Bajo El Mismo Techo
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Ella es como el hielo y él como el fuego. Formar parte de la misma familia no estaba en los planes de Hans ni de Elsa, pero cuando no tengan más remedio que convertirse en hermanastros, aprenderán que el amor toca a la puerta de uno cuando menos se lo espera. Y más cuando viven bajo el mismo techo. Modern AU. Helsa. [Completo]
1. Una sorpresa no muy grata

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **1**

 **Una sorpresa no muy grata**

* * *

Cuando Elsa Sorensen se había despertado esa mañana, había tenido un mal presentimiento. No sabía explicarse porque exactamente. Afuera, el día se veía radiante a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, la cual era por cierto, su estación favorita del año. Los amplios tejados de las casas que rodeaban a la suya en aquel tranquilo y elegante vecindario de Oslo se hallaban cubiertas de nieve y las ventanas estaban parcialmente adornadas con escarcha, algo que a ella siempre le había gustado ver.

Aun así, la sensación de que algo saldría inminentemente mal persistía. Y desafortunadamente, su sexto sentido adolescente jamás se equivocaba con aquellas cosas.

Poco después no tardaría en darse cuenta de como ese presentimiento iba confirmándose mediante pequeñas señales. Primero, al descubrir que su único par de audífonos había sido mordisqueado por su gato de tal manera que los había dejado inservibles y eso para la rubia, era una catástrofe, pues no podía sobrevivir sin su música.

Aquel era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones invernales y lo que normalmente solía hacer en los descansos, era perderse en las canciones de su iPod hasta que entrara el maestro en turno, ignorando a sus compañeros.

Las cosas no habían terminado allí. Mientras refunfuñaba por sus audífonos en la regadera, inesperadamente había resbalado dándose un fuerte golpe que le dolió hasta el alma. Aunque no tanto como su orgullo. Después de arreglárselas para salir de la ducha y prepararse para ir al colegio, su madre había soltado la bomba.

Idun la había recibido en la cocina con su habitual y deslumbrante sonrisa, anunciando que le tenía una sorpresa preparada cuando regresara a casa.

Desconfiada, la muchacha había tragado pesadamente los _waffles_ que le había servido, no sabiendo si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Hacía dieciséis años que conocía a esa mujer y tenía muy en claro que ambas no poseían la misma impresión acerca de las sorpresas.

Y a Elsa no le gustaban en absoluto.

El mal presentimiento volvió a emerger en su subconsciente, mandando una señal de alerta que ella prefirió ignorar.

Al menos, se había dicho a si misma de camino al colegio, estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones y Dios sabía que ella las necesitaba después de haberse esforzado tanto para los exámenes. El último día no podía ser tan terrible.

Error. La jornada escolar había sido interminable.

No era como si matemáticas o historia la fastidiaran precisamente, pero ilusamente se había olvidado de que los viernes también tenían la clase de deportes, una materia que ella odiaba con toda el alma. Porque si había algo que se le diera realmente mal, eran los deportes.

Elsa podía dejar a todos impresionados con sus habilidades en la clase de música o resolver un problema de álgebra en cuestión de minutos, pero definitivamente daba asco corriendo y ni hablar de agarrar una pelota.

Aquel día, el profesor había decidido que todos jugarían una amistosa partida de quemados antes de despedirse por las siguientes semanas. La chica todavía se preguntaba como era posible que continuaran permitiendo un juego tan barbárico en la escuela. ¿Qué ganaban con golpearse los unos a los otros con un balón, además de un ojo morado o un cardenal en las costillas?

Obviamente el resto de la clase no pensaba lo mismo, en especial su mejor amiga, Anna Dahl, que a diferencia de ella amaba los deportes y más cuando jugaban quemados. La hiperactiva pelirroja de trenzas gemelas siempre parecía tener un montón de energía y de manera misteriosa, se las arreglaba para esquivar los pesados balones que le lanzaban y aventarlos con una fuerza descomunal para su pequeño cuerpo, (a Anna le encantaba golpear a la gente, por alguna razón que no entendía).

—¡Vamos!—exclamaba amenazadora—¡Tengo balones de sobra para todos!—acto seguido eludió la pelota que le envió un chico de cabello castaño y a los tres segundos, el mismo cayó de bruces en el suelo, "quemado" por ella.

Elsa temblaba de miedo y miraba constantemente el reloj de pared del gimnasio, rezando porque aquella tortura acabara. Había hecho lo posible por mantenerse a salvo detrás de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo pero eso no había sido suficiente cuando finalmente, un balón le había golpeado en el costado, derribándola bruscamente.

¡Maldito fuera ese jodido profesor y su jodido juego de quemados!

Al salir de la escuela, su buen amigo Olaf Rohde, un chico de piel tan pálida como la suya, cabello negro y alborotado y gafas, se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa en vista del feo golpe que había recibido.

Ella agradeció el gesto e insistió en que podía regresar sola, despidiéndose de él y de Anna, que la observaron un poco preocupados cuando emprendió el camino de vuelta.

A su parecer, ya no había nada que pudiera salir mal aquel día. Solo restaba llegar a su hogar, acurrucarse frente al televisor con su gato, su manta de lana azul y una humeante taza de chocolate para dar inicio a las vacaciones, aliviándose de no tener que lidiar con balones ni tareas por un largo tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese negativo presentimiento no desaparecía?

" _La sorpresa de mamá"_ , recordó y mientras sus pies se hundían en la nieve, frunció el ceño.

La última vez que Idun le había dicho que quería sorprenderla, había sido para presentarle a su pareja, un amable hombre pelirrojo de cuarenta y tantos años que a diferencia de sus anteriores pretendientes había llegado para quedarse. A Elsa no le había agradado para nada la idea, no obstante había callado porque quería ver a su madre feliz. Era algo que le debía, por más que le desagradara tener que convivir con un desconocido de buenas a primeras.

Meses después, ambos se habían casado en una ceremonia civil pequeña y muy discreta, a la que solo habían asistido unos cuantos amigos. Ni ella ni su mamá tenían otros familiares.

Por su parte, Adgar Westergaard ya había estado casado y un par de años atrás se había separado de su mujer, la cual vivía en la ciudad vecina de Drammen al igual que varios de sus hijos; los cuales según tenía entendido, eran trece. Extrañamente ninguno se había presentado a la boda. Y eso había sido bueno, porque no le habría apetecido tener que estar con más gente extraña por obligación.

Fuera de eso, la verdad era que no había ningún pero que pudiera ponerle. Honestamente, el sujeto era un buen tipo. Se veía que se preocupaba mucho por su madre y que la quería de verdad, además de ser trabajador y mostrar un excelente humor todos los días. La pareja se había conocido cuando Idun había sido contratada por la popular empresa farmacéutica Isles Corp.; una de las más importantes en Noruega, gracias a su especialización en ciencias químicas. Su actual esposo era uno de los socios mayoritarios. Por si fuera poco con todas las virtudes que su progenitora veía en él, el señor Westergaard estaba forrado en dinero y era muy generoso. Varias instituciones benéficas recibían ayuda año con año.

Aun así a Elsa no le gustaba. Celos de hija, probablemente. Por mucho tiempo solo habían sido ella y su mamá, y que un intruso llegara de repente a alterar la ecuación no le hacía la menor gracia.

Por eso era que se limitaba a tolerarlo, siempre esperando que a su nuevo padrastro no se le ocurriera extender el núcleo familiar de la misma manera que con su ex-mujer. Porque, ¡¿quién demonios tenía trece hijos en esas épocas modernas?!

La joven resopló. Ya se estaba acercando a casa y fuera lo que fuera lo que su madre le tenía preparado, no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Ella lo sentía.

Al llegar hasta la elegante y bonita construcción de dos pisos con un amplio jardín, sus ojos azules se posaron de inmediato en el lujoso convertible rojo que yacía estacionado frente al porche. Su ceño se arrugó con recelo.

¿Sería esa la sorpresa de la que hablaba Idun? ¿Acaso había decidido comprarle un auto?

Lo dudaba bastante. Elsa apenas y sabía conducir y de haber pedido un vehículo, no habría sido uno que llamara tanto la atención como ese y menos de color rojo. No, allí había algo más, algo que le olía muy pero que muy mal.

Dubitativamente, sacó las llaves de su bolso y lentamente ingresó a la casa. En el recibidor se desprendió de su abrigo azul y lo colocó en el pequeño armario que había al lado. _Marshmallow_ , su gato persa blanco, no tardó en aparecer alertado por el sonido de la puerta y de inmediato acudió a restregarse contra sus tobillos. Se escuchaban voces desde la sala de estar.

—¡Elsa, ya estás aquí!—su madre se asomó desde la puerta de la mencionada estancia y se acercó hasta ella.

Parecía de muy buen humor.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?—le preguntó.

—Estuvo bien—contestó ella de modo neutral mientras se enfocaba en acariciar el níveo pelaje de _Marshmallow_ , a quien había recogido del suelo. También prestaba atención a los sonidos que llegaban desde la sala.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz animada de su padrastro y una que no le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto, al parecer de algún muchacho. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese mal presentimiento.

—¿Solo bien?—Idun la observó inquisitivamente y ella se encogió de hombros. Entonces la castaña volvió a sonreír—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tendría una sorpresa para cuando volvieras de clases?

—Como olvidarlo—apuntó la chica irónicamente, dejando que la mujer la tomara del brazo y soltando a su mascota para dejarse arrastrar por ella.

La sala de estar era un sitio amplio y muy acogedor de paredes en tonos cálidos, en el que resaltaban los muebles de madera oscura y una bonita chimenea, que en ese momento se encontraba apagada.

Los bondadosos ojos de Adgar fueron lo primero que la recibió al entrar en la habitación. Al hombre se le veía todavía más contento que de costumbre. Entonces reparó en que a su lado había alguien más, sentado en el confortable sofá de cuero.

Un joven alto y de buen porte, un poco fornido por lo que podía apreciar a través de su chaqueta negra. Tenía el pelo tan rojo como el de su padrastro y recortado a los costados en dos elegantes patillas, que en cualquier otro chico podrían haber resultado anticuadas, pero a él le sentaban espléndidamente bien. Poseía una mandíbula fuerte, la nariz atractivamente perfilada y un rostro apuesto en el que destacaba un par de ojos verdes.

En definitiva, el tipo era perfecto. Parecía la clase de chico que uno podría encontrar en los anuncios de las revistas de moda y al mirarlo, Elsa se sintió ruborizar ligeramente. Aun así había algo que no le gustaba en él.

—Mira hijo, ella es Elsa, la hija de mi esposa, de la que ya te había hablado—Adgar se dirigió hacia el cobrizo señalándola con la mano y después sonrió para hablarle a ella—. Elsa, él es Hans, el menor de mis hijos. Va a quedarse con nosotros.

¿Así que el recién llegado era uno de sus hijos? Eso explicaba el leve parecido que se notaba entre ambos, especialmente por su pelo pelirrojo… un momento, ¡¿qué acababa de decir?! ¿Iba a quedarse con ellos? ¿En su casa? ¿¡Por qué nadie le había avisado de ello?!

La platinada parpadeó al procesar todas estas preguntas en su mente con disgusto, mientras Hans la observaba esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

—Tu hija se parece mucho a ti, Idun—dijo cálidamente—. Es muy hermosa.

Elsa arqueó una de sus finas cejas ante el comentario. Su madre se aproximó para estar al lado de ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hijastro.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Hans—halagó la mujer visiblemente encantada y luego se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Qué se dice, cariño? ¿No vas a saludar a nuestro invitado?

La aludida esculcó con la mirada por unos segundos más al muchacho y entonces le extendió la mano, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Mucho gusto—le dijo escuetamente.

Por un breve instante, Hans pareció desconcertado. Al parecer esperaba que ella reaccionara tan bien como su madre ante lo que acababa de decir, pero Elsa no se dejaba llevar por esas cosas. Él no tardó en recomponer su semblante sonriente y estrechó su pequeña palma con la suya con un movimiento firme.

—El gusto es mío—le dijo con jovialidad—. Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien, Elsa.

Ella lo dudó.

—¿No es maravilloso, hija?—Idun la condujo para que se sentara en un sillón cercano al de ellos, apretando cariñosamente sus hombros—Hans va a tomar sus clases en la universidad de Oslo y pasará todas las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros. La casa va a estar mucho más animada—comentó con ilusión—, ¡por fin vas a tener a alguien con quien hablar!

¿Alguien con quien hablar? Sí, como no, pensó la muchacha. Demonios, ella ni siquiera era de las que disfrutaban de hablar. Su gato y una dotación entera de chocolate eran lo único que necesitaba para pasar el invierno. Fuera de allí, cualquier otra cosa salía sobrando.

Además, ese tal Hans no le daba buena espina. No importaba que el tipo fuera tan bello como un dios griego o que su sonrisita de niño bueno que no rompía un plato pudiera convencer a cualquiera. No le caía bien y punto.

—¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer todos juntos para festejar?—propuso Adgar con entusiasmo.

¿Festejar qué? Tuvo ganas de preguntar Elsa. ¿Que había metido a otro desconocido a la casa? ¿O tal vez que nadie iba a golpearla con un balón en las próximas semanas? Al menos ese si sería un buen motivo de festejo. Maldito juego de quemados.

—Yo estoy cansada—se apresuró a decir con frialdad, poniéndose de pie—, quiero ir a dormir a mi habitación.

—Pero Elsa, hija—su madre intentó persuadirla con suavidad—, Hans acaba de llegar. No estaría bien hacerle ese desplante…

—Está bien—el mencionado volvió a hablar y le dirigió a la mujer una mirada bonachona—, no te preocupes. De hecho yo también me siento un poco cansado. Quisiera desempacar, mis maletas siguen en el auto.

—Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión—Idun suspiró por lo bajo.

—Hay tiempo de sobra para eso, cariño—le dijo Adgar de manera conciliadora, antes de levantarse para ir por el equipaje del menor de sus hijos.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Elsa frunció los labios. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a complicarse bastante.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo, Anna? ¡Todas las vacaciones de invierno conviviendo con ese desconocido!—Elsa se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, sobre el cobertor celeste de su cama—¡No me cae nada bien!

La mirada aguamarina de su mejor amiga lució sorprendida a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Un rato después de haberse encerrado en su habitación, Elsa no había encontrado manera mejor de desahogarse que conectarse rápidamente a Skype y llamar a la colorada. De las dos, usualmente era Anna la que siempre se quejaba por algo, fueran los exámenes, las tareas o ese molesto profesor Weselton que siempre la estaba regañando en clase de Historia.

Pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido. La pecosa la observó inquisitivamente desde el otro lado de su laptop.

—Pero Elsa, ni siquiera lo conoces. ¿No dices que fue muy amable?—inquirió.

—De todos modos, no me gusta, hay algo sospechoso en él—afirmó la rubia con empecinamiento—. Digo, nadie es tan amable ni está sonriendo todo el tiempo. Parece el tipo de persona que saldría de un psiquiátrico en una película de terror, solo para engañar a todo el mundo y asesinar a alguien.

—Debes dejar de ver tantas películas de horror, amiga.

—Lo sé—Elsa suspiró pesadamente—. Es que no me agrada, de verdad. Ya es bastante tener que tolerar al marido de mamá como para que ahora salga con esto.

—Así que ese el problema—Anna levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios—. Elsa, no puedes estar para siempre celosa por tu madre. Además el señor Adgar es muy buena persona—añadió—, siempre que voy a tu casa nos trata muy bien y se ve que se preocupa por ti de verdad. Yo creo que su hijo no puede ser tan malo.

—Claro, ahora ponte de parte de él—espetó la platinada.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. Su amiga sí que podía ser obstinada y orgullosa cuando se lo proponía.

—Solo digo que no lo conoces de verdad y ya estás hablando pestes de él. ¡Ni siquiera han conversado! Tal vez tú le caíste bien y lo hiciste sentir mal con tus modales.

—¿Tú crees?—Elsa levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué de malo puede haber en él? Con lo que me contaste hasta ahora, parecer ser muy buen tipo—prosiguió Anna razonablemente y eso era mucho decir, pues de las dos era Elsa quien solía tener que hacerla entrar en razón—. ¿Estás segura de que no te estás dejando llevar por los celos?

—No, yo no… no lo sé—la blonda se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero Anna, tú bien sabes que yo jamás me equivoco en estas cosas y de verdad hay algo que no me gusta en Hans. No sé que es, pero no me agrada.

—Uy, con todo lo que me dices ya quiero conocer al tal Hans, se oye como una persona muy interesante—dijo la peli naranja con curiosidad.

—Me da mala espina.

—Estás exagerando, deberías conocerlo antes de hablar así. Si sigues siendo tan desconfiada nunca vas a tener más amigos.

—Yo no necesito más amigos—dijo Elsa con soberbia.

Era verdad que prácticamente, los únicos que tenía eran Anna y Olaf. Su carácter distante y reservado le dificultaba bastante relacionarse con los demás. En la escuela nadie se metía con ella, pero tampoco le hacían mucho caso, algo que sinceramente agradecía debido a su extrema timidez que se encargaba de encubrir muy bien mediante una fachada de frialdad.

—Como sea—Anna volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco—. Deja de azotarte tanto. ¿Te gustaría que alguien que ni siquiera te conoce hablara de ti del mismo modo en que tú hablas de Hans?

La rubia lo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

—No—hizo un leve puchero. Tal vez si estaba haciendo mal y no quería verlo por su necedad.

—Ahí lo tienes. Deja de ser tan fatalista y mejor habla con él, a lo mejor y hasta se hacen amigos—sugirió Anna con emoción—, de todos modos tienes todas las vacaciones para descubrir como es en realidad. Vas a ver que solo estás exagerando.

—Supongo que tienes un poco de razón—Elsa arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero eso no significa que vaya a aceptarlo a la primera.

—Solo ten la mente abierta ¿quieres? Al fin y al cabo, ustedes van a ser hermanos.

Elsa torció la boca al escuchar esa palabra. "Hermanos" no era un vínculo que quisiera compartir precisamente con ese sujeto. De hecho no quería compartir nada con él. Pero ¿qué podía hacerse?

—Ya no frunzas tanto el ceño, te van a salir arrugas—bromeó la pelirroja—. Tengo que ir a ayudarle a mamá con la cena. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la pista de patinaje con Olaf?

—Por supuesto—la chica sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en toda la charla.

De verdad amaba patinar y nada mejor que hacerlo para levantar su ánimo en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Comenzaremos las vacaciones con el pie derecho!—chilló Anna con alegría—Además, creo que Kristoff estará entrenando mañana allí. ¡Oh Elsa, él es tan genial!

La aludida dejó escapar una risa ante el comportamiento infantil de su amiga. Yacía tiempo que la colorada no dejaba de pensar en el mencionado, un muchacho de último año que frecuentaba bastante la pista de hielo y a veces les saludaba. Si no fuera tan reservado como ella, diría que también gustaba de Anna.

—¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!—exclamo la pecosa y a través de la pantalla, pudo escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola—¡Ya voy, mamá! ¡Cielos, eres tan impaciente…!

Lo último que Elsa escuchó antes de que la otra se desconectara, fueron los reclamos para con su progenitora. De inmediato apartó su propio portátil de la cama y acarició a _Marshmallow_ , acostado a un lado de ella.

En toda la tarde no había salido de su habitación. Idun le había llevado una bandeja con el almuerzo preparado rápidamente, antes de salir con su esposo rumbo al trabajo, como todos los días. No volverían hasta dentro de un par de horas y mientras tanto, se encontraba en la casa sola.

Con Hans.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro. ¿Tendría Anna razón en que le debía una oportunidad de conocerlo antes de dejarse llevar por sus impresiones? Después de todo, el muchacho en ningún momento la había mirado mal o hablado de manera descortés, sino todo lo contrario. Se veía que era muy educado.

Volvió a mordisquear su labio inferior. Quizá esta vez si se estaba equivocando y él todo lo que quería era ser amistoso. Incluso su padre había tenido mucha paciencia con ella, para todos los meses que ya llevaban viviendo en la misma casa.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de dejarse de comportar como una niña malcriada y cambiar su actitud, al menos por su madre. Ella estaba la mar de contenta con su nuevo invitado y hacía días que no la veía tan emocionada. Sus presentimientos definitivamente le habían jugado una mala pasada esta vez.

Silenciosamente salió de su habitación para dejar la bandeja vacía del almuerzo en la cocina, pensando en que no le haría daño ser un poco más amable con Hans.

Sí, eso haría. No tenían que ser amigos, pero al menos modificaría un poco su actitud.

Al pasar por la biblioteca un movimiento atrajo su atención y no pudo evitar asomarse. Adentro, el recién llegado se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, observando una de las repisas de la habitación. Aquel sitio era bastante frecuentado por todos los habitantes de la casa y en especial por ella, que amaba más un buen libro que las fiestas o las salidas.

En ese instante, Hans observaba con atención los trofeos expuestos en el anaquel, todos ganados por ella en competencias de patinaje en las que había participado de niña. A pesar de que hacía años que había dejado de lado esa actividad, (que probablemente sería el único deporte que haría bien en toda su vida), Idun no había tenido reparo en adornar la biblioteca con sus condecoraciones. Si algo tenía la mujer además de ser más extrovertida que Elsa, es que jamás dejaba de lado su orgullo maternal.

La rubia entró en la estancia dubitativamente y se alarmó al notar que el pelirrojo tomaba un objeto. Era la pequeña bola de nieve que su madre le había obsequiado a los ocho años, justo después de una competencia y que atesoraba como una de sus más valiosas pertenencias, aunque fuera tan sencilla.

La había puesto allí precisamente porque merecía estar en un lugar especial.

Y ahora, ese descuidado había comenzado a jugar con ella entre sus manos como si de una pelota se tratara, continuando con su observación y sin prestar atención. Cualquier movimiento en falso y podría despedirse de su pequeño tesoro.

Algo molesta, Elsa carraspeó para hacerse notar sin tener éxito.

" _Recuerda ser amable con él"_ , le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza a la que no obstante, era muy difícil hacerle caso.

—Disculpa—dijo gélidamente y entonces el muchacho se volvió hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, eres tú—Hans la miró de arriba a abajo sin dejar de jugar con la esfera de nieve—. ¿Qué quieres?

La blonda imitó su ceja arqueada. ¿Era su imaginación o su actitud había cambiado drásticamente de la del joven amable que la había saludado esa tarde?

—Eso es mío—respondió señalando con su fino índice la bola nevada—. Te agradecería que no jugarás con él. Es frágil.

Hans dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el objeto con repentina curiosidad, como analizando que tendría de especial. La nieve artificial y el pequeño castillo de hielo que se mostraban en el interior le parecían muy infantiles.

—¿Es tuyo?—repitió en tono socarrón y volviendo a lanzarlo brevemente por el aire, provocando que a la jovencita casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas al soltar una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Sí, es mío! ¡Déjalo donde estaba!—exclamó Elsa con enojo—¡No puedes tocarlo!

—¿No?—el cobrizo extendió una mano y con todo el propósito del mundo, dejo caer la bola de nieve, que produjo un ruido cristalino al tocar el suelo—Creo que ya lo hice.

Su boca se torció en una prepotente sonrisa que a la muchacha se le antojó como una mueca diabólica. Incrédula, se agachó para recoger la esfera que ahora mostraba una notoria grieta en su superficie. Poco más y se habría roto.

Sintió la ira emerger desde lo más profundo de su persona y se puso de pie para fulminar con la mirada al colorado. Al diablo con lo de ser más amable con él.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota?! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa para mí?!

Hans se encogió de hombros, indolentemente.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás con mamá a decirle que rompí tu pequeño juguete?—Elsa se quedó lívida en su lugar, con la esfera apretada entre sus manos y rechinando los dientes. La falta de respuesta hizo que su acompañante ensanchara su sonrisa—Eso creí.

Groseramente pasó por su lado empujándola con el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo.

—¡Escúchame, patán…!

—¡No, tú escúchame a mí!—el gesto del pelirrojo se volvió amenazador cuando regresó a mirarla, esta vez usando un brusco tono de voz.

En serio, ¿dónde había quedado el muchacho cordial de horas atrás? Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarse antes de que él diera una zancada hasta donde se encontraba parada, intimidándola con su estatura. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura y en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar sentirse algo amedrentada.

—No me agradas, sabandija y sé que yo no te agrado a ti, lo cual me tiene muy sin cuidado—Hans la empujó haciendo que cayera sentada en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca—. Pero mientras esté aquí no vas a darme problemas, si sabes que es lo que te conviene.

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—Deberías tenerlo Elsa, porque puedo hacer tu vida miserable de muchas maneras y no te gustará descubrirlas—dijo él de un modo tan malicioso, que a la chica le dio un estremecimiento.

—¡Nuestros padres se van a enterar de esto!

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué piensas que te van a creer?—Hans descaradamente tomó la punta de su trenza francesa y comenzó a juguetear con ella—Tú solo eres una niña malcriada que está demasiado molesta porque su madre decidió buscarse a alguien más. Harías cualquier cosa por llamar la atención.

—Eso no es verdad—replicó la muchacha apartándolo de un empujón.

—Claro que sí y a tu madre le va a constar cuando le cuente lo desagradable que eres conmigo, porque ¿sabes? Así no se trata a la familia—Hans comenzó a hablar como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña y eso la enfureció—. ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará? Se nota que preocupa por ti. ¿Qué te parece si le damos un buen motivo, eh?

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, frustrada por lo que acababa de decir. Jamás había sido de las que necesitaban recurrir a su madre para todo, pese a que Idun era lo único que tenía. Y ciertamente tampoco quería causarle molestias, sobretodo cuando después de varios años, por fin era nuevamente feliz.

—Así me gusta—Hans interpretó su silencio como aceptación y entonces le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—Eres un idiota si crees que puedes intimidarme de verdad—espetó alzando la barbilla.

Él simplemente volvió a sonreír de lado.

—Mejor no me estorbes mientras estoy aquí, mocosa. O vas a pasarla muy mal.

Al verlo alejarse para salir de la estancia con andar arrogante, Elsa tuvo la seguridad de dos cosas.

La primera, era que nunca debía volver a dudar de sus presentimientos porque efectivamente, ella jamás se equivocaba con ese sexto sentido al que sus amigos les gustaba tachar de pesimismo y que si algún día volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, más le valía abofetearse a si misma.

La segunda, era que no solo no le caía bien Hans Westergaard. Lo odiaba. Así de simple. El tipo era un monstruo con el que tendría que andarse con cuidado y que al parecer, podía cambiar de máscara más fácil que cualquiera de los psicópatas que había visto en sus numerosas películas de terror. Y eso, era sumamente preocupante.

Las vacaciones de invierno iban a ser muy, pero que muy largas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Oh, Frozen Fan! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer de nuevo, pequeña sabandija! *Facepalm*

Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a otra fantástica aventura Helsa, traída a ustedes por Frozen Fan & Co., ¡donde todas sus fantasías Iceburns se hacen realidad! :D

Desde que estaba escribiendo los últimos capítulos de _Pasión de Invierno_ , esta idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza así que simplemente tuve que ponerme en marcha otra vez. xD Si leyeron _30 días de Helsa_ puede que les sea familiar del último prompt, donde mis queridos pajaritos son hermanastros. Digamos que está ligeramente basada en esa viñeta; pero no es exactamente el mismo universo. Más bien solo tomé la idea típica de los hermanastros que se odian para empezar a hacer esta locura, jajajaja.

Y hablando de odio, estos muchachos empezaron con todo, cual debe ser. x3 Nuestros pequeños se odian ya y han iniciado su relación con la peor actitud del mundo; Hans es tan falso como siempre y puede engañar a todos menos a Elsa, que una vez más ha dudado de sus intenciones. Entonces, ¿quién creen ustedes que sea el primero en caer ante los encantos del otro? LOL

A diferencia de _Pasión de Invierno_ , este será un fic más ligero y con más comedia; quiero intentar hacer algo diferente ¿saben? Tampoco quiero que dure tanto como mi anterior fic, pero vamos a ver que pasa. Y como mencioné al principio, ¡esperen la aparición de otros personajes de Disney conforme avance la trama! Adoro hacer ese tipo de crossovers. :3 Por lo pronto, me ayudarían mucho diciéndome que les pareció y lo que esperan que pase de ahora en adelante.

¡Así que anímense y usen esta coqueta cajita de aquí abajo! Los leo luego. ;)


	2. Empezando a convivir

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **2**

 **Empezando a convivir**

* * *

La mañana del sábado amaneció anunciando un gélido día, que afortunadamente no era notorio dentro de las acogedoras paredes de casa. Tarareando una vieja canción, Idun continúo revolviendo los huevos que había colocado en la sartén, todavía envuelta en su salto de cama y con los castaños cabellos recogidos en un moño descuidado.

Lo primero en lo que había pensado al levantarse ese día, había sido en preparar un buen desayuno para su invitado y su hija, a quien el día anterior había notado más seria que de costumbre. Se notaba que no le había agradado para nada su sorpresa.

Elsa era una niña muy reservada y a veces eso le preocupaba un poco. Tener a alguien más joven en casa definitivamente sería bueno para ella, aunque no estuviera tan contenta con la idea. Estaba segura de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la rubia y el simpático pelirrojo se convirtieran en grandes amigos.

El sonido de pasos a su espalda la alertó y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como su hijastro entraba a la cocina, desperezándose y usando una desgastada camiseta gris y unos pantalones holgados.

La castaña le sonrió con dulzura.

—Buenos días, Hans—lo saludó de buen humor—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—De maravilla, gracias—él le devolvió el gesto y se acercó mirando la sartén con interés—. ¿Y mi padre?

—Ha salido muy temprano, tiene un asunto que arreglar en la oficina. Ese hombre no se levanta tarde ni siquiera los fines de semana—comentó risueña—. Volverá a la hora del almuerzo.

—A papá nunca se le ha dificultado madrugar. Lamentablemente no heredé eso de él.

—Bueno, no es algo fácil. En esta casa los únicos que son capaces de levantarse a buena hora sin ayuda de un despertador, son Adgar y mi hija—comentó la mujer divertida—. De hecho, es algo extraño que Elsa no se haya levantado aun. Le habrá dado por dormir un poco más dado que son vacaciones, supongo… por cierto—sus ojos azules adquirieron un semblante apenado—, lamento mucho la manera en que te recibió. Ella es bastante tímida.

Suspiró.

—Apuesto a que ayer se la pasó toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación en lugar de hablar contigo. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

—De hecho hablamos un poco.

—¿En serio?—Idun lo miró sorprendida—¿Y de qué hablaron?

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, despeinando su ya de por sí desordenada cabellera con los dedos.

—Ya sabes, cosas sin importancia. Todavía no me conoce bien.

—Honestamente Hans, ¿qué piensas de mi hija?—preguntó la castaña, desviando su atención hacia el desayuno pero obviamente insegura de la respuesta—Sé que ella puede ser un poco fría. No quisiera que te haga disgustar por eso.

—¿Bromeas? Es un encanto—dijo el cobrizo con aparente sinceridad—¿Tiene novio?

—¿Elsa? No; la verdad es que no se le da muy bien socializar—contestó su madrastra negando brevemente con la cabeza—. Es una lástima, con lo guapa que es. Mi hija no tiene remedio.

—Debe tener a un montón de chicos detrás de ella—replicó Hans de buena gana—. Eso huele muy bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Idun se sonrió una vez más. Cada vez le caía mejor ese muchacho.

—¿Puedes tostar un poco de pan? Voy a empezar a servir los platos.

Pusieron la mesa charlando amenamente y soltando algunas risas de vez en cuando. La conversación fue interrumpida por una serie de pequeños pasos y enseguida, vieron como una muchacha rubia irrumpía en la cocina con un pijama azul celeste de copos de nieve y cara de sueño.

Elsa soltó un bostezo y observó con frialdad la escena frente a sí, acomodándose su desarreglada trenza.

—Hoy se te pegaron las sábanas, hija—dijo Idun sonriéndole y sirviéndole un poco de huevos revueltos en su plato—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No pude dormir bien anoche—la joven miró de reojo al pelirrojo, con expresión glacial—. Tuve un mal sueño.

—Lamento escuchar eso—expresó su madre—. Ven, siéntate a desayunar.

La adolescente tomó asiento y comenzó a picotear su comida. Una mirada esmeralda justo al otro lado de la mesa la obligó a voltear y acto seguido, miró como Hans le sonreía cálidamente. Ella entornó sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Elsa—la saludó gentilmente—. ¿Quieres chocolate? Tu madre me dijo que te gusta—le alcanzó una taza—. Déjame servirte un poco.

Impávida, la chica observó como vertía el apetitoso líquido en el pequeño tazón azul y se lo acercaba de la manera más afable, todo él encanto y sonrisas. Elsa lo miró por un momento, con sus pupilas tan frías como el hielo y después decidió ignorarlo, atenta a su plato.

—¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?—la voz de su progenitora que tomaba asiento junto a ella atrajo su atención—La verdad es que si te ves un poco cansada.

—Soñé que una rata se metía a la casa—de nueva cuenta observó al joven cobrizo de soslayo—. Una muy grande y asquerosa.

Hans rio por lo bajo.

—Que mal, hija—Idun frunció el ceño—. Eso te pasa por ver esas películas de terror.

—¿Sabes lo que hacía mi madre cuando mis hermanos y yo teníamos pesadillas? Ocultaba todas las películas violentas para que no las pudiéramos ver—comentó el colorado juguetonamente—, los mayores siempre las dejaban por ahí y a los más chicos nos gustaba mirarlas a escondidas. En especial la de ese payaso que vivía en las alcantarillas*—agregó con sorna—. Un día, mamá se cansó y amenazó con encerrarnos a todos en el baño para esperar a que él nos llevara. No volvimos a tocarlas durante un año entero.

Mientras su madre dejaba escapar otra risa, Elsa se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante tamaña estupidez. Como se notaba que a su nuevo hermanastro se le daba bastante bien eso de ser un idiota.

El resto del rato transcurrió con él e Idun conversando, sin que ella interviniera más que con un asentimiento de cabeza ocasional cuando la castaña le hablaba.

—¿Saben qué estaba pensando? Sería bueno que hoy si saliéramos todos a almorzar en familia—dijo la mujer tras tomar unos cuantos sorbos de su café—, hay un bonito lugar en el centro…

—Yo quedé de verme con los chicos en el centro comercial—irrumpió Elsa serenamente—. Anna quiere ir a la pista de patinaje.

—Oh—la expresión de Idun se tornó seria por un minuto—, bueno, entonces lleva a Hans contigo. Así podrá ir conociendo mejor la ciudad.

—Mamá, seguramente él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar con nosotros—repuso la rubia algo fastidiada—, en serio.

—No seas pesada, señorita. No irás a pensar que se quedará en casa todo el día mientras tú te vas por ahí—la mujer tomó su plato y su taza vacíos y los llevó hasta el lavavajillas—. Solo no vayan a regresar muy tarde, ¿quieren?

Hans le sonrió ampliamente para luego ver como subía rumbo a su habitación, para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Apenas hubo desaparecido, su expresión alegre se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una de lo más gélida. En silencio, se dedicó a mirar su celular y a tomar los últimos sorbos de su café, ignorando olímpicamente a su blonda acompañante.

La chica poso sus ojos azules en él con desagrado. Ya se daba cuenta de cual era su juego y toda esa escena del desayuno feliz frente a su madre se lo había confirmado.

El sujeto era un hipócrita.

Pero que ni pensara que con eso le iba a bastar para ganarse a su única familia. Tarde o temprano tendría que cometer un error. Nadie podía fingir tan bien todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?

El pelirrojo notó la insistente mirada de Elsa por el rabillo del ojo y dejó su taza en la mesa con un golpe seco.

—¿Soy o me parezco?—inquirió irónicamente y ella ni siquiera parpadeó—¿Qué tanto estás mirándome, sabandija? ¿Acaso te gusto?

—Me preguntaba que clase de imbécil se dejaba crecer las patillas de esa manera—respondió la adolescente con descaro—. La última vez que vi algo así fue en mi libro de Historia—añadió con la clara intención de provocarlo.

Ese era su nuevo plan. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en como solucionar su inesperado problema. Por supuesto, no sería tan patética como para ir a llorarle a su madre pues ella misma se bastaba para salir de todos sus inconvenientes sin ayuda de nadie. Además de que dudaba que le creyera, pues le gustara o no, su recién declarado rival ya la tenía en el bolsillo y no convenía que fuera su palabra contra la de él.

De modo que si Hans se empecinaba en hacer las cosas difíciles, tendría que contraatacar con lo mejor que tenía. Elsa también podía ser desagradable. Lo hartaría tanto, que él mismo terminaría yéndose por su propio pie. Y ya verían quien podía más de los dos.

Lejos de mostrarse furioso por su comentario, el cobrizo se limitó a sonreír de esa manera torcida y siniestra que ya había presenciado a solas.

Eso no le gustó para nada.

—Así que la fierecilla tiene garras—murmuró burlonamente—, me preguntaba si harías algo más que tratar de congelarme con la mirada o berrear como una mocosa. En fin, así las cosas—volvió a beber de su taza para dejarla completamente vacía e hizo ademán de levantarse también—. Recoge todo esto—ordenó desagradablemente.

—Recoge tú tus trastes, no soy tu criada—le espetó ella, llevando su plato y su taza al lavavajillas como su madre.

—Que poco servicial eres, sabandija. En eso no te pareces nada a tu madre—replicó Hans, decidiendo ignorar su comentario y haciendo que la chica arrugara la frente.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Idun sabe que hablas así?—insistió él burlonamente.

La jovencita le clavó sus pupilas, frías como el hielo, con el más absoluto menosprecio.

—Mantente alejado de mi madre—le advirtió con frialdad, antes de desaparecer también en la misma dirección que su progenitora.

Hans dejó escapar una risa despectiva sin sorprenderle en absoluto el comportamiento de la muchacha. Se notaba a leguas que estaba muy celosa por su madre. Era bueno saber eso, se dijo, pues ya lo tomaría en cuenta si se le ocurría ponerle las cosas difíciles y podía apostar a que así sería.

Desde el primer instante en que la había visto, supo que su pequeña hermanastra sería un problema que más le valía tener bajo control.

El que su padre se hubiera casado de nuevo no le importaba demasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que había superado la etapa del divorcio. Además, no le apetecía para nada estar en su casa de nuevo. Su madre lo quería pero no era una mujer paciente y en cierto punto lo entendía, después de haber lidiado con trece hijos.

Cuatro de sus hermanos aun vivían con ella y la verdad era que no los soportaba; desventajas de ser el menor en una familia numerosa.

Por ello le agradaba un poco el cambio que estaba viviendo. Por primera vez, no tendría que pasarse las vacaciones soportando los pesados comentarios y bromas de sus hermanos mayores, con quienes no se llevaba bien. Sería un invierno largo y tranquilo en tanto pudiera mantener a esa mocosa bajo control.

Se creía mucho para su corta edad y alguien tenía que bajarle los humos. Habría sido más fácil si fuera tan afable como su madre, pero por lo visto era una personita difícil y eso lo intuyó desde el momento en que se habían presentado.

Poseía el porte de una pequeña reina y se movía con la gracia de una bailarina. Lo primero que había llamado su atención al mirarla entrar a la sala de estar el día anterior, había sido la palidez de su piel y el largo cabello de un rubio platinado, sujetado en una trenza desarreglada. Sus grandes ojos azules y sus delicados rasgos la hacían parecer una hermosa muñeca de porcelana; o al menos esa era la impresión que daba hasta que fruncía el ceño.

Que equivocado había estado al creer que podría manipularla como a los demás.

Elsa era una chica muy bonita pero tenía un carácter de mierda y sobretodo, una astucia muy inusual para una jovencita, que contrastaba con lo inofensivo de su apariencia y parecía actuar como un repelente natural hacia él.

Ya había tenido que soportar bastante de la misma mala actitud por parte de sus hermanos durante sus dieciocho años de vida, así que las cosas cambiarían en ese lugar.

A pesar de que sabía que no sería fácil, con la muchachita dudando de sus intenciones.

Con sus preciosas pupilas cerúleas observándolo con desdén y viendo a través de la fachada que tan cuidadosamente se había encargado de construir. Con el semblante en su rostro de muñeca que le decía sin palabras, que no se dejaría encandilar por sus palabras como su madre ni las chicas a las que solía impresionar con palabras falsas.

¿Quién demonios se creía? No tenía idea, pero una parte suya estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo para establecer que quien mandaba allí era él.

Serían unas vacaciones de lo más interesantes.

* * *

El centro comercial había sido decorado con todo tipo de adornos invernales y de Navidad. Ya se acercaban las fiestas decembrinas y dentro de poco, las tiendas se verían repletas de personas para hacer las compras pertinentes, algo que a Elsa sinceramente le causaba repelús. No era fan de las multitudes y ya se veía evitando a toda costa regresar con su madre, que para colmo era de las que dejaban todo a última hora y siempre insistía en que la acompañara.

De cualquier manera en ese momento no estaba para preocuparse, sino para olvidarse por un buen rato de sus inquietudes en el hielo. O al menos eso intentaría.

Disgustada, miró de reojo a su acompañante, que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto desde la casa. El molesto pelirrojo caminaba a su lado rumbo a la entrada del sitio. Había terminado de aparcar en el estacionamiento y su expresión para con ella no podía ser más transparente.

La odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él.

Y pensar que solo llevaban un día de conocerse. Tendrían que arreglárselas para evitarse lo más posible sino querían terminar estrangulándose el uno al otro, ya que hasta el momento, parecía haber una especie de repulsión innata entre ambos.

La distancia desde su hogar al centro comercial no era demasiada y a la rubia no le disgustaba nunca caminar, especialmente entre la nieve. Pero antes de salir, Idun la había pillado e insistido en que llevara a su "flamante" hermanastro con ella, afirmando que no les haría daño convivir un poco más.

Hans por su parte se había limitado a sonreír con esa falsedad que lo caracterizaba, incluso abriéndole la puerta de su convertible para que se sentara y partir juntos. La rubia se había sentido literalmente como si entrara en la boca del lobo.

Había sido un alivio que en cuanto el vehículo se había puesto en marcha, él hubiera encendido la radio. El sonido de la música había evitado cualquier tipo de conversación.

Arqueó la ceja cuando esos ojos verdes se posaron en ella con la más pura expresión de hastío. Era increíble como el sujeto podía pasar de parecer el muchacho más feliz del mundo a tener un gesto de estar pisando mierda.

—No vas a pegarte a mí como un estorbo todo el día, ¿o sí?—inquirió ella—Mamá puede decir lo que quiera, pero yo no tengo la obligación de soportarte.

El cobrizo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa arrogante.

—Por supuesto que no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser el niñero de una mocosa—le espetó Hans con suficiencia.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—resopló la platinada de vuelta, manteniendo sus ojos fríos como el hielo en los suyos, de manera retadora.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—ambos se detuvieron al pie de unas escaleras eléctricas, mirándose con el más absoluto desdén—. Ahora piérdete. Nos vemos a las dos en este mismo lugar para volver. Si no estás aquí a esa hora, puedes irte caminando porque ni pienses que te voy a esperar.

—Puedes largarte tú solo, regresaré con mis amigos—Elsa lo fulminó con sus pupilas—. Hasta ir a pie es preferible a compartir el mismo espacio que tú.

—Oh, en ese caso está bien—Hans extendió una mano hacia el gorro de lana azul que llevaba puesto y bruscamente tiró de él hacia abajo, provocando que le tapara los ojos—. Ándate tú sola entonces.

—¡Eres un idiota!—gritó la rubia apresurándose a acomodar la prenda en su lugar, solo para verlo ya de espaldas y alejándose.

La chica apretó los dientes y se dirigió a las escaleras refunfuñando. En serio, ¿cómo iba a soportar convivir con un cretino como ese? Ni siquiera podía creer su mala suerte, llevaban un día de conocerse y ya quería matarlo. Jamás le había pasado con nadie.

Molesta, se encaminó hacia la enorme pista de patinaje en el segundo piso, donde pagó la respectiva entrada y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos.

Un largo rato patinando le ayudaría a desestresarse como debía.

En una de las mesas que se encontraban al lado del lugar, distinguió la llamativa cabellera rojiza de su mejor amiga y el pelo negro y alborotado de su amigo. Anna agitó la mano apenas verla acercarse.

—¡Elsa, estábamos esperándote! ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?—preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

—No quiero hablar de eso—respondió la aludida fríamente.

—Oh, apuesto a que es por lo de tu nuevo hermano, ¿no?—comentó Olaf—Antes de que llegaras, Anna estaba contándomelo todo.

—Primero que nada, ese tipo no es mi hermano—dijo Elsa—, tan solo es un extraño que ha llegado para invadir mi casa y mi tranquilidad. Y es una horrible y lamentable persona.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlo!—exclamó la pelirroja.

—Pues yo no quiero saber de él en lo más mínimo, así que vamos a patinar—atajó la albina autoritariamente—, me muero por darle a esa pista de hielo el trato que se merece.

—¡Lo que ordene, Su Majestad!—dijo Anna efusivamente y ella no pudo sino rodar los ojos ante el sobrenombre.

Los tres se dispusieron a ir a rentar unos pares de patines para colocárselos. Entre el incesante parloteo de Anna y los comentarios de Olaf, empezaba a sentir como su mal humor se disipaba a pasos agigantados. Ella podía ser callada por naturaleza, pero definitivamente le encantaba escuchar a sus amigos.

—… ¡y entonces le dije que la próxima vez que se atreviera a hacer eso, le patearía el trasero tan fuerte que no podría sentarse en una semana!—relataba Anna, formando dos pequeños puños en sus manos. Su mirada se suavizó cuando reconoció a un muchacho alto y rubio dirigiéndose hacia la pista, ya con patines puestos—¡Hola Kristoff!

El intempestivo saludo provocó que sus amigos se sobresaltaran e hizo que el aludido volteara rápidamente, obviamente experimentando la misma reacción.

—Hola Anna—saludó el blondo, componiendo su expresión de sorpresa en una amable sonrisa—, Elsa, Olaf. ¿Qué hay, chicos?

La rubia y el azabache lo saludaron brevemente antes de que la colorada se pusiera a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No mucho, venimos a patinar, tú sabes, para empezar bien las vacaciones. ¿Tú vienes a patinar también? Oh claro, es obvio, sino porque traerías patines, ¿no? No sabía que vendrías el día de hoy, je je je… —Anna pronunció las palabras atropelladamente y luego soltó una risita nerviosa, que no se detuvo sino hasta que su amiga le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Pues sí, normalmente los chicos del equipo de hockey me acompañan pero esta vez no quisieron venir, odian entrenar en vacaciones—repuso el joven.

—¡Oh sí, es muy importante mantenerse en forma!—la pelirroja de nuevo formó un puño con actitud decidida—¡Por eso nosotros siempre venimos aquí! ¿No es así, Elsa?

—No en realidad—comentó la mencionada.

—Bueno, no, sino tal vez ya habría mejorado al ir rápido en patines, ¡soy pésima!—aceptó la cobriza.

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso, es fácil si tienes a alguien que te enseñe—dijo Kristoff.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh sí, vamos!—en un segundo, la pecosa se colgó de su brazo y juntos entraron a la pista.

Elsa y Olaf intercambiaron miradas socarronas y los siguieron. Su amiga nunca dejaría de ser tan efusiva.

Apenas sus patines hicieron contacto con el hielo de la pista, la platinada se sintió mucho mejor y comenzó a moverse como pez en el agua. De verdad amaba la sensación de deslizarse y olvidarse de todo. Allí, no había ninguna clase de problemas ni estúpidos hermanastros que la molestaran.

Dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo limpiamente, escuchando las ovaciones de Olaf que se puso a patinar a su lado.

—Cada vez que te veo sobre el hielo me dejas boquiabierto, Elsa—le dijo él—. Eres una profesional.

—Gracias—respondió ella, sonriendo de buena gana por primera vez en todo lo que iba del día.

—Deberías volver a entrar en una competencia.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, hace mucho que no me concentro en las competencias.

—Pues deberías, créeme, aun tienes el toque—el chico desvío sus ojos negros hacia el otro extremo de la pista, en donde Anna se esforzaba por seguir el paso de Kristoff.

El rubio la había agarrado de la mano y al parecer trataba de enseñarle como dar una vuelta rápidamente. Ella estaba más roja que nunca pero con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. En todo el rato no habían parado de escucharla hablar a lo lejos y a él soltando una risa de vez en cuando ante sus ocurrencias.

—Míralos—dijo Olaf—, realmente hacen buena pareja.

—Sí—admitió Elsa—, se ven muy bien juntos.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al contemplar a su amiga. Anna era una chica muy ingenua, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que le gustara alguien como el rubio. Aunque fuera un año más grande y pareciera un tipo serio a simple vista, se notaba que era muy buena persona, además de tranquilo y maduro. El complemento ideal para la alocada pelirroja.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te conseguirás un novio, Els?—inquirió el pelinegro juguetonamente—Ya va siendo hora de que también le abras la puerta al romance.

—No digas tonterías, Olaf. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas—replicó ella arrugando un poco el ceño.

—Vamos, a todas las chicas les gustan. Nunca te he conocido a nadie especial.

—Ni lo harás, paso de esas cosas—la joven se cruzó de brazos—. Además, lo mismo podría decir de ti. Pero yo no te molesto con el tema.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así. Dame un abrazo—Elsa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su amigo—, creo que lo necesitas, has tenido una mañana difícil. ¿Tan malo es el hijo de tu padrastro?

—No me lo menciones, no voy a hablar de ese tema.

—Está bien, Anna te sacará la información y luego me la contará a mí.

Elsa suspiró sabiendo que tenía razón. Sus acompañantes no tardaron en unirse a ellos, todavía tomados de la mano sin percatarse.

—¡Vamos a comer algo!—pidió la colorada—¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

—Patinas muy bien, Elsa—le dijo Kristoff conforme se marchaban de la pista—, nunca te había visto hacerlo.

—Gracias—dijo ella como timidez.

—¿Entrenas en algún sitio? Tu técnica es muy buena.

—Solía patinar cuando era pequeña, nada importante—se excusó la rubia.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Nadie patina como Elsa! ¡Si quisiera, ella podría ganar una medalla de oro!—intervino Anna entusiasmadamente.

—No lo dudo—dijo el blondo sonriéndole.

—¡Elsa es la mejor! ¡Tendrías que ver todos los trofeos que tiene en casa!—continúo la chica con efusividad.

Anna continúo liderando la conversación en tanto caminaban por el amplio pasillo del centro comercial.

—¡Hey!—una voz resonó cerca de ellos y al voltear, divisaron a una chica de cabello corto y castaño con las puntas sumamente alborotadas, caminando en su dirección animadamente.

La joven llegó enfrente suyo y sin decir una palabra, colocó su pesado bolso en el suelo y alzo su suéter blanco de lana para enseñar un punto sobre su cadera, en donde se distinguía el colorido dibujo de un camaleón.

—¡Miren el tatuaje que me hice ayer!—anunció con orgullo—Los chicos me dejaron usar el equipo para hacer esta preciosidad, ¡yo sola lo dibujé! ¿No es lo más genial que han visto?

—¿Por qué un camaleón?—preguntó Olaf, al mismo tiempo que él y Anna observaban la imagen con curiosidad, y Elsa la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Es mi mascota!

El rubio desvió sus ojos ambarinos con incomodidad.

—Punzie, bájate la blusa. Se te ve todo—le dijo adoptando una expresión embarazosa, a quien era su compañera de clases.

—Esa es la idea, grandote. ¡Quiero que todos admiren esta obra de arte!

—¿Saben tus padres que te hiciste eso?—Kristoff frunció el ceño y señaló el dibujo con su dedo.

—¡Dios, no! ¡Me matarían! No soy tan estúpida.

—Cuando conseguiste empleo en ese sitio de tatuajes creí que trabajarías de verdad, no que perderías el tiempo—replicó el rubio.

—Vamos Kristoff, yo sé que te encanta mi tatuaje, es muy sexy—objetó la castaña alegremente—, ¡admite que es sexy! ¡Puedes tocarlo si quieres!

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo también podría hacerme un tatuaje!—terció Anna de repente, obviamente enfadada por la irrupción de la chica—. Bueno, si mis padres me dejaran—añadió en voz más baja.

—Nah, no eres tan extrema—dijo la trigueña, accediendo por fin a colocarse bien su suéter.

—¡Sí, sí lo soy!—discutió Anna frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Podemos ir a almorzar de una vez por todas?—preguntó Elsa, anticipándose a una discusión por la actitud celosa de su amiga.

—¿Van a almorzar? ¡Yo voy con ustedes!—la castaña recogió su bolso del suelo.

—¿Qué no tienes que trabajar?—inquirió Anna, no conforme con la idea.

—Nop, por hoy he terminado, ¡vamos!—su inesperada acompañante agarró a Kristoff por una de las mangas de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia el área de comida, haciendo que los demás los siguieran.

La colorada frunció los labios y camino con un semblante sombrío en su rostro.

* * *

—¡Esa Rapunzel es una zorra!—Elsa escuchó como la pecosa se quejaba por quinta vez de la mencionada mientras emprendían el camino hacia su casa—Más obvia no puede ser, ¿viste que miradas le daba a Kristoff?

—No, no las vi—respondió ella sinceramente, alzando una de sus finas cejas—. Ellos solo son amigos.

—¡Por favor! ¡A leguas se nota que le gusta!—exclamó Anna con indignación—Tres palabras, Elsa: zorra del mal.

—Estás celosa—comentó la albina con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Bueno, ¿y qué si lo estoy? ¡No es justo!—la cobriza se cruzó de brazos y pateó un poco de nieve—¡Me cae mal! Solo porque se dibujó una rana en el cuerpo no quiere decir que sea genial.

—Era un camaleón.

—Rana, camaleón, son lo mismo, ¡aburrido al máximo!—objetó Anna—¡Yo también podría tatuarme algo estúpido y hacerme un corte ridículo como el de ella! ¡Pero no lo hago porque respeto demasiado a mi cabello!

—Tanto, que te decoloraste ese mechón cuando intentabas probar ese tinte de procedencia dudosa—se burló Elsa, señalando la pequeña mata blanquecina que se distinguía en una de sus trenzas.

—¡Cielos Elsa, ¿de qué lado estás?! ¡Cuando estoy quejándome de otra chica tú tienes que decir que es una zorra también, no burlarte de mí! ¡El mundo es súper injusto!—Anna se detuvo en su perorata cuando llegaron al domicilio de la platinada.

Sus grandes ojos verdosos se posaron en el convertible rojo que se distinguía en el garaje.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué auto!—se aproximó hacia el vehículo olvidando por completo su mal humor y observándolo con atención—¡Está divino!

—Es solo un auto—repuso Elsa con fastidio, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

—¡Este no es solo un auto! ¡Es el mejor auto que has visto en la vida!—la muchacha paso una mano por el frente del vehículo mientras silbaba con apreciación—Quien conduzca esto sin duda tiene que tener estilo.

—Vamos ya, Anna—le habló la platinada—. Le diré a mamá que haga chocolate caliente.

La aludida se despegó del carro ante la mención de chocolate y ambas entraron a la casa.

Un delicioso olor a galletas recién hechas las recibió desde la cocina, de donde Idun salió con un delantal violeta manchado de harina, una taza de café y un pequeño plato con el mencionado postre.

—Hola niñas—las saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿se divirtieron patinando?

—Claro, mamá.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Hans mencionó que querías quedarte un rato más con tus amigos—dijo Idun—. El pobre, se quedó algo preocupado porque regresaras tú sola. Sino fuera porque le insististe te habría esperado.

—Hum… sí—respondió la platinada seriamente, sin sorprenderse por la mentira.

Ese bastardo sabía cuidarse muy bien las espaldas.

—Huelo galletas—canturreó Anna alegremente.

—Están en la cocina, sírvanse. Dejé chocolate caliente en la estufa. Iré a llevarle esto a Adgar—mencionó la mujer amablemente, antes de desaparecer rumbo al estudio de su marido.

Ambas entraron en la cocina, donde una bandeja caliente con galletas de chispas de chocolate descansaba en una encimera.

—Así que tu hermanastro le mintió a tu mamá, ¡él ni siquiera estuvo contigo!—comentó Anna, tomando unas cuantas galletas—Salió mentirosito, ¿eh?

—Ese tipo es un hipócrita—masculló Elsa en tanto sacaba un par de tazas de uno de los gabinetes—, no sabe hacer otra cosa que fingir. Y ahora ha engatusado a mamá, ¡pero que ni crea que se saldrá con la suya!

—¿Qué dijiste?—masculló Anna, llenándose la boca con las apetitosas galletas.

—¡Anna, usa un plato!—exclamó la rubia como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña.

—¿Quién lo necesita?

Elsa suspiró y negó con la cabeza ante los nulos modales de la pelirroja, sacando dos pequeños platos y depositándolos en la isla de la cocina con las tazas antes de continuar quejándose.

—En serio lo odio—masculló indignada mientras vertía chocolate caliente en los recipientes que había dejado—. No es más que un lobo disfrazado de cordero, se nota que se le da bien engañar a la gente.

—Estás tomándote esto bastante a pecho—observó su amiga a la vez que comenzaba a soplar encima de su taza.

—¡Tú no lo conoces! Ese tipo es un monstruo, va a hacer de mi vida un infierno—Elsa dejó con un golpe seco la tetera con el chocolate sobre la mesa, adquiriendo sus ojos una expresión sombría—. ¡No sabes las cosas que me dijo! ¡Es un mentiroso y manipulador! ¡No ha hecho más fingir desde que llegó! ¡Es un… es un…!

—Vaya, parece que hay alguien que se divierte hablando de mí—la voz grave que resonó a sus espaldas hizo que la platinada se tensara de repente—. No sabía que te gustaba tanto hablar a las espaldas de otros, Elsa. Bastante irónico para alguien que piensa que soy mentiroso y manipulador.

Hans hizo acto de aparición en la estancia, entrando con la misma sonrisa arrogante que parecía haber decidido mostrar solo ante ella. Las pupilas azules lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Eso es lo que eres, no tengo ningún problema en decírtelo a la cara—espetó la chica—. Eres mentiroso y manipulador. Y odio que estés aquí—añadió al ver como el aludido ensanchaba aún más su odiosa mueca.

—Es una lástima, por un momento creí que empezaríamos a llevarnos bien. Pero veo que vas a seguir comportándote como una estúpida mocosa malcriada.

—Tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, y menos después de lo que hiciste ayer con mi bola de nieve.

—Veo que mueves los labios pero todo lo que escucho son los lloriqueos de mierda de una niñita—se burló Hans, tomando con descaro la taza de chocolate que había servido para ella y llevándosela a los labios.

—¡Eso es mío, idiota!

—¡Oblígame a dejarlo, sabandija!

Frente a ellos. Anna observó la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendida. Y vaya que era así porque juraría que había muy pocas cosas que hicieran a su mejor amiga estallar de esa manera, lo que indicaba que en definitiva, el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos con el que estaba discutiendo era alguien fuera de lo normal.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo hermano de Elsa—los ojos verdes del mencionado dejaron de observar con desdén a la albina para posarse en la pelirroja, como si recién reparara en su presencia.

—¡Él no es mi hermano!—exclamó ella con indignación.

—Wow, Elsa había mencionado que eras muy molesto pero no dijo que eras guapo—la mirada de la pecosa recorrió con apreciación al joven de arriba a abajo, todo ello sin el menor descaro.

Hans volvió a sonreír con engreimiento, obviamente satisfecho con el comentario.

—¡Soy Anna! ¡Su mejor amiga!—exclamó la colorada de manera entusiasta—Pero tú puedes llamarme Anna… oh espera, eso es justo lo que acabo de decir. Bueno, olvida todo eso. ¡Mucho gusto!

—Hans Westergaard—respondió él extendiendo su mano sin abandonar su gesto presumido, misma que fue estrechada efusivamente por la chica—, el gusto es mío.

—¡Y vaya gusto!—agregó Anna risueña.

—¡No le des la mano!—protestó Elsa con indignación.

—Al menos hay alguien aquí que sí puede hablar civilizadamente—comentó él con toda la intención de molestar, logrando que las mejillas níveas de la blonda se encendieran con mayor enojo.

—Elsa es un poquitín neurótica a veces, pero con un poquito de chocolate se le pasa—dijo Anna de manera casual.

—¡Yo no soy neurótica!

—En ese caso—Hans volvió a colocar la taza cerca de la ojiazul—, aquí tienes de vuelta, pequeña desequilibrada.

—¡El único desequilibrado aquí eres tú! ¡Psicópata!

—¿Es tuyo el convertible que está afuera?—inquirió Anna ignorando los arranques de su amiga—¡Porque me parece genial!

—Es mío—confirmó el pelirrojo con vanidad—. Si quieres, un día de estos te lo presto para que des una vuelta.

—¡Oh, eso sería tan fantástico!—Anna juntó ambas manos y dio un par de saltitos en su lugar con emoción—¿No crees que sería fantástico, Elsa?

—¡No!—largó la muchacha—¡Tú ni siquiera sabes conducir! ¡Y tú—señaló a Hans con el índice—, sal de mi vista!

—¿Siempre es así de estirada?—preguntó el colorado a Anna, arqueando una ceja.

—Solo cuando tenemos exámenes o está con el período—respondió ella inocentemente.

—¡Anna!—chilló la platinada con vergüenza.

—¡Ya verás que cuando la conozcas tanto como yo, te parecerá la mejor personita del mundo!—aseguró Anna sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pues yo no lo creo—repuso Hans recargándose con un codo en el mesón que tenía al lado y esbozando una sonrisa irónica—, pero me alegra comprobar que no todos aquí son unos idiotas como ella.

—¡Sigo al lado tuyo, inepto! ¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí!—siseó la rubia asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¿Sigues hablando? Toma tu taza de chocolate y cállate, sabandija trastornada—replicó Hans volviéndose a verla con el mismo desagrado.

—No lo quiero después de que tú lo tocaste—Elsa tomó la bebida todavía caliente—, ¡puedes quedártelo tú!

Acto seguido arrojó su contenido justo al pecho del colorado, empapando su camisa y haciendo que soltara un alarido al sentir el contacto quemante del líquido contra su piel. Ante esto, Elsa esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—¡¿Qué carajo te pasa!—preguntó Hans enfurecido—¡¿Te has vuelto loca o qué demonios?!

—¡Es lo que te mereces por ser un hipócrita!

—¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó esta camisa, idiota?!

—Oh por favor, nada que no puedas volver a malgastar usando la tarjeta de crédito de papi—apuntó Elsa con socarronería—, ¿no es así, Hans?

—¡Bruja!

—¡Patán!

—¡Desquiciada!

—¡Estúpido!

Boquiabierta, Anna se quedó estática observando un nuevo despliegue de reclamos que no parecía ir a parar nunca. En aquel momento, pensó que jamás en su vida había visto a dos personas que discutieran con tanto ahínco. Los ojos de su amiga, tan fríos y calmados siempre, despedían auténticas chispas de resentimiento hacia el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, el cual no se quedaba atrás.

Estaban tan enfrascados en la pelea que se habían olvidado de nuevo de ella. Y por algún motivo, eso más que molestarle en cierta manera le parecía interesante.

Vio a Hans darle un empujón a Elsa y como ella se lo devolvía con más ahínco, y entonces tuvo la seguridad de una cosa. La blonda no bromeaba en sus comentarios hacia él. Esos dos iban a tener una convivencia de lo más complicada.

Y fuera cual fuera el resultado, ella no se lo quería perder por nada del mundo.

* * *

* Eso de Stephen King. ¿A quién no asustaba ese payaso cuando era niño? Sé que pensaron en él, no digan que no. xD

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Segundo capítulo y nuestros pajaritos se detestan más que nunca! xD Lo que me he divertido poniéndolos a discutir; como ven, en esta entrega pudimos ver un poquio más de la perspectiva de Hans aunque todavía queda muchísimo por conocer de él. Les prometo ahondar en su punto de vista más adelante.

También vimos la primera aparición de un personaje ajeno al universo Frozen. Nunca antes antes había incluido a Rapunzel de esta forma en alguna de mis historias, algo con lo que de verdad me divertí mucho y más al poner a Anna en su contra, ¿qué les pareció su incursión? :3 Habrá otro personaje más en el capítulo siguiente, ¡adivinen de quien se trata!

Mientras lo hacen, ¡voy a responder anónimos!

 _Nancy Jazz_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¡qué bueno que te gustará tanto Pasión de Invierno! Fue todo un éxito. xD Y la verdad que la ortografía y redacción son importantes para mí; así una solo escriba fics absurdos, jajaja.

 _Ari_ : ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura! Significa mucho para mí, pequeña. Y sí, trataré de que haya más momentos de debilidad para Elsa. :3

 _Guest_ : Sip, Hans es un verdadero tonto y más, pero así lo amamos. xD Yo también detestaba (y detesto) los deportes cuando iba a clases, jajaja.

 _Carol_ : Así es, las aventuras Helsa no se terminan. ;) Hans es bastante malévolo pero admitamos que eso nos encanta de él y puedes apostar a que si le va a hacer la vida de cuadritos a nuestro querido copo de nieve, ¡pero ella no se va a dejar! e.e Lo bueno de que esto sea un Modern AU, es que Elsa no va a ser tan recatada como en Pasión de Invierno y se las va a devolver todas con más ganas. :D No es paranoia divertida, ¡es que solo ella es capaz de ver la verdadera identidad del pelirrojo, jajaja! Así que sí habrá traversuras por su parte y respecto a quien de los dos cae primero, ya lo iremos averiguando, jojojo.

¡Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que ha tenido este nuevo fic! La verdad no me esperaba tantos comentarios, jejeje. Les prometo que habrá más momentos memorables Helsa.

Pasen un gran día. ;)


	3. Que comience la guerra

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **3**

 **Que comience la guerra**

* * *

El sonido distante del reproductor de la música en la sala de estar inundaba por completo el piso bajo de la casa. Con desgano, Elsa bajó las escaleras enfundada en unos vaqueros ajustados y su sudadera gris más grande y calientita. Su madre había salido a hacer algunas compras dejándola momentáneamente tranquila, ya que la noche anterior se había disgustado bastante al oír el alboroto en la cocina y descubrir la pequeña travesura que le había hecho a Hans con el chocolate caliente.

Lo peor es que una vez más, él había sacado provecho de la situación dejándola como la mala del cuento. Como lo detestaba.

Idun la había obligado a limpiar su estropicio, no sin antes darle un buen regaño. Después de que su amiga se hubiera marchado con algo de incomodidad, la rubia había subido a encerrarse en su habitación, todavía recordando la subrepticia sonrisa de suficiencia que le había dado el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer.

Esa había sido la señal que lo confirmaba todo. Una guerra silenciosa había sido declarada en esa casa. Y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Una conocida melodía de Queen* la recibió cuando piso el último escalón. A su padrastro le gustaba mucho esa banda. Era un poco fastidioso ver como todos los días flirteaba con su madre, pero al menos tenía buen gusto en música.

El aludido apareció empujando la puerta que conducía al sótano, cargando algunas cajas entre sus brazos que dejó en el suelo junto a otras varias, bufando un poco por el esfuerzo. La chica pudo reconocer como asomaban de ellas varios adornos que le resultaban familiares. Vio incorporarse al hombre y sonreír apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Estoy sacando los adornos de Navidad, tu madre quiere comenzar a decorar la casa. Dice que ya estamos bastante retrasados con ello y la verdad es que tiene razón—explicó después de darle los buenos días, sin que Elsa hubiera preguntado nada—. Parece que ya no estaba tan enfadada por lo de ayer—agregó conciliadoramente, al tiempo que volvía a agacharse para tomar una maraña de luces navideñas—, en fin. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?—inquirió con amabilidad.

La chica sabía que seguía esforzándose por convivir con ella, intentando cautelosamente penetrar a través de esa barrera que no tenía la menor intención de dejar caer.

Adgar era el esposo de su madre, pero no era su padre ni lo sería jamás.

No obstante no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, así que se acercó en silencio para inspeccionar también los adornos de las cajas. Había varios recuerdos valiosos de fiestas pasadas allí y no fuera a ser que se rompiera alguno.

Fueron pasando por sus manos varias esferas de colores violáceos y azules, y una enorme estrella con la que Idun y ella siempre decoraban la punta del árbol.

Estaba examinándola cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

—Mi hijo no te agrada mucho, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Se volvió a ver a Adgar con el ceño levemente fruncido. Él seguía en su labor de desenredar la serie de luces que había sacado, pero su rostro mostraba una expresión sumamente tranquila.

—Hans puede ser una persona un poco difícil—comentó con suavidad—. Pero no es un mal muchacho. A veces peca de llamar la atención; siempre ha sido así, con tantos hermanos…

La chica frunció los labios, preguntándose si acaso su padrastro estaría intentando excusar a su hijo. ¿Sería posible que supiera la clase de persona que era?

—Sé que no es fácil para ti aceptar un cambio como este, no deseo que te sientas incómoda—prosiguió el hombre—. Solo quiero que sepas que si Hans llegará a hacer o decir algo que te moleste, puedes decírmelo ¿sabes? Y hablaré con él.

Ella no respondió, sino que mantuvo sus ojos azules sobre la estrella que todavía sostenía en sus manos, disimulando su sorpresa. Esas palabras eran las que menos se habría se habría esperado de Adgar, pero el tono en su voz le indicaba que estaba siendo sincero.

Sin embargo y por más tentadora que resultara dicha oferta, algo le decía que no podía recurrir a él. Aquel era un asunto que se había iniciado entre el intruso y ella, y entre ellos se tenía que terminar. Elsa no era ninguna niñita que necesitara la ayuda de nadie para lidiar con sus problemas.

De manera que simplemente se limitó a asentir en silencio y siguió registrando las cajas.

Su padrastro no insistió en seguir hablando. Ya sabía muy bien que era una chica de pocas palabras y agradecía que no fuera de los que presionaban. En cambio, continúo sacando decoraciones a su lado con un semblante amable en su rostro.

La sutil risa que dejó escapar volvió a llamar su atención. Volteó y lo vio sosteniendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve de cerámica en su mano.

—No tenía idea de que tu madre guardara tantas cosas de la temporada—comentó—, esto es simpático.

—A mamá le gusta mucho la Navidad—respondió Elsa de manera neutral, tomando el muñeco entre sus manos y mirándolo de cerca sin poder evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia.

Era cierto que Idun se volvía loca con las fiestas; tanto, que guardaba y seguía comprando cuanta baratija pudiera para decorar la casa. Ese hombrecillo de nieve estaba presente en todas las Navidades desde que ella contaba con once años. Aun recordaba la vez que lo había escogido en el supermercado, mientras ayudaba a su despistada madre a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban para la cena a última hora.

Siempre habían pasado esas fechas solas, pero Elsa no recordaba una sola de ellas en que no tuviera un motivo para sonreír. Quizá aquella sería la primera, si no se las arreglaba para sobrevivir al maligno pelirrojo que había llegado para quedarse.

A esas horas, el muy holgazán todavía continuaba durmiendo.

—Bueno, se ve que es muy especial para ti—la chica no se había dado cuenta de la ligera sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios, por lo que se apresuró a borrarla.

—Es bastante infantil—replicó fríamente, dejando el muñeco en un anaquel cercano—. Colgaré las medias en la sala de estar—añadió, tomando unas calcetas de colores brillantes que asomaban de entre las esferas y alejándose en dirección a la mencionada estancia.

Al menos decorar la casa la mantendría distraída de todo aquello que se relacionara con su molesto hermanastro.

Después de acabar con las medias, se dedicó a poner algunos adornos en la mesa de centro mientras que Adgar montaba el árbol en una esquina. Lo único que llenaba el silencio era la voz distante de Freddie Mercury desde el reproductor de música, pero en cierta manera era agradable.

Cuando el árbol navideño por fin hubo tomado forma, (una tarea un poco laboriosa debido a sus casi dos metros de altura), Hans hizo acto de aparición con una expresión que delataba flojera. Llevaba unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla y el pelo bastante desordenado y aun así, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para parecer un maldito modelo de comercial.

Lo detestaba.

—Hasta que despiertas—le dijo Adgar—. Creo que nunca voy a entender esa manía que tienes por quedarte a dormir hasta mediodía, hijo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando las decoraciones que Elsa terminaba de acomodar encima de la chimenea sin mucho interés.

—Estamos adornando la casa. Me alegra que ya estés de pie, porque falta bastante.

—Aburrido—masculló Hans, usando un tono de voz igual de perezoso que el que sugería su cara.

—Anda, ven acá y ayuda un poco—le instó su padre, al tiempo que tomaba la serie de luces que había estado desenredando al principio—. Ayúdale a Elsa a decorar el árbol mientras me ocupo de poner estas afuera.

Antes de que alguno de los muchachos pudiera replicar algo, el hombre ya había salido para adornar la fachada, no sin antes tomar su gruesa parca de invierno del armario junto a la puerta.

Dos pares de ojos verdes y azules se cruzaron en medio de la estancia, fulminándose entre sí.

Sin más opción, Elsa tomó una caja con las esferas y se paró junto al árbol, todavía sintiendo encima suyo la mirada aguda del pelirrojo.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí parado? ¿O piensas ayudar?—murmuró de mala manera, centrándose en comenzar a adornar las ramas que estaban a su alcance—Si no vas a mover un dedo al menos lárgate. No hace falta que te quedes allí mirándome.

—Oh—Hans volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa malévola que tanto comenzaba a odiar y se aproximó un poco hacia ella—, ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa?

La rubia sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el aliento cálido del joven rozándole la mejilla, pues se había colocado a su lado para hablarle. Rápidamente dio un paso para alejarse y lo observó de modo asesino.

—Lo único que me provocas es fastidio—le espetó Elsa—, y otra cosa, te quiero por lo menos a un metro de mí.

—Vaya que tenía razón tu amiguita al decir que eras una neurótica. Esa enana sí que sabía de lo que estaba hablando—repuso Hans, sorprendentemente tomando un par de esferas y colocándolas en las ramas más altas.

—Se llama Anna, ¡y no es ninguna enana!—exclamó la blonda a la defensiva.

—Sí vas a ponerte así cada vez que hablemos, comenzaré a pensar que de verdad estás desquiciada—apuntó el cobrizo con otra mueca burlona.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo—Elsa levantó su respingada nariz con orgullo—, más de lo necesario.

—Así que tú también has decidido guardar las apariencias—comentó Hans con astucia—. Inteligente. Empezaba a creer que esa cabecita tuya estaba hueca.

—La única cabeza hueca aquí es la tuya—respondió la albina con fiereza—, y ni creas que lo hago porque te tengo miedo. ¡Ya encontraré la manera de demostrar lo que realmente eres!

—Y según tú—ignorando su orden anterior, el muchacho volvió a acercarse, esta vez para estar de frente a ella y amedrentarla con su altura—, ¿qué es lo que soy?

Elsa se colocó las manos en las caderas y lo miró alzando la cabeza todo lo que podía, con tal de sostenerle la mirada y demostrarle que no la intimidaba en lo absoluto.

—Un falso idiota que solo ha venido para invadir mi casa y mentirle a todo el mundo—contestó—. Has logrado convencer a mamá pero ni pienses que va a ser así todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que eres y yo voy a encargarme de eso.

—Oh, por favor Elsa—el colorado negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado, como si la situación, lejos de infundirle preocupación, le causara gracia—, no empecemos con esto. Necesitas madurar urgentemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—largó la aludida cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto, lo que estás haciendo—Hans imitó su acción y la observó condescendientemente—. ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí?

La adolescente arqueó una ceja.

—Eres la típica niñita de mamá que está demasiado aferrada a ella como para dejarla respirar—continúo él—. Odias que tenga a alguien más en su vida. Odias tener que compartir su atención o el simple hecho de que tenga pareja, demostrando que no toda su vida gira alrededor de ti. Y ahora tienes miedo de que yo empeore las cosas, ¿no? Es patético.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo quiero que mamá sea feliz!—repuso Elsa alterada por sus palabras—¡Y eso incluye alejarla de personas como tú! Al menos tu padre no es un hipócrita o también le habría advertido que no se casara.

—Pero aun así no lo soportas—apuntó Hans—. A veces te mencionaba cuando hablábamos. Decía que eras muy tímida y reservada… papá siempre suele ver los defectos de las personas por el lado amable—dijo afiladamente—. Ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta a lo que se refería. Tú no eres tímida, Elsa—agregó con sorna—, tú lo que eres es una maldita malcriada. Ya va siendo hora de que superes la etapa de "mamá se buscó a otro tipo y me dejo de lado". No te queda hacer ese tipo de berrinche.

—¡Y que sabes tú! ¡No nos conoces en absoluto!—exclamó ella—¡No sabes nada acerca de mi madre o de mí!

—Oh Elsa, sé lo suficiente, créeme. Estos dos días han sido bastante—replicó él—. Soy muy buen observador.

La muchacha solo deseo poder borrar esa sonrisa torcida de su apuesto rostro.

—Como sea, las cosas realmente no tienen porque ser tan difíciles entre nosotros—siseó Hans empezando a caminar alrededor de ella, como si fuera un león rondando a una pequeña presa. O al menos esa fue la sensación que la platinada no pudo evitar tener—, en serio, solo tienes que cooperar un poco. No quiero tener que gastar mis energías contigo. Incluso estoy dispuesto a olvidar tu chistecito de ayer—le aseguró, deteniéndose al lado de la chimenea—, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser una chica buena, ya sabes. No darme problemas y yo no te los daré a ti. Ya viste que no te conviene ponerte en mi contra—alzó las comisuras de sus labios con arrogancia—, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a comportarte?

—¿Comportarme?—la aludida parpadeó un par de veces ante su propuesta y luego frunció el ceño—Lo único que voy a hacer es esforzarme más por demostrar que eres un mentiroso y con suerte te estarás largando de aquí antes de fin de año.

—Muy bien—el pelirrojo tomó distraídamente el muñeco de nieve que había colocado sobre la repisa, con aire distraído—, es una lástima que tengas esa actitud. Una parte de mí realmente piensa que hasta podríamos llevarnos bien si intentáramos.

Bruscamente tiró la figurilla al suelo, con tanta fuerza que Elsa se sobresaltó. El semblante de su hermanastro seguía estando totalmente tranquilo.

—Pero por otro lado, ¿qué cosa podría tener en común con una maldita mocosa como tú?—repuso él indolentemente—Algunas personas solo aprenden a la mala.

La jovencita se quedó mirando anonadada los trozos desperdigados en el suelo, de lo que hasta hacía poco era otro de sus recuerdos más preciados de la infancia. Sintió su labio inferior temblar y como se le calentaba la sangre. Alzó la mirada hacia Hans que ahora la observaba con una expresión helada en sus ojos y apretó los dientes.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido al azar. No se trataba de un arrebato con el que pretendiera asustarla simplemente, ni del estúpido muñeco de nieve que se pasaba meses arrumbado en el sótano pero que de repente le traía tantas memorias.

El muchacho realmente estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar y ahora, estaba segura de que de alguna manera había escuchado la conversación con su padre. Por eso las amenazas. Por eso esa absurda y cobarde manera de demostrarle cuan dispuesto estaba a meterse con ella si no cesaba de estar en su contra.

Y lo peor es que había logrado tocarle los nervios. En contra de su voluntad, Elsa sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente por el enfado y aquel estropicio.

Antes de que pudiera estallar frente a él, la puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a Adgar.

—¿Qué pasó? Escuché un ruido—inquirió con el ceño fruncido, entrando en la estancia.

El rostro de su hijo se transformó por completo. Los ojos verdes, que tan amenazadores se mostraban hacía segundos, se mostraban sumamente apenados y su rostro pasó a reflejar desconcierto.

—¡Yo, lo siento!—exclamó, viendo el desastre que había ocasionado con falsa alarma—¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba adornando el árbol cuando me moví hacia atrás y tiré eso sin querer… no te preocupes, Elsa. Prometo que lo repondré—añadió simulando sentirse avergonzado.

La adolescente se quedó perpleja e indignada ante la facilidad con la que podía cambiar de semblante en segundos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enojo y sus pupilas más brillantes que nunca por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¡Eres un idiota!—chilló sin poder contenerse y detestó la manera en la que Hans fingió sorprenderse ante su reacción.

Ella sabía bien que no lo sentía en realidad.

Como un bólido, salió de la sala de estar y tomó su abrigo del armario junto a la puerta antes de salir bruscamente.

—¡Elsa!—alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su padrastro detrás de ella, pero eso no fue suficiente como para detenerla o calmarla.

Molesta, camino con dificultad por la acera cubierta de nieve, sus botas hundiéndose un poco a cada paso. Se limpió un par de traicioneras lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas sin importarle la gélida brisa que agitaba sus cabellos. Lo más frustrante era saber que no valía la pena llorar; odiaba hacerlo y que la vieran.

No era ninguna niñita y mucho menos una sentimental, pero ese intruso en casa había averiguado como llevarla a sus límites.

Sus pies dieron con un inmenso banco de nieve en el suelo que casi le hizo tropezar, por lo que se arrebujó más en su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la esquina, mascullando entre dientes.

—Estúpida nieve—murmuró por lo bajo, ingresando por la primera puerta que vio—. Estúpido Hans.

Miró a su alrededor con seriedad, dándose cuenta recién de hasta donde la habían llevado sus pasos. Era una pequeña cafetería de estilo oriental a la que le encantaba ir con Anna, un sitio algo pequeño pero muy acogedor y que en ese momento, estaba vacío a excepción por un par de personas.

Detrás de la barra, un muchacho alto y de cabello negro notó su llegada y le sonrió.

—¡Hola Elsa!—saludó, llamando su atención y haciéndola enrojecer—Que gusto verte, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Yo… eh… uhm—musitó de manera nerviosa, jugando con la punta de su trenza—, eh, ¿chocolate?

El chico rió de buena gana.

—Claro, pregunta obvia—repuso, al tiempo que ella se acercaba con timidez para sentarse—. Enseguida te lo doy.

Aún ruborizada, Elsa miró con atención como el moreno se daba la vuelta y tomaba un vaso para colocarlo en la máquina de chocolate caliente, apreciando en silencio lo ancho de su espalda y el cabello negro de su nuca, semi-cubierto por una sencilla gorra.

Ahí estaba la razón principal de sus visitas a la cafetería. El ambiente era muy agradable y la comida mejor, pero sin duda el guapo joven de ascendencia asiática que atendía con frecuencia el lugar era la parte más emocionante de cada reunión allí. Tadashi Hamada era un chico muy amable y agradable, que había llamado su atención por primera vez al verlo inmerso en la lectura de un complicado tomo de física.

El tipo era un auténtico genio y su inteligencia como un imán al que era difícil resistirse. Era solo un año mayor y no estudiaba en su escuela, (lo cual era una verdadera lástima), sino en el Instituto Tecnológico que se ubicaba al otro lado de la ciudad y solía trabajar en ese pequeño local, propiedad de su tía, a medio tiempo. Elsa juraba para sus adentros que solo verlo a él era suficiente como para que se le olvidaran todos sus problemas.

Claro que eso nunca lo admitiría ante nadie y mucho menos ante Anna, pues conociéndola, no pararía de darle lata con el tema. Aunque ya intuía que algo sospechaba.

Con bastante rapidez, Tadashi terminó de llenar el vaso con la bebida caliente y colocó encima una generosa cantidad de crema batida y chispas de chocolate, antes de depositarlo frente a ella con cuidado.

—Tal y como te gusta—anunció, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto como apocamiento y esperando que confundiera el intenso color de sus pómulos con un síntoma del frío.

—No hay de que—repuso él, apoyando sus codos del otro lado de la barra para conversar—, ¿sabes? No te agradecí la otra vez por haber ayudado a mi hermano con sus exámenes. Estoy seguro de que el pobre se habría sentido perdido sin ti.

—Oh, no fue nada, en serio—le aseguró la blonda, probando con gusto la crema encima de su chocolate—. Hiro es muy inteligente. Solo necesita concentrarse un poco más.

—Lo sé, se aburre con mucha facilidad. Esa enorme cabeza suya necesita un buen empujón a veces.

Elsa volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta del afecto que expresaba el muchacho hacia su hermano menor, otra de las cosas que admiraba de él, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo sabía que solo tenían a su tía para hacerse cargo de ambos.

Hiro, como el más joven de los dos, solía meterse en más problemas que él pero con tan solo catorce años ya prometía bastante. El niño era un prodigio en física y matemáticas, aunque se aburría mucho con historia y literatura, haciendo que bajaran sus notas. Debido a que él si estudiaba en su colegio, la habían asignado como su tutora varios meses atrás para echarle una mano. El chiquillo ansiaba mejorar sus calificaciones para obtener una beca en la misma institución que su hermano.

Era de esa forma como lo había conocido.

—Le he dicho que si sigue así, podrá trasladarse al instituto antes de lo que se imagina. Está muy emocionado.

—Estoy segura de que lo va a lograr—afirmó Elsa con sinceridad.

—Yo también. Tiene una muy buena maestra—mencionó Tadashi observándola con gentileza.

—Se hace lo que se puede—repuso la jovencita encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho le sonrió una vez más y luego comenzó a acomodar distraídamente las servilletas que estaban encima de la barra.

—Pero bueno, veo que no te encuentras muy bien—dijo con suavidad, obviamente habiéndose dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo verdadero—, entraste un poco alterada. Dime, ¿te pasa algo?

Elsa desvió la mirada incómoda.

—Perdona, no quiero ser entrometido—le aseguró Tadashi—, solo que si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

La albina negó con la cabeza, poniéndose a jugar con la pajilla que decoraba su vaso.

—No es nada… es solo que—suspiró, sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de desahogarse en ese momento—, ¿cómo tomarías el hecho de que tu tía volviera a casarse con alguien?

El pelinegro lo reflexionó por un momento.

—Si ella es feliz y la persona vale la pena, supongo que no pondría ninguna objeción—le respondió, con su habitual tono razonable.

—¿Y si esa persona llevara a tu casa a alguien a quien no soportas?

—¿Tu padrastro llevo a alguien más a tu casa?—inquirió Tadashi con sorpresa.

—Uno de sus hijos—la chica arrugó el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior—. Es… es una pesadilla.

—Así que ahora tú también tienes un hermano—afirmó Tadashi y ella frunció la boca al escuchar esa última palabra—. No puede ser tan malo.

—Lo es—replicó ella de forma sombría—, el tipo me odia. Y el sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿Has intentado ser amable con él?

—Yo—Elsa bufó al pensar en la respuesta—… no lo recibí precisamente con los brazos abiertos si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Pero luego quise serlo y él simplemente se comportó como un idiota—se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra, enfurruñada—, ya hasta se ha ganado a mamá.

—Bueno Elsa, esas cosas son un problema de dos. A lo mejor a él le fastidia tanto este cambio como a ti—repuso el moreno—. Si quieres mi consejo, deberías intentar ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Un ángulo diferente siempre ayuda… es algo que nos suelen repetir en el instituto.

La platinada estuvo tentada de decirle que no había ningún ángulo o perspectiva que valiera con alguien como Hans Westergaard, más se contuvo al mirar como sus ojos castaños la veían con afabilidad, sintiendo que el ardor en sus mejillas incrementaba levemente.

Últimamente se encontraba a si misma sin saber que decir o hacer cuando hablaba con el joven. Y odiaba eso.

Afortunadamente la puerta de la cafetería volvió a abrirse sus espaldas, siendo empujada con algo de fuerza por una chica delgada de cabello negro y corto, en el que se destacaban un par de mechones teñidos de púrpura. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y un par de ruedas ligeras y muy curiosas bajo el brazo, que parecían una especie de escudo.

—¡Nerd, quiero una taza de café negro!—demandó, sentándose junto a la platinada y dejando sus cosas sin mucha delicadeza en el suelo.

—¿Sigues probando tus ruedas de suspensión electromagnética, GoGo?—pregunto el aludido, dándose vuelta una vez más para servir un café.

—Nunca hay suficiente velocidad con estas cosas—replicó la muchacha, desabrochándose el casco que llevaba en la cabeza y colocándolo en la barra—. Casi me caigo al intentar hacer una curva, todavía me duele la muñeca—añadió, moviendo la parte mencionada en pequeños círculos.

—Un día de estos vas a terminar en el hospital con una pierna rota o algo—le dijo Tadashi en tono socarrón—y yo estaré ahí para decirte, te lo dije—le acercó la humeante taza que acababa de servir.

—Tonterías—la pelinegra sopló sobre su taza—, funcionarán mejor cuando me ponga a quemar el asfalto en casa de Fred. Ese lugar sí que es bueno para correr. Todavía no puedo creer la mansión en la que vive el tipo, cualquiera diría que habita debajo de un puente.

—Mientras no te olvides el casco de nuevo.

—Sí, papá—mencionó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando su café.

—A GoGo le encanta la velocidad—explicó Tadashi volviéndose hacia Elsa, quien había observado todo ese intercambio de palabras con curiosidad—. Estas cosas de aquí—añadió señalando las ruedas—son invento suyo. Es parte de lo que hacemos en el instituto.

—Oh—comentó la blonda, sin saber bien que decir—, pues… debe ser emocionante.

—Puedes apostar el culo a que sí, rubita—intervino la otra chica—. Oye nerd, pásame una rosquilla o algo. Me muero de hambre.

—Un día deberías venir a una de las exposiciones, Elsa—continúo el muchacho, sacando una rosquilla glaseada de debajo del mostrador y extendiéndosela a GoGo, quien no tardo en tomarla para propinarle un buen mordisco—. De nada—dijo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amiga—. Te gustará, a Hiro le encanta asistir—añadió afablemente.

—Me gustaría mucho—respondió la platinada, sintiendo como se ruborizaba levemente de nuevo.

—La próxima es en un par de semanas.

Los ojos de la albina se apagaron de repente.

—Oh, un par de semanas. No creo que pueda ir—dijo, realmente apenada—, mamá cumple años y seguro estará planeando algo. Ahora que está casada de nuevo y todo eso…

—Tú te lo pierdes, Barbie—dijo Gogo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y ganándose un leve empujón de su amigo ante el sobrenombre.

—Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión—repuso Tadashi con una sonrisa.

—Sí—Elsa apuró lo último que quedaba de su vaso de chocolate y se fijó en un reloj de pared, dándose cuenta de la hora.

Era probable que su madre hubiera vuelto de casa y tomando en cuenta el problema en que se había metido con ella el día anterior, no le haría mucha gracia que estuviera fuera.

—Me tengo que ir—anunció, bajándose del taburete en el que estaba sentada y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo, rogando por no haber sacado su cartera de ellos aun—, ¿cuánto te debo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Va por cuenta de la casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de toda la ayuda que le has prestado a mi hermano.

—Muchas gracias—Elsa le sonrió ampliamente—. Nos vemos luego.

El joven le devolvió la mueca y GoGo le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de volver a concentrarse en su rosquilla.

Y aunque ella realmente no quería volver a casa, reanudó el camino.

* * *

Malhumorado, Hans termino de colocar los pedazos del destrozado adorno navideño en el recogedor y los traspasó a un pedazo de periódico que su padre había dejado cerca. El susodicho se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, observando que cumpliera con la tarea sin decir una palabra pero manteniendo una expresión seria en el rostro.

Había olvidado lo perceptivo que era el hombre ante sus mentiras. La próxima vez, tendría que pensar mejor en lo que hacía cuando él estuviera cerca.

Al menos le había hecho pasar un mal rato a la mocosa.

—¿Había necesidad de hacer algo tan desagradable?—la severa pregunta de Adgar rompió el silencio.

El muchacho se tensó imperceptiblemente pero con todo, trató de mantener un semblante tranquilo.

—Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente—repitió con fingida inocencia—. No me di cuenta cuando…

—No fue un accidente y lo sabes bien—replicó su padre—. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando estás mintiendo. Hans. No quiero tener problemas contigo aquí. Ni que se los ocasiones a nadie.

—Lo dices por Elsa—comentó el colorado con ironía—, estás desesperado porque te acepte. Pero ella nunca hará tal cosa. Odia que estés con su madre tanto como el que yo me encuentre aquí—dijo atrevidamente, volviéndose hacia su progenitor con una mirada aguda—. Esa niña necesita madurar, no entiende que…

—Quien necesita madurar eres tú—lo interrumpió Adgar con calma, levantándose de su asiento para dar unos cuantos pasos en su dirección—. No necesito recordarte la razón por la que estás aquí. Alejarte de tus hermanos nunca había sido una prioridad para mí, pero después de lo que sucedió hace meses, no he tenido más alternativa. No quiero que tengas problemas en este lugar.

—Lo que no quieres es que arruine a tu nueva y perfecta familia—masculló el joven con desdén—. Si tanto te molesta tenerme aquí, habría bastado con alquilar cualquier sitio para que no te estorbara aquí.

—No es eso lo que quise decir—los expresivos ojos del hombre mostraron consternación.

" _Es ni más ni menos lo que quisiste decir. Te importa más esa chiquilla que tu propio hijo"_ , estuvo tentado a decirle Hans, sintiendo como un conocido sentimiento se abría paso en su pecho. Ese que solía hacerse presente a menudo cuando estaba con sus hermanos y que lo hacía sentirse como la persona más innecesaria en cualquier lugar.

Sin embargo, no demostraría cuan afectado se sentía por ello. No necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, ni la de ninguna otra persona. Estaba en ese lugar para aprovecharse de la situación tanto como le fuera posible, no para mendigar atención.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar algo, su pausa fue interrumpida por el silencio familiar de la puerta abriéndose.

Idun entró todavía con su abrigo cubierto por pequeñas virutas de nieve y sosteniendo varias bolsas en sus manos, que se apresuró a dejar en la entrada de la sala de estar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Qué bonito que ha quedado todo! Ya iba siendo hora de decorar la casa—dijo, apreciando el árbol navideño y los otros adornos que se lucían en la estancia—, la fachada se ve preciosa con las luces. Y afortunadamente, todavía no había demasiada gente en la tienda como para comprar con tranquilidad—hablaba de manera alegre mientras se paseaba en la habitación para apreciar mejor las medias colgadas y demás decoraciones, sin percatarse de la seriedad que mostraban su marido y su hijastro—, oh—musitó apagando su sonrisa al ver el trozo de papel periódico en una mesita, con los restos del muñeco de nieve—, no puede ser, esto le encantaba a Elsa. Se va a poner tan mal cuando lo vea—comentó con desánimo, analizando los trozos de cerámica.

—Me temo que Hans tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras estaban decorando—le mencionó su esposo con suavidad—. No te preocupes, lo arreglaré para ella.

—Sí—Idun volvió a recuperar su habitual regocijo y le sonrío al muchacho—. Iré a guardar los víveres en la despensa. Quiero preparar la comida favorita de Elsa; desde ayer ha estado más seria que de costumbre…

Adgar la siguió para ayudarle a recoger las bolsas que había traído, mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre el estado de ánimo de la muchacha y las cosas que había visto en los escaparates de camino a casa. Le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

El pelirrojo se metió las manos a los bolsillos y luego, decidió salir. De repente le fastidiaba la idea de quedarse en casa después de esa pequeña conversación.

Se enfundó en su chaqueta más gruesa y se dirigió al jardín. Quizá caminaría sin rumbo, ya que no se encontraba de humor. La sola mención de sus hermanos lo ponía de malas. Había dejado la casa de su madre precisamente para alejarse de ese montón de basuras, que más que sentir como si fueran de su propia familia, se le antojaban como una piedra en el zapato.

¿Qué más daba lo que había sucedido antes? No había sido todo su culpa. Su padre aparentaba ser el hombre más comprensivo del mundo pero al parecer, ni él estaba dispuesto a olvidar sus errores.

En lugar de ello, estaba más pendiente de mantener esa fastidiosa apariencia de perfección y buen rollo que deseaba para su nueva pequeña familia.

" _Que farsa"_ , se dijo para sus adentros.

No veía la hora de que comenzaran las clases en la universidad para mantenerse al margen de toda esa mierda.

Se quedó de pie en el centro del jardín con la mirada sombría, sumido en sus pensamientos. Por más que le jodiera el asunto, tenía que esforzarse por seguirle el juego a su viejo y fingir, transformarse de nuevo en el chico perfecto y mantener las apariencias para tenerlo todo bajo control. Era la única manera de empezar nuevamente y tener al mundo de su parte.

O a la mayoría del mundo.

Un impacto frío y doloroso en un costado de su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Con rabia, se llevó la mano hacia el lugar donde le habían golpeado y observó la bola de nieve deshecha junto a él.

A pocos metros de distancia, Elsa lo miraba con suma frialdad.

—Eso es por lo de hace un rato, idiota—sus pálidas manos volvían a darle forma a otro montoncito de nevasca que rápidamente fue a parar de nuevo a su rostro, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal—. Y eso, porque eres un odioso hipócrita.

Tenía buena puntería para tratarse de una joven tan delicada.

—¡Mocosa!—exclamó Hans con furia, levantándose del suelo con rapidez y dispuesto a darle una lección.

Su contrincante previó sus movimientos y retrocedió sin despegar sus gélidos ojos de él, lista para el contraataque. El cobrizo recogió una bola de nieve de tamaño considerable y la lanzó en su dirección, maldiciendo al ver como la chica la esquivaba ágilmente.

—Das tanto asco lanzando como cuando te pones a mentir—le espetó Elsa, con la obvia intención de provocarlo.

—¿Bolas de nieve? ¿En serio? Solo a ti se te ocurre desahogarte con algo tan estúpido—replicó Hans mordazmente.

Por toda respuesta, la platinada volvió a arrojarle otra bola nevada (tenía que concederle que era rápida y precisa en aquello), que le dio de lleno en la mejilla pese a sus intentos de esquivarla.

Enojado, Hans hizo ademán de perseguirla y ella se dio la vuelta para correr hacia la entrada de la casa, con tan mala suerte que no lo consiguió. Tras un par de zancadas ya la había cogido por una de las mangas del abrigo, con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarla sobre la nieve. No la lastimó, pero sí se inclinó sobre ella para mantenerla inmovilizada manteniendo un agarre férreo sobre sus hombros.

—Escúchame bien sabandija, ya me estás tocando las bolas con tu actitud. Si no te calmas te voy a mandar a la mierda—dijo él con los dientes apretados, sin elevar la voz pero manteniendo un tono amenazante.

No les convenía armar un escándalo y a saber si habría vecinos mirando por las ventanas. Mejor que creyeran que aquel era el juego inofensivo de dos muchachos.

Elsa levantó una mano y le abofeteó el rostro, provocándole más indignación que dolor.

—¡Porque no te atreves con alguien de tu tamaño, imbécil!—sorprendentemente no estaba gritando o lloriqueando como haría cualquier chiquilla en su lugar.

Pero es que él ya había comprendido que la platinada no era ninguna chiquilla. Era un demonio disfrazado de muchachita que iba a joder todos sus planes, si no la ponía pronto en su lugar.

—¡¿Vas a calmarte de una buena vez?!—inquirió Hans con exasperación, sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos con las suyas—. No quieres hacerme perder la paciencia.

Para su sorpresa ella sonrió de lado. La misma mueca astuta que él solía poner cada vez que maquinaba alguna mentira o mostraba su lado amenazador.

—Oh, pero te equivocas Hans, eso es justo lo que quiero hacer—dijo la albina—. No puedes fingir todo el tiempo, ser un mentiroso es muy agotador. No eres tan buen chico como todos creen, ni amable, ni correcto y mucho menos buena persona, ¿no? Estás tan desesperado porque nadie note como eres en realidad. Debes de ser una verdadera basura en el interior como para aparentar tanto.

Los ojos esmeraldas la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, estoy preguntándome porque estás aquí realmente—prosiguió Elsa—, algo me dice que hay una razón que nos estás ocultando. Es muy extraño que simplemente decidieras aparecer como si nada.

—Eso no te importa una mierda—le espetó el pelirrojo.

—Sí que me importa y lo voy a averiguar—una pequeña señal de alarma se encendió en la cabeza del mayor—, a ver qué cosas esconde el principito perfecto. No sé, quizá tu padre me diga algo—supuso—, esta tan ansioso por tener mi aprobación, que no me sorprendería que me lo contara solo para comportarse como el padrastro ideal o alguna basura por el estilo.

—¿Tú te crees que papá es estúpido? Puede que trate de ser amable contigo pero no te contará nada.

—Ah, osea que sí estás ocultando algo.

Hans volvió a maldecir internamente.

—De cualquier manera pierdes el tiempo—se apresuró a decir—, él no es tan abierto como tu madre, a quien si le encanta hablar de su tímida y reservada hijita—añadió, adoptando su sonrisa torcida y cierto tono de burla que hizo centellear las pupilas de zafiro de la adolescente.

—Eso es porque por lo menos yo me muestro ante los demás sin fingir, hipócrita.

—Ni aunque fingieras serías una persona mínimamente interesante, idiota.

—No me importa si tu padre no me cuenta nada, yo averiguaré por mi cuenta lo que sea que estés escondiendo—Elsa lo encaró con decisión—. Voy a hacer que te largues de aquí así sea lo último que haga, eso te lo prometo.

El colorado la tomó por las solapas del abrigo y se inclinó más hacia ella, amenazadoramente.

—Inténtalo y ya veremos quién de los dos puede más.

Aquello acababa de confirmar la guerra que en silencio, había sido declarada desde el primer instante en que el intruso había mostrado su rostro real por primera vez. Era oficial: ambos se esforzarían por arruinar la vida del otro.

—¡Quítate de encima de mí!—chilló Elsa solo para ser castigada con el impacto de un montón de nieve sobre su rostro.

Furiosa, se las arregló para hacer lo mismo y alzó una de sus piernas para empujarlo con la rodilla. Pronto los dos estuvieron rodando sobre la nevisca, tratando de atacarse con tanto frío como pudieran; un trabajo difícil para la joven considerando la diferencia de tamaños y el hecho de que él siguiera agarrándola de los antebrazos, pero al menos tenía a su favor que ella sí podía usar todas sus fuerzas.

Hastiado, Hans estaba a punto de inmovilizarla de nuevo cuando el sonido de la puerta lo hizo contenerse.

Idun salió al umbral y los descubrió tendidos sobre el suelo, sus ropas y abrigos bastante llenos de nieve y el cuerpo del pelirrojo ligeramente encima del de su hija. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó y ellos la miraron paralizados—Oh, ya veo—esbozó una ingenua sonrisa—, ¿estaban teniendo una pelea de nieve?

Elsa la observó anonadada y luego escuchó reír al cobrizo, con insólito buen humor.

—Sí, algo así—Hans se puso de pie y se sacudió toda la nevisca de su chaqueta—, lo siento, sé que no deberíamos jugar así. Es solo que Elsa comenzó a arrojar bolas de nieve y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos en el piso como dos niños—sin preguntar, tomó la mano de la aludida y tiró de ella para levantarla con facilidad—. Tienes que enseñarme a lanzar así, ¿eh? Juro que jamás había visto a nadie hacerlo tan rápido—agregó, guiñándole un ojo a la blonda y haciéndola experimentar el más sincero repudio hacia él.

—Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, podrían lastimarse—dijo la mujer, observando con simpatía como el muchacho sacudía los restos de nieve de los hombros y el cabello de la adolescente—. Me alegra ver que ya se estén llevando mejor, ¿por qué no entran? Estoy preparando el almuerzo. Voy a hacer tu comida favorita Elsa, ¡espaguetis a la carbonara!—la castaña volvió al interior de su hogar sonriente, esperando que la siguieran.

Apenas su madre se hubo dado la vuelta, la albina aprovecho para empujar a su hermanastro, ansiosa porque le quitara las manos de encima. Hans la volvió a tomar por el cuello del abrigo.

—Otro chistecito como el de las bolas de nieve—le advirtió por lo bajo—y estás muerta.

Elsa lo miró con desdén y le mostró su dedo medio.

* * *

*Queen: Banda británica de rock cuyo cantante era Freddie Mercury, asumo que todos habrán oído hablar de ella. Si alguien me dice que no tiene la menor idea, recibirá una bofetadita de mi parte. :3 *Va sacando un guante de su bolsillo*.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Los ánimos Helsa han subido al máximo! :O

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Ojalá hubiera podido subirlo antes pero para serles sincera, tuve una semana difícil. Acabo de mudarme y en esta zona hay problemas de instalación de Internet, algo que me preocupó muchísimo porque de eso depende mi trabajo. En un momento dado incluso lloré por el estrés. :( Afortunadamente tenemos una solución provisional pero ansío con todas mis fuerzas que se resuelva ese inconveniente; me ayudarían mucho enviándome sus buenas vibras. Han sido días muy pesados.

Pero pasando a cosas más alegres, vamos a paso lento pero seguro con este par que nos encanta. Y aquí ya no hubo personaje sorpresa, sino dos. El bonito de Tadashi y la ruda de GoGo. xD Ella es toda una badass, cuando fui a ver Grandes Héroes fue la que más me gustó. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Por otra parte, Hans sigue haciendo de las suyas y ha sacado a relucir cada vez más su peor cara con copo de nieve, además de dejar entrever por allí cierto secreto oscuro que no quiere que se sepa. ¿De qué se tratará? ¿Logrará Elsa averiguarlo? ¿O acabarán matándose entre ellos antes? e.e

 _Ari_ : ¿A quién no le encanta cuando Hans y Elsa discuten? xD Son como dos niños, jajajaja. Veré como voy incluyendo esos momentos de debilidad que tanto nos gustan, pequeña. ¡Gracias por comentar! ;D

 _Mal-efica_ : Gracias a ti por animarte a comentar, saber sus opiniones me anima mucha a seguir. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas así que espero que sigas disfrutando tanto como hasta ahora. :)

 _Nancy CatJazz_ : Ese sexy pero maligno pelirrojo. e.e Siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga para sacar lo peor de Elsa. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo más lindo del Helsa es ver como discuten pero al mismo tiempo, como no pueden negar que sienten una enorme atracción por el otro. Hans se hace el duro pero todos sabemos que por dentro, es más blando que un rol de canela así que ya veremos sí puede resistirse por mucho tiempo a los encantos de copo de nieve, jujuju.

¡Les deseo una gran semana!


	4. Aprensiones y un poco de café

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **4**

 **Aprensiones y un poco de café**

* * *

Si había alguien en la Tierra que en ese instante se sintiera más desgraciado que ella, probablemente Elsa se hubiera echado a reír o bien, adquirido una vez más esa expresión de frialdad hostil que durante los últimos días se había hecho más evidente que nunca en su delicado rostro.

"Como la mierda" era la forma en la que la muchacha había respondido aquel jueves al mediodía, cuando se encontró con Anna en el parque más cercano para dar un paseo y la colorada le había preguntado como marchaban las cosas en casa, repleta de curiosidad.

—Vamos Elsa, no digas esas cosas—repuso la chica, al tiempo que jugueteaba con los cordones que se desprendían de las orejeras de su gorro rosado—, no puede ser tan malo—sonrió con su natural optimismo.

Ambas caminaban ahora entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, rumbo a la vivienda de la blonda, esperando beber otra de las deliciosas tazas de chocolate caliente de su madre.

—¿Ah no?—la rubia se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—¡El muy idiota se la pasa fingiendo como si no me hubiera hecho todas esas amenazas horribles! Cuando nuestros padres se marchan de casa es un imbécil. Me insulta, insulta a mi gato—levantó una de sus finas manos para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos—, me arrebata el control de la televisión, pone su horrible música a todo volumen, ¡una vez aprovecho que salí a sacar la basura para cerrarme la puerta! Claro, como él nunca hace nada—Anna se asombró de ver como sus blancas mejillas se tornaban rojas de enojo—, ¡ya no lo soporto! ¡Lo odio! Y lo peor es que también se ha ganado a mamá—se quejó la afectada con un puchero.

—Bueno Elsa, tienes que admitir que tú tampoco has sido muy amable con él.

—¿Perdón? ¿No escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir?—las pupilas cerúleas de la aludida se posaron en la pecosa con indignación—¡Tengo que hacer que se largue pronto, antes de que me vuelva loca!

—Elsa, Elsa, Elsa—su amiga negó con la cabeza en actitud de reproche—, estás tomando las cosas por el lado equivocado. No deberías enfocarte en hacer que se vaya.

—¡¿Y por qué no?!—inquirió ella peligrosamente.

—¡Por qué está buenísimo!—chilló Anna empuñando sus manos como solía hacer cada vez que se emocionaba y ocasionando que la platinada entornara los ojos—¿Qué no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes? Lo que darían muchas por estar en tu lugar…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Vamos Elsa, sabes bien a lo que me refiero—insistió la pelirroja—. Hans podrá caerte muy mal y todo lo que quieras, pero hasta tú tienes que reconocer que está como quiere. ¡El tipo es perfecto! Es una belleza de hombre y de retaguardia la verdad es que no está nada mal, si me entiendes…

—A veces eres tan vulgar—musitó la albina poniendo los ojos en blanco con disgusto.

—Lo único que le hace falta es quitarse esas ridículas patillas como del siglo XVIII que tiene y ¡bam! Es como un príncipe—prosiguió Anna con entusiasmo—, ya te lo digo amiga, ese sí que es un hombre. Es muy, muy sexy…

—¡Si tanto te gusta porque no vas y te casas con él!—le espetó la otra joven con desagrado, harta de oírlo nombrar.

¿Es qué el desgraciado tenía que gustarle a todo el mundo?

—Naaaah, si no lo digo por mí, está bueno pero no es para tanto—le aseguró la cobriza con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—. Más bien lo decía por ti, necesitas conseguirte un novio con urgencia, amiga.

—¡¿Qué?!—la mirada azul de Elsa volvió a fulminarla.

—Oh vamos Elsa, no me mires así—repuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa—, no me dirás que el asunto no te da un poquito de morbo. Viven en la misma casa y como ya te dije, Hans es muy guapo. Además ustedes no son hermanos de verdad así que no habría ningún problema…

—¡Pues para mí si es un problema! ¡No tocaría a ese infeliz ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo!—declaró la rubia con molestia—¡Por mí te lo regalo, ya que tan emocionada estás con él!

—Y dale, ya te dije que no lo digo por mí, aunque la verdad es que si no fuera por Kristoff mira que ni me lo pensaba ¿eh? Ay, Kristoff—Anna suspiró—. Él es tan lindo, Elsa. Me encantan su voz y su cabello y su sonrisa…

La blonda volvió a rodar los ojos. Su amiga era tan cursi.

—¡Sus manos son tan grandes! Y tiene unos ojos tan bonitos y tan cálidos, que sientes que te hundes en ellos—la colorada continúo hablando con semblante de enamorada y después, se mordió el labio inferior—, ¡y también tiene un trasero que me encantaría…!

Elsa se desconectó del parloteo de su acompañante para sumirse una vez más en sus pensamientos, con gesto sombrío. Esa semana la convivencia en casa no había sido sencilla, por no decir imposible. Lo peor es que no encontraba el menor indicio que le permitiera investigar porque el intruso había llegado para invadir su vida.

Las falsas sonrisas que le dedicaba y sus ojos verdes que la miraban de manera amenazante apenas se encontraban a solas, la tenían al borde de los nervios.

Tenía que ocuparse de ese molesto inconveniente pronto. ¿Pero cómo?

¿Cómo?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Anna hacia ademán de apretar algo con las manos mientras continuaba hablando. Ya estaban llegando a su casa, donde su maligno hermanastro seguro aguardaba ingeniando nuevas formas de molestarla.

No podía darle esa oportunidad. Algo estaba ocultando y cuanto antes lo descubriera, más fácil sería controlarlo.

—Tengo que averiguar de qué se trata—murmuró para si misma en tono calculador.

—¿Averiguar? ¿Averiguar qué?—preguntó Anna volviéndose hacia ella al escucharla—¿Vas a averiguar una manera en la que pueda saber cómo se siente el trasero de Kristoff?

—No idiota, voy a averiguar qué es lo que está ocultando ese maldito de Hans para que se largue de una vez por todas de mi casa—replicó la platinada.

—Oh, ¡bien! Tú sigue con eso y yo me las ingeniaré para acercarme sutilmente al trasero de Kristoff.

La albina se palmeó la frente con resignación al oír los pervertidos planes de la pelirroja. Su amiga nunca iba a cambiar.

Entraron a la casa.

Su madre se había quedado esa tarde para buscar unos papeles de la oficina y estaba de nuevo en la cocina preparando un poco de chocolate. Idun se volvió con una sonrisa cuando se acercaron.

—Estaba haciéndoles chocolate antes de tener que regresar al trabajo—anunció alegremente—. Hija, ¿quieres subirle una taza a Hans? Debe estar en su habitación.

—¿Qué no puede venir él por ella?—inquirió la chica con desagrado.

La expresión cálida de Idun se transformó en una igual de gélida que la suya, cosa que hizo que Anna desviara la mirada con incomodidad y que ella bufara con fastidio.

La castaña era una mujer muy dulce casi todo el tiempo pero cuando se molestaba, se volvía tan fría como Elsa. No en balde había heredado la mayor parte de sus gestos y el color de hielo de sus ojos.

A regañadientes tomó la taza que le extendía y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

—Y más te vale que no se repita lo del otro día, jovencita—la escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Elsa llegó la puerta del odioso pelirrojo con desagrado, (la cual para el colmo estaba justo enfrente de la suya) y frunció el ceño al escuchar el eco de la música de heavy metal que resonaba desde el interior. Tocó con sus nudillos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Mamá te preparó algo!—dijo desde afuera sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Tocó un par de veces más con el mismo resultado y torció la boca. De seguro el muy imbécil se había quedado dormido de nuevo o algo.

Con toda intención entró haciendo el mayor ruido posible y esperando despertarlo. El reproductor de MP3 que estaba en la mesita de noche tocaba a todo volumen una canción de AC/DC*, pero la cama estaba vacía. Miró hacia la puerta que daba al baño de la habitación y el murmullo de la regadera le indicó que Hans debía estar bañándose.

" _¡A estas horas!"_ , pensó volviendo a rodar los ojos. Lo más probable era que el cretino se acabara de levantar.

Curiosa, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La verdad era que había esperado encontrarse con un desastre pero el dormitorio estaba muy bien ordenado. Si bien no de manera tan pulcra y meticulosa como el suyo, se hallaba en un estado bastante decente. Todas las cosas del pelirrojo habían sido acomodadas en estanterías e incluso había tendido su cama. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era una sudadera colocada sobre una silla y los zapatos deportivos, que reposaban descuidadamente en la alfombra.

Las paredes mostraban algunos afiches de bandas de rock pesado y diseños escandalosos.

" _Que mal gusto, por Dios"_ , reflexionó, antes de tomar una fotografía que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y contemplarla con atención.

La imagen mostraba a un bonito perro raza labrador de color amarillo, ya adulto y que miraba al frente con la lengua de fuera, como si estuviera sonriendo. Resultaba interesante que el muchacho tuviera una foto de dicho animal antes que alguna de su familia.

Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y se acercó hasta una repisa con algunos libros.

" _Así que el taradito lee"_ , se dijo con sarcasmo para sus adentros, preguntándose que clase de títulos podría tener alguien como él. _"Seguro alguno que hable sobre como manipular a los demás o algún manual para arreglarse el cabello"._

Su ceño se arrugó cuando encontró un par de tomos con cuentos de Poe, otros tantos de Stephen King y la saga completa de Juego de Tronos. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Eran prácticamente los mismos libros que le gustaban a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—la seria pregunta que se oyó a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse y voltear hacia atrás, como una niña descubierta a mitad de una travesura.

Estaba tan ensimismada y la música sonaba tan fuerte, que no se había dado cuenta de que el eco de la regadera había desaparecido, ni tampoco de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

Habría replicado cualquier excusa de no ser porque nada la tenía preparada para lo que vio en ese instante.

Hans se había puesto detrás de ella y lo único que lo cubría, era la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello rojizo estaba oscuro y humedecido a causa de la ducha, y algunas gotas caían de él deslizándose por su cuello y resbalando por sus anchos hombros y hacia su pecho desnudo. El joven tenía un torso no trabajado en exceso, pero si lo bastante marcado como para resultar atractivo. Podía apreciar sus pectorales bien esculpidos, la zona torneada de su estómago y la breve línea de pelo rojizo que descendía por debajo de su ombligo e iba a perderse en el borde de la toalla.

Tragó saliva y sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia.

—Te pregunté que haces aquí—la adolescente se obligó a alzar la vista para ponerla en ese par de ojos verdes que la observaban con severidad—, ¿estabas husmeando en mis cosas?

—Yo… uhm—Elsa jugueteó con su trenza de manera nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras.

Eso provocó que el mayor sonriera con suficiencia.

—¿Qué? No me irás a decir que es la primera vez que ves a un hombre así—preguntó con prepotencia—. Oh, espera, claro que sí. Después de todo nunca has tenido novio.

Elsa sintió que el calor de su rostro aumentaba.

—Y… ¡¿y eso a ti que te importa?!—estalló con vergüenza—¡Estúpido sinvergüenza!

—Demonios, eres tan patética—Hans se cruzó de brazos con petulancia—. Te gusta lo que ves, ¿no? Es lo normal.

—Vete al infierno—le espetó la chica, desviando su mirada y haciendo ademán de dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando el muchacho la tomó por el brazo.

—Aún no me has contestado que haces aquí—repitió él volviendo a su tono severo.

—Mamá me obligó a traerte una taza de chocolate, ya que eres el único inútil que duerme hasta pasado mediodía y no eres capaz de bajar a hacer nada por tu cuenta—Elsa se zafó bruscamente de su mano—, como no respondías entré. Eso es todo.

—¿Y eso explica por qué estás revisando mis cosas?

—Me acerqué a ver tus libros, ¿y qué? ¿Qué querías? Me sorprendió ver que alguien como tú tuviera alguno de más de veinte páginas y sin dibujos para niños—respondió la jovencita despectivamente y esta vez, a pesar de su persistente sonrojo, fue ella quien sonrió con presunción—. Ni siquiera deben ser tuyos, seguro se los guardas a alguien o los tienes de decoración.

—Ah, vaya, sabes usar el sarcasmo—Hans esbozó otra sonrisita cínica y enredó su dedo índice en uno de los mechones rubios que se desprendían de su trenza, dándole un tirón doloroso—. ¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación! ¿Entendiste?

—¡Y tú no vuelvas a tocarme!—chilló Elsa apartándole la palma de un fuerte manotazo y frotándose la zona adolorida al tiempo que se dirigía airada a la puerta.

—¡Estúpida!

—¡Imbécil!—cerró de un portazo y bajó los escalones a pisotones.

Anna estaba en la cocina saboreando una taza humeante de chocolate y mirando su teléfono.

—Tu mamá se fue, dijo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas en su trabajo—informó y luego se asombró al ver su semblante—, ¡uh, estás toda roja! ¿Discutieron otra vez?

La albina sopló con fuerza por encima de la taza que le había dejado Idun en la barra y murmuró unos cuantos insultos y maldiciones en contra del pelirrojo.

—Sip, parece que sí—dijo Anna con una sonrisa—. ¡Alégrate Els! Olaf acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que nos veamos en _The Lucky Cat_ , ¡creo que Kristoff va a ir!—añadió emocionada.

—No sé si estoy de ánimos para salir.

—Oh, vamos amargadita—la colorada le paso un brazo por los hombros—. Mejor estar fuera que quedarte aquí para estar peleando, ¿no?

La rubia decidió que tenía razón. Ambas terminaron de tomar sus bebidas mientras la pecosa se ponía a parlotear de nuevo, mencionando todas las cosas que quería pedir apenas llegaran al café. Anna siempre parecía tener un apetito voraz a pesar de su tamaño.

Acababan de terminar con sus tazas cuando el molesto nuevo inquilino de la casa hizo acto de aparición, llevando la suya en la mano.

—¡Hola Hans!—lo saludó la cobriza mientras la rubia resoplaba.

—Hola Anna—el aludido dejo su taza vacía en el lavaplatos—, ¿qué haces por aquí, aparte de soportar a esta?—señaló a Elsa con la cabeza y ella lo asesinó con los ojos.

—Oh, bueno, estábamos por salir a ver a unos amigos—respondió Anna, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se sentía entre los hermanastros en ese momento—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? ¡Es aquí cerca, en el café que está a la vuelta! Seguro que les caes bien a todos.

Espantada con su proposición, Elsa negó con la cabeza y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada entre suplicante y molesta; demasiado tarde pues ya la oferta estaba hecha y la colorada no se había molestado ni en voltear a verla para ver si aquello le parecía.

Hans por otra parte, no se perdió ni un ápice de su reacción y reflexionó por un momento.

Quedarse en casa escuchando música o leyendo era mucho mejor plan para él que acompañar a dos mocosas a quien sabía donde, y en especial con el frío que hacía.

Pero ver el rostro desesperado de Elsa le hacía sentir tanta satisfacción, que solo por tener la oportunidad de molestarla y avergonzarla aún más se animó a aceptar. En esos días había descubierto que adoraba enfadar y hacer miserable a la blonda. Se había vuelto casi como un deporte.

Además convenía ir conociendo mejor los alrededores.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes—dijo, amando el modo en que los ojos de hielo de Elsa se clavaron en él con incredulidad y como su expresión se volvía desesperada.

Definitivamente le había echado a perder la salida. Le encantaba saberlo.

—¡Excelente! ¡Vamos!—Anna se levantó de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y salió de la cocina.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Elsa y le siguió los pasos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?—murmuró la muchacha, llevando las tazas al lavaplatos y arrastrando los pies.

Definitivamente se acordaría de darle unos buenos coscorrones a su mejor amiga después.

El trayecto hacia _The Lucky Cat_ era corto, pero la nieve de las aceras hacía un poco complicado el ir a pie. Anna se mantuvo todo el camino hablando alegremente de tonterías, mientras el pelirrojo y la rubia se dedicaban a escucharla en silencio y a fulminarse con los ojos entre ellos.

Los tres entraron y seguida de los otros dos, Anna se dirigió a una mesa pegada al ventanal y cerca de la barra donde un chico con gafas estaba sentado.

—Hey, por un momento creí que habían cambiado de opinión. Con toda la nieve que hay afuera—apuntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Perdona la demora Olaf, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?—preguntó la pecosa.

—Solo unos cuantos minutos—los ojos negros del mencionado se posaron en su inesperado acompañante—. Oh, ya sé quien debes ser tú. Pelirrojo, alto, Elsa ha estado quejándose de ti toda la semana—afirmó sin vergüenza.

—Por lo visto a Elsa le encanta hablar de mí—dijo el joven con ironía y enseguida tendió su mano—. Hans Westergaard.

—Oye, a mí no me parece que sea una persona maligna y manipuladora como dijiste—le dijo Olaf a Elsa, en tanto estrechaba la mano del colorado.

—Oh, cállate—musitó ella de mal humor, ocupando un asiento junto a la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

Un muchacho con gorra se acercó desde la barra para hablarles.

—Hola chicos—saludó al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos—, enseguida les tomo la orden. ¿Quién es el nuevo?—inquirió con curiosidad, mientras miraba de reojo al ojiverde.

—Él es Hans, ¡es el nuevo hermano de Elsa!—lo presentó Anna de modo simpático.

—¡No somos hermanos!—exclamó la platinada de mal modo.

—Ah sí, Elsa me habló de ti el otro día—comentó el asiático—. Me llamo Tadashi.

—¡Yo no hablo de él!—volvió a protestar la albina de mal talante.

—No, más bien se queja—repuso Olaf, volviendo a ganarse con ello una mirada fulminante del par de ojos azules.

Hans sonrió de lado con perversa satisfacción al ver lo enojada que se estaba poniendo su hermanastra y lo fácil que sus amigos le hacían pasar un mal rato. Hasta parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo con él.

Todos comenzaron a pedir lo que querían y Tadashi fue tomando nota.

—¿Tú no quieres nada, Elsa? ¿Estás segura?—preguntó, después de que los demás hubieran hablado.

—No—murmuró ella mirando por la ventana.

—Bien, denme un momento—el joven volvió la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la barra—. ¡Hiro, ve a atender la mesa seis!—le ordenó a un chico que se encontraba sentado allí, con los ojos puestos en lo que parecía ser una historieta.

—Estoy ocupado, hermano—dijo el niño con insolencia, sin atinar a alzar la mirada.

—Y yo estoy esperando a que dejes esa cosa desde hace media hora—replicó el mayor frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No me hagas ir hasta allí, cabeza de chorlito!

Hiro rodó los ojos y sin más opción, enrolló la revista y se la metió en un bolsillo antes de ir a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

—Lo siento, estamos faltos de personal hoy—explicó volteando a verles de nuevo, mientras iba a sacando algunos postres del mostrador—. Mi tía tuvo que salir al centro y Tiana no vino a trabajar. Debe arreglar unos papeles de su intercambio.

—Oh, que mal, con lo bien que me cae—se lamentó Anna—. ¿Tan pronto tiene que regresar a Estados Unidos?

—De hecho, parece ser que podrá quedarse a estudiar aquí un poco más. Por eso el apuro—Tadashi salió de la barra para colocar los alimentos sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, entonces me alegro!—repuso la pelirroja y clavó su tenedor en su trozo de pastel de fresas con crema para llevarse un bocado enorme a los labios.

—¡Anna, no comas así o te vas a atragantar!—la regañó la blonda a su lado, en tanto Olaf se burlaba de los infantiles modales de su amiga y Hans solo la veía con una ceja arqueada.

—Ahora les traigo sus bebidas.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió de modo razonablemente agradable. El cobrizo se dedicó a responder varias de las preguntas que le hacían Anna y Olaf, curiosos por saber que había en él que enfadara tanto a su amiga. Hasta Tadashi se había quedado inclinado sobre la barra para escuchar al muchacho, que aunque parecía algo sarcástico, estaba demostrando ser una persona de lo más agradable. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la albina, que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato.

Por dentro, Elsa estaba que estallaba. No sabía como demonios hacía Hans para contar cada una de sus puñeteras mentiras, pero ya no le quedaban dudas de que al bastardo se le daban bastante bien. Ahora no solo se había ganado a su mamá sino también a sus amigos. Eso le hacía sentirse tan traicionada.

Lo odiaba.

Miro de soslayo el pequeño brownie de chocolate que Tadashi le había insistido que tomara y al que apenas había tocado. Escuchó como todos volvían a reír con algo que contaba el colorado y tuvo ganas de clavarle en el cuello el tenedor que tenía cerca.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

—¡Kristoff, viniste!—exclamó Anna con alegría al distinguir la figura familiar del rubio acercándose hasta ellos—Y trajiste compañía—añadió transformando su enorme sonrisa en una forzada, al ver a la castaña que iba con él.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Qué frío que hace, ¿verdad?! Me muero por un capuchino caliente—saludó Rapunzel, tomando asiento en la mesa con su amigo—. Tú invitas, ¿verdad Kristoff?

—¿Tengo otra opción?—replicó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

—Nop.

Anna refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Tráenos un capuchino y un café negro—le dijo el blondo a Tadashi.

—¡Y tarta de avellanas!—agregó la trigueña.

—Demonios Punzie, tú quieres verme quebrado—protestó Kristoff.

—No te quejes grandote, la próxima semana invito yo. ¡Están por pagarme mi primer sueldo en la tienda de tatuajes!—aseguró ella dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Frente a ellos, Anna siguió contemplando la escena con un repentino tic en el ojo.

—¿Y quién es el apuesto amigo que los acompaña el día de hoy?—inquirió la morena mirando con interés a Hans.

—Dios, que zorra—Elsa escuchó que Anna susurraba por lo bajo.

Olaf se hizo cargo de las presentaciones entre el aludido y los recién llegados.

—¡Así que ahora son hermanastros!—exclamó Rapunzel observando al pelirrojo y a la rubia mientras juntaba sus manos, sin percatarse de la mirada amenazante que esta última le brindaba—¡Qué lindo! ¡Yo siempre quise tener un hermano! Pero mis padres solo me llevaron a la tienda de mascotas a comprar un camaleón. ¿A alguien le gustaría ver fotos de él, por cierto?—añadió, sacando su teléfono.

—Y a todo esto, no nos has contado que es lo que estudias Hans—comentó Anna, con la obvia intención de ignorar a la castaña, (obvia para todos menos para ella).

—Administración de empresas—respondió el cobrizo con tono amable—. Solo hice el primer semestre en Drammen, así que voy a hacer el resto de la carrera aquí.

—¿Y por qué decidiste trasladarte hasta acá tan repentinamente?—preguntó Kristoff de forma inesperada—Es raro cambiarse de ciudad y de escuela así como así, ¿no? A menos que tuvieras alguna emergencia…

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad echaba de menos a papá, no lo veo mucho desde el divorcio y me aburría bastante en Drammen—respondió tranquilamente—. Me apetecía un cambio de aires, eso es todo.

" _Cambio de aires, mi culo"_ , pensó Elsa silenciosamente.

—Hum—Kristoff se limitó a murmurar ante la respuesta y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

El resto de la plática transcurrió de modo tan ameno como hasta hacía poco. Hans se había convertido en el centro de atención, divirtiendo a todos con más historias y anécdotas que a saber si le habrían sucedido de verdad. El caso era que todos reían o le hacían más preguntas. Inclusive Tadashi, que de vez en cuando se ausentaba de la barra para atender a otros clientes, volvía siempre para oírlo con una sonrisa amable. El único que no se había unido al alboroto era Kristoff, quien tan solo observaba al cobrizo con una expresión indescifrable al tiempo que terminaba su café. Elsa por otro lado no podía estar más fastidiada y permanecía tan silenciosa, que era como si no estuviera allí.

—Bueno, lamento cortar la conversación aquí pero ya se ha hecho muy tarde y le prometí a papá que hoy le ayudaría a ordenar el garaje—dijo Hans después de mirar su teléfono.

La rubia enarcó una de sus finas cejas preguntándose porque diría aquello. Él apenas y movía un dedo en casa.

—Awww, que mal—dijo Rapunzel con desánimo—. ¡Tenemos que salir todos juntos de nuevo!

—Cuenta con ello—dijo el colorado, sonriendo y dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa—. La pase muy bien, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos. Elsa, ¿le digo a tu madre que llegarás tarde?

" _Púdrete"_ , quiso decirle la mencionada pero solo lo vio con tedio.

—Bueno, ya veré que le digo—repuso Hans sonriéndole con falsedad—. Nos vemos después.

Todos se despidieron de él con animosidad. Kristoff solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Cuídate—le dijo Tadashi al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta despidiéndose con la mano—. Bueno… parece buen tipo—comentó mirando a Elsa con duda, quien solo se enfurruñó más.

—¡Sí, es muy agradable! Un poco arrogante pero bueno, cuenta buenas historias—concordó Anna jovialmente—. Aunque alguien debería decirle algo de sus patillas.

—¡Es muy guapo!—exclamó Rapunzel a su vez—¡Que suerte tienes, Elsa! Vivir con un chico así.

—No sé porque te quejas tanto de él, a mi me pareció muy buena persona—le confesó Olaf.

La platinada se sintió a punto de explotar. Estaba a punto de despegar sus labios y habría dicho cualquier barbaridad, de no ser por el comentario que Kristoff soltó en ese momento.

—Pues a mí no me cayó nada bien.

Todos se volvieron a verlo con sorpresa.

—Hay algo que no me gusta en ese tipo—contestó el muchacho a la pregunta que nadie le había formulado, pero en la que cada uno sin dudas estaba pensando—, no sé porque, no sé de lo que se trata, pero es así. Y ya les digo, no me fío de él. Hay algo muy extraño en ese sujeto.

—¡Exactamente!—Elsa golpeó la mesa con su puño—¡Eso es justo lo que he tratado de decirles todo este tiempo!

—¿Se fijaron en cuanto sonreía? En serio, ¿quién hace eso?—dijo Kristoff alzando una ceja—Se comportaba como un jodido muñeco de plástico.

—¡Un muñeco de plástico barato!—afirmó la albina.

—Oye, yo sonrío muy a menudo porque soy feliz—atajó Anna arrugando su ceño.

—Pero tú eres tú Anna y eres muy espontánea con la gente—insistió Kristoff haciéndola sonrojar un poco—. En cambio él… no sé, a mi me pareció que hablaba como si estuviera repitiendo las líneas de un guion escrito y bien ensayado. Créanme, sé muy bien de estas cosas y nunca me equivocó. Ese tal Hans esconde algo.

Elsa creyó que sino fuera por Anna, sería capaz de levantarse de la silla y correr a abrazar al blondo por mostrar tanto sentido común. Descubrir que había alguien más que era inmune al misterioso encanto que el pelirrojo tenía sobre las personas era reconfortante.

—Paranoicoooo—canturreó Rapunzel a su lado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo esconde! Es un falso y un hipócrita—se quejó Elsa—, pero claro, nadie me cree. Aquí se mostró como el muchacho perfecto pero para que lo sepan, en casa me trata con la punta del pie.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso hace un momento?—le preguntó Olaf.

—¡Porque todos estaban tan encantados con él que no iban a hacerme caso!

—Estás muy alterada, Elsa—Tadashi le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Por qué no te comes tu brownie?

—¡No!—la adolescente se desprendió de su agarre con un puchero.

Le dolía sobretodo que él, un joven tan inteligente y perspicaz, se hubiera dejado engañar por su horrible hermanastro.

—Pues a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que no es persona de confiar, desde el primer momento en que lo vi me dio mala espina—continúo Kristoff y luego se volvió hacia ella—. Elsa, yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado con él. Está viviendo en tu casa y nunca sabrás que es lo que estará tramando a menos que estés alerta. Ya sabes lo que dicen: uno jamás termina de conocer a la gente.

—¡No inventes, Kristoff! Estás hablando como si fueras policía o algo por el estilo—se burló Rapunzel.

—Es algo que sabe todo el mundo, nunca confíes en los extraños. Se lo enseñan a todos de chicos—contraatacó él seriamente.

—Hans no es ningún extraño, es su familia por el amor de Dios—repuso la castaña—. Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado.

—Mira Punz, mejor no hables que todavía recuerdo aquella vez que tuve que ir a sacarte de esa sucia taberna de motociclistas—la regañó el rubio—, y da gracias que sabía donde estabas o quien sabe que te habría pasado.

—Oh, eso solo fue una vez—la morena removió con timidez lo que quedaba de su ración de tarta de avellanas—. Además todos en _El Patito Modosito_ son muy buena gente.

Kristoff rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de taberna de motociclistas se llama así?—le susurró Olaf a Anna, quien encogió los hombros.

—Como sea, mejor no bajes la guardia con ese sujeto Elsa. Te lo digo como tu amigo que soy—le dijo Kristoff.

—¿Tú crees que en serio puede estar tramando algo?—inquirió ella con expectación.

—Por supuesto, tiene una vibra muy rara—concordó él—. Las personas más peligrosas suelen ser de las que menos se sospecha.

—Claro, es justo como en esa película que vi, con ese pequeño niño de porquería que engañaba a todo el mundo.

—Piénsalo, es hijo de padres divorciados, último de una familia numerosa, carente de atención por algunas cosas que nos contó—Kristoff fue enumerando sus frases como si fueran algo obvio—, no es por generalizar pero las personas así suelen cargar con sus traumas. Tú me entiendes.

—¡Sabía que ese imbécil tenía problemas! ¿Qué estará ocultando el muy maldito?

—Muy bien, mi café se ha convertido oficialmente en un centro de investigación criminal—habló Tadashi irónicamente—. En serio muchachos, no tienen vergüenza.

—Ustedes dos deberían juntarse para escribir novelas policíacas o algo así—añadió Rapunzel.

—Si van a dejarse engañar por ese papanatas no es mi problema, pero sepan que voy a descubrir que es lo que está ocultando detrás de su carita de niño perfecto—dijo la rubia—. Kristoff tiene razón, ¡podría estar conviviendo con un sociópata! ¿Qué tal si quema mi casa?

—O si trata de matar a tu gato—dijo el blondo—. Hay gente enferma.

—¡¿Qué tal si trata de matar a mi gato?!

—Elsa, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas de terror y te lo digo en serio amiga—habló Anna pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dándole un pequeño apretón—. Y tú mejor deja de mirar el canal de detectives, Kristoff. ¿Has probado con el canal de música?

—Todos esos programas tienen una base verídica—le dijo el aludido.

—Muy interesante la plática, pero yo también me tengo que ir chicos—Olaf apuró lo último que quedaba de su cortado y puso un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa—. Espero verlos después.

—Yo igual, es bastante tarde—Kristoff le echó un vistazo a su reloj y luego imitó al pelinegro—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Anna?

La chica parpadeó por un breve segundo antes de levantarse intempestivamente de su silla.

—¡Sí!—exclamó con felicidad—Digo, sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Vamos.

Ambos pagaron lo que les correspondía y después salieron detrás de Olaf, la pelirroja agarrada del brazo del joven.

—Hacen bonita pareja—dijo Rapunzel sonriendo—. Anna es tan pequeñita y Kristoff tan grande. ¡Se ven tan adorables que deberían salir!

Elsa reprimió una risa sarcástica, pensando si la castaña opinaría lo mismo de saber todas las cosas que su amiga decía de ella. Anna era muy infantil cuando se dejaba llevar por los celos.

—Vamos Elsa, te acompañaré a casa—anunció la morena alegremente—. Acuérdate que vivo muy cerca de ti y no es bueno que vayamos solas.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento.

—Cuídense, muchachas—las despidió Tadashi.

El frío viento del exterior las recibió apenas pusieron un pie fuera del acogedor café y emprendieron el camino. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a ser un trayecto silencioso, Elsa no tardó en escuchar como su acompañante hablaba en silencio.

—No deberías mortificarte tanto por todo este asunto de tu hermanastro—le dijo Rapunzel—. Las cosas no pueden ser tan malas como parecen.

La platinada alzó una de sus delicadas cejas, diciéndose que era muy fácil para ella hablar de esa forma.

—Sí, ya sé, que puedo saber yo ¿no?—prosiguió la trigueña leyéndole el pensamiento y arrebujándose más en su chaqueta color lila—Bueno, yo nunca sabré lo que es esto de las familias compuestas, mis padres están bien. Pero si sé que uno siempre tiene malentendidos con la familia lo quiera o no. Es algo normal. Mira yo tengo una tía, tía Gothel. Es una vieja bruja obsesionada con su apariencia…

Elsa frunció los labios presintiendo que esa conversación (o monólogo, más bien), no iba a llevarlas a ningún lado. Esa muchacha se ponía a divagar tanto como Anna.

—Se ha hecho tantas cirugías estéticas que no sé de donde saca para vivir a estas alturas. En serio, está tan loca que incluso le dio una especie de obsesión con mi cabello, ¿te acuerdas cuando lo llevaba largo? Siempre se ponía a tocármelo. Muy tétrico, de veras. Por eso me lo corté y hay que ver como se puso, vieja demente—Rapunzel se llevó el índice a la barbilla, pensativa—. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

Elsa arrugó el entrecejo. Esa chica era peor que Anna.

—Meh, no importa, el caso es que no deberías preocuparte. Kristoff se pone muy intenso con estas cosas. Deberías ver el bar en el que me recogió, ¡es de lo más amigable! Y la gente siempre está cantando. Un día debería llevarte conmigo. ¡Es más, deberíamos ir todos juntos!

—Mmm…

—¡Nos divertiríamos tanto! Eso sí, debemos conseguir identificaciones falsas para todos, sobretodo para Anna y para ti. Yo conozco a alguien…

—Aquí es mi casa—la cortó Elsa, algo aliviada de llegar hasta su vivienda—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—¡Oh, de nada!

—Nos vemos luego. Gracias—repuso la platinada sin saber muy bien porque le agradecía, ya que solo había hecho comentarios al aire.

Aun así, agitó la mano en señal de despedida y espero a que Rapunzel prosiguiera con su camino para entrar a su hogar.

—Elsa, que bueno que llegas—la voz de su padrastro la detuvo antes de subir a su habitación y lo vio sentado en la sala de estar.

Con reticencia, se acercó a él esperando que no tuviera mucho que decirle. Trataba de evitarlo tanto como le era posible, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Tanto quería quedar bien con su madre?

Adgar le sonrió y le mostró lo que tenía en sus manos. Era el muñeco de nieve de porcelana.

—Mira, está como nuevo—dijo amablemente—. Solo hacía falta pegamento y un poco de pintura.

Algo sorprendida, Elsa tomó el adorno para examinarlo de cerca. Todavía se notaban las fisuras del accidente pero fuera de eso, la verdad era que había quedado bastante bien. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de abrillantarlo con algo de barniz.

Una sensación de alivio mezclada con tristeza se apoderó de ella.

—Uhm, gracias—dijo Elsa con seriedad—. Pero no tenías que molestarte. Es solo un muñeco después de todo, no era importante—replicó devolviéndoselo.

Lejos de decepcionarse por su respuesta, el hombre ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bueno, habría sido una lástima que se perdiera—Adgar se levantó y posó la figura sobre la chimenea—. Vamos a ponerlo aquí donde lo habías colocado. Allí luce bien.

Elsa sintió algo cálido al ver el restaurado objeto casi como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Hans me ayudó a arreglarlo, ¿sabes?

La adolescente comprendió de pronto porque se había ido primero. Seguramente su padre lo habría obligado a asistirle en aquello, ya que sabía que no tenía el menor remordimiento por nada.

—Ya te dije que puede ser un muchacho difícil—dijo Adgar tranquilamente—, pero no te preocupes. Haré que mejore.

La blonda no dijo nada más. Solo encogió los hombros y se retiró de la estancia.

* * *

Aquella tarde tras volver de su improvisada visita a ese pequeño pero decente café, Hans había tenido una plática muy seria con su padre. Ya le había advertido que en cuanto volviera de la oficina se sentarían juntos a arreglar su desastre del día anterior, por lo que no se sorprendió de recibir un mensaje ordenándole que regresara a casa.

Al llegar lo había encontrado sentado en el espacio del sótano donde él y su esposa guardaban las cosas de bricolaje, con la figurilla de porcelana que había roto en las manos.

Por mera obligación lo había ayudado a pegar todas las piezas de aquel estúpido muñeco de nieve, que luego habían pintado y barnizado hasta dejarlo prácticamente igual que antes. Adgar se había mostrado muy satisfecho con el resultado, alegrándose al imaginar el gusto que le iba a dar a su hijastra, algo que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

" _Por mí esa mocosa se puede ir al demonio"_ , se había sentido tentado de decir, adivinando que la muy orgullosa apenas y le prestaría atención al adorno.

Y así había sido, según lo que le había comentado su padre después de la cena, cuando con velada burla le había preguntado a solas como le había ido con dicho asunto. Sin embargo no era eso lo que en ese instante le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Si no las cosas de las que habían hablado, (o más bien lo que Adgar le había estado diciendo), mientras reparaban el ridículo muñeco.

El discurso de siempre. Hablarle de su comportamiento, mencionarle a sus hermanos (ese montón de buenos para nada), recordarle todo lo que ya sabía y quedarse con la idea de que, de alguna manera, esas cosas lo hacían ser un buen padre con su pobre hijo descarriado. Ya se sabía toda esa mierda.

Entonces ¿por qué no podía dejarlo pasar?

Era culpa del maldito accidente. Una vez más, aquel episodio no le dejaría dormir. Y todo era gracias a los amorosos consejos de papi.

En pijama, se dirigió a la cocina sorprendiéndose de encontrar la luz encendida.

Al parecer no era el único al que le costaba dormir. Elsa estaba sentada frente a la elegante isla de granito con un enorme vaso de leche frente a ella. Llevaba su habitual pijama de copos de nieve y por encima, un jersey que le quedaba algo grande para protegerse del frío. La prenda tenía diseños invernales por todos lados. Su cabello caía en graciosas ondas encima de sus hombros y espalda enmarcándole el rostro.

Era una estampa adorable.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abofetearse a si mismo por pensar semejante cosa. La rubia fijo su mirada en él con hostilidad.

—¿La niñita no puede dormir?—inquirió socarronamente, disfrutando de la manera en la que la adolescente rodaba los ojos y volteaba la cabeza con intenciones de ignorarlo.

No iba a permitir eso. Ya le había cogido demasiado gusto a molestarla como para marcharse o limitarse a estar en silencio.

—Fue muy entretenida la reunión de hoy—dijo, al tiempo que abría el frigorífico y sacaba la mitad de un emparedado que había dejado a mediodía—. Tus amigos son muy… interesantes—soltó una risa descarada por lo bajo.

Las mejillas de Elsa enrojecieron de enojo ante el comentario para deleite suyo. La vio tomar un sorbo de leche, apretando el vaso con fuerza.

—Yo diría que les caí muy bien, ¿no te parece?—comentó Hans sentándose a su lado y comenzando a morder el emparedado, sin borrar la expresión presumida de su rostro—Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas. Es una especie de… encanto natural—volvió a sonreír apreciando por el rabillo del ojo como la blonda fruncía más el ceño.

Definitivamente adoraba hacerla rabiar. Su carita de muñeca adquiría una expresión bastante graciosa cuando arrugaba el entrecejo y sus pómulos se ruborizaban.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres un buen actor—prosiguió temerariamente—, puedes echarte a todo el mundo al bolsillo. Tu madre, tus amigos—mencionó—, ¿sabes? No esperaba demasiado de este lugar, pero ahora parece que me la voy a pasar bastante bien, ¿eh?

La platinada resopló y por fin se volvió a mirarlo con el semblante molesto.

—Te sientes orgulloso de tus mentiras—espetó—, ¿qué tan enfermo puedes estar para jactarte de como engañas a la gente? Eres nefasto.

—Ahora hablas como una niña celosa—Hans la miró con desdén—. Patético.

—¿Patético? ¡Yo no soy quien necesita engañar a la gente para agradarle!

—Ni aunque lo intentaras daría resultado, sabandija. Presiento que tus amiguitos más que sentir agrado por ti, te padecen—dijo el pelirrojo de manera casual—. Presumo que no debes ser muy popular en tu escuela.

—Y yo presumo que tú nunca dejarás de ser un estúpido—Elsa no pudo contener más las ganas de responderle como era debido—. Y para que lo sepas, ¡no engañaste a todos!

—Lo presentía, el rubio ese no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un maldito policía o algo por el estilo—el colorado se encogió de hombros—. Gran cosa.

—Así es. Él no es ningún estúpido.

—¿Y los demás sí?

Elsa volvió a torcer la boca, deseando poder borrar esa sonrisa prepotente del rostro del ojiverde. Odiaba la facilidad con la que lograba exasperarla.

—Ya todo el mundo se dará cuenta de la clase de tipo que eres.

—Sigue repitiendo lo mismo, mocosa. Tal vez así te sientas un poco menos patética.

—¿En serio no puedes encontrar otra manera de dirigirte a mí que no sea hostigándome o amenazándome?—la jovencita se bajó del taburete en que estaba sentada y lo observó desafiante—No has dejado de fastidiarme desde que llegaste aquí. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que descubra lo que estás escondiendo?

Hans levantó una de sus cejas rojizas reflexionando por primera vez en sus palabras. Lo cierto es que había descubierto un extraño y malsano placer en atormentar a la muchacha; aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba por encima de alguien de esa manera. Sin embargo, con Elsa la sensación era como un estímulo que lo hacía sentirse astuto y poderoso.

Por otra parte no podía negar que en efecto la veía como una amenaza. De otra forma no se tomaría tantas molestias en fastidiarla. Claro que no podía permitir que ella fuera consciente de eso.

—Te equivocas, Elsa. Yo no estoy escondiendo nada—replico con suavidad, imitando sus acciones y poniéndose de pie también—. Veo que no acabas de comprender como son las cosas. Es la ley de la vida. El más grande pasa sobre el más pequeño, el fuerte se aprovecha del débil. Es una cuestión natural.

—¿Tus hermanos se comportaban de la misma manera contigo?

Hans parpadeó. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

—Jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien así acerca del hecho de pisotear a los demás—dijo la blonda con serenidad—, ¿sabes qué es lo que pienso, Hans? Pienso que eres un pobre y lamentable tipo que ha sido dejado de lado por su familia, y ahora quiere desquitarse conmigo para sentirse alguien, lo cual es cobarde y patético.

Esta vez fueron las mejillas del aludido las que se enrojecieron tenuemente, permitiendo apreciar mejor las pecas que cubrían la parte alta de sus mejillas y de su nariz.

—¿Es por eso que decidiste venir aquí? Es eso, ¿no?—aventuró Elsa, animada por el sutil cambio que había apreciado en esas apuestas facciones—Por eso todo ese discursito del fuerte y el débil, ¿eh? En serio eres un idiota.

—Tú no sabes una mierda sobre mí—le espetó el pelirrojo—y si te dije esas cosas es para que te vayas ubicando.

—Ubicada estoy, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti—Elsa lo recorrió con la mirada de abajo a arriba, con marcado desdén—. Creo que empiezo a comprender porque esa enferma manía de mentir que tienes. Tu familia te dejó bastante perturbado, ¿eh Hans? Menudo trauma debes cargar.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar una exclamación cuando la mano del joven la aferró del brazo.

—Cuida tus palabras, mocosa o ya verás la que te espera.

—No me toques—siseó Elsa tirando de su brazo para zafarse de él y devolviéndole la mirada con firmeza—. Vaya que te pones alterado con el tema. Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que quieras poner tu cara de niño bueno frente a mamá o cualquier otro.

El colorado volvió a poner su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ponme a prueba—le dijo inclinándose para hablar a pocos centímetros de su níveo rostro—, y veremos quien le da una lección a quien.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada que ocultar—aventuró la muchacha—, en todo caso creo que eres tú quien tiene más que perder de los dos. Esto solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y yo puedo ser muy paciente.

Hans observó internamente frustrado como le dirigía una última mirada altanera antes de voltearse bruscamente, moviendo su cabello y dejándole sentir el repentino olor a flores de su champú, para coger el vaso de leche a medio tomar y colocarlo junto a su plato.

—Puedes beberte esto, creo que lo vas a necesitar más que yo—se atrevió a decirle Elsa, retirándose del lugar con su respingada nariz en alto y ese odioso porte de reina al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

La muy descarada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todas esas cosas? No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, fue lo único que se dijo a si mismo al volver su vista al emparedado con desgana.

De pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

* * *

*AC/DC: Para quienes no la conozcan, la mejor banda de hard rock del mundo. Y si no la han escuchado, pues no sé que están esperando. D:

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Holis! Feliz viernes, criaturas. :)

La tía Frozen ha vuelto con otro emocionante capítulo lleno de odio y acción entre esas dos personitas que tanto amamos y compañía. Hans se empeña en seguir siendo un pelirrojo del mal que embauca a todo el mundo pero como pueden ver, nuestro preciado copo de nieve ya le puso algunos puntos sobre las ies y ahora él ya siente la amenaza. No se deja de nadie la niña. e.e

Por ahí ha dejado de ser la única que sospecha de las negras intenciones del coloradito, ya que a Kristoff no le cayó en gracia para nada. Ese par de rubitos paranoicos son un desmadre cuando se juntan.

¿Y qué les pareció ese tenso momento sexy con el pelirrojo saliendo de la ducha? ¡Quien fuera Elsa para ver semejante espectáculo! En fin, que hubo un poco de todo.

Habría querido subir esto antes pero en fin... fue una semana pesada. Espero que les haya alegrado el viernes, porque no hay nada como los viernes para disfrutar de las actualizaciones. :D

 _Guest C_ : Otra nueva iniciada en el lado oscuro del Helsa, es un placer convertir a más personitas a este ship. xD Gracias por comentar, no tengo una frecuencia específica para actualizar porque luego el tiempo no me deja, pero estoy tratando de subir algo nuevo cada semana para este fic.

 _Guest 1_ : ¡Gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actualización. :3

 _Guest 2_ : Ya sé, este par se pasa con sus peleas de preescolar pero así los amamos. LOL

 _Ari_ : ¿Qué tal, pilluela? Sí mis queridos Helsa tuvieran alguna especialidad esa definitivamente sería de la "Peleas sin sentido", así que sí, podría decirse que tienes razón en lo que dices. xD Y por fin tuvimos el primer momento de debilidad de Elsa, o bueno no sé si se le pueda considerar así al hecho de ponerse nerviosa por ver al hermoso pelirrojo recién salido de la ducha... pero algo es algo, jajaja. La pobre pequeña. Gracias por tus buenas vibras, por tu entusiasmo y por todo. ;)

Pasen un gran fin de semana, ya saben, se me portan mal. :P


	5. Lidiando con el enemigo

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **5**

 **Lidiando con el enemigo**

* * *

De manera distraída, Hans volvió a tomar otro sorbo de la lata de soda que tenía en la mano, intentando dirigir toda su concentración a la película que daban en la televisión. Era imposible. En todo el día no había parado de pensar en su pequeño enfrentamiento de la noche anterior con esa "mocosa de mierda", como ya se había habituado a llamar a Elsa para sus adentros. Y para que lo negaba, la pequeña bruja lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ella ya sospechaba que ocurría algo y no iba a detenerse hasta meter por completo esa naricita suya en lo que no le importaba. Y eso le preocupaba.

Podía ser que él fuera un perfecto embaucador a la hora de manipular a la gente o fingir, pero la chica era inteligente y no dudaba que tarde o temprano, terminaría descubriendo la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Echaría por la borda todos sus planes de comenzar de nuevo, toda la fachada que cuidadosamente se había encargado de construir.

Tenía que ponerle un alto. ¿Pero cómo?

De repente sintió que lo observaban y volteó hacia un rincón. Allí estaba de nuevo. Desagradable, peludo y con esos ojos amarillos que lo observaban penetrantemente.

 _Marshmallow_ mantenía su mirada fija en él, de una manera sigilosa a la que lamentablemente, ya se había acostumbrado en los últimos días. El minino era muy silencioso y tan estirado como su dueña. A menudo lo había descubierto observándolo de ese modo, casi como si estuviera vigilándolo.

Hans lo odiaba. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecerse de esa forma? Lo ponía nervioso.

—Fuera—le espetó desde su lugar.

El gato se levantó de su sitio y dio un salto ágil hasta el sofá donde se encontraba él. El pelirrojo se tensó. Por esa razón le gustaban más los perros.

—Lárgate, gato—le dijo, sintiéndose idiota por hablar con ese animal—. Vete a buscar a tu estúpida dueña.

El felino emitió un maullido que no sonó para nada amistoso y el muchacho apretó los dientes. ¿Es que no se podía tener un poco de paz en esa casa?

—¡Dije fuera! ¡Vamos, vete!—exclamó extendiendo su dedo índice para echarlo, a lo cual _Marshmallow_ no hizo el menor caso sino que se aproximó un par de pasos más, amenazadoramente.

Hans resopló y extendió una mano para tomarlo por el cuello, dispuesto a sacarlo de la casa. Ahí era donde debía estar y no dentro mortificándolo.

Apenas lo hubo tocado, el gato chilló y le lanzó un zarpazo abriéndole tres grandes arañazos en la palma de la mano.

—¡Agh!—bramó el colorado, apartándose como impulsado por un resorte. Sus ojos verdes le lanzaron una mirada furiosa al animal, que se había puesto totalmente en guardia ante él—¡Eres un…!

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—Idun irrumpió en la habitación, cortando por completo el insulto que pensaba proferir.

La castaña ahogó una exclamación al reparar en la mascota de su hija y la mano sangrante del joven.

—Oh, cariño—musitó apenada—, déjame ver eso—se acercó para revisarle la mano e hizo una expresión de dolor al ver los rasguños—. Me temo que _Marshmallow_ se pone un poco nervioso a veces.

" _Nervioso, sí claro"_ , pensó él con sarcasmo pero absteniéndose de decir nada. Su madrastra ahuyentó con suavidad al felino, que se retiró de ahí con la cola en alto. _"Ya te cogeré después, hijo de puta"_ , se dijo Hans para sus adentros.

—No te preocupes, no son profundos—lo tranquilizó ella—. Iré por desinfectante y unas curitas.

—No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo.

—No es molestia—Idun le sonrió—, dame un minuto.

Él se sentó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño al ver su palma ensangrentada. Ese maldito gato se las iba a pagar.

Instantes después, Idun estaba de nuevo a su lado limpiando los arañazos con un par de algodones. El muchacho no pudo evitar bufar al sentir cierto ardor con las curaciones. Lo peor es que era su mano derecha.

—Sé que duele, pero tenemos que desinfectarlo—la morena suspiró—. Tendrás que disculpar a nuestro gato, es muy extraño que se comporte así. Él no suele ser agresivo con nadie. Supongo que aún no te conoce del todo.

—Sí, debe ser por eso—comentó Hans, esforzándose por no sacar a relucir la molestia que realmente sentía en su tono de voz.

—Elsa realmente adora a ese animal, ¿te conté que lo adoptó en el refugio de animales?—dijo su madrastra—Eso fue hace tres años y en ese entonces, él era una bolita de pelos diminuta. A ella se le partió el corazón al verlo tan solito. Así como la ves de seria, es una chica muy sensible.

—Estoy seguro de que sí—Hans forzó una sonrisa—, hay que tener un gran corazón para acoger a un animal sin hogar.

Maldita chiquilla de mierda con su odiosa mascota. El gato era tan demoníaco como ella, no le cabía duda de que esa era la única razón por la que estaban juntos. Los aplastaría a ambos como un par de insectos.

—Sí, Elsa me rogó tanto aquel día para conservarlo que no pude decirle que no—Idun terminó de ponerle unas pequeñas curitas—. Lo quiere mucho.

" _Lo querrá más cuando haga una alfombra con él"_ , Hans se regocijó al imaginarse colocando un peludo felpudo frente a una rubia con la expresión desencajada. Era una fantasía cruel y algo estúpida, pero se valía soñar.

—Cuando vuelva de patinar le diré que tiene que vigilarlo más de cerca, al menos en lo que se acostumbra a tu presencia—Idun le dio una última mirada a sus curaciones—, ¿te duele mucho?

—Me dolía más antes del desinfectante, gracias—le dijo su hijastro, sonriendo ligeramente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—la mujer lo observó un momento y luego desvaneció un poco su sonrisa—. Hans, ¿te sientes a gusto aquí?—inquirió, tomándolo por sorpresa—Seguro piensas que soy demasiado despistada, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta del comportamiento de mi hija. Ella es fría con casi todo el mundo pero creo que este cambio le sentó nada bien. No quisiera que eso te incomode.

El pelirrojo parpadeó al tiempo que la observaba suspirar.

—Yo pensé que le sentaría muy bien tener a alguien en casa más cercano a su edad para que se animara a ser más abierta—confesó Idun—, es tan reservada. Y no es que eso sea algo malo, pero desde que me casé con tu padre, la siento muy distante… parece que mi hija no se adapta fácilmente a los cambios.

—No te preocupes, eso es normal—intentó consolarla; mejor era quedar bien con la única persona en esa casa que se comportaba decentemente con él—. Cuando papá se divorció de mamá me sentí igual que ella.

La morena elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tú padre también ha sido un poco duro contigo—Hans volvió a sorprenderse. No tenía idea de que su madrastra se hubiera dado cuenta de eso—. He intentado decirle que no todo es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Conozco bien a Elsa y sé cuan difícil se puede llegar a poner. Mi hija es una buena persona, pero se le dificulta mucho hacer nuevos amigos y relacionarse con la gente en general. Supongo que tenernos solamente la una a la otra por tanto tiempo hizo que creciera de esa manera.

Idun cruzó sus delgadas manos sobre el regazo y el colorado se quedó sin nada que decir. No se esperaba ese tipo de confesiones.

—Pero bueno—su madrastra volvió a sonreír con ánimo renovado—, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que termine de adaptarse a todo esto. Tendré que pedirte el enorme favor de tener mucha paciencia con ella, Hans.

—Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, en realidad Elsa me agrada mucho—mintió, encubriendo sus verdaderas impresiones sobre la platinada—. Estoy seguro de que cuando me conozca un poco más, empezaremos a llevarnos mejor.

—Eres un ángel—le dijo Idun con agradecimiento—, realmente me gustaría que te sintieras como en casa aquí, estoy tan apenada por Elsa. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer… —hizo una pausa y se quedó reflexionando hasta que el rostro se le iluminó—tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no salimos esta tarde? Así podrás distraerte un poco. Hay una película maravillosa en cartelera que me encantaría ver. Se lo había comentado a Elsa hace un par de días pero la verdad es que no la vi muy dispuesta. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Hans dudó por unos segundos. No era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer pero por otro lado, los muchachos como él no salían por ahí con señoras. Aunque honestamente, Idun era bastante agradable. Era fácil notar porque había atraído tanto la atención de su padre. Su esposa era una mujer muy joven y guapa.

Y su hija se le parecía muchísimo. De inmediato apretó los dientes, olvidando semejante tontería y enfocándose en la situación. Después de todo, ¿qué de malo podría resultar de aquello?

Finalmente asintió con la cabeza para gran regocijo de la castaña. Todo fuera por mantener las apariencias.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿dices que le conseguiste un empleo a Anna y a Olaf en la juguetería?—Elsa acercó la pajilla de su frapuchino hasta sus labios para sorber un poco y luego miró al rubio extrañada—¿Y qué van a hacer allí? ¿Envolverán regalos?

—Ni de chiste, ese puesto ya está ocupado desde hace rato—respondió Kristoff. Ambos se encontraban de pie afuera del mencionado establecimiento—, pero el dueño es amigo de mi abuelo y me comentó que tenía otros dos disponibles, básicamente para promocionar los juguetes de la temporada. La tienda se llena a lo loco este mes.

—¿Promocionar? ¿Y cómo se supone que van a hacer eso?

En ese instante sus amigos salieron de la juguetería, casi respondiendo a su pregunta.

Los grandes ojos azules de Elsa se abrieron con sorpresa en tanto el blondo sonreía a su lado. Tanto la pelirroja como el chico de lentes se encontraban portando sendos disfraces de elfos navideños, con todo y cascabeles incluidos. Un atuendo que les sentaba bastante cómico y más a Anna por su corta estatura.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!—exclamó ella con una cara de vergüenza—¡Dime que es una broma, Kristoff!

—Para nada estoy bromeando, Anna—habló el aludido sin borrar su sonrisa—. Te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar un empleo temporal, ¿no?

—Pero… ¡pero no esto!—chilló ella haciendo pucheros como niña—¡Esto es humillante! Yo pensaba más bien en algo como atender la caja registradora, envolver obsequios o acomodar juguetes… no sé…

—Bueno, a mí no me parece que esté tan mal—dijo Olaf un poco menos abochornado que la colorada—. Peores cosas hemos hecho.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú no te ves tan ridículo con esta cosa!

—Vamos Anna, luces muy tierna—bromeó el pelinegro y Kristoff dejó escapar una risa.

—Elsaaaaaa—berreó la pecosa dando pataditas en el suelo en señal de berrinche—, por favor, haz algo.

La albina sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y rápidamente le tomó una foto.

—¡Elsa!—protestó Anna.

—Lo siento, pero te ves muy graciosa con ese trajecito—dijo su amiga—. No iba a dejar pasar el momento.

—¡No es justo! ¡Saben bien que necesito el dinero! ¡Quiero mi X-box!—exclamó Anna infantilmente—¡¿Por qué mis padres no me pueden dar dinero?! ¡Es Navidad!

—Te dije que esto iba a suceder si te gastabas todas tus asignaciones comprando ese tonto trineo en Ebay—la atajó Elsa, haciendo referencia a la última extravagancia que había adquirido con Olaf—. No me sorprende que tus padres tomaran medidas drásticas al enterarse.

—¡Te recuerdo que tú también diste una vuelta en ese tonto trineo!—replicó Anna—¡No me regañabas cuando te subiste en él!—hizo mímica con sus manos para fingir como si estuviera en el mencionado transporte—¡Más rápido Anna, más rápido! ¡Quiero sentir el aire en mi rostro! ¡Soy una con el viento y el cielo!—imitó a la blonda, provocando que se atragantara con su café helado—Pues bien, ¡yo seré una con la humillación en este trabajo de mierda! Y eso no me complace—se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh vamos Anna, no digas esas cosas—trató de tranquilizarla Kristoff—. Te ves muy linda con ese disfraz.

La muchacha se ruborizó.

—¿En serio te lo parece?—preguntó con timidez, poniéndose a jugar con una de sus trenzas.

Una chica de pelo castaño llegó frente a ellos en ese momento y observó con curiosidad a la pelirroja y a Olaf.

—¡Oh Anna, te ves tan adorable!—exclamó Rapunzel juntando sus manos emocionada—¡Pareces un duendecillo navideño de verdad! Ya sabes, porque los duendes navideños son bajitos… y tú eres bajita… y estás tan llena de pecas…

La expresión de la colorada se descompuso. Elsa y Kristoff contuvieron otra risa.

—Yo… no soy… un duendecillo—musitó Anna poniéndose lívida y empuñando ambas manos para no irse encima de la trigueña, quien no parecía registrar nada de la situación de amenaza en que se había puesto.

Rapunzel le pasó su teléfono al rubio.

—¡Toma Kristoff! ¡Tómanos una foto a Anna y a mí!—le pidió con entusiasmo—¡Quiero que este sea mi primer recuerdo de esta Navidad!

—¡No te me acerques!—chilló Anna.

Desoyendo la orden, la alegre castaña se aproximó dando saltitos y haciendo que la otra corriera a buscar refugio detrás de una columna cercana.

—Y estos momentos son los que hacen que la vida valga la pena—afirmó Elsa con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras veía como la morena alcanzaba a tomar del brazo a Anna e intentaba halar de ella para convencerla de abandonar su escondite, aunque la última se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

Parecían dos niñas pequeñas en lugar de las muchachas que eran.

—Es una pena que tengamos que trabajar en esta temporada—dijo Olaf—, bueno, a mí no me molesta tanto, pero ya saben como es Anna. El trabajo y ella no se llevan.

—No le va a pasar nada por aceptar un empleo—comentó Elsa.

—Además no pensaran en echarse atrás, no pueden hacerme quedar mal con el amigo de mi abuelo—convino Kristoff—. En serio necesita un poco de ayuda y yo los recomendé bastante. Además solo son un par de semanas.

—Supongo que estaremos bien—aceptó el otro chico, mirando como Rapunzel lograba rodear a su presa con los brazos y levantarla unos centímetros del piso.

Anna pataleó y exclamó algo que se escuchó como "tienes cinco segundos para dejarme de nuevo en el suelo, o ya verás desquiciada", entre el bullicio del resto de la gente que iba y venía de las tiendas.

—Mejor ve a separarlas Elsa, o Anna va a perder la paciencia—le advirtió Kristoff.

—Nah, todavía resiste un poco más—aseguró la joven.

En realidad estaba disfrutando con la pequeña tortura de su amiga.

—No digas que no te previne.

—¿Sabes? Este gorro da comezón—Olaf se sacó el sombrerito con cascabeles de la cabeza—. ¿Acaso lo habrán lavado?

—No lo sé, esta tienda saca los mismos disfraces cada año.

El chico de gafas arrugo un poco el ceño. Las chicas volvieron con ellos, Anna luciendo una cara de pocos amigos y Rapunzel tan contenta como siempre.

—¿Entonces qué, Elsa? ¿Ya descubriste algo sospechoso acerca de tu guapo hermanito?—inquirió la castaña haciendo ademanes siniestros con las manos—¿Trató de incendiar tu casa? ¿Ocultó un cadáver debajo de su cama?

—Ya te dije que ese tipo no es hermano mío—respondió Elsa con frialdad—y aunque te burles, sigo estando segura de que esconde algo. Por el momento solo lo voy a vigilar.

—Bien pensado, mejor no bajar la guardia hasta que estés segura de que es lo que oculta—agregó Kristoff tan convencido como ella.

—¡El agente Bjorgman siempre está listo para la investigación criminal! Cuidado con él, chicos malos—canturreó Rapunzel, dándole un golpe al hombro de su amigo.

Anna rodó los ojos.

—Basta ya, Punz—dijo Kristoff—. Veo que te encuentras muy entusiasmada hoy… más de lo normal.

—Oh, así es—confirmó ella—. Mi amigo en la tienda de tatuajes, Mano de Garfio; ¿sí les dije por qué le decimos Mano de Garfio? Siempre trae un garfio en una de sus manos pero es falso, jejeje, de hecho esa es una historia graciosa de contar, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Ah sí, Mano de Garfio me invitó a su clase de rapel. ¡Se nota que es algo muy divertido! Hasta dijo que me podía prestar su equipo para escalar; eso sí, me dijo que su curso no es de principiantes, así que solo me dejaré instruir más o menos por él y a ver que pasa—se encogió de hombros—, ¿no te parece esa una idea maravillosa?

—No, es más bien una idea estúpida como todas las que sueles probar—Kristoff le puso una mano en el hombro—, mira, no te ofendas Punz, pero la última vez que quisiste hacer un deporte extremo terminaste cayéndote de un barandal con la bicicleta encima y fuiste a parar al hospital. Mejor sigue haciendo tus pinturitas.

—¡Hey, esa no es la actitud! ¡A veces hay que hacer cosas arriesgadas para empezar a vivir!—repuso ella—¿O ustedes que piensan?

—Eh… —Olaf se rascó la nuca y Elsa se limitó a tomar otro largo sorbo de su bebida.

—¡Yo pienso que deberías hacerlo! ¡Nunca averiguarás que habría pasado si no lo intentas!—contestó Anna con falsa emoción—Puede que la pases muy bien, o que te caigas y te rompas una pierna que te impida salir por el resto de las vacaciones y ver a Kristoff o a cualquiera de nosotros, no lo sé, tal vez, es solo una posibilidad. ¡Hay que empezar a vivir!

—¡Es lo mismo que pienso yo, Anna! ¡Me alegra que tú si comprendas mi filosofía de vida!

Kristoff se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Me tengo que ir—Elsa agitó su vaso de frapuchino para verificar que había quedado vacío por completo—, mamá quiere ir al cine a ver una película y no quiero hacerla esperar. Se veía emocionada.

—¿Algo interesante en cartelera?—inquirió Olaf.

—No sé, la verdad no le puse mucha atención, pero ya sabes, será uno de esos momentos madre e hija que tanto le gustan—tiró el vaso en un contenedor—. Los veré luego.

El pelinegro se despidió de ella con un abrazo que le hizo sonreír, ya se había acostumbrado a los afectos de su amigo. La rubia le dijo adiós a los demás y emprendió el camino desde el centro comercial a casa.

No esperaba mucho de cualquiera que fuera el filme que Idun quisiera mirar, (tenía cierta predilección por las cintas dramáticas que a ella no le gustaban tanto), pero siempre era un buen momento para pasar tiempo a solas con su madre. Especialmente desde que su esposo y ese intruso que tenía en casa tomaban más de su atención.

Llegó a casa y tras fijarse en la sala de estar, la cocina y la habitación de la castaña, le extrañó no verla por ninguna parte.

Bajo hasta la biblioteca justo para encontrar a su padrastro entretenido con una lectura.

—¿A dónde ha ido mamá?—preguntó desconcertada.

—Salió hace un rato con Hans, me parece que iban al cine. Hay una película en cartelera que tu madre se muere por ver.

—¡¿Qué?!—los orbes azules de las adolescente se abrieron con incredulidad.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Por qué su madre había salido con ese monstruo? Ese tiempo de calidad le correspondía a ella, ¡solo a ella! Elsa sintió que algo desagradable le oprimía el pecho.

—Si quieres podemos alcanzarlos—le ofreció Adgar—, hoy no tengo que volver a la oficina. Después podríamos ir a cenar todos.

La muchacha entornó sus ojos. Estaba segura de que ese idiota de Hans había hecho aquello para enfadarla. Pero no le daría el gusto de ir tras ellos como una niñita de mamá despechada.

—No, gracias—dijo cortante—, mejor espero a mamá aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí—tomó un libro de la estantería. Leer le ayudaría a matar el rato.

—Como gustes.

La jovencita se dirigió a la sala de estar conteniendo su enojo. Tendría una charla muy seria con su madre en cuanto llegara.

* * *

Idun introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la casa arrebujándose en su abrigo. Detrás de ella el pelirrojo, con la vestimenta tan llena de nieve como la suya, le siguió el paso; los dos charlando amenamente y sonriendo. Después de salir del cine se habían pasado la tarde entera conversando y comprando algunas cosas que la castaña necesitaba para ese fin de semana. Estaría celebrando su cumpleaños y prepararía una comida muy especial para su familia y ciertas amistades.

Para Hans, estar en compañía de su madrastra había resultado mucho más agradable de lo que se esperaba.

Realmente la habían pasado muy bien. Después de salir del cine, se habían detenido para merendar en un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana y durante todo el tiempo habían estado charlando. Luego la había ayudado a hacer sus compras.

Incluso la película había resultado buena, a pesar de que no esperaba mucho del filme.

No obstante, la diversión se había terminado cuando repentinamente la mujer se había percatado de que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Elsa.

Había apagado su teléfono en el cine y desde entonces había olvidado encenderlo de nuevo; por no mencionar que una vez más se había quedado sin crédito. A veces podía ser la mar de despistada.

Ya le había quedado más claro que nunca que a diferencia de su hija, Idun era una persona muy extrovertida. Tanto, que sin sospechar de nada le había estado comentando todo tipo de anécdotas acerca de ella, para su regocijo interior. Claro que no era como si enterarse de la vez en que la rubia había tenido un accidente en el hielo a los seis años o que tenía miedo del coco cuando era pequeña, le sirviera para chantajearla o algo mejor.

Pero siempre se agradecía saber ese tipo de cosas para avergonzarla y sobretodo, para conocer más de cerca al enemigo.

—Por fin en casa—suspiró la castaña adentrándose en el vestíbulo en tanto él cerraba la puerta—. Espero que tu padre no tarde mucho en llegar.

Dejo el par de bolsas que cargaba a un lado y guardó su abrigo en el armario que estaba junto a la entrada. Casi de inmediato, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la sala de estar en donde se toparon con una figura familiar.

Encima del sofá reconoció a su hija hecha un ovillo. Su cabello platinado se esparcía sobre los cojines de tonos verdosos y su profunda respiración indicaba que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Idun sonrió con cierta ternura y se acercó hasta ella con cautela.

—Pobrecita, debe haberse quedado esperándome—musitó, acariciando el flequillo rubio con una de sus finas manos. Luego la dirigió hasta su hombro y dudó.

Le daba pena despertarla. Se veía tan pacífica.

El teléfono al otro lado de la estancia sonó y la morena dirigió su mirada del aparato a la adolescente.

—Hans, ¿podrías subirla a su habitación?—le preguntó sin borrar esa leve sonrisa que hacía imposible que se le pudiera negar nada—Debo contestar el teléfono.

Antes de darle oportunidad a responder, ya había cruzado la estancia para tomar el auricular de espaldas a él. El cálido saludo que soltó seguido de un "¡cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!" le indicó al pelirrojo que esa conversación definitivamente se iba a alargar.

Miró incómodo a la blonda y se riñó mentalmente por no haberse escapado a su dormitorio apenas habían entrado en la casa.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a su madrastra, ya enfrascada en una animada plática con quien fuera que hubiera llamado y después a Elsa, que tampoco daba muestras de despertar. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

Dubitativamente y sin más remedio, se inclinó en dirección a la adolescente y cuidadosamente se preparó para tomarla en brazos, rogando porque no se despertara. Lo último que necesitaba era que le armara un berrinchito allí mismo, cuando no le quedaba de otra que complacer a su madre.

Paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y rodeo sus hombros con el otro, atrayéndola hacia si con suma facilidad. Elsa pesaba realmente poco y era más pequeña de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. Y al parecer tenía el sueño pesado, por suerte.

Ya más confiado subió escaleras arriba, con la rubia cabeza de la muchacha apoyada en su hombro. Aquello era como llevar a una muñeca de trapo, pensó él.

En realidad era un poco agradable, si se olvidaba por un instante de la personita a la que estaba sosteniendo. El leve calor corporal que desprendía y el aroma a flores que emanaba de su pelo le hacían experimentar una placentera sensación.

Pero no, claro que eso era no podía ser.

Él no era ningún chiquillo inexperimentado que prestara atención a esas cosas. Y ella era Elsa, ¡Elsa por todos los cielos!

La misma mocosa de mierda a la que debía atormentar. No debía olvidarlo.

En la planta baja se detuvo a la puerta que estaba frente a su habitación y entró. El dormitorio se hallaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz que entraba por una ventana y no pudo evitar apreciarlo un momento.

Paredes azules y muebles de madera blanca. Todo muy pulcro y ordenado casi hasta la exageración, ninguna cosa fuera de lugar. Un estante repleto de libros y un tocador en el que solamente se apreciaba lo indispensable para el arreglo personal. Su hermanastra no era una chica muy coqueta, (aunque siendo justos, tampoco era como si necesitara mucho maquillaje).

Desde el suelo, un par de ojos amarillos y amenazadores le devolvieron la mirada. Era el estúpido gato de la chiquilla. Ese animal en serio le jodía los nervios y después del incidente de la tarde, lo odiaba más que nunca.

—Largo—susurró de forma desagradable.

 _Marshmallow_ emitió un hosco siseo, dándole a entender que no era bienvenido allí. Supo que probablemente, de no ser porque llevaba a su dueña en brazos se le hubiera ido encima.

Con delicadeza, Hans depositó a la jovencita en su cama y ella instintivamente volvió a hacerse un ovillo, permaneciendo sumida en la tierra de Morfeo. De manera inconsciente acercó hacia ella un pequeño oso de felpa de color blanco que reposaba sobre la almohada y él sonrió casi por acto reflejo.

No cabía duda de que seguía siendo una niñita.

Las luces que se colaban por el ventanal la iluminaban tenuemente y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó mirándola. El cuerpo pequeño y oculto detrás de los vaqueros y el suéter un poco holgado, el cabello levemente desordenado de su trenza y al que la iluminación le arrancaba un reflejo plateado, la piel nívea y ligeramente salpicada de pecas, los labios rosados y entreabiertos, las largas pestañas que rozaban sus pómulos… en verdad, Elsa era como una de esas delicadas muñequitas de porcelana que se podían mirar en los aparadores de las tiendas.

Se veía tan inocente e infantil. Nadie creería que había una muchachita bastante fría y en ocasiones amenazante y un poco histérica, ocultándose detrás de esa fachada angelical.

Elsa era una niña muy bonita, enormemente parecida a su madre. Sería una mujer muy hermosa cuando creciera.

Sacudió su cabeza, abstrayéndose de esa clase de pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en toda esa mierda? Esa película de drama para mujeres le había estropeado el cerebro.

¿Qué más daba el aspecto que tuviera esa mocosa? Era nefasta y punto. E iba a hacer su vida miserable. Porque así de linda como era por fuera, así de podrida estaba por dentro.

La miró despectivamente y se dispuso a salir, cuando un movimiento que hizo le llamó la atención. Elsa se había acurrucado más, como si buscara infundirse un poco de calor. No había que olvidar que ya estaban en pleno invierno y en las noches se sentía mucho más.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hans localizó una gruesa frazada en el borde de la cama y la tomó para cubrir a la blonda hasta la nariz, que era un punto pequeño y levemente enrojecido a causa del frío. Se cercioró de que estuviera bien abrigada y se apartó cuando _Marshmallow_ saltó a la cama para echarse junto a ella, siempre observándolo fijamente.

La mirada del felino parecía una especie de advertencia. El pelirrojo lo fulminó con los ojos antes de salir en silencio.

Definitivamente esa película para maricas lo había ablandado.

* * *

Por la mañana, Elsa se despertó confortablemente calientita y distinguió la silueta familiar de su gato tumbado junto a ella. Bostezó y se incorporó, extrañándose al darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior. No tenía idea de como había llegado hasta su dormitorio. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en la sala de estar, después de leer por un largo rato y de enviarle varios mensajes y llamadas a su madre sin respuesta.

Probablemente le había pedido a su esposo que la llevara hasta su cama.

Eso le desagradó.

 _Marshmallow_ emitió un sonoro maullido y se restregó contra ella insistentemente. Era su forma de anunciarle que había llegado la hora de comer.

Con pereza lo tomó en brazos y bajó hasta la cocina para servirle un poco de leche y unas cuantas croquetas. Recordó también la razón por la que estaba tan enfadada desde ayer. Si se había dormido seguramente su mamá había regresado tarde con el cretino de Hans. Ahora sí tendrían una seria conversación.

Puso a _Marshmallow_ en el suelo y este volvió a maullar de forma demandante, volviendo a frotarse contra sus tobillos.

—Ya voy, dame un minuto amiguito—le dijo mientras buscaba su tazón de comida.

Una vez que el animal estuvo devorando su alimento, Idun apareció en la cocina tan resplandeciente como siempre. Elsa le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Buenos días, hija—la saludó ella sin percatarse—. Hace un día precioso hoy, ¿no crees?

—Te estuve llamando ayer. ¿Por qué no respondías?

—Oh, me quedé sin crédito, ya sabes como soy de distraída—la castaña abrió una gaveta—. ¿Quieres hot cakes para desayunar?

—Saliste con Hans—repuso la muchacha con algo de dureza.

—Sí, bueno él no tenía nada que hacer y te dije que estaba esa película que tenía ganas de ver, así que me pareció buena idea invitarlo—Idun se puso a romper huevos en un bol—. ¡Fue una historia tan bonita, por cierto!

—Creí que yo te acompañaría—la platinada se cruzó de brazos, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a una niña pequeña haciéndole aquella escena a su madre.

—Pensé que no te interesaba mucho, cuando te lo propuse hace un par de días no parecías muy entusiasmada—replicó la morena—. Sé que no te encantan las cintas de drama. A ti lo que te gusta es ver cosas que te dan pesadillas—añadió juguetonamente, lo que incrementó la indignación de Elsa.

¿Cómo podía su madre ser tan ingenua?

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo iba a acompañarte! ¡Yo!—exclamó—¡Hasta regresé temprano para ir contigo! ¿Por qué tenías que irte con él?

—Oh Elsa, no tienes que sentirte celosa cariño. Es normal que quiera convivir un poco con mi hijastro. Después de todo somos familia.

La adolescente bufó. Estaba decidida. Iba a arriesgarse y decirle a su madre quien era Hans Westergaard realmente, (o al menos quien creía que era). No quería que la castaña estuviera cerca de un tipo tan maligno como él.

—Mamá—comenzó a hablar con firmeza—, yo…

—¿Sabes Elsa? Últimamente he estado pensando—Idun se volvió hacia ella—, ya sé que todos estos cambios no han sido ideales para ti. Primero la boda y luego esto. De verdad creí que tener a alguien más joven en casa te haría bien. Adgar y yo trabajamos tanto, y estás tan sola la mayoría del tiempo.

La platinada parpadeó y la mujer se acercó hasta ella.

—Creo que jamás me paré a pensar realmente en como te sentirías con todo esto; digo, hemos sido tan solo las dos por tantos años—Idun la tomó por un hombro con una mano y con la otra le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Es que yo siempre quise darte una familia como las demás. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no quisiera equivocarme forzando las cosas. Creo que he estado tan feliz por mi cuenta, que se me ha olvidado pensar más en ti.

Elsa sintió que todas sus palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa familiar sensación de remordimiento. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ver que su madre fuera feliz?

—Solo quería agradecerte lo comprensiva que has sido con todas mis decisiones—prosiguió Idun—, sé que te cuesta adaptarte, pero estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te acostumbres a nuestra nueva familia—dijo abrazándola. Esa mujer era una sentimental—. Sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá—respondió quedamente.

No podía arruinar su felicidad, demonios. Podía ser que Hans fuera un imbécil, pero tendría que lidiar un poco más con él para no romper tan abruptamente la burbuja de su madre. Al menos su esposo era decente, aunque no terminara de caerle del todo bien.

—Ahora, ¿qué ibas a decirme, cielo?

Elsa dudó.

—Nada—Idun se despegó de ella para mirarla a la cara—, solo que… si iba a acompañarte a ver esa película.

—No te preocupes hija, aún podemos salir y pasarla juntas—la mujer le tocó la nariz con la punta de su índice—. Esta vez tú podrás escoger la película.

La muchacha se obligó a devolverle una sonrisa antes de que Idun continuará preparando el desayuno. _Marshmallow_ había terminado de comer.

—Ah, mamá—la llamó.

—¿Sí, cielo?

—La próxima vez que me encuentres durmiendo abajo mejor despiértame—dijo—, no hagas que tu esposo me lleve a mi habitación. Eso es incómodo para mí.

—Oh, no fue él quien te subió anoche—comentó la castaña alegremente—, eso se lo pedí a Hans. Te veías tan tranquila que no quise despertarte y él es tan servicial…

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, quien se apresuró a cargar a su gato para huir de la cocina antes de que Idun se percatara de eso.

Ya se imaginaba la escenita de la noche anterior. Solo pensar que su hermanastro la había llevado hasta la cama le causaba escalofríos, considerando todo el odio que se tenían. Y lo peor es que no se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo no se había despertado?

¿Se habría fijado en su oso de peluche? ¿Habría husmeado en su habitación? El color incrementó en su rostro.

Al final de la escalera se topó con el pelirrojo, que venía saliendo de su habitación en pijama y con cara de sueño. Sus ojos verdes adquirieron una expresión hostil al verla y entonces Elsa sintió arder su rostro y maldijo para sus adentros.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien no está teniendo una buena mañana el día de hoy—le dijo Hans maliciosamente.

—Hazte a un lado, idiota—le espetó la albina haciendo amago de entrar en su habitación, justo cuando él se movió para obstruirle el paso.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, mocosa?—inquirió él esbozando otra sonrisa petulante—¿No quieres que te cuente como estuvo mi día ayer? Tuve una salida muy interesante.

—Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente—Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada—, ahora muévete y no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Mamá es una persona muy agradable, ¿no te parece?

—¡¿Qué?!—la expresión de la chica se sorprendió y exasperó al mismo tiempo.

—No te molesta que la llame así, ¿no?—la sonrisa torcida de Hans se ensanchó—Después de todo, ya somos familia. Incluso me dijo que le encantaría tener un hijo como yo. Quien la culpa.

—Ahora escúchame bien, pedazo de bestia arrogante y estúpida—dijo Elsa con los dientes apretados—, ella es mi mamá, no tuya, ¡mía! ¡Así que no vuelvas a llamarla así!—agregó airadamente—¡Ella no es y nunca será nada tuyo! ¡Ni siquiera porque se haya casado con tu padre! ¡Qué te quede claro!

—Oh Elsa, eres tan infantil—el muchacho tomándola por la barbilla de forma condescendiente y moviéndola sutilmente—, a nadie le gustan las niñas celosas.

Había cumplido con su propósito de hacerla enojar, ¡y era tan fácil y divertido!

—¡No me toques!—chilló Elsa apartando su cabeza—¡Y aléjate de mi mamá!

—¿Pero por qué haría eso? En especial con todas las cosas tan entretenidas que le encanta decir acerca de ti—Hans se deleitó al ver como la adolescente empalidecía—. ¿En serio mojabas la cama hasta los cinco años? ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Y qué hay de esa vez en la que sufriste pánico escénico en un recital infantil? Esa es una historia de la que me gustaría saber más. Tu madre dice que llorabas frente a todo el mundo.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eres… un…

—Shhh—Hans la acalló colocando su largo dedo índice contra sus labios—. No está bien que discutamos tan temprano. Eso arruinaría el día de mamá.

—Voy a averiguar la manera de hacer tu vida tan difícil y miserable, que te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí—dijo Elsa, con una serenidad que no sentía en absoluto.

—Oh, creo que yo ya me adelanté con eso.

 _Marshmallow_ emitió un maullido hosco, que provocó que el cobrizo se tensara y lo mirara con desconfianza. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a su dueña.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora odias también a los gatos?—preguntó con desagrado.

—¡Aleja a esa cosa de mí!—exclamó Hans, cuando volvió a acercarse para darle un empujón y quitarlo del camino.

—¡Eres un maldito neurótico!—le espetó Elsa abrazando más a su mascota.

—¡Esa basura me hizo esto!—el pelirrojo extendió la palma de su mano derecha y ella parpadeó sorprendida al vislumbrar tres arañazos que empezaban a cicatrizar—¡Mejor mantéenlo vigilado si no quieres que le rompa el pescuezo!

—¡Eso es lo que te haré yo a ti si te acercas a mi gato! ¡Estúpido!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Imbécil trepador!

—¡Cretina de mierda!—otro fuerte y hostil maullido se escuchó en el pasillo.

A Elsa no le importaba lo que el animal había hecho, ¡ese idiota se lo había buscado por ser una persona tan odiosa!

—¡Voy a hacer una maldita bufanda con esa cosa y te voy a colgar con ella!—amenazó Hans.

Una puerta se abrió al fondo. Adgar salió de su habitación debidamente arreglado y arrugó el entrecejo al verlos enfrentados en medio del corredor.

—¿Está todo bien aquí?—preguntó, sin que les pasara desapercibido su leve tono de advertencia.

—Estamos bien, papá—se apresuró a decir Hans—. Solo estábamos conversando.

El aludido miró a su hijastra como buscando confirmar aquello, pero los ojos azules de la chica solo lo vieron inexpresivos.

—Le estaba diciendo a Elsa que debería tener más cuidado con su gato—agregó el joven—. Ayer el pequeño se asustó y me arañó. Pobre animal, es muy nervioso.

Esta vez el felino lo fulminó con sus orbes amarillas.

—Mejor tengan cuidado los dos—dijo Adgar pasando por entre ellos y bajando la escalera—, no quiero problemas.

Los chicos esperaron a que hubiera desaparecido al final de la escalinata y luego volvieron a dirigirse miradas de odio.

—Tarado.

—Estúpida.

Ambos se dieron un par de empujones antes de retroceder y entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones. O al menos las que creían que lo eran. Un segundo después, las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

—Idiota.

—Cretino.

Esta vez, sí entraron en sus dormitorios y se asesinaron con las pupilas antes de cerrar fuertemente sus puertas.

La convivencia se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, ¡feliz 2016 a todos! Espero que hayan recibido el año con toda la actitud y que venga lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes. :3

Después de una pequeña pausa, nuestra pareja favorita vuelve en el papel de hermanastros para alegrarnos el inicio de semana. Bueno, hubo muy poquita interacción Helsa pero eso es algo que espero arreglar en el capítulo siguiente. Como ven, estos dos cada vez van de mal en peor, aunque por ahí nuestro querido Hans ya ha demostrado que no es tan malo como parece, pero claro, se hace el duro. Alguien ya empezó a darse cuenta de los encantos de copo de nieve. :P

Review's time!

 _Ari_ : Sí chiquilla, Elsa es más astuta de lo que piensa ese pelirrojo y se sabe defender, aunque igual todos sabemos que una parte de ella se alborotó al verlo recién salido de la ducha. ;) Momentos de debilidad, ay los momentos de debilidad, de veras que voy a ver como surgen más adelante; ya sabes, el Helsa primero debe tener algo de tensión y peleas divertidas, jajaja.

 _Carol_ : Lo sé, Anna es una pervertida pero ¿quién la culpa? xD Por otra parte, Elsa no teme al enemigo y es por eso que solo ella podría adentrarse en esos sensuales y peligrosos territorios. ¡Se llevó una sorpresa que fue de lo más suculenta! *o* Sí, el perrito es Sitron, más adelante sabrán un poco más de él. :) ¡Otra fanática de AC/DC! Me encantan las canciones que mencionas y hablando de música, la vez pasada no te respondí que canción de Queen escuchaban en el capítulo 3. La verdad no me imaginé ninguna en especial pero si mal no recuerdo, yo oía "Under pressure" mientras lo escribía, así que pon tú que era esa. LOL Hans es muy hábil para ganarse a casi todo el mundo, es un pequeño tramposo. D: Realmente estoy dirvirtiéndome al escribir la interacción Anna/Rapunzel, está agregpandole mucha comedia al asunto y sí entiendo ese chiste de Los Vengadores, ¡amo a esos superhéroes! No te preocupes, Hans no es un psicópata aunque si tiene problemas que enfrentar y que involucran a ese misterioso accidente. e.e

 _Guest_ : A mí también me encanta la tensión Helsa. ;D

 _Annie-Jaeger_ : ¡Aquí está la esperada continuación! :3

Espero que pronto se arreglen los errores que está teniendo la página, porque no puedo acceder a is últimos reviews. D: Así que una disculpa si me tardo en responderles de nuevo.

Me voy palomitas, tengan una excelente semana.


	6. Una tregua silenciosa

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **6**

 **Una tregua silenciosa**

* * *

—La puerta es el amooooooor—Anna cantaba alegremente mientras se dirigía rumbo a casa de su amiga.

Hacía unos veinte minutos que había recibido una llamada de Elsa, en la que solo había escuchado a la rubia decirle con voz cortante que fuera a su casa. De inmediato. La colorada había estado a punto de preguntar el porque cuando la otra muchacha había colgado, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que ponerse su abrigo rosado y salir de casa.

Aquello debía tratarse de algo importante como para que la albina le hubiera llamado de esa manera. Y algo le decía que probablemente estaba relacionado con cierto pelirrojo.

—La puerta es el amooooooor—canturreó fuertemente, dando una vuelta en un poste de luz antes de proseguir en medio de saltos.

El elegante tejado del hogar de Elsa se hizo visible y ella se aproximó sin dejar de cantar.

—Por tiiii, por miiiií, turururu—tocó el timbre y esperó, bailoteando en el porche de la residencia y tarareando por lo bajo—. Qué extraño—murmuró después de un par de minutos en los que nadie salió.

Volvió a tocar con el mismo resultado y entonces se quedó pensativa. Sabía que la madre y el padrastro de la blonda se encontraban trabajando, por lo que ella tendría que estar en casa. ¿Si no para qué la habría llamado? A menos que algo le hubiera pasado…

Alarmada, la chica corrió para rodear la casa y entró en el jardín trasero. Una vez allí, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Normalmente no la cerraban con llave durante el día, a menos que la vivienda se quedara sola. Esperaba que esa vez no hubieran hecho una excepción.

Anna suspiró de alivio cuando el pomo giró bajo su mano y la entrada se abrió. El interior se veía desierto.

—¿Elsa?—preguntó entrando—¡Elsa, soy yo!

Sigilosamente avanzó fuera de la cocina, asomándose a las demás habitaciones de la planta baja. No había absolutamente nadie.

Presurosa, subió las escaleras.

—¿Elsa?—inquirió de nuevo, esta vez ya algo preocupada.

Un sonido sordo salió de la habitación de la mencionada y la pelirroja se asomó. Adentro, _Marshmallow_ se encontraba frente a un enorme baúl de madera blanca, el cual rascaba con sus patitas delanteras. Algo estaba golpeando desde dentro. El gato se volvió para mirarla.

—Hey amiguito, ¿qué haces allí?—Anna se acercó a él y algo volvió a hacer ruidos dentro del baúl—¿Elsa?

La voz amortiguada de su mejor amiga resonó desde adentro.

—¡Ya voy, Elsa! ¡Tranquila!—exclamó, abalanzándose para abrir el seguro del arca y levantar la tapa.

Apenas lo hubo hecho, la joven de piel nívea se incorporó de golpe, arrastrándose hacia afuera y empujándola en el acto. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que el baúl; en donde guardaba algunas sábanas y ropa de cama, se volcó desparramando todo su contenido.

Elsa emitió un chillido desesperado.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te llamé hace un buen rato!—aulló, mientras Anna parpadeaba confundida—¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

—Oh… bueno, pues es que iba saliendo de mi casa cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi gorro para la nieve, así que regresé y mamá me dio un buen regaño. Además, en el camino me encontré con Hiro, que quería enseñarme su nuevo robot para peleas, je je je, ese niño sí que inventa cosas. Y no creerás lo que puede…

Repentinamente, Elsa, que todavía continuaba en el suelo, se derrumbó por completo en él y emitió otro alarido, tal como si estuviera llorando.

—¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!—la pecosa se arrodilló junto a ella—Tranquila…

—¡Allí adentro es muy incómodo! ¡Me duele la espalda!—se quejó la platinada—¡Y tú estabas mirando un tonto robot!

—Pero, ¿tú qué hacías allí dentro?—preguntó Anna—¿Quién te metió allí?

—¡¿Y tú quién crees?!—la rubia alzó la cara bruscamente. Su cabello aperlado era un desastre y estaba en todas direcciones, formando una trenza deshecha—¡Esa bestia con la que vivo me encerró allí!

—¿Hans?

Elsa volvió a poner la cara contra el piso, empuñando sus manos y dando golpecitos a la vez que berreaba, en una actitud que habría sido más propia de ella que de la indiferente "reina del hielo".

—¡Sí! ¡Me dejó allí y se fue el muy maldito! ¡Si no fuera porque tenía mi teléfono en el bolsillo habría esperado toda la tarde! ¡Sola! ¡Adolorida! ¡Ya no lo soporto!—chilló—¡Lo odio, Anna! ¡Lo odio! ¡Quiero que se vaya de aquí! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…!

La platinada daba un golpecito en el suelo con cada una de sus palabras, ante los ojos pasmados de la otra chica, quien pronto comprendió que debía hacer algo para parar aquella crisis histérica.

—Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh—Anna hizo que su amiga se incorporara y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Tranquila Elsa, relájate. Vamos a cantar—sugirió, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de tres años—. Y si hacemos un muñecoooooo…

—¡No!—la rubia hizo un puchero.

—¡Vamos, sí te la sabes! Canta conmigo—Anna comenzó a mecerla—, y si hacemos un muñecoooo… ¡anda! ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Elsa torció la boca.

—Ven, vamos a jugar—recitó a regañadientes.

—¡Eso es!

—¡Basta! ¡Me harté!—esta vez, la muchacha se desprendió de su agarre y se puso de pie con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos—¡Estoy cansada de que ese idiota me pisoteé! ¿Qué se cree el muy imbécil? ¿Qué puede llegar aquí y hacer lo que se le dé la gana? ¡Pues no! ¡Solo hay una forma de lidiar con matones… zarrapastrosos… y trepadores como él!

—¿Elsa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Ya lo decidí!—la aludida clavó sus ojos en la cobriza con determinación—Anna, ¡enséñame a pelear!

—¿Eh?—los ojos verdosos de Anna adquirieron un semblante de confusión.

—¡Quiero partirle la cara a ese idiota en cuanto regresé!—exclamó Elsa—¡Voy a dejarlo tan adolorido, que la próxima vez se lo pensará mejor antes de hacer algo como esto! ¡Anna, tienes que ayudarme!—la blonda tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas—¡Enséñame a ser una chica ruda como tú! ¡Enséñame a pelear!

—¡Elsa, no puedes hacer eso!

—¿Y por qué no?—Elsa frunció el ceño—¿No me vas a venir ahora con que eso no es lo correcto?

—Naaaah—Anna hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia—. Pero es que eres muy debilucha, no podrías pegarle ni a una mosca aunque lo intentaras.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?!

—Pues no—la colorada jugueteó con sus trenzas—. Mira Elsa, tengo que ser honesta contigo. Eres una princesita y no podrías vencer ni siquiera a tu gato. No quiero que te enfades conmigo si te enseño a pelear y te rompes una uña o algo así. Mejor déjalo.

La rubia bufó ofendida. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga le dijese esas cosas? Ella no era la jovencita delicada que todos creían. Si quería, también podría repartir un par de palizas y especialmente con cierto pelirrojo de mierda.

—¡No seas cobarde! ¡Enséñame!

—Muy bien—Anna se incorporó también y se colocó frente a ella—. Pon atención, Elsa. Esto es muy sencillo, cierra tu mano en un puño—la albina obedeció y Anna extendió su mano derecha con la palma hacia afuera—. Ahora pégame aquí todo lo fuerte que puedas.

—¿Estás segura?—inquirió la blonda con inseguridad.

—Sí, sí, ¿quieres aprender a pelear, no? Separa tus piernas para darte más impulso—Elsa abrió un poco sus piernas—, ahora mueve el torso hacia adelante… ¡y golpea!

La muchacha emitió una exclamación y estampó el puño con todas las fuerzas contra la mano de Anna…

—¡Auch!—Elsa soltó un pequeño alarido y deshizo su puño para sacudirlo con dolor—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Demonios!

Quizá si era la jovencita delicada que todos creían después de todo.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—¡Pero tengo que darle una lección a ese idiota!

—Pues no podrás.

—¡Entonces golpéalo tú!—la albina volvió a tomarle las manos a Anna—Encárgate de él. Quiero que sufra, ¡que sufra!

—Oh Elsa, eso no puede ser…

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Tienes que defenderme!

—Pero… a mí Hans me cae bien—la pecosa se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo cuando esos ojos azules la fulminaron con la mirada—, además, ¿en serio quieres que le dé una paliza? Sería un delito arruinar ese rostro… y ese cuerpo tan suculento…

—¡No puedo creer que digas eso después de lo que me hizo!

—¡Hey, solo digo la verdad! Vamos Elsa, él no es tan malo. Digo, sí se mete contigo, pero no te ha lastimado ¿verdad? No seas violenta tú, je je je je je…

La risita de la pelirroja se fue apagando conforme veía la expresión gélida de Elsa. Hubo silencio.

—Te pago para que lo hagas.

—¡Elsa!—Anna la observó sorprendida. ¿Dónde estaba la chica razonable a la que conocía desde siempre?—Eso está mal, muy muy mal… ¿cuánto me pagarías?

La aludida se encogió de hombros. Anna pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! No, no, no, escucha Elsa, tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Hans—le dijo, adoptando el inusual papel de la más sensata de las dos—. Hacer que lo golpeen no es una buena solución…

—A mí me parece una buena solución…

—… ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él? Se reúnen, se toman algo y hablan de sus cosas amenamente—Anna adquirió una expresión soñadora—, y tal vez se den cuenta de que tienen cosas en común y se hagan amigos…

—O, simplemente consigo un bate y lo golpeó en la entrepierna para asegurarme de que no pueda tener crías.

—… y una vez que sean amigos, se acercarán más y más hasta sostener una clandestina y sexy relación bajo el mismo techo—Anna soltó un chillido emocionado—, ¡sería tan emocionante! ¡Dos guapos hermanastros que transforman su acalorada relación en el más puro amor! ¡Ay, pero qué cosas!

Elsa le dio un zape que hizo que su cabeza colorada se moviera hacia adelante.

—¡Ayyyyyy!

—¡Eso no va a pasar! Ahora deja de decir tonterías y vamos por chocolate. Tanto estar encerrada en ese baúl me dio hambre—dijo Elsa con tono autoritario.

Acto seguido se arregló un poco con las manos su despeinada trenza y salió de su habitación murmurando cosas.

—Estúpido Hans, estúpido, estúpido…

Anna soltó un pesado suspiro y se volvió hacia _Marshmallow_ , que ahora descansaba sobre una de las almohadas de la cama.

—¿Sabes? No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que esos dos van a terminar enredándose.

El minino maulló como si estuviera en desacuerdo.

—¡Ya verás que sí!—exclamó ella, antes de ir tan campante detrás de la platinada.

* * *

El incidente del baúl ciertamente no fue el único que atormento a la pobre rubia por aquellos días. Llevaba ya más de dos semanas conviviendo con Hans y era más obvio que nunca, que él simplemente no desistiría en su intento de hacerle la vida miserable. No era como si ella no se defendiera o no tratara de hacer lo mismo, pero honestamente, el malvado pelirrojo le llevaba mucha ventaja en aquello.

Y es que Elsa no era precisamente muy buena haciendo sufrir a la gente (al menos no a propósito); una especialidad en la que su hermanastro parecía un experto. Ella siempre había sido una chica pacífica que procuraba no meterse con nadie.

Pero aquella situación lentamente la estaba superando. El último ataque de su némesis había sido tan sutil como agudo.

Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, Hans se había aparecido llevando un enorme arreglo de flores para la castaña en sus manos, que había opacado por completo a su delicado ramo de rosas blancas. Su regalo, para colmo, también había sido más espléndido.

Elsa sabía bien que su mamá no era una mujer superficial ni materialista, por lo que su elección de un buen libro había sido cariñosamente recibida por ella.

No obstante, había bullido de rabia en cuanto el colorado le había entregado justo después de su obsequio una bonita pulsera de oro blanco. Ni siquiera entendía de donde había obtenido dinero para comprar eso o porque se había molestado.

Y todo eso lo hacía solo para molestarla, ya lo sabía.

Desanimada, Elsa siguió jugando distraídamente con las especias que se hallaban acomodadas en la isla de la cocina.

Delante de ella, Idun revisaba algunas de las gavetas e iba anotando cosas en una lista.

—Me hacen falta varios ingredientes para preparar la cena de Navidad, ¡y Nochebuena ya es pasado mañana!—dijo con algo de apuro.

Elsa ya sabía lo que eso significaba: compras de última hora. Así era su madre.

—Tendrás que ir a conseguirlos por mí, hija. Me temo que hoy estaré muy ocupada como para ir las dos juntas.

La muchacha parpadeó.

—¿Eso significa que tendré que ir al supermercado yo sola?—preguntó con desgana—¿Hasta allá?

El supermercado quedaba lejos de casa.

—Puedes decirle a Hans que te lleve—los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron con horror al escuchar la sugerencia.

Prefería mil veces ir caminando a estar un momento a solas con él.

Pero para su mala suerte y como si lo hubieran invocado, el mencionado entró en ese momento desde el jardín trasero, adonde había salido para limpiar las canaletas del tejado, como le había ordenado su padre.

—Cariño, ¿podrías acompañar a Elsa a comprar algunas cosas?—le pidió su madrastra de manera dulce.

El joven pareció paralizado por un segundo y después, casi de forma automática, sonrió amablemente.

—Por supuesto—respondió.

Elsa estuvo segura de que había alguien que la odiaba, en algún lugar del universo.

—Buscas todo lo de la lista—le dijo su madre, entregándole el papel en el que escribía hace momentos—, no se te vaya a olvidar nada, ¿eh?

La adolescente se quedó mirando el listado, sin querer moverse de su sitio.

—Anda, pequeña—Hans alargó una mano y le removió suavemente el pelo, algo que la hizo tensarse de inmediato.

" _Bastardo manipulador"._

La rubia saltó del taburete y lo siguió hasta la entrada, casi arrastrando los pies. Una vez que estuvieron afuera y de frente al paisaje nevado que cubría el vecindario, el muchacho le dio un empujón.

—¡Ay!—Elsa lo miró enojada—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Porque sí—dijo Hans—, súbete al auto y cállate. Cuanto antes estemos de vuelta mejor.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera, él fue hasta el jeep de su padre, ya que su convertible estaba guardado en el garaje (con el frío que estaba haciendo y toda la nieve que había, no quería ni sacarlo a la calle) y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

Como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente con limpiar las canaletas del tejado; su papá realmente se ponía insoportable con las tareas del hogar.

Y ahora tener que ser el chófer de esa mocosa.

Pero como a menudo se decía a sí mismo, había que mantener las apariencias y si tenía que soportar un rato a la chiquilla, tendría que aguantar.

Elsa subió al asiento del acompañante y rápidamente le lanzó una bola de nieve que había recogido al rostro, haciéndolo soltar un alarido de sorpresa y frío. Como odiaba la nieve desde aquel día en que ella lo había atacado igual.

—¡Eres una idiota!

—¡Estúpido!

Ambos empezaron a empujarse a tal grado que en vez de estar sentados, terminaron casi tumbados sobre los asientos delanteros. Elsa lo espoleaba con todas sus fuerzas y él hacía un esfuerzo por contenerla.

—¡Bueno ya, ya!—exclamó molesto, soltándola para incorporarse en su lugar y dejando que ella hiciera lo mismo—¡Vamos por esas cosas de una maldita vez para que me dejes tranquilo!

—¡Bien!—la adolescente se puso el cinturón de seguridad con violencia—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡Y tú una cretina niñita de mamá!

Elsa le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano y después se volvió hasta la ventana. El vehículo se puso en marcha y durante todo el trayecto, el sonido de la radio fue lo único que les hizo compañía.

Unos veinte minutos después llegaban al centro comercial que, como era de esperarse, se encontraba algo abarrotado por la cercanía de las fechas navideñas.

En cuanto hubieron descendido del jeep, Elsa se acercó hasta una hilera de carritos perfectamente apilados entre sí para separar uno. Trató dos, tres veces de apartarlo sin ningún éxito.

—A un lado—Hans la empujó y de un solo tirón consiguió sacar el que había agarrado.

La platinada arqueó una ceja.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan brusco?

—¿Siempre tienes que ser una idiota?

—¡Estoy harta de que te metas conmigo! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

—Porque eres una idiota—el colorado se agachó junto a ella para alzarla rápidamente en brazos y depositarla adentro del carrito, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas—, ahora en marcha, que quiero regresar pronto.

Elsa se incorporó en cuanto su hermanastro comenzó a empujar el carrito, aferrándose al borde.

—¡Bájame, estúpido! ¡Todos miran!—la adolescente observó entre molesta y abochornada a su alrededor, donde varias personas los veían con curiosidad.

No podía creer que la hubiera puesto allí. ¿Qué se pensaba ese idiota? ¿Qué tenía tres años?

Creyó ver un par de sonrisitas burlonas entre el resto de los compradores que pasaban y más allá, a una anciana enternecida que se volvía hacia su esposo señalándolos discretamente. "Nosotros éramos iguales a ellos de jóvenes, ¿te acuerdas?", le pareció escuchar que murmuraba la octogenaria.

El rubor que había aparecido en las blancas mejillas de Elsa se incrementó.

—Hans, en serio, bájame de aquí. Esto es vergonzoso—volvió a decir, esta vez de un modo más suplicante.

—Tú eres vergonzosa.

—¡Por favor!—el carrito se detuvo.

—Muy bien, bájate—dijo Hans con seriedad.

La chica obedeció, saliendo del carrito de manera algo torpe. Lo que más le dolía era haberle rogado, ¡ella nunca hacía eso con nadie! Pero era eso o pasar más vergüenza y ese bestia se las iba a pagar. De eso ya se encargaría.

—Vamos a buscar las cosas que quiere tu madre para largarnos de aquí—le dijo el pelirrojo—, ¿qué es lo primero?

Elsa le envió una mirada asesina antes de sacar el papel de su bolsillo.

—Nueces—leyó con frialdad.

Ambos dieron la vuelta en un pasillo, hasta llegar a la sección de frutos secos. En silencio, la blonda tomó una bolsa cercana y comenzó a llenarla con algunas nueces. Él apartó la vista, distraído. Como le gustaría estar en casa jugando en la PlayStation o escuchando música. Afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios como para andar con compras de último momento.

Cuando regresara se prepararía un buen sándwich y estaría el resto de la tarde jugando una partida de Bioshock*. Eso sí que sería delicioso…

Un fuerte golpe en la cara lo sacó de su ensoñación, arrancándole un alarido. Alguien le había arrojado algo. Hans se llevó una mano hasta la zona adolorida y miró hacia el piso, encontrándose con una nuez.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—se volvió hacia Elsa furioso.

—¡Porque sí!–exclamó ella, imitando su contestación de hacía un rato con una mano en la cintura—Y ahora muévete, que todavía hay cosas por conseguir—arrojó las nueces al carrito.

—Idiota, ¡esa nuez casi me da en el ojo!

—No.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso me dolió, mocosa! ¡Me diste cerca del ojo!

—No—Elsa tomó otra nuez y volvió a arrojársela, haciéndolo chillar de nuevo—. Ahora esa sí pasó cerca de tu ojo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!—bramó el cobrizo—¡Estás loca!

—Deja de gritar.

—¡Loca! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

—Hans, cállate.

—¡Eso me dolió, tonta! ¡Me dejaste marca! ¡Necesito un maldito espejo! ¡¿Dónde…?!

Alguien carraspeó junto a ellos y entonces se volvieron para descubrir a una jovencita que portaba la camiseta con el logo del supermercado. Sus ojos claros los observaban con cierta reprensión. El cabello, de un rojo aún más intenso que el de Hans y sumamente alborotado, apenas y estaba contenido en un descuidado moño del que se escapaban varios mechones rizados.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?—inquirió la recién llegada.

—Ah… yo te conozco—musitó Elsa, mirándola con más atención—. ¿Mérida?

Recordaba a la muchacha de su clases de historia y biología, casi siempre sentada hasta atrás y sin prestar atención. También la había visto jugar fútbol con el equipo femenil de la escuela de una manera por demás ruda.

—Ajá—confirmó ella—, y tú eres la princesita que siempre termina los exámenes antes que todos en la clase de Weselton.

La platinada se ruborizó. Bonito momento era ese para ser expuesta delante de su odioso hermanastro.

—N-No sabía que trabajaras aquí—se apresuró a decir, intentando desviar el tema.

—Sí, este es el empleo que mi injusta madre me obligó a tomar para ser "una señorita más responsable"—respondió Mérida con marcado sarcasmo—. A nadie le pagan lo suficiente como para estar en este lugar.

—Oh… que mal—murmuró Elsa, sin saber que decir.

Esa chica la intimidaba un poco.

—Como sea, ¿qué le pasa a tu novio?—preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Hans con desagrado—Sus gritos se oyen hasta el otro lado de la tienda.

—¡Él no es mi novio!—soltó Elsa con indignación.

—¡No somos novios!—añadió el aludido con enojo.

—¡Ni siquiera nos soportamos, pero ahora tenemos que vivir en la misma casa por culpa de nuestros padres!

—¡Es un maldito infierno!

—¡Jamás estaríamos juntos por decisión propia!

—¡Esta cretina y yo nos odiamos!

—¡Nos odiamos!

Mérida se quedó de pie frente a ambos, impávida. _"Que par de anormales"_ , pensó para sus adentros. Desde el momento en el que había divisado a esos dos supo que iban a dar problemas. En circunstancias normales eso no le habría importado, pero la habían puesto a cargo de esos pasillos. Y tenía el presentimiento de que la parejita de muñequitos de plástico que tenía frente a sí, era un enorme peligro en sus territorios.

—Oigan, no me importa si se detestan o si quieren matarse o lo que sea—dijo con seriedad—, solo encuentren lo que están buscando, paguen y hagan sus escenitas fuera de aquí. Están molestando a los clientes.

—Oye, no nos puedes hablar así—dijo Hans amenazadoramente—, tú no tienes idea de quien es mi padre…

—¡Cállate, Hans!—lo cortó la rubia, antes de volverse hacia la empleada—Escucha, mi hermanastro tiene problemas, ¿entiendes? No está bien de la cabeza—se llevó el dedo índice a la sien—, se pone nervioso y neurótico. Tiene un trastorno en el cerebro que no lo deja pensar con claridad, por eso siempre se pone a gritar como un desquiciado en lugares públicos. Pero ya lo estamos tratando.

—¡El trastorno lo tienes tú, mocosa de mierda!—el colorado le dio un empujón que Elsa no tardo en devolverle.

En menos de un par de segundos habían vuelto a las andadas. Mérida entornó sus ojos azules.

—Ustedes no me agradan—dijo volviendo a llamar su atención—. Ninguno de los dos. Voy a estarlos vigilando.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡consíguete un cepillo, entrometida!—le espetó Hans, haciendo que la colorada lo asesinara con la mirada antes de marcharse. Obviamente de no haber estado dentro del establecimiento le habría dado un buen par de golpes—Que inepta—dijo, volviendo a tomar el carrito.

—¿Terminaste ya de hacer el ridículo?—inquirió Elsa afiladamente.

El joven le dirigió otra mirada fulminante y entonces se dirigieron hacia los siguientes pasillos del supermercado. Fueron echando en el carrito todas las cosas que marcaba la lista; leche, latas de frutas, una docena de huevos, pimienta, pan… la muchacha se puso de puntitas para alcanzar un bote de crema batida, contenta de que aquello fuera lo último del listado.

En cuanto estuviera en casa se prepararía una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y se pondría a ver una película acurrucada con _Marshmallow_. Ya podía saborear esa dulce bebida de los dioses…

El sonido familiar de un envase de crema vaciándose y la sensación de algo blando en su cabello la sobresaltaron. Se quedó perpleja cuando, al llevar una mano a su cabeza, la encontró repleta de natilla. Al volverse encontró a Hans sosteniendo una lata abierta en su mano.

—Eso es por lo de las nueces, idiota.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

El muchacho volvió a oprimir la lata que tenía en la mano, haciendo que otro chorro de crema saliera disparado justo en su cara.

—¡Basta!—gritó Elsa dándole un empujón y quitándose la nata de los ojos.

El tarado estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero volvió a disparar y no tuvo más remedio que seguir su ejemplo y tomar otro bote para contraatacar, agitándolo furiosamente.

—¡No te atrevas, tonta!

Haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, la adolescente atacó con todo lo que tenía, manchando su rostro y su camisa con una generosa cantidad de crema batida que se escurrió hasta el suelo.

—¡Pequeña bruja!

—¡Estúpido!

El pasillo del supermercado se volvió un campo de batalla en el que los dos se disparaban con sus respectivas latas, siempre tratando de eludir al otro. El suelo se había puesto sucio y resbaloso.

—¡Esta me la pagas, chiquilla de mierda!—espetó el pelirrojo, después de resbalar levemente e ir a parar contra uno de los anaqueles, tirando varias cosas al suelo.

Algunas personas ya miraban en su dirección, unas alarmadas y otras curiosas o riendo.

—No, ¡tú me la pagas a mí! ¡Me tienes harta!—más disparos de natilla.

A esas alturas, ambos estaban medio cubiertos con la crema dulce, dando una impresión de lo más ridícula. Mérida apareció al final del pasillo y los miró amenazantemente. Pero tal parecía que los hermanastros se habían olvidado de todo lo que los rodeaba, porque estaban enfocados en darse batalla el uno al otro.

—¡Basta, idiotas! ¡Dejen eso!—rugió la colorada, aproximándose hasta ambos con las manos cerradas en puños.

Los aludidos tiraron las latas ya vacías el suelo y la rubia arremetió a empujones contra el mayor, haciéndolo retroceder hasta una pila de botellas de soda que se tambaleó peligrosamente con su cercanía. Mérida abrió los ojos con horror. Ella misma las había apilado y esa no había sido una tarea sencilla.

—¡Paren o llamo a seguridad! ¡Estúpidos!

Ninguno la escuchó. Hans tomó a la blonda por las muñecas y hubo un forcejeo que finalmente, provocó que los refrescos apilados cayeran con un sonoro estruendo. Algunos de los que estaban en la cima se abrieron al impactar contra el suelo, derramándose estrepitosamente. Resbalaron y cayeron, la muchacha encima de él, pero luego el pelirrojo rodó y estuvieron de lado, sin parar en el forcejeo.

Varios clientes se congregaron en torno a ellos, sorprendidos y sin faltar quien sostuviera en alto su teléfono para grabar tan bochornosa escena.

Estaban metidos en un enorme problema. Sin embargo, Elsa no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de este sino hasta que un par de agentes de seguridad les obligó a levantarse, deteniendo la serie de patadas que le estaba propinando a su hermanastro, aún en el piso.

Entonces, se sintió empalidecer y tragó saliva. Todo a su alrededor era un desastre.

* * *

Con la cabeza gacha y sentada en las sillas que se encontraban justo afuera de las oficinas administrativas del supermercado, escuchó a su padrastro hablar con el gerente del establecimiento y tratando aparentar toda la frialdad que podía ante el airado hombre. A su lado, Hans no hacía absolutamente ningún sonido.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Jamás se había metido en un lío como aquel. Demonios, ella ni siquiera era de las que se metían en líos.

Y ahora allí estaba, siendo tratada como una delincuente juvenil, con la ropa y el pelo sucios de nata y la sensación pegajosa de la soda en la que habían resbalado en sus manos, sus jeans y una de sus mejillas.

La visión de unos pies apareciendo frente a ella le hicieron levantar la vista y encontrarse con la cara de Mérida, cuyos ojos destellaban por la furia contenida.

—Acaban de ganarse a una enemiga muy poderosa—siseó, con tal animadversión que Elsa se sintió temblar.

Bien sabía lo buena que era esa chica a la hora de repartir palizas y si se la encontraba en las vacaciones, seguramente no saldría bien librada de ello. Y si no, estaba segura de que a la colorada no le importaría esperar hasta el reinicio de clases.

—Les juro que si los vuelvo a ver fuera de aquí, haré que se retuerzan de dolor—la escuchó decir, confirmando sus negras suposiciones—, ¿entendieron?

—Dios, estoy temblando de miedo—se mofó Hans, devolviéndole la mirada a la pelirroja con la misma ferocidad—, ¿qué harás? ¿Vas a atacar con ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza?—rió, cínicamente.

Elsa tuvo ganas de decirle que se callara, ofendida al ver que podía reír en un momento como ese. ¡Estaban en problemas, por el amor de Dios!

Pero claro, solo él podía mofarse de la situación y de la desquiciada que los estaba amenazando. Era hombre y le seguía llevando una cabeza de altura a esa furiosa bravucona, por más ruda que esta fuera. Probablemente la única a la que apalearían sería a ella.

Era tan injusto.

—Oh idiota, voy a golpearte tanto y tan duro—dijo Mérida con una voz extrañamente calmada; algo que en su persona era sumamente aterrador—, solo espera. Y tú—se dirigió a la platinada—, ya me vas a conocer también, princesita.

Se retiró, dirigiéndose donde el gerente, seguramente para confirmar todo el alboroto que habían causado.

La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro y se inclinó hacia adelante, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Fue la risa de Hans resonando nuevamente la que le hizo incorporarse y mirarlo con profundo odio.

—¡¿Esto te parece gracioso?! ¡Estamos en problemas, imbécil!

—Deja de ser tan melodramática—repuso él con hastío—. Lo más que harán es prohibirnos la entrada a este supermercado de segunda. Gran cosa.

—¡Esa chica nos amenazó!

El joven se encogió de hombros, indolentemente.

—¡¿Es qué nunca te tomas nada en serio?!

—No tanto—dijo Hans—, si lo hiciera, sería una persona patética y desquiciada como tú.

—¡Eres un…!

La puerta de la gerencia abriéndose detuvo la exclamación de la chica, que se volvió automáticamente para mirar como Adgar salía con un semblante áspero en su rostro. Contra su voluntad, se volvió a sentir intimidada. Ella no conocía el lado severo de ese hombre, al menos no de una manera directa.

—Andando—replicó él, mirándolos de modo serio antes de encaminarse hasta la salida.

Sin decir una palabra, ellos le siguieron y los tres avanzaron hasta el jeep estacionado frente al supermercado silenciosamente. Elsa subió al asiento trasero con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirar hacia adelante. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido.

No fue sino hasta que el vehículo se puso en marcha y hubieron abandonado el establecimiento, que las duras palabras de su padrastro se hicieron escuchar.

—Peleando como dos niños y rompiendo cosas en plena tienda, menuda manera de comportarse—espetó—. Está de más decir que no pueden volver a poner un pie en ese establecimiento. Y en especial después de este incidente tan vergonzoso.

La muchacha se encogió y se miró las manos en el regazo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando al hacer tal tontería? ¿En qué pensaban?

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—No puedo creer que se comporten como si fueran niños pequeños—prosiguió Adgar con dureza—, esto es justo sobre lo que les advertí el otro día. No quiero problemas. Y tú—se volvió hacia su hijo con severidad—, especialmente a ti, te he advertido que no ocasiones más inconvenientes. ¡A veces pienso que nunca vas a madurar!

—Corta ya la regañina, papá—le soltó Hans—. Estás haciendo un escándalo por nada.

—¡Te parece poco lo que acaba de pasar! ¡No me hace la menor gracia tener que enterarme a cada momento de problemas como este, que estoy seguro que tú empezaste!

—¡Siempre me tienes que culpar a mí por todo lo que sucede!

—¡Te conozco bien! ¡Sé la manera en la que sueles hacer las cosas! ¡Tendrías que haber actuado como la persona madura que se supone que eres!

Lo que siguió a estas duras palabras fue una ronda de reclamos entre padre e hijo, que solo provocaron que la chica se removiera con incomodidad desde su asiento.

Nunca había visto a su padrastro tan molesto y debía admitir que era intimidante.

Ahora comprendía de donde había heredado Hans ese carácter.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que le diría su madre a ella en cuanto supiera del asunto. Cuando el vehículo dobló una esquina para entrar en la calle en la que vivían, sintió una sacudida desagradable en el estómago.

En el asiento delantero, la discusión proseguía entre sus acompañantes, haciéndola sentir diminuta y fuera de lugar.

—Estoy cansado de esta situación—terminó por decir Adgar, contemplando con rigor a su hijo después de haber estacionado el jeep—. Cuando accedí a que vinieras, creí que realmente podría confiar en ti. Eres el mayor después de todo, pero veo que me equivoqué—miró hacia el asiento trasero—. Pensé que tú también eras más inteligente, Elsa.

La aludida se quedó perpleja por un par de segundos y luego adquirió una expresión feroz.

—¡Yo no tengo porque escucharte!—exclamó furiosa—¡No eres mi padre!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera replicarle nada, la blonda salió de la camioneta cerrando la puerta de un portazo y corriendo hasta la casa.

Sabía que le esperaba un buen regaño de parte de su madre, pero prefería lidiar con ella que con su padrastro.

* * *

Emitiendo un hondo suspiro, Elsa continúo fregando los platos. Sus pupilas azules estaban fijas en el cielo oscurecido a través de la ventana de la cocina, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Más concretamente, en el momento en que los ojos decepcionados de su madre se habían fijado en ella tras encararla por lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Idun no le había gritado, ni reclamado por su incidente en el supermercado. Pero la muchacha casi habría preferido que lo hiciera.

Nada le dolía más que ver esa mirada de tristeza en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—Creí que habías entendido lo importante que es nuestra familia ahora—le había dicho, desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación—. Pero tú jamás te adaptarás, ¿no, Elsa? Ni siquiera por mí.

Acto seguido había desaparecido, dejándola con una horrible sensación de remordimiento. Esa noche, la cena había estado muy tensa.

La platinada apretó sus dientes, mientras fregaba con fuerza el vaso que tenía en las manos. Aquella noche le tocaba lavar los platos y de hecho, agradecía la tarea para tener las manos ocupadas. De no contar con aquello, probablemente estaría en su habitación, arremetiendo contra la almohada o contra su osito de felpa.

Imaginando que era la persona a la que realmente sentía ganas de golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

Su ceño se frunció cuando acudió a su mente un par de intensos ojos verdes.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que entrar en su vida alguien tan detestable como Hans Westergaard? Había podido tolerar a su padre, había soportado la boda y la mudanza del pequeño piso donde había habitado toda la vida con su madre hasta esa casa enorme, así como todos los cambios que habían sobrevenido después.

Pero a él, jamás. Estaba segura de que no sobreviviría a ese sujeto.

Cuanto echaba de menos que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando solo estaban su madre y ella. Sin intrusos, ni molestos hermanastros que la incomodaran.

—Creo que ya está lo bastante limpio—Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave que interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

Unos orbes esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada desde la entrada de la cocina.

Molesta, alzó su respingada nariz con arrogancia y volvió a su labor como si no hubiera escuchado nada, solo para dase cuenta de que en efecto, llevaba unos cinco minutos lavando el mismo vaso. Bufó y lo colocó bruscamente en el escurridor para proseguir con uno de los platos que yacían en la pila ante si.

—Sí, ahora vas a tratar de ignorarme—Hans se acercó hasta su lado con despreocupación—. Imagine que eso sería lo primero que harías. Se está volviendo fácil anticipar tus reacciones.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó la rubia sin voltearlo a ver—¿Qué? ¿No te ha bastado con el problema en el que me metiste hoy?

—El problema en el que nos metimos, querrás decir—corrigió él—, quiero decir, no fui solo yo quien hizo todo ese desastre en el supermercado—le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Da igual, sólo lárgate—replicó la adolescente—, no quiero pelear contigo. No vas a meterme en más problemas.

—¿Quién dice que vengo a pelear?

Hans tomó uno de los trastes que se encontraban sobre el escurridor y una toalla cercana para comenzar a secarlos, haciendo que la blonda lo mirara de reojo, recelosa.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? No me gustó para nada la mierda que ocurrió el día de hoy. No me gustó que mi padre me riñera con todas esas estupideces, que en realidad me importan un carajo pero a las no tengo más remedio que obedecer. Nada de lo que pasó puede volver a repetirse.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Y yo que pensaba invitarte a volver a ese supermercado para ser de nuevo el centro de atención—repuso ella con ironía, observándolo de manera furiosa.

¡Por supuesto que no podía repetirse! ¿Acaso la creía estúpida como para ir por ahí, poniéndose en ridículo de esa forma? Aunque la verdad era que su hermanastro sacaba lo peor de ella y la hacía perder los papeles.

Eso era condenadamente peligroso.

—Mira, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo—le advirtió Hans, al tiempo que iba guardando los trastes secos en las gavetas—, tú me odias y yo te odio a ti. No hay nada que podamos hacer para remediar eso. Demonios, creo que nos detestamos desde el primer momento en que nos vimos las caras. Hay gente que simplemente no puede estar en el mismo lugar.

—Exactamente—concordó Elsa con frialdad. Aquella era la única cosa en la que podían estar de acuerdo.

—Pero mientras tengamos que vivir en la misma casa, estamos jodidos—prosiguió el pelirrojo bruscamente—. Nuestros padres esperan que nos llevemos bien. Y aunque ya me quedó claro que eso es imposible—la miró con desaire—, no soporto que mi padre esté encima de mí todo el tiempo y no hablo solo de sus estúpidos sermones. Para él, yo soy quien siempre tiene la culpa de todo.

—Me pregunto porque será—soltó la muchacha con un tonito sarcástico.

—No te hagas la mustia—le dijo Hans a modo de advertencia—, eso es tu culpa. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, le agradas a mi padre—la chica alzó una de sus delicadas cejas—. Oh sí, te ha cogido cariño ¿sabes? Para él eres intocable. No sé que demonios le pasa por la cabeza. Tal vez es esa actitud de mosquita muerta que tienes o el hecho de que siempre quiso una niña—los ojos azules lo fulminaron con su expresión—, no sé, no me interesa. Igual es patético.

Elsa arrugó el entrecejo, extrañada. ¿Acaso el joven estaba celoso?

—A mí tampoco me interesa. Yo no quiero acercarme a él.

—Bien, me parece perfecto. El problema es que ahora nuestros padres no nos van a quitar los ojos de encima, esperando a que nos matemos o algo así. Y ese es un tipo de atención que no nos conviene tener.

—Dirás que no te conviene tener a ti—refutó Elsa—, yo no tengo nada que esconder.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que eres la señorita perfecta—apuntó el cobrizo con sorna—. Pero, ¿te has parado a pensar en cómo se sentirá Idun si llega hasta el fondo de todo esto? Quiero decir, ya está tan decepcionada por lo de hoy…

—¡Deja de meterte con mi madre!—involuntariamente, Hans se tensó cuando al ver explotar a la muchachita—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar aprovechándote de la situación? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?! ¡Desde que llegaste todo va mal aquí!—rabiosa, se volvió de nuevo a la pila de platos para murmurar—Ojala no hubieras venido nunca.

Hubo una nueva pausa que le indicó que había ido demasiado lejos al mencionar aquello. Una cosa eran los insultos que intercambiaban día con día y una muy distinta, expresar algo como lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. Incluso aunque se tratara de Hans.

De repente no se atrevía a mirar a esos ojos verdes.

—Pues estoy aquí—la voz del joven era fría y no dejaba trascender ninguna emoción—y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Por eso he pensado que lo mejor que puedes… que podemos hacer, es tratar de disimular mejor ante nuestros padres. Hacer una especie de tregua.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Elsa lo observó con extremada desconfianza.

—Lo que escuchaste; estoy cansado de tener problemas con mi padre y seguro que tú también te sientes igual respecto a tu madre. Piensa en ello como una especie de descanso. Tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, pero no tenemos porque joder las cosas a tal grado que nos traten como los malos del cuento aquí.

—¿Y qué dijiste? Esta ya cayó en mi trampa—apuntó la muchacha con sarcasmo—. ¡Tú eres el malo del cuento, Hans! ¡Tú! ¿Por qué tendría que hacer una tregua contigo? ¡Eres un monstruo! En todo caso, prefiero que nos castiguen a los dos por igual que tener que soportar un segundo más tus mentiras, ¡bastardo manipulador!

—¿Ni siquiera por tu madre?—la adolescente entornó sus ojos—Vamos Elsa, no eres tan tonta. No vas a echarlo a perder más, ahora que la buena mujer anda tan ilusionada con su nuevo hogar—la risa irónica del cobrizo resonó en la estancia—, ya casi es Navidad y los milagros todavía pueden ocurrir. Podemos hacer toda una puesta en escena y comportarnos como el par de hermanitos de mierda que nunca seremos, solo para que mamá y papá no sientan que todos sus esfuerzos por recomponer sus familias rotas no han sido en vano. Tú sabes que el chistecito de hoy no les sentó nada bien, así que ¿por qué no hacerles ese favor?

—Tú solo quieres fingir esa mentira para que tu padre no sea duro contigo, porque no te gusta tener que vértelas con él.

—Puede ser, a nadie le gustan las cosas difíciles—el joven se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier manera, sabes que tengo razón. O no me dirás que no te importa que tu madre esté tan decepcionada de ti. ¿No quieres hacerla feliz?

Elsa le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar entristecerse ante el recuerdo de Idun mirándola de modo pesimista y dejándole en claro su decepción.

Ella podía soportar muchas cosas, excepto fallarle a su madre o hacerla infeliz. Le importaba más que nadie en el mundo.

—Sabes que eso no cambiaría nada—le dijo, en un afán por seguir resistiéndose—. Igual voy a averiguar lo que estás ocultando, porque sé que estás ocultando algo.

—Jamás se me paso por la cabeza convencerte de lo contrario—Hans sonrió con petulante ironía.

—Esto no significa que vayamos a ser amigos, ni mucho menos—prosiguió la rubia con fiereza—, ni siquiera aliados. Nada.

—Claro que no, niñita—coincidió el colorado—, tú y yo nunca vamos a caber en el mismo espacio. Solamente vamos a descansar el uno del otro por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Quiero prestarle mi atención a algo más importante que tus berrinchitos.

—Y yo quiero tener al menos un solo día sin que me estés fastidiando a cada rato—espetó Elsa—. Así que si vamos a hacer esto, más te vale que no te metas conmigo.

—No me meteré contigo si tú no te metes conmigo. Esto será como debió ser desde un principio. Nos ignoraremos y en frente de nuestros padres, vamos a actuar como la jodida familia perfecta que tanto se mueren por tener. Al menos hasta que se les pase el enojo con nosotros.

La chica suspiró resignada. No sabía por cuanto tiempo lograrían sostener aquel absurdo acuerdo, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar. Solo sabía que estaba cansada y que aquello era apenas el comienzo de su convivencia.

Necesitaba un respiro y lo necesitaba de verdad.

Además le convenía que su hermanastro se tranquilizara un poco para poder dar la estocada final, cuando descubriera que estaba escondiendo.

—¿Entonces qué?—inquirió Hans—¿Tregua?

Escéptica, le vio extender una mano grande y elegante en dirección hacia ella.

—Tregua—murmuró, estrechando su palma después de unos segundos de dubitación.

Los dedos largos del pelirrojo apretaron su pequeña mano con firmeza y ambos sintieron una leve descarga eléctrica que prefirieron ignorar.

—Que inteligente decisión.

Elsa le dirigió una expresión llena de frialdad. Que ni se pensara el principito que aquello era suficiente como para hacerla bajar la guardia. No confiaba en él, pero aceptaba que más les valía tranquilizar a sus padres.

Mientras tanto, ya seguiría viendo la forma de desenmascararlo ante todo el mundo.

—Ya puedes soltarme la mano.

Hans dejó de sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos azules de manera tensa y desvió los suyos hacia su palma, que aún sostenía la de ella. Muy serio, la soltó y luego esbozó otra de sus cínicas sonrisas.

—Pues parece que ahora vamos a entendernos mejor, hermanita—siseó burlonamente.

La blonda imitó su gesto con los labios. Aquello era el final de una batalla, pero no de la guerra.

* * *

*Bioshock: Un videojuego. La verdad no tengo idea de que trata, (no soy gamer xD) pero una de mis amigas lo juega mucho. Y también lo mencioné en la viñeta de los 30 días.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

It's Helsa Friday, bitches! e.e

Hola, hola, ¿cómo estamos por aquí? ¿Con ganas de mucho Iceburns o qué? La tía Frozen ha vuelto con más conflicto entre la pareja que todos amamos y esta vez, la armaron en grande. No solo se pusieron en ridículo en el supermercado, sino que también se ganaron una enemiga poderosa. Mérida es una chica muy ruda con quien no se debe joder, señores. D:

Por otra parte, nuestros pequeños hermanastros decidieron hacer una tregua para darse un descanso el uno del otro, porque aceptémoslo, los dos se dan mucha guerra y están exhaustos. ¿Ustedes creen que funcione? ¿O no resistirán la tentación de pelearse de nuevo? :P

El próximo capítulo vendrá con un poco de sorpresas navideñas, (sí, ya sé que hace rato fueron las fiestas, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Soy lenta escribiendo).

Anonymous reviews:

 _Ari_ : Creo que cualquiera se pondría nerviosa al ver a Hans en paños menores, pero no me negarás que no sería algo suculento. *o* Y sí, claro que él se pondría igual si viera a Elsa de la misma forma; probablemente trataría de disimularlo diciendo algo estúpido y solo empeoraría las cosas, provocando que ella lo golpeara. xD Ay mis queridos niños, como los quiero. En fin, gracias por seguir mostrando tu apoyo por estos lares. ;D

 _Ana Victoria_ : Quien sabe que pasó con la página la otra vez, que no dejaba ver ningún comentario, lo bueno es que se arregló. Y pues ya ves como es la gente, hay quienes tienen una careta dependiendo de la persona con quien hablen. Tienes razón, Hans es una persona muy vulnerable, bastante inseguro de si mismo. Pero yo sé que nuestra querida rubia le ayudará a superar todos sus problemas. ;) Eso si no se matan antes, jajaja.

¡Pasen un genial fin de semana! :D


	7. Sorpresas navideñas

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **7**

 **Sorpresas navideñas**

* * *

El sonido familiar que anunciaba las video llamadas hizo eco en toda la sala de estar. Bufando, Hans oprimió un botón para aceptar la improvisada conferencia, que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a recibir. Había bajado con la computadora portátil para tomarse algo caliente y estar un rato frente a la chimenea, pero aquello daba completamente al traste con todos sus planes de pasar un momento tranquilo.

Solo esperaba que no se demorara demasiado.

En Skype, la pantalla negra se transformó en el fiel reflejo de un dormitorio que conocía bastante bien, pues era uno de los de la casa de su madre. Frente a él, un muchacho pelirrojo y muy parecido a él le sonrió con cierta socarronería.

—Dichosos los ojos, Hans—lo saludó con voz alegre—, hasta que por fin te dejas ver, hermanito.

—Lars—replicó el aludido de manera seca.

Ahí estaba el único de sus hermanos que se dignaba a querer saber algo de él. Lars le llevaba solo un año y no era tan malo como los demás. Claro estaba que también le hacía bromas pesadas la mayor parte del tiempo, (o solía hacerlo, cuando todavía vivían juntos), pero prefería por mucho soportarlo a él que a los otros.

Desde su mudanza a Oslo, también había sido el único que le había enviado unos cuantos correos electrónicos para preguntarle como estaba. Mismos que no se había molestado en responder.

—Hombre, llevo días tratando de comunicarme contigo—le dijo el mayor—, ¿has visto mis mails? Seguro que los has visto y no quisiste responder, so tonto. Como te gusta llamar la atención, ¿eh, Hansy?

—¿Pasó algo?—inquirió el joven con seriedad, ignorando el estúpido mote—¿Por qué tanto apuro en encontrarme?

—¿Y por qué va a ser, mierdecilla?—repuso Lars como si estuvieran hablando de algo obvio—¡No hemos sabido absolutamente nada de ti desde que te mudaste con papá! Ni una llamada, ni una jodida postal, ¡nada! Mamá está muy sentida contigo.

—Deja de decir estupideces, como si a alguien de allí le importara como estoy—le dijo Hans—. Y con mamá hablo todos los días. No me jodas.

—Le envías mensajes de texto, querrás decir y eso cuando ella te insiste. ¿En serio no puedes tomar el teléfono y hablarle cinco minutos como la gente decente?

—¿No puede hacerlo ella? Después de todo, es a quien le interesa hablar conmigo.

—No tienes remedio, hermanito. Mamá es tan orgullosa como tú, así que dudo que lo haga sino hasta que pierda la paciencia. Creí que al menos podrías hacerle el favor de decirle como estás; ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que te mudaras.

—¿Necesitas algo, Lars? ¿O sólo me hablaste para esto? Esta conversación me está cansando.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas así—vio como su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco—. Ya sé que no me crees, pero yo sí quiero saber como estás. Olvídate de los otros un momento. Sabes bien como son. Solo por eso entiendo que te mudaras.

Hans colocó su mejor expresión de indiferencia. Era la primera cosa coherente que escuchaba decir al muchacho desde que habían empezado a hablar.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué tal te va en Oslo? ¿Te sientes a gusto con papá?—le preguntó Lars—¿Qué tal es su esposa? ¿Te trata bien?

—Es muy amable, un encanto de mujer—respondió sin expresar ninguna emoción en especial—, de hecho me trata mejor que papá—agregó en voz más baja, cerciorándose de que el otro no lo pudiera entender.

—Hace días vi una fotografía suya en el Facebook de papá, se nota que es muy guapa—dijo Lars—. Mamá también la vio. Dice que está sorprendida de que alguien tan joven como ella se haya fijado en él, pero ya sabes como es—añadió con burla.

—Tan irónica como siempre.

—Bueno, se parece a ti—Lars esbozo una sonrisa de lado, muy similar a las que él solía poner—, ¿y qué tal es su hija? Ya sabes que papá a veces la menciona pero no dice demasiado. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora tú eres el hermano mayor, Hansy, quien lo diría ¿no?

El mencionado gruñó ante el comentario tan socarrón de su congénere.

—¿Qué? No me dirás que es algo malo, ¿o acaso no te llevas bien con ella?

—Casi nunca hablamos—le contestó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tan reservada es?—Lars se percató del cambio en la expresión del menor y decidió insistir, seguro de que allí había algo. Se moría de la curiosidad—Anda, cuéntame de ella. ¿Es bonita?

—Ya, idiota.

—¿Es ella?—su hermano se fijó en uno de los retratos que estaban en la mesita al lado del sofá y lo señaló—A ver, enséñame. Mierda, nunca quieres decirme nada. Vamos, acércalo—de mala gana, el pelirrojo tomó la fotografía y la expuso frente a la computadora.

La imagen había sido tomada recientemente, tenía entendido que pocos días después de haber comprado la casa y hecho la mudanza pertinente. En ella, Idun se mostraba radiante de felicidad y estaba sentada junto a los rosales del jardín trasero. A su lado estaba Elsa, quien solo mostraba una leve sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Lars se quedó viendo el retrato con una cara de admiración que no se molestó en disimular.

—¡Es preciosa!—exclamó—¿Y ella vive con ustedes? Qué suerte, hermanito—Hans torció la boca—. Mírala, parece un pequeño ángel.

—¿Estás de joda?—le espetó el colorado—¡Es un demonio! ¡Es una maldita bruja!

—Ah, con que por ahí va el asunto—Lars sonrió maliciosamente; su plan había surtido efecto—, ya decía yo que algo te estaba molestando, hermanito. No por nada tenías esa cara de haber pisado mierda o algo por el estilo. Bueno, esa la tienes siempre pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Vete al carajo.

—Y cuál es el problema con… ¿Elsa, se llama? Ese es su nombre, ¿no? Le queda bien, es bonito. Como ella.

—En serio estás mal de la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tiene mal carácter o algo? Porque con esa carita, no se puede creer…

—¿Por qué todos se dejan llevar por su carita de mustia?—se preguntó Hans con exasperación—Es nefasta. Punto.

—Si no te conociera hermanito, te creería eso sin rechistar. Pero como da la casualidad de que lo hago bastante bien y de que si hay alguien que sepa como ser nefasto, ese eres tú—rió y el aludido apretó los dientes—, no lo voy a hacer. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no te has comportado precisamente como un príncipe azul con la querida hijastra de papá.

—Piensa lo que quieras, idiota. No sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo.

—Tranquilo Hansy, alguien tiene que decirte las cosas como son de vez en cuando. Si sigues con ese carácter, ninguna chica se te va a acercar cuando comiencen las clases.

—¿Eso me lo dice alguien que no ha tenido citas en un año?—apuntó él con sarcasmo.

—¿Quién te dice que no las he tenido? Soy más discreto de lo que piensas, hermanito—Lars guiñó un ojo—. Pero no quieras desviar el tema. No es de mí de quien estamos hablando, sino de ti y de nuestra encantadora hermana menor.

—Esa mocosa no es nada mío, que te quede claro.

—Ya me imagino como te comportas con ella, te has desquitado de años de traumas ocasionados por nuestros hermanos mayores y le has dejado en claro quién es el que manda ahí, ¿eh, Hansy?

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha.

—Le he hecho la vida imposible a esa pequeña sabandija.

—¡Pues que estúpido eres!—la mueca de Hans se desvaneció de golpe—No puedes tratar así a una chica, en especial si es tan bonita como ella. En serio tonto, a veces pienso que mamá te dejó caer de pequeño o algo así—Lars negó con la cabeza—, por eso nunca tendrás novia.

—¡Tú y ella pueden irse a la maldita mierda!—Hans sintió que una vena le palpitaba en la sien, esa condenada video llamada estaba empezando a cansarlo.

¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan inepto?

—En vez de ser tan desagradable deberías, no sé… tratar de ser amable con ella. Porque si tienes suerte igual y un día de estos pueden tener algo, si sabes a lo que me refiero—el joven movió sugestivamente las cejas.

—¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido nunca! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a meterme con ella?!

—Vamos, vamos hermanito, ¿no me digas que no te da morbo?—Lars parecía divertido ante su escandalizado enojo—Tienes a una chica preciosa viviendo en la misma casa que tú y la ves a todas horas… es mucha tentación.

—Tentación es la que tengo de regresar allá solo para darte una patada en el culo, desubicado.

—Bueno, no se puede hablar contigo. Allá tú si no aprovechas la oportunidad—su hermano pareció reflexionar—. Pero ya que es así, quizá yo también me dé una vuelta por lo de papá para conocer a Elsa y darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia como es debido. Oh, eso estaría muy bien…

—Ni se te ocurra venir, idiota—le dijo Hans bruscamente, alarmado ante tal posibilidad. Esa casa se había convertido en su nuevo territorio y no podía permitir que ninguno de sus congéneres lo arruinara, ni siquiera Lars—. En serio, no lo hagas. Además no le vas a interesar, te va a mandar a la mierda de inmediato.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, hermanito. Tal vez termine gustándole más que tú, je je je je…

—No seas asqueroso, tiene dieciséis años.

—Hablas como si fuera un criminal sexual o algo así, ¡qué pésimo concepto tienes de mí! Y de todos modos ya está en edad de merecer, ¿qué no?

—En serio Lars, ni se te ocurra acercarte por aquí—le repitió, adquiriendo un semblante amenazador—, y deja en paz a Elsa. ¡No necesito que vengas a crear problemas en esta casa!

—Ya, ya, ya entendí, tú la viste primero—lo vio rodar los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—Solo te digo una cosa, Hansy. Voy a perderte el poco respeto que te tengo si echas a perder esto con esa actitud de porquería. Tienes suerte de que esté tan ocupado como para hacerles una visita de todos modos—repuso Lars—, ¡y comunícate más seguido, mierdecilla! Habla con mamá. Tengo que irme pero nos hablamos pronto. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, hermano—le contestó, cansinamente.

La video llamada termino y recién entonces, Hans se permitió soltar un largo suspiro. En el fondo quería mucho a Lars, (lo que era bastante decir en comparación a lo que sentía por el resto de sus hermanos), pero la mayoría del tiempo sí que sabía comportarse como un idiota.

Involuntariamente, un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al recordar todas las estupideces que le había dicho respecto de su asunto con Elsa. Desde la noche antepasada en que habían pactado su flamante tregua, no habían vuelto a pelear como de costumbre.

Por suerte la chiquilla estaba apegándose al trato. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al inútil de su hermano que podría pensar en tener algo con ella? Era simplemente absurdo.

Absurdo.

" _Es mucha tentación"_ , las palabras de Lars resonaron en su mente sin quererlo…

El colorado sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente y cerró de golpe su portátil. Definitivamente necesitaba distraerse.

* * *

Elsa escuchó el alegre villancico que tarareaba su madre, cuyas finas manos se ocupaban de embadurnar el enorme pavo dispuesto sobre el mesón con un poco de mantequilla. Siempre que estaba a punto de ser Navidad, la mujer se ponía muy feliz y en esa ocasión, realmente agradecía que el incidente del supermercado no le hubiera impedido volver a mostrar su habitual buen humor.

Hans y ella llevaban desde el día de ayer sin pelear o mirarse de mala manera siquiera, y eso era todo un logro, tomando en cuenta el carácter de ambos y lo mucho que se detestaban.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo más que para sus adentros, era un alivio tener por fin un momento de paz en casa, incluso si él seguía allí.

Y hablando del diablo en persona, el colorado paso frente la puerta de la cocina en ese instante. Idun le dirigió una sonrisa que fue correspondida y la rubia frunció sus labios disimuladamente. Cada vez le gustaba menos la cercanía entre el joven y su madre.

—¿Tu padre te ha echado del sótano, cielo?—le preguntó la castaña.

Hacía un rato que el pelirrojo, aburrido, había bajado hasta el mencionado lugar para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo su esposo.

—Iba a ayudarle a envolver los obsequios, pero quiere mantenerlo todo en secreto. Le gusta dar sorpresas.

—Mejor así, esta va a ser la primera Navidad que pasemos en familia. Queremos que todo salga perfecto—Idun miró de soslayo a su hija, que estaba entretenida en pelar y cortar algunas patatas—, ¿por qué no nos ayudas un poco con la cena? A menos que prefieras irte a tu habitación…

—No, no, está bien. No tengo nada que hacer—dijo Hans, ocultando el hecho de que justamente, planeaba encerrarse en su dormitorio para no salir en todo el día.

Únicamente había acudido a ayudar a su padre con la intención de congraciarse con él, para que olvidara de una vez por todas el incidente del supermercado. Todavía estaba un poco molesto con el muchacho, aunque se veía que quería confiar en la inusitada paz que volvía a sentirse en casa, por lo cual había declinado su asistencia con amabilidad.

—Estupendo. Voy a meter esto en el horno y mientras, tú puedes ayudarle a Elsa con la ensalada—la trigueña le volvió a sonreír al tiempo que volvía a su tarea de barnizar el pavo y volvía a tararear su canción navideña.

El cobrizo por su parte, se limitó a tomar asiento enfrente de la adolescente sobre la isla de la cocina para empezar a cortar vegetales. Ni siquiera se miraron. Por varios minutos, lo único que se escuchó fue la suave entonación de su madrastra, antes de que finalmente colocara la bandeja en la que estaba ocupada en el fogón y saliera de la estancia dejándolos solos.

Ahora eso iba a ser incómodo, se dijo Hans a si mismo.

Para su sorpresa, vio como la blonda levantaba la cabeza y rodaba los ojos. A continuación se bajó del taburete donde estaba sentada y tomó un pequeño cronómetro de una de las estanterías para programar un tiempo en él, dejándolo sobre el horno.

Ella se volvió a verlo, sintiendo su mirada inquisitiva.

—A mamá siempre se le olvida tomar el tiempo al cocinar estas cosas—explicó con indiferencia—, la última vez se le quemó el pavo y tuvo que pedir comida china. Es muy despistada.

—Sí, se nota—dijo Hans sonriendo de lado.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?—preguntó Elsa a la defensiva.

—Nada, pequeña paranoica—esta vez fue él quien puso los ojos en blanco—, ya cálmate. No tienes que ponerte tan alerta por todo.

—Pues contigo una nunca sabe.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿qué te dije acerca de hablarnos así? ¿Tenemos una tregua o no?—espetó Hans molesto.

La platinada entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, observándolo con sigilo antes de regresar a cortar papas.

—Pues con esas reacciones, a mí me parece que quien está alerta eres tú—comentó con tranquilidad, al tiempo que retiraba la piel de una patata—. Admítelo Hans, ninguno de los dos confía en el otro. Todo este tiempo solo he estado esperando a que hagas o digas algo malo de nuevo. Y estoy tratando de llevar las cosas en paz, en serio.

—Pues eso está muy mal—el colorado frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se suponía que fueran a estar en paz si esa mocosa no bajaba un poco la guardia?—. Ni que fuera a apuñalarte por la espalda. Para que lo sepas, yo cumplo mis tratos.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—De verdad. Mira, hagamos una cosa—le dijo, comenzando a elucubrar una situación en su mente, de forma calculadora—, para que me des un pequeño voto de confianza. Pregúntame algo, lo que quieras, debes tener curiosidad. Después de todo, yo ya sé un par de cosas sobre ti—agregó burlonamente, recordando todo lo que le había contado Idun—, así que puedes saber una o dos sobre mí, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Aquello sería interesante. Ver si podía influir un poquito en la complicada cabecita de su hermanastra. Tal vez le dijera un par de verdades, tal vez no. A ver hasta donde podía manipularla.

La chica pareció considerarlo unos segundos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó de forma directa.

—No corras tan rápido, niña—Hans se puso serio de repente—, eso no te importa y no te lo pienso decir. Intenta de nuevo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja. En realidad tenía serias dudas de que él fuera a responderle con sinceridad cualquier cosa que le preguntara, de hecho casi podía apostar a que no; tanta amabilidad era extraña en su hermanastro. Pero nunca se sabía, igual y sacaba algo que le pudiera servir de todo aquello.

—¿Cómo es que a tu madre no le importó que te mudaras lejos de ella? La mía se lo pensaría bastante antes de dejarme ir tan lejos de casa, aunque fuera mayor de edad.

—A mamá no le gustó demasiado la idea, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Encerrarme bajo llave?—la voz del joven sonó irónica—Además, finalmente tiene demasiado de que preocuparse con otros cuatro hijos bajo su techo y los demás en otros lugares. Al final no iba a insistir conmigo.

—¿Entonces en serio tienes doce hermanos?—Elsa ahora lo miraba con sorpresa.

Hans solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba hablar de este tema.

—Eso es… raro—murmuró la adolescente, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios con cierta socarronería—, ósea, ¿quién tiene tal cantidad de hijos ahora? Eso es como del siglo pasado. ¿Tus padres querían tener tantos?

—Sí, querían—respondió el pelirrojo cortantemente—, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—No lo sé, ¿lo hay?—Elsa alzo ambas cejas en un gesto curioso—Porque pareces muy incómodo con el tema.

—No estoy incómodo—se apresuró a decir Hans componiendo un semblante tranquilo, aunque ella tuviera razón—, es que no acostumbro hablar mucho de mis hermanos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… no—bufó—. No somos muy apegados, por la diferencia de edades. Es algo complicado ser el menor de una familia.

—Dímelo a mí—ironizó ella haciendo que fuera él quien ahora levantara una ceja—. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo que "eso explica muchas cosas"? ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?—Hans la miró amenazantemente.

—Por la manera en que me tratas, siempre pensé que tenías muchos conflictos sin resolver. Lo que tiene sentido, puesto que eres el menor de tu familia. Y ya que te pones bastante sensible con el tema…

—Yo no me pongo sensible—dijo ofendido.

—… imagino que no llevas buena relación con tus hermanos. Ya todo tiene sentido—Elsa esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha—, por eso eres como eres. ¿Qué era lo que te hacían? ¿Bromas pesadas? ¿Se aprovechaban de ti? ¿O es algo más grave?

—Bueno, ¿qué mierda te crees? ¿Ahora resulta que eres una jodida psicóloga?—ahora estaba muy molesto—¡No sé ni porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas!

—Tú dijiste que podía preguntar…

—¡Sí y ahora lo retiro! Solo aprovechas lo que digo para imaginarte cosas—soltó Hans con enfado—. Para que lo sepas, ellos no me hacían nada, solamente no somos apegados. El hecho de que compartas la misma sangre con alguien no quiere decir que tengan que ser los mejores amigos, ni mucho menos.

—Desde luego.

—¡Por supuesto que así es! No es como si los hermanos a fuerza tuvieran que ser unidos entre ellos, eso es una falsedad.

—Nadie dice lo contrario.

Eso había sido una mala idea, ¡ni siquiera le estaba mintiendo! Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que le había respondido con la verdad (hasta donde era posible) cada cosa que le había preguntado, sin detenerse a inventar nada por alguna extraña razón. Y eso no le gustaba.

—Ya me cansé de esto, así que cállate y vamos a terminar aquí de una buena vez—dijo Hans de mal talante.

—Eh, vamos, no te pongas así—la albina seguía sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisita de sus labios—. Voy a pensar que el tema de verdad te afecta, si no es así ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Tú eres el problema!

—Bueno ya, tranquilo. Si no quieres hablar de tus hermanos, cambiaremos el tema entonces.

Elsa estaba muy satisfecha, ¿quién diría que el principito pudiera perder los papeles de la nada? Al parecer había descubierto una muy interesante debilidad en su psique, pero por el momento no convenía enfadarlo. Ya averiguaría sobre eso más adelante.

—¿Tienes novia?

Hans sonrió con presunción ante la pregunta.

—¿Y eso por qué te interesa? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusto?

—Como te gusta darte importancia ¿eh? La verdad es que me da intriga saber si existe alguien que te soporte en ese aspecto, porque con esa forma de ser tuya—Elsa le hizo un gesto despectivo con sus grandes orbes azules—… claro que siempre existe la posibilidad de que se interesen en ti por tu dinero o ese auto que tienes. Hay chicas muy listas.

—Disculpa, ¿ya me has visto?—el colorado se señaló a su mismo con las palmas, presuntuosamente—Aunque no tuviera un maldito centavo, las mujeres morirían por estar conmigo. Soy perfecto.

—Dios, que engreído—la platinada rió sin poder evitarlo; en su vida había conocido a alguien que fuera tan vano y ridículo como su hermanastro—¿Eso significa que sí?

—No, no me interesa tener novia, aunque podría conseguir una en el momento que me diera la gana. Tener una relación es una pérdida de tiempo, solo vives pendiente de la otra persona y te vuelves un mandilón que está todo el tiempo detrás de sus faldas. Eso no es para mí.

—¿No será más bien que ninguna chica te hace caso?

—¿No te mordiste la lengua, señorita solitaria?

—A mí tampoco me interesa tener novio, aunque no me doy esos aires de grandeza que te das tú. Simplemente estoy bien así.

—Lo que tú digas, tontita.

—¿Quién es el perro que vi el otro día al entrar en tu habitación? El de la fotografía junto a tu cama—la expresión del cobrizo se suavizó—, es muy bonito.

—Era Sitron, mi mascota. Papá me lo regaló a los seis años. Hace un año murió.

—Lo siento—la jovencita borró su sonrisa.

Era bastante triste perder a una mascota, al menos ella sabía que nunca le gustaría experimentar eso con la suya.

—Sí, fue una lástima. Era bastante mejor que esa bola de pelos que tienes.

—Marshmallow no es una bola de pelos—dijo Elsa con enfado.

—Sí lo es, lo único que sabe hacer es soltar pelo por allí y dormir todo el día. Por eso los gatos son estúpidos.

—No lo son, son bastante más inteligentes que un perro y astutos.

—¿Puedes enseñarle trucos a un gato? No, porque son idiotas.

—Son independientes, no les interesa aprender trucos para darle gusto a nadie, ellos hacen que te ganes su cariño, no al revés. Por eso es que solo pocas personas los entendemos—Elsa alzó su nariz con arrogancia—, ¿sabes? Es bastante fácil escoger a un perro como mascota, eso es lo que hace todo el mundo. Pero se necesita ser bastante refinado y especial para tener la compañía de un gato.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Ahora resulta que tener a esa bola de pelos te da estatus! Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído—Hans sonrió con sarcasmo—. Prefiero por mucho a un perro que a ese gato gordo y horrible.

Un pedazo de patata le dio en la cabeza.

—¡Tú eres horrible!—Elsa se había puesto de pie sobre el travesaño del taburete para atacarlo, en una actitud de lo más infantil.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento y luego, de la nada, soltaron una risa. Fue como un acto reflejo, inevitable y repentino. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de retarse a tener una estúpida discusión sobre los perros y los gatos?

Se observaron reír y después, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se pusieron serios. Elsa volvió a sentarse y bajaron la vista hacia sus respectivas tareas, sorprendidos y algo abochornados por lo que había pasado. A final de cuentas, ellos se odiaban, se suponía que no debían estarse riendo juntos como dos niños.

Eso había sido de lo más extraño. Y ahora, el ambiente se había puesto muy incómodo.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el rato.

* * *

Somnoliento, Hans bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, todavía enfundado en su pijama. Era plena mañana de Navidad y podía escuchar las alegres voces de su padre y su madrastra desde la mencionada estancia. Al parecer estaban más pletóricos que nunca con las fiestas.

La noche anterior, todos se habían sentado a la mesa que Idun había decorado con esmero y en la que resaltaban una bonita vajilla de porcelana y un precioso centro de mesa con adornos plateados y dorados. La cena había sido excelente, pero entre su hermanastra y él todavía reinaba esa tensa incomodidad que impedía que se miraran a los ojos después de lo sucedido por la tarde.

Por suerte los mayores no habían insistido. Adgar había dado las gracias antes de que empezaran a comer y luego se había puesto a charlar animadamente con su esposa, en una conversación en la que de vez en cuando intervenía él.

Elsa no había pronunciado una palabra mientras se encontraban allí.

Más tarde su madre había insistido en cantar villancicos, algo que el muchacho no había hecho con demasiado entusiasmo, (nunca le había emocionado la música navideña). La castaña había convencido con mucho esfuerzo a su hija para que les cantara una canción, pues según ella, a la blonda eso le encantaba de las navidades desde que era niña. Con mucha vergüenza había terminado por darle gusto, más para que la dejara tranquila que porque quisiera.

Elsa tenía una linda voz. Le había sorprendido encontrarse pensando eso mientras la escuchaba.

Fuera como fuera, todavía no se atrevían a hablarse o verse entre ellos, ni siquiera para molestarse. Como si hubieran hecho algo malo. Cuando la familia entera se había sentado a mirar una cursi película navideña, (como si la noche no pudiera ponerse más cliché), cada uno se había sentado lo más lejos posible del otro. Elsa en un extremo del sofá en donde sus padres se hallaban acurrucados y Hans en un sillón distinto.

Solo esperaba que esa mañana las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, después de abrir los regalos. Ya iba siendo hora de regresar por lo menos a matarse con las miradas, aunque la dichosa tregua siguiera en pie.

Entró en la sala de estar y le dio los buenos días a todos, siendo respondido de buen humor por su padre.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño—Idun se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, que él le devolvió sorprendido. La mujer estaba envuelta en su bata de dormir, al igual que su esposo y tenía un agradable aroma a lilas, muy parecido al de su hija—. Estábamos esperándote para abrir los obsequios.

Lo soltó y fue a sentarse junto a Elsa, quien estaba cerca del árbol con semblante pensativo. Tenía su rubio cabello suelto y un camisón invernal.

—Anda, hija. Empieza a repartirlos—la animó su madre, tras lo cual la adolescente pareció salir de sus pensamientos y entonces se arrodilló frente al árbol para empezar a tomar los paquetes envueltos en papel de fantasía.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en medio de felicitaciones y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Por suerte, a su padre le había encantado el reloj de oro que había escogido unos cuantos días atrás en el centro comercial. Supo que la molestia por lo del supermercado había pasado por completo cuando lo abrazo sinceramente.

Y de paso, también había elegido algo para su mujer.

—Que precioso—Idun levantó la vista del salto de cama de seda que acababa de desenvolver—, muchas gracias, cielo.

—No es nada—respondió Hans con una tenue sonrisa.

Desde el suelo, Elsa entornó sus ojos. Ella por su parte, había desenvuelto también casi todos sus regalos, todos ellos de parte de la trigueña. Un par de vestidos nuevos, un frasco de su perfume favorito, un teléfono móvil y la novela que quería. La vio retirar la vista de su hijastro para señalar uno de los pequeños obsequios que todavía quedaban al pie del árbol.

—Ese es tuyo, hija—le dijo con emoción contenida—. Adgar lo eligió especialmente para ti.

Las níveas manos de la jovencita tomaron el paquetito cubierto de papel metálico azul para descubrir una caja forrada con terciopelo, en cuyo interior había un brazalete de oro blanco con un dije en forma de cisne.

—Vaya—musitó sorprendida—, gracias—le dijo a su padrastro, quien le sonrió bondadosamente.

—Espero que lo disfrutes. Imagine que te gustaría.

Y no se había equivocado. La joya era hermosa y muy elegante pero discreta, justo como le agradaban a ella, que no solía adornarse demasiado para salir de casa. No obstante, retiró su mirada del hombre algo turbada.

No fuera a pensar que con regalitos iba a ser suficiente para que se tuvieran confianza.

—Abre mi regalo, Elsa—Hans llamó su atención de inmediato, ocultando el enfado interno que sentía al ver como su padre seguía esforzándose por darle gusto a la mocosa—, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

Ella lo miró con frialdad por un segundo, para luego tomar la cajita que le señalaba, sin saber que esperar.

El papel que la envolvía era de color verde esmeralda y si su vista no la engañaba, no estaba allí la noche anterior, luego de que su padrastro hubiera dejado ya todos los obsequios envueltos. El muchacho debía haber bajado después para colocarlo.

Sin mucho entusiasmo lo desenvolvió. Entonces sus mejillas enrojecieron abruptamente al sacar el contenido.

—¡Oh, Elsa!—su madre miró el presente con una enorme sorpresa—¡Qué lindo bikini! Ya era hora de que tuvieras uno, nunca te habías animado—se volvió hacia el colorado, toda ella radiante—, ¿cómo sabías que le hacía falta?

—Adiviné, a todas las chicas les gustan—Hans sonrió malévolamente y volteó a verla de nuevo—. Así podrás ir a broncearte un poco y dejarás de estar tan pálida. Igual y hasta un chico se te acerca.

La muchacha se sintió ruborizar aún más, si es que eso era posible. Por dentro estaba furiosa, indignada, avergonzada… ¡¿cómo creía que se iba a poner eso?! Ese bikini era condenadamente pequeño y no le gustaba para nada. Se lo había dado para molestarla, estaba segura.

—Tendremos que hacer un viaje a la playa para que lo estrenes, hija. ¡Muero por vértelo puesto!

Eso definitivamente no iba a pasar, se dijo ella mentalmente, haciendo a un lado las dos piezas de color azul cobalto. Prefería asarse de calor antes que usar algo así.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti—le dijo a Hans, todavía con sus mejillas coloradas pero con una expresión fiera en sus pupilas.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de sorprenderse, al tomar la caja alargada que le extendía. Unos días atrás, su madre la había obligado a buscar un obsequio para su hermanastro. Como agradecía no haberse arrepentido de su evidente elección para fastidiarlo y gracias a la ingenuidad de Idun, esta tampoco la había cuestionado en el momento.

Expectante, vio como el cobrizo borraba esa odiosa sonrisa del rostro y abría el paquete con la misma desconfianza que Elsa había mostrado minutos atrás. Miró como fruncía el ceño al ver la maquinilla para rasurar eléctrica que había escogido.

—Es para que te afeites—le dijo—y también, podrías aprovechar para quitarte esas patillas. Son muy anticuadas, ¿no crees? A lo mejor así puedes conseguir novia—la chica esbozó una sonrisita llena de cinismo—, porque ya sabes, a nosotras no nos gusta el pelo en ese lugar, o bueno, creo que en realidad no lo sabías. ¡Feliz Navidad, hermanito!

Hans apretó los dientes y alzó las comisuras de su boca de manera forzada. ¡Esa pequeña pulga de porquería! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa? ¡A meterse con sus patillas! Todo en él era perfecto.

—¿Ven cómo pueden llevarse bien? Ya se están preocupando el uno por el otro—Idun abrazó a la platinada cariñosamente—, así me gusta. Que estén en paz.

—Vamos a desayunar, querida. Deja que los chicos disfruten un poco de sus regalos mientras preparamos todo—le dijo Adgar, levantándose de su asiento.

A diferencia de su esposa él no lucía tan feliz. Seguramente había captado bien lo que en realidad sucedía allí. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir nada mientras tomaba a la sonriente castaña de la mano y la llevaba en dirección a la cocina.

Apenas hubieron salido, los dos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Una jodida maquinilla para rasurar? ¿Es en serio?—le espetó el pelirrojo.

—Mamá quería que te diera algo, si por mí fuera, ni me hubiera molestado en buscarte nada—Elsa se puso de pie con la barbilla en alto—. Y mejor ni te quejes, porque si la necesitas. ¡Esas patillas son estúpidas!

—Vuelve a repetir eso y me voy a olvidar de la tregua que tenemos para encerrarte de nuevo en ese maldito baúl—masculló su hermanastro entre dientes.

Por dentro, ella tembló de solo pensarse encerrada una vez más en el baúl, aunque su semblante siguió impasible. Iba a tener que deshacerse de esa arca y guardar su ropa de cama en otro sitio.

—Ay como sea, de todas maneras no esperaba que la usaras—Elsa recogió sus cosas y se empezó a marchar con elegancia—. ¡Y ni pienses que me voy a poner esta cosa!—añadió, tomando el bikini entre su pulgar y su índice y agitándolo en el aire con irritación.

—Da igual, de todos modos dudo que lo llenes—replicó Hans con descaro y ella abrió la boca ofendida.

¡El muy imbécil! Airada, subió a su habitación.

* * *

—¡Feliz Navidad, Elsa!—la mencionada no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su mejor amiga prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo, que ella le devolvió de manera atropellada.

Anna apretaba bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeñita.

—Gra-gracias A-Anna—respondió sin aliento—, Dios, estás apretándome.

—¡Oh, lo siento!—la pelirroja la soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

Elsa había acudido a _The Lucky Cat_ para encontrarse con ella y con Olaf, con quien hasta hace rato se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas tomando sendos vasos de chocolate caliente. La colorada, impuntual como siempre, acababa de irrumpir en el lugar bastante contenta.

—¡Feliz Navidad a ti también, Olaf!—le deseó al azabache, agachándose para abrazarlo también en su silla.

—Feliz Navidad, Anna—le dijo él divertido y aceptando su abrazo con gusto—. Qué bueno verte.

—¡Lo mismo digo!—la pelirroja se sentó con ellos y puso su bolso en la mesa—De hecho, les traje un pequeño obsequio, ¡lo hice especialmente para ustedes!

—Oh Anna, no debiste—le dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

—Tonterías, ustedes son mis mejores amigos—repuso ella sacando de su bolso dos paquetitos cuidadosamente envueltos con papel celofán transparente y atados con listoncitos rojos. En el interior de cada uno podían apreciarse unas cuantas galletas de jengibre con formas navideñas—, ¡espero que les gusten! Mamá me ayudó a hornearlas.

—¿Esta vez no incendiaste la cocina?—preguntó Olaf con diversión, mientras aceptaba su paquete y empezaba a abrirlo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que mi mamá se ofreció a ayudarme?—repuso la pecosa, tomando el chocolate que previamente habían ordenado para ella.

Elsa abrió sus galletas con algo de recelo y tomó una en forma de copo de nieve para llevársela a la boca, dubitativa. Quería mucho a su amiga, pero ella no destacaba especialmente por ser una buena cocinera. Sus ojos verdosos vieron con expectación como mordía la galleta y la masticaba.

—Mmm… está muy rica, Anna—la albina sonrió después de tragar—. En serio. Has mejorado bastante.

—Tiene razón, esta vez no saben a quemado—coincidió Olaf después de haberse zampado una con la forma de un muñeco de nieve—, te felicito, Anna.

—¿De veras lo creen?—la pecosa los miró ilusionada—Porque… también hice unas para Kristoff—nerviosa, jugó con una de sus trenzas—, y en serio, en serio me encantaría que a él le gustaran. Lo menos que quiero es enfermarlo del estómago.

—Estoy segura de que le van a encantar—le dijo la platinada, vaciando sus galletas en un platito para disfrutarlas con su chocolate.

—Sí y de paso a ver si ya capta la indirecta de que le gustas. Más obvia no puedes ser—añadió el pelinegro siguiendo el ejemplo de Elsa.

—¡¿En serio soy tan obvia?!—la chica se ruborizo completamente.

—Ay Anna, prácticamente todos sabemos que te gusta menos él. Tienes suerte de que sea tan despistado.

Anna emitió un chillido extraño y ocultó la cara entre sus manos, haciendo reír a sus amigos. Se veía muy abochornada.

—No te pongas así, Anna. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte—trató de reconfortarla su amiga.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Estoy apenadísima! ¿Y si en realidad si se dio cuenta y solo le parezco una loca?

—Kristoff jamás pensaría eso de ti—Elsa le tomó uno de sus hombros con suavidad y la escuchó chillar de nuevo—, si te hace sentir mejor… no vas a creer lo que me sucedió antier. Fue la cosa más vergonzosa por la que he tenido que pasar—le dijo, recordando su incidente en el supermercado.

Hablar con sus amigos le ayudaría a desahogarse y de paso, distraería a la cobriza.

—¿Hablas de tu pelea en el supermercado con Hans?—inquirió Anna, todavía ocultándose tras sus palmas.

—Sí… ¡espera, ¿cómo sabes?!—le preguntó alarmada.

—Eh… Elsa—Olaf atrajo su atención y en menos de un minuto, él buscó algo en su teléfono y se lo extendió para mostrárselo.

La pantalla mostraba un vídeo de Youtube que ya contaba con un buen número de visitas y se titulaba, _Idiotas en el supermercado causan destrucción LOL_. Con horror, la blonda se miró a si misma con su hermanastro durante aquel fatídico día, tirando cosas a su alrededor y tumbando todas esas botellas de soda. ¿Así de ridículos se habían visto? Se sintió peor cuando una pelirroja muy conocida y de cabello rizado apareció en escena, gritándoles de todo.

—No… no me jodas—musitó la joven por lo bajo.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—Je je je, si regresas hasta el minuto 1:23 se puede ver como pateas a Hans una y otra vez y él hace un sonido extraño—Anna oprimió un punto en la pantalla con su dedo y rió estúpidamente, olvidándose de su propio bochorno—, ¡ja! ¡Alguien debería hacer un remix con eso!

—¡¿Pero quién demonios subió esta cosa?!—Elsa gritó escandalizada, atrayendo la atención de varios clientes alrededor.

—Debió ser alguien que estaba aquel día—Olaf le quitó el teléfono para mirarlo—. La verdad es que es muy gracioso—comentó riendo.

—No, no, no, no, esto no está bien, no, ¡no!—la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó como loca—¡Mi vida está arruinada!

—Cálmate Elsa, peores cosas han subido a la web—le dijo su amigo—. Además deberías leer los comentarios, ¡a la gente le encantó!

—Mátame por favor—la platinada se dirigió a su amiga.

—Vamos Elsa, Olaf tiene razón, no es tan malo.

Una conocida castaña ingresó en ese momento a la cafetería, dando saltitos y cargando un bolso. Llevaba enroscada en la mano una pequeña correa que iba a perderse en el interior de este último.

—¡Hola muchachos!—los saludó Rapunzel al llegar hasta su mesa—¡Feliz Navidad! Qué bueno que están aquí, venía por un café para llevar pero ya que los encontré, ¡me quedo!—se sentó campechanamente junto a Anna, quien la observó con los ojos entrecerrados—¿Ya no trabajan en la juguetería? No los veo por allí desde ayer.

—No, ya no trabajamos allí—dijo la pelirroja con desdén—. Afortunadamente solo era un trabajo temporal.

—Qué mal, se veían tan lindos con sus disfraces de elfo, en especial tú Anna, ¡hasta te tomé varias fotos!—los orbes turquesas de la mencionada se abrieron con incredulidad al escucharla. Rapunzel sacó su móvil del bolsillo para mostrarle—Mira, aquí estás tú a la entrada de la juguetería, y tú con unos cuantos niños, y aquí estás rascándote porque el gorrito te daba comezón… ¡eres tan adorable!

Anna enrojeció y apretó los dientes.

—Ay por cierto, ¡me encantó tu vídeo, Elsa!—exclamó la trigueña de repente, volteando a ver a la aludida y sin darse cuenta de la forma amenazante en que era observada por la colorada—¡Jamás había imaginado que se pudiera tener tanta diversión en el supermercado!

—No, tú también—musitó la albina con desesperación.

—No sabía que tú y Hans hicieran vídeos de humor, ¡son súper graciosos! ¡Ya quiero ver el siguiente!

—No era un vídeo de humor—intervino Olaf, sin reparar demasiado en el gesto mortificado de la muchacha—, sucedió de verdad.

—¡Eso lo hace aún mejor!—afirmó Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa—Ustedes sí que tienen talento, deberían subir vídeos de todas sus peleas a la red, ¡serían famosos! Cuando regrese a casa, lo primero que voy a hacer será enviarle ese vídeo a Kristoff, ¡apuesto a que le encantará!

—No, por favor—murmuró Elsa.

—Ejem… y hablando de él, ¿no sabes si se va a pasar hoy por aquí? Ayer le comenté en un mensaje que tal vez vendríamos por si quería alcanzarnos, pero nunca contestó—dijo Anna, disimulando repentinamente su enojo y jugando con los cordones de sus orejeras de panda.

—¿Kristoff? No, él ni siquiera está en la ciudad. Salió desde ayer con sus padres y su abuelo. Debieron irse a pasar la Navidad a otro lado—dijo Rapunzel despreocupadamente—Uh, galletas—tomó un puñado de galletas de jengibre del platito del azabache y se las zampó golosamente.

Anna la miró con un tic en el ojo.

—Mi vida está arruinada—repitió Elsa acongojada, al ver como su flamante vídeo volvía a repetirse desde el móvil de su amigo.

—Para nada. Al menos no subieron fotos de ti desnuda—trató de razonar el chico—, eso sí habría sido terrible.

—¡Oigan! ¿Ya vieron a Pascal?—Rapunzel abrió su bolso con entusiasmo y metió la mano para sacar algo.

Pronto, estuvo colocando en la mesa un pequeño reptil que se puso a caminar por toda la superficie. Llevaba un diminuto suéter tejido con estambres de colores y encima un arnés al que se abrochaba la correa que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Ay, ¿qué es eso?!—Anna se pegó con espanto a su silla y miró al animal con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Es mi camaleón!—respondió la castaña con orgullo—Lo saqué a pasear hoy para que disfrutara un poco de la nieve, porque no le gusta estar encerrado. Claro que no podía salir sin abrigarse, es tan delicado—lo acarició con ternura—, yo misma le tejí su suéter. ¿Verdad qué es único?

—Creo que aquí no se permiten animales—fue todo lo que pudo decir Elsa, mientras observaba al reptil con cara de póquer.

Justo cuando pensaba que esa chica no podía ser más rara, hacía o decía algo que superaba sus expectativas.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué nadie vendrá a tomarme la orden? Como que les falta personal el día de hoy, está muy lleno aquí para ser Navidad—se quejó la morena, volviendo a tomar otra galleta del plato de Olaf y dándole un sorbo al chocolate de Elsa—, en serio. Oigan ¿y qué fue lo que les obsequiaron hoy? A mí me dieron pinturas nuevas, ¡voy a hacer un mural en mi habitación!

En ese momento, Pascal trepó por el brazo de Anna y esta soltó un chillido.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué está haciendo?!—exclamó ella.

—Oh Anna, ¡le caes bien a mi mascota! ¡Mira cómo te ve!

El camaleón la observaba penetrantemente. Anna tragó saliva.

—Descuida, no hace nada. Solo quiere conocerte.

La pelirroja balbuceó asustada, sin estar segura de que ella quisiera conocerlo a él. El animal siguió reptando hasta su hombro en donde finalmente, se detuvo ante la vista de la paralizada chica. Por un instante, los dos se observaron fijamente.

Pascal sacó su lengua en un movimiento rápido y le tocó la mejilla. Anna gritó y empezó a sacudirse, llamando de nuevo la atención de quienes los rodeaban.

—¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Dios mío, ayúdenme por favor!

Elsa alargó su mano rápidamente para tomar al camaleón y devolvérselo a su dueña, quien lo recibió algo impresionada.

—Cielos Anna, no sabía que fueras tan interesante para los reptiles—dijo Rapunzel y después alzó a su mascota hasta su rostro para acariciarle con la mejilla—¡Ahora tienes una nueva amiga, pequeñín!

La pecosa jovencita se quedó temblando en su asiento, al borde de los nervios. Sus amigos sabían que a esas alturas, era un milagro que no se hubiera abalanzado sobre la castaña.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con Rapunzel hablando animadamente, Olaf contestándole y Elsa picando una que otra galleta, sin dejar de pensar en su condenado debut en la web. Anna le lanzaba miradas muy serias a la primera y de vez en cuando veía a su mascota de manera temerosa.

—Eh… voy a la barra por otro chocolate—dijo la rubia, al ver que Rapunzel había acabado por completo con su bebida.

—¡Y pides que me traigan un café, por favor!—le dijo esta al ver que se levantaba.

Elsa caminó hasta la barra donde un muchacho con gorra se encontraba sirviendo varias tazas de café a los comensales que ahí se encontraban. Se sintió ruborizar cuando Tadashi le sonrió al verla.

—Te ves muy atareado—le dijo al llegar, rogando por contener sus nervios.

—Lo estoy, hoy solamente estamos yo y mi tía. Le dimos el día libre a los meseros y Hiro se ha resfriado—explicó el asiático—, no pensábamos que se fuera a llenar el café. Como es Navidad. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también—Elsa le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Te ofrezco algo?

—Otro chocolate caliente y un café, por favor.

—Enseguida te los doy.

La joven lo miró volverse para preparar las bebidas.

—Qué pena que tengas que trabajar el día de hoy—le dijo—, en plena Navidad.

—Es una lástima pero es necesario, estamos ahorrando dinero para renovar la cocina de la cafetería—él la miró por encima de su hombro con otra sonrisa—, por suerte el día de hoy me he topado con algo que me ha alegrado el día.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Tadashi volvió a la barra con las bebidas y se sacó el móvil del delantal.

—Esto—la platinada descompuso su expresión cuando lo vio poner en la pantalla el maldito vídeo que desde ese día, prometía no dejarla en paz.

—¡¿Es qué todos han visto esa maldita cosa?!

—A mí me parece gracioso—rió el chico, despegando sus ojos del teléfono para mirarla—. Te ves linda. Hasta con el cabello lleno de crema batida. Deberías considerar subir más vídeos a Internet—le acercó la bandeja con el café y el chocolate—, eres tan bonita que la cámara te adora.

Elsa sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas se incrementaba y una cálida sensación en el pecho. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que responderle, Tadashi se volteó de nuevo para servir en la taza de uno de los clientes cercanos que lo llamó.

Ella se quedó en parada donde estaba, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Oye, me preguntaba si tenías algún trabajo que pueda hacer aquí para que mi exigente madre cierre la boca de una vez por todas. Lavar los platos, barrer el suelo… cualquier cosa estará bien…

—Lo siento, Mérida. Creo que no quedan vacantes, pero podría preguntarle a mi tía…

Elsa se congeló al escuchar como el muchacho pronunciaba aquel nombre y salió de su mundo de ensueño. Lentamente volteó hacia la izquierda y se topó con una enorme mata de cabello rojo y desordenado a un metro de ella. Como si presintiera su presencia. Mérida imitó su gesto desde el extremo de la barra y sus ojos celestes se ensancharon, primero con sorpresa para después entrecerrarse amenazadoramente.

La joven tragó saliva.

—¡Tú!—temerosa, Elsa vio por el rabillo del ojo como el asiático desaparecía tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y se sintió desfallecer.

Mérida se acercó hasta ella sigilosamente y la albina apretó sus manos sobre la bandeja que aun sostenía.

—Nos volvemos a ver, princesita. ¿Dónde dejaste al muñequito de plástico, eh?

—Ah… ehm… y-yo… —Elsa se mordió el labio inferior.

La mano delgada de la pelirroja se cerró sobre su hombro como una tenaza, con más fuerza de la que sugerían sus delicados dedos.

—Acompáñame afuera, rubia. Vamos a hablar.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Elsa se vio arrastrada al exterior, quedando la bandeja sobre la barra. Un viento frío le acarició el rostro apenas se encontraron frente a la fachada de _The Lucky Cat_. Los ojos de su compañera estaban siniestramente ensombrecidos.

—Oye, Mérida—intentó hablarle en un tono razonable y tranquilo—, sobre lo del otro día, quería decirte en persona que realmente lo lamento. Estuvo mal, muy mal. No sé lo que pasó, perdí el control. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Comprendo si te sientes molesta…

—¿Molesta yo? ¿Y por qué habría de estar molesta?—la chica se le acercó sin quitar ese gesto intimidante de su rostro que la hizo sentirse pequeña—¿Solo por qué dos idiotas se metieron en mis territorios y causaron un desastre que yo tuve que limpiar? O quizá porque mi madre volvió a darme un sermón al enterarse de que me despidieron…

—No… no sabía que te habían despedido…

—Oh sí, el gerente del supermercado no es una persona muy paciente que digamos. Dime, ¿sabes lo que es que un viejo como ese te grite a la cara después de un largo día de trabajo? Aunque supongo que a ti nadie te ha obligado jamás a buscar ningún miserable empleo…

—Lo siento mucho, Mérida. De verdad, no sé que más decirte. Si pudiera hacer algo para remediar las cosas, créeme que lo haría. No quería causarte problemas…

—Ay Elsa—la colorada sonrió sarcásticamente y levantó una mano a la altura de su rostro, provocando que la aludida se tensara, pero lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla—, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Siempre tan linda y correcta, por eso le encantas a todo el mundo. Crees que las cosas se arreglan mágicamente con tu carita de muñeca y una disculpa, ¿no?

La blonda parpadeó confundida.

—Déjame contarte algo, Elsa—la mano de Mérida volvió a posarse sobre su hombro, ejerciendo una incómoda presión—. Sé lo que seguramente estás pensando de mí. Que soy ruda, mala, una bruta a la que le gusta ir por allí golpeando a todo el mundo…

—¡No, no! Yo no pienso eso, de veras…

—… y a mí no me gusta en realidad—Mérida interrumpió sus nerviosas palabras—, ósea, ¿crees que me encanta ir por la vida desgastándome los puños con la gente que es estúpida y todo eso? No rubita, para nada. Es solo que a veces no me queda de otra—incrementó la fuerza de su agarre y Elsa se volvió a morder el labio para reprimir un quejido—, estoy bajo mucha presión, ¿sabes? Mucha presión. No solo tengo que arreglármelas con el equipo de fútbol y la escuela. Mi absorbente madre también quiere que tenga un empleo a como dé lugar. Como si no fuera bastante con cuidar a mis infernales hermanitos, ¿alguna vez has tenido que encargarte de tantas responsabilidades?

—N-no… creo que no…

—No, por supuesto que no. Ya me lo imaginaba, digo mírate, eres toda una princesilla ¿eh?—los ojos claros de Mérida la miraron de arriba a abajo con gesto despectivo—Entonces, ponte en mi lugar por un segundo Alteza. Estoy un día como cualquiera cumpliendo con mi deber, ayudando a la gente y tratando de darle gusto a mi madre, como se supone que haga una buena hija. Y de pronto, llegan dos papanatas al maldito sitio donde trabajo y se comportan como dos malditos infantes de preescolar, destrozando un maldito pasillo entero en menos de cinco minutos. Pasillo que había limpiado esa misma mañana.

Elsa suspiró. Ni como negarle la razón.

—Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el gerente decide que yo tengo la culpa y me despide. Me la armaste en grande con el principito, ¿comprendes?

—Y de nuevo te digo que lo siento. Mira Mérida, no sé que más esperas que haga…

—Y luego de todo eso, viene la cereza del pastel. ¡Ese estúpido vídeo gracias al cual, ahora todos me ven como si fuera una jodida bruja que no hace otra cosa que gritar!

Los orbes de Elsa se abrieron como platos.

—¡Eso no es mi culpa! Yo no fui quien lo subió—trató de excusarse—, también me siento muy avergonzada por él. De hecho, creo que yo he quedado más en ridículo que tú con ese vídeo en realidad. Así que…

—¡Así que nada!—espetó Mérida—Creo que ya te quedó muy claro que después de todo, no solo es justo que te haga pagar por todo lo que tú y ese principillo de segunda me hicieron pasar, sino necesario. ¡No pueden ir por ahí haciendo sus estupideces sin tener su merecido!—la muchacha la soltó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—¿Necesario? ¡No, no, no, espera! ¡Podemos hablarlo!

—No te pongas a lloriquear, prometo que será rápido. Ni siquiera te voy a tocar tu carita de Barbie, pero sí te va a doler. Así que no grites, no te muevas, no trates de correr…

—¡Mérida, por favor!

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe.

—¡Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?!—exclamó Anna estridentemente—¡Tú! ¿Qué le haces a mi amiga?

—Esto no es contigo, enana. No te entrometas—le soltó Mérida.

—¡Pues sí me entrometo!—Anna se acercó a ella con las manos en las caderas. A sus espaldas, Olaf y Rapunzel miraban la escena con sorpresa—¡Es mi amiga a la que estás amenazando y si no la dejas en paz, tú y yo tendremos un serio problema!

—¡Eso me gustaría verlo, trenzuda!

—¡Estoy lista para ti! ¡Solo ponme a prueba, melenuda!

—¿Melenuda? ¡Al menos yo no estoy usando esas estúpidas trenzas!

—¡Uy, ahora sí!—Anna arrojó sus orejeras al piso con violencia—¡Ven aquí! ¡Tú y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento de mujer a mujer!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Pelea de pelirrojas!—Rapunzel pateó un par de botes de basura cercano, tirando su contenido al piso y luego se puso a dar saltitos con las manos vueltas en puños—¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de que se pateen el trasero!—apuntó hacia ellas con su dedo índice y cual presentadora de un ring, se puso a vociferar—¡La que gane decidirá el destino de Elsa! ¡Y la que pierda cargará con el estigma de la humillación hasta el final de los tiempos!

Elsa la miró horrorizada. Lo que menos quería era que se desatara una pelea justo frente al café de Tadashi y la castaña no hacía más que avivar el fuego. Ahora sí se había metido en un buen lío.

—¡Voy a dejarte tan adolorida, que cuando acabé contigo vas a desear colgarte con tus ridículas trenzas!

—¡Mejor deja de hablar y ven para que acabe de patearte el culo de una vez por todas!

—¡Sin compasioooooooón!—chilló Rapunzel exaltada, ignorando al azabache que trataba de contenerla para que no siguiera incentivando a esas dos.

Justo cuando las coloradas estaban por abalanzarse la una sobre la otra, la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a Tadashi con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se están peleando?—demandó con un tono autoritario de voz.

—No nos estamos peleando, solo íbamos a charlar—se apresuró a mentir Anna, mostrando una sonrisita de inocencia.

—Sí Hamada, la enana y yo solo estábamos hablando—Mérida le siguió la corriente, ocultando sus puños tras la espalda y volviendo a crujir sus nudillos.

—Pues no es lo que parece, no quiero problemas aquí—les dijo el muchacho a manera de advertencia—. Márchense todos a sus casas. En especial ustedes dos—se dirigió a las pelirrojas.

—Oh, vamos—se quejó Anna.

El joven tomó un par de tapas de los botes que previamente había pateado Rapunzel y los chocó entre sí, como si tratara de ahuyentar a unos gatos rabiosos.

—¡A sus casas! ¡Ahora! ¡Y dejen de pelear!

Mérida entornó sus ojos y volvió a mirar amenazantemente a la cobriza y luego a la rubia.

—Da igual, de todos modos ni quería trabajar aquí. Ya terminaremos con esto después—se marchó arrogantemente, colocándose la capucha verde de su parca sobre su voluminoso cabello.

Tadashi dejó las tapas en el suelo.

—Quien quiera que haya hecho este desastre, mejor póngase a recogerlo—ordenó, antes de volver a entrar en su cafetería tras darles otra mirada reprobatoria.

Rapunzel se apresuró a poner en orden la basura.

—Vaya chicas, parece que ahora sí que están en problemas—murmuró Olaf rascándose la nuca—, esa muchacha es de armas tomar.

Elsa suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por la escenita que habían armado allí, ¿qué pensaría Tadashi de ella? Los problemas no se le terminaban.

—¡No te preocupes, Elsa! Sea cual sea la razón por la que te estaba amenazando esa bravucona, yo te protegeré. ¡Ahora esto es personal!—exclamó su mejor amiga mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha y golpeaba su palma izquierda.

—¿Vieron su cabello? Era un desastre—canturreó la morena, terminando de acomodar los basureros de manera torpe.

—Sí, se veía como el tuyo cuando lo usabas tan largo como una indigente.

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡qué cosas tan graciosas dices, Anna!

La platinada simplemente volvió a suspirar. Algo le decía que tendría que cuidarse las espaldas más que nunca de ahí en adelante.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, hola, ¿cómo andamos? ¿Listos para empezar la semana?

Yo les traje su dosis de Helsa, para que puedan comenzar con toda la actitud. Porque nunca se tiene suficiente de estos dos, ¡nunca! e.e Y además, el capítulo de hoy vino con varias sorpresas como lo dice el título.

Habrán notado la inclusión de un nuevo personaje aquí. Según la novela _A Frozen Heart_ (la cual yo no he leído), Lars es uno de los hermanos de Hans y el único que se comporta decentemente con nuestro pelirrojo. Como la información que tengo acerca de él es nula y en Internet no encontré demasiado, la caracterización que hice se toma muchas licencias y tan solo coincide con mi imaginación. Sin embargo me pareció interesante incluirlo y verán que más adelante jugará un pequeño papel en esta historia, o al menos es lo que tengo planeado hasta ahora. Así que díganme, ¿qué piensan? :3

Por otra parte, la entrega de hoy también vino cargada de cierto ambiente navideño. ¿Qué les parecieron los regalos de Hans y Elsa? xD ¿Y esa pequeña escena en la cocina? Como que no se llevan tan mal como piensan, nada más que se hacen los difíciles estos niños. Aparte su debut en la web fue todo un éxito. Y como ven también hay cierta pelirroja que no olvida. D:

Tengo algo muy especial preparado para el capítulo que viene, así que les prometo muchas risas y más tensión entre los queridos Helsa. ;D

 _Ari_ : Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios, eres uno de mis más valiosos apoyos. ¡Sigo buscando esos momentos de debilidad para ti! Mientras tanto, espero que de verdad disfrutes la historia. ;)

Tengan una semana genial, pórtense mal y déjenme amor con sus reviews. x3


	8. Viaje de improviso

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **8**

 **Viaje de improviso**

* * *

Una animada canción de David Guetta resonaba a todo volumen desde sus audífonos mientras Hans corría por el parque, enfundado en su traje deportivo negro. Mejor era empezar a quemar todas las calorías que había consumido en Nochebuena y Navidad, antes de que las mismas le pasaran factura a su bien esculpido cuerpo. Jadeando, terminó de dar otra vuelta y le echo un vistazo al _smartwatch_ que lucía en su muñeca; un regalo de su padre junto con el costoso iPad que también había recibido de parte suya por la mencionada fecha, más los jeans de marca y otras prendas que le había obsequiado su madrastra.

Aquella mañana hacía un frío de los mil demonios, como era de esperarse por la época, pero el pelirrojo jamás había dejado de lado su rutina deportiva, especialmente en la temporada decembrina. Odiaba engordar, así fuera un solo gramo.

Desde el otro extremo del parque y por el mismo sendero por el que estaba trotando, una muchacha se acercaba sosteniendo tres correas en su mano.

La mirada esmeralda del joven se agrandó conforme la chica se iba acercando. Y es que ahora que la veía con más detenimiento, estaba resultando no ser otra que esa bruja de cabello alborotado que los había amenazado a Elsa y a él en el supermercado. El mundo era un pañuelo.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto un atuendo para hacer deporte similar al de él, de color violeta y con pequeños detalles rojos, e iba montada encima de una patineta. Las correas que llevaba enroscadas en su muñeca derecha no atajaban a ninguna mascota, sino que iban a parar a unos arneses que se sujetaban a la espalda de tres niños pequeños, todos ellos iguales y con el cabello tan desordenado y de un color tan encendido como el de ella. Los chiquillos paseaban como si de unos cachorros se tratara y al parecer eran muy hiperactivos, cosa que la mayor aprovechaba para desplazarse.

Hans entrecerró sus ojos ante tan bizarra escena y Mérida hizo lo mismo al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerlo también, moviendo las correas para que los niños se detuvieran. Su cara infantil y llena de pecas se tornó amenazadora.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Pero si no es otro que el principito de porquería en persona. Parece ser que este es mi día de suerte.

—Bueno, pero si es la inepta del supermercado. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te echaron de ese lugar y ahora te dedicas a pasear mocosos?—Hans levantó una comisura de sus labios con burla—Y yo que pensaba que no había nada más patético que ese empleo de mierda que tenías.

La expresión de la colorada se tornó furiosa por un par de segundos y luego regreso a ser amenazante.

—Para que lo sepas, estoy cuidando a mis hermanitos. Pero eso no significa que no pueda dedicar unos minutos de mi tiempo a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro—Mérida se bajó de la patineta y luego se acercó a un poste en donde ató fuertemente las correas, algo pese a lo cual los niños continuaron saltando y correteando alrededor, como si tuvieran exceso de energía—, he estado deseando hacer esto desde que gracias a ti y a esa Barbie de segunda, ¡me despidieron de mi empleo! El cual aunque era una basura, al menos me servía para hacer que mamá se callara un rato. ¡Ahora ella no deja de presionarme de nuevo y todo es culpa de ustedes!

—Ajá, y eso debería importarme porque… —el cobrizo se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas con indiferencia.

—¡Porque es la razón por la cual voy a arruinarte a golpes tu cara de playboy! ¡Estúpido!

Hans se echó a reír. ¿Qué esa idiota iba a agarrarlo a golpes? ¿A él? Bueno, al menos le había alegrado la mañana con sus tonterías; con lo que le encantaba burlarse de la gente patética.

—Mira, mejor quítate de mi camino y deja de hablar mierda. Si bajas el tono de tu voz y ocultas tu cabello, tal vez te acepten para vender hamburguesas en McDonalds, o lo que sea. Piérdete, engendro.

Echo otro vistazo a su reloj y estaba por ponerse a trotar de nuevo, cuando un fuerte impacto en su hombro lo hizo soltar un alarido.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—observó a Mérida frente a él, quien tenía un puño alzado—¡¿Acabas de golpearme, pequeña basura?!

—¡Apenas estoy empezando, imbécil!—Hans sintió otro golpe terrible en el pecho y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, levantando su palma para frenar el siguiente derechazo de esa demente.

—¡Hija de…!—esquivo otro puño—¡Basta! ¡Basta, maniática de mierda! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo!

—¡Cállate! ¡Sé un hombre y acepta la paliza que te has ganado!—bramó la joven, intentando soltar sus puños de su agarre—¡Te voy a romper la cara, inútil!

— ¡Maldita loca, apártate de mí!

Tras forcejear un par de segundos, Mérida consiguió soltarse y le devolvió una mirada furibunda a los ojos verdes que la estaban fulminando. El imbécil era mucho más alto estando los dos así de cerca. Y también tenía carácter.

—¿Sabes, idiota? Al menos tú no te pones a lloriquear como esa princesita de Sorensen; la muy cobarde. Pero ni así te vas a escapar de la paliza que te voy a dar, ¿entendiste?

—Vete a la mierda—le espetó Hans—, ¿a qué carajos te refieres con que Elsa estaba lloriqueando? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada—los ojos azules de la chica lo miraron despectivamente—. Su amiguita trenzuda llegó para rescatarla, sino le habría pateado bien ese huesudo trasero suyo.

—En serio, vete al carajo—le dijo Hans—. Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, voy a hacer que te arrepientas, ¿me oíste?

—Ahora te pones a amenazar a una chica, solo eso te faltaba. Imbécil—Mérida crujió sus nudillos, entendiendo que no sería tan fácil golpear a ese mequetrefe. No solo le llevaba ventaja en peso y altura, sino que al parecer se sabía defender. Tendría que cambiar de táctica—. ¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así!

Antes de que el colorado pudiera marcharse, Mérida extendió una mano hasta el poste y desató las correas de los trillizos con un solo movimiento.

—¡Chicos, a él!—ordenó, cual si de sabuesos se tratara.

Los orbes de jade frente a ella se abrieron con espanto un segundo antes de que los pequeños se abalanzaran furiosamente, logrando derribar al orgulloso muchacho.

—¡Quítense de encima, mocosos!—gritó Hans tratando de apartarlos—¡Maldita sea!

Los niños se habían enzarzado en una enérgica batalla con él, arañando y golpeando con sus manitas todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Era como tener a un montón de gatos roñosos encima.

—¡Discúlpate por lo que hiciste! ¡Discúlpate o haré que sea peor!

—¡Nunca!—Hans la miró desde el suelo con furia—¡Nunca me disculparé! ¡Eres una maldita bruja y me alegro que te hayan despedido de ese patético sitio! ¡Engendro de cabello desastroso!

Mérida sintió como la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese infeliz a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Qué no sabía quién era ella? Lo observó, con los puños apretados. El semblante arrogante, la sudadera deportiva levemente húmeda por el sudor, el pelo desordenado… para ser un imbécil de mierda, el principito sí que estaba bueno. Eso ni ella lo podía negar.

—¡Aléjense de mí, malditos niños!

—¡Alto!—Mérida volvió a tomar las correas de sus hermanitos—Ya está bien, chicos.

Los trillizos se quitaron de encima del muchacho y volvieron a corretear entre sí, tanto como el agarre de su hermana se los permitía.

—Tienes agallas, idiota. Te lo reconozco—Mérida sonrió altaneramente cuando la mirada verdosa del cobrizo se posó en ella con odio—, cualquier otro se hubiera disculpado apenas lo tocara. ¿Sabes a cuántos de tu tamaño he derribado?

—Jódete, loca. ¡Más te vale que esos mocosos no me hayan estropeado el reloj!

—Sí, definitivamente tienes agallas—la muchacha borró su sonrisa y se puso seria de repente.

Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así. Demonios, incluso había roto a patadas un par de culos por menos que ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, de repente todo era distinto con ese cretino. Ella nunca se había sentido atraída por los chicos, pensaba que eso era algo estúpido para niñitas enamoradizas, (como esa tonta de la trenzuda, que estaba que perdía el suelo por ese chico de último año, Bjorgman); pero ahora que miraba más de cerca al muñequito de plástico, la verdad es que definitivamente no estaba de mal ver.

Cualquier imbécil que tuviera la suficiente osadía como para enfrentársele debía ser lo bastante interesante como para reconsiderar ciertas cosas.

—¡Hey!—Hans se quejó cuando ella volvió a agacharse para golpearle en el hombro.

—No eres tan debilucho como aparentas, eso me agrada—dijo Mérida—. ¿Sabes? Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero apalearte, de todos modos ese empleo sí que era una basura. Pero mejor no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, sino quieres que te deje peor que ahora—sonrió con petulancia y volvió a subirse a la patineta—. Nos vemos luego, principito. Salúdame a esa Barbie de quinta—movió las correas, igual que si fueran las riendas de un caballo—¡Vámonos!

Los trillizos se pusieron en marcha, arrastrando a su hermana tras ellos. Hans se quedó mirándolos con una expresión entre molesta y extrañada.

" _Nos veremos luego una mierda, maldita loca"_ , pensó él con resentimiento, en tanto se incorporaba del suelo. Le dolía todo. Esos niñitos de porquería sí que pegaban tan duro como su hermana. Más les valía no volver a cruzarse en su camino porque entonces lo iban a lamentar.

Bufó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus prendas deportivas y decidió que ya había sido suficiente ejercicio.

Regresaría a casa a darse una buena ducha, desayunar algo y tal vez espiar un poco a Elsa. A veces la rubia se sentaba a leer frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar y no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hacía unos gestos muy graciosos cuando leía, como si de verdad se metiera en una de esas aburridas novelas que tanto le gustaban. Y él no sabía porque, pero verla era divertido, además de que no tenía gran cosa que hacer en su hogar.

Cansado, emprendió el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Ese día, la clientela de _The Lucky Cat_ era más reducida que de costumbre, por lo cual los tres amigos que habían decidido encontrarse allí de nuevo se disponían a almorzar con más comodidad que la vez anterior.

Había costado un poco convencer a Elsa de regresar al acogedor cafecito, a pesar de que casi había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente de la casi pelea entre su mejor amiga y la otra pelirroja de melena alborotada frente al lugar. Todavía se moría de la vergüenza al recordar el regaño que les había dado Tadashi.

—Anímate, Els. Tu vídeo ya no se encuentra entre los más vistos—la atajó Olaf al ver su semblante serio—, lo bueno de Internet es que siempre surgen nuevas estupideces para que la gente se entretenga.

—Gracias, eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor—dijo ella con ironía.

No necesitaba que le recordaran que el condenado vídeo era una estupidez, ¡jamás superaría tal cosa!

Lo único bueno de ese traspiés en la web, (si es que algo bueno podía salir de tal humillación), había sido la cara que su molesto hermanastro había puesto al darse cuenta también de su inesperado debut en la red.

Aún le parecía ver frente a sí la expresión de Hans, primero incrédula cuando ella le había mostrado el vídeo desde su teléfono al llegar aquella tarde a casa, y después completamente furiosa, con sus ojos verdes chispeando de ira y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el enfado.

—¡¿Quién demonios ha subido esta maldita mierda?!—había gritado él antes de recibir un golpe de parte de ella en el hombro, reclamando que todo era culpa suya.

A eso le siguió una acalorada disputa entre ambos, gritándose y empujándose en medio del pasillo, al tiempo que discutían una serie de puntos de dudosa importancia, como quien había comenzado a pelear aquel día, quien de los dos era más estúpido, más patético, o cuantos insultos más alcanzaría a proferirle la rubia antes de que Hans volviera a meterla dentro de ese dichoso baúl de su habitación y arrastrara el mismo hasta el jardín, en medio de la nieve.

Luego habían recordado la dichosa tregua que tenían y como por arte de magia, sus gritos habían cesado para ser reemplazados por miradas amenazantes.

Había sido una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran en casa.

Además, más tarde, Elsa había comprobado con indignación como el colorado se tranquilizaba al ver los comentarios de su vídeo, con el ego inflado a más no poder al leer aquellos en los que se halagaba su atractivo, (y seguramente dejados por jovencitas con escasa inteligencia, a su parecer).

—Ahora eres famosa en Internet gracias a mí, sabandija. Deberías darme las gracias de rodillas—le había espetado su hermanastro con una sonrisa torcida.

Elsa deseó romperle en la cabeza el florero de la habitación en la que se encontraban en aquel instante.

Una voz conocida llegando para tomarles la orden la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, muchachos. ¿Qué les voy a traer?—quien hablaba era una guapa camarera de cabello rizado oscuro y piel morena, que pronunciaba las palabras con un claro acento americano.

—¡Hola Tiana!—Anna la saludó con entusiasmo—Que bueno es verte, ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad?

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar—le sonrió la aludida—, hicieron una fiesta en la residencia para estudiantes en la que me estoy quedando. Yo no soy mucho de fiestas pero, era Navidad.

—¿Por qué no? A mí me habría gustado más ir a una fiesta que quedarme en casa cantando villancicos con mis padres, ¡eso es aterrador!—exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo reír por lo bajo a sus amigos.

—Eché mucho de menos a mi madre, hace tiempo que solo somos ella y yo, y no puedo evitar extrañarla en estas fechas—Elsa comprendió a la perfección como se sentía, siendo que por años su mamá y ella también se habían tenido solamente la una a la otra. No se imaginaba separándose de Idun en una época tan importante—, en fin. Al menos podremos vernos este verano, cuando regrese a Nueva Orleans.

Para ellos, que ya llevaban mucho tiempo frecuentando el café, no era un secreto que la chica de ascendencia afroamericana había viajado hasta Noruega como parte de un intercambio en su primer año de Universidad. A la blonda le parecía admirable todo el esfuerzo que ponía la muchacha no solo en sus estudios, sino en sus conocimientos con un idioma distinto y hasta el empeño para haber conseguido un trabajo allí.

Ni ella se imaginaba arreglándoselas con tanto.

—¡Pero por lo menos no estás sola! ¿Dónde dejaste a tu simpático compañero de estudios, eh? Hace mucho que no se pasa por aquí para buscarte—inquirió la pecosa, apuntándola con un gesto pícaro e ignorando la manera en que la muchacha fruncía ligeramente sus delicadas cejas—, en serio, es extraño que Naveen ya no venga a buscarte para pedir su taza de café. ¿Acaso las vacaciones también lo mantienen lejos de este lugar?

Anna siempre con sus comentarios inoportunos.

—De hecho, él ha estado las dos últimas semanas estudiando para rendir los exámenes de las materias que reprobó, ya que se la pasó de fiesta en fiesta en lugar de aplicarse, como debería—Tiana mostró una sonrisa forzada—, ni todo el dinero de sus padres podría salvarlo de perder este semestre, si es que no aprueba de último momento. ¿Pero sabes qué? No hablemos de ese holgazán—agregó, con velado disgusto—, ya es bastante tener que vivir en el mismo sitio.

—Awww, ¡pero él es muy divertido! Siempre me ha parecido que ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja—Anna ignoró el leve apretón que su amiga le dio en el brazo, para indicarle que se callara—. Después de todo, no todos los chicos están dispuestos a ir detrás de ti cuando haces un intercambio en un sitio tan lejano de América, ¡eso es tan romántico!—exclamó soñadoramente.

—No, no lo es, es escalofriante. Me siento acosada—Tiana forzó un poco más su sonrisa—. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que vivir en el mismo sitio que un parásito que no se preocupa de nada más que de si mismo? ¡Nunca hace nada! Es desesperante.

—Suena como mi hermanastro—masculló Elsa irónicamente—. Daría lo que fuera por hacer que ese idiota se marchara de casa. Es un inútil.

—Bueno, si encuentras una solución avísame y tal vez la ponga en práctica con mi compañero—Tiana suspiró—. En fin, ¿qué van a pedir, chicos?—sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Yo voy a tomar un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de atún con papas—se apresuró a pedir Olaf, impidiendo que la impertinente pelirroja siguiera insistiendo.

—Yo quiero un té helado y una ensalada pequeña—dijo la platinada.

—¡Y yo quiero una hamburguesa grande con queso y tocino! Y también papas y una soda grande y un helado de chocolate… ¡ah, y una rebanada de tarta de cereza!—pidió Anna, obteniendo una mirada asombrada de la morena y otras menos impresionadas de sus amigos.

A Elsa le parecía que nunca podría entender como la jovencita podía comer tanto, siendo tan delgada y pequeñita.

—Enseguida les traigo todo.

Tiana se alejó en dirección a la cocina y Elsa espero a que estuviera fuera de su campo de visión para darle un leve zape a la pelirroja.

—¡Ay!

—Como te gusta incomodar a la gente, ¿eh? No deberías hablarle de esa manera sobre su compañero de intercambio, se nota que no lo soporta.

—Ay, di lo que quieras, pero yo estoy segura de que esos dos tienen algo y si no, lo van a tener—afirmó Anna con suficiencia—. Ya saben que yo nunca me equivoco con estas cosas muchachos, ¡tengo un sexto sentido para las cuestiones del amor!

—Lo que tienes es una capacidad increíble para decir un montón de tonterías—la albina volvió a zapearla ocasionando la risa de Olaf—y otra cosa, si sigues comiendo tanto te va a dar una indigestión. ¡Además pediste cosas llenas de colesterol!

—¡No me regañes, Elsa!—la cobriza hizo un puchero infantil—Suenas peor que mi mamá.

El azabache volvió a reír. Esas dos no tenían ningún remedio.

Un rato más tarde, habiendo terminado los tres con su almuerzo, un chico alto y rubio hizo acto de aparición en la cafetería. A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola chicos—Kristoff los saludó al llegar hasta su mesa y tomó asiento—, que bueno verlos por aquí. Espero que hayan pasado una buena Navidad.

—¡Yo también espero que hayas pasado una hermosa Navidad! Quiero decir, ¡todos!—Anna lo miró de forma inquieta—De hecho… ha-hay algo q-que quería darte…

De su bolso, extrajo una pequeña bolsa con galletas cuidadosamente empacada e igual a las que le había obsequiado a sus amigos días atrás. Un rubor intenso adornaba sus mejillas.

—Hace poco preparé galletas y quería darte algunas. Como no sabía cuando te iba a ver, he estado llevándolas en mi bolso, ¡pero no creas que por eso no están buenas, ¿eh?! De hecho están muy ricas, o eso fue lo que dijeron los chicos—se rascó la nuca en un ademán frenético—. Son de jengibre, ¿te gusta el jengibre? Je je je, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca te lo había preguntado, o peor aún, no sé si eres alérgico, no eres alérgico ¿o sí? ¡Porque si eres alérgico al jengibre no tienes que comerlas! Ay Dios, ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando! Si quieres… si quieres…

Su alterado parloteo se cortó en cuanto el blondo abrió las galletas y se llevó una a la boca, saboreándola con gusto.

—Están muy buenas, Anna. Eres una excelente cocinera—le sonrió amablemente—. Gracias por el regalo, es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Je je je je je je je je je je je… —la aludida comenzó a reír nerviosamente, el color en sus pómulos volviéndose más intenso que nunca y sus manos retorciéndose con emoción contenida.

Elsa le dio un codazo que cortó abruptamente su risa.

—Cambiando de tema, que bueno que los encuentro muchachos. Quería comentarles algo—dijo Kristoff.

—Tú dirás—le habló Anna con una vocecita chillona por el nerviosismo.

—Mis padres están planeando hacer un viaje a Arendelle, para acampar cerca de los fiordos. Ellos conocen un lugar donde se puede acampar muy bien, sin tanta nieve—desde su sitio, el muchacho volteó brevemente hacia la barra y le hizo un gesto a Tadashi, quien salía de la cocina, para que le acercara un café—. Es por Año Nuevo, solamente el fin de semana. Me dijeron que podía invitar a algunos amigos. Yo les dije que probablemente todos querrían estar con sus familias, pero bueno, nada perdía con preguntar—dijo—. Punzie ya me dijo que ella sí va a venir. Sus padres no pusieron mucha objeción.

—¡Oh, entonces yo también los acompaño!—se apresuró a decir Anna.

Ni loca dejaba que la castaña aprovechara ese viaje para acercarse al blondo.

—¿Sabes si tus padres te van a dejar?—inquirió su amiga.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Y sí no los convenzo! Tú también deberías pedirle permiso a tu madre, Elsa—dijo la cobriza—, ¡imagínate cuanto nos podremos divertir! ¡Entre toda esa nieve y los fiordos congelados! Debe verse hermoso en esta época del año.

—Sí, podríamos usar el trineo que compramos en Ebay—añadió Olaf.

—¡El trineo! Podemos llevar el trineo, ¿verdad?—Anna miró a Kristoff con emoción.

—Claro, mis padres llevarán el camper, así que habrá sitio para ponerlo. Yo llevaré mis patines, si quieres tú también podrías aprovechar para hacer lo mismo Elsa—le dijo él.

La albina se quedó pensándolo unos segundos, repentinamente interesada. Le encantaba la nieve y más ir a patinar. No todos los días se podría ir a hacerlo a un fiordo congelado, por lo que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, la idea del viajecito no estaba mal.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que suena bien, hace mucho que no vamos a patinar—Anna soltó un chillido entusiasta al escucharla—, pero no sé si mamá vaya a darme permiso. Siempre hemos pasado estas fechas juntas… aunque ahora está su esposo.

—Bueno, si no puedes no hay problema. Supongo que podríamos ir en otra ocasión.

—¡Pero no hay mejor ocasión que esta! Piénsalo Elsa, ¿de veras no te gustaría ir allí? ¡Yo creo que entre las dos podemos convencer a tu madre si hace falta!—insistió su mejor amiga—. Vamos, ¿sí? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

La mencionada suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría decir que no a la mirada de cachorro que habían puesto esas pupilas aguamarina. Cuando a Anna se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Además de que sí tenía ganas de ir a los fiordos.

—Está bien, voy a decirle. Solo no les prometo nada.

Anna volvió a chillar con agitación y ella sonrió. Tal vez no le vendría mal relajarse un par de días lejos de casa.

* * *

—¿Un fin de semana en los fiordos? No sé hija, eso no suena muy seguro—Idun frunció el ceño mientras se servía más vegetales en su plato—, además es Año Nuevo. Es una fecha que deberíamos pasar en familia.

—Pero mamá, todos mis amigos van a ir y además Año Nuevo no es tan importante—discutió la platinada sentada junto a ella.

Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Por un instante, los ojos azules de la adolescente hicieron contacto con los de Hans, sentado en el lugar de enfrente, quien la miró de manera fría. Elsa le devolvió la expresión con fastidio antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su progenitora.

—¿Pero cómo dices que van a acampar? Si en esta época del año todo está absolutamente cubierto por la nieve.

—Kristoff dice que sus padres conocen un sitio especial para eso. Y además vamos a estar todos juntos y yo puedo aprovechar para patinar, sabes cuanto me gusta hacerlo. Anda mamá, por favor.

—Pues no estoy segura de que debas ir, no me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que estás tan lejos. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Yo no conozco a los padres de ese chico.

—Mamá, no es tan lejos, Arendelle queda enseguida de aquí. Y ya te dije que vamos a ir muchas personas…

Idun hizo un gesto de dubitación.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Elsa. No es seguro que vayas a un sitio como ese sin supervisión—intervino su padrastro con un tono suave de voz.

—¿Y tú que te metes? Estoy hablando con mi madre—siseó la platinada con frialdad.

—¡Elsa!—la regañó la castaña.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante el cual la muchacha solo resopló al sentir los severos ojos de Idun sobre su persona. Frente a sí, unas pupilas verdes la observaron de manera indescifrable. Adgar por su parte, simplemente sonrío.

—Ya sé que piensas que esto no me concierne, pero si te lo digo es porque también me preocupo por ti—le dijo con la misma amabilidad con la que se había expresado antes—, ni a tu madre ni a mí nos gustaría que te pasara algo malo.

Elsa frunció los labios, incómoda. Como odiaba cuando su padrastro quería hacerse el comprensivo con ella, como si así fueran a ser amigos o algo.

—Además, ya te dije que no me gusta la idea de que vayas así sin más a un lugar que desconocemos—Idun retomó la conversación de manera un poco cortante—. Ir con tus amigos no es suficiente justificación para que me quede tranquila.

—Arendelle no es muy lejos de aquí, si acaso hay dos horas de camino—le dijo su esposo usando una inflexión razonable en su voz; la misma que utilizaba cada vez que quería convencer a la mujer de algo—. Tal vez sería bueno que hablaras con los padres de ese muchacho para asegurarte de que todo va a estar en orden.

—Sí, podría ser—la trigueña frunció su boca de una manera algo infantil—, aunque aún no me parece que eso pueda ser suficiente. Me sentiría mejor si supiera que está con alguien de confianza—casi por inercia, sus ojos azules fueron hasta su hijastro, que de pronto parecía encontrar muy interesante el puré de patatas. Sin embargo, sus orbes esmeraldas se alzaron sin remedio al sentir la mirada de su madrastra sobre él—, como tú Hans. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarla durante el fin de semana? Realmente me quedaría muy tranquila… a menos claro que no te apetezca, no quiero obligarte a nada…

Elsa abrió sus ojos con espanto, mirando alternativamente a su madre y al colorado, quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella por la propuesta. En un silencioso intento por evitar el desastre, clavo sus pupilas cerúleas en él advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a aceptar porque lo que más deseaba, aparte de patinar en los fiordos, era alejarse precisamente de él.

Pero como siempre, parecía que Hans solo tenía el propósito de complicarle la vida.

—Pues claro que iría, si tú me lo pides, je je.

La risa que soltó fue desganada, casi forzosa. Comenzaba a darse cuenta, con miedo e incredulidad a partes iguales, que literalmente no podía negarle nada a la esposa de su padre. No cuando lo miraba de esa manera y esbozaba esa dulce sonrisa que prácticamente lo obligaba a resignarse a lo que fuera que estuviera planeando.

¡No se le podía decir que no a esa mujer! Era como si tuviera alguna clase de poder maligno para influir en los demás sin levantar la voz u ordenar nada.

—Eso no suena tan mal. Quizá sea bueno que los chicos pasen un tiempo afuera distrayéndose y así podemos planear algo especial para nosotros dos. Podríamos ir a cenar en Año Nuevo—las palabras de Adgar terminaron de hacer que la albina se derrumbara para sus adentros.

¿En qué momento su esperado viaje se había transformado en una excusa para que los mayores se deshicieran de ellos?

Fulminó al hombre con la mirada.

—Oh, eso sí que sería adorable—Idun sonrió ilusionada—, viéndolo por ese lado supongo que es una idea muy buena. Aunque todavía tendré que hablar con los padres de ese chico… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba, cielo?

Elsa tuvo ganas de darse de topes contra la mesa.

—En ese caso, tendré que buscar la tienda de campaña para que se la lleven. Debe estar en alguna de las cajas del sótano.

—Siendo así no creo que haya mucho problema, cariño. Al fin y al cabo Hans estará ahí para cuidarte. Puedes llamarle a tu amigo para avisarle que te acompañará.

La chica tomó su tenedor y lo clavó encima de la servilleta.

Un rato más tarde, habiendo terminado con la cena, le pareció que su ánimo no podía estar más sombrío. Lo que prometía ser una escapada ideal acababa de irse a la mierda. ¿Por qué su hermanastro siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Su pequeño puño tocó bruscamente a la puerta de su habitación, antes de que el joven apareciera tras la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿Por qué aceptaste ir conmigo a los fiordos?! ¡Ese viaje iba a servirme para escaparme de ti! ¡Ahora está arruinado! ¡Todo está arruinado!—exclamó histéricamente, antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar porque estaba allí.

—¡No lo sé!—Hans le respondió alterado—¡¿En serio crees que quiero ir a congelarme el trasero a ese lugar de mierda?! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta la nieve, maldición!

—¡¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?!

—¡No lo sé!—el cobrizo se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado—Es que no le puedo decir que no a tu madre, cada vez que me pide algo es como si me tuviera agarrado de las bolas…

—¡Ay sí, ahora resulta!—Elsa saltó para darle una palmada en la frente—¡Es mi madre de quien estás hablando, así que cuidado!

—¡Oye, oye!–Hans se inclinó hacia ella enojado—¡Ten cuidado tú con ese comportamiento de mierda! ¡Acuérdate de la tregua que tenemos!

—Sí, sí, la dichosa tregua. ¡Ve a decirle a nuestros padres que de ninguna manera irás conmigo este fin de semana!

—¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, pequeña sabandija!—Hans resopló—Además, ni creas que me muero por acompañarte en ese patético viaje. Pero ya estamos los dos en esto, así que te vas a callar la boca y dejarás que nuestros padres sigan pensando que nos llevamos bien, ¿entendiste?

—¡Agh, eres un idiota!—Elsa formó dos diminutos puños con sus manos y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, sin hacerle daño apenas—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio!

—¡Bueno, ya cálmate!—el muchacho la tomó por las muñecas, impidiendo que siguiera atacándolo—¡No arruinaré tu viajecito si tú no me colmas la paciencia! Así que te lo advierto, no me jodas Elsa.

—¡Suéltame!—la mencionada se zafó bruscamente de su agarre—Ugh, ¡en serio desearía aplastarte como a un insecto! ¡Tú, manipulador, patán…!

La puerta cerrándose en sus narices fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a sus reclamos. Enfadada, le pegó un fuerte puntapié.

—¡Auch!

Algo le decía que ahora su estadía en Arendelle no iba a ser precisamente placentera.

* * *

—Lamento mucho que él esté aquí, de verdad—Elsa se disculpó por centésima vez con Kristoff mientras ambos veían como sus padres terminaban de subir algunas cosas al enorme camper que estaba estacionado en el jardín—, no tuve más remedio. Mamá se puso muy insistente…

—Elsa, ya van varias veces que me repites lo mismo. Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema—el rubio le sonrió con tranquilidad—, no voy a negar que tu hermanastro no me da buena espina, pero vamos a estar cerca para vigilarlo ¿no? Además, no te podías perder toda la diversión.

Hablaba sinceramente. Ya antes, su amiga no había perdido la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas de un modo tan insistente como en esa ocasión, cuando le había telefoneado para explicarle porque Hans los acompañaría y decirle que su mamá quería hablar con sus padres.

La platinada suspiró.

—¿Cuál diversión? Presiento que con él aquí las cosas se pondrán complicadas—con desazón, observó como el pelirrojo conversaba con Bulda Bjorgman, una amable y regordeta mujer que en ese momento lo observaba muy sonriente—, solo míralo. No sé como hace para echarse a todo el mundo en el bolsillo.

—Eso es lo de menos, no vamos a dejar que el viaje se arruine por esto ¿o sí?—la enorme mano del joven le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—Anímate, nos la vamos a pasar en grande en el hielo.

Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Ese chico siempre sabía como levantarle el ánimo de las maneras más sencillas.

Y fuera de eso, lo más probable era que tuviera mucha razón, pues prácticamente todos se habían juntado para el campamento. Anna y Olaf se encontraban un par de metros más allá junto a su trineo, el cual se veía listo para ser subido al camper junto al resto de maletas y equipo de campamento que se habían acumulado en un rincón. Incluso Tadashi se encontraba allí y también había traído a su hermanito, a quien al parecer le estaba haciendo alguna advertencia a juzgar por la cara de fastidio del menor.

Únicamente faltaba una persona…

—¡Hey, muchachos! ¡¿Están listos para la aventura?!—la familiar voz de Rapunzel perforó sus oídos cuando esta llegó por detrás y los abrazó sorpresivamente, deslizando uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de la albina y el otro por el torso del blondo.

—Hey, tú, creí que ya no vendrías—habló Kristoff—, ¿se te pegaron las sábanas o qué?

—Oh no, no, de hecho me levanté muy temprano. Es solo que me demoré preparando todas las cosas de Pascal, tenía que traer su comida, su jaula, su correa, un suéter para el frío… —la morena levantó la jaula de paredes transparentes que llevaba en una mano—, este pequeñín necesita un montón de cuidados.

—¿Vas a traer a tu camaleón? Punz, no sé si eso sea buena idea…

—¡No digas tonterías! Casi nunca nos separamos, no iba a dejarlo solo todo el fin de semana y dejar que se perdiera de la diversión—la muchacha dejó en el suelo la enorme mochila de acampar morada que se había colgado a su espalda—. ¡Ay, ahí están Anna y Olaf! ¡Hola chicos, hola! Hey, ¿Anna acaba de hacerme un gesto con la mano? ¿Qué fue? No alcancé a ver…

—Seguro que solo te estaba saludando—atajó Elsa, quien si había logrado distinguir la seña grosera de la pelirroja.

A saber en donde habría aprendido tales cosas.

—¡Oh, entonces yo también voy a saludarla! ¡Apuesto a que Pascal se muere por verla!

Rapunzel se alejó de ellos a saltitos en tanto su amigo aprovechaba para tomar su mochila y llevarla con el resto del equipaje.

La rubia volvió a mirar hacia un rincón del jardín. Tadashi había acabado de sermonear a su hermano por lo visto, pues ahora el niño se encontraba entretenido con una consola portátil que se había sacado del bolsillo. El joven la observó desde su sitio y le sonrió cálidamente. Elsa se sintió enrojecer.

Nerviosa, se acercó al sitio en donde Anna era atosigada por una entusiasmada castaña con su camaleón. Los ojos verdosos de la jovencita no dejaban de mirar hacia la jaula de Pascal con recelo, en tanto la otra parloteaba.

Olaf se había marchado para ayudar con el equipaje.

—… y es por eso que los camaleones tienen una lengua el doble de grande que su propio cuerpo, ¿no te parece fascinante?—decía Rapunzel.

—¡Qué asco!—chilló Anna pegándose a la pared, en cuanto hizo ademán de acercarle la jaula de su mascota—¡No me lo acerques!

—¿No están emocionadas, chicas? ¡Presiento que este viaje será muy bueno para todos! ¡No sentía tanta emoción desde que cambie el look de mi cabello!—la trigueña era un torrente de agitación contenida.

A veces costaba trabajo creer que fuera un año mayor que ellas, cuando se comportaba de una manera tan infantil.

—Qué casualidad, castañita. Yo tengo justamente el mismo presentimiento—dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas, que provocó que voltearan con sorpresa.

Mérida iba hacia ellas, cargando una enorme mochila a sus espaldas y con su alborotado cabello moviéndose a cada paso que daba. Una arrogante sonrisa adornaba su rostro lleno de pecas.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!—Anna se adelantó un paso para quedar delante de su mejor amiga y miró a la otra pelirroja amenazantemente—¿No me digas que vienes por esa paliza que dejamos pendiente? ¡Te advierto que no voy a dejar que toques a Elsa!

—Ya tranquilízate, enana. No estoy aquí por eso. De hecho, he decidido que voy a perdonar a la muñequita, su carita de Barbie no vale que desgaste mis puños—Mérida se volvió hacia la blonda con condescendencia—, ya escuchaste princesita, acepto tus disculpas. No tienes que seguir preocupándote porque ajuste cuentas contigo. Pero mejor no vuelvas a meterme conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Elsa la miró con toda la frialdad que le fue posible. ¿Qué se creía que era para hablarle así? Vale que había metido la pata al ocasionar que la despidieran de su empleo, pero se había disculpado sinceramente, ¿o no?

—Ay sí, que amable de tu parte—espetó Anna con sarcasmo—, ¡aun no me has respondido que haces aquí!

—Vine para acampar con ustedes, ¿no es eso obvio, enanita?

—Vuelve a llamarme así y probarás mis puños—Anna alzó sus manos cerradas en posición defensiva, lista para la pelea.

—Uy, alguien se ha levantado de malas hoy—Mérida le habló con burla—, ya en serio, relájate. Hoy estoy de bastante buen humor como para no pelear, pero si me tientas, puede que cambie de opinión. Y tú no quieres que pase eso.

—Eso es lo que dices tú, ¿cómo sé que no has venido para molestar o golpear a Elsa mientras duerme? ¡Como si no supiera que es muy sencillo atacarla en la noche! Y vaya que lo es, cuando está durmiendo parece una roca, casi ni se mueve, una vez pensé que se había desmayado o algo. Podrías entrar en su tienda de campaña y asfixiarla con una almohada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ¡ajá! ¡Descubrí tu plan!—Anna apuntó acusadoramente con su índice a la recién llegada, en tanto la platinada se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Su amiga siempre con sus conclusiones absurdas.

—¡Qué no! ¿Por qué demonios no entiendes que no vengo a hacer nada de eso?—Mérida puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó su pesada mochila para abrirla, extrayendo de ella una bolsa enorme de malvaviscos—Miren, hasta traje bombones para asar y todo eso. Ósea que dejen ya la mierda, ¿sí?

—¡Excelente! ¡Bombones!—Rapunzel le arrebató la bolsa con alegría—¡Todo está bien entonces! Vamos al camper, ¡que comience la aventura!

La morena se alejó a pequeños saltos de ahí, balanceando ligeramente la jaula de Pascal. Para ella todo siempre era tan sencillo.

Anna y Elsa se quedaron observando a la colorada de rizados cabellos con sospecha.

—Más te vale que no intentes hacer nada, voy a estar vigilándote—insistió Anna cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, sí, sí, ya les dije que no vengo a pelear. ¿Qué quieren? Les firmo un acta, ¿o qué?—Mérida resopló y luego se dirigió a la albina con una sonrisita socarrona—Hey princesita, ¿dónde dejaste a tu hermanito? Por ahí me dijeron que ibas a traer niñero.

—Él no es mi niñero—dijo Elsa gélidamente—y sí vino, desgraciadamente. ¿Qué? ¿También le vas a decir que lo perdonas?—replicó con sarcasmo.

—Pues claro, después de todo, soy una buena persona y no puedo estar molesta con un par de muñequitos tan finos como ustedes. En fin, mejor voy a dejar esto—la pelirroja tomó su mochila y con una fuerza extraordinaria para su delgado cuerpo, hizo ademán de arrastrarla—, no queremos que se nos haga tarde, ¿verdad?

La vieron alejarse, no sin antes dedicarles otra misteriosa y burlona sonrisa. Elsa entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que la veía llegar con Cliff Bjorgman, un hombre de complexión similar a la de su esposa y sonrisa bonachona, para saludarlo.

—Esto no me huele nada bien. Nada, nada bien.

—¡A mí tampoco! Estoy segura de que esa melenuda trama algo y yo voy a averiguar que es—Anna se alejó en dirección al rubio muchacho que no lejos de ahí, terminaba de subir los últimos equipajes al camper de sus padres.

Los ojos ambarinos le sonrieron al verla acercarse.

—Hey Anna, ¿lista para partir?

—Sí, je je je, eh… ¿sabes? No he podido dejar de notar una cosa—la muchacha se puso a jugar con una de sus trenzas—, no sabía que eras amigo de Mérida, je je, es algo raro verla aquí. No que eso tenga algo de malo, pero es raro ¿sabes?

—Creí que era amiga de ustedes—Anna adquirió una expresión perpleja—. Esta semana comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de mis padres y ellos la invitaron a venir con nosotros. Al principio no parecía muy interesada, pero luego preguntó quienes venían y cambio de opinión. No sé, creí que se llevaban entre ustedes. ¿Acaso tienen problemas?

—¿Problemas? ¿Nosotras? ¡Para nada!—la chica rió nerviosamente de nuevo y Kristoff la miró con curiosidad—Sí se ve que este va a ser un viaje inolvidable, je je je. ¡Estoy lista para tener aventuras!

El joven le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, antes de que entraran al camper con el resto y se dirigieran hacia su destino.

* * *

Los fiordos de Arendelle, una reserva natural muy cercana a Oslo, eran un lugar que realmente impactaba por su belleza, lleno de paisajes nevados y lagos que se encontraban completamente congelados y rodeados de árboles decorados con carámbanos de hielo. El sitio hacia donde se dirigieron para armar el campamento sin embargo, se encontraba en un punto entre las montañas que era plenamente tocado por el sol.

Allí, la estación parecía haberse detenido de alguna manera, ya que si bien el viento era frío y había un poco de nieve en los alrededores, el césped se mostraba tan verde como en primavera y algunas plantas asomaban entre la vegetación por sus vivos colores.

Aquel valle encantador parecía casi sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Nada más llegar, los señores Bjorgman dejaron el camper estacionado en el sitio más soleado y permitieron que los chicos bajaran para que estiraran sus piernas, llevando todas sus cosas para armar el campamento.

—Ahhhh, me encanta estar descalza en medio de la naturaleza—Rapunzel se quitó sus graciosas botas con forro de lana apenas salió del vehículo, dejando que sus pies envueltos en medias de algodón hicieran contacto con el césped—, ¡no hay nada como respirar un poco de aire fresco!

—Punzie, ponte los zapatos—la riñó Kristoff—, aquí afuera todavía hace mucho frío. Te vas a resfriar.

—¡No!—la mencionada se alejó corriendo y el rubio soltó un pesado suspiro.

A veces sentía que en lugar de su compañera, la castaña era una niña de tres años a la que no se podía dejar sin supervisión. Tomó los zapatos que había dejado botados y fue tranquilamente tras ella en tanto los demás se ponían a pasear por los alrededores.

Hans observó en derredor con una expresión indiferente en el rostro. Cierto era que el lugar no estaba nada mal, aunque él comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar. Aunque todos eran amables con él, (a excepción de ese rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo como si fuera un sociópata peligroso y su tonta hermanastra), el pelirrojo se sentía como un agregado más dentro de una aventurilla de niños.

Un fuerte impacto le golpeó en el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Furioso, descubrió la manga de su gruesa chaqueta cubierta de nieve y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con quien estaba seguro, era la responsable de tal travesura.

Le había dicho a esa sabandija de Elsa que tenían una tregua, ¿por qué no podía respetarla?

Para su sorpresa, no era la platinada quien estaba a sus espaldas, sino esa loca de cabello desordenado que se había colado en el viaje, (eso había sido una desagradable sorpresa para él).

Mérida le sonreía socarronamente.

—¿Qué pasa, principito? ¿Interrumpo algo?

El colorado resopló. Durante todo el viaje, los impertinentes ojos de la muchacha no habían dejado de lanzarle miradas burlonas a indiscretas, (como si no hubiera sido suficiente con soportar las canciones que esa hippie de Rapunzel se había empeñado en entonar durante casi todo el viaje y la vocecita chillona de Anna quejándose por ello). No cabía duda de que estaba en compañía de un montón de locos.

Con dignidad, se sacudió toda la nevisca de encima y se acercó hasta la pelirroja para dejarle en claro un par de cosas. No sabía que demonios hacía allí, (no se veía que se llevara mucho con los otros), pero ni de chiste se iba a dejar joder por esa idiota.

—¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí, engendro? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vienes siguiendo?

—¿Siguiéndote a ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Mérida arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, no sé, quizá el hecho de que me estás jodiendo a mí en lugar de ir a hacer el tonto por ahí con tus amiguitos, si es que lo son. ¿A qué viniste, eh?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, no te veo muy entusiasmado con la compañía de los demás—la chica entrecerró los ojos—, a mí no me engañas, tonto. Puede que seas todo sonrisas y buena actitud cuando alguien te habla, pero se nota que no quieres estar aquí, ¿o sí?

—Ese es mi problema—le espetó Hans—, vete a molestar a alguien más y déjame tranquilo, sino quieres que te haga tragar la próxima bola de nieve que me lances. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablar contigo.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirar alrededor, buscando ignorar a la joven. ¿En dónde se había metido esa pequeña cretina de Elsa?

—Buscas a la princesita, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no te relajas? Seguro que no le va a pasar nada, se fue a caminar con esa enana amiga suya.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te pierdes? En serio, estás empezando a romperme las bolas.

—Qué fácil es hacerte enojar, no eres para nada como aparentas en frente de todos estos chicos, ¿no?—la colorada ensanchó su sonrisa satisfecha y él tuvo ganas de borrársela con otro proyectil de nieve.

Lástima que tuviera que guardar las apariencias.

—No voy a repetírtelo, monstruo—Hans se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa forzada y que encubría las ganas que tenía de que se largara de allí—, no me jodas. Y ni se te ocurra decir nada delante de los demás, ¿entendiste?

Por toda respuesta solo obtuvo la visión de la muchacha siguiendo tan sonriente como si nada, en verdad divertida por la situación. De modo que fue él quien dio media vuelta y se echó a andar sobre el césped.

La brisa fría le removía los cabellos pero el clima era mucho más agradable que en Oslo. Vio a los padres de Bjorgman sacando otras cosas del camper y a Anna y Olaf colocando varias ramas de leña cerca; seguramente para hacer una fogata, pero ni rastro de la rubia. En serio, ¿dónde se habría metido?

Más allá, Rapunzel se había tirado al suelo en una especie de berrinche infantil y su fornido amigo la sujetaba de uno de sus pies, tratando de ponerle sus botas a la fuerza.

—¡No Kristoff, no quiero ponerme mis zapatos! ¡No quiero! ¡Tú no eres uno con la naturaleza!

Hans rodó los ojos. Los amigos de Elsa eran tan estúpidos.

—¡Oye, tú!—la brusca exclamación le hizo girarse de nuevo.

Quien le hablaba era el hermano pequeño de Hamada, ese chiquillo de pelo negro que durante todo el viaje no había despegado los ojos de su consola de videojuegos, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Llevaba en la mano lo que parecía un globo lleno de agua, que sabría Dios de donde había sacado.

—¿Has visto a mi hermano? Tengo algo para él—alzó el globo con malicia—, la última vez que lo vi estaba con Elsa, pero ahora no los veo por ninguna parte. ¿No sabes donde se metieron?

El cobrizo frunció el ceño. Seguro ese par de desadaptados se habían ido por allí a hablar de libros, recetas para preparar café y otras cosas idiotas que solo podían concernirle a dos perdedores como ellos. Más le valía a esa sabandija no meterse en problemas, porque su algo le pasaba, sus padres le iban a echar la bronca a él.

Todavía ceñudo, reparó con más atención en el globo que seguía sosteniendo el niño y de pronto enarcó una ceja. A lo mejor y había encontrado una manera de quitarse el aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, dos jóvenes contemplaban el precioso fiordo congelado que se divisaba a lo lejos. Se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos del campamento para conversar y conocer alrededor. Era la primera vez que viajaban hasta ese lugar y estaban encantados con lo que veían.

Elsa miró de reojo a su alto acompañante y se sintió ruborizar levemente. Tadashi se ajustó la gorra sobre su cabeza y se volvió para sonreírle.

—Que viajecito, ¿no? Con las canciones de Punzie, uno no puede decir que haya motivos para aburrirse.

—Je, je, sí—Elsa jugueteó un poco con su trenza, acordándose del trayecto hasta el fiordo.

Rapunzel había cantado durante casi todo el camino, guitarra en mano y acompañada ocasionalmente por Olaf, quien parecía el único conforme con aquella manera de pasar el rato. El resto se había limitado a darle miradas incómodas, como lo era el caso de ella, el asiático y Kristoff, o profundamente sombrías, como había sucedido con los pelirrojos que les acompañaban. Hans le había contemplado de vez en cuando de manera muy seria; seguramente planeando en su mente la manera de hacer que se callara y lamentándose por tener que seguir aparentando, en tanto que Anna y Mérida solo la habían visto con enorme exasperación, la segunda crujiendo sus nudillos ansiosamente una que otra vez. La platinada le había echado de tanto en tanto un vistazo al pequeño Hiro con envidia, quien se había sentado en un rincón del camper con sus audífonos y sus videojuegos, sin prestar atención a nadie más.

—Nunca te pedí disculpas por los problemas que ocasionamos el otro día, en tu café—dijo Elsa tímidamente—. Ya sabes, lo de la pelea y la basura… te juro que no quería armar un alboroto—enrojeció.

—Yo ya sabía que no era tu culpa, no te preocupes. Te conozco bien como para saber que jamás ocasionarías algo así—la tranquilizó Tadashi—. Anna por el contrario… bueno, tiene suerte de que tú siempre estés cerca para contenerla.

Los dos rieron y luego, se hizo un breve silencio en el que aprovecharon para observar lo que los rodeaba.

—Maravilloso, ¿verdad? Nunca había venido por aquí. De lo que me estaba perdiendo—comentó Tadashi.

—Sí, todo es muy bonito—coincidió ella regresándole el gesto—. En la ciudad no se pueden disfrutar de estas cosas.

—Lo sé, tenía mis dudas de venir pero creo que al final no me arrepiento—el moreno se recargó contra un árbol—. No quería dejar sola a mi tía, pero cuando volvamos creo que le voy a dar las gracias por habernos convencido de venir. Este sitio no está nada mal.

—Me extraño un poco que hubieras venido con tu hermanito, no porque eso me parezca mal, todo lo contrario—la blonda volvió a mirar hacia el lago con timidez—, pero ya sabes… siempre te he visto tan apegado a tu tía, que imaginé que no querrías dejarla sola.

—Y no quería, pero esa mujer es más testaruda que Hiro y yo juntos. Nos insistió en que viniéramos a divertirnos; nos pone a trabajar tanto en la cafetería que creo que siente culpa. Aunque ya sabes, a mí no me molesta ayudarla en absoluto.

—Lo sé—Elsa volvió a mirarlo con un deje de admiración. Desde que lo conocía, le encantaban su entrega a los estudios y al trabajo duro—. Aunque es una lástima que vaya a pasar sola Año Nuevo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, de hecho le vino bien la excusa para hacer su propio viaje—el asiático le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha experimentó un cosquilleo en el estómago—, quería ir a visitar a otro de nuestros parientes. Solo por eso me deje convencer de venir, además—se acercó un poco a ella—, la compañía es la mejor parte.

Elsa fue consciente de como sus mejillas se encendían aún más con la cercanía del azabache, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Tadashi era tan guapo y tan amable. Tan distinto a otros chicos que conocía.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido—murmuró—, además de la compañía, me encantan la nieve y el hielo. Hacía años que no tenía la oportunidad de venir a patinar a un lugar como este.

—Es cierto, tú patinas. Nunca te he visto hacerlo, parece que hoy va a ser mi día de suerte—Tadashi se llevó una mano a la nuca—, aunque ¿sabes? La verdad es que yo no soy muy bueno en eso… de hecho, no soy nada bueno—rió—, nunca he patinado en hielo. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor tú puedes enseñarme.

—Me encantaría enseñarte—Elsa se puso frente a él con una tímida sonrisa, habían pasado a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro—, y no tengas miedo por no saber nada. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—No traje patines, pero supongo que Kristoff me puede prestar los suyos—ambos se miraron como dos personas íntimas que compartían un secreto—. Siempre quise aprender a patinar. Y con una maestra como tú, seguro que vale la pena soportar hasta las caídas.

La albina dejó escapar una risa cristalina. Nada podía estropear un momento como ese.

Algo blando pasó surcando el aire y dio de lleno contra ambos, rompiendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba. El sonido de los globos de agua rompiéndose tronó en sus oídos de un modo violento y al instante siguiente, lo único que supieron fue que estaban completamente empapados.

Elsa abrió la boca con incredulidad, viendo como su acompañante adquiría la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—¡Ja! Ahora no solo eres un nerd, ¡eres un nerd empapado!—Hiro había aparecido entre los árboles y señalaba a su hermano mayor con un gesto burlón de su índice—¡Deberías verte en este momento, idiota!—el niño rompió a reír con estrépito.

A su lado, un pelirrojo alto mostraba una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. Hans la observó con la burla implícita en sus ojos.

—¡Cabeza de chorlito, te mataré!—Tadashi echó a correr detrás de su hermanito, quien no tardó en emprender la huida, todavía riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Elsa fulminó a su hermanastro con la mirada.

—¡Tú!—furiosa, avanzó hasta él con los puños apretados y el cabello y la ropa derramando gotitas de agua. Hans no hizo ademán de irse, sino que permaneció en donde estaba con la misma expresión socarrona en el rostro—¡Ya te habías tardado en hacer alguna estupidez! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, infeliz?!

—Oh vamos, Elsa—dijo el joven sin sentir vergüenza alguna—, no me salgas ahora con que no puedes soportar una broma inofensiva. No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—la platinada se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo que se ponía a tiritar—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?! ¡Madura de una maldita vez!

Hans empezó a reír.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso esto, estúpido?! ¡Va a darme una neumonía por tu culpa! ¡No sabes cuanto te odio! ¡Inepto, infeliz, serpiente de la más vil calaña!

—Serpiente de la más vil calaña, es la primera vez que me insultan con algo así—Hans se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción—. Cuando quieres eres original, ¿eh, rubita?

—¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!

—Wow, esto se puso serio. La reina del hielo ha empezado a descuidar su vocabulario—sus dedos índice y pulgar tomaron la barbilla de Elsa de manera indulgente—, eso no está nada bien, mi querida sabandija. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar de ese modo?

Elsa le dio un empujón.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil!—le espetó tiritando—¡Me tienes harta!

Iracunda, volvió hacia donde estaban los demás dando fuertes y enfadados pasos. El colorado puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. Vaya que la reinita se ponía delicada por nada.

Al llegar al sitio en el que estaban acampando, la señora Bjorgman poso sus ojos en ella con gesto alarmado.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Pero qué te sucedió? Mira como estas de mojada—sus rollizas manos fueron hasta los hombros de la adolescente—. ¿Por qué no subes al camper a buscar una manta y te cambias de ropa? Hay toallas en el gabinete del baño. En un momento iré a prepararte un té caliente, antes de que te pegues un resfriado.

La muchacha le dio las gracias y entró en el vehículo temblando de frío.

Hans se puso a refunfuñar al ver la escena. Ni que la hubiera mojado tanto. A la niña le encantaba hacer un drama de todo.

Su mirada esmeralda diviso enseguida la mochila de su hermanastra en el suelo, de un vivo color turquesa, en el medio del montoncito que formaban otras cuantas. De seguro Anna la había bajado junto con la suya cuando habían llegado. La idiota no podría cambiarse si seguía allí. La tomó con una sola mano y fue hasta el camper.

En el interior, Elsa ya había entrado dentro del reducido baño que ocupaba la parte trasera. El vehículo tenía una pequeña cocineta en el interior, un reducido espacio que funcionaba como desayunador y sala de estar y un par de literas, mientras que el frente lo ocupaban dos confortables asientos para el conductor y el acompañante. El sueño de todo buen campista o trotamundos.

Después de secar el exceso de agua de su ropa y sus cabellos, se desprendió de la chaqueta de invierno, el suéter y la blusa de manga larga que llevaba por encima, dándose cuenta con frustración de que la humedad había conseguido penetrar en todas las prendas.

Hans era un verdadero estúpido.

Se abrazó una vez más y salió del baño en busca de su mochila para extraer una muda de ropa seca. Luego le pediría permiso a la madre de Kristoff para meter sus prendas mojadas en la secadora que estaba junto a la diminuta cocina.

Y más tarde, armaría la bola de nieve más grande que pudiera con sus manos y vería la forma de meterla en los pantalones de su hermanastro, porque aquello no se iba a quedar así. No, señor.

Arrugó el entrecejo, ¿dónde estaba su mochila? Estaba segura de que la había dejado en uno de los sillones.

La puerta del camper se abrió.

—Oye cretina, olvidaste esto allá afuera. Cámbiate de una maldita vez, antes de que te resfríes y quieras culparme por es… —las palabras de Hans se cortaron en seco.

Las pupilas de jade se habían quedado irremediablemente atrapadas en el cuadro que tenía frente a sí. Elsa todavía temblaba de frío y sus delgados brazos se mantenían pegados a su cuerpo, por debajo de su pecho. Un delicado sostén de encaje blanco dejaba entrever las pequeñas y curvilíneas formas de sus senos, que asomaban tímidamente detrás de una coqueta puntilla. Hacia abajo, el vientre plano y blanquecino de la jovencita delataba un ombligo diminuto y una cintura estrecha. Y él no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

Se sintió enrojecer un poco, pero su sonrojo no fue nada comparado con el de la platinada, quien al verlo se ruborizo de manera intensa y violenta, haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se asemejaran al color de su cabello. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con espanto y sus manos se movieron automáticamente para cubrir el área de su prenda interior.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deja de verme!—chilló la chica—¡Largo!

—Yo… —la mirada de Hans se mantenía en la esbelta silueta de la blonda.

—¡Largo!

Como saliendo de un trance, el muchacho bufó y dejo la mochila en el suelo de manera brusca, antes de salir a toda prisa del camper.

Azorada, Elsa le vio azotar la puerta y se apresuró a buscar algo que ponerse entre sus cosas. La bromita de los globos de agua había pasado a segundo plano. Lo peor era saber que no podría olvidarse de aquella bochornosa escena en días, quizá nunca.

Quizá hacer ese pequeño viaje no había sido tan buena idea.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Buenas y frías tardes! (Lo son al menos en donde yo vivo D:).

Las musas están de mi lado y de nuevo les he traído una buena dosis de Helsa, porque nunca se tiene suficiente de estos dos, ¡nunca! *o* Y las sorpresitas en _Bajo el Mismo Techo_ no se acaban, criaturas.

Primero, porque los personajes continúan apareciendo. Sé de una personita en especial, ( _Anielha_ , jijijiji) a quien le encantará la inclusión de Tiana por estos lares. Déjenme decirles que _La princesa y el sapo_ es, junto con _Frozen_ y _La Bella y la Bestia_ , una de mis películas favoritas de Disney, en lo que a princesas se refiere. ;) Así que tenía que invitarla a jugar con los demás personajes; planeo darle un poquito más de participación junto con su galán en capítulos posteriores, jejeje.

Mientras tanto, nuestra adorada parejita y amigos han emprendido una nueva aventura para pasar Año Nuevo. En este fic, Arendelle vendría a ser una reserva natural ficticia que incluí porque se me dio la gana, porque quería que todos celebraran esa fecha con algo muy especial. Por ahí ya ocurrieron varias cosas, incluyendo cierta pelirroja ruda que al parecer ha comenzado a gustar de Hans, (¿quién la culpa?), un poco de Tadelsa (porque los celos nunca están de más) y esa escenita incómoda y pícarona del final. Porque si nuestra reina del hielo ya se había deleitado al ver a su hermanastro saliendo de la ducha, ¿por qué él no iba a hacer lo mismo? Ay ya, sí yo sé que les encanta, ¡bola de pillines! ¡Todos ustedes que me están leyendo son una bola de pillines! :D

En fin, prometo uno o dos enredos en el capítulo siguiente. Quienes estén odiando a Mérida y a Tadashi, pueden guardarse sus jitomatazos/abucheos/amenazas de muerte para la siguiente actualización. xD

 _nina_ : Todos esperamos que haya Helsa en Frozen 2, porque si no es así, juro que yo misma iré a buscar a ese ratón corporativo para arrancarle la cola y hacerle tragar sus pantaloncitos rojos. D:

 _Helsa fan_ : ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta y que te guste tanto esta nueva historia. :3 Ya verás cuantas sorpresas tengo bajo la manga, ¡un abrazo!

 _Ari_ : Pues como siempre, gracias por tus hermosos reviews, me vas a hacer ruborizar :D *se sonroja*. Esos regalos del capítulo anterior fueron la sensación y vamos, todos sabemos que en el fondo, Hans sí que le tiene morbo a nuestra querida rubia y algo más. ;)

Mis musas se están portando muy bien pero ya saben, mejor no tentar a la suerte. Así que déjenme un bonito y caluroso review para motivar a mis neuronas. ;3

¡Feliz semana! ¡Pórtense mal!


	9. Año Nuevo, viejas rencillas

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **9**

 **Año Nuevo, viejas rencillas**

* * *

La noche había caído sobre la reserva natural de Arendelle, oscureciéndolo todo por completo. El cielo era un manto inmenso e increíble, plagado completamente de estrellas, más visibles allí que desde la ciudad. Claro que cuando estabas arrebujado en el interior de una tienda de campaña, el espectáculo perdía todo su encanto. Hacía pocas horas que todos habían terminado de degustar frente al fuego el delicioso estofado que había preparado la señora Bjorgman, y tras unas cuantas historias y canciones frente a la fogata, los adultos se había retirado para dormir en el interior del camper mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo en las tiendas que habían levantado.

Solo había tres. Kristoff había traído la suya por supuesto, lo bastante grande como para albergar en el interior a los hermanos Hamada y a Olaf. Rapunzel también había traído una propia, (con un infantil diseño de Hello Kitty); pero era más pequeña y en el interior apenas había tenido espacio disponible para compartir con sus pelirrojas compañeras, quienes no tenían casas de campaña.

Lo que dejaba la tienda restante con dos únicos ocupantes.

Desde su saco de dormir, Hans le dirigió una mirada a Elsa, que dormía profundamente en el suyo, a unos cuantos centímetros de él. El pelo rubio estaba esparcido como una cascada con reflejos plateados sobre la almohada y su pequeña nariz asomaba como un puntito ligeramente enrojecido sobre el borde del talego. Cerca de su mejilla, pudo distinguir en la penumbra una diminuta orejita de felpa. La muy ingenua había llevado a su osito de peluche con ella y seguro había pensado que no se había dado cuenta.

Todavía era una niña.

¿Por qué tenían que haberlos dejado solos ahí? No era que le agradara la perspectiva de dormir junto a los otros muchachos, pero en serio, ¿por qué ellos tenían que estar solos? Parecía una mala broma del azar.

No habrá problema en que compartan su tienda de campaña, son hermanos después de todo; es lo que había dicho la señora Bjorgman, después de comprobar que no había espacio en las otras. Desde luego, nadie había puesto objeción a ello; aunque su hijo le había dado una mirada seria antes de susurrarle algo a Elsa y retirarse a dormir con sus amigos.

Ese oxigenado le estaba rompiendo lentamente las bolas, por cierto.

Suspiró pesadamente y retiró la vista. No lograba concebir el sueño y todo era por estar pensando en ella, en lo que había sucedido a mediodía en el camper, cuando decidió hacerle el favor de llevarle sus cosas para variar.

¿Cómo iba a saber que se había quitado ya sus prendas mojadas? Demonios, no era como si hubiera buscado espiarla a propósito. Aunque ya puestos en la situación, la verdad era que la visión no le había desagradado precisamente. Y eso era tremendamente preocupante.

De solo recordarlo, sentía sus mejillas enrojecer levemente como si fuera un chiquillo y cierto cosquilleo en el vientre que definitivamente no significaba nada bueno. ¿Pero cómo iba a contenerse? ¿Cómo?

Un pequeño estornudo rompió el silencio e hizo que volviera a mirar a Elsa, maldiciendo internamente. Hasta sus jodidos estornudos eran adorables, como los de un gatito o alguna mierda así. La rubia, todavía dormida, se removió ligeramente en su saco de dormir y frotó su respingada nariz contra el borde antes de volver a sumirse en un sueño pacífico, acurrucándose más contra las sábanas.

Para colmo parecía que se iba a resfriar y eso también sería su culpa. A mala hora había aceptado acompañarla.

Cerraba los ojos y lo único que podía rememorar era ese instante en el camper… la piel de Elsa se veía tan suave… ¿cómo se sentiría tocarla? Todo en ella era tan delicado, la curva de su pequeña cintura, su vientre pálido, los senos pequeños pero perfectamente proporcionados que se ocultaban detrás del encaje del sostén bordado… ¿qué clase de chiquilla tenía una prenda así? Era tan… provocativa. No quería pensar precisamente en esa palabra, pero justamente no encontraba otra con la cual describirla.

Una prenda con un aire tan inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo, luciéndose contra la tez nívea del cuerpo delgado de la muchacha; un cuerpo que de pronto se le antojaba deliciosamente tierno y tentador…

Hans se llevó un antebrazo a los ojos y volvió a suspirar con pesadez, comprendiendo que estaba en graves problemas. Él no quería acercarse a la blonda de esa forma, ni siquiera la soportaba. Pero tal parecía que sus hormonas no captaban el mensaje. Y como si la situación no estuviera ya lo suficientemente jodida, las palabras de su hermano volvieron a hacer eco en su memoria.

" _Es mucha tentación"_ …

En su saco, Elsa volvió a moverse. Estaba a tan poca distancia que solo hacía falta estirar una mano para tocarla, pues la tienda tampoco era muy amplia. La observó de reojo, más insomne que nunca.

Tenía que dejarse de tonterías. Sí, la mocosa estaba buena, ¿y qué? Él no era ningún púber inexperto que perdiera la cabeza por esas cosas; había tenido sus acercamientos con un par de chicas antes y aunque era verdad que no habían llegado a nada serio, tampoco era para que se sorprendiera apenas mirara a otra en tales circunstancias.

Sobretodo si se trataba de Elsa. La odiosa hijita de mamá, la caprichosa reina del hielo, la cretina, la histérica y cuadrada muchachita que de seguro ni un beso había dado en su vida.

¿En serio se iba a dejar llevar por una persona así?

Le echó otro vistazo cuando se movió nuevamente, sin despertar. Al parecer tenía un poco de frío.

Muy serio, el pelirrojo se incorporó en su saco y tomó una de las gruesas mantas que se había colocado por encima para extenderla sobre la jovencita, que se volvió a quedar quieta y aferró su oso de peluche. Un gesto demasiado enternecedor para alguien de su edad.

Hans suspiró una vez más.

* * *

El enorme fiordo congelado era un espectáculo natural digno de ver, con la superficie cristalina del lago vuelta completamente de hielo y las vastas montañas que lo rodeaban, donde el verdor del bosque se mezclaba con virutas de nieve. Luego de una ducha rápida en el camper y un abundante desayuno, los chicos no habían perdido la oportunidad de divertirse entre la nieve con el trineo que habían traído Anna y Olaf, además de lanzarse bolas entre ellos. Más tarde habían andado desde el campamento hasta el punto en donde ahora se encontraban, con tal de explorar alrededor y patinar un poco.

Con desgano, el pelirrojo había seguido a los demás en medio de bostezos. Ni siquiera la excelente comida que la señora Bjorgman había preparado había sido suficiente como para hacer que recuperara las fuerzas, después del poco descanso que había obtenido la noche anterior. De hecho, había comido su ración de huevos y arenques ahumados con inapetencia en tanto los otros charlaban animadamente a su alrededor y devoraban sus propios alimentos.

En un momento dado había alzado la vista al sentir la mirada intrigada y penetrante de dos enormes ojos azules sobre su persona, pero tan pronto como había pillado a Elsa observándolo, esta se había vuelto hacia Anna; quien no dejaba de parlotear como de costumbre, para seguir conversando.

No era tan fácil mantener las apariencias cuando seguía sintiéndose tan fuera de sitio entre todos ellos.

Mostrando un aire ausente, observo como algunos patinaban sobre el fiordo. Kristoff se movía con agilidad sobre sus patines, llevando a una risueña pelirroja de la mano y dando vueltas de vez en cuando. Cerca de ellos, Olaf hacía lo mismo, no con tanta soltura como el rubio, pero sin duda defendiéndose encima del hielo. Pero quien realmente llamaba la atención era Elsa, quien patinaba de una manera tan grácil y ligera, que hacía imposible no mirarla. Su madre había tenido razón al contarle cuan buena era patinando. Lo hacía como una profesional.

A las orillas del fiordo, los hermanos Hamada observaban con interés a los patinadores y el mayor no despegaba sus ojos oscuros de la silueta de la platinada. Mérida se había retirado a un punto entre los árboles, para practicar tiro al blanco con el arco que había llevado consigo. Al menos no había ido a importunarlo.

En el hielo, Elsa giró y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de caer limpiamente sobre sus patines, ganándose una ovación de todos. Anna aplaudía de forma emocionada y Tadashi tenía una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro, junto con una mirada repleta de admiración. Parecía como encandilado con la albina. Sin saber porque, el cobrizo tuvo ganas de quitarle esa estúpida expresión con una bola de nieve. Era tan patético.

Pero devolvió la vista a su hermanastra, quien volvía a deslizarse con elegancia. Su cabello trenzado flotaba en el aire con cada uno de sus movimientos y una tenue sonrisa le iluminaba las facciones. Como se notaba que amaba patinar.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

Hans bufó al escuchar la vocecita a su lado y volteó. Junto a él, una sonriente castaña le devolvía la mirada, de un verde menos intenso que el suyo.

—Sí… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—inquirió, tratando de mantener un tono neutral en su voz.

—El suficiente amiguito, el suficiente.

El colorado se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Ni cuenta se había dado cuando se había acercado hasta él. Desde que habían llegado al fiordo, Rapunzel solo se había limitado a sentarse en un lugar en silencio, (algo increíble tratándose de ella), para sacar un cuaderno de dibujo y comenzar a bocetar en el mismo.

—Elsa es muy buena patinando—dijo la morena con entusiasmo—, ya me habían dicho que lo hacía como una profesional, pero nunca la había visto. ¿No piensas qué es asombrosa?

—Sí… el rubiecito tampoco lo hace tan mal—dijo él para hacer más general la conversación.

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa plática.

—Ajá, Kristoff también sabe perfectamente lo que hace, digo, lo conozco desde preescolar y no hay nada que le guste más que el hielo, excepto tal vez cierta pelirroja, jojojojo—apuntó Rapunzel con picardía—. Claro que sí hablamos de patinar solamente, hay que aceptar que Elsa es excepcional, ¡es como un ángel en el hielo!

—Ahm… see—Hans decidió darle por su lado. ¿Qué no tenía más flores o cosas que dibujar para que se fuera por ahí?

La chica le dio la vuelta a su cuaderno para mostrarle lo que había estado haciendo. El dibujo, realizado con los trazos de un lápiz especial y de tonalidades azules, mostraba un enorme lago congelado con un precioso paisaje invernal alrededor y unos cuantos copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo. En el centro, la figura etérea de una patinadora protagonizaba el primer plano.

Debía admitir que la hippie tenía talento. No solo había hecho una copia fiel del paisaje con algunas mejoras, sino que también había retratado a Elsa a la perfección. Excepto que en el bosquejo no utilizaba aquellas calzas térmicas ajustadas y la chaqueta de invierno, sino que iba ataviada con un precioso traje de fantasía para patinar y su cabello se mostraba recogido en un elegante moño. Sobre la cabeza había sido delineada además, una pequeña tiara. La trigueña sí que tenía imaginación.

—Es un bonito dibujo.

—¡Gracias! Este lugar sí que es una enorme fuente de inspiración, ¡y ver a Elsa patinando también! Solo mírala—Rapunzel miró soñadoramente hacia donde los otros patinaban—, es tan estupenda.

El muchacho se rasco la nuca.

—¿No vas a patinar tú también?—preguntó, queriendo agotar todas las posibilidades de librarse de esa conversación incómoda y esperando que alguna funcionara.

—¿Yo? No, eso no es para nada lo mío y eso que sé hacer muchas cosas: pintar, cocinar, coser, bordar, esculpir, hornear, hacer alfarería, tocar la guitarra, hacer rapel… —enumeraba cada cosa que mencionaba con sus dedos y el pelirrojo creyó que se marearía—. Pero patinar… pues no. Una vez, Kristoff quiso enseñarme, pero solo terminé con el trasero congelado cuando me caí de sentón. Así que luego ya ni quise intentar—se encogió de hombros—, aparte a este pequeñín no le gusta tanto el hielo, ¿no es así, Pascal?

Desde uno de los bolsillos de su parca, la cabeza verde de su camaleón se asomó ligeramente y Hans se reprimió para no fruncir el entrecejo. Esa chica no podía ser más rara.

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a patinar?—su pregunta volvió a hacer que la mirara a la cara.

—No… no traje patines—le contestó.

—¡Oh, estoy segura de que alguno de los chicos podría prestarte los suyos!

—Sí… prefiero no molestarlos.

—Ah, entiendo, tú más bien quieres quedarte aquí disfrutando de la vista ¿no?—Rapunzel le guiñó un ojo—Hay muchas cosas bonitas que ver aquí, ¿eh?

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—¡Ay, vamos!—la castaña le dio un empujoncito en actitud cómplice y una vez más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por torcer sus labios en una sonrisa… o algo parecido—No creas que no he notado como miras a Elsa, eres todo un pillín.

—¿Qué? Si yo no la estaba mirando… bueno sí, porque me gusta como patina. Ósea, ¿a quién más iba a ver? ¿A Anna? Solamente está siendo arrastrada por el grandote…

—¡Te has puesto nervioso!

—No estoy nervioso—Hans carraspeó incómodamente—. Oye, ¿por qué no te pones a dibujar ese árbol de por allá? Seguro que te quedaría muy bien…

—Yo creo que lo único que quieres es disimular que te gusta Elsa.

Hans se quedó lívido ante la afirmación de la muchacha. Primero, su semblante adquirió una expresión perpleja, como si le hubieran dicho algo totalmente descabellado. Después, su rostro se volvió sobresaltado y luego cambio a uno enfadado para finalmente caer en la indignación.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba insinuando esa hippie zarrapastrosa? ¿Él gustar de Elsa? ¿De esa mosquita muerta con complejo de reina? ¡Antes prefería estar muerto y enterrado cien metros bajo tierra con la peor carroña, por el amor de Dios!

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Claro que no!—dijo, en un tono más brusco de lo que en verdad pretendía—¡Es mi hermanastra! ¡Vivimos en la misma casa, como hermanos!

—¡Eso lo hace aún más emocionante!—chilló la morena, juntando sus manos en un ademán emocionado—Vivir en el mismo sitio que la persona que te gusta debe ser muy lindo. Además, cualquiera puede ver la atracción que hay entre ustedes, por eso es que no la dejas de mirar ¿eh? ¿Eh?—le dio de codazos.

—Mira, yo creo que te estás imaginando cosas.

—Ay sí, hazte el desentendido. Para que lo sepas los he estado observando durante todo el viaje—Hans frunció el ceño—, oh sí, a la vieja Punzie no se le escapa nada. Y yo creo que es más que obvio lo que sucede aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que sucede aquí?—inquirió él entre dientes, con esa sonrisa torcida que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más complicado fingir.

—Bueno… yo creo que eso tú también ya lo sabes—Rapunzel le guiñó un ojo—, pero descuida, no se lo comentaré a nadie si eso es lo que temes. Igual creo que estas cosas son cuestión de tiempo.

Maldita hippie del mal y sus conclusiones absurdas.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más o repetirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, la joven arrancó cuidadosamente el dibujo que acababa de hacer y se lo tendió.

—Esto es para ti—le dijo con una sonrisita—, guárdalo en un buen lugar, ¿ok?

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se retiró alegremente hasta el lugar en donde había estado dibujando, tarareando una canción por lo bajo. Hans aprovechó que le daba la espalda para fulminarla con los ojos apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Lo dicho: los amigos de Elsa eran unos estúpidos, pero esa loca se llevaba el premio.

Miró la hoja de papel en su mano severamente… hasta eso no se podía negar que era un dibujo de calidad, ni modo de dejarlo botado. De mala gana, lo doblo en cuatro partes iguales y se lo metió al bolsillo. Vaya que había gente que desperdiciaba sus habilidades en puras tonterías.

Unos gritos alegres desde el fiordo llamaron su atención. Elsa estaba tomando de las manos a Tadashi, quien por fin se había animado a entrar en el hielo, aunque sus pasos eran algo torpes e inseguros. Al parecer, su rubio amigo le había prestado sus patines, pues este ahora se hallaba sentado en la orilla junto con Anna y los dos animaban a la pareja, quien trataba de patinar en medio de risas.

Hans contempló la escena con desagrado. Se miraban tan patéticos patinando de esa forma, ¿quién les había dicho a esos dos que se veían bien juntos? Ni siquiera tenían gracia, por el amor de Dios.

Con gesto serio, se encaminó hacia un tronco que estaba cerca del fiordo y en el cual, hasta ese momento, el asiático se había encontrado sentado. Desde allí, el pequeño Hiro contemplaba a la pareja con una expresión muy parecida a la suya, sus ojos llenos de cierto recelo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un extremo del tronco y el chiquillo lo miró de reojo. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Parece que mi hermano se está divirtiendo mucho con Elsa—soltó el niño seriamente.

—Sí, eso veo—Hans observó como la rubia halaba de su compañero para intentar dar una vuelta, en tanto este último trataba de decirle entre risas que no fuera tan rápido. La escena le resultaba ridícula—, ¿por qué no te gusta que Elsa esté con tu hermano?

Soltó la pregunta sin más, pues era evidente que al chico no le agradaba nada ver a la platinada cerca de Tadashi, a juzgar por el modo en que los veía.

El niño se removió incómodamente en su sitio.

—No es nada en contra de ella—le aseguró—, Elsa me ha ayudado con mis tareas y todo eso. Simplemente… no creo que se vea bien junto a mi hermano. Ellos dos no encajan.

Celos de hermano menor. Bastaba con mirar detenidamente a Hiro para darse cuenta de ello. Aparte de que después de todo, tenía razón. No era como si a él le importara lo que la blonda dejara de hacer o no, o con quien salía, claro que no. Pero ciertamente, su detestable hermanastra no se veía bien con ese pusilánime nerd. Ambos lucían como un par de idiotas, se veían mal y punto.

—Bueno… si yo fuera tú haría algo al respecto—dijo calculadoramente, provocando que las pupilas oscuras de Hiro se posaran en él con curiosidad—. No querrás que tu hermano te deje de lado por Elsa, ¿no? Créeme niño, yo sé porque te lo digo, conozco de estas cosas.

—¿Y qué hago? Ya se me acabaron los globos de agua—dijo el chiquillo—, y ayer Tadashi me regañó por eso como cinco minutos. Es peor que mi tía.

—Usa tu imaginación, enano. Estoy seguro de que esa enorme cabeza no la tienes de adorno.

Hiro arrugó la frente y miró alrededor, como pensando. Lo vio ponerse de pie e ir hacia uno de los árboles, donde la nieve se acumulaba. El muchacho sonrió maquiavélicamente.

En el fiordo, Elsa reía mientras sentía las manos de Tadashi apretando las suyas fuertemente y ambos giraban sobre el hielo. No recordaba la última vez en que se había divertido tanto. Era maravilloso escuchar la risa del moreno, quien después de todo no era tan malo patinando.

—¡Oye, hermano!—apenas alcanzó a escuchar la exclamación de Hiro antes de que una bola de nieve saliera disparada a toda velocidad y se estrellara justo contra su cabeza.

El impacto le hizo soltarse del agarre de su compañero y caer bruscamente en el suelo congelado, resbalando un par de metros y golpeándose en la rodilla y la espinilla. Un fuerte dolor se extendió a lo largo de su pierna, haciéndola soltar un chillido. A lo lejos, escuchó a Anna gritando su nombre.

Con los dientes apretados, la rubia llevo ambas manos hacia el área afectada, tratando de mitigar su malestar. No había tenido una caída tan fea en el hielo desde los nueve años.

Pronto, Olaf llegó junto a ella y lo tomó por los hombros para arrastrarla hasta la orilla del fiordo, donde sus amigos no tardaron en congregarse a su lado; la pelirroja inclinándose sobre ella histéricamente.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te duele?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Te rompiste algo?!

—Déjala respirar, Anna—Kristoff la apartó gentilmente y luego se inclinó al lado de la albina para revisar su pierna.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Elsa! ¡No era mi intención, de verdad!—la voz preocupada de Hiro llegó hasta sus oídos en medio del bullicio que seguía armando la cobriza y las palabras del blondo para calmarla—¡Iba a darle a Tadashi! ¡No pensé que fuera lastimarte! ¡Perdóname!

Su hermano lo riñó duramente para mayor mortificación del chico. Elsa por su parte, ni siquiera podía prestar atención a lo que hablaban. Le dolía tanto la pierna. Aulló desprevenida, los dedos de Kristoff palparon esa parte en busca de alguna fractura.

—No tienes nada roto, ha sido solo el golpe. Creo que se desinflamará en un par de horas—le dijo—, no te preocupes. A mí me ha pasado jugando al hockey. Vamos con mis padres para tratarte ese moretón.

—A un lado—la voz autoritaria de Hans le hizo levantar la cabeza, justo antes de sentir como la tomaba en brazos y emprendía la marcha de regreso sin decir una palabra, ante los ojos asombrados de todos.

Kristoff fue detrás de ellos, sin otro remedio que seguirle el paso al colorado.

Elsa pensó que si no estuviera tan adolorida por el golpe, seguramente estaría exigiéndole a su hermanastro que la bajara, pero por el momento simplemente se dejó llevar, sintiéndose diminuta entre sus brazos y dudando de siquiera poder caminar. Aquello era tan vergonzoso, no simplemente por el hecho de que él la cargara, sino por su aparatosa caída. Siendo la patinadora que era, debió haber mantenido el equilibrio ante algo tan inofensivo como una bola de nieve.

Entraron en el camper, después de que el rubio les indicara que esperaran allí mientras iba a hablar con su padre para que le diera algún ungüento contra las inflamaciones.

Hans la depositó en una de las literas del vehículo.

—¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó con seriedad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mintiendo. No quería verse como una llorica delante de él.

—No te hagas la dura, sabandija. Ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano hasta la nuca con frustración. Aquello había sido su culpa. Si la muchacha lo supiera, ya le estaría gritando como de costumbre y bien merecido se lo tendría.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que joderse tanto?

—Déjame ver, quiero asegurarme de que solo haya sido un golpe.

—¡No! No veas nada, Kristoff ya dijo que solo fue eso.

—A la mierda con Kristoff, déjame ver—demandó, sentándose a su lado y tomando firme pero delicadamente la delgada pierna de la adolescente—, que si te rompiste algo, nuestros padres me van a reñir a mí.

Elsa lo miró con indignación. Ella se estaba muriendo de dolor y al muy idiota solo le preocupaba que lo regañaran. Hans nunca cambiaría.

—¡Ay, ten cuidado!—se quejó, cuando los dedos del cobrizo le desabrocharon el patín para el hielo y arremangaron su calza—Tienes las manos frías—dijo con un puchero.

Hans rodó los ojos. Ni porque se había accidentado la rubiecita dejaba de ser tan infantil.

Hizo una mueca al ver el enorme cardenal que se extendía sobre la piel blanca de Elsa. Eso definitivamente iba a tardar en quitarse. Internamente, se reprochó por estúpido y más al ver el semblante de espanto que ponía la chica.

La puerta del camper se abrió, dando paso a una pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

—Kristoff me dijo que te habías caído mientras patinabas, dijo que debías ponerte esto—Mérida le extendió un tubo de pomada desinflamante—, ahora está hablando con su padre. También traje unas compresas.

Hans tomó ambas cosas y procedió a abrir el ungüento, en tanto su hermanastra miraba a la recién llegada con dubitación. Tanta amabilidad para con ella era sospecha.

—¿Qué? No me mires así, Barbie. Cuando dije que te había disculpado era en serio; además vi toda la conmoción en el fiordo y quise venir a ayudar. Tu amiguita la enana está como una histérica—añadió con burla.

—Anna, su nombre es Anna—señaló la platinada fríamente—. Y yo también tengo nombre.

—Como sea, muñequita. Oye, asegúrate de ponerle bien esa compresa, principito. Yo también he tenido un par de caídas en el skate y no veas lo feas que se ponen.

—Esperemos que con esto sea suficiente—Hans extendió una generosa cantidad de pomada sobre el moretón con suma delicadeza para tratarse de él.

Elsa desvío la mirada, sintiéndose ruborizar al contacto con esas manos grandes y elegantes. Se sintió tremendamente estúpida por eso, ¿por qué esa reacción? Solo se trataba de su idiota hermanastro.

Él ajustó la compresa justo encima de la lesión y una vez que hubo verificado que estuviera bien puesta, colocó la pierna de la joven encima de un almohadoncito cercano.

Ahora sí el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, pensó la blonda. Esos dos pelirrojos comportándose como personas decentes era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. ¿Estaría soñando?

—Bueno, hay que dejar a la princesita descansar. ¿Por qué no vamos afuera?—preguntó Mérida de repente.

—Ni loco me muevo de aquí, no hay nada que hacer afuera. Además, mi madrastra me encargó estar al pendiente de su hijita y con razón, es tan tonta, que es capaz de caerse de la cama o algo.

—¡Oye imbécil!—Elsa contuvo las ganas que tenía de lanzarle una de las almohadas. Respiró profundo—De hecho, sí preferiría que se marcharan de aquí. Creo que necesito descansar a solas.

—Lo que tú creas me importa una mierda—le espetó Hans—, vas a cerrar la boca y te vas a quedar ahí hasta que se te desinflame eso. Y yo me sentaré justo en este lugar sin importar lo que digas, pequeña sabandija.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡como lo detestaba cuando se comportaba como un patán!

—Pues bueno, siendo así, también me quedo con ustedes—decidió Mérida, tomando asiento en un sitio muy próximo al del cobrizo—, ya me aburrí de estar afuera, así que… —metió una de sus finas manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una baraja—, ¿jugamos a las cartas?

Elsa y Hans intercambiaron miradas recelosas.

* * *

Un extraño silencio se había instaurado en el interior del camper, en donde los tres jóvenes se habían inmerso por completo en una inusual partida de cartas. Los dos pelirrojos se hallaban sentados en el borde de la litera donde Elsa descansaba; ya sintiendo como el dolor se desvanecía poco a poco de su pierna.

Momentos atrás, el señor Bjorgman se le había acercado para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y revisar su lesión, felicitando de paso a su hermanastro por el excelente trabajo que había hecho al ponerle la compresa.

Cuando quería, ese idiota podía hacer las cosas bien.

Concentrada, le echó un vistazo a las cartas con las que contaba. Hacía tan solo media hora que se había enterado de las reglas de ese juego, pero creía que se las estaba arreglando de manera bastante decente para ser su primera vez.

De repente, vio a Hans esbozar una sonrisa triunfal y bajar su propio mazo de cartas. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon con sorpresa.

—Fin del juego, niñitas. Yo gano esta partida—anunció con petulancia.

—¡Nada de fin del juego!—protestó Elsa—¡Eso ni siquiera es válido! ¡Mira las cartas que tienes!

—¡Mocosa, no entendiste ninguna regla! ¡Es obvio que sí se vale! ¡Yo gano, punto!

—¡No! ¡No ganas nada, animal! ¡Quien no entendió las reglas fuiste tú! ¿No ves que esa carta ni siquiera cuenta?

—¡Claro que cuenta! ¡Deja de romperme las bolas!

—¡No cuenta y lo sabes bien!

—Cálmense, muñequitos. Esto tiene fácil solución—Mérida intervino entre ambos, lanzándoles una mirada neutral.

—¡Qué perdedora de mierda eres! ¡Nunca se puede tratar contigo!

—¡Tramposo! ¡Eres un tramposo que no juega limpio! ¡No sé porque no me sorprende de ti!

—Oigan…

—¡Haces trampa tan mal como mientes! ¡Bestia traicionera y de patillas horribles!

—¡Tú eres la bestia, bruja del demonio! ¡Perdedora patética!

—¡Oigan!—la pelirroja intentó llamar su atención en vano; para ese entonces, sus acompañantes habían subido bastante la voz.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy jugando contigo! ¡Yo debería estar patinando y no aquí, viendo como haces trampa en algo tan estúpido! ¡Idiota!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Si no te parece, agarra cada una de estas cartas y métetelas por donde te quepa! ¡Perdedora!—Hans le arrojó bruscamente sus cartas en un ademán por demás infantil.

—¡Ugh, imbécil!—Elsa tomó la almohada contra la que estaba recostada y comenzó a darle de golpes al chico, quien no tardó en tratar de arrebatársela.

Una nueva retahíla de insultos no tardo en ir y venir entre ambos. Mérida sintió como una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

—¡Vas a pagármelas por eso, sabandija de mierda!

—¡Te odio! ¡Maldita serpiente traicionera del mal!

—¡CÁLLENSE!—el grito de la colorada resonó en las cuatro paredes del camper silenciando de inmediato a los hermanastros, quienes observaron sobresaltados a la pecosa.

Mérida tenía la mandíbula apretada de exasperación y sus manos vueltas puños.

—¡Maldita sea, idiotas! ¡Ustedes sí que tienen problemas, en serio!—se pasó sus palmas por el cabello—¿Cuántos años tienen? ¡Parecen dos malditos niños de preescolar! Ni siquiera mis hermanitos se comportan como ustedes, par de inadaptados.

—¡Eso es porque siempre es culpa de él!—Elsa apuntó con su dedo índice al pelirrojo—¡Todo el tiempo va por allí con su cara de niño bueno engañando a todo el mundo! ¡Pero tú ya viste como es! ¡Es un ser perverso, lleno de maldad y mentiras, con el alma podrida de… de… de perversidad y bajeza y cosas malas! ¡Así es como eres tú, Hans! ¡Una víbora trepadora de la más vil calaña! ¡Ay!—se quejó cuando el muchacho estiró la mano para darle un zape en la nuca, que hizo que su cabeza rubia se inclinara hacia adelante.

—Con esa imaginación de mierda que te cargas, podrías escribir un libro para retardados, mocosa.

—¡No me toques, idiota!

—¿Ustedes son así todos los días?—inquirió Mérida con fastidio y perplejidad—Porque, en serio, esta debe ser la conversación más imbécil que he visto jamás. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas…

—¡Imbécil es lo que es él!

—¡No, tú eres la imbécil!

—¡Tú eres el imbécil!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Imbécil!

—Bueno, ¡ya se calman los dos!—la colorada les dio sendos zapes a cada uno, haciendo que se quejaran—¡Son unos tarados! ¡Terapia familiar! Eso es lo que no les vendría mal a ustedes—refunfuñó—, mierda, me siento como cuando estoy cuidando a mis hermanitos.

Mérida se puso a recoger las cartas que se habían desperdigado por el colchón.

—Y para que lo sepas, princesita—dijo volviéndose hacia Elsa—, el playboy ganó limpiamente la partida anterior. Es obvio que no entendiste las reglas del juego.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Este es un juego estúpido y aburrido!—la platinada se cruzó de brazos y alzó su nariz con arrogancia, aunque sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas—¡Prefiero patinar! Eso sí necesita coordinación e inteligencia, no como este jueguecito de niños.

—En serio, eres tan patética—le espetó el pelirrojo.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió una vez más, dando paso a un muchacho de cabellos negros y gorra.

—Elsa, vine a ver como te encontrabas—Tadashi se acercó hasta la litera donde se encontraba, acaparando toda la atención de la aludida. Lucía bastante apenado—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias—respondió ella, adoptando un semblante más dócil.

—Sí, no le pasa nada. Ya la atendimos muy bien—añadió el chico de cabellos cobrizos, mirando al asiático seriamente.

—Me alegro. En verdad siento mucho lo que te ocasionó mi hermano, no era su intención. Tú sabes que a veces es un poco impulsivo—Tadashi se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Él se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido, quiere pedirte una disculpa.

—No te preocupes, sé que él no lo hizo a propósito—la blonda lo tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa—. Dile que le disculpo.

—Tienes un corazón de oro, Elsa—Hans rodó los ojos ante esta afirmación—, yo… bueno… te traje algo, para que te sientas mejor.

El moreno mostró la mano que hasta entonces había ocultado tras su espalda y le tendió a la muchacha una pequeña flor azul, sobre la que todavía brillaban unos cuantos restos de escarcha. Elsa se ruborizó abruptamente.

—Que bonita es—musitó, tomando la planta tímidamente.

—Te la traje para que no extrañes tanto estar afuera. Me recordó al color de tus ojos.

Hans volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, hastiado. ¿En serio le regalaba una estúpida flor? ¿Qué clase de inepto hacía eso? Ese gesto era como de primaria, por Dios. Y la muy tonta todavía sonreía. Tuvo ganas de arrebatarle el dichoso brote para aplastarlo contra la cara de ese nerd.

—Ay sí, sí, que lindos. Casi me dan ganas de llorar y todo eso—apuntó Mérida con sarcasmo—, ¿vamos a volver a jugar o qué? Digo, a menos claro que quieran besarse y darse de abrazos o algo así.

El color en las mejillas de Elsa aumentó, si es que eso aún era posible.

—¿Están jugando cartas? Que bien, me encanta ese juego—dijo Tadashi.

—A mí me parece muy aburrido—replicó la albina, repentinamente enfurruñada.

—Para nada, de hecho es una opción muy interesante de probabilidad—le comentó el azabache—, si quieres, te puedo explicar en una partida, para que entiendas mejor. Es fácil una vez que le agarras el truco.

—Sí, eso me gustaría—aceptó ella, volviendo a sonreír de manera encantadora.

Hans entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

—Bueno nerd, entonces siéntate, voy a empezar a repartir—Mérida acomodó las cartas en sus manos y comenzó a manipularlas con habilidad—. Veamos que tan bueno eres en contra del principito.

Durante toda la partida, el colorado no dejó de lanzarle miradas recelosas a Tadashi.

* * *

—Me alegra mucho que ya te sientas mejor, Elsa—su pelirroja amiga le dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que ensartaba un bombón en la punta de una vara.

La aludida le sonrió. Ambas estaban sentadas frente a la calurosa fogata que habían armado todos juntos al caer la noche. Algunos comenzaban a asar malvaviscos en las brasas, mientras esperaban a que la carne y el pescado que estaban cocinando los señores Bjorgman en la parrilla cercana se encontraran listos.

Era la última noche del año y estaban decididos a pasarla como nunca.

—En serio me asusté mucho cuando te caíste en el fiordo—dijo Anna, acercando su bombón al fuego—, ya sabes, usualmente soy yo a la que le pasa eso.

—La verdad es que ya estoy mejor, la pierna ya no me duele mucho.

—Es una lástima que no pudieras seguir patinando. Te echamos de menos en el hielo.

—Ya sé, yo también. Aunque… la verdad es que no la pasé tan mal.

La colorada advirtió como un tenue rubor adornaba las mejillas de Elsa y le echó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es eso? Si estuviste todo el tiempo con la señorita no-conozco-los-cepillos-para-el-cabello—Anna le echó un vistazo a Mérida, que esperaba junto a los otros por un trozo de carne—, de haber sabido que había vuelto con ustedes, habría ido a sacarla a patadas. No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

—No, de hecho se comportó un poco más amable, aunque he de admitir que no tiene mucha paciencia—Elsa se encogió de hombros—, además… Tadashi también fue a hacerme compañía.

—Con que sí, ¿eh? Algo me decía que te gustaba—la blonda rió cuando Anna le dio un empujoncito juguetón con el codo. Ya no podía ocultar lo que le pasaba con el mencionado—. Pero… ¿qué pasa con Hans?

Elsa bufó.

—Hans es un idiota—dijo—y dudo que algún día nos veas llevándonos bien. No veo a que viene que lo menciones.

—Bueno, desde que lo conocí yo siempre imaginé que ustedes se atraían, aunque sean hermanastros y todo eso. No sé, a mí me parece que tú le gustas—dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros—, y no me mires así. Harías bonita pareja con él—añadió soñadoramente.

Elsa hizo ademán de vomitar.

—¡Vamos, no es una idea tan mala!

—Tú lo has dicho, somos hermanastros. Nunca pasaríamos ese límite, ni siquiera nos soportamos—apuntó ella con seriedad—, ¿imaginas lo que nuestros padres dirían si alguna vez ocurriera algo como lo que dices? No es que vaya a pasar, solo digo.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes algo de razón—Anna le dio un mordisco a su malvavisco caliente—, aunque no sé, al menos podrían llevarse mejor. Admite que fue amable de su parte curarte la pierna.

—Lo hizo para evitar un regaño de nuestros padres, no por otra razón. Te lo aseguro Anna, él y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien. Somos como el agua y el aceite, como el fuego y el hielo… ni siquiera sé como lograremos seguir conviviendo al volver a casa. Se supone que tenemos una tregua y míranos.

" _Sin mencionar ese bochornoso incidente de ayer en el camper"_ , se recordó a si misma, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada sobre tan desafortunada escena, con ella a medio vestir, y habían actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, desde luego. Y mejor así, porque solo acordarse era un verdadero suplicio.

Inconscientemente miró al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado más allá de la fogata con semblante serio. Mérida se le había acercado y estaba hablándole de algo, aunque él lucía como ausente. Elsa frunció el ceño. No era como si le importara desde luego, pero algo no estaba bien con semejante cuadro. Esos dos… no encajaban como compañía.

Las pupilas verdes de Hans se cruzaron con las suyas y desvió la mirada de inmediato. ¿Qué más le daba con quien estuviera él?

—En fin, ¡me alegro mucho de que por fin te guste alguien! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!—la voz de Anna la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tampoco es para tanto… no sé si él tenga la misma impresión de mí.

—A juzgar por lo que vi en el fiordo, puedes apostar a que sí Els. ¡Este será un gran año para el amor!

La albina volvió a sonreírle a Anna, siendo correspondida en su gesto. A pesar de su habitual frialdad para con esas cosas, empezaba a tener el mismo presentimiento.

—Tomen chicas—Kristoff llegó frente a ellas sosteniendo en una mano un par de platos con hamburguesas, uno de los cuales le entregó a la cobriza, y en la restante otro con un poco de pescado que le dio a Elsa, quien le agradeció.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Se ve delicioso!—Anna comenzó a comer con el apetito voraz que la caracterizaba en tanto el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos comenzaron a charlar animadamente y la platinada los dejó estar. No estaba segura respecto a ella, pero le quedaba claro que para la pecosa, lo del amor iba viento en popa y se alegraba por eso.

Al otro lado de la fogata, Tadashi le sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él. Mejor era no interrumpir a la parejita.

Desde su sitio, Hans contempló con semblante serio como su hermanastra volvía a acercarse al nerd, los dos todo sonrisas y miraditas. Habían estado así desde la tarde, mientras el moreno le enseñaba a jugar a las cartas. Tanta complicidad entre ellos era simplemente insoportable.

—… y entonces, disparé una flecha y terminó dando justo en el centro, ¡y papá gritó como nunca!—Mérida se detuvo en medio de su relato y le dio un golpe en el hombro—¿Me estás escuchando, idiota?

—Sí, sí—él le contestó distraídamente, en tanto se frotaba la zona donde le había pegado.

Esa pelirroja había resultado ser más insistente de lo que se imaginaba. No había prestado atención a casi ninguna de sus palabras en todo el rato.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo veo que estás muy ocupado mirando a esa Barbie. ¿Qué tanto le ves? Creí que no la soportabas.

—No digas tonterías…

De reojo, observó como Hiro llegaba y se sentaba en medio de la pareja con la obvia intención de interrumpir. Eso le agradó.

A pesar de que el niño se había disculpado sinceramente con Elsa un par de horas atrás y de que esta por supuesto, lo había perdonado, se notaba que no iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles con su hermano. Y eso lo llenaba a él de una retorcida y malsana satisfacción.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. ¿A él que le importaba lo que hiciera esa chiquilla o no?

—¿Sabes qué? No creo que seas capaz de acertar una mierda con ese arco que dices que tienes—dijo volviéndose hacia Mérida y recordando el único detalle que había logrado captar de su conversación—, seguro lo estás inventando todo.

Recibió un nuevo golpe en el otro hombro.

—¡Me estás retando, principillo! ¡Te voy a demostrar que sí puedo hacerlo! Solo aguarda a que regresemos a la ciudad, idiota.

Había cierto matiz de diversión en su voz que indicaba que aquel reto no debía atemorizarle. Al parecer había logrado flechar a la chica y no sabía si eso era motivo de preocupación o no. Pero en fin, ¿quién la culpaba?

El rato transcurrió en medio de risas y conversaciones dispersas, mientras todos saboreaban sus platos de carne o de pescado frente a la fogata.

Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo de Arendelle mostraba un espectáculo inolvidable.

—¡Oigan todos, ya casi es medianoche!—anunció Rapunzel, levantándose de su asiento y gritando con el entusiasmo de siempre—¡Es el momento de darle la bienvenida al nuevo año! ¡Levántense todos!

—¿Otra vez estás descalza? ¡Tú nunca entiendes, Punz!—exclamó la voz del rubio, justo después de que ella se pusiera a corretear por el lugar.

En menos de un par de segundos, ya todos se levantaban con la intención de hacer la tradicional cuenta regresiva. La mención de propósitos al azar y los abrazos preliminares no tardaron en surgir.

Hans se acercó hasta cierta platinada que observaba las estrellas, ajena a todo el barullo que se había armado a su alrededor.

—¿Disfrutando de los últimos minutos del año, sabandija? Al parecer te la estabas pasando de lo lindo con ese nerd, ¿en dónde lo dejaste?

Elsa bufó al sentir su presencia.

—De hecho, sí estaba disfrutando estos últimos minutos hasta que tú llegaste—lo miró gélidamente—. ¿Por qué no vas a charlar con tu amiguita la salvaje? Se nota que se llevan muy bien.

—¿Es en serio?—el joven dejó escapar una risa ahogada. Era curiosa la conclusión de la rubita, considerando que de repente era Mérida quien parecía haberle tomado interés—¿Acaso detecto celos en tu voz, hermanita?—preguntó para molestarla.

—Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer—le aclaró Elsa—y no vuelvas a llamarme así, ¿entendiste?

Unos cuantos fuegos artificiales, provenientes de distintas partes del bosque, se elevaron en el cielo llenando su superficie con explosiones de colores. A su alrededor, todos comenzaban a abrazarse y felicitarse.

—Este fue un año muy movido para ti, ¿no, Elsa?

—Sí, definitivamente lo fue.

Un año lleno de cambios, coincidió en su interior. Cambios que no estaba segura de poder aceptar, por más que ya se hubieran apoderado de su vida. No tenía idea de como iba a sobrevivir a los meses que venían. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

Bastó con echarle una mirada al semblante del pelirrojo para saber que él pensaba lo mismo. Y entonces, inesperadamente lo escuchó hablar.

—Feliz año, sabandija.

La chica relajó su postura. Al menos por esos instantes, podían olvidarse un poco de la rivalidad que tenían, antes de volver a casa.

Esa noche quería disfrutar.

—Feliz año, Hans.

* * *

Regresar a la civilización después de un idílico fin de semana rodeados de tanta naturaleza, era algo que le pesaba a cualquiera, sin embargo Oslo los esperaba. Y aunque le pesaba dejar atrás los fiordos, apenas vislumbró la fachada familiar de su hogar al regresar a su vecindario, Elsa se sintió sumamente reconfortada.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estén en casa!—su madre, como era de esperarse, los recibió efusivamente apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa.

Idun se acercó tanto a ella como a su hermanastro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los estrechó con sus delgados brazos, separándose luego para besarla en la mejilla.

—Te eché mucho de menos, cariño. Es la primera vez que pasamos esta fecha separadas—comentó con algo de añoranza.

—Yo también te eché de menos, mamá. Pero si la pasaste bien, ¿no?

—Oh sí, Adgar me llevó a cenar a un lugar muy lindo. Va a estar muy contento de verlos de vuelta en cuanto regrese de la oficina. ¿Y ustedes qué tal? ¿Se divirtieron en la nieve?

La platinada dejó que su madre la guiara hasta la sala de estar, en tanto que Hans se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí… bueno, tuve un pequeño accidente. Me caí sobre el hielo y me golpeé en la pierna.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y te lastimaste? Déjame ver…

Como era de esperarse, Idun se mostró muy alarmada, a pesar de que para entonces el cardenal de su espinilla se había atenuado bastante y de que la había visto caminar con normalidad. Una madre nunca cambiaría su modo de preocuparse.

—Debió dolerte mucho, debes tener más cuidado cuando vayas a patinar hija. ¿Quién te atendió?

—Bueno… fue Hans. Él… me curó el golpe—aceptó con esfuerzo. Le costaba admitir que dentro de todo, su hermanastro la había cuidado bien después del incidente.

El aludido apareció ante la puerta, llevando una taza de café en las manos.

—Ya sabía que era buena idea que te acompañara. Hizo muy bien al estar pendiente de ti—Idun le sonrió—, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu ayuda, cariño. Eres muy bueno.

—Ni lo menciones. No podía dejar que nada le pasara a Elsa—de nuevo, esbozó esa sonrisa falsa que tan bien le conocía—. De veras nos hemos tomado mucho cariño.

La albina entornó sus ojos. Con cada día que pasaba, su hermanastro se volvía un misterio cada vez más incomprensible para ella. ¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿Y qué ganaba exactamente con representar aquel papel? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando?

—Disculpa mamá, necesito ir a recostarme.

—Por supuesto cariño, ve. Sé de cierto amiguito que estará contento de verte—la castaña le colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja—, _Marshmallow_ te ha extrañado bastante.

Elsa subió a su habitación, ignorando la mirada de los ojos verdes que la siguieron hasta que hubo desaparecido en la planta alta. De repente, un sentimiento enorme de curiosidad la había embargado y tenía en mente la manera exacta de comenzar a saciarla.

Lo único que podía preguntarse era como no lo había pensado antes.

Al entrar en su dormitorio, su gato la recibió con un sonoro maullido de bienvenida y acudió a refregarse contra sus tobillos. Ella lo acarició brevemente para luego tumbarse en la cama y acercar su laptop. Lo primero que hizo al entrar en Internet fue acceder a Facebook.

A diferencia de sus amigos, no era en absoluto fanática de las redes sociales y de hecho, si tenía un perfil en dicha página era porque Anna lo había abierto para ella hacía años. Su biografía estaba escasa de actualizaciones y la mayoría de las fotos que se mostraban, más que ser suyas, provenían de etiquetaciones en los perfiles de sus amistades.

Lo dicho, Elsa nunca había sido una persona sociable. Pero en esa ocasión aquel sitio le venía de perlas para lo que pretendía hacer.

Rápidamente usó el buscador para dar con la biografía de su hermanastro, el cual no se demoró en encontrar. Le sorprendió sin embargo, hallar una página cuya visibilidad había sido limitada por estrictas medidas de privacidad y que a simple vista, tampoco se veía muy actualizada, aunque si parecía tener una buena cantidad de fotografías. Algo que no era de extrañar, considerando la personalidad ególatra de Hans.

Y hablando de narcisismo, se dijo con sarcasmo, mientras veía con detenimiento su foto de perfil. En ella, el joven se mostraba al lado de su lujoso convertible, con un par de lentes oscuros y una pose de lo más superficial.

" _Engreído"_ , pensó rodando los ojos.

Como pudo, hurgó en la poca información que encontró disponible, comenzando por sus amistades. Entre las mismas, hubo un nombre que de inmediato saltó a su vista y sobre el cual hizo clic, terminando en un perfil mucho más público y completo. El resultado se veía prometedor.

Después de ojear la página del desconocido, Elsa lo pensó unos cuantos segundos y terminó por enviar una solicitud de amistad; algo realmente extraño en ella. Normalmente era más el tipo de persona que las rechazaba pero en ese instante, todo fuera por la investigación. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando menos de un minuto después, la misma fue aceptada. Aquel debía ser su día de suerte.

Con cierta dubitación, abrió el chat que se mostraba en la parte derecha de Facebook para contactar con él.

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Hola_

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Hola :D_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:  
**

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos! *Lanza un montón de confetis en forma de corazoncitos*

Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de sus amigos o parejas, o ya de perdido, con sus muñecos inflables de Hans. xD Se suponía que hoy iba a tratar de subir una nueva historia en _Nieve, Chocolate y Margaritas_ , pero que les digo, la inspiración por ahora no está de mi parte en ese proyecto. Así que aproveché que tenía este capítulo listo mejor, ¡se lo merecen después de tantos reviews bonitos que recibí! Ese es el espíritu Helsa. *w*

Déjenme informarles también, que parece que mis musas están al 100% en lo que a esta historia se refiere. ;D Pero vamos a comentar esta entrega, ¡me encanta hacerlo!

Por un lado, tenemos a un Hans muy confundido y que poco a poco empieza a caer en los encantos de nuestra adorable rubia, pero es bien testarudo como siempre. ¿Cuándo aprenderás Hansy? D: Por el otro, la pequeña Elsa también se hace del rogar y como que quiere ponerle más atención a cierto asiático. ¿Ustedes creen que ese romance prospere? e.e No nos olvidemos tampoco del factor Mérida, porque en serio, ¿quién la culpa por fijarse en lo sensual del pelirrojo?

El campamento de nuestros amigos estuvo lleno de sorpresas, que espero que hayan disfrutado. :D Apuesto a que los volví a dejar picados con ese final; así es, ¡Elsa acaba de hacer un nuevo amigo! ¿Qué piensan que resultará de eso?

 _Ari_ : Es que la querida de Elsa también tiene lo suyo y su hermanastro no es de piedra. ;D Sí, ya sé que a este punto, tanto Tadashi como Mérida son una pequeña piedra en el camino, pero bueno, así es el Helsa, complicado como nos gusta. x3 Y sí, ¡ya comenzó la debilidad entre estos dos! Esperemos que haya más momentos así en los capítulos que vienen. ;) Gracias por tus comentarios que son siempre tan bonitos.

 _Famen23_ : Sí, han sido unos capítulos muy movidos y llenos de locuras, que me encanta que te gusten. ¡Te agradezco estar aquí!

 _Davi_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuanto me animan (y me inflan un poco el ego, jajaja), es que me encanta este hobby. :D Para que no sufras más, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Este va a ser un long-fic pero no sé si tan largo como _Pasión de Invierno_. Habrá que ir viendo como se dan las cosas aunque ya tengo toda la historia estructurada a grandes rasgos, porque una nunca sabe como salen al final. El acercamiento entre nuestros tórtolos se irá dando gradualmente pero por lo pronto, te prometo un par de escenas más con ellos dos en plan "te puedo tolerar y/o ser decente contigo", para la actualización que se viene. ;D

 _nina_ : ¡El Helsa manda! :3 Gracias por comentar.

 _Helsa fan_ : Ay sí, yo también creo que Hans ya quedó flechado de Elsa, solo que aún no sabe. *o* Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animas un buen. Jajaja, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, a ver si se puede dar algo. ;) Un saludo.

Pasando a otras cosas, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por cierto comentario que me dejo _Belen Katherine_ sobre _Zootopia_ , preguntándome si no creía que los personajes eran como un Helsa versión animal. Yo la verdad no sabía de lo que hablaba, así que me fui derechito a Google Images y bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Creo que una sabe que ya está muy afectada por esta parejita cuando empieza a verla por todos lados, incluida otra película infantil. Ósea, no solo eres tú _Belen_ , ahora también soy yo y probablemente quienes lean esto y sean curiosos también. LOL

Bueno criaturas, ya me despido. ¡Tengan una semana fabulosa!


	10. Tregua rota

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **10**

 **Tregua rota**

* * *

Tras aquel fin de semana en la reserva natural de Arendelle, el resto de las vacaciones de invierno transcurrió de forma rápida y tranquila, dentro de lo que cabía. A pesar de que la tregua parecía haber recuperado toda su fuerza en casa y de que las discusiones entre ella y su hermanastro habían disminuido considerablemente, Elsa se encontró a si misma enfrentándose con esos pequeños gestos de parte del muchacho que la sacaban de quicio. Las sonrisas arrogantes, los comentarios inocentes que encubrían una evidente intención de molestar de vez en cuando, las miradas desafiantes y ese gusto de Hans por ganarse un lugar cada vez más privilegiado entre las atenciones de su madre.

La rubia jovencita prácticamente se había resignado a vivir con tales molestias de ahí en adelante, o al menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de ausentarse de casa por sus estudios universitarios; un aspecto sobre el que aún no se había decidido.

Lo quisiera o no, el pelirrojo ya era parte de su familia.

Por suerte, (al menos para ella), las clases habían comenzado y eso significaba tener más cosas en las que distraerse y ocuparse antes que lidiar con él.

El colorado había ingresado también ya a la universidad, aunque Elsa se había decepcionado bastante al enterarse de que no ocuparía un dormitorio en la institución, sino que seguiría en casa, terminando con todas sus esperanzas de librarse de su presencia momentáneamente. Así lo había dispuesto su padrastro, quien al parecer quería tener a su hijo cerca por extrañas razones y una evidente desconfianza.

Eso le inspiraba una curiosidad tremenda.

Inclinada sobre su laptop, leyó los mensajes del chat de Facebook, al que últimamente se había vuelto más asidua que nunca.

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Hey pequeña, ¿qué tal amaneciste? ¿Terminaste tu ensayo sobre la SGM a tiempo? :)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Bien, gracias. Aunque habría terminado antes si no me hubieras estado distrayendo ayer._

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Oye, tú fuiste quien se metió a Facebook y eso es porque te encanta hablar conmigo. Además no me eches la culpa, que bien que me ofrecí a ayudarte y no quisiste. :P_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _No suelo aceptar ayuda para hacer mi tarea, a menos que me encuentre muy desesperada. Pero no es el caso con Historia, me las puedo arreglar muy bien._

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Ah, alumna aplicada. Eso me gusta, hermanita. Que seas responsable con tus tareas. ;)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Claro. Estás hablando con una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela, sin afán de presumir. :P_

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Inteligente y bonita. ;D_

La blonda rió al leer la respuesta. El hermano de Hans era bastante opuesto en carácter a este último. Amable, gracioso y todo un caballero, aunque su extroversión le había chocado bastante al principio. ¿Cómo era que dos personas tan distintas podían ser hermanos?

Lars nunca dejaba de coquetearle en sus pláticas virtuales, pero también sabía como llevar una buena conversación. Lo malo era que ni así había logrado responder todas sus interrogantes sobre el menor de los Westergaard. Cada vez que había intentado preguntarle la razón por la que este se había marchado de casa, el mayor evadía la cuestión o cambiaba drásticamente el tema, por lo cual ella no tardó en comprender que de él no obtendría nada.

¿Por qué seguía hablándole entonces? Lo dicho, Lars era genial como amigo, siempre la hacía reír y era muy agradable al conversar. Aparte de que sus pesquisas no habían resultado del todo inútiles. Si bien no le había revelado nada comprometedor de su "querido hermanito", si había conseguido sacarle un par de anécdotas vergonzosas y algunas cosas interesantes.

Claro que no era como si enterarse de la ocasión en la que Hans se había soltado a llorar en medio de una obra escolar de primaria o su aversión hacia los payasos fuera algo importante, pero una nunca sabía.

Desde el piso de abajo, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola para que bajara a desayunar.

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela. Y hablando de eso, ¿tú no tienes clases o algo? ¿Quién se conecta a esta hora de la mañana?_

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Hey, quería darte los buenos días. Además, mis clases comienzan hasta las 12, tengo tiempo de sobra. :)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Dichoso tú, yo siempre ando con el tiempo encima. Hablamos más tarde, entonces._

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Anda, ve a estudiar. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti._

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Lo haré y ya levántate, apuesto a que todavía estás metido en la cama. D:_

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Solo cinco minutos más, lo prometo. ;)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Ok, chao. :)_

Cerró el portátil y se apresuró a tomar su bolso con los libros de la escuela. Después de echarse un último vistazo en el espejo y acariciar la cabeza de _Marshmallow_ , bajó hasta el comedor en donde ya todos se habían reunido. Su madre servía el desayuno y su padrastro leía el periódico en su tablet. Ambos le dieron los buenos días mientras se sentaba.

—Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar tarde, hija. ¿Terminaste toda tu tarea?

—Sí mamá, te he dicho ya que no te preocupes por eso.

A veces Idun insistía en tratarla como si continuara siendo una niña pequeña. Con una sonrisa de lado, se limitó a escuchar una serie de advertencias maternales que día con día, la castaña se encargaba de repetirle antes de marcharse al colegio, para después ponerse a conversar con su marido. Frente a ella, Hans desayunaba y miraba su teléfono sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Sus ojos azules rápidamente se desviaron hacia el apetitoso plato de crepés que había sido puesto en su lugar, para proceder a devorarlos con gusto. Parecía que esa mañana su madre le había puesto especial empeño al desayuno.

—Esta mañana te despertaste con hambre, cielo—notó la castaña, al tiempo que le servía más jugo de naranja en el vaso.

—Es que esto está delicioso. ¿Qué le pusiste hoy a los crepés? Están realmente exquisitos, mamá—le contestó a punto de servirse una segunda ración, cosa rara en ella.

—Oh, no fui yo quien los hizo. Hoy Hans se encargó de preparar el desayuno, ¿verdad que cocina realmente bien?

La expresión en el rostro de la blonda cambió por completo a uno perplejo, al tiempo que se atragantaba. Frente a ella, el pelirrojo sonrió con una mueca petulante y no pudo sino tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida para detener los espasmos que le habían dado.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado, Elsa. Me halaga tu comentario—le dijo él, con un tono de voz bajo el cual se podían percibir cierta burla y presunción.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y rápidamente desistió de servirse de nuevo, terminando de beberse su jugo para disimular el bochorno. En su vida le habría dirigido un comentario amable a su hermanastro, de modo que acababa de quedar en ridículo. Por otra parte, ¿quién diría que a ese idiota se le diera tan bien el cocinar?

El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—¿No vas a querer más, hija?—le preguntó Idun al verla ponerse de pie apresuradamente.

—¡No! Gracias. Se me hace tarde para llegar al colegio—sus pupilas azules captaron una vez más la mirada astuta y burlona de esos ojos esmeraldas al otro lado de la mesa y bufó.

Ahora, seguro que Hans no perdería la menor oportunidad para restregarle sus palabras en la cara cada vez que pudiera. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras se retiraba para lavarse los dientes y enfrentarse de nuevo con una ocupada jornada escolar.

* * *

—¡Diez páginas acerca de los acontecimientos de la posguerra en Europa para el miércoles, maldición!—la ruidosa queja de Anna resonó en medio de la calle mientras caminaban a casa desde la escuela—¡Acaba de pedirnos ese ensayo horrible y ya quiere que le hagamos otro! ¡Odio a Weselton! ¡Él siempre es súper injusto!—hizo un puchero.

—No te quejes, Anna. Son solo diez páginas—le dijo su mejor amiga, conforme ingresaban junto a Olaf a _The Lucky Cat_ con la intención de tomar unas malteadas antes de llegar a sus hogares—y el tema no es tan complicado.

—¡Eso dices tú porque te encanta estudiar! No te entiendo Elsa, esa materia ni es interesante y Weselton es horrible. ¡Alguien debería decirle lo estúpido que es su peluquín!

—Sabes que igual vas a tener que hacer el ensayo—la atajó Olaf, divertido por su comentario.

La cobriza bufó mientras ocupaban un sitio junto a la ventana. Hacía bastante que no se pasaban por la cafetería de su amigo; de hecho desde que habían vuelto del campamento. Y no había nada como relajarse un rato allí después de salir de clases.

Al otro lado del establecimiento, Tiana los saludó con la mano y siguió limpiando una mesa que se acababa de desocupar. A esa hora, el lugar estaba casi vacío.

—¡Ya les digo! ¡Algún día voy a robarle ese peluquín tan idiota! ¡Y seré una heroína para la escuela!—Anna dejó caer su puño contra la mesa con decisión.

Un camarero se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué van a ordenar, amigos?—preguntó con un claro acento americano.

—¡Naveen! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!—Anna cambió su semblante malhumorado de inmediato y observó con emoción al alto muchacho de color que les sonreía—¡No sabía que trabajabas en este lugar!

—Eso es porque ya tenían muy abandonado este sitio. En especial ustedes, señoritas. El café echaba de menos la presencia de dos chicas tan guapas—contestó el aludido con coquetería y una graciosa pronunciación en ciertas palabras.

—¡Ay, tú! ¡Cómo eres!—Anna sonrió ampliamente y se ruborizo como colegiala, en tanto Elsa solo arqueaba ligeramente una ceja—Pero ya en serio, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¡Creí que estabas ocupado con esas fabulosas fiestas de la residencia en la que vives! Y a las que por cierto, nunca nos has invitado ¿eh?

—Espera un par de años y ya tendrás tiempo de ir a tantas fiestas llenas de locura y depravación como te puedas imaginar, querida Anna. Por lo pronto, ¿qué te puedo decir?—el joven se encogió de hombros—La pobre Tia trabaja tanto, que decidí venir a echarle una mano. Ya sabes, si mi dama me necesita, ahí debo estar yo—la pecosa muchachita escuchó sus palabras con un gesto soñador.

—¡Oh, eso es tan caballeroso!

—¿Por qué no mejor les dices que tus padres te recortaron la asignación y necesitas dinero?—la voz de la morena intervino en la conversación desde donde estaba—De lo contrario seguirías en tu dormitorio haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer: nada. Tú odias trabajar.

Elsa y Olaf rieron por lo bajo.

—Oh vamos, Tia, ¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¡Sabes que yo haría todo por ti!—el pelinegro se volvió hacia ella con gesto dramático.

—Tómales ya la orden y deja de perder el tiempo, la señora Cass no te paga por venir a conversar—respondió Tiana, marchándose hacia la cocina después de echarle una mirada de advertencia.

—Pfff, la señora Cass no te paga por venir a conversar—Naveen imitó a la chica agudizando el tono de su voz—. Pero yo sé que ella se muere por mí. En fin, ¿qué van a ordenar?

—Tráenos tres malteadas de chocolate medianas—dijo Elsa, tras lo cual él asintió y desapareció por el mismo camino que su compañera.

—¿No son adorables? ¡Muero porque se declaren el uno al otro! En su residencia para estudiantes debe existir mucha tensión romántica y emoción—chilló Anna removiéndose en su lugar.

—Ay Anna, tú y esa imaginación que tienes para inventar cosas. La vida no es como en esas series asiáticas que miras en vez de estudiar—le dijo la platinada, dándole un par de golpecitos con el índice en la sien.

—Se llaman doramas*, ¡y son increíbles!—la colorada suspiró y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para luego recargar la cabeza en sus palmas, suspirando—Les juro chicos, que desearía que la vida fuera tan interesante como en ellos. Hace días que no veo a Kristoff por culpa de toda la tarea que nos encargan.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—dijo Olaf sonriendo de lado y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En serio Anna, si no te aplicas este semestre terminarás bajando tus notas. Acuérdate que antes de Navidad estuviste a punto de reprobar dos materias—le atajó su amiga.

—Sí, sí—la mencionada se incorporó—, oigan, ¿ustedes creen que alguna vez Weselton lave su peluquín? Porque usa el mismo todos los días…

—¿Eso de verdad importa?

—¡Sí! ¡No quiero contraer una infección si voy a robar esa cosa! Ese viejecito necesita una lección… —Anna miró por la ventana y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y adquirieron una expresión temerosa—¡Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños entró con paso alegre a la cafetería, sonriendo como siempre y tarareando una canción en voz alta.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡En serio, ¿por qué?! ¡Solo quiero relajarme un maldito segundo! ¡Vamos Dios, ¿por qué me odias?!—murmuraba Anna frenéticamente, haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos.

—¡Hola personitas!—saludó Rapunzel al llegar junto a ellos, quien cargaba con su mochila al hombro y un enorme bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo—¡Ya los echaba de menos después de vernos tanto en las vacaciones! Qué lástima que no vayamos en el mismo grado, lamento no haberlos visto estos días. Quería preguntarles, ¿ya tomaron sus talleres optativos? ¡Adivinen en cual entré yo!

Se sentó al lado de Anna, a quien el ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblarle con un tic nervioso.

—¿Arte?—inquirió Olaf de inmediato.

—¡Así es! Alguien es muy intuitivo—la trigueña tocó la nariz del chico juguetonamente.

—En realidad no. Has estado en el mismo taller desde primer año, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Es cierto! En fin, quería enseñarles las cosas en las que he estado trabajando, últimamente estoy muy inspirada—colocó su bloc sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

Las primeras páginas mostraban bocetos de paisajes, flores y cierto camaleón conocido, mientras que las últimas se derivaban a diseños más invernales. Se detuvo en un dibujo que mostraba la silueta de una joven de cabellos blanquecinos y cubierta con pieles en medio de lo que parecía ser un palacio de hielo. Una imagen que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

—Oye, se parece a… —Olaf desvió sus pupilas oscuras del papel a su rubia amiga, quien también observaba el boceto con atención.

—¡Así es! ¡Tienes razón!—Rapunzel se volvió hacia Elsa con admiración—¿Sabes, Elsa? Desde que te vi patinando en los fiordos mi mente está repleta de ideas que necesitan expresarse por medio del arte, ¡tienes tanta elegancia!—impulsivamente, le tomó una de sus manos ante la mirada sorprendida de la albina—Nada me había inspirado tanto desde aquella ocasión en la que ese anuncio de tampones me convenció de cortarme el cabello, ¡eres mi nueva musa!

Anna la observaba como si de repente una presencia alienígena se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo o algo parecido.

—Ah, pues… gracias, supongo—respondió la rubia, preguntándose internamente que tendría que ver un comercial de tampones con un corte de pelo.

—No, gracias a ti, ¡creo que jamás me había sentido tan creativa!—la castaña le dio un apretón a su palma e incrementó su expresión idealista—¡Eres una gran fuente de inspiración! Y esto no es lo único que hice…

La soltó para volver a pasar las páginas de su bloc, en las que había plasmado todo tipo de bosquejos que tenían como tema al invierno pero sobretodo, al mismo personaje basado visiblemente en la blonda, quien no sabía bien como debería sentirse ante tal gesto. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, aunque una parte de ella estaba halagada.

—Tus dibujos son excelentes, Rapunzel—le dijo sinceramente asombrada, pues al margen de todo, debía reconocer que la muchacha era realmente buena en lo que hacía.

Todo en ese sencillo bloc para dibujar derrochaba talento.

—Deberías estudiar algo relacionado con el arte después de graduarte de la escuela—añadió Olaf.

—¡Oh, de hecho ese es mi gran sueño! ¿Saben? ¡Siempre he querido estudiar Bellas Artes! La vida de los artistas es tan emocionante—dijo Rapunzel con ensueño—, ¡oh, miren! Este es mi favorito, lo hice justo anoche…

Les mostró un nuevo boceto, en el que había dibujado una escalinata de hielo en medio de una ventisca. Justo en el centro, una pareja se observaba apasionadamente. La joven, que seguía siendo la misma que en los diseños anteriores, se encontraba en brazos de un hombre alto y de rasgos apuestos, que a Elsa le resultaron amargamente familiares…

—Ese chico se parece mucho a Hans—hizo ver su amigo, aumentando esa sensación extraña que se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Ah sí? No lo había notado, ¿eh? Yo solo me deje llevar por mi imaginación—habló la trigueña, observando su creación con embeleso.

—Eso… eso es… —Anna miró hacia el dibujo con semblante hostil y sin dejar su tic de lado—es… lindo—suspiró, como si le costara admitir lo que iba a decir a continuación, su rostro por fin relajándose—. Es muy lindo. Es… precioso—afirmó con tono de derrota, pero viendo la imagen con admiradora aprobación.

—¡Oh, gracias Anna! Eres muy gentil—Rapunzel cerró sus manos en puñitos con emoción y soltó un chillido como los que la pelirroja solía dar cuando se entusiasmaba—. Para este usé un lápiz especial del número cinco, es un material que acentúa los trazos de un modo muy especial…

Mientras la morena se ponía a describir su obra tal y como si estuviera hablando de _La Gioconda_ , Elsa se quedó con la vista clavada en la imagen, observando como los personajes parecían acariciarse con los ojos.

Esta vez el tic lo tuvo ella.

* * *

Abatida, Elsa suspiró por segunda vez después de releer el problema de su libro de Álgebra, abierto de par en par ante ella. Por más que intentaba, simplemente aquello no le entraba en la cabeza y aunque no era normal en ella dejar los deberes de lado, de repente le habían dado ganas de apartar aquel. No podía concentrarse y esa materia de pronto se había vuelto algo molesta.

Todo era culpa de la extraña imagen que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza y que la empezaba a poner de mal humor. ¿Por qué Rapunzel tenía que haber dibujado algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que desperdiciara su habilidad en tales tonterías?

Frustrada, intentó leer el problema una vez más y volvió a suspirar al razonarlo sin éxito.

—No vas a acabar tu tarea si sigues suspirando como una tonta—dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella bufó al reconocerla.

Al mirar sobre su hombro, divisó a Hans que la observaba desde el umbral de la cocina con una expresión burlona en su apuesto rostro y sosteniendo un vaso de limonada en una de sus manos. Ni cuenta se había dado cuenta cuando había bajado, ya que se había instalado en el comedor para ocuparse con aquellos infernales problemas.

—¿Y a ti eso qué? Déjame pensar en paz—replico la jovencita con frialdad, volviendo la cabeza hacia su libro y esperando a que se marchara.

Como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente tensa, frunció la boca en cuanto notó como el pelirrojo en lugar de irse, se acercaba y se posicionaba justo detrás suyo, espiando por encima de su hombro para ver en lo que estaba enfrascada. La pálida mano que sostenía su lápiz endureció su agarre.

—¿Derivadas de tercer grado? Eso es cosa de niños, no puedo creer que no hayas resuelto una mierda—se burló él—, creí que eras más inteligente, Elsa.

—¿Quieres largarte? Contigo distrayéndome nunca voy a terminar—le espetó la rubia, dándole una mirada de resentimiento.

El muchacho colocó su limonada en la mesa y haló una silla para sentarse a su lado, para mayor mortificación de la chica. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en el problema algebraico y la presuntuosa sonrisa no se había desvanecido de sus labios.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo podría terminar esa basura en menos de cinco minutos—la retó con toda la intención de molestarla, alegrándose al verla apretar los dientes.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Muy apenas tienes la capacidad de sumar dos más dos!—discutió Elsa, ansiosa por hacer que se largara de ahí.

—Te lo puedo demostrar—repuso el colorado con arrogancia.

—¡No! Es mi tarea y yo la voy a hacer—la albina jaló el libro más hacia ella—, así que déjame en paz. Vete a perder el tiempo escuchando esa música horrible que siempre pones o lo que sea.

Por toda respuesta, Hans ensanchó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto la sacaba de quicio y permaneció en su lugar. La joven entrecerró sus ojos y luego los devolvió a su deber, dispuesta a ignorarlo para que se cansara y se fuera lo más pronto posible, así como a ignorar el nerviosismo que la hacía experimentar detrás de su fachada de reina del hielo.

Bufó y se puso a resolver el problema, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su hermanastro. Podía sentir como esas pupilas de jade la taladraban con condescendencia. En serio, ¿es qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que mortificarla siempre?

Eran preguntas que no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza mientras apuntaba el resultado de las ecuaciones en su libreta de matemáticas, con una escritura limpia y elegante.

—Está mal—la socarrona afirmación de Hans volvió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento, logrando que lo observara de manera asesina.

No dejaba de lucir esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—Deja de molestarme, yo sé como hacer mi tarea.

—Está mal—insistió él con tranquilidad—, ese no puede ser el resultado. Para empezar, hiciste de manera incorrecta todo el procedimiento. Empezaste bien pero luego te desviaste bastante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes que separar esa ecuación en grupos pequeños para derivarla—el pelirrojo le quitó el lápiz de la mano y se acercó un poco más para señalarle su error—, de lo contrario vas a seguir errando el resultado. Comienza por poner paréntesis—escribió unas operaciones en su cuaderno, al lado de las que Elsa había puesto—y así es más fácil que despejes la x. Tienes que aprender a hacerlo simple.

Rápidamente, comenzó a resolver la ecuación ante los ojos impresionados de la adolescente, quien escuchaba todas sus explicaciones con atención.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de las ecuaciones?—cuestionó con curiosidad, después de ver como resolvía el problema de la manera más sencilla.

—En la escuela me hicieron tomar tutorías, ya que solía distraerme mucho en las clases. Pero después de un par de lecciones extra, se puede decir que les tomé algo de gusto. En realidad nunca se me han dado tan mal las matemáticas.

—Nadie lo diría; lo que estudias no tiene nada que ver con ellas.

—Es que nunca me han interesado tanto como para dedicarme a algo que tenga que ver con eso. Antes tenía que cursarlas como materia, pero no me veo resolviendo ecuaciones en una pizarra en el futuro, en realidad a nadie le sirven de nada—Hans le devolvió al lápiz—. Intenta hacer las demás.

Sin discutir, la blonda se aprestó a seguir el mismo procedimiento que le había visto llevar a cabo para terminar con los siguientes problemas. De vez en cuando, el cobrizo le indicaba si estaba cometiendo algún error para darle indicaciones.

Hans podía ser un imbécil arrogante, pero tenía que admitir que explicaba mucho mejor que su profesor. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría.

—Ahora sí, parece que ya entendiste—ambos contemplaron los resultados finales escritos en la libreta de la platinada—, ¿ves? Cuando quieres usar esa cabecita tuya de vez en cuando logras cosas, sabandija—el dedo índice del joven tocó repetidas veces la sien de Elsa.

—¡Ay, déjame en paz!—ella lo apartó de un manotazo y arrugó la frente de manera infantil—Tampoco tienes que echarme esto en cara.

—Un simple gracias es suficiente—la atajó él, volviendo a elevar una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Pfff, ni te pedí que me ayudaras. Tanta amabilidad en ti es sospechosa, por cierto. ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, eh?

Hans rió por lo bajo ante la desconfianza de su hermanastra. Se veía muy linda cuando fruncía el ceño como si fuera una niña pequeña y sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el enfado. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que era.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me habrás explicado mal a propósito para arruinarme la tarea, ¿no? ¿O es que quieres pedirme algo?

—¿En serio, Elsa?—inquirió con pachorra—No seas ridícula. Te has vuelto muy paranoica últimamente, ¿no te parece?

—Contigo, una siempre se tiene que cuidar las espaldas—le respondió ella sin vergüenza, atinando a imitar su sonrisa prepotente—. En fin… gracias.

—De nada—repuso el cobrizo con cierto brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Pero si resultan estar mal, voy a agarrarte a patadas mañana, ¿entendiste?

El muchacho soltó una risa descarada mientras la platinada recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie para marcharse a su habitación. Cuando subía las escaleras, el sonido entretenido de su hermanastro todavía persistía, confundiéndola aún más si cabía.

Aquel gesto tan amable, tan poco común en él la había desubicado por completo.

Era tan solo una de las cosas que no podía explicarse acerca del pelirrojo, quien a veces parecía tan gentil y otras, la mayoría del tiempo, un verdadero rufián, que le hacía cuestionarse quien era en realidad.

Parecía como si Hans Westergaard fuera a ser por siempre un enigma complicado de resolver y que mientras más era así, más tenía la necesidad de descubrir.

El diálogo familiar del chat en su Facebook la recibió, apenas encendió su computadora.

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _¡Hey, hermanita! ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela hoy? ¿Mucha tarea? :)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Bien, acabo de terminar con eso. Álgebra no es lo mío. :(_

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Recuerdo Álgebra, los profesores siempre me pateaban el trasero. En un par de años estarás tan aliviada como yo de no tener que lidiar más con eso. ;)_

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Eso espero. A veces las ecuaciones me dan dolor de cabeza._

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _Pero si quieres, la próxima vez te puedo echar una mano._

 **Elsa Sorensen:**

 _Acabas de decir que eras pésimo, si mal no entendí. ._._

 **Lars Westergaard:**

 _No importa, al menos nos podemos quejar juntos de tu tarea. Cualquier excusa es buena para hablar contigo. ;D_

Elsa rió. Definitivamente lidiar con el hermano de su tormento personal era mucho más sencillo.

* * *

Con algo de esfuerzo, la rubia continúo picando las cebollas que había dispuesto en el mesón de la cocina, tratando de ignorar el escozor que de repente se había apoderado de sus ojos. Había sido un día aburrido en el colegio y hacía rato que su madre le había llamado para decir que tanto ella como Adgar llegarían muy tarde del trabajo, por lo que la chica se había ofrecido rápidamente para hacer la cena.

Ella nunca había hecho nada en la cocina más allá de ayudar ocasionalmente a su madre, con cosas sencillas como pelar papas o preparar una ensalada, pero esa vez quería evitarle a la castaña el trabajo de llegar a preocuparse por lo que iban a cenar después de una jornada ocupada en la oficina.

Además, se había dicho a si misma que no podía ser tan difícil después de observar a Idun cocinar tantas veces.

Craso error. Aquello estaba resultando un poco más complicado de lo que se esperaba, pero no tenía más remedio que tratar de preparar algo decente. Elsa no era de las que se echaban atrás.

Su nívea mano se froto momentáneamente los ojos, apartando las lágrimas que ahora caían sin control por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era que los cocineros soportaban eso?

De alguna manera se las arregló para terminar de picar dichos vegetales y los vertió dentro de la olla que ya había dispuesto en la estufa, cuyo interior miró no muy convencida. Así no se veía la sopa que solía preparar su mamá.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos dirigiéndose pesadamente hasta allí la distrajeron momentáneamente. Con rapidez, colocó la tapa de la cacerola encima y observó recelosamente a su hermanastro, quien tenía expresión de pereza.

Recién llegaba de la universidad.

Hans le dirigió una mirada indiferente conforme se acercaba hasta la nevera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sabandija? No me digas que te ha dado por cocinar.

La aludida decidió ignorar el tono burlón de sus palabras y se volvió hacia un gabinete para buscar un poco de sal.

—Mamá habló para avisar que ella y tu padre volverían muy tarde del trabajo. No quiero que se preocupe por la cena.

—¿Y sabes cocinar?—volvió a inquirir el joven, sin dejar de lado ese tonito sarcástico que tanto la exasperaba.

—¡Pues claro que sé!—exclamó ofendida.

Él no debía enterarse de que apenas y sabía lo básico respecto a las comidas. De reojo y con el ceño fruncido, lo miró encoger los hombros y sacar un cartón de naranjada de la nevera para beber directamente del envase, sin molestarse en servirse.

—¡Ay idiota, consíguete un vaso! ¡De allí bebemos todos!

—Me importa una mierda.

"Me importa una mierda", esa se había vuelto su contestación favorita para cada cosa que llegaba a reclamarle.

—Ush—Elsa se quejó por lo bajo y se hizo el apunte mental de no volver a tocar esa naranjada. No era posible que el colorado ni siquiera se molestara en algo tan sencillo como servirse al igual que la gente; era un maleducado y un nefasto.

—¿Qué tal te fue con las ecuaciones?—preguntó Hans, queriendo parecer desinteresado.

—Bien—el muchacho se quedó mirándola fijamente ante lo parco de la contestación, obviamente esperando algo más—. Me fue muy bien… el maestro me felicitó—añadió Elsa, sabiendo que no se libraría de esos ojos verdes sobre su persona sino hasta que dijera lo que él esperaba—, dice que he mejorado bastante con las ecuaciones de tercer grado.

—Ya lo sabía—su hermanastro volvió a esbozar una sonrisa odiosa—, era obvio que te iba a felicitar. Qué habrías hecho sin mí, después de todo.

La blonda rodó los ojos. No sabía ni para que le había dado cuerda. No era como si le hubiera salvado el pellejo o algo; a ella también se le solían dar bien las matemáticas, solo que ese tema la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Como sea—masculló—, tampoco es como si las ecuaciones fueran tan importantes. Tú mismo dijiste que no servían para nada.

Por fin logró localizar el botecito de la sal y destapó la olla para echarle un poco a la comida. Hans se acercó para mirar y ella se tensó como por acto reflejo.

—¿Es en serio?—inquirió él mirando el contenido de la cacerola y volviéndose hacia la jovencita, quien irremediablemente sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de vergüenza. Y no era para menos; sabía que su sopa no estaba quedando precisamente apetitosa—Esto se ve asqueroso.

—¡Oye, eres un imbécil!—protestó Elsa poniendo las manos en las caderas y resistiendo el impulso de pegarle con el cucharón.

Quizá fuera un completo desastre cocinando, pero no tenía porque hablarle de aquella manera.

—Ni pienses que me voy a comer eso—le advirtió el cobrizo—, y nuestros padres tampoco. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Darles una indigestión? Ni tu gato se comería esta basura—la albina sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle—, a ver, hazte a un lado. Dios, ¿qué tanto le pusiste a esta cosa?—le dio un empujoncito y empezó a remover la sopa con desconfianza—En serio Elsa, no sabes cocinar una mierda.

—¡Y tú tienes unas patillas horrendas!—exclamó ella, diciendo la primer ofensa que le vino a la mente.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?—la increpó Hans—¿Sabes qué? Cállate. Pásame el ajo y la pimienta, y un poco de cúrcuma también.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, sabandija. Nadie se va a comer esto a menos que alguien haga algo para arreglarlo. Si es que tiene arreglo—espetó Hans con superioridad—, así que vas a cerrar tu boquita y vas a dejar que yo me encargue, porque ni creas que vamos a cenar esta cosa. Pásame todo lo que te dije.

Elsa se acercó a él, alzó la mano hasta su mejilla poniendo el índice detrás del pulgar y luego hizo un movimiento con el que su dedo salió disparado hacia el pómulo del muchacho, haciéndolo quejarse cuando sintió como su uña se le clavaba en la piel.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue, mocosa?!

—¡Porque se me da la gana!—la chica le hizo una seña grosera con la mano antes de ir al otro extremo de la cocina.

Hans masculló una maldición en voz baja frotándose la mejilla y la observó de manera fulminante, viendo como tomaba un banquito para subirse a él y tener acceso a los gabinetes más altos. Sus orbes verdes pronto se desviaron al pequeño trasero de la rubia, perfectamente enmarcado por los ajustados jeans que traía puestos y lo suficientemente voluptuoso como para llamar su atención.

Desvío la mirada de inmediato. Malditas fueran sus hormonas, que no lo dejaban en paz desde aquella vez en el campamento. ¿Es que nunca lo superaría?

A regañadientes, Elsa volvió con los condimentos que le había pedido y lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó de mala gana.

—Sí—él la retó con la mirada—, ya que estás en eso ponte a picar unas verduras para la ensalada. ¿Crees poder hacerlo o también tengo que ocuparme yo?

La adolescente entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mirada con el más puro odio.

Después fue hasta la nevera para sacar unos vegetales y volvió al mesón donde había dejado la tabla de picar para comenzar a cortarlos en silencio, en lo que el pelirrojo se encargaba de arreglar la sopa. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, solo volteando a verse con desagrado de tanto en tanto.

Elsa tomó una fuente de vidrio y vertió en ella todas las verduras que había picado, revolviéndolas para obtener una colorida ensalada, que puso con un golpe seco cerca del lugar en donde cocinaba su hermanastro, con una expresión concentrada en el rostro.

Un delicioso aroma brotaba ahora de la cacerola.

—Ahora sí, esto está mucho mejor.

—Ay, por favor.

—Ven a probar tú misma.

Bufando, Elsa se acercó y levantó el cucharón de la sopa para probar un poco. El caldo seguía teniendo un aspecto extraño pero no cabía duda de que olía muy bien. Y sabía aún mejor.

La chica frunció los labios, detestando admitir para sus adentros que a final de cuentas, su némesis cocinaba como un experto.

—¿Y bien?—lo escuchó decir, obviamente esperando a que le diera la razón.

—Sabe bien—dijo con indiferencia—, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de cocinar? Yo siempre creí que tú no hacías nada—agregó, con la obvia intención de desviar la conversación hacia un punto que no le inflara tanto el ego.

—En casa pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina, era casi un pasatiempo—respondió Hans, volviendo a tapar la olla y subiendo el fuego—, es que… prefería eso a pasar tiempo con mis hermanos.

No mencionó por supuesto, que la mayoría de las veces estaba metido ahí porque los mayores no querían jugar con él y tiempo después, para escaparse de sus bromas pesadas.

—Teníamos una cocinera en casa, ella me enseñó a preparar casi de todo—prosiguió con voz neutral—. Mamá adoraba que le hiciera pasteles cada vez que era su cumpleaños.

—Hum… —Elsa se devolvió hasta su sitio, sin saber bien que decir.

De pronto tenía el presentimiento de que detrás de aquellas palabras, se ocultaba algo que el joven no tenía la menor intención de compartir.

—Deberías agradecer que llegue a tiempo para arreglar tu desastre, o de lo contrario todos nos habríamos enfermado del estómago.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El Hans arrogante que no dudaba en recalcarle sus equivocaciones.

—Tú nunca ayudas a nadie sinceramente, ¿no, Hans?—el mencionado ahogó una risita. Como le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

—Que sensible se pone, Su Majestad—Elsa dio un respingo y alzó su nariz con orgullo—. Si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar un poco, para que no indigestes a nadie volviendo a hacer una cosa como esta.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué harías eso?

—Porque soy una buena persona a la que le gusta ayudar a los necesitados, ¿por qué más?

—Lo que eres es un engreído.

—Si quieres te lo demuestro ahora mismo—Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir el cálido aliento del colorado rozando su nuca, en cuanto este se le acercó para hablarle al oído. Ni se había percatado del instante en que se había aproximado por detrás. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, seguramente dándose cuenta de su reacción—. Anda, sabandija. Deja que te dé una buena lección ahora mismo. Te va a servir más adelante, créeme.

Buscando escapar de su cercanía, la muchacha se movió de nuevo hacia la isla de la cocina, intentando no pensar en el repentino doble sentido que se le podía atribuir al comentario de su hermanastro y componiendo una mirada indiferente.

—Muy bien—dijo—, enséñame entonces. Quiero ver si no solamente estás alardeando como tanto te gusta hacer.

—Alardeando—Hans repitió la palabra con sorna y volvió a sonreír ladinamente—. Cuando termine de enseñarte no vas a parar de darme las gracias, rubita.

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a empezar por algo sencillo, para que te acuerdes bien.

El plato sencillo que prepararían resultó ser pechuga de pollo en salsa blanca; algo que de cualquier manera le pareció complicado a la chica de buenas a primeras, con solo escuchar el nombre. No obstante, el cobrizo insistió en elaborarlo alegando que era algo que le encantaba a su padre y que de paso, hasta una novata como ella podría hacer.

Mientras colocaban los ingredientes encima del mesón de granito, Hans iba explicándole todo tipo de detalles, desde la manera en la que tenía que romper los huevos hasta porque era tan importante salpimentar el pollo.

Lo sorprendente no era que diera todas aquellas indicaciones hablándole de la forma más decente que había escuchado en días, sino encontrarse a si misma haciendo caso de todo sin rechistar. Estar juntos en el mismo espacio sin pelear, sin gritarse o darse de empujones era ya como un milagro.

—… ahora tienes que mezclarlo todo muy bien… así no—después de que hubo hecho ademán de mezclar la salsa con movimientos algo rápidos, el joven le tomó la mano con la que sostenía la cuchara con una de las suyas.

Contra su voluntad, Elsa se sintió ruborizar ligeramente al sentir la ligera presión de aquella palma gruesa que cubría casi por completo a la suya, la cual se veía pálida y diminuta entre los largos y fuertes dedos de su acompañante.

—Tienes que hacerlo así—Hans le hizo mover la cuchara de manera suave y circular—, de ese modo se conserva espeso, ¿entiendes?

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en sus manos unidas.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a calentarla.

Elsa se mordió suavemente el labio inferior apenas dejo de sentir el calor que le proporcionaba la palma del colorado y como una autómata, vertió la salsa en otra pequeña olla sobre la estufa, para hacerla hervir como él le indicaba.

Finalmente, una vez que estuvo lista pudo volverla a verter encima de la fuente donde habían colocado las apetitosas pechugas de pollo que el cobrizo estuvo cociendo con antelación y sobre las cuales terminó poniendo unas cuantas hojas de laurel. Aquello era lo más elaborado que había preparado nunca y la verdad era que se sentía muy satisfecha.

—Se ve bastante bien—dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te dije que yo sabía lo que hacía. Gracias a mí, no te morirás de hambre en el futuro.

La blonda arqueó una ceja y se volvió a ver a Hans con una expresión que era mitad ironía y mitad diversión.

—Insisto en que tanta decencia no es común en ti. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermanastro?

—En serio me tienes en un pésimo concepto, ¿no es así?

—¿Te sorprende?

Hans elevó una comisura de su boca, en esa mueca tan arrogante y característica de él.

—Supongo que no debería. Bueno, al menos evité que nos enfermaras a todos del estómago.

Ese comentario le valió un pequeño golpe de la platinada en el brazo.

—Y dale con lo mismo. Si buscas que te de las gracias o algo no lo voy a hacer. No necesito inflar más ese enorme ego que tienes. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien quiso hacer todo esto. Lo que estuvo bien, ya que al final me evitaste trabajo.

—Aguarda un momento, ni creas que lo hice por ti, pequeña sabandija. En serio, esa sopa tuya parecía un brebaje asqueroso. Si yo fuera tú de hecho sí estaría agradeciéndome a mí mismo.

—Parece que te mueres por obtener mis agradecimientos; primero con las ecuaciones y ahora con la cena. ¿Por qué? ¿Será que te importa tanto mi aprobación, acaso?

—¿Qué?

—Te importa lo que piense de ti.

—No, no me importa una mierda. Te ayudo porque eres una niñita inútil, ¿sí?

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro, ¿por qué más iba a hacerlo?

—No lo sé, tú dime—Elsa se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole la mirada a esas pupilas de jade que de pronto adquirían una expresión indescifrable.

Y así fue como se quedaron por varios segundos, verde contra azul, sosteniéndose la visión de una forma sumamente profunda.

A lo lejos, las voces de sus padres entrando a la casa y la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta rompieron el momento. De pronto apartaron la vista el uno del otro, como si hace un minuto no hubieran estado hablando y retándose con los ojos.

—¡Qué delicioso aroma!—exclamó Idun conforme se acercaba a la cocina—No me digas que en serio preparaste la cena, hijita.

La jovencita desvió sus orbes celestes hacia su madre, algo sobresaltada.

—Sí… Hans me ayudó.

—¿En serio?—la mujer los observó un instante, con una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios—Que gusto me da que hagan cosas juntos, ¡si ya hasta parecen hermanos de verdad! Se ve delicioso—añadió echándole un vistazo a lo que acababan de preparar.

En toda la cena, los hermanastros evitaron mirarse.

* * *

Una vez más, la pantalla de las videollamadas en Skype comenzó a titilar en su computadora, antes de que el bien conocido rostro de su hermano apareciera en ella. Lars le sonrió con picardía apenas sus ojos hubieron tenido contacto de manera virtual.

—¡Hermanito! Que gusto verte de nuevo—saludó, haciendo que Hans frunciera levemente el ceño por el mote.

—¿Vas a tardarte mucho? Tengo tarea que hacer.

—Tan frío como siempre, eso de calor de familia es un concepto desconocido para ti, ¿no, Hansy?

—¿Qué quieres, Lars?

—Jo, en serio no se puede charlar contigo. Voy al punto, ¿sabes qué día es hoy, pedazo de animal?—inquirió el pelirrojo mayor, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Sí—respondió Hans frugalmente.

Nunca podría olvidar el cumpleaños de su madre, después de tantos años horneando pasteles para ella y siendo el primero en felicitarla, aunque después tuviera que soportar las burlas de sus hermanos por según ellos, ser un adulón.

Y esa vez no había sido la excepción, de alguna manera.

—Ajá, ¿y cuándo piensas llamarle, bestia? La pobre no anda de muy buen ánimo hoy. Se hace la dura claro está, pero todos sabemos bien lo que está esperando. Un par de orgullosos, eso es lo que son ustedes dos.

—Le mandé una felicitación.

—¿Por medio de un mensaje de texto?—inquirió Lars con ironía.

—No, le escribí un e-mail… largo.

—Déjate de joder, Hans. Ya sabes bien que lo que tienes que hacer es coger el maldito teléfono y hablarle como una persona decente. A ella le va a dar mucho gusto escuchar tu voz después de tantos meses—vio como su hermano se reclinaba en la silla de su habitación con una mueca incómoda—. Mira, sé que las cosas entre ustedes no acabaron bien después de lo de… de lo que pasó, cuando decidiste irte de casa. Pero eso no significa que se vayan a dejar de hablar y todo eso, ósea, si me entiendes ¿no?

—No me des uno de tus sermones, yo veré si hablo con mamá o no. Eso no es problema tuyo—le espetó el menor amargamente.

—Ya, ya, como te gusta hacerte el digno—Lars rodó los ojos—. Pero en serio, háblale aunque sea tan solo por cinco minutos. Eres un mierda si no lo haces.

—Joder…

—Promete que le llamarás esta noche—insistió el otro, observándolo con seriedad—, vamos Hans, hasta tú tienes que darte cuenta de que no pueden seguir así. No regreses a casa si no quieres, pero al menos llámale de una buena vez. Ambos lo necesitan.

El aludido bufó pesadamente. Cierto era que desde que había dejado Drammen, la comunicación con su madre se había vuelto casi inexistente, limitándose a mensajes cortos y uno que otro e-mail. Ninguno daría a torcer el brazo, aunque estaba bien consciente de lo mucho que se preocupaba ella por él.

Después de todo, de niño se había sentido irremediablemente unido a ella, ante la pésima relación que guardaba con sus hermanos. Tal vez esa era otra de las razones por las que lo molestaban tanto.

—Lo pensaré—dijo finalmente y entonces Lars puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo pensarás—repitió, usando un tono que denotaba que por supuesto, no le creía nada—, joder, pues que remedio Hansy. No se puede contigo, ¿no?

La mirada de Hans se oscureció con amargura. Justamente en aquel momento no quería acordarse de su madre.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas por allá? Ya entraste a clases, ¿no?—comentó su hermano, cambiando de tema—¿Qué tal la universidad?

—Bien, bastante trabajo para ser inicio de semestre.

—¿Y qué tal las chicas? ¿Ya te has conseguido alguna cita? Mira que hace tiempo que te hace falta una novia, hermanito.

—No he tenido tiempo para eso—espetó el colorado.

Lars siempre con sus comentarios estúpidos.

—Tú muy mal, Hansy. No deberías darte por vencido, sé que es difícil, pero seguro por allí habrá alguna chica que te soporte—el joven rió socarronamente, ignorando la manera en que lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes—. Digo, si nuestra querida hermanita lo hace, no veo porque alguna otra habría de quejarse. Ella es un verdadero ángel, por cierto—agregó, adquiriendo una expresión más soñadora.

—Un ángel, sí como no—masculló Hans con sarcasmo—. Si la conocieras de verdad no hablarías de esa forma tan imbécil.

—Oh, pero da la casualidad de que por eso lo digo, querido hermanito. Ella y yo llevamos algunas semanas hablando—Lars volvió a sonreír ladinamente—, y tal como sospechaba, no es en absoluto como tú decías. Como te gusta hablar mal de la gente, ¿eh?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—Hans se enderezó en el asiento y entornó los ojos.

No le gustaba nada hacia donde se había desviado esa conversación.

—¿Qué? ¿No te dijo?—su hermano parecía algo confundido—Siempre hablamos por Facebook. Una vez nos quedamos charlando hasta la medianoche, Elsa es tan adorable—su sonrisa se transformó en una bobalicona. Parecía un adolescente enamorado.

—¿Cómo que hasta la medianoche? ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras, idiota!—replicó el menor molesto.

¿Qué tenían que hacer esos dos hablando? Y él sin enterarse; hasta pareciese que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo específicamente para ver la manera más efectiva de romperle las bolas.

—Ah no, discúlpame, pero ¿desde cuándo me dices tú lo que debo hacer, Hansy? ¿Quién es el mayor aquí?—se burló el muchacho y de pronto le entraron ganas de atravesar la pantalla para darle un buen golpe—En todo caso, yo no la agregué. Fue ella quien me buscó en Facebook.

—¿Cómo dices?—el semblante de Hans cambió peligrosamente.

Hasta donde sabía, esa sabandija ermitaña casi ni usaba la red social; con suerte tenía amigos. ¿Y ahora se dedicaba a enviar solicitudes de amistad a desconocidos? Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos.

—Pues sí, un buen día me llegó solicitud de ella y yo obviamente acepté, fue después de Año Nuevo si mal no recuerdo—dijo Lars—. Incluso me saludó primero por el chat, yo creo que le gusto, je je je.

Hans apretó los dientes, preguntándose que estaría tramando esa mocosa y desde cuando.

—Hablando de eso, definitivamente creo que ahora sí que me daré una vuelta por allá para conocerla en persona. Esto de mantener contacto solo por Facebook no es para mí. Tal vez me veas allí en Pascuas.

—Lars, si se te ocurre venir por aquí voy a molerte el culo a patadas, ¿quedó claro?

—Pfff, que aguafiestas de mierda eres.

Con una de sus manos vueltas puño, Hans se esforzó por no explotar allí mismo.

—¿De qué demonios han estado hablando? ¿Te ha preguntado cosas de mí?

—¿Y por qué hablaríamos de ti? Como te gusta darte importancia, ¿eh?—Lars pareció acordarse de algo—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que sí hemos hablado de ti. Cosas sin importancia… le conté de la vez en que tenías que salir disfrazado de leoncito en una obra escolar y lloraste en frente de todo el mundo, ¡que recuerdos!—se rió, estúpidamente.

Enfurecido, Hans sintió como una vena empezaba a palpitarle en la frente. ¿A dónde había ido a meter esa sabandija su entrometida nariz?

—¡Idiota! ¡Ella solo te agregó para sacarte información sobre mí! ¡¿Qué le dijiste, pedazo de mierda?! ¡¿Qué más le contaste de mí?!

—¡Eh, tranquilo mierdecilla!—Lars se puso serio—No le conté nada importante de ti, ¿contento? No te voy a negar que me preguntó porque te habías marchado de casa, pero yo no voy por ahí hablando de tus asuntos. Por favor Hans, tengo cosas más interesantes de las que charlar, así que tranquilízate de una buena vez. Y ultimadamente no la culpo por querer llegar al fondo del asunto, le has hecho la vida imposible, vergüenza debería de darte, meterte con una chiquilla—lo observó reprobatoriamente—; ni porque nuestros hermanos eran iguales contigo aprendes. Pero ya te dije, yo no soy ningún chismoso.

—¡Más te vale, inútil! ¡Por qué si llegas a decirle algo juro que te parto la cara!

Lars chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo único que le comenté fueron cosas sin importancia, nada que tuviera que ver con "ese asunto"—prosiguió—, lo cual es muy justo, después de la manera en que te has comportado con ella. Ya te dijo Hans, esa muchachita tiene más pantalones que todos nosotros juntos como para soportarte sin irle con el cuento a papá. Y tú solo te la pasas hostigándola, honestamente, eres un idiota.

—Maldita mocosa, hacer esto a mis espaldas—murmuró él, haciendo caso omiso del regaño de su hermano—. Esto no se va a quedar así…

—Oye Hans, tranquilo, ya déjala en paz ¿quieres?—trató de razonar Lars—Elsa no tiene porque aguantar tus berrinchitos. No le hagas nada... ¡eh, te estoy hablando!

—¡Cállate, se acabó esta videollamada! Voy a desconectarme.

—¡Eh, Hans! Tranquilo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Hans? ¡Hans, maldita sea, no me…!

Lo que fuera que su hermano estuviera a punto de decir no alcanzó a escucharlo, porque ya había salido de Skype cortando la llamada instantáneamente y cerrado su laptop de manera brusca. Estaba tan enojado.

No le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas y mucho menos esa chiquilla insoportable.

Y pensar que se había comportado amable con ella los días anteriores, pensando que podían convivir decentemente. Pero eso había acabado. Ya no habría más hermanastro bueno.

Airadamente salió de su habitación y sin molestarse en tocar la puerta de enfrente, entró como un tornado a la de Elsa.

—¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Toca antes de pasar!—le reclamó ella, quien estaba echada boca abajo en su cama y utilizando su portátil—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Largo!

Sin decir una palabra, el muchacho cerró su computadora con una mano mientras que cernía la otra en torno a la delgada muñeca de la rubia, haciéndola levantarse de donde estaba.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar varias cosas!—haló de ella para ponerla de pie frente a si—Por ejemplo, ¿por qué maldita sea, tienes que estar investigando mis cosas? ¡Respóndeme!

—¡No sé de lo que estás hablando!

—¡No me jodas! ¿Qué te crees? ¿De pronto te dio por jugar a los detectives o qué mierda? ¡Agh!—la soltó al sentir el mordisco que la blonda le propinaba, haciendo que dejara de apresar su muñeca.

La sintió apartarlo de un empujón para salir de la habitación, pasando como un relámpago por su lado. Hans alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo nuevamente y la colocó firmemente de espaldas contra la pared.

—Has estado actuando a mis espaldas, sabandija. Y eso no me gusta—el pelirrojo la sujetó de los brazos al ver que intentaba deshacerse de su agarre—, no me gusta nada. ¿Qué pensabas ganar al hablar con mi hermano? ¿Pensabas que él te diría todo acerca de mí tan fácilmente? Eres tan ingenua Elsa, tan ingenua…

—Ah, de modo que ya te enteraste de eso—Elsa paró de forcejear por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, despidiendo el mismo enojo que él—, ¡pues sí! ¡Algo tenía que hacer para ver que demonios estás escondiendo! ¿O qué creías? ¿Qué iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me fastidiabas la vida como si nada? Te dije que iba a averiguar porque estabas aquí.

—Pues de poco te ha servido, porque él nunca te dirá nada—Hans se inclinó sobre ella, hasta casi rozar su frente y sin dejar de observarla como un perro carnicero a punto de destrozar a una gatita—, parece ser que tu patético intento se acaba de ir por la borda, pequeña cretina.

—¿Tú crees?—de pronto, la adolescente sonreía de una manera presuntuosa—Puede que tu hermanito no me diga exactamente lo que quiero saber, pero eso no significa que no haya averiguado otras cositas sobre ti. ¡Y ni te imaginas lo divertido que ha sido!

Hans la asesinó con los ojos.

—¿En serio tuviste un ataque de nervios en frente de todos la primera vez que te subiste a un avión? Ay Hans, eso es tan patético—se burló ella—y pensar que ya tenías diez años, ni a un niño pequeño le pasa eso. ¿Y por qué no hablamos de ese flotador de caballito con el que todavía te metías a la alberca a los nueve? Debías verte tan ridículo, ósea, yo a esa edad ya nadaba hasta por debajo del agua, ¿si me entiendes?

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Pero mi anécdota favorita es aquella en la que a los siete años, dejaste que dos de tus hermanos te pasearon como perrito por todo el jardín y hasta te hicieron beber agua de un plato. Y tú ladrabas y ladrabas—Elsa rió cínicamente—, ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto. ¿Tanto querías que jugaran contigo o qué?

Su risa se cortó en seco en cuanto sintió como el joven la tomaba por debajo de los brazos y la levantaba varios centímetros del suelo, manteniéndola pegada al muro y a su altura. Sus orbes esmeraldas estaban oscurecidas de la rabia. Nunca lo había visto así.

—¡Jamás menciones a mis hermanos! ¡No hables una mierda de ellos, ¿entendiste?!

—¡Bájame idiota, bájame!—la chica quiso patalear para que la soltara pero previendo sus intenciones, el cobrizo se pegó a ella hasta que sus piernas fueron algo inservible y sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

—¡Escúchame bien! ¡Desde este mismo instante vas a dejar de preguntarle a mi hermano cualquier mierda sobre mí! ¡No quiero que hables con él!

—¡Voy a hablar con él todo lo que quiera y si me da la gana le preguntaré lo que se me ocurra!—exclamó ella desafiantemente—¡Haré que me diga más joyitas acerca del triste y patético niño que eras! ¿Quién sabe? Igual y un día de estos logro convencerlo de que me cuente algo más—sonrió de la misma forma cínica y maliciosa en que solía hacerlo Hans—, porque yo pienso que le agrado muchísimo, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Hansy?

—¡Él no te va a contar nada más, maldición!

—¿Ah no? Yo no estaría tan segura, cualquier día de estos puedo darte una sorpresita. Como ya te dije, le caigo muy bien y creo que ya sé una forma de persuadirlo—Elsa pestañeó con fingida coquetería—, algo me dice que puede funcionar de lo más bien.

Hans sintió como la sangre le hervía al contemplar como las largas y oscuras pestañas de la muchachita acariciaban sus pómulos. Tenía las pálidas mejillas ligeramente encendidas y sus pupilas celestes brillaban más que nunca por el enfado. Estaban tan cerca… de pronto, se dio cuenta de que la sola idea de imaginarla charlando y riendo con su hermano le molestaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Mucho más.

—Ya veo lo que estás tramando, pequeña zorrita. ¿De modo que ahora va a ser así? ¿Vamos a llegar a este extremo? ¡Maldita sea, Elsa! ¡Teníamos una tregua!

—¿Y qué? Yo nunca te prometí nada más que fingir llevarme bien contigo, algo que por cierto, ha sido casi imposible—espetó la albina—. Por otra parte, no se puede decir que tú hayas hecho de esa tregua algo fácil, ¿no? Siempre ingeniándotelas para molestar, pues ya me cansé de ti. Estoy harta, ¿me oyes?

—Escúchame bien, Elsa. Más te vale que dejes esto por las buenas, te lo advierto—siseó.

Realmente estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podían sentir claramente como subía y bajaba el pecho del otro a causa de su respiración, y verse con profundidad a los ojos. Por un instante, la platinada observó los irises de su hermanastro y notó que no eran simplemente de un vivo esmeralda, sino que tenían pequeñas motitas doradas y de tonos jade alrededor de la pupila.

—Bájame—murmuró con frialdad.

—¿Vas a dejar de hablar con mi hermano?

—No.

—¿Segura?—Hans se pegó un poco más a ella, seguramente buscando intimidarla con su presión y esa mirada dominante que le estaba dirigiendo, aunque lo único que consiguió fue hacerle experimentar una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Seguramente por lo desagradable que era tenerlo invadiendo su espacio personal.

No respondió nada a su última interrogante, sino que permaneció allí, tensa y devolviéndole la vista con fiera intensidad, decidida a no perder esta batalla.

—Muy bien—Hans se apartó repentinamente, soltándola y provocando que se deslizara de golpe hasta el suelo, por lo que apenas y se las arregló para mantenerse de pie—. No me habías conocido hasta ahora, pero si sigues con esto, lo vas a hacer de verdad.

—Como si eso me sorprendiera, tú jamás juegas limpio—le dijo Elsa—. No sé como voy a hacer, pero voy a averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que estás escondiendo, ¡no me importa lo que hagas!

—¡Considera nuestra tregua terminada, idiota!

—¡Esa ya se había terminado desde hace tiempo! ¡Te juro que voy a hacer que te marches de esta casa!

—¡Eso es algo que está por verse! ¡Esta vez sí voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno!

—¡Como si fuera a dejarte! ¡Tú también me vas a conocer!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Los dos se fulminaron con los ojos llenos de furia, antes de que Hans saliera de la habitación dando un portazo. Apenas se hubo ido, la platinada volvió a recargarse contra la pared y soltó pesadamente el aire.

Algo le decía que había abierto la caja de Pandora.

* * *

*Doramas. Series asiáticas que son como telenovelas según yo. A una de mis amigas le encantan.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué ondas? :D ¡Ahora las actualizaciones de _Bajo el Mismo Techo_ son semanales!

Estaré subiendo capítulos cada domingo, ya que _Silvers_ me hizo notar que los últimos los he venido a dejar ese día. Les diré que ni cuenta me había dado pero ahora voy a hacer mancuerna con ella para alegrarles el inicio de semana... a menos que me quede sin inspiración o pase algo que me impida actualizar. x3

Bueno, vamos con mis adorables comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy que sé que les encanta leer. Nuestros amiguitos Helsa dan un paso y retroceden dos, ¿vieron como me gusta enredar las cosas con ellos? Vamos, que se estuvieran llevando decentemene era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y ustedes lo saben. :D Pero oigan, algo es algo. Yo adoro verlos pelear así que no me arrepiento de nada, jojojojo.

Por otra parte ¡apareció un personaje nuevo! Me encanta Naveen, ¿saben? En cierta manera es como Hans pero menos hardcore, jajajaja, y con lo bien que se me dan las relaciones de amor odio. _Ani_ , espero que hayas leído esto o que si no, te pongas al corriente después de tus vacaciones. xD

Y ¡ay!, Elsa sí que sacó las garras esta vez y no solo eso, sino que ya ha hecho buenas migas con el pillín de Lars, a quien parece que hasta le pagan por dejar en ridículo a su hermano menor. Pero ya ven que ella también salió muy mortificada por las locuras de Punzie, quien está más que lista para fundar su propio club de amantes del Helsa con todo y fan arts incluidos. ¿Cómo ven?

 _Davi_ : Me vas a hacer sonrojar con tus halagadores reviews. ;) Yo muy contenta estoy de que te guste tanto el fic y de que te alegre la semana. Y sí, esa Elsa es toda una pilla. Si el perfil de Hans existiera de verdad en Facebook, conozco a varias personitas que también se la pasarían stalkeandolo *le echa un vistazo a sus lectoras*, conmigo incluida. xD

 _Ari_ : Ay sí, la verdad que tanto Hans como Elsa tienen lo suyo, son dos personitas muy tentadoras el uno para el otro y también para tener esos momentos de debilidad. *w* Sí hasta Punzie se da cuenta, eso significa que el amor ya los está rondando. Y uy, tan solo espera a que la situación con Lars vaya avanzando y te llevarás una sorpresa. ;3

 _Guest_ : Habrá Tadelsa y habrá más celos de Hans, para que se ponga abusado el chico tal y como comentas, jajaja. :D

Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo y la llegada de un personaje muy especial, que irá de visita a casa de nuestros muy amados pajaritos. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Se imaginan? :D


	11. Una visita inesperada

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **11**

 **Una visita inesperada**

* * *

Las cosas en casa tras el último enfrentamiento entre los hermanastros se volvieron tensas hasta un punto insoportable; tanto fue así, que incluso sus padres no tardaron en notar que sucedía algo, aunque enfrente de ellos los jóvenes siguieran tratándose de la manera más cordial. Sin embargo, a solas la situación cambiaba drásticamente y eso era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

Elsa continúo sosteniendo sus amenas conversaciones virtuales con el hermano del pelirrojo, tanto por gusto propio como para molestarlo y desafiarlo. No podía negar que le encantaba poder hacer enfurecer a Hans de vez en cuando, siendo que usualmente él era el único capaz de lograr tal cosa con ella.

No bien enterarse de la discusión que habían tenido, Lars se había disculpado con ella de inmediato por sus imprudentes comentarios, afirmándole que no tenía ni idea de que su hermanito no estuviera enterado de sus charlas. El muchacho incluso se había ofrecido a ponerle un alto, algo a lo que la rubia se negó categóricamente. Los problemas entre Hans y ella solo les concernían a ellos dos; aunque no pudo evitar regodearse por la perspectiva de que el mayor se ofreciera a ir hasta Oslo para ponerle al pelirrojo unos cuantos puntos sobre las ies.

Incluso se había atrevido a sugerir que apenas comenzaran las vacaciones de Pascua podría caerles de sorpresa, pues también hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre. Elsa no sabía bien como reaccionar ante dicha idea.

Le encantaba hablar con Lars, pero le confundía tener que vérselas de buenas a primeras con el carácter tan extrovertido que el mismo mostraba en persona.

Mientras tanto, cuando su madre y su padrastro estaban fuera de casa tenía que ingeniárselas muy bien para sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de su hermanastro. Ya se había visto encerrada de nuevo otras cuatro o cinco veces en el odioso baúl de su habitación, (una parte de ella ya hasta se había acostumbrado a estar allí dentro y la otra, buscaba la manera de convencer a su madre de deshacerse de él de una vez por todas), había tenido una docena de peleas por el control remoto de la salita de entretenimiento que acabaron con ellos aventándose cosas, además de una interminable ronda de discusiones por los motivos más absurdos.

Eso sin contar las maneras en que Hans se las arreglaba para fastidiarla; a veces ocultándole la tarea y otras asustando a su gato, avergonzándola frente a su madre o dejándola encerrada en el armario de los abrigos; su nuevo lugar favorito para atormentarla.

Elsa necesitaba vacaciones urgentemente. No solo tenía que lidiar con el estrés de pelear con el colorado cada dos por tres, sino que además la escuela la estaba matando. Aquel semestre estaba resultando ser particularmente difícil y se sentía a punto de estallar.

De modo que cuando el período vacacional de Pascua empezó, ella no pudo sino recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, pues serían dos semanas que le servirían mucho para relajarse… hasta donde pudiera.

Las primeras señales de la primavera llegaban también al vecindario y aunque le doliera ver desvanecerse la nieve, era muy agradable tener días más soleados.

El sábado, después del último día de clases antes de aquel período, la chica se levantó de muy buen humor y dispuesta a pasársela en casa tomando un merecido descanso, encerrándose en la biblioteca para leer con un platito de esponjosos brownies, la única compañía de _Marshmallow_ y la música ambiental de su iPod.

Se desconectaría del mundo.

Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, termino de servirse el delicioso postre de chocolate que su madre le había preparado especialmente antes de acompañar a Adgar a la oficina. Había resultado ser uno de esos sábados en los que los asuntos del trabajo no podían esperar, pero a ella le venía bien.

En esos instantes agradecía que el holgazán de Hans tuviera la costumbre de despertarse tan tarde, pues así no se aparecería para molestar.

Iba a ser un día tranquilo y perfecto.

Estaba terminando de servirse un poco de limonada cuando el sonido del timbre la sorprendió. ¿Quién podría ser a mediodía? Que ella supiera, no esperaban visitas.

Extrañada se dirigió hasta la puerta y no bien la hubo abierto, se encontró con un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y con algo de barba en el mentón, que apenas la vio aparecer en el umbral esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Ya sé, tú debes ser Elsa—la apuntó ligeramente con su dedo índice y la aludida parpadeó completamente confundida—, el tío Adgar me habló mucho de ti. También me dijo que no te llevabas del todo bien con Hans—los orbes marrones del desconocido la miraron de arriba a abajo con curiosidad para luego ensanchar su sonrisa—, nos llevaremos bien—dictaminó antes de ingresar a la residencia, haciéndola a un lado ligeramente.

La blonda se quedó anonadada.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué… quién…?—balbuceó al verlo caminar hasta la sala de estar, en donde dejó la pesada bolsa de viaje que cargaba en una mano y se descolgó también la enorme mochila que llevaba en los hombros.

Traía colgada al cuello una funda para cámara de vídeo, la cual no tardo en sacar para comenzar a revisarla tranquilamente.

Elsa se debatió unos segundos en llamar a la policía con excusa de allanamiento de morada. El joven se veía tan tranquilo. Y había mencionado también a su padrastro. Por lo que solo atinó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y alcanzarlo sin entender nada.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—el recién llegado se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? ¿El tío Adgar no te habló de mí?—inquirió impresionado y luego adquirió un semblante ofendido—¡Pero qué falta de sutileza! Vale que no lo he visitado en mucho tiempo, pero esto… —negó con la cabeza.

La adolescente solo lo observaba con perplejidad, preguntándose si no habría dejado entrar a un loco en la casa.

Pero entonces, él avanzó hasta ella y le extendió su mano.

—Eugene Fitzherbert, viajero y futuro cineasta—se presentó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Ahm… ok—dubitativa, aceptó la mano del moreno y la estrechó con recelo. Aquella presentación no le decía nada.

—Soy ahijado de Adgar. ¡Vine a pasar las Pascuas con él! Es que hace tanto que no nos vemos en persona, se va a alegrar de tenerme aquí, ya lo creo.

" _Genial, ¡más parientes!"_ , pensó Elsa con desazón. ¿Aquello iba en serio? No acababa de acostumbrarse a su hermanastro cuando de pronto su desconsiderado padrastro mandaba a otro familiar a invadir la casa. A esas alturas, iba a empezar a pensar que el hombre lo hacía a propósito.

—Entonces… él te invito a venir aquí—dijo, tratando de ocultar su repentinamente sombrío estado de ánimo bajo un tono de voz neutral.

—En realidad esto es más como una visita sorpresa. Ayer decidí tomar un avión y bueno, hoy en la mañana le telefoneé para avisarle que había llegado, así que de inmediato me indicó su dirección. El pobre no se lo esperaba, je je je.

—¿Cómo? ¿Él no sabía que ibas a venir? ¿Pues de dónde eres?

—De Alemania, vivo en Berlín—respondió el castaño con naturalidad—. Aunque de niño viví unos años en Noruega, larga historia. Oye amiguita, ¿tienes algo de tomar? Muero de sed desde que salí del aeropuerto. Uff, el vuelo hasta acá fue nefasto, había un viejo que no se callaba la boca.

—Ahm… claro—Elsa se dirigió a la cocina y la escuchó seguirla de cerca.

Una vez allí, volvió a fijarse de inmediato en la jarra de limonada.

—¿Limonada está bien? Creo que también tenemos latas de soda.

—Limonada está genial, gracias. Hey, ¿es tuyo este amiguito?—inquirió Eugene cuando _Marshmallow_ trepó a la isla en donde había tomado asiento de un salto y se le acercó con curiosidad.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando el felino había llegado. El muchacho lo acarició por detrás de una de sus orejas y él ronroneo de gusto. Buena señal. Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, pensando que por lo menos no se veía tan arrogante como el pelirrojo.

—Entonces si mal no entendí, ¿Adgar vendría a ser tu padrino?—cuestionó depositando un vaso con limonada en frente suyo, que su invitado no tardó en beber con avidez.

—Yep. Me sorprende que apenas te estés enterando, ¿en serio nunca te ha hablado de mí?

—La verdad es que yo no converso mucho con él.

—Ah ya, entiendo—Eugene dejó el vaso vacío sobre el mesón y la observó comprensivamente por un segundo, antes de desviar nuevamente la atención hacia la cámara de vídeo que traía—. Igual hace años que no nos vemos.

—¿Por qué de pronto decidiste viajar hasta aquí? Alemania está muy lejos como para venir a pasar solo las Pascuas—comentó ella inquisitivamente.

—Así soy yo, me gusta ser impredecible—el moreno le guiñó un ojo—. Además que me vendrá bien un cambio de aires para inspirarme, estudio Cinematografía ¿sabes?—comentó—Pero en casa últimamente las cosas se han vuelto muy monótonas, no sé, estaba cansado de ver los mismos paisajes, la misma gente—hizo un gesto con la mano, como el que se hacía cuando alguien decía "más o menos"—, necesitaba cosas nuevas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y también quería conocer a la encantadora nueva familia del tío Adgar; vi en Facebook que estaba muy contentito.

—Mmm… ¿estudias Cinematografía, dices?—repuso Elsa, ignorando sus últimas palabras.

—Exacto, seguro has visto algo de mi trabajo en Youtube. No es por presumir, pero tengo muchos suscriptores—le contestó él con un tonito entre presuntuoso y divertido.

—La verdad que no.

—¡Vamos! Seguro que sí—Eugene se enderezó en su asiento y dejó la cámara para sacarse el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta de jean que traía puesta—, soy una celebridad en la web. ¿Conoces el canal de Flynn Rider? Ese es mi seudónimo, je je je. Todos los vídeos los hice yo, así es como han empezado muchos grandes cineastas, ¿lo sabías?

Le extendió su teléfono, después de buscar algo, para mostrarle la pantalla.

—¡Aquí está! Este es mi canal—Elsa fijó sus pupilas en el canal de Youtube que mostraba el dispositivo, especialmente personalizado y que exponía cortos caseros de distintas clases—, puro material de calidad. Hay de todo aquí amiga, stop-motion, mímica, algo de animación, cortometrajes de terror, ¡ese género es lo mío! Y bueno, este vídeo no es ningún cortometraje, soy yo mismo tomando el sol en la piscina pero es que soy tan sexy…

La chica observó con cara póquer aquello, sin saber bien que responder. El ahijado de su padrastro no tenía un carácter desagradable como el de Hans, pero al parecer si era muy vanidoso.

—¡Hey, mira esto! Este corto lo hice hace un par de semanas en el departamento de un amigo. Usamos sangre falsa, carne picada y a unos idiotas de la carrera de Arte Dramático que pensaron que íbamos a grabar una película de verdad, ¡que ilusos! Jo jo jo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con ambos mirando un corto tras otro en el móvil del castaño. Elsa estaba fascinada con aquello, pues le encantaba el cine de terror y tenía que admitir que el joven sí que tenía buenas ideas, con todo y sus comentarios jocosos o narcisistas.

—Yo siempre he pensado que sería buen actor, la cámara me adora—comentaba Eugene tras mirar un vídeo en el que él mismo actuaba.

Una serie de pasos bajando las escaleras los distrajeron de repente. Cierto colorado bajaba por allí con cara de pereza y todavía luciendo la camiseta desgastada y los enormes pantalones de jogging que usaba para dormir.

—Oye sabandija, ¿has visto mi…?—Hans se detuvo en seco al llegar hasta la cocina y ver que no estaba sola. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su acompañante, primero con incredulidad y luego abriéndose con verdadero espanto—¡Tú!—apuntó al moreno sobresaltado—¡¿Q-q-qué carajos haces aquí?!

Su hermanastra paseó sus pupilas entre ambos chicos, sorprendida.

—¡Hansy! ¡Viejo, tanto tiempo sin verte!—exclamó Eugene levantándose del taburete en donde estaba sentado y hablándole con un tono amistoso. Una sonrisa socarrona bailaba en su boca—¿Cuánto ha pasado, eh? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¡Mírate, has dejado de ser un enclenque!

—¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿En mi casa?!—bramó el pelirrojo alterado—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Tú estabas lejos! ¡Lejos!

—Oh vamos, Hans. Esa no es forma de recibir a tu amigo del alma, ¡sí somos casi como hermanos!

—¡Tú no eres nada mío!—chilló Hans.

La albina parpadeó, más desconcertada que antes. Le parecía que nunca había visto a su hermanastro tan alterado, ni siquiera cuando discutían. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y su mirada mostraba una expresión que denotaba sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, furia y algo de pánico.

—Vamos, vamos viejo, ¿no me digas que ya se te olvidó cuanto nos divertíamos de niños? ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¿Recuerdas? Tú, yo y Lars, ¡cuántas veces no te defendimos de tus hermanos mayores! Todavía nos debes varias, ¿eh?

—¡Cállate!—Hans avanzó hasta él y lo miró amenazadoramente—¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir que demonios estás haciendo aquí! ¡Tú… maldito vago del averno!

—¡Vengo a pasar todas las vacaciones de Pascua contigo, como la genial familia que somos!—anunció Eugene sin inquietarse por el modo en que le hablaba; más bien pareciera estársela pasando en grande con la situación y en especial cuando la desesperación volvió a reflejarse por una fracción de segundo en los orbes del cobrizo—A partir de hoy, tendrás el privilegio de disfrutar de mi increíble presencia durante cada uno de estos días, ahora tu vida vuelve a tener sentido. ¡Gózalo!

—¡No, no, no, no, no!—Hans descargó uno de sus puños en la isla de granito, asustando a _Marshmallow_ y haciendo que saltara de inmediato de ahí—¡¿Quién sabe qué estás aquí?! ¡Márchate! ¡Márchate antes de que papá vuelva!

—¡Duh! Él fue quien me envío aquí, idiota—replicó el otro—. Dijo que me pusiera cómodo. Ya está todo arreglado Hansy, no te librarás tan fácil de mí. ¡Estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de toda tu triste vida!

—¡Maldición, no!

—Ustedes se conocen—la sorprendida afirmación de Elsa intervino en su discusión.

—¡Claro que nos conocemos! Ya lo dije, el pequeño Hansy y yo somos como hermanos—dijo Eugene con obvio divertimento.

—¡No me llames así, imbécil!—espetó el aludido—Y tú—añadió dirigiéndose a la muchacha—, ¡¿por qué demonios lo dejaste entrar?! ¡Qué mierda, Elsa! ¡¿Esto es lo que haces?! ¡¿Dejas entrar a desconocidos a tu casa?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?!

—Pero no es un desconocido, tu padre lo mando aquí.

—¡A ver, sabandija! ¡Este inútil es la peor persona a la que puedas encontrar!—Hans señaló a su sorpresivo huésped con la palma abierta y este último, volvió a esbozar una sonrisita llena de cinismo—¡No sabes como es! ¡Es un haragán nefasto del que nunca se puede esperar algo bueno! ¿Me has entendido?

—Hum… suenas como yo cuando me quejo de ti—observó la rubia con indiferencia.

—¡Esto es en serio, Elsa! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Malditos sean los dos!

—Viejo, había olvidado lo neurótico que te ponías a veces—dijo Eugene—, siempre fuiste un niñito muy estresado.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!

—Oh Hans, ¿en serio no te alegras de verme? Ok, sé que te hice muchas bromas en el pasado, pero esperaba un recibimiento un poco más cálido de tu parte. Eres muy rencoroso y eso no te va a hacer ningún bien.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? ¡Verte es como recibir una patada directo en los testículos!

—Y verte a ti es como tener una maldita máquina del tiempo—Eugene arqueó una ceja—, ¿en serio sigues dejándote esas patillas? Cuando te vi en esa foto de Facebook hace un año no lo podía creer y ahora, déjame decirte que se ven fatales. No son nada genial, no son alternativas y sobretodo, no son actuales, ¡pareces salido de un libro de Historia, viejo! ¡Qué demonios!

—Esto no puede estar pasando—Hans se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración y luego se volvió hacia Elsa—. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—gritó.

La blonda lo fulminó con sus ojos.

—No entiendo nada—replicó ella dirigiéndose al castaño.

—Déjalo, Hans se pone muy alterado a veces, así ha sido desde niño; todo un psicótico en miniatura—dijo este último sin darle importancia—, cuando éramos pequeños, Lars y yo lo encerrábamos en el armario con su manta de dinosaurios hasta que se calmaba. Era tan nerviosito—añadió con sorna.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Eugene! ¡Jodido mentiroso!

—¡Pero si te encantaba esa manta y lo sabes!—insistió el moreno—Siempre te ponías a llorar cuando no la tenías cerca. ¿Qué se hizo de ella, por cierto? No me acuerdo de haberla visto nunca más después de aquel campamento…

—¡Tú la destrozaste! ¡Tú con tus malditos juegos de ladrones!—bramó Hans con rabia.

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡cierto! Éramos unos pillos, ay, que recuerdos. Oye, de veras que creciste bastante, creo que hasta estás más alto que yo. Je, quien lo diría—Eugene le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—¡No me toques, maldito hippie!

—Oh vamos Hans, sigues siendo un principito. Ya madura.

—¡Madura tú, maldito vago del mal!

—En el fondo no cambias, Hansy. Eres el mismo desquiciado de siempre, ¿no? A ver, sonríe para la cámara—el joven alzó su cámara de vídeo, ya encendida—, quiero que todos mis suscriptores te conozcan. Este vídeo se va a llamar, "Reencuentro con esquizofrénico", o algo así.

—¡Apaga esa mierda! ¡Que la apagues te digo!

Hans comenzó a forcejear con el trigueño, que mantenía el aparato bien lejos de su alcance y sonreía a pesar de los insultos que el otro le profería. Una risa femenina les hizo parar de repente, volteando hacia un rincón. Allí, Elsa reía sin despegar los ojos del espectáculo que estaban dando, su pálido rostro sonrosado de gusto.

—¿Y tú de qué demonios te estás riendo?—le espetó Hans, separándose abruptamente del moreno y asesinándola con la mirada.

—De ti—respondió ella con descaro—, es que, mírate, creo que nunca antes te había visto perder el control así. Es tan divertido ver que alguien puede molestarte.

—Uh y eso no es nada, tendrías que ver como se ponía después de una o dos bromitas. Si yo te contara—dijo Eugene accediendo por fin a cerrar su cámara y cruzándose de brazos sin quitar su sonrisa satisfecha—. Sip, hay mucha mierda que contar acerca del pequeño Hansy.

Elsa lo miró con una sonrisa y después volvió rápidamente a la sala de estar, de donde salió llevando el bolso de viaje del castaño.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte en donde te puedes quedar—le dijo—, si quieres te ayudo a desempacar tus cosas.

El colorado le dio una mirada incrédula a su hermanastra. ¿Era en serio? Llevaba solo un instante de conocer a aquel idiota, ¿y ahora hasta le ayudaba a llevar su jodido equipaje? ¡Si cuando él había llegado lo había tratado como basura!

Eugene se volvió brevemente hacia él con una expresión petulante y fue detrás de la rubia, no sin antes recoger su mochila. Ambos desaparecieron en el piso superior riendo y hablando, mientras Hans se quedaba como una estatua en su lugar, inundado de molestia e indignación.

—¡Pero que mierda!—gritó volviendo a golpear el mesón con su puño, con tanta fuerza que le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor.

Desde el piso, unos ojos amarillos lo observaban con malevolencia.

—¡Pero que ni crea que me va a molestar de nuevo! ¡Esta vez ese hippie no va a poder conmigo! ¡No va a poder!—rugió, en dirección al gato.

 _Marshmallow_ le siseó amenazantemente.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Hans y tú se conocen desde niños?—preguntó Elsa, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y observaba como su huésped guardaba su ropa en una cómoda cercana.

Lo había llevado hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenían en el piso superior y ahora, Eugene terminaba de desempacar después de haberle asegurado amablemente que no necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí, nuestros padres solían ser buenos amigos, desde la Universidad—explicó él—. Luego, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento—murmuró ella, preguntándose de repente si no habría cometido una indiscreción.

El muchacho le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Mi tío se hizo cargo de mí desde el principio. Él y su esposa fueron muy amables, me trataron como a uno más de sus hijos, y eso fue increíble considerando que contaban con varios—soltó una risita—, así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Yo soy un año mayor que él, como Lars. Los tres estábamos todo el tiempo acompañándonos, considerando que los mayores no nos prestaban demasiada atención.

—No comprendo porque entonces parece tan alterado de verte.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, digamos que nuestra relación fue un poco… especial—Eugene volvió a reír a la vez que cerraba un cajón de la cómoda—. Es que Lars y yo siempre le gastábamos muchas bromas, era inevitable. Quiero decir, él era el más pequeño y era sencillo engañarle un poco. Pero en general solíamos llevarnos todo lo bien que podíamos; nosotros dos lo defendíamos mucho de los mayores. Ellos nunca sabían cuando detenerse—por un instante, Elsa apreció como sus pupilas castañas parecían ensombrecerse, quizá a causa de un mal recuerdo. Pero aquello solo duro un segundo, pues de inmediato volvieron a tener una cálida expresión—. Por eso no es de extrañar que me tenga un poco de manía, pero no creas, también tenemos nuestros buenos recuerdos. Solo que no se quiere acordar porque es muy orgulloso.

—Ya lo creo que lo es.

—En serio no te llevas bien con él, ¿no?—Eugene se sentó a su lado—¿Tan mal llevas lo de vivir juntos?

—No te imaginas—la platinada puso sus ojos en blanco—, desde que él llegó no ha parado de hacerme la vida imposible. Nunca he conocido a alguien que sea tan egoísta, arrogante, nefasto y mentiroso como él, ¡es como un idiota insaciable que pretende que todo el universo gire a su alrededor! ¡Si supieras todas las cosas que me ha hecho…!

—Sip, así es Hans—el trigueño rió de buen humor—. ¡Pues vaya que llegue en el mejor momento! Algo me dice que mis vacaciones van a ser más interesantes de lo que esperaba, je je je.

—Eso si tienes paciencia para aguantarlo. Aunque después de lo que vi, creo que tú no vas a tener problemas.

—¿Bromeas? Ese pelirrojo no es ningún problema para mí. Confía en mí amiga, después de tenerme un tiempo con ustedes, tal vez hayas aprendido una o dos cosas a la hora de lidiar con él, ¿qué te parece?

Elsa alzó una de las comisuras de su boca. Resultaba raro que precisamente ella, con lo fría que era, estuviera allí hablando de lo más bien con un sujeto a quien solo conocía hace rato y especialmente uno tan extrovertido. Sin embargo parecía una persona legal y a esas alturas, cualquier individuo que pudiera fastidiar a Hans podía considerarse de inmediato amigo de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Crees que puedas darme un recorrido para conocer por aquí?—le preguntó el moreno—¿O llegué para interrumpir algo?

—Oh, sí, sí, digo no, no hay problema—contestó ella—, ósea, no pensaba salir hoy pero ya que lo mencionas… si quieres, podemos ir al centro comercial para que vayas conociendo. Suelo estar mucho por ahí con mis amigos. Y tal vez podríamos ir al cine—se le ocurrió de pronto—, acaban de poner una cinta de terror en cartelera.

—¡Excelente! ¡Vamos entonces!

—Tengo que hablarle a mamá para avisarle y pedirle algo de dinero—dijo la blonda poniéndose de pie.

Eugene negó con la cabeza.

—Hey amiguita, nada de eso, yo invito. No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?

—Está bien—la miró asentir—, solo déjame avisarle que iré, vuelvo en un minuto.

Y dicho esto, salió rápidamente a su habitación.

Una vez a solas, el joven miró a su alrededor, apreciando con más cuidado la confortable habitación en que lo habían instalado. Su tío tenía realmente una bonita casa y su hijastra era una jovencita muy amable, a pesar de que el hombre le había comentado que era muy reservada. Aun así se notaba que la quería mucho y podía notar porque. Aunque Elsa no pareciera pensar de la misma forma.

Una presencia en el umbral de la puerta llamó su atención. Hans había subido y lo miraba desde ahí con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡Eh, viejo! Quita esa cara, hombre. ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a gritarme de nuevo? Aguanta un poco Hansy, tuve un largo viaje.

El cobrizo entró en la habitación sin abandonar sus aires de seriedad.

—Ahora mismo me vas a decir porque demonios has venido—le exigió, con más calma que antes pero igual de molesto—. No te habías comunicado con papá en años, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, eh?

—Bueno, al parecer no estás muy enterado de como era el asunto, yo sí que me comunicaba con tu padre. Por algo existe Internet, Hansy—alegó el castaño—, en cuanto a lo que estoy tramando pues, lamento decirte que no sé de que hablas. Yo solo vine a pasar tiempo de calidad en vacaciones contigo y mi queridísimo tío. ¿Es eso tan difícil de creer?

—Sí, sí lo es—Hans dio un paso hacia él con los ojos entornados—, no olvides que yo sí te conozco. ¿Viajas desde tan lejos únicamente para estar de visita? ¿Después de tantos años? ¿En un período vacacional tan corto? ¡Por favor idiota, no nací ayer!

—Me ofendes con tu desconfianza—replico Eugene—, eso que estás haciendo es de lo peor, desconfiar de tu casi hermano. Me decepcionas mucho, que lo sepas.

—¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil!—el colorado le dio un empujón—¡Ya dime porque estás aquí! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿O qué piensas pedirle a papá?

—¿Hacer? ¿Pedir? Bueno, ¿pero en qué clase de concepto me tienes tú? So tonto—Eugene continúo haciéndose el desentendido—, y a todo esto, en realidad yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué tú no vivías con tu madre? ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?

—El porque me mudé aquí es algo que puedes ir metiéndote por el culo—le espetó Hans.

—Ah ya, con que esas tenemos—el moreno se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sospechosamente—, muy bien, ya entiendo de que va la cosa. Entonces hagamos algo, yo no te pregunto porque estás aquí y tú dejas de comportarte como un jodido paranoico, ¿estamos?

—¡No! ¡No estamos! ¡No quiero que estés aquí fastidiándome! ¡Ya es suficiente tener que compartir este espacio con la sabandija, como para tener que volver a lo de antes contigo! ¡Así que vas a agarrar tus cosas, vas a tomar el primer vuelo que encuentres de regreso a Alemania y nunca te aparecerás de nuevo por aquí! ¡¿Estamos?!

—¿No se te ofrece algo más, idiota? Carajo Hans, tú en serio no cambias. Ya relájate—el mencionado volvió a recibir un golpe en el hombro.

—¡No me toques!

—A estas alturas yo creí que ya habrías dejado de comportarte como un principito de mierda, ¡madura!

Hans exhaló aire pesadamente, conteniéndose para no golpear a su indeseable invitado, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Después de sus hermanos, ahí estaba su peor pesadilla. Por más que pensaba en una razón lógica, no lograba explicarse que demonios estaría haciendo allí ese estúpido.

Eugene tenía una capacidad casi tan grande como la suya para agradarle a todo el mundo, excepto claro, a él, que sabía bien la clase de inútil que era. Lo único que sabía hacer ese idiota era fumar hierba e ir con su puñetera camarita de vídeo a todos lados, sintiéndose alguna especie de Spielberg barato o alguna mierda por el estilo. No era más que un maldito hippie con un pésimo sentido del humor y a quien le encantaba joderle la vida.

De él no necesitaba saber más que los chismes que veía ocasionalmente en Facebook o que le comentaba Lars. No lo soportaba. Pero ahora estaba ahí, en su maldita casa.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

—¿Quieres dinero de papá? ¿Es eso? Espera, más bien hiciste algo en Alemania, ¿de quién te estás escondiendo, inepto?

—¿En serio, Hans? ¿En serio? Con esa imaginación hasta podrías escribir un guion, ¿eh?

—¡Sé que algo escondes! Si no me dices en este instante, voy a tener que averiguarlo yo mismo. O te lo saco a golpes, tú decides.

—Muy bien, ya entiendo de que va la cosa—Eugene se puso serio de repente—. No se te escapa nada, ¿no? Siempre fuiste un egoísta, Hans. Si a esas llegamos, no me dejas más remedio—agachó la cabeza—, me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero hacer…

El aludido lo observó en guardia, listo para devolverle el golpe si es que planeaba agredirlo. Fue por eso que adquirió una expresión perpleja cuando en lugar de eso, el muchacho volvió a alzar la cara mostrando un gesto de lo más extraño.

—¿Q-q-qué demonios estás haciendo?—inquirió turbado.

—Pongo mi expresión especial de estrella de cine, nadie puede resistirse a ella—respondió Eugene, posando como galán para fotografía—, a todos mis suscriptores les gusta.

—¡Eso no funciona conmigo, animal!—Hans le volvió a dar un empujón, sintiendo una vez más como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle de exasperación—¿Por qué nunca puedes tomarte las cosas en serio? ¡Maldición!

—Bueno ya, ya, cálmate hombre. Ni con los años se te quita lo neurótico.

—¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo payaso de siempre!—el pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente—Entiende, ¡no te quiero en mi casa! ¡Ni creas que voy a volver a aguantarte tus bromitas de mal gusto de nuevo! ¡Eres un maldito vago sin que hacer!

—Oh Hansy, extrañaba tus ataques de rabia. Eres tan divertido cuando te lo propones, viejo.

—Vete a la mierda—masculló él—. Ya averiguaré porque estás aquí y cuando lo descubra, hasta mi padre te va a echar a patadas, ¿me oyes?

—Viejo, haz lo que quieras. Yo me largo al cine—Eugene lo hizo a un lado y salió de la habitación de lo más campante—, y ya báñate o algo, ¿quién sigue en pijama a estas horas? Bueno, al menos no usas nada como ese ridículo pijamita de pandas que te ponías de niño…

—¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa!

—A mí también me encanta verte Hansy, nunca cambies, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos!—el recién llegado desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes enviarle otra miradita burlona.

Pudo escuchar como se encontraba en el pasillo con Elsa, quien muy animada empezaba a hablarle de la película que verían.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Ni creas que te vas a quedar! ¡Estúpido hippie del mal!

—¡Ya deja de gritar, imbécil!—la voz de su hermanastra desde la escalera fue la que respondió a sus exclamaciones, seguida de una carcajada de su huésped.

—¡Argh!—sin otro modo de desahogarse, Hans se puso a golpear una almohada.

* * *

—Pero que final de mierda para una película. En serio, que manera de estropearla, por eso hoy en día ya casi nadie se asusta con el cine de terror.

—Espero que tú no vayas a hacer nada como eso.

—Ni pensarlo, amiguita. Ese final es el peor que he visto para una cinta decente de miedo, aunque quitándole eso, la verdad es que el resto no estuvo mal.

Elsa y Eugene caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial a las afueras del cine, del cual acababan de salir; él llevando aún su inseparable cámara de vídeo colgada del cuello. En el camino hacia el lugar, a donde habían acudido a pie, ya la rubia se había encargado de mostrarle un par de lugares de paso para que se familiarizara con los alrededores.

Además de eso también se habían dedicado a charlar y ahora la jovencita se encontraba al tanto de todos los pormenores en la vida de su nuevo amigo. Se había enterado que a los doce años, el castaño había regresado a Alemania para estudiar en la misma escuela que su fallecido padre, tal y como había querido este. Su padrastro era quien solventaba todos sus gastos, pues allí no tenía como herencia más que la casa que le habían dejado sus progenitores.

Le resultó extraño que desde entonces no hubiera vuelto a Noruega a pesar de las constantes invitaciones de su padrino, pero el muchacho se había justificado diciendo que realmente sentía mucho apego por su país natal, a pesar de vivir la mayoría del tiempo en un internado hasta que alcanzó la mayoría de edad.

Eso, claro estaba, hasta que repentinamente le habían entrado ganas de cambiar de aires. De todos modos, Elsa estaba extrañamente agradecida con su llegada. Ver como se las arreglaba para molestar a quien se había convertido en su peor tormento sin ningún esfuerzo, era realmente entretenido y un alivio.

Porque tal y como le había dicho al moreno en cuanto la conversación se desvío nuevamente hacia él, su hermanastro era una presencia maligna que hasta ese momento se había encargado de atormentarla por todos los medios. Y lo detestaba con el alma.

—Jo, amiga, nunca había escuchado a nadie quejarse con tanta pasión de una persona—comentó Eugene, muy divertido por sus palabras de "afecto" hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡Eso es porque lo odio de verdad!—la platinada frunció la boca y luego tomó otro sorbo del refresco que llevaba en la mano; parte del combo con palomitas que habían comprado antes de entrar a la función—En serio no entiendo cual es su problema, nunca había conocido a alguien tan malo como él.

—Hans no es malo—dijo su acompañante con convencimiento, algo que provocó que lo mirara con sorpresa—. Es un jodido psicótico que tiende mucho a fingir y a controlar a la gente, pero no es malo—agregó y lo vio sonreír de lado ante su expresión interrogante—. Verás, tú no lo has llegado a conocer tan a fondo como yo.

—Pues de veras debes apreciarlo mucho como para decir eso, tomando en cuenta que no hace mucho te gritó para que te marcharas de la casa—dijo Elsa escépticamente.

—Eso no tiene importancia, la verdad es que solo está alterado y uno tiene que saber como lidiar con él cuando se pone de ese modo. Es como uno de esos perritos nerviosos que te ladran por todo y se ven muy bravos; tú solo tienes que pegarles un par de tortas con el periódico para que dejen de cagarse por los rincones y entonces te respetan, ¿comprendes?

Elsa tuvo ganas de responderle que en realidad no le hallaba ningún sentido a lo que acababa de decir, aunque le gustó la comparación.

—¡Hey, mira!—Eugene se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de un local cuyo escaparate estaba decorado con una serie de llamativas luces y calaveras.

El letrero rodeado con una luz de neón rojo ponía en letras mayúsculas _Tattoo House: Tatuajes para todos los estilos_ y a través de la vitrina, se podía observar un sitio de lo más peculiar, en donde algunos anaqueles exponían accesorios para el cuerpo como piercings y las paredes estaban decoradas con un montón de diseños extravagantes.

—¡De lujo! Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerme un tatuaje—exclamó el castaño y la muchacha no pudo sino mirarlo con dubitación—, ¿entramos?

—No sé… es que no me gustan mucho estas cosas…

—Vamos Elsa, no me dirás que nunca te han dado ganas de tatuarte algo.

—La verdad que no—la albina se mordió el labio inferior, temblando solo de pensar en una de las agujas que usaban en esos lugares haciendo contacto con su blanca y delicada piel.

—Pues yo sí y si esto no es una señal que me corten las bolas. Venga, acompáñame.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el joven ingresó al local obligándole a ir tras él. Adentro, una sonriente chica de pelo castaño cuyas puntas iban hacia todas direcciones, los recibió alegremente tras el mostrador.

—¡Hola, bienvenidos!—exclamó con una enorme sonrisa—¿Cómo estás, Elsa? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y por tu amigo?

—Rapunzel, no me acordaba de que trabajabas aquí—dijo ella, observando con algo de sorpresa a la aludida.

—Sip, tengo que venir a trabajar aun en vacaciones, pero está bien, me gusta—la vio inclinarse un poco hacia delante para hablarle y sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora que te veo, espero que nos encontremos en el café uno de estos días, ¡he estado trabajando en algunos dibujos que me encantaría mostrarte!

—Ah, que bien—murmuró la albina con recelo.

Todavía no se le olvidaba lo inapropiada que había sido su última obra de arte.

—¿Qué tal, preciosa?—Eugene apoyo un codo encima del mostrador y se inclinó hacia la morena con aire galante—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en hacerme un tatuaje muy especial, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme con eso?

—¡Claro! Aquí hacemos tatuajes de todo tipo.

—Excelente, porque quiero hacerme uno justo aquí—el chico se arremangó la camisa para exponer uno de sus bíceps, con obvias intenciones de flirtear—y estaba pensando en un guepardo o un águila, porque son animales astutos y ágiles, justo como yo… no sé, ¿tú que piensas?—alzo su rostro portando la misma expresión que horas atrás, intentara utilizar con Hans para aplacar su ira.

Claro que él no era una chica. Pero el sexo opuesto no podría resistirse de ninguna manera a sus encantos.

—Oye, si dejas de hacer esa cara, te doy un cinco por ciento de descuento, ¿vale?

—Eh… o-ok—Eugene se incorporó rascándose la nuca, algo confundido.

—¿Tú también vas a hacerte un tatuaje, Elsa?—inquirió la castaña volviéndose hacia ella, que se había distraído observando unos aros en el mostrador.

—¿Yo? No, no, no vine a eso—respondió, negando con las manos.

—¿Pero por qué no? ¡Se te vería tan bonito! Puedo tatuarte una flor o un gato, porque te gustan los gatos ¿no? Creo que tú tenías uno.

—Sí, sí, pero no gracias—la rubia continúo negando con insistencia.

—¡O quizá quieras ponerte un piercing! Mi amigo Mano de Garfio puede encargarse de eso—anunció Rapunzel repentinamente emocionada, corriendo hasta donde estaba ella y sacando los aros que había estado mirando para mostrárselos—, yo estaba pensando en ponerme uno en el ombligo, mis padres todavía no han descubierto mi tatuaje, así que ¿por qué no? Je je je. ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si nos perforamos juntas las orejas?

—¡No, no, no gracias! Así estoy bien, ¡no quiero nada!—exclamó Elsa alarmada.

—Awww, bueno, en otra ocasión será—la muchacha parecía algo decepcionada.

—Que casualidad, yo también estaba pensando en hacerme una perforación—intervino Eugene atrayendo una vez más la atención de la morena—, todavía no sé si hacérmela en la ceja o en el labio, ¿tú donde crees que quedaría mejor?—se acarició el mentón mirándola con insistencia y adoptando una nueva pose seductora.

—Je je je, oye Elsa, tu amigo es raro—Rapunzel les dio la espalda un momento y sacó unos papeles que no tardó en colocar encima del mostrador tendiéndoselos al joven—. A ver, llena estas formas, las necesito antes de empezar a tatuarte. ¿Traes tu identificación?

Aún más confundido que antes, él le entregó la mencionada credencial antes de ponerse a firmar los documentos necesarios, con un leve ceño fruncido. Era evidente que sus coqueteos no estaban resultando como esperaba. La blonda contuvo una risa discreta.

—¿Y de dónde vienen? ¿Acaban de tener una cita o algo así? Eh, picarona, que guardadito te lo tenías—la trigueña pico juguetonamente a Elsa con su índice—, y yo que pensaba que tú y Hans… pues… —alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¡No! ¡Qué cosas dices!—la albina se ruborizó con indignación—¡Él es mi hermanastro! Y Eugene acaba de llegar hoy de visita, así que vine a mostrarle el centro comercial. Viene de Alemania.

—Y estoy completamente disponible—comentó el mencionado guiñando un ojo en dirección a Rapunzel, sin cejar en sus intentos de flirteo.

—¡Qué interesante! ¡Yo siempre he querido ir a Alemania para conocer ese festival en el que beben mucha cerveza! Aunque yo creí que ustedes eran un poco más altos—dijo ella con ingenuidad, volviendo a mirar al castaño y consiguiendo que el semblante coqueto de este se desvaneciera una vez más.

Esta vez, Elsa no hizo nada por ocultar la risita ahogada que se le escapó.

—Ya… ya terminé con esto—Eugene le dio los papeles firmados a la jovencita sin dejar de parecer algo confuso.

—¡Estupendo! Síganme, atrás tenemos todo el equipo.

Ambos siguieron a Rapunzel detrás de una cortina de cuentas que tapaba la entrada de acceso a la parte trasera del local. Allí, había un salón que a diferencia del recibidor del establecimiento, tenía las paredes blancas y se veía bastante limpio. El mobiliario consistía en un par de sillas reclinables parecidas a los de los consultorios de dentistas y algunas mesas que exponían un instrumental que a la rubia le puso los pelos de punta.

En un rincón de la habitación, tres hombres con pinta de motociclistas jugaban a las cartas. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos en cuanto entraron; dos de ellos clavando sus ojos de manera amenazadora en Eugene.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal va la partida?—preguntó la trigueña con su habitual buen humor—Estos son mis amigos, Mano de Garfio, Narizotas y Cupido. Los conocí en El Patito Modosito—explicó, volviéndose a sus acompañantes—, ¡la mejor taberna de motociclistas del mundo! Ellos me ayudaron a obtener este empleo.

Los mencionados le dirigieron saludos corteses a Elsa, quien respondió algo cohibida. Los de aspecto más rudo; uno con lo que parecía ser un garfio de verdad asomando por la manga de su chaqueta de cuero y el otro con una prominente nariz, rasgos toscos y un pañuelo atado a su cabeza, no dejaban de observar al muchacho de forma inquisitiva.

—Oye Punzie, ¿acaso este rufián te está dando problemas?—preguntó el primero—Porque nos pareció oír algo de barullo allá enfrente…

—Oh, no se preocupen, esto no es nada que no pueda manejar yo sola—les aseguró ella poniéndose una mano en las caderas y apuntándose a si misma con el pulgar—, ¡ustedes siempre se inquietan mucho por mí!

—Eso es porque uno nunca puede estar seguro—dijo el segundo enviándole otra mirada penetrante al joven.

Eugene tragó saliva.

—¡Pero si él solo quiere un tatuaje! No se preocupen.

—Muy bien, de cualquier manera, ya sabes que si trata de propasarse solo tienes que llamarnos—dijo el tipo del garfio a manera de advertencia—y estaremos allí enseguida.

—Vamos, vamos chicos, no sean tan duros con el muchacho. Nuestra Punzie también tiene derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando—intervino el tercer sujeto con voz más amigable. Tenía una larga barba y mostraba un tatuaje con alas de cupido en uno de sus brazos—, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle un poco de amor?

—¡Tú siempre metes el amor en todo, condenado idiota!—lo acalló el de la gran nariz, propinándole un buen golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ay amigos, pero cosas dicen!—dijo Rapunzel muy risueña—¡Por eso me caen tan bien!

—De todas formas florcita, ya sabes, si el chico se porta mal contigo o con la señorita… —Mano de Garfio hizo crujir sus nudillos ante los ojos espantados de Elsa y de Eugene.

—¡Descuiden! Todo estará genial—repitió la morena haciendo pasar a los recién llegados a otra estancia que estaba enseguida de aquella—. Ustedes disculpen a mis amigos, a veces exageran un poco—añadió, cerrando la puerta tras ella al tiempo que mostraba otra de sus amplias sonrisas a los turbados jóvenes.

El sitio en el que ahora se encontraban era más pequeño y mostraba una única silla y el equipo respectivo para tatuar.

—Siéntate aquí—empujó a Eugene para que cayera sentado en la silla—, entonces ¿ya decidiste que tatuaje vas a querer? Te puedo mostrar el catálogo que tenemos o dibujarlo yo misma, ¡soy muy buena! ¿Verdad, Elsa?

—Ehm… sí, claro—respondió ella, mirando de manera distraída y un poco temerosa las agujas dispuestas en una mesa.

—Bueno, sorpréndeme—dijo el muchacho y eso basto para que la morena tomara rápidamente una libreta dispuesta por ahí y comenzara a esbozar el dichoso tatuaje.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Se ve doloroso—murmuró la albina yendo una vez más al lado de su invitado, quien le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—, y tú Rapunzel, ¿segura que sabes hacer esto?

—¡Claro! No se te olvide que yo misma me tatué algo—le recordó la aludida con felicidad, sin dejar de dibujar en el cuaderno.

—¿De veras? Eso sí que es tener habilidad—comentó el castaño.

—¡Aprendí hace unos meses! Cupido me enseñó, una vez tatué la espalda de una persona.

—Nunca había conocido a una chica que hiciera tatuajes. Eso es muy… lindo.

—Je je je je je, ¡lo sé!

Elsa arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas contemplando la conversación con interés. Si no se equivocaba, allí estaba comenzado a suceder algo.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece?—Rapunzel le dio la vuelta a la libreta para mostrarle su diseño al joven.

Allí, había sido dibujada pulcramente una flecha con la punta hacia arriba, en cuyo centro se formaba un complicado patrón geométrico que iba a dar hasta el otro extremo, formado por plumas. El sombreado que había añadido al esbozo le daba la impresión de ser un objeto con dimensión.

—Ah, pero… esto no es en lo que quedamos—dijo Eugene observando el dibujo con confusión.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad es que en cuanto te vi pensé que un diseño como este te podría quedar muy bien. ¡Pareces alguien libre y muy impredecible!—objetó la trigueña con su habitual pose soñadora—Entonces… ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta—contestó él devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa.

—¡Genial! Voy a desinfectar tu brazo y en un momento comenzamos.

Elsa observó como la chica procedía a limpiar el área donde realizaría el tatuaje y a continuación, comenzaba también a esterilizar su equipo ante la atenta mirada del moreno, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Luego pasó el dibujo que había hecho a una hoja de calcar para poder traspasar la tinta de allí hasta la piel.

—Te advierto que esto puede doler un poco, pero solo un poquito, no te vayas a asustar—dijo Rapunzel—, ¿estás listo?

—Nací listo, preciosa. Venga la tinta.

La chica acercó la aguja hasta el brazo del castaño y lo último que se escuchó, fue el inesperado grito de dolor que resonó contra las paredes de la habitación.

* * *

La cristalina risa de Idun volvió a escucharse por una tercera vez en el comedor.

Sentada junto a su esposo, quien ocupaba la cabecera en la elegante mesa de caoba en donde había sido dispuesta la cena, la castaña escuchaba otra de las divertidas anécdotas de su nuevo invitado. De más estaba decir que la mujer estaba encantada de conocer al simpático sobrino de su cónyuge, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Hans fulminó con la mirada al castaño, quien portaba una odiosa sonrisa y no paraba de hablar acerca de las absurdas aventuras que le habían ocurrido una vez en el centro de Berlín. Si es que habían ocurrido.

Eugene podía ser la mar de mentiroso a veces y él sabía bastante de mentiras.

Por supuesto y contrario a lo que habría deseado, a su padre le había dado mucho gusto recibir a su ahijado en casa.

—Me alegra bastante que hayas decidido venir a visitarnos, hijo. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía que ya estaba pensando en ir yo—comentó Adgar—, a Idun le gustaría mucho conocer Berlín y sus alrededores, ¿no es así, cariño?

—Ay sí, Alemania es un sitio tan bonito—dijo la mujer con gesto soñador—. Ya Adgar me había hablado mucho de ti, hasta siento que somos viejos amigos—añadió, con el carácter amistoso y amable que la caracterizaba.

—Mi tío también me había hablado mucho de ti y de Elsa, la pasamos muy bien hoy, ¿no, amiguita?—dijo Eugene.

Para sorpresa de todos, la platinada sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

Hans apretó los dientes con furia, escuchando como la adolescente comenzaba a hablarle a su madre acerca de la película que habían ido a ver con un entusiasmo que no era habitual en ella. Eso le pareció pura mierda.

¿Desde cuándo esa sabandija era amigable con las visitas repentinas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en querer que él se fuera, pero aceptaba a ese hippie de porquería como si nada? ¿Por qué salía con él tan alegre de la vida? ¿Por qué tenían que llevarse tan bien? Aquello era una maldita basura.

—Bueno, a mí también me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido venir a quedarte con nosotros estas vacaciones—la voz de su madrastra volvió a llamar su atención y a avivar la ya de por sí, incipiente rabia que sentía dentro—, siéntete como en tu casa, ¿sí?

—Ya estoy empezando a hacerlo y si me permite decirlo—el moreno adoptó de nuevo una expresión seductora—, puedo darme cuenta de porque mi tío hablaba tanto de su encantadora esposa. A él siempre le han gustado las mujeres guapas.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba la risita que liberaba Idun. Se preguntó si alguna vez Eugene se cansaría de imitar esas poses baratas de pseudo galán, que tan ridículas le quedaban.

—Tutéame, por favor. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Hans lo hace así—la castaña se volvió hacia el mencionado—, ¿no es verdad, cielo?

El colorado se obligó a si mismo a sonreír con falsedad cuando los preciosos ojos de la mujer se posaron en él, aunque internamente sintiera repentinas ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

—Seguro—respondió, consiguiendo darle a su voz lo suficientemente animada.

—Entonces ustedes solían estar juntos de niños—prosiguió ella con interés—, deben sentirse muy felices de verse otra vez.

—Por supuesto, Hans es algo así como mi hermanito pequeño—dijo Eugene observándolo con gesto burlón—, ¡ni se imaginan el recibimiento que me dio! Me hizo sentir tan… en familia.

El cobrizo lo fulminó con la mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a dibujar una sonrisa torcida. Ya lo haría sentir en familia al mierda ese, se dijo a si mismo, crujiendo sus nudillos por debajo de la mesa. Le daría una bienvenida de lo más cálida, con la cual no tendría tiempo de extrañar sus puños.

—Eugene me estuvo contando muchas cosas divertidas acerca de él y Hans, mamá—dijo Elsa de repente, atrayendo la atención de su madre—. Deberías escucharlas tú también, ¡ni te imaginas todo lo que hacían!—miró de reojo a su hermanastro con la burla inscrita en sus pupilas celestes.

Hans le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la rubia, quien le sonrió con socarronería.

—Ay, eso suena muy bien hija. Me gustaría mucho saber más de su infancia. Se nota que son muy unidos.

Disimuladamente, el muchacho fingió estirar una de sus manos para alcanzar el salero pero en vez de eso, desvió sus dedos hasta la delicada manita de Elsa y le propino un buen pellizco. Como respuesta, la blonda lo pateó en la espinilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hans soltó un alarido y agachó la cabeza por el dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa, hijo?—preguntó Adgar mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Un… un calambre—musitó él entrecortadamente, su pierna todavía palpitando por el patadón.

Ya sabía a quien más le iba a hacer una visita después de la cena, para enseñarle buenos modales.

—¿Cómo el que te dio aquella vez en la piscina del colegio? ¿Recuerdas, Hansy? En el 2008, tenías diez años y te acalambraste en plena competencia—soltó Eugene con toda la intención de incomodarlo—, el entrenador tuvo que sacarte y entonces tu maestra te abrazó. ¡Viejo, llorabas tanto! ¡Qué memorias!

Decidido, iba a matar a ese maldito imbécil.

—¿Si les he contado de la vez en la que Lars y yo le gastamos una pequeña broma a Hans? Me acuerdo muy bien, todos habíamos ido a acampar y él llevaba su manta de dinosaurios, ¡era un chico tan tierno!...

Respirando profundamente, el pelirrojo logró acallar la orden de su cerebro que le impulsaba a levantarse de su asiento y apretar el cuello de aquel impertinente hippie. Su mano derecha estrujó la servilleta con furia, en tanto lo escuchaba narrar aquella desafortunada anécdota, una de las peores de su infancia.

—… y entonces Hans se paró en medio de los dos y nos gritó con su vocecita infantil: ¡los voy a acusar con mi mamá, tontos!—un par de risas femeninas se escucharon ante la imitación de Eugene—Y bueno, no era para menos, le habíamos roto su mantita. La verdad es que sí me sentí mal, así que después de eso le llevé un helado y un caballito de peluche. ¿Todavía tienes ese caballito, Hans?

—No—contestó él secamente, absteniéndose de decir que en efecto, conservaba ese juguete en un rincón de su armario junto con algunas cosas preciadas.

Ahora que recordaba de donde venía decidió que lo iba a quemar.

—Y bueno, esa es tan solo una de las muchas historias que tenemos pero la verdad es que podría seguir todo el día. Creo que estas dos semanas las comidas serán muy entretenidas gracias a mí, ¡hay mucho de nosotros que me gustaría contarles!—Eugene comenzó a reír simpáticamente y enseguida se le unieron Idun y Elsa, la primera con total inocencia y la segunda con malignidad, manteniendo sus orbes cerúleas fijas en su hermanastro con satisfacción.

Dulce, dulce venganza.

Hans clavó su cuchillo en el mantel, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra o que la costosa araña de cristal que pendía del techo fuera a parar directo en la cabeza de ese castaño desgraciado. Lo primero que ocurriera.

* * *

Malhumorado, Hans corría por el parque aquella mañana de domingo, enfundado una vez más en sus mejores ropas deportivas y con la música a todo lo que daba desde sus audífonos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión ni el ejercicio ni las animadas canciones electrónicas que usaba para amenizar sus entrenamientos parecían ser suficiente para distraerlo.

Decir que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo era poco.

Nada más levantarse había escuchado unas risas provenientes del jardín. Al asomarse había vislumbrado a su pequeña hermanastra en compañía de Eugene, los dos estaban de pie cerca del porche trasero y el moreno sostenía en sus manos un balón de basquetbol. Al parecer le estaba contando algo muy gracioso a la platinada, quien todavía tenía una amplia sonrisa adornando sus finas facciones.

Eso le hizo rechinar los dientes. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? ¿Cómo carajos podía generar eso en la reina del hielo, la frígida niñita de mamá, la fría mocosa que todos los días le dirigía miradas de odio? No que eso le importara, claro, pero que mierda, la situación era simplemente indignante.

Lo menos que esperaba era que Elsa quisiera que ese idiota se marchara tanto como él, pero no. Ahí estaban, charlando como dos viejos amigos. La escena le daba náuseas.

—Oye viejo, ¿qué haces allí? ¿Por qué no bajas para que pueda patearte el trasero en una partida de basquetbol?—había inquirido Eugene al notar que los observaba.

—¿Por qué no se lo pateas a esa torpe sabandija? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo—había respondido él con desdén, obteniendo una mirada glacial de Elsa.

—Bah, lo que pasa es que temes que te gane como antes, eso es lo que te sucede.

Por toda contestación, el colorado simplemente le había alzado el dedo medio antes de apartarse de la ventana. Todavía no se le olvidaba como lo había puesto en ridículo la noche anterior.

Y ahora allí estaba, tratando de desquitarse contra el asfalto. Un impacto en su hombro casi lo hace tropezar.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!—farfulló enfurecido, deteniéndose y arrancándose los auriculares con la respiración agitada.

Había en el suelo una rama seca y enorme. Miró hacia atrás para localizar a quien había arrojado eso y se encontró con una chica de alborotada cabellera que venía caminando hacia él.

" _Oh maldición, ¡ahora no, por favor!"_ , pensó fastidiado. Ya era suficiente lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propia casa como para lidiar con esa personita.

—¿Qué tal, principito?—Mérida se paró frente a él con una sonrisa prepotente y las manos en las caderas—Sabía que tarde o temprano te iba a encontrar por aquí. Que carita la que traes, ¿alguien te hizo enfadar o qué?

—Mira, no estoy de humor para esto. Márchate y déjame correr en paz, ¿quieres?—repuso Hans bruscamente.

—Lo haré, en cuanto trate un asunto pendiente contigo—dijo ella sin inmutarse por la forma en la que le hablaba—, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en el campamento que hicimos por Año Nuevo?

—No—contestó él ácidamente, haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos.

—Claro que sí, torpe. Ya sabes, lo del tiro con arco. Te dije que te podía demostrar cuan buena soy y tú solo te burlaste de mí.

—Ajá, ¿y qué con eso?

—Bueno, pues que ha llegado la hora de que te cierre esa boca de una vez por todas. Este miércoles tengo una demostración de tiro con arco—anunció Mérida—y he reservado un lugar especial para ti. Te voy a enseñar lo que soy capaz de hacer.

—¿Es en serio? Oye, no me interesa—le espetó Hans—, solo… piérdete. Yo no sé de esas cosas, ni quiero saber.

La muchacha adquirió un semblante peligroso y se adelantó para golpearlo en el hombro.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué carajos…?!

—¡A ver, idiota! ¡No te lo estoy preguntando!—exclamó amenazantemente—¡Vas a ir! ¡Me lo debes después de lo que me hiciste pasar por lo del supermercado! ¡Así que no te queda de otra que presentarte, ¿entendiste?!

—¡Jódete, engendro! ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!

Hans soltó otro quejido cuando la joven lo volvió a golpear en el brazo.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, bruja de cabello horrible?!

—¡Mi problema es que eres un imbécil! ¡¿Vas a ir o no?!

—¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Maldita sea, si así me vas a dejar en paz!

El cobrizo la fulminó con sus ojos, obteniendo a cambio tan solo otra sonrisa de suficiencia. De todas formas, se dijo a si mismo, daba igual. En aquellos instantes lo que más necesitaba eran excusas para estar fuera de casa con su molesto invitado acechando ahí, y sí ese estúpido evento era lo mejor que podía conseguir, pues que remedio.

—Cinco de la tarde en punto, en el Club Campestre, pabellón de arqueros—le indicó Mérida escuetamente—. Ponte un saco bonito o algo así, es una demostración importante—sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entregó—, entrega esto en la entrada para que te dejen pasar. Si se te ocurre faltar, te juro que voy a encontrarte y me encargaré de romperte las pelotas de la manera más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, sí, que mierda, allí estaré—dijo Hans con hastío.

Esa inepta necesitaba terapia urgente o algo para remediar su actitud.

—¡Nos vemos este miércoles, playboy! Recuerda, ¡sé puntual o te meteré una flecha por el culo!—se despidió Mérida alejándose sin dejar de sonreír irónicamente y agitando la mano conforme se alejaba.

Hans la observó marcharse con una de sus cejas rojizas arqueadas y luego observó la tarjeta que le había dado, en donde se especificaban todos los datos del compromiso.

Entonces se preguntó si habría hecho bien en aceptar y en que se había metido.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿En qué te has metido ahora, Hans? D:

¡Pero qué capítulo lleno de sorpresas! De él acabamos de recibir una importante lección. El karma existe criaturitas, tiene belleza sobrehumana, cabello castaño y una capacidad enorme de molestar a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. xD

Así es, por fin ha aparecido Eugene, ¡ya se le echaba en falta! Y como ya habían varias que preguntaban por él, pues no podía retrasar su aparición en esta historia. Déjenme decirles que después de Hans y Elsa, él es mi personaje favorito de Disney, así que tenerlos a los tres juntos y en la misma casa, es como un hermoso regalo para mí. *o*

Y bueno, no hubo mucho Helsa, lo sé. D: Algo que espero remediar en el capítulo que viene pero mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado esa probadita de Eugenzel, es extraño, nunca había escrito nada de esta pareja, espero haberlo hecho bien. :)

¿Qué creen que le depare el destino ahora a nuestros personajes? ¿Sobrevivirán todos en casa de nuestros amados Helsa? ¿Podrá Hans soportar lo que se viene? Mentado coloradito, eso le pasa por ser tan mala onda con Elsa. LOL Para las que me decían que era demasiada crueldad en contra de ella, disfruten, ahora es cuando la balanza comienza a nivelarse gracias a cierto castaño, muajajajaja.

Anonymous time!

 _nina_ : La tensión y los celos Helsa siguen en el aire. Al igual que tú, deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que haya al menos un mínimo de este ship en la secuela. D:

 _Ari_ : Sip, habrá Helsa semanal espero, si es que las musas no me abandonan. Hans enojado es tan sexy y así, menos hay quien lo separe de su pequeño copo de nieve. Por supuesto que puedes apostar que Lars trama algo, jojojo. Aunque creo que si te habrás llevado una sorpresa con esta actualización. Y sí, no cabe duda que nuestra querida Elsa no podrá seguir soportando la cercanía de su guapo hermanastro por mucho tiempo más. ;D

Me largo a ver los Óscares, pero no olviden dejarme sus sensuales comentarios para seguirme inspirando. :D


	12. La farsa imprevista

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **12**

 **La farsa imprevista**

* * *

Sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, Elsa volvió a meter su mano en el tazón de palomitas que reposaba en medio del sofá de la sala de televisión. Habría visto _El Resplandor*_ al menos unas cuatro o cinco veces antes, por su afición a las películas de miedo, pero aun así no podía negar que cada vez que se volvía a topar con dicha cinta, la historia no dejaba de llamar su atención.

A su lado, Eugene miraba con la misma fascinación silenciosa las escenas que transcurrían dentro del ficticio hotel Overlook.

—¡Oh, aquí viene mi parte favorita! Mira eso—murmuró él.

En la pantalla, la mujer que se encontraba encerrada en el baño comenzó a gritar sin control cuando un hacha proveniente del otro lado comenzó a romper la puerta a golpes.

—Adoro esa escena, ¿sabías que Kubrick maltrató a esa actriz psicológicamente para que hiciera bien su papel? Ese tipo sí que era un cabrón.

—Es una muy buena película.

—Sí que lo es.

Su sesión cinéfila se vio repentinamente interrumpida en cuanto un muchacho pelirrojo irrumpió en la estancia con cara de pocos amigos, lanzándoles una mirada reprobatoria y encendiendo la luz.

—¡A ver, idiotas! ¿Quién demonios tocó mi auto y se acabó la gasolina? Fuiste tú, ¿verdad vagabundo?—espetó Hans, apuntando con su índice al castaño acusadoramente.

—¡Quítate de en medio, inepto! No nos dejas ver—le dijo Elsa desagradablemente, por toda contestación.

—Demonios Hansy, ahora no, estamos en medio de algo importante—se quejó el moreno con un ademán de la mano.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡¿Por qué te llevaste mi auto, maldito vago del demonio?!

—Necesitábamos ir a comprar unas cosas, que diablos—explicó Eugene rodando los ojos—. Y como tú estabas dormido para variar aunque ya fueran las once, pues ni al caso despertarte. Fuimos por una nueva tarjeta de memoria para mi videocámara y palomitas. Y también compramos helado, ¡hasta te trajimos a ti! Un delicioso helado de limón. Elsa no quería traerte nada, dijo que deberías pudrirte, je je je, esta chica. Pero yo le dije: 'hey amiga, eso no está bien. Hans podrá ser un psicótico de mierda y todo lo que quieras, pero hasta él tiene que relajarse de vez en cuando'. Así que bueno, al final lo compramos…

—¡¿Y quién mierda te dijo que podías llevarte mi coche?!

—¿Y cómo se suponía entonces que fuera a llegar hasta el supermercado? ¿Caminando? ¿Tomando el autobús? Honestamente Hans, a veces eres tan absurdo—el colorado rechinó los dientes—. De por sí tuvimos que ir hasta el almacén que se encuentra casi al otro lado de la ciudad, porque ya me enteré que están vetados de la sucursal más cercana por su chistecito viral. Por cierto, me encantó su vídeo amigo, que manera de destrozar la propiedad ajena.

Esta vez, incluso Elsa volvió a mostrar un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Óyeme imbécil, ¿pero tú qué te crees que…?!—el cobrizo se detuvo en medio de su exclamación al mirar al castaño con más detenimiento—Un momento, ¿esa es mi chaqueta?—preguntó con indignación.

—Se me ve mejor a mí, viejo—Eugene se encogió de hombros descaradamente, sin dejar de lucir la costosa prenda de cuero que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Maldita sea, idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que entrar a mi habitación a tomar mis cosas? ¡Es mi chaqueta! ¡Estúpido hippie!—se quejó Hans, en tanto el otro muchacho hacía un gesto abriendo y cerrando su mano, como si estuviera imitando su parloteo.

—¡Quítate de en medio!—volvió a demandar la rubia congelándolo con la mirada.

—¡No tienes porque tomar mis cosas! ¡No tienes porque llevarte mi auto! ¡Mi maldito auto! ¡No dejaste ni gota de gasolina! ¡Estoy harto de ti, ¿me oyes?! ¡Me rompes las bolas!

—¡Qué te quites de en medio!—chilló Elsa, perdiendo la paciencia y arrojándole uno de los cojines del sofá a la cabeza.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, sabandija?!

—¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Desde que entraste no has parado de gritar ni de interrumpir! ¡Te dije que te quitaras!—la platinada se puso de pie y lo encaró con ferocidad.

—¡Una mierda que me voy a quitar! ¡Ya te enseñaré a arrojarme cosas, pequeña mocosa!

—¡No me amenaces, neurótico de porquería! ¡Bestia!

—¡Voy a encargarme de ti en cuanto acabe con este tarado! Prepara ese trasero niña, ¡porque vas a pasar un par de horas en el baúl!

—¡Ya me deshice de ese maldito baúl!

—¡Entonces voy a encerrarte en el armario!

—¡Parece que no sabes arreglar las cosas de otra forma que no sea intimidando a los demás! Eres un matón, ¡eso es lo que eres! ¡Y un abusivo y un pedante y un desubicado! ¡Y tus patillas son estúpidas!

—¡Y tú eres una chiquilla de mierda a la que voy a aplastar como un insecto si no cierras la boca!

—¡Eso me gustaría verlo! ¡Estúpido!

—¡Bruja!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Tarada!

—¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?! ¿No podemos sentarnos a ver una tonta película sin que llegues a molestar? ¡Eres una basura, Hans!

—¡Tú eres una basura! ¡Desde que llegué no has hecho más que darme problemas! ¡Yo también estoy harto de ti!

Elsa se puso las manos en las caderas y se aproximó un par de pasos más, hasta estar a milímetros del pecho del colorado.

—Si tan harto estás de mí, ¿por qué no recoges tus cosas y te vas por dónde viniste? ¡Nunca debiste venir aquí en primer lugar!—espetó desafiantemente, alzando su blonda cabeza y obsequiándole una mirada repleta de desdén.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad pequeña sabandija? Que me largara para dejarte el camino libre—Hans agachó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con el mismo odio; sus frentes casi se rozaban—, pues eso no va a pasar, ¡ni loco te voy a dar ese gusto! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí para seguir haciendo de tu vida un infierno!

—¡Ya veremos si no te largas después de que acabe de indagar en tus cosas! ¡Mentiroso de porquería!

—¡Óyeme, eres una maldita idiota!—Hans le dio un pequeño pero firme empujón.

—¡No me empujes, tarado!—su hermanastra lo empujó con más fuerza.

—¡No me empujes tú, cretina de…!—el pelirrojo se cortó en seco al voltear y quedarse repentinamente paralizado.

Elsa lo imitó y no tardó en quedarse igual al notar lo que sucedía. Frente a ellos, Eugene sostenía su cámara en alto y los grababa de lo más entretenido.

—No, no, sigan—les dijo, animándolos a continuar con otro gesto de su mano—, esto es buenísimo. Hay tantos sentimientos encontrados aquí, tanta pasión—cerró su puño con emoción contenida—. Es muy intenso.

—¡Voy a darte cinco segundos para apagues esa cámara de mierda, antes de que te la haga meter por el culo!—lo amenazó Hans, adquiriendo un semblante furioso.

—Eso Hans, enójate, déjame sentir tu ira—lo motivo el joven, sin amedrentarse en absoluto por su actitud.

—¡Baja esa maldita cámara, idiota!—gritó el cobrizo.

—¡Sí, bájala! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que me grabes!—se quejó Elsa de mal humor.

—Oh vamos chicos, se ven geniales. Se parecen a esos actores que salen en la televisión—repuso Eugene cínicamente.

—¡Tú te parecerás a un cadáver si no dejas de grabar, estúpido de mierda! ¡Vas a levantar tu maldito trasero de ahí e irás a traerme gasolina!

—Uy Hans, que miedo—replico el trigueño con sarcasmo—. Mejor déjate de ordenar y regresa a donde le decías a Elsa que no te empujara. Esta pelea se quedó interesante…

—¡Hijo de…!—el pelirrojo no alcanzó a completar su insulto, sino que dio un gruñido de exasperación y fue detrás de Eugene, quien ágilmente se levantó del sofá y saltó detrás del mismo, siempre manteniendo su cámara en enfoque—¡Ven aquí, hippie de mierda! ¡Ven aquí para que pueda patearte el trasero!

La platinada suspiró hondamente, observando como su hermanastro correteaba a su huésped al tiempo que este lo esquivaba ágilmente, haciendo más comentarios irónicos. Una escena a la que ya se había acostumbrado bastante en los últimos tres días.

Eran como niños.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez!—Hans se detuvo y fulminó al castaño con sus ojos verdes—En quince minutos tengo que llegar a un lugar y tú dejaste mi auto sin gasolina, ¡¿qué se supone que voy a hacer, idiota?!

—¿Tomar el bus?—Eugene lo observó de arriba a abajo con más detenimiento—Por cierto Hansy, es verdad que hoy estás muy arregladito, ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó socarronamente, reparando en su atuendo.

El mencionado llevaba jeans de mezclilla oscuros, en conjunto con una camisa y un saco de color marrón a juego con sus zapatos de piel. Incluso se había peinado un poco sus rojizos cabellos.

—Eso es algo que no te importa una mierda, ¡papá va a saber que tomaste mi coche y te gastaste toda la gasolina! ¡A ver qué opina acerca de eso!

—Pues sí, sí, podrías decirle a ver que le parece—coincidió Eugene, bajando por fin su cámara y mirando distraídamente la pantalla—. O, podrías no mencionarle nada y así yo no tendría que mostrarles a él y a Idun esta interesante grabación en la que tratas tan mal a su hija. Apuesto a que ella ni sospecha que eres todo un diablillo, ¿eh? Cielos Hans, sí que tienes engañado a todo el mundo, ¿no?—rió por lo bajo.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. Luego se escuchó a si mismo hablando desde la reproducción de la videocámara, comprobando que el trigueño sí que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

— _¡ …eres una chiquilla de mierda a la que voy a aplastar como un insecto si no cierras la boca!_

Hans exhaló pesadamente, calmando sus ánimos y adoptando un semblante calculador. La boca de su adversario se curvó en una sonrisa autosuficiente. Ahora él también había entrado en el juego.

—Con que sí—murmuró, observándolo previsoramente—… muy bien. Bien hecho idiota, ya veo que tu cabeza si sirve de algo después de todo—añadió arrogantemente, alzando su barbilla con desdén—, no me importa. De todos modos no tengo tiempo para seguir malgastándolo con ustedes.

Se retiró dignamente de la estancia, decidido a encontrar un taxi y a pensar en su próximo movimiento para con ese par y muy especialmente, para con ese nuevo intruso.

Elsa observó con una ceja arqueada como su hermanastro se marchaba y luego se volvió hacia Eugene, quien había tomado asiento de nuevo con la videocámara en su regazo y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, luciendo como quien sabe que se ha salido con la suya.

—Muy inteligente, usar la grabación para amenazarlo—dijo cruzándose de brazos y acercándosele—, de todas formas, no estoy cómoda con que me grabes a mi también.

—¿Por qué no? Eres muy fotogénica, Elsa. Te pareces a una de esas rubias que salen en las películas de Hitchcock—le dijo él con una media sonrisa.

—Porque no—se quejó ella—. En fin, ¡lo importante es que ahora tengo pruebas suficientes para desenmascarar a ese monstruo! ¡La cara que va a poner mamá cuando le enseñe esta grabación…!—su mano hizo ademán de tomar la cámara, no obstante el muchacho la apartó de su alcance casi como por acto reflejo.

—¡Woah, alto ahí chica! Lo siento, pero nadie toca mi videocámara más que yo—dijo Eugene poniéndose serio de repente—, es una regla sin excepción. Este aparato solo lo manejo yo, ¿comprendes?

—¿Qué? Pero si… bueno, no importa—dijo Elsa rodando los ojos—. ¡Tú podrás enseñárselo a mamá y a tu tío! ¡Ahora si le daremos una lección a ese idiota!

—No.

—¡Se le va a caer la cara de vergüenza cuando…! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?—la blonda parpadeó confundida al procesar su respuesta.

—Dije que no. Yo no soy ningún chismoso, Elsa. Y no voy a empezar a serlo ahora.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Sabes el infierno que me ha hecho pasar ese tarado desde hace meses? ¡Tienes en tus manos la prueba perfecta para acabar con su teatrito y ahora no quieres hacer nada!—dijo la adolescente enojada—¡¿En serio vas a dejar las cosas así?!

Eugene asintió con la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que esta es una oportunidad de oro?! ¡¿Qué no quieres acabar con ese… ese…?!—Elsa hizo un puchero de desesperación mientras buscaba insultos para su petulante hermanastro.

—Tranquilízate amiguita, no tienes que tomarte las cosas tan a pecho—comentó el moreno—. Mira, esto nos puede servir para mantener a Hans controlado, hacer que no se pase de la raya. Pero si en serio crees que yo voy a ir a mostrarlo para delatarlo enfrente de todos, pues lamento decepcionarte, porque eso no pasará.

—Pero… pero…

—Además, descubrirlo ante tu madre sería algo que terminaría con toda la diversión. Los he estado observando estos días y su dinámica me ofrece una perspectiva muy interesante para explorar con mi instinto de cineasta—prosiguió Eugene—. No me sentía tan inspirado desde que comencé a mirar lo que tienen ustedes.

—¿Cómo qué lo que tenemos nosotros?—masculló Elsa indignada—¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! ¡Y en serio, si no me ayudas con esa grabación entonces eres una persona tan nefasta como él! ¿De qué te ríes?—inquirió molesta, al verlo reír desvergonzadamente.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero, tienen una forma muy peculiar de reaccionar el uno con el otro, ni siquiera hace falta que los dos estén presentes—le dijo, para su mayor indignación—. En serio chica, voy a entretenerme a lo grande documentando su complicada relación. Ustedes acaban de convertirse en mi nueva experiencia cinematográfica.

—¡Oye, esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

—La tiene para mí. Cuando se es un espíritu creativo, no puedes frenar a las historias que se presentan ante ti, pidiéndote que las cuentes, ¡el mundo entero es un gran escenario!—la platinada lo miró como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—Vamos Elsa, no me veas así, te aseguro que en un futuro esto te hará tanto sentido como a mí. Debes relajarte amiga, tú estás tan estresada como nuestro querido Hans.

—¿Y cómo no voy a estar estresada? ¡Si ese idiota no hace más que fastidiarme y ahora tú has decidido hacer una película de eso, jugando a ser una versión barata de Scorsese o que sé yo!—le espetó Elsa con desagrado.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que te relajaría? Una copa enorme de helado de chocolate, ¿quieres helado de chocolate? Yo sé que sí. Vamos, una sonrisa—la animó el castaño. Ella lo miró severamente—. Ok, yo voy por el helado y tú mientras regresa la película. ¡No tardo!

La muchacha lo vio levantarse del sillón, siempre con su videocámara en mano e ir directo a la cocina. Entonces suspiró.

Parecía que la convivencia en esa casa iba a seguir siendo agitada después de todo.

* * *

" _Estúpido Eugene, estúpida Elsa… estúpidos, ¡estúpidos!"_ , pensaba Hans mientras desde su lugar, observaba la demostración de arquería que se llevaba a cabo ante los ojos impresionados de una no muy concurrida pero considerable audiencia. El deporte de hecho estaba resultando ser más interesante de lo que había supuesto, pero en aquel instante el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento anterior con su hermanastra y aquel idiota no lo dejaba concentrarse por completo.

Los últimos días de por sí habían sido realmente insoportables. Desde que Eugene había llegado le había alterado su rutina y ahora, ni siquiera tenía la satisfacción de molestar a la rubia como le gustaba porque él se entrometía para fastidiarlo todo.

Los dos se la habían pasado riendo y hablando a sus espaldas, mirando películas como si de pronto fueran expertos del Séptimo Arte, cuando no eran más que dos jodidos raros con un excesivo gusto por las películas de terror y por supuesto, amargándole la existencia. Había creído que nunca más habría de soportar las bromitas del castaño.

En el centro del pabellón, una muchacha de alborotado cabello pelirrojo disparó su arco, trazando una trayectoria perfecta con su flecha en el aire y dando justo en el centro de la diana dispuesta a unos cuantos metros.

El público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

Hans arqueó una ceja. Después de todo, ese engendro no le estaba mintiendo, si sabía usar esa cosa. Y era muy buena.

Mientras el presentador del evento anunciaba un receso por medio del micrófono, la chica se retiró del campo de arquería y miró a su alrededor, logrando divisarlo. Enseguida se le acercó.

—Pensé que no vendrías, no te vi al comienzo—dijo Mérida al aproximarse.

—Llegué hace veinte minutos, me retrasaron en casa—respondió él apáticamente.

—Pues menos mal que no faltaste, porque ya estaba pensando en la manera de molerte las pelotas a palos—dijo ella, con un tono entre amenazante y divertido—, ¿y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué te parece? ¡Te dije que era una verdadera experta en el tiro con arco!

—Eres buena—admitió Hans con un asentimiento—, ya vi que no estabas alardeando después de todo.

—Claro que no principito, yo nunca alardeo—Mérida sonrió de lado, presuntuosamente—. Aunque está claro que soy la mejor por aquí.

—¿Y esto ya se terminó? ¿O todavía te vas a poner a disparar flechitas?

—Ya, solo quedan un par de sujetos de mi clase por pasar a hacer lo suyo y esto se habrá acabado.

—Entonces yo me retiro, ya te vi, ya me viste, creo que no queda nada más por…

—Ven, te presentaré a mi familia—la chica lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo y pronto se vio arrastrado hacia un sitio entre los asientos de la concurrencia.

Aunque hubiera podido, de nada le hubiera servido protestar.

Sentados a la sombra de uno de los palcos del lugar, un hombre y una mujer los miraron llegar con obvia inquisición. El primero era un sujeto grande y robusto, de espeso bigote y barba rojizos y un cabello tan salvaje como el de su primogénita, además de tener el mismo aire feroz y amedrentador. La segunda, en contraposición a su acompañante, era delgada y poseía una cabellera lisa y castaña, pulcramente recogida en una coleta baja. Su postura, tan elegante y serena como la de una reina, le recordó mucho a Elsa.

—Mamá, papá—Mérida los encaró con una pequeña sonrisa al llegar frente a ellos—, quiero presentarles a Hans.

Dos pares de ojos azules y castaños se posaron en él, examinándolo con recelo y curiosidad. El muchacho sintió que el codo de la colorada se le hundía en las costillas y no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

—Ah… es… es un placer—musitó, incómodo.

—De modo que tú eres el famoso Hans, Mérida nos había hablado mucho de ti—habló su madre de modo tranquilo, después de haber llevado a cabo un exhaustivo análisis de su apariencia con sus pupilas marrones. Parecía satisfecha—, es un gusto, joven—dijo, extendiendo su delgada mano para que la estrechara.

Hans la saludó sin dejar de experimentar cierta confusión. No acababa de entender que pintaba su presencia allí.

—Vaya, pero si es bastante flacucho—dijo su esposo sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta desconfianza—, dime muchacho, ¿tú practicas algún deporte?

—¿Eh?

—¡Papá, no empieces!—Mérida se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su progenitor.

—¡Solo quiero saber si lo practica! Hoy en día, todos los chicos deben mantenerse en forma—se justificó el aludido.

—Pues… me gusta correr—respondió el cobrizo, cada vez más confundido por la situación.

¿Cómo por qué a esos señores podría interesarles conocerlo a él?

—¡Hablo de una verdadera actividad para hombres! Como el boxeo, por ejemplo. ¡A mí no había nadie que me venciera en mis mejores tiempos, cuando boxeaba en Edimburgo!—el padre de la pecosa volvió a observarlo de la punta de los pies a la cabeza—Mira muchacho, yo sé muy bien que mi Mérida no es ninguna chiquilla indefensa ni mucho menos, pero si van a estar juntos, al menos tienes que saber hacerte respetar para que no se propasen con ella, ¿entiendes?

—¿Cómo dice?—Hans arrugó un poco su frente.

—Fergus, deja en paz al joven, lo vas a incomodar—atajó su esposa en tono de regañina—. Además ya nos dimos cuenta de que se ve muy decente, y eso es lo más importante.

—Para ningún hombre nunca está de más el saber pelear, Elinor querida—repuso el barbudo individuo con un tono de voz más dócil.

Hans frunció un poco más su ceño, intuyendo que había algo que no marchaba bien allí.

—Y bueno, a los trillizos ya los conoces. Deben estar por allí haciendo de las suyas de nuevo—volvió a hablarle la chica.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Hans? ¿Estás estudiando algo?—preguntó Elinor.

—Pues sí… Administración de Empresas—volvió a contestar, esta vez siendo él el receloso.

—Que bien, es una carrera de bastante provecho—dijo la mujer con aprobación—. ¿Sabes? Cuando Mérida nos dijo que tenía novio empecé a tener ciertas inquietudes, pues como te habrás dado cuenta, mi hija es demasiado impulsiva y a veces no toma las mejores decisiones—la mencionada fulminó a su madre con la mirada—, pero a primera vista parece que en esta ocasión acertó. Pareces un muchacho muy agradable.

—¡¿Qué, cómo?!—farfulló él con incredulidad.

—Ya te dije, mamá. Yo sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, espero que ahora te hayas quedado satisfecha—le dijo Mérida.

—¿Nos… nos disculpan un momento?—Hans esbozó su usual sonrisa torcida y tomó del brazo a la pelirroja, haciendo un poco de presión disimuladamente.

Menos mal que ella no tardó en imitar su gesto y excusarse ante sus padres para seguirlo a un rincón apartado, donde fue encarada por él con exasperación.

—¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar allí?! ¡¿Por qué tus padres piensan que estamos saliendo?!—le espetó indignado—¡¿Qué mentiras les contaste?!

—¡Te calmas, idiota!—Mérida le dio un pisotón y él tuvo que apretar los dientes para no quejarse de dolor.

Sabía que esa tarada había estado tramando algo desde el principio, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido aparecerse por ahí?

—¡Oye engendro! Yo no sé como le vas a hacer o porque tuviste que contarles una mentira tan enferma, ¡pero ahora mismo vas y les aclaras todo!—le exigió Hans—Yo sé que cualquier chica se moriría por salir conmigo, ¡pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer esto! ¿Me oyes?

—Ay no, no, no, ni te emociones playboy de quinta—le dijo ella devolviéndole una mirada hostil—, que esto no lo hice porque quiera salir contigo. ¡Es que no me quedaba otra opción!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mis padres llevan meses fastidiándome con eso de tener novio, bueno, más específicamente mi madre—Mérida hizo una mueca de desagrado—, ella simplemente está obsesionada con volverme más femenina, como esa princesita que tienes por hermana.

—No somos hermanos.

—Como sea, el caso es que mamá quería que saliese con alguien y no se le ocurrió un candidato mejor que el hijo de uno de los socios de papá, el señor Macintosh—la vio fruncir la boca—, el cual es un completo imbécil. Bueno, hasta tú eres más soportable que él y con eso te lo digo todo.

Hans arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

—De hecho—continuó Mérida enfocando sus ojos disimuladamente en el campo de tiro, donde la demostración se había reanudado—, lo tienes justo allí.

El colorado se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien resultó ser el siguiente participante. Un joven alto y de semblante arrogante, complexión delgada y espeso cabello negro, que llevaba su propio arco entre las manos.

—Agh, míralo, en serio lo odio. ¿Qué se cree? Se siente el rey del mundo—dijo Mérida con desdén, en tanto veía como su competidor lanzaba su flecha y lograba acertar cerca del centro de la diana, en un tiro no tan perfecto como el suyo—. ¡Ja! Inútil.

—Oye, no me importa si tu madre te quiere casar con ese perdedor o lo que sea—Hans atrajo su atención de nuevo—, a mí no tienes porque meterme, ¿estamos? ¡Así que ve y dile que no somos novios! ¡Ni siquiera amigos, demonios!

—¡No le pienso decir nada! ¡Ahora estamos juntos en esto, quieras o no!—lo amenazó Mérida—¡Me lo debes, idiota! ¡Me lo debes por meterme en problemas aquella vez en el supermercado!—añadió al ver que iba a reclamarle—Además solo vamos a fingir y no será para siempre, solo hasta que mamá se calme un poco. ¡Deberías agradecer que pensé en ti para esta farsa! Todos te van a respetar más solo por el hecho de estar conmigo.

—Escúchame inepta, ¡no necesito que nadie me respete más por estar contigo! ¡Y deja de decir que te debo cosas! Lo que pasó aquella vez, pasó y punto, ¡no voy a cargar con eso para siempre!

La colorada apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que no podía simplemente obligarlo a cooperar con su teatro.

—¡Vamos idiota, ten un poco de consideración!—le dijo rechinando los dientes—Mira Hans, ¡te lo estoy pidiendo por favor! ¿Sí? Ya sé que ni siquiera te importa lo que ocurrió aquella vez, porque eres un verdadero imbécil. Pero en serio, si tienes un poco de honorabilidad al menos, no te importará ayudarme con algo tan torpe como esto… ¡por favor!

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, aparentando completa impasibilidad pero sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo con las circunstancias. Se notaba que a la chica realmente le costaba pedirle aquello. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, si sabía que tenía mucha culpa por el incidente del supermercado.

Gruñó cuando esos ojos azules lo miraron entre suplicantes y orgullosos.

—Lo haré—musitó ásperamente—, pero solo por muy poco tiempo. Esto no tiene que llegar muy lejos.

Mérida lo miró esperanzada.

—Luego de esto no volverás a pedirme nada—la advirtió él—, no volverás a echarme en cara lo del supermercado, ni me pedirás ningún favor o volver a venir a ninguno de estos eventos. Tampoco me vas a golpear o amenazar. Ni siquiera me importunarás cuando me encuentres corriendo en el parque, ¿lo has entendido?

—¡Es un trato, principillo de cuarta!

—Y otra cosa, cuidado con esos sobrenombres. No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, melenuda.

—Vale—Mérida rodó los ojos—, Dios, que sensible eres. Ni que te estuviera pidiendo algo tan terrible. Solo necesito que me ayudes a fingir con mis padres para que me dejen en paz y por cierto—miró de reojo a sus progenitores, que se habían vuelto para observarlos—, se ve que ya nos quieren de vuelta.

Hans echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de la jovencita y se obligó a si mismo a intentar sonreír, al notar nuevamente el escrutinio de sus padres.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitamos ciertos límites. Nada de mimos empalagosos en frente de nadie, ¡y no te voy a besar! ¿Entendiste?

—¡Como eres quejoso! Para que lo sepas, a mí no me gusta nada de eso imbécil, ¡así que no! No nos besaremos, pero por lo menos tómame de la mano. Mamá no puede saber que le estoy mintiendo—Mérida tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—, así. Quita esa cara, que no te estoy torturando. Si no finges bien, ya me encargaré de darte una razón más tarde para que hagas muecas—tiró de él para que volvieran—, anda, es hora de ir.

Hans suspiró exasperadamente, preguntándose en que demonios se habría metido. No acababa de salir de un enredo en su propia casa cuando ya se había metido en otro.

* * *

Elsa bebió un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate sin mucho interés, observando por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que entraban y salían del café _The Lucky Cat_ desde su asiento. Aquel día la clientela no era demasiada, pues como era de esperarse, la mayoría de la gente preferiría estar en los exteriores para aprovechar el buen tiempo que comenzaba a hacer.

—Me gusta este lugar, es muy cool. Como las casitas orientales que salen en las películas—dijo Eugene frente a ella, mientras saboreaba los últimos trozos de su tarta de café.

—Hum—murmuró ella sin demasiado interés.

Desde que habían salido de casa tras interrumpir su maratón de películas de terror para tomar un poco de aire fresco, la rubia seguía dándole vueltas a su última conversación, la cual no la tenía nada satisfecha.

—Eh, vamos amiga, ¿no sigues molesta por lo que te dije hace rato, no? ¡Sabes que no lo hice para fastidiarte!

—Aun no entiendo porque no me puedes ayudar a desenmascarar a ese idiota—dijo la adolescente, algo enfurruñada—, ¿de qué te sirve llevar esa cámara siempre encima sino quieres que nadie vea lo que grabas?

—Ya te lo explique, querida Elsie. Uno no puede solamente mostrar al mundo su trabajo así como así, hay que pasar por un proceso. Y si mi presentimiento es correcto, esa grabación es apenas el comienzo de toda una experiencia que podré capturar como futuro cineasta.

—No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con tal cosa—objetó la platinada arqueando una ceja.

—No me ofendas, amiguita. Jamás he pedido permiso para capturar mi visión del mundo. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar al final.

La adolescente no refutó nada más, convencida de que no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Al menos su presencia seguiría molestando a Hans y manteniéndolo a raya, lo cual seguía siendo excelente.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no le llamas a tu amigo Jackie Chan y le pides otro pedazo de esta tarta? Quien quiera que haya cocinado esto sí que sabe lo que hace, ¡es la mejor maldita tarta que he comido en mi vida!—exclamó Eugene alegremente.

—Su nombre es Tadashi—atajó Elsa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí eso, bueno háblale a Tadashi, mi estómago todavía no se ha cansado de comer esto.

La albina le hizo una seña al muchacho que desde la barra, no había dejado de lanzar una que otra mirada hacia su mesa. Lo vio salir detrás de allí y dirigirse hacia ellos con libreta en mano.

—¿Qué más se les ofrece?—inquirió, mirando a Elsa de soslayo y luego a su acompañante con cierto recelo.

—Quiero otro trozo de tarta, amigo. En serio, debe ser la más buena que he probado.

—La hizo Tiana, debe estar sacando un poco más del horno—respondió el pelinegro, bastante serio—. ¿Nada más? ¿Tú no quieres nada, Elsa?—añadió, volviendo a observar a la aludida de una forma extraña.

—No, no gracias—respondió ella tímidamente, sintiéndose ruborizar levemente ante su escrutinio.

—Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo—Tadashi volvió a marcharse, mucho menos animado que de costumbre.

A la muchacha se le hizo extraño. Desde que había entrado con el castaño, ni siquiera la había saludado como de costumbre.

—Jo, ¿viste la cara del sujeto? ¿Es mi imaginación o no le agrado?—Eugene lo observó mientras entraba en la cocina y luego se volvió hacia ella. Se dio cuenta del color en sus mejillas y sonrió de lado—¿Y qué? ¿A ti te gusta?

La platinada casi se atragantó al tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

—¡N-no! ¡¿Qué dices?!—negó casi por acto reflejo.

—¿No?—preguntó él divertido—Que raro… yo creo que tú sí le gustas.

—¿Tú… tú crees?—inconscientemente, Elsa se puso a jugar con la punta de su trenza, nerviosa.

—Sí, amiguita. Verás, hay un par de cosas de los hombres que tienes que saber. En especial a tu edad.

La chica se concentró en dar otro largo sorbo de su malteada, no muy segura de querer escuchar lo que el trigueño quería decirle. Se sentía como en aquella ocasión en la que a los doce años, su madre le había hablado sobre "las flores y las abejas".

—¡Elsaaaaaaaa!—el chillido a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse y lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba entre los brazos de una jovencita menuda pero demasiado fuerte para su propio bien.

—Anna… cof, cof… estás apretándome—consiguió decir, una vez que logró identificar a su amiga como la extraña presencia que había aparecido a su lado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no tienes idea de cuando te he extrañado!—afirmó la pelirroja, soltándola—¡Hace siglos que no nos vemos!

—Anna, hablamos ayer por Skype.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! Desde que empezaron estas vacaciones no hemos salido con Olaf. Ya sé que dijiste que querías relajarte unos días a solas, pero en serio, ¡necesitamos salir!

—Sí Anna, prometo que saldremos—dijo ella.

—¡Me parece bien!—exclamó la cobriza, quien de inmediato desvío sus ojos dándose cuenta de su compañía y sonrío.

—Aunque la próxima vez tampoco hace falta que me abraces tan fuerte—prosiguió Elsa, moviendo un poco los hombros para recuperarse del abrazo. Fue entonces cuando oyó el carraspeo de la pecosa, quien había colocado las manos tras la espalda y se balanceaba ligeramente sin borrar su sonrisa ni dejar de observar a su compañero, quien a su vez la veía con cierta diversión—. Oh, mira él es Eugene—lo presentó—, es sobrino de mi padrastro. Se está quedando con nosotros unos días.

—Hola—saludó el muchacho.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Anna!—chilló la colorada con su habitual alegría, sentándose a la mesa y prestándole toda su atención al joven—Así que eres sobrino del señor Adgar, ¿y de dónde vienes? ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué traes esa cámara? ¿Te gusta grabar cosas?

En menos de un minuto, Elsa escuchó como su invitado ya se encontraba respondiendo todas las preguntas de la recién llegada, encantado de ser el centro de atención. Supo que ambos se habían caído bien cuando su amiga apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla en las manos, escuchando fascinada sobre las aficiones cineastas de Eugene.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Tadashi, quien volvió llevando un platito con el postre que este último había pedido.

—Aquí tienes. Oh, hola Anna, que sorpresa verte por aquí—le sonrió a la pecosa—, me temo que has llegado para interrumpir la cita de Elsa. ¿Quieres venir a la barra por una malteada o algo?

—¿Cita?—la mencionada parpadeó con confusión.

—¡No estamos en una cita!—la exclamación de Elsa le salió casi sin pensarlo e hizo que el asiático la mirara sorprendido.

—No… ¿no lo están?—inquirió, pareciendo repentinamente avergonzado—Bueno… a mí me pareció que… ahm… —se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin saber que decir y ruborizándose inexplicablemente.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas, viejo? Estaba diciéndole a Anna porque vine de vacaciones…

Tadashi aceptó la invitación, sentándose con gusto cerca de la albina y recuperando su semblante amistoso.

Pronto, los cuatro se vieron envueltos en una conversación liderada por el castaño, quien se ganó varias exclamaciones de admiración de Anna al sacar su teléfono y mostrar una vez más su canal de Youtube. A los cinco minutos la pelirroja ya se había declarado su fan, sin notar las miradas que su blonda amiga compartía de tanto en tanto con el azabache.

Dos personas entraron a la cafetería instantes después, haciendo que desviaran sus miradas con extrañeza.

—¡Hola Hans!—saludó Anna de forma entusiasta—¿Qué haces con esa, eh?

—"Esa", tiene nombre—replicó Mérida mirándola condescendientemente—, venimos del Club Campestre, tuve una demostración de tiro con arco. Íbamos rumbo a casa de Hans cuando pasamos por aquí y se nos ocurrió tomar algo, ¿no es cierto, principito?

—Ajá—contestó él desinteresado.

—Mírate nada más, Hansy. No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien—le dijo Eugene socarronamente.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡No están saliendo!—afirmó Anna burlonamente, como si la sola idea le pareciera absurda.

—Para tu información, enana, sí estamos saliendo—repuso la otra colorada retadoramente—. Hoy lo decidimos—dijo, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera un poco el ceño.

Elsa observó a la pareja con frialdad y sin saber porque, sintió un excesivo desagrado hacia ambos que superaba todos los sentimientos negativos que hasta entonces le habían inspirado, especialmente su hermanastro. Por alguna razón el hecho de que salieran le fastidiaba.

Y mucho.

—¡Ay sí, como no!—continúo burlándose Anna—¡Ya deja eso, melenuda! No se te da bien hacer bromas.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te arranco esas trenzas que tienes—la amenazó Mérida—, no estamos bromeando pero no me importa si no me crees. Vinimos a tomar algo, no a discutir contigo. Así que—tomo asiento en su mesa, obligando a que todos se recorrieran un poco—, quiero uno de esos—señaló con su índice la taza de capuchino que tenía Eugene—, pero sin tanta espuma.

—Amiga, que loco es tu cabello, luce como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacar a alguien. Eso me recuerda a la película de _La Cosa*_ , ¿la han visto?—habló este con buen humor.

—Tú debes ser el hippie zarrapastroso y enfadoso del que Hans hablaba hace unos momentos—dijo la aludida volviendo su atención a él, en tanto el colorado se sentaba también y jalaba hacia si el platito con pastas que la platinada tenía frente a ella, haciendo que esta lo fulminara con los ojos y devolviéndole la misma expresión asesina antes de meterse unas cuantas a la boca.

—Wow, como te encanta hablar de mí, ¿eh Hansy? Pues sí, ese soy yo. Aunque ya sabes chica, yo no llamaría zarrapastroso a nadie con esa melena. Está casi tan fuera de lugar como las patillas de Hans, supongo que por eso están juntos ¿no?

Mérida analizo por unos segundos a Eugene, con sus fanales entrecerrados.

—No me agradas—concluyó—. Mejor cuida esa boca sino quieres meterte en problemas conmigo. La princesita sabe bien de lo que estoy hablando, por cierto Barbie—se dirigió a Elsa—, ¿qué te parece que ahora vamos a ser cuñadas? Quien diría que tu hermanito y yo tendríamos algo, ¿no?

—¡Yo pienso que hacen una pésima pareja juntos!—intervino Anna sonriendo descaradamente—Osea, mírense, ¿un pelirrojo y una pelirroja saliendo? Parecen más hermanos que nada y además no tienen nada de química, ni se ven lindos, ni nada. ¡Yo digo que no van a durar ni una semana! Si es que estás diciendo la verdad.

—Si quieres podemos salir para que te convenza—dijo Mérida con frialdad, poniéndose a crujir sus nudillos.

—Pues yo si los felicito—dijo Tadashi, buscando de inmediato una excusa para evitar la confrontación—. Seré sincero, la verdad no me lo veía venir entre ustedes, pero si ya lo han decidido pienso que es genial. Enhorabuena por ti, Hans.

—Hum—musitó el aludido, más serio que nunca y haciendo amago de tomar las últimas pastas del plato de su hermanastra.

Elsa le dio un manotazo y ambos volvieron a fulminarse con las pupilas.

—Pues gracias, nerd. Al menos alguien se toma la noticia como debe ser—dijo Mérida enviándole una mirada asesina a la otra pelirroja, la cual no dejaba de mantener en alto las comisuras de sus labios con desvergüenza—. ¿Qué nadie va a venir a tomarnos la orden?

Tadashi le hizo una seña al alto muchacho de color que se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas, el cual de inmediato se acercó hasta ellos con libreta en mano, anotando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el pedido que el asiático se encargó de reiterarle.

—Hermano, tu tía no me paga lo suficiente para hacer esto, ¿cuándo me van a dar un aumento?—inquirió.

—Antes me sorprende que te haya contratado, Naveen. Tiana tenía toda la razón al decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que es trabajar. Ahora ve con ella y tráenos lo que te pedí, por favor—replicó el de la gorra con una ceja arqueada.

El moreno se alejó en dirección a la cocina refunfuñando un poco.

—Aprovechando que estamos aquí—volvió a hablar Tadashi, esta vez mirando a la rubia sentada a su lado y creyendo que no llamaba la atención de nadie, pues los demás ya habían retomado sus conversaciones, Anna volviendo a hacer temerarios comentarios en contra de Mérida y esta amenazándola, en tanto Eugene reía y Hans solo parecía estar ausente, con la mirada fija en un punto fuera de la ventana—, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir mañana al cine conmigo. Hace tiempo que… bueno, que pensé que sería buena idea que saliéramos por ahí… —comentó, llevándose de nuevo una mano hacia la nuca en ademán nervioso.

—¡Que buena idea! ¡Deberíamos ir todos al cine!—exclamó Anna tras captar lo que el pelinegro decía, con mucho entusiasmo—¡Vamos Elsa! ¡Vamos!

—La idea del nerd no suena mal, deberíamos ir, ¿no, Hans?—Mérida se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, quien había despegado sus pupilas del vidrio y por alguna razón, ahora miraba muy seriamente a Tadashi—Podría ser algo así como nuestra primera cita, o lo que sea.

—¡Ja! Sabía que no estaban saliendo, ¡ni siquiera han tenido una cita!—le hizo notar Anna.

—Cállate, enana. O ya te dije, te arranco esas trenzas—replicó la otra pecosa de mal talante—, entonces, ¿qué dices, Hans?

—Sí, deberíamos ir—dijo este, pasando su mirada del azabache a su hermanastra con peligrosidad.

—¡Pero no vayamos a ver _El Maleficio*_! Es pésima, ya les digo—dijo Eugene mientras limpiaba con una manga el dorso de su cámara—, si quieren ver buen cine tienen que confiar en mí. ¿Saben a quién deberíamos invitar? A esa morena bonita de la tienda de tatuajes, ya sabes Els, al final no me dio su número…

—¡A esa!—exclamó Anna frunciendo levemente el ceño, para después suavizarlo—Bueno, así también podríamos decirle a Kristoff, ¡ay sí, sería tan genial!—cerró sus manos en puños con emoción—¡Hagámoslo! ¡Cita cuádruple más Olaf! Ay, ¿dije eso en voz alta? No, no quise decir eso, je je je je je je je je je je je…

De un instante a otro, casi todos se habían puesto a comentar de sus improvisados planes para hacer una excursión al cine al día siguiente, comentando cual sería la mejor opción a mirar y los horarios, sin que por supuesto faltaran las amenazas y burlas entre ambas pelirrojas.

Elsa contempló toda la escena con pasmo y luego se volvió hacia el muchacho a su lado, quien lucía tan atónito como ella. Al final, Tadashi se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Supongo que el plan está hecho. Aun así, ¿irías conmigo?

La albina asintió con la cabeza, esforzándose por devolverle la sonrisa. No ayudaba que en aquel instante sintiera sobre si la mirada amenazante de un par de fanales esmeraldas.

* * *

—No entiendo porque les dijiste a todos que estábamos saliendo, ¡se supone que esa mierda solo es para engañar a tus padres!

Mérida escuchó los reclamos de su supuesta pareja sin mucho interés, mientras observaba con atención aquel estante en la biblioteca de su casa. Después de ponerse todos de acuerdo para salir la tarde de mañana, ella había acompañado a Hans hasta su casa, junto a la rubia hermanastra de este y ese impertinente castaño que no dejaba de hablar como si fuera algún erudito en materia de cine o algo por el estilo.

Debía admitir que compadecía un poco al colorado por tener que convivir tanto con esos dos; con razón siempre fingía y cuando no, parecía estar de mal humor.

—Oye principito, ya cálmate, no era mi intención hacerlo pero de alguna forma tenía que cerrarle la boca a esa enana. En serio me está colmando la paciencia. Además, ¿qué tiene?—inquirió encogiéndose de hombros—Así la farsa es mejor, ¿qué no?

—Que mierda, ¿a mí que me importa si es así o no? Más te vale que esto no dure demasiado—Hans se dejó caer en un sillón con fastidio—. En serio esta situación es muy incómoda para mí, yo no pienso seguirte el juego todo el tiempo.

—Creí que a ti te encantaba fingir, esto es lo mismo, ¿qué no? Además, se nota que a la Barbie no le cayó muy bien la noticia, ¿no viste como nos miró?

—¿En serio?—Hans levantó una ceja y la miró con interés.

—Claro y si es así, a ti te viene bien para molestarla un poco, ¿no?

El joven adoptó una postura reflexiva, pensando para sus adentros que eso no estaría nada mal. Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de que a Elsa le desagradara su ficticia relación le causaba gracia.

—Vaya, tienes una casa linda, a mamá le encantaría todo esto. Pero, ¿por qué hay tantos trofeos aquí?—Mérida extendió una mano hacia el anaquel donde se mostraban los premios de patinaje de su hermanastra y tomó una bola de nieve; la misma que él casi había roto el primer día en que había llegado a ese lugar, para analizarla minuciosamente.

—Deja eso—Hans le quitó el objeto de la mano y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, sin explicarse porque de pronto no le gustaba que su invitada lo tomara sin permiso—. Mira, ya te advierto que mañana no vamos a dar un espectáculo con los demás. Nada de tomarnos de la mano ni esas porquerías, ¿entendiste?

—Como jodes, en serio. Eres un principito de mierda—la chica se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, exasperadamente.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose hasta la habitación los alertaron. Elsa apareció en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un libro entre sus frágiles manos y les envío una mirada glacial conforme entraba.

—Como que ya es bastante tarde, ¿no les parece?—comentó fríamente al tiempo que colocaba el libro en su sitio y mirando de soslayo especialmente a Mérida, quien arqueó una ceja rojiza.

—¿Me estás corriendo, princesita?

—No, para nada—el tono de la platinada dejo entrever una sutil nota de sarcasmo—. Pero si tus padres se preocupan, no nos gustaría buscarnos problemas después. A menos que no les interese, claro.

—Que considerado de tu parte—replicó la colorada con ironía.

—De hecho, quizás ella tenga razón—dijo Hans con seriedad, haciendo que esta última se volteara a verlo con el ceño arrugado—. No quiero que tu padre me reclame por entretenerte aquí hasta tarde ni nada de eso.

—Ya, ya, entiendo. De cualquier manera quede con mi madre de que me recogería cerca de aquí en unos minutos. No me acompañes, conozco la salida—sorpresivamente, Mérida se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo paralizado.

Desde su rincón, Elsa contempló el gesto con disgusto, sintiendo un desagrado terrible hacia la muchacha. De pronto solo le daban ganas de sacarla a empujones de su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió ella de él con una sonrisa ladina—. Adiós, Barbie—agregó al pasar al lado de la albina, quien en lugar de contestarle, solo se quedó viendo heladamente como se dirigía hasta la salida.

No fue sino hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, que soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su hermanastro.

—Vaya noviecita que te conseguiste, ¿es en serio lo de ustedes o es que estás planeando hacer algo de nuevo?—espetó.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?—Hans curvó sus labios en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿Y a mí cómo por qué habría de molestarme? O bueno, pensándolo bien, sí me molesta—respondió la jovencita desafiante—, si tú solo eres insoportable, ahora con esa salvaje tolerarte será mil veces peor. Espero que no tengas la ocurrencia de acostumbrarla a venir aquí a menudo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Parece que la reina del hielo está celosa—el pelirrojo se acercó a Elsa con aquella mueca socarrona bailándole en el rostro—, no sabía que te dejabas llevar tanto por esas actitudes infantiles, hermanita—ronroneó, tomándola de la barbilla de manera condescendiente.

—¡No estoy celosa, idiota!—replicó la blonda soltándose bruscamente de su agarre—¡Me vale todo lo que hagas! Al fin y al cabo esa presumida es perfecta para ti. Grosera, silvestre, ruidosa y con un inmenso mal gusto por todo, lo cual explica perfectamente porque se fijó en ti—le soltó con su respingada nariz en alto—. ¡Son los dos un par de pedantes insoportables!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás con ese nerd!—Hans le dio un empujón—¡Par de patéticos donnadies! ¿En serio vas a salir con él? Ya desde el campamento me di cuenta de que te trae muchas ganas, sería lo único que te faltaba, ¡hacerte novia de ese perdedor para ser doblemente insignificante! ¡Idiota!

—¡Sí salgo con él o no es mi problema!—Elsa le devolvió el empujón—Al menos Tadashi nunca se mete con nadie, ni intimida a los demás. Él si es un verdadero caballero.

—Caballero, mis bolas. Ese lo que es, es un blandengue que usa la misma gorra todos los días, ¡patético y ridículo!—otro empujón.

—¡Ridícula esa salvaje que va por ahí queriendo resolverlo todo a golpes! Pero no me extraña que ahora te estés liando con ella, ¡es igual de bruta que tú!—un empujón más.

—¡Repite eso de nuevo, sabandija!

—¡Brutos! ¡Eso es lo que son ambos!

—¡Al menos ella no es tan quejumbrosa ni consentida como tú! Inútil niñita de mamá.

—Mira quien lo dice, idiota. Tú no podrías hacer nada sin el dinero de tu papá, ¡intento barato de playboy!

—¡Prefiero ser eso que un meserito de poca monta como tu nerd! La única razón por la que lo buscas tanto es porque es insignificante, ¡cómo tú!

—¡Es mejor persona de lo que jamás serás tú, infeliz! ¡Solo sales con esa salvaje porque es igual de ordinaria que tú!

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que opines! De hecho, estoy muy a gusto con ella—mintió él—, ¡me encanta estar con alguien que no diga cosas estúpidas para variar!

—Curioso, soy yo quien debería decir eso, una conversación con Tadashi siempre es más inteligente que cruzar dos palabras contigo—Elsa frunció sus labios rosados en una mueca de condescendencia—, aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad es que cualquier persona te supera en inteligencia. Pero como sea, ¡que te aproveche salir con esa! ¡Espero que un día de estos te de una paliza! ¡Porque es obvio que ella va a llevar los pantalones en su enfermiza relación!

—¡Ni que fuera un mequetrefe como ese mediocre nerd! A él sí que lo vas a traer como un mandilón listo para besarte el culo. Lástima que seas tan patética como para aprovecharlo—Hans torció su boca en una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¡Yo no soy una bestia manipuladora como tú para aprovecharme de nadie! Por otra parte, que te tenga sin cuidado lo que hago con él o no. No es de tu incumbencia, ¿entendiste, tarado?

—¡A ti tampoco te incumbe con quien salgo o no para que te pongas a hablar tanta mierda! ¿Has entendido, sabandija miserable?

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Las miradas de ambos se fulminaron por centésima vez en lo que iba del día, un gesto al que irremediablemente se habían habituado con demasía. Verde contra azul enfrentándose con todo el odio y la frustración que solo dos jóvenes podían inspirarse entre sí. La tensión acumulada parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento mientras se quedaban frente a frente, como si intentaran hacerse desaparecer mutuamente con las pupilas.

Hans advirtió que las mejillas de la rubia estaban levemente coloreadas por la discusión, algo que en conjunto a su fiera expresión le daba una apariencia entre peligrosa y adorable. Quizá sí se había pasado un poco con sus comentarios…

La presencia que distinguió por el rabillo del ojo interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. En el umbral de la puerta, Eugene se encontraba de pie una vez más con su cámara de vídeo apuntando en dirección a ellos. Sus rostros amenazantes se transformaron en semblantes turbados.

—Viejos, en serio que esto es oro puro, me encanta la pasión que ponen al pelear—comentó.

—¡Baja esa maldita cámara!—fue lo único que atinaron a gritar al unísono.

* * *

*El Resplandor. Película de Stanley Kubrick basada en un libro de Stephen King y que les recomiendo mucho si no han leído.

*La cosa. Otra película de terror.

*"El Maleficio". Hice una referencia a "El Conjuro", que me pareció decente pero el final no me convenció. Hoy ando cinematográfica. :3

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola calabacitas! Espero que la estén pasando a todo dar y más después de leer este capítulo. Aquí es donde los enredos comienzan porque como bien habrán notado, nuestra parejita anda que hierve de celos el uno por el otro, aunque lo quieran disimular pero nomás no pueden. Estoy segura de que después de esto habrá muchas que odien a Tadashi y quieran matar a Mérida. Pelirroja astuta, ya engatuso a nuestro principito y tiene malvados planes para él. D:

Por otra parte, me encantó meter a la familia de _Brave_ ; ya les tocaba el turno después de la aparición estelar de los personajes de _Tangled_ en el capítulo anterior, ¡como adoro los crossovers!

Y mientras Mérida y Tadashi hacen de las suyas cada uno a su manera para obstaculizar el Helsa, nuestro querido Eugene se ha decidido a hacer la película de su vida grabando todas las peleas de esos dos; un material que yo sé que a todas nos gustaría tener para mirar una y otra vez, porque también él ya se dio cuenta de que ambos tienen algo muy especial. xD Este ya está peor que Rapunzel, ¿o ustedes que piensan? ¿Creen que "The Hippie Team" pueda facilitar las cosas entre copo de nieve y el pelirrojo en el futuro? ¿O al contrario?

Y sí, ya sé que de nuevo no hubo demasiado Helsa, como me gusta hacerlos sufrir. D: Les prometo que en el capítulo que viene habrá un nuevo acercamiento entre ambos, aparte de mucha diversión, porque nuestros personajes tienen una cita en el cine, ese mágico lugar en el que todo puede pasar y más cuando vas entre amigos. :3

 _Ari_ : Que sorpresota nos llevamos con el buen Flynn, ¿no? Él siempre le pone emoción a las cosas. De Lars ya sabremos en un par de capítulos, creo yo, y mientras tanto seguiremos disfrutando las peleas Helsa y otros momentitos. ;) Como siempre, gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus bellos reviews, chiquilla.

 _nina_ : Es que Helsa is the best. Me encanta que disfruten con cada capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado también. :3

Antes de pasarme a retirar, quisiera tomarme el tiempo para recomendarles algunas historias Helsa que me han encantado en estos días y que merecen más comentarios sensuales de parte de todos los amantes de este ship: _Honmei Choco_ de _Lollipop87_ con motivo de San Valentín, y _Cuestión de Secretos_ y _Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold_ de _Aliniss_ , quien en serio es genial haciendo Modern AU's, así bien bellos como ustedes. x3 Vayan criaturas mías, vayan y comenten para animar a mis niñas, ellas se lo han ganado. Háganlo por nuestra hermosa pareja. :)

Ya saben que por aquí nos vemos en siete días, mientras tanto, pórtense mal y déjenme mucho amor en los comentarios para mantener a las musas en marcha. ;D ¡Sueñan con el Helsa!


	13. Citas y secretos

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **13**

 **Citas y secretos**

* * *

¿Había algo peor que tener que soportar a Hans todos los días de la semana en casa? Sí, tener que soportarlo en medio de aquella absurda salida al cine, que Anna se había empeñado en catalogar como una cita en confidencias con ella, aunque fueran nueve personas yendo a ver una absurda película de acción en un ambiente que para nada era romántico, sino todo lo contrario.

Suspirando, Elsa observó como su pelirroja amiga parloteaba animadamente con Kristoff, quien se encontraba retirando un par de bandejas con palomitas y refrescos de la barra de la dulcería y la escuchaba con una media sonrisa.

La rubia pensó que tanta paciencia por parte del muchacho para oír la acelerada conversación de la colorada era algo admirable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió a su hermanastro en un rincón junto a Mérida y trató de ignorar la amarga sensación que sintió en la boca del estómago. Ni siquiera sabía bien porque le molestaba tanto verlos juntos. Vale que eran unos insoportables pero como bien le había dicho Hans, a ella tendría que importarle un comino con quien saliera o no.

¿Verdad?

—¿Estás emocionada por ver esta película, Elsa?—la familiar voz de Tadashi la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo.

Tras haber comprado los boletos, todos se habían desperdigado en los silloncitos que se encontraban en el lobby del cine, entre la dulcería y las filas de personas que aguardaban para comprar sus propios tickets. Faltaban aún unos quince minutos para que pudieran ingresar a la función y mientras tanto, no les quedaba de otra que matar el tiempo.

La albina se obligó a si misma a sonreírle al muchacho, con menos ánimo del que realmente debería haber sentido.

—Bueno, sí… aunque las películas de acción nunca han sido lo mío—confesó, observando como el asiático le devolvía el gesto con calidez.

Tadashi se veía realmente guapo cuando sonreía. Pero en aquel momento, ni siquiera eso era suficiente como para distraerla de esa incipiente sensación que amenazaba con transformarse en mal humor gracias a cierto pelirrojo.

—Estoy seguro de que esta va a valer la pena—repuso él acercándosele un poco en la otomana en la que se habían sentado—y si quieres… después de esto te puedo invitar un helado. Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí donde sirven unos que son buenísimos… podríamos ir tú y yo.

La rubia volvió a levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios con nerviosismo, pensando en la de veces que habría esperado escuchar una propuesta así de Tadashi.

Como odiaba que el patán de su hermanastro tuviera que arruinarle el momento, permaneciendo a unos cuantos metros de allí con esa salvaje. De tanto en tanto era capaz de ver como sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaban en ellos algunas veces, para después volverse de nuevo a Mérida.

—¿Y por qué solo ustedes? ¿Qué no están disfrutando de esta agradable salida en grupo?—la voz de Eugene, quien se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de ambos, interfirió de repente.

—Es que Elsa es una pillina, si lo único que está aguardado es estar un momento a solas con Tadashi, ¿o no, Els?—inquirió Olaf alegremente, ubicado a un lado del castaño.

No cabía duda de que su mejor amigo a veces se las arreglaba para ponerla en vergüenza en ausencia de Anna. La aludida se sintió ruborizar.

—Solo vamos a ir por un helado, nadie dijo que no podían venir—se apresuró a reponer el asiático con el buen humor que lo caracterizaba, atreviéndose a poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha para acercarla más a él.

Las mejillas de Elsa ardieron aún más.

—Bueno, menos mal. ¿Y dónde se supone que está tu amiguita Punzie, eh? ¿No debería haber llegado ya?—volvió a hablar el trigueño—Si la invitaron, ¿no?

—Debe estar por llegar, se supone que Kristoff le avisó. En realidad no es tan amiga mía como de él—respondió Elsa, en un intento por desviar la atención de ella y su cita.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la mencionada atravesó en ese momento las puertas del cine a toda prisa y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

—¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber llegado antes, tuve una tarde ocupada en mi trabajo—dijo nada más llegar, respirando con algo de agitación—, los chicos y yo tatuamos a una parejita de novios que querían ponerse cada uno el nombre del otro, ¡eran tan adorables! ¿Se imaginan si llegan a romper después? Jo jo jo jo.

—¿Cómo estás, preciosa? Por un momento pensamos que ya no vendrías—dijo Eugene enderezándose en su asiento y mirándola con galantería.

—¡Hola Ernest!

—Es Eugene.

—Ay sí, sí, claro—Rapunzel asintió con una sonrisita y luego miró a la platinada y a su acompañante con curiosidad—. ¿Ustedes vienen juntos?

—Hace tiempo que quería pedirle a Elsa salir—admitió Tadashi con cierta timidez, al tiempo que se arreglaba la gorra con una mano y sin dejar de abrazar a la chica.

—Awww, que tiernos, se nota que son muy buenos amigos—la castaña tomó asiento justo en el mismo sillón que ambos, obligándolos a recorrerse un poco y rompiendo con la relativa intimidad que mantenían al estar allí sentados—. ¿Saben qué es aún más tierno? ¡Eso!—señaló con su dedo índice al rubio y a la pelirroja que se habían sentado en una mesa cercana a comer palomitas y reían animados—Kristoff y Anna son tan lindos cuando están juntos, ¡como un gigante y un enano que se quieren!

—Oye preciosa, ¿qué te parece si después de esto vamos por un helado? Tadashi dice que conoce un buen lugar.

—¡Claro! ¡Vayamos todos juntos!—respondió la morena animada.

Elsa se contuvo de suspirar, resignándose a que definitivamente no pasaría ni un momento a solas con el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, a quien también se le notaba un poco incómodo por la afluencia de personas que estaba resultando tener su "cita".

Distraídamente miro hacia un lado y su mirada se topó con los mismos orbes verdes que la atormentaban, y que ahora la observaban de una manera muy seria.

Hans le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego se dejó tomar de la mano por la joven pelirroja a su lado. Aquel gesto atrajo de inmediato la atención de Elsa, quien entrecerró los ojos antes de dedicarle la misma expresión hostil.

El tipo no podía ser más idiota.

—Voy por un refresco, ¿te apetece algo?—le preguntó a Tadashi.

De pronto sentía que necesitaba un par de minutos a solas.

—No te molestes, te espero aquí—dijo él con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Qué lástima que en ese instante no le levantara el ánimo como otras veces. La chica asintió y se levantó para ir en dirección a la dulcería atestada de gente. Más le valía darse un poco de prisa, pues la película estaba a punto de comenzar.

Pacientemente ocupó el último lugar de la fila, detrás de una mujer que discutía con su pequeño hijo.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien con ese bueno para nada, sabandija?—murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia se tensó al escuchar el comentario y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con el semblante amenazante de su hermanastro.

—¿Qué quieres, Hans? ¿No piensas que este no es lugar como para que vengas a molestar?—espetó con desagrado, mirando como él sonreía arrogantemente.

—No hay lugares para molestarte Elsa, sino ocasiones y esta me parece muy conveniente. ¿Decepcionada por qué la cita con ese meserito de quinta no te está saliendo como esperabas?

—Eres un imbécil, ¿por qué tienes que insultar a Tadashi? Él nunca te ha hecho nada.

—Diré de él cuanto me dé la gana y si eso te molesta mejor para mí. Sabes que se ven ridículos juntos, ¿no? Menuda pareja de perdedores conforman—soltó el pelirrojo con toda la ponzoña que le fue posible.

No podía evitarlo, no soportaba ver a esos dos de lo más felices. Cierto era que el muchacho de la gorra nada malo le había hecho sino todo lo contrario, desde el principio se había comportado amable con él. Pero a pesar de todo, Hans había descubierto que le caía condenadamente mal y no tenía remedio cuando se ensañaba con alguien.

Todo en el susodicho le molestaba, su sonrisa bonachona, sus aires de gentileza, su postura tranquila y la manera en la que miraba a Elsa. Era tan estúpido.

Cuando los había visto sentados y había vislumbrado al moreno abrazándola, una desagradable sensación se apoderó de su pecho; un sentimiento de rechazo innato que pronto lo puso de mal humor. Como si no fuera suficiente con soportar a la loca de Mérida como para tener que ver también semejante espectáculo.

Y es que ese par le rompía enormemente las bolas. La mosquita muerta y el nerd que no dejaba caer un plato. Como si por separado no fueran lo suficientemente patéticos ya, todavía tenían que insistir en salir y retar al mundo con semejante tontería.

No le gustaba verlos juntos. No le gustaba ver a Elsa sonreír a causa suya; probablemente porque la odiaba y no admitía que tuviera un solo segundo de tranquilidad.

Era por eso que lo único que le quedaba, era poner todo su empeño en amargarle el día. ¿Por qué? Porque se le daba la puta gana, carajo y si él no se la estaba pasando bien en esa disque cita de parejitas de mierda, entonces ella tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti con esa, eh?—Elsa lo encaró con un gesto helado en sus ojos—Mostrar lo suyo en público es simplemente el colmo del mal gusto. Par de silvestres desubicados.

—Oh Elsa, eres tan idiota—repuso el colorado con una risa despectiva—. Lo de ella tiene perfecto remedio, después de unos días conmigo podrías apostar lo que quieras a que la volvería una chica decente; digo, porque después de todo no está tan mal—la albina frunció los labios con repulsión al oírlo decir tal cosa—, pero él, es tan ordinario y tan poca cosa que lo suyo no tiene arreglo y menos a tu lado. Esa carita de muñeca no te sirve de mucho con una personalidad tan insignificante y pobre.

—¡Oye, imbécil…!—la exclamación de la joven se vio interrumpida cuando Mérida llegó al lado de su hermanastro y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Hans, dijiste que no te ibas a demorar con nuestras bebidas! Mira, la fila ya hasta avanzó y tú te quedaste aquí parado—se quejó para luego darle una mirada a la rubia—. Muévete, Elsa. Tú sigues y ya va a empezar la película.

—Déjala. Ya conoces bien a mi hermanita, es bastante lenta—repuso el cobrizo, a lo que ambos rieron incrementando la furia de la blonda.

—Pero bueno, no vamos a alcanzar a comprar nada, ya todos están entrando. Oye Barbie, ¿y si compras tú todo y nos alcanzas? Al cabo que a ti ni te emocionaba tanto esta película.

—¿Por qué no mejor se hacen a un lado y compran ustedes sus malditos refrescos? Tadashi me está esperando—espetó Elsa dejando de lado su acostumbrada educación.

Al demonio con esos idiotas. Sentía ganas de rechinar los dientes solo de ver como la delgada mano de la pelirroja se cerraba en torno al antebrazo del joven, como una serpiente trepadora en torno a un árbol.

—Ay princesita, pero que modales. Se nota que no te levantaste de buenas hoy—Mérida se puso de puntitas y con todo el descaro del mundo, depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios del colorado, claramente divertida con la situación.

Por una breve fracción de segundo, algo parecido a la estupefacción cruzó por los ojos de Hans, pero su semblante enseguida se recompuso para mostrar el mismo engreimiento de siempre y no hizo nada por alejar a la muchacha. En especial cuando vio como aquello parecía encender más las mejillas de la rubia.

—Vamos adentro, Hans. Ya todos están por entrar—dijo la pecosa.

Él no tuvo tiempo de responder porque de inmediato, Elsa pasó por su lado empujándolo con el hombro y yendo como un bólido. En su interior la chica se sentía rabiosa y lo peor era saber cuanta importancia le estaba dando a algo que no debería interesarle.

" _¡Estúpido!"_ , pensó para sus adentros en dirección a su hermanastro.

El muy imbécil, se dejaba besar como si nada por esa salvaje pero tenía la cara para incordiarla a ella por salir con el asiático. Ojalá y se pudrieran los dos, se decía a si misma.

Entre el conjunto de personas que se encontraban ingresando a la sala del cine, reconoció a Anna, quien de inmediato camino hacia ella.

—¡Elsa! ¡Te estaba buscando! Ven, vamos a entrar—la tomó de la mano pero al reparar en su rostro enfadado, miró por detrás de su hombro y vio como la pareja de pelirrojos iba detrás de ella, muy agarrados del brazo. Bufó—. Dios, mira eso, que cuadro—murmuró con desaprobación—, ¿ya lo viste?

—¡Sí!—contestó molesta.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a hacer nada para separarlos? ¡Elsa, está bien que salgas con otra persona pero no puedes dejar que esa se acerque a Hans! ¡Él es como de tu familia! ¿Qué no harás nada?—chilló la cobriza con impotencia.

—¡No! ¡No me importa lo que haga él! ¡Que se pudra!—y dicho esto, se adentró en la oscura sala de cine, esperando sentarse lo más lejos posible de su hermanastro.

* * *

Lamentablemente el universo no estaba de su lado ese día, pues después de que casi todos se hubieran sentado en parejas, a ella le había tocado estar justo en el asiento al lado del de su tormento personal. Y tanto que quería distraerse para olvidar la desagradable escena que había presenciado. A esas alturas, decir que estaba malhumorada era poco.

Para colmo la cinta que proyectaban, (una historia de nazis llena de explosiones y malas palabras), ni siquiera estaba consiguiendo captar su atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba sin quererlo cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo, quien tampoco perdía oportunidad para echarle una que otra mirada de pocos amigos a la escasa luz proveniente de la pantalla.

En un momento dado, Mérida aprovechó para colar su mano hasta el posabrazos y entrelazarla con la del colorado, quien no hizo nada por evitar ese gesto. Elsa apretó la mandíbula. Esa chica sí que era una incongruente; hace no poco que decía odiarlo tanto como ella y ahora se había reducido a andar de empalagosa con él.

Como los odiaba.

Del otro lado, Tadashi volvió a estirar un brazo para pasarlo sobre su respaldo y la acción hizo que por fin lo mirara. El moreno le sonrió levemente y Elsa lo imitó sin muchas ganas. Luego su brazo se deslizo hasta abarcar sus hombros de nuevo y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó y la jovencita se sintió estremecer cuando su cálido aliento le rozó la nuca.

Era obvio que él había notado su repentino estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder sintió una repentina humedad que se extendía por su jersey. Hans le había derramado encima el contenido del vaso con Coca Cola que había salido a comprar minutos atrás y ahora la bebida trazaba una mancha fría y de forma irregular en su ropa.

—¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!—su susurro fue una disculpa carente de culpabilidad en medio de la sala de cine. Al lado de él, distinguió una risa ahogada por parte de Mérida.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!—chilló alterada, consiguiendo que varias personas voltearan a verla y que un par de ellas le chistaran para que se callara.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien?—volvió a preguntarle Tadashi con preocupación.

Varios de sus amigos también se asomaban desde sus asientos para ver que había pasado.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—susurró alterada al cobrizo, quien solo se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Yo? Pero sí fue un accidente—debajo de su tono de voz desconcertado, Elsa podía adivinar muy bien la burla velada y la satisfacción que sentía por molestarla.

¿Es que ese estúpido no iba a madurar jamás?

Iracunda, se levantó intempestivamente de su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala. El pelinegro intentó ir tras ella pero Hans se lo impidió. Con un movimiento de la mano lo hizo volver a su asiento de nuevo y se levantó para ir en la misma dirección que la blonda, ignorando los susurros de su acompañante para que se quedara.

En el pasillo, Elsa se desprendía de su prenda superior para quedar en una sencilla blusa de tirantes que aún mostraba el indicio húmedo de la mancha de soda. Sus ojos cerúleos se posaron en él con odio en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—exclamó—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Hans?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz por un día?!

—¿Dejarte en paz? ¡No se me da la gana dejarte en paz!—gruño él, llegando frente a ella y observándola de manera amenazante—¡Vas a aguantar todo lo que te haga hasta que se termine este día! ¿Entendiste?

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio!—la adolescente empuño sus manos e hizo ademán de golpearlo en el pecho, antes de que él ágilmente le apresara las muñecas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Intentarás golpearme de nuevo?—el colorado le sonrió con desdén—¿O te pondrás a llorar por qué se arruinó tu cita con ese patético meserito?

Elsa se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

—¡También eso tenías que echarlo a perder! ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que meterte con él?!

—Porque se me da la gana hacerlo, sabandija. Ya te dije, y te vas a aguantar—la muchachita apretó los dientes cuando él se agachó para que sus orbes esmeraldas estuvieran a la misma altura que los suyos—. Oh Elsa, ¿en serio crees que le gustas? No seas tan tontita, es obvio que solo te quiere como diversión, después de todo ¿quién podría aguantar a una niñita tan malcriada como tú?

—¡Él no es como tú, patán!

—Claro que no es como yo, mírame, ese idiota no me llega ni a la suela de los pies. Por eso es que se conforma contigo.

Una expresión dolida atravesó por las pupilas azules de la joven y por un instante, Hans se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera había sido su intención hacerlo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo mucho que le enojaba ver a ese donnadie tan cerca de su hermanastra.

—En serio eres un idiota—le espetó Elsa en voz baja, agachando su mirada.

—Vamos sabandija, tampoco es para tanto. Déjate de tonterías y vamos adentro—la tomó del brazo con intenciones de arrastrarla de nuevo al interior de la sala, más ella lo empujó bruscamente.

—¡No me toques, imbécil!—chilló con expresión exasperada—¡¿Sabes qué, Hans?! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Siempre tienes que echar todo a perder! ¡No quiero estar un solo minuto más cerca de ti!—se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse—¡Por mí que esta salida se vaya al demonio!

—¡Eh, ¿a dónde crees que vas?!

—¡A casa, estúpido! ¡Quédate con esa idiota y déjame tranquila de una maldita vez!

A Elsa no le importó llamar la atención de un par de empleados que, a poca distancia de allí, veían la escena sin saber si intervenir o no. Rápidamente salió del cine y se dirigió con pasos furiosos hasta la salida del centro comercial para emprender el camino de regreso, en tanto se amarraba a la cintura su jersey húmedo.

Estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera valía la pena volver. No para seguir soportando las tonterías del cobrizo y su horrenda novia, o lo que fuera esa tonta de él.

No aguantaba verlos juntos. Las entrañas se le revolvían solo de acordarse del beso que la muy descarada le había plantado. Los dos se habían juntado en el peor momento para amargarle la vida como siempre.

Mientras caminaba se abrazó a si misma al sentir una corriente fría erizándole la piel. Menuda maldita hora para andar sin abrigo, recién se percataba de que había oscurecido. Con suerte llegaría a casa pronto si apuraba el paso y podría sentarse frente a la chimenea. Aquel día había sido un fiasco.

La vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo indicó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Era de Tadashi. Su desazón incrementó al leerlo.

 _[ Tadashi Hamada: ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Te encuentras bien? :/ Recibido 19:20 ]_

La platinada suspiró hondamente. Estaba tan fastidiada, que en ese instante ni siquiera pensar en el asiático le levantaría el ánimo. Se abstuvo de responderle y guardó otra vez su móvil para apresurarse. Había andado por ese mismo rumbo de día varias veces, siempre acompañaba, pero sola y con poca luz era algo distinto.

Al llegar cerca de la avenida que se encontraba a pocas calles de su casa, se paró para esperar a que los autos le cedieran el paso, temblando un poco por la brisa. A su lado solo se veía un oscuro callejón y a un par de metros de ahí, el semáforo que se negaba a cambiar el verde. Elsa frunció el ceño, recordando lo mucho que podía tardar en ese cruce tan transitado. De pronto el camino hasta su vivienda le parecía más largo.

Una presencia a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera voltear, sintió una mano gruesa tapándole la boca y como un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura para tirar de ella hacia el callejón.

La blonda forcejeó desesperada contra el abrazo de hierro que la mantenía presa, sintiendo su corazón palpitar acelerado de puro terror ante la perspectiva de ser asaltada o algo peor.

¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido irse sola?

En vano intentó pedir auxilio o soltarse, tratando de apartar la mano de su rostro con una de sus pequeñas palmas y revolviéndose cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Una risa masculina junto a su oído la dejó paralizada.

—Pobre mocosa, ¿no te han enseñado que las niñas no deben caminar solas por ahí de noche?

El miedo que sentía se desvaneció paulatinamente para dar paso a una profunda indignación. Las manos que la sujetaban la soltaron y la colocaron de vuelta en el suelo, donde se dio la vuelta para encarar a Hans. Aún con la escasa iluminación que entraba a la callejuela podía distinguir que era él, con su odiosa sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil!—le gritó, solo para escuchar una carcajada en respuesta.

El muchacho no dudó en desternillarse de risa, como si no hubiera hecho ya lo suficiente para arruinarle la tarde.

—¡Estúpido! Yo creí… creí que… —los ojos de la adolescente se cristalizaron y se odio a si misma por eso.

Había estado tan asustada.

—Ah vamos, vamos Elsa, no empieces con esto otra vez. Admite que fue gracioso—el colorado se cruzó de brazos—, ¿o qué? ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera un violador de verdad o algo así? Tienes suerte de que te haya seguido, ¿sabes?

La aludida lo miró con rencor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Creí que te había dejado en claro que no quiero verte! ¡Y todavía te atreves a hacerme esto, maldito! ¡No tienes idea del miedo que pasé!

—¡Bueno, ¿qué demonios?! ¿Y cómo creías que te iba a dejar irte sola? ¿Sabes lo que me harían nuestros padres si se enteran?—replicó él ofuscado, para luego respirar y hablarle con la misma tranquila arrogancia de siempre—Además, ya oscureció. Algo puede pasarte si te ven yendo sola por ahí.

—¿Y eso a ti qué más te da? ¡Ya déjame sola! ¡Quiero estar lejos de ti!

—¡Woah sabandija, necesitas calmarte!—Hans la tomó por los hombros—¡Ya! Olvídalo, ¿sí? No fue nada. Ahora andando.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!—la voz de la rubia sonó quebrada y entonces se percató del par de lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir una mierda.

El precioso rostro de Elsa estaba contorsionado en una mueca en la que se mezclaban la tristeza y la exasperación, y recién se daba cuenta de que también temblaba de frío. Maldijo para sus adentros sabiendo que todo eso era su culpa. Siempre se las arreglaba para arruinar las cosas.

—Elsa, no seas tonta, vamos—le dijo seriamente y se quitó la chaqueta para rodear a la platinada con ella, pese a la resistencia que ella puso—, déjate de sandeces, ¿quieres?

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero nada tuyo!—la chica intentó sacudirse de encima la prenda que él mantenía firmemente agarrada por las solapas, envolviéndola.

Claro, ahora era caballeroso, pensó con sarcasmo para sus adentros. Seguro no quería que su madre la viera llegar a casa en tan deplorable estado; el muy convenenciero.

—¡Basta ya! Cálmate y ven conmigo. O te cargo, tú elijes.

Elsa dejó de resistirse y le lanzó una mirada fiera y llena de rencor, con sus suaves mejillas arreboladas y el rastro pequeño de las lágrimas todavía brillando encima de su piel. Ni loca dejaba que la llevara por ahí colgando como un saco de papas o a saber qué; con lo bruto que era.

Furiosamente se secó la humedad de los pómulos con el dorso de las manos y levanto la barbilla.

—Vámonos, pero ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Hans levantó las manos en señal de paz y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, poniéndose a avanzar junto a ella en cuando se puso en marcha, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

Los dos cruzaron la avenida sin decir una palabra y así se mantuvieron hasta vislumbrar el parque que se hallaba a un par de cuadras de su calle.

—Tampoco había necesidad de que te pusieras así. Seguro que ya tendrás oportunidad de salir de nuevo con el meserito—musitó el pelirrojo de manera desdeñosa.

Elsa le dirigió otra mirada llena de odio. ¿Es qué siempre tenía que volver a traer el tema a colación?

—¿Es qué no puedes dejarlo en paz un momento?

—Bueno, es la verdad. Ese idiota te va a seguir insistiendo hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Se ve que lo traes colgado de un ala, sabandija—dijo Hans con sarcasmo, intentando encubrir el desagrado que en verdad sentía ante dicha situación—. Si realmente fueras lista, sabrías bien como aprovecharte de eso.

—En serio eres un imbécil.

El joven dejo escapar una risa grave. Cada vez adoraba más hacerla enojar.

—¿Sabes qué te pondría mejor humor, mocosa?—inquirió él, al vislumbrar algo al otro lado del parque—Algo dulce, ¿qué tal un helado?

—No quiero helado—contestó Elsa secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, quiero llegar a casa y quitarme esta ropa mojada. Eres un estúpido.

Sus quejas obtuvieron otra risa como respuesta y deseo enormemente poder estampar su puño en la nariz del tarado.

—¿Sabes? Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digas de todo, que ya hasta tus insultos me hacen gracia—dijo Hans—. Anda, deja ya el berrinche.

—¡Que no quiero…!—sus protestas se vieron ahogadas cuando su hermanastro le rodeó la muñeca y la arrastro hasta la curiosa heladería que había detectado cruzando la acera, en donde un amable señor se dispuso a atenderlo.

La muchacha miró hacia otro lado enfurruñada, sin prestar atención cuando el cobrizo pidió dos barquillos de sabores diferentes. ¿En serio pensaba sobornarla con algo tan insulso? Ya sabía que quería contentarla para que al llegar a casa, no levantara sospechas ante su madre, el muy hipócrita.

Irónicamente se acordó de la invitación que Tadashi le había hecho antes en el cine y pensó que de no ser por lo que había sucedido, tal vez hubiera sido con él con quien se dispusiera a tomar un helado. ¿Sería ese el lugar del que hablaba?

Sus pensamientos la enfurecieron más.

—Aquí tienes, muchacho. Espero que a tu novia le guste, no se ve muy animada—escuchó decir bondadosamente al encargado del establecimiento.

—¡¿Cómo dice?!—exclamó Elsa volviéndose a verlo con indignación.

—Es un poco nerviosa—repuso Hans socarronamente, sacando su billetera y entregándole un billete al hombre—, quédese con el cambio.

La rubia infló las mejillas con enojo en tanto el empleado le agradecía a su acompañante y bruscamente, terminó por arrebatarle el cono de helado de chocolate que le tendía, todavía con esa sonrisa que quería borrarle a bofetadas.

Encrespada, salió del lugar y volvió al parque con él pisándole los talones. El lugar prácticamente se encontraba desierto, pues alrededor no se veía más que a dos o tres niños, jugando en compañía de sus padres. Elsa se sentó en un columpio con fuerza y sin intenciones de conversar o mirar a su hermanastro.

Su sola presencia sí que conseguía ponerla a rabiar.

—Si sigues arrugando tanto el ceño te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo, hermanita—lo oyó decir con sorna, antes de que se sentara en el columpio de al lado comiendo con gusto su sorbete de limón.

—Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así—le dijo ella clavándole amenazantemente sus orbes azules.

—¿Y por qué no? Si es casi lo que somos a final de cuentas, ¿qué no?—discutió el colorado alzando la comisura de su boca y obviamente, disfrutando en grande con las circunstancias.

Solo él sabía la retorcida y enferma razón por la que le agradaba tanto hacerla enojar y discutir a cada rato.

—No, tú y yo nunca seremos nada. Ni hermanos, ni familia, ni amigos, ¡nada!—siseó Elsa.

—Realmente estás alterada, sabandija.

—Solo cállate, Hans—bufó la adolescente volviendo a fijar su mirada al frente, sobre un sube y baja que se encontraba solo—. Ya he tenido bastante de ti hoy.

—Si no te comes eso, se te va a derretir.

La jovencita miró de reojo el apetitoso barquillo que aun sostenía en su mano, sin querer probarlo realmente.

Ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de que Hans tenía algún grave problema mental o un caso de bipolaridad sin resolver. No hace mucho que le decía cosas horribles en el cine y ahora trataba de mostrarse amistoso, en un modo maligno, extraño y retorcido.

No había persona más enferma que él.

El familiar sonido del móvil del pelirrojo sonando en un bolsillo de su chaqueta los sobresaltó. Elsa atinó a meter su mano ahí para sacarlo y frunció aún más el entrecejo al ver el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla.

—Bueno, pero si es tu noviecita—masculló, pasándole el aparato a Hans—. Anda, ¡contéstale! Seguro está muy desesperada por saber donde andas.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas y tomó el teléfono que Mérida había agarrado en un descuido para grabarle su número, sin que él por supuesto, pudiera intervenir. Contempló la pantalla un par de segundos antes de deslizar un dedo encima para rechazar la llamada, guardándoselo en un bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no quieres hablar con ella? ¿No tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer cuando sepa que le colgaste?—dijo Elsa bruscamente.

—Ella no es mi jefe ni nada como para que tenga que estarle dando santo y seña de donde estoy. Le hablaré cuando se me dé la gana—repuso Hans retadoramente—. Aunque a ti parece que no te tiene precisamente sin cuidado, ¿verdad?

—Como si me interesara lo que te traes con esa.

—Eres tan tierna cuando te pones celosa, hermanita.

—¡En serio, deja de llamarme así imbécil!

—¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Elsa? ¿Vas a golpearme?—el tono burlón del muchacho estaba consiguiendo sacarla de quicio.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí contigo! ¡Debería largarme ya a casa!

—Vamos, vamos sabandija, todavía es muy temprano como para volver. Dale a tu madre otro momento de paz lejos de ti—las pupilas cerúleas de la mencionada fulminaron a Hans—, esto no está tan mal de todos modos. Esa película que escogieron era patética, o no me dirás que te estaba gustando.

La chica se volteó con ímpetu, bufando por tener que darle la razón. Después de todo, la cinta que habían ido a ver si que había resultado no ser exactamente buena.

—En serio mocosa, sino empiezas a comerte eso de una buena vez tendré que hacerlo yo. Todavía que lo pago para ti.

Elsa volvió a echarle otro vistazo al helado, que ya comenzaba a amenazar con derretirse. El cobrizo extendió su mano para tomarle la muñeca con la que lo sostenía y empujarla hacia sus labios.

—¡Eh!

—Vamos, comételo. No seas tan melindrosa.

—¡No, basta!—la muchacha se volteó al ver que tenía intenciones de meterle el helado a la boca a la fuerza, con lo que acabo manchándose la mejilla y la punta de la nariz—¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota!

La carcajada de Hans resonó por todo el parque, seguida de una pequeña e involuntaria risa de ella, que trató de contener al instante.

—Ay, en serio eres un tarado.

—Tú eres la tarada, te dije que te lo comieras ya.

Elsa se limpió con la palma de la mano y luego lamió los restos con delicadeza. Tenía que reconocer que el helado estaba bueno y le encantaba; pero si no fuera por ese torpe pelirrojo, seguro lo hubiera aceptado más animada antes.

—Hace años que no me sentaba en uno de estos—dijo Hans balanceándose ligeramente en el columpio—, creo que no me había acercado a un parque de juegos desde los diez.

—Yo sí, a veces Anna y yo pasamos por aquí—comentó la platinada de manera neutral, lamiendo su barquillo de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Usan el sube y baja o algo así?—inquirió su hermanastro burlonamente.

—No—Elsa arrugó la frente—, no me he subido a uno de esos desde cuarto grado. Un día cuando estábamos jugando, Anna me bajó con demasiada fuerza y terminé cayéndome. Me abrí la frente y mamá tuvo que llevarme al hospital. Ahora solo usamos los columpios.

—Esa enana es una bestia.

—Claro que no, solo que a veces no mide su fuerza—Elsa le lanzó una mirada de reproche y luego regreso a saborear su cono—. A veces me gustaría ser igual.

—¿Por qué? Eso no es la gran cosa.

—Me serviría para darle una lección de vez en cuando a ciertas personas que conozco—Hans vio como lo miraba de soslayo, con cierta reprensión, y rió.

—¿Tú dándole una lección a alguien? ¿Yendo por ahí y golpeando a la gente? Esa no serías tú, sabandija—dijo—, la señorita refinada y enojona que todos conocemos. Molestarte no sería tan divertido.

Por un instante se imaginó a la platinada comportándose amenazadoramente, como cierta pelirroja de cabello alborotado que conocía, y supo que dicha visión no le agradaba por completo. No cuando llevaba el suficiente tiempo como para conocer a Elsa y saber que en el fondo, su personalidad ocultaba cierto encanto. Así como era, delicada y elegante, aunque a veces rayara en lo susceptible.

Ella no necesitaba ser como nadie más.

—Es precisamente por comentarios como ese que desearía poder romperte la nariz a veces—el sonido de su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Nunca serías capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—¿De verdad estás tan seguro?

—Por favor Elsa, no le pegarías ni a una mosca aunque te lo propusieras. Eres demasiado buena e inocente.

—Y tú eres un mentiroso patológico y manipulador de la peor calaña.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es casi un cumplido Copo de Nieve.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—Elsa parpadeó con sorpresa y se volvió a verlo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?—Hans sonrió de lado, intentando encubrir su propia extrañeza ante el mote que sin quererlo, había brotado de sus labios como algo natural—Te pega bastante.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que me han dicho jamás, aunque supongo es algo que no debería sorprenderme de ti. ¿A quién más se le podría ocurrir tal idiotez?

—No te gusta. Bueno, eso es luz verde para mí, aunque sinceramente yo lo encuentro de lo más adorable, Copo de Nieve.

—Basta—lo cortó ella fríamente.

—¿Por qué? Es simpático.

—Te dije que te calles—la blonda se balanceo hacia él y le pego una patadita que lo hizo quejarse—. Honestamente Hans, a veces pareces tener la edad mental de un niño de cinco años. Eso cuando no te pones a tramar algo como si fueras un maldito sociópata. Eres espeluznante.

El aludido se limitó a sonreírle de esa manera torcida a la que lastimeramente, se había acostumbrado. Elsa sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo para mirar la hora.

—Deberíamos enviarle un mensaje a los demás para avisarles que volvimos a casa, ya deben estar por salir.

—¿Para qué? No es como si interesara.

—Anna se va a preocupar—repuso la rubia terminando de comer los últimos restos de su cono de helado y disponiéndose a mensajear a la mencionada—, al menos quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

—Esa no se entera de nada cuando está con el grandulón oxigenado, que por cierto no puede ser más retrasado. ¿En serio no se entera de que la enana gusta de él? Casi se le ofrece en bandeja de plata.

—¿Siempre tienes que hablar mal de todo el mundo?—Elsa alzó su mirada hacia él después de haber enviado su texto, con una ceja arqueada.

—Soy honesto, no es mi problema si los demás no pueden lidiar con eso—replicó Hans—. Como sea, igual y les hicimos un favor al largarnos. Así, tu amiguito cuatro ojos no será el único solo en esa supuesta cita de mierda.

—En serio eres un maldito idiota—la albina suspiro y comenzó a columpiarse—. Mérida debe estar realmente mal de la cabeza para haber gustado de ti. Primero arranca la cabeza de un muñeco en Economía Doméstica y ahora esto.

—¿Qué ella hizo qué?—Hans la imitó en su propio columpio y la vio volviendo a levantar una ceja.

Ahora ambos trazaban leves arcos respecto al suelo, balanceándose en el aire.

—Fue una dinámica escolar que nos pusieron a principio de año. La maestra nos hizo formar parejas y nos dio un muñeco a cada una para que aprendiéramos sobre la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño. Yo la hice con Anna—explico su hermanastra—, ella era el padre. Y de veras que fue muy responsable, demasiado para tratarse de ella. Pero Mérida, no—Elsa revoleó sus ojos—, muy convencional para la chica ruda del colegio. Terminó arrancándole la cabeza a su muñeca en la primera clase y luego quiso repararla tratando de unirla usando una barra de pegamento, antes de que llegara la maestra. Pero por supuesto, no pudo y del coraje la arrojó por la ventana abierta. Rompió el parabrisas de un auto.

—¡Jodida anormal!—Hans se rió fuertemente y sorpresivamente, la blonda se le unió de forma un tanto más discreta—¿Quién demonios hace eso?

—Estás hablando de tu novia.

—Ajá—el muchacho hizo una mueca, deseando comentar todo lo de la farsa. Al fin y al cabo, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo más se daba cuenta de que la pelirroja definitivamente no era su tipo de chica—. Ella no es mi novia, solo estamos saliendo. E igual eso fue jodidamente anormal. No me cuesta admitir que necesita un poco de refinamiento.

—¿Y tú se lo vas a dar?—el tono de Elsa volvía a ser frío.

—Podría ser, ¿no crees que pueda ser capaz, Copo de Nieve?

—Es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a casa—anunció ella frenando su columpio—, ya se puso más oscuro.

Hans no dijo nada más, sino que se limitó a incorporarse también para que ambos emprendieran el camino de vuelta, pensando en el extraño momento que acababan de compartir.

* * *

La tarde del viernes se presentó soleada y agradable, algo que su madrastra aprovechó para pedirle amablemente que saliera a regar los rosales del jardín trasero, que con tanta ansía ella solía cuidar. Hasta allí fue donde Hans se dirigió con paso perezoso, sosteniendo la regadera en mano y bañando con ella las delicadas flores que se alzaban orgullosas en la valla, mostrando pétalos rojos y blancos.

La vibración familiar de su teléfono lo distrajo momentáneamente de la tarea y enseguida sacó el dispositivo, frunciendo el ceño al volver a ver por quinta vez en el día el número que tanto intentaba ignorar.

No estaba para reclamos en ese momento, pero supuso que tarde o temprano tendría que contestar.

Con más pereza que antes, tomó la llamada y acercó el móvil a su oído.

—¿Diga?—contestó.

—¿Tú crees que soy estúpida?—la voz de Mérida se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la línea, sin saludo de antelación.

—¿Eh?—el pelirrojo continuó regando las plantas sin entender

—Eso, que si crees que soy estúpida—repitió la colorada con obvia exasperación.

—Eh… ¿no?—Hans pensó su respuesta al tiempo que dirigía la regadera a las flores más bajas sin mucho interés.

—Entonces estoy pintada, es eso. Porque de otra manera, no me explico porque me dejas sola a mitad de esa estúpida cita de parejas y luego ni me contestas el teléfono, ¡quedé como una tonta! ¡La maldita enana se estuvo burlando de mí todo el tiempo! Maldición principito, ¡se supone que deberías estar a mi lado! Y te fuiste ¿para qué? ¡Para ir detrás de esa muñequita de cuarta por nada! ¡Qué carajo!

Los reclamos de Mérida se sucedieron en un conjunto de exclamaciones desesperadas; casi podía verla frente a él con las manos vueltas puños y su redondo rostro crispado de furia, con las finas facciones endurecidas.

—¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, playboy de porquería!

—¡A ver! ¡Primero que nada no me hables así, pedazo de engendro!—la cortó Hans, ya harto de escuchar sus amenazas—Y segundo, sí me fui a ti te importa una mierda. Esta farsa es solo para aparentar enfrente de tus padres, las gracias deberías de darme por seguir accediendo a esto, ¡así que no estés rompiendo las bolas!

—¡No es justo, Hans! ¡Ayer antes de entrar a la película no decías lo mismo!

—¡Ayer quedó en el pasado y este teatrito también si me sigues reclamando cosas!—el joven le dio la espalda airado a los rosales, quedando de frente a las ventanas y el porche trasero de la casa—Entiende, ¡no somos nada! ¡Y no me vas a controlar como si de verdad fuera tu novio, melenuda! Ya bastante estoy haciendo por ti al fingir, pero si sigues jodiéndome se acabó, ¿entendiste?

Hubo silencio por parte de Mérida. En uno de los ventanales, un movimiento captó la atención del cobrizo, quien miró hacia allí como por instinto. Se trataba de la ventana de la habitación de Elsa, que tenía las cortinas levemente corridas.

—Eres un maldito imbécil.

El insulto que recibió apenas y fue procesado por su cerebro, al ver aparecer a la blonda en su campo de visión. Hans se quedó estático en su lugar. Sus ojos, ligeramente abiertos de impresión, se aferraron inmediatamente a la imagen que le ofrecía el ventanal.

—¿Crees que me encanta haber recurrido a ti para hacer todo esto? Eso no te daba derecho a plantarme como lo hiciste ayer…

La escena no era del todo visible debido a la parcial presencia de los cortinajes, pero si lo bastante como para quitarle el aliento y, por todos los cielos, vaya que lo hacía.

—… después de todo, he estado tratando de ser amable contigo. Pero a ti ni siquiera te importa eso, ¿no? Primero haces que me despidan de mi trabajo y ahora esto…

Elsa se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su dormitorio. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y en la parte superior solo llevaba su corpiño, un modelo muy delicado de color blanco con ribetes azules, que le recordó enormemente al que le había visto aquella vez en el campamento. Tenía un aire de lo más inocente y al mismo tiempo, provocador.

—… mi madre ha estado presionándome mucho, ¡no necesito más de esta mierda en mi vida! ¡Creí que hasta tú me ibas a entender, hijo de…!

La muchachita al parecer estaba decidiendo que iba a usar ese día, puesto que sostenía un bonito vestido de tirantes azul sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de verse al espejo; pero cuando lo hizo a un lado para tomar otro más recatado de color rosa y mangas hasta los codos, pudo ver momentáneamente la perfecta curvatura de sus delicados pechos y el vientre plano. Aquello fue suficiente para que un repentino calor le encendiera las mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo se apoderara de su vientre.

—… porque claro, a ti qué te importa lo que a mí me pase, ¿no? Total, soy una inepta por confiar en ti. ¿Me estás escuchando, Hans? ¿Hans?

Él no podía despegar su mirada de la ventana por más que quisiera, por más a que se arriesgara a que en cualquier momento, la platinada lo descubriera para ahí y quedara como un vulgar fisgón o algo peor. Pero es que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de la encantadora escena. Aquella era una visión angelical.

Con el eco distante de las palabras de su interlocutora, se las arregló para contestar vagamente ante su insistencia.

—Sí… sí…

Mérida suspiró desde su lado de la línea.

—Mira, ya vale, ¿sí? Perdón por haberme alterado, pero es que ayer fue una basura. Si querías irte me hubieras dicho para seguirte también, ya sé que no somos nada…

Mientras su hermanastra se ponía de lado y se observaba por encima del ojo en el espejo, aun sosteniendo el vestido rosa, Hans arrugó un poco el ceño, viéndola tan concentrada. ¿Por qué se estaría probando aquella ropa? ¿Acaso iba a salir con alguien? El pensamiento le provocó una punzada de irracional frustración.

—… y que no tengo derecho de reclamarte nada, pero maldita sea, no vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo como ayer, ¿quieres? Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor…

¿Con quién iría a salir Elsa? ¿A qué venía toda esa función en su habitación? El colorado casi gruñó de decepción e impaciencia cuando ella se retiró del espejo, saliendo completamente de su campo de visión. De repente se sentía muy acalorado.

—… ya sé que a veces puedo ser algo intensa, pero eso no significa que no me puedas tratar como una dama y toda esa mierda. Agh, ahora estoy empezando a sonar como mi madre…

" _Una dama, sí como no"_ , pensó el joven, muy atento cuando Elsa volvió a aparecer frente al espejo, para su decepción con la misma sudadera holgada que le había visto esa mañana. Ahora parecía estar decidiendo seriamente entre sus vestidos.

—Sí, sí, ya, disculpa—contestó descuidadamente ante el parloteo de la colorada.

—En fin, te veré después supongo. Te llamo si te necesito o algo. Nos vemos.

—Sí, sí, adiós—Hans colgó torpemente sin apartar sus orbes de la ventana, ya sin importarle que lo atraparan mirando ahí.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo la que había tenido con esa llamada; primero la melenuda le reclamaba y al final era ella quien acababa disculpándose. No había puesto atención ni a una cuarta parte de la conversación.

Su mente ahora estaba ocupada con cosas más urgentes, como tomar una ducha fría.

* * *

Un delicioso aroma a canela inundaba la cocina cuando Elsa bajó desde su dormitorio, enfundada en el bonito vestido azul que se había estando probado un rato antes. Cruzo el vestíbulo hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a su hermanastro afanado en sacar una bandeja del horno. Encima de la misma, pudo distinguir la esponjosa forma de unos cuantos roles de canela recién hechos y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca.

Aunque fuera un ser nefasto, el pelirrojo seguía cocinando de una excelente manera.

—Roles de canela, ¿y eso?—inquirió acercándose con algo de extrañeza, pues a pesar de todo, no era frecuente que Hans se pusiera a hornear en la casa.

No cuando podía haraganear en su habitación o molestarla a ella.

—Tu madre me dijo que sería buena idea que los hiciera para después de la cena. Al parecer le gustan mucho.

—A mí también, se ven ricos—admitió la jovencita mirándolos con algo de curiosidad.

—Pues tendrás que esperar hasta después de la cena, sabandija, porque estos no se mueven de aquí hasta entonces—Hans colocó la bandeja encima de la isla y recién entonces se volvió a verla, distinguiendo el suave aroma floral del perfume que se había puesto.

Sus ojos verdes hicieron un rápido escaneo de la delgada figura de la blonda, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que sí saldría esa tarde. Llevaba puesto el vestido azul, una prenda bastante femenina que se ceñía en la cintura y le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero exponía su pálida clavícula y sus hombros gracias a las tiras finas que lo sostenían ahí. Comparado con el otro vestido, resultaba considerablemente más revelador y eso, por alguna razón, le molestó.

El resto del arreglo de la muchacha consistía en un par de zapatos bajos y una cinta a juego con su vestimenta que adornaba sus rubios cabellos, los cuales caían en una cascada por su espalda. Era la primera vez que se dejaba el pelo así para salir y le favorecía bastante. Incluso se había aplicado un poco de máscara en las pestañas y de brillo labial.

Estaba preciosa.

Sin quererlo, la imagen de ella frente al espejo volvió a invadir su mente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para desvanecerla, antes de que su expresión o su cuerpo mismo lo delataran.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vas a ir, Copo de Nieve? ¿Tu meserito fiel te volvió a llamar?

Las mejillas de Elsa, ya de por sí arreboladas al notar el rápido y nada discreto análisis que le había hecho, aumentaron su color por el comentario, que provocó que lo mirara fieramente.

—Pues sí, voy a salir con él—respondió desafiantemente y el desagrado de Hans aumentó—, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—¿Problema? Claro que no—repuso el colorado con una sonrisa arrogante aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de insultar al susodicho, que cada vez le caía peor—, te dije que iba a insistirte como un patético lame suelas. Aprovéchalo mientras puedas, sabandija; siempre conviene tener a la mano a alguien así.

—Me das asco—dijo Elsa mirándolo seriamente.

Ella nunca osaría aprovecharse de alguien tan bueno como Tadashi; suficiente le parecía que después de haberlo plantado en el cine, le pidiera encontrarse con él. Esta vez no iba a decepcionarlo.

Hans se encogió indolentemente de hombros y le dio la espalda para proseguir con su tarea de hornear.

Antes de retroceder a la puerta de la cocina, la platinada se detuvo y le echo una mirada dubitativa a la bandeja que aún humeaba encima del mesón. Lo único que lamentaba de salir era perderse esos roles que se veían tan exquisitos.

Miró, con algo de incertidumbre, al pelirrojo, que le devolvió la vista con un gesto que parecía decirle "¿no que ya te ibas?".

Aquel día había olvidado peinarse el cabello, que lucía desordenado como si recién se acabara de levantar y el delantal que traía puesto estaba manchado de harina. Se veía lindo de ese modo.

Al instante tuvo el impulso de abofetearse a si misma por semejante pensamiento.

—¿Ocurre algo?—la instó a hablar él.

—No, bueno—junto sus dedos índices frente a ella en un gesto tímido—… ¿me guardas uno? Ya que no voy a estar y eso…

—Oh—Hans pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego sonrió malévolamente—, no.

—Eres un idiota—le espetó la chica antes de mostrarle el dedo medio e irse de allí con paso orgulloso.

El joven rió de modo ruin hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose y entonces soltó un bufido.

¿Qué sería lo que Elsa le veía a ese ingenuo de Hamada?, se preguntó en silencio. No porque eso le importara. Definitivamente no. Después de todo, los perdedores como ellos se atraían entre si. Eso no debía ser de su menor interés.

Mientras se volvía de nuevo a seguir con lo suyo, inmerso en sus pensamientos y con el semblante muy serio, un muchacho castaño irrumpió en la cocina. Lo miro a él de espaldas, luego a la bandeja de roles de canela y sin mediar una palabra, tomó uno de ellos y lo devoró en dos mordiscos.

El colorado se dio la vuelta y adquirió una expresión crispada al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien.

—¡Oye, cretino! ¡Eso no era para ti! ¡Maldita sea, Eugene! ¡¿Por qué nunca puedes respetar nada?!

—Oh Hans, te ves tan tierno mientras estás cocinando amigo. Ese delantal sí que te va—el trigueño alzó una vez más su videocámara y lo apunto con ella—, todos tienen que conocer ese porte, viejo.

—¡Baja esa cámara, imbécil! ¡No me grabes! ¡O te parto la cara!

Estaba harto de ese hippie. Su jodida cámara lo traía de los nervios; no importaba donde se encontrara o que estaba haciendo, siempre la traía encima. Nunca se podía tener un momento de tranquilidad con él.

—Amigo, te ves muy alterado el día de hoy, más que de costumbre—Eugene se acercó un paso para enfocarlo mejor—, ¿por qué no le cuentas al viejo Gene lo que te pasa?

—¿Por qué no mejor me chupas las bolas?

—Menuda bocaza—el moreno por fin accedió a bajar su dispositivo—, adivinaré. Esto tiene que ver con cierta rubia, ¿no?

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Largo de aquí—le dijo el cobrizo con hostilidad.

—Je je je je, sí, tiene que ver con ella—el castaño se recargó con un codo encima de la isla, con el aire socarrón que lo caracterizaba—, ay Hansy, eres tan transparente.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Oh, de nada, de nada—Eugene se incorporó sonriendo maliciosamente—, ¿sabes, viejo? Estoy pasándola de lujo aquí, es tan interesante lo que hay entre ustedes. Voy a tener mucho material nuevo para filmar todos los días, eso es seguro.

—Lo que vas a tener es una patada en el culo si sigues hablando mierda.

—Je je je je, no cambias Hansy. Tan a la defensiva como siempre.

—¿Esos son mis pantalones?

—¿Lo son?—Eugene le echó un vistazo a los jeans que portaba en ese momento, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un misterio—No sabría decírtelo, en este mundo hay tantas coincidencias. Voy afuera a grabar cosas—el joven se alejó tranquilamente, sin dejar de exhibir esa sonrisa de suficiencia que lo tenía exasperado.

" _Estúpido idiota, te crees muy listo, ¿no?"_ , pensó Hans con suspicacia, al tiempo que lo veía marcharse en la misma dirección que su hermanastra. Había llegado el momento de averiguar que había traído al rey de los imbéciles hasta Noruega y sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

Antes de salir de la cocina, le echó un vistazo a la bandeja que acababa de sacar (ahora con un notorio espacio vacío y lleno de migajas gracias a su indeseable invitado). Tomó dos roles y los apartó en un platito que dejó en un rincón donde solo cierta blonda podría encontrarlos.

Luego, decididamente, se dirigió hasta la habitación que ocupaba el castaño. La estancia estaba algo desordenada, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. El desorden lo ponía de malas; le recordaba demasiado a las malas costumbres que tenían muchos de sus hermanos, quienes solían aprovecharse de él cuando era niño para ponerlo a limpiar todo.

Un hábito que de cierta manera se le había quedado conforme crecía.

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que estás escondiendo—murmuró, mientras se ponía a revisar entre los cajones de una cómoda cercana, sin encontrar nada interesante.

Rebuscó en la mesita de noche y debajo de la cama, hasta que el armario entreabierto llamó su atención. Allí, las maletas vacías con las que Eugene había llegado el primer día a su casa asomaban descuidadamente, encima de un bulto formado por zapatos y un par de chaquetas. Hasta ellas fue donde se dirigió, abriendo los cierres y hurgando en todos los bolsillos.

Astutamente hurgó con una mano en el forro del bolso de viaje, donde una costura desigual se hizo notar bajo sus dedos. Rápidamente metió su palma allí y sacó un par de papeles, que por la pinta que tenían, parecían provenir de una institución.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron al leer el contenido y luego se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?—musitó—Oh Fitzherbert, pedazo de mierda, ¿en qué lío te metiste esta vez?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hellooooooo galletitas! :D ¿Cómo andan? Estoy segura de que muy inquietas por el cierre de este nuevo capítulo, jijiji y no es para menos, pues nuestro bello Hans acaba de descubrir algo muy interesante sobre el buen Eugene que podría cambiar mucho las circunstancias. ¿De qué creen que se trate? ¿Se hacen una idea? ¿Tienen teorías locas? Oh, ¡qué divertido es cerrar los capítulos con tales intrigas! xD

Además de esto, estoy segura de que ahora sí muchas querrán matar a Mérida, ¿cómo ven a la colorada? Como que ya le tomó el gusto a eso de fingir ser novia de Hans, ¿no? LOL

Lo verdaderamente importante de este capítulo es, desde luego, que nuestros amados Helsa siguen con sus celos y aquí tuvieron un acercamiento muy especial. Aunque no lo quieran admitir, se la pueden pasar bien juntos y tienen más cosas en común de las que piensan. Y qué me dicen de esa escena subida de tono para Hans, ¿eh? Alguien está cayendo cada vez más profundamente en los encantos de su hermanastra. Con Elsa vamos a tardar un poco más, la rubia es muy despistada y aceptémoslo, el pelirrojo cuenta con cierto factor al sur de su anatomía que lo hace más vulnerable a ceder. x3

Anonymous time!

 _Ari_ : Uy ya sé, Mérida se pasa, la verdad es que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace al querer meterse con nuestro pelirrojo. :3 Pero por supuesto que el factor celos tenía que estar presente, ¿qué sería el Helsa sin ellos? Veremos si a Tadashi le sirven también sus movimientos con Elsa, porque aunque no juegue tan sucio como la pelirroja también es persistente. Que bueno que hayas leído "Honmei Choco", es un excelente OS. *w* Te recomiendo mucho que le eches un vistazo a los de _Aliniss_ , ¡nos leemos pronto, pilluela!

 _Guest_ : Jajaja, lo sé, a Eugene tendrán que darle un Óscar por reunir toda esa intrigante acción Helsa en una película, con tantas hermosas peleas. ¿Quién no amaría una cinta así?

No tengo mucho más que decir de este capítulo, excepto que en el siguiente espero definir algunas cosas y como no, resolver el misterio que ahora ha surgido en torno al travieso Eugene. ¡Deséenme inspiración! :D


	14. Misterios desvelados

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **14**

 **Misterios desvelados**

* * *

—… y entonces, la tía Cass nos jaló de las orejas y nos dijo que nunca más tendríamos permiso de salir a ningún lado. Cosa que se le olvido una hora después, cuando nos mandó a comprar más rosquillas para ella—la risa cristalina de Elsa resonó en aquella mesa del café _The Lucky Cat_ , donde se sentado a conversar muy animada con cierto muchacho pelinegro, mientras ambos tomaban sendos capuchinos.

Ciertamente, esta vez si habían tenido lo que podía considerarse una cita, a pesar de la sencillez de su plan. Tadashi la había llevado a conocer una exposición de fotografía que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los museos del centro y que le había encantado. La rubia era muy entusiasta del arte en todas sus formas.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de aquella tarde había sido sin duda el instante en el cual él la había sorprendido al decirle que se trasladarían en su motoneta; un vehículo que ya le había visto usar un par de ocasiones para ir del café a su instituto.

Si bien Elsa se había mostrado un poco insegura respecto a montar en la misma, todas sus dudas y temores se habían disipado en cuanto sus delgados brazos hubieron rodeado la cintura del muchacho, sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos de su espalda cada vez que maniobraba con la empuñadura de la motoneta y sus fosas nasales se inundaban con el aroma de una colonia con leve olor a madera.

Tadashi le gustaba muchísimo.

Después de caminar un poco por el centro, habían regresado a tomarse algo en su café y ahora charlaban animadamente.

—La verdad es que te sorprenderías de la cantidad de problemas en los que me he metido por ese enano. Hiro es muy listo, pero también puede causar muchos inconvenientes. Cada día junto a él es una aventura.

—Dímelo a mí, por lo menos tú pareces divertirte. Lo mío en casa es más parecido a una prueba de supervivencia—Elsa jugueteó con la cucharilla entre la crema batida de su bebida—, desde que mi hermanastro está allí tengo que andarme cuidando las espaldas por todo. La última vez que peleamos se le ocurrió encerrarme en el armario de los abrigos y todo porque mi gato le rompió un par de calcetines, que por cierto eran horrorosos. Es un desquiciado. Se cree que lo puede todo, el muy idiota.

—Ya—el moreno le dio otro largo sorbo a su café, ya no tan risueño como antes—. Por lo que veo has llegado a acercarte bastante a Hans, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—la rubia parpadeo ante su afirmación.

—Bueno, esta debe ser como la décima vez que lo mencionas en todo el día—el muchacho sonrió de lado—, ya sabes, aunque sea para quejarte. Cada día parece que lo consideras más tu hermano, ¿eh?

Elsa se ruborizó abruptamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso pero ahora que lo comentaba, caía en la cuenta de que en efecto, había traído el tema del pelirrojo a colación varias veces. Y eso que no lo soportaba.

—¡No! ¿Qué dices?—frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas de manera infantil antes de volver a sorber la pajilla de su frapuchino—Ese tipo nunca será mi hermano ni nada, es solo que, después de tener que verlo todos los días, pues supongo que recuerdo más a menudo lo idiota que es.

Tadashi rió levemente.

—Por la manera en que lo dices, solo me haces pensar que estoy más en lo cierto. Bien lo sabré yo; como si no me quejara de Hiro o viceversa.

El comentario solo ocasionó que la chica se sintiera más azorada. Hasta sin estar presente Hans tenía que arruinarlo todo.

—Entonces, ¿ya llevas mejor lo de vivir juntos?—inquirió el asiático—Ayer en el cine no parecían estar del todo cómodos, no me dirás que discuten en casa todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos, él ha sido lo peor que pudo pasarme. Tú realmente no tienes idea de como es conmigo.

—Vamos, a mi parece que él sí que se ha encariñado contigo, basta ver como te mira—Elsa levantó la mirada de su bebida con asombro—, digo, literalmente me sentía como esos chicos que tienen que lidiar con los hermanos mayores de sus… amigas—comentó Tadashi, pareciendo sentirse incómodo de repente y llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Se nota que te cuida bastante y eso está muy bien. Porque ahora él te ve como su hermana… ¿verdad?

La muchacha no supo que responder ante tal cuestión. De pronto su acompañante se sentía inseguro y ella… muy confundida. Segura estaba de que Hans no la veía como una hermana, así como él nunca sería un hermano para ella.

Pero más allá de la mutua animadversión que se tenían, no lograba explicarse el porque se ensañaba tanto con ella cuando estaba en compañía de Tadashi.

Ese pelirrojo era todo un misterio.

—Yo… supongo que es así, por más que detestemos la idea—respondió al final con extrañeza.

Eso parecía calmar la inquietud del asiático, quien volvió a sonreír y se animó a rozar sus dedos con los de ella, por encima de la mesa.

—Pues me parece muy bien por ustedes. Y espero que puedan llevarse mejor con el tiempo.

Al parecer iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento, una presencia al lado de su mesa los distrajo. Hiro estaba de pie allí y los miraba con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Llevaba en las manos algunos libros de la escuela.

—Oh, hola Hiro—lo saludó la chica, sonriendo con cierta timidez—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien—respondió el chiquillo de forma escueta, cosa que desconcertó a Elsa—. No sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

—Bueno, no debería extrañarte, paso por aquí prácticamente todo el tiempo—repuso ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, pero siempre vienes con tus amigos y ahora… pues, parece que no es el plan—dijo el niño mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Enano, no la molestes, va a ayudar a la tía Cass a preparar la cena—le dijo el mayor, tratando de hacer que se marchara.

—De hecho tengo algo de tarea pendiente y me preguntaba si Elsa podría ayudarme. Es de literatura y ya sabes que no se me da—Hiro puso sus libros de golpe en la mesa.

—Oye, de ninguna manera la vas a atosigar con tus deberes, ella ahora no te está dando tutorías—lo regañó su hermano—, además aún no entras a la escuela. Déjala relajarse.

—Está bien, Tadashi—la albina volvió a sonreír conciliadoramente y se volvió hacia el púber—, no será ninguna molestia. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Hiro?

El aludido abrió el más grueso de sus libros de texto y comenzó a señalarle algunos temas. Tadashi suspiró, viendo que aquello iba para largo y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ya que están en eso, iré por algo de comer para que no se cansen de estudiar.

El azabache desapareció en dirección a la cocina, mientras los otros dos se ocupaban de repasar conceptos que recientemente, Elsa ya se había encargado de explicarle muy bien al niño. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Aprovechando que se habían quedado solos, le echó un vistazo a su semblante grave y se aventuró a preguntar lo que ya se temía desde el campamento de Año Nuevo, donde lo había notado muy raro respecto a ella.

—Últimamente te he sentido algo serio conmigo, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

Hiro frunció los labios pero se volvió a mirarla con decisión.

—Tú y mi hermano están saliendo, ¿no?

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que responder. Ni ella ni Tadashi le habían dado un nombre preciso a su relación, que la mayoría del tiempo seguía pareciendo más de amigos que de nada. Pero bien sabía que no era del todo así.

—S-sí… supongo que sí—contestó al final—, ¿eso no te gusta?

—No—respondió el chiquillo sin tapujos, dejándola helada—, tú no haces buena pareja con él.

—P-pero, ¿p-por qué dices eso?—inquirió turbada ante la franqueza del pequeño.

—Porque es la verdad, ustedes ni siquiera son compatibles—respondió Hiro sin vergüenza—. Desde que me di cuenta de que te gusta, le he estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Y la verdad es que, no creo que a mi hermano le convenga tener una novia como tú. Él se dedica a cosas de ciencia y todo eso, y tú solo eres una distracción. Creo que solo te hace caso porque eres bonita, pero cuando se dé cuenta de que no eres tan inteligente como él, se va a aburrir de ti.

Elsa se quedó paralizada ante la confesión, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sospechaba que el niño estaba celoso por ver a Tadashi con ella, pero jamás se habría imaginado escuchar semejante conclusión de sus labios.

—No sabía que te molestara tanto tener que compartir la atención de tu hermano conmigo—musitó, algo dolida por sus palabras.

—Oye, yo solo digo la verdad. No es nada personal pero en serio, él y tú no hacen buena pareja. A Tadashi le gustas por tu apariencia pero si me lo preguntas, estoy seguro de que no durarían. Él no debería tener tantas expectativas contigo.

—Yo creo que eso es algo que le corresponde decidir a él, ¿no te parece?

Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, igual no quiero verlo decepcionado cuando sepa que se ha equivocado. Eso afectaría mucho su desempeño en el instituto y está en medio de un proyecto importante. Pero supongo que eso no te lo ha contado.

Elsa le devolvió la mirada, turbada.

—Eso creí—prosiguió el chiquillo—. Si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría demasiado a mi hermano. Al final del día, su trabajo en el instituto es lo más importante para él. Y tú solo lo distraes.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle nada, Tadashi apareció de vuelta, llevando un platito con galletas recién hechas en la mano.

—Aquí tienen, Tiana acaba de sacarlas del horno, están realmente buenas… ¿qué, ya te vas?—le preguntó, al ver que se ponía de pie.

—Sí, es tarde, le prometí a mamá que no me demoraría mucho—dijo Elsa sin mucho ánimo.

De repente sentía como que sobraba allí.

—Yo te acompaño—el pelinegro tomó su chaqueta del respaldo del asiento y se la puso—, dile a tía Cass que no tardo, Hiro. ¿De acuerdo?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Elsa como si nada le hubiera dicho.

—Hasta luego, Elsa. Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea.

La joven solo se dio la vuelta para salir del café, seguida de cerca por Tadashi, quien no pareció darse cuenta de su nuevo estado de ánimo. Pero mientras caminaban rumbo a la residencia de la rubia y él hablaba animadamente, ella tuvo mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada de su casa, Elsa se quedó asombrada por los gritos masculinos que provenían desde el segundo piso. Ni su madre ni su padrastro habían regresado aún de la oficina, lo que explicaba todo el alboroto que se estaba librando arriba. La muchacha frunció su ceño y colgó las llaves en un ganchillo cercano, para luego encaminarse escaleras arriba, lista para enfrentarse al barullo.

—¡Eres un maldito hippie de mierda!—la exclamación de su hermanastro la recibió apenas estuvo en la planta alta—¡Pero ni creas que esto se va a posponer más tiempo! ¡O le dices a mi padre o se lo digo yo!

—¡Vete al carajo! ¡Tú no le tienes porque andar diciendo nada, imbécil! ¡Si lo haces, te juro que te parto el culo a patadas!—replicó Eugene, quien por primera vez desde que lo conocía parecía muy enojado.

Eso era extraño (y algo aterrador), considerando que nunca nada parecía afectarle.

—¡Quien va a tener a recibir una buena paliza vas a ser tú si no te callas, vago estúpido!

—¡Ven e inténtalo, marica!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—la pregunta de la albina resonó clara y autoritaria en medio del hall en donde ahora se encontraban, más ninguno de los jóvenes dio muestras de haberlo escuchado.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porque me sorprende tanto lo que hiciste! ¡Tú siempre terminas causando problemas a donde quiera que vas! ¡Es así desde éramos niños!

—¡No empieces a proyectar tus traumas infantiles de porquería, estoy harto eso! ¡Ahora dame esa carta, cretino de mierda o te la voy a tener que quitar a golpes!

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!—el grito de Elsa logró que ambos voltearan a mirarla de una buena vez, portando fieras expresiones.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pasa que este inepto no puede estar sin meter las narices en donde nadie lo llama!—exclamó el castaño—¡Eso es lo que pasa!

—¡Y las voy a seguir metiendo en tanto estés en mi casa haciendo tus mierdas, idiota!—replicó Hans.

—¡No hables como si fueras perfecto, estúpido! ¡Al menos yo no engaño a la gente!

—¡¿Y entonces por qué no nos comentaste cuál era la verdadera razón de que volaras hasta acá?!—el cobrizo dio dos pasos en dirección a su oponente y lo observó de manera peligrosa—¡Vamos, imbécil! ¿Por qué no le cuentas a esta sabandija por qué estás aquí? Mejor que ya se vayan enterando todos de una vez…

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando?—demandó Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Esto es lo que está pasando!—antes de que el otro pudiera detenerlo, Hans se dirigió hasta ella y le tendió unos papeles, mostrándoselos mientras los sostenía con la mano en alto pero sin soltarlos—¡Esta es la razón de que este maldito hippie de mierda este aquí!

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces luego de enfocar su vista en los documentos.

—Ahm… no entiendo lo que dice—admitió con un poco de vergüenza, al ver un montón de palabras en alemán.

Hans retiró las hojas con ofuscación.

—Es una carta de expulsión, ¡al cretino lo echaron de su escuela por hacer una estupidez! ¡Y eso no es lo único que hizo el papanatas!

—¿Sabes leer alemán?—inquirió la adolescente con algo de sorpresa, sin percatarse de lo tonta que podía ser su pregunta en un momento como aquel.

—¡Estupendo, Hans! ¡¿Por qué no sales y lo gritas de una vez para que se entere todo el mundo?!—bramó Eugene.

—¡Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer cuando llegué mi padre, jodido idiota!

—¡Mira imbécil, ya me cansaste con toda esta mierda! ¡Dame esa maldita carta, desgraciado!

Los dos se pusieron en guardia y el moreno avanzó hasta el pelirrojo con intenciones de pelear.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Se calman los dos!—Elsa se interpuso en medio de ambos adoptando una postura autoritaria—Déjense de sandeces, ¿quieren? ¡Nadie va a golpear a nadie!

—¡¿Tú qué te metes, sabandija?! ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te toque a ti también! ¡No quiero que después andes lloriqueando!

—¡Sí, Elsa! Ve a cepillar a tu gato o lo que sea, ¡esto es cosa de hombres!

—¡Pues sí me meto porque esta también es mi casa!—la muchacha alzo su cabeza con ademán intimidante, algo que resultaba un poco risible, debido a que los jóvenes le llevaban por lo menos una cabeza de altura y junto a ellos se veía diminuta—¡Ni crean que voy a dejar que se peleen aquí, así que mejor se van calmando o le diré todo a tu padre, Hans! ¡No estoy bromeando!

Aquello pareció obrar efecto, pues los chicos relajaron un poco su postura pero no por ello cesaron de fulminarse con los ojos.

—Ahora explíquenme bien a que se debe todo esto, ¿a qué se refiere este idiota con eso de que te expulsaron?—le preguntó ella a Eugene.

—¡Idiota serás tú, mocosa de porquería!

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!—Elsa miró a su hermanastro por encima del hombro y los dos se asesinaron con los ojos—¿A qué se refiere?—cuestionó de nuevo, volviéndose al castaño.

—Pues a eso, me expulsaron de la Facultad de Cinematografía, gran cosa—contestó este de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos—, como si necesitara de esa institución de mierda. Son todos unos pretenciosos con aires de saberlo todo sobre filmar algo, cuando la mayoría ni siquiera sabe sostener una cámara, ni siquiera apreciaban mi grandeza…

—Cuéntale porque te expulsaron pedazo de marica, no te vayas por la tangente—lo cortó Hans.

—¡Chúpamela soplapollas!—le espetó Eugene, quien estaba enojado de veras. Era la primera ocasión en que lo veía defenderse de las agresiones del pelirrojo con tanto ahínco—¡Pues sí! ¡Me expulsaron por un tema un poco delicado, pero no fui el único implicado! ¡Todo es culpa de esos imbéciles de los hermanos Stabbington, ese par de delincuentes…!

—¿A qué te refieres con un tema un poco delicado?—indagó Elsa levantando una de sus delicadas cejas, intuyendo que dicha cuestión ocultaba algo evidentemente grave.

Eugene se llevó una mano a la nuca con incomodidad.

—El director de la facultad no tiene un buen sentido del humor… quizá me deje llevar por una inocente broma a la que me retaron en una fiesta, ya sabes, cosas de novatos. La cosa es que, quizá yo… robé el auto del director en plena noche… ¡pero hey, no sabía que era de él! Esos idiotas me aseguraron que era de un amigo y de todos modos lo íbamos a devolver, solo íbamos a dar un par de vueltas por el campus, tirar papel higiénico por allí, asustar a la gente… pero bueno, es que chocamos…

—¡¿Chocaste?!—los grandes ojos azules de la jovencita se abrieron de la impresión.

—¡Chocamos, chocamos! ¡Íbamos los tres en el auto y esos hijos de puta andaban haciendo mucho relajo! ¡Si no me hubieran distraído, no hubiera ido a dar contra el muro de ese edificio de la facultad! Que ni siquiera sufrió tantos daños, dicho sea de paso y ni era de los más importantes…

—Eres un jodido inepto—dijo Hans seriamente.

—No me extraña que te expulsasen, ¿sabes qué tienes que decírselo a tu tío, no?—agregó la blonda—Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo. Además ya casi se acaban las vacaciones, ¿qué pasará cuándo regreses a Alemania?

—Eh… esa es la cuestión… verás, no puedo volver.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

—El director levantó una demanda en mi contra—confesó Eugene—, por daños a propiedad privada. Me van a arrestar si no pago lo que destruí, me tiene bien agarrado de las bolas, ¿comprendes? ¡Apenas pude escapar de que me arrestaran y esos maricas de los Stabbington me echaron toda la culpa! ¡Lo peor es que no los puedo mencionar o dirán que estaba fumando hierba! ¡Esos malditos hijos de perra!

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Elsa adquirió una expresión turbada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es legal en Berlín*! Bueno, no en la facultad, pero si en la calle, siempre que no lleves más de quince gramos… ¡No me juzguen! ¡No se atrevan a juzgarme! ¡Vamos, como si no lo hubieran hecho alguna vez!... ¿Qué? ¿No lo han hecho? ¡Demonios, son unos ñoños! ¡No me vean así! ¡Dejen de juzgarme, carajo!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendías quedarte aquí sin que nadie se enterara, imbécil?—le preguntó Hans echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Solo las vacaciones! Quería dar tiempo a que se apaciguaran un poco las cosas en Berlín y no sé… convencer a mi tío para que prestara la cantidad que necesito… con una historia convincente o algo… ¡no me mires así, idiota! ¡Yo nunca le he pedido nada a tu padre! ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

—¡Pues si es para tanto, jodido inepto! ¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Crees que papá va a pagar para arreglar lo que rompes?!

—¡Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de ti, eh?! No es como si él no estuviera acostumbrado a eso; no creas que Lars no me comentó que tú también estás aquí por algo parecido…

Los ojos de Hans se abrieron con cierta alarma e indignación.

—¡Cállate, maldito imbécil! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de eso!—rugió con furia.

—Ah no lo voy a hacer, a mí no me importan las mierdas que hagas o porque de repente mi tío te tiene tan vigilado—Eugene sonrió con arrogancia, satisfecho de haber hecho explotar al otro—, él no me contó los detalles, ni los quise saber, porque al contrario que tú no soy un jodido metomentodo. Pero mejor no me busques principito, porque sabes que si quisiera lo averiguaría con menos esfuerzo del que hiciste tú para destapar este problema.

Ambos se observaron de manera fulminante; la tensión prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo en el ambiente.

Por su parte, Elsa suspiró, tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

—Demonios, sí que estás metido en problemas. ¿Y en serio pretendías engañar a tu tío para que te diera el dinero? Yo creí que eras honesto—dijo con un semblante de decepción.

—¡Vamos, amiguita! ¡No es para tanto! Tienes que entender que la gente a veces se equivoca—Eugene la miró suplicante—, vamos Elsie, apóyame en esto ¿sí? No hice lo que hice con mala intención, quiero arreglarlo y lo sabes.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad a tu tío—dijo ella con firmeza—, no hay manera de que lo convenzas de otro modo. Él no es tonto y no va a creer ninguna historia que tú le cuentes.

—Oh vamos, sabes que eso es difícil para mí…

—La sabandija tiene razón, idiota. Estás jodido—espetó Hans—, cuando papá se enteré de lo que sucedió te echará de aquí a patadas y tendrás que volver a Alemania con la cola entre las patas. Tal vez pagué lo que debes, pero ni creas que te dejará estar aquí. Y si no le dices la verdad, yo me encargaré de contársela.

—Elsa, mírame, soy una buena persona, no merezco todo esto—Eugene la miró a los ojos, adoptando una expresión lastimera—, solo cometí un error. Si me ayudas con esto, te daré la grabación que tanto querías para delatar a este cretino con tu madre.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!—masculló Hans enviándole otra mirada asesina.

—Así es, si vas a ponerte en ese plan yo también voy a jugar sucio, viejo—el muchacho levantó su videocámara y sacó la tarjeta de memoria, para sostenerla frente a la platinada—, piénsalo Els, puedes tener a este mierda en la palma de tu mano con lo que tengo guardado aquí. ¡Se acabaron las humillaciones, amiguita! ¡Tu ayuda por la mía! ¿Cerramos el trato o qué?

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, Fitzherbert!

Elsa observó la pequeña tarjeta con cierto anhelo, ¡eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poner al pelirrojo en su lugar! ¡Por fin! La oferta era para no pensársela.

Y sin embargo…

—No puedo—suspiró hondamente.

—¿Qué dices? Amiguita, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro, ¡sólo toma la tarjeta!—Eugene la miró insistentemente—No voy a volver a hacer esta oferta, ¿me ayudas o no?

—No. Mira Eugene, por más que quiera hundir a este patán no está bien lo que hiciste y tienes que afrontarlo. No puedo engañar a tu tío y tampoco quiero meterme en este asunto, así que tendrás que decirle toda la verdad. Sabías que tendrías que hacerlo alguna vez.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—¡Ya escuchaste a esta sabandija, inútil! ¡Todos sabrán lo que hiciste!

El trigueño encerró en un puño la pequeña tarjeta de su cámara y se volvió para estamparlo contra la pared, mascullando lo que parecían ser varias malas palabras en alemán.

—¡Voy a darle esta carta a papá en cuanto regresé a casa, hippie!

—Un momento, no te comportes como un estúpido soplón Hans—le espetó su hermanastra—, ¡si alguien tiene que decir lo que pasó fue él!

—¡¿No lo escuchaste?! ¡Él nunca tuvo intención de decir nada!

—Pues ahora lo hará—dijo Elsa—, hay que dejar que hable con tu padre para aclarar las cosas. Merece esa oportunidad.

—¡Pero qué mierda!—el colorado refunfuñó enojado—¡Muy bien, maldición! ¡Tienes hasta el día de mañana para hablar con papá, estúpido! ¡O si no voy a entregarle estos papeles!

—¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil!

—Es mejor que lo hagas, Eugene. Él preferiría escucharlo de ti que de alguien más.

—Bah, son unos idiotas—el aludido se cruzó de brazos como niño encaprichado y les dedicó una expresión resentida—. Pues si no hay más remedio, ya me tienen agarrado de las pelotas ¿no? ¡Qué mierda injusta!

—Ya lo sabes infeliz, hasta mañana, ¡ni un día más!

—Sí, sí, que carajos. Para eso me gustaban, par de tontos.

Elsa volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como si hablara con un crío. Desde luego, aquello había resultado ser una verdadera bomba de información.

No le gustaría estar en los zapatos del castaño cuando tuviera que enfrentar a su padrastro.

* * *

—Y cuéntanos Hans, ¿a qué se dedica tu padre? Tendrás que disculparme la pregunta, pero la verdad es que tu apellido me parece conocido.

El mencionado le sonrió falsamente a la que se suponía que era su suegra. Esa misma tarde, Mérida había vuelto a marcarle con motivo de una "emergencia". Resultaba que su madre había tenido la brillante idea de invitarlo a almorzar con su familia, donde obviamente serían el centro de atención, ya que los padres de la pelirroja querían conocerlo mejor. Más bien dicho, su progenitora quería conocerlo mejor.

Había estado muy tentado de negarse o inventar cualquier excusa para no ir; especialmente después de su confrontamiento con Eugene la noche anterior. Ese era el día en que el hippie tendría que delatarse de una vez por todas y no quería perdérselo.

Por otra parte, ya sabía que no podría librarse de la insistencia de Mérida si trataba de zafarse. Así que ahí estaban, todos reunidos en una bien decorada mesa de la terraza del hogar de la chica, una construcción de ladrillos muy amplia y cuya decoración era de estilo escocés (ella le había comentado que su padre era de las Tierras Altas de Escocia), tomando el almuerzo.

—Es dueño de Isles Corp., seguro que por eso le suena el apellido. La compañía es muy famosa por sus medicamentos—respondió él con amabilidad.

—Ah claro, ahora lo entiendo. ¿De casualidad estudió algo relacionado con ese ámbito?

—¿Mi padre? No, él es más del área administrativa, se le dan los números, los datos y esas cosas, no entiende nada acerca de la química o farmacobiología—dijo el muchacho—, su esposa por el contrario, es muy brillante con esas cosas. Los dos se conocieron cuando ella trabajaba en los laboratorios de la empresa. Lo demás es historia.

—Así que tu padre se ha casado por segunda vez.

—Sí, hace varios meses. Ahora estoy viviendo con ellos y con la hija que tiene mi madrastra. Somos una gran familia—comentó Hans esbozando la sonrisa radiante e hipócrita que tan poco trabajo le costaba fingir.

—¿De veras? No sabía que tuvieras una hermanastra…

Un trozo de pan le dio en la frente al cobrizo y este se volvió bruscamente al frente, desde donde uno de los trillizos le sacaba la lengua, en tanto los otros dos reían. Esos jodidos mocosos lo habían estado fastidiando desde su llegada, ya sentía que los odiaba.

—¡Niños, niños cálmense!—les indicó Elinor tratando de apaciguarlos con un gesto de su mano—¿Y qué edad tiene tu hermanastra? ¿Se llevan bien?

—Mamá, ya basta, esto no es un interrogatorio—masculló Mérida de mal talante, al tiempo que masticaba sus coles de Bruselas con un poco de ruido.

—Oh, somos como hermanos de verdad—mintió Hans manteniendo su papel de chico encantador—, de hecho ella es compañera de su hija. Elsa Sorensen.

—¡Ah sí! Ahora recuerdo, una vez la vi en esa presentación de principio de año que la escuela dio para los padres, tocó el piano de una manera maravillosa—alabó Elinor con aprobación—, ¡que muchachita tan encantadora! Es toda una señorita, siempre le he dicho a Mérida que debería seguir su ejemplo.

—¡Mamá, ya basta!—Mérida la fulminó con sus pupilas celestes.

—Cariño, no me mires así. Sabes que te quiero, pero no te haría mal arreglarte un poco más de vez en cuando y ser más femenina, en lugar de pasar tanto tiempo jugando fútbol y disparando flechas. Esa jovencita sería una excelente influencia para ti, no sé porque no son amigas.

—¡Por qué no! ¡Yo no soy una princesita inútil y debilucha como ella!—se quejó la pecosa.

—Cuida esa boca, señorita. ¿Qué va a pensar Hans de escucharte hablar así de su hermanastra?

—¡No me importa! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a compararme con ella! ¡No la soporto!

—Pues yo no sé por qué, se nota que es muy educada y fina.

—Deja en paz a la niña Elinor, ella está bien como esta. ¡Yo no sé porque quieres meterle en la cabeza tantas cosas!—medió su esposo, quien en todo el rato no había intervenido más que para soltar comentarios jocosos en voz alta u opinar que los intereses de Hans no eran demasiado varoniles.

Aunque obviamente la voz cantante allí era la de su mujer.

—Lo hago por su bien, Fergus. Tú sabes cuanto quiero lo mejor para ella y no le haría ningún daño comportarse de una manera más recatada. Siempre lo he dicho: toda chica debe aspirar a ser per-fec-ta—dictaminó la castaña mujer, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y recalcándola sílaba por sílaba.

—¡Argh!—Mérida se levantó violentamente de su lugar y se marchó a pasos agigantados, sin siquiera excusarse ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

El pelirrojo esbozó otra sonrisa nerviosa.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien—dijo, levantándose también y yendo detrás de la joven, sin tardar en escuchar como sus padres se ponían a argumentar apenas salió de su vista.

Empezaba a comprender porque aquella colorada era tan agresiva.

La encontró en una estancia contigua a la sala de estar y que se había adaptado como una especie de salón de juegos, clavando dardos con furia en una diana que se había dispuesto en un pilar cercano como parte de la decoración y entretenimiento. Lo dicho, todo en esa casa era muy escocés.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—inquirió tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Mérida negó con la cabeza.

—Mi loca madre me tiene jodidamente harta—escupió, clavando un nuevo dardo con mayor fuerza que dio en el centro.

—Así son los padres, no hagas un drama por esto—Hans sonrió de lado con petulancia—, además algo de razón tiene. No te haría mal usar un vestido de vez en cuando y esas cosas—rió, socarronamente.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca idiota!—Mérida lo miró resentida—¡Eso te gustaría, ¿no?! ¡Que me convirtiera en una muñequita de aparador como esa estirada de tu hermanastra! ¡Usando falditas y esas cosas!

—¿Qué?—el muchacho frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin entender.

—¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo!—la chica se cruzó de brazos y se sentó con un taburete cercano.

—Oye, en serio no irás a molestarte por esa mierda ¿no? No seas patética, engendro.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te quiebro esta botella en la cabeza—Mérida alzó una botella vacía de cerveza que reposaba junto a otras en un estante, a manera decorativa. Aquello fue suficiente para que Hans desistiera de burlarse, sabiendo perfectamente que era capaz de hacerlo—. Tú no entiendes como es mi madre, todo el tiempo está presionándome. Nada de lo que hago es suficiente para ella. Si tan solo me dejara en paz un momento…

Bufó y bajo la cabeza, haciendo que los rizos de su tupida cabellera le taparan el rostro. Hans tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Vamos melenuda, deja de lloriquear. No eres la única que tiene problemas; al menos nunca has tenido que lidiar con mis hermanos—de pronto sentía la necesidad de decir alguna cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor, le daba algo de lástima.

Él también sabía lo que era sentirse presionado por la familia, aunque su caso no parecía tan malo como el suyo. A pesar de sus comentarios, se veía que por lo menos a su madre le importaba.

En cambio, Hans no daba ni medio centavo por sus hermanos. Si acaso, Lars era el único que le había mostrado algo de amabilidad, aunque también gustara de hacerle bromas.

—¿Tan malos son?—la colorada levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—No te imaginas, en serio, tienes mucha suerte de ser la mayor aquí. Pareces controlar bastante bien a esos tres mocosos—él sonrió con petulancia—, yo siempre tuve que arreglármelas como podía por ser el menor. Y eso no es fácil teniendo doce hermanos mayores.

—¡¿Doce hermanos?! Estás de broma, ¿no?

—Eso quisiera greñuda, eso quisiera.

Mérida frunció la boca y se enderezó un poco.

—Que mierda hombre, entonces estás tan jodido como yo—arrugó la frente—. Aunque aun así, sigo molesta con mamá.

—No haría bien su trabajo sino fuera así. Eso es lo que hacen los padres, meten el pie bien profundo en la mierda y luego se encargan de embarrarte lo más posible.

Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica afloró en los labios de la muchacha.

—Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora, principito—se levantó de su sitio y le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo quejarse—. ¡Te apuesto a que no puedes dar en el centro de la diana con ninguno de esos dardos!

—Vas a tragarte tus palabras, melenuda.

Cuando uno se acostumbraba un poco a Mérida, no era tan desagradable estar con ella después de todo.

* * *

Hans regresó a casa temprano, después de entretenerse un rato jugando a los dardos con la chica pecosa y conversar un poco más con su progenitora, a quien cada vez parecía caerle mejor. Eso le preocupaba un poco, puesto que la mujer parecía muy ilusionada con esa relación ficticia. No quería tener que lidiar más adelante con una madre enojada (o peor aún, con el padre, que se notaba más violento) cuando "rompieran".

Pero supuso que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso más adelante. Si bien Mérida no pareció muy satisfecha de verlo marcharse, no quería demorarse más en hacerlo. Justo ese día le convenía estar en su hogar más que nunca.

Caminó desde el recibidor al interior de la residencia y lo primero que llamó su atención, fue notar la puerta del estudio de su padre completamente cerrada y un par de voces que provenían del interior, al parecer sosteniendo una tensa conversación. Distinguió las dubitativas explicaciones de Eugene y alzó ambas cejas.

El hippie había cumplido su palabra después de todo, le estaba contando. Se acercó un poco más para pegar su oído a la madera, ese asunto no se lo perdía por nada del mundo…

—¿Ahora espías detrás de las puertas?—la voz seria que resonó a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse.

Elsa se encontraba allí, sosteniendo a su gato en brazos y los dos lo miraban con una expresión de hielo.

—¿Y a ti quién te habló? Llévate a esa bola de pelos a otro lado y no molestes.

—Tú eres quien no debe de molestar, ya bastante trabajo le ha costado a Eugene decidirse a hablar como para que vengas a entrometerte de nuevo.

—Uy sí, tanto trabajo que hasta tuve que chantajearlo—Hans sonrió de lado con malignidad—. Ya no importa, apuesto a que después de esto papá lo enviara de vuelta a Alemania y no tendremos que volver a verle la cara por aquí, ¡al fin habrá paz y tranquilidad en esta casa!

—De verdad que eres un idiota—Elsa entrecerró los ojos y luego miró de reojo hacia la puerta del estudio—. ¿En serio crees que lo eche? ¿No dejaría que se quede ni lo que resta de vacaciones?

—Ni de chiste, papá puede ser flexible la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se trata de mierdas como estas, se convierte en un dictador—contestó él—, bien lo sabré yo—murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara levantando una ceja.

De repente, una exclamación en voz más alta de lo normal se escuchó desde adentro, llamándoles la atención. Al parecer provenía de Adgar; su sobrino debía haber soltado ya la bomba. Las voces ahora eran atropelladas y más audibles.

Los hermanastros se miraron entre ellos con duda y sorpresa. Luego, sin mediar una palabra, se pegaron a la puerta aguzando el oído, ella agachándose un poco y él posicionando su cabeza justo encima de la suya. Hasta _Marshmallow_ parecía estar atento a lo que pasaba.

—¡Allí están ustedes dos!—la exclamación que se hizo escuchar impidió que empezaran a oír la discusión.

Idun se había parado enfrente de ellos con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Qué bueno que me los encuentro juntos, porque da la casualidad de que justo hoy revisaba el ático ¿y a qué no adivinan?

Elsa tragó saliva, conociendo a su madre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que detrás de aquello, sus intenciones no podían ser inocentes.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—cuestionó Hans a su lado, con una sonrisita nerviosa e intuyendo también el peligro.

—¡Pues que es el momento ideal para hacer una limpieza de primavera! ¡Hay muchas cosas que sacar y ordenar en ese lugar!—anunció Idun alegremente—¡Y qué mejor que lo hagan entre los dos para aminorar el trabajo! Así aprovechan el día, ¿eh?

—¡Mamá, nadie sube nunca al ático! ¡No tiene caso limpiarlo!—se quejó Elsa—¡Además todavía ni es primavera!

Ya sabía que esa era solo una excusa para mantenerlos alejados del estudio de su padrastro, a fin de que no oyeran nada de lo que hablaba con Eugene. Esa mujer se las sabía todas.

—Pues de todas maneras es un buen momento para ordenarlo—insistió ella, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera que parecía decirles "harán lo que yo quiera les guste o no, no intenten escapar"—, así que ¿por qué no se mueven de ahí y suben para limpiar mientras preparo la cena?

No tenían alternativa y lo sabían. Derrotados, la siguieron hasta el ático no sin antes tomar un par de plumeros que la castaña les entregó en el piso de arriba. Elsa se ató un pañuelo alrededor de sus cabellos rubios y se puso un delantal a regañadientes, al igual que Hans. Los dos debían tener un aspecto ridículo en aquel momento.

Para acceder al ático había que hacerlo a través de la última puerta del segundo piso, la cual se ubicaba en el interior de un espacioso armario común y conducía a unas escaleras que chirriaban un poco.

Era un lugar bastante grande y un poco oscuro, pues solo ingresaba luz a través de una ventana circular que daba hasta el jardín delantero. Estaba repleto de cajas.

—¡Mamá, nunca vamos a terminar de limpiar aquí!—Elsa hizo un puchero al ver todo aquello.

—No te quejes mi cielo, verás que si lo hacen entre los dos acaban muy rápido. Mira, hasta tu gatito te quiere ayudar—apuntó Idun con humor, señalando al minino que los había seguido hasta allí—. Anda, comiencen a limpiar un poco y en un rato les subo algo de beber. Pueden comenzar revisando esas cajas de allá para ver qué cosas hay que tirar a la basura.

Así se marchó, dejándolos allí con los rostros desalentados y ni una pizca de ganas para hacer aquella tarea. ¿Quién se ponía a limpiar en vacaciones?

Elsa suspiró pesadamente y pulsó el interruptor de luz de la pared. La precaria bombilla del centro de la habitación parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fundirse por completo.

—Genial—masculló ella con amargura.

Una tarde entera, en un lugar en el que apenas entraba luz, lleno de polvo y suciedad y con la flamante compañía de Hans. ¿De dónde sacaría su madre ideas tan brillantes?

—Oye mocosa—la voz de este último le interrumpió el pensamiento—, ven a ver lo que hay en estas cajas. Todo esto son cosas tuyas y de tu mamá, así que no tengo idea de si es basura o no.

La albina soltó un bufido y se aproximó hasta él, que se había inclinado sobre las mencionadas cajas; preguntándose si alguna vez se le ocurriría pedir algo por favor. Lo dudaba seriamente.

De modo que se sentó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a esculcar, en tanto el colorado se sentaba en posición india a su lado. Habían dejado los plumeros en el suelo.

—Vaya que a tu mamá le gusta guardar mierda, ¿eh?

—Cállate, idiota. Todas estas cosas son importantes.

—Sí, como no. ¿Qué me dices de esto? No es como si lo fueras a volver a usar—Hans extrajo un par de diminutos patines para el hielo de una caja—, ¿o qué? ¿Se los vas a poner a tu gato?

—¡Oye! Estos fueron mis primeros patines—Elsa se los arrebató entre molesta y agradablemente sorprendida por el descubrimiento—, todavía me acuerdo de cuando mamá me llevo a comprarlos.

Sonrió al verlos. Estaban bastante desgastados y algo grises por efecto del tiempo, pero lucían bastante bien para tener años de no usarse.

—Joder, sí que son pequeños.

—Claro, los usaba cuanto tenía cinco años. Fueron los que me puse en mi primer recital.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven levantó un borde de sus labios imitando su sonrisa y tratando de imaginarse a una pequeña blonda deslizándose en la pista de patinaje. Tenía que haber sido algo adorable, sin dudas.

Miró a Elsa de reojo, quien todavía examinaba con curiosidad cada detalle de los patines. Aún con aquel pañuelo en la cabeza, los jeans desteñidos y la sudadera holgada para estar en casa se veía más guapa que nunca. Pero ella bien podría ponerse cualquier trapo viejo encima y seguiría luciendo preciosa.

—No tenía idea de que mamá guardara tantas cosas—murmuró la adolescente sin darse cuenta de su escrutinio y dejando los patines en el suelo para seguir rebuscando en la caja, a la que _Marshmallow_ se había acercado también husmeando con su cabecita y agitando sus bigotes, y de la cual fue sacando varias cosas más: un par de libros viejos, un joyero vacío y cubierto de polvo, álbumes de fotos, una tetera de porcelana china… —, esto es bonito, quizá pueda usarlo para tomar el té. Y los libros habrá que bajarlos a la biblioteca… mmm, lo demás sí parece basura—comentó hablando para ella misma—. Bueno, mejor vamos a sacudir antes de seguir revisando esto o sino no terminaremos nunca—dijo autoritariamente, poniéndose de pie—, tú hazlo de ese lado y yo lo haré de aquel.

Hans salió de su ensimismamiento y se incorporó adoptando una postura arrogante.

—Como diga, Su Majestad.

—Idiota—la muchacha rodó los ojos antes de ponerse a usar su plumero, seguida de cerca por su gato.

Sacudieron en silencio, distraídos únicamente por los ruidos que hacía _Marshmallow_ al explorar el ático completo. Aquel era un lugar interesante y lleno de sorpresas para el felino. Una serie de estornudos hizo el pelirrojo mirara a su hermanastra, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación con una nube de polvo flotando a su alrededor y su cabeza agitándose cada vez que estornudaba, al tiempo que intentaba dispersar las partículas con el plumero.

—¡Eh, sabandija! Hazlo más despacio o no dejarás de estornudar.

—No… puedo… —otro estornudo—… a-alergia… —un estornudo más.

Hans se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para acercarla a la ventana, la cual se dispuso a abrir para dejar que todo el polvo saliera.

—¿Por qué tu madre te pone a hacer estas cosas si te vas a poner así? No entiendo.

—Ha-hace muchos años que no me daban alergias… —estornudo de nuevo—… p-pero aquí hay mucho polvo.

—Ya, bueno, yo sacudo y tú termina de revisar las cajas. Pero quédate cerca de la ventana—el colorado le quitó el plumero y se dispuso a terminar con la limpieza.

Elsa solo pudo mirarlo un tanto extrañada por su repentina consideración, para luego acatar lo que le decía. Su tarea no iba a ser nada sencilla; tenía que aceptar que su madre sí se había empeñado en guardar un montón de basura.

—Pero que tenemos aquí—el súbito murmullo del pelirrojo le hizo volverse a verlo otra vez, quedándose paralizada.

Hans observaba con satisfacción un enorme baúl de color blanco que había sido colocado en un rincón, una malvada sonrisa adornaba ahora sus facciones. La chica sintió como un tic nervioso le afloraba en el ojo derecho.

¡Ese maldito baúl! Esperaba no volver a verlo nunca y le había dicho a su madre que se deshiciera de él, argumentando que necesitaba más espacio en su habitación. Pero Idun seguramente solo se había limitado a pedirle a su esposo que lo subiera al ático. Y ahora ese mierda que tenía por hijo lo sabía.

—Jo jo jo, nos volvemos a ver viejo amigo. Sé de alguien que te extraña—dijo él de manera rara y espeluznante, palmeando la tapa del arca.

—Hans, deja de hacer eso, suenas como un enfermo mental.

—Oh vamos, Copo de Nieve, no me negarás que nos hemos divertido mucho con esta cosa.

—¡No, imbécil! ¡Si vuelves a meterme ahí te juro que voy a patearte en donde más te duele!—lo amenazó Elsa al borde de los nervios. De veras había llegado a odiar ese objeto—¡Déjalo donde está!

Él, lejos de intimidarse, soltó una carcajada. Como le encantaba cuando la muchachita se ponía tan histérica.

—Vamos, vamos Elsa, no es para tanto. Debe ser muy cómodo allí adentro, ¿qué no?

—¡¿Por qué no lo averiguas y te metes tú, idiota?!

—Que groserita estás hoy, ¿qué diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así? Esto se merece un pequeño castigo.

—¡No, Hans! ¡No estoy para juegos! ¡No te me acerques!

—Eh, no seas miedosa sabandija, será divertido—la platinada soltó la caja que estaba esculcando e hizo ademán de correr cuando su hermanastro se le acerco riendo, ¡al demonio con la limpieza anticipada de primavera!

Sintió unos brazos aferrarla en torno a sus hombros y su cintura y por instinto llevo su codo hacia atrás, sintiendo como se hundía en algo duro.

—¡Ough!—escuchó al cobrizo quejarse detrás de ella, antes de forcejear desesperada y que los dos cayeran al suelo.

El fornido cuerpo del joven amortiguó su caída pero un segundo después, él se había dado la vuelta para estar encima de ella y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Elsa?! ¡Eso me dolió!

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras! ¡Bestia!

—¿Qué mierda? ¡Ni siquiera te iba a hacer nada, llorica! ¡Solo estaba jugando!

—¡Pues yo no juego así contigo!—forcejeó un poco más, en un intento de hacer que la soltara inútilmente.

—¡Eres una quejosa! ¡Madura de una vez!

—¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No!—a Hans no le costó nada encerrar el par de pequeños puños que se alzaron con intención de pegarle, en cada una de sus manos. Miro atentamente a la chiquilla que tenía debajo de sí.

El pañuelo de la cabeza se le había torcido, dejando que unos cuantos mechones rubios le cayeran en la frente y en torno a las mejillas. Un incipiente rubor arrebolaba sus pómulos, haciendo más notorias las pecas que se encontraban allí y en el puente de su nariz, dándole un aspecto aniñado. Sin mencionar lo enojada que se veía. Adoraba cuando estaba molesta, siempre trataba de parecer fría y amenazadora pero tenía un aire tan tierno.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se desviaron desde los orbes cerúleos y encendidos de la blonda hasta sus labios, torcidos en una mueca infantil de desagrado. Elsa tenía una boca preciosa, de belfos finos y rosados, ligeramente carnosos; el labio inferior era un poco más pronunciado que el superior, algo que no se notaba a simple vista, pero ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca…

—Hans…

El suave murmullo que brotó de entre ellos le obligó a levantar la vista de nuevo hacia aquellas pupilas azules, que en ese momento lucían consternadas. El rubor se había incrementado en el rostro delicado de su hermanastra.

—Yo… —abrumado, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. El suave aroma a vainilla de Elsa lo tenía como atontado.

Ella había dejado de forcejar y solo lo mirada con sus grandes ojos de zafiro, expectante. Mientras su mente trataba inútilmente de encontrar una excusa para su comportamiento, los blancos dientes de la rubia atraparon su labio inferior haciendo que volviera la atención a su boca y supo que estaba perdido.

Ver como ese labio era mordido tan delicadamente por la chica, era demasiado para soportar.

Hans se inclinó de forma inconsciente, esperando rozar su boca con la de ella. Algo saltando sobre su espalda y clavándole las uñas antes de aterrizar en el suelo, lo hizo gritar y desistir de sus intenciones.

—¡Jodido gato!—bramó, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y llevándose una mano a su espalda.

 _Marshmallow_ le contestó con un amenazante maullido.

Elsa no perdió el tiempo. Al verse libre del agarre del pelirrojo, se deslizo de entre sus rodillas y corrió hacia la puerta, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras.

—¡Eh, Elsa! ¡Espera!—no se detuvo al escucharlo llamándola. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte y no era por aquella carrera para escapar del ático. La cercanía de Hans había sido más de lo que podía aguantar.

¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de escapar? Se detuvo en el pasillo a ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir allá arriba? Él había estado a punto de besarla… ¿o se lo había imaginado? No, como tampoco había imaginado esa mirada cargada de necesidad en sus ojos verdes, que la hacía temblar y no precisamente porque le desagradara. Eso le preocupó.

¿Por qué no había insistido en soltarse antes? ¿Por qué no lo había empujado al darse cuenta de sus intenciones? Ella no quería enredarse con él, jamás haría algo así, no señor.

Seguramente ese era otro de los jueguecitos del idiota, que nunca iba a madurar. Era la única la explicación plausible. Y Elsa era una tonta por no haber reaccionado como debía, a tal grado que fuera su gato quien la sacara del aprieto.

¿Se podía ser más patética?

—¡Eh, oye Elsa! ¡Espera!—su hermanastro apareció bajando a toda prisa la escalerilla del altillo. Parecía muy alarmado—¡Lo que pasó allá arriba… oye no me vayas a malinterpretar… yo no… no…!

—¡Oye, si le cuentas a alguien…!

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

—¡Bien! ¡Porque no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

—¡Eh, deja de gritarme, jodida sanguijuela!

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ¡Te odio!

—¡Tú eres la estúpida!

—¡No, tú!

—¡Tú!—comenzaban a darse de empujones cuando cierto castaño apareció proveniente de la planta baja, con un semblante desanimado.

Inmediatamente se olvidaron de su pelea y lo observaron expectantes.

—Eugene, ¿cómo te fue con tu tío? ¿Qué te dijo?—la platinada fue la primera en cuestionarlo.

—Meh—el mencionado se tocó la nuca con una mano, incómodo—… digamos que no lo tomó tan bien como esperaba. Mierda, hace años que nadie me gritaba. Me siento como de cinco años.

—Así es papá, seguro que te dijo de todo—apuntó el colorado con cierta y malévola satisfacción. Se sentía bien que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese hippie de vez en cuando.

—¿Va a ayudarte con tus problemas… legales?—inquirió Elsa.

—Seh, va a pagar para que el director quite la demanda y eso, supongo que debo agradecerle después de todo—el moreno suspiró pesadamente.

—Muy bien, ¿y cuánto te vas?—quiso saber Hans—Porque después de esto, es obvio que te dijo que regresaras, ¿no?

Al fin se iba a librar de ese idiota y su afición por grabarlo.

—No exactamente—dijo Eugene—, después de saber los detalles, me echó un sermón completo acerca de la madurez y me dijo que después de todo, parecía que no estaba listo para vivir solo responsablemente, que mierda. Así que creyó que lo más conveniente sería mantenerme vigilado y bueno—volvió a suspirar—, va a arreglar mis papeles para que me quede aquí por un tiempo… indefinido.

—No… —Hans se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por el terror.

¿Tiempo indefinido? ¿Con ese vago? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto del Universo era aquella?

El trigueño asintió con la cabeza algo abatido, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—¿Saben qué es lo bueno de esto? Que así voy a tener más tiempo para conocer mejor e invitar a salir a su amiguita Punzie. Se hace la despistada, pero yo sé que quiere conmigo. Y digo, ¿por qué no sería así? Después de todo soy un bombón, je je je je.

—No… no… —murmuró el colorado con desesperación.

—En fin, parece que somos una familia de nuevo. Y de todas maneras, ya estaba muy aburrido en Alemania—Eugene retomó su habitual actitud optimista—, tenían razón con eso de la honestidad. No esperen que se los repita de nuevo. Ahora, ¿quién quiere celebrar con otra maratón de películas de miedo?

—¡No! ¡Nooo!—chilló Hans—¡No es justo! ¡Noooo!

Mientras berreaba como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete, los otros dos lo vieron desvanecerse hasta el suelo y comenzar a dar golpes con su puño cerrado, en un claro berrinche. Había estado tan cerca de recuperar su vida apacible en casa…

—¡Cállate, idiota!—Elsa se puso a darle de empujones con el pie, dejando que su zapatilla deportiva se clavara una y otra vez contra el duro costado del muchacho.

Eugene abrió su videocámara para grabar de cerca.

—Dale en las costillas… je je je je, sí.

Definitivamente las cosas en esa casa nunca serían normales, pero así era su familia y de alguna manera estaban empezando a acostumbrarse.

* * *

Reiniciar las clases jamás era algo sencillo, incluso para alguien como Elsa, que siempre daba lo mejor de si en los estudios. La secundaria podía ser agotadora y muy complicada. Llevaba ya una semana de haber vuelto al colegio después de las vacaciones de Pascua y ciertamente se encontraba un poco agotada. Fue por ello que ese viernes, después de salir del colegio, se encaminó decididamente a _The Lucky Cat_ para tomar un sabroso batido de chocolate.

Esta vez iba sola. Anna se había quedado a ensayar con el equipo de baloncesto; la actividad opcional a la que había ingresado poco después de las vacaciones de invierno, mientras que Olaf hacía lo mismo en el taller de ajedrez.

Ella por su parte, había entrado al coro estudiantil que tenía sus ensayos los martes y los jueves, de manera que tenía libre ese día.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el café estilo oriental pensó en Tadashi, incómoda. No habían hablado mucho desde la cita que habían tenido juntos, la cual no había resultado precisamente muy romántica, pese a lo bien que se la habían pasado. Todavía tenía presentes las palabras de su hermanito, que le habían dolido pero también le habían hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

Había sido por eso que se había alejado momentáneamente, limitando el contacto a las llamadas y mensajes que compartía con el pelinegro. Pero a pesar de todo, le seguía gustando y pensó que ese era buen instante para verse de nuevo.

En algún momento tendrían que definir su situación, ¿gustaría él de ella también? La duda la atormentaba.

Justo cuando llegaba a la esquina donde se encontraba el establecimiento, sintió un golpe en el hombro que hizo resbalar su bolso del colegio, además de desparramar por el suelo los libros que llevaba entre los brazos.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuánto lo siento!—exclamó una voz femenina a su lado—¡Déjame ayudarte!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, la albina vio como una muchacha que acababa de pasar corriendo a su lado se volvía para disculparse. Era muy alta y tenía el pelo largo y de un rubio más oscuro que el de ella. Sus ojos verdes eran opacados por unas gafas de gran tamaño, además de portar un colorido vestuario y un bolsito muy extravagante.

—¡Discúlpame, por favor! No quería tirar tus cosas—dijo la desconocida, arrodillándose al igual que ella para recoger el bolso y los libros—, sucede que tengo prisa.

—No te preocupes—Elsa le echó un vistazo con curiosidad, mientras volvía a deslizar su morral sobre su hombro y la otra le entregaba sus textos—, gracias.

—No hay de que, debo tener más cuidado a la próxima—la chica rió con nerviosismo y se froto la nuca, en tanto ambas se incorporaban de nuevo—. Es que, quede de estar en este café para recibir tutorías a las dos en punto y bueno… ya son casi las tres, je je je.

—Oh—Elsa se sorprendió—, ¿tutorías?

—Sip. Estudio en el Instituto Tecnológico y mi profesor me envió para recibir asesoramiento con uno de sus estudiantes en física. He descuidado un poco esa materia—admitió la chica con algo de vergüenza.

—Ah… te refieres a Tadashi Hamada, supongo.

—¡Sí, es él! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo conozco, es mi… amigo—dijo la platinada dubitativamente—, y bueno, además es el único en este lugar que podría hacer tal cosa.

—¿De veras? Oye, ¿y cómo es él? Digo, ¿se desespera mucho al enseñar? Porque no me gustaría ser una molestia…

—¿Él? No, no, es muy amable. Seguro que te ayuda bastante.

—¡Qué bueno! Porque no me gustaría parecer un estúpida delante suyo, el profesor Callaghan siempre habla maravillas de él, dice que es uno de sus estudiantes más inteligentes. Y bueno, la verdad es que en la escuela también tiene cierta fama, ¡todos saben que su coeficiente intelectual es monstruoso!

Elsa alzó una comisura de sus labios, no dudando de sus palabras. Si algo caracterizaba al azabache era su notable intelecto.

—Pero no vayas a pensar que yo soy una tonta o algo así, no, yo también tengo lo mío—prosiguió la rubia ceniza con orgullo; se notaba que era muy extrovertida—. Solo que la física no me emociona mucho, lo mío son más bien las ciencias químicas. De hecho, ¡estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto sobre la fragilización química del metal! ¡Es muy emocionante! Tanto que hoy me quedé de más en el laboratorio sin darme cuenta, je je.

—Suena interesante—dijo Elsa sin saber bien que comentar.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a sostener charlas así con extraños.

—Me llamo Aiko—se presentó la chica con una sonrisa, extendiéndole una mano delgada—, pero me gusta que me digan Honey, Honey Lemon. Así hacen todos en el instituto. De hecho esa es una historia curiosa, ja ja ja.

—Soy Elsa—respondió ella, estrechando su palma con suavidad.

—Encantada de conocerte, Elsa—Honey ensanchó su sonrisa—. ¡Pero bueno, yo estoy aquí hablando y sigo retrasadísima! ¡Disculpa!

—No… no hay problema—se soltaron la mano.

—Me dio gusto hablar contigo Elsa, espero verte después—se despidió la muchacha, ingresando al café y agitando la mano, mientras la otra se quedaba pensando.

Eso había sido extraño, se dijo a si misma, aunque tampoco podía decir que la joven fuera mala. Parecía una persona gentil. Sin embargo…

A través de las puertas acristaladas de café, vio como ella llegaba hasta la barra apresuradamente, pronunciando lo que parecían disculpas atropelladas ante la mirada oscura de un confundido azabache, quien enseguida negó con las manos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Honey le sonrió y según lo que pudo apreciar, se presentó con entusiasmo, siendo correspondida por él.

A la albina se le formó un hueco desagradable en el pecho.

Un segundo después retomó el camino a casa. Parecía que ese día, Tadashi iba a estar ocupado.

* * *

*Al parecer en la ciudad de Berlín son muy tolerantes con el tema de la marihuana y según mis pesquisas en Google, las personas pueden portar no más de 15 gramos de hierba. Otra razón después del _Oktoberfest_ para visitar ese mágico lugar, ¡gracias Alemania! (Ja ja ja ja, no, no se crean xD).

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Buenas noches, gente! Tarde pero aquí estoy con la actualización del domingo, por si andaban con el pendiente. :P

Pero que cosas las que pasan, ¿no? Primero, Hiro se comporta como un pequeño bastardo con Elsa (¿a quién engaño? ¡Amamos a ese pequeño conspirador! Una piedra en el zapato para el Tadelsa :P) y después Mérida revela sus traumas de familia. Oigan que si es una matona es por culpa de la presión de su madre, en el fondo ella también siente. xD Y para quienes estén asustadas por esa escena en particular, les repito: esto es Helsa. No hay nada que temer. Hans está empezando a verla como una simple amiga (o debería decir, amigo LOL).

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente importante aquí es la situación de Eugene, ese adorable vándalo. :3 ¿Quién lo viera tan desmadrosito, verdad? Pueden apostar a que hizo de las suyas en casa y ahora como castigo, tendrá que quedarse por lo que resta de todo el fic, que lástima, ¿verdad? xD

A pesar de todo esto, yo sé que todas ustedes calabacitas, estarán eufóricas por ese acercamiento Helsa, ¡nuestros chiquillos casi se besan! Pero soy tan mala que no los deje. D: No, no me vean así, con ganas de matarme. 7n7 Ustedes ya saben como es esto, pero confíen en mí, les prometo que no falta mucho para un beso entre ambos. Hans obviamente ya cayó por copo de nieve, por más que no lo quiera aceptar y Elsa... pues Elsa está muy confundida como habrán podido apreciar también. Antes de hacer nada tiene que olvidarse de cierto pelinegro.

Y hablando de él, Honey Lemon ha hecho su aparición en el instante preciso. Ustedes saben que eso no fue casualidad, sí lo saben. ;)

Bueno, es hora de reviews, preciosos reviews.

 _nina_ : Claro que Hans y Elsa pueden llevarse bien, solo se hacen los duros, jajaja. xD

 _Ari_ : Tú lo has dicho mi Ari, sin celos no hay Helsa, adoramos verlos celándose el uno al otro. Después de este capítulo, queda claro que Hans ya cayó en los encantos de la rubia, ¿cuánto más tardará ella en hacer lo mismo? Y como siempre, la especialidad de Flynn es meterse en problemas, ¡que diablillo!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este cómico fic, porque va a estar lleno de sorpresas que les van a encantar. ¡Manténganse geniales! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	15. Un regalo especial

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **15**

 **Un regalo especial**

* * *

—Ahhh, ¡no hay nada como los viernes para sentirse completa! Y más después de ese horrible examen sorpresa con el vejestorio de Weselton, ¿qué se cree ese? ¡En serio debería jubilarse ya!—una alegre castaña hablaba animosamente mientras andaba por la acera—¡Hoy deberíamos ir al Patito Modosito a embriagarnos!

—Punzie, en primer lugar, hoy es jueves—el rubio alto y vestido con uniforme deportivo que iba a su lado la corrigió con seriedad—, en segundo, tú nunca te has embriagado, ni siquiera esos amigotes tuyos te dejarán hacerlo hasta que tengas una identificación de persona mayor. Hablo de una verdadera identificación, no esa que falsificaste tan pobremente la primera vez que quisiste meterte en ese lugar de mala muerte. Y en tercer lugar… sí, Weselton es un vejestorio que debería jubilarse. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Je je je je, ¡debe tener la misma edad que la tía Gothel! ¡Par de decrépitos!—exclamó la muchacha contenta—Aun así, quiero festejar que no me fue tan mal en su examen como esperaba.

—Punz, no contestaste la mitad del examen.

—Por eso lo digo, no he puesto atención a su clase en todo el año y temía dejar todas las preguntas sin responder. Pero la mitad es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Kristoff sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga siempre tan optimista, por eso uno nunca se aburría a su lado.

—Muy bien, festejemos pues. Vamos por malteadas a _The Lucky Cat_ —el blondo se volvió a la jovencita platinada que caminaba a su lado en completo silencio—, ¿tú quieres una, Elsa?

La aludida pareció sobresaltarse un poco al oír su nombre y se volvió para verlo. Tras salir de sus ensayos musicales con el coro estudiantil, la chica se había encontrado con los muchachos que la acompañaban y que también salían recién de su taller de pintura y su práctica de atletismo. Los dos se habían ofrecido a acompañarla en el camino a casa, en vista de que sus horarios no coincidían con los de sus amigos más cercanos.

En todo el camino desde el colegio no había parado de pensar y el escuchar vagamente nombrar el sitio que de repente ya no le parecía tan agradable como antes, solo había logrado que se sintiera más extraña de lo que venía sintiéndose hacía tiempo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que regresara a clases y sus visitas al café de los Hamada se habían vuelto menos frecuentes. No solo por lo ocupada que estaba debido a sus tareas, sino por la escena que se había vuelto muy habitual allí y que ella no estaba segura de querer soportar.

Tadashi se estaba tomando muy en serio sus nuevas responsabilidades como tutor. Demasiado en serio.

Ahora, cada vez que ingresaba en el local y se lo encontraba no estaba solo, sino acompañado de cierta rubia ceniza que despertaba en ella una serie de sentimientos no tan positivos. Sí, la tal Honey era muy amable y siempre la saludaba con gentileza al verla, pero ¿por qué tenía que estar tan cerca del azabache? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que reír estúpidamente y hacerla sentir como una retrasada cuando captaba frases de sus conversaciones, y no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando?

Ciertamente, su relación con el mayor de los Hamada se había enfriado y eso se debía a esa chica.

Elsa nunca había sido especialmente celosa; pero como le molestaba esa situación.

Y sin embargo… ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Con qué cara le iba a reclamar al asiático? Ellos no eran nada después de todo. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él.

La insistente mirada ambarina de Kristoff la obligó a responder a su pregunta.

—Sí… sí claro, vamos por malteadas—comentó desganada.

—¡Yo quiero pastel de avellanas!—Rapunzel redujo los pocos metros que los separaban del café, que ya se vislumbraba en la esquina, echando a correr como una niña hacia el establecimiento.

—¿Te sientes bien, Elsa? Hace días que te noto algo decaída—le dijo el joven—. No me digas que tu hermanastro te volvió a hacer algo.

—No, no es eso—respondió ella.

A esas alturas, lo suyo con Hans se había vuelto una costumbre adquirida. Peleaban todo el tiempo por supuesto, pero para bien o para mal, ya se había acostumbrado al pelirrojo y estaba segura de que él a ella también.

—¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?—la platinada sonrió melancólicamente ante la amabilidad del chico.

No eran precisamente los mejores amigos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba segura de que siempre podría confiar en Kristoff, que siempre se esforzaba por entenderlo a uno. Anna tenía mucha suerte de haberse fijado en él.

—No es nada importante, de veras—le dijo, tratando de parecer más animada—. Vamos por esas malteadas.

Entraron al local y casi al instante, la albina se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. En una mesa junto a la ventana, un muchacho de gorra le explicaba algo a una chica de lentes y largo cabello cenizo, quien lo escuchaba muy concentrada. Los dos estaban muy juntos y al ver semejante cuadro, Elsa sintió algo muy desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Cuando Tadashi escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se volvió a verlos para saludar con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya por breves segundos, antes de que esbozara una sonrisa incómoda y volviera a lo suyo.

La rubia arrugó la frente con cierta indignación y se obligó a alcanzar a sus acompañantes en la barra, donde cierto individuo con acento americano les atendía.

—Un día pesado, ¿amigos?—inquirió Naveen.

—Examen sorpresa con el vejestorio—contestó Rapunzel desvergonzadamente—, ¡necesito azúcar!

—Ya eres lo suficientemente dulce, castañita—comentó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Detrás de la aludida, Kristoff revoloteó los ojos.

—Je je je je je, tú y tus bromas—la chica le dio un empujoncito juguetón a Naveen—, anda, ya sabes lo que nos gusta, pillín.

—Déjame ver, una rebanada de pastel de avellanas y una malteada de fresa, otra malteada de chocolate y—Naveen miró al rubio y lo apuntó con el índice—… ¿jugo de zanahoria?

—Seh—respondió el rubio secamente.

—¡Agh! Kristoff, no sé como te puedes tomar eso—le dijo Rapunzel con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué? A mí me gusta y es más sano que toda esa azúcar que tú te vas a tragar.

—Será más sano y lo que quieras, pero yo a mi pastel de avellanas no lo cambio por nada y menos el que hacen aquí, ¡Tiana cocina tan rico!

—Amén a eso chica, y hablando de la señorita camarera, debe estar sacando un poco más de ese pastel que te gusta del horno en este momento—el moreno se acercó hasta la ventana que conectaba la cocina con la barra y se puso a llamarla canturreando—, Tianaaa, Tianaaaa, ¡hey, camarera!

La mencionada apareció en el campo de visión de los recién llegados con un semblante serio.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó a su compañero con fastidio.

—Una rebanada de pastel de avellanas para la simpática dama, dos malteadas de fresa y chocolate y un jugo de zanahoria… ¿crees que puedas con todo, cariño?

—No me llames así, idiota—bufó la muchacha—. ¿Sabes? Yo no sé porque la señora Cass te dejo a cargo de la barra y la registradora, ¡nunca haces nada! Siempre te pones a perder el tiempo con los clientes y ayer rompiste tres platos. ¡Yo he trabajado muy duro desde que estoy aquí y jamás me ha tenido tanta confianza! ¿Qué le pasa?

—Se llama carisma, queridita y eso es algo que a mí me sobra—objetó Naveen, sonriendo engreídamente cuando la morena lo fulminó con la mirada—, no me veas así, Tia. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la dueña se haya dejado llevar por mis encantos? Sabes que es algo que escapa de mi control…

—¡Cuando yo tenga mi propio restaurante, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes!—afirmó la joven con decisión, cortándolo en seco—¡Todos tendrán que esforzarse mucho y trabajar tan duro como yo! ¡Será un lugar sin favoritismos!

—Aww, me encanta cuando hablas de nuestro restaurante. ¿Ya pensaste que puesto me vas a dar a mí?

—Sí, te pondré a trapear el piso—dijo Tiana ácidamente.

—¡Oh, y yo ayudaré con la decoración!—exclamó Rapunzel con emoción, metiéndose en la conversación entusiasmada—Dibujaré un mural lleno de luces y camaleones y cocodrilos y flores…

—¿Nos dan lo que pedimos?—inquirió Kristoff interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

Aquello bastó para que la chica de rizados y oscuros cabellos se apresurara a volver a la cocina a preparar el pedido y su compañero se ocupara de nuevo a la registradora. Mientras el blondo conducía a su amiga a una de las mesas desocupadas, Elsa se ofreció a esperar el pastel y las bebidas para llevarlo todo a donde se sentaran. No tenía muchas ganas de platicar.

A sus espaldas, escuchó una risa masculina muy conocida y suspiró.

—Oye chica, ¿por qué esa cara larga? Anímate, es un lindo día—le dijo Naveen, al tiempo que se ponía a juguetear con los botones de la registradora.

La platinada volvió a suspirar y se limitó a esperar su orden. De repente, una alegre voz a su lado la hizo tensarse.

—¿Podrías llevarnos unos muffins a la mesa? Pero sin pasas por favor, a Dashi no le gustan.

Elsa frunció el ceño y se volvió a ver ligeramente a la otra rubia que se había acercado a la barra, toda ella sonrisas y amabilidad. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso de "Dashi"? ¿Ahora lo llamaba por diminutivos? La muy confianzuda.

—Oh, ¡hola Elsa! ¿Cómo estás?—Honey le sonrió al verla, igual que había hecho cada vez que se habían topado allí últimamente—¿Todo bien?

—Hola—saludó la adolescente fríamente.

—¿Viniste con tus amigos? A mí esto de las tutorías me está gustando y eso que pensaba que me a aburrir montones, pero tenías razón, Dashi es muy bueno explicando y muy paciente. La verdad es que me la paso muy bien aquí.

—Hum—musitó ella con recelo—, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de conocer a su hermanito.

—¿A Hiro! ¡Ay, es un amor! Y tan inteligente como su hermano. Al principio como que no quería que estuviera por aquí pero luego nos pusimos a hablar de ciencias y bueno—la ojiverde se sacó el celular del bolsillo y buscó algo en el mismo—, se puede decir que nos volvimos amigos. ¡Los tres nos tomamos ayer esta selfie!

Elsa abrió los ojos con incredulidad al mirar la fotografía que la chica le mostró en su teléfono, en la que se podía apreciar al chiquillo junto a su hermano y Honey en una pose de lo más sonriente. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Oh! ¿Y adivina qué? Ayer también me mostró el proyecto en el que está trabajando, incluso me dijo que quizá podría ayudarlo a hacerle unas cuantas mejoras. Algo que me sorprendió bastante, puesto que no soy tan buena en física como él…

—¿Proyecto?—la albina arrugó su ceño confundida.

—Oh sí, el que está desarrollando para postularse a la Universidad, realmente es muy interesante y podría ayudar a mucha gente… ¿nunca te ha comentado acerca de eso?

Elsa parpadeó y luego recuperó su habitual actitud gélida.

—No, jamás lo hizo.

Ahora que reparaba en ello, lo cierto es que sus conversaciones con el asiático nunca habían sido demasiado profundas, ni se habían llegado a tener tanta confianza como creía. Casi siempre hablaban de temas superficiales y aunque él la miraba como si estuviera deslumbrado… jamás le había confiado sus aspiraciones.

—Bueno, un día de estos deberías pasarte por la próxima exposición que hagamos en nuestro instituto, apuesto a que para entonces estará listo. Seguro Dashi querrá que vayas, sé que ustedes son muy buenos amigos—Honey le sonrió de nuevo—y de verdad quisiera que nos lleváramos bien, ¿sabes?

Por un segundo, Elsa no supo que responder. La joven obviamente no sabía nada respecto a su verdadera situación con el azabache y era tan gentil, que no podía simplemente molestarse con ella. Pero ¿llevarse bien? ¿En serio?

—Aquí tienes, Elsa—Tiana apareció detrás de la barra para dejar una bandeja con las bebidas y el pastel que su amigo había pedido antes, antes de irse de nuevo a la cocina.

—Me tengo que ir—repuso con frialdad, tomando todo entre sus manos y feliz por tener una excusa para apartarse.

—¡Oh, claro! Tus amigos te esperan, bueno, hablamos otro día, ¿sí?

Elsa no respondió. En lugar de ello, se dirigió mecánicamente a la mesa en donde estaban los otros.

—¡… y entonces, Mano de Garfio tomó el piercing y atravesó la lengua de ese tipo como si fuera una perforadora!—la blonda dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa mientras Rapunzel terminaba de relatar algo extravagante, como era su costumbre.

—Es por ese tipo de cosas que cuentas que nunca voy, ni iré a visitarte a tu trabajo—le dijo Kristoff, haciendo un gesto de desagrado antes de tomar un largo trago de su vaso de jugo.

—¡Deberías ir! Hasta Elsa lo conoció aquella vez que fue con su amigo Edgar—insistió la castaña—, ya sabes, el que nos acompañó al cine. ¡Podríamos hacernos tatuajes de mejores amigos por siempre!

—No, gracias. Y el nombre de ese tipo es Eugene, por cierto.

—¿Seguro?

—Me vi obligado a recordarlo desde que esa vez me preguntó si me inyectaba esteroides, ¿qué le pasa? No le preguntas eso a alguien que acabas de conocer.

—Ja ja ja, ¡es verdad! ¡Debiste ver tu cara al escucharlo!

—Como si yo necesitara de algo así.

—¡Estaba celoso de tus músculos, muchachote! Mira nada más—Rapunzel tomó su tenedor y comenzó a pinchar uno de los brazos de su amigo—, ¡esos sí son bíceps de calidad!

—A base de zanahorias y de romperme el trasero en esa condenada pista de hockey. Aún no puedo creer que me preguntara eso.

—A lo mejor le gustaste.

—Ni hablar, ese a quien anda rondando es a ti.

—¡Nah!

—Sí.

—¡Nah!

—En serio—Kristoff se volvió a ver a Elsa, quien miraba su malteada de chocolate muy callada y con aire ausente—, oye ¿no te vas a beber eso? ¿Segura que estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—la respuesta de la aludida fue cortante y al seguir la dirección de sus pupilas azules cuando miraron de reojo hacia una mesa, el muchacho pareció comprenderlo todo.

Cerca de ahí, Tadashi volvía a reír en compañía de una rubia ceniza.

—Oye, yo creía que tú y él… si estás incómoda podemos irnos—se apresuró a decir el blondo, solo para verla negar con la cabeza.

Rapunzel enfocó su mirada también en la mesa del asiático y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Oh, no te pongas triste por eso Elsa! ¡Tú eres más bonita!—le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa y dándole palmaditas en la mano—Además, ni siquiera hacías tan buena pareja con él—agregó en tono de confidencia—, puedes conseguirte a alguien mucho más guapo.

—¡Punz, deja de decir tonterías!—la riñó su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad. A mí me cae bien Tadashi pero seamos honestos, él y Elsa no se veían taaan lindos como deberían, él es demasiado nerd para ella—comentó la trigueña con descaro—, nunca me gustó la pareja que hacían. No, no, no. ¡Nuestra querida Elsie necesita a alguien con más estilo!

La albina la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso?—Kristoff arqueó una de sus cejas rubias.

—¡Mucho! La vieja Punzie nunca se equivoca con estas cosas. Toma mi consejo y sigue adelante, Els. Debes buscarte a alguien más, ¿qué tal un pelirrojo?

—Como te gusta decir idioteces—Kristoff alargó su enorme mano para darle un zape a la trigueña.

—¡Ay! Pues si mal no recuerdo tú no tienes nada en contra de los pelirrojos, sino no estarías tan embobado con Anna.

—¡Punz, basta!—se quejó el blondo, esta vez mostrando un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Ay, ya Kristoff! Todos sabemos que te gusta—le dijo ella socarronamente—, pero te haces el despistado cada vez que la tienes enfrente. Ya te digo que si no te animas a decirle de una vez por todas, voy a ser yo quien tome cartas en el asunto. ¡Debería ir a preguntarle si quiere salir contigo!

—¡No te atrevas!

—Yo y Pascal iremos a preguntarle, pillín. Te haré ese favorcito.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Hablo en serio! Ya sabes lo nerviosa que se pone cada vez que ve a tu mascota… y tengo la impresión de que contigo también.

—Anna me ama y a Pascal también—dijo la muchacha con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano y Elsa, que por fin se había animado a tomar un sorbo de su malteada, tuvo que esforzarse para no atragantarse con él—, somos casi como hermanas, después de Elsa claro, que es su mejor amiga. Pero volviendo a lo que nos compete—miró a esta última, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—, creo que alguien necesita salir con nuevas personas.

—¿Quién dice que quiero salir con alguien?—espetó Elsa, sin despegar sus ojos de la espuma de su batido.

Una risa femenina atrajo la atención de los tres antes de que Rapunzel pudiera decir nada más y casi por inercia, miraron hacia la mesa que tanto mortificaba a la rubia. Tadashi se había inclinado para susurrar algo al oído de su compañera, quien ahora reía encantada y mostraba un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

La sensación de malestar de Elsa aumentó.

—Vaya, yo nunca creí que Tadashi fuera así—musitó Kristoff, en tanto él y las chicas desviaban la mirada—, quiero decir… creí que iba en serio contigo—agregó apenado, viendo a la albina con timidez.

—¡Eso es cosa del pasado! Vamos a conseguirle un novio mejor a Elsa, alguien menos nerd—habló Rapunzel con autosuficiencia.

La mencionada se puso de pie, desanimada.

—Mejor me voy, tengo mucha tarea que hacer en casa—dijo apagadamente, sacando unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y dejándolas en la mesa.

—¡Espera! No te has terminado tu malteada… —comentó a protestar la castaña.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? Elsa… ¡Elsa!—el rubio se quedó llamándola en vano, mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza y se retiraba del lugar.

Él y su amiga se quedaron observándola a través del ventanal, hasta que su delgada silueta se perdió al doblar una esquina. Por un instante, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose mal por ella.

Entonces Kristoff volvió a extender su mano para zapear la nuca de la trigueña.

—¡Ayyyyy!

—Por tu culpa, no vuelvas a hacer tales comentarios.

Rapunzel bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Como si hubiera dicho algo que no fuera cierto, siempre había tenido más claro que el agua que la platinada y el asiático no habrían encajado ni aunque a alguien se le ocurriera forzarlos.

* * *

Elsa entró en su habitación arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en la cama, no sin antes encender el pequeño reproductor de música que estaba en su mesita de noche y colocar a todo volumen una canción deprimente. A juego con su estado de ánimo.

Se sentía tan patética. Ella, que siempre renegaba de los romances y regañaba a Anna por enamorarse a cada rato, ahora estaba sufriendo por un chico que en aquel instante, estaba riéndose con otra. Se sentía tan decepcionada y frustrada, el vacío en su pecho parecía hacerse cada vez más grande al recordar la escena.

¿Por qué Tadashi no podía compartir momentos así con ella? ¿Por qué no podía hablarle acerca de sus proyectos? ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo solo había estado jugando con ella? Y tanto que lo creía un buen chico, pero había resultado ser tan solo otro idiota.

Enfurruñada, dio una vuelta en su colchón y abrazó su almohada sintiendo una leve humedad en sus mejillas, que se apresuró a limpiar bruscamente.

No quería llorar por él, no será tan patética.

 _Marshmallow_ salió de debajo de la cama y subió al colchón, ronroneando y restregándose contra ella.

—Los hombres son unos idiotas—murmuró la rubia con enfado, arrugando la nariz y estornudando cuando la peluda cola del minino se frotó contra su rostro.

De repente, una serie de golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron.

—¡Baja el maldito volumen, sabandija! ¡Estoy estudiando, maldita sea!—gritaron del otro lado.

Elsa volvió a bufar, rabiosa. Creía que tenía la casa para ella sola pero claro, el estúpido estaba ahí. Ese día él salía temprano de sus clases. Sus padres se encontrarían trabajando como de costumbre y Eugene estaría con ellos. Desde que su tío se había enterado de lo ocurrido en Alemania, le había impuesto un trabajo como mensajero en su empresa, hasta que pudiera inscribirse de nuevo en algún sitio para continuar estudiando. Cuestiones de responsabilidad, había dicho a regañadientes el castaño, al explicarle porque de ahora en adelante iba a pasarse repartiendo cosas en la compañía.

Osea que aquella tarde pintaba para ser una mierda, definitivamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Hans, se hizo un ovillo con su gato en el centro de su cuerpo y pensó en lo miserable que era. Que eso le sirviera de lección para no emocionarse tan rápido con ningún cretino.

—¡¿Estás sorda acaso?! ¡Te dije que bajaras el volumen, pequeña idiota!

Elsa extendió una mano y presionó un botón en el reproductor. Aquella triste canción de REM se escuchó con más fuerza.

—¡Mocosa de mierda!

Los pasos del pelirrojo se alejaron por el pasillo y ella pudo respirar tranquila.

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante cuando sus amigos quisieran ir a tomar un café? No se sentía lo bastante fuerte para soportar pasar por ahí de nuevo, ahora que Honey también lo frecuentaba. No quería encontrarse con ella, ni tratarla, ni ser su amiga, ni observar esa odiosa sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que pretendía hablar con ella.

Al demonio con ella y con Tadashi, ¡que se pudrieran los dos!

Escuchó como unos pasos volvían hasta su puerta y el sonido de unas llaves insertándose en la cerradura violentamente. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse por completo, Hans ingresó en la habitación con un semblante de pocos amigos; al parecer había bajado por una copia de las llaves de la casa para entrar aunque hubiera puesto el seguro.

¡¿Es qué no se podía tener privacidad en ese sitio?!

—¡Te dije que bajaras el maldito volumen! ¡No puedo estudiar una mierda!

—¡Vete al demonio, estúpido!

Elsa le lanzó la almohada a la cara con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, solo para ver como la atrapaba en el aire y se la volvía a lanzar, casi dándole en la cara.

—Eres una idiota, ni creas que voy a descuidar mi examen de mañana por tu culpa—el colorado desconecto el reproductor de música, cortando la canción abruptamente—. ¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió severamente al observar su estado.

La muchacha tenía el pelo levemente revuelto y los ojos húmedos, además de un semblante deprimente. La blusa escolar de su uniforme estaba levemente arrugada al igual que la falda, que se le había torcido. Se obligó a si mismo a no mirar hacia sus piernas y enfrentó a esas pupilas cerúleas que lo fulminaban.

—¡Nada que te importe! ¡¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?! ¡No quiero soportarte hoy!

—¿Estás menstruando o algo así?—Hans levantó una ceja—No me digas, volviste a perder patéticamente en otro juego de quemados.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te odio!—Elsa se puso de pie en un salto y fue hasta el colorado, lanzando de puñetazos contra la dureza de su pecho.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ¿y quién mejor que ese inepto para descargar toda la frustración que sentía? Sus pequeños puños se estrellaron contra él sin causarle demasiado daño dos o tres veces, antes de que él le sujetara hábilmente las manos.

—¡Óyeme sabandija, a mí no me vas a venir a golpear! ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué mierda te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que todos ustedes los hombres son unos imbéciles! ¡Todos!

Los ojos esmeraldas que la observaban adquirieron de repente un destello de comprensión. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios de su hermanastro y supo que había hablado de más.

—Así que se trata de ese meserito—Hans soltó una risa ahogada para mofarse, consiguiendo que ella apretara los dientes—, ¿y qué hizo esta vez que te tiene tan enojada? Creí que lo adorabas. Anda, cuenta, estoy ansioso por saber.

—¡Eso no te importa, tarado!

—Sí, sí que me importa. Últimamente no ha estado tan insistente como antes—Hans estaba regodeándose por dentro—, ¿es por eso? ¿Te molesta que ese nerd ya no se arrastre por ahí para besarte el culo?

La adolescente lo miró con odio.

—Aww, Elsa, te dije que él no se iba a interesar realmente en ti—le dijo él con cizaña, sintiéndose tremendamente satisfecho por alguna razón.

No tener que ver como ese mequetrefe la rondaba era genial.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Por mí puede irse al diablo junto con esa torpe! ¡Y tú también puedes irte al infierno, imbécil!

—¿Esa torpe? No me digas que el meserito tiene a alguien más—Hans hizo ademán de pensar, intentando recordar la última vez que había pasado por el café. No era que le encantara estar ahí para verle la cara al idiota, pero tenía que aceptar que el capuchino que vendían era bueno.

Hacía un par de días había ido por uno y había visto al azabache sentado con otra rubia, al parecer estudiando. De pronto entendió.

—Espera, no será esa chica… ¿la jirafa con lentes?

El gesto dolido y enojado de Elsa le hizo saber que había dado en el clavo y él no pudo sino echarse a reír.

—¿Es en serio?

La albina zafó bruscamente sus manos de entre las suyas, que todavía le tenía sujetadas y le dio la espalda para volver a derrumbarse sobre su cama.

—Da igual, solo lárgate. Déjame sola.

—Oh vamos, Elsa. No seas patética, ni que fuera para tanto.

—¡He dicho que te vayas!

—El meserito se buscó a otra rata de biblioteca como él, ¿y qué? Tenía que pasar alguna vez, ese tipo es incluso más patético que tú—la aludida se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y el cobrizo resopló, buscando palabras más adecuadas. Por algún motivo sentía que debía decir algo más que eso—. ¿Qué? ¿En serio creías que ibas a llegar a algo con ese? Puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil un instante más y luego volvió a sentarse sobre la cama lentamente, mirándolo enfurruñada.

—¿En serio lo crees?

Hans soltó otro resoplido y desvío la mirada, como si se hubiera puesto incómodo de repente.

—Bueno sí, digo, tienes un carácter de mierda y menos personalidad que tu gato, pero al menos eres guapita y todo eso—dijo y la muchacha parpadeo, sorprendida. ¿Acaso acababa de hacerle un cumplido?—, si no abres la boca, seguro te puedes conseguir a otro idiota que te soporte.

—¡Ay, eres un estúpido!—le reprochó Elsa inflando las mejillas.

Rapunzel le había dicho algo parecido en el café y ahora escucharlo de boca de ese tarado la irritaba. ¿Es que todos pensaban que solo era una muñequita de buen ver y sin cerebro para nada? ¿Por eso Tadashi ahora pasaba de ella?

Vale que no tenía un coeficiente tan desbordante como el de él y su amiguita, pero tampoco era ninguna tonta. Pensar en ello la hacía sentirse aún más molesta.

—Es la verdad, no me culpes por ser honesto.

—¡Pues tú eres horrible en todos los aspectos y te odio!—le espetó la chica más enfurruñada que antes—¡Estúpido patán!—hizo ademán de golpearlo de nuevo y una vez más, sus manos se vieron atrapadas entre las de su hermanastro.

—¡Bueno, ya estuvo bien idiota! ¡No quiero escucharte lloriqueando toda la tarde por ese meserillo de cuarta!—la regañó el pelirrojo—¡Así que vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez!

—¡Suéltame, tarado! ¡¿Qué haces?!—chilló ella al ver como ahora cerraba una palma alrededor de su muñeca y la sacaba arrastrando de su habitación.

—¡Vamos a encontrar una manera de que te calmes de una jodida vez para que dejes de hacer tanto escándalo! Y yo sé como.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldito idiota!

Pero Hans no la soltó, sino que hizo que bajara con él hasta el garaje de la casa en donde se puso a rebuscar en un pequeño armario empotrado en una de las paredes, dentro del cual su padre acostumbraba guardar las herramientas y otras cosas. Fue de allí de donde extrajo un saco bastante grande, como esos que se usaban para boxear. Elsa le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú cállate y espera—gruñó el colorado, al tiempo que arrastraba el saco y lo colgaba en un rincón de la cochera, en torno a una de las vigas que sobresalían en el techo. Para hacerlo tuvo que subirse a un banco que también arrastró de entre las herramientas.

Verlo trabajando en esa posición le permitió a la chica apreciar como los músculos de su ancha espalda se estiraban al igual que los de sus fuertes brazos. El cuerpo de Hans no estaba marcado en exceso pero sí lo suficiente para resultar bastante atractivo. Se preguntó que se sentiría estar envuelta en esos brazos.

Sin querer, recordó aquella vez en que por accidente lo había visto saliendo de la ducha, el cuerpo húmedo y exponiendo un torso marcado y ligeramente bronceado por el sol, y en el que también resaltaban algunas pecas…

Inmediatamente agitó la cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos de su mente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrían tales tonterías? Como se veía que lo ocurrido con Tadashi le había afectado.

—Listo—Hans bajó del banco y se volvió hacia ella, después de haberle dado unos cuantos golpes al saco—, ahora sí, ya puedes desahogarte.

—Pero…

—Querías algo que golpear, ¿no? Esto es mejor que yo. Incluso lo suavicé un poco, para que no te vayas a romper algo con tus débiles golpes de niñita—se burló.

Elsa arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¡Yo nunca he usado una de estas cosas!

—Pues ahora lo harás—lo vio esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica—, vamos sabandija, sabes que quieres hacerlo. Piensa en el meserito, pasándosela bien con esa cuatro ojos y tú aquí, lloriqueando por él por los rincones…

Sus ponzoñosas palabras dieron resultado. La adolescente sintió como la rabia bullía de nuevo dentro de sí y se volvió hacia el saco con las manos empuñadas para empezar a darle de golpes, imaginando que era el cuerpo del asiático y empleando todas sus fuerzas.

El saco apenas se movió por sus golpes, pero ella no tardó en sentir las manos entumecidas y adoloridas. No le importó. Se sentía tan enojada…

—Muy bien mocosa, espera, si sigues golpeando así te vas a romper algo—Hans se le acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apartándola del saco—. Para empezar, tienes que tomar un poco más de impulso, separa tus piernas y mueve el torso… así—le enseñó como—, adelanta una de tus piernas… pon tus brazos así… ¡y golpea!

Elsa volvió a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como poco a poco se desvanecía su enojo. Al menos la mayor parte. Era extraño estar allí, con su hermanastro, dejando que la viera desahogarse. Pero no le importaba.

Cuando por fin se cansó, pequeños jadeos salían de su boca y las manos se le habían acalambrado bastante, por lo que empezó a sacudirlas. Unos cuantos cabellos rubios se habían escapado de su trenza, dándole un aspecto más salvaje que de costumbre y su frente estaba perlada por una fina capa de sudor.

Realmente nunca se había ocupado en una actividad tan… violenta.

—Bien sabandija, ¿te has calmado ya?

La platinada asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso imaginé. Espero que con esto hayas tenido suficiente.

Elsa lo miró, todavía jadeante y fue correspondida con una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Es decir… creí que ni siquiera te importaría lo que me pasara.

La mirada del joven se endureció.

—Porque no soporto verte berrear por ahí por ese meserito de quinta. Es patético, incluso para ti—le espetó—. Además, lo que dije antes fue cierto, puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor… si mantienes la boca cerrada y te comportas menos como una niñita de mamá, claro está.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la blonda esta vez no se ofendió por sus palabras. Debía entender que después de todo la estaba ayudando, a su manera. Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Este saco es tuyo? No sabía que boxearas.

—No exactamente—Hans sonrió de lado, de la manera enigmática en que a menudo lo hacía.

Él nunca había practicado boxeo ni nada parecido, pero golpear ese saco era o solía ser una especie de terapia para él. Algo que hacía a menudo en casa cuando no podía desquitarse como quería con sus hermanos.

Claro que dadas las circunstancias, hace mucho tiempo que no lo empleaba. Pero en aquellos instantes lo había recordado, pensando que a la chica le podía venir bien.

Había sido gracioso ver como sus delicadas manitas golpeaban una y otra vez aquel duro fardo, que él tantas veces había abollado con la dureza de sus propios golpes pero que ante ella parecía impenetrable. En el fondo se alegraba de que le hubiera servido.

—Gracias… supongo.

El quedo agradecimiento de Elsa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo ensanchar su presuntuosa sonrisa.

—Vamos a adentro a ponerte un poco de hielo. No quiero que después me eches la culpa de haberte arruinado tus manitas de princesa—dijo él por toda respuesta, volviendo a entrar con ella a la casa.

Aquello le dio mucho que pensar a Elsa horas después, cuando reposaba en su habitación más tranquila y con sus manos todavía palpitando por el esfuerzo. Hans nunca dejaría de ser un misterio para ella.

La mayoría del tiempo podía ser un verdadero imbécil pero había veces, como esa, en las que la sorprendía demostrando que tal vez si tenía un corazón después de todo.

* * *

Lamentablemente esas veces eran algo muy extraño. Parecía como si el pelirrojo tuviera que compensar sus momentos de consideración con otros donde reafirmara lo malvado que era en realidad. Si bien aquel episodio le había servido para dejar de sentirse tan mal por lo de Tadashi y le había vuelto a poner los pies en la tierra, su hermanastro también se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible en los siguientes días, como de costumbre, distrayéndola de sus males de amores.

Lo malo es que era como si ahora se estuviera esforzando el doble por meterse con ella, ya ni siquiera buscando excusas para hacerlo.

Cuando sus padres no estaban, la casa se convertía en un verdadero campo de batalla, en el que imperaban los gritos y las discusiones. Y estando ellos, su guerra tomaba un matiz más subrepticio, en el que se mataban mutuamente con miradas y buscaban desesperadamente cualquier tipo de ocasión para hacer quedar mal al otro.

Aquello se convirtió en una situación especialmente complicada para Elsa, cuyo estilo no era precisamente el de fastidiar a los demás.

El pelirrojo estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Haciéndola enfadar con sus comentarios, escondiéndole las cosas, encerrándola en los armarios de casa, burlándose de ella e incluso haciendo cosas tan infantiles como tirarle del pelo o empujarla de tanto en tanto. Parecía un maldito demente con complejo de crío y el hecho de tener a cierto castaño encima de ellos, grabando todo lo que podía con su cámara en vez de ayudar, no mejoraba las cosas.

Cierto día Hans pasó el límite, al jugarle una broma de pésimo gusto al hacerle creer que había arrollado a su gato con el auto. El miedo que por un horrible instante se había apoderado de ella y luego la risa cruel del colorado no se le iban a olvidar nunca.

Por lo cual decidió que iba a cobrar venganza de una forma que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Ese sábado, aprovechando que dormía hasta tarde como de costumbre, Elsa se deslizó sigilosamente en su habitación, vislumbrando una vez más esos afiches de bandas de rock que tanto le disgustaban y al muchacho roncando suavemente en su cama.

Su apuesto semblante se encontraba de lo más apacible y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, en tanto él se hallaba despatarrado boca arriba.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto al verlo. El muy holgazán, ni porque ya era tardísimo se dignaba a levantarse de la cama. Su figura durmiente le recordó un poco a Anna, quien también acostumbraba levantarse muy tarde y roncaba aún más fuerte, (de eso se había dado cuenta en alguna pijamada).

Qué curioso, estando dormido, Hans se veía demasiado inofensivo para ser el desalmado cabrón que era realmente. Su expresión relajada se asemejaba mucho a la de un niño y se le seguía viendo bastante guapo en ese estado.

Con un chasquido alejó tal pensamiento y puso el pequeño recipiente con pegamento líquido que traía en las manos a un lado.

Le daría un escarmiento que no se le iba a olvidar.

" _A ver si esto te gusta, inepto"._

Cuidadosamente se colocó un par de guantes desechables que había tomado de entre las cosas de trabajo de su madre y con una pequeña brocha, empezó a revolver el pegamento. Sus ojos azules tenían una expresión peligrosa y calculadora.

Quince minutos después salía del dormitorio tan silenciosamente como cuando había entrado y bajaba a las escaleras.

—¿Y cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Siguen golpeándote en ese juego de quemados en Educación Física?—la pregunta de Eugene la hizo fruncir el ceño levemente.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra de la cocina, almorzando un par de bocadillos con jugo de naranja. Ese día, el moreno había recibido el día libre por parte de su tío, por lo que no tendría que estar entregando nada en la empresa.

—Al profesor no se le ha ocurrido jugar a eso últimamente, pero igual odio su clase. Ayer me rompí una uña cuando nos puso a jugar voleibol.

—Aww Elsie, eres una florecilla tan delicada—se mofó él.

—Mira quien lo dice, no creas que no te vi robando mi crema para el cabello. ¿En serio, Eugene?

—Eh, vamos amiguita, yo la necesito más que tú. Quiero decir, mira este cabello, sería un desastre sino fuera por ese producto. Eso no es para nada gay—le aseguró el aludido categóricamente—. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías en la habitación del principito? Te vi entrar muy calladita hace rato…

Elsa se atragantó con su vaso de jugo, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Creía que no la había visto.

—No me digas que fuiste a darle un poco de cariño matutino, no te creía tan atrevida, Els.

—¡No seas idiota!—la platinada le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras lo escuchaba reír.

¿A quién se le ocurría semejante tontería?

—¿Y entonces? ¿A qué fuiste?

—Ya te darás cuenta.

—Muero por descubrirlo.

Un grito proveniente del piso de arriba los sobresaltó, seguido de una exclamación iracunda.

—¡MALDITA SEA!

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe y unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras fueron lo que se escuchó a continuación, antes de que Hans apareciera ante ellos con una expresión rabiosa. Tenía las patillas echas un desastre y llenas de pegamento y algunos trozos de lo que parecía ser la funda de su almohada. Inclusive se le habían pegado varias plumas de la misma, dándole un aspecto muy extraño.

La fuerte carcajada de Eugene, quien se agarró el estómago en medio de su ataque de risa, resonó en toda la estancia.

—¡¿Quién fue, estúpidos?! ¡Díganme quien va a morir hoy!

—Por Dios—el trigueño se las arregló para hablar en medio de su acceso de risa—, chica, esto es hermoso. Benditas sean tus ideas.

—¡Ah, así que fuiste tú sabandija de mierda! ¡Ya me parecía!—Hans avanzó hasta Elsa amenazadoramente, sin que esta se intimidara en absoluto—¡Estás muerta, pulga del demonio!

La albina dibujó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

—Que malhumorado te levantaste hoy, hermanito. Y que pintas son esas. ¡Te ves como una maldita gallina!

—¡Eres una…!—Hans dejó caer su puño con fuerza encima del mesón.

Estaba tan enojado, tan enojado… ¡¿qué le había hecho esa chiquilla a sus preciosas patillas?!

Cerca de ahí, Eugene se apresuró a tomar su videocámara para grabarlos por centésima vez, fascinado con lo que ocurría. Esos dos se emocionaban tanto cuanto peleaban, ¡menuda inspiración y entretenimiento!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, cretina de mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios me echaste encima?! ¡Me las vas a pagar, bruja!

Elsa le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—¡Me las voy a cobrar por esto, cretina! ¡Te arrepentirás cuando me vengue de ti, te arrepentirás!

—Viejo, ese diálogo sonó como de película, repítelo de nuevo.

—¡Tú baja esa cámara, imbécil!—bramó Hans en dirección al castaño—¡¿Y bien?!—inquirió iracundo a su hermanastra—¡¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir sobre esto?! ¡Di algo, pequeña sanguijuela! ¡No te quedes ahí callada! ¡¿No tienes nada que decir?!

—Sí—Elsa tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y luego, sin más, lo escupió en dirección a la desgastada camiseta para dormir del pelirrojo, que contempló aquello con incredulidad—, vete a cambiar, que esa pijama está mojada.

—¡Hija de…!—el cobrizo hizo ademán de agarrar a la rubia, sin lograrlo gracias al brazo masculino que se cerró en torno a su clavícula alejándolo de su objetivo—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, voy a arrancarle la cabeza! ¡Pequeña sabandija del mal!

—¡Corre, amiguita! ¡Corre!—le advirtió Eugene, quien ahora malabareaba con su cámara en una mano y usaba el brazo libre para esforzarse por contener al colorado.

Satisfecha, Elsa se levantó de su asiento y marcho con la cabeza en alto, como una reina que dejaba su trono.

Eso le enseñaría a ese cretino a no meterse con ella.

* * *

—Maldita mocosa—Hans todavía refunfuñaba cuando horas después, caminaba por el centro comercial con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ja ja ja ja ja, esa broma que te hizo sí que estuvo buena, viejo. Y lo mejor es que tengo todo grabado.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Esa bruja me las va a pagar. Maldita sea, ¡tuve que rasurarme por completo! ¡Esa sabandija hizo que me quitara mis patillas!

Después de intentar infructuosamente de acabar con los rastros de pegamento en su pelo, no le había quedado de otra que usar la patética rasuradora que la chica le había obsequiado por Navidad, con bastante esfuerzo e incomodidad. Le había gastado esa jugarreta con todo el propósito de enfurecerlo, eso estaba claro. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había podido darle un escarmiento aún, pues la muy cobarde había huido a casa de su amiguita la enana.

—¿Y qué? Eran bastante gay—le dijo Eugene—, deberías agradecerle por ello. Ahora ya nadie te confundirá con un retrato antiguo, je je je.

—¡Deja de burlarte, infeliz!—el otro muchacho le dio un buen golpe en el hombro, que lo hizo soltar un quejido—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—Déjala tranquila, viejo. Solo te jugo esa broma porque tú has sido un verdadero imbécil. Vamos, ya relájate hombre, te saqué a dar una vuelta para que dejaras de comportarte como un desquiciado. Dime, ¿no te encanta este lugar?

—Vete a la mierda, hippie.

—¿Sabes que sitio me encanta de aquí? La tienda de tatuajes y justamente se me ocurrió que a ti no te vendría mal uno—dijo Eugene mientras se detenía frente al mencionado local—, ¿te atreves o eres marica?

—No quiero entrar en ese sitio de mierda, parece de lo más sucio y vulgar.

—Je je je, Hansy, eres tan gracioso cuando dices tus estupideces—el moreno le dio un empujón para obligarlo a entrar en el establecimiento, donde fueron recibidos por el saludo de una alegre muchachita que previno al pelirrojo de retroceder.

—¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Desde un rincón, un trío de hombres con pinta de motociclistas que jugaban cartas voltearon a verlos, alertados por la voz de la jovencita. Dos de ellos les dirigieron miradas intimidantes.

—¡Hey, preciosa! Ya sabes, estábamos paseando cerca y de repente me entraron ganas de visitar a mi chica favorita.

—¡Oh! ¿Y dónde está ella?—inquirió Rapunzel ingenuamente.

A veces Hans se preguntaba si esa joven era o se hacía la estúpida.

—Je je je je, oye ¿no notas algo diferente en nuestro pelirrojo el día de hoy?—Eugene desvío el tema de conversación al ver que su lisonja hacia ella no había funcionado.

—¿Algo diferente? ¡Oh wow, tus patillas! ¡Te las quitaste! ¡Qué bien te ves, Hans!—le dijo la castaña—Déjame decirte que hiciste bien en renovarte, ¡como yo! Ya sabes, las patillas y el pelo largo son como del siglo pasado, ¿no? ¿Y a qué viene este cambio de look, eh?

—Pues, digamos que nuestro pequeño Hansy no estaba muy convencido de renovarse, pero cierta rubia que tú y yo conocemos le hizo cambiar de opinión, jo jo jo—habló Eugene burlonamente.

—Con que sí ¿eh? ¡Picarón!—Rapunzel le dio un golpecito juguetón al pelirrojo—A mí ya me parecía que ustedes se traían algo desde hace tiempo, ¡tú y Elsa se ven tan lindos juntos!

Hans apretó los dientes, demasiado enfadado para fingir como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Sabes que iría bien con este nuevo aspecto? Un tatuaje de los que tú haces, preciosa. Sería un buen toque para su renovada apariencia.

–¡Qué buena idea, Eric! ¡Eso sería genial!

—Eugene.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Tengo un montón de diseños que se verían bien! ¿Te gustaría verlos, Hans?

—Realmente no.

—Joder viejo, ¿qué manera es esa de desairar a Punzie? Ella hace arte con sus manos y tú no lo quieres aprovechar, menuda oportunidad estás desperdiciando, ¿eh?

El aludido lo volteó a ver de manera hastiada, exasperado por su lambiscona actitud. Como si no supiera de sobra que la única razón de arrastrarlo ahí, era quedar bien con esa demente.

—Deberías animarte a hacer esto como un pre-obsequio para tu día especial, Hansy. No creas que se me ha olvidado que fecha es el próximo viernes.

El cobrizo se tensó al escucharlo. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello pasara desapercibido, pero ese tarado siempre se las arreglaba para intervenir con sus planes. Siempre.

—¿Y qué día es?—inquirió Rapunzel con curiosidad.

—Uno muy especial para nuestro pequeño rojito, nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños—contestó Eugene dando un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda del susodicho, que lo descolocaron un poco—, cumple diecinueve.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas felicidades!—exclamó la castaña entusiasmada—¿Y vas a hacer algo para festejar?

—No, nada. No soy de celebrar mis cumpleaños.

—¿Y por qué no? Si es un día muy importante. ¡Yo cumplo años este verano y ya estoy planeando una gran fiesta!—anunció Rapunzel—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, aunque sea algo pequeño. Lo bueno de los cumpleaños es que son cada año, pero ya sabes, uno tiene que aprovecharlos bien.

—Que sabias palabras, eso es lo que yo siempre he dicho. ¿Para qué desperdiciar un día tan importante si solo es una vez al año?—habló el trigueño mirándola galantemente.

" _Estúpido hippie lambiscón"_ , pensó Hans.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que sí deberíamos hacer algo Hansy. Ya sabes que no siempre tenemos ocasión para celebrar. Todavía tenemos tiempo para organizar una fiestecita.

—¡Y yo conozco el lugar perfecto para hacerlo!—agregó Rapunzel aplaudiendo brevemente con sus manos y volviéndose hacia los hombres que jugaban en un rincón de la tienda—¡Chicos! ¡Oigan chicos!—los hombres voltearon—¿Creen que podrían prestarme su taberna este viernes para hacerle una fiesta escandalosa y de proporciones descomunales a mi amigo? ¡Es este de aquí, al que no conocen! ¿Podemos? ¡¿Podemos?!

Los tres motociclistas intercambiaron serias miradas entre ellos y entonces, el de la nariz grande le respondió a la castaña.

—Por ti florecita, lo que sea—dijo.

—Pero eso sí, nada de alcohol—habló Mano de Garfio, a su lado—. Recuerda que no puedes beber ni una cerveza hasta que cumplas dieciocho, así que nada de alocarse—le advirtió, como un padre que hablaba con su hija.

—¡Descuiden, muchachos! ¡Será todo muy sano!—les aseguró Rapunzel, dando un par de saltitos en su sitio con emoción contenida—¡Ya tenemos lugar! ¡Les va a encantar El Patito Modosito! ¡Es la mejor taberna del mundo!

—¡Eso sí que es eficiencia, preciosa!

Hans frunció el ceño, no pudiendo creer lo rápido que estaba pasando todo. ¿A qué hora le habían preguntado a él si quería una fiesta? Iba a protestar cuando la chica habló de nuevo.

—¡Ay, ya sé todo lo que podemos hacer para poner ambiente en el lugar! Le diré a Tiana que prepare bocadillos, y Kristoff puede llevar su guitarra eléctrica y Naveen tocar el bajo. ¡Y yo me encargo de la decoración!

—Pero…

—¿Y sabes qué? En casa tenemos un equipo de sonido muy potente, le diré a mi tío que nos lo presté para poner música. Tengo una muy buena selección.

—¡Ay sí! Porque la rockola de la taberna solo tiene canciones antiguas, je je je. ¡Además yo misma voy a hornear un pastel! O no, mejor panquecitos, ¡son más originales! ¿Eso te gustaría, Hans?

—No.

—¡Claro que le gustaría! Hazlos con glaseado de limón, es su sabor favorito—dijo Eugene, ignorándolo olímpicamente—. Estoy seguro de que bajo nuestro mando, esta fiesta será algo épico, preciosa.

—¡Puedes apostar a que así será, Edward!

—Eugene—la corrigió él con una sonrisa incómoda.

—¡Sí, claro! Ay, ya quiero que llegue el viernes—habló Rapunzel formando dos puñitos con sus manos, emocionada—, ¡tendrás la mejor fiesta de todas, Hans! No nos des las gracias, ¡para eso están los amigos!

—Yo no…

—Realmente eres muy afortunado de que nos preocupemos por ti, Hansy. ¿Qué harías tú sin nosotros, viejo?—volvió a interrumpir el castaño.

El pelirrojo sintió que una vena le palpitaba en la sien, ¡esos malditos hippies de mierda! Ya estaban montando una ridícula fiesta y ni siquiera le habían preguntado nada. Los odiaba a los dos.

—Así que ya sabes. Invita a todos tus amigos de la Universidad, ¡nosotros nos encargamos de decirle a los demás!—dijo Rapunzel.

—Serás el rey de la noche, viejo.

El rey de la noche, como no. Y una mierda que iba a invitar a nadie, pensó para sus adentros. Mientras menos gente hubiera mejor, realmente odiaba celebrar sus cumpleaños. Y además, tampoco se podía decir que tuviera amigos en la Universidad. Llevaba tan solo unos meses allí y aunque mantenía una relación cordial con todo el mundo y las chicas se le acercaban con frecuencia, tampoco era como si le tuviera confianza a alguien.

No, definitivamente nadie se enteraría de esa torpe celebración de boca suya.

—Pues no se diga más, ¡este viernes tenemos fiesta en El Ganso Apestosito!—proclamó Eugene sin reparar en su semblante peligroso. O tal vez sí y decidió pasarlo por alto como de costumbre.

—¡El Patito Modosito!

—¡Eso!

Hans se preguntó que probabilidades habría de que en ese momento, un temblor sacudiera el local y terminara enterrando en escombros a ese par de vagos. Era oficial, ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado.

* * *

Cuando Hans decía que no le gustaba festejar sus cumpleaños lo decía muy en serio. Años de bromas pesadas y celebraciones echadas a perder por sus hermanos le habían hecho detestar aquel día de mayo como a ninguna otra fecha, por lo cual en los últimos años se había limitado a quedarse en casa y aceptar las únicas atenciones de su madre y de Lars. Realmente él no veía nada de especial en semejante día.

Ahora, estando de camino hacia esa desconocida taberna en donde los demás le esperaban para echar por la borda su objetivo de pasar desapercibido, no podía sino maldecir su suerte. El viernes había llegado demasiado pronto.

—Anímate, viejo. Este puede ser el mejor cumpleaños que hayas pasado en años, quita esa cara de estar pisando mierda o algo.

—Mira idiota, deja de fingir. La única razón por la que hiciste esto es para quedar bien con esa hippie.

Eugene hizo una exagerada mueca con su rostro, como si estuviera indignado.

—¿Por qué siempre me ofendes, Hansy? Lo único que quiero es limar asperezas contigo, que demonios.

—Me rompes las bolas.

—Estás enojado ahora porque te has vuelto muy amargadito, pero cuando veas la fiesta que te preparamos, hasta vas a querer besarme el culo por preocuparme por ti—dijo el otro, estacionándose en el aparcamiento de lo que parecía un pub de estilo rústico, con un letrero de madera en la puerta bastante llamativo, gracias al figurín de pato que ostentaba.

¿Qué clase de taberna que se respetara podría tener algo así?

Eugene prácticamente había tenido que obligarlo a vestirse y salir de casa para asistir. A él no le había quedado más remedio porque sabía que de lo contrario, no dejaría de joderlo hasta que saliera de su habitación.

Suspirando pesadamente, el pelirrojo salió de su auto y se encamino hasta el bar, abriendo la puerta sin ganas.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que aquello no estaba tan mal. El sitio no se veía tan sucio, ni tan zarrapastroso como había imaginado en un principio. Era tosco pero amplio, bien iluminado y acogedor, con muchos detalles en madera y un aire a lo medieval que en cierta forma resultaba atractivo. Una limpia barra con taburetes se encontraba en el otro extremo, flanqueada en su parte trasera por anaqueles con puertas de cristal en donde se exponían varias botellas y copas.

El pub había sido decorado adicionalmente con lo que parecían unas cuantas linternas de papel que colgaban del techo, todas ellas blancas y con luces de colores en el interior. También se habían colocado algunos adornos en las mesas, conformados por tarritos de cristal con cuentas brillantes en el interior y en la barra se habían expuesto algunas bandejas con bocadillos, así como una gran fuente con pastelitos de glaseado verde que se veían sumamente apetitosos. No, no estaba tan mal.

Tenía que admitir que esos hippies habían hecho un buen trabajo, (o mejor dicho, Rapunzel lo había hecho, porque estaba seguro que el holgazán con el que venía no había hecho gran cosa). Se esperaba algún lugar horrible lleno de globos y serpentinas, pero todo eso se veía decente.

Incluso se escuchaba una buena canción de fondo.

—¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Te gusta?—la vocecita que tronó a su lado lo sobresaltó y cuando miró hacia allí, otro par de ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada con entusiasmo.

—Sí… sí, es… genial. Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

—¡Oh, no es molestia tontín! Si no fue casi nada—Rapunzel hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia—, yo solo hice las lámparas y los adornos de las mesas, horneé los pastelitos y vine a limpiar. ¡Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho!

El colorado parpadeó sorprendido. Quizá esa chica no era tan inútil después de todo.

—¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo también ayudé!—reclamó el castaño a su lado.

—¡Cierto! Elliot colgó esa lámpara de la esquina y trajo la música… sí la trajiste ¿no?

—Pfff, sí, y ya te dije que mi nombre es Eu… ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no solo me llamas Flynn?

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡haberlo dicho antes! ¡Eso es más fácil de recordar, Ernest! Digo, Flynn—la morena sonrió inocentemente ante la cara enfurruñada que había puesto Eugene.

Era increíble que después de tantos días de conocerse a esa muchachita no se le grabara su nombre, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus coqueteos, ni lo notaba, ¡ni nada! ¿Estaría perdiendo su natural encanto?

—No podemos beber nada, los chicos cerraron con llave el armario de las bebidas antes de irse, pero si quieren podemos mandar a alguien con identificación a comprar cervezas—dijo Rapunzel—, yo no tomaré porque le prometí a mis amigos que no bebería hasta cumplir los dieciocho. Estoy armando algo muy grande para ese gran día, je je je je.

—Sin alcohol está bien, no hay necesidad de hacer nada—se apresuró a decir el cobrizo, obteniendo una ceja arqueada por parte de Eugene.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, terminó de adentrarse en el bar, que dicho fuera de paso estaba lleno de gente; los chicos que frecuentaban el café y otro montón de personas a las que no conocía. Mejor así, se dijo a si mismo.

Detrás de la barra atisbo a la guapa camarera que atendía las mesas del _The Lucky Cat_ terminando de acomodar una bandeja de canapés, mientras su compañero, de origen afroamericano también, se mantenía a su lado parloteando y al parecer incordiándola por el leve ceño fruncido que ella estaba mostrando. Los demás invitados estaban desperdigados en las mesas o de pie por todo el local.

En un rincón, el grandulón oxigenado que siempre lo miraba altaneramente afinaba una guitarra. Tenía al lado un amplificador y también a Anna, quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada embobada que la hacía parecerse a esas chicas que se ponían enloquecidas frente a su cantante preferido.

La pareja sentada junto a una de las ventanas llamó su atención. Se trataba del nerd y la rubia cuatro ojos de la que últimamente no se separaba, los dos se veían de lo más contentos.

Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a una persona. Realmente no era como si pudiera esperarse que Elsa estuviera allí.

No solo por la presencia de ese incómodo par, sino también porque, vamos, se trataba de él y en realidad no debería extrañarle que no quisiera presentarse en esa patética fiesta. Sin embargo, no había estado en casa en toda la tarde y dado que sus amigos estaban ahí, no entendía en donde podría estar… bueno, como si eso le importara.

Un golpe en la espalda lo hizo voltearse.

—¡Oye, principito! ¿Por qué no mencionaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?—Mérida apareció ante él con los brazos cruzados y una ceja pelirroja alzada—No está bien que tu supuesta novia apenas se esté enterando el día anterior por parte de ese vago con el que vives, hasta parece que lo querías mantener el secreto.

—Esa era justamente la idea—Hans resopló mientras se frotaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado, desistiendo de reclamarle.

Ya esa manera de saludar se había vuelto una costumbre para la salvaje chica.

—¿Qué traes puesto?—inquirió extrañado al reparar en su aspecto.

La joven estaba ataviada con un vestido de color verde oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas y hacía notar un cuerpo delgado que no solía verse con las camisetas holgadas y los pantalones cargo que utilizaba casi todo el tiempo. Se había arreglado su indomable melena en un semi-recogido e incluso se había puesto un par de pequeños pendientes.

—Oh por Dios… ¿traes maquillaje encima?—una risa socarrona abandonó los labios del muchacho.

—¡Más te vale que dejes de burlarte, engreído!—Mérida resopló—Mi madre insistió en que quería verme un poco más arreglada y bueno… pensé que no haría daño hacerle caso en esta ocasión—miró un poco incómoda su vestido y se volvió a él nuevamente—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Me veo bien?

Hans pensó su respuesta. Más allá del hecho de que esa colorada podía tirarle uno o dos dientes si se atrevía a hacer cualquier comentario burlón, lo cierto es que no se veía tan mal. Hasta se podía decir que lucía linda, si a uno le gustaban las pelirrojas.

—Sí. Deberías usar vestidos más a menudo—la mirada celeste de Mérida pareció iluminarse con su respuesta—, a lo mejor y así puedes conseguirte un novio de verdad. Está volviéndose riesgoso seguir mintiéndole a tu madre.

—Siempre tienes que aguarle la fiesta a uno, ¿no principito?—la vio rodar los ojos—En fin, voy por algo de beber.

Se alejó en dirección a la barra y él arrugó la frente con extrañeza, preguntándose que habría dicho para obtener esa reacción. Mujeres, ¿quién las entendía?

Un rato después de estar en la fiesta, decidió que tenía que salir al aparcamiento a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Si bien estaba resultando no ser tan terrible como imaginaba, tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo con desconocidos y personas que no eran tan íntimas. La última media hora había estado escuchando la cháchara de Anna, quien se le había acercado para "alabar su nuevo look".

—¡Qué bueno que te quitaste esas patillas, Hans! No me lo tomes a mal, pero te parecías a uno de esos tipos que salen en mi libro de Historia de la escuela, ya sabes, esos tipos antiguos con cabello extraño—la pelirroja había tomado sus trenzas y las había puesto a ambos lados de su rostro para imitar sus patillas—, ¡se veían como dos orugas gordas sobre tu rostro! Nunca te lo quise decir por miedo a herir tus sentimientos, pero creo que finalmente llegaste a la misma conclusión, ¿no? Ja ja ja ja.

Hans había resistido el impulso de lanzarle a la cara la soda que bebía en ese momento. Además, la enana no había mencionado nada acerca de la sabandija. En serio, ¿dónde se habría metido?

—¿Escapando de tu propia fiesta?—la voz que se escuchó al lado suyo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Elsa estaba de pie allí, con las manos ocultas tras su espalda, observándolo con su usual indiferencia y vestida para la ocasión. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino de mangas largas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y caía libremente hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Su trenza francesa caía impecable como siempre por uno de sus hombros y el ligero maquillaje que se había aplicado acentuaba sus suaves facciones, levemente iluminadas por la luz del farol que había en una esquina. Ya había anochecido.

El joven se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, encubriendo su expresión con su frialdad habitual. En ocasiones se preguntaba como haría la rubia para verse siempre tan perfecta, a esas alturas realmente empezaba a dudar que se pudiera ver mal con cualquier cosa. Presumida.

—Bueno, vaya, pero si es Copo de Nieve en persona. Y yo que creí que no ibas a venir—dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Eugene me amenazó con subir todos nuestros vídeos a Internet si no lo hacía, así que muchas opciones no tenía—Elsa se encogió de hombros—, como sea, no me voy a quedar mucho rato. Este ambiente no es lo mío.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—Hans ensanchó su sonrisa maliciosa—¿Y qué? ¿Eres de las que acostumbran llegar tarde a todas las fiestas? ¿Dónde te habías metido, sabandija?

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Tú?

La platinada frunció los labios ante la risita sardónica que se le escapó y lentamente, movió sus manos hacia enfrente para mostrar un pequeño paquete envuelto en forma de obsequio.

Hans borró su sonrisa. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Esta tarde estuve buscando un regalo en el centro comercial. No sabía bien que podía traerte, digo, eres tan vano y tan egocéntrico que seguramente cualquier cosa te parecerá poco, pero en fin—Elsa le extendió el presente—, espero que sea suficiente.

El colorado lo aceptó con algo de recelo.

—No habrás puesto nada desagradable aquí dentro, ¿no?

—Oh, no lo sé—Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios con malicia—, supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo.

—Más te vale que no sanguijuela, porque si se trata de una bromita esta vez sí me las voy a cobrar con tu horrible gato—la amenazó Hans, antes de abrir cautelosamente el obsequio.

Adentro solo había una fina cadena de oro, masculina y no muy ostentosa que a juzgar por su apariencia, no debía ser precisamente barata. Sus ojos verdes la observaron impertérritos antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia si hermanastra.

—Pero, tú buscaste esto… ¿para mí?—preguntó asombrado.

—Bueno, mamá dijo que tenía que obsequiarte algo, así que… bueno—Elsa rodó los ojos con incomodidad, aunque un leve rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas—, ella me ayudó a pagarlo, así que considéralo como un regalo de parte de las dos. Como sea, el otro día sí me pasé un poco con esa broma de las patillas… así que… pues, en fin…

—¿Mis oídos me engañan o acaso estás disculpándote?

—Tómalo como quieras, Hans. De todas formas no es como si no te lo hubieras merecido—la muchachita se cruzó de brazos—. Espero que no botes ese obsequio, al menos por mamá, realmente te ha tomado cariño. Además lo elegí pensando en la persona vacía y superficial que eres, seguramente te va a gustar lucirlo por ahí como todo un pedante.

—Tú siempre tan amable, Copo de Nieve—dijo el aludido irónicamente, sin evitar sentirse extraño ante ese gesto.

Intento ignorar a toda costa la agradable sensación que de pronto experimentaba internamente, o el hecho de que esa noche, la blonda estaba más encantadora que nunca. Últimamente se había descubierto pensando eso, cuando no se comportaba como una niñita malcriada.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que devolverte el favor en tu cumpleaños—le dijo adoptando su postura presuntuosa y arrogante—, ya sabes, no soy de la idea de quedar debiéndote algo. Deberías decírmelo para estar preparado.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó, fue el veintiuno de diciembre.

—¿Cómo dices?—Hans frunció el ceño, perplejo.

No la podía creer, ese día nadie había comentado nada en casa.

—A mí no me gusta festejar mis cumpleaños, ni hacer tanto escándalo por la fecha—dijo Elsa—, no desde que en mis trece, mamá armó un gran alboroto que no terminó del todo bien. A veces ella puede ser demasiado… festiva. Y considerando que es tan cerca de la Navidad, pues se pone como loca. Así que desde entonces tenemos un trato: ella entra con una pequeña tarta a mi habitación por las mañanas, me canta el feliz cumpleaños discretamente y estamos juntas un rato. Después de eso, nadie menciona nada. Mis amigos me hablan y todo, pero ellos ya saben que yo no soy mucho de celebraciones.

—Entonces… ¿tú…?—la expresión del cobrizo ahora era de consternación.

—Así es, ahora tengo diecisiete años. Me gusta pasar desapercibida.

—¡¿Quién demonios hace tal cosa?! Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres una niñita muy rara, ¿sabes?

Hans rezongó un poco, quizá por el hecho de que envidiaba que ella si pudiera ocultar la fecha como si nada. A lo mejor y hasta adoptaba el mismo sistema.

—¿No te la vas a poner?—la albina le señaló su cadena—Tan siquiera deberías dejar que mamá te la vea en casa, ¿o qué? ¿No te gustó?

Él esbozó otra de sus sonrisas petulantes. Dentro de todo, el regalito sí que le había gustado. La mocosa tenía buen gusto al menos.

—¿Me ayudas?—le pidió inclinándose hacia ella y extendiéndole la cadena.

Elsa pareció un poco turbada al principio pero luego, lentamente se acercó hasta él y se puso de puntitas para colocarle el adorno. Desde esa posición pudo captar la sutil colonia con aroma a madera que se había puesto su hermanastro y que combinado con su fragancia natural, resultaba muy tentadora.

Sus mejillas ardieron una vez más. Como odiaba su lado adolescente, que pese a lo mucho que odiaba a ese pelirrojo, insistía en sacar a flor de piel ese tipo de reacciones ante él. Eso sin mencionar lo atractivo que se veía con la camisa oscura y el pelo ligeramente revuelto. El cambio de las patillas le había favorecido bastante.

—L-listo—musitó, abrochando la cadena y separándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

Ahora estaban a solo un par de centímetros el uno del otro. Hans podía contar cada una de las pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz y Elsa observar las motitas doradas en el iris de sus ojos, que parecían brillar de una manera especial ante la luz proveniente del alumbrado de la calle.

—Gracias por el regalo—musitó él.

—No… no es nada—ella le respondió con un hilo de voz.

¡Click! El sonido del flash de una cámara los sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolos volverse a la puerta. Desde el umbral, una chica castaña sostenía su teléfono en alto para fotografiarlos. Los hermanastros se quedaron paralizados.

—¡Una foto para el recuerdo! ¡Se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos!—chilló Rapunzel con emoción.

—¡No, no! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que crees!

—¡Borra eso, hippie! ¡Bórralo!—gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Aww, vamos, no sean tímidos. ¡Es hora de entrar para cantarle al cumpleañero!—la muchacha los arrastró al interior del pub a pesar de sus protestas.

Iba a ser una noche movida.

* * *

—Tengo que admitir que la fiestecita de ayer no estuvo mal—Hans lanzó un dardo que aterrizó en la diana dispuesta a poca distancia de él—, ese idiota de Eugene casi siempre la caga en todo, pero ahora… bueno, no la pasé tan mal.

Él y Mérida se encontraban en el salón de juegos de la residencia de esta última, que lo había llamado hacía un par de horas. La pelirroja había querido darle su obsequio: una cartera de cuero con un curioso diseño celta en uno de los costados. Se veía como un objeto costoso.

—Te divertiste, no mientas playboy.

—Bueno sí, supongo que esos hippies sí hacen las cosas bien cuando quieren.

—Supongo que sí—Mérida estaba muy seria desde que se había presentado en su casa.

—Tú tampoco lucías aburrida, monstruo. Ni siquiera quisiste irte temprano.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y un poco resignada.

—Digamos que había muchas cosas interesantes que ver.

—¿Cómo qué?—Hans volvió a arrojar otro dardo hacia la diana.

—Cómo tú y Barbie por ejemplo, no le quitabas los ojos de encima.

Esta vez, el pelirrojo la miró como si de repente le hubiera dicho que el cielo había dejado de ser azul.

—¿Qué mierda has dicho?

—Eso, que no le quitabas los ojos de encima—Mérida se bajó de encima de la mesa de billar en la que estaba sentada—, ni siquiera aunque estuvieran en lados opuestos del bar. Te estuve observando ayer y todos estos días y bueno… ya he tenido bastante como para asimilar una cosa.

—Háblame claro melenuda, ¿a qué carajos te refieres?—a Hans no le gustaba el rumbo que adoptaba esa conversación, pero también prefería que le dijeran las cosas directamente.

—Demonios, tú no te das cuenta de nada ¿no?—Mérida suspiró—Quiero decir, eres el último chico a quien imaginaba que le diría esto… bueno, para empezar nunca imaginé que le diría algo así a ningún chico, pero supongo que es otra de esas cosas en las que mamá tenía razón. A todas nos llega la hora alguna vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me gustas Hans—le confesó ella abiertamente, parándose con la barbilla en alto y desafiante—. Me gustaste desde aquella vez que convivimos en el campamento… bueno, un poco antes. Supongo que me afectó eso de que fueras el único que se enfrentara a mí, sin contar a esa enana de mierda claro, pero ella es insignificante.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo… yo…

—Obviamente lo de pedirte ayuda fue solo un truco de mi parte para aprovecharme de ti, digo, ya sabes que yo no sé mucho acerca de esta basura romántica. Pero pensé que con el tiempo yo podría gustarte también, no sé, que te acostumbrarías a mi compañía… obviamente me equivoqué—la sonrisa de Mérida se volvió burlona—. Vaya suerte la mía, fijarme en un chico que ya gusta de otra. Me jodiste bien principito, me jodiste bien.

—¿Qué? Oye yo no entiendo de lo que estás hablando, esto… ¡esto es mucha información para mí, demonios!

—Vamos Hans, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, no soy ciega—la pecosa lo miró como si estuviera insultando su inteligencia—, al principio me negaba a verlo solo porque sé lo mucho que odias a esa princesita. Y aunque no me gusta darme por vencida nunca, los Dunbroch también sabemos cuando dejarlo por las buenas. Además yo no voy a estar rogándote—le espetó—, supongo que lo tuyo son las rubias presuntuosas con aires de reina, que van por ahí con vestiditos ridículos y todo eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Oye, ¿por qué me estás diciendo toda esta mierda? ¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que me gusta esa… esa…! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al carajo!

Mérida soltó una risita melancólica.

—Ayer me puse ese vestido por ti, no es cierto que mamá me obligara. Quería arreglarme un poco para ver si así me prestabas más atención. Ya sé, patético, apenas me diste un vistazo—se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón ancho—, pero llega la señorita perfecta y entonces tú no puedes mirar a nadie más, ¿no?

—Oh, vamos—Hans la miró incómodo, ahora lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco mal.

—No, no te estoy reclamando, ¡quita esa cara de lástima o te la borro a golpes!—él se quejó cuando lo golpeó en el pecho—Por lo que a mí respecta Hans Westergaard, lo nuestro se acaba aquí. Desde hoy, tú y yo ya no salimos—declaró ella—, tengo demasiada dignidad como para seguir estropeándola con esta farsa. Tendré que seguir aguantando sola los sermones de mi madre.

—¿Qué dices? Pero, espera, ¿así de fácil? ¿Se acabó? ¿No vas a seguir chantajeándome?

—No—Mérida se puso las manos en las caderas—, ya te dije que no voy a andar arrastrándome por ti, ni que fueras para tanto. Además, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse aburrido.

—Le dirás a tus padres que fuiste tú la que me terminó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro—la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco—, voy a estar cubriéndote el trasero. Además todos saben que yo soy la que lleva los pantalones en esta relación, así que… tiene sentido.

—Muy graciosa.

—Al fin de cuentas, alguien como esa Barbie es lo que te mereces. Los dos son unos cretinos insoportables y engreídos que creen que pueden arreglarlo todo con sus caritas de muñeco. Me dan nauseas.

—¿Insistes con esa mierda? ¡Ya te dije que yo no estoy interesado en esa sanguijuela de porquería! ¡Como te gusta joder!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Cuando conversamos de alguna manera u otra siempre terminas hablando de ella—Mérida frunció el ceño exageradamente y engrosó su voz para imitarlo—"¡Estoy harto de esa sabandija de mierda! ¡Siempre me quiere joder! ¡Odio a su gato, la odio a ella y odio todo lo que hace!... ¡Ya no aguanto a esa pequeña cretina! Esta noche voy a darle una lección que nunca se le va a olvidar… Ayer Elsa estaba regando las flores del jardín y se veía tan patética, ¡como la detesto!... Elsa esto, Elsa aquello…"

Hans la miró perplejo, ¿en serio se quejaba tanto de su hermanastra?

—Y por favor, en serio no me hagas describirte como la mirabas ayer. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta aunque trataras de disimular? Si hasta esa demente de Rapunzel lo notó y para que ella note las cosas sí que hace falta talento. Sino ya hace tiempo que se habría dado cuenta de como le coquetea el tal Eugene, esos dos son otro par que me parece ridículo, por cierto. En fin—Mérida resopló pesadamente—, el punto es que puedes negar ante los demás todo lo que quieras, pero venir a negármelo a mí en mi cara, eso sí que no principito. Demonios, no me hagas golpearte una vez más por ofender mi inteligencia. A ti te gusta, Elsa. Punto. Admítelo y terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?

El colorado la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú no vas a decirme lo que me sucede o no! ¡Esa sabandija ha sido como una piedra en mi zapato desde que llegué aquí! ¡Siempre lo echa a perder todo!

—Reaccionas de una manera muy exagerada cuando se trata de ella.

—Pues sí, ¡eso es porque la odio! ¡Nada me haría cambiar de opinión, ¿te queda claro?!

Porque aquello no podía ser cierto. Él no gustaba de la rubia, la encontraba bonita, nada más, es decir, tenía ojos en la cara después de todo. Pero como bien había dicho antes, su personalidad irritante opacaba todo eso. No era como si le gustara en serio, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien—Mérida volvió a sonreír calculadoramente—, debí esperarme esa respuesta. Eres un maldito terco.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?—le espetó él a la defensiva.

Mérida se le acercó y levantó una mano. Por un momento creyó que lo iba a golpear y tensó su hombro por instinto pero en lugar de eso, la delgada mano de la muchacha se posó en él como quien le brinda apoyo a un amigo. Los orbes verdes la observaron interrogativamente.

—Eres un chico lindo Hans, una mierda por dentro, pero lindo al fin y al cabo. Y creo que en el fondo también puedes ser buena persona, o algo así. De veras he llegado a verte como una especie de amigo, al margen de que me gustes y todo eso. Me gustaría darte un consejo, antes de que me arrepienta.

El joven arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Si llegas a tener una oportunidad, no la cagues como de costumbre ¿quieres?—soltó ella—Me dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que tú tampoco le eres indiferente a la princesita.

Hans se mordió la lengua para no responderle con algo desagradable. Lo cierto era, que esas simples palabras habían hecho saltar algo en su interior.

Y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Tarde pero seguro, a este paso voy a terminar actualizando los lunes en lugar de los domingos. n.n

¡Hola a todos! Espero que lo largo de este capítulo compense la espera, en serio, creo que es el más extenso hasta ahora. Pero es que tenía muchas cosas que contar y me urgía dar por concluido el Tadelsa y el Hérida. Esos dos no fueron hechos para los amados Helsa, no, no, no. :3 Varios respirarán tranquilos después de haber leído todo esto. Muchas (la mayoría xD) odiaban a Mérida pero ya ven, la muchacha tiene dignidad y no está dispuesta a seguir siendo un obstáculo entre el pelirrojo y la rubia. Tadashi por otro lado... bueno, ya lo vieron. :P

Me alegro poder incluir un poco más de Eugene y Rapunzel, ¡no saben cuanto amo a esos dos! Tan lindos que le hicieron una fiesta a nuestro pelirrojo del amor.

Hablando de eso, no tengo idea de cuando es el cumpleaños de Hans, Internet no ofrece mucha información de él lo cual es un crimen. D: Así que en este universo, digamos que es un día de mayo. Algo curioso es que también estuve investigando el de Elsa, muchos creen que es en verano por su coronación en la película pero no, resulta que realmente es el 21 de diciembre, el solsticio de invierno (tiene sentido :3). Osea que no andaba tan desencaminada en Pasión de Invierno, jajaja. Eso supuso un problema, puesto que ya había escrito todo lo referente a ese mes y ya leyeron como lo resolví. ¡No me culpen por salir del paso! x3

Además, quería que en esta ocasión ella tuviera un gesto lindo con el colorado. Él ya la consoló a su manera por su decepción amorosa. Cada vez se acercan más aunque no quieran. :P

Por favor, no me odien por quitarle sus patillas a Hans, yo las amo pero tenía que hacer que la rubia se vengara de alguna manera por fastidiarla tanto, y él se ve guapo de todos modos. xD

Anonymous time!

 _Ari_ : ¡Casi se besan! Descuida, no falta demasiado para haya un beso de verdad y mientras tanto, las cosas se irán suavizando un poco entre estos pequeños. *-* Sin celos no hay Helsa, bien dicho, jajaja. Así es _Ari_ , Hans ya está atrapado en las redes de la rubia y no quiere darse cuenta, y ahora ella también poco a poco cae en las de él. Hiro y Flynn son unos diablillos sin lugar a dudas. ¡Espero que disfrutes este nuevo avance!

 _Anónimo que ha estado dejando comentarios extraños_ : Ehm... ¿gracias? Por tus interesantes reviews. xD Para que conste, Hans no es un psicópata en este fic, no abusara ni asesinará a Elsa, ¡rayos! Este es un fic de romance decente. D: Pero me satisface ver que al menos te has entretenido con los capítulos... supongo.

Tengo planeado algo inesperado en el siguiente capítulo, que hará que nuestros pajaritos se acerquen aún más. ¿Adivinan de qué se trata? 7u7 Claro que no, jejeje, soy mala.


	16. Una dosis de sinceridad

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **16**

 **Una dosis de sinceridad**

* * *

—¡Abran paso a Su Majestad!—aquella fue la exclamación divertida y llena de emoción que soltó una contenta pelirroja al entrar a _The Lucky Cat_ , para beber su habitual malteada de chocolate en compañía de sus mejores amigos.

Detrás de ella, un chico de cabello negro con gafas que estaba igual de sonriente y una jovencita de cabellos rubios que tenía el semblante sombrío, la siguieron hasta la barra.

—¡Anna, ya deja de decir eso!—la acalló la blonda con los brazos cruzados e incómoda.

—Oh vamos Elsa, ¡sé que en el fondo tú también estás feliz! Ser nominada para reina del baile de fin de año es el sueño de cualquier chica—repuso la colorada dando una vuelta románticamente y haciendo que su falda escolar se balanceara de forma ligera.

Llevaba en la mano una rosa blanca que se agitaba con sus movimientos. Tres personas que se encontraban en la barra se la quedaron viendo de modo curioso.

—¿Qué pasa?—fue Tiana la que soltó la pregunta, mientras se terminaba de colocar una bandeja con panquecitos en el mostrador donde se exhibían varios deliciosos postres.

Un poco más allá, dos chicos que parecían estar estudiando también miraban con atención. Elsa evitó a toda costa la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños que ahora la molestaba más que nunca. Con el tiempo que había pasado desde su supuesta cita, le quedaba claro que Tadashi no se iba a dignar a hablarle como antes y menos con su amiguita allí.

—¡Elsa ha sido nominada para reina del baile escolar de fin de curso!—anunció Anna con alegría—¡Hoy anunciaron a todas las chicas que van a competir por el puesto! ¡Estoy segura de que va a ganar!

La albina se llevó una mano a la frente. Con lo mucho que odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—¡Muchas felicidades!—exclamó Honey sonriendo desde su lugar—Debes sentirte muy emocionada, ¿verdad?

La aludida frunció los labios ligeramente, evitando responderle. Lo cierto es que no se encontraba emocionada, sino todo lo contrario. Ella no quería ser parte de esa estúpida tradición del colegio de escoger a un rey y a una reina, demonios, ni siquiera se había postulado para tal cosa. Pero al parecer alguien más se había encargado de eso, quizá como una broma pesada.

El solo pensar en encontrarse en un escenario frente a toda la escuela le alteraba los nervios y hacía que quisiera devolver el estómago.

Simplemente no entendía como había sucedido. Ella casi no hablaba con nadie, fuera de Anna y Olaf, siempre evitaba a los demás y era fría con todo el mundo, algo que desde pequeña le había servido para ocultar su timidez. Una antisocial como ella ni siquiera debería ser tomada en cuenta para tal ocasión.

Por eso era que se había sorprendido cuando, como todos los años, un par de miembros del comité estudiantil habían ingresado al salón de su grupo para anunciarla como la nominada con más votos para representar a su clase, pues en la escuela se acostumbraba que cada una tuviera un chico y una chica que compitieran en la coronación del curso y las vacaciones de verano se hallaban prácticamente ya a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando se le había entregado la rosa blanca que era habitual con tal anuncio, todo el mundo había estallado en aplausos.

En serio, ¿quién le habría jugado aquella broma de tan mal gusto?

—Emoción es lo que a Elsa le sobra—dijo Olaf respondiendo por ella y mirándola socarronamente, sin sentirse amedrentado por la mirada helada que le lanzó.

—¡Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que planear! ¡Ayyy, el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje! ¡Debes verte perfecta para el gran día, Els!—Anna volvió a revolotear a su alrededor con ansias contenidas.

Parecía más dispuesta a ocuparse de su apariencia para tal evento que la platinada misma.

—No entiendo como sucedió esto—masculló de mal talante—, debe tratarse de una broma.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece, ¡eres más popular de lo que piensas, amiga! ¡Todos aman tu estilo!

—No, no es verdad—dijo enfurruñada.

—Sí lo es—la pelirroja le pellizco las mejillas—, vamos, quita esa cara. ¡Este fin de semana iremos a buscar vestidos! ¡Te verás hermosa de gala y con tu corona!

—Prefiero tirarme a un puente.

—Parece ser algo importante—comentó Tiana con ligereza.

—¡Y lo es! El baile de fin de curso de cada año es lo más importante para todos, hay música, ponche, luces y luego el rey y la reina bailan una hermosa canción—afirmó Anna soñadoramente—, es algo tan especial.

—Pues no deberías estar tan contenta—le recriminó Elsa—, te recuerdo que Kristoff también ha sido nominado en su salón. ¿No te molesta que podamos ganar ambos? Tú eres quien debería estar nominada.

La chica todavía recordaba cuando habían visto el rubio en un receso y, con la misma expresión de hastío que portaba Elsa, les había informado de las buenas nuevas, pensando que igualmente se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto.

—Oh Elsa, la verdad es que yo siempre imaginé que tú ocuparías este puesto—repuso la pecosa con tranquilidad—, y aunque me ha tomado por sorpresa lo de él, prefiero que gane contigo a que baile con alguna otra de esas zorras—su mirada verdosa adquirió un matiz fogoso—, ¡y es por eso que vas a ganar! ¿Entendiste?

La joven resopló una vez más. El baile le emocionaba tanto como tener una espinilla en el rostro.

—¿No les parece que Elsa tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar?—inquirió la pelirroja volviéndose a los demás, a pesar del evidente deseo de la mencionada para que dejara de mencionar el tema de una vez por todas—Apuesto a que se verá resplandeciente cuando llegue el gran día… ¿o tú que crees, Tadashi?—preguntó volviéndose al asiático cizañeramente.

Desde que se enterara de la situación entre él y su amiga, su simpatía por el muchacho había desaparecido y estaba más dispuesta que nunca a buscar tantas ocasiones para incordiarlo como fuera posible.

El azabache volvió a despegar sus ojos de su libro de física y miró a la rubia, incómodo.

—Pues, que tienes razón. Elsa siempre se ve bien con todo así que supongo que se verá linda para su baile—respondió él con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Así es, ¡por eso todos creen que ella es la chica más guapa de nuestro salón!—exclamó Anna sonriendo frente a él y a Honey, quien no se daba ni por enterada del asunto—Realmente, el chico que vaya con ella al baile será el más afortunado del mundo. Pero ya sabes, ella no puede ir con cualquiera, no, no, no.

Elsa deseó que se la tragara la tierra ahí mismo.

—¡Qué emocionante! En nuestro instituto nunca hacen bailes así—dijo Honey.

—Je, sí, normalmente ahí tenemos cuestionas más importantes de las que ocuparnos—agregó Tadashi con un encogimiento de hombros.

Aquello fue como una bofetada para la albina, quien de nuevo se sintió como una chiquilla sin cerebro.

—Oww, pero sería lindo que de vez cuando se organizara algo así, no sé, yo siempre quise asistir a uno de esos bailes—insistió la rubia ceniza—, imagina lo que sería ser coronada reina y todo eso. Claro que en nuestra escuela habría mucha más competencia, je je. Aunque si fuera tan bonita como Elsa, ¡seguro tendría todas las de ganar! ¿No lo crees?

—No hables así, Honey. Tú ya eres bastante guapa.

La aludida le sonrió a su compañero y Elsa sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Pues sí, lástima que no hagan nada así en su escuela, no saben lo que se pierden—Anna se acercó a ella y acomodó la rosa blanca en su cabello—, cuando llegué el baile mi amiga se verá A-DO-RA-BLE—deletreó.

—Aww, que linda, ¡pareces una muñequita!—exclamó Honey con enternecimiento.

La blonda tuvo que contenerse para no fulminarla con los ojos.

—Bueno, pues mucha suerte Elsa… creo—volvió a hablar Tiana arqueando una ceja oscura. En todo ese momento solo se había mantenido pendiente de escuchar la conversación y ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

Una conocida melodía interrumpió el momento, proveniente de su celular. La canción de _La Marcha Imperial*_ empezó a sonar sobresaltando a todos y anunciando una llamada. Abochornada, Elsa se apresuró a buscar el aparato en su bolso. Solo había una persona a quien le había asignado ese tono (que le quedaba bien por su maligna personalidad) y cuya interrupción en ese instante, no sabía si padecer o agradecer.

Tomó la llamada y acercó el móvil a su oído.

—¿Qué quieres, Hans?

Sus amigos observaron como su expresión gélida se transformaba poco a poco en una consternada y luego, en una desesperada.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… no… no, ¿qué le pasó? O-ok—musitó asustada, solo para colgar inmediatamente.

Ahora estaba más pálida que nunca.

—¿Elsa?—preguntó Anna, preocupada por su cambio repentino.

Ella no respondió, sino que se echó a correr hacia la salida dejando desconcertados a todos. Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes.

* * *

Adgar recargó uno de sus brazos contra la pared de aquel pasillo de hospital, dejando caer su frente en él con un hondo suspiro. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan preocupado.

Cuando esa tarde le habían llamado desde la clínica para informarle que su esposa había sido trasladada allí tras un accidente desafortunado, había sentido como el corazón se le detenía por un segundo. Después de hacer una rápida llamada a casa, había salido corriendo de la oficina hasta el sanatorio, con una sensación opresiva en el pecho.

No podía concebir que algo malo le sucediera a la mujer que amaba. Y su hija… ¿qué le diría a Elsa cuando la tuviera enfrente? Para ella, su madre era lo más importante.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, la rubia muchachita apareció en ese momento con su hijo siguiéndola de cerca. Tenía sus delicadas facciones contraídas en una mueca de angustia y apenas lo vio, echó a correr hacia él.

—¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?! ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido?!

Adgar trató de tranquilizarla.

—Trata de tener calma, Elsa. Tu madre ha sido trasladada a cuidados intensivos, afortunadamente la ambulancia la trajo a tiempo y yo ya he hablado con un médico. Tenemos que esperar a que todo salga bien.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—Un accidente automovilístico—respondió el hombre con pesar—, otro conductor se estrelló contra su auto cuando se dirigía al trabajo. Al parecer venía distraído—suspiró—, las autoridades ya se están encargando de ello. Pero me temo que Idun resultó malherida por el impacto.

—Mamá—musitó la joven con un hilo de voz, sus ojos aguándose al escucharlo.

Detrás de ella, vio a Hans dirigirle una mirada incómodo. También se le notaba preocupado.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella?—inquirió la blonda, por cuyas mejillas ya resbalaban las lágrimas—¿Está muy mal? Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero ir con ella!

—Tranquilízate, Elsa—su padrastro la sujetó por los hombros cuando hizo amago de ir a buscarla—, en este momento no puedo permitir que vayas a verla. Los médicos la están atendiendo; al parecer va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre y su tipo es muy raro.

La chica asintió, sollozando. El tipo sanguíneo de su madre no era el más sencillo de encontrar, pero por suerte ella también lo tenía. Y eso también debía saberlo su esposo, puesto que siguió hablándole con toda la serenidad que le era posible.

—Tienes que donarle la tuya para que pueda recuperarse, en estos instantes es lo que más necesita, ¿comprendes?

Elsa volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

—Primero que nada van a hacerle la transfusión y después la dejarán internada en cuidados intensivos. Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, el doctor no me ha informado de nada más sobre su estado de salud.

Lo cierto es que el mismo era algo dudoso, debido a lo estrepitoso del accidente. Pero no quería mortificar a la muchacha.

—¡No quiero que le pase a nada a mamá! ¡Tienes que hacer que se recupere! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!—la vio romper a llorar y el corazón se le estrujó.

—Escúchame Elsa, tienes que mantener la calma—le repitió, alzando levemente su barbilla para que lo mirara—, los médicos están haciendo su trabajo para que tu madre esté a salvo y yo mismo voy a asegurarme de que le brinden la mejor atención. Te prometo que nada malo va a ocurrirle, ¿de acuerdo?—la aludida movió la cabeza afirmativamente—Ahora tienes que poner de tu parte para ayudarla. Esta noche yo me quedaré para ver que todo marcha bien.

—Yo también quiero quedarme.

—No, no es conveniente en este momento. Hazme caso.

Adgar llamó a una enfermera para que se ocupara de la donación de sangre, tras lo cual su hijastra fue conducida a una pequeña sala esterilizada en donde hicieron el proceso pertinente. Toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Apenas el día anterior, su madre y ella preparaban galletas para la cena y la castaña reía como siempre. Y hoy ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que tan grave se encontraba por aquel accidente. Pero algo en el semblante de su esposo le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué haría si a su mamá llegaba a pasarle algo? Sentía tanto miedo. Idun era lo único que tenía. Ninguna de las dos contaba siquiera con familiares cercanos.

Siempre se habían tenido solamente la una a la otra.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de recabar la sangre que necesitaba para la transfusión, limpió su brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ahora se sentía ligeramente mareada por la extracción y el llanto.

Al salir de la estancia, distinguió a su padrastro hablando con Hans. A juzgar por su rostro se trataba de algo serio. El muchacho pareció recibir algunas indicaciones antes de que su padre se retirara para hablar con un doctor. Elsa se le acercó dudosa, preguntándose si habría algo que no le quisieran decir.

—¿Mi mamá va a estar bien?—preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

Tal vez en su ausencia habían sido informados de alguna otra cosa.

Hans se volvió a verla con preocupación. El fino rostro níveo de su hermanastra estaba empapado por las lágrimas y tenía un aspecto desolador. Desde que se habían dirigido desde casa al hospital, luego de que él recibiera una llamada de su padre, una nerviosa agitación se había apoderado de ella y no era para menos. Se veía tan indefensa.

Él también estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido, para que negarlo. Le había tomado mucho cariño a Idun, que lo había tratado tan bien desde que había llegado a Oslo.

Observó las pupilas cerúleas que tenía frente a él y que eran idénticas a las de su madrastra, llenas de temor. Elsa todavía tenía entre sus cabellos la rosa blanca que le había visto antes de que partieran al sanatorio y ella ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado. Elevó una mano para tocarla y aplastó ligeramente un pétalo entre su índice y el pulgar. ¿Quién se la habría dado? ¿La habría recibido de algún chico del colegio? Una leve molestia lo invadió.

—Tu mamá se va a poner bien—le dijo intentando tranquilizarla—, papá está haciendo de todo para asegurarse de que así sea. Él no va a dejar que le pase nada.

La albina se estremeció y agachó la cabeza, mientras un nuevo lamento escapaba de sus labios.

—Quiero ver a mi mamá—dijo y por un instante, al pelirrojo le pareció una niña pequeña que necesitaba desesperadamente el cuidado de alguien mayor—, quiero saber que le pasa.

—No, papá ya dijo que no sería prudente. Esta noche se va a quedar en observación, seguro que mañana podemos pasar a verla—replicó Hans—. Vamos, no llores, todo va a estar bien.

Se sentía como un idiota al decirle eso. Por supuesto que iba a llorar, era su madre después de todo. Él no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría si a su propia madre le sucediera algo parecido. Pero algo tenía que hacer para calmarla, ¿no?

Su padre le había pedido que la llevara de regreso a casa y cuidara de ella. Ciertamente iban a pasar varias horas antes de que supieran algo más de Idun.

—Vamos—tomó de la mano a la rubia y ella solamente se resistió un poco antes de dejarse llevar rumbo a la salida.

* * *

Elsa acarició con aire ausente la bola de nieve que había tomado de su repisa de trofeos. Aún le parecía recordar con claridad el momento mismo en que su madre se la había obsequiado, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Acababa de ganar una competencia local de patinaje infantil.

Pensar que ahora podría irse de manera repentina solo le destrozaba el corazón. En el hospital habían dicho que el accidente había sido muy severo. Era una suerte que ya hubieran llevado el auto a reparación, pues no quería ni ver como había quedado.

Eso solo habría aumentado la ansiedad que sentía por su progenitora. ¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? ¿Le habrían hecho ya la transfusión? ¿Sería eso suficiente?

Sin quererlo, los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo. Idun era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y si algo llegaba a pasarle, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no fuera muy demostrativa con su mamá, la amaba inmensamente. ¿Y si ella de pronto…?

Sacudió la cabeza con energía. No, no debía pensar en eso, su madre se iba a poner bien. Su padrastro se lo había prometido.

El sonido de pasos entrando a la biblioteca la alertó.

—Has estado toda la tarde aquí—le dijo Hans con voz neutral mientras se le acercaba—, ¿tienes hambre?

La adolescente negó con la cabeza. Se sentía como si no fuera capaz de tragar nada en ese momento. Lo escuchó respingar.

—Pues tienes que comer algo—la riñó—, no te la puedes pasar metida aquí todo el día, ¿me oyes?

La chica no se había movido de su sitio hacia horas, ni había dejado de lamentarse además de no haber probado bocado. Eso, en contra de sus intenciones, le preocupaba. No se podía descuidar así. Estaba muy delgada y después de haber donado sangre y de todo el estrés que estaba sufriendo, le parecía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Tenía una gran responsabilidad con ella y no esta vez no quería dejarla de lado.

Ambos se encontraban solos en la casa. Después de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido, Eugene había ido inmediatamente al hospital a llevarle unas cuantas cosas a su tío para que pasara la noche y de paso, hacerle compañía.

Ahora se preguntaba si habría hecho bien al dejar que se fuera. Tal vez el castaño hubiera logrado animar a Elsa un poco con sus bromas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá le habría llegado a decir alguna cosa imprudente, por lo que era mejor que estuvieran a solas. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera bastante incómodo al mirarla de esa forma.

No sabía ni que le podía decir.

—Voy a traerte algo de comer y más te vale que no vayas a renegar ¿eh?

Elsa no le respondió.

Unos minutos después, él volvió cargando una pequeña bandeja sobre la que podían vislumbrarse un plato de sopa y otro con un emparedado, además de un vaso con jugo. La blonda desvió la mirada, inapetente y apretó con más fuerza su bola de nieve entre las manos.

Su hermanastro se dio cuenta al instante de aquellos gestos y resopló.

—Mira Elsa, mejor no lo pongas difícil. Ya te dije que no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, llorando. ¿Crees que vas a ayudar a tu madre de esta manera?

—¿Y tú qué sabes?—musitó ella mirándolo de reojo, con recelo—No es tu madre la que está en el hospital.

—No, pero también estoy preocupado por Idun—el pelirrojo dejó la bandeja en un lugar cercano y se sentó a su lado—y estoy seguro de que no querrá que te descuides de esta manera. Si ella estuviera aquí, te diría que tienes que comer algo. ¿No quieres que te vea bien cuando vayas a verla mañana?

La platinada pareció reaccionar con aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú crees que pueda verla mañana?

—Puede ser, pero no te voy a llevar si sigues siendo tan terca.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de enderezarse y acceder a comer sin muchas ganas. Dejó la bola de nieve a un lado y por un rato permanecieron en silencio, el colorado pendiente de cada delicado movimiento de la muchacha. Se rostro conservaba una triste expresión, pero al menos había logrado que ingiriera algo.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron hacia el adorno que había dejado a su lado y lo tomó con suavidad. Elsa lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—En serio te gusta mucho, ¿no?—le comentó, señalando la bola.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Mamá me la obsequió justo después de una competencia importante, siempre nos han gustado las cosas de invierno… Ya sé que piensas que es tonto.

—No es tonto—Hans le devolvió el objeto. Ya ella había terminado de comer—. Comprendo porque te pusiste tan histérica aquella vez… ya sabes, el día que llegue aquí.

—Hum—un dedo pálido y delgado tocaba la pequeña grieta que se mostraba en la superficie de la esfera—, realmente fuiste un idiota. No te habría perdonado si la hubieras quebrado, esto es muy valioso para las dos.

—Puedo imaginármelo. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Elsa se quedó observando unos segundos el diminuto castillo de hielo que se mostraba en el interior del adorno, haciéndole pensar que no iba a responderle.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, me esforcé muchísimo para entrar en una competencia de patinaje; aunque a veces mi mamá ni siquiera podía acompañarme a los ensayos. Tenía que trabajar mucho. Sin embargo esa vez, ella pidió el día libre para poder asistir y apoyarme. Era algo muy bueno, puesto que no siempre podíamos pasar muchos momentos juntas por su trabajo… cuando gané mamá estaba tan contenta, que me obsequió esta esfera de nieve. Era la misma que había visto días antes, en una tienda de juguetes. No me la pudo comprar en su momento, así que me puse muy feliz cuando me la dio. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida—sus ojos azules se cristalizaron—, por eso es que me gusta tanto.

Y él casi la había roto. Hans se sintió como un verdadero imbécil.

—Yo… no lo sabía… —el sollozo contenido de la chica interrumpió su murmullo.

—Si mi mamá no se recupera no sé lo que voy a hacer—habló Elsa con la voz quebrada—, no quiero que le pase nada. ¿Por qué tuvo que sucederle esto a ella? Ella nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie…

Su diálogo desembocó en un llanto que le rompió al corazón al pelirrojo. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando ese meserito de Hamada había dejado de prestarle atención o cuando él mismo, estúpidamente, había roto aquel adorno navideño que tanto le gustaba.

Esta vez lloraba en serio, con una tristeza y un miedo que hasta Hans podía sentir. Y supo entonces que no le gustaba verla llorar.

—Estoy seguro de que nada le va a pasar—dijo, acercándosele dubitativamente y pensando en si debería tomarle la mano o algo—, vamos Elsa, no llores, no… no me gusta verte así.

Si la jovencita se quedó tan sorprendida por sus palabras como él mismo, no lo supo, porque solo la vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos para llorar con más sentimiento, dejando caer su bola de nieve sobre el sofá. Entonces, Hans se atrevió a hacer lo único sensato a lo que podía recurrir en una circunstancia como esa.

Sus fornidos brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho. Elsa no opuso ninguna resistencia. Las lágrimas de su rostro le mojaron la camiseta cuando se dejó mecer levemente por él, manteniendo su cabeza oculta en su pecho. Toda ella temblaba levemente por los sollozos que emitía. Nunca le había parecido más frágil, más pequeña de lo que usualmente la veía.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo a mi mamá?!—la escuchó preguntar, su voz ahogada contra su cuerpo—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

—Shhh, no pienses en eso, tranquila—una de las manos masculinas se posó en la cabeza rubia—, estoy seguro de que va a estar bien. Tiene que estarlo.

—¡No quiero estar sin mi mamá!

—No lo estarás, Elsa… no lo estarás…

Ahora quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería pedirle que parara de llorar porque odiaba verla quebrarse así, quería decirle que no se preocupara, que él cuidaría de ella sin importar lo que pasara, porque algo había cambiado en su interior después de la convivencia en todos esos meses; no estaba seguro de que, pero era así.

Deseaba decirle todo esto y más, sin embargo las palabras morían en su garganta. Probablemente nunca estaría listo para aceptar que después de todo, ella había dejado de ser esa niñita desagradable a la que odiaba insistentemente por meterse con sus planes.

—¡Mamá! Mamá…

La escuchó llamarla lastimeramente, mientras se ocultaba más en medio de su abrazo, como una niña perdida a la que instintivamente necesitaba proteger. La mano que descansaba sobre su cabeza se movió delicadamente, acariciando la melena platinada e instándola a dejar salir toda la pena que sentía.

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron de esa manera, con él sosteniéndola como si fuera una muñeca diminuta y ella dejándose hacer, ya sin reclamarle su cercanía o siquiera tener intenciones de alejarse.

Finalmente, los lloros se apaciguaron hasta quedar reducidos a un murmullo cansado y luego, a nada.

La respiración de Elsa se había vuelto más profunda y sus párpados estaban cerrados por el agotamiento, ya ella completamente dormida. La separó lentamente de su pecho y observó sus mejillas todavía húmedas y la hinchazón que rodeaba sus ojos. Aquel había sido un día de emociones fuertes para la chica.

Cuidadosamente la tomó en brazos, dejando su cabeza recargada contra su hombro y emprendió el camino hasta su habitación, que seguramente solo estaría ocupada por _Marshmallow_.

El gato lo miró desde un rincón en la oscuridad pero no se movió de su sitio.

Hans depositó a su hermanastra cuidadosamente sobre la cama, metiéndola debajo de las sábanas y arropándola. Aún traía el uniforme desarreglado del colegio, pero nada podía hacer respecto a eso. Sus manos se movieron desde el edredón hasta su mejilla y su coronilla, retirando unos cuantos mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza y obstruían su rostro, que le pareció más pacífico y precioso que nunca.

Una joven como ella, pensó, tan pura y tan delicada, no tendría que pasar por momentos como aquel.

Pensó en retirarse para dejarla descansar, cuando Elsa se removió ligeramente, con una expresión tensa en sus facciones. Probablemente estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, con todo lo que había pasado.

Después de dudarlo un poco, el pelirrojo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volvió a posar una mano sobre la cabeza de Elsa, tratando de reconfortarla. La escuchó gemir en sueños, incómoda y después relajarse ante su toque.

Algo saltando encima del lecho lo sobresaltó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era más que _Marshmallow_ , quien a diferencia de otras veces no le siseó ni trató de arañarlo, sino que simplemente se deslizo entre las sábanas y se metió debajo del brazo de su dueña, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Los dedos del colorado se trasladaron de su cabello hasta uno de sus pómulos, acariciando con el pulgar la piel salpicada de pecas que sobresalía del edredón. Era suave y tierna.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Elsa que le afectaba tanto?

Había veces en las que le parecía que nunca conseguiría comprender a su hermanastra. Tan amable y obstinada a la vez, adorable y malcriada, hermosa e infantil.

Posiblemente nunca la entendería del todo.

—Duerme bien, Elsa—susurró, inclinándose hacia ella y rozando sus labios contra la sien de la adolescente, experimentando un cosquilleo al sentir las hebras plateadas ajando su piel y el leve olor floral que desprendían.

Todo en ella era encantador.

Cerciorándose de que dormía en paz, abandonó la habitación emparejando la puerta.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hans se encontraba en la biblioteca, intentando distraer su mente con los trabajos que tenía pendientes para entregar en su clase de mañana. Había funcionado a medias. Lo cierto era que solo estaba pendiente de su teléfono, por si llegaba a recibir alguna llamada de su padre dándole alguna noticia.

Intranquilo, dejo su laptop a un lado y se decidió a ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de beber, ya dudando de poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Una serie de pasos lo distrajeron de inmediato y cuando volteó, pudo ver como Elsa entraba también en la estancia, todavía luciendo su uniforme más desalineado que nunca, con su trenza deshecha y una cara en la que se mezclaban el cansancio y la preocupación.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? Creí que estabas dormida.

La blonda negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en mi mamá. Estaba soñando con ella—dijo, angustiadamente—, ¿te han llamado del hospital?

El joven hizo un gesto negativo y entonces ella se sentó en un taburete, cabizbaja.

—Deberías cambiarte y tratar de descansar un poco más. Has estado muy agitada todo el día.

—No creo que pueda descansar ya. ¿Qué hora es?

El cobrizo le echó un vistazo al reloj del horno de microondas, en un rincón cercano.

—Casi las once. Dormiste varias horas.

—Tuve un mal sueño—confesó la muchacha—, era sobre mamá. Yo… no creo que pueda volver a dormir…

De repente se había puesto más pálida de lo habitual.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien?—el pelirrojo se le acercó y le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre. Se veía muy desmejorada, pero afortunadamente su temperatura seguía normal—No te preocupes por eso, solo fue un sueño ¿sí?

Lejos de parecer más relajada, la chica se encogió en su asiento, presa de un repentino estremecimiento. Hans retiró su mano y fue hasta un gabinete para sacar un par de tazas.

—Qué tal un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿eh? Eso siempre te anima.

La rubia no volvió a responder, pero se mantuvo pendiente de todos sus movimientos, mirando de reojo como calentaba la leche y agregaba el cacao. Hans podía ser un verdadero caballero cuando se lo proponía aunque también resultaba algo extraño.

Cuando finalmente colocó las tazas humeantes encima del mesón y le acercó la suya, le dio las gracias quedamente y se puso a soplar para dar un par de pequeños sorbos.

Él se sentó a su lado en silencio.

—¿Y eso? ¿Quién te lo dio?—la repentina pregunta la confundió al principio pero luego se dio cuenta de como su hermanastro señalaba con el índice la rosa blanca que aún tenía sobre sus cabellos, ya aplastada después de la larga siesta que había tomado.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de que la tenía allí. Frunció levemente el ceño, pensando en lo ridículo que se debía haber visto el día entero, con esa flor pegada a su cabeza.

—¿Fue algún chico?—el tono burlón de las palabras de Hans ocultaba el fastidio que sentía realmente—No me digas que has vuelto tan rápido a las andadas, Copo de Nieve.

—No—negó ella en voz baja, mientras se desenredaba rápidamente la rosa del pelo, consiguiendo deshacer aún más su trenza—. Me la dieron en la escuela… es algo estúpido en realidad…

—¿Ah sí?—Hans tomó un largo sorbo de chocolate, sin despegar sus pupilas esmeraldas de ella.

—En el colegio tienen una tradición en la que cada año se escoge a un rey y a una reina para el baile de fin de curso. A los nominados con más votos se les da una de estas rosas y bueno… parece que esta vez me tocó a mí—repuso ella con ironía—. Como dije, es algo estúpido.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí—replicó Elsa con seriedad—, yo ni siquiera quería ser parte de esto, no soy popular en la escuela… o al menos no creí que lo fuera. Este tipo de cosas son algo superficial e idiota. Como sea, de todos modos no creo que vaya a ganar—añadió, sosteniendo la estropeada rosa frente a sí y alisando algunos pétalos con el pulgar y el índice.

—¿No?

—No, esa torpe tradición solo está pensada para un tipo de personas… guapas, frívolas, vanas—lo observó de reojo—, yo no soy así, y nunca me ha interesado…

—Que poca esperanza te tienes, sabandija. Deberías sentirte halagada—Hans tomó un largo trago de chocolate antes de continuar hablando, como si tocara un tema sin importancia—, yo creo que igual y puedes ganar. Eres muy bonita.

Las mejillas níveas de la aludida se encendieron abruptamente.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Sí, lo digo en serio—admitió el pelirrojo—, ya sabes, en realidad tienes bastante suerte de que sea así, porque tú eres una niñita muy difícil de tratar.

Elsa bufó y se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

—¿De veras lo crees así?—inquirió con un hilo de voz, pendiente de su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

Los ojos de jade del muchacho no le quitaban la vista de encima y de repente eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Había algo distinto y muy extraño en esa mirada, de lo que no se había percatado antes y no sabía decir que era.

—¿Qué eres difícil de tratar? Sí—respondió él con su habitual arrogancia—y lo otro también.

Elsa sintió como se incrementaba el calor en su rostro y se apresuró a tomar un poco más de chocolate, con la esperanza de que al menos eso pudiera justificar su inesperado cambio de color.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? De pronto te has puesto muy colorada—dijo él volviendo a posar el dorso de su mano encima de su frente, aunque claramente distinguió un retintín burlesco en su voz.

La chica apartó su mano con un movimiento del brazo.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me dices algo amable tan directamente—repuso, intentando sonar neutral.

—Pues será mejor que no te acostumbres.

—¿Eso fue lo que pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?

La pregunta tomó a Hans desprevenido.

—Sí—respondió quedamente recordando ese día, cuando los dos se habían visto por primera vez y su padre los había presentado. Resultaba raro pensar que había pasado ya buen tiempo y que en cierta manera, se habían acostumbrado también el uno al otro—, cuando te vi llegar esa vez y te miré de cerca, pensé que eras como una muñequita.

—Ay, ¿es en serio?—esta vez en la voz de la adolescente se escuchó un ligero tono de diversión.

—Te pareces a una—dijo Hans—, sobretodo con tu pelo y tus ojos. Pero también pensé que eras demasiado engreída para tu edad y muy descortés con las visitas.

—Bueno, no te conocía, mamá no me había preparado para tu llegada y me chocó bastante enterarme esa misma mañana, no sabía que pensar de ti—dijo Elsa—. De todos modos, más tarde me arrepentí de haber sido tan grosera contigo y decidí que cambiaría y trataría de que nos lleváramos bien, parecías un chico muy amable y paciente… hasta que te vi con mi esfera de nieve y dejaste de fingir.

—No me dejaste otra opción, tenía muy claro que contigo las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles—Hans tomó de su bebida una vez más y entonces ella apreció como la misma bajaba por su garganta, y su manzana de Adán moviéndose y las casi imperceptibles pecas que rodeaban la base de su cuello y se extendían por el inicio de su clavícula, en medio de la piel del color del durazno—, tenía que defenderme. Yo pienso… que si tu recibimiento hubiera sido otro, posiblemente hubiera mantenido mi faceta encantadora y a lo mejor las cosas serían muy distintas. No habríamos peleado tanto desde el principio.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Ese era mi plan al inicio, cuando papá me contó que su esposa tenía una hija supuse que no sería difícil ganarme su confianza con unas cuantas palabras bonitas… es obvio que me equivoqué.

—Te habría descubierto tarde o temprano, tú nunca me diste buena espina—admitió Elsa—, pero la verdad es que… tengo que aceptar que no eres tan mala persona como creía.

Hans levantó una ceja.

—Antes me parecías una persona nefasta y puede que lo seas conmigo, pero de vez en cuando haces cosas buenas. Creo que si fueras sincero más a menudo, serías mejor de lo que eres ahora.

—¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido o qué demonios?

—Deberías tomarlo como un consejo. Estoy segura de que a veces te molesta mucho tener que fingir.

—Mira, yo soy como soy. Y si llego a mentir es porque tengo mis razones; no todos podemos ser unas blancas palomitas como tú, ¿entiendes?

—¿Tienes tus razones?

—Sí—el cobrizo se puso serio de repente—, no lo comprenderías. Y tampoco es algo de lo que vaya a hablar contigo.

Elsa se levantó de su taburete y se puso de pie frente a él, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Temes que descubra quién eres en realidad?—preguntó desafiante.

—Y según tú, ¿qué soy yo en realidad?—Hans le devolvió la mirada con el mismo reto implícito, inclinándose a su vez para mirarla a los ojos.

—No sé—dijo ella—, eso es lo que quiero averiguar, supongo…

Hans se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que quería conocerlo mejor? ¿A él? ¿La persona que le había hecho imposible la vida en los últimos meses? Eso era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado de la misma reina del hielo y lo peor era que, inexplicablemente, la posibilidad no le molestaba.

Los ojos de Elsa eran muy atrayentes, grandes y azules, del mismo tono que el mar adonde siempre le gustó ir de niño. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ese era su color favorito.

Sus pupilas se desviaron desde ese par de pozos cerúleos hasta los labios de la jovencita, sonrosados y ligeramente carnosos. Le parecieron más tentadores que nunca. ¿Qué se sentiría tenerlos entre los suyos?

Muy despacio, como si estuviera tanteando su reacción, acercó su rostro al de ella quien no hizo ademán de moverse de donde estaba. Avanzó un poco más y los párpados de la muchacha se cerraron, exponiendo sus pestañas espesas y oscuras. El corazón del colorado dio un vuelco.

Su boca rozó suavemente la de Elsa…

El sonido de su teléfono, anunciándose dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que se alejaran como si de repente hubiera surgido una barrera invisible que los hubiera expulsado a cada uno hacia lados opuestos.

Dando un respingo, Hans se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Sí?—hubo una pausa. Elsa se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró nerviosa, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, ¿qué diablos habían estado a punto de hacer?—Papá—su hermanastro nombrando al responsable de la llamada provocó que se volviera hacia él, expectante. Desde su lugar. Hans le devolvió la mirada con la misma reacción—, sí, todo está bien, ella está aquí conmigo… sí… ¿en serio?... Eso es genial, me encargaré de decirle… está bien… yo también. Gracias.

Colgó.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó la rubia con ansiedad.

—Tu madre está bien, los médicos ya lograron estabilizarla—Hans la vio despedir un enorme suspiro de alivio. De pronto parecía como si el alma hubiera regresado al cuerpo de la chica—, la van a mantener en observación. Papá se quedará con ella el resto de la noche.

—Oh—Elsa entrelazó sus finas manos—, ¡me alegro tanto! Estaba tan asustada…

El joven asintió con la cabeza, también él se sentía aliviado. Ambos volvieron a mirarse y entonces se ruborizaron, recordando lo que iban a hacer antes de recibir esa llamada.

—Elsa, yo…

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir—dijo ella rápidamente—, mañana quiero ir temprano a ver a mamá.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a su habitación.

* * *

Impaciente, Elsa caminó por el pasillo del hospital rumbo a la habitación que estaba ocupando su madre. Esa mañana su padrastro había vuelto a llamar informando que la mujer se encontraba estable para recibir visitas y que afortunadamente, no tendría secuelas graves del accidente, aunque sí algunas lesiones que requerirían bastante reposo.

Vio al hombre saliendo del dormitorio con aspecto cansado pero visiblemente más aliviado que antes. Eso tenía que significar que todo estaba bien.

Adgar le sonrió ligeramente al verla acercarse.

—¿Cómo está mi mamá?—preguntó ella inmediatamente.

—Ella se encuentra bien, está recuperándose. Tendrá que pasar un par de días más en observación antes de volver a casa, pero lo grave ha pasado ya. Ha estado preguntando por ti.

—¿Está despierta ahora?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes pasar a verla, pero sé delicada con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Aún está un poco convaleciente.

La muchacha hizo ademán de entrar pero antes, repentinamente se volvió hacia Adgar, como si reparara en algo. Sus grandes ojos azules lo observaron con cierto reconocimiento.

—Tú te quedaste todo este tiempo a cuidarla, ¿verdad?

—Quiero mucho a tu madre, Elsa. Si por mí fuera, nada le pasaría jamás. Creo que la pasé tan mal como tú cuando recibí esa llamada del hospital.

La rubia desvió la mirada por un instante, con cierta timidez.

—Gracias—le dijo en voz baja—, has sido muy bueno con ella. Me alegra que hayas estado aquí para acompañarla.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, la joven entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y pensando que después de todo, su padrastro era un buen hombre. Ya no le molestaba tanto compartir la atención de Idun con él.

Su mirada se habituó rápidamente al color aséptico de las paredes de la estancia privada, que por lo demás estaba impecable. Un pequeño sofá para visitas se hallaba debajo de un ventanal con cortinas traslúcidas y al otro extremo, había una puerta que seguramente daba a un cuarto de baño. En la cama, debidamente vendada de sus heridas y con un suero conectado a su cuerpo, distinguió a la castaña mujer.

—¡Mamá!—Elsa se precipitó hacia ella, teniendo cuidado de no moverla ni incomodarla, y arrodillándose a un lado—¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Mucho!

Idun sonrió con ternura, a causa de su estado. No se veía tan mal como había imaginado, a excepción del pequeño parche que tenía en la mejilla y el collarín que rodeaba su cuello. Extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su melena platinada.

—Lo sé, lamento haberte asustado tanto, cariño. No vi venir ese accidente. Creo que no volveré a coger el auto por un tiempo, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Oh, el dolor es cada vez menos. El médico dice que las lesiones de mi cuello y el costado tardarán en desaparecer, pero al menos no es nada de que preocuparse. Y gracias a ti, la pérdida de sangre tampoco fue un problema—le acunó la mejilla—, por un instante tuve mucho miedo. Pero ya estoy aquí, nada volverá a pasarme, ¿me oyes?

—¡Oh, mamá!—las pupilas cerúleas que la miraban, idénticas a las suyas, se cristalizaron—¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Creí… creí que…

Elsa no pudo contener el sollozo que brotó de su garganta y finalmente, abrazó a su madre, quien correspondió el gesto a pesar de su condición y la consoló con cariño maternal. Solo en esos instantes se volvía a dar cuenta de cuan frágil podía ser su hija.

—Shhh… no llores, mi cielo. Estoy bien, de verdad—le llevó varios minutos tranquilizar a la llorosa adolescente. Elsa no se dejaba llevar a menudo por las emociones, pero cuando lo hacía, resultaba ser muy en serio—. Hoy no fuiste al colegio.

—No, tenía que verte—repuso la albina secándose las lágrimas—. Antes no me dejaban pasar, pero hoy no me voy a mover de aquí. Además tu esposo necesita descansar, se ha quedado todo este tiempo cuidándote.

—Es verdad, no se separó ni un minuto de mi lado—la mirada de la castaña refulgió con afecto—. Adgar es un gran hombre, cariño.

Elsa asintió, descubriendo que esta vez no le molestaba darle la razón.

Cumpliendo con su amenaza, la chica no se despegó de ella en todo el día, ocupándose de atenderla y de ayudarle a comer, y conversando como si fuera un día normal en casa. Idun quería distraerse, de modo que la había interrogado acerca de como andaban las cosas en la escuela. Sus orbes zafiros se iluminaron cuando la muchacha le informó, sin mucho entusiasmo, su nominación como reina del baile, algo que todavía no se acababa de creer.

Pero que al parecer a su progenitora le causaba la ilusión que a ella no.

—Tendremos que conseguirte un lindo vestido—le dijo con fascinación—, serás la reina más bonita de todas.

La blonda le siguió la corriente. Más valía mantener a la mujer contenta, en lugar de renegar como normalmente lo habría hecho por las circunstancias.

Al llegar la noche, ambas cenaron tranquilamente en la habitación y después de esponjar un poco la almohada de Idun para que pusiera descansar mejor, la adolescente se acurrucó en el sofá para intentar dormir un poco. Después de lo ocurrido, no había dormido del todo bien la noche anterior, entre las pesadillas que había tenido y las dudas que la habían atosigado después, sin dejarla volver a pegar un ojo; todas ellas respecto a cierto joven de cabellos pelirrojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, sino hasta haber quedado satisfecha con su visita.

Desde su lugar en la cama, la castaña la observó amodorrada y se sintió afortunada de estar recuperándose. Ambas eran lo más importante la una para la otra y no quería ni imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si algo más le hubiera pasado en el accidente.

Claro que estaba segura de que en cualquier caso, su esposo no dejaría a su hija desamparada. Pero habría sido terrible no seguir allí para ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sigilosamente, revelando la alta figura de un muchacho de cabellos rojos. En silencio, su hijastro ingreso a la estancia y miró hacia donde dormía Elsa. Llevaba un pequeño bolso bajo el brazo del cual sacó una cobija y la extendió encima de la platinada, procurando no despertarla.

Después volteó hasta donde estaba Idun y pareció sorprenderse al ver que continuaba despierta. Algo azorado, se acercó hasta su lado con una mano en la nuca.

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó en voz baja.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias. Tu padre ha cuidado muy bien de mí. Lo único que lamento es tener que pasarme tantos días en cama, quisiera volver cuanto antes a casa—desvió la mirada hasta su hija—, Elsa me necesita y estoy segura de que después de este susto, me echará en falta más que nunca por allá.

—Solo serán unos días, saldrás pronto—le dijo él—. Lamento no haber venido a verte antes, apenas tuve tiempo para traer a Elsa antes de ir a clase y creí que querrían estar a solas—se desprendió del bolso y lo dejo en una silla—, le traje unas cosas para que pasara la noche aquí, pero creo que me demoré bastante.

—Eres muy buen chico, Hans—la morena lo miró cariñosamente—, en especial con mi hija. Gracias por ser tan bueno con ella.

—No, no es así—negó él sacudiendo con la cabeza.

Su madrastra siempre le había tenido en mucha estima pero recién en ese momento, empezaba a sentirse como si no la mereciera. La escuchó reír levemente.

—Yo sé que aún tienen problemas aunque traten de disimular, mi hija puede ser muy testaruda. Pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que has llegado a tomarle cariño y estoy segura de que ella también a ti. Además, tengo que agradecerte por estar a su lado mientras estuve aquí. Estoy segura de que cuidaste muy bien de ella.

Sin quererlo, a la mente de Hans acudieron los momentos de la noche anterior, él abrazándola, llevándola a su habitación, mirándola y teniendo pensamientos poco inocentes, tratando de besarla después… si su madre tan solo supiera…

No, ni siquiera lo imaginaba, ni lo haría a juzgar por su rostro sonriente y lleno de dulzura.

—¿Sabes? Una parte de mí a veces se preguntaba si Elsa no se sentiría demasiado sola, conmigo trabajando tanto y ella siendo tan reservada. Me habría gustado poder darle un hermano… pero creo que ahora tú estás haciendo un gran trabajo al cumplir con ese papel—Idun bostezó—. Perdona, estoy hablando demasiado. Los medicamentos me han afectado un poco.

—Descansa—le dijo él palmeándole suavemente la mano—, estaré afuera con mi padre por si necesitan algo.

La trigueña le hizo caso y no tardó en cerrar los ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño. Lo último que hizo el joven, fue echarle un vistazo a la figura durmiente en el sofá antes de salir con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

* * *

Días después del incidente, podía decirse que las cosas en casa habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Elsa se hizo a la tarea de atender a su madre lo mejor posible, quien fue capaz de salir del hospital con las correspondientes precauciones. Tendría que llevar el collarín por algún tiempo más y también usar un par de muletas, pues uno de sus pies había sido lesionado en el accidente. Por lo demás, la muchacha no podía estar más aliviada de que su recuperación transcurriera normal y constante.

Tenía que admitir que todos en casa habían puesto mucho de su parte para ayudar a la castaña; incluso su hermanastro se esforzaba por ello y lo extraño era que ahora sus acciones le parecían sinceras.

Parecía que nunca iba a terminar de comprender a Hans del todo.

El muchacho que hacía unos meses había aparecido para desordenar su vida cada vez la confundía más. Podía ser patán y amable, embustero y considerado, hipócrita y encantador… desde aquel día terrible en que se había acercado para consolarla, ninguno de los dos había hablado de lo ocurrido pero a ella no se le podía olvidar.

Aún le parecía sentir a veces sus brazos en torno a ella y esa hermosa sensación de sentirse protegida en ellos, la calidez de sus labios a punto de presionarse contra los suyos…

Nunca lo admitiría del todo, ni siquiera para si misma.

Y por lo que se veía, el colorado también estaba decidido a olvidar ese lapsus de gentileza, pues ahora había regresado a tratarla con la misma hostilidad de siempre, cuando sus padres no miraban.

—Pásame la pimienta—pidió la rubia neutralmente, al tiempo que removía el contenido de una olla.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué te pase que?—el tonito burlón en las palabras del cobrizo la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Que me pases la pimienta, dije—repitió escuetamente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras cortaba unas verduras.

Esa tarde a ambos les tocaba hacer la cena, en vista de que querían evitarle a Idun el menor número de tareas posible.

—Está bien, aquí la tienes—Hans hizo ademán de extenderle el condimento y cuando iba a agarrarlo, lo agitó fuertemente hasta conseguir que unos granos del mismo fueran a parar a su rostro.

—¡Ay, eres un idiota!—se quejó la blonda, tallándose irritada los ojos con las manos mientras el chico reía impunemente.

—Ni siquiera sé porque te esfuerzas tanto, eso te va a quedar horrible como siempre y al final voy a tener que ser yo quien lo arregle. No cocinas una mierda.

—Vete al demonio, tarado.

Sí, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

—Ahí están mis animalitos—los dos voltearon bruscamente hacia Eugene, que acababa de entrar a la estancia con su cámara en la mano, como de costumbre—, se ven tan tiernos cocinando juntos.

—¿Cómo nos llamaste?—inquirió Elsa con un tic en el ojo.

—Hey, ¿qué les parece si se dan un poco de amor rudo para el tío Gene? Hace días que no capto nada interesante con esta preciosura. Venga, a pelear.

—¿Por qué no metes tu cabeza en el inodoro y tiras de la cadena, vago?—espetó Hans.

—Cielos Hans, en serio que tú nunca dejas de estar a la defensiva. Por eso Elsa dijo la otra vez que no eres más que un psicópata lleno de problemas y que tendrían que internarte por ahí.

—Así que dijiste eso de mí, sabandija. ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?!—Hans aventó un trozo de patata a la cabeza de la platinada quien se volvió a mirarlo con furia.

—¡Pues sí, sí lo dije! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! Un maldito psicópata con la cabeza llena de porquerías. ¡Bestia sociópata!

—¡Cuida esa boca cuando hables de mí, pequeña bruja!

—Hey, que demonios amiguita, ¿vas a dejar que te hable así?—interfirió Eugene con toda la cizaña que le fue posible.

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que me hable así!—Elsa extrajo el cucharón con el que revolvía la olla y golpeó con él a su hermanastro—¡Ya es tiempo de que me respetes, idiota!

—¡Augh! ¡Eso está caliente, jodida mocosa!—en menos de un segundo, ambos se estaban dando de empujones y Hans trataba de arrebatarle el cucharón con el que ella seguía arremetiéndolo—¡Dame eso, maldita sea! ¡Dame eso!

—¡Te odio!

—Eh, eh, nada de utensilios, peleen limpio—Eugene tomó una espátula de un estante cerca para poder picarlos a distancia, mientras grababa con su mano libre.

Vivir con esos dos era como tener un circo en casa y hacía falta muy poco para ponerlos a pelear, ¡como se divertía con ambos!

El timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo su espectáculo.

—Oh, me pregunto quien podrá ser—dijo el castaño mirando hacia atrás. Sabía que no podía ser su tío, pues él nunca se dejaba las llaves en casa. Supuso que se trataría de alguna visita—. Será mejor que vaya a abrir, ¡mantengan esa violencia moderada! No tardo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado de sus palabras, ocupados como estaban en insultarse y tratar de quitarse el cucharón.

Eugene se dirigió a la entrada pausando su cámara. Más valía que aquella interrupción fuera importante, pues esa pelea era lo más emocionante de ese par que había podido captar en días. Sin más, abrió la puerta para toparse con una cara muy conocida.

—¡Viejo!

—¡Viejo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Mírate nada más!

—¡Mírate tú! ¡Oslo te ha sentado muy bien, desgraciado!

Los gritos de júbilo y saludos entusiasmados llamaron la atención de Elsa y Hans, quienes pronto desistieron de su pelea y aparecieron detrás del moreno, con rostros intrigados. La muchacha parpadeó confundida al darse cuenta de quien era el visitante.

—¿Lars?—preguntó con sorpresa, al ver de cerca al joven de cabellos pelirrojos que yacía parado en el umbral de la residencia.

Lo recordaba muy bien de sus fotos en Facebook. El recién llegado usaba el pelo un poco largo, tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda y guardaba un enorme parecido con Hans, con su nariz recta, sus pómulos cubiertos de pecas y la misma sonrisa socarrona que compartían. La mirada del mencionado se iluminó al verla.

—¡Mi querida hermanita!—exclamó él, entrando en la casa y dejando sus maletas en el suelo, para enseguida aproximarse a ella—¿Cómo estás? Eres mucho más bella en persona que en tus fotos—le guiñó con coquetería y la chica se ruborizo—, me moría de ganas por conocerte cara a cara.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—la pregunta que resonó a su lado hizo que se volviera hacia Hans, que lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Qué más, hermanito? ¡Vine a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ustedes! Adelanté mis exámenes en la Universidad y pude salir antes—Lars volteó de nuevo a ver a la muchacha, con los labios alzados en una galante sonrisa—, hace tiempo que quería hacerles una visita. Aunque creo que Hansy no está tan contento de verme, ¿eh?

—Jo, ni lo menciones, hubieras visto como me recibió a mí el día en que llegué—comentó Eugene socarronamente—, nuestro rojito sigue estando tan tenso como siempre.

—Que mal, siempre fue un chico tan nervioso—los mayores rieron sin hacer caso de la mirada envenenada que les daba Hans—, espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas, hermanita. Ya sabes, creí que podías necesitar un poco de ayuda así que ni me lo pensé dos veces al venir…

—¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?—lo cortó el menor bruscamente, fastidiado de ver como le hablaba a Elsa.

Actuaba como un maldito imbécil que tuviera que rescatar a una damisela en apuros, o alguna mierda por el estilo.

—No, y la verdad no creo que le moleste que haya decidido venir a pasar una temporada. Creo que hay espacio de sobra, ¿qué no? Además el verano es mucho mejor cuando se está en familia, ¿no lo crees hermanito?

—No me llames así, idiota.

—Ciertamente es mucho mejor estar en familia y creo que a partir de hoy vamos a pasar unas vacaciones muy interesantes—apuntó Eugene—, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas, amigo? Tú, yo y el pequeño Hans.

—Oh sí, que tiempos aquellos—se mofó Lars—, éramos como los tres mosqueteros, ¿a qué sí, hermanito?

—Háganme un favor y váyanse a la mierda—masculló el aludido de mal humor.

—Ya veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero descuida hermano, no vine especialmente a molestarte para que lo sepas—Lars miró con atención una vez más a la albina, quien no había hecho más que presenciar con curiosidad el diálogo entre los chicos—, esta vez mis intereses son otros.

A Hans no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Lars observaba a la adolescente, algo que irremediablemente le molestó de sobremanera. Las pupilas de su hermano no dejaban de mirarla con una mezcla de embeleso y galantería barata, que a él no hacía sino romperle las bolas.

¿Qué se creía ese inútil para aparecerse por ahí como si nada e intentar flirtear con ella? ¿No le había advertido que se quedara en casa?

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir bastante.

—¿Ah sí?—la chica miró a Lars con cierta timidez, cohibida por su insistente observación.

—Claro que sí, vine para conocerte mejor y darte la bienvenida a la familia Westergaard como corresponde, así que ni creas que te vas a librar de mí ¿eh?—la rodeó con un brazo y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el índice—Voy a hacer que pases el mejor verano de tu vida, pequeña.

Elsa solo atinó a sonreír levemente, algo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que un chico tuviera tanta cercanía y confianza con ella, pero llevaban tanto tiempo hablando virtualmente, que no sabía como mantener su distancia.

Hans por el otro lado no se encontraba mucho mejor. Estaba lejos de estar bien. Aquello era como volver a la infancia, con todas las bromas inmaduras de ese par de idiotas y para colmo, ahora también tendría que soportar como su hermano coqueteaba con la sabandija. Por dentro estaba rabioso, alarmado, desesperado.

—¡Vamos a pasarla muy bien, chiquillos!

—Je je je, ¡así se habla viejo!

Hans apretó los dientes y empuñó sus manos. Algo le decía que sus vacaciones de verano iban a ser una mierda.

* * *

* _La Marcha Imperial_. Pues sí, la cancioncita esa que ponen en Star Wars cada vez que aparece Darth Vader y todo eso, ¿a poco no le queda bien a nuestro pelirrojo? Elsa piensa que sí. xD

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La tía Frozen esta aquí, esta vez más temprano que las veces anteriores. :3 Y con un capítulo que en serio, me costó todos mis ovarios escribir pero que era muy, muy necesario. ¿Alguien se esperaba lo del accidente de Idun? e.e

Quisiera darle las gracias a _Anielha_ por darme esta idea en un MP, mencionando que definitivamente hacía falta algo para que Elsa se diera cuenta de que el pelirrojo no es tan mala persona, porque con todo lo que le ha hecho como que está difícil que caiga en sus redes y recordemos que ella no es tan hormonal (como nosotras 7u7). Definitivamente tenía que darles un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos y a un nivel diferente. En serio _Ani_ , eres fabulosa chiquilla.

Como se dieron cuenta, este capítulo estuvo lleno de fluff y Helsa a montones, poco a poco este par comienza a verse con ojos distintos, pero no se animan a dar ese paso definitivo del todo. Son muy tímidos los dos.

Sé que estarán odiando a Adgar (y a mí x3) por interrumpir de nuevo ese casi beso. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta torturarlos. LOL Pronto, ya pronto criaturas, se dará ese gran momento, les prometo que falta muy poquito. Estoy preparando algo muy especial para cuando suceda ese beso especial y va a ser tan wow, que cuando lo lean les juro que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que valió la pena esperar, muajajajajajaja...

¡Se viene un baile escolar! *Suena de fondo Dancing Queen de ABBA* Y nuestro bello copo de nieve ha sido nominada para reina, ¿creen que gane? :D

Por otra parte, ahora sí la casa está llena con un nuevo e inesperado visitante y eso que apenas acababamos de librarnos del Tadelsa. Lars le dice a Tadashi "quítate que ahí te voy" y va con todo con su guapa hermanastra. Lo sé, soy mala. :D

¡Anónimos del amor!

 _Ari_ : Creo que todas nos aliviamos cuando Mérida se sinceró con Hans y entendió como son las cosas. ;) Lo malo es que él es más testarudo que una mula. ¡Casi se besan! Dos veces. xD Ya pronto, ya pronto, lo prometo, no queda mucho para ese gran momento. :D Y sí, la verdad que nuestro Hansy es un amor, prestándole a Elsa su saco de boxeo para que saque todas sus frustraciones en vez de usar su delicioso cuerpo. :P Estos dos poco a poco se van enamorando el uno del otro. ¡Nos leemos pronto, chiquilla!

 _Victoria Snow_ : Hans con o sin patillas, es simplemente suculento. Sí, en la película en efecto tienes 23 años (y parece de 20 xD), pero en este AU tiene 19, es sencillo. A ver que se me ocurre más adelante para hacerlo mierda como tú quieres, probablemente le pase algo a causa de Elsa, muajajaja.

El capítulo que viene será de lo más intenso, ¿quién quiere ver una pelea entre hermanos por la misma chica? Vamos, yo sé que todo el mundo está levantando su mano. :D


	17. Hermanos y rivales

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **17**

 **Hermanos y rivales**

* * *

Un creciente y alegre barullo era lo que se percibía a las afueras de cierta escuela preparatoria, ubicada en el centro de aquel concurrido barrio de Oslo. Y no era para menos, pues con las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina y el baile que se llevaría a cabo en pocos días, no había otro tema que mantuviera ocupados a los alumnos. En especial a cierto grupo reducido que en esos momentos, hablaba cerca de las puertas de la institución.

—Jamás voy a ganar como rey en ese ridículo concurso, ya amenacé a mucha gente para que no vote por mí—dijo amargadamente un chico rubio que tenía un semblante amedrentador en esos momentos—, esa es la tradición más estúpida y absurda que se le pudo ocurrir a esta condenada escuela.

En silencio, Elsa no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la afirmación de Kristoff. Al muchacho le había hecho tan poco gracia como a ella estar nominado para rey del baile, pero al menos podía asegurarse de quedar fuera del asunto gracias a su imponente presencia, que seguro había logrado disuadir a algunos incautos.

De ella por el contrario, no se podía decir que pudiera ir por allí queriendo golpear a los demás. Ni siquiera Anna quería hacerle ese favor, pues era la más emocionada con toda esa parafernalia del baile.

—¡Ay sí, como no! Te encanta ser el centro de atención y lo sabes—dijo Rapunzel alegremente, estirando una mano y poniéndose de puntillas para desordenar la cabellera blonda de su amigo—. ¡Serás el rey más gruñón de todos!

Frente a ellos, Anna observó la escena con un tic en el ojo.

—Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por haberme nominado a esa tontería, ¡teníamos un trato, Punz!

—¡El trato se terminó! Además yo sé que te mueres por ir a ese baile y hablando de eso… —la castaña le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y lo miro significativamente, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo.

Eso hizo reaccionar al joven, que repentinamente pasó de estar serio a azorado y se llevó una mano a la nuca volviéndose a la pelirroja.

—Bueno… ya que de todos tendremos que ir a ese estúpido baile y todo eso… en fin, yo… pues yo me preguntaba Anna… —carraspeó—, si tú quisieras, si tú y yo podemos… sí puedemos… ¿Puerdón? Q-quiero decir…

Rapunzel volvió a palmearle bruscamente la espalda.

—¡¿Quésiquieresiralbaileconmigo?!—soltó Kristoff atropelladamente, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Anna parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Sus pecosas mejillas se colorearon de rojo y una sonrisa boba se dibujó sus labios, al tiempo que liberaba una risa nerviosa y se ponía a juguetear con sus trenzas.

—Je je je je je je je je je je je je… —el blondo la miró confundido, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

A un lado de la colorada, Elsa le propino un codazo para hacerla reaccionar y del otro, Olaf le dio un buen tirón a una de sus trenzas.

—¡Sí, me encantaría que fuéramos juntos!—respondió Anna con voz chillona, sobresaltando a varios estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

Kristoff se ruborizo tanto como ella y le devolvió el gesto, ya los dos mirándose nerviosamente. Elsa rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado; esos dos y su timidez.

—Pues bien, entonces parece que todos iremos al baile—afirmó Rapunzel animadamente y luego miró a su amigo—, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?—el chico la miro con una ceja arqueada—¡Alguien va a tener que ponerse un esmoquin!

La expresión de Kristoff se descompuso.

—¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!—se negó rotundamente—¡De ninguna manera voy a ser uno de esos maricas con traje! ¿Qué te pasa, Punz? ¡Ni que fuera la boda de la reina de Inglaterra o que sé yo!

Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Odiaba vestirse formalmente.

—¡Pues ni creas que te voy a dejar ir al baile con las fachas de siempre!—la trigueña se paró una vez más en las puntas de sus pies y empuñó su mano para darle un buen coscorrón, causando la risa de Elsa y de Olaf—No puedes llevar jeans a un baile, tonto.

—Sí que puedo y lo haré—dijo Kristoff escuetamente, sabiendo para sus adentros que esa sería una batalla perdida en contra de su amiga.

A veces esa chica se comportaba peor que su madre.

—No, no lo harás. Te conseguiremos el esmoquin más elegante y resplandeciente de todos para que te veas como un príncipe, ¡vamos!—Rapunzel le dio un par de nalgadas desvergonzadamente—¡Al centro comercial! ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el rubio se vio tomado del brazo por ella y arrastrado lejos de ahí, solo atinando a despedirse con la mano ante los ojos incrédulos de Anna.

—¡Que zorra tan descarada!—exclamó furibunda, haciendo dos puños con sus manitas y volteándose hacia ellos—¿Vieron eso? ¡Apuesto a que no quiere que vayamos al baile juntos! ¡Pero que ni crea que se va a entrometer! ¡Kristoff me invitó a mí!

—Ay Anna, por favor—Elsa se palmeó la frente ante la necedad de su amiga.

Un día sus celos le iban a dar un verdadero disgusto.

—Tú definitivamente no tienes remedio, Anna—dijo Olaf con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿cuándo vas a entender que Rapunzel no quiere nada con Kristoff? Tú y tus absurdos celos—la riñó su amiga.

—¡Lo que es absurdo es que yo tenga que ver como se las gasta esa suripanta, mientras tú tienes a tres chicos buenísimos viviendo en tu casa!—berreó la pelirroja—¡Es injusto!

Olaf dejó escapar otra risa en tanto la blonda volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco. Para ese entonces ya todos sus amigos se habían enterado de la llegada de un hermanastro más a su casa y como era de esperarse, Anna no había dejado de emocionarse con el tema. Sobretodo después de que hubo conocido al susodicho en persona.

Y hablando del mencionado, la platinada se sorprendió al reconocerlo acercándose a ellos.

—Quita esa cara muñequita, hasta parece que estás asustada de verme—bromeo, llegando a su lado.

—Lars, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías en casa—dijo Elsa, sonrojándose a causa del apodo por el que se le había hecho costumbre llamarla.

—No me gusta estar encerrado, quise venir a recogerte para invitarte a tomar un helado. ¿No me piensas saludar?—inquirió animadamente, acercándose para darle un beso.

—A-ah, ho-hola—balbuceó la muchacha, girando rápidamente el rostro para que los labios del colorado dieran de lleno en su mejilla y no en su boca, como parecía ser su objetivo.

Lars era demasiado desinhibido.

—¡Eso sí es amor de familia!—exclamó Anna socarronamente, rápidamente repuesta de su enfado.

El joven le sonrió a la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto, la verdad es que quiero mucho a Elsa. Desde que empezamos a hablar por Internet, ha sido imposible no hacerlo—explicó, tomando cariñosamente la mejilla de la aludida entre el dorso de sus dedos índice y corazón, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse al máximo.

—E-eh, ¿n-nos vamos?—dijo apartando su rostro suavemente.

—A donde tú quieras, preciosa. Hasta luego, chicos.

El muchacho la tomó rápidamente de la mano y la guío hasta su auto, un Mercedes plateado que había aparcado a un par de calles del colegio y en el cual le abrió la puerta para que se sentara a su lado. De más estaba decir que la platinada se hallaba muy abrumada por todas sus atenciones.

Lars solamente llevaba un par de días en casa, pero prácticamente se le había pegado como lapa. Buscaba estar con ella el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible, era simpático y muy atento. Nada que ver con su hermano menor.

Habría sido completamente agradable hablar con él sino fuera por las constantes muestras de afecto que le mostraba sin vergüenza alguna, las cuales la cohibían.

Definitivamente no era lo mismo estar frente a frente que con una pantalla de por medio.

—¿Qué te pasa, muñeca? Has estado muy callada desde que dejamos tu escuela—ahora los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera de la heladería cercana a casa; la misma a la que había entrado con Hans en una ocasión—. No me digas que dije algo que te molestara.

—No, nada de eso—Elsa le sonrió nerviosamente, mientras picoteaba su trozo de tarta helada de chocolate—, simplemente estaba pensando…

Lars la miró atentamente y allí, con la luz del día iluminando su apuesto rostro, la jovencita comprobó una vez más lo parecido que era al más pequeño de los Westergaard. Ambos tenían unos rasgos fuertes y elegantes a la vez, la piel ligeramente dorada por el sol y una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque el mayor no tenía una nariz tan recta y grácil como la de Hans, sino que la suya estaba levemente torcida. Tampoco tenía los ojos de ese mismo verde arrebatador que poseía el último, ni ese porte arrogante y orgulloso que tanto lo caracterizaba y que en cierta manera, era de lo más atrayente…

—¿En qué pensabas?—la pregunta de Lars volvió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

—Oh, eh… —Elsa desvió sus ojos azules, sintiéndose apenada al reparar en lo entretenida que había estado comparando a ambos hermanos—, en nada importante, solo… me preguntaba si te la estabas pasando bien aquí. Después de todo, nuestros padres siempre se la pasan trabajando y en casa no hay muchas cosas que hacer. Tal vez esperabas que tus vacaciones fueran más… emocionantes.

Lars ensanchó su sonrisa y extendió una mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Yo me la paso excelente en cualquier sitio donde estés tú, pequeña.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder y se apresuró a desviar el tema de conversación.

—Y… ¿y qué me dijiste que estabas estudiando? Cuéntame más de eso.

—Ingeniería industrial—Lars tomó un poco más de su sorbete de cereza—, no es tan impresionante como patinar en el hielo o tocar el piano desde luego, pero a mí me encanta lo que hago, ¿sabes?

La plática se extendió por varios minutos más, de una manera normal para alivio de la adolescente, tras lo cual terminaron sus postres y se dirigieron de regreso a casa.

—Uno de estos días tienes que ir visitarme a Drammen, Elsa. Puedo darte un recorrido por el campus de mi universidad—le decía Lars mientras entraban a la residencia, él tomándola de la mano—, estoy seguro de que te gustaría mucho. No sé, tal vez puedas considerar estudiar allí cuando salgas de la escuela, la pasaríamos muy bien—la mencionada se mordió el labio al escuchar esto último—, ¿ya sabes a qué te quieres dedicar?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no…

—Hasta que llegan—masculló una voz grave y molesta que le hizo volverse de inmediato.

Hans salía de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y mirándolos de manera reprobatoria, sobretodo a su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios andaban? Tú—apuntó a Elsa—, se suponía que me ayudaras hoy a preparar el almuerzo, tu madre todavía no está completamente recuperada. Y tú—miró a su hermano con evidente desdén, en tanto la rubia le lanzaba una mirada gélida—, ¿por qué mierda la andas paseando por ahí? No te la puedes llevar así como así, tarado. Su madre está convaleciente.

—Mierda Hans, como jodes, sabes que eso no es cierto—se quejó el mayor.

Su madrastra estaba mucho mejor después del accidente. Le habían quitado el collarín y aunque todavía tenía que usar las muletas, era casi la misma de siempre, con su buen humor y dulzura habituales. Estaba seguro de que no se molestaría si pasaba tiempo con su hija, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Como era de esperarse, a Lars lo había aceptado de manera inmediata, al igual que a los otros muchachos que habitaban en casa.

—No me rompas las bolas—prosiguió el menor con molestia, avanzando hasta ellos y poniéndose en medio de los dos para que se soltaran de la mano—, ya estás grandecito para andar jugando a las citas de preparatoria. ¿Por qué no te buscas una forma más productiva de pasar tu tiempo libre, en lugar de andar haciendo el ridículo?

—¿Hacer el ridículo? ¿Quién demonios está haciendo tal cosa?—replicó Lars esbozando una sonrisa arrogante y socarrona—Guárdate tus absurdas escenas de celos, hermanito. Elsa merece pasar el tiempo con alguien que la trate bien para variar. Después de todo, no se puede decir que tú hayas sido precisamente la mejor de las compañías, ¿no?

Hans observó de manera desafiante y mientras los dos se sostenían la mirada, la albina no pudo sino pensar que parecían dos animales dispuestos a saltar hacia la yugular del otro. De pronto, Lars pareció relajarse y sonrió una vez más, esta vez de modo más cálido.

—Vamos, vamos hermanito, no vamos a discutir ahora por esto. Ya estamos aquí—se encogió de hombros—, porque no dejas que te echemos una mano en la cocina, ¿eh? Lo que sea que estés preparando huele muy bien, déjame decirte.

Hans se le quedó viendo con recelo, sin terminar de tragarse su buena actitud. La verdad era que desde que su hermano había llegado a la casa, las cosas se habían vuelto insoportables. Parecía un maldito púber yendo detrás de las faldas de su hermanastra, a quien siempre que estaba acompañada de él se le veía nerviosa o más tímida que de costumbre. Era mucho peor que cuando salía con ese maldito nerd.

No soportaba verlos, Lars no le brindaba ni el más mínimo espacio y la muy tonta no hacía nada para ponerle distancia. Él siempre se las arreglaba para abrazarla, tomarla de la mano, tocarle el pelo o la mejilla; un par de veces ya hasta había visto como pretendía besarla en los labios sin más y eso le encendía la sangre de una manera peligrosa.

¿Qué demonios se creía ese idiota para llegar y tratarla de esa forma? Aquello estaba mal, muy mal…

—No me hables como si fuera un crío de cinco años, ya no somos unos mocosos—le espetó, haciendo ademán de quitar la mano que Lars había puesto en su hombro—, esos airecitos de hermano mayor y bueno no te van para nada. Y tú—se volvió una vez más hacia Elsa—, a ver si dejas de perder el tiempo y te pones a ayudar de una maldita vez.

—No me hables así—replico ella con enfado—, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

—Mira sabandija, mejor cuida tu lengua antes de que te de una buena lección.

—Oye, déjala en paz—intervino Lars poniéndose serio nuevamente—, no tienes porque hablarle así. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero, tonto? Tú no haces más que molestar a Elsa, ella no se merece tal trato. No me extraña que se lleve tan mal contigo.

—El como nos llevamos es asunto nuestro, tú no tienes porque meterte.

—Déjalo—Elsa llamó la atención del mayor en cuanto mostró intenciones de responder—, es así todo el tiempo, ya me acostumbré. Tu hermano tiene muchos problemas.

Un par de orbes verdes la fulminaron.

—Joder, tú ni siquiera te imaginas, de veras estoy avergonzado. No me creerías si te digo que él no se comportaba así cuando éramos niños—Lars negó con la cabeza pero luego, como recordando algo, elevó las comisuras de sus labios socarronamente—, de hecho, eso me recuerda una cosa… oye Elsie, ¿te gustaría ver una foto de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños?

En los ojos de Hans brilló una expresión de alarma.

—¿De cuándo eran pequeños?

—Lars, idiota de porquería, no te atrevas a…

—Oh sí, eran buenos tiempos ¿sabes? Hans era mucho más dócil antes de que le empezaran a salir pelos en el pecho—comentó el aludido ignorando la amenaza del otro pelirrojo, al tiempo que se sacaba su cartera del bolsillo trasero—, mucho más tímido, ya sabes. De hecho me recuerda mucho a ti, era muy tranquilo y esas cosas, déjame ver si… ¡ah sí! ¡Aquí está!—antes de que su hermano pudiera detenerlo, Lars sacó una fotografía pequeña y gastada de uno de los compartimentos de la billetera y se la extendió a la albina.

—¡Oye, pedazo de bestia, te dije que no…!—la exclamación de Hans quedó interrumpida al ver como la chica observaba la imagen, atónita.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro y en su boquita se dibujó una exclamación de sorpresa. La amarga sensación de la vergüenza se hizo presente en él.

—Hans es el pequeño, obviamente—explicó Lars divertido, señalando con su dedo índice un punto en la foto—, ¿a qué era adorable?

Elsa no sabía si adorable era exactamente la expresión que usaría al describir al niño que sonreía tímidamente, en medio de otros dos chicos más altos; uno de los cuales tenía el pelo rojo y el otro castaño. Aunque bien mirado de cerca, la verdad es que si tenía algo de tierno. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino las notorias diferencias físicas que separaban a ese crío del Adonis que tenía en frente.

El pequeño del retrato era realmente bajito, tanto, que parecía imposible pensar que en la actualidad rebasara el metro ochenta de estatura. Sus bonitos ojos verdes se encontraban opacados por unas gafas de gruesos cristales y en su sonrisa se apreciaban unos inconfundibles frenillos. Todo ello, en conjunto con el grueso suéter de caballitos que llevaba lo diferenciaban mucho de quien era ahora.

No, aquel niño de apariencia insignificante no podía ser Hans, ¿o sí?

Sin pensarlo, una carcajada melodiosa abandonó sus labios, haciendo que Lars ensanchara su sonrisa y que su hermano se quedara lívido de furia, mientras su risa resonaba por toda la casa.

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo…?, ¿qué…?—las interrogantes de la platinada eran ahogadas por las risotadas que daba, aunque no hacía falta mucho para comprender a que se refería.

Fue Lars quien se apresuró a responder, jovialmente.

—La magia de la adolescencia, en algunas personas hace auténticos milagros. Hansy pegó el estirón, se arregló los dientes, empezó a vestirse mejor… incluso hasta hace un año todavía llevaba gafas, no tan horribles como esas, pero en fin. Le llevó meses convencer a mamá de hacerse una cirugía láser para corregirse la vista. De todos modos, no es como si los Westergaard no tuviéramos buenos genes, pero ya ves…

—Pe-pero… tú… —la adolescente señaló a Hans con su índice sin dejar de reír. Tampoco se amedrentó con la mirada de odio que recibió de sus pupilas de jade, aquello era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar—, oh Dios mío—le devolvió la fotografía a Lars—, Anna no me creería esto si se lo contara.

En medio de otra risita, se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

El menor se aproximó hasta Lars y le dio un empujón.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que enseñarle eso, imbécil?! ¡Sabes cuánto odio esas malditas fotos de mi infancia!

—Hey vamos, vamos Hansy, no es para tanto, eras adorable—dijo Lars bonachonamente—, no hagas un drama por esto, ¿sí? Recuerda que mientras estemos juntos tenemos que pasarla bien.

—¡Contigo es imposible pasárselo bien! ¡Hazme un favor y mantente alejado de mí!—bramó el mencionado golpeándolo con el hombro al hacerlo un lado para irse, furioso.

Lars se rascó la nuca, incómodo y preguntándose si habría sido muy impertinente con lo de la foto.

* * *

Dando un resoplido, Hans apiló otro de los platos que acababa de secar en un gabinete de la cocina. Se había ofrecido él mismo a lavarlos después de cenar, solo para tener un pretexto con el cual distraerse y olvidarse de las miraditas que su hermano y la sabandija se habían estado dando todo el rato en la mesa. Parecía que la mocosa todavía estaba pasándolo bien después lo de la tarde.

Odiaba verlos juntos, no soportaba que tuvieran tanta complicidad, incluso aunque Elsa parecía incomodarse a veces con el poco respeto hacia su espacio personal que su hermano insistía en tener.

Porque aun así su relación era tan distinta a la que tenía con él y eso le rompía tanto las bolas…

El golpe de la toalla contra su espalda lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oye idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?—le espetó al castaño que se ocupaba de lavar la vajilla en el fregadero, pero que al parecer había aprovechado su momento de distracción para molestar.

Ya le parecía raro que Eugene se hubiera apuntado para ayudarle después de la cena, así como si nada.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estoy hablándote desde hace quince minutos y tú ni siquiera me escuchas—replicó él ofendido.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco, seguro de que lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo ese condenado hippie era cualquier estupidez.

—¿Y ahora qué?—masculló de mala gana.

—Pues eso es lo que yo me pregunto desde hace días, ¿qué pasa? Llevo días tratando de conquistar a Punzie y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le coqueteo, ¿qué ocurre con esa chica? ¿Es que acaso estoy perdiendo mi encanto?—inquirió con preocupación—¿De verdad no le gusto? ¿Hay algo malo en mí? ¿O es ese amigo suyo por el que no me hace caso? Ya sabes, el rubio, si lo conoces ¿no? Viejo, estoy seguro de que ese tipo consume esteroides o algo para estar así; de hecho, creo que una vez lo vi inyectándose algo. Podría jurártelo… ¿crees que debería meterme al gimnasio?

El pelirrojo revoleó sus pupilas ante tamaña tontería, ¿qué se podía esperar de Eugene después de todo?

—No sé amigo, no sé, te juro que le he estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Esto nunca me había pasado con ninguna chica, digo, como te puedes explicar que esto—señaló su rostro con ademán vanidoso—, pasé desapercibido. El otro día fui a visitarla a su trabajo para invitarla a salir ¿y sabes con lo que me salió?—el muchacho agudizó su voz para imitar a la castaña—"Oh, claro Flynn, es buenísima idea ir a tomar algo. Voy a hablarle a Kristoff para que nos alcance, a esa hora él también sale de sus prácticas de hockey". ¡Qué demonios, viejo! Dime, ¿qué es lo que hice para merecer todo esto? Todo el tiempo se la pasa pegada a ricitos de oro y sus músculos—suspiró—, no puedo más amigo, estoy tocando fondo. Creo que me he estoy enamorando de esa chica, pero ella ni siquiera parece darse cuenta. Yo, que nunca me he dejado atrapar por ninguna mujer, ¡qué manera de echar a perder las cosas, ¿no?!

El cobrizo se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar todo ese monologo. Le importaba una mierda lo que ocurriera con ese vago y su estúpido enamoramiento por la hippie. A leguas se veía que ella y el oxigenado no eran más que amigos, pero la chica era tan tonta que no distinguía cuando alguien le coqueteaba.

Aún así le estaba bien empleado a Eugene sufrir por esa torpe. Se lo merecía por idiota, aunque ya estaba empezando a desvariar peor que la enana cuando veía al par de amigos.

—Mira no sé, me importa un carajo—le respondió escuetamente—, apúrate con eso, que quiero irme a mi habitación.

—Oh claro, que insensible de mi parte. Pero como vas a darme consejo, si tú la estás pasando peor que yo—Hans enarcó una ceja—, se nota que no te ha caído nada bien que tu hermano decidiera pasar sus vacaciones aquí, ¿no?

—Que brillante eres en tus conclusiones—ironizó él.

—Todo esto le ha dado una gran vuelta de tuerca a la dinámica que tienen ustedes, ¿sabes? Los hermanos que se vuelven rivales al pelear por la misma chica, clásico. En serio que estar en esta casa es como vivir en una auténtica película, ¡todo es de lo más interesante!

Hans lo miró de manera peligrosa.

—¡Deja de hablar tanta mierda antes de que te tumbe los dientes! ¡Yo no me estoy peleando por nadie! Lo único que quiero es que ese idiota vuelva a casa, es tan insoportable como tú.

—Ay viejo, ¿cuándo aprenderás qué no puedes engañar a todo el mundo?—Eugene le pasó el último plato y el colorado lo seco con furia—En fin, si insistes en mantener esa actitud. Solo te aviso que Lars se está anotando bastantes puntos con la pequeña Els. Y tú sabes que yo a él lo aprecio mucho, pero vamos, hasta para mí es evidente que esos dos no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Y ya sabemos como es tu hermano cuando se encapricha con algo—tomó su videocámara del mesón en donde lo había dejado—, yo que tú, pensaría en eso—fue lo que le dijo, antes de retirarse a su dormitorio con la cámara en mano.

Hans se le quedó observando de modo resentido hasta que desapareció. ¿Qué iba a saber ese hippie de porquería de lo que hablaba?

Termino de acomodar la vajilla en el gabinete y justo en ese momento, Idun entró sosteniendo sus muletas y le sonrió al acercarse.

—Que amable eres al ayudar tanto en casa—le dijo con una sonrisa—, deberías dejar que yo me encargué de esto más seguido. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

—No podría, esto no es ninguna molestia para mí—repuso fingiendo afabilidad, en tanto ella sacaba una caja repleta de sobres de té para prepararse la infusión que el médico le había recetado.

El joven se acercó para asistirla pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Deja, yo puedo preparármelo, ya bastante has hecho el día de hoy—dijo—, siempre eres tan buen chico.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa desganada.

—Me alegra mucho que te encuentres mejor.

—A mí también, ansío recuperarme por completo para dejar de usar estas cosas. No te haces una idea de como me gustaría regresar al trabajo; la vida en casa no se ha hecho para mí—la mujer llenó una tetera con agua y la puso en la estufa para hervirla—, al menos así he podido pasar un poco más de tiempo con Elsa. La pobre se ha puesto a estudiar más que de costumbre estos últimos días, siempre le pasa así cuando se acercan los últimos exámenes, se exige demasiado. Me temo que otra vez se ha quedado dormida en la biblioteca, por cierto—añadió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y negando con la cabeza—, ¿podrías…?

—Enseguida la llevo a su habitación.

—Eres tan bueno, querido—su madrastra lo miró de modo maternal—, realmente no sé que haría sin ti.

Hans le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y salió de la cocina. Al entrar en la biblioteca, la escena familiar de su hermanastra dormitando en el sofá y con un libro abierto y a punto de caerse de su regazo, fue lo primero que lo recibió. Aquello ya se había vuelto normal de vez en cuando, siendo a él a quien su madre recurría en esas ocasiones.

La chica era demasiado empollona para su propio bien y literalmente, estudiaba hasta el cansancio. No comprendía porque se esforzaba tanto, si era obvio que la escuela no se le dificultaba mucho.

El pelirrojo cerró el libro y lo puso sobre una mesita cercana, antes de cerrar sus brazos cuidadosamente en torno al cuerpo de Elsa y levantarla de donde estaba. Su rubia cabeza quedó recostada sobre su hombro y él experimentó la agradable sensación de su peso ligero, a la que secretamente ya se había acostumbrado.

Lentamente empezó a subir las escaleras. Lars salía de su dormitorio. Su boca se contorsionó en una odiosa sonrisa apenas vio que iban a cruzarse.

—Hey hermanito, ¿ya estás más tranquilo? ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Hazte a un lado, Lars—dijo el menor con fastidio. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ponerse a discutir otra vez con el cretino.

—Que genio, ten cuidado o la vas a despertar—se burló él, dejando que sus ojos fueran de él hacia la blonda y adoptando una expresión enternecida—. Mírala, parece un angelito mientras duerme—Hans tuvo ganas de rodar sus ojos con hastío, su hermano era tan cursi a veces—. Dámela, yo la puedo llevar a su habitación.

—No molestes, Lars—le espetó con brusquedad.

Ya había tenido que soportar mucho con la escenita de la fotografía, las miraditas durante la cena y prácticamente que todos los días se le pegara a la muchacha como si fuera su guardaespaldas o a saber que, pero aquello sí que no se lo iba a permitir. Él no tenía porque llevar a Elsa de esa forma.

Aunque su mente le dijera a gritos que estaba actuando de una manera muy irracional, no le importaba.

—No es molestia, en serio. A ti ni siquiera te gusta hacerle favores a nadie, así que, en fin—Lars bajó un par de escalones para terminar de aproximarse a él—, ¿por qué no te vas a hacer otra cosa, eh?

—¿Por qué no te vas tú a ocuparte en algo? Déjala en paz un momento, ¿quieres? Pareces un crío obsesionado con un juguete, no disimulas ni un poco, cretino.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? No es mi culpa que a ella le gusta pasar más tiempo conmigo, yo sí la trato como se merece—murmuró el mayor—, la verdad no entiendo ni porque te enfadas… ¿vas a soltarla o no?—insistió, haciendo ademán de arrebatarle a la platinada que afortunadamente no daba muestras de despertar.

Hans realmente agradecía que tuviera el sueño tan profundo.

—No, no voy a soltarla, así que muévete y déjame pasar de una jodida vez—replicó en voz baja, afianzando el agarre que mantenía sobre la adolescente.

Ambos se retaron con los ojos por breves segundos.

—Ya entiendo de que va todo esto—musitó Lars adquiriendo el rostro más serio que le había visto en lo que llevaban conviviendo esos días—, con que así van ser las cosas ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?

—De esto, como de costumbre no tienes los pantalones para aceptar las cosas como son, siempre tienes que comportarte como un mocoso inmaduro, ¿no?—le dijo él—¿En serio crees que vas a arreglar algo siendo tan detestable? Por favor hermano, ella ni siquiera te soporta…

—No entiendo que…

—Joder Hans, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando—le espetó—. A mí no me importa el tiempo que lleven viviendo juntos o si te disgusta que haya venido aquí. ¡Yo me interesé primero por ella! Yo soy con quien ha hablado todos estos meses mientras que a ti solo te padecía. Ni creas que me la vas a quitar.

—¡Oye, ¿tú estás demente o qué carajo te ocurre?!

Su exclamación salió en voz más alta de lo que pretendía. Elsa se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos, haciendo que un tenso silencio se formara entre ellos. Ella no habría podido escuchar nada de lo que hablaban… ¿o sí?

La jovencita dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio e inconscientemente, se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del cobrizo que la llevaba para seguir durmiendo.

Lars observó aquello y se tensó.

—Yo solo te digo que no me voy a alejar de ella solo porque a ti no te parece—volvió a hablar a modo de advertencia—, ya veremos quien de los dos puede más en este asunto.

Hans lo miró con dureza hasta que finalmente, su hermano lo dejó pasar. Por más que intentara no podría hacer a un lado esa molesta sensación de que una competencia silenciosa había empezado entre los dos, quizá mucho antes de que fuera consciente.

En silencio, acostó a Elsa y la cobijó como otras veces había hecho, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su reciente invitado.

" _Veremos quien de los dos puede más en este asunto"._

De modo que él iba en serio con Elsa, ¿y en serio se lo estaba tomando como una competencia? Aquello no podía ser, pensó al tiempo que retiraba unos cuantos mechones rubios de su frente.

Lars se estaba poniendo mucho más necio de lo que había pensado con ella. Algo le decía que tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerlo en su lugar antes de que fuera muy lejos.

* * *

Hastiada, Elsa volvió a suspirar ante el libro de matemáticas que tenía abierto de par en par frente a sí. No había manera; por más que lo intentaba, las ecuaciones no eran lo suyo y eso la frustraba bastante, porque siendo una de las chicas con las notas más altas de su clase no se podía permitir bajarlas por algo tan absurdo como aquello. Pero es que aquello definitivamente no parecía avanzar y era lo único que se le resistía de la materia.

Geometría bien, operaciones de matemática sin problema, raíces cuadradas, lo bastante bien como para no quedar en ridículo en los exámenes; pero no, tenían que ser las malditas derivadas las que lo echaran todo a perder.

No aguantaba más, se la había pasado estudiando como loca para los últimos exámenes de curso y como de costumbre, su estrés estaba subiendo a niveles insoportables.

—¿Qué pasa, muñequita? Has estado aquí toda la tarde—la inconfundible voz de Lars hizo que levantara la vista hacia él—, no me digas que sigues atorada con tu tarea de álgebra.

—Pues sí, no hay caso—Elsa resopló y se derrumbó en la silla hasta quedar mal sentada, de veras estaba cansándose de aquello—. Por más que intento no puedo entender estas malditas derivadas.

—Deberías dejarlo por la paz, si no hay manera pues no hay manera. No te va a pasar nada por un tema que saques mal, con las excelentes notas que tienes. Ni siquiera se va a notar.

—¡No! ¡No puedo dejarlo así! Siempre he sacado una nota perfecta en esta materia y esta vez no puede ser la excepción. De por sí el mes pasado mi promedio se redujo a nueve por culpa de estas ecuaciones, jamás me sentí tan insuficiente—declaró ella haciendo un mohín.

—Como te tomas en serio tus estudios, por eso me gustas—le dijo Lars guiñándole un ojo y sentándose a su lado en el desocupado comedor.

La chica se ruborizó y fingió ni haber escuchado su comentario.

—Bueno, es que los últimos exámenes son los más importantes. Pero con este tema no hay forma…

—¿Por qué no me dejas echar un vistazo? Puede que te ayude en algo—el pelirrojo tomó su libro de texto y analizo la página como si estuviera leyendo unos jeroglíficos—, je je je… vaya, yo no me acuerdo de haber visto nada de esto en la escuela…

—¿Y cómo te vas a acordar? Si hasta donde sabemos siempre fuiste un inútil en las matemáticas—irrumpió otra voz.

Hans hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿Otra vez teniendo problemas con álgebra, sabandija? Creí que ya te había explicado la otra vez.

—Déjate de joder Hans, solamente tú entiendes esta basura—Lars volvió a colocar el libro en la mesa y lo miró enarcando una ceja—, si sabes que esto en realidad no sirve para nada, ¿no? ¿Quién gastaría su tiempo en algo así?

—Mi profesor, él lo hace ver demasiado sencillo—Elsa soltó otro suspiro y mordió la punta de su lápiz con copos de nieve—, voy a morirme sino logro resolver esto.

—Tranquila pequeña, yo te ayudaré. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—¿Tú?—Hans miró a su hermano con desdén—¿Y en qué se supone que le vas a ayudar? ¿En perder el tiempo? Ni siquiera podrías acordarte de como sumar dos más dos.

—Bueno Hans, al menos yo tengo intención de ayudar y no me quedo ahí parado soltando comentarios de mierda, ¿sabes?

—Por favor, yo podría resolverle la tarea en menos de diez minutos a diferencia de ti, que solo sabes hablar de idioteces.

—Ah, ¿eso crees, idiota?

—Sí, cretino—espetó el menor desafiante.

Elsa pasó sus pupilas celestes de uno a otro con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Era su imaginación o esos dos estaban un poco competitivos esa tarde?

—No haces más que alardear como un tarado, eso es lo que haces.

—Pregúntale a la sabandija quien fue él que le explico la otra vez.

—Es cierto—admitió ella—, él me ayudo la otra vez a resolver mi tarea de esta asignatura.

Hans le sonrió con suficiencia a su hermano, quien solo le devolvió una mirada severa.

—Trae eso acá, mocosa. Es hora de que te explique de nuevo—el cobrizo se sentó al otro lado de Elsa—, o no vas a terminar nunca. Y menos con este idiota.

La muchacha soltó un bufido. Solamente porque de verdad necesitaba ayuda no reclamaba nada, pues sino ya le habría estampado el pesado libro en la nariz a ese presumido.

—Oye pequeña, ¿qué tal si te hago una malteada de chocolate mientras se ocupan de eso, eh? Necesitas energía para acabar con esta endemoniada tarea—le sugirió Lars guiñándole un ojo—, eso te gustaría, ¿no?

—Oh sí, eso me encantaría—dijo ella con el rostro iluminándoselo ante la mención del postre que tanto amaba.

Nunca le podía decir que no al chocolate.

—Ponme atención—la mano de Hans agarró firmemente su barbilla y la obligó a volverse hacia él—, esto es importante. A ver si dejas de distraerte con este.

Pronto, las explicaciones del joven y los murmullos concentrados de Elsa fueron lo único que se escuchó en la estancia, mientras Lars los observaba desde la cocina de manera vigilante, siempre pendiente de los movimientos de su hermano menor.

No lo podía creer, el tarado llevaba meses comportándose como un idiota y ahora hasta se sentía con el derecho de ofenderse porque él quería algo con Elsa.

Pero que ni creyera que se iba a salir con la suya. Hans a veces hacía demasiados berrinches por ser el menor y era un testarudo, pero en aquello sí que no iba a ganar. Esa muchachita le gustaba demasiado como para ceder en esta ocasión.

Sin más, vertió un poco de hielo con leche y cacao en la licuadora y la puso en marcha, apagando las pretenciosas explicaciones que el otro le daba a Elsa.

—¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!—le gritó Hans con enojo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo escucharte, hermanito!

El aludido se puso a refunfuñar. Su hermano siempre estropeando las cosas.

¿Qué creía? ¿Qué por comportarse como un marica lameculos con la sabandija ella iba a fijarse en él? Quizá le caía bien por su comportamiento de perro faldero sin dignidad, pero hasta ahí. Estaba seguro de que Elsa no quería nada con ese mequetrefe y vaya que se iba a asegurar de que así fuera. De ningún modo iba a permitir que saliera con nadie.

—Esto es demasiado difícil—la escuchó quejarse, al quedar atascada de nuevo en una ecuación—, no consigo que me salga el resultado…

—Escucha, no lo estás haciendo bien. Ya te dije que primero tienes que comenzar por el grupo más pequeño…

—¡Una malteada para una bella señorita!—la ridícula exclamación de Lars lo cortó en seco, quien volvió a la mesa para posar un vaso enorme frente a Elsa, buscando desviar su atención—Espero que te guste, le puse un ingrediente especial.

La platinada tomó la bebida entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

—¡Oh, que rica! De verdad está muy buena, ¿qué le pusiste?

—Sabía que te gustaría. Tiene azúcar y un poco de menta, no hay nada mejor para acompañar el chocolate.

—Está deliciosa, tienes que enseñarme a prepararla después.

—Te la prepararé todas las veces que quieras, muñequita. No tienes más que pedirlo.

—Hablas como un idiota lamesuelas—le espetó Hans.

—Idiota serás tú, cretino. ¿Terminaste ya de darle tus aburridas explicaciones? Creí que habías dicho que podías terminar con eso en diez minutos.

—Podría hacerlo si dejaras de interrumpir, tarado.

—Bueno, ¿y tú que te crees, zopenco? ¡Recuerda con quien estás hablando! Elsa, ¿terminaste ya con tus deberes?

—No ha terminado, idiota. Déjala un momento, ¿sí? A su cerebro le lleva más tiempo resolver esta basura.

—Mira Hans, mejor no me hagas discutir contigo otra vez. Déjate de joder si sabes lo que te conviene.

Hans se levantó de su asiento con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Ahora ambos se desafiaban con las pupilas. Para los dos estaba claro que aquello se había convertido en una competencia. Y la blonda era el premio.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no, eh? ¿Vas a golpearme? Te estoy esperando, inepto.

—Mierda Hans, eres tan inmaduro. Simplemente acaba con esto de una vez y lárgate por ahí, ¿quieres? Elsa está cansada de lidiar contigo.

—Eso me lo tiene que decir la sabandija. La verdad es que no puede hacer nada sin mí, desde que estoy aquí me he hecho cargo de muchas cosas; desde darle lecciones hasta asegurarme de que no envenene a nadie cuando se pone a cocinar. Así que yo creo que lidiar conmigo, es casi como regalo para ella.

—Habrase visto semejante imbécil, en serio que no cambias hermanito. Siempre montando el número, te encanta que todo gire a tu alrededor, ¿no es cierto?

—No es mi culpa que así sea.

—¡Jódete, engreído!

—¡Jódete tú, pedazo de inútil!

El sonido de un libro cerrándose interrumpió su discusión. Elsa se estaba poniendo de pie y recogía sus cosas con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas?—Lars la miró sin entender.

—No puedo pensar con ustedes aquí discutiendo—la rubia los miró reprobatoriamente—, cuando dejen de comportarse como dos niños de preescolar, avísame, para salir de mi habitación. Mientras tanto no pienso quedarme aquí para escuchar sus estupideces.

Sujetó sus libros con un brazo y tomó su malteada con la mano restante para alejarse con la nariz erguida, con esa pose de reina que tanto solía emplear. Los hermanos la vieron irse con incredulidad y entonces, el mayor empujó al menor.

—¿Ya ves lo que provocas? ¡Mierda, Hans! ¿Por qué siempre la estás fastidiando?

—¿Y tú cuándo vas a entender que no le gustas?—el muchacho le devolvió el empujón—¡No seas estúpido! A ella no le interesa tener nada contigo.

—Eso está por verse, cretino de porquería. Al menos a mí no me odia.

—Vas a tragarte tus palabras cuando te mande a freír espárragos.

—Hablas como si lo dieras por hecho, hermanito—Lars le sonrió con engreimiento—. La verdad es que estoy seguro de que no será así. Todavía queda mucho verano por delante y Elsa me prefiere por mucho a mí. Aprende a perder.

Hans lo miró con verdadero resentimiento mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese imbécil, pensó para sus adentros.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que se le había ocurrido invadir sus territorios.

* * *

—¡Mi hermano es un imbécil!—Mérida observó como un furioso pelirrojo estrellaba una piedra contra el tronco del árbol más cercano.

Ambos habían salido a caminar al parque, en vista de que él necesitaba hablar con alguien. Le había sorprendido un poco recibir su mensaje pero al mismo tiempo, no hacía falta saber la razón que lo tenía tan molesto. Esta siempre era una chica rubia y de ojos azules a la que los dos conocían muy bien.

—Vaya principito, sí que te ha sentado mal la visita familiar—apuntó ella dibujando garabatos con una rama entre la tierra que estaba a sus pies.

—¡No entiendo porque ese idiota tuvo que venir a hacer el tonto! Sé que lo hace para molestarme, el muy infeliz. Si tan solo pudiera agarrarlo a golpes.

Mérida negó con la cabeza. El colorado parecía un niño enfadado por tener que compartir su juguete favorito. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por el papel que su hermanastra jugaba en todo aquel asunto, Hans no estaría tan enojado.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? No tienes idea de lo que mi padre me haría si se enterara de que provoqué una pelea. Aunque ganas no me faltan. Ese tarado me está rompiendo las bolas, todo el tiempo detrás de la sabandija, como si fuera su mascota o que mierda sé yo…

—Si sabes que te oyes como una chica patética contándome todos sus problemas amorosos, ¿no? Porque eso es lo que pareces en este instante.

—¡Y tú si sabes que tu cabello es estúpido! ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, joder playboy, no es mi culpa que te estés comportando igual que una tonta con síndrome pre-menstrual. Llevamos media hora aquí y solo has estado quejándote—la colorada le aventó la rama a la cabeza—. A leguas se nota que lo que tú tienes, es que estás celoso porque ese hermanito tuyo pase tanto tiempo con la Barbie, ¿a qué no? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar qué te gusta?

—¡Nunca! ¡Yo no siento nada por esa pequeña pulga!—negó Hans con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—¿Quién habló de sentir algo? Yo solo dije que te gusta, lo cual es más que obvio para todo el mundo y mira que te lo digo yo. ¿Se han visto cuando pelean? Parecen dos bestias en celo.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No sé ni porque te cuento nada!—Hans resopló y se dejó caer contra el tronco, mirando a la chica de frente—Estoy harto de hablar de mi estúpido hermano y de esa idiota, cambiemos de tema antes de que me ponga a golpear algo—se cruzó de brazos—, le has dicho a tus padres que "rompimos".

—Oh sí, mamá se llevó a una gran desilusión—Mérida sonrió de lado—, en serio le caías bien, dijo que era una lástima que dejara ir a "un muchacho tan encantador"—rió con sorna—, aunque a papá no le importó. Dijo que ahora sí podría conseguirme a un verdadero hombre.

—Vaya, muchas gracias por lo que me toca.

—Seh, lo malo es que ahora parece que se han empeñado de nuevo en hacerme salir con el hijo del señor Macintosh, ese imbécil en serio me tiene harta. Un día de estos voy a darle una auténtica paliza—crujió sus nudillos—, alguien tiene que bajarle los humos.

—Suena interesante. Habría que ver como lo manejas, ese tipo te lleva, no sé… ¿una cabeza de altura? Debe ser difícil de derribar.

—Para nada, el tipo es como una frágil florecilla. En serio principito, ya no quedan hombres de verdad por aquí. Lo más decente que he visto es a ese rubio amiguito de la princesita; ese chico sí que sabe romperse los cojones en la pista de hockey como un macho decente. Lástima que no sea muy brillante, por eso está detrás de la enana. Esos dos son tal para cual.

—Sí, ambos no brillan precisamente por su inteligencia.

Los pelirrojos rieron socarronamente. Se sentía bien poder burlarse en compañía de alguien que no lo mirara como si fuera la peor persona del mundo por eso.

Hans sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo. Leyó el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla e hizo una mueca.

—Mi hermano pregunta adonde fui. Como si de verdad le importara.

—En el fondo debe ser así, después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que era el único que se mostraba amable contigo, ¿no?

El joven negó con la cabeza y endureció la mirada.

—Aun así no lo soporto, siempre ha sido un cretino de mierda. Seguro que ahora se lo está pasando en grande con esa sabandija—bufó—, es mejor que regrese.

—Una pelea de hermanos por la misma Barbie desabrida, eso sí que no me lo puedo perder.

—¡No digas estupideces!—Hans la fulminó con los ojos mientras ella echaba a reír.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea que lo acompañara. Tal vez de ese modo podía darle unos buenos picones a la rubia para que escarmentara.

—Anda, que no quiero que ese inútil comience a atosigarme mandándome mensajes todo el rato.

—Que genio, principito. Mejor que no te vean llegar así.

Los dos se levantaron de donde estaban y emprendieron el camino hacia casa del cobrizo, charlando tranquilamente. ¿Quién habría dicho que con el tiempo podrían llegar a entenderse tan bien? Ahora hasta podía decirse que eran algo así como amigos.

Apenas entraron, unas risas provenientes de la sala de estar llamaron su atención. Al parecer Lars y Elsa se habían puesto a jugar un partido de damas chinas, y ahora la rubia le reclamaba por dejarla ganar a posta, mientras su hermano se limitaba a reír y apretarle cariñosamente la nariz en tanto ella hacía un puchero.

El solo contemplar tal escena la dio náuseas a Hans.

—Bueno, vaya hermanito, hasta que regresas. No me gusto que discutiéramos antes, espero que ya estés más calmado—los ojos del joven se desviaron desde el aludido hasta su acompañante y entonces, esbozó una sonrisita picarona—, ¿y esto? Hansy, no me dijiste que tenías una noviecilla, ¿de dónde sacaste a esta muñequita, eh?

Elsa adquirió un semblante gélido.

—Para tu información idiota, tengo nombre y no soy ninguna muñequita—le dijo Mérida ásperamente—, que sea la última vez que te escucho decirme así, ¿entendiste?

Lars pareció atónito por un segundo, antes de volver a recuperar su habitual confianza.

—Vaya, la fierecilla tiene garras—sonrió—, no sabía que te gustaban con tanto carácter, hermanito. Bonita y con genio, bien por ti.

—¿De dónde salió este payaso? Tenías razón Hans, tu hermano es un cretino—dijo la pelirroja, enviándole una mirada furiosa al joven—y yo que pensé que estabas exagerando como siempre.

—¿Incluyéndome en tus conversaciones, Hansy? Eso es nuevo. ¿Por qué le hablaste tan mal de mí a tu novia, eh?

—Viéndote en persona, no es difícil adivinarlo. Con razón Hans nunca decía cosas buenas de ti—dijo Mérida temerariamente.

Elsa levantó una de sus cejas rubias al observar la fiereza con la que la chica hablaba y el gesto burlón en la cara de Lars. No llevaban ni cinco minutos de conocerse y ya echaban chispas, eso sí que era extraño. E interesante.

—Mira Lars, cierra la boca, que cada vez que la abres solo es para decir mierda—dijo Hans con cansancio—, ya me cansé de discutir contigo, ¿entiendes?

—Hermanito, tú y tu novia no vienen con la mejor actitud. De haber sabido antes que estabas saliendo con alguien, nos habríamos ahorrado tantos disgustos—Elsa miró al muchacho con confusión, en tanto su hermano menor solo le lanzaba una mirada fría—, pero oigan, no hay que pelear. ¿Por qué no se quedan a jugar con nosotros? Estábamos jugando damas chinas con el viejo tablero de papá, ¿verdad, hermosa?

—Yo paso de ese patético juego—dijo Hans.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te gane, hermanito?

—Hablas mucho, ¿no te parece? No me gusta la gente que alardea sin hacer nada—Mérida volvió a intervenir cruzándose de brazos y comportándose de manera altiva ante el muchacho.

—Oh—Lars elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios—, pues bien cuñadita, ¿por qué no dejas de que te lo demuestre en una partida amistosa? Tú y yo fierecilla, ¿qué te parece?

—No me llames así, idiota.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

Lars rió por lo bajo ante la obstinación de la pelirroja; esa chiquilla sí que era divertida. Ella tomó asiento frente a él con un semblante decidido.

—Pues, voy por bebidas—dijo Elsa, quien ahora observaba a la pareja con cara de póquer.

—Y ya que estás en eso, ¿por qué no nos traes también algo de comer, Barbie? El poner a idiotas en su lugar me abre el apetito.

—A juzgar por tus maneras, puedo apostar a que sí, fierecilla.

—¡Cállate, playboy de cuarta!

La blonda arqueó ambas cejas y sin más, se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Hans. Algo les decía que esa partida de damas chinas se iba a extender bastante.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí afuera?—murmuró la chica, en tanto sacaba una jarra de vidrio de uno de los gabinetes y algunas cosas para preparar limonada.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—dijo el colorado, en tanto hurgaba en el refrigerador los ingredientes necesarios para preparar unos cuantos emparedados.

—¿Y tú? ¿En serio vas a dejar que tu hermano le hablé así a tu novia?—Hans detectó un tono amargo en las palabras de su hermanastra y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente.

—A mí me parece que ella se puede defender bastante bien sola, ¿no crees?

—Claro, después de todo es ella la que lleva los pantalones en su relación—espetó Elsa.

Y tanto que pensaba que esos dos ya no salían. Hacía tanto tiempo que el pelirrojo no mencionaba nada, ni se les veía juntos, que había pensado que lo habían dejado de una vez por todas. Al parecer no era así.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso?

—Llevaba.

—¿Qué?—Elsa levantó la mirada y descubrió que él la miraba de manera burlona.

—Mérida y yo no estamos saliendo, hace tiempo que lo dejamos. Nunca funcionaría—dijo Hans—, ¿aliviada, copo de nieve?

—¡Claro que no!—la albina se ruborizo abruptamente—¡Me da lo mismo lo que hagas!

—Sí, como no.

—¡Es la verdad, inútil! Ya me extrañaba que salieran juntos—Elsa hizo una mueca desdeñosa, que en su cara resultaba infantilmente adorable—, eres demasiado insoportable para que una chica quiera estar contigo. Incluso tratándose de ella.

—Trata de convencerte de eso, sabandija.

—Hum—Elsa le dio la espalda y se puso a exprimir limones dentro de la jarra que había sacado.

Desde la sala de estar, llegaban los gritos y las risas de sus acompañantes.

—¡No, idiota! ¡No puedes mover así! ¡Esas fichas eran mías!

—Creo que alguien tiene que explicarte las reglas de este juego de nuevo, fierecilla. O será que no sabes jugar…

—¡Sé jugar mucho mejor que tú, remedo de principillo!

—¿Así le hablas a mi hermano cuando se están dando cariño? Porque no sabía que le iba tanto el masoquismo.

—¡Cierra la boca, inepto! ¡Ya veo porque él se queja tanto de ti!

La risa cínica de Lars volvió a hacer eco por el pasillo. Elsa frunció levemente el ceño.

—Esos dos—musitó negando con la cabeza; era increíble que estuvieran peleando como dos chiquillos sin conocerse—. Nosotros no nos vemos así cuando discutimos, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no—replicó Hans secamente, negándose a creer que dieran un espectáculo similar.

Realmente, tanto su hermano como Mérida estaban haciendo el ridículo.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, se desplazaron de nuevo hasta donde los recién declarados rivales jugaban, llevando un par de bandejas con vasos de limonada y emparedados fríos.

—¡Ya era hora! Mi estómago se está devorando a si mismo—Mérida tomó un sándwich y comenzó a engullirlo de manera poco refinada—, tu hermano realmente es una princesa al jugar—le dijo a Hans.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto! Tu noviecita es la que empeña en hacer trampa.

—Mentira—Mérida lo fulminó con sus ojos azules antes de reparar en Elsa—, bueno princesita y cuéntame, ¿qué tal llevas lo de estar nominada para reina del baile? ¿Ya fuiste a buscar tu vestido y todas esas cosas?—inquirió burlonamente.

—No, la verdad es que no creo ni quiero ganar—contestó la blonda tranquilamente, mientras le daba un delicado sorbo a su vaso de limonada.

—¿Y eso por qué no?—preguntó Lars, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos—Alguien tan bonita como tú, sí que merece ser reina.

Mérida puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Hans observaba a su congénere de modo amenazador.

—¿Ya sabes con quién vas a ir a ese baile? No me habías comentado nada—siguió diciendo el mayor de los hermanos.

—No, la verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención a eso. La idea del baile no me emociona mucho.

—Eso está muy mal, muñequita. Eres joven, mereces divertirte y más adelante no podrás asistir a un baile como ese. Tienes que ir y ganar esa corona. Y también tienes que estar bien acompañada, ¿no te parece?—Lars trazó círculos en su hombro con el pulgar, haciéndola ruborizarse.

—¿Q-Qué?—Elsa lo miró, nerviosa.

—Lo que dije, ¿me darías el honor de acompañarte a tu baile?

La albina parpadeó atónita ante la propuesta. Incluso Mérida lo miró con sorpresa.

—Yo… yo, no sé—balbuceó Elsa—, bu-bueno… —aceptó, con la guardia baja.

—No te arrepentirás, pequeña. Seré tu caballero de brillante armadura.

Lars le tomó la mano con galantería y se la llevó hasta los labios, provocando que el rostro de la muchacha se encendiera aun más.

Ninguno de ellos reparó en la manera en la que Hans apretaba los dientes, sin poder creer la ridícula y devastadora escena que tenía delante. Ese imbécil y sus malditas artimañas para salirse con la suya.

Todo estaba mal.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Helloooooo panquecitos!

Ya sé, es tardísimo, mil perdones por la demora pero tuve que hacerle cambios muy importantes a este capítulo, ya que sentía que estaba yendo demasiado rápido e hice modificaciones de última hora. D: Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué podemos decir de la entrega de hoy, chiquillos? Muchas sorpresas como siempre, empezando por Lars, que viene con todo por cierta rubia pero todo puede pasar, así que yo que él no daba las cosas por sentado. Mientras tanto, él y Hans han tenido que pasar por lo suyo para ganarse la atención de Elsa, cada uno a su manera claro está. Por lo pronto el hermano mayor se ha anotado un punto invitándola al baile, pero puede que las cosas no le salgan como a él quiere, (¡no me odien, por favor! xD).

Por cierto, ¿alguien se esperaba esa interacción con Mérida? Ni yo lo hacía, créanme, ni yo lo hacía. :O

Se suponía que hoy ibamos a ver lo del baile escolar, pero ya ven, los planes cambian. Espero que aún así hayan disfrutado mucho de esta actualización ;)

 _Ari_ : ¡Hola, mi pequeña! Lo sé, Hans cuidando de Elsa es la cosa más linda y dulce y hay. *w* Casi se besan de nuevo, ya falta menos para el momento definitivo. Te aseguro que esos dos hermanos van a competir con todo por la rubia y bueno, queda pendiente ver si ella gana la coronación en el baile. ;D ¡Nos estamos leyendo, chiquilla!

 _KeiichixNozumi_ : Jajaja, lo sé, soy muy mala con Hans. Pues no soy muy buena con eso de los OC's, pero no te preocupes, de alguna manera me las arreglaré para que Elsa también sienta celos. ;)

 _Ana briefs_ : ¡Arriba el Helsa! Muchas gracias por comentar. n.n

Preparen sus mejores galas para el siguiente capítulo, porque tenemos pendiente un baile escolar. ¿Qué pasará? ¡No se lo pueden perder! :D


	18. La Reina y su caballero

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.**

* * *

Canción recomendada para este capítulo: _Linger_ de The Cranberries.

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **18**

 **La reina y su caballero**

* * *

—¿Qué tal me veo?—Hans miró de reojo y con fastidio a su hermano, que acababa de irrumpir en la sala de estar enfundado en un elegante traje oscuro.

Con la corbata negra y de detalles dorados, los zapatos bien lustrados y su pelirrojo cabello peinado cuidadosamente, no se podía negar que estaba más apuesto que nunca. Cualquier chica caería en sus pies.

Hans experimentó una amarga sensación en la boca del estómago al pensar en ello y recordar que esa noche, su rubia hermanastra estaría del brazo de Lars.

El mentado baile por fin había llegado y de más estaba decir, que la ocasión le caía como una patada en las bolas. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente escuchar alardear a su hermano sobre aquello, siempre esforzándose por agradarle a Elsa. Coqueteándole. Restregándole en la cara que la acompañaría a ese patético evento.

No lo soportaba.

—Viejo, que elegante, eso de darte una ducha de vez en cuando sí que da resultado—bromeó Eugene echándole un vistazo desde el sillón en que se hallaba sentado, para variar, revisando algo en su videocámara.

—Je je je, ya quisieras tener este porte amigo—Lars sonrió socarronamente y se volvió hacia el otro colorado—, ¿y tú hermanito? ¿No piensas decirme que opinas de mi atuendo? Mira que no todos los días uso cosas así.

Hans le lanzó una mirada fastidiada. El timbre de la puerta sonó y el castaño se levantó para abrir.

—Te ves ridículo con ese traje.

—Ay hermanito, tú siempre tan amable.

Un barullo se escuchó en el recibidor, indicando que los amigos de Elsa habían llegado ya para recogerles. Habían quedado de llegar al dichoso baile todos juntos.

—¡Hola!—la chillona voz de Anna penetró en los oídos de Hans como el sonido de un silbato para perros—¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿Está lista ya?

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido de color verde suave de un solo tirante, cuya falda caía libremente desde la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas. Se había maquillado tenuemente y recogido el pelo en una coleta baja que se encontraba sobre su hombro.

—Tendremos que esperar un poco más me temo. Nuestra reina se está poniendo linda—respondió Lars de buen humor.

—¡Sé que ella se verá hermosa! ¡Hoy tiene que ganar esa corona!

Hacía algunas horas que la platinada se había encerrado en su habitación junto con su madre, que se había hecho a la tarea de arreglarla primorosamente para esa noche. Idun parecía más emocionada que su propia hija con respecto a su baile, puesto que se había ocupado con mucho entusiasmo de escogerle un vestido, los zapatos y ayudarla con su peinado y su maquillaje.

A veces esa mujer se comportaba como una chiquilla.

—Por mí puede tardarse todo lo que quiera, no tengo prisa por llegar—un muchacho rubio ataviado con un esmoquin gris oscuro apareció detrás de Anna, con un semblante incómodo.

Kristoff no se veía nada a gusto con aquella vestimenta, a juzgar también por la manera en que su dedo índice tiraba del cuello de la camisa blanca que traía debajo y en la cual sobresalía un corbatín verde, a juego con el vestido de su pareja.

—¡Oh, no seas tan amargado Kristoff! Mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor, ¡no te vestí así para no aprovechar bien la noche!—exclamó una castaña llegando junto a él y siendo seguida de cerca por Olaf, quien había elegido un esmoquin negro para la ocasión y una pajarita que llamaba mucho la atención por su diseño de zanahorias.

—Odio este maldito traje que escogiste.

—¡Te ves genial y lo sabes!—Rapunzel le palmeó amistosamente la espalda.

Anna le dirigió una mirada recelosa a la trigueña y se colgó del brazo del blondo, casi como diciendo "es mío".

—Oye preciosa, tú tampoco te ves nada mal está noche. Estás muy guapa—le dijo Eugene, tratando de llamar su atención. Desde que la chica había traspasado la puerta no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿De veras lo crees?—inquirió la aludida mirándolo con una sonrisa y dando una vuelta.

Había escogido un vestido color de rosa que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y se sujetaba en los hombros por dos finos tirantes. Su cabello corto, como de costumbre, se destacaba por los mechones que iban en punta hacia todas direcciones y solo estaba adornado por una delgada diadema con brillantes.

—Claro, mírate, estás como, wow—de repente Eugene parecía algo nervioso, pues se llevó una mano a la nuca, azorado—, de haber sabido de este baile antes, hasta me habría ofrecido para acompañarte.

—¡Ay, Flynn! Que tierno eres, je je je.

Hans rodó los ojos. ¿Es qué era el día de "vamos a comportarnos como unos idiotas" o algo por el estilo? Todos, absolutamente todos, se veían ridículos esa noche.

En la planta alta, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención y su madrastra no tardó en aparecer bajando las escaleras, con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus finas facciones.

—¡Qué bueno que todos están aquí!—exclamó, mirando a los jóvenes con entusiasmo—Elsa está lista para ir con ustedes. Espero que se diviertan esta noche.

—Lo haremos, te lo aseguro—le aseguró Lars con una sonrisa—y por Elsa no te preocupes, que yo la voy a cuidar muy bien—añadió, ignorando la forma resentida en que su hermano menor lo observaba.

—Oh, te lo agradezco mucho cielo, estoy segura de que este será un baile muy especial para ella—dijo la mujer con ilusión para luego voltear hacia la escalera—. Hija, baja. Tus amigos te están esperando.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que unos tímidos pasos se escucharan y la figura de la rubia empezara a bajar lentamente. Un par de ojos verdes se dirigió hasta allí como por instinto y entonces se quedaron atónitos.

Elsa siempre estaba bonita pero en ese momento, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

El vestido largo y azul se ceñía a su silueta de una forma delicada y elegante, resaltando lo estrecho de su cintura y su pálida piel. Era un diseño recatado y adorable, cuya parte superior revelaba un pequeño escote de corazón y una tela llena de encaje transparencias que abarcaba la zona de la clavícula y se extendía hasta las muñecas en dos finas mangas, insinuando su pálida piel. El resto del cuerpo de la prenda era de un suavísimo tul. Su madre debía haber gastado una buena cantidad de dinero en un atuendo como aquel.

El cabello platinado de Elsa había sido recogido en un moño en el que se distinguían algunas pequeñas trenzas y del cual escapaban algunos mechones ondulados en el frente, dándole una apariencia inocente. Sus ojos celestes destacaban más que nunca gracias a la máscara de pestañas y la sombra marrón esfumada en sus párpados, mientras que sus labios rosas solamente lucían una ligera capa de brillo.

Definitivamente parecía una princesa.

—¡Oh Elsa, estás tan preciosa!—Anna la miró con emoción contenida y formó dos puñitos con sus manos, mientras las elevaba a la altura de su pecho—¡Mira qué guapa estás!

—¡Te ves muy linda!—la secundó Rapunzel alegremente.

—Estás hermosa—le dijo Lars adelantándose para tomarla de la mano—, tengo mucha suerte de llevarte a ese baile.

La aludida agachó la cabeza con timidez, obviamente abochornada por ser el centro de atención. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

Hans no podía dejar de mirarla. Vestida de esa manera, la muchacha estaba realmente exquisita. Por un momento, sintió verdadero odio hacia su hermano, más allá del fastidio que le provocaba.

—¡Ahora pónganse todos para una foto! Quiero tener un recuerdo de esta noche—anunció Idun tomando una cámara digital de una cómoda cercana.

—Mamá… —Elsa comenzó a quejarse, ya sabiendo que su progenitora no desistiría de la idea de inmortalizar ese instante.

Sus amigos se colocaron alrededor de ella, todos más elegantes que nunca con sus trajes de gala. Lars le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y el color en sus pómulos se intensificó aún más.

—¡Sonrían a la cámara!

El disparo del dispositivo resonó por todo el pasillo, retratando a los sonrientes jóvenes. Idun se entretuvo tomando un par de fotografías más antes de dejarlos ir, muy contenta por la situación. Se veía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—¡Vámonos! ¡Es hora de escoltar al rey y a la reina al baile!—exclamó Rapunzel dando brinquitos.

Kristoff gruñó ante tales órdenes.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos!—la castaña se despidió de Hans y de Eugene, en tanto todos avanzaban en tropel hacia la puerta.

Lo último que vio el cobrizo fue como su hermano tomaba la mano de Elsa y ella se dejaba guiar hasta su auto, con la falda de su precioso vestido flotando en torno a ella a la vez que andaba y sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

La sensación desagradable en su estómago se hizo más fuerte.

* * *

El gimnasio de la escuela se encontraba repleto de gente cuando arribaron al baile. Varias luces de colores iluminaban el lugar, haciendo juego con la enorme bola de espejos que giraba en el centro del techo. Por todas partes podía apreciarse a un montón de adolescentes enfundados en sus mejores trajes y vestidos de todos los colores, bailando y bebiendo ponche.

La excelente decoración que caracterizaba al lugar contribuía al ambiente festivo. Se había elegido el tema de "Sueño de una noche de verano" para el evento, por lo cual todas las mesas ostentaban centros de mesa con coloridas flores y adornos brillantes por todas partes.

Todo parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—¿Nerviosa, muñequita?

Elsa miró al guapo pelirrojo que la acompañaba, sentado a su lado en una de las mesas. Por lo pronto, había decidido mantenerse alejada de la pista de baile en donde sus amigos se divertían. No era muy buena bailando y aún no sentía ganas de hacer el ridículo, (como se notaba que lo estaba haciendo Kristoff, al tratar de seguir los pasos de su enérgica cita; por lo menos se veía contento).

La rubia sonrió de manera un poco forzada al volverse hacia Lars.

—Un poco… la verdad no soy mucho de fiestas.

—No tendrías porque estarlo. Mírate, estás preciosa esta noche, eres el centro de atención—Lars le guiñó un ojo—, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser algo inolvidable.

Elsa se puso a jugar con uno de los rizos que escapaban de su complicado moño. La música estaba tan fuerte… lo cierto es que habría preferido permanecer en casa viendo alguna buena película.

No es que Lars no le agradara, pero estar allí con él, en un ambiente que no era el suyo y con alguien tan extrovertido como lo era el joven, simplemente le hacía sentir como si algo no encajara. Incluso pelear con Hans se le daba mucho mejor que aquello.

Hans.

Sin quererlo pensó en el aludido, recordando la mirada que había puesto al verla bajar por la escalinata de casa. Aquella había sido una expresión que nunca antes le había visto.

¿Qué significaría? ¿Por qué sus ojos habrían permanecido encima de ella por tanto tiempo? ¿En que estaría pensando al verla? De repente todas estas dudas hicieron eco en su cabeza, sin dejar que se olvidara de su hermanastro.

Una mano cubriendo la suya la sobresaltó.

—Woah, tranquila—Lars le sonrió—, ¿en qué piensas, muñequita? Estás muy callada.

—No, yo… en nada—mintió sacudiendo su cabeza—, ¿podrías traerme un poco de ponche? Me ha dado sed.

—Lo que mi reina pida—Lars se puso de pie con gesto galante—, volveré en un minuto. No te muevas de aquí, ¿eh?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse. De pronto había caído en la cuenta de que estaba muy aburrida.

* * *

Hans oprimió perezosamente el botón del control remoto que tenía en su mano derecha, tratando de encontrar algún programa interesante que ver en la televisión. Aquello era lo único que tenía para no pensar en ese patético baile, con Elsa tomada de la mano de su hermano y los dos bailando como en esas patéticas películas de romances adolescentes.

Solo imaginar dicha escena lo ponía de un humor terrible y lo peor, es que estaba consciente de que no tendría porque ser así.

—Míranos viejo, viernes en la noche y sin nada que hacer mientras tu hermano se divierte en ese baile—Eugene se sentó a su lado de manera haragana, al tiempo que fingía mirar algo en su cámara de vídeo (como le colmaba la paciencia con ese maldito aparato)—, ¿recuerdas cuando hacían esos bailes escolares antes en nuestro instituto? Amigo, que recuerdos, lo que daría por revivirlos otra vez.

Hans se volvió a él con una ceja alzada, intuyendo a donde quería llegar.

—Punzie se veía tan preciosa hoy, amigo. Se va a llevar muchas miradas esta noche—el joven suspiró como enamorado—, quien pudiera estar con ella.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y volvió a concentrarse en cambiar de canales.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?—Hans apretó los dientes, anticipando que nada bueno podía salir de esas palabras—Tendríamos que cambiarnos y caer de sorpresa por allí, digo, es mucho mejor que quedarnos aquí sentados a ver la televisión. Será divertido relajarnos, bailar un poco, salir de aquí para variar…

—No pienso ir a ningún lado—lo interrumpió el colorado cortantemente.

Como si aquello fuera suficiente como para disuadir al moreno de sus planes.

—Vamos, vamos viejo, no quieras engañarme, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. Te mueres de ganas de ir—le dijo Eugene socarronamente—, como si no supiera que envidias a tu hermano por estar ahí con la pequeña Els. Déjame decirte, que él no es de los desaprovechan estas oportunidades…

—Yo no envidio a nadie y mucho menos a él—le espetó Hans observándolo peligrosamente.

—¿No? Bueno, en ese caso no te importara lo que Lars pueda intentar esta noche. Si lo conozco lo bastante bien, y lo hago, sé que no encontrará una ocasión mejor para llegar a algo con nuestra adorable rubia.

El colorado apretó la mandíbula, incómodo y enojado. Recordó lo hermosa que se veía Elsa esa noche, con su vestido azul y su apariencia inocente; y la forma en que su hermano la miraba, tan seguro de si mismo y al mismo tiempo, encandilado como seguramente también habría estado él.

Sintió que un nudo se le hacía en el estómago, al concluir que lo más probable era que intentara algo esa noche para ganársela definitivamente. Como odiaba darle la razón a ese hippie.

—¿En serio no te da curiosidad ir a ver que tanto ocurre en ese dichoso baile, Hans? Digo, ya sé que es cosa de chiquillos y eso, pero vamos viejo, no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer, ¿no?

—No podemos entrar así como así—replicó el cobrizo, en un último intento de alejar por completo la tentadora idea de aparecerse para arruinarle el evento a su hermano—, es un baile escolar. Seguramente hay profesores vigilando y todo eso.

—Bueno, siempre hay alguna manera… ni que fuera la primera vez que nos colamos a un sitio.

—¿En serio quieres ir a ver a esa hippie, verdad?

—Tanto como tú quieres ver a Elsa, amigo mío—Hans lo fulminó con los ojos, obteniendo en respuesta una mirada traviesa—, oh vamos Hans, ya te dije que no trates de hacerte el despistado conmigo. Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo con ustedes como para estar bien seguro de lo que digo.

—Tú no sabes una mierda de nada, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermano se la quede, entonces? Me extraña de ti, nunca le has dejado ganar sin darle batalla.

Hans exhaló un profundo suspiro, apagando la televisión y resignándose a que esa noche no se quedaría en casa. Cuando Eugene se empeñaba en conseguir algo, no dejaba de insistir hasta lograrlo. Quizá en el fondo quería dejarse convencer por él.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que vayamos a meternos en ese sitio de mierda, ¿no?

—Lo hago por tu bien, amiguito. Yo siempre me preocupo por ti.

—Sí, claro—el muchacho rodó sus ojos verdes.

Realmente había tratado de quedarse fuera de todo ese asunto, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más aumentaba el malestar que le provocaba saber a Elsa al lado de su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera entendía porque le importaba tanto pero lo único que sabía, era que no podía dejar que aquello fuera más lejos. Estaba visto que no tenía otra opción.

Sin más, saco su móvil y marcó un número. Una vocecita gruñona no tardó demasiado en contestar.

— _Más te vale que sea importante principito, acabas de interrumpir una práctica muy importante de tiro con arco_ —masculló Mérida del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya veo que hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que no pensabas ir a ese baile de tu escuela. Imagino que no habrás cambiado de opinión.

— _¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Acerca de esa tontería? Preferiría dejarme arrollar por un tanque antes que ir a hacer el ridículo a ese lugar._

—Ya. ¿Qué dice tu madre al respecto?

— _¿Bromeas? Toda la semana la tuve que aguantar insistiendo para que fuera, hasta me compró un vestido, es tan patético… incluso hace un rato estaba fastidiándome con lo mismo._

—¿Segura que no quieres ir? Al menos eso la haría calmarse un poco… ya sabes, no tengo nada que hacer, puedo llevarte si quieres.

— _¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, principillo? ¿Ahora resulta que te quieres aparecer en esa ridícula fiesta? ¿Por qué?_

—Solo quiero hacerte un favor, sé lo mucho que tu madre puede llegar a estresarte con estas cosas.

— _Sí claro, como no._

Hubo una pausa que al pelirrojo le pareció eterna.

— _Ven a recogerme a mi casa en veinte minutos. Y ponte decente, que no quiero llegar a hacer el ridículo a ese baile de mierda._

La chica colgó antes de que pudiera replicar y entonces supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—Bueno—dijo Eugene animadamente—, ¡parece que estamos dentro!

Era hora de comenzar a arreglarse si querían llegar a tiempo.

* * *

—Las cosas que me haces hacer por ti, principito. Comprenderás que me debes un favor muy grande por esto.

—¿Yo? Eres tú la que no tenía con quien ir a este ridículo baile, si no fuera por mí, a estas horas tu madre seguiría fastidiándote con lo mismo.

—No trates de zafarte, tú y yo sabemos que me debes una.

—Y vaya que sí, chica. Te ves muy bien en ese vestido. Deberías enseñar las piernas más a menudo.

—Cállate si no quieres que te arranque la barba con mis propias manos, idiota fumador de hierba.

—Woah Hans, dile a tu amiguita que se calme. Tú sí que tienes problemas, mujer.

Mérida formó un puño con su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe a Eugene en el hombro, haciéndolo soltar un alarido y frotarse la zona golpeada con vehemencia. La pelirroja estaba muy distinta esa noche, con el vestido strappless de color verde esmeralda y falda ligeramente abombada que dejaba gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Su cabello lucía tan solo una cinta del mismo color y en el rostro llevaba un poco de máscara de pestañas y labial, que seguramente su madre le habría puesto a la fuerza.

Ya desde que había salido de casa la chica lucía sumamente malhumorada, pues se veía que apenas y podía caminar. Hans no podía culparla; esos tacones altísimos tenían que ser un infierno, sobretodo para alguien que solamente acostumbraba llevar Converse desgastados. La colorada refunfuñaba y trataba de andar tomada de su brazo.

—Oh mierda, odio esa canción—masculló la muchacha, mientras entraban al amplio gimnasio después de que ella hubo enseñado su credencial de estudiante—, y vaya que se esforzaron por decorar este lugar. Me siento como si estuviera en medio de un puñetero jardín repleto de florecitas, ¿es que no pudieron encontrar un tema más cursi y ridículo?

—Joder chica, tú sí que eres buena para quejarte de todo—Eugene rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor las solapas de su esmoquin azul marino—, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato? Se nota que tus zapatos están matándote.

—¿Por qué no mejor te tiras a un pozo, hippie?

El anuncio de uno de los estudiantes en la tarima dispuesta al frente del gimnasio los distrajo y entonces, la música bajó de volumen en tanto los estudiantes dejaban de bailar y miraban hacia ese punto. Había llegado el tan esperado momento de la coronación.

Del otro lado del gimnasio, Elsa se sobresaltó abruptamente al escuchar su nombre. Podría jurar que el corazón se le había parado un instante.

—¡Ganaste! ¡Elsa, ganaste!—los chillidos de Anna y su brazo zarandeándola la sacaron de su lapsus de pánico—¡Vamos, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Ve a recoger tu corona!

No, aquello no estaba bien.

La muchacha se sintió empujada por sus amigos hasta el escenario, a donde prácticamente un par de estudiantes la obligaron a subir. Elsa avanzó hasta el centro del mismo sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas. Solo esperaba que nadie estuviera sosteniendo un cubo con sangre por encima de su cabeza* o algo por el estilo.

La pequeña corona dorada fue colocada entre sus cabellos rubios y ella sonrió nerviosamente cuando todos aplaudieron.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—Bueno vaya, parece que Barbie por fin ha ganado su patética corona—dijo Mérida desde su sitio, cruzándose de brazos y alzando unas cejas—. Clásico, todo el mundo ama a una oxigenada esquelética en este tipo de eventos. Esta noche se está volviendo cada vez más cliché.

Hans fijo sus ojos en la figura de la jovencita, quien lucía sumamente incómoda con aquella corona barata en su cabeza, de seguro se estaba muriendo por bajar para que todos dejaran de mirarla. Aun así estaba preciosa.

La voz del estudiante que hablaba por el micrófono volvió a escucharse anunciando al rey y casi de inmediato, vio al amigote blondo de Elsa subiendo a la tarima con cara de pocos amigos. Aquella sí que estaba resultando ser una noche de sorpresas.

Bajo los reflectores, Kristoff se aproximó al lado de Elsa y esbozo una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Voy a golpear a mucha gente después de este ridículo baile—lo escuchó decir la chica por lo bajo.

Ella se limitó a posar sus ojos azules en la puerta del gimnasio, para no tener que ver a nadie a la cara. Aquello era tan vergonzoso. Desde el público, Anna soltaba escandalosos vítores y daba de brincos, llamando la atención. La platinada se palmeó la frente.

—¡Démosle un aplauso a nuestros nuevos rey y reina!

El sonido de palmas chocando inundo el sitio entero.

—¿Qué les parece? Un rubio y una rubia como reyes del baile, justo cuando una cree que esto no puede ser más estereotípico—soltó Mérida ácidamente—, era tan obvio. Esta es la prueba que necesitaba de que todos los eventos de este condenado colegio son una estupidez.

—¡Flynn! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—una sonriente castaña llamó la atención de los recién llegados. Rapunzel los observaba sosteniendo un vaso de ponche entre sus delgadas manos—¡Creí que no vendrían!

—Ya ves preciosa, nos arreglamos un poco y convencimos a esta pequeña bola de pelos para que nos ayudara a entrar.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de bestia?!—rugió Mérida mirándolo con enojo.

—¡Excelente! Mientras más seamos mucho mejor—dijo Rapunzel con entusiasmo—, los chicos están del otro lado del gimnasio, ahora sí la noche va a estar completa, je je je je.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar al tiempo que las luces bajaban.

—¡Oh, qué bien! Es hora del baile del rey y la reina—dijo Rapunzel volviéndose hacia la pista—, ¡es tan lindo! Kristoff se ve guapísimo con su esmoquin y su corona, ¿no les parece? Yo ya sabía que iba a ganar, jo jo jo.

Eugene soltó un resoplido.

En el escenario, el mencionado muchacho se llevó una mano hasta la nuca, azorado. La corona le incomodaba en su cabeza. Elsa cruzó las manos frente a ella, igualmente abochornada.

—En serio voy a golpear a alguien por esto—murmuró Kristoff antes de volverse hacia ella—, bueno, hay que terminar con este asunto de una buena vez… ¿vamos?

Elsa le sonrió suavemente.

—La verdad es que no soy muy buena bailando.

—Yo tampoco—admitió él—. Vamos a darles lo que quieren.

La recién coronada jovencita posó delicadamente su palma sobre la manaza de Kristoff y ambos bajaron para adentrarse en la pista. Él colocó la otra mano en su cintura casi como pidiéndole permiso y ella puso la suya en su hombro. Los dos comenzaron a moverse de una manera cuadrada, intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción sin mucha armonía.

—Awww, mírenlos, no tienen idea de lo que hacen—Rapunzel alzó su teléfono y tomó una foto—, son como dos niños tratando de moverse.

Hans observó con gesto serio a la pareja que bailaba incómodamente, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la albina. La corona lanzaba tenues destellos ante las luces de la iluminación artificial y su vestido parecía flotar a su alrededor. Realmente estaba espléndida como reina, aunque del rey no podía decir lo mismo.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando dieron una vuelta y rieron avergonzados. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo hacía Elsa para rodearse de tantos tontos? Primero el nerd, luego su hermano y ahora esto… sacudió la cabeza.

La verdad era que no podía culpar al rubio, él parecía tan desconcertado como ella por la situación.

—Agh, voy a vomitar, en serio—espetó Mérida—, ¿cuánto dura esa maldita canción?

—¡Fierecilla!—la exclamación de una voz conocida hizo que los cuatro reunidos se volvieran para encontrarse con Lars, quien volvía en ese momento del baño—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! Y a ustedes—su mirada recayó en Eugene y luego en Hans, adoptando cierto recelo para con este último—, así que decidiste venir, hermanito.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No, no, para nada. Vaya, miren a mi chica, parece que después de todo ganó como la reina del baile—los ojos de Lars miraron a Elsa con embeleso—, es algo que no me extraña, ¿saben? Aunque debo decir que su real pareja deja mucho que desear, nuestro rubiecito no se mueve muy bien en la pista que digamos, ¿no?

—Es que a Kristoff no le gusta bailar, ¡pero yo pienso que luce genial como rey!—exclamó Rapunzel, apresurándose a intervenir por su amigo.

—Sí, por supuesto—Lars sonrió conciliadoramente y después se volvió de nuevo hacia Mérida—, y otra que luce genial hoy eres tú, fierita. Mira nada más que piernas de infarto tienes. ¿Tu mamá te ayudo a maquillarte?

—¡Cierra la boca, insecto! ¡Antes de que te cuelgue con esa ridícula corbata de marica que traes puesta!

La risa de Lars se escuchó fuertemente junto con la música y pronto se vio participando en otra pelea verbal con la pelirroja, quien no dudaba en contestar con insultos a sus ingeniosos y burlones comentarios.

La canción cambió y Hans vio como Kristoff soltaba a su hermanastra para acercarse a Anna, que lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa. Algo de lo que su hermano no parecía haberse dado cuenta, estando tan entretenido. Con discreción, se alejó de Lars y del resto para acercarse hasta la rubia, que al parecer tenía intenciones de sentarse.

Elsa se sobresaltó cuando sintió como la tomaba del brazo y sus ojos celestes se abrieron asombrados al ver que se trataba de él.

—¡Hans! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Sorprendida de verme, copo de nieve?

—Sí, yo creí que te quedarías en casa—la muchacha lo miró de arriba a abajo con obvia apreciación, impresionada ante lo apuesto que se veía con ese esmoquin negro y la corbata azul; casi como a juego con su vestido—, ¿qué haces aquí?—repitió.

—Bueno, el vago quería venir a buscar a la hippie y no tenía forma de entrar, así que me compadecí de él—Hans se encogió de hombros de manera casual—y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí venir a fastidiarte un poco. Vaya ridiculez de baile, ¿eh? ¿Vas a poner esa tonta corona con el resto de tus trofeos?

Para su sorpresa, Elsa esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—No creo que valga tanto la pena, solo es un pedazo de plástico—respondió sin ofenderse—y para ser sinceros, tú sabes que ni siquiera la deseaba.

—Te queda bien—Hans se metió las manos a los bolsillos—, ya sabes, no hay cosa mejor que una rubiecita ganando este tipo de concurso torpe. Serás la envidia de todos, sabandija.

—Oh, cierra la boca—Elsa frunció el ceño pero mantuvo su sonrisa nerviosa.

Por alguna razón le alegraba ver a su hermanastro. Después de haberse pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de evadir los coqueteos de Lars y pasando la mayor parte del tiempo sentada, aludiendo que no le gustaba bailar; era extrañamente reconfortante ver a su pesadilla pelirroja aparecer.

Ella no hacía otra cosa que discutir con Hans, pero hasta eso era más divertido que tratar de mantener una conversación decente con el otro colorado, sin que este intentara abrazarla o algo por el estilo. Sin mencionar que realmente se veía guapo.

El traje definitivamente le sentaba bien.

La canción volvió a cambiar por una melodía tranquila. Sus oídos reconocieron la famosa balada _Linger_ y entonces, miró como casi todos sus compañeros se acercaban a sus parejas para bailar lentamente.

—¿Bailas, copo de nieve?—la pregunta de Hans la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿No me viste antes? Creo que ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de que no sé bailar—repuso ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada.

—Por eso mismo, alguien debe enseñarte a no volver a hacer el ridículo de esa forma—dijo él de manera condescendiente, eliminando la distancia entre ambos y tomando su pequeña cintura entre sus manos—. Tranquila, no te morderé—sonrió petulantemente—, solo deja que yo me encargue.

Elsa lo observó con perplejidad, más confusa aún por el hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada por alejarlo. En lugar de eso, llevo sus pálidas manos detrás del cuello del cobrizo y se dejó mecer al ritmo de la canción.

 _If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade_

 _I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude_

 _It's tearing me apart, it's ruining everything_

Aturdida e incomprensiblemente cómoda al mismo tiempo, Elsa observó el rostro sereno de Hans y sus ojos verdes, que parecían cambiar de tonalidad bajo las luces que los rodeaban. Tenía unas pupilas tan bonitas, tan atrayentes.

Ese joven era todo un acertijo para ella, mostrando una faceta encantadora cuando menos se lo esperaba y a la que no estaba segura de poder resistirse.

 _But I'm in so deep,_ _you know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ah, ah, ah._ _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to,_ _do you have to let it linger?_

Dejándose llevar por la sensación de estar protegida entre sus brazos y el calor que le transmitían sus manos en torno a su talle, Elsa recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, dejándolo guiarla y meciéndose con la canción. Era como si con él cada movimiento fluyera de su cuerpo como algo natural. Y no quería desprenderse de eso.

Un agradable aroma a colonia con notas amaderadas inundo sus fosas nasales, resultándole irresistible con el olor natural del muchacho.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando esa noche pero fuera lo que fuera, se dijo que perfectamente podía esperar hasta mañana. Sí, mañana pelearían y harían como que aquello nunca había sucedido. Por ahora, solo quería dejarse llevar.

 _If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,_

 _things wouldn't be so confused_ _and I wouldn't feel so used,_

 _but you always really knew,_ _I just wanna be with you_

Hans inclino su rostro hacia la coronilla de la blonda y el suave olor floral de su cabello llegó hasta su nariz, embriagándolo. Había sentido una descarga eléctrica que recorría toda su espina dorsal en cuanto ella había apoyado la cabeza contra él. Se sentía tan bien estar así, los dos juntos.

No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, de lo que les pasaba esa noche ambos. Sin embargo no quería averiguar. De eso ya podrían preocuparse mañana o tal vez nunca.

Jamás estar con alguien se había sentido tan correcto.

Una de sus manos subió desde la estrecha cintura de Elsa hasta su sien, para acariciar un mechón aperlado que escapaba hacia su frente. Ella reaccionó con ese movimiento y volvió el rostro hacia él, sus preciosos ojos de zafiro mirándolo con una extraña expresión que estaba libre de todo el odio que le mostraba siempre y que antes no le había visto.

 _You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ah, ah, ah._ _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to,_ _do you have to let it linger?_

—Elsa—musitó su nombre, como atrapado en lo bellos que lucían sus orbes azules bajo las luces que titilaban encima de ellos, en lo bella que lucía toda ella—, estás tan bonita esta noche…

La aludida se ruborizo y él la encontró adorable.

—¿En serio lo crees?—murmuró tímidamente.

—Yo… sí—respondió, deslizando la mano desde su pelo hasta su barbilla para sujetarla delicadamente y hacer que lo mirara—. Eres realmente preciosa.

Mientras la canción terminaba, Elsa alzo ligeramente su cabeza hacia él y Hans se inclinó un poco. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de la platinada muy cerca de sus belfos, así como el suyo acariciaba esa boca tentadora que hace tiempo se moría de ganas por probar.

Despacio, se dejaron de mover hasta acariciarse los labios…

—¡Aquí está mi preciosa reina!—la voz de Lars los sobresaltó e hizo que se soltaran inmediatamente, avergonzados y aturdidos—Hermanito, muchas gracias por cuidarla, ya me temía que alguno de estos pubertos la estuviera molestando, je je je. Y tú muñequita, veo que ya estás de ánimo para bailar, ¿qué te parece si me concedes este baile, eh?—inquirió, refiriéndose a la animada tonada electrónica que había comenzado a sonar.

Hans lo miró con odio.

—Yo… creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire—dijo Elsa, llevándose una mano hasta la frente para disimular lo ruborizada que estaba—. Necesito salir un momento, la música está demasiado fuerte.

—Lo que mi lady ordene—Lars la tomó suavemente del brazo y ella no puso objeciones—, discúlpanos, hermanito. Los demás están por allá, si quieres ir con ellos.

Hans apretó los dientes al ver como le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona y se contuvo de ir detrás para partirle el cuello. Ese maldito imbécil.

Frustrado, se dirigió dando zancadas hacia la mesa que le había señalado y en donde Mérida lo aguardaba al lado de Rapunzel y Eugene. Todos tenían unos gestos de desconcierto en sus rostros, que se agravaron al verlo llegar.

—Viejo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allí? ¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Nada!—espetó él bruscamente—¿Terminaste de hacer el ridículo aquí? Porque quiero irme ya a casa.

—Oh vamos principito, no seas tan aguafiestas. Ya sé que este baile es patético, pero no me hiciste salir vestida así de casa para irte tan temprano, eso sí que no idiota. Mamá me ha dado permiso para estar hasta las doce, así que te jodes—le advirtió Mérida.

Hans la fulminó con los ojos. Kristoff y Anna llegaron hasta la mesa en ese instante, muy tomados del brazo y con la colorada exponiendo una enorme sorpresa.

—¡Buenas noches, pueblo! ¡Saluden a su nuevo rey!—chilló ella de buen humor—¡Sabía que tú y Elsa iban a ganar, Kristoff! ¡Estuve tomándole fotos con su flamante corona!—anunció sonriendo a los demás.

—Era lo único que me faltaba—dijo el rubio con ironía, desprendiéndose por fin de la corona que tanto le molestaba—, oye zanahorio, guarda esto—le espetó a Hans, lanzándosela y haciendo que apenas tuviera tiempo de reaccionar—, a ti te queda mejor—agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hans le devolvió una mirada asesina.

—¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!—antes de que pudiera reclamarle nada, Anna arrastró a su compañero hacia la pista en donde Olaf los esperaba.

Ya se las pagaría ese oxigenado de mierda, ¿qué demonios se creía?

Miró la corona de plástico entre sus manos, bastante más grande que la que le habían dado a Elsa. No pretendería que se quedara con esa cosa, ¿o sí?

—Anímate viejo, quita esa cara de cascarrabias—Eugene le dio una palmada en la espalda—, deberías ir a buscar a Elsa. Estaban bailando juntos, ¿no?

El pelirrojo resopló enojado y se quitó de encima la mano que el moreno había puesto en su hombro.

—No pienso ir a buscar a nadie—espetó—, esa sabandija está muy a gusto con el idiota de mi hermano. ¡Que él la aguante toda la noche! Yo no pienso hacerlo en su lugar.

Eugene se tocó la nuca, apenado.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?—inquirió Rapunzel, jugando con el vaso de ponche a medio llenar que descansaba en sus manos—Toda la noche Elsa ha estado tratando de evitar a tu hermano, ni siquiera ha bailado con él—el colorado la miró con una ceja arqueada—, es la verdad, se la ha pasado sentada todo el tiempo pero llegaste tú y bueno, ya vimos que se la estaban pasando a todo dar—agregó pícaramente. Mérida rodó los ojos—. Si me lo preguntas, ella no se ve muy cómoda que digamos con tu hermano. Creo que le molesta un poco que la toque.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, basta con ver como se comportan cuando están en casa—dijo Eugene—, Lars puede ponerse un poco intenso a veces, así ha sido desde niños. Me da pena por él, se nota que Elsa no lo toma mucho en cuenta. Siempre que se lo digo se hace el desentendido.

—Bueno, ¿y quién la culpa? Ese tipo es un nefasto—intervino Mérida con fastidio, tomándose su vaso de ponche de un solo trago.

—Viejo, yo que tú iría a buscar a ese par ahora mismo—prosiguió el castaño—, en serio. Algo me dice que si se los deja solos por mucho tiempo habrá problemas. Esos dos no son compatibles para nada.

—¡Sí, ve a buscar a Elsa!—lo animó Rapunzel con renovado entusiasmo, chocando sus manos con emoción contenida.

Hans frunció el ceño y dudó.

—Realmente yo no debería…

—Viejo, vamos. Todos los vimos—lo interrumpió Eugene—, así que, deja de comportarte como un idiota y ve por ella, ¿sí? Antes de que yo mismo tenga que hacer que te pares y muevas el trasero.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Mérida lo observó seriamente y asintió, casi como si le estuviera ordenando que se levantara. Rapunzel también lo miraba expectante.

Como impulsado por ese silencioso apoyo que le mostraban, Hans finalmente abandonó su asiento y se dirigió a las afueras del gimnasio. El instituto estaba rodeado por unos jardines bastante amplios.

Solo esperaba que no le llevara mucho tiempo dar con ese par.

* * *

—¿Te sientes mejor, muñequita?

—Sí, creo que estar escuchando toda esa música me aturdió por un momento. Tal vez me haría bien beber algo—Elsa se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo hacia el gimnasio—, vamos adentro…

—No tan rápido, pequeña. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en volver? Aquí afuera se está muy bien, ¿no te parece?—Lars sonrió y miró a su alrededor—Ya sabes, así podemos tener un tiempo a solas… con tanta gente allá adentro, casi ni hemos podido hablar como se debe—se acercó a la platinada para acariciarle la mejilla y ella apartó el rostro casi de inmediato.

—Sí, podemos conversar adentro. Será mejor regresar antes de que los demás se pregunten por nosotros.

—Oh vamos muñequita, tus amiguitos van a estar muy bien. Bueno, quizá no tanto con esa fierecilla de rizos pelirrojos acechando en el baile—el cobrizo rió por lo bajo—, pero yo creo que pueden sobrevivir un rato sin ti, ¿no te parece? Su reina no se va a ir a ningún lado.

Elsa se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.

—Por cierto, no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por ganar. Sabía que lo harías, eres la chica más preciosa del baile.

—Gracias—Elsa se ruborizó.

—Ahora que estamos solos, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte—Lars le tomó una mano y una señal de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Elsa—, todo este tiempo que estuvimos hablando por Internet, me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho. Pero eso ya debes haberlo notado, ¿no?

—¿Qué? N-no, yo pensé… pensé que estabas bromeando o algo así…

La risa de Lars cortó sus explicaciones.

—Elsa, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ya sé que la mayoría del tiempo actúo como si no me tomara muchas cosas en serio, pero créeme, esto lo más serio que me ha sucedido en bastante tiempo—la tomó de la barbilla con su pulgar y su índice—, me gustas mucho. Desde que mi hermano me enseñó una fotografía tuya y antes de que me contactaras en línea, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Eres tan bonita.

—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo dices?—Elsa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—En todos estos meses que he estado hablando contigo, siento que algo especial ha surgido entre nosotros—Lars se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y sonrió provocativamente—, ¿no te parece?

—¡No!—Elsa se soltó de su agarre con rapidez—Quiero decir, sí, pero no como tú estás pensando… yo no… yo no…

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

—Eres demasiado tímida, muñequita. Eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Tu inocencia, tu ingenuidad… las chicas de la universidad no son en absoluto como tú. Y ni la mitad de bonitas, ¿sabes?

—O-oye—Elsa tartamudeo colocando sus palmas en alto, como si intentara tranquilizarlo—, creo… creo que te estás confundiendo Lars, yo no… bueno, ¡tú no me gustas de esa forma!

—Oh vamos, muñequita. No seas tan tímida, yo estoy seguro de que no es así. Dime, ¿acaso no la pasamos bien juntos?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejas que te demuestre cuanto te quiero?—Lars dio unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo que retrocediera hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol—En serio Elsa, no tienes idea de cuanto me gustas.

—¡Pero somos hermanastros!

—¿Y eso qué? Nuestros padres estarán casados, pero nosotros no somos una familia de verdad—dijo el pelirrojo—y eso está muy bien, porque significa que podemos tener algo.

—¡No, no está bien!—negó la chica—¡Lars no me estás escuchando! Yo no te veo de esa forma, además… somos muy distintos. Tú estás en la universidad y yo todavía voy en preparatoria, ¿no te convendría más buscarte a una chica de tu edad?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa—Lars se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo traviesamente—, es que, a mí siempre me han gustado más jovencitas, ¿sabes?

Elsa puso una cara de shock. Lars colocó sorpresivamente las manos en su cintura y la acercó hacia él, tomándola desprevenida.

—Por favor Elsa, yo sé que también te gusto. Si me dejaras demostrártelo…

La blonda coloco las manos en su pecho para mantener algo de distancia.

—¡Oye, no me estás entendiendo!

—Déjame mostrarte, ¿vale?—Lars se inclinó una vez más hacia ella, aproximándose peligrosamente a sus labios—Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltame!

—¡Suéltala, imbécil!—Lars se sobresaltó al escuchar la furiosa exclamación que resonó a sus espaldas y antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear, se vio apartado de su presa bruscamente y arrojado al suelo.

Desde arriba, los ojos verdes de su hermano le devolvieron una mirada rabiosa.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, estúpido?!—bramó el mayor poniéndose de pie y observando con indignación como Hans se interponía entre él y la platinada, su espalda protectoramente vuelta hacia ella—¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

—¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡Estoy harto de que estés rondando a Elsa! ¡Déjala en paz!—le gritó él con enojo.

—¡Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, idiota! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa?!

—¡¿Y tú cuando vas a entender que no le interesas, maldito inútil?!

Elsa colocó su mano en el brazo del recién llegado para tratar de tranquilizarlo, gesto que captó la atención del mayor y le encendió la sangre.

—Bueno, siempre tratando de acaparar la atención, ¿no, Hans? ¡Eres un experto en tratar de quitarle las cosas a los demás!

—¡Quien llegó para hacer eso fuiste tú idiota! ¡Yo estaba aquí primero! ¡No tenías porque venir y alterarlo todo! ¡Metiéndote con mis cosas! ¡Tratando de hacerte el galante! ¡Me tienes harto, imbécil!

Elsa frunció el ceño al escucharlos y retiró su palma del brazo de su hermanastro. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Y por qué se referían a ella de esa forma tan desagradable? Ella no era un objeto y mucho menos algo por lo que tuvieran que pelear.

—Muy bien, ¡vamos a arreglar esto como se debe!—Lars dio un par de zancadas hasta su hermano; su expresión habitualmente amable se había tornado en una que expresaba el más puro odio—¡Tú también me tienes harto, infeliz! ¡Ni creas que me vas a quitar a Elsa!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!—Hans le asestó un puñetazo que lo volvió a tirar al suelo, escuchando de inmediato un grito asustado detrás de él.

No le importó. Se abalanzó contra su hermano con saña para descargar toda la frustración que desde hacía días, años incluso, venía sintiendo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, tantas ganas de apartarlo de Elsa y asegurarse de que no la mirara nunca más.

Lars no se quedó quieto. Sus puños se alzaron dispuestos a defenderse, golpeándolo en la cara y en el pecho, haciendo tanto daño como le fuera posible al igual que él. Los hermanos rodaron por el césped, atacándose con fiereza. Hans sintió como un puñetazo se estrellaba contra su mandíbula y el mismo asestó una patada hacia el costado de su contrincante, haciendo que soltara un horroroso quejido.

Los dos ignoraban por completo los alaridos asustados de su hermanastra, quien trataba de pedirles que pararan, no atreviéndose a intervenir por la tirria con la que se golpeaban.

Hans sintió un dolor lacerante en el pómulo, seguido de un golpe en sus costillas que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, cerró su brazo en torno al cuello de congénere y apretó con vehemencia, dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía. Sintió a Lars tensarse bajo su violento abrazo.

No le importó. Alguien gritaba a los lejos, escuchó voces. Solo podía pensar en la euforia que le daba someter a ese idiota, quien tosió bruscamente a causa de su agarre. Por fin le daba lo que se merecía…

—¡Bueno, ya basta!—un par de brazos fornidos lo obligaron a soltarle, separándolo violentamente de él—¡Nos van a meter en un problema!

Con la respiración agitada y resistiéndose cuanto podía, el colorado se vio obligado a ponerse de pie. Frente a él, distinguió a Eugene sujetando a su hermano, quien tenía el rostro enrojecido por su abrazo asfixiante y lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, respirando dificultosamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Parecen unos malditos animales!—a sus espaldas reconoció la voz del rubio grandulón, quien lo mantenía bien sujetado para asegurarse de que no causara más daño.

Recién en ese momento adquirió consciencia de lo magullado que estaba y lo mucho que le dolían varias partes del cuerpo. El labio le sangraba profusamente. Se habían golpeado con bastante fuerza.

De pronto se sentía muy cansado.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un borrón azul que pasaba a su lado a toda prisa. Cuando volteó, Elsa se marchaba a grandes zancadas del lugar, obviamente enfurecida. Había arrojado su pequeña corona al suelo.

Hans sintió que un nudo se le hacía en el estómago.

* * *

La noche del baile había sido un desastre, no solo por el hecho de liarse con su hermano a golpes de tal manera, que después de eso habían tenido que ir a parar hasta el hospital para una revisión en regla. Si bien ninguno de los dos se había roto nada, ambos tenían lesiones considerables que tardarían en desaparecer un largo tiempo.

Lars todavía mostraba un largo cardenal alrededor del cuello, justo en donde lo había tenido agarrado y varios golpes que necesitarían reposo y unos buenos emplastes a diario. Hans por su parte, había recibido un fuerte impacto en la costilla y mostraba un labio partido y un feo moretón en el ojo, que odiaba mirar cada vez que se ponía delante de un espejo. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo cada vez que se levantaba de la cama.

Por supuesto, los hermanos habían recibido una reprimenda terrible por parte de su padre, quien se había puesto furioso con ambos. Bastaba decir que aquello había matado por completo las ganas que tuvieran de terminar con su enfrentamiento.

A pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, dicha situación no era lo peor que había ocurrido. Desde el desastre que habían ocasionado, Elsa se había negado a hablar con ninguno.

Y eso, en contra del orgullo y la arrogancia que habitualmente mostraba Hans, le dolía.

Sí, le dolía y lo indignaba. Apenas podía creer que se estuviera comportando así, ignorándolo por completo, castigándolo con su fría indiferencia. Después de lo que habían compartido en ese baile de mierda y de que también se hubiera manchado las manos por ella; ¿así era como le pagaba por haberla defendido del acoso de Lars?

El pelirrojo estaba más que ofendido con la actitud de la muchacha.

Ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra para discutir con él, cuando mucho, solo podía obtener una mirada glacial de esos ojos azules en los que hacía tiempo no paraba de pensar.

Que le dieran.

Al menos Lars estaba recibiendo el mismo trato, de nada le había valido hacerse el chistosito o pedirle una disculpa a la blonda.

El toque en la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Pase—dijo seriamente.

La puerta se abrió y su hermano apareció en el umbral. Hans se enderezó tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama, a la defensiva. El mayor simplemente alzó las manos como en son de paz.

—Tranquilo, hermanito—dijo, anticipándose a cualquier cosa que dijera para echarlo de allí—, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿De qué?—espetó Hans con tosquedad.

—¿Y de qué va a ser? No te hagas el tonto—Lars rodó los ojos y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que traía colgando del hombro su bolsa de viaje, misma que puso en el suelo antes de acercarse hasta quedar en frente de él, con las manos de los bolsillos.

Hans arqueó una ceja al ver dicho equipaje.

—¿Te vas ya?—inquirió, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Dado como están las cosas, no creo que tenga nada más que hacer aquí. Esta vez la cagué en grande—admitió el joven, mostrándose incómodo.

Para sus adentros, Hans no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Está mañana hablé con papá y acordamos que era lo mejor—continúo Lars—, también estuve hablando un poco con Elsa…

Esa última oración atrapó por completo la atención del menor, que se quedó observándolo con total aversión en sus ojos verdes.

—Me disculpé por arruinarle el baile, se suponía que debía ser una noche especial para ella y bueno… acepto que me porté como un verdadero idiota. No solo por pelearme contigo—bufó—, debí ver antes que no estaba interesada en mí. Al menos no como más que una amiga. Creo que de nuevo saqué conclusiones…

—Es lo que mejor sabes hacer—Hans se cruzó de brazos—, ¿en serio pensabas que te iba a hacer caso?

—Perdona, pero no es contigo con quien ha estado charlando todos estos meses de otra forma que no sea pelear—replicó Lars arqueando una ceja y adquiriendo la misma expresión arrogante que solía poner él—. Al menos yo me esforcé por darle el trato que se merece. Tú por el contrario, no has hecho más que fastidiarla desde que llegaste a esta casa. Acéptalo Hans, has sido un imbécil con ella.

El aludido resopló y desvío sus pupilas.

—Pero no vine aquí para recordarte lo que es obvio—dijo Lars altivamente—, de todos modos, creo que no cambiaras de actitud tan fácilmente aunque te lo diga, así que, en fin…

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos hermanos.

—Creo que también te debo una disculpa o algo así—Hans se mostró sorprendido al escucharlo—. Me salí de control y eso estuvo mal, pero entiéndeme, esto era muy importante para mí. Yo en realidad no hubiera querido lastimarte… eres mi hermanito después de todo…

—Oh, déjate de esa mierda—lo cortó el otro—, ya no somos unos mocosos, Lars. No necesito que me defiendas, ni que seas amable conmigo. Puedo arreglármelas muy bien solo, por si no lo has notado.

—Ese es el problema contigo, Hans. Tratas de hacerte el fuerte pensando que todo el mundo está en tu contra, no todos somos tan malos—Lars lo miró sinceramente—, y tú siempre serás mi hermanito pequeño. Aunque pongas esa cara y quieras molerme a golpes.

—Vete a la mierda.

—El punto es, Hans, que no quiero irme dejando las cosas así. Ya hice las paces con Elsa, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que sea posible que hagamos lo mismo?

Los fanales esmeraldas del muchacho se volvieron a él con recelo.

—¿Hiciste las paces con ella?—repitió severamente—¿Vas a seguir rondándola?

—No, creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que Elsa no quiere nada conmigo que vaya más allá de una amistad. Ya se encargó de dejármelo muy en claro y no tengo problemas con eso—Lars esbozó una sonrisa pedante—, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte porque te haga la competencia, hermanito. Puedes dejar de actuar como un imbécil.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, idiota?—Hans lo fulminó con sus ojos.

—No te hagas el tonto, Hans. ¿Crees que no he notado que la única razón de que te pongas así es que obviamente sientes algo por ella? No soy estúpido, ¿eh?

—Pues lo pareces. No sé de donde sacaste que yo…

—Mira, si quieres seguir negándolo es tu problema, sé perfectamente como te pones con estas cosas—Lars cruzó los brazos y adquirió una pose de superioridad—, pero si sabes lo que te conviene, deja que te de un maldito consejo como tu hermano mayor que soy, antes de que empeores todo. Si no dejas de comportarte como un cretino de mierda, ella te va a odiar en serio. Y alguien más llegará. Esta vez no pude ser yo, pero puede que otro lo haga y cuando eso ocurra, te vas a sentir como un perdedor y bien merecido te lo tendrías.

Hans se puso de pie para encararlo, quedando a su misma altura.

—Yo no siento nada por esa maldita sabandija.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué casi me matas a golpes? ¿Por qué decidiste "defenderla" de mí? ¿Por qué te molestaba tanto que intentara conquistarla antes? Debería haberte dado lo mismo…

—Me molestaba que fueras por ahí aparentando ser el hermano mayor perfecto y haciéndome quedar como el maldito villano del cuento. Tienes esa jodida costumbre de poner las cosas difíciles para mí.

Los hermanos se miraron peligrosamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el gesto de Lars se suavizo y entonces rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú de verdad no cambias, Hans—le dijo—. Muy bien, tal vez me pasé con ciertos detalles; a veces se me olvida que puedes ser un poco… susceptible. Pero si pusieras las cosas en perspectiva, te darías cuenta de que tengo razón en parte. Dime, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable? ¿Por qué tienes que meterte con ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo que no sea para defenderse? Y por favor, no vayas a mencionarme esa dichosa broma de las patillas; creo que todos tenemos claro que con eso te hizo un enorme favor.

—Joder—masculló Hans con los dientes apretados—, ¿te digo algo? Lo que ocurra entre esa sanguijuela y yo es asunto nuestro, tú no tienes porque opinar ni decir nada, ¿estamos?

—Muy bien, no opinaré ni diré nada—aceptó Lars—, en tanto tu admitas que esto se te ha salido de control y que obviamente, no odias a Elsa tanto como dices.

—¡Oh, por favor, pedazo de animal…!

—Hans, en serio—su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro y él se tensó—, ya basta de jugar. Deja de comportarte como un niño y empieza a ver las cosas como son. Tú quieres a Elsa. Punto. Puedes negarlo todo cuanto quieras, pero eso no cambia que hay algo entre ustedes. ¿Sabes lo que me habría gustado tener una oportunidad así?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Parecen dos niños peleando y negando lo que es evidente, en serio. Incluso cuando hablábamos en línea estaba un poco celoso de ti, ¿sabes? Elsa se quejaba de ti todo el tiempo, siempre terminaba metiéndote en cualquier conversación y si de algo me he dado cuenta, es de que esa niña es tanto o más obstinada que tú—dijo Lars—. Sin embargo hermanito y lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, esta situación no es más que responsabilidad tuya. Fuiste el primero en declarar esta absurda guerra y tendrás que ser tú quien la termine. Eres el mayor, maldita sea. Así que compórtate como tal y baja la guardia de una jodida vez, ¿quieres?

Hans no supo que decir. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su congénere le hablaba con tanta franqueza.

—Contéstame una cosa, Hans. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Elsa? Contéstame de verdad, no vayas a salir con una de tus mierdas. ¿Por qué actúas como un cretino pero al mismo tiempo, te importa tanto lo que ella haga o deje de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Yo… yo no lo sé—musitó el mencionado.

—Eso creí—Lars puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de lado—, ¿sabes, hermanito? Creo que hay un montón de cosas revueltas en esa cabeza tuya pero esta es la más urgente de todas. Y definitivamente no me voy a quedar aquí para confundirte aún más. Nop, es tu problema a partir de ahora. Y más te vale que lo resuelvas antes de que tenga que volver y darte unos cuantos coscorrones, porque si sigues molestando a Elsa a causa de tu estúpida indecisión, me veré obligado a patearte el trasero de nuevo. Y no me importa lo que diga, papá.

Hans se quedó sosteniéndole la mirada con seriedad.

—De verdad crees que entre esa sabandija y yo hay algo, ¿no?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. Pero en tanto sigan portándose como un par de mocosos que no han más que gritarse o tirarse del pelo cuando no están de acuerdo con algo, no van a llegar a ningún sitio. En fin—Lars se giró y tomó su bolso de viaje del piso. Un objeto arrumbado descuidadamente al lado de la cama llamó su atención—, ¿vas a colocar esa corona al lado de la de Elsa? Deberías ponerla de una buena vez en la repisa de los trofeos; allí no luce muy bien.

Hans frunció el ceño, mirando la estúpida corona a la que el joven se refería. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Eugene la había traído de ese torpe baile y puesto en su habitación. Era obvio que el oxigenado no iba a reclamar por ella; aunque tampoco veía porque se la habían dado a él.

Hubiera bastado con tirarla a la basura.

—Creo que me desharé de ella.

—Mala idea, podría servirte para una fiesta de disfraces. Te queda bien de todos modos, con esa actitud de reyecito consentido que tienes—Lars rió por lo bajo—. Una cosa, antes de irme—se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y lo apuntó con su índice—, no tendrás de casualidad el número de teléfono de tu amiguita la fierecilla pelirroja, ¿no? Creo que necesitaré algo de distracción a larga distancia, ahora que vuelva a casa.

—¿En serio, Lars? ¡¿En serio?!

—¿Qué? ¡No me puedes culpar por querer seguir adelante! ¿O qué? ¿También ella está prohibida? ¿No me dirás que no está disponible? Aunque con ese carácter, no sería tan raro…

Hans rodó los ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al parecer su hermano no tenía remedio, él y su afición por perseguir jovencitas.

Por lo menos las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos, o todo lo bien que podían estar.

Una vez que Lars se hubo despedido del resto de la familia y abordado en su auto para emprender el camino de regreso un rato más tarde, Hans tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar. La primera de ellas, era en como iba a lidiar con esa insoportable ley de hielo que le había impuesto su hermanastra y que aunque no lo admitiera, le rompía enormemente las bolas.

No iba a aguantar el no poder discutir por tanto tiempo, el no ver como le hacía pucheros o la manera en que se ruborizaba cada vez que le hacía comentarios. Odiaba sentirse así.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Elsa hiciera? ¿Por qué no podía ignorarla y ya, como ella hacía? Sin quererlo, las palabras de Lars resonaron en su cabeza como si fueran la maldita voz de su conciencia.

" _Tú quieres a Elsa. Punto"._

¿La quería? ¿Realmente era así? ¿Cuándo pasado de sentir tanta aversión hacia esa chiquilla de ojos fríos a sentirse… bueno, a sentirse como lo hacía ahora?

Por su mente pasaron todos los instantes que habían tenido juntos, todas las peleas y discusiones, y también esos momentos especiales. Ellos bailando juntos, Elsa sonriéndole, Elsa dándole un regalo de cumpleaños y conversando con él sin que quisieran matarse el uno al otro. Él consolándola mientras su madre estaba en el hospital.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y extrajo de allí una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, que reveló en su interior un pulcro dibujo hecho con trazos de lápiz azul, que mostraba a una patinadora rubia en medio de un lado congelado.

No había podido desprenderse de ese retrato y a veces, lo miraba a solas por más tiempo del que le gustaría.

" _Elsa"…_

¿De que servía seguir negándolo que Lars le había dicho? Ahora no estaba seguro de como ni por qué, pero supo que desgraciadamente su hermano tenía razón. Quería a esa endemoniada rubia. Le gustaban sus gestos, los pucheros que hacía cuando discutía con él y la forma en que sus pupilas, frías cual hielo, se transformaban en fuego puro cuando lo enfrentaban. Le gustaban su pelo, su piel y el modo refinado en que se movía; demasiado inconsciente de su propio atractivo. Le gustaban su forma de defenderse y también su sonrisa, que pocas veces mostraba ante los demás y en especial ante él, pero que le iluminaba el rostro por completo de una forma angelical.

" _Oh, mierda. No"._

Hans se llevó una mano a la frente, maldiciéndose por su propia estupidez. Había cometido el error más grave de todos y recién caía en la cuenta.

Aquello estaba mal.

* * *

* Una referencia a _Carrie_ , donde a la protagonista le vuelcan un cubo con sangre cuando es elegida reina del baile. Elsa ha visto demasiadas películas de terror (igual que yo xD).

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es _Frozen Fan_ actualizando temprano por una p*ta vez en su vida! xD

Jajajaja, hola criaturos, ¿cómo andan en este domingo del amor? ¿Disfrutando el Helsa? Yo sé que esperaban este capítulo con ansias y que otra vez querrán matarme por interrumpir el mentado beso entre nuestros pajaritos, jejejeje, soy tan troll a veces * _Frozen_ esquiva una botella que le lanzan de alguna parte*.

Pero no me odien por eso, ¡les un di baile Helsa y muchas cosas más! D: Hablando de ese momento, quise poner una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos, la cual espero que hayan escuchado también para ambientarse. n.n Desde que escuché y entendí la letra pensé inmediatamente en esta pareja, ya que si ponen atención (o buscan la traducción por ahí), verán que habla de una persona que está enamorada de alguien pero que al mismo tiempo la aparta por su forma de ser y las cosas que hace. Osea, igual que nuestros queridos niños; quieren estar juntos pero solo hacen cosas para lastimarse (como Hans) o están con alguien más para tratar de tapar lo evidente (como Elsa). Realmente tiene mucho significado. n.n

¡Hubo pelea de hermanos! Sí, yo sé que todo el mundo le declaro la guerra a Lars, realmente hice que lo odiaran al pobre pero como ven él también sabe perder (y ya se encontró a una nueva víctima , jajajaja).

Solo espero que no odien a Kristoff por ser el rey del baile, él mismo le cedió su corona a nuestro coloradito. :3 Vamos, que eso fue un enorme guiño por el Hansla, en el fondo, el rubio también es #TeamHelsa (al menos en este fic). LOL

¿Pudieron imaginarse el vestido de Elsa? Les comento que para describirlo me inspiré en una imagen de Tumblr, por si la quieren ver les paso esta dirección: s - media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 564x/ 89/ 06/ c6/ 8906c6e9aaf15ee271a2dea175030e02 . jpg (perdonen lo largo, ya saben, quiten los espacios y hagan de cuenta que así fue el vestido de copo de nieve x3).

¡Es hora de anónimos!

 _Guest 3_ : Jajajaja, no odies a Lars, ya se ha ido. ¡Él también tiene honor! xD

 _Ari_ : Pues sí, en efecto, los hermanitos casi terminaron matándose y todo por copo de nieve. Cuando se trata de ella, nuestro Hansy se vuelve un animal. 7u7 Es que Lars se pasa, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actualización, mi pequeña!

 _Guest 2_ : ¡Helsa feels al máximo! Este capítulo estuvo lleno de eso. *w*

 _Ana briefs_ : Mérida es una caja llena de sorpresas.

 _Guest 1_ : Si Elsa también cela mucho al pelirrojo, solo que ella es más discreta. ;D

No se pierdan el emocionante capítulo del próximo domingo, en el que nos aguarda una enorme y espectacular sorpresa. Ahora sí, **t** **odo va a cambiar.**


	19. Enfrentando sentimientos

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **19**

 **Enfrentando sentimientos**

* * *

—¿Cuánto más te vas a comportar de esa manera, Elsa? ¡No puedes seguir ignorándolo por el resto de tu vida! Ustedes son familia.

La rubia volvió a rodar los ojos por centésima vez y le dio un sorbo a la pajilla de su malteada de chocolate. Llevaban más de media hora en el café y Anna seguía insistiendo con lo mismo. Últimamente no hacía más que hablar de aquello.

Había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces en que su amiga había tratado de convencerla de hacer las paces con Hans, algo que por supuesto no pensaba hacer. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él como para siquiera considerarlo. Ese endemoniado pelirrojo había llegado demasiado lejos con lo del baile y hasta la fecha, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza la vergonzosa escena que había protagonizado con su hermano.

Prácticamente toda la escuela se había enterado. Realmente agradecía que fueran vacaciones, para no tener que escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros. Con un poco de suerte, todos se habrían olvidado para cuando regresaran a clases.

—Ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto, Anna—dijo tranquilamente—. No voy a hablar con él. No quiero mirarlo, no quiero soportarlo, no quiero estar cerca suyo. Voy a comportarme de esta manera para siempre si es necesario.

—¡Pero han pasado casi dos meses desde lo del baile!—exclamó la pecosa con desesperación.

Elsa hizo un mohín y tomó otro poco de su malteada.

Como su acompañante acababa de decir, las vacaciones de verano se habían pasado como agua y estaban a punto de tocar a su fin. En todo ese tiempo, la platinada se había encargado de aplicarle la ley del hielo a su hermanastro tanto como le era posible… cuando funcionaba.

Pareciera como si Hans se hubiera empeñado en ser más desagradable a raíz de aquello. Del chico caballeroso que había bailado con ella y la había ayudado en ocasiones anteriores, no quedaba ni rastro. En lugar de eso, el idiota se empeñaba en usar todas sus artimañas para fastidiarla, esta vez de manera aún más agresiva que antes, consiguiendo que lo mirara con auténtico odio y que terminaran peleando a gritos cuando la blonda perdía la paciencia.

Era horrible, como volver a aquellos días en los que recién se conocían y se odiaban con toda el alma. Ni siquiera Eugene había sido capaz de aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

Para Elsa estaba claro, ambos no tenían remedio. Iban a detestarse hasta el fin de los días.

—Solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad, ya estaban empezando a llevarse mejor y es muy incómodo ir a tu casa y que estén peleando, o encontrarnos de repente por ahí y que pasé lo mismo—Anna tomó una enorme cucharada de su Banana Split—, ahora en serio parece como si se odiaran. Antes al menos solían tolerarse un poco.

—Bueno Anna, pues así es la cosa, ¿qué quieres que haga? Tú sabes de sobra que él siempre es el que comienza todo, ¿qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Dejarme hacer como si nada? ¡Ya estoy cansada de que ese patán siempre se meta conmigo!

—Oh Elsa, Hans solo hace esas cosas para que le prestes un poco de atención. Se nota a leguas que le duele tu indiferencia.

—Pues que le duela, ese no es mi problema.

La cobriza suspiró. No había caso, su amiga era una testaruda y no cambiaría de opinión a menos que ocurriera algo drástico.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, decorado con la infantil carátula de un patito. A esa hora, Kristoff y Olaf ya deberían estar por llegar para reunirse con ellas en el _Lucky Cat_ , como habían quedado. Era una suerte que Tadashi últimamente ya no se quedara allí, pues de sobra sabía como le gustaba el lugar a Elsa y no quería que se sintiera incómoda.

Al parecer el asiático últimamente estaba muy entretenido con su amiguita nerd.

Nerviosa, volvió a dirigirse a la albina, que de repente se había puesto muy seria. Como sucedía cada vez que le hablaba del pelirrojo.

—Oye, Elsa—le dijo dubitativamente; ella la miró de reojo con sus pupilas de hielo—, ¿sabes? He estado pensando últimamente… me la pasé muy bien en el baile con Kristoff… bueno, hasta que sucedió lo que ya sabes y tuvimos que volver todos a casa pero, antes de eso… pues, tú sabes, la estábamos pasando genial y todo y pues yo… no sé…

—Al grano, Anna.

—Es que desde entonces no hemos avanzado mucho—se lamentó la chica de trenzas—, ¡y yo no entiendo por qué! ¡Ay, Elsa! Él me gusta tanto, tanto… pero a veces no sé si alguna vez se animara a pedirme salir en serio. Ya sabes, fuera de la escuela y esas cosas. ¿Tú crees que de verdad le guste?—sus ojos verdosos se clavaron en su amiga con desamparo.

—Anna, Kristoff es muy tímido con las chicas, eso hasta yo lo sé—dijo la rubia seriamente—, no creo que se anime a dar el primer paso tan fácilmente. Tú tendrás que hacerlo primero.

—¿Yo? Pero… pero, ¿cómo estar segura sí…?

—Anna, tienes que hacerlo si de verdad te gusta. Hay chicos que son demasiado desinhibidos con estas cosas—Elsa hizo un mohín al acordarse de Lars—, Kristoff no es uno de ellos.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, un estrepito detrás de la barra a la cual estaban sentadas llamó su atención. Tiana regañaba por centésima vez a su compañero por haber descompuesto la caja registradora; una escena a la que ya se habían acostumbrado en los últimos días.

—¡No puede ser posible que esto ocurra todo el tiempo! Esto te pasa por estar jugando como un idiota, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que esta cosa es delicada?

—¡Oh vamos, Tiana! No me regañes, sabes bien que no lo hago a propósito. Es culpa de esta maldita máquina, lo sabes.

—¡No entiendo porque la señora Cass insiste en dejar que tú cobres!

—Y yo no entiendo porque siempre tienes que molestarte conmigo. Una sonrisa, vamos camarera, una sonrisa—Naveen le pico una mejilla con su dedo índice.

—¡Uy! ¡A veces en serio quiero romperte esa cabeza dura que tienes!—la morena le dirigió una mirada exasperada y se dirigió echando humo a la cocina, desistiendo de seguir tratando con él.

—Bah, eres una amargada—dijo el muchacho viéndola desaparecer, para luego dirigirse a ellas con gesto urgente—. Chicas, ¿están ocupadas? Quiero mostrarles algo—sin esperar a que respondieran, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño anillo cuyo diseño mostraba un nenúfar con un pequeño brillante en el centro—. Ayer lo compré para Tiana, convencí a mis padres de que me enviaran un poco de dinero, ya saben, he estado trabajando duro con mis notas y todo eso. En fin, ¿creen que le guste? Quiero dárselo hoy en la noche, cuando regresemos a la residencia de estudiantes—se llevó una mano a la nuca; de repente parecía nervioso, cosa extraña en él—, quiero pedirle que sea mi novia.

—¡¿En serio?!—Anna soltó un chillido que atrajo la atención de muchos clientes, en tanto Elsa adquiría una expresión estupefacta—¡Qué emoción! ¡Eso es tan romántico!

—Sí, sí, despacio amiga, tranquila—el joven intentó tranquilizarla volviendo a guardar el anillo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos—, trato de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegue el momento, ¿entiendes?

—¡Oh, sí!—Anna hizo un gesto de labios sellados, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que decoraba su rostro—Yo ya sabía que ustedes dos se traían algo, ¡era solo cuestión de tiempo!

—Je je, sí, eso espero. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de sí le vaya a gustar así que, necesito una opinión femenina.

—¡Estoy segura de que le encantará!—dijo Anna con entusiasmo—Es un detalle muy lindo, ¿no crees que es un detalle muy lindo, Elsa?

—Sí—aceptó la rubia neutralmente—, espero que tengas suerte.

" _La vas a necesitar"_ , pensó para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho pensara en declararse a Tiana de esa forma? Si se la pasaban peleando y se veía a leguas que la joven no lo soportaba, ¿acaso estaba loco?

Pero se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa al ver al moreno sonreír y marcharse muy confiado de regreso a su lugar junto a la registradora.

—¡El amor está en el aire!—exclamó Anna.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es obvio que lo va a rechazar, a veces no sé que tiene ese chico en la cabeza…

—Ay Elsa, tú siempre tan negativa. Ya verás que para nada es así, de hecho, tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto el amor también tocará a la puerta de ambas, ¿eh? ¿Ehhh?—comenzó a darle de codazos, haciendo que la albina rodara los ojos otra vez.

—¿Quién va a tocar a la puerta de quién?—la voz masculina que resonó detrás de la colorada le hizo sobresaltarse y voltear bruscamente a ver a Kristoff, quien acababa de llegar con su amigo.

—¡De nadie! Je je je je, ¡qué bueno que llegaron, chicos! No estábamos hablando de nada en especial, ¿verdad, Elsa? Je je je je je…

El rubio y Olaf tomaron asiento junto a ellas y ordenaron un par de frapuchinos, antes de que ellos se envolvieran en una animada conversación con la pecosa, a la cual su mejor amiga solo respondía con monosílabos.

De repente, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una castaña, que ingresó muy acelerada y por lo visto, bastante emocionada también.

—¡Buenas noticias, amigos!—exclamó Rapunzel, acercándose hasta la barra en donde estaban sentados—¡La tía Gothel ha tenido un accidente y mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad! Eso significa que tendremos una fiesta muy salvaje este fin de semana—canturreó, bailoteando de una forma muy extraña.

—Despacio, chica—la tranquilizó Naveen, entretenido en picotear de nuevo los botones de la caja registradora.

—Suéltalo ya, Punz—le dijo su blondo amigo, preguntándose para sus adentros que estaba tramando la trigueña esta vez y de que siniestras maneras se vería involucrado.

—Je je je, bueno, como sabrán todos y si no para que lo sepan, este fin de semana es una fecha muy especial—Rapunzel se puso ambas manos en la cintura con orgullo—, ¡es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho! Por fin seré legal amigos y estoy planeando algo muy, pero muy grande para conmemorar este fantabuloso acontecimiento. ¡Sí!—chocó su palma contra la de Naveen de manera entusiasta.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto—murmuró Kristoff.

—Al principio estaba planeando hacerlo en el jardín de mi casa, mis padres ya me habían dado permiso para invitar a toda la escuela. Pero luego la tía Gothel tuvo que hacerse otra operación estética y al parecer, ahora tiene una infección en los labios por culpa del botox, ¡que bruja tan obsesiva!—se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos—En fin, mis padres irán a verla este fin de semana y me dijeron que no puedo hacer nada en la casa sin que ellos estén presentes, al parecer temen que rompa algo como esa vez en la que destruí los muebles de jardín de mamá cuando trataba de hacer una épica obra de arte abstracto para subirla a Internet. Pfff, ¡desconfiados!—revoloteó sus ojos verdes—Y yo me enojé mucho, mucho cuando me dijeron que tenía que cancelar mi esplendorosa fiesta. ¡Aventé cosas! ¡Casi hago que Pascal se caiga de su jaulita…!

—Punz—la atajó Kristoff viendo que se iba por la tangente.

—Pero bueno, en lugar de eso, mis padres me han dado permiso para hacer una pequeña reunión en la cabañita que tenemos en las montañas y aunque tendré que invitar a mucha menos gente, ¡igual será algo muy especial!—la castaña dio un par de saltitos mientras Tiana volvía a salir de la cocina y se acercaba para escuchar mejor la conversación—Al parecer mis padres piensan que es una buena manera de probar mi responsabilidad como adulta, pero yo sé que lo hacen porque hay menos cosas que romper allí. ¡Y quiero que ustedes vayan!—señaló a la recién llegada camarera y a Naveen—¡Han sido incluidos en mi lista especial de invitados! ¿No están emocionados?

—¿No deberías estar preocupada por tu tía?—inquirió Tiana levantando una ceja.

—Oh sí, sí, sí, me preocupo por ella—Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza y adquirió un semblante serio por un segundo, para después encogerse de mi hombros—, pero no celebrar mi cumpleaños no la va a ayudar, ¿no? ¿Y adivina quién será el encargado de ayudarme con los preparativos?—añadió acercándose a Kristoff y rodeándolo con su delgado brazo, ante los ojos furiosos de una pelirroja.

—Supongo que tenemos una cita en las montañas para este sábado, entonces—dijo el aludido con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Tú lo has dicho, grandote! ¡Nos la vamos a pasar sen-sa-cio-nal!

—¡Entonces yo también voy a ir!—exclamó Anna desafiantemente, ni siquiera parándose a preguntar si estaba invitada o no. Algo que no pareció ser un inconveniente para la chica de cabellos pardos.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Vengan todos! ¡Será divertido!—Rapunzel se volvió hacia Elsa con una sonrisa—Y tú también puedes venir, Elsa. Avísale a ese guapo pelirrojín que tienes de hermano, ¿eh?

—Ese tipo no es mi hermano—espetó la joven con frialdad.

—¡Como sea! Avísale de todas formas y ya que estás en eso—Rapunzel comenzó a jugar distraídamente con un mechón de su pelo—, puedes decirle también a su amigo que vive con ustedes… ¿cuál era su nombre…?—fingió tratar de recordar.

—¿Eugene?

—¡Sí! ¡A él!—chilló la joven repentinamente emocionada, para inmediatamente volver a disimular—Cielos, es hace tanto que no lo veo, que se me olvida todo, ya sabes…

—Te fue a ver ayer a tu trabajo, como casi todos los días—apuntó Elsa con indiferencia—. Ese habría sido buen momento para invitar tú misma a Flynn, como sueles llamarle, ¿o eso también se te olvidó?

—Ayyy… ejem ejem… es que, hay tantas cosas que planear y eso—Rapunzel se puso roja y juntó nerviosamente sus manos—, pero, sí le vas a decir ¿no? Si es que puede asistir, claro, si no, pues da igual, osea… —intentó parecer desinteresada—, ¡miren la hora que es y yo aquí hablando! ¡Todavía tengo que invitar a varias personas!

—Yo no sé si pueda ir a tu fiesta, tengo mucho que estudiar—le dijo Tiana.

—¡Pues deja tus estudios para después! Son tus últimas semanas antes de volver a América ¿y te quieres perder mi fiesta? ¡Pffff!

—Pero…

—Yo me encargaré de que vaya—le aseguró Naveen guiñándole un ojo.

—Te lo encargo—dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisita—, ¡nos vemos este sábado, todos! ¡Les mando los detalles por Facebook! ¡Ah sí, y lleven sus trajes de baño! Que allí podemos bañarnos y tomar el sol.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería dando saltitos, cual si fuera Caperucita Roja entrando al bosque.

—Un día de estos, esta chica me va a matar con sus sorpresas—dijo Kristoff negando con la cabeza.

—Hay que entenderla, se siente feliz, ¡por fin nuestra pequeña Punzie se ha enamorado!—afirmó Naveen con una sonrisa—Se nota bastante que quiere impresionar a su amigo amante del cine, ¿eh?

—¿Y de él no tienes ninguna sospecha, Kristoff?—preguntó Olaf mirándolo con algo de humor.

—No, dice muchas estupideces y a veces tiene un extraño olor a hierba, pero fuera de eso, parece sincero—respondió el rubio—. Me alegro por Punz. Aunque hacerse la despistada ya no le está dando resultado, había logrado disimular muy bien hasta ahora.

—¿Disimular?—Elsa lo observó arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

—Pues sí, a ella le encanta hacerse la desinteresada con estas cosas, pero realmente anda emocionada con ese amigo tuyo desde que estuvieron juntos en el baile escolar, antes de… bueno, ya me comprendes—Kristoff tomó un sorbo de su café helado—, se supone que no debería estar contándoles esto, así que ni una palabra, ya saben.

—Hum, con que sí ¿eh?—Anna murmuró por lo bajo y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

Solo su amiga pudo escucharla y le basto echarle un vistazo para saber que algo andaba tramando, y no era precisamente bueno. Un rato después, mientras caminaban rumbo a casa de la platinada, pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Es perfecto!—Anna cerró su mano en un puño y lo alzó en señal de triunfo—¡Si logro juntar a Eugene con esa mañosa suripanta, ella dejará de una vez por todas a Kristoff! ¡Aprenderá a no meterse con mi hombre!

—Anna, basta ya—Elsa se palmeó la frente—, ¿cuándo vas a entender que ella no quiere nada con él? Tu plan es absurdo e innecesario. Además—la miró inquisitivamente—, dudo mucho que nos dejen ir a pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña que está en quien sabe donde. Ni sé porque insististe en ir.

—¡Ay, Elsa! Como eres—se quejó la pelirroja—, si Hans va te dejarán ir a ti y si te dejan ir a ti, me dejarán ir a mí. ¡Ya está!

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero ir? Ya sabes bien que es lo que opino de ese tipo de fiestas—la blonda hizo un mohín.

Odiaba los lugares atestados de gente y socializar, y apostaba a que esa reunión no sería "tan pequeña" como Rapunzel había dicho.

—¡Pero es una fiesta con chicos de último año! ¡Tenemos que estar ahí!—exclamó Anna—¡Deja de ser tan antisocial, Elsa!

La mencionada solo bufó mientras entraban en su casa. En el piso de arriba, Hans y Eugene miraban una película, para variar, sin discutir, simplemente absortos por las imágenes que se sucedían en la pantalla, donde una chica con el vestido cubierto de sangre comenzaba a usar sus poderes psíquicos para cerrar el gimnasio en donde se celebraba su baile escolar.*

—Viejo, esa mujer va a hacer mierda a todo el mundo—dijo el castaño al tiempo que se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca, del enorme bol que sostenía en su regazo—. Hey muchachas, ¿qué hay?—saludó a las chicas apenas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

Anna cerró sus manos en puñitos y las alzó con emoción contenida, antes de soltar una enorme exclamación.

—¡Rapunzel nos ha invitado a todos a su fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado, será en la cabaña que tienen sus padres en las montañas y debemos estar ahí porque habrá diversión, trajes de baño y muchas cosas y será genial, y por eso debemos ir!—chilló diciéndolo todo sin apenas detenerse, lo que provocó que su amiga la mirara con sorpresa.

Vaya que la colorada sabía como soltar una bomba cuando se lo proponía. Eugene tiró a un lado el tazón con palomitas y se frotó las manos con entusiasmo adquirido.

—¡Amiga, esa fiesta me está llamando! Por nada del mundo me perdería el cumpleaños de mi florcita.

—Sip, quiere que vayamos todos—afirmó la cobriza con una sonrisa satisfecha—, ¡tendremos un fin de semana loco en las montañas, chicos!

—Obviamente que vamos a estar ahí, socia. ¿Oíste eso, viejo? ¡Una fiesta! Ya te hace falta salir a ti también—Eugene golpeó el hombro de Hans, que no parecía en absoluto interesado por la noticia.

Él lo miro con fastidio.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiero ir?—inquirió agriamente, sin molestarse por disimular su mala actitud ante Anna.

Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba tantas molestias para fingir.

—¡Pero por supuesto que vamos a ir! En serio quiero algo con esa chica y estoy así de cerca de lograr que caiga—replicó el moreno—, ¡demonios Hans, no seas tan antisocial!

—Fue lo mismo que yo le dije a Elsa—dijo Anna tomando asiento en un sillón cercano—, ¡esta fiesta no nos la podemos perder por nada del mundo! Es tu oportunidad para acercarte a esa desvergonzada zorra, digo, a Rapunzel, y así no tendré que ver como se la pasa todo el tiempo pegada a Kristoff.

Elsa volvió a palmearse la frente.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Eugene—, alguien tiene que separar a esos dos. Todo el tiempo pegada a ese rubio, el cual sigo sospechando que usa esteroides, por cierto. Pero no hablemos acerca de mis locas sospechas, sin importar que casi siempre tenga la razón—dijo vanidosamente—, sino de como haremos para evitar que ese par siga sin prestarnos la debida atención. Y con atención, me refiero a toda su atención.

—¡Hay que separarlos!—volvió a chillar Anna.

—Y conozco la manera perfecta para hacerlo, amiguita—prosiguió el moreno—, tú te encargas del señor músculos y yo de hacer que mi pequeña flor pase el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. No hay que perderlos de vista, no hay que dejar que se hablen, que se toquen, ¡nada! ¿Te hace sentido, socia?

—Es estúpido, como todo lo que haces y dices, hippie de mierda—le espetó Hans de mala manera.

Eugene le propinó un buen puñetazo en el hombro que el cobrizo no tardo en devolverle, ya ambos enfrascándose en una inmadura pelea a la que Anna no tardó en querer unirse, agitada como estaba.

Fue Elsa quien le puso fin a aquella tontería.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!—tomó un cojín del sofá donde se había sentado y lo lanzó con fuerza a ambos chicos—¡Parecen unos malditos animales!

Un par de ojos verdes le lanzaron una mirada de odio, que fue correspondida con vehemencia.

—¡Me encanta cuando la gente se pone intensa!—exclamó la pecosa dando de saltitos—¡Este fin de semana será genial! ¡Vamos a pasarla muy bien!

—Puedes apostar a que así será, amiga. Y más con el truco bajo la manga que tenemos para separar a Punzie del grandote de una vez por todas. Eso le hará entender un par de cosas a ricitos de oro, jo jo jo jo jo.

—Je je je je je je.

—Jo jo jo jo.

Elsa miró con una ceja levantada como esos dos reían de lo que pretendía ser una forma malvada. ¿En serio creían que ese plan tan ridículo iba a funcionar? Su paranoia estaba alcanzado niveles demasiado absurdos.

—¡Hay tanto que debemos planear! Dijo que todos debemos llevar nuestros trajes de baño, lo que significa que también hay llevar con nosotros gafas de sol, sombreros, toallas, una muda de ropa—Anna comenzó a enumerar una lista de las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, plenamente concentrada. La rubia pensó que sí así fuera en la escuela, otra historia sería con sus calificaciones—, ¡y un litro de bloqueador solar para Olaf y Elsa! ¡Porque sus pieles son tan blancas! Una vez, fuimos a una excursión en la escuela y terminaron como dos tomatitos con quemaduras de primer grado, ¡se veían tan chistosos! Todos reímos tanto, ja ja ja.

—Anna—murmuró la platinada abochornada y molesta.

—Podemos ir todos juntos en el jeep de mi tío. Le diré que me preste las llaves para conducir. No debe ser demasiado lejos, ¿no?

—¡Y también podemos preparar algunos sándwiches para el camino! Llevaré de atún, de jamón y queso, de mermelada…

—Voy a necesitar que me envíen la dirección exacta por Google Maps. Esa suena como otra buena excusa para hacerle una visita a Punzie en el centro comercial, ¿eh?

—… ¡y una manta por si nos da frío! Y papitas y latas de soda y galletas…

Mientras Anna y Eugene se ponían a planear todos los detalles del viaje del que por lo visto, no iba a poder librarse, Elsa suspiró por enésima vez y desvío la mirada. Sus pupilas se encontraron con la mirada hostil que le daba su hermanastro, sentado en frente de ella con cara de pocos amigos. La blonda frunció el ceño.

¿Es qué siempre tenía que arreglárselas para fastidiar aunque no dijera ni una palabra?

Hans levantó su mano y le enseñó el dedo medio con lujo de petulancia, cosa que hizo a sus mejillas enrojecer. Indignada, infló sus mejillas como niña pequeña y le hizo una seña aún más obscena con su mano, que en su vida habría creído utilizar. Al parecer aprender esas cosas de Anna si tenía un uso práctico.

Se cruzó de brazos y se volteó, dispuesta a no mirarlo más. Maldito cretino.

—Ya quiero ver que papá te deje llevarte su camioneta después de toda la mierda que ocasionaste en Alemania, vago inútil—le dijo el cobrizo a Eugene con hostilidad.

—¡Pero por supuesto que me va a dejar llevarla! Y no solo eso, si no que va a agradecer mi buena voluntad al llevar con nosotros a un soplapollas amargado como tú, marica.

—Marica serás tú, ¡imbécil amante de las flores!

—Vamos, vamos Hans, no empieces otra vez—los ojos castaños adoptaron una mirada severa—, hablo en serio Hansy. Esta ocasión es única para mí. Quiero estar con esa chica y ninguna persona me lo va a impedir. ¡No me arruines esto, viejo!

Hans refunfuñó por lo bajo y lo miró desafiantemente, prácticamente resignándose para sus adentros. Sabía que aunque no quisiera, terminaría siendo arrastrado a ese patético viaje, pues si para algo era bueno ese hippie holgazán, era precisamente para involucrarlo en sus ridículas aventuras.

Además… había una parte de él también, en el fondo, que después de todo sí quería ser arrastrado.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su hermanastra, que tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea de ir a las montañas y sin embargo, estaba resignada. Hans se contuvo de suspirar.

Realmente lo estaba matando con su silencio.

* * *

Elsa miró por tercera vez su reloj de muñeca, parada como estaba al pie de las escaleras, con la cazadora de cuero café puesta y una maleta colgando de su hombro. El fin de semana había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y para bien o para mal, estaba lista ya para emprender el camino hacia las montañas, a una fiesta que solo esperaba que no se saliera de control.

Ya había tomado precauciones y empacado un buen libro y su iPod para distraerse, si contaba con la suerte poder aislarse del bullicio. Las celebraciones de verdad no eran lo suyo.

Aunque tal vez ni siquiera llegara si sus acompañantes seguían demorándose.

—¡¿Podemos irnos ya?!—gritó, con algo de impaciencia.

No es que se muriera de ganas por irse, pero quedarse allí esperando a que Hans y Eugene terminaran con lo suyo era desesperante. Por no mencionar que tenían que recoger a sus amigos para emprender la marcha.

Esos dos eran todo un caso; llevaban al menos un par de horas arreglándose desde que se habían levantado. Ni su madre ni ella juntas se demoraban tanto.

Ambos muchachos salieron de sus dormitorios cargando sendas maletas y bajaron.

—¡Bueno, vaya! ¡Ya era hora!—Elsa los miró con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué tanto hacían allá arriba? ¡Se tardaron siglos!

—Cierra la boca, sabandija—le espetó Hans de mala manera, llegando frente a ella—. ¡Habríamos salido antes si este idiota hubiera dejado el secador de cabello!

—Hansy, te lo dije viejo, no puedo simplemente salir de la ducha y ya, esta melena no tiene estilo por si sola. Mi cabello necesita cuidado muy especial.

—¡El mío también, hippie!

—Sí, bueno, al final te dejé el bendito secador ¿no? Además, tú acaparaste todo el acondicionador del baño, ¿qué demonios?

—¡Y tú me volviste a robar los pantalones, vago! Ni siquiera te quedan bien.

—Bla bla bla bla…

Elsa entornó los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Era en serio? ¿Podía ser esa conversación más gay?

—¿Quieren apurarse ya? Nos están esperando.

—Tus amiguitos no se van a ir a ningún lado sabandija, así que deja de ser tan insoportable—Hans pasó por su lado golpeándola con el hombro y haciendo que se tambaleara levemente, por el peso que cargaba—, ¡hazte a un lado, mocosa!

—¡Estúpido!—chilló Elsa.

Un par de horas encerrada en el mismo vehículo que él sonaba como un infierno.

—Hey amiguita, contén ese ánimo—dijo Eugene acercándosele conciliadoramente—, no querrás ponerte a pelear tan temprano, ¿no?

—Es culpa de él—se enfurruñó la rubia—, siempre está molestándome y lo sabes. No lo soporto, ¿crees que quiero pasarme todo el fin de semana en quien sabe donde aguantando las cosas que me hace? ¡Lo odio!

—Woah chica, cálmate, no te sulfures. Recuerda que este viaje es para relajarnos, no irás a dejar que Hans lo arruiné para ti, ¿o sí?

—¿Y cómo quieres que me relaje? Con ese monstruo—Elsa volteó a ver a su hermanastro, que ya esperaba afuera junto al jeep, con molestia—, ¡va a hacerme la vida imposible en estos días! ¡Como siempre!

—Eso es porque tú se lo permites, los dos sabemos que Hans puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero tienes que aceptar que tú eres especialmente susceptible a todo lo que él hace o dice.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió Elsa a la defensiva.

—Solo digo que no tienes que dejar que te afecte tanto, si de verdad quisieras, no permitirías que él te molestase—el castaño la quitó la maleta y se la echo al hombro—, ahora vamos, que hay mucho por hacer antes de llegar a esa cabaña.

Elsa se quedó observando como salía y comenzaba a acomodar los equipajes en la parte trasera de la camioneta, en tanto pensaba en sus palabras. Tenía que admitir que pese a su habitual desapego por todo, ese muchacho de vez en cuando decía cosas muy ciertas.

¿Por qué iba a permitir que Hans le arruinara un viaje donde se suponía que tendría que pasarlo bien? Vale que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, pero por lo menos podría intentar divertirse o relajarse un rato.

Sí, eso era lo que haría. Ya estaba bueno de quedarse como la víctima. No pensaba aguantarle ni una más.

Decidida, salió de la casa y clavó sus pupilas de zafiro en el pelirrojo, que esperaba arrogantemente a un lado del vehículo, con la nariz en alto y esos lentes oscuros que le daban un aire sumamente apuesto.

Presumido.

La muchacha vislumbró una pequeña pelota que se hallaba en el suelo, muy cerca de la verja de la casa de al lado. Seguramente se le había vuelto a perder a los vecinos mientras jugaban al tenis. La recogió y se volvió hacia el colorado.

—¡Oye, Hans!

El aludido volteó a verla de mala gana. Elsa tomó vuelo con una mano y arrojó la bola hacia él, haciendo que rebotara en sus partes bajas.

El alarido que resonó por todo el jardín fue como música para sus oídos.

Hans se derrumbó bruscamente en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos hacia su entrepierna y apretando los dientes mientras chillaba por el dolor.

—¡Joder, viejo! ¡Qué buena puntería! Justo en las pelotas—en menos de un minuto, Eugene ya estaba a su lado con su videocámara en mano y grabando los gastos de dolor del joven.

Elsa entró al jeep tranquilamente y se sentó en el asiento trasero, mientras escuchaba como este último le gritaba de todo al moreno. Una serena sonrisa adornaba sus rosados labios.

Que bien se sentía la venganza.

—¡Más te vale que borres esa maldita grabación antes de que te rompa la cabeza con tu jodida cámara!—Hans ingresó al asiento del lado del conductor con el rostro rojo de rabia, bramando a todo pulmón—¡Eres un hippie de mierda! ¡Y tú!—se volvió hacia la platinada amenazadoramente—¡Me las vas a pagar, mocosa!

—Hansy, cálmate un poco viejo—lo atajó Eugene.

—¡Pequeña sabandija! ¡Vas a pagármelas por esto, ¿me oíste?!

—Hans…

—¡Sanguijuela de porquería! ¡Ya te enseñaré a romperme las pelotas!

—¡Te dije que te calmaras!—el castaño le dio una fuerte colleja en la nuca—¡Demonios, Hans! ¡Siempre comportándote como un maldito esquizofrénico! ¡Ya relájate, maldita sea!

—¡Voy a partirte la cara en cuanto salgamos de aquí, hippie!

—Sí, sí, sí—el aludido rodó los ojos y puso el motor en marcha—, siempre lo mismo contigo. En serio necesitas ayuda, viejo. Ahora ponte el cinturón y déjate de hablar mierda, ¿quieres? Tenemos que hacer un par de paradas antes de llegar con Punz y no pienso retrasarme aún más por tu culpa.

Hans le lanzó una última mirada de odio a la chica antes de acomodarse en su lugar, mascullando por lo bajo.

Desde su sitio, Elsa contuvo un profundo suspiro, volviéndose a sentir intranquila.

De repente tenía el presentimiento de que ese pequeño viaje no iba a ser precisamente de lo más relajante.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?—la blonda miró con curiosidad los anaqueles del pequeño almacén en donde se habían detenido, antes de pasar a recoger a sus amigos.

—Ah, pues verás Elsie, no podemos llegar a esa fiesta con las manos vacías. Punzie me hizo un encargo muy especial para animar su fiestecita, ¿sabes?

—Y con encargo especial te refieres…

—Vamos a llevar un par de botellas.

Eugene observó como la jovencita parpadeaba un par de veces, confusa ante su respuesta. Ah, la inocencia que mostraba; todavía era demasiado ingenua.

Durante la semana, se había puesto de acuerdo con su castaña conquista para que le explicara como llegar hasta su cabaña y arreglar otros pormenores de la celebración. Uno no cumplía dieciocho años todos los días y Rapunzel quería celebrarlo a lo grande, por lo cual le había hecho el muy especial encargo de proveerla con algunas botellas de buen licor para, en palabras de la muchacha, tener una juerga como Dios mandaba y repartir felicidad entre sus invitados.

Y no es que tuviera intenciones de aprovecharse de ella pero, como buen enamorado que era, no le iba a fallar.

—Bueno, ¡¿tú estás tarado o qué?!—la exclamación de Hans le hizo ver que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

A su lado, el cobrizo lo mirada ceñudo.

—¿Llevar alcohol a esa jodida fiestecita de cuarta llena de niñatos? ¿Con esta sabandija y sus mocosos amigos? Dime idiota, ¿qué crees que va a pasar si alguno de ellos sufre un coma etílico o alguna mierda por el estilo? ¿A quién crees que van a culpar? ¡A nosotros, marica de mierda! ¡Piensa un poco, idiota!

Eugene inspiró aire y lo dejó escapar profundamente, como armándose de paciencia.

—Un día Hans, me gustaría que pasara un solo día sin que tengas que comportarte como una maldita perra—le dijo, fastidiado—. En serio viejo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que quejarte de todo? No entiendo.

—Lo único que quieres es embriagar a esa hippie.

—¡No! Mierda, ¿pero en qué clase de concepto me tienes?—dijo el castaño sinceramente escandalizado—¡Para que te sepas esas botellas son para sus invitados! Yo jamás haría algo así, idiota.

—Sí, claro—habló el colorado sarcásticamente.

Podía ser que ese zoquete estuviera diciendo la verdad, después de todo, él nunca había sido de los que se aprovechaban de las chicas, por más que coqueteara con ellas. Pero Hans tenía bastante experiencia como para saber que el alcohol en una fiesta llena de personas que apenas y sabían tomar, no podía traer nada bueno. Ya podía ver las negras intenciones de esa novata al confiarle al hippie un encarguito como aquel, así como la forma en que terminaría el dicho festejo y bueno… aquello no se iba a parecer precisamente al _Club de Mickey Mouse_.

—No, no y no, no vas a llevar nada a ese lugar, ¿me escuchaste?—amenazó a Eugene.

—Bueno, ¿y de cuándo a acá tú eres tan remilgado, eh? Si mal no recuerdo por las cosas que vi en Facebook, a ti te sacaban arrastrando de las fiestas. Estás muy verde todavía como para adoptar esas mañas de viejo amargado, ¿no crees, Hans?

—Chúpamela, idiota. Te dije que no vas a comprar nada y se acabó.

—Bueno hombre, te digo que me extraña de veras, estás muy raro Hans—el trigueño lo observó inquisitivamente y se cruzó de brazos—. Hey, ¿no tendrá esto que ver con la misteriosa razón de tu mudanza? Mira que tu hermano no quiso contarme ni un poco, pero si es así…

—¡A ver, estúpido!—Hans lo empujó bruscamente—¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos! ¡No vas a llevar ni una gota de alcohol, ¿entendiste?!

—¡Ya veremos sino!—Eugene le devolvió el empujón y de un momento a otro los dos empezaron a pelear ridículamente.

Elsa frunció el ceño y se alejó discretamente, no fuera alguien a pensar que venía con ellos. El pasillo en el que estaban se encontraba desierto, pero no quería por ningún motivo figurar en la segunda parte de _"Idiotas en el supermercado"_ o algo por el estilo.

Hans colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Eugene y trató de tumbarlo, mientras hacía lo mismo. Parecían un par de niños portándose mal.

Elsa se moría de la vergüenza.

—¡Bueno ya, ya!—el moreno se libró del agarre de su rival y le dio otro buen empujón, ya ambos desalineados por su infantil enfrentamiento—No vamos a discutir por esto, maldita sea. Elsie, ayúdame a buscar un poco de vodka, ¿quieres?

—No te atrevas a tomar nada, sabandija.

La blonda se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. La verdad era que a ella tampoco le parecía una idea tan buena el llevar licor y tomando en cuenta las pésimas decisiones que había tomado Eugene antes, aquello estaba que pintaba para ser un desastre más.

Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes tener que darle la razón a Hans. Eso ni loca.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron ella como retándola a mover un músculo, y entonces fue que salió de su indecisión.

—¿Esta marca está bien?—inquirió, acercándose para coger una botella al azar.

Hans la fulminó con sus pupilas esmeraldas.

—Oh sí, esa es excelente. También llevaremos esta de ron; botellas pequeñas, no queremos causar un escándalo—Eugene le quito la que ella había agarrado y tomó otra de la menor capacidad que encontró, antes de que se dirigieran hasta las cajas para cobrar.

La cajera que se encontraba de turno, una mujer de treinta y tantos con el semblante aburrido, endureció la mirada al pasar las botellas y reparar en Elsa, enviándoles una mirada acusadora que hizo que el pelirrojo se indignara.

Era lo único que le faltaba, que ya hasta los tacharan de andar pervirtiendo a una menor, todo por culpa de ese estúpido hippie.

Lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

—¡Son para nosotros!—exclamó molesto, como si la mujer le hubiera pedido explicaciones.

Esta solo frunció el ceño y procedió a pedirle al otro joven su identificación.

Minutos después, los tres salían del establecimiento campantemente, el castaño con una sonrisa satisfecha y el cobrizo con un rostro de pocos amigos.

El oscuro presentimiento de Elsa se hizo más grande.

Desde el asiento delantero, su hermanastro la observó de manera hostil a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella le sacó la lengua y se enfurruñó.

El jeep gris en el que iban se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña de tejados rojos y jardín bien cuidado. Tras escuchar el claxon, Anna salió por la puerta delantera gritándole despedidas a su madre y arrastrando detrás de ella una enorme maleta, en la que parecía haber empacado para un año entero. Llevaba un simpático gorrito con orejas de ratón y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su pecosa cara.

La chica se detuvo enfrente del vehículo y abrió la puerta al lado del asiento de la platinada, con particular entusiasmo.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Ya están listos para fiestear?!—chilló.

Desde sus respectivos lugares, Hans y Elsa le enviaron miradas glaciales, ya ninguno de ellos sin humor para aguantar ese viajecito. Como se notaba que estaban hartos el uno del otro.

—Uy, parece que alguien no se levantó de humor esta mañana—habló la pelirroja, un poco intimidada.

—Déjalos, ya sabes como se pone este par—Eugene tomó la maleta de Anna y se apresuró a meterla en la parte trasera—. ¡Demonios, mujer! ¿Qué has empacado aquí? ¿Piedras?

—Solo lo necesario para este fin de semana, Rapunzel dijo que su cabaña era pequeña y probablemente estemos muy apretados e incómodos, ¡hasta me traje mi saco de dormir por si acaso!—la aludida se sentó al lado de Elsa, parloteando—¡Me muero por estar en las montañas! Un poco de aire fresco y sol no me harán mal, y no te preocupes Els, traje mucho bloqueador solar para ti, je je je. ¡Vamos a recoger a Olaf para irnos! ¡Mientras más pronto estemos allí mejor!

Elsa volvió a suspirar y los ojos verdes que tanto conocía se volvieron a posar en ella con malignidad.

Iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

El sonoro murmullo de los ronquidos de Anna era lo único que rompía la armonía de la animada estación de rock n' roll que sintonizaban desde la radio. Con el ceño fruncido, Hans se volteó por enésima vez en lo que llevaban del viaje y miro a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña roncara tan espantosamente? Ni siquiera él hacia esos sonidos al dormir.

La enana se encontraba sentada justo entre Elsa y Olaf, y cómodamente recargada encima de este último, quien también dormitaba contra la ventanilla pero sin hacer ningún ruido. En cambio, la coloraba se encontraba con la cabeza torcida en un ángulo extraño y soltaba estertores mientras se movía de vez en cuando.

Era insoportable.

Hans tomó el palo para _selfies_ que reposaba al lado de su asiento y que Eugene se había encargado de traer para tomarse esas estúpidas y narcisistas fotos que poblaban su Facebook, y picoteó con él a la pecosa de una manera nada amable.

De todos modos no fue suficiente para despertarla, pues lo único que hizo fue removerse perezosamente y seguir roncando en tono más bajo.

Al lado de su amiga, Elsa lo asesinó con la mirada y él la vio retadoramente.

La muy tonta, claro que a ella no le afectaban los ronquidos de su amiguita, pues se la había pasado todo el rato con los auriculares puestos y la música de mierda de su iPod a todo volumen. No obstante, a él se le habían olvidado los suyos y los ruidos de esa enana lo estaban desquiciando.

—¿Otra vez se están lanzando esas miraditas? Joder viejos, es que hasta cuando no hablan ustedes siempre encuentran la forma de fastidiar el otro, ¿no?—Eugene les llamó la atención mientras conducía por una zona boscosa—Ya vale chicos, relájense un poco ¿quieren? Me siento como si estuviera al cuidado de niños de preescolar—un estridente ronquido cortó su sermón, sobresaltándolo—, ¡Dios bendito! Viejo, ¡haz el favor de hacer algo con esa condenada chica! Demonios amigo, juro que jamás había escuchado a nadie roncar así. ¿Alguien habrá llevado a Anna a un médico? Debería revisarse…

Hans clavó el palo en las costillas de la pelirroja, quien hizo un sonido extraño entre sueños. Elsa lo volvió a mirar glacialmente.

Hacía más de dos horas que ese imbécil se volteaba a cada rato para mirarlas a ella y a Anna con desdén, seguramente pensando en la mejor manera de matar a esta última, a juzgar por su gesto sombrío y digno de un psicópata de Hitchcock. El muy tarado. En un momento dado, Elsa había comenzado a patear su asiento con toda la intención de molestarlo y el idiota le había lanzado una botella de plástico vacía.

Como lo odiaba.

—En serio viejos, ustedes tendrían que acudir a terapia de pareja o algo por el estilo, son como un pequeño matrimonio, je je je… ¡ouch!—Eugene se quejó cuando la blonda recogió la misma botella que el pelirrojo le había arrojado antes y se la lanzó a la cabeza—¡Demonios, Elsa! ¡Estoy conduciendo! Que delicada—rodó los ojos y fijo su castaño mirar hacia el frente—. Bueno, según el mapa que me dio Punzie ya deberíamos estar cerca, pero yo no veo ninguna cabaña. ¿Creen que nos hayamos perdido? Mierda, esas instrucciones no estaban bien…

—Mira—Hans le señaló lo que parecía un muro de piedra a la distancia y en cuanto se hubieron acercado un poco más, se dieron cuenta de que aquel tenía que ser el lugar donde la castaña los esperaba.

Aquello no se veía en absoluto como una cabaña.

En medio de la pared formada por piedras podía verse una verja bastante elegante forjada con hierro sólido y detrás de sus barrotes, lo que parecía ser un inmenso jardín y una amplia y hermosa casa construida con roca y madera, en la que sobresalían unos modernos ventanales y un precioso porche. A juzgar por el tamaño, aquel lugar debía tener por lo menos una docena de habitaciones.

Eugene emitió un silbido asombrado.

—Amigo, esto no era lo que me esperaba cuando mi florecita me habló acerca de "su pequeña cabaña" en las montañas—comentó.

El colorado tuvo que darle la razón. Esa casa se veía demasiado lujosa como para considerarse como tal, tanto así que por un instante se preguntó si no se habrían equivocado. No obstante, ¿cuántas viviendas podría haber por esos parajes como para que sucediera?

En el asiento trasero, Elsa se encargó de despertar a sus amigos, quienes se incorporaron algo sobresaltados; Anna frotándose los ojos y bostezando como si no se la hubiera pasado roncando la mayor parte del camino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya llegamos?—preguntó amodorrada, para luego asombrarse al ver lo que tenían frente a sí—¡Joder, que sitio! No puede ser aquí, ¿o sí?

—Fue la dirección que me dieron.

—¡Pero si esto es más grande que mi casa! ¡Y miren que jardín más elegante!—Anna se inclinó entre los asientos delanteros para ver mejor—¡¿A esto le llaman una cabaña cualquiera?!

—Bueno, no es para sorprenderse, después de todo los padres de Rapunzel son ricos—dijo Olaf, provocando que todos se volvieran a verlo—, ¿no lo sabían? Kristoff me lo contó hace tiempo, su familia tiene una posición económica muy alta y al parecer su madre es dueña de una de las galerías de arte más importantes de la ciudad. Creo que hasta tienen más dinero que tu padrastro, Elsa—añadió volviéndose a la albina.

—¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que eso es difícil de imaginar cuando uno la ve en la escuela—dijo ella con extrañeza.

—¡Sí! Todo el tiempo se viste como una vagabunda zarrapastrosa—soltó Anna.

—Que conveniente para ti, ¿no, hippie? Buscarte una chica con dinero—le dijo el colorado a Eugene mordazmente.

—Oh, vete a la mierda Hans—le contestó él—, ni que fuera tú.

Acto seguido, acercó un poco más el jeep hacia las rejas que resguardaban la propiedad y oprimió el botón del intercomunicador para preguntar por la castaña. Una vocecita muy conocida le respondió, confirmándoles que habían llegado al lugar indicado.

— _¡Pasen, pasen enseguida! Pueden estacionarse en el garaje_ —la comunicación se cortó y de inmediato, las puertas de hierro se abrieron para permitirles el acceso.

Su vehículo avanzó por el impecable camino de asfalto que rodeaba el hermoso jardín, hasta llegar al interior de un enorme garaje, en donde ya se hallaba estacionado un lujoso auto compacto de color amarillo.

—Bueno, parece que no necesitare mi saco de dormir después de todo—murmuró Anna a su amiga, en tanto todos bajaban de la camioneta dispuestos a estirar las piernas y coger sus equipajes.

La rubia cerró con suavidad la puerta de su lado y movió levemente las piernas para que la sangre volviera a circular. Estar sentada tanto tiempo le había entumecido un poco las extremidades. De repente, el empujón que recibió por atrás la hizo quejarse y voltear. Un par de ojos de jade la observaban con condescendencia.

—Muévete, pequeña sabandija. Como te gusta estorbar.

—¡Ya me tienes harta, idiota! Que sea la última vez que me tocas, ¿entendiste?

Hans sonrió de lado y volvió a empujarla con el hombro al pasar por su lado.

—¡Oye!

—Mejor no te metas en mi camino, mocosa. O me voy a encargar de que lo lamentes.

Elsa bufó por lo bajo. Aquello era como volver a sus primeros días de convivencia, ¿es que ese hombre nunca podía dejar de estar a la defensiva?

Enfadada, fue con el resto a tomar su maleta y entonces todos ingresaron a la casa.

El interior de la residencia de montaña de Rapunzel era tan lujoso como el exterior. Apenas estuvieron adentro, lo primero que vieron fue una acogedora sala de estar decorada en tonos marrón y en la que se destacaba una enorme chimenea de piedra. Más allá, podía vislumbrarse una escalera de caracol, un fino comedor y una inmensa cocina de concepto abierto, junto a otras puertas que seguramente ocultarían estancias igual de ostentosas.

En un extremo, una puerta corrediza y acristalada revelaba el ingreso a un jardín trasero y lo que parecía ser una piscina de buen tamaño.

Rapunzel apareció frente a ellos proveniente de la cocina y seguida por su rubio amigo. Tenía puesto un bonito vestido de color lila y seda fina, y en su hombro reposaba su pequeño camaleón.

—¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Ya me temía que se hubieran perdido; los demás también están por llegar. Kristtof y yo preparábamos unos bocadillos para esta noche, ¿no es así, Su Majestad?—preguntó, poniéndose de puntillas para desordenar el cabello del mencionado.

—Hola—saludo él con menos entusiasmo que su compañera y mosqueado por el sobrenombre.

Eugene emitió un ligero gruñido y Anna observó a la cumpleañera y al blondo con un tic en el ojo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rapunzel—fue Elsa quien se acercó a ella alzando un paquete que tenía en las manos, para romper la tensión—, te trajimos este obsequio. No sabíamos que te gustaba así que, bueno, escogimos una de las artesanías que venden en el centro comercial. Como te agrada el arte…

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡No tenían porque molestarse!—la morena tomó el regalo con emoción—¡Verán que la vamos a pasar muy bien!

—¿Y tus zapatos?—preguntó Olaf, dándose cuenta de que la muchacha estaba descalza.

—¡No traje! Adoro sentir el suelo frío bajo mis pies descalzos—la chica movió los dedos de sus plantas simpáticamente—, ¿nunca han pensado que los zapatos son como una pequeña cárcel para ellos?

—Oye preciosa, mira lo que te traje—Eugene se adelantó hasta ella y le enseñó las dos botellas que había comprado horas atrás—, suficiente para poner en ambiente a tus invitados, ¿eh?

—¡Excelente, Flynn!—exclamó Rapunzel con alegría—¿Y adivina qué? Esta vez pude falsificar mejor mi identificación y Kristoff y yo también pasamos a hacer unas cuantas compras, aprovechando el regalito que mis padres me dieron esta mañana, seguro que ya lo vieron en el garaje, ¿no es divino? ¡Trajimos un montón de cerveza! ¿Y sabes qué más? Mérida dijo que logró sacar una botella de whisky de la reserva especial de su padre, ji ji ji ji ¡y Naveen va a conseguir un poco de tequila! ¡Eso es lo que usan en México para embriagarse! ¡Qué lugar tan mágico!

Hans adquirió un gesto de recelo al escuchar todo aquello, en tanto el castaño mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, je je je, que bien… entonces, que bueno que traje botellas pequeñas, je je je.

—Pónganse cómodos, pueden dejar su equipaje en las habitaciones de arriba; vamos a tener que compartir con los demás así que espero que no les moleste. Les dije que este sitio era pequeño.

Elsa volvió a mirar a su alrededor con sorpresa. Si ese lugar le parecía pequeño, no quería imaginarse en el tipo de mansión en la que viviría. Ahora entendía un poco porque sus padres habían preferido que tuviera su celebración ahí.

—Tengo que terminar de decorar todo esto antes de que lleguen los demás—la trigueña tomó una caja con adornos que reposaba cerca de ahí—, Anna, ¿me ayudas a poner estos aquí abajo?—le preguntó a la colorada con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Eh?—la pecosa la volteó a ver con cierto recelo—¡Ah! Sí… claro.

Mientras su amiga tomaba algunas de las decoraciones que la festejada le ofrecía, la platinada se colgó su maleta al hombro y comenzó a arrastrar la de ella para subir a acomodarse con los demás, esperando poder apartar un dormitorio para ambas.

Hans por su parte, le echó una mirada fulminante a Eugene, quien había dejado las botellas encima de una cómoda y ahora se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa de esto? ¿Qué iba a saber yo de que le había pedido lo mismo a otras personas? ¿Ves por qué siempre te digo que exageras? Habría alcohol de todas formas aunque no me hubiera molestado, ¡ya deja de mirarme así, amargado!—el castaño le dio un empujón y luego fue detrás de Rapunzel—¡Hey, preciosa! Déjame ayudarte con eso…

El cobrizo refunfuñó y aferró su equipaje para ir por donde su hermanastra.

Estaba claro que el espacio no iba a ser un problema, pero por lo visto, la fiestecita aquella si tenía altas probabilidades de desbordarse.

* * *

Aturdida, Elsa volvió a tomar un sorbo del vaso con soda que tenía en la mano y que ya se había encargado de revisar que no llevara ni una gota de licor. La música estaba a todo volumen y a juzgar por la manera en la que vibraban las bocinas que se habían repartido por todo el piso bajo de la casa, daba la impresión de que las paredes podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento a causa de lo intenso del sonido.

Un montón de amigos de Rapunzel habían llegado para unirse a la celebración y ahora, el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes bailando, bebiendo y riendo por todas partes. Debía haber allí por lo menos una treintena de personas.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en una risueña Anna, muy colgada del brazo de Kristoff y escuchando lo que él le contaba contentísima de la vida. Sus pupilas verdosas se encontraban muy brillantes y sus mejillas, casi tan encendidas como el tono de su cabello. Seguro ella también había tomado un poco.

Negó con la cabeza. Hacía rato que por aquí y por allá habían empezado a correr los tragos y con ello a subir los ánimos. Y odiaba admitir que no se la estaba pasando bien.

Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, ¿en qué había estado pensando al dejarse convencer de ir?

Esa noche, poco antes de comenzar el festejo Anna y ella habían subido a la habitación en donde dormirían para cambiarse. La blonda se había enfundado en un par de jeans oscuros que se pegaban gloriosamente a sus esbeltas piernas y colocado una blusa gris sin mangas con algunas lentejuelas, que su amiga le había insistido en comprar días atrás.

La colorada también la había maquillado ligeramente, poniéndole un poco de delineador y máscara de pestañas, y acentuando sus labios con una capa de brillo labial, además de soltarle el pelo.

Elsa estaba muy distinta de su aspecto habitual y eso, lejos de satisfacerle, le estaba causando serios inconvenientes.

—Oye, bonita—un tipo de último año se le acercó, algo ebrio y esbozando una sonrisa boba—, ¿tú eres la reina del baile, no? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Elsa le lanzó una mirada fría, esperando que se fuera como los otros dos que se habían aproximado hacía un rato. Detestaba a los borrachos.

—Que linda eres, eres muy, muy guapa… ¿quieres… quieres…?—el sujeto apenas y podía hablar.

La adolescente endureció su semblante, ¿es que no entendía? Una presencia conocida llegó a su lado.

—Largo, idiota. Antes de que te arranque tus diminutas bolas con mis propias manos—amenazó Mérida al muchacho, mirándolo con fiereza.

Este alzó las manos como en señal de rendición y balbuceó algo para alejarse torpemente.

—Gracias—musitó Elsa, mirando tímidamente a la recién llegada.

—Vaya Barbie, parece que no te la estás pasando nada bien, ¿no? Estás más fuera de lugar que yo en la sección de ropa femenina de las tiendas.

Elsa bufó.

—Lo mío no son las multitudes.

—No, eso ya lo vi. A quien sí parece que le gustan es a la castañita—señaló a Rapunzel, que bailaba enloquecida sosteniendo un vaso de contenido sospechoso—, le ha pegado duro la mayoría de edad. El whisky escocés no se ha hecho para ella.

" _Ninguna bebida ha sido hecho hecha para ella"_ , pensó Elsa para si misma, al echarle un vistazo.

Hacía un rato que la muchacha estaba fuera de control, ofreciendo un poco de la botella de whisky que llevaba en la mano a diestra y siniestra a cuanto invitado se cruzaba en su camino, conminando a todos a beber en su honor. A su lado, Eugene la observaba un poco preocupado y la seguía de cerca, probablemente preparándose para sostenerla por si se caía o algo.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la morena soltó un chillido.

—¡Ya voooooy!—canturreó a todo volumen para luego ir hasta la entrada dando alegres saltitos, con Eugene pisándole los talones.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos jóvenes de tez morena que la miraron con sorpresa apenas apareció ante ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vinieron! ¡Sabía que vendrían!—Rapunzel rodeó con los brazos a una confundida Tiana, la cual se le quedó viendo perturbada mientras sostenía con fuerza una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos—Ustedes son los mejores, sí saben que los quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás ebria, acaso?—inquirió Tiana con incredulidad—¿Quién te dio de beber?

Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron acusadores a Eugene, quien solo se llevó una mano a la nuca azorado.

—Vamos Tia, déjala divertirse, ya es legal de todos modos—Naveen separó suavemente a la cumpleañera de ella, enderezándola mientras reía—, hey Punzie, así que disfrutando de tu mayoría de edad, ¿eh? ¡Coquetona! Mira lo que te traje, te dije que yo soy hombre de palabra, mujer—rodeó los hombros de su compañera con un brazo provocando que esta lo mirara ceñuda—, ¿y adivina quien trajo también su bajo para tocarte un "feliz cumpleaños" muy especial?

—¡Oh, eso me gustaría tanto! ¡Vamos, vamos todos a beber!—Rapunzel se tambaleó ligeramente y el castaño a su lado la sostuvo en un acto reflejo.

—Te hice tu pastel favorito—Tiana abrió la caja que llevaba en sus manos, mostrando un apetitoso postre en su interior—, ¿no quieres una rebanada ahora?—sugirió, pensando que tal vez comer algo le ayudaría a soportar mejor los efectos del alcohol.

—¡Pastel de avellanas! ¡Oh, pero que rico!—Rapunzel metió una mano en la caja y sacó un trozo de pastel para empezar a devorarlo con gusto, ante la vista anonadada de sus amigos—Mmm… mmm… pero que sabroso, oh Tia, tú cocinas mejor que nadie—habló con la boca llena y manchándose con la enorme porción que había empezado a degustar—, mmm… oh Dios mío, es como una fiesta en mi boca, es como si todas mis papilas gustativas tuvieran un orgasmo—Tiana y Naveen se miraron incómodos—, mmm… ¡Flynn, tienes que probar esto!—sin previo aviso sacó un poco más de pastel y le embarró la cara a Eugene, provocando que se atragantara.

—Oye Punzie, ¡ya cálmate!—le gritó Kristoff desde un rincón.

—¡Este es el mejor pastel que he comido en mi vida! ¡Todos deberían probarlo!—exclamó ella—¡Oigan todos, vengan a comer de mi pastel! ¿Ustedes no quieren?—les preguntó a los recién llegados.

Naveen le echó un vistazo al contenido de la caja, donde el postre se había transformado en un montículo amorfo de betún, pan y avellanas, en el que ya no se distinguía ni rastro de la hermosa decoración en la que su acompañante se había esmerado tanto.

—No, gracias—dijo.

—Pues, de hecho, traía unas velitas para cantarte el feliz cumpleaños y todo eso—dijo Tiana sacando unas cuantas velas pequeñas de la caja, manchadas con crema—, pero ya que tú misma te despachaste… felicidades.

—¡Oh, gracias!—el semblante de la trigueña se descompuso y espontáneamente, hecho los brazos en torno al cuello de sus invitados, envolviéndolos en un brusco abrazo que los hizo perder el aliento—¡Los voy a extrañar mucho cuando se vayan a América! ¡Nunca los olvidaré! ¡Son como dos hermanos para mí!—sollozó—¡Por favor, prometan que seguiremos en contacto! ¡Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…!

—¿Estás llorando?—preguntó Tiana en shock.

Vaya que el alcohol sí que le afectaba a esa muchachita.

—Eh, vamos, vamos preciosa, no te pongas así—Eugene le frotó la espalda cariñosamente, aún con restos de pastel en la cara—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar un rato? Te calmas un poco, bebes un simple vaso de soda y te relajas…

—¡Suéltame!—Rapunzel se separó de la pareja y le dio un empujón, enojada—¡Eres aburrido! ¡Olaf! ¡Olaf!—llamó al chico de anteojos, demandante—¡Necesito un abrazo! ¡Dame un abrazo ahora!

El pelinegro acudió a ella obedientemente y la abrazó, en tanto los recién llegados huían sobándose en el cuello. La cumpleañera estrechó a Olaf hasta levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, volviéndose a tambalear y provocando que ambos casi se derrumbaran en el piso de no ser por el agarre de Eugene, que ahora trataba de convencerla de que soltara al muchacho.

—Dios mío—Elsa observó la escena, preocupada por la seguridad de su amigo.

—Sí, vaya ridículo, primera cosa entretenida que pasa en este lugar y la única vez que ese vago no usa su cámara para grabarlo, ¿para qué la trajo entonces?—Mérida esbozó una sonrisa burlona al mirar como Rapunzel le gritaba al castaño, en tanto sus brazos se cerraban en torno al cuello de Olaf, amenazando con asfixiarlo—Ja ja ja ja, míralos, son como dementes. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que mañana le da resaca a esa hippie?

Elsa la miró dudosa. Como iban las cosas, no dudaba que de hecho todos allí amanecerían con dolor de cabeza.

—Y hablando de dementes, ¿no has visto a Hans? Hace un rato que andaba por ahí y ya se desapareció. Se veía un poco molesto.

Al escucharla, Elsa se tensó. Lo cierto es que llevaba ya un buen rato sin ver al pelirrojo, ¿dónde se habría metido?

—No. Yo no soy su niñera para tener que estar detrás de él—espetó con fingida indiferencia y cruzándose de brazos.

—En serio eres peor que él—la blonda enarcó una ceja y observó a Mérida—, ¿hasta cuándo van a comportarse como un par de mocosos de kindergarten? Era divertido verlos pelear y todo eso, no voy a negar que la pasé muy bien burlándome de ustedes pero ha dejado de ser entretenido. Y la verdad es que Hans es una mierda tratando de canalizar sus emociones, todo porque tú lo ignoras. Oh carajo, ahora estoy sonando como esa jodida consejera del colegio. Eres una perra insensible, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Disculpa?—la platinada la fulminó con sus pupilas de zafiro, indignada—¿De qué demonios estás hablándome? ¡Yo no tengo porque andar preocupándome por él después de todo lo que me ha hecho! ¡No me importa! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no? ¡Desde que saliste con ese monstruo solo has estado molestándome!

—Bueno, alguien tiene que ponerte en tu lugar, rubia. Siempre haciéndote la víctima; también te has comportado de una manera bastante desagradable con Hans, ¿sabes?

—No tengo porque escuchar esto—Elsa se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

¿Quién diablos se creía esa pelirroja para hablarle de esa manera, como si fuera ella la mala del cuento? Ahora resultaba que al idiota le afectaba su indiferencia, sí como no.

—¡Pues me vas a escuchar quieras o no, pequeña imitación barata de Barbie!—Mérida la tomó por el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que se volviera de nuevo.

Su delgada mano era como una pinza de acero en torno al brazo de la blonda.

—¡Oye, me estás lastimando!

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¿Sabes? Cuando vi toda la atención que te ponía ese principito me dije a mi misma, tiene que ser una broma. Porque vamos, detrás de esa apariencia plástica y engreída Hans al menos tiene un poco de cerebro. En cambio tú, solo eres una frívola princesita que no se preocupa por nadie, ni ve más allá de sus narices. Él ha hecho tantas cosas por ti y tú solo te empeñas en recordar lo malo como una desubicada. Todo el verano lo he visto lo he visto de un humor de perros por culpa tuya y eso está comenzando a hartarme, maldita sea.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Elsa trató de zafarse de su agarre, maldiciendo la enorme fuerza de la chica.

—¿Sabes cuanta suerte tienes de que un chico como él se preocupe tanto por ti? No, porque eres una cretina que solo mira lo que le conviene y se enfada por estupideces como esa tonta pelea de hermanos. ¡Él no hizo más que defenderte y tú ni siquiera le diste las gracias! Pero sí que pudiste disculpar a ese idiota de su hermanito, ¿no?

—¿Y eso por qué te interesa tanto?—Elsa la cuestionó con frialdad, fijando su mirada de hielo en la colorada que por alguna razón, parecía algo conmocionada.

—¡Porque tú lo tienes todo, maldita sea! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes aprovecharlo! ¡Tienes a un chico estupendo detrás de ti y no haces más que ignorarlo! ¡No te mereces nada! ¡Nada!

La albina parpadeó sorprendida al ver el estallido de Mérida. Esas palabras sí que no se las esperaba, ¿acaso seguiría sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo? Confundida, vio como la joven la miraba con profundo resentimiento.

—Como sea, ni siquiera esperaba que nada de esto te importara—Mérida la soltó—, la única razón por la que te lo dije fue porque vi a Hans bebiendo hace un rato y me pareció que estaba mal… pero como siempre, vas a pasar de largo y salir huyendo, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, la escocesa se fue dando grandes zancadas en dirección opuesta.

Elsa se quedó en su sitio, estática y anonadada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente le había dicho semejantes cosas? Tal vez ella también había tomado un poco y se le había subido peor que al resto.

Miró de reojo el vaso que sostenía y lo dejó a un lado, dudando.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida para escapar del bullicio, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Había muy pocas personas sentadas en el porche y distribuidas por el jardín delantero, algunas besándose y otras tanta riendo o conversando. El aire frío de la montaña le erizó la piel y se abrazó a si misma, buscando un sitio para estar a solas.

Silenciosamente se deslizó dentro del garaje escuchando el sonido distante de la música. Una silueta recargada en una esquina la sobresaltó al recorrer el lugar con la vista.

Distinguió una cabellera del color del fuego y se acercó cautelosa.

—¿Hans?

El aludido levantó la mirada y la posó en ella con arrogancia. Su camisa oscura estaba algo desarreglada y en la mano izquierda, sostenía la botella de vodka que tanto le había reclamado a Eugene por haber comprado.

—Bueno, vaya, pero si es copo de nieve en persona. ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, sabandija?

Elsa arrugó la frente al observarlo mejor. Estaba borracho.

—No me digas, te hartaste de la fiestecita—el cobrizo dejó escapar una risa desagradable—, eres una perdedora, ¿lo sabías? Es obvio que no ibas ni siquiera a esforzarte por encajar aquí, siendo tan anormal y antisocial. Ni siquiera debiste molestarte en venir.

—¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Estás aquí encerrado tomando solo como un imbécil!—exclamó ella a la defensiva.

—Sí, soy un imbécil—Hans volvió a reír irónica y amargadamente, antes de llevarse la botella a los labios.

¿Era en serio? Tanto drama que había hecho respecto al alcohol y era el primero en estarse embriagando. Menudo cabrón.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes lo que te diría tu padre si te viera así?

—Como si me importara. Él siempre tiene motivos para estar en mi contra.

—Eso no es verdad—Elsa se le acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y observándolo desaprobatoriamente. No le quedaba para nada adoptar esa pose de muchacho incomprendido, ¿qué tenía? ¿Quince años?—, vamos adentro. Necesitas recostarte un rato para que te calmes. De seguro mañana tendrás un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Vete a la mierda—le espetó Hans.

Esa sanguijuela no iba a venir a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. No después de haberlo ignorado durante todo el verano. Cuando tres de sus hermanos habían fingido en su infancia que él era invisible por todo un año, se había sentido como una basura pero esto… esto había sido cien veces peor.

Odiaba sentirse ignorado y que los demás se aprovecharan de eso. Especialmente ella.

—¡Suelta eso!—Elsa trató de quitarle la botella y forcejearon—¡Suéltalo, Hans! ¡Dios, no te comportes como un maldito mocoso!

—¡¿Yo me comporto como un maldito mocoso?!

—¡Sí! ¡Todo el tiempo te comportas como uno! ¡Nunca vas a madurar, idiota prepotente, neurótico y egoísta!

—¡¿Yo soy egoísta?! ¡¿Yo soy egoísta?!—Hans se cernió en toda su altura amenazadoramente, acortando la distancia entre ambos e intimidándola con su altura—¡Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que tratar de cuidar tu inútil trasero! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡No has hecho más que joderme la vida desde que te conocí!

—¡¿Yo?!—Elsa lo miró dolida—¡Tú eres quien desde el principio se ha metido conmigo! ¡No te soporto!—gritó.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, de verdad eres una experta en hacerme quedar como el malo, ¿no?—el colorado sonrió de lado, en una mueca que nada tenía de agradable—Solo eres una manipuladora, Elsa.

—No voy a discutir contigo—repuso ella desafiantemente—, vamos a tu habitación. Mañana, cuando estés sobrio, podrás insultarme todo lo que quieras, ¡como siempre!

—Oh Elsa—la sonrisa desagradable en el rostro de su hermanastro se ensanchó—, si tanto deseas estar a solas conmigo no hace falta que nos busquemos una habitación. Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo si quieres.

¡Plaf!

El estruendo de la bofetada que la muchacha descargó contra su mejilla hizo eco en toda la estancia, seguido de un tenso silencio entre los dos. Hans sintió un ardor recorrerle todo el pómulo y lentamente, se llevó una mano hasta la zona afectada.

—Eres un imbécil—murmuró la chica, temblando de rabia—, por mi puedes irte a la mierda ya mismo. No me importa lo que te pase.

Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando su brazo fue capturado por las manos del joven y de un momento a otro, se vio atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Hans se inclinó hacia ella y su nariz rozó la suya. Sentía el agarre de sus dedos en torno a sus antebrazos y el aroma del vodka brotando de entre sus labios. Se estremeció.

—Te crees muy lista intentando provocarme, ¿no, mocosa?

—Suéltame—espetó Elsa, intentando que no le temblara la voz—, me estás lastimando.

—Esto se acabó—el pelirrojo la acorraló más y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, al sentir como la apretaba entre sus brazos—. No vas a seguir jugando conmigo.

¿Jugar? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Elsa no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse mucho más porque el muchacho descendió sobre su rostro y oprimió su boca contra la suya, besándola sin darle más opción.

La jovencita se quedó paralizada, sintiendo como los labios ajenos abrían los suyos sin ninguna vacilación.

La boca de Hans era cálida y posesiva, dominante sobre la suya.

Los latidos del corazón de la blonda se volvían cada vez más fuertes y una extraña calidez se apoderaba de ella. Aquel era su primer beso. Hans se lo estaba robando sin ninguna consideración.

Reaccionando, Elsa se revolvió contra él, colocando las manos en su pecho y tratando de empujarlo sin éxito, solo consiguiendo verse aún más restringida cuando él apretó su abrazo. Su beso se volvió más agresivo, entrando en ella a la fuerza.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del colorado estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, haciendo bullir la adrenalina de él. Los labios de Elsa eran suaves y tiernos, con un leve sabor a menta que le encantaba y lo hacía querer más. Toda ella era tan deliciosa, tan adictiva, tan dulce.

Cuantas veces había imaginado poder besarla de esa forma; cuantos pensamientos reprimidos.

No le importó cuando la sintió moverse desesperada debajo de él. Fácilmente la encerró entre sus brazos, haciendo cualquier escape imposible y colocando una mano en su nuca para profundizar el contacto. La falta de oxígeno se volvió inminente en cuestión de minutos y sin más alternativa, se separó apenas unos milímetros de los labios rosas e hinchados de su presa, quien se había dado por vencida.

Elsa mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas arreboladas. Estaba más preciosa que nunca.

Volvió a agacharse para capturar su boca, obteniendo a cambio un suspiro. La besó de una manera más lenta que antes, atreviéndose a morder su labio interior y sintiéndola gemir por lo bajo. Sus delicadas manos ahora descansaban sobre su pecho.

—Elsa—musitó su nombre en medio de los pequeños besos que ahora dejaba sobre sus labios—, me gustas tanto… tanto…

La mencionada dejó de pensar en cuanto Hans hubo pronunciado esas palabras, sintiendo una euforia desconocida aflorar dentro de sí. Él había dicho que le gustaba.

Le gustaba.

Hans movió sus labios encima de sus pómulos, su pequeña nariz, su frente, sus párpados y su barbilla, besando con ansia contenida cada parte del níveo rostro, tratando de grabarse a fuego el sabor de su piel y el aroma de su cabello, como un amante dispuesto a demostrarle todo.

Mientras Elsa lo sentía bajar por su cuello, haciéndole experimentar un delicioso cosquilleo, no tuvo capacidad de resistirse ni de pensar en nada más.

Hans había abierto la caja de Pandora y por Dios que no quería que se detuviera.

Su hermanastro succionó un punto sobre su cuello y entonces ella volvió a suspirar, dejándolo hacer cuanto quisiera. De modo que así se sentía que la besaran a una, que la degustaran como él estaba haciendo con ella. Era tan placentero.

La única conclusión a la que tuvo oportunidad de llegar, en tanto las manos masculinas la alzaban ligeramente del suelo para poder besarla con más comodidad y la estampaban contra la pared, fue que estaba metida en un enorme problema. Porque con aquello no solo se daba cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en su némesis.

También confirmaba cuanto le gustaba Hans.

* * *

* Habló de la película de terror _Carrie_ , de Brian de Palma. La nueva versión no es tan buena. :(

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La espera terminó, gente. Por fin, después de 18 (casi 19) largos capítulos y múltiples peleas e interrupciones, nuestra amada parejita se ha besado, ¡y de que manera! ¿alguien se esperaba esto ya? Les dije que iba a ser épico. ;)

Cuantas sorpresas hemos tenido el día de hoy, mis queridos copos de nieve. *La tía Frozen se acomoda en su sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras sus lectores, sentados en su regazo, la observan atentamente esperando a que les cuente historias Helsa antes de dormir*. Y es que no hay nada como una fiesta loca llena de sexo, drogas y rock n' roll (bueno, las dos primeras cosas no xD) para poner a todos nuestros personajes en una interesante situación, concretamente a una rubia y a un pelirrojo que no tienen ni la menor maldita idea de como expresar sus sentimientos, y por eso necesitan ayuda de todo aquel que se apiade de su situación, (Merida, Eugene, Rapunzel, Lars, un largo etcétera).

En fin, ¡por eso ellos son la mejor jodida pareja del mundo Disney, carajo! e.e

-Jejeje, pero oye tía Frozen, ellos en realidad no son una pareja oficial, jejeje.

-¡Lo son en este guión que le robé a Jennifer Lee para hacerle unas cuantas correcciones! :D *Levanta un guión todo rayado y lleno de anotaciones locas*.

En fin, no mucho que comentar sobre la locura que fue este episodio, ustedes ya lo leyeron por si mismos. Lo que sí es que esto traerá consecuencias y de ahora en adelante, las cosas no van a ser lo mismo entre nuestros pajaritos de fuego y hielo; bueno, creo que eso es obvio.

Reviews anónimos:

 _Ari_ : Pues el beso llegó y ahora sin interrupciones. Por favor, ¡dime que valió la pena! Y sí, la pelea del capítulo anterior realmente fue épica, lo bueno es que Hans cuenta con un barrio entero que lo respalda, jajaja. Ya sabes, momentos de debilidad, por cierto, ¿hubo bastante de eso aquí? Espero que sí. ;D Awww, que bonito que te metas a leer capítulos anteriores de este fic o de Pasión de Invierno, realmente son historias muy importantes para mí. ;)

 _Ana briefs_ : No esperes más, el gran momento entre nuestros pajaritos acaba de suceder. Tan coquetos ellos dos, tan pillos. :3

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! Yisus, gracias por tan hermosas palabras, son muy alentadoras para mí. :3 Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado tanto con el Helsa, ciertamente es una adicción difícil de ignorar y para la que probablemente no exista cura, ¿pero qué importa si son tan hermosos? Y pues muy contenta de que te esté gustando tanto este fic, la mescolanza de personajes Disney ha sido maravillosa, todos ellos son muy especiales y me encanta que estén juntos. *w* Espero que esta actualización te haya hecho fangirlear al 1000%, jajaja.

 _pam8o_ : Muchas gracias. La canción del capítulo anterior es del grupo _The Cranberries_ , una banda irlandesa que te recomiendo mucho, mucho. n.n

 _Nina_ : Gracias por comentar y por no matarme, jajaja, sí, el drama y las historias Helsa son lo mío. ¡Viva el Helsa!

¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cómo se comportarán Hans y Elsa el uno con el otro, ahora que por fin ha habido un contacto más íntimo? 7u7 ¿Creen que por fin se animen a ser más sinceros? ¿Le dará resaca a Rapunzel? ¿Quién está listo para una épica _Pool Party_ en las montañas? Ya saben, trajes de baño, sol, los deliciosos músculos de Hans bronceándose *suspiro*, oh sí, apuesto a que eso les encantaría mis pervertidas galletitas. :) No se pierdan todo esto y más dentro de siete días.

Ya pueden enloquecer. ;)


	20. De fiestas y confesiones

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **20**

 **De fiestas y confesiones**

* * *

Elsa sostuvo entre sus manos el cabello pelirrojo de su mejor amiga, en tanto ella se inclinaba por tercera vez para vomitar en el interior del váter. Hacía algunos minutos que ambas se habían encerrado dentro del baño de la habitación en donde habían dormido, con Anna sintiéndose terriblemente mal. A la chica definitivamente no le habían sentado bien los chupitos de tequila que había consumido en la fiesta.

—Aaaaargh, ¡me muero!—chilló, con una voz enronquecida a causa de todo lo que había gritado y cantado la noche anterior—¡Me muero, Elsa! ¡Qué horrible sensación!

La platinada puso los ojos en blanco. La noche anterior había sido una total locura, que solo se había detenido cuando Rapunzel, ya completamente ebria, había desaparecido unos minutos en la cocina y vuelto a salir con una sartén en la mano, amenazando con golpear a todo el mundo.

Cuando la festejada se había puesto a blandir el utensilio a diestra y siniestra, espantando a algunas personas y haciendo reír a tantas otras, eran ya bastante pasadas de la madrugada. Tanto Eugene como Kristoff habían tratado de tranquilizarla, no sin llevarse unos cuantos sartenazos de por medio. Luego, la muchacha había vomitado encima del castaño y roto a llorar alegando que nunca debía haberse cortado el cabello, poniéndole fin a la diversión.

Pero al menos su amiga no había acabado tan mal.

—Eso es lo que te ganas por ponerte a beber, ¿quién te dijo que tenías que tomar alcohol? ¡Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad y ya te pegaste tu primera borrachera! Tú no tienes remedio, Anna.

—No me regañes—la pecosa hizo un puchero y luego volvió a dar otra arcada en el inodoro—¡El mundo es tan cruel!—gritó.

La rubia negó con la cabeza en tanto los alaridos de su compañera seguían resonando contra las paredes del baño; una estancia muy bonita con paredes azules y muebles de mármol que parecían ser de lujo. La regadera estaba delimitada por un enorme panel de cristal y el lavabo se encontraba empotrado en un mueble lleno de objetos perfectamente organizados.

Era una lástima que la colorada se encontrara haciendo un papelón en un sitio tan bonito. Elsa palmeó suavemente su espalda para relajarla.

—¿Por qué los mexicanos beben esa cosa llamada tequila*? ¡¿Qué pasa con esa gente?!—Anna dio otra arcada—Nunca más voy a volver a beber, nunca, nunca, nunca…

—¿Terminaste?

—Creo que sí—Anna se puso de pie con ayuda de la albina y luego tiro de la cadena—, Dios mío, anoche sí que fue una locura. Pero al menos ahora tengo otra experiencia emocionante que contar, je je je je je je.

—Tú en serio que no aprendes, Anna.

—¡Me duele la cabeza!—la cobriza se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras salían del baño arrastrando los pies—¡Qué horrible sensación! Oh por Dios Elsa, creo que voy a desmayarme. Adiós, mundo cruel.

—No exageres—le dijo ella ayudándola a sentarse en la cama—. Tú solita te bebiste todos esos tragos ayer, ahora aguántate.

El estado en el que había encontrado a Anna anoche no había sido el mejor. La chica se había animado con los chupitos y estaba de lo más risueña junto a un rubio que trataba de calmarla sin mucho éxito.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándolas. Una sonriente castaña entró llevando un pequeño carrito de ruedas, en el que reposaban una cafetera, analgésicos y una jarra con jugo. Rapunzel traía el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y tenía su pelo corto revuelto, por no mencionar el maquillaje que se le había corrido alrededor de los ojos. Su pequeña mascota volvía a reposar una vez más en su hombro.

Habiendo bebido de la manera en que lo había hecho en su fiesta, lo más razonable habría sido que se encontrara en peor estado que Anna. Sin embargo ahí estaba, radiante como un rayo de sol.

—¡Hola hola, florecitas! ¿Cómo amanecieron el día de hoy?—saludó cantarinamente—¿No creen que es un día estupendo?—añadió abriendo las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

Anna gruñó como un animal enojado.

—Buenos días—saludó Elsa en su lugar, sin mucho ánimo.

—Tardes querrás decir, ya es casi mediodía y todo el mundo sigue durmiendo o tirado por ahí, ¡sí que se puso buena la fiesta!—afirmó la morena.

—Sí, eso creo—Elsa la observó con algo de recelo—, ¿y tú cómo te sientes?

—¡Oh, estoy de maravilla! Dormí muy bien toda la noche, Flynn se quedó todo el tiempo a mi lado para cuidarme, ¡es tan tierno! Hasta me da pena haber vomitado sobre sus zapatos, pobrecito. Pero obvio le voy a comprar otros, je je je—aclaró ella sirviendo un vaso de jugo y yendo hacia Anna—Estoy repartiendo café para despertar a todos, pero primero quise venir a ver como se encontraban mis dos chicas favoritas, je je je. Vaya que nos divertimos anoche, ¿verdad?

Anna le arrebató el vaso de jugo que le ofrecía y se tomó el contenido en un par de sorbos descomunales, asombrando a sus acompañantes.

—¡Vaya, Anna! Sí que tenías sed—dijo su anfitriona sonriendo simpáticamente.

—Aspirinas… dame… —rezongó la aludida con una voz de ultratumba.

—Debiste verte ayer Anna, ¡eso sí que es beber como los grandes! Tú sí que sabes como divertirte, ¿eh? Lástima que Kristoff no piense lo mismo, es tan serio—Rapunzel le puso un par de pastillas en la mano y le sirvió un poco más de jugo, viendo como la pelirroja ingería todo rápidamente—, y hablando de mi amigo, ¡sí que eres una picarona! Los vi muy juntitos ayer a los dos, pobre, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Yo creo que después de este fin de semana, ya por fin se va a animar a decirte que le gustas, ¿eh? ¿Eh?—dijo, dándole un par de codazos.

Anna parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo dices?—balbuceó.

—¡Ay, se supone que no tendría que decirte nada de esto! ¡Pero es que ustedes son tan lindos cuando están juntos!—Rapunzel cerró sus manos en puñitos con emoción—¡Estoy segura de que muy pronto te pedirá que salgas con él oficialmente! Y más después de como se lo pasaron ayer, par de picarones, je je je je.

—Tú… ¿de verdad lo crees?—Anna enrojeció abruptamente.

—¡Claro! Después de todo tú le gustas mucho, pero mi amigo es tan, tan tímido—la trigueña volvió a darle con el codo—, ¡es todo tuyo, tigresa! Jo jo jo jo.

Anna enrojeció violentamente y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómoda.

—Oh… yo siempre creí que tú… bueno que tú y él… que él y tú… —masculló, obviamente apenada.

—¿Qué yo y él nos gustábamos?—inquirió Rapunzel con curiosidad.

Anna se le quedó viendo con expectación y vergüenza a partes iguales.

—¡¿Pero cómo crees?! ¡Eso es tan absurdo! Kristoff es como mi hermano, jamás me fijaría en él de esa manera, ¡si nos conocemos desde preescolar!—Rapunzel dejó escapar una risa incrédula—Una no se fija en sus hermanos.

—N-no, ¿verdad?—Anna se ruborizó aún más.

—¡Claro que no! Nosotros nos queremos solamente como amigos. ¡Ja! Pensar que nos gustábamos. Eso es muy estúpido.

—Je je je je.

—¡Ja ja ja ja!

Elsa miró la escena con una sonrisa de lado y negó con su cabeza en silencio. Su amiga siempre se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones.

—¡Qué cosas! Además, ya te dije que a él quien le gusta eres tú—la castaña pico una mejilla de Anna con su dedo índice—, pero no le digas que te dije todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me mataría con lo penoso que es! Aunque alguien tiene que ayudar a ese hombre de vez en cuando—suspiró—, ¡el amor flota en el aire!

Anna se puso a juguetear con sus trenzas medio deshechas, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y hablando de amor, parece que nos ha pegado fuerte a todas ¿eh? ¡No creas que no te vi ayer, Elsa!—la morena se volvió hacia la mencionada sobresaltándola con su comentario—¡Tú y Hans, ¿eh?! Eres más pilla de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Q-qué?—la platinada abrió sus ojos con espanto y los fijo en Rapunzel.

Anna por su parte, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa.

—¡Ay, no te hagas! Bien que vi ayer que se estaban dando cariño. No los quise interrumpir porque se veían de lo más acarameladitos, ya sabía yo que ustedes dos se traían algo. Pero en fin—Rapunzel volvió a tomar el carrito de café—, nos espera un largo día por delante. Hay muchos borrachos que despertar, varias resacas que curar y también tengo que buscar mi bikini. ¡Hoy tenemos una Pool Party! Así que las veré en un rato, tomen todo lo que necesiten de la habitación—dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia salida—, ¡vámonos, Pascal!

La cumpleañera desapareció dando saltitos alegres y tarareando una canción con su camaleón bien posado en el hombro. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Elsa sintió como las pupilas turquesas de su amiga se detenían en ella con interrogación.

Un intenso color subió a sus mejillas.

—Elsa, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

—¿Yo? Que cosas dices, no irás a creerle nada, ¿verdad? Recuerda que ella estaba más borracha que tú.

—Elsa…

—Será mejor que tomemos un baño—prosiguió la rubia rebuscando en su maleta y negándose a mirar a su amiga a los ojos—, tú primero. Después de la juerga que te pusiste ayer aun parece que hueles a tequila…

—Elsa…

—¿Trajiste champú? Creo que yo me olvidé de traer el mío, aunque seguro debe haber en el baño…

—¡Elsa Sorensen! Deja de hablar y mírame de una buena vez—la rubia suspiró, sabiendo que de nada valdría resistirse. Se volvió hacia su amiga con expresión culpable—, muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

—¿Qué pasó? Pues tú te pusiste una borrachera tremenda al igual que casi todo el mundo y casi tuve que subirte arrastrando hasta aquí. No eres tan ligera como pareces, ¿sabes?

—Me refiero a que pasó entre tú y Hans—Elsa se sintió enrojecer aún más, permitiendo que ese simple gesto la delatara—, y ni intentes negarme que no sucedió nada, porque ya esa cara tuya me lo está confirmando todo. Vamos, suéltalo.

—¿Y tú que te crees que puede haber pasado? El idiota comenzó a tomar como todos los demás y solo trataba de convencerlo para que se calmara, eso es todo—respondió la blonda cruzándose de brazos—, pero tú ya sabes bien como es, es obvio que no me iba a hacer caso. Así que discutimos.

—¿Y?

—Y me dijo cosas horribles, como que era una manipuladora y que siempre lo estaba fastidiando… ¡hazme favor! ¡Yo fastidiarlo a él! ¡Es tan imbécil, tan vil, tan egocéntrico…!

—¿Y?—la mirada de Anna era una invitación que casi la obligaba a confesarse.

Un tenso silencio se produjo entre ambas.

—Y luego me besó—Elsa musitó la respuesta en voz tan baja, que por un momento dudó de ser escuchada, sin embargo el chillido que soltó la colorada le confirmó todo lo contrario.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te besó? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Él y tú…? ¿Él y tú acaso…?

—Anna, deja de armar tanto escándalo—le pidió la albina—, no es para tanto. Él estaba tomado, los dos estábamos muy exaltados… no sé…

Anna volvió a chillar y empezó a dar saltos sobre la cama, ya olvidándose de su resaca por completo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Oh, ustedes son definitivamente el uno para el otro!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él y yo nos odiamos, por si no lo recuerdas! Esto solo fue… ¡solo fue alguna equivocación o algo así!

—¡Nada, Elsa! Por favor, todos sabemos que ustedes se gustan, es demasiado obvio cuando pelean que lo único que quieren es disimular. Además, uno no va por ahí besando a las personas a las que odia, ¿sabes?

Elsa bufó y cruzó los brazos, más ruborizada que antes.

—¿Y qué? ¿Yo cómo voy a saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese demente? Hans haría cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiarme, no sé porque lo deje… ¡agh, es que es tan absurdo! ¡¿Sabes lo incómodas que van a ser las cosas después de esto?! ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a verlo a los ojos después de… después de…?

Solo de recordar la manera en que el muchacho la había tomado entre sus brazos para besarla, hacía que experimentara un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y que sintiera su rostro arder. Acordándose de la cálida sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos grandes alzándola del suelo, la cercanía de su cuerpo, el aroma del vodka…

Aquello estaba mal. Tan mal estaba que como siempre, apenas se vio liberada en un momento de distracción del joven, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos.

Huir.

Había corrido de nuevo al interior de la casa antes de que Hans pudiera recuperarse del mareo que le produjo el alcohol. ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera?

—Creo que ese beso te afectó más de lo que tú misma quieres reconocer—le dijo Anna—, Elsa, dime la verdad. ¿Qué sentiste cuando él te besó? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Hans?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Confundida, Elsa se miró en los ojos de la cobriza, tratando de responderse a si misma esa cuestión.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Hans?

* * *

En otra habitación al extremo opuesto del pasillo, un pelirrojo sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle en cualquier momento. Con el estómago revuelto y las sienes palpitándole más que nunca, se incorporó sobre el váter en el que había estado vomitando durante los últimos cinco minutos. Hacía tanto que ya no se emborrachaba de aquella manera, que hasta se le había olvidado lo que era tener una resaca.

—Vamos, termina ya. ¿Cuánto se supone que bebiste anoche?—la voz del rubio que estaba detrás de él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—Si no puedes controlarlo ¿para qué bebes? Es tan estúpido…

Hans gruñó esperando que se callara. ¿Era que ese jodido grandulón se creía un ejemplo de rectitud o qué demonios?

Aquella mañana se había despertado desorientado, en una habitación que no era la suya y sintiéndose terriblemente mal. No le había llevado mucho tiempo acordarse de que estaba en la cabaña de la hippie, ni tampoco reconocer a su amiguito que dormía a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado. Lo que si le extrañó fue precisamente encontrarse con él, ¿en dónde se habría metido el idiota de Eugene?

No desperdició demasiados minutos haciéndose más preguntas, con lo mal que estaba. Todas sus dudas podían esperar. Mareado, se había levantado de la cama tropezando con las sábanas y cayendo al suelo de una manera nada elegante para lo que era él.

Kristoff se había despertado por el ruido y lo había ayudado a caminar hasta el baño, o más bien, lo había jalado del cuello de su camisa para hacerlo incorporarse y colocarse su brazo sobre los hombros, a fin de que pudiera caminar sin chocar con nada. Y es que todo le daba vueltas.

Lo peor eran los recuerdos que lo bombardeaban como fragmentos del más maravilloso y a la vez terrible de los sueños. Había besado a Elsa… había cometido el enorme error de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de nuevo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarla a la cara?

—Mierda—masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Me siento mal.

—Después de beberte una botella entera de vodka, era obvio que no ibas a despertar como en un lecho de rosas—dijo Kristoff irónicamente—, te lo montaste tú solo en grande, ¿eh?

El colorado gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Luego tiró de la cadena y salieron del baño, con él murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Kristoff negó con la cabeza.

Ese principito era bueno para tomar pero no aguantaba ni un trago. La noche anterior, se había sorprendido mucho cuando Elsa había aparecido delante de él, muy sonrojada y pidiéndole que ayudara a su hermanastro a subir a su dormitorio, cosa que había acatado sin rechistar en tanto la albina se llevaba a una Anna muy pasada de copas.

Se había sorprendido bastante de encontrar a Hans borracho en demasía en el garaje, con una botella casi vacía de vodka en el suelo y él pegando de puñetazos contra la pared. Parecía muy frustrado por algo.

En medio de protestas e intentos por golpearlo de parte del cobrizo, que pudo eludir muy fácilmente, Kristoff lo llevó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta el primer dormitorio que encontró disponible, dentro del cual se había quedado dormido casi al instante. El pobre diablo había pasado una mala noche.

—Necesito una aspirina.

—Tú necesitas más que una aspirina para reponerte, menuda borrachera. Todavía hueles a licor—el blondo se movió hacia su cama para sacar un bolso deportivo de debajo, del que extrajo un par de bermudas y una camiseta—, ¿por qué estabas tomando solo, eh?

Un par de pupilas verdes se clavaron en él con recelo.

—Bueno, igual no me interesa—Kristoff se encogió de hombros—, tú sabrás si tienes problemas. Lo que sí es que Elsa no se veía muy contenta—al decir esto su rostro se endureció y entonces se volvió hacia él seriamente—, y aquí entre nos, será mejor que no vuelvas a ponerte así delante de ella. Es una buena chica, no tiene que ir por ahí cuidando a ningún ebrio. Ya bastante tiene con soportar que… en fin—se contuvo—, solo déjala tranquila, ¿quieres? Y será mejor que no vuelvas a tomar como ayer.

—Oye, mastodonte—le espetó Hans, sentado en la orilla de su colchón con la espalda encorvada y los antebrazos recargados en sus muslos, abatido—, yo sabré que es lo que hago y lo que no. ¿Quién te crees para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Los ojos ambarinos de Kristoff brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿Quién me creo?—replicó—Me creo un buen amigo de Elsa y te repito que no está bien lo que hiciste ayer. ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Se supone que tendrías que cuidarla, no comportarte como un jodido irresponsable. Solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada en tu estado, porque si me llego a enterar de que la molestaste, voy a partirte esa cara de niño bonito que tienes, ¿entendiste?

Vaya con el grandote, pudo notar por la expresión fiera en su rostro que hablaba en serio. Joder, era lo único que le faltaba. En serio, ¿quién mierda se creía? Él sabía bien como tratar con Elsa… la mayoría del tiempo.

A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, con el pequeño cuerpo de la joven acorralado debajo del suyo y sus pálidas mejillas ruborizadas, los leves gemidos que había soltado al besarla y el sabor de sus labios, dulces y suaves, tan adictivos, tan perfectos…

Casi de inmediato se obligó a si mismo a dejar a un lado esos pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a replicarle a Kristoff, cuando fue interrumpido por una persona que entraba.

Mérida cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta ellos, sosteniendo una taza de café en sus finas manos. Tenía su cabello rojo atado en una coleta desordenada y vestía una camiseta deportiva enorme y gastada, junto con unos shorts que seguramente había usado para dormir.

Sus ojos azules examinaron inquisitivamente las posturas retadoras de ambos.

—Bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí, eh? No me digan que se están peleando—dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Tan solo le dejaba en claro un par de cosas a tu amiguito—dijo Kristoff relajando sus hombros y retirándose de nuevo hacia su cama—, ayer se puso realmente mal y no es justo que Elsa tenga que verlo así. Es conveniente que vaya aprendiendo como tratar a su familia o me veré en la necesidad de enseñarle—crujió sus nudillos.

—Wow, no sabía que Barbie había contratado un guardaespaldas—Mérida dejó la taza de café en una mesa—, pues te voy a decir una cosa, reyecito. Tú le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos a este inútil y seré yo quien tenga que acomodarte las ideas a puños, ¿comprendes?—imitó su gesto.

—¿Tú me vas a golpear a mí?—Kristoff se señaló a si mismo con el dedo índice y la miró incrédulo.

No era que dudara de la fuerza de la pelirroja a pesar de su delgada figura; esa ya la conocía bien de tanto verla en la escuela y los partidos de fútbol. Pero que defendiera tanto a ese psicópata… definitivamente el mundo estaba loco.

—Veo que comprendes bien el concepto, bíceps. Anda, mueve tu rubio trasero y vete a dar un baño o algo—le dijo Mérida con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, tengo que hablar con mi amiguito.

Kristoff levantó una de sus cejas y se la quedó mirando con aversión.

—¡Bah!—soltó bruscamente, antes de agarrar su toalla junto con las prendas que había tomado antes—Ni que me importara lo que tengan que conversar. Idiotas.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño dejándolos solos.

—Vaya con el rubito, se despertó de un humor de perros—comentó la chica volviendo a tomar el café y tendiéndoselo a Hans—, toma, supuse que lo necesitarías. La hippie anda repartiendo bebidas por el pasillo. También te traje unas aspirinas—se sacó unas pastillas del bolsillo—, sí que vine en el mejor momento, ¿eh? Un minuto más y ese grandulón te habría aplastado aquí mismo.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco—repuso el cobrizo con sarcasmo; como si necesitara que lo defendieran.

Cautelosamente tomó un par de sorbos del café y luego se metió las aspirinas a la boca.

—Deberías, tomando en cuenta la resaca que traes encima. Apestas a alcohol—dijo Mérida—, en serio principito, no sé que harías tú sin mí.

Hans gruñó.

—¿Y bien?—la muchacha cruzó los brazos y lo miró interrogadoramente—¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió anoche? ¿O voy a tener que obligarte a hablar?

—¿Hablar sobre qué?—farfulló el muchacho, masticando las aspirinas—Lo único que hice fue ponerme la peor borrachera que te tenido en meses. Gran cosa.

—Tú me hablas como si no te conociera, Hans. Ningún idiota se pone a tomar solo nada más porque sí. Y después de verte el verano completo, creo que a ti sobraban razones—el aludido se sintió analizado por ese par de ojos azules que parecían tan sagaces y disimuló, tomando un poco más de café—. ¿Sabes? Ayer tuve una plática muy importante con la princesita. No habrán discutido por eso ¿o sí?

—¿Qué tú que?—Hans se volvió hacia ella bruscamente—¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Y qué más le iba a decir? Vamos, se estaba comportando como una perra. Eso de la ley del hielo es infantil hasta si se trata de alguien como tú.

—Mierda—el muchacho agachó la cabeza y poso la frente sobre su palma abierta, más frustrado que antes.

Conociendo a Mérida, seguro que de esa plática no podía haber salido nada agradable. Ya ni llorar era bueno.

—Bueno principito, ¡ni que fuera para tanto! Como si ustedes no tuvieran motivos para pelear a diario de todos modos—la pelirroja resopló—, anda ya, dime ¿qué le hiciste? Porque esa cara me dice que volvieron a pelear. Mira que si ella te dijo alguna otra estupidez…

—La besé.

—… voy y le arrancó cada uno de sus oxigenados cabellos, ¡y a ti también por imbécil! Ustedes de veras que… ¡espera! ¿Qué?—Mérida detuvo su parloteo bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo vio anonadada.

—La besé. A la fuerza—él exhaló pesadamente—, ¡no sé que me pasó! Simplemente la vi ahí, reclamándome por beber, me enojé, la acorralé contra la pared y luego… ¡mierda! ¡Soy tan estúpido!

—Joder playboy, ¿cuándo te convertiste en un maldito acosador de menores? Ese hermano tuyo te contagió sus mañas.

—¡Esto es una maldita mierda!—Hans dejó su taza de golpe en la mesita de noche—¡Dime! ¿Qué demonios se supone que vaya a hacer o decir cuando la vea hoy? ¿Tengo que disculparme? ¡¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacer tal estupidez?!

Era tan estúpido, tan estúpido. Ni siquiera quería disculparse, no lo haría. No cuando todavía recordaba la suave y deliciosa sensación de la boca de Elsa y su perfume inundando sus fosas nasales. Toda ella era tan tentadora… y tan inalcanzable para él.

—Bueno, velo por el lado amable. Siempre puedes fingir que no recuerdas nada porque estabas borracho—apuntó su amiga con sarcasmo.

Hans sabía muy bien que nunca podría olvidarse de ese momento, por más que quisiera. ¿Sería patético fingir que nada había sucedido? ¿Hacer como si ese beso no hubiera sido el mejor instante que había tenido en mucho tiempo, quizá en toda su vida? ¿Qué no se moría de ganas por repetirlo?

—Qué remedio, no voy a disculparme con ella. ¿Qué se supone que le vaya a decir? ¿Te imaginas lo que debe estar pensando ahora? Esa pequeña sanguijuela, de por si me odia y ahora con esto—suspiró con molestia—, soy un imbécil.

—Lo eres—Mérida asintió levemente con la cabeza—, Hans, dime la verdad, los dos ya sabemos cual es tu situación respecto a la rubita, te dije una vez que no te servía de mucho negarlo…

Él la observó consternado.

—¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuándo la besaste?

* * *

—Yo… no lo sé—Elsa arrugó su entrecejo con preocupación—, quiero decir, fue todo tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensar ni de hacer nada… además, es Hans, ¡vamos, yo lo detesto!

—Pero te gustó que te besara—afirmó Anna observando con atención el movimiento nervioso de sus manos y sus mejillas ruborizadas—, acéptalo Elsa. Te gustó y me doy cuenta por la manera en que te brillan los ojos cada vez que hablas de eso. Nunca antes te había visto así con nadie. Creo que ni siquiera cuando salías con Tadashi ponías esa mirada.

—¡Pero es que eso no puede ser!—exclamó la platinada con ahínco—Anna, tú sabes bien todo lo que he padecido desde que él llegó a casa. Hans me odia, no comprendo porque haría algo así. ¿Es que acaso está jugando conmigo? ¿Piensa que voy a caer tan fácilmente?

—Elsa, no creo que él quiera hacer nada de eso—la pecosa saltó de la cama y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos—. Ustedes son demasiado orgullosos para ver lo que pasa aquí. Tú le gustas a Hans, él te gusta a ti, ¡vamos, se nota a la legua!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—negó la blonda soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose a caminar por todo el dormitorio—¡¿Cómo dices eso, Anna?! Es Hans, ¡Hans! ¿Cómo crees que él y yo…? ¿Cómo crees que yo…? ¡Argh!

—Te has ruborizado.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es, Elsa ¿a quién quieres engañar? Puedes hacerte la desentendida con alguien más, pero no conmigo. Amiga, para—Anna la tomó por los hombros para que se detuviera—, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que él te gusta? Vamos Elsa, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. De hecho, yo creo que ya se estaban tardando en demostrar lo evidente, ¡no sabes la tensión que se sentía entre ambos desde el primer momento!

—No es tan sencillo—replicó la albina apartándose suavemente—, Anna… tú sabes bien que yo no tengo experiencia con esto, nunca he salido con nadie en serio, ni siquiera había besado a un chico… y menos a uno como Hans, tan arrogante y seguro de si mismo. ¿Qué tal si solo quiere jugar conmigo?

—No creo que esa sea su intención. Yo sé que puede ser un tonto contigo, pero estoy segura de que en verdad le interesas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Porque Anna, mírame—le dijo, repentinamente apesadumbrada—, ¿de veras crees que alguien como él se fijaría en mí? Somos totalmente opuestos… debe estar acostumbrado a salir con chicas mucho más guapas y divertidas. No con una niña como yo.

—Elsa, no digas esas cosas, eres lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar su atención y ya lo hiciste.

La mencionada negó con la cabeza, lejos de sentirse tranquila con las palabras de Anna. Sabía bien que quería ayudar, pero conocía lo suficiente a su hermanastro como para saber que no lo podía tomar en serio. ¿Cómo iba a bajar la guardia después de todo lo que le había hecho esos meses?

—Lo único que tengo claro es que no le pienso permitir que juegue conmigo. Ya bastante me ha molestado para que ahora quiera dárselas de conquistador, ¡eso sí que no! ¿Entiendes?

—Elsa, te estás alterando demasiado por nada—le advirtió la colorada—, las cosas no son así…

—¡Por supuesto que lo son! Anna, tú no entiendes. Yo no pienso darle la oportunidad de que se burle de mí, lo que sucedió ayer fue una equivocación. Él estaba borracho, posiblemente ni se acuerde de nada, ¿y crees que yo voy a quedar como una tonta dándole la importancia que Hans no? Pues no señor—la joven se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada?

—Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Demostrarle que no me afecta en lo absoluto, porque no lo hace.

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho hacerla cambiar de opinión. Cuando Elsa tomaba una decisión, no había nada que la convenciera de lo contrario. Era una terca sin remedio.

—Creo que estás actuando muy mal con este asunto, amiga.

—Yo sé bien lo que hago ¿y sabes qué? Ya estuvo bueno de permitir que ese desconsiderado se meta conmigo. Así que no le voy a dar la más mínima importancia—declaró la blonda, alzando su nariz de manera orgullosa—, es más, ¡eso ya quedó en el pasado! Vamos a olvidarnos de eso y preparémonos para salir de una vez de aquí. Creo que a esta hora ya todos deben estar despiertos.

Anna rodó los ojos, dándole por su lado. Tarde o temprano esa necia muchacha tendría que darse cuenta de como eran las cosas, pero no sería ella quien la obligara a hacerlo.

—Debes tomar un baño, creo que todavía hueles a tequila.

La bermeja tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acercó a su nariz.

—¡Uy! Es verdad, anoche fue tan intenso, je je je—tomó de su bolso su toalla de flores, un cepillo para el cabello y otro para los dientes, y un traje de baño de una sola pieza con escote halter de color fucsia—, ¡no me tardo nada!—anunció antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Elsa sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, optando por desenredar su propio cabello mientras la esperaba y forzándose a no pensar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, tan vividos en memoria y que no la habían dejado dormir. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas cuando se trataba de ese condenado pelirrojo?

Cuando su amiga salió de la ducha, ya luciendo su bañador y secándose el pelo con una toalla, percibió el aroma a jabón que la envolvía.

—¡El agua está deliciosa! Muy calientita y creo que esa regadera tiene un botón para masajes o algo así, ¡todo es tan increíble aquí!—Anna la miró mientras terminaba de peinar su melena—¿Qué te vas a poner?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—Algo ligero, hace mucho calor ahí afuera—la blonda sacó de su maleta un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes finos y su ropa interior.

Ni loca pensaba ponerse un traje de baño. Odiaba los lugares calurosos y sobretodo, las piscinas, a las que desde niña les había tenido pavor por todas las infecciones y bacterias que se podían acumular en el agua. De milagro sabía nadar debido a la misma razón; cuando era pequeña, siempre terminaba llorando a causa de la suciedad que creía que había en la alberca de sus clases de natación.

Anna la miró extender su vestido sobre su respectiva cama, no muy convencida, y entonces echó un vistazo a la maleta que había cargado consigo. La otra adolescente no le puso mucha atención sino hasta que escuchó su exclamación de triunfo.

—¡Ajá!—Elsa se volvió para mirarla y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

En sus manos, la pecosa sostenía las dos piezas de un pequeño bikini de color azul. Ese maldito bikini que se había jurado no usar jamás.

—¿P-pero cómo…?—tartamudeó atónita. Ella ni siquiera había empacado esa cosa… a menos que… —¡Mamá!—exclamó enfurruñada.

No había otra explicación. Idun de seguro había aprovechado para meterlo a escondidas entre sus cosas mientras estaba durmiendo, y todo porque le había insinuado un par de veces que tenía que ser agradecida y animarse a usar el precioso regalo que le había hecho su hijastro.

Esa mujer un día la iba a matar de un disgusto.

—¡Pero que sexy es esto!—Anna sacudió el diminuto bañador con emoción y fue hasta ella—¡Mira que hermoso! ¡Tienes que usarlo!

—¡Yo no voy a usar esa maldita cosa!

—¿Pero por qué no? ¡Es tan bonito!

—¡No!

Rápidamente, Anna tomó el vestido que había colocado encima del colchón y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

—¡Anna!—protestó la platinada.

—De ninguna manera te lo voy a regresar hasta que te pruebes el bikini—le extendió la mencionada prenda—, ¡vamos Elsa, no seas aburrida! Te aseguro que te verás muy bien con él.

–Pero… pero… ¡es que es demasiado!

—¡Pues ahora te lo pones! Yo sé porque te lo digo—a empujones, se vio arrastrada hasta el baño en donde Anna terminó de colocar sus cosas y el mencionado bañador sobre el mueble del lavabo—, ¡y no te voy a dejar salir hasta que te lo pongas!—cerró la puerta.

—¡Anna!—la rubia cerró sus manos en puños.

¡Esa chica se comportaba como una mocosa de preescolar a veces!

Refunfuñando, miró el bikini y lo tiró al suelo. Que ni pensara que se lo iba a poner.

Bruscamente se metió en la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente la distrajera por un lado de su encrucijada, sin embargo cuando salió, descubrió que realmente no tenía opción. Con movimientos inseguros se puso el bikini y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una esquina.

Su sola imagen la hizo ruborizar. Aquel traje de baño se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada silueta, exponiendo mucho más de lo que tenía intención de revelar. Y no obstante, jamás se había visto de aquella manera.

Se veía linda y sexy. El bikini le favorecía tremendamente, a pesar de no dejar mucho a la imaginación. Incluso parecía un poco mayor.

Un toquido a la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¡Elsa! ¡Sal ya! ¡Quiero ver como te ves!—exclamó su amiga.

—¡Esta cosa no me tapa nada!—se quejó—¡Me siento desnuda!

—¡Solo sal de una buena vez!

Tímidamente, Elsa abrió la puerta y se dejó ver ante unos sorprendidos ojos aguamarina.

—¡Oh, Elsa! ¡Estás tan preciosa!—chilló Anna con emoción—¡Mira que sexy te ves! Vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta allá afuera, ¿eh?—añadió picaronamente.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie me vea así! Dame mi vestido—le pidió ella con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Ah ah, no—Anna negó con la cabeza—, ¡de ninguna manera podemos esconder ese cuerpo tuyo! Mírate, pareces una súper modelo.

—¡Anna!

—¡No te quejes, Elsa! Todos allá afuera van a estar en traje de baño, ¿sabes cuánto me gustaría a mí usar uno como ese? ¡Mis padres nunca me han dejado comprar uno de dos piezas! ¡No es justo!

La blonda respingó y se cubrió con los brazos.

—¡Pero es que me siento muy expuesta!

—Oh, vaya—Anna se volvió hacia una de las cómodas de la habitación y rebuscó entre los cajones—, a ver, vamos a ver… mmm, no… ¡perfecto!—alzó en su mano derecha un pequeño pareo de tela turquesa y transparente—¡Ponte esto!

La otra prácticamente se lo arrebató, atándolo con rapidez a su cintura. Al menos ya no se le veía el trasero.

—Pues esto tampoco me tapa mucho—dijo frunciendo los labios y clavando la vista en su ombligo.

—Como te gusta quejarte, ¡te ves genial, amiga! Ahora vamos a hacer algo con tu cabello—le dijo la colorada tomando su cepillo y empezando a cepillar las hebras platinadas y húmedas—, ¡tenemos que vernos perfectas para estar en esa piscina!

Elsa suspiró frustrada mientras se dejaba hacer. Sabía que no había sido buena idea aceptar ir en ese viaje.

* * *

La piscina de la cabaña era un lugar muy espacioso, rodeado por una amplia terraza que a su vez estaba circunvalada por varios árboles y arbustos, y en una de cuyas esquinas se había dispuesto una enorme parrilla en donde algunos chicos ya se encontraban colocando algunas hamburguesas y carne para asar.

De la borrachera de la noche anterior no quedaba ni rastro. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían puesto su traje de baño y chapoteaban alegremente en la alberca, mientras otros tantos se hallaban tumbados para tomar el sol y otros más esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista. Ciertamente hacía un día muy bonito para pasarlo nadando afuera, con el sol y el aire fresco de la montaña.

Eugene metió la mano en una de las muchas heladeras que habían sacado, repletas de cerveza. Tomó una lata y le extendió otra al pelirrojo sentado a su lado, quien negó con la cabeza.

No quería volver a saber nada de alcohol en su vida.

—Viejo, luces terrible. Sí que armaste tu propia fiesta anoche, ¿eh?

Hans torció desdeñosamente la boca y le echó un vistazo al castaño. El desgraciado estaba fresco como una lechuga, demasiado para alguien que se había pasado toda la noche (o la madrugada más bien) en vela, cuidando a esa ebria e irresponsable hippie.

Ya ambos se habían colocado sus respectivas bermudas, él unas de color rojo y su compañero unas azules.

—Yo también la pasé muy bien, ya sabes, asegurándome de que mi florcita se recuperara. Esa chica sí que bebe como un cosaco, je je je, tiene el espíritu libre de una artista—el muchacho suspiró—, ¿sabes, amigo? Ayer, mientras Punzie vomitaba encima de mis zapatos al igual que en esa escena de "El Exorcista"*, supe que en serio me interesaba. ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan fascinante, tan entusiasta por vivir la vida! Estoy enamorado, Hans.

Claro que lo estaba, pensó el aludido con sarcasmo. Esa desquiciada estaba tan mal de la cabeza como él, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Una estaba en camino de ser una consumada alcohólica y el otro era un adicto a la hierba.

Menuda pareja conformarían.

—Y también tienes un par de zapatos caros echados a perder. Felicidades.

—Eso no importa, viejo. Lo material viene y se va, ¡el amor es para siempre!

—Ahórrame tu charla de hippie come flores.

Todavía no se recuperaba por completo de la resaca, tenía calor y se moría de hambre. Maldita la hora en que había aceptado ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

—¿Sigues molesto por qué te deje con ricitos de oro? Viejo, ya te dije que no me di cuenta cuando te subió a la habitación—se excusó el trigueño abriendo su videocámara y enfocando los alrededores—. Ese tal esteroides es más silencioso que el gato de Elsa.

Hans volvió a bufar ante la mención de la rubia, a la que por cierto, no veía entre los invitados que estaban en la piscina.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o frustrado respecto a eso.

Como si su solo pensamiento la invocara, en ese momento fue cuando vio salir de la cabaña a dos muchachas vistiendo trajes de baño, la primera, de trenzas coloradas, halando de la segunda que la seguía con algo de reticencia.

Elsa se había puesto unas gafas de sol y un sombrero ancho, con el que más que querer cubrirse del sol, parecía tener intenciones de esconderse. Su melena aperlada descansaba prolijamente en su hombro izquierdo trenzado como de costumbre y su pálida piel se encontraba más expuesta que nunca, debido al diminuto bikini azul que le había regalado en Navidad.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la impresión y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, acompañado de un cosquilleo en su vientre que no podía anticipar nada bueno.

Por más que quisiera, no podía apartar la mirada de la visión que era la jovencita en ese instante. Cuando meses atrás, había elegido ese bañador de dos piezas en el centro comercial, lo había hecho con la intención de burlarse, de avergonzarla, porque sabía de sobra que nunca se atrevería a usar nada tan revelador. Y en ese entonces aunque así fuera, dudaba que hubiera algo que realmente valiera la pena ver; con lo delgada que estaba la chica.

Pero maldita sea, cuanto se había equivocado. El bikini se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, marcando delicadamente cada parte de su pequeño y sensual cuerpo. La esbelta clavícula, el busto, que no era muy grande pero estaba divinamente proporcionado, la estrecha cintura y las caderas ligeramente redondeadas, y las largas y blancas piernas…

De pronto sentía mucho calor.

—¡Eh, fisgón! Ya te he pillado—la socarrona voz de Eugene lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que se ruborizara intensamente—, ¿con qué mirando a tu hermanita, eh? La verdad es que le queda muy bien el traje de baño…

—¡No digas idioteces!

Frunció el ceño y vio como Anna arrastraba a su amiga junto a Kristoff, que les sonrió a ambas y las saludó no sin antes echarle una mirada discreta a la pelirroja, que reía como una retrasada al igual que siempre que se encontraba con ese grandote.

—Ya decía yo que las hormonas te habían pegado fuerte, principito.

—Jódete—le espetó Hans antes de levantarse de la tumbona donde se había sentado, para caminar discretamente hacia un sitio donde pudiera escuchar la conversación de esos tres sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Haciéndose el desinteresado, fingió tomar un vaso de soda de una mesa cercana mientras por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba la espalda de porcelana de Elsa.

—Dime la verdad Kristoff, ¿no es cierto que mi amiga se ve preciosa? ¡Casi la tuve que obligar a ponerse su bikini—parloteaba Anna con su chillona voz.

—Sí, las dos se ven muy bien—convino el rubio.

—Hace mucho calor aquí—se quejó la blonda y por el tono que usó, pudo intuir que estaba haciendo otro de sus pucheros infantiles—, me voy a quemar toda.

—¡Pues claro! Es verano y no te haría mal agarrar un poquito más de color, te pusiste el protector solar ¿verdad?—preguntó Anna.

Elsa volvió a llevar las manos hasta su pareo, incómoda y ajustando más el nudo para taparse en vano.

—Quien quiera que te haya regalado ese bikini hizo muy bien amiga, se nota que tiene un excelente gusto—Hans sonrió presuntuosamente—, ¡ya era hora de que te pusieras algo más atrevido!

—Anna, basta ya—pidió la albina.

—Je je je, como es de tímida esta mujer—comentó Anna—, ¡estás atrayendo muchas miradas con ese modelito puesto!

Hans frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, varios muchachos que se encontraban cerca (¡y algunas muchachas, válgame Dios!), miraban con atención a su hermanastra, algunos sin el menor disimulo y otros más decentes, lanzándole vistazos recatados.

Una ola de enfado se hizo presente en él, ¿qué se creían que estaban mirando todos esos buitres?

—Me alegra ver que te sientas mucho mejor, Anna—dijo Kristoff llamando su atención y haciendo que ella le devolviera una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Oh, no fue para tanto! Digo, después de todo ya sabes como son estas fiestas, una tiene que ir aprendiendo a soportar unos cuantos tragos, je je.

—Anna, vomitaste en el baño esta mañana—la atajó su amiga.

—Je je je je je je je, ¡qué cosas! Lo bueno es que Rapunzel me llevo unos analgésicos, esa chica es simpática después de todo.

—Y parece que también se ha recuperado por completo—habló su amigo, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la piscina en donde la castaña correteaba alegremente usando un bikini de color púrpura muy parecido al de Elsa. Llevaba en la mano la misma sartén de la noche anterior—, ¡oh, vamos!—suspiró Kristoff al ver como la festejada llegaba hasta Naveen y fingía darle de sartenazos en el trasero, los dos riendo estúpidamente.

Su amiga no tenía remedio.

—¿Quieren nadar un poco? ¡Se ve que el agua está muy buena!—exclamó Anna observando con entusiasmo la piscina.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me voy a quedar por aquí tomando el sol—dijo Elsa.

Ni loca se metía a ese cultivo de bacterias, ¿qué tal si alguien se orinaba dentro o tenía una infección?

Anna se encogió de hombros y se acercó al borde de la pileta para entrar de un salto, seguida de Kristoff, que se desprendió de la camiseta para sumergirse y nadar a su lado. En menos de un minuto ya estaban salpicándose como niños pequeños.

La platinada sonrió divertida. Al menos ellos se lo pasaban bien, pero ella sentía que debía retirarse a un lugar más discreto, donde no pudiera recibir tantas miradas.

Lentamente y sin ser consciente de las pupilas verdes que la observaban a poca distancia, se sentó en una tumbona que estaba más alejada del resto y convenientemente puesta a la sombra. Que mal que no había sacado su iPod.

—Hola—una voz femenina a su lado la sobresaltó.

De pie junto a ella, una chica con un trikini blanco le sonreía amigablemente. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un rubio más oscuro que el de ella, y le estaba extendiendo una lata de soda fría.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo y aceptó la bebida con algo de recelo—, ¿nos conocemos?

—No personalmente, soy compañera de clases de Punz. A lo mejor me has visto en el club de teatro—respondió la otra—, me llamó Aurora. Y tú eres Elsa, ¿verdad?

—Ah sí—la albina pareció recordar algo—, tú estuviste en esa obra de teatro con tu novio.

Ahora recordaba haberla visto vagamente en los ensayos de "La Bella Durmiente", llevando un bonito vestido azul de utilería.

—Sí. Aunque en realidad terminé con él, es que después de la graduación irá a estudiar lejos de la ciudad y eso.

—Ah, ehm… lo siento—dijo Elsa dubitativamente.

Nunca se le había dado bien conversar con personas que no conocía.

—De hecho terminamos bien, quedamos en ser amigos—la recién llegada le dirigió una mirada de la cabeza a los pies de la que ella no se dio cuenta—, ¿me puedo sentar?

—Sí, claro. Gracias por la bebida.

—No hay de qué, parecías estar acalorada. Qué bonito bikini.

—Gracias.

—Sí, tenía que decirlo. ¿Y qué? ¿Vienes con tu novio o alguien así?

Elsa frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la pregunta.

—No, no tengo.

—¿Cómo? Una chica tan linda como tú; bueno, disculpa que te lo diga, es que te vi en el baile con el amigo de Punz y yo pensé…

—Kristoff es solo mi amigo. A él le gusta mi mejor amiga.

—¿La pelirroja? Ah bueno, ya me parecía. Eso tiene sentido, digo, en la escuela no te he visto nunca con nadie. No es que eso tenga algo de malo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado salir con chicos.

—Te entiendo completamente, es muy agobiante—Elsa se relajó. Al menos parecía que después de todo tendría a alguien con quien hablar en esa fiestecita, sin sentirse como un bicho raro—, bueno Elsa, disculparás que sea tan directa pero a mí no me gusta irme con rodeos. No es mi estilo, ¿sabes?

—Ahm… ok—la albina arqueó una ceja, sin comprender del todo ese cambio tan abrupto en la conversación.

—Sí, bueno, pues la verdad es que te estuve viendo desde el baile y ayer en la fiesta, y me pareces una muchacha muy guapa—Aurora le mostró una sonrisa que seguramente, habría hecho derretir al más difícil de los chicos—, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Elsa se atragantó con el sorbo que había tomado de la lata de soda, tosiendo violentamente e incorporándose en la tumbona.

—¡Eh! Tranquila, tranquila—Aurora se desplazó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado con algo de preocupación, para ayudarla—, ¿te sorprendió lo que dije? No es para tanto… después de todo, tú no sales con chicos ¿no?

—¿C-cómo?—musitó la platinada en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, ayer te vi rechazando a todos esos muchachos. Si yo por eso terminé con mi novio. Y al verte pensé… venga, respira—la ceniza le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar reconfortarla, pero eso solo la hizo tensarse más—, tienes la piel muy suave, ¿te echas algo?—los ojos azules de su interlocutora se pasearon por todo su cuerpo de un modo mucho más descarado que antes.

—D-discúlpame—dijo poniéndose de pie—, tengo que ir a… a tomar aire.

Se retiró a toda prisa con las mejillas coloradas, dejando a una rubia muy confundida detrás de si.

Aquello tenía que ser una maldita broma. No era que tuviera problemas con otras preferencias sexuales, pero ¿en serio? Era lo único que le faltaba, que confundieran su timidez con algo completamente distinto. Y justamente a ella, a quien le costaba socializar y aceptar el contacto físico de otras personas…

¡Maldición, necesitaba quitarse ese maldito bikini ya mismo! Maldito fuera ese pelirrojo del mal, malditos fueran sus obsequios y maldita fuera su odiosa capacidad de molestarla.

De repente algo nubló su visión. Una enorme toalla le había caído encima.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué…?!—se quitó el objeto de encima para encontrarse frente a frente con el responsable de su situación, quien la miraba de una manera desaprobatoria.

Y que por cierto, estaba condenadamente sexy con esas bermudas rojas que dejaban al descubierto su trabajado torso lleno de pecas. Elsa se sintió ruborizar aún más mientras todos los sucesos de la noche anterior se repetían sin querer en su cabeza.

—Tápate tonta, estás llamando mucho la atención con ese bikini de mierda—le espetó Hans.

Ya bastante tenía que soportar con todos esos imbéciles mirándola, pero el colmo había sido escuchar como esa estúpida zorra se le insinuaba del modo más desfachatado. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa bruja? Una vulgar acosadora es lo que era, seguramente se dedicaba a cazar a muchachitas incautas por ahí o algo peor. Ni siquiera Lars era tan escalofriante.

Y como ella había unas pocas arpías que también estaban al acecho, como si no fuera suficiente con los pelmazos de siempre. Todos eran unos jodidos buitres de mierda.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera reclamarle, se retiró dignamente, dejándola con la boca abierta.

—¡Estúpido!—le gritó mientras se alejaba.

Todo eso era su culpa.

Enfurruñada, tiró la toalla al suelo y la pateó en un infantil berrinche.

—¿Qué te hizo la toalla para que te desquites con ella de esa manera?—preguntó una voz divertida.

Tiana la miraba con una media sonrisa de lado. Llevaba puesto un bañador de una pieza y escote horizontal, que mostraba un precioso y colorido diseño de flores sobre un fondo negro.

—¡Estoy harta de mi hermanastro!

—Lo he notado. Vamos a sentarnos allá—la morena señaló un rinconcito de la terraza en donde había una banca ajena al bullicio de la alberca—allí no molesta nadie.

Elsa recogió la toalla y fue con ella a sentarse, en tanto observaban como los demás nadaban.

—¿Tampoco te piensas meter tú?

—No, las piscinas me dan cosa. Hasta los pantanos de Nueva Orleans me parecen más higiénicos—Tiana rió de buen humor—, bueno, lo son cuando los recorres en balsa. En realidad no me encanta nadar.

Un destello en su mano atrajo la atención de la blonda. Allí, reposando en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, brillaba el bonito anillo con diseño de nenúfar que su compañero les había mostrado a ella y a Anna hacía un par de días en el café. Vérselo puesto le sorprendió.

—Qué bonito—dijo señalando la joya.

—Oh, sí—Tiana miró con una sonrisa su obsequio—, es muy lindo ¿verdad? Naveen me lo regaló. ¿Quién diría que él pudiera tener estos detalles de vez en cuando, eh?—rió suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿de veras te pidió estar con él?—un par de ojos castaños se posaron en ella, sorprendidos—Oh, bueno, el viernes nos lo mostró a Anna y a mí para preguntar que opinábamos, porque pensaba pedirte… bueno, creo que no es asunto mío—repuso desviando sus ojos, azorada.

Tiana volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Sí, somos novios desde el viernes—confesó—, esa noche se me declaró en la residencia para estudiantes y bueno… tuve que decirle que sí.

—¿Tuviste?—Elsa arqueó una de sus cejas—Creí que no lo soportabas.

—Naveen me saca mucho de quicio. Es irresponsable, inmaduro, presumido y casi nunca se toma nada en serio—dijo la chica—, pero también tiene muy buen corazón y yo lo quiero así. Además, ya me ha demostrado que cuando algo le importa realmente es capaz de esforzarse y eso me terminó de convencer. No podría imaginarme con nadie más que con él.

—Oh—Elsa se quedó en silencio y observó como su acompañante miraba a su novio con una ligera sonrisa, su mirada brillando más que nunca.

Y ella que había pensado que nunca lo iba a aceptar. El amor era tan complicado a veces.

—Pero, no entiendo—dijo—, ¿no tienes miedo de que no funcione? Ustedes son muy diferentes. Tú eres muy diferente y él… bueno, a él solo le interesa divertirse. Desde que los conozco solo se la pasan discutiendo, ¿cómo es que dos personas así pueden llegarse a enamorar?—inquirió, más para si misma que para Tiana.

—Bueno, uno no decide con quien quiere estar y con quien no. Estas cosas solo pasan y además—Tiana tocó su anillo con evidente afecto—, se trata de poder aceptar al otro aún con todos sus defectos. Estoy segura de que yo también debo ser terriblemente mandona y aburrida para él—volvió a reír—, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Hasta cuando discutimos, en el fondo vale la pena.

Elsa adoptó una pose pensativa mientras reflexionaba en su último diálogo. _Poder aceptar al otro aún con todos sus defectos…_ parecía tan imposible.

Inevitablemente, su mirada vagó hasta un pelirrojo que caminaba sigilosamente por el borde de la piscina, hasta llegar a un castaño que platicaba con Rapunzel exhibiendo su sonrisa de galán. El colorado lo empujó al agua bruscamente, haciendo que Eugene volviera a la superficie sobresaltado y le gritara de cosas ("¡Oye tú! ¡Hijo de tu tal por cuál…!"), únicamente obteniendo en respuesta su dedo medio mientras la cumpleañera se doblaba a carcajadas.

La blonda suspiró.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, después de relajarse por horas junto a la piscina y almorzar como debían, todos en la cabaña empezaron a retirarse, convirtiéndose la casa en una serie casi interminable de despedidas y felicitaciones para la anfitriona, y en una constante caravana de autos que se alejaban rumbo a la ciudad.

Estaba claro que a esas alturas, la fiesta había sido un éxito.

Elsa tenía que aceptar que no había estado tan mal, aunque lo cierto era que se moría por estar en casa y echarse a dormir una larga siesta en su propia cama.

Por fin había logrado desprenderse de ese bikini tan revelador, después de traerlo por tantas horas puesto (y atraer miradas que no quería), consiguiendo que su amiga le devolviera el vestido que había escondido en la funda de una de las almohadas del dormitorio que ocupaban.

—¡Vamos, maleta estúpida! ¡Ciérrate!—Anna luchó contra el cierre de su equipaje, donde descuidadamente había vuelto a meter todas sus cosas.

—Te dije que doblaras tu ropa, así nunca la vas a cerrar.

—¡Nah! Todo cabe perfectamente—la pelirroja se sentó de un saltó sobre la maleta y siguió intentando.

—Bien, cuando acabes con eso baja para que podamos volver. Muero por llegar a casa—la rubia se colgó su bolso de viaje al hombro y después de volverse a colocar su sombrero, salió dejándola sola.

—¡Vamos, maleta de mierda!—Anna aferro el zipper que se había atorado.

Una sonriente castaña entró dando saltitos en la habitación.

—¡Hola Anna! ¿Lista para regresar?—preguntó Rapunzel con su habitual alegría. Había cambiado su bikini púrpura por una camiseta de la misma tonalidad y unos shorts.

—¡En cuanto esta maleta de porquería se cierre!

—¡Estupendo! ¡Fue una fiesta sensacional!—la morena se le acercó con picardía—Y parece que tú y Kristoff por fin han avanzado bastante, ¿eh?

—Je je je je je, sí.

—¡Eso es tan lindo! Y hablando de cosas adorables, ¿viste hoy a Hans y Elsa? ¿No te parece que estaban más pendientes el uno del otro que de costumbre?

—Oh sí, no se quitaban la vista de encima—por fin, Anna pudo cerrar su maleta con un bufido de cansancio—, pero ya sabes como son. Esos dos no pueden estar juntos por pura necedad—se volvió hacia ella con una mano en la cadera—. ¿Quién los entiende?

—¡Lo sé! Eso es tan triste—Rapunzel hizo un puchero—, ¿no te parece que necesitan un poco de ayuda?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Quiero decir que hay que obligarlos a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos! Hoy casi ni se hablaron y eso no está nada bien—dijo la trigueña—, después de lo que sucedió anoche, es obvio que tienen muchas cosas de que conversar. ¿Qué dices si les damos un pequeño empujón para que dejen de ser tan tímidos?

—¡Esa me parece una maravillosa idea!—ambas muchachas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar y a reír estúpidamente—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?—inquirió Anna cuando se detuvieron.

—¡Ah, bueno! Eso no es problema, solo fíjate en lo que pensé…

Rapunzel comenzó a contarle detalladamente su plan, haciendo que los ojos de la cobriza se abrieran con asombro y que en su rostro aflorara una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Esos dos iban a hablar aunque no lo quisieran!

En el piso de abajo, Elsa aguardaba a que su amiga saliera desde el jardín, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como su hermanastro terminaba de meter el equipaje al jeep en el que habían llegado. Al parecer, ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban allí. Los demás ni siquiera habían salido de la cabaña.

Suspiró y miró su reloj. Si no se apuraban se iba a oscurecer antes de que llegaran a Oslo.

Anna salió sonriente arrastrando su maleta y llegando junto a ella.

—Poco más y entraba a buscarte, tenemos que partir o se nos va a hacer tarde. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—¡Oh! Bueno, los chicos todavía no están listos. Rapunzel quiere mostrarle a Eugene algunas pinturas que tiene por ahí. Y bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Olaf, ¿sabes? Como es de platicador ese muchacho. Yo creo que vamos a tardar.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ya es tarde…

—No te preocupes, ¡váyanse adelantando! Nosotros nos regresamos con ella, hay espacio de sobra en su auto.

—Eso a mí no me lo parece—murmuró la albina con una ceja arqueada.

Considerando el tamaño de ese vehículo, iban a ir todos apretados como sardinas.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero sé que tú te mueres por estar de vuelta en casa, así que por nosotros no se detengan.

—Pero…

—Paso en la noche a recoger mi maleta a tu casa, ¿vale?—Anna extendió una mano para sacudirle su flequillo rubio—¡Te quiero, amiga!

Regreso campante a la cabaña, dejando a la rubia con cara de no entender. No sabía porque todo eso le sonaban a puras excusas.

Bufando, tomó el asa de la enorme maleta de la pelirroja y la arrastró hacia el jeep.

Hans la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó.

—No van a venir—respondió ella escuetamente.

—¿Qué?

—Dicen que nos alcanzaran más tarde, se regresan con Rapunzel—soltó la maleta—, así que, ya vámonos, quiero llegar temprano a casa—agregó, subiéndose al asiento del acompañante.

Hans respingó incómodo y cargó la pesada maleta de Anna para acomodarla en la parte trasera. Ahora tenía por delante varias tortuosas horas de viaje a solas con su hermanastra, los dos en el mismo espacio y sin querer ni mirarse. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? Estaba seguro de que todo había sido ideado a propósito por esos idiotas.

Mientras balanceaba las llaves en su mano, todavía pensaba en que harían durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle a Elsa que hablaran? ¿Se disculparía tal vez? ¿O volvería a lo de siempre para hacer que dejara de ignorarlo de nuevo?

Tenían que hablar, eso estaba claro. Simplemente tenían que hablar. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, explicarle tanto…

Cuando se sentó frente al volante y la miró, pudo ver que ella observaba por la ventana. Ya se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y los auriculares de su iPod, que resonaban a todo volumen.

El colorado suspiró. El camino de regreso a Oslo iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

Hans tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, no pudiendo evitar mirar de soslayo a la rubia sentada a su lado. Hacía más de una hora que habían emprendido el camino y ni una sola vez lo había mirado. Nada. En lugar de eso, la muchacha se limitaba a contemplar por la ventana con sus preciosos ojos azules perdidos y la música de su MP3 aislándola de todo.

Apretó los dientes. Odiaba que lo ignorara. Estaban juntos en el mismo maldito auto y así iba a ser por un par de horas más. Lo menos que podía hacer era tan siquiera voltear a verlo, ¿no?

Pero Elsa era una experta en desentenderse del mundo. Pequeña sabandija.

Algo tenía que hacer para tomarse un respiro del tenso ambiente que se había instaurado en el interior del vehículo, y que ni la animada estación de música que había sintonizado lograba romper.

Sus ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en el camino, pensativos, en tanto vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermanastra.

Unos minutos después, aminoraba la velocidad del jeep y se detenía en una estación de gasolina. Elsa se dio cuenta de esto y fugazmente, lo miró de reojo, para inmediatamente volverse de nuevo a la ventana.

No señor, no lo iba a tener tan fácil. Tarde o temprano tenían que hablar y joder, ese momento había llegado.

Bruscamente, extendió su mano y tiró del cable de los auriculares para quitárselos.

—¡Oye!—se quejó la blonda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a bajar—le dijo.

—¿Por qué? El tanque de gasolina ni siquiera está vacío—protestó ella desviando su mirada hacia el tablero que marcaba el depósito lleno.

—Tengo hambre—respondió él simplemente—. Apúrate sabandija y no me montes una escena esta vez, ¿quieres?—azotó levemente la puerta.

La chica bufó y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para salir y seguirlo.

" _Genial"_ , pensó sarcásticamente, en tanto entraban en el pequeño restaurante que había adjunto a la estación. Era lo único que le faltaba, justo cuando su plan de ignorarlo parecía ser tan efectivo tenían que parar allí. Aquello iba a ser muy incómodo, con ellos dos sin saber que decirse y actuando como si nada pasara.

¿Sería muy grosero si volvía a ponerse los auriculares en ese instante?

Ocuparon una mesa al lado de la ventana y casi enseguida una camarera llegó para tomarles la orden. Elsa se retiró al baño, donde se demoró más de la cuenta a propósito. Para cuando volvió los platos estaban servidos y fue entonces que se dedicaron a comer en medio de un incómodo silencio.

La adolescente actuó como si el par de ojos esmeraldas frente a ella no estuvieran pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, clavándose en su persona con una extraña expresión.

En lugar de eso se dedicó a picotear la pequeña empanada con verduras que había pedido, sin mucha hambre.

El joven por su parte, hizo lo mismo con su comida mientras un montón de dudas y maneras de iniciar una conversación pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza, sin que se animara a pronunciar una palabra. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan nervioso frente a esa chiquilla? Solo era Elsa.

¿Qué podía decirle en un momento cómo aquel? ¿Tenemos que hablar? ¿Discúlpame por lo de anoche?

Su mano se extendió para tomar el salero y rozó accidentalmente la de la rubia, que la retiró instantáneamente como si su solo contacto le quemara. Sus mejillas níveas se habían ruborizado por completo.

El colorado bufó y volvió a mirar su plato, en donde reposaba un sándwich de pollo con papas fritas que por más bueno que se viera, no le abría en lo más mínimo el apetito.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para seguir comiendo sin apenas mirarse.

Fue solamente después de otro insoportable rato de tensión, que él se animó a decir lo que los dos estaban esperando.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar o qué?—preguntó, de una forma más brusca de la que hubiera querido.

La muchacha se puso en alerta.

—¿Hablar de qué?—musitó, jugando con la pajilla de su vaso de limonada.

Así que iba a hacerse la tonta, ¿por qué demonios habría pensado que sería tan sencillo?

—Tú sabes bien de qué—le dijo Hans seriamente—, anoche…

—Anoche todos estaban muy borrachos—lo cortó Elsa con aparente tranquilidad—, no vale la pena hablar de eso. Fue una fiesta muy extraña pero ya pasó.

Su hermanastro levantó una ceja, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto sin saber por qué. Se quería explicar, carajo. Él era el que tendría que tratar de decir que no pasaba nada, que se olvidara de eso y que no se lo tomara tan en serio.

El punto es que no quería olvidarlo. Y demonios, le indignaba mucho que ella sí.

—Mira Elsa, yo no hablo de los demás; mierda, estaba demasiado mal como para saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Yo lo único que trato de hacer es explicarte, lo que pasó entre tú y yo… bueno, nosotros…

—No tienes que explicar nada—lo interrumpió la chica, evitando verlo a los ojos—, estabas borracho, te confundiste… Está bien, en serio. Solo olvídalo, no es para tanto. Si tú no lo mencionas yo no lo haré.

—No estaba confundido. El que hubiera tomado no significa que no fuera consciente de mis acciones—replicó el colorado—y me acuerdo muy bien. El punto es—respingo—, mierda, es tan difícil… —masculló.

—¿Quieres disculparte?—los ojos de Elsa tenían una expresión muy extraña, tensos y cristalinos, casi como si se fuera a echar a llorar. Pero no, porque inmediatamente adquirieron el mismo semblante frío que tenían reservado solo para él—Está bien, Hans. Sé que no querías hacerlo. No se lo diré a nuestros padres, ¿sí? Solo olvidémoslo.

—¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? No me estás entendiendo…

—Tú eres el que no entiende, ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tu padre no sabrá que te comportaste como un vergonzoso ebrio. Y en cuanto a mí, no te quieras hacer el caballero ahora, porque sé que no lo eres—la adolescente lo miró por fin con severidad—. No me importa lo del beso, fue una equivocación tuya. Ni que fuera para tanto.

Una expresión dolida cruzó por la cara del muchacho.

—¿No te importa?

—No—Elsa tomó un sorbo de su bebida—, así que deja ya de hacer tanto drama. Ya te dije que si tú no lo mencionas, yo no lo haré. Haremos como que nunca pasó esto.

—¡Pero es que pasó, maldita sea!—dijo él levantando la voz, estampando su puño en la mesa y llamando la atención de los comensales cercanos—¡No me vengas con esa actitud de mierda ahora! Sabes que tenemos que hablar…

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿Ahora piensas reclamarme a mí por algo que tú empezaste? ¿O es que en serio te pesa la conciencia e insistes en disculparte para no sentirte como un mierda? ¡¿Es eso?!—la blonda le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento—¡¿Te preocupa que vaya a reclamarte después?! ¡Pues no, idiota! ¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Deja de hacer las cosas tan difíciles como siempre, ¿quieres?!

—¡Tú eres quien lo hace difícil! ¡Estoy tratando de explicarme contigo, maldita sea, pero insistes en comportarte como una jodida mocosa! ¡Madura ya!

—¡Eres un idiota!—Elsa se levantó enfurecida de su ligar y salió a toda prisa del lugar, ignorando sus llamados.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Maldición!—el pelirrojo dejó rápidamente unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa para ir a toda prisa detrás de ella.

La platinada prácticamente corría por el estacionamiento pero no en dirección a su transporte, sino lejos de él. Hans la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo, pegándola dominantemente contra la pared.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?!

—¡Déjame en paz!—ella trató de empujarlo—¡Solo quiero que me dejes sola! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

—¡Tú también me tienes harto, chiquilla insoportable, tonta y melodramática!

—¡¿Qué demonios esperas conseguir con todo esto, Hans?!—sus pupilas cerúleas eran un mar de emociones—¡¿Decidiste jugar conmigo para ver si caía en la trampa?! ¿Ahora vas a fingir que te interesas en mí? ¡¿Es eso lo que esperas?!

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no!

—¡Entonces déjame en paz! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No quiero ser tu juguete, no quiero ser nada!

—¡Maldición, Elsa!—su hermanastro la apretó más contra el muro, cercándola con su cuerpo.

Se encontraban por suerte en uno de los laterales del restaurant, lejos de la vista de consumidores curiosos. El pequeño pecho de la rubia bajaba y subía aceleradamente, producto de la carrera y la discusión.

—Suéltame—le espetó, tratando de liberase sin ningún éxito.

—Eres una terca—Hans acercó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la respingada de la jovencita—, si tan solo supieras escuchar antes de formarte historias en esa cabecita tuya, no tendríamos que llegar a esto.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no puedo confiar en ti—le dijo ella apretando los dientes.

—¡¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?!—repuso el exasperado—¡Yo nunca me habría fijado conscientemente en alguien como tú!

—Muy bien Hans, quítate la careta y di lo que ambos sabemos—los ojos de la rubia volvieron a cristalizarse, aunque su voz era desafiante—, dilo de una vez para terminar con esta farsa. Me detestas. La única razón por la que me besaste fue porque estabas estúpidamente alcoholizado, ¡que desagradable debió ser para ti! ¡Imbécil!

Una sonrisa irónica creció en los labios del aludido.

—En momentos como este no sabes cuanto desearía hacerte callar—le dijo—, dime, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para decidir lo que yo siento o no?

—¿Qué no es obvio?—apuntó ella con sarcasmo.

—¡No! ¡Mierda!—Elsa miró atentamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto la confundían y se sorprendió de ver que también parecían dolidos—Demonios Elsa, hace meses que me tienes como un jodido imbécil, esperando a que me dirijas siquiera la palabra y lo único que haces es tratarme con la punta del pie. ¡¿Qué no ves como me siento?!

La muchacha contuvo la respiración.

—¡Me gustas, Elsa!—le confesó violentamente—¡Me gustas demasiado! ¡Y lo odio, maldita sea! ¡Porque eres una chiquilla de mierda a la que nada de lo que haga le parece suficiente! ¡¿Qué tan tonta eres que no lo has notado?!

La mencionada estaba en shock, demasiado sorprendida como para responderle.

—¡¿Sabes cuánto me moría por hacer lo que hice ayer?! ¡¿Cuántas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo?! ¡Hace meses que no dejo de pensar en ti y no debería estarlo haciendo! Porque tú, eres todo eso que me hace explotar en una persona ¡y te odio! ¡Te odio por confundirme de esta manera!

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a la adolescente.

—¡Pues yo también te odio, cretino desconsiderado! ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo de que juegues conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti! Eres un imbécil, Hans.

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Pero sabes qué? No pienso aguantar ni un segundo más esta situación de mierda, ¡ya dije lo que tenía que decir! Me importa un carajo si te parece o no, o si le dices a alguien. Me vale si se lo cuentas a nuestros padres—la sujetó de la barbilla firmemente—, no me voy a quedar con las ganas de nuevo.

Bruscamente volvió a estampar su boca contra la de su hermanastra, como lo hiciera la noche anterior, disfrutando de nuevo del tacto de sus labios tiernos e inexpertos a los que de nada les valió el intento de cerrarse.

Su boca se adentró en la de ella con decisión. Si iba a recibir un castigo por eso, si Elsa iba a dejar de hablarle de nuevo o algo mucho peor, al menos haría que valiera la pena.

La chica se sintió más indignada que nunca y al mismo tiempo, experimentó ese cosquilleo en el estómago que últimamente solo se hacía presente con Hans. Su corazón latía acelerado. Cuando oponer resistencia no le sirvió de nada, se aprestó a devolverle el beso con todo el enojo que le fue posible, siguiendo de manera inexperta el ritmo que le marcaban los labios masculinos, cálidos y posesivos.

Hans se sintió eufórico cuando la sintió responderle y profundizó el beso, obligándola a pegarse más contra el muro. Aquello se sentía tan correcto, tan maravilloso a pesar de las circunstancias.

Suavemente, se despegó unos milímetros de la boca de la platinada para hablarle en un murmullo.

—Eres la peor maldita cosa que me ha sucedido en la vida—gruñó—, provocarme de esta manera, sabandija descarada.

—El sentimiento es correspondido.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, en un claro intento por desafiar al otro. Las manos de Elsa subieron hasta el cabello pelirrojo, cerrando sus puños alrededor de él y apretándolo con enfado.

Maldito fuera ese idiota por provocarla, por hacerla sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie más y sensaciones que no se había imaginado.

Hans era un jodido inepto que definitivamente había llegado para trastocarle la vida, primero con su mala actitud y ahora con esa deliciosa manera de besar, que hacía que no quisiera que se detuviera y con su persona que le gustaba tanto.

Sí, ahora estaba segura de que su hermanastro le gustaba tanto como ella a él.

Pero de eso… de eso podrían preocuparse mañana o tal vez nunca. Porque ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento.

* * *

* Tequila. Una fuerte bebida que nunca puede faltar aquí en México. Recuerdo que una vez también tuve una juerga al beber unos caballitos y... pues no se los recomiendo, la verdad. D:

* El Exorcista. Todos conocemos esta película, ¿no?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Feliz domingo, criaturitas del amor. :D Espero que hayan fangirleado a más no poder con este capítulo que está recién sacadito del horno, calientito y listo para llevar, con Helsa extra por supuesto.

Ay estos muchachos, ¿cómo los ven? Son un par de intensos, negando lo que es evidente, queriéndose y gritándose de todo al mismo tiempo. Apuesto a que esperaba que se hicieran los locos un tiempo más pero no, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que tienen que sacar y bueno... miren que ambos tienen miedo. Sobretodo Elsa, que aunque parece la más fría de los dos, es quien más teme que le rompan el corazón y más conociendo a ese condenado pelirrojo, ¡ainssssss! ¡El amor Helsa!

Pues no, Punzie no tuvo resaca, ella está lista para seguir y seguir, lleva la fiesta en su sangre. No así Anna, quien se embriagó al más puro _mexican style_ y le pasó factura a la niña.

¿Qué les pareció la Pool Party? :3 Mucha sensualidad con nuestros queridos Helsa y agregados luciendo sus trajes de baño, mucho buitre rondando por ahí y sobretodo, una muestra de que en los fics también puede haber diversidad sexual, o más bien de que la tía Frozen no tiene límites a la hora de hacerle experimentar a Hans los más tórridos, absurdos y suculentos celos. LOL

-Señora Frozen, usted es diabólica. D:

-Lo sé. e.e

 _Ana briefs_ : Servido señorita, hoy me apuré y actualicé temprano. n.n Copo de nieve sabe que Hans le gusta tanto como ella a él y desde hace bastante tiempo, solo que es necia como ella sola, lo bueno es que Mérida la hizo entrar en razón (a su manera xD). Y sí, Punzie y Flynn también tuvieron su oportunidad, ¡par de diablillos!

 _Ari_ : ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto el beso! Ya era hora de que empezaran a ceder, ese par de tercos. Jajajaja sí, Eugene asustándose con los ronquidos de Anna es demasiado gracioso. Y pues como vos, los tortolitos se sinceraron un poco y hubo otro de esos momentos de debilidad que tanto nos gustan. ;) Se lo merecían después de tanta fiesta, resacas y demás, ¿no? ¡Gracias por tus bellos reviews! Siempre me inspiran un montón, chiquilla. :D

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Sí que fue beso! Como se nota que estos dos pajaritos se traen todas las ganas del mundo. Muy cierto, Punzie está loca pero así la amamos (en especial Flynn 7u7), yo también quisiera conocer "su humilde cabaña", es una chica con suerte. :D Mérida ahí va, olvidándose de Hans poco a poco, por lo menos se ve que es sincera y no va a interferir con el Helsa, como la digna persona que es. Y sí, Elsa es otra que ya ha dejado de hacerse tonta (bueno, casi xD) y aceptó que le gusta su hermanastro, ¡aleluya! El Helsa es una hermosa y saludable adicción. 7u7

Como de costumbre les pregunto, ¿qué se esperan que pase en el capítulo que viene? :3 ¿Evolucionará la relación Helsa de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo serán las cosas entre Hans y Elsa de aquí en adelante? ¿Rapunzel tendrá que ingresar a alcohólicos anónimos en el futuro?

Recuerden, sacar conclusiones no es seguro conmigo. ¡Manténganse geniales! Nos leemos en siete días. ;)


	21. A hurtadillas

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **21**

 **A hurtadillas**

* * *

Elsa tomó la tetera caliente de la estufa y vertió el agua en una taza, llenando la cocina con el aroma agradable de la infusión a la que tanto se había acostumbrado su madre. Aunque había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde el accidente, a la castaña mujer todavía la aquejaban unos leves dolores corporales de vez en cuando y su médico había recomendado seguir preparándole ese té especial para que pudiera relajarse.

Cualquiera sabía que ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que su progenitora se recuperara de una vez por todas; incluso si se ponía a hacer pucheros como niña pequeña y le decía que estaba aburrida de tomar esa bebida.

—Cielo, ya te dije que no tienes porque molestarte.

—Sí tengo, si yo no te preparo tu té nadie más lo hará, así que sin excusas—Elsa sopló encima de la taza y la colocó en la encimera, donde Idun estaba concentrada en preparar un par de sándwiches.

Ella suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. No había nada que pudiera hacer para persuadir a su enfermera personal.

—Eres muy buena, mi vida—le dijo acariciándole el pelo momentáneamente, antes de volver de nuevo a su labor—, ¿cómo va la escuela? El regreso a clases nunca es fácil.

—Eso díselo a Anna, yo me siento bien de estar de vuelta nuevamente.

—Bueno, es el último año. Les dejarán relajarse un poco antes de comenzar con las solicitudes a la universidad. Por cierto, no hemos hablado aún de lo que harás cuando salgas.

—Estoy checando mis opciones—Elsa se recargó de espaldas contra la isla de granito—, aún tengo un poco de tiempo antes de pensar en aplicar para alguna.

—Sabes que en realidad no hay prisa; incluso si quieres tomarte un año sabático después de graduarte, Adgar y yo accederíamos con mucho gusto. Tal vez podamos pagarte un viaje—los ojos azules de la castaña brillaron con ilusión—, sería una gran experiencia para ti. O podrías volver un tiempo al patinaje, siempre te ha gustado.

—Estoy bien, mamá—Elsa le sonrió—, no creo que nada de eso sea necesario realmente.

—Tú siempre tan centrada—Idun terminó de preparar el último emparedado de jamón de pavo con queso y se volvió hacia ella para tocarle la punta de la nariz—, por suerte es algo que heredaste a pesar de mí.

—Tómate tu té, se te va a enfriar.

—Enseguida—la mujer colocó el plato de sándwiches en una bandeja junto a un vaso de jugo—, la verdad es que estoy harta de tomar esa cosa, pero si tú insistes no tengo más remedio… en fin, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Hans, cielo?

La rubia se puso ligeramente alerta ante la mención de su hermanastro. Su madre siguió hablando.

—El pobre, ha estado estudiando toda la tarde para su primer examen y tiene que comer algo. Es tan responsable… ¿me harías el favor de subirle lo que le preparé?

–Sí… claro.

—Que buena eres, hijita.

Elsa tomó la bandeja con cuidado y subió hasta la habitación de su hermanastro, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía en lo absoluto. Tocó a la puerta y una voz amortiguada le respondió desde el interior.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo—respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, mamá me pidió que te subiera algo de merendar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa del otro lado.

—Pasa.

La rubia aferró la manija y abrió la puerta, accediendo al interior. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar la merienda encima de la mesita de noche, para luego mirar a su alrededor… no se veía al pelirrojo por ningún sitio. La puerta cerrándose detrás de ella respondió la pregunta que estaba a punto de formularse.

Tomada por sorpresa, se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Hans avanzaba hasta ella con una mirada hambrienta, para encerrarla en sus brazos y presionar sus labios contra los suyos, provocando que el calor subiera a sus mejillas.

Una parte de ella sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a ese cosquilleo que la invadía cada vez que la besaba.

Suspirando, lo sintió mover violentamente su boca y entonces se hizo a la tarea de corresponderle, dejando que llevara el control del beso, marcándole el ritmo a seguir con sus labios. Elsa no era ninguna experta pero se adaptaba bastante bien.

El cobrizo se sentía estremecer cada vez que esos belfos rosados se movían bajo los suyos de un modo delicioso.

—Mmm… Hans… —la blonda se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el roce de los labios de su acompañante contra su rostro—, nos van a escuchar…

—Tonterías—musitó él, besando la comisura de la boca femenina y bajando por su cuello al tiempo que la apretaba contra si—, hueles tan bien…

Los labios del cobrizo se posaron sobre su delicada garganta, sintiendo su delicado pulso y mordiendo la piel suavemente, creando una ligera succión y provocando la aparición de una pequeña marca violácea.

—¡Oye!—la muchacha lo empujó para que dejara de mordisquearla e hizo un puchero—Ya te dije que eso no…

—Vamos Elsa, no pasa nada—dijo el joven con la voz ronca de ganas, haciendo ademán de volver a acercarse a su pómulo para seguirla besando.

—Sí pasa… me vas a marcar—era difícil concentrarse cuando su hermanastro se ponía tan insistente, haciendo que no le fuera fácil pensar en nada más que no fuera su irresistible manera de besar.

Ese hombre iba a terminar matándola un día.

Hans sonrió contra la pálida mejilla de la platinada, volviendo a su anterior tarea de cubrir su boca con la suya. Si tiempo atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que terminarían en esa situación, probablemente se habría echado a reír o habría golpeado a esa persona en la cara.

Pero allí estaban, dándose cariño el uno al otro en secreto y lejos de las miradas ajenas.

Después de la insólita charla que habían tenido aquel día, en esa parada de carretera hacia Oslo, no les había quedado de otra que aceptar la mutua atracción que sentían entre ellos. Estaba claro que nunca se soportarían. Ella era demasiado estirada e infantil y él, un idiota retorcido al que le encantaba complicarle la vida.

Sin embargo se gustaban el uno al otro y esa atracción física era demasiada como para actuar, en vano, como si nada sucediera.

Así que habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo, en el que podían disfrutarse sin ningún compromiso. Sin dramas y sin problemas. Al principio, Elsa no se había sentido segura de aceptar, pero habían bastado unos cuantos besos y la caricia de su mano sobre sus rodillas desnudas para convencerla de que sería divertido.

Después de todo, era mejor que pelear como perros y gatos. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Así habían transcurrido un par de semanas, en las que el pelirrojo nunca lograba saciar del todo esa perversa necesidad que había desarrollado por los labios de la blonda. Las discusiones continuaban claro estaba, (al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca podrían estar del todo en paz), pero al menos ya contaban con otra manera de desahogarse que no fuera solo gritarse el uno al otro.

Y vaya que era mucho más agradable.

Elsa volvió a soltar un suspiro cuando se vio apretada entre el colchón de la cama y el cuerpo fornido del colorado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del instante en que la había recostado allí. Sus manos la sostenían como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana y por Dios que eso le encantaba.

Hans era tan fuerte y la besaba de un modo tan dulce.

El pelirrojo acarició su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, exigiéndole acceso y ella separó sus belfos un poco más para dejarlo entrar, sintiendo al instante como algo cálido y húmedo recorría gentilmente su paladar y se frotaba de manera suave contra su propia lengua, que devolvió la caricia con timidez. La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas.

—Aprendes rápido, copo de nieve—murmuró Hans, despegándose brevemente y hablando encima de su boca—, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh?

—Tengo un buen maestro—respondió ella con coquetería.

—Vaya que lo tienes—el colorado le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que se apretaba más contra ella—, eres tan suave…

Las manos de Elsa subieron hasta su cabello, tomándolo entre sus dedos y revolviéndolo, lo que le ocasionó una descarga de placer que lo recorrió de las plantas de los pies hasta la cabeza. Esa chiquilla sabía muy bien como volverlo loco.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios de manera desesperada, casi compitiendo por ver quien podía darle más gusto al otro. Había sido un largo día sin estar juntos, con Idun en la casa y la carga respectiva de tarea que tenía cada uno. Era lo malo de tener que verse a escondidas para darse ese tipo de afecto.

—Dios, necesitaba tanto esto—musitó Hans tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos y besándola repetidamente en la boca, mientras sus pulgares se encargaban de acariciarle las mejillas—, como me encantas…

La rubia rió dulcemente y el sonido fue como música para sus oídos. Que bien se sentía provocar esa reacción en ella y no solamente una lágrima o un ceño fruncido.

—Eso se nota—dijo ella sonriendo de lado—, si no vas más despacio no me vas a dejar respirar…

El joven gruñó en respuesta, como un animal que no comía en días. Así era como se sentía cada vez que no estaba cerca de la platinada.

Se había acostumbrado con demasiada rapidez a besarla como y cuando quería.

Los hermanastros volvieron a besarse de manera apasionada, acariciando sus lenguas y profundizando el beso. A Elsa, los contactos de ese estilo siempre le habían parecido asquerosos cuando los miraba en la televisión, pero ahora que era él quien se los daba podía comprender porque a tanta gente le gustaban.

Se sentía tan segura y al mismo tan vulnerable entre los brazos de Hans.

El timbre estruendoso de una canción de pop los sobresaltó de manera repentina. Elsa buscó con su mano el móvil que traía guardado en el bolsillo de sus jeans, reconociendo que era su amiga quien la llamada por el sonido que le había asignado. Con algo de nervios y ante la mirada esmeralda que la miraba con algo de fastidio, se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Diga?—Hans pudo reconocer la chillona voz de Anna al otro lado de la línea y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No podía la enana elegir otro momento para molestar?—Anna, no, todavía no he empezado a contestar esa página… ¿cómo qué no entiendes? Te dije que prestaras atención en clase… —Hans le hizo una seña para que colgara y ella negó con la cabeza, aferrando su teléfono—, ¿tiene que ser ahora? No sé… vale, vale, ¿me puedes esperar un poco?—el cobrizo trató de volverla a besar y Elsa volteó la cabeza, evadiéndolo y haciéndolo gruñir—Que sí, que ya voy… ¿eso? No fue nada, es solo mi gato—Hans la fulminó con los ojos y trató de arrebatarle el aparato, obteniendo a cambio un manotazo—, ¡sí! Se está portando muy mal. Fuera _Marsh_ , fuera gato grosero, shu, shu—le espetó al muchacho, que solo la vio con indignación—. Je je je je, sí, le voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas a ese animalito—el aludido arqueó una ceja—, vale, ya voy, no te pongas intensa.

Colgó. Sus pupilas de zafiro se fijaron en él, quien todavía la tenía presa contra el colchón.

—Debo conectarme a Skype para ayudar a Anna con su tarea.

—Que se joda Anna—el bermejo volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para continuar con su sesión de cariño—, vamos a lo nuestro.

—Vamos Hans, muévete.

—No—dijo él demandante—. No nos hemos visto en todo el día, es hora de que me dediques un poco de tiempo a mí, así que quédate quieta…

La albina revoloteó los ojos. En instantes como ese, su hermanastro parecía un niño malcriado insistiendo en quedarse con su juguete favorito. Hasta fruncía el entrecejo de manera infantil y todo.

—Eh, no te pongas caprichoso—lo atajó levantando una de sus palmas y colocándola sobre sus labios cuando estaba a punto de besarla—, ya sabes que tengo que terminar mi tarea de todos modos. Esto puede esperar.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Qué se espere esa enana!—protestó el pelirrojo, pero igual tuvo que quitarse de encima de Elsa en cuanto ella lo empujó.

La vio ponerse de pie y acomodarse su camiseta que se le había subido un poco, además de la trenza aperlada que se cuidó de colocar en su hombro de tal manera que ocultara la marca que le había hecho antes en el cuello. Sonrió presuntuosamente ante tal detalle. El hecho de marcarla le causaba una especie de malsana satisfacción que no se podía explicar.

Ella pareció notar su reacción, pues se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sus preciosos labios fruncidos.

—Te dije que me ibas a dejar marca, ahora espero que nadie lo note.

—A ver copito, ni que fuera para tanto—Hans se le volvió a acercar como si fuera un depredador—, además, te recuerdo que yo soy quien está molesto aquí. Mira que dejarme por esa enana ignorante…

—Anna no es ninguna enana ignorante—repuso la rubia, volviendo a empujarlo cuando extendió sus brazos para tomarla—, además… se supone que tú también estás estudiando—le echó un vistazo a los libros desperdigados sobre el escritorio—, así que no te interrumpo más.

—Tú nunca interrumpes, mi pequeña sabandija.

—Pervertido—Elsa lo observó ceñuda por un par de segundos, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa traviesa—, si quieres, después de la cena puedes ir a darme las buenas noches—le sugirió con picardía, antes de cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y pararse en las puntas de sus pies, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y depositando un ávido beso en sus labios.

Vaya que había aprendido bien.

—Hasta al rato—se despidió la jovencita agitando su cabello platinado y dándose la vuelta.

Antes de salir, lo miró por encima del hombro como una niña pequeña que había cometido una travesura y después cerró la puerta. Hans dibujó una sonrisa boba en su rostro y se recostó en la cama con el semblante de un chiquillo enamorado.

Por supuesto que iría a darle las buenas noches.

* * *

Elsa removió cuidadosamente el contenido de la olla frente a ella, antes de levantar el cucharón y probar, con algo de miedo, la sopa que hacía rato estaba intentando preparar. Esa noche les tocaba hacer la cena y como siempre, el pelirrojo había tenido que supervisarla para asegurarse de que nadie terminara con dolor de estómago después de comer.

Su rostro mutó de preocupado a sorprendido y luego a emocionado tras haber probado el sabor del caldo.

—¡Oh, está muy buena!—exclamó con alegría y luego se volvió a su hermanastro, quien se ocupaba de picar unas verduras detrás de ella, en la isla—Tenías razón, ahora sabe mucho mejor.

Era la primera vez que la sopa le salía bien.

—Genial, ahora no corremos peligro de que intoxiques a nadie, sabandija.

—¡Argh, idiota!—la blonda le dio una colleja y Hans comenzó a reír burlonamente, en tanto ella inflaba las mejillas y hacía pucheros—¡Yo puedo cocinar perfectamente!

—Si estoy yo cerca sí. Esas manos tuyas son un jodido peligro para la humanidad si de comida se trata—los ojos azules lo fulminaron—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Yo fui quien te dijo como preparar eso, aparte. No lo olvides.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla?—la muchacha cruzo los brazos enfurruñada.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor—antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Hans la tomó por la cintura y la alzó para sentarla en el borde del mesón, ya habiendo hecho él a un lado la tabla de picar y sus ingredientes para concentrarse en la nueva tarea de sostener a su hermanastra y acercarla hasta él.

—¡Hans!—Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego rió, aceptando el beso de los labios del colorado y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Definitivamente le gustaba mucho más esa nueva faceta del joven, tan alejada del muchacho odioso que solo buscaba excusas para hacerla enfadar. Aunque no era como si no las siguiera teniendo.

Hans la beso profundamente, usando su lengua para acariciar la suya. La humedad del beso la hizo soltar un gemido, que quedó ahogado en la garganta masculina.

Las grandes manos del joven fueron desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, acariciando lentamente aquella parte de su cuerpo sobre la ropa. Elsa experimentó un cosquilleo recorrer su espina dorsal, muy distinto al que sentía en el estómago cada vez que estaba con él últimamente.

Hans sí que sabía como despertar su lado adolescente.

—La cena… tenemos que terminar… —se las arregló para decir entre besos, cuando él abandonó sus labios en busca de un poco de oxígeno.

—Hay tiempo—murmuró Hans atacando nuevamente su boca.

Como le encantaba besarla, sentirla, aspirar el aroma de su piel y su cabello. Le parecía increíble como podía haber vivido tantos meses en la misma casa sin probar ni uno solo de sus besos. Ahora que estaba consciente de como sabían, lo único que quería era quedarse con todo, recibir mucho más…

—¡Estoy en casa!—la exclamación de Eugene desde la puerta principal hizo que se sobresaltaran bruscamente.

Hans se vio empujado por ella como si de repente su contacto le quemara y la rubia por poco se cae de donde estaba, de no ser por sus reflejos. Inmediatamente volvieron a tomar sus respectivas tareas, de manera acelerada y nerviosa, tratando de reponer sus semblantes.

El colorado maldijo para sus adentros al castaño; tan bien que se la estaban pasando, ¿no se suponía que iba a llegar hasta la hora de la cena al igual que sus padres?

—Pero que buen día pasamos hoy, ¿no lo crees, preciosa?

—Je je je je je, ¡sí! Me encanta que estés estudiando en el mismo lugar que yo, Flynn.

Y venía acompañado además. ¿Es que se podía ser más inoportuno?

Lo vio aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con Rapunzel tomada de su mano. La castaña traía a su pequeño camaleón en la otra, bien sujeto con la correíta que acostumbraba a ponerle.

Lo más probable era que vinieran de la Facultad de Artes a donde la muchacha había entrado a estudiar y en donde él estaba tomando un curso de Artes Visuales. Desde entonces habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y por Dios que era patético, ¿es qué no se daban cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían?

—Mira nada más a mis animalitos, ¿no son adorables cuándo no están intentando matarse el uno al otro? Casi hasta parecen gente civilizada.

—Vuelve a llamarnos así y te haré meter este cuchillo por el culo, idiota.

—Aww, se ven tan lindos cocinando juntos, ¿hacen esto todos los días?

—Viejo, ¿estás dejando que Elsa cocine? ¿Es qué quieres matarnos a todos?

La mencionada le dirigió una mirada glacial al moreno por encima del hombro.

—Pues a ti no estaría mal que te diera una indigestión, a ver si así te dejas de joder tanto con esa cámara de mierda.

—Ay Hansy, tú y tus tonterías. Será mejor que te luzcas con la comida de hoy por cierto, porque Punzie y su rana se quedan a cenar.

—¡Es un camaleón, ya te dije!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea.

—¡Hoy nos divertimos tanto en la universidad! Realmente es una suerte que estés conmigo Flynn, porque estas primeras semanas me están matando—parloteo la castaña jugueteando con la correa de Pascal—y extraño mucho a Kristoff. Desde que entró a su aburrida carrera de ecología y esas cosas, no tiene mucho tiempo para salir.

Hans miró con disgusto como colocaba a su mascota sobre el mesón, la cual ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó a olisquear los vegetales que había estado cortando. El pelirrojo ahuyentó al animal con un movimiento de la mano.

—No te preocupes por ricitos de oro, florcita. Ya sabes que aquí me tienes.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo estar sin tu mejor amigo. ¡Y más con toda la tarea que nos han estado encargando! En serio Elsa, no sabes la que te espera después de graduarte, ¡disfruta cuanto puedas, amiga!—canturreó Rapunzel en dirección a la blonda, que se ocupaba de añadir sal a la olla.

—¡Oye, sabandija! No le eches tanta sal a eso, ¡lo arruinarás!

—¡Cállate, idiota! Yo sé muy bien lo que hago.

—Dime una vez más así y te haré tragar eso, pequeña tonta.

—¡Awww, me encantan! Son tan lindos cuando pelean—Rapunzel formó dos puños en sus manos y los agitó emocionada, mirándolos como si de repente estuviera en frente de dos cachorritos—, es tan bonito verlos interactuar en su propia casa. Nunca los había visto así.

—Y eso que no vives aquí como yo, porque esto es tan solo la punta del iceberg. Cuando dejas a este par sin supervisión ocurren todo tipo de peleas. Una vez, Elsa casi le rompe las bolas a este idiota con una pelota de tenis.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Genial!—Hans tuvo ganas de arrojarle la patata que estaba cortando a esa insolente hippie—Deber ser muy entretenido vivir aquí, con las peleas, las risas y todo eso. En serio que no me entretenía tanto desde que Aurora me confesó que era bisexual, ¡esa picarona! Y por cierto, hablando de ella, ¿a qué no adivinan el número de quien me pidió?—Pascal se puso a mordisquear una lechuga y el bermejo lo barrió con la mano—¡El tuyo, Elsa! Creo que mi amiga está enamorada de ti, je je je.

Hans miró a la trigueña como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, incrédulo ante la estupidez que acababa de decir. Detrás de él, la albina puso cara de shock y casi tira la olla con la sopa cuando se volteó para ver a Rapunzel con algo de temor.

—Pero tranquila, obvio le inventé que no me lo sabía, ya sé que no se lo puedo dar porque tú no le haces a eso… ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no!—Hans fue el que respondió con una exclamación hostil.

—Ah bueno, yo solo decía, uno nunca sabe. Igual y un día le daba por experimentar, ¿no? ¡Hay de todo en esta vida!

Hans tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle a la muchacha que dejara de decir idioteces. Por supuesto que Elsa no iba a experimentar ni a estar con nadie más, ni nada de nada. A ella solo le gustaba él y punto. Ni que fuera a dejar todo lo que recién tenían por una zorra o por cualquier perdedor que se le atravesara en el camino. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

—Mira preciosa, tu rana se metió a la ensaladera.

—¡Ay, qué lindo! Se nota que Pascal ya tiene hambre, ja ja.

—¡Alguien saque a esa lagartija de aquí!

—¡Viejo, cálmate un poco! Vas a asustar al animal.

—¡Me vale! ¡Elsa, trae a esa torpe bola de pelos tuya!

—¡No, su gato no!—chilló la castaña.

—¡Sí, su gato sí!

Elsa suspiró mientras escuchaba las quejas y comentarios de los tres. No cabía duda que estaba rodeada de locos.

* * *

Bajo los fuertes rayos del sol, Elsa camino de regreso a casa a paso ligero y con la cabeza en las nubes. Después de la práctica con el coro que había tenido ese jueves, la jornada escolar se le había hecho más larga que nunca. Lo único que quería era estar en su hogar, comer algo y ver de nuevo cierto par de ojos verdes en los que últimamente no dejaba de pensar.

No entendía bien que era lo que pasaba, jamás se la había pasado tanto tiempo divagando en un chico. Pero desde que sus encuentros ocultos con Hans habían comenzado, simplemente era incapaz de sacarlo de su cabeza.

Le gustaba tanto. Su mirada, sus manos, su voz, la forma en que la besaba… mentalmente se reprimió un poco.

Su hermanastro ciertamente era una bella e irresistible tentación, pero no tenía que olvidarse de que era peligroso dejarse llevar tan profundamente por lo que tenían. Después de todo habían acordado que no tendrían ningún compromiso y lo harían solo para divertirse. Para quitarse esas ganas que tenían el uno del otro.

La rubia se mordió el labio conforme se aproximaba hasta su residencia.

No tenía ni idea de a donde irían a parar con todo aquello, claramente estaban jugando con fuego y de una manera muy arriesgada. Si sus padres los descubrían, seguramente se meterían en un enorme problema. Por no mencionar lo mucho que se arriesgaba a salir herida. Estar con Hans era muy agradable, aunque eso no significaba que no supiera con quien estaba tratando y ese pelirrojo seguía siendo la persona más retorcida que conocía, a pesar de su apostura.

A veces se preguntaba si hacían lo correcto.

Pero luego él la acorralaba en el rincón más inesperado y la besaba haciendo que se olvidara de todos sus problemas.

Sin quererlo, suspiró, encontrándose ansiosa por verlo. Lástima que ese día el muchacho también tuviera clases hasta muy tarde, por lo que tendría que esperar un poco. Atravesó el jardín de casa y su ceño se frunció confundido.

El garaje estaba abierto de par en par y su padrastro estaba adentro, agachado frente al capote de un pequeño auto clásico que nunca antes había visto.

Resultaba extraño que no estuviera en la oficina.

En silencio, ingresó a la cochera y se paró junto a Adgar, quien volteó al escuchar sus pasos y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿te ha ido bien hoy en la escuela?—le preguntó con amabilidad.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y luego fijó sus ojos en el nuevo vehículo, de manera interrogante.

—¿Te gusta?—la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó—Es para tu madre. Ya sabes que, desde el accidente, no pudimos hacer mucho para reparar el suyo así que pensé en darle una sorpresa. Aunque bueno, todavía no se anima a conducir otra vez, pero ya le llegará la hora de hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Elsa volvió a asentir, mirando más detenidamente el auto. Era pequeño, elegante y de color plata. Seguramente a su madre le iba a encantar. Hasta a ella le gustaba.

—Es bonito—dijo inclinándose junto a una ventana y mirando el interior—. Espero que pronto se anime a manejar otra vez.

—¿Te gustaría verlo por dentro?

Adgar no aguardó una respuesta para abrir el carro y permitir que se sentara en el interior, con una expresión de asombro en sus finas facciones. Ese auto sí que era sofisticado; no llamaba tanto la atención como el convertible de Hans, pero a leguas se notaba que era igual de costoso.

Si Idun se atrevía a dejarlo en el garaje para siempre por su recién adquirido miedo a conducir, definitivamente estaría cometiendo un crimen.

Y lo pensaba ella, que jamás había sentido fascinación por los vehículos.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le guste?

—Sí, vaya, es muy lindo—admitió la platinada con admiración, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y colocando sus manos con suavidad en el volante—. Mamá tiene mucha suerte.

—Qué alivio que pienses eso.

Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Ciertamente desde lo del accidente, había empezado a apreciar lo bueno que era su esposo. Se notaba que la quería mucho.

—¿Te gustaría sacarlo a dar una vuelta?

—¿Cómo?—la chica parpadeó y quito sus manos del volante, confusa—No… yo… yo ni siquiera sé manejar…

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. ¿Sabes? A tu edad, yo aprendí a conducir y la mayoría de mis hijos también. No me molestaría enseñarte un poco… solo si quieres, claro está.

Elsa miró los ojos sinceros de su padrastro y luego volvió a ver el volante, sintiendo una especie de emoción surgir desde lo más profundo de ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría manejar un carro como ese?

—¿Ahora?—inquirió, dubitativa.

—Sí, tenemos tiempo antes de que vaya a recoger a tu madre. ¿Te gustaría?

—Muy bien—aceptó, enderezándose en su asiento y colocando su mochila detrás.

Aquello sería interesante, ¡nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello!

—Solo serán un par de vueltas, haremos que aprendas lo básico. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Mmm… no—contestó, disimulando los nervios que acompañaban a la expectativa.

Tampoco quería estrellarse con nada ni atropellar a nadie.

—Me alegro, porque eso no sería de ayuda. Comienza por encender el coche.

La blonda hizo lo que le indicaba y puso el motor en marcha con cierta timidez.

—Tranquila, no es tan difícil al comienzo. Relájate y todo estará bien…

Cuando la adolescente logró sacar, a trompicones, el auto del garaje y avanzar sumamente despacio a lo largo de la prácticamente desierta calle, la euforia la invadió por completo. Era la primera vez que conducía y vaya que se sentía bien. Ahora entendía porque Hans se jactaba tanto cuando iba por ahí con su convertible.

Realmente agradecía que su padrastro fuera quien le diera indicaciones de una manera tan calmada, pues seguramente su madre se habría puesto aún más nerviosa que ella y aquello se habría convertido en un potencial desastre.

Cuando aumentó un poco la velocidad y fue capaz de darle la vuelta completa a la cuadra, una suave sonrisa se había posado en sus labios. Vaya que le encantaba aquello.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, Elsa. Muy bien—la felicitó Adgar mientras volvían a entrar el carro a la cochera—, tienes muy buena mano al volante. Creo que ni mis hijos aprendieron tan rápido la primera vez como tú.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Vas a estar conduciendo por allí en menos de lo que piensas.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Si quieres podemos hacerlo de nuevo este fin de semana. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber para manejar, ¿qué dices?

La chica se volvió a él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, por primera vez mirándolo de manera agradable.

—Me gustaría mucho—respondió animada.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces, el fin de semana será—dijo Adgar mientras descendían del coche—. Le avisaré a tu madre.

—Creo que a ella no le hará mucha gracia después de lo que le pasó.

—Creo que no, Idun se preocupa mucho por ti. Pero no te preocupes, la convenceré. Nada malo nos va a pasar.

—¡Sí!

Elsa se colgó su mochila al hombro para ingresar a la casa, todavía emocionada por su primer intento al volante.

—Espero que tu madre de verdad se tome bien la sorpresa.

—Lo hará. A ella siempre le ha gustado darlas—dijo en tanto se dirigían a la cocina y ella sacaba una jarra de té helado del frigorífico.

—Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

El comentario de su padrastro despertó su curiosidad.

—Nunca le he preguntado como se conocieron—confesó ella al tiempo que servía dos vasos con la refrescante y le pasaba uno a Adgar, que se había sentado en la barra—, digo, antes ella hablaba mucho sobre ti, cuando recién empezaban a salir. Pero la verdad… es que nunca quise saber todos los detalles.

Era increíble como ahora le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, cuando antes ni siquiera soportaba saber que su madre había encontrado pareja. Aún se acordaba del miedo que la había embargado y lo mucho que le chocaba escuchar a Idun hablar como una colegiala enamorada cuando recién volvía de la oficina y ellas aún vivían solas, en un pequeño departamento.

Realmente había juzgado muy mal a Adgar.

—Cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez, había ido a hacer una inspección a los laboratorios a los que rara vez bajaba. Pero apenas la vi, llamó poderosamente mi atención. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa.

Elsa sonrió con dulzura.

—Me dejó tan impactado, que tuve que inventarme un montón de excusas para regresar a menudo y conversar con ella. Se sonrojaba igual que una niña cuando le hacía un cumplido. Tuve que armarme de mucho valor para invitarla a salir, ¿sabes? Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo sé—dijo ella.

Ahora más que nunca se alegraba de que tuviera a un hombre tan bueno a su lado. Que egoísta había sido antes.

—Nuestra primera cita fue un instante muy especial, aunque no todo fue perfecto. Tiré sin querer una copa de vino, de tanto que nos reímos.

—Ahora comprendo porque esa noche regresó con una enorme mancha en su vestido. Creí que había sido ella quien se lo había derramado encima.

—Tu madre puede ser muy distraída, pero yo también soy bastante torpe a veces. Sobretodo cuando estoy a su lado.

La rubia rió levemente, parándose en seco cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con unos esmeraldas al otro lado de la habitación. Hans había llegado ya y observaba la escena delante de él con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Hans!—su hermanastra reaccionó con sorpresa—Ya llegaste…

—Eso parece—dijo él, todavía analizando con extrañeza lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Desde cuando Elsa se llevaba tan bien con su padre? Aquello definitivamente no tenía sentido.

—Bueno, yo los dejo—dijo Adgar levantándose de donde estaba y apurando su vaso de té, tras saludar brevemente al joven—, debo ir a recoger a tu madre al trabajo. Voy a comentarle lo del fin de semana. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de entrada y entonces Hans observó a la albina.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, eh?

—¿De qué hablas?—Elsa tomó otro sorbo de su vaso de té con tranquilidad.

—Tú y papá, hablando… como si fueran amigos o algo así.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me contaba de la vez en que conoció a mamá y todo eso. No sé… me dio por preguntar.

—¿En serio?—Hans frunció levemente el ceño—Creí que no querías estar cerca de papá.

—Quizá he sido muy dura con él, me cuesta adaptarme a los cambios—Elsa salió de la cocina sosteniendo todavía su bebida y sintiendo como el pelirrojo la seguía—, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que no es un mal tipo. Realmente se preocupa por mamá. ¿Sabes que va a darle una sorpresa?

—No—Hans entró detrás de ella en la biblioteca y la miró sentarse en el confortable sofá.

—Pues sí, le ha conseguido un auto nuevo. Y es precioso. Ahora solo falta que ella quiera estar cerca de un volante de nuevo.

—Lo veo difícil—el colorado cerró las puertas—, ¿y qué se supone que va a pasar este fin de semana?

—Oh, eso—Elsa sonrió—. Tu papá me enseñó a conducir hace un rato, ¡di la vuelta a toda la cuadra en el nuevo coche de mamá! Es tan increíble. Me ha dicho que me puede enseñar igual que a ti.

Hans volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Vaya—musitó y luego se sentó junto a ella, subiendo un codo al respaldo del sofá y apoyando la cabeza en su mano para mirarla—, eso está bien… supongo…

—¡Sí! Será tan emocionante, nunca antes había conducido.

—Mmm… —el bermejo desvío la mirada hacia las blancas piernas de la muchacha, que se mostraban bajo su falda escolar—, ¿sabes? Yo también podría enseñarte. Sé manejar tan bien como él… y sería más cómodo, digo, no querrás estar con un adulto.

—Te lo agradezco, Hans. Pero creo que prefiero aprender con él—el aludido frunció el ceño—, ya sabes, es más paciente. Y creo que ya estaré lo bastante nerviosa como para provocar que me grites o algo parecido.

—¿Qué? Yo no te voy a gritar—replicó el cobrizo.

—Sí, sí lo harás. Recuerda que no tienes mucha paciencia y creo que tampoco querrás pasarte horas aburriéndote si me das clases de manejo.

—Pero que tonterías dices—Hans acortó la distancia entre ellos, hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro y se inclinó para rozar su cuello, cubriendo el cuerpo femenino con el suyo—, contigo no me aburriría en absoluto…

—Hans—la chica suspiró cuando el mencionado enroscó uno de sus brazos en torno a su cintura y comenzó a besar suavemente la línea de su clavícula.

Por Dios que ese pelirrojo sí que sabía como hacerla desfallecer con apenas tocarla.

—Hasta podría ayudarte a aprender más rápido. Ya sabes, con algo de… motivación extra—murmuró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y haciéndola estremecerse.

—Uhmm… —gimió, cerrando los ojos.

Le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Hans se movió para besar su pómulo y la comisura de sus labios, antes de depositar algunos besos de mariposa en su boca. Elsa lo aceptó gustosa cuando profundizó el beso, en el que comenzaron a mover sus belfos con urgente necesidad.

Aguantar todo un día sin ver al otro había sido demasiado difícil de soportar para ambos.

—¿Dejarás que te enseñe?—la pregunta del bermejo la desorientó apenas se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué?—Elsa todavía estaba perdida en la deliciosa sensación de los cálidos labios de su hermanastro sobre los suyos.

—A manejar. Vamos, será divertido. Solo tú y yo, en mi auto…

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?—se las arregló ella para preguntar, suspirando.

—Es mejor que estar con papá, vamos, él solo te va a aburrir. Creí que ni siquiera lo soportabas.

—Igual que contigo.

—Sí, bueno—Hans acarició su barbilla y volvió a besarla lenta y profundamente—, ahora es distinto, ¿no? ¿No me digas que quieres pasarte horas con él?—rió irónicamente—¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarte, copo de nieve?

—Hans—Elsa lo empujó a un lado para mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿estás celoso de tu padre?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del cobrizo, que frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¿Celoso de él? Si yo no… —ahora fue la chica quien lo miró arqueando una ceja—, oye, no estoy celoso ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

No podía decirle lo mucho que le molestaba tener que compartirla, aunque fuera con su propio padre. Simplemente, cada vez que la veía un absurdo sentimiento de pertenencia lo invadía. Quería estar con Elsa a cada hora del día, en cada lugar. Quería que ella le prestara únicamente toda su atención a él, sin interrupciones.

Pero eso ella no lo podía saber.

—Si quieres que papá sea el que te enseñe, está bien. Será muy aburrido, pero allá tú.

—Ahora suenas como un niñito emberrinchado—los ojos verdes del joven la miraron con seriedad—, no hay porque ponerse así. Esto es algo que hacemos solo por diversión, ¿recuerdas?

—No tienes porque recordármelo.

—Muy bien, no quería hacerlo—Elsa sonrió de modo pícaro y esta vez, fue ella la que se acercó para inclinarse sobre él—, ¿y si volvemos a dónde estábamos?

El mayor esbozó la misma sonrisa ladina y por toda respuesta, la aferró del talle para levantarla y colocarla sobre su regazo. La platinada volvió a abrazarle el cuello y junto suavemente sus labios con los de él, iniciando otro beso largo y demandante y atreviéndose a morder el labio inferior masculino.

Hans emitió un sonido gutural y cargado de deseo. Esa chiquilla lo iba a matar un buen día, como le tenía ganas.

Su gruesa mano se movió hasta una de sus pequeñas rodillas, acariciando la tersa piel con movimientos circulares de sus dedos. Elsa sintió un cosquilleo intenso en su vientre que se incrementó cuando la palma ajena se atrevió a recorrer parte de su muslo, provocándola de manera peligrosa.

Eran esas pequeñas señales de alerta, tan llenas de placer, las que le recordaban que no podían ir demasiado lejos. Por más que una parte de ella se muriera de la curiosidad.

—Hans, espera—musitó despegándose de su boca—, vamos muy rápido…

—No sabes como me tienes, copo de nieve.

La joven se ruborizo. Aún le parecía increíble el efecto que podía tener en ese muchacho tan apuesto y experimentado.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más cautela y un delicioso escalofrío viajó por la espina dorsal de la rubia cuando aquella mano traviesa volvió a acariciarle la pierna, jugando con el borde de la falda.

—Oye, ¿quieres dar un paseo?—Elsa se apartó de él de nuevo, sintiendo mucho calor repentinamente.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y tenía el pelo algo desarreglado.

—¿Ahora? Si estamos tan bien aquí…

—No seas intenso, salgamos. ¿Me invitas un helado?—preguntó aproximando su cara a la de él y moviendo ligeramente las pestañas.

—Eres una pequeña manipuladora, ¿lo sabías?

Hans besó su pequeña nariz de botón y ella rió por lo bajo. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

* * *

—¡La la la la laaaaa!—Anna canturreó ruidosamente mientras se encaminaban a pasos agigantados desde la escuela, la pelirroja llena de alegría porque fuera viernes.

Ambas pasaron, como de costumbre, frente al pequeño parque que estaba de camino al hogar de la rubia y los ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja se fijaron en los juegos en donde unos cuantos niños correteaban.

—Elsa, ¿quieres que nos columpiemos un rato?—inquirió con renovada emoción.

A veces realmente parecía una pequeña niña.

—Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a empujarme con tanta fuerza como la otra vez, casi me caigo ¿sabes? Hay un exceso de fuerza en ese cuerpecito tuyo.

—Je je je, ¡eso es muy cierto! ¡Me encanta ser tan poderosa!—exclamó la pecosa formando un par de puños con sus manos.

Elsa sonrió de lado y luego se fijó en la heladería que se encontraba al otro lado del parque, notando que habían hecho algunas reparaciones. Un par de trabajadores se encontraban acomodando las mesas afuera, las cuales eran completamente nuevas y el interior se hallaba completamente renovado.

—¡Mira eso! No sabía que la heladería había cambiado de dueño—comentó Anna deteniéndose y entrecerrando sus ojos para leer desde lejos el brillante letrero que habían colocado sobre el local.

La marquesina mostraba unas llamativas letras doradas sobre un fondo negro, con la inscripción de "La cabaña de Oaken".

—Y al parecer están buscando empleadas—agregó la platinada leyendo el cartel más pequeño que habían colocado en la ventana y en el que ponía que contrataban a personas para atender la barra.

—¿En serio? ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad! ¡Siempre he querido trabajar en un lugar repleto de deliciosos helados!

Elsa levantó una ceja y se volvió a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué?—preguntó esta última.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste trabajar? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como la pasaste en el último empleo que te consiguió Kristoff?

—Oh, eso era diferente. El disfraz de esa juguetería era ridículo y me daba comezón. Además mis padres ya no quieren darme dinero como antes, dicen que gasto mucho. Y todo porque volví a meterme a Ebay para conseguir esa edición asombrosa del escudo de Capitán América, pfff—se cruzó de brazos como niña enfurruñada.

—Creo que entiendo perfectamente a tus padres.

—¡Como sea! Es una gran oportunidad para conseguir algo de dinero extra, ¡y tú podrías trabajar conmigo!

—¿Yo?

—¿No te gustaría, Els?—Anna se paró frente a ella emocionada—¡Las dos trabajando juntas en el mismo sitio lleno de suculento helado! ¡Sería como la escuela pero divertido!

—No lo sé, ¿qué hay de las clases?

—Podemos preguntar si aceptan empleadas de medio turno, ¿no te gustaría no tener que pedirle dinero a tu mamá? Tú siempre eres la que está hablando sobre responsabilidad y esas cosas.

La blonda lo pensó seriamente, aceptando que en el fondo tenía razón. No era como si ella tuviera muchos gastos, pero ciertamente no estaría mal comenzar a ahorrar un poco de dinero; especialmente considerando que estaba a un paso de entrar a la universidad.

Nunca le había gustado darle demasiadas molestias a su madre.

—¡Vamos Elsa! Di que sí, di que sí, ¿por favoooooor?—Anna la miró suplicante.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a preguntar. Pero recuerda que no podemos descuidar la escuela.

Anna entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y ambas muchachas caminaron animadamente hacia la heladería. Al entrar quedaron muy asombradas con los cambios que había tenido el local. La decoración había mejorado bastante respecto a su aspecto anterior, siendo adaptada a la de una cafetería con toques rústicos y acogedores, muy al estilo noruego.

Detrás de la barra, en donde además de exponer helados también se encontraban dispuestos algunos ricos postres; un muchacho con camisa de leñador y de cabello rizado anaranjado, muy alto y algo regordete se encontraba revisando unos cuantos papeles.

—¡Hola!—la entusiasmada y chillona voz de Anna lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se volteara a verlas—Vimos el letrero que estaba fuera la heladería, ¡venimos a preguntar por el empleo! ¿Tú eres Oaken?

El mencionado las miró detenidamente con sus ojos claros antes de responder, con una voz un poco graciosa para su imponente tamaño.

—Sí, soy yo—dijo de manera recelosa—, ¿ustedes no son muy jóvenes para trabajar?

—Vamos en último año de preparatoria—contestó la cobriza con orgullo—¡y estamos llenas de motivación!

—Eso ya lo veo, rojita. Díganme, ¿han tenido algún empleo de este tipo antes?

—No.

—¿Pueden trabajar turnos completos?

—No.

—¿Por lo menos saben usar una caja registradora?

—No.

Elsa se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de palmearse la frente, ante la obvia incapacidad de su amiga para causar una primera buena impresión. Anna todavía mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le iluminaba todo el rostro.

—Je je, son muy simpáticas, ¿lo saben? Tú tienes mucho entusiasmo y tú no hablas nada—añadió señalando a Elsa—. Les diré algo, las pondré a prueba una semana si consiguen el permiso de sus padres, ¿ya?

La platinada parpadeó incrédula ante el inesperado golpe de suerte. Eso no sucedía todos los días.

—¡Genial! Muchísimas gracias, ¡no te decepcionaremos!—chilló Anna dando un par de saltitos.

—Espero que no rojita, tú y tu amiguita rubia se verán lindas con los uniformes que he preparado, ¿ya? Síganme para mostrarles.

Oaken se dirigió a la trastienda después de hacer un ademán un poco amanerado con sus enormes manos y fueron detrás de él; la albina no muy convencida después de escuchar la palabra "uniformes".

Esperaba que solo fueran delantales o algo así.

—¡Oh, que bonitos!—a Anna le brillaron los ojos al ver el par de pequeños shorts y camisetas rojas de diseño nórdico, a juego con el delantal que llevaban encima y las diademas que simulaban pequeñas astas de reno y que se ponían en la cabeza—Mira Elsa, mira que lindos, ¡vamos a parecernos a esos renos que salen en televisión!

A la blonda le dio un tic en el ojo.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos conseguido el empleo! Por fin mis padres dejarán de regañarme—Anna dio vueltas conforme se acercaban a casa de su mejor amiga, toda ella llena de felicidad.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de querer usar estas cosas—dijo Elsa mirando ceñuda las astas que traía en la mano.

Después de hacer el papeleo correspondiente y acordar presentarse al día siguiente con un permiso firmado por sus padres, Oaken les había dado sus uniformes para que pudieran lavarlos en casa e irse familiarizando con los mismos, en un increíble acto de confianza. Como se notaba que le habían caído bien; especialmente la pelirroja, quien sin ninguna vergüenza ya se había puesto su diadema.

—¡Anímate, Els! ¡Nos vamos a ver geniales!

—No entiendo como puedes usar eso y haber renegado de aquel disfraz de duendecillo.

—¡Ya te dije que ese era viejo y daba comezón! En cambio mira que sexys son los shorts que vamos a usar y perfectos para este horroroso calor, ¡ya quiero que sea nuestro primer día!

Elsa abrió la puerta principal y entraron. Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió una cabellera rojiza en la cocina que de inmediato le hizo cosquillear el estómago. Su hermanastro ya estaba en casa.

—¡¿Adivinen qué fue lo que pasó hoy?!—chilló Anna con alegría, alertando al castaño y al colorado que se encontraban bebiendo sodas.

Hans hizo un gesto chirriante al escucharla y luego se volvió a ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Cuéntanos Anna, ¿qué pasó hoy en "La Comarca"? Debe ser algo importante para que entres gritando así.

—Ja ja ja, "La Comarca"*—Eugene rió de buen humor mirando a la pecosa—, es gracioso porque eres del tamaño de un hobbit.

Anna frunció los labios.

—Je je je je, te despertaste muy graciosito hoy, ¿no Hans?—su sonrisa se volvió forzada al responderle al pelirrojo.

—No tanto como tú al usar esas cosas en la cabeza, se ven… graciosas.

Elsa hizo un puchero involuntariamente al escucharlo, sabiendo de sobra que ese último adjetivo no era lo que pensaba exactamente. ¿Qué diría cuando la viera a ella usando ese tonto uniforme? Las cosas en las que la metía su amiga.

—¡¿No son adorables?! Elsa y yo conseguimos empleo en la heladería frente al parque y nos dieron uniformes y todo, ¡ahora se llama "La cabaña de Oaken"! ¡Y es tan simpático! Nos contrató de inmediato y esto es lo que vamos a usar—sacó las prendas del bolsito que cargaba con ella y las sacudió con entusiasmo.

Hans fijó su mirada en la rubia después de ver aquello, con su típica expresión arrogante.

—Wow amiguita, con eso sí que van a atraer clientes, ¿eh?—dijo Eugene.

—Si tienes piernas, ¡hay que enseñarlas!—afirmó Anna con alegría.

—Desearía que Punzie pensara lo mismo más a menudo.

Hans se dirigió a su hermanastra, inusualmente serio.

—¿Tú también vas a trabajar allí?—preguntó.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaremos yendo después de clases, bueno, si mamá firma el permiso.

—¡Yo estoy segura de que mis padres lo harán! Dicen que están hartos de verme haraganear en casa.

Lo siguiente fue el constante parloteo de Anna, principalmente a Eugene, que era el único que parecía dispuesto a escucharla y bromear de vez en cuando. Elsa subió a su habitación para dejar su bolso del colegio y revisar mejor el uniforme; era una suerte que se los hubieran dejado para lavar, considerando la manía que tenía ella con la limpieza y los gérmenes.

En silencio, extendió la camiseta y el pequeño short sobre su cama. Si no fuera por las ridículas astas de reno, casi ni dudaría en usar aquello pero ya no se podía echar atrás.

Alguien entrando tras ella la sorprendió. Hans cerraba la puerta; no se había dado cuenta de que la había seguido.

—¿En serio vas a trabajar en ese lugar?—preguntó y a la muchacha le chocó el retintín burlón que fue capaz de escuchar en su voz.

—¿Y por qué no? Nunca antes he tenido un empleo.

—No lo necesitas, nuestros padres te compran todo.

—Exacto, me gustaría poder gastar de vez en cuando sin tener que pedirle nada a ellos. Tú deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando.

—Muy graciosa, copo de nieve—Hans sonrió con ironía y luego miró hacia el uniforme con recelo—. Al menos puedo ver porque ese tal Oaken te contrató tan rápido. Parece que tu jefe es un pervertido—añadió con desdén.

—No, créeme, estoy segura de que ese no es el caso—negó la chica, recordando el leve amaneramiento del sujeto en contraste a su varonil apariencia—. Lo que pasa es que es un tanto excéntrico.

—Sí, claro—masculló Hans bruscamente—, pues tendré que hacerle una visita para asegurarme de dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

—No, no harás nada—Elsa se cruzó de brazos y lo observó retadoramente—, esto no es asunto tuyo y no quiero que me arruines este empleo. Así que hazme caso cuando te digo que no te metas.

¿Quién se creía que era él para tomarse tales atribuciones? Ahora ya ni siquiera le importaba tener que ponerse esas tontas astas, ¡iría a trabajar si quería!

—¿Qué? ¡No seas tonta, Elsa! Hago esto porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que un montón de idiotas te falten al respeto cuando estés sirviendo helados… con eso—los ojos de jade del joven se posaron despectivamente en las prendas sobre la cama.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Yo misma puedo darme a respetar! En serio Hans, te pones insoportable desde cambiaron las cosas. Que nos tengamos más confianza no significa que tengas derechos sobre mí, ¿me entiendes?

—Óyete hablar, ahora pareces una novia renegona o algo por el estilo. No me creo con derechos sobre nadie pequeña desagradecida, solamente estoy viendo lo que te conviene. Y trabajar en ese lugar de mierda no es una buena idea.

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre lo que una buena idea o no? ¡Haré lo que me plazca!

—Eso ya lo veremos. Falta que tu madre se entere de que fuiste a conseguirte un trabajo en ese sitio de segunda.

—Bueno, eso es algo que yo voy a arreglar con ella y que no voy a discutir contigo—dijo Elsa alzando su nariz de manera arrogante.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo por eso. Vaya que Hans sabía como hacer de cada insignificante situación algo insufrible.

—Ay Elsa, eres tan adorable cuando te comportas como una mocosa malcriada—el pelirrojo llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y se la pellizco suavemente—. Tal vez Idun quiera escuchar la opinión de ambos al respecto, ¿no te parece?

—¡Oh, déjame en paz!—Elsa lo apartó de un empujón y salió de su habitación molesta, tomando las prendas del uniforme para ir a meterlas en la lavadora.

Tal vez su hermanastro hubiera mejorado en su actitud respecto a muchas cosas, pero básicamente seguía siendo un imbécil que se creía que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. No era nadie para meterse en su vida ni con sus decisiones, por más atractivo que fuera y a pesar del hecho de que podía hacerla temblar con solo un roce de sus manos.

Suspiró. Ese hombre la estaba conduciendo lentamente a la locura.

Metió la ropa en la lavadora y puso esta en marcha para salir, escuchando el murmullo de la conversación que su amiga y Eugene todavía mantenían en la cocina. Cuando Anna comenzaba a hablar no había quien la parara. Tal vez iría a leer un poco a la biblioteca para relajarse.

La puerta de un armario se abrió en el pasillo y la rubia se vio empujada dentro, cuando una mano surgió para atraparla.

En la oscuridad, Hans le dirigió una mirada hambrienta y peligrosa, al tiempo que la acorralaba contra una esquina.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, copito. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así?

—Bueno, tú no entiendes ¿verdad?—espetó ella—Déjame salir. Ya te dije que no voy a discutir esto contigo.

—Oh, pero claro que lo discutiremos, pequeña y absurda sabandija. No se te olvide que yo también puedo hablar con tu madre y si quiero, la convenzo de no dejarte ir a exhibir a ese lugar de quinta.

—¡Hablas como si fuera algo escandaloso!

—Lo es si usas ese jodido uniforme. La jodida diadema de reno es una cosa, pero esos malditos shorts son otra.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Anna va a estar allí también!

—¡Me importa una mierda Anna! Esto se trata de ti, sanguijuela.

—¡Argh! ¡Eres un entrometido, Hans!

—¡Y tú eres una idiota!

—¿Qué dijimos de este tipo de cosas? Nada de dramas, ni de celos, ni de "esas mierdas" como tú mismo mencionaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Lo recuerdas, torpe?—le dio un coscorrón.

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que dijimos—la cortó Hans.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que le hervía la sangre solo de imaginar a alguien más yendo a esa heladería y mirándola usar esos diminutos shorts? Hans no era bueno compartiendo sus cosas, nunca lo había sido. Haber crecido con doce hermanos mayores como los suyos, inevitablemente le había creado esa necesidad de delimitar su territorio y por consiguiente, defender todo lo que creía suyo.

Como ahora le sucedía con esa rubia testaruda que tenía en frente y que era más bella de lo que tenía consciencia.

—Maldición Elsa, solo trato de cuidarte, podrías agradecérmelo ¿no te parece?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—¡Por que sí, maldita sea!

—Bien, pues no necesito que me cuides así que déjame en paz.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?

—¡Sí!

—De acuerdo—Elsa se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que había mencionado dichas palabras pero casi inmediatamente, sintió como las manos del pelirrojo tomaban sus muñecas y las colocaban a ambos lados de su rostro, pegándola completamente contra la pared del armario—. Iré a recogerte todos los días. Y más te vale que no protestes, pequeña sabandija o tendré que ir a sostener una conversación con ese desubicado que te dio el empleo.

—¡Ay, eres un idiota!

—¡Y tú eres una mocosa testaruda e insoportable!

—¡Estúpido!

—¡Bruja!

Hans cubrió su boca con la suya antes de que pudiera replicarle, besándola de manera dominante, como si quisiera dejarle en claro quien era el que mandaba allí. La blonda sintió una ola de indignación recorrerla de pies a cabeza y se aprestó a corresponderle con furia, intentando tomar el control del beso.

Como odiaba cuando ese patán intentaba darle órdenes, pero más que tuviera esa maldita capacidad de hacer que sus rodillas temblaran con un simple roce de sus labios. Lo detestaba.

—Cuanto te gusta hacerlo difícil, copo de nieve—Hans aferró su barbilla con una mano, hablando sobre sus belfos y dejando que su cálido aliento los acariciara—. Sabes cuanto odio esa maldita costumbre que tienes de llevarme la contraria, lo sabes ¿no?

—¡Y tú sabes cuanto odio que me quieras manipular!

Volvieron a besarse de forma ansiosa; Elsa enredó sus manos en la cabellera de fuego de su hermanastro y él la aprisionó aún más entre la pared y su cuerpo, como si quisiera eliminar el más mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Aquella silenciosa discusión se convirtió en un combate de lenguas, agresivo y ávido. Esa se había convertido en la forma más usual para terminar sus discusiones.

—¡Elsaaaaaa!—el grito de Anna en el pasillo los hizo alterarse.

Hans, que se encontraba medio agachado contra ella, se enderezo y golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente, ahogando una palabrota de dolor. El corazón de la platinada latió violentamente. ¿Y ahora cómo hacía para salir de allí?

—¡Elsa, ya me voy! ¿Estás en tu habitación?

A empujones, los hermanastros forcejearon dentro del armario y Elsa alcanzó la perilla de la puerta, luchando por salir y precipitándose hasta caer con medio cuerpo fuera, ante los ojos asombrados de la colorada.

—¿Qué hacías allí adentro, amiga?

—¿Yo? E-eh… solo buscaba… buscaba mi abrigo—Elsa se puso de pie rápidamente y cerró la puerta, evitando que Anna husmeara dentro.

—¿Tu abrigo? ¿Con este calor?

—Eh… ¿sí?—Anna la miró inquisitivamente, analizando el rostro nervioso de la albina.

—Estás toda roja y despeinada.

—Mmm… sí.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos, en el que las pupilas verdosas de la pecosa solo la observaron sospechosamente.

—¡Ok!—dijo Anna finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa—Pues, nos vemos mañana para iniciar con nuestro primer día de trabajo. Recuerda, ¡es a las once!

—Recuérdalo tú, tú eres a la que le cuesta levantarse temprano.

—Je je je je, ¡cierto! Hasta mañana entonces.

Elsa se despidió de su amiga y le abrió la puerta para verla desaparecer cantando por la calle. Luego se dejó caer pesadamente contra el armario que acababa de cerrar.

Esos encuentros a escondidas con Hans la iban a terminar matando de los nervios. Si no fuera porque el desgraciado besaba tan bien…

—¡Hey, sácame de aquí sabandija!

* * *

*La Comarca. Todo mundo sabe que de aquí es donde vienen los hobbits, esas criaturas que son tan bajitas como Anna. Próximamente, más chistes crueles de Hans sobre su estatura. :D

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Buenas noches, criaturos! No, no me había olvidado que hoy es día de actualización, lo que pasa es que estuvo lloviendo y en mi casa se fue la luz. :P

Pero aquí me tienen, con montones de Helsa love para repartir. Y vaya que nuestros pajaritos están teniendo una dinámica muy interesante, con unos acercamientos más que suculentos y algunas dudas por parte de Elsa pero bueno, ella también es una simple mortal con debilidad por los pelirrojos como nosotras. 7u7 Como bien suponían muchas personitas, lo suyo será clandestino principalmente por sus padres pero no hay negar que eso le da más emoción al asunto, ¿qué no?

Y Hans como siempre, celando a copo de nieve hasta de su padre, ¿no es adorable? :3 Bueno, tarde o temprano ella también iba a ceder con Adgar, es un buen hombre después de todo. ;)

Ah y por fin apareció Oaken, les aseguró que ese empleo de nuestras dos chicas favoritas va a traer un poco de más de comedia a este fic, con ese adorable gay en escena y sus todavía más lindos uniformes. ¿Qué les parece? :D

Próximamente, también tendremos más amor Helsa, más discusiones y acercamientos candentes. Yo sé lo que quieren y eso es lo que les doy. e.e

 _Ari_ : Por supuesto que costo que este par cediera, son unos tercos de lo peor aunque saben bien que se aman. :D Aww, ¿le lees este fic a tu hermana? Espero que le guste. :3 Y sí, los momentos de debilidad son exquisitos, ver a Elsa tan vulnerable ante ese pelirrojo sexy es irresistible. Ahora como ves, los dos apenas se controlan y es que se necesitan demasiado, sobretodo Hans, que sigue estando celoso de todo aquel que interactúa con su pequeño copo de nieve, ¡ese chico tiene problemas! Ja ja ja. Como siempre, tus palabras son la mejor motivación para seguir escribiendo. *w*

 _Ana briefs_ : Concedido señorita, hubo y habrá más besos. :D Sip, todo bien entre Anna y Punzie pero lo que es más importante, es que nuestros pajaritos por fin se están animando a vivir su amor, todavía con ciertas reservas pero ahí la llevan. Muchas gracias, es verdad que hay poquitos Modern AU Helsa, así que en serio me gusta entreternlos con este. n.n

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Es que el Helsa es hermoso! :D Ya sé, lo de Aurora me lo saqué de la manga pero fue divertido. El Tianaveen también es de mis parejas favoritas de Disney, esos dos son como un Helsa pero más leve. xD Y creo que si no hubiera sido por el consejo de Tia, nuestra Elsie no se habría animado a darle una oportunidad a nuestro bello pelirrojo. Y pues en fin, muchas cosas pasaron en esa Pool Party y a partir de ahora, el Helsa se viene con todo. Espero que este capítulo te haya respondido todas tus interrogantes. ;D ¡Gracias por tan bellos comentarios que haces!

 _Guest_ : Bueno, no tengo nada contra parejas del mismo sexo, pero personalmente no puedo imaginarme a Elsa con otra persona que no sea Hans, (de hecho, al principio él iba a ser su príncipe según un par de concept arts de Disney pero no, ¡ese maldito Mickey Mouse destrozó nuestros sueños! ¡Qué ratón egoísta! D:). Ya en serio, de verdad me parece algo apresurado asumir que Elsa tendría que ser gay solo porque la dejaron sin príncipe y es fuerte, digo, no se va por allí pensando que todas las chicas solteras a fuerzas son lesbianas ¿o sí? Y ojo, no es ataque contra otros ships ni preferencias, solo que vamos, eso en realidad no significa nada, he visto que hacen lo mismo con Mérida a menudo pero nunca se sabe si en una secuela finalmente encuentren a un buen hombre ¿no? (Especialmente con Disney, que es tan tradicionalista). Pero en fin, todos podemos shippear como mejor nos parezca. :P

En otras noticias, recientemente acudí a Walt Disney Studios para conversar con los altos mandos sobre la posibilidad de incluir Helsa en la secuela de Frozen, y algo muy parecido a esto fue lo que sucedió: youtube watch ? v = TF4_4g1B2Ug ¡Maldito ratón corporativo! D:

Tengan una feliz semana. :3


	22. Barreras insalvables

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **22**

 **Barreras insalvables**

* * *

Trabajar en "La Cabaña de Oaken" estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que había esperado, obviando los estúpidos uniformes de renos. El lugar era bastante tranquilo y fresco, considerando el inmenso calor que caracterizaba la estación en la que se encontraban; de modo que era muy agradable estar detrás de la barra sirviendo helados y disfrutando del aire acondicionado que inundaba el sitio completo. Por no mencionar que le parecía que nunca se iba a cansar de ver la decoración, que le recordaba mucho al invierno que tanto le gustaba.

Oaken también había resultado ser un tipo muy simpático, aunque se tomara en serio su negocio. El primer día, no bien habían comenzado, les había enseñado como usar las máquinas para servir los postres fríos, la caja registradora y demás cosas que necesitarían saber para hacer un buen trabajo.

Anna estaba rebosante de entusiasmo. Debido a su chispeante personalidad, el dueño la había dejado a cargo de atender a los clientes y cobrar (pues casi había averiado una máquina al tratar de usarla), en tanto su rubia amiga se encargaba de preparar las bebidas y helados, algo que a ella le parecía bien. A Elsa nunca se le había dado bien el contacto con los desconocidos.

De modo que podía decirse que todo marchaba sobre ruedas en aquel empleo, al que estaban acudiendo los sábados y cuatro días de la semana más después de la escuela. Tenían bastante suerte de estar allí.

—¡Dios mío, se ven tan adorables con esos uniformes!—chilló una emocionada Rapunzel frente a la barra de la heladería, formando dos puñitos con sus manos y dando saltitos en su lugar—¡Son un par de renos muy bonitos! ¡Quiero apretarles las mejillas y no soltarlas jamás!

La blonda dio un par de pasos atrás al escucharla, alejándose con precaución y dejando a Anna a merced del par de palmas traviesas de la castaña, que fueron hasta su rostro y se frotaron contra sus pómulos, apretándole la cara como si fuera un bebé.

—Hey preciosa, déjala respirar un poco—afirmó Eugene a su lado con diversión, quien como era su costumbre, grababa con su cámara en mano.

¿Es qué nunca se despegaba de esa cosa? A veces tenía que admitir que Hans tenía razón.

—¡Me encanta como se les ven esos cuernitos!—Rapunzel soltó por fin a la pelirroja, quien se veía un poco atontada por sus repentinas muestras de afecto—¡Y que sexys son sus shorts! Chicas, van a tener un montón de clientes pululando por aquí, ya lo creo que sí.

—¡Esa es la idea! Queremos que nos vaya muy bien en nuestro primer empleo, ¿verdad, Elsa?

—¡Estoy orgullosa de ustedes! Traje a Flynn para que documentara su primer empleo aquí, ¡me recuerdan a cuando yo inicié en la tienda de tatuajes! ¡Y miren todos esos ricos helados!—apuntó a los postres que se mostraban en la vitrina bajo la barra—¡Graba eso también! Cuanto nos vamos a divertir viendo estos vídeos después. Mis chicas crecen muy rápido.

Elsa puso sus ojos en blanco mientras fingía limpiar una de las máquinas de helado. Vaya que esa chica era extravagante.

—Pero no tanto como cuando nos ponemos a ver todas las peleas que he grabado de Hans y Elsa, en serio chica, eso sí que es material polémico. No me había inspirado tanto desde que hice aquel corto de terror con toda esa sangre y vísceras falsas.

—¡Cierto! Tus grabaciones de sus peleas son brillantes, Flynn. Muy visionarias.

La platinada hizo una mueca perturbada, ¿cómo era posible que hablaran de eso? ¿Qué se suponía que hacían viendo semejantes cosas? ¡Aquello era una invasión completa a su privacidad!

—¿Recuerdas cuando vimos ese en el que se pusieron a discutir por el último trozo de pizza que quedaba en la nevera? ¡Se veían tan pero tan lindos! Y pelearon tanto que al final la rebanada se cayó al suelo y el gato se la comió, ja ja ja.

—No, el mejor de todos es ese en el que pelean en el jardín y Elsa le dispara con la manguera de agua directo a las pelotas. Eso es oro puro, florcita.

—¡Ay sí, es buenísimo! ¡Quiero verlo de nuevo!

" _¡Malditos hippies!"_ , pensó la albina, a quien en ese momento parecía que le iba a dar algo. Esas peleas eran algo entre Hans y ella, no un entretenimiento para los demás. El pelirrojo la había mal influenciado tanto que ya hasta pensaba como él.

No sabía que era más espeluznante, si eso o las risas que la pareja de castaños soltaban al observar algo en la videocámara, de la cual pudo alcanzar a distinguir su propia voz.

—¡Maldición, chicos! Eso sí que es tener material de calidad—intervino Anna con exaltación—, no sabía que hubieras grabado tanto de ellos. ¿Sabes cuánto pueden llegar a valer esos vídeos?

—¿En serio? Porque estaba pensando en si debería abrir otro canal para colgarlos en Youtube y ganar algo con la publicidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Un canal enteramente dedicado a ellos dos!—exclamó Rapunzel mirando a la colorada con complicidad—¡El canal Helsa!

Ambas muchachas soltaron un gritito sobreexcitado, haciendo que el moreno se tapara los oídos. Elsa sintió como un tic nervioso le afloraba en el ojo.

—¿Helsa?

—Ya sabes, por la unión de sus nombres—explicó la trigueña.

—Así es como nos referimos a ellos desde que a Punzie se le ocurrió—dijo Anna.

—¿Si saben que estoy aquí y que puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen, no?—replicó Elsa, volteando a verlos a los tres con una gélida mirada.

—Ay, no me digas que no sería adorable verse a si mismos en Internet, con lo guapos que son—le dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisita.

—¡No! ¡No lo sería! Ni siquiera sé porque graban eso, ¡es estúpido!

—Estúpido mis pelotas, rubia. De hecho, gracias a su interacción tan especial por fin he conseguido inspirarme para empezar a escribir el guion de lo que será mi Opera Prima—anunció Eugene con orgullo—, será una historia que combine thriller y misterio, y tratará sobre la vida de dos hermanastros que se envuelven el uno al otro en una trama llena de engaños, mentiras y poder.

—¿Y luego se enamoran?—inquirió Rapunzel con curiosidad.

—No. El argumento se resuelve en un impactante clímax en el que se decide cual de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, después de varios giros argumentales y violencia gráfica.

—Pff, ¡eso no es para nada interesante, Flynn! ¿De qué sirve una película si no hay romance? Al menos a mí no me llama la atención, ¿o tú irías a verla, Anna?

—¿Para qué? Si ver a Hans y Elsa pelear cada día de la semana ya es todo un espectáculo—respondió la aludida con descaro.

—Ay bueno, en eso sí tienes toda la razón.

—Tú lo has dicho, amiguita.

Elsa apretó los dientes mientras su tic nervioso se incrementaba, aquella era oficialmente la conversación más estúpida que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Déjense de hablar de tonterías—dijo de modo autoritario para luego volverse hacia la pareja de castaños—. Oigan, ¿van a pedir algo o no? Porque solamente nos están distrayendo.

—Hey, cálmate un poco amiga, estás muy alterada el día de hoy, ¿no te parece?—la atajó Eugene—Tienes que bajar esa intensidad.

—Pues no, no voy a calmarme ni voy a bajar mi intensidad—repuso Elsa, imitando su tono de voz y sus gestos sarcásticamente, y haciendo reír a Rapunzel por lo bajo—. Y algo más, que nos grabes en casa es una cosa, pero sí subes algo de eso a Internet, la próxima vez que vaya a regar el jardín serán tus pelotas las que moje con la manguera y no las de Hans.

—Woah, parece que alguien se levantó con el período el día de hoy—el muchacho subió una de sus manos e hizo un gesto como si tratara de tranquilizarla—. Tranquila. Antes eras genial, Elsie. Ahora… ahora pareces una copia en miniatura del principito, toda agresiva y estirada. Eso no me gusta.

Por toda respuesta, Elsa tomó una servilleta cercana, la hizo bolita y se la aventó a la cabeza. Las chicas rieron.

—No te enojes, Elsa. Sabes que solo jugamos—le dijo la morena de manera conciliadora—, dame un helado de vainilla ¿sí? ¡Con muchas pero muchas avellanas!

—Yo quiero un helado de nuez y una mejor actitud de tu parte—dijo Eugene.

Un chico alto y rubio entró en ese momento a la heladería, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja, quien ya se encontraba tras la caja registradora.

—¡Ricitos! Que sorpresa verte por aquí—Eugene se dirigió a él enfocándolo con su cámara—, ¿qué tal te trata la vida, viejo?

—Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Ricitos—le dijo Kristoff seriamente, antes de saludar a las chicas y enfocar su vista en Anna, quien como siempre se ruborizo al verlo.

—¡Hola!—lo saludó agudamente.

—Te ves linda con ese uniforme—soltó el blondo azorado.

—Je je je je je je je je je je je—Anna jugueteó con sus trenzas nerviosamente.

Rapunzel se les quedó mirando como si de pronto fueran la cosa más fascinante del lugar, a tal extremo que la platinada, al ver lo enajenada que se había quedado, tuvo que tomarle una de sus palmas para colocarle el cono de helado que había pedido en ella.

Kristoff dejó ver una mano que mantenía detrás de su espalda y en la que sujetaba una flor de pétalos amarillos.

—Hoy vi esta margarita afuera de la tienda de mis padres y bueno… quise traértela para desearte suerte porque sé que a ti te gustan las margaritas y me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí… y bueno, aquí está—dijo torpemente, extendiéndole la flor y llevándose la otra mano a la nuca, apenado.

—¡Muchas gracias!—chilló la pecosa con emoción—¡Es muy bonita! La pondré en mi habitación, o no mejor en el balcón para que le dé la luz del sol, aunque la verdad es que no tengo macetas ahora que lo pienso. Elsa, ¿tú tienes una maceta que ya no uses? Mamá no ha vuelto a poner ni una en casa desde que destrocé todas las que tenía en aquella ocasión…

La cobriza se puso a parlotear con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas, sin dejar de observar a Kristoff.

—Yo… yo quería preguntarte algo, no sé si se puede, si puedemos, podemos… bueno—el rubio desvío la mirada incómodo a su derecha para encarar a Eugene, quien filmaba muy entretenido el acercamiento mientras saboreaba su helado de nuez—, oye, ¿quieres dejar de grabar con esa cosa? Trato de decir algo importante—le dijo severamente.

—¿Por qué? Solo quiero inmortalizar el momento—respondió él con descaro.

Elsa tomó uno de los cucharones del helado y le pegó con el utensilio en la cabeza, haciendo que desistiera de grabar.

—Si el fin de semana no tienes nada que hacer, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a dar una vuelta por ahí… ¿sabes? Podemos llevar a mi perro, Sven, nunca te lo he presentado ¿verdad?

—Oh, eso sería adorable—convino Anna con ilusión—, ¡me encantan los perros!

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Sí!

—No, no, no, no—interrumpió Rapunzel negando con su dedo índice categóricamente—¿Cómo que a dar una vuelta por ahí? No la puedes llevar simplemente a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿qué clase de cita es esa?

Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se pusieron colorados hasta las orejas.

—Punzie, no te metas por favor—le pidió Kristoff con una mueca incómoda.

—¡Tengo que meterme! Esta no es manera de salir con alguien, ¿sabes a donde deberían ir? ¡A ese adorable restaurante de comida italiana que está en el centro! Y después, pueden darse una vueltecita por el callejón que queda cerca para observar las estrellas y el estupendo mural que Flynn y yo pintamos para embellecer el lugar sin que la policía nos viera.

—De donde yo vengo, eso se llama vandalismo, Punz.

—No viejo, es libertad de expresión. Mi florcita merece expresarse tanto como cualquiera en la propiedad pública para dejar su reflexión personal sobre la sociedad en que vivimos.

—¡Dibujé un enorme camaleón rodeado de flores y arcoíris!

—Oigan, ¿por qué no se van a la mesa de allá para comer sus helados?—sugirió Elsa apuntando con su índice la mesa más alejada del local.

—Pero si nos sentamos allá no podremos dar nuestra opinión al respecto de esta cita, ¡duh!

—Estamos bien aquí.

—¿Podemos hablar un minuto en privado?—le pidió Kristoff a la pelirroja, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron unos instantes para hablar afuera del local, siendo vistos por sus amigos a través de los enormes ventanales.

—¿En serio fueron a pintar un mural en la calle?

—¡Sí, amiga! Deberías haber visto el momento de conexión creativa que Flynn y yo compartimos en ese lugar tan gris, solo éramos nosotros y nuestras pinturas en aerosol. El arte callejero es muy liberador.

—Son unos delincuentes. Deberían conseguirse algo que hacer de verdad en vez de vagar por ahí, dañando la propiedad ajena como unos hippies.

—Ahora hablas como Hans, ¿sabes cuán escalofriante es eso? Te estás convirtiendo lentamente en él.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es—discutió Eugene—, dentro de poco irás por ahí tratando de sabandija a todo el mundo y usando algún estilo anticuado en tu cabello, como las patillas que él creía que eran geniales, pero solo eran gay.

Elsa frunció la boca sin saber porque de repente le molestaba tanto que se refirieran así a su hermanastro. Vale que antes sus patillas estaban fuera de lugar, pero no eran tan malas y mucho menos lo hacían ver como decía el castaño.

Alguien como Hans jamás podría llegar a verse mal.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró divagando de nuevo en el par de ojos verdes que últimamente aparecían con mucha más frecuencia en sus pensamientos, algo de lo que por suerte sus acompañantes no parecieron darse cuenta, pues pronto se vieron enfrascados en una conversación acerca de la próxima "obra de arte" con la que obsequiarían al mundo.

Mientras hablaban sobre su vandalismo, ella decidió darse la vuelta de nuevo para acomodar unas cuantas pajillas y servilletas.

Minutos después, Anna volvió a entrar con el rostro encendido y las pupilas brillándole más que nunca. Kristoff ya se había marchado, seguramente para evitar cualquier otro comentario con poco tacto de los castaños.

—¿Y bien?—Elsa la miró curiosamente en tanto entraba tras la barra.

—¡El domingo que viene tendremos una cita! ¡Por fin!

Anna y Rapunzel soltaron un nuevo gritito de emoción que por poco le rompe los tímpanos, al tiempo que saltaban cada una en su lugar, como dos chiquillas.

La rubia suspiró. Un día esas dos la iban a matar de un ataque nervioso.

* * *

Cansado, Hans entró en casa con el bolso donde guardaba sus libros colgando de un hombro. Ese nuevo horario de clases estaba resultando ser más extenuante de lo que había pensado. Últimamente no era tan sencillo concentrarse en lo que hablaban los profesores, cuando todo el tiempo solo pensaba sin poder evitarlo en cierta blonda de ojos azules que sabía bien como provocarlo.

Directamente subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, esperando que hubiera vuelto de su nuevo empleo. Llevaba ya unos días trabajando en la heladería sin contratiempos y lamentaba que fuera justo ahora, cuando se habían tomado más confianza. La extrañaba horrores, sobretodo cuando a veces se encontraba solo en casa.

Claro que eso era algo que ella no tenía porque saber.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta que estaba entreabierta, por lo cual se tomó la libertad de entrar sin tocar.

—Eh copo de nieve, mira lo que… —calló.

Elsa se encontraba tendida en su cama, completamente dormida. Su pecho se movía suavemente, indicando lo profundo de su respiración y sus rosados labios se mantenían entreabiertos. Se veía tan pacífica. Después de haberse habituado a la rutina de trabajar después de clases debía estar agotada.

¿Cómo iba a despertarla en ese instante?

Con cautela, cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó en silencio hasta la cama de la muchacha, peinando con sus dedos un par de mechones rubios que obstruían el níveo rostro. Hacía tiempo ya que había descubierto cuando le gustaba mirarla dormir, y no precisamente por ese retorcido gusto que la chica despertaba en su lado más primitivo de hombre.

Elsa lucía tan inocente y pequeña. Viéndola así, le daban más ganas de protegerla que nunca.

Además se notaba que le hacía falta una buena siesta. Ni siquiera se movió cuando le rozó la frente. Su piel era tan suave. ¿Estaría de ánimo para unos arrumacos en cuanto despertara? Se había pasado todo el día esperando a verla como un ansioso.

Cuidadosamente, se tendió a su lado en la cama y la rodeo con sus brazos, sin que diera señales de despertar. También estaba fatigado, por lo que bien podía tomar un descanso.

Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que esa. Al fin y al cabo tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Con esto en mente, Hans apretó a la muchacha contra su pecho y apoyo la barbilla encima de su melena antes de entregarse lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo el delicioso perfume a vainilla que emanaba de ella en sueños.

Un par de horas después, Elsa se despertó amodorrada y sintiéndose confortablemente aferrada por unos brazos fornidos. Confundida, abrió sus ojos azules y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse de frente al rostro apuesto de su hermanastro, quien dormía plácidamente.

El corazón se le aceleró.

No quiso prestar mucha atención a la maravillosa sensación que la había invadido al despertarse de esa forma. Recordaba haber llegado cansada de la heladería y haberse tumbado para dormir por un largo rato, sin percatarse de que alguien entraba a su habitación. Aunque no podía decir que eso le molestara.

Hans se veía muy curioso cuando dormía, casi como un niño. Concentrada en sus rasgos, poso un dedo en su rostro para puntear sus pecas. Ahora que las veía de cerca, se daba cuenta que eran muchas más de las que podría notar a simple vista y todas conformaban un patrón fascinante en torno a la nariz y los pómulos bien delineados del pelirrojo, dándole un aspecto pueril.

El movimiento de su mano hizo que él arrugara la nariz, haciéndola reír por lo bajo. Hans abrió sus párpados lentamente.

—Hey, buenas noches—lo saludó ella en voz baja—, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

Lo vio bostezar.

—¿No puedo dormir una siesta contigo?

—Parece que sí—Elsa movió un mechón de cabello rojo de su frente.

Inmediatamente, el joven se inclinó hacia adelante para acortar la distancia y besarla, primero de modo dulce y luego transformando el contacto en algo hambriento. Llevaba todo el día esperando por eso.

Elsa abrió sus labios y los movió al ritmo de los belfos masculinos, permitiéndole meter su lengua para rozarla con la suya. ¿Cómo algo así podía sentirse tan bien?

Los dos separaron sus bocas luego de algunos minutos para recuperar la respiración, dando tiempo a la muchacha de morder ligeramente el labio inferior del colorado y halarlo hacia ella, provocándole con eso un sonido gutural.

—Dios, ¿cuándo aprendiste tanto?—el murmullo de Hans sobre su boca la hizo estremecer.

—Eres mucho mejor maestro de lo que crees.

—Eso parece—Hans se posicionó encima de ella para atacar con más fiereza sus labios, haciendo que su hermanastra le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos.

Elsa era tan deliciosa, tan suave. Nunca se iba a cansar de aquello. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el costado de la jovencita, en tanto su lengua volvía a acariciarle el paladar haciéndola suspirar.

Cuando se movió hacia abajo para repartir una serie de besos sobre su mandíbula, la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás exponiéndole su blanco cuello de cisne, el cual no tardo en mordisquear. Atrapó una pequeña parte de la piel delicada entre sus dientes y succionó con gusto. Toda ella sabía tan bien.

—Demonios, necesitaba tanto esto—musitó Hans.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, la platinada repentinamente se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en la orilla del colchón y arreglando su trenza con las mejillas coloradas. Cada vez esos encuentros que tenían subían más de tono y no sabía si podrían seguir conteniéndose.

A veces el pelirrojo la hacía olvidarse hasta de quien era.

—Nuestros padres no tardan en llegar—dijo ante la mirada interrogante que él le lanzó—, ¿había que hacer la cena hoy?

—Esta noche le toca al hippie—respondió Hans con desinterés.

La rubia frunció su boca levemente, preguntándose si llegaría a tiempo. Probablemente se encontraba vandalizando algún otro muro inocente junto a Rapunzel. Tampoco era como que le entrara demasiado el apetito con lo que él cocinaba.

Debía admitir que prefería por mucho todo lo que preparaba su hermanastro, que tenía manos mágicas para la cocina. Y también para otras cosas.

—Toma. Te traje esto—Hans se metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón para extraer una pequeña tableta de chocolate.

Cuando los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron con ese simple detalle, sintió como si un puñado de mariposas le revoloteara en el estómago. Era tan increíble provocar esa reacción en ella.

—Así que recuerdas que me gusta el chocolate—Elsa comenzó a desenvolver la golosina con gusto.

—Después de ver como lo comías compulsivamente la otra noche y de todas las tazas que tomabas en invierno, es como para no olvidarse, ¿no crees?

La muchacha le asestó un codazo.

—¡Tenía un examen! ¡Así que lo necesitaba!

—Bueno, trata de no atragantarte con este, copo de nieve.

—Eres un tonto—Elsa lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se metió un pedazo de chocolate a la boca, haciéndolo reír.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, en tanto el colorado observaba su delicado perfil y la manera en que su rostro mostraba un semblante placentero cada vez que saboreaba el dulce. Aún no podía explicarse exactamente que era lo que tenía Elsa que le encantaba tanto, pero por Dios que lo hacía.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

—Estaba pensando—ella lo volteó a ver cuando hablo—, deberíamos salir a hacer algo este fin de semana. No sé… ir al cine tal vez. Hay una película de esas que te gustan, matan gente y todo eso.

—¿Cómo en una cita?

—No, no como en una cita. Solo como dos personas que salen a hacer algo. Nada importante.

Elsa pareció pensarlo un instante, al tiempo que cortaba otro pedazo de chocolate y lo metía entre los labios del cobrizo. Este aceptó sosteniendo el bocadillo entre sus dientes, sin dejar de observarla.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?—la blonda se acercó a él y mordió el otro extremo del chocolate, rozando sus labios.

¡Como lo volvía loco esa chiquilla!

—Pero no creo que pueda ser el sábado. Estoy en la heladería y luego con tu padre.

—¿Sigues con las clases de manejo?—inquirió el muchacho, masticando su propia porción de chocolate.

—Sí—contestó. Hacía días que había decidido a como de lugar que aprendería a conducir un auto—. Y tendremos que ir a un lugar discreto si no queremos que todos nos vean.

—Ya—concordó Hans.

Lo último que necesitaban era el escándalo de sus amigos si querían continuar con aquello, lo cual también se suponía que ni siquiera iba en serio.

Sin embargo, de inmediato se encontró pensando que haría lo que sea por unos instantes a solas con su pequeño copo de nieve, lejos de las cuatro paredes de casa y de miradas indiscretas.

Su mano se posó sobre el delgado muslo de la muchacha y le dio un apretoncito.

—Pues parece que este fin de semana vamos a tener un poco de tiempo de calidad de hermanos, sabandija.

Elsa le sonrió de manera dulce y una vez más, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por completo.

* * *

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con concentración, Elsa viró el volante para doblar por la esquina de la cuadra. Conducir por las calles aledañas a su vecindario era algo emocionante, que la hacía sentirse poderosa. Podía sonar como algo estúpido, pero ciertamente así era como se sentía y le gustaba. Cada vez manejaba un poco mejor.

—A este paso, tendremos que dejarte el auto a ti y no a tu madre—comentó Adgar de buen humor, sentado a su lado—. Creo que pasará un buen tiempo antes de que la pobre quiera conducir de nuevo.

Y como tenía razón. Aunque su esposa se había mostrado enternecida con el vehículo que le había obsequiado, continuaba recelosa de ponerse al volante. No era como si pudieran culparla.

—Eso no me molestaría mucho.

—Por supuesto que no, eres muy buena manejando. Mira todo lo que has aprendido en pocos días.

La adolescente sonrió cálidamente. Pasar un poco de tiempo con su padrastro estaba resultando no ser tan malo. Además de enseñarle a conducir, le contaba anécdotas sobre él e Idun, o de las cosas que hacía cuando era joven. Y sorprendentemente no se aburría de escucharlo.

Elsa nunca había tenido una figura paterna en su vida y era por eso que en un principio se había resistido tanto a aceptarlo. Pero justo ahora se encontraba pensando que tal vez, podría llegar a ver al esposo de su padre como esa presencia paternal que le había hecho falta.

Quizá, con el tiempo.

—Recuerdo cuando le enseñé a manejar a Hans—lo escuchó comentar, haciendo que volteara a verlo por un segundo—, estaba tan nervioso que terminó estrellándose contra un poste el primer día.

—¿En serio?—los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de sorpresa.

No se imaginaba tal escena, con un conductor tan experto como lo parecía ser él, que iba y venía a todos lados.

—Debajo de esa apariencia tranquila, mi hijo puede ser un poco neurasténico. Creo que de eso ya podrás haberte dado cuenta.

—Sí—a la platinada no le extrañó demasiado el hecho de que lo comentara.

Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Adgar sospechaba sobre todas sus peleas con él.

—Aun así es difícil de creer, él siempre conduce con tanta seguridad. Nunca ha tenido ningún accidente.

—Los accidentes pasan cuando menos lo esperas, incluso a la gente cuidadosa—el tono de voz del hombre había adquirido cierta seriedad que por un momento la descolocó—. Me parece que ahora ustedes dos se llevan mejor—volvió a hablar, retomando su habitual humor sosegado como si nada.

—Pues… sí—afirmó Elsa, tratando de no pensar en el modo en que se besaban por los rincones cuando estaban solos y que el rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que lo recordaba, no la delatara—. Él no es tan malo cuando lo conoces mejor.

Y vaya que lo había estado conociendo mucho mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Adgar hizo una pausa, antes de seguir hablando—, sé que él no todo el tiempo es una persona con la cual sea sencillo tratar. Pero es un buen muchacho, siempre he estado seguro de eso.

El comentario despertó la curiosidad de la chica, que dudó por un momento de si debía preguntar o no.

—¿Por eso fue que decidiste que se mudara aquí?

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el auto.

—A un hijo siempre le hace bien estar cerca de su padre—contestó vagamente—, y Hans no se lleva bien con sus hermanos.

—¿No lo hace? Nunca habla acerca de ellos.

Su padrastro soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Me temo que su relación no ha dado de la mejor manera. Cosas de muchachos. Él es más pequeño.

—¿Hans vino a vivir aquí por qué no se lleva bien con sus hermanos?—preguntó ella.

Aquello no parecía la gran cosa. Vale, era terrible pero tampoco se trataba de nada del otro mundo. Y sin embargo, estaba segura de que detrás de esa explicación había algo más. Algo por lo que el pelirrojo se ponía demasiado a la defensiva cuando se sacaba el tema y que no tenía que ver con el simple hecho de que no soportara a sus hermanos mayores.

Eso ya se lo había escuchado decir varias veces sin tapujos.

—Es una razón—dijo Adgar concluyentemente y supo, con algo de decepción, que la conversación sobre el tema había terminado allí. En especial cuando él le sonrió y desvío la plática—. Tu madre se va a sentir muy orgullosa cuando vea que en poco tiempo vas a estar manejando en las calles. Apuesto a que hasta te pedirá que la lleves a algún sitio.

—Es posible, a ella siempre se le están olvidando las cosas.

Elsa entró en su calle y se preparó para estacionar el coche frente al garaje, algo que todavía le costaba un poco y para lo cual se volvió a morder el labio, adquiriendo un semblante de concentración.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Me da gusto que también nosotros nos llevemos mejor—le confesó el hombre—, siempre me pareciste muy agradable.

—¿Aún después de cómo me he comportado contigo?

Él la miró comprensivamente.

—Te entendía perfectamente. Tu madre te ha criado sola todo este tiempo, era obvio que recelaras de mí al principio. Cuando ella me hablaba de ti, con tanto cariño, me di cuenta de que eras especial incluso antes de conocerte.

La chica levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—A mí también me agradas mucho—dijo.

Y se sorprendió al descubrir que, en efecto, era verdad.

* * *

Hans tomó los boletos para la película que el empleado de la taquilla le extendía para salir de la fila, en tanto su hermanastra caminaba junto a él. Habían decidido ir a los cines que se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad, tras salir de casa con toda la discreción que les había sido posible. Era emocionante tener esas salidas a escondidas y la sonrisita cómplice que Elsa dibujaba en sus labios le decía que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Como le gustaba verla sonreír.

—Espero que esta película no sea un fiasco.

—Tú fuiste él que la escogió.

—Solo porque a ti te gusta ver toda esa mierda llena de sangre y terror. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal y gustar de esa basura romántica que le agrada a las demás chicas, copo de nieve?

—Oh, pero también me gustan esas películas.

—¿En serio? Jamás lo mencionaste.

—Nunca me lo habías preguntado.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa arrogante de lado. La verdad era que daba igual la clase de cinta que fuesen a ver. Estarían juntos y a oscuras en una sala no muy concurrida. Se aseguraría de darle a esa chica algo más de que disfrutar, cuando ocuparan sus asientos en la fila más alta.

—¡Elsa, hola!—la voz femenina que resonó a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, haciendo que voltearan al instante.

De pie frente a ambos, se encontraba una chica de ojos azules y cuya larga melena dorada caía en forma de bucles por sus hombros. La platinada se congeló al verla, sonriéndole de manera tierna.

—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí—le dijo Aurora, quien parecía sinceramente emocionada por verla—¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien… —tartamudeó la aludida, no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Aún no se le olvidaba la bochornosa escena de aquella fiesta en la cabaña—, bien, g-gracias… ¿y tú?

—Muy bien también. Vine con unos amigos, pero te vi y quise venir a saludarte—respondió la chica, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Hans le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—Ah… eh, que bueno—musitó la albina con dubitación, sintiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado en torno a los tres.

—¿Sabes? Quería llamarte el otro día, pero Punz no me supo dar tu número, esa chica es tan despistada. No terminamos de platicar la otra vez y pues, me preguntaba… —el carraspeó del colorado la interrumpió, haciendo que volteara a verlo con algo de sorpresa—, ah, ¿vienes con tu hermano?—preguntó, como si recién acabara de reparar en su presencia.

—Hermanastro—la corrigió Hans de manera poco amigable.

Aurora enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, no… no somos hermanos. Nuestros padres viven juntos, ya sabes—comenzó a explicar Elsa, esperando disminuir la tensión del momento, algo que era difícil con su acompañante echando chispas por los ojos.

—Ah sí, Punzie ya me había comentado algo así pero no le puse mucha atención, como sea—Aurora volvió a clavar su mirada azul en ella, ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho—. Pues te decía que he querido llamarte pero no tenía ni idea de donde encontrarte. Te busqué en Facebook pero al parecer no lo usas mucho, je je—Hans entornó los ojos. Era increíble el descaro y acoso de esa bruja—, la verdad es que me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo un día de estos, si no tienes inconveniente.

Elsa se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómoda. ¿Estaría bien decirle ahí mismo que no estaba interesada? No quería herir sus sentimientos, parecía una chica muy buena después de todo.

—Pues sí hay inconveniente—espetó Hans bruscamente.

—¿Disculpa?—Aurora miró al cobrizo arrugando la frente.

—Eso, que no va a salir a ninguna parte contigo así que esfúmate y déjanos en paz—dijo él glacialmente, cosa que no amedrentó a la joven.

—Elsa, ¿puedes decirle a tu hermanastro que no se meta en esta conversación? Quisiera tener unos minutos a solas.

—¿Eres sorda o qué demonios? ¡Te dije que te largaras!

—Estoy hablando con ella, ¡no es contigo el asunto!

—Pues yo estoy hablando contigo, rubia. Y es mi asunto si vienes a rogarle a mi hermanastra, pero para que te quede claro te lo voy a volver a repetir: ella no va a salir contigo a ninguna parte, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿es eso lo suficientemente fácil de entender? ¿O te lo explico con palitos?

—¿Y quién demonios decide eso? ¿Tú?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo lo decido! Ahora lárgate y no quiero volver a verte rondando a Elsa, ¿entendiste?

—¡Oye inútil, a mi ningún idiota como tú me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer!

La conversación había subido rápidamente de tono y Elsa miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, donde unas pocas personas ya los miraban de reojo.

—¿Quién mierda te piensas que eres para atacarme? ¡Deja que sea ella la que decida y no te metas en lo que no te importa!

—¡Me meteré todo lo que quiera, bruja! Es de mi hermanastra de quien estás hablando, así que deja de molestarla.

—¡Hans!—la albina lo miró con reproche por su actitud.

—¡Esto es típico de ustedes los hombres! ¡Se creen con derecho sobre todas! Para que lo sepas, no tienes derecho sobre nadie y si quiero voy a invitarla a salir, marica—le replicó Aurora desafiantemente.

—¿Eso es un discurso feminista, acaso? Porque yo solo veo mierda saliendo de tu boca.

—¡Aquí la única mierda eres tú, papanatas! ¡Machista de porquería!

—¿Pueden calmarse, por favor?—atajó Elsa intentando frenarlos.

—Por Dios, te ves tan ridícula—Hans esbozó la sonrisa arrogante que reservaba para ocasiones como esa, en la que hablar con condescendencia a los demás parecía ser su mejor habilidad—, es decir, mírate, le estás rogando a una chica. ¿Se puede ser más patética?

—¿Patética por qué? Bienvenido al siglo XXI, imbécil. Las chicas ya no necesitamos que un hombre nos invite a salir, en especial si es tan retrasado como tú.

—Bueno, ya me está hartando esta conversación—Hans bufó pesadamente, con las mejillas rojas por el enfado—, ¿no tienes una marcha de lesbianas que atender o algo por el estilo? ¡Vete a otra parte, idiota! Elsa no quiere salir contigo, no le interesas. Grábate bien eso en tu oxigenada cabeza y lárg-¡oye, ¿qué carajo?!—bramó cuando la muchacha destapó el vaso de soda que llevaba en una mano y le arrojó la bebida encima.

Ahora sí, muchas personas los estaban mirando. Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar siendo el centro de atención?

—¡Eso es para que aprendas a no meter tu estúpida nariz en donde no te llaman, animal!

—¡Me arruinaste la camisa, zorra!

" _¡Tierra, trágame!"_ , pensó Elsa, quien ahora se tapaba el rostro con una mano, colorada por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? Echó un vistazo por entre sus dedos, comprobando que en efecto, todos los seguían mirando.

—Elsa, cuando te canses de aguantar a este cerdo machista, búscame. En serio me encantaría invitarte a algún sitio—le dijo la rubia, recuperando su sonrisa dulce y amable—, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir—añadió guiñándole un ojo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con un leve contoneo de caderas.

La aludida sintió que el rostro entero le ardía del bochorno y Hans se sintió enfurecer al ver ese gesto.

—¡La próxima vez también puedes bajarte las bragas delante de ella, buscona!

—¡Imbécil!—le gritó Aurora volteando por última vez y mostrándole el dedo medio.

—Perra—masculló el pelirrojo.

Aún tenía la camisa empapada con soda de naranja, así como parte del cuello. Esa mosca muerta sí que lo había jodido bien, pero aquello no se iba a quedar así, no señor.

—¿Y ustedes que miran?—le espetó a unas cuantas personas, que reían por lo bajo u observaban sorprendidas.

—¿Es en serio, Hans?—la platinada se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusadoramente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú viste lo que me hizo esa inepta!

—¡No tenías porque tratarla así! Ella no te hizo nada—lo riñó Elsa con un semblante severo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Viene a invitarte a salir en mis narices y encima tiene el descaro de echarme sus discursitos feministas. Una zorra, eso es lo que es.

Elsa suspiró. No tenía caso hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre.

—¿Y eso a ti qué más te da? Nosotros solo estamos pasando el rato, ¿recuerdas? No vienen al caso tus escenas de celos.

—Ah, así que ahora resulta que tú también vas a jugar en el otro equipo. Qué rápido cambian tus preferencias, copo de nieve—dijo Hans sarcásticamente, encubriendo solamente lo furioso que se sentía de considerar tal perspectiva,

Él no quería que Elsa estuviera con nadie más, demonios. Mucho menos con esa suripanta, que no era competencia para él. Era estúpida, simplona y ni siquiera tenía las bolas necesarias para estar con alguien como su hermanastra.

—¡Claro que no!—Elsa se ruborizó escandalizada ante su último comentario—¡Y-yo no le hago a eso! Lo único que dije es que no había necesidad de ser tan grosero.

—Sí, claro. Dentro de poco tú también estarás detestando a todos los hombres y repitiendo los mismos discursos de mierda de esa.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Usando overoles y vistiendo con camisas de leñador mientras planeas una protesta como esas feministas radicales.

—¡Eso es un pésimo estereotipo! Agh—Elsa se palmeó la frente. A veces le parecía que su hermanastro nunca iba a madurar—, ¡¿por qué eres tan tonto?! Lo único que quiero que comprendas es que no puedes actuar así cada vez que alguien más se acerca. Estás comportandote como un idiota.

Hans la miró profundamente.

—Bueno, pues lamento actuar como un idiota ¿sí? Pero me enfada que esa rubia se te acerque—se sinceró—. Ya sé que tú y yo no tenemos nada, pero aun así… mereces algo mejor que eso.

La joven se ruborizo.

—¿Algo mejor?—inquirió confundida—¿Alguien como tú, quieres decir?

—Puede ser. Soy perfecto.

—Un narcisista, eso es lo que eres—Elsa le pellizco una mano—. Vamos a secarte, te ves muy torpe con esa enorme mancha en tu camisa.

—Gracias.

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo haló hasta la barra de dulces y palomitas del cine, donde agarró unas cuantas servilletas para empezar a secarlo con cuidado.

No cabía duda de que con Hans las emociones eran cosa de todos los días.

* * *

Frente a la inmensa pared de uno de los edificios que flanqueaba aquel callejón, Anna ladeó la cabeza intentando encontrarle sentido al dibujo que se había plasmado en medio de brillantes colores. Aquello, más que parecer un camaleón, se veía como una especie de lagarto distorsionado y rodeado de extrañas y coloridas formas. A su lado, Kristoff contemplaba en silencio aquella obra de arte callejera, seguramente no pensando en la misma, sino en que demonios se habría metido su amiga para pintar algo así.

Ese dibujo parecía la alucinación de un consumidor de LSD o algo por el estilo, aunque de sobra sabía que Rapunzel no andaba en esos pasos. De todos modos ya sabía bien lo mucho que la alteraba ese nuevo novio suyo, (o lo que fuera de ella, porque aunque ambos andaban juntos de un lado para otro, no habían querido detenerse a "etiquetar" su relación, como la chica le había comentado).

—Pues esto no parece exactamente una reflexión personal sobre la sociedad en que vivimos—soltó el rubio con ironía, recordando las palabras de Eugene aquel día en la heladería.

—A mí me gusta—dijo Anna—, es más bonito que aquello—señaló con su índice el dibujo más pequeño que se encontraba junto al del camaleón, y que casi pasaba desapercibido.

Se trataba de dos vulgares monigotes de círculos y palitos, sonrientes y tomados de la mano, uno de ellos con lo que parecía ser una videocámara en la mano y el otro con cabello corto y alborotado en puntas. No cabía duda de que aquel "talentoso retrato" debía ser obra del castaño. Su amiga no dibujaba así ni cuando iba en preescolar.

—La pintura no es precisamente lo de Eugene, ¿eh?—comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y que lo digas. Un niño de cinco años puede dibujar algo mejor que eso. En cambio esto—Kristoff volvió a observar al camaleón—, bueno, parece que a Punz le dio ahora por pintar abstracto. Pero se ve la diferencia, ¿no?

Ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano y habían permanecido así por un buen rato, desde que entraran a la callejuela. Por dentro, la colorada se sentía extasiada de sentir el cálido agarre de aquello mano masculina sobre la suya.

Al final habían acabado por tomar la sugerencia de la morena y habían tenido una cita en el restaurante de comida italiana que les había mencionado, mismo en el que el blondo había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros para invitar a Anna, pero vaya que había valido la pena.

La pelirroja había pedido una lasaña gigantesca que hasta él mismo se había creído incapaz de comer, la cual se había zampado con singular apetito, pese a su minúsculo cuerpo.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella, además de su chispeante manera de ser.

Cuando sus grandes ojos turquesas se despegaron de la pared para fijarse en él con una enorme sorpresa, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Me divertí mucho hoy, Kristoff! Muchas gracias por invitarme—le dijo animadamente.

—He estado armándome de valor durante mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Anna parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? No… yo no me atrevía a decírtelo porque no sabía como lo ibas a tomar. Eres tan linda y extrovertida y yo… pues, no soy mucho de hablar con la gente y eso.

En menos de un segundo, el pecoso rostro de la muchacha se iluminó como si le hubieran hecho la revelación más importante de su vida.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?!—inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡He esperado un montón de tiempo para oírte decir eso! ¡Tú también me gustas mucho!—exclamó ruborizada, pero más feliz de lo que había estado jamás.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—el rubio la miró entre sorprendido y esperanzado.

Anna rió y le dio un apretón en su gruesa mano.

—Eres muy despistado, ¿lo sabías?—le dijo, colocándose frente a él y poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse a tu rostro—Pero eso es una de las cosas que más me atraen de ti.

Suavemente, sus labios se posicionaron sobre los de Kristoff para depositar un casto beso, que él le devolvió de manera breve antes de que la pelirroja volviera a estar sobre las plantas de sus pies, mirándolo con la cabeza alzada y sin borrar la dulce sonrisa que adornaba sus finas facciones.

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas—dio la chica observando con ternura el tenue rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas del muchacho.

—Eh, yo… ¿q-qué?—Kristoff parecía confundido.

Otra risa volvió a brotar de los labios de la chica, haciéndolo sentir mariposas en el estómago. De pronto se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Significa esto que vamos a empezar a salir?

—¿Y tú que crees?—Anna batió sus pestañas con coquetería, al tiempo que se volvía a parar sobre las puntas de sus pies para depositar un beso en su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más—La he pasado muy bien en esta cita, ¡pero aún quiero conocer a tu perro!

—Creí que lo considerarías aburrido. Ya sabes, por eso te traje aquí.

—¡Los perros nunca son aburridos! ¡Me encantará llevarlo a pasear contigo y todo eso!

—Espero que no te eches atrás, porque voy a tomarte la palabra.

—No lo haría.

Kristoff se agachó para besar su nariz y ella soltó otra risa, esta vez menos nerviosa que las anteriores.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

* * *

—Esa película fue una mierda.

—Al menos hubo un par de escenas que no estuvieron tan mal.

—Lo dicho, una mierda.

—¡Te asustaste un par de veces!

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—No, no es verdad.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, Hans!

El mencionado le sonrió con arrogancia mientras salían del cine y ella no pudo hacer más que sacarle la lengua de manera infantil, haciéndolo reír un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía bien estar a solas sin discutir o tener solamente que besarse el uno al otro. Se sentía genial poder disfrutar algo juntos.

Aunque tampoco era como si no hubieran hecho de las suyas en la sala. Si bien al principio se habían concentrado en mirar la cinta de terror que proyectaban, sin más interacción que la mano del pelirrojo apretando la suya o acariciando de vez en cuando su rodilla, no tardaron en darse cuenta que de hecho, no era muy buena, por lo que rumbo al final se dedicaron a aprovechar su privilegiada posición en los últimos asientos de la sala para juntar sus labios una y otra vez, escuchando tan solo el choque de sus bocas y algún que otro suspiro que era ahogado por los gritos provenientes de la pantalla.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, copito? Aún no tenemos que volver a casa.

Elsa sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante el sobrenombre. La primera vez que lo había escuchado le había parecido estúpido, pero ahora era algo… lindo. No le desagradaba que la llamara así.

—No lo sé.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de púrpura, anunciando que estaba pronto a oscurecer.

—Podemos ir a comer algo, hay un lugar cerca de aquí—Hans se inclinó a su lado para rozarle la oreja con sus labios—, o podemos simplemente sentarnos un rato en el auto… solos—besó su lóbulo y luego la comisura de sus labios, pasando por su suave mejilla.

Ese hombre era insaciable.

—¿Me dejarías conducirlo un poco?—preguntó ella con repentino entusiasmo, volteando a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tu auto, quiero conducirlo. Debe sentirse aún mejor que el de mamá cuando lo llevas por el asfalto.

—Óyete hablar, ahora hablas como en esas películas de carreras—Hans levantó una comisura de su boca, presuntuosamente—, ¿y no lo vas a estrellar, sabandija?

—¡Qué no! Tu papá me ha enseñado muy bien, te sorprenderías de ver cuando he mejorado.

Él arqueó una ceja y pareció pensarlo, en tanto los orbes azules de la muchacha se le clavaban encima expectantes.

—Solo te dejo por esta vez—dijo finalmente, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo—, ya sabes que a nadie le dejo tocar mi coche.

—Eugene lo ha manejado a veces.

—Ese hippie puede chuparme las bolas.

Elsa tomó contenta las llaves que le extendía y echó a andar hacia el convertible rojo que ya vislumbraban en el estacionamiento, con el cobrizo siguiéndole los pasos.

—Te estás tomando bastante en serio las clases de manejo con papá, ¿no?

—Son muy entretenidas, es muy buen maestro.

—¿Hablas en serio? Creí que te aburrirías con él. Ya sabes, ustedes no tienen mucho en común.

—De hecho, eso no es verdad—dijo la rubia jugando con el llavero—. Últimamente hemos hablando y bueno… he de reconocer que tu padre es una muy buena persona. Y es agradable estar con él.

Hans se mordió el interior de la mejilla, receloso. Sabía que era muy estúpido sentirse así por su padre, (que lo hiciera con otras personas era algo distinto), pero una parte suya simplemente no podía evitar querer toda la atención de la blonda para él.

—Con que hablando, ¿eh? ¿Y de qué, si se puede saber?

Elsa oprimió un botón del llavero y el seguro de las puertas saltó.

—Me cuenta cosas de como conoció a mamá y lo que hacía cuando era joven… y también me habla un poco de ti.

—¿De mí?—el pelirrojo la vio con sorpresa.

—Y de tus hermanos. Aunque no suele sacar mucho el tema, creo que le duele que no se lleven bien.

El semblante de Hans se oscureció.

—Bueno ¿y qué se le va a hacer? La familia es así—masculló agriamente.

La chica se mordió el labio un momento, mirándolo de reojo y decidiendo si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o quedarse con sus dudas.

—No me extraña que haya mencionado que había sido por eso por lo que te mudaste—las pupilas de jade del joven se posaron en ella peligrosamente—, bueno, dijo que era una razón.

—Elsa—la voz del colorado se había vuelto muy severa de repente—, ¿qué tanto estuviste hablando con mi padre?

La mencionada se sorprendió. ¿Estaba molesto? Pero si no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

—Solo le pregunté porque habías decidido mudarte, eso es todo—comentó con inocencia—, el tema se dio y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. Me extraño un poco porq-¡hey!—se sobresaltó cuando su brazo fue tomado con algo de fuerza por la mano de Hans.

Su apuesto rostro se había crispado en una mueca de enojo contenido y sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban más enfadadas que nunca. Un enfado que poco tenía que ver con el que mostraba en cada una de sus inmaduras peleas y que por dentro, la hizo temblar.

—¡Te dije hace tiempo que no quería que te metieras en ese asunto!—la riñó con dureza—¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablar de eso con mi padre! Nunca, ¿entendiste?

—¡Eh, no me hables así!—la platinada se zafó de su agarre bruscamente—¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto? ¡Solo le hice una estúpida pregunta! Y ni siquiera me respondió.

—¡Porque eso es algo que no te interesa! ¡Creí que habías entendido que eso era algo olvidado!

—¡Pues no parece tan olvidado a juzgar por la manera en que reaccionas!—espetó la chica—¿Qué demonios estás ocultando, Hans?

—¡Nada! ¡Mierda, solo quiero que dejes de hurgar en mis cosas! ¿Es eso mucho pedir, maldita sea?

—Creí que ahora nos tendríamos un poco más de confianza—musitó Elsa y a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba un poco dolida.

Eso no le daba el derecho de meterse en sus cosas, se dijo él para sus adentros, intentando ignorar la manera en que sus ojos azules lo observaban. Con cierta decepción que no le gustaba.

—Oye, yo puedo ser amable contigo. Puedo tratarte bien, pasear contigo y toda esa mierda. Demonios, ¡haría casi cualquier cosa que me pidieras por qué no sabes cuánto me gustas!—exclamó con furia—Pero que te quede claro que eso no significa que vaya a dejarte entrometerte en mis asuntos, ¡eso no te importa, maldición! ¡Así que quiero que sea la última vez que hablas de ese tema! ¿Te quedó claro?

Elsa no le respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarlo con resentimiento. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba el joven atento al que había visto en los últimos días? El príncipe se había desvanecido para dejar ver de nuevo al arrogante egocéntrico.

Lo odiaba.

—No pensé que te fieras a poner así por una tontería. Me decepcionas mucho.

—¡No, yo estoy decepcionado! ¡Creí que me había librado de esa maldita costumbre que tienes de meter las narices en donde no te llaman!—Hans le arrebató las llaves—¡Súbete! ¡Vamos a casa!

Rodeo el auto para entrar a su respectivo asiento, molesto. Del otro lado, Elsa le lanzó una mirada asesina y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Eh, ¿adónde crees que vas?!

—¡A buscar un taxi! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti y después de esto es obvio que tú tampoco!

—¡Maldita sea Elsa, no otra vez! ¡No lo hagas difícil! ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—el pelirrojo salió a toda prisa del carro con la intención de ir tras ella, solo para ver como echaba a correr.

Hans le asestó una patada a la llanta del automóvil.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Buenas noches, panecillos! :D

Esta semana estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo de adelantar el capítulo, como acostumbro hacer en esos días. Así que hoy tuve que ponerme manos a la obra y de ahí la demora, está recién sacadito de Word. :3 Y bueno, tuvimos un poco de todo, desde Helsa hasta Kristanna; que era otra pareja que ya se estaba tardando, pasando por ese dúo dinámico de adorables hippies. Los amo a todos.

Y tal parece que nuestros pajaritos siguen yendo con todo, ¿eh? Con esas sesiones intensas de besos y la necesidad que se tienen, ¿a poco no son bellos? Hansy es muy bello con esos celos que le dan por copo de nieve, aquí ya hasta se peleó con su nueva pretendiente. xD Próximamente más de eso, si creían que Lars y Tadashi eran como una espina en la costilla de Hans, era porque no se había topado con una enemiga tan poderosa como Aurora, ¡poder femenino, bitches! e.e

Yo sé que deben estar consternados por esta última escena también. D: ¿Qué puedo decir? Les dije que las peleas no terminarían, así son las cosas con nuestros pajaritos y hay cosas que aún tienen que resolver (en especial Hans). Pero no se me espanten, prometo que el enojo no les va a durar mucho. ;)

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Amor Helsa! Lo sé, de hecho el título del capítulo anterior ha sido uno de los únicos buenos en que he pensado, en serio no se me dan mucho. xD Hansy es un celoso que no quiere compartir con nadie a su copo de nadie, con nadie y lo amamos así. Elsa por otro lado es tan inocente y por fin está aceptando a su padrastro, era cuestión de tiempo. Adoro escribir el comportamiento de Anna, yo también imagino que Hans lo único que quiere es mandarla a volar al espacio exterior con tal de que deje de interrumpir sus instantes con la rubia, (de hecho también me imagino eso cada vez que veo la película, jajaja). Créeme, esos uniformes del empleo de nuestras chicas son un peligro, con tanto buitre rondando por ahí y el pelirrojo celoso por Elsa, OMG. La reacción de sus padres si se llegan a enterar de la relación es algo que tenemos pendiente, aún hay muchas sorpresas bajo la manga. ¡Tu hambre de Helsa será satisfecha! ;) Tu opinión es muy apreciada, yo tampoco creo que Elsa sea gay por el mero hecho de estar soltera, pero bueno, la opinión de cada quien es muy respetable. :3

 _Davi_ : ¿Así que me lees en tus guardias? ¡Un gusto alegrar tu trabajo! :D Y como siempre gracias por las palabras de aprecio, me encanta que les guste tanto el fic. Sí, de los dos Hans es quien más demuestra sus sentimientos por así decirlo, es muy pasional el muchacho y nuestra pequeña Elsa no, ella aún se encierra un poco en si misma, pero poco a poco va cayendo. Yo sé que él se merece sufrir de celos después de todo lo que le ha hecho, así que no corto en eso. xD Pensaré en alguna cosa para que ella se exprese un poco más también, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!

 _nina_ : Si pudiera iría hasta los altos mandos de Disney para asegurarme de que incluyan Helsa en la secuela, ¡que daría yo porque lo hicieran! Son tan hermosos. *w*

 _Ari_ : Y sí, nuestros tortolitos están muy dispuestos pero tienen su carácter y las peleas no paran del todo, ¿qué se les va a hacer? Espera más sorpresas porque aun hay mucho que contar, chiquilla. ;D

En fin, Fanfiction se ha comportado como una auténtica perra estos días y no deja ver los últimos reviews; no he podido leer los últimos dos que tengo. D: Así que si algún anónimo escribió y no le respondí, una disculpa que ya lo haré en la siguiente actualización y sino, ya saben, por MP. Aunque estoy segura de que uno de ellos es de Belencita, jojojo. ¡Aún así no dejen de escribir su opinión! Saben que es lo que más me motiva. *w*

¡Adivinen quien será el personaje sorpresa del próximo capítulo! :D Quien lo haga se gana un muñeco inflable de Hans tamaño real *saca el muñeco de su caja y comienza a inflarlo*. Venga, que corran las apuestas.


	23. Intercesión

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **23**

 **Intercesión**

* * *

—¡Gracias por haberme traído este adorable peluche de reno! ¡Me recuerda tanto a ti!

—No es nada. Adoro cuando te sonrojas, todas tus pequitas se notan más.

—¡Aww, me encanta cuando dices eso!

—Y tú me encantas a mí.

—Je je je je je je je je…

Malhumorada, Elsa escuchó como Anna flirteaba con Kristoff y soltaba otra de sus risitas nerviosas, inclinada sobre la barra hacia el rubio. Desde que esos dos habían empezado a salir, era de esa manera todo el tiempo. Ambos se comportaban como un par de estúpidos, diciéndose cosas melosas por los rincones y haciendo que todo fuera como un maldito cuento de hadas. Osea, ¿qué demonios? Si antes ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos más de tres segundos sin apartar la mirada y sonrojarse y balbucear, y ahora pasaba todo esto. Era una mierda. Una mierda estúpida.

Recelosa, fingió seguir limpiando la máquina de helado y los miró fríamente por el rabillo del ojo. La colorada sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño muñeco de felpa en forma de reno, y reía tontamente mientras el rubio le susurraba algo al oído.

Suspiró, relajando el ceño. No podía culparlos. Se sentía feliz por su amiga y por él, pero era insoportable verlos de esa manera cuando ella se sentía tan mal por dentro.

Y todo era por culpa de ese idiota de Hans.

Bufó y limpió la superficie de la encimera que tenía delante, a pesar de que la misma ya estaba reluciente. Nunca debía haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con el pelirrojo, sabía que había sido un error. Ahora parecían estar peor que antes, ni siquiera se hablaban y lo peor, era sentir que extrañaba todos esos roces apasionados y besos que habían compartido. El muy imbécil había tomado todas sus hormonas y las había alborotado como si fueran pelotitas dentro de una maldita tómbola.

Joder, como extrañaba que la tocara.

Pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a rogarle, eso sí que no. Se había prometido a si misma que resistiría, siempre lo hacía. Y esta no iba a ser le excepción.

A sus espaldas, un sonido parecido al de una ventosa despegándose volvió a llamar la atención y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Anna se había pegado a la boca del blondo, como si se tratara de una maldita larva alimentándose de otro animal o algo por el estilo y sin importar que hubiera clientes.

Rodó los ojos.

Todo le había salido mal ese día. Primero, la volvían a golpear en Educación Física y ahora tenía que ver esto, por si no tuviera suficiente ya con el raspón que se había hecho en el brazo al caerse, después de que la golpearan con un balón.

Jodido juego de quemados.

Aquella mañana había comenzado como el augurio de que iba a ser un pésimo día. Lo supo cuando un par de ojos verdes la había mirado con desdén al ir por su desayuno. Hans la había taladrado con sus pupilas no bien hizo aparición, como si deseara hacerla desaparecer. Ella por supuesto lo había ignorado con la nariz en alto, pero no era tan fácil con él insistiendo en incomodarla.

—Buenos días, hija—la había saludado Idun—, ¿dormiste bien? Pareces un poco desmejorada.

—Seguramente está en esos días de la semana, leí que les afecta mucho a las niñitas—dijo Hans venenosamente.

La platinada lo miró de modo glacial.

—Se nota que tengo razón.

Una malvada sonrisa se extendió por la boca perfecta del muchacho. Oh, vaya que lo disfrutaba, el muy desgraciado.

Elsa se colocó a un lado de él y sin decir una palabra, lo aferró de los cabellos y llevó su cabeza hacia adelante, hundiéndola por completo en el plato con cereales y leche que comía. El cobrizo forcejeó y ella lo hundió más sintiendo como se convulsionaba debajo de ella, hasta que dejó de respirar…

—Hija—su madre le llamó la atención, sacándola de su fantasía—, te preguntaba si querías que recogiera a _Marshmallow_ del veterinario. Sé que hoy sales tarde de tu trabajo.

—Oh… ahm, sí mamá, gracias—contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, cielo? Estás muy distraída—Idun le devolvió el gesto con algo de picardía—, no me digas que estás pensando en alguien.

La albina ensanchó su sonrisa como si quisiera darle la razón. Si tan solo supiera…

Cuando la mujer salió de la cocina, Hans volvió a mirarla de manera hostil y le hizo una seña grosera con la mano. Ella había bufado y salido tras matarlo con los ojos.

Y así, fue como se había dado cuenta de que su día definitivamente no iba a valer la pena.

El nada discreto sonido de la sesión de besos de su amiga con Kristoff volvió a sacarla de sus casillas.

—¡Oigan, basta!—exclamó lanzándoles una expresión exasperada y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, en tanto ellos se despegaban y la miraban con sorpresa—En serio, ¿cuánto más piensan actuar así? Es… raro y desagradable.

—Oh vamos Elsa, no seas amargadita—le dijo Anna.

—Pues sí lo soy, estamos en el maldito trabajo—la riñó ella—, ¿sabes que dirá Oaken si llega y te ve besuqueándote frente a su clientela?

—Ay, él no está aquí, ya relájate. Has estado muy malhumorada desde la mañana, ¿aún te duele tu brazo?

La blonda resopló y se cruzó de brazos, dejando ver la gasa que le habían puesto en la enfermería para cubrir un área cerca del codo.

—Wow Elsa, creo que esta vez si te pegaron fuerte. Deberías ir con un doctor o algo—observó Kristoff.

—Estoy bien, pero tú en serio tienes que irte. Nuestro jefe va a llegar en cualquier momento y estás distrayendo a Anna.

—¡Ay Elsa, eres tan mala!—la pelirroja hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, tengo que llegar a ayudar a papá en la tienda—dijo él dejando de recargarse en la barra—, pero te llamo esta tarde, pequeño monstruo.

—Je je je je je je je…

Elsa rodó los ojos una vez más. Esos dos.

Apenas el joven salió de la tienda, Anna se volvió hacia ella dando vueltas como una enamorada.

—¡Oh, Elsa! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Estar con la persona que quieres es algo maravilloso—la aludida frunció los labios—, desearía que te sintieras igual que yo.

—Si eso implica comportarme de esa manera tan ridícula, yo paso—declaró Elsa de manera altiva.

—Oh, vamos amiga, sé que algún día será así. Algo ha estado molestándote hoy—Anna se sentó en la barra junto a la caja registradora—, ¿por qué no le cuentas a esta chica qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada—espetó ella.

" _Solamente que has estado besuqueándote con tu novio por media hora mientras yo estoy aquí, a punto de perder la paciencia porque mi maldito hermanastro me toque"_ , pensó para sus adentros, frustrada.

Era espeluznante saber que ese condenado pelirrojo tenía tanto control sobre ella.

—¿Segura?

—Sí—repuso bufando—, ese maldito juego de quemados en serio me puso mal.

Era una excusa convincente, pensó. Al menos Anna no parecía cuestionársela mucho.

—Ok—la pecosa se encogió de hombros y se bajó de donde estaba—, te diré algo. La próxima vez me encargaré de cubrirte, ¡incluso golpearé al profesor! Lo haré parecer un accidente, siempre he querido golpear a un maestro…

Elsa se obligó a sonreír mientras escuchaba el parloteo de su amiga. Deseando que eso fuera suficiente para olvidarse un momento de cierto par de ojos verdes que ahora parecían no despegarse nunca de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Exhausta, entró en su hogar y dejó perezosamente sus llaves colgadas en la percha. Lo único que quería era comerse una barra entera de chocolate y tumbarse en su cama con la música bien fuerte, para tratar de ahogar sus pensamientos como la patética chica hormonal en la que se había convertido.

Con esto en mente, se dirigió hasta la cocina con la intención de saquear la alacena para obtener su tan ansiada dosis de cacao.

—Bueno, miren quien está aquí—dijo una voz detrás de ella haciéndola respingar—, parece que no tuviste un buen día en ese empleo de mierda, ¿a qué no, sabandija?

Miró por encima del hombro para ver como Hans la observaba arrogantemente. Al parecer alguien había llegado temprano a casa.

—No molestes ahora—le espetó agresivamente—, vengo cansada.

Apenas hizo ademán de alejarse, sintió como una de sus grandes manos la retenía por el brazo para darle la vuelta. Lejos de soltarla, el pelirrojo alzo su codo para examinar la gasa que traía puesta.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí?—preguntó seriamente.

¿Ahora se hacía el preocupado? ¿Era en serio? El simple hecho de pensarlo la indignó.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—Elsa se zafó de su agarre bruscamente—, ¿por qué no te vas, Hans? En serio no estoy de humor para esto.

Las pupilas de jade del mencionado se posaron en ella de manera peligrosa y en segundo, se vio acorralada contra la pared. El corazón le latió fuertemente.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Elsa? ¿Vamos a seguir convirtiendo esto en un maldito juego de ver quien puede más?—se inclinó para hablarle al oído y entonces experimentó un delicioso estremecimiento—Eres la chiquilla más terca y exasperante a la que he conocido…

—Y tú eres un imbécil controlador que pretende que todo el mundo se incline para besarle el culo—siseó Elsa, esforzándose por no suspirar cuando el cobrizo le tomó la barbilla con dos de sus dedos y alzó su rostro hacia él.

—Escúchate hablar copo de nieve, parece que a alguien no le ha sentado bien la abstinencia—Hans sonrió de lado, malvadamente—, dime, ¿tanto he logrado afectarte?

—Tú no me mueves ni un pelo, idiota.

—¿No? Eso no es lo que parece—se acercó más a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos—, eres demasiado orgullosa para tu propio bien, ¿sabes? No creas que no lo he notado. Deja de llevarlo tan lejos, Elsa—dijo—, solo discúlpate conmigo y acabemos con esto.

—¿Disculpa?—la chica le puso la palma encima de su boca para alejarlo, ruborizada—No voy a disculparme contigo, tú eres quien tiene que hacerlo. Lo que sea que estás ocultando te hace comportarte como un psicótico y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

La mirada verde del muchacho se oscureció.

—Creí que habías aprendido a dejar ese tema en paz.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a dejarlo en paz—dijo ella fríamente—, me cansé, Hans. Me cansé de ti y de todo este asunto. ¿Quieres que no me meta en tus cosas? Bien, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo para ver como te da otro de tus ataques de histeria, ¡neurótico! Pero si quieres una disculpa de mi parte puedes esperar sentado y joderte, porque nunca te la voy a dar.

El colorado apretó los dientes y la afirmó contra la pared, encerrándola con su cuerpo. Por Dios que esa muchachita iba a acabar con su paciencia, con su orgullo y con todo.

No dejaba de pensar en ella y esos últimos días habían sido como un infierno, sin poder tocarla, besarla ni nada. Sin poder sentir su aroma y la deliciosa sensación de su figura bajo la suya, justo como en ese momento.

La necesitaba ya.

—Eres un maldita provocadora—murmuró haciendo su mano a un lado y aproximándose de nuevo—, no sabes cuanto me sacas de quicio.

Y oprimió su boca con la suya. Sus labios se movieron furiosos sobre los de su hermanastra, ávidos y desesperados después de días sin sentir los ajenos, de modo agresivo, casi como si quisiera castigarla.

Elsa se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no ceder al impulso de fundirse en el beso como se lo demandaba su cuerpo. No podía ser tan sencillo.

Pero lo fue, porque después de sentir como su adversario le mordía el labio inferior y como sus manos la restringían aún más, apretándola contra sí, supo que quería de aquel contacto tanto como él. Lo necesitaba con la misma violencia y devoción.

Sus palmas, antes apresadas entre su pecho y el de Hans, ascendieron para enredarse en su nuca y sus cabellos, tirando de estos últimos con fuerza y haciéndolo gruñir. Oh sí, le iba a dar una lección. Siempre quería tomar el control de todo, pero ella también podía hacerlo.

Se besaron furiosamente, separándose tan solo cuando sus pulmones les pidieron recuperar el aliento.

—Te odio—le espetó Elsa despidiendo chispas por sus pupilas de zafiro.

—Yo te detesto, pequeña sabandija problemática—le contestó él, asesinándola con sus orbes esmeraldas.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin tardar en usar sus dientes para volver el beso más apasionado. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se enredaron con frenesí, saboreando al otro, disfrutándolo.

Hans sintió otro tirón en su cabello y entonces aferró la cintura de la rubia y haló de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a enredar esas largas piernas que los shorts dejaban al descubierto, en torno a su cintura. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido de un momento a otro pero eso le importaba un carajo en este momento.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía que saciar esa hambre que tenía de la rubia y que lo estaba volviendo loco. Después de probar sus labios por primera vez, jamás tenía suficiente de ella.

Elsa se asió a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, permitiendo que la cargara hasta la biblioteca en donde finalmente la tumbó sobre el amplio sofá, para trazar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su mandíbula y luego por su garganta. Inconscientemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien estar juntos de nuevo.

—Joder, me hacía falta esto—escuchó murmurar al colorado con voz enronquecida—, tú me hacías falta.

La chica dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir la succión en un punto de su cuello.

—Admítelo Elsa, no podemos estar el uno sin el otro—prosiguió con un tono de presunción—. Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al escucharlo. Le encantaba saber que ejercía tanto poder sobre él. Casi compensaba la insoportable tensión que había sentido esos días.

—Mmm… no lo sé—habló por lo bajo, al tiempo que Hans volvía a besar la comisura de sus labios, tentándola—, ahora que lo pienso, quizá me convenga probar con alguien más—añadió con toda la intención de molestarlo.

No bien hubo dicho estas palabras, la mano de Hans la tomó por la quijada e hizo que lo mirara, adoptando una expresión decidida y posesa.

—No vas a estar con nadie más—declaró—, nadie más va a acercarse a ti, ¿me oyes?

No lo permitiría. Ella únicamente tenía que estar con él, únicamente debía quererlo a él. Dios, la necesitaba tanto.

—Oh—Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa malintencionada—, ¿y qué vas a hacer tú para impedirlo?

Le encantaba retarlo. Nunca aprendería. Lejos de molestarse por el desafío, el pelirrojo sonrío de esa manera torcida que tanto la exasperaba pero le encantaba al mismo tiempo y se inclinó sobre ella para volver a rozar su boca.

—No dejaré que nadie se te acerque—le dijo con total descaro y arrogancia, como quien está seguro de que el día de mañana va a amanecer—. Tú eres mía solamente.

Y maldita sea, como le gustaba que se comportara de esa manera, como un hombre dispuesto a defender lo que era suyo. Estaba volviéndola tan loca, que en vez de reprocharle como era su costumbre la llenaba de una morbosa satisfacción.

Nunca había pensado que pudiera influir tanto en un joven como él.

Y le gustaba, vaya que sí. De forma provocativa, movió su cabeza hacia arriba para presionar ligeramente sus belfos con los suyos.

—En ese caso—dijo, tratando de grabarse cada detalle del tacto de la boca ajena—, tendrás que cuidarme muy bien. No soy… tan fácil de convencer.

—Eres una pequeña tramposa—murmuró Hans volviéndola a besar profundamente y metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Pronto, las manos femeninas se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda y enviando un escalofrío placentero a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral. Elsa no era tan inocente como parecía y el único culpable era él.

Estaba orgulloso de saberlo.

Los besos frenéticos persistieron y las caricias subieron de tono. Hans se atrevió a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de un muslo de la muchacha, maravillándose de lo increíblemente suave que era su piel y la manera en la que contrastaba con la textura áspera de sus manos.

Todo en Elsa era perfecto, para él, ella era una diosa que tenía la capacidad de tentarlo en los más desesperados momentos. Y la quería más que nunca.

Inmersos como estaban en explorarse, no escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose ni los pasos distantes en el recibidor, sino hasta que la voz de la madre de la rubia resonó, sobresaltándolos.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás en casa, cariño?

Los hermanastros se quedaron paralizados, el colorado aún encima de la mencionada. Por un instante, se miraron a los ojos, con miedo. Hans se retiró de encima de ella, al tiempo que oía a su madrastra caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Ya volví! ¡Traje a tu gato!

Unos segundos después, el susodicho ingresó por la puerta entreabierta con la cola en alto, en tanto la castaña mujer se alejaba al parecer en dirección a la cocina tarareando una canción. _Marshmallow_ clavó sus ojos amarillos en ellos de manera acusatoria, casi como si supiera.

Como si les estuviera reclamando algo. Chicos sucios, les he pillado esta vez; parecía decir.

Elsa carraspeó y se arregló el cabello, que yacía bastante desordenado después de toda esa acción.

—¿Esto quiere decir que todo está bien entre nosotros?—preguntó su hermanastro, en voz baja y ansiosa.

Vio como lo miraba de reojo.

—Supongo que sí… en tanto no vuelvas a hacer una escena como esa vez.

—¿Hacer una escena? ¡Tú hiciste la escena!

—Oh, por favor Hans—puso los ojos en blanco.

Se habían extralimitado demasiado en ese instante. Si no querían que ocurriera algo irremediable, tendrían que ser más cuidadosos de ahí en adelante. Mucho más cuidadosos.

—Hagamos que esto sea más sencillo—propuso él—, nada de discusiones ni de dramas. Y nada de preguntas.

Elsa entrecerró sus ojos y lo observó suspicazmente.

—¿Dejarás de indagar en mis cosas, copito?

—Hans, en serio no sé que es lo que tienes que esconder que te preocupa tanto—él estaba a punto de replicarle cuando continuó hablando—, pero si eso te produce tanto estrés, entonces dejaré de meterme. No quiero tener más problemas contigo… y tampoco quiero terminar con esto—agregó tímidamente—, entonces… ¿qué te parece si me lo cuentas tú? Cuando estés listo.

Hubo un momento silencioso de tensión entre ambos, mientras el cobrizo parecía considerarlo. Finalmente, lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente.

—Si un día tengo que hacerlo, te lo contaré—aceptó—, hasta entonces, no mencionaremos el tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa sonrío dulcemente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Quizá nunca averiguaría lo que se había propuesto o tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo, pero por hoy, prefería escucharlo de sus labios. Le esperaría hasta que tuviera la confianza de abrirse. Ya no quería estar disgustada con él.

Lentamente, se daba cuenta de que más allá de la atracción física comenzaba a sentir cariño por Hans.

Y no quería evitarlo.

En el suelo, _Marshmallow_ se relamió los bigotes y saltó ágilmente al regazo de su dueña, manteniendo sus pupilas fijas en Hans y soltando un sonoro maullido.

El joven frunció la boca. Seguía sin gustarle ese entrometido animal.

* * *

—¿Trajiste la lista?

—Sí, mamá me la dio antes de salir. Dijo que no se nos olvidara nada.

—Que joda es tener que ir al supermercado que queda más lejos—Hans dejó de mirar hacia el asiento trasero y observó al castaño que conducía a su lado—, oye idiota, no vayas tan rápido. Vas a provocar otro accidente.

—Viejo relájate, apenas voy en el límite de velocidad permitida ¿sí?

—Me importa una mierda. Y este no es el camino para ir al supermercado, ¿a dónde piensas que vas, marica?

—Cielos Hansy, ¿tú nunca puedes pensar bien de nadie, verdad? No, esa mente tuya es tan negra como tu alma y tus intenciones. Me das lástima, viejo—Eugene dio vuelta en una calle para entrar a un vecindario lleno de residencias lujosas después de terminar su discurso—, vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Punzie. Hace rato me llamó y parecía muy alterada, en serio amigo, eso es muy extraño en ella.

—Ah, ya sabía yo que tenía algo que ver con esa hippie. Eres un maldito mandilón, ¿lo sabías?

—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo, ahí estás tú siendo una perra otra vez. Elsie, ¿te importa brindarme un poco de apoyo por acá?

—Eres un hippie lambiscón—le dijo ella de manera neutral.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, en serio chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes—el jeep se detuvo frente a la verja de una muy amplia mansión, con un jardín inmenso—. Solo será un momento, quiero asegurarme de que Punzie esté bien.

—Un momento mis bolas. Date la vuelta y vamos a terminar con esas jodidas compras, antes de que tenga que patearte el culo.

—¡Demonios, hombre! Ya relájate, el supermercado no se va a ir a ningún lugar. ¿Es que estás ansioso por improvisar un vídeo viral de nuevo? Mira que yo sé bien de eso.

Como sucediera antes en la cabaña de las montañas, el moreno se anunció por el intercomunicador por donde le respondió una vocecita alterada y las puertas se abrieron. El vehículo recorrió un elegante camino de asfalto que rodeaba una fuente de piedra y estaba bordeado por flores.

A través de la ventanilla, Elsa miró con algo de asombro el bonito lugar. Después de ver eso, no le cabían dudas de que Olaf había tenido razón al hablar sobre el estatus económico de su castaña amiga.

La mansión que se alzaba frente a ellos era grande y elegante, con paredes blancas y una preciosa escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió intempestivamente al tiempo que se apeaban de la camioneta. Rapunzel descendió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tenía su pelo corto revuelto y por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía nerviosa y estresada.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que están aquí!—chilló angustiada, llegando a su nivel y haciendo ademanes desesperados—¡Es tan horrible, tan horrible! ¡Creí que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento!

—¿Estás bien, preciosa?—le preguntó Eugene, preocupado.

—¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Nada va a estar bien!—bramó la chica neuróticamente, halando algunos mechones de su pelo entre las manos—¡No ahora que está aquí! ¡Dios mío, ¿por qué tuvo que venir aquí?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

—Eh, calma. ¿De quién estás hablando?—Eugene la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla.

Un notorio tic se había apoderado de su ojo derecho.

—¡Hablo de la maldad en persona! ¡La peor calamidad del mundo! ¡Un ser despiadado y sin corazón!

—¿Quién?

—Ella…

—Florecitaaaaaaaaaa—una cantarina voz de mujer se escuchó desde el interior de la mansión, paralizando a Rapunzel y haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado y mirar por encima de su hombro con temor, como si dentro de su casa se ocultara algo siniestro.

Realmente nunca antes la habían visto comportarse de una manera tan psicótica. No al menos en el mal sentido.

—Y-y-ya vooooooy—respondió la morena en el mismo tono, con un deje de nerviosismo.

—¡Ahora!—gritó quien quiera que se encontrara adentro.

La muchacha se volvió a mirar a sus invitados, que ahora la observaban interrogativamente.

—La tía Gothel está de visita, ¡ay, que Dios nos proteja!—dramatizó, como si hubiera anunciado el fin del mundo.

Hans arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿Tanto escándalo por una visita familiar? Justo cuando creía que esa hippie no podía ser más ridícula, la chica se superaba a si misma y con creces.

—Ah bueno, así que solo se trata de eso. Yo creí que te había pasado algo, preciosa. Pero si solo es tu tía que está visitándote, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema.

—¡Maldición, sí hay un problema! ¡Hay un maldito y enorme problema! ¡Esa mujer me odia con todo su ser! ¡Y ahora está dentro de mi maldita casa tomando su maldito té! ¡Esperando que haga malditas cosas por ella! ¡Vigilando todo lo que hago! ¡Ayyyyy, tanto estrés, tanto estrés!—Rapunzel volvió a tirarse del pelo, haciendo que el trigueño volviera a tomarle las manos.

—Woah woah, ¡tranquila mujer! ¡Calma!—Eugene intentó tranquilizarla—Nunca me dijiste que esa tía tuya te tuviera tanta tirria, además de burlarte de sus cirugías estéticas, claro está.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esa bruja ha hecho mi vida imposible desde que era pequeña! Cuando era niña me contaba todas esas historias horribles para no dormir. ¡Una vez incluso compro una cadena para perros y me amarró todo el día en el jardín mientras mis padres no estaban, como si fuera un maldito french poodle!

—Je je je je—Hans rió de buena gana al imaginar la escena.

—¡No es gracioso!—el tic en el ojo de la joven se hizo aún más notorio—¡En serio chicos, esto es súper malo! ¡Mis padres ni siquiera están casa! Y mi tía me ha hecho hacer cosas todo el día, ¡no tiene piedad de nadie!—se cubrió la cara de las manos e hizo un ruido como si estuviera sollozando—¡Hasta me hizo limpiar un baño! Es tan malaaaaa…

—¿Qué no tienen sirvientes que se encarguen de eso?—preguntó Elsa.

La parecía increíble que en una mansión tan grande no hubiera ni uno solo.

—Ese es el detalle, hoy se les dio el día de descanso a todos ¡y la bruja lo sabe!—Rapunzel se descubrió la cara y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro con expresión suspicaz—Esa anciana…

—Florecitaaaaaaaaaaaa—escucharla de nuevo hizo que se sacudiera exageradamente, como si le hubiera dado un estremecimiento.

—U-un momentooooooo, querida tía, je je je—los miró suplicante—¡Auxilio!

—Bueno preciosa, tranquilízate. Ya estamos aquí y vamos a ayudarte.

—Quieres decir que tú lo vas a hacer—intervino el pelirrojo.

—Solo dinos lo que hay que hacer para complacer a tu tía, no puede ser tan exigente ¿o sí?

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por dónde empezar?—la castaña pareció pensarlo—Bueno… por el momento me ha pedido empezar a limpiar la mansión. Ella tiene algo con la limpieza ¿sabes? Y también quiere que le prepare la cena, ¡y Jesús, también se estuvo quejando de los rosales todo el rato! ¡Esta ni siquiera es su casa!—los observó como si fuera un cachorrito perdido—¡Esa mujer es diabólica! ¡No se le da gusto con nada, con nada!

—Me largo—dijo Hans sin tapujos.

De ninguna manera iba a quedarse a que una vieja le diera órdenes. Ese vago de Eugene podía dejar que lo explotaran si se le daba la gana, pero él no.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó la muñeca de Elsa para arrastrarla consigo. Vaya pérdida de tiempo eran las tonterías de esa hippie.

—¡Noooooo! ¡No se vayan, por favor!—Rapunzel se echó hacia ellos y se prendió de uno de sus pies, dispuesta a no dejarlo marchar—¡Se los suplico, chicos! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No me dejen sola con ese monstruo!

—Esto es denigrante—Hans agitó su pierna para que lo soltara sin éxito.

—¡Por favoooooor! ¡¿Qué tal si me quiere encadenar en el jardín de nuevo?!

—Espero que también te ponga un bozal.

—Vamos viejo, ten un poco de solidaridad con Punzie. Ella nos invitó a esa fiesta increíble y tú no haces más que portarte como una perra.

—Bueno, basta con esa analogía de mierda, ¡te voy a romper la cara!

—No tendría que compararte con una perra si no te estuvieras portando como una. Dime Hansy, ¿eres una perra? Porque yo estoy viendo a una en este momento.

El colorado suspiró exasperadamente. Ese imbécil, siempre metiéndolo en problemas.

Elsa miró a la muchacha algo incómoda. La verdad era que ella también pensaba que solo estaba exagerando como siempre, pero si era cierto lo que decía no era algo muy justo. Ella sola no podría encargarse de limpiar todo ese enorme lugar por su cuenta y hacer lo demás.

—Deberíamos ayudarla, pobrecita—le dijo a su hermanastro—. Si lo hacemos entre todos no será tan malo.

Hans la miró con incredulidad, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Bufó, sabiendo que ahora sí que tendría que quedarse ahí. Bonita manera de pasar el último maldito día de fin de semana.

—¡Oh gracias, gracias! ¡Ustedes son los mejores!—Rapunzel se puso de pie y los abrazo cortándoles el aire—En serio que no sabría que hacer si tuviera que estar yo sola… con ella—miró temerosamente hacia la puerta, como si adentro habitara algo malvado en extremo.

Un suspiro volvió a escucharse de parte del pelirrojo. Ya estaba seguro de que aquello no le iba a gustar.

* * *

—¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes, Rapunzel? No me comentaste que ibas a invitar a más de tus amiguitos—la delgada mujer de pelo negro rizado observó a los recién llegados inquisitivamente, con sus ojos azules y fríos.

A juzgar por su apariencia, era fácil suponer que había sido una joven guapa hace tiempo, sin embargo, alrededor de su boca y sus ojos se notaban algunas líneas de expresión que ni lo estirado de su piel era capaz de ocultar. Y tenía una nariz tan respingada, que seguramente no podía ser natural, así como tampoco sus labios pintados de frambuesa.

—Je je je, ellos son amigos míos tía, van a echarme una manita para limpiar la casa. Espero que no te moleste.

—Pues bueno, supongo que está bien. Los jóvenes de hoy ya nunca saben aprovechar el tiempo, más tareas, eso es lo que necesitan—la mujer volvió a mirarlos despectivamente—; en tanto no sean tan lentos como tu amigo el grandote… ah mira, aquí viene.

—Hola—Kristoff saludó a los recién llegados con cara de pocos amigos, llevando un cubo con agua en una mano y un trapeador en la otra.

Al parecer ya llevaba rato ocupándose de la limpieza.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué rayos hace él aquí? ¡Creí que me habías llamado a mi primero!—Eugene miró a la castaña ofendido.

—¡Ay Flynn, no empieces! ¡Aquí no!—Rapunzel le echó un vistazo nervioso a su tía, quien ahora parecía estar ocupada examinando la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, pasando un dedo por la superficie y mirando con desaprobación unas inexistentes motas de polvo.

—Que mal hacen la limpieza en este sitio, este no es lugar para una mujer con clase—reprochó Gothel—. Rapunzel, quiero que también limpies toda la sala, ¿has entendido?

—¡¿Toda?!—la chica miró con desolación la enorme estancia, que por cierto, en realidad estaba reluciente como una tacita de porcelana.

Elsa contempló a su alrededor con incredulidad, comprendiendo al instante porque la muchacha alucinaba tanto a su tía. A simple vista se notaba que tenía la sangre espesa.

—Sí, toda, junto con las escaleras y el piso de arriba. Y las ventanas también, desde fuera por supuesto. Tus padres no son lo suficientemente exigentes con el servicio de esta casa—la trigueña hizo un gesto de incredulidad—. Ah, no me veas así florecita, sabes que hago todo esto por tu bien. Tu tía sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

Rapunzel volvió a experimentar un tic en el ojo.

—Qué bueno es tener a jóvenes tan llenos de vida en la casa. Mi sobrina no me visita muy a menudo. De hecho casi nunca va a verme, ¡a mí, que casi la crie cuando era una niña! Sus padres nunca tenían tiempo para ella.

—¡Pero eso no es verdad!—protestó la aludida.

Hans rodó los ojos. Ahora iba a presenciar una jodida telenovela, genial.

—Ah, ahora vas a contradecir lo que dice tu tía. No olvides que yo te cuidé desde antes que empezaras a caminar. Te contaba todas esas historias para dormir y cepillaba tu cabello por horas, antes de que te lo cortaras de esa manera tan… vulgar—Gothel hizo un gesto de desaprobación—, no entiendo como tu madre permite que vayas por ahí de esa manera. Ah, pero a ti no te importa mi opinión, yo solo soy un estorbo en tu vida—hizo un gesto dramático, ocasionando que todos la miraran con escepticismo.

—Aww, ¡no digas eso tía!—Rapunzel la miró con lástima—¡Sabes que te quiero mucho!

—Y yo te quiero a ti, mi pequeña flor. Ahora limpia la casa.

Rapunzel se retorció las manos, más nerviosamente que antes, como si quisiera controlarse para no ir y colocarlas alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

—Viejo, esta mujer está desquiciada— susurró Eugene al colorado, que solo veía la escena frente a si con una ceja levantada.

Ahora creía entender porque la castaña estaba tan loca. Si así era la tía, no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de personas serían los padres. Al parecer esa familia estaba llena de chiflados.

—Tía, ¿no prefieres salir a tomar el sol un rato? Ya sabes, la casa ni siquiera está tan sucia…

—¡Pero que tonterías dices, Rapunzel! ¿Salir con este clima? Sabes lo que el sol le hace a mi cutis—Gothel se tocó el rostro, masajeando sus finas arrugas con la yema de los dedos—, ¿es que acaso quieres que me estropee la piel?

—Oh, estoy segura de que no ocurriría eso, ¡tienes una piel estupenda!—mintió su sobrina con un agudo tono de voz, que indicaba su permanente estrés.

—Oh, ¡ya basta, florecita! Harás que me sonroje, eres tan voluntariosa—la mujer hizo un gesto con la palma de su mano, inclinándola hacia adelante—, tus padres tienen suerte de poder tener en casa a una chica tan hermosa y llena de vitalidad—Rapunzel sonrió halagada—, y bueno, también tienen suerte de tenerte a ti—rió y la castaña adquirió un semblante con el rostro desencajado.

Hans dejó escapar una risa, mientras todos los demás permanecían en un tenso silencio. Esa vieja estaba chiflada y al parecer padecía complejo de jovencita, pero tenía un simpático sentido del humor.

—Tranquila queridita, sabes que solo estoy bromeando—Gothel palmeó suavemente la mejilla de Rapunzel, quien ahora parecía a punto de tener un ataque de psicosis—, y bueno, ¿no hablan tus amiguitos? ¿Por qué están tan callados? Parece que estuvieran viendo a un fantasma o algo peor. Creí que los jóvenes eran más alegres.

Los tres que acababan de llegar se miraron los unos a los otros, incómodos.

—¿Qué tal, señora? Eugene Fitzherbert a su disposición. Soy un muy, muy buen amigo de su sobrina—el castaño miró de reojo a Kristoff antes de adelantarse con una sonrisa galante hasta la mujer—, seguro que Punzie ya le ha hablado sobre mí.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no me mencionó nada. Pero eso no es novedad, esta chica nunca me dice nada, es una olvidadiza—Gothel lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera felina—, pero bueno, hola, no tenía idea de que mi sobrina tuviera como amigos a jóvenes tan… interesantes—colocó una mano en su antebrazo de modo depredador.

El moreno tragó saliva con nerviosismo, olvidándose instantáneamente de su faceta encantadora.

—¡Ay, tía! ¡No te le acerques tanto! ¡A Eugene no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal, jejeje!—Rapunzel se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada celosa.

Mientras contemplaba la escena sintiéndose algo perturbada, Elsa sintió un agarre en su codo y se volteó para mirar a su hermanastro, quien aprovechó para susurrarle.

—Salgamos de aquí ahora que esos hippies están distraídos—murmuró Hans, queriendo halarla hasta la salida.

—No podemos dejarlos solos. ¿No viste? Esa mujer es extraña—cuchicheó ella de vuelta.

—¡Maldición, no voy a quedarme aquí a recibir órdenes de esa momia!

Elsa iba a replicarle cuando sintió un extraño toque en su cabello. Miró hacia la derecha y por poco suelta un alarido al ver que la tía de Rapunzel se le había acercado y ahora parecía muy entretenida examinando su trenza entre las manos, con esos dedos largos y levemente arrugados, que parecían de bruja. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Querida, tu cabello es tan lindo—murmuró—, Rapunzel lo tenía igual antes de hacerse ese extraño corte. Nunca me hace caso, ¿sabes?

La rubia balbuceó por toda respuesta, intentando no prestar demasiada atención al modo en que esas siniestras manos le acariciaban la melena. Esa mujer era espeluznante.

—¡Oye tía Gothel! ¡¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un rato a tu habitación?!—Rapunzel la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella para hacer que se alejara de la blonda—¡Ya sabes que tanto ajetreo tampoco es bueno para tu cutis! Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar todo, ¿sí?

—Agh, de acuerdo. Pero más les vale que no quede ni una mota de polvo por ahí y quiero la cena lista para las seis—resopló la mujer, desistiendo de convivir con los jóvenes y dirigiéndose a la enorme escalera de la mansión—, ¡y vayan a recortar también los rosales! ¡Esta casa parece una pocilga!

Rapunzel tembló, presa de otro ataque de nervios.

* * *

Malhumorado, Hans volvió a refregar el piso con el paño para encerar mientras por enésima vez se preguntaba a si mismo que demonios hacia allí. A él no le interesaban los problemas de esa hippie, entonces ¿por qué mierda debía quedarse a ser mangoneado por su anciana tía?

Ah claro, porque Elsa se lo había pedido. Y cada vez que ella le dirigía una mirada con esos grandes ojos azules, sabía que no había más remedio.

Mejor era que supiera como compensarlo después. Dios, como deseaba unos minutos a solas con ella en ese momento. Suspiró y miró a Eugene que parecía entretenido con su reflejo en uno de los enormes ventanales, los cuales supuestamente iba a limpiar.

—Oye idiota, ponte a trabajar de una maldita vez. No olvides que tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto. Apúrate, que ya me quiero largar de aquí.

—Demonios Hansy, no molestes amigo. Estoy en eso—el pardo se pasó una mano por el pelo sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana, apreciándose a si mismo y silbando.—. Debería ser un delito ser tan guapo—le lanzo un beso a su reflejo.

—¿Él siempre es así?—preguntó Kristoff desde el otro extremo del pasillo, quien también estaba encerando el suelo.

Las cosas que hacía por su mejor amiga. Estar ahí con esos dos mientras las chicas se ocupaban en la cocina era el mayor sacrificio que había hecho en nombre de la amistad. Y vaya que había hecho bastantes cuando de Rapunzel se trataba.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esto es apenas una mínima parte de como se comporta en casa. Este hippie se acicala tanto, que a veces pareciera que tuviera una vagina entre las piernas.

—Eso es gay—mencionó el rubio con seriedad, enviándole una mirada desaprobatoria al moreno.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Acaso es envidia lo que detectan mis oídos? Sí, eso es lo que parece—dijo Eugene mientras se acariciaba la barba con dos de sus dedos.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo y Gothel salió luciendo una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Me encanta ver a tres chicos apuestos trabajando—comentó con perversidad atreviéndose a dar una palmadita en el trasero del castaño, quien se sobresaltó violentamente—. Querido, ¿puedes venir a mi habitación un momento? Necesito mover algo muy pesado.

—No—respondió él.

Esa mujer le daba miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo.

—No te preocupes por las ventanas, deja que ellos se encarguen—los largos y tenebrosos dedos de Gothel se enredaron en su brazo—, solo será un minuto.

Temblando, el muchacho se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio con pasos inseguros, al tiempo que era observado por los otros dos. Hans casi sintió lástima por él. Tan solo quería ayudar a su noviecita la hippie y ahora iba a ser violado por una anciana; eso era lo que se ganaba por sus ocurrencias.

—A Punz no le va a gustar nada esto—comentó el blondo.

—¿No me va a gustar qué?—la aludida apareció subiendo las escaleras y llevando una bandeja con unas cuantas galletitas encima.

Los ojos ambarinos de su amigo miraron dubitativamente hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar y entonces, ella entrecerró los suyos y avanzó con paso decidido para ingresar en la habitación.

Casi al instante comenzaron a escucharse varias exclamaciones, unas lideradas por la vocecita aguda de Rapunzel y las otras provenientes de su tía. Una tercera voz masculina, al parecer tratando de explicar algo, se escuchaba amortiguada debajo de las otras. Adentro se había desatado un verdadero caos.

El rubio y el colorado se miraron por un momento y luego bajaron la vista para seguir encerando.

* * *

Aburrida, Elsa terminó de acomodar otra hoja de lechuga en la ensalada, tal y como Rapunzel le había enseñado. Al parecer su tía también se fijaba mucho en los detalles de su comida, no hacía falta entender porque la pobre chica sufría tanto con su visita. Solo esperaba que pudieran terminar pronto. Llevaban ya un par de horas metidos allí y aún tenían que pasar al supermercado.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió violentamente dando paso a la castaña, quien ingresó con las manos apretadas en puños y un rostro aún más tenso que antes. Era rarísimo verla así. Llegó a su lado y dio un chillido, antes de sentarse frente a la amplia isla de granito y enterrar el rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Mi tía me tiene harta! ¡No voy a resistir, no puedo…!—el sonido del intercomunicador de la verja interrumpió sus alaridos y Rapunzel lo descolgó violentamente—¡¿Qué?!—contestó psicóticamente—Oh… ahm, ¡pasen! ¡Entren por la puerta de la cocina!—colgó y oprimió un botón para abrir las rejas de la mansión.

—¿Sabes? No te ves muy bien, deberías tomar un poco de té para los nervios. ¿Te hago uno?

—¡Eso no va a funcionar mientras ella este aquí! ¡Oh, la tía Gothel es tan mala, tan mala! ¡Y ahora también los está fastidiando a ustedes! ¡Nunca saldremos de aquí!—Rapunzel volvió a tirar de su cabello, ya bastante desalineado—¡Lamento haberlos involucrado en esto, en serio lo siento!

—Ah, no te preocupes—la atajó Elsa, ocultando que en realidad se moría de ganas por irse.

—¡Es que es tan mala! ¡No entiendo porque mis padres le siguen hablando! ¡Voy a morirme del estrés, voy a morirme!—lloriqueó, haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

Elsa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, insegura de como debía tratarla. No era buena consolando a la gente… o con la gente en general.

Los chillidos de la castaña llenaron la estancia por un par de minutos más.

La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a un chico de gafas y cabello negro y a una enérgica pelirroja que llevaba un enorme perro Tosa Japonés de color marrón, con una correa roja.

—¡Hola!—saludó Anna alegremente—Kristoff me dijo que todos estaban aquí. Se suponía que hoy íbamos a llevar a su perro al parque, pero como dijo que estaba ocupado, pasé por él a casa de sus padres y lo traje aquí.

El can se puso a mover la cola y a recorrer la cocina animadamente, prácticamente arrastrando a la chica. Era tan enorme, que tenían el mismo tamaño.

—¡¿A qué es bonito?!—preguntó la colorada con una enorme sonrisa.

Elsa miró al animal con algo de nerviosismo, observando como se movía de un lado a otro con sus voluminosas patas y tirando los utensilios de una encimera cercana. Había una razón por la que le gustaban más los gatos y básicamente, era que estos últimos no podían derribarla a una como se veía que era capaz ese perro.

—¡Demonios, esta cocina es más grande que mi casa! ¡Cuántas cosas!—exclamó la pecosa mirando a su alrededor.

—A-Anna—Olaf llamó su atención nerviosamente.

Al parecer el fornido perro intentaba montar su pierna.

—¡Quieto _Sven_! ¡Sentado! ¡Sentado, amigo!—ordenó la aludida, poniendo una mano en la parte trasera del lomo del canino y haciendo que se sentara con algo de esfuerzo—¡Así, buen chico! Vaya amigo, te hace falta un poco de acción ¿eh? En cuanto tu papá aparezca iremos al parque a buscarte una guapa perrita, ¿eh?

 _Sven_ ladró fuertemente.

—¡Que buen muchacho eres! Oh sí, sí lo eres, sí lo eres—Anna oprimió las mejillas del animal mientras le hablaba y le hacía caras como a un bebé—, je je je je, ¡te quiero mucho!

El perro le lamió el rostro ávidamente mientras ella reía. Rapunzel sonrió con cansancio desde su asiento. Por lo menos alguien se la pasaba bien.

—¿Te pasa algo?—le preguntó Olaf, reparando en su estresado aspecto.

—Mi tía, es lo que me pasa—la chica volvió a experimentar un tic en el ojo—, ¡ya no la aguanto! ¡Va a matarme con tantas tareas! ¡Es mala, mala…!

—Woah, ¿hablas de tu tía, la que se hizo todas esas cirugías estéticas?—Anna se enderezó y la miró con curiosidad, viendo como asentía—¡Quiero verla! Debe ser como esas celebridades viejas que salen en Internet después de muchas operaciones fallidas.

—Anna… —Elsa le llamó la atención por el comentario.

—Sí, más o menos, solo que con mucha más maldad—la trigueña suspiró—, ¡nos ha tenido todo el día haciendo quehaceres en casa! Al principio solo le pedí ayuda a Kristoff, pero luego ella quiso más cosas—retorció sus manos nerviosamente—, ¡y ahora no nos deja en paz! ¡Siempre tiene algo en mente!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Se supone que hoy íbamos a salir, maldición!—Anna se cruzó de brazos enojada.

—¡Y ahora está coqueteando con Eugene! ¡Solo lo hace porque sabe que me gusta! ¡No es justo, no es justo!

La castaña se puso a chillar de nuevo, pataleando y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dramáticamente.

—Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh—Anna se acercó a ella y paso una mano por su pelo, como si tratara de tranquilizar a un animal—, calma, todo va a estar bien. Esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya.

—¡Es que no sé cómo hacer que me deje en paz! ¡Ha estado todo el día dándome órdenes!

—Vamos, no te rindas, siempre hay una solución. Elsa, detenme aquí—Anna le colocó en la mano la correa de _Sven_ en tanto se acercaba a la morena para poner sus dos manos en sus hombros.

Elsa miró al perro, que había fijado sus grandes ojos oscuros en ella. Este ladró fuertemente y la muchacha soltó un chillido nervioso, aventándole la correa a Olaf.

—¡Imagínate! Primero me hizo barrer su habitación y hace rato la encontré acosando a Eugene. ¡Es perversa!

—¿Y te preocupa que él quiera meterse con ella?

—¡No, por Dios! ¡A Eugene le da asco!—Rapunzel se escandalizó—Pero está tan loca, que seguramente va a seguir rondándolo, ¡esa mujer es la depravación en persona! ¡Agh, por Dios, por Dios, por Dios!

—¡Ja! Vieja zorra—Anna se burló de buena gana—, tranquilízate, mi pequeña vagabunda—dijo mientras le apretaba una mejilla afectuosamente—, tu amiga Anna va a encargarse de esto. Oh sí, tu amiga Annie sabe muy bien como tratar a esas personitas.

—Anna, no—advirtió Elsa, ya presintiendo lo peor tras escuchar esas palabras.

—¿En serio?—Rapunzel la miró esperanzada.

—¡Claro! Solo haz lo que todo lo que te diga y muy pronto todos podrán disfrutar el sabor de la libertad.

—Pero…

—Shhh, no—la colorada presiono su dedo índice contra los labios de Rapunzel—, nada de preguntas. ¿Tienes pastillas para dormir?

—¡Anna! ¡No!—exclamó Elsa imperativamente, como si quisiera darle órdenes a un perro.

Bien sabía ella cuanto tendían a salirse las cosas de control cuando se trataba de otro de los tontos planes de la cobriza.

—¡Tranquila! Todo está bajo control, ¿cuándo me ha salido algo mal?

—Tengo un montón de malas experiencias que pueden responder eso—replicó la rubia seriamente, en tanto a su lado, Olaf intentaba empujar de nuevo a _Sven_ , que una vez más intentaba montarse en su pierna.

—¡Maldición, tú nunca confías en mí!

—Aquí están—Rapunzel, quien se había levantado momentáneamente, regresó con una caja de tabletas para dormir.

—¡Estupendo! Necesito un mortero y también hay que preparar un _smoothie_. La tía Gothel tomará una pequeña siesta.

—¡Anna, vas a matar a esa mujer!

—¡No, confíen en mí, yo sé lo que hago! Ya he hecho esto tres veces con uno de mis tíos.

Elsa se palmeó la frente.

La pelirroja se encargó de triturar un par de pastillas en tanto la castaña preparaba una bebida.

—Mierda Anna, creo que _Sven_ tiene un poco de hambre—dijo Olaf mirando con asombro como el perro se levantaba sobre sus dos patas y se recargaba contra la estufa para meter su cabeza en una olla y lamer la sopa que había dentro.

Elsa hizo un gesto perturbado. Sí, definitivamente le gustaban más los gatos.

—¡Ay, qué bonito! Le encanta la comida fina—dijo Anna, espolvoreando el polvo de pastillas para dormir encima del _smoothie_ de color rosa que Rapunzel había terminado de hacer y vertido en un vaso, el cual revolvió vigorosamente—. Oh sí, que delicioso. Soy buena, soy muy buena.

El can ladró fuertemente, moviendo la cola. La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué hace ese perro aquí?!—los ojos de Gothel refulgieron con enojo—¡Rapunzel! ¡¿Trajiste a más de tus amigos?! ¡¿Qué significa todo este desastre?!

—¡Hola!—Anna se adelantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Usted debe ser la joven tía de Rapunzel! ¡Cielos, es usted muy guapa!

El severo semblante de la mujer se relajó un poco.

—Sí, soy yo—su mirada examinó a la pecosa muchachita de arriba a abajo—, ¿y tú eres?

—¡Ah, soy una de sus amigas! Una de sus buenas y mejores amigas. Señora, me encanta su nariz, ¡cuando crezca quiero ponerme una igual!

Gothel arrugó el ceño, obviamente descontenta con el comentario.

—Y bien Rapunzel, ¿no vas a decirme a qué se debe todo este desastre?

—Ahm, eh… ¡mira tía, te preparé una deliciosa bebida!—la castaña tomó el vaso y se lo tendió—¡La hice especialmente para ti!

—Niña, sabes que esas bebidas espumosas tienen muchas calorías, ¿acaso quieres que me ponga como una vaca?

—Oh, pero lo hice de frambuesa, ¡tu favorito! Además es bueno para la piel—la mujer miró la bebida con recelo un momento, antes de acceder a tomarla y beber un par de sorbos.

—Bueno, solo porque mi cutis realmente lo necesita. Mi dermatólogo me comentó que requería una mejor oxigenación.

—Quizá si no usara tanto botox, su cara podría respirar mucho mejor—sugirió Anna sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

Gothel le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y luego se volvió hacia su sobrina.

—¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a explicar por qué está todo tan desordenado aquí?—la chica miró hacia atrás dubitativamente—Recoge esto inmediatamente y dile a tus amigos que se vayan con su perro, ¡no quiero a ese animal dentro de la casa!

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina refunfuñando y apurando la bebida.

—¡Nos vemos en el País de los Sueños, momia del mal!—exclamó Anna con una sonrisita malvada, apenas se hubo ido.

Todos rieron por lo bajo detrás de ella.

* * *

—No puedo creer que de verdad haya funcionado.

—Hasta que al fin esa enana hace algo bien para variar, esa vieja ya me estaba rompiendo las bolas.

Elsa miró al pelirrojo sentado a su lado, encima de la capota de la camioneta. Ambos se encontraban ahí observando las estrellas del cielo oscurecido, en uno de los miradores más tranquilos de Oslo.

Horas atrás por fin habían conseguido escapar de Gothel, quien había caído profundamente dormida debito al _smoothie_ con somníferos que Anna había preparado.

Debía admitir que esa vez la chica sí que había dado en el blanco con uno de sus planes. Tras comprobar que la mujer no se despertaba, prácticamente todos se habían dado a la fuga; ella rumbo al parque acompañada por Olaf, Kristoff y el perro de este último, y Eugene y Rapunzel a perderse por ahí, probablemente para vandalizar otro callejón desierto.

Ellos por su parte, aún habían tenido que pasarse por el supermercado y después habían hecho una parada en ese sitio de la ciudad. La rubia terminaba de contarle a su hermanastro sobre la descabellada idea que había tenido Anna.

Hans había terminado de escucharla con una media sonrisa en los labios, seguramente regodeándose por la malignidad del mencionado plan.

—Así que pastillas para dormir, no estuvo mal—murmuró—. Aunque yo le habría añadido unos cuantos laxantes. Esa mujer es una jodida molestia. Ahora entiendo porque esa hippie está como está.

—Pobre, realmente la padece mucho. Me pregunto si sus padres se darán cuenta.

—Yo me preguntó cuantos kilos de botox tendrá ese esperpento en la cara. Promete que nunca te harás algo así, copo de nieve.

—¿Es en serio?—Elsa arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas.

El muchacho extendió una mano para tomarle la suya. Sus dedos largos y cálidos presionaron su pequeña palma con delicadeza. Cuando se volvió para verla y encontró que sus orbes azules lo examinaban con atención, se inclinó hacia ella y besó lentamente la comisura de sus labios, acercándose poco a poco hasta el centro y profundizando el contacto apasionadamente.

La blonda suspiró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Hans siempre sabía como hacerla delirar con el más mínimo roce. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

De pronto se sintió apretada contra él y fue consciente de como una de las manos del cobrizo se deslizaba sobre su pierna, bajo la falda del vestido de verano que lucía aquella tarde. Elsa sintió que una descarga de electricidad recorría toda su columna vertebral. La lengua de Hans se adentró en su boca, envolviendo la suya y acariciando su paladar.

Ella mordió brevemente su labio inferior y después, el pelirrojo descendió por su garganta, besándole el cuello de teniéndose en uno de sus hombros, donde sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el tirante del vestido.

Un breve atisbo de razón se abrió paso entre los nublados pensamientos de la platinada, que empujó suavemente a su hermanastro, alejándolo de ella.

—Espera, Hans—el aludido la miró con confusión. Su níveo rostro se encontraba ruborizado, con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados—, ¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?—inquirió ella tímidamente—Quiero decir… hace solo unas semanas todavía nos odiábamos, luego solo empezamos a besarnos y ahora… pues… —en sus mejillas se incrementó el color—, bueno, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir…

—No, creo que no estoy entendiendo nada.

—¡Ay vamos, Hans!—la muchacha se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas—No te hagas el tonto, sé muy bien a donde conduce todo esto y yo… bueno—bajó su vista avergonzada—yo nunca… nunca lo he hecho con nadie—admitió—, y si piensas que solamente por eso voy a dejar que tú… bueno, bueno… —balbuceó, demasiado abochornada como para concluir.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa burlona al comprender. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierta perversidad que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Bueno, vaya copo de nieve, no sabía que tuvieras pensamientos tan inapropiados.

—¡Ay, por favor! Como si tú no los tuvieras—Elsa se subió el tirante del vestido que él le había desarreglado—, no actúes como si nada. No podemos simplemente hacer estas cosas… sin pensar. Y más sí se supone que nos estamos escondiendo de todos.

—¿Es que temes que te lastime? ¿No confías en mí?

—No, sabes bien que no es eso.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Nunca has estado con nadie.

—No—repitió ella y desvío sus ojos, aún más apenada—, no tengo ninguna experiencia en… bueno…

Hans ensanchó su sonrisa llena de presunción. Por un momento, la blonda sintió ganas de desaparecer.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, nunca he estado con nadie—Hans se bajó de la capota y se paró frente a ella—, joder, ni siquiera he tenido una novia. Lo más cerca de estado de eso, fue cuando jugaba a la casita a los seis años con la niña que vivía al lado, en Drammen. Y no era muy bueno en eso.

—¿Hablas en serio?—Elsa parpadeó sorprendido—Pero eso es imposible… digo, eres tan guapo y siempre estás tan seguro de ti mismo… yo creí…

—Vamos copito, el hecho de que me caiga de bueno y tenga a muchas mujeres detrás de mí, no significa que vaya a meterme con cualquiera de ellas—dijo él—, también tengo respeto por mi mismo, ¿sabes?

—Aparte de modestia, por lo que veo—le replicó sarcásticamente.

—El punto es que nunca he encontrado a alguien con quien me sienta lo bastante cómodo como para hacerlo. A nosotros también nos importa que sea especial, ¿sí? No simplemente vamos por ahí queriendo hacerlo y nada más… al menos no todos.

Elsa no cabía en sí de lo asombrada que estaba. A una parte de ella le costaba creer que quien le estuviera hablando, fuera el mismo muchacho arrogante y superficial al detestara meses atrás. Y otra, estaba sumamente enternecida.

No cabía duda de que Hans seguía revelando sorpresas. De repente se sentía aliviada y comprendida.

—Es la primera vez que siento esta atracción por alguien—el colorado se le acercó hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas y recargó su frente contra la suya—, me gustas demasiado, Elsa—movió suavemente una mano contra su mejilla—, a veces, me haces sentir cosas para las que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por controlarme. Si tú quisieras… significaría bastante para mí ser el primero.

No mencionó la posibilidad de ser el único. Eran demasiado jóvenes, pero le dolía demasiado y le costaba imaginarla con alguien más.

Ella sintió su rostro arder ante tal confesión, pero no le replicó nada. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—No sé, quizá alguna vez si las cosas se dan… —prosiguió él tomándole la cara entre sus manos con delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto que temiera romper—, no quiero pecar de presuntuoso, pero tú te mereces lo mejor. Y yo… a mí no me molestaría esforzarme por serlo.

Elsa se movió hacia adelante para besarlo castamente en los labios.

—Eres una buena persona—le dijo con sinceridad—, realmente eres muy diferente a como yo pensaba.

Hans sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho al escucharla.

—No creo estar lista para dar un paso tan importante. Pero cuando suceda… me gustaría que fuera contigo.

Elsa se escuchó decir esas palabras y para su sorpresa, encontró que eran honestas. De repente, pensar en estar junto al pelirrojo no le parecía una mala idea. De repente no podía pensar siquiera en estar con alguien más.

¿Cuándo habían pasado a sentirse así?

—Nunca haría nada para lastimarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? Me importas demasiado—Hans la aferró hacia si—, siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte.

Y mientras se fundían en otro beso, ella supo que era cierto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Buenas y calurosas noches desde el centro de México. Les habla la tía Frozen, quien a estas alturas ya está considerando seriamente fijar la fecha de actualización en los lunes, debido a la tarde que siempre sube los capítulos.

¿Cómo están, panecillos? ¿Aliviados de que el Helsa continúa? Ya sabemos como son las cosas con ellos, es un sube y baja, unas veces están peleando y otra insinuándose lo mucho que se quieren, son todo un caso. Pero claramente, estamos viendo como caen cada vez más el uno por el otro y esa última conversación fue muy reveladora y picarezca. Pillines. ;D

¡Lamento que nadie haya adivinado el personaje sorpresa! ¿Qué les digo? La verdad es que Gothel siempre me pareció una viejecita muy simpática, con su cruel sentido del humor y su oscuro carisma. xD En cierto modo era graciosa y mientras pensaba que otros personajes de Disney podía meter, vi Tangled y dije why not? Será un refrescante cambio. LOL La pobre Rapunzel es la que más la padece, pero después de verla tan relajada y a veces encimosa en todo el fic, tenía que sacarla un poco de sus casillas. Y al parecer, Eugene también sufrió lo suyo; acosadores, acosadores everywhere. e.e

Tengo un no sé que por los villanos que de verdad me afecta, digo, mírenme, amo a Hans. Aunque es imposible no amar a ese sexy pelirrojo. e.e

No me pregunten por el título de este avance porque honestamente, doy asco para los títulos, en serio. D: Todavía hace rato estaba preguntándome como nombrarlo y no creo que lo haya hecho bien. No es fácil, en serio.

Más Helsa, Kristanna and more en los siguientes capítulos. ;)

 _Ana briefs_ : ¡Hola! Lamento no haber respondido tu review anterior, realmente Fanfiction se puso sus moños y no me lo dejaba ver, así que aprovecho para responderte ese y el siguiente aquí. Eres la segunda persona que me dice que Hans le recuerda a Vegeta por la manera de hablar, Ani también me hizo esa observación. xD Eso, de hecho, no es intencional; al contrario de mucha gente, yo no fui fan de DBZ y sigo sin tener idea de la serie. Ubico al personaje que dices pero no tenía ni idea de que hablara igual, jajaja. Probablemente dirás, ¿pero qué carajo sucedía contigo, tía Frozen? Pero pues sí, que te digo, yo era más de Sailor Moon. xD Honestamente, el personaje de caricatura en quien me he inspirado un poco para escribir el agresivo vocabulario del pelirrojo es Eric Cartman (South Park), por lo de "hippie", "mierda", "me rompes las pelotas", etc. Apuesto a que eso no lo habían notado. :D La pequeña Frozen es una caja de sorpresas, jajaja.

 _Melissa_ : ¡Bienvenida! Te diría unas palabras en portugués pero no sé ninguna. D: En cambio tú escribes bien el español, te felicito, fue un review muy bueno. :3 Estoy encantada de que te guste tanto el fic y me leas desde por allá, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Como ves, a nuestra parejita no le duró mucho el enojo pero todavía falta una que otra cosa por ver. :3

 _Ari_ : Definitivamente Hans y Elsa tienen un carácter muy fuerte, él un poquito más, pero nos encanta como chocan. Si tan solo cierto ratón corporativo pudiera notarlo, todo sería mucho más sencillo. e.e

 _Guest_ : Eres SamanTha, ¿verdad? Algo me dice que sí. xD ¡Adoro tus extensos reviews! Realmente me fascine saber que disfrutas con cada detalle de las actualizaciones. Puedes apostar a que esa Aurora dará un par de problemitas más adelante pero bueno, eso solo hace más divertido el asunto. ;) Respecto a lo de Elsa gay, pues sí, ya quedamos en que la opinión de cada quien es muy respetable; aunque yo tampoco creo que eso vaya a suceder porque, pues estamos de hablando de Disney. xD Así que el Helsa sigue teniendo esperanza, creo. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Saludos. :D

Ya saben, nos vemos el próximo domingo/lunes para ver que sorpresas nos aguardan con nuestros pajaritos de fuego y hielo. No olviden portarse mal. ;D *Toma el muñeco inflable de Hans que no ganó nadie y comienza a besarlo apasionadamante, luego se da cuenta de que la están mirando*, ya... ya se pueden ir. D: *Cierra la puerta*.


	24. Cita para tres

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **24**

 **Cita para tres**

* * *

A través del ventanal, Elsa observó como Anna decoraba el letrero de una promoción que la heladería había colocado en la acera, de lo más contenta. La pelirroja parecía una niña pequeña escribiendo con gises de colores sobre la simpática pizarra que Oaken modificaba todos los días en función de las ofertas; una tarea que ya le había quedado asignada a la muchacha con el paso de los días.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de como su jefe salía y continúo con su labor de limpiar la barra, en tanto él llegaba junto a la caja registradora.

—Esta semana nos ha ido bastante bien con las ventas, si seguimos así el negocio va a mejorar mucho—comentó animadamente en tanto contaba los billetes que había dentro de la registradora y los volví a acomodar en su lugar—. Elsa, quiero que te encargues de anotar aquí las ganancias diarias y luego cierras la caja con llave, ¿ya?

—De acuerdo—la blonda asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida por la confianza que le era otorgada aunque al mismo tiempo satisfecha.

—Y antes de salir vas a colocar la llave debajo de esta máquina, donde solo yo la pueda encontrar, ¿ya?—Oaken señaló uno de los aparatos para servir helado—Se lo pediría a Anna… pero tú y yo sabemos que es muy despistada.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo en tanto la mencionada continuaba adornando el cartel afuera, sin enterarse de nada.

—Anna no es tan despistada—dijo la rubia tratando de excusar un poco a su amiga—, es el amor lo que la tiene así. Desde que sale con el chico que le gusta, hay una o dos cosas que se le pueden escapar. Pero es muy buena con los clientes.

—Pues en serio se la ve muy emocionada con ese chico rubio que a veces ronda la tienda, ah el amor joven, recuerdo bien como se siente—comentó él—, seguramente tú también tienes lo tuyo con ese pelirrojo que a veces viene a recogerte, ¿ya?

La platinada se ruborizó abruptamente.

—N-no, no… nosotros… él es solo mi hermanastro—explicó de manera atropellada—, no es lo que tú piensas.

—¿Ah no? Que mal por ti. Es un tipo sumamente guapo.

Elsa arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con recelo. ¿Cómo que guapo? ¿Acaso su jefe había estado mirando de más? Eso era… molesto.

—Mi hermanastro no tiene esas preferencias, ¿sabes?—dijo seriamente, obteniendo a cambio una sonora carcajada de Oaken.

—Relájate rubia, no te lo pienso robar—el color en las mejillas de la aludida aumentó—, era solo un comentario evidente. Sin embargo creo que acerté en lo que dije al principio, ¿ya?

—Nada que ver—negó ella de manera neutral, con el rostro aún encendido.

—Claro. Por si las dudas, tengo a mi propio hombre esperándome en casa. Pero ya sabes, el hecho de que ya haya probado un plato no significa que no pueda mirar el menú. En especial si es tan suculento, ja ja ja.

—Je je je je je—Elsa rió de manera forzada, tratando de ignorar esa molestia que le ocasionaba escucharla referirse a Hans de ese modo. No le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada.

Oaken volvió a retirarse a la trastienda.

Poco después la heladería comenzó a recibir a los clientes de la tarde como de costumbre. Todos ellos fueron atendidos con una enorme sonrisa por parte de Anna hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y llegó la hora para ellas de retirarse.

La pelirroja se estiró perezosamente y se sentó encima de la barra.

—Bueno, este ha sido un día muy productivo, ¡y mañana es día de paga! ¿En qué vas a gastar tu dinero esta semana, Elsa?—preguntó con alegría.

—En nada, lo estoy ahorrando en una cuenta. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de comprar cosas estúpidas por Internet.

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡hablas igual que mamá! A ella tampoco le suelo hacer caso—Anna tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro—, en fin, ¡nos vemos mañana!

—Hasta mañana—la despidió Elsa, viéndola marcharse.

Antes de emprender también el camino a casa, limpió una vez más a su alrededor y cerró con llave la caja registradora justo como Oaken le había pedido. Mientras estaba de espaldas tomando sus cosas, una voz conocida la sorprendió.

—Hola Elsa.

La albina miró por encima de su hombro, topándose con una mirada azul más intensa que la de ella. Al otro lado de la barra, Aurora le sonría con la amabilidad y dulzura que le caracterizaban. Ella se volvió incómoda.

—Ah, hola, ya cerramos.

—Lo sé, escuché por Punzie que tenías empleo aquí y quise venir a buscarte. Ya sabes, la última vez no pudimos conversar mucho.

—Eso fue porque te peleaste en frente de todos con mi hermanastro. Y luego lo bañaste con soda.

—Y fue una escena muy lamentable, realmente no debí perder el control. No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí—Aurora desvío su mirada con timidez—, la verdad no me gusta enfrentarme con los demás, soy una persona tranquila, ¿sabes?

—Hum—Elsa solo asintió con la cabeza.

—En fin, estaba preguntándome si tenías algo que hacer este fin de semana. Porque si no es así, me gustaría mucho invitarte a salir. Conozco un sitio precioso en el parque.

—Oh—Elsa jugueteó con su trenza de manera embarazosa—, mira, yo no quiero que me malinterpretes, es que… es que yo creo que tenemos preferencias muy… distintas.

En ese momento, el semblante de Aurora se volvió decepcionado.

—Pero yo creí que… en la escuela tú…

—Sí, ya sé, es que no me gusta llamar la atención. En realidad yo… estoy saliendo con alguien ahora.

—¿Saliendo con alguien? Pero ¿quién…?—Aurora se detuvo en seco, como dándose cuenta de algo—Claro, ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Era tan obvio…

—¿Cómo dices?—la platinada parpadeó sorprendida.

—Sí bueno, digo que ahora todo tiene sentido, esa vez que te encontré en el cine con tu hermanastro y la forma en la que él reaccionó... ustedes dos tienen algo.

—N-no, no, eso no… —la mirada azul e inquisitiva de la muchacha le indicó que no había manera de negarlo. No frente a ella—, oye, no es lo que crees ¿sí? No se trata de nada serio. Únicamente estamos pasando el rato, eso es todo.

—Ya veo, pero ¿qué dicen sus padres acerca de eso? Digo, porque debe ser raro considerando que viven en la misma casa y todo…

—Bueno, es obvio que no hacemos nada delante de ellos—Elsa se cruzó de brazos como si le estuviera explicando algo obvio a un niño de preescolar.

—¿De verdad? Eso sí que es curioso, porque debe ser difícil de mantener en secreto con todos sus amigos y demás.

—Bueno, es que ellos tampoco… —Elsa se cortó en seco, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía que darle explicaciones a la joven. Apenas la conocía.

Sin embargo, Aurora volvió a sonreír con comprensión.

—¿Tampoco ellos tienen idea de que están saliendo? Oh, ¡eso es tan romántico! Qué lindos.

Elsa levantó una ceja.

—Pero supongo que tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que hacen y a donde van. Que sus amigos se enteren es una cosa, pero si sus padres lo hacen… bueno, no conozco a tu familia, pero sí lo están escondiendo, debe ser porque su reacción no va a ser la mejor cuando los pillen, ¿o sí?

—Si es que lo descubren—apuntó ella con frialdad.

—Sí… sería una pena que alguien los delatara, ciertamente.

—Pues no veo porq-un momento—Elsa frunció el ceño—, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Aurora volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

—A nada, solo digo. Entonces, ¿estás libre este fin? Hay un lugar que me encantaría mostrarte. Y yo puedo ser muy discreta, ¿sabes?

—Para un segundo, ¡¿me estás chantajeando?!—la platinada la observó con incredulidad, obteniendo tan solo esa frustrante sonrisita que la comenzaba a inquietar—¡¿A qué demonios viene eso?! Entiende, ¡no soy gay!

—Lo sé, pero Elsa, es que eres tan linda. Si pudiera pasar un día contigo, al menos como amigas, me haría mucho bien. Solo por una vez, es lo único que te pido—Aurora la miró haciendo un puchero—, vamos. Prometo que después de esto te dejaré en paz. Solo déjame demostrarte que podemos pasarle bien, ¿sí?

La chica experimentó un tic en el ojo. Aquello era tan absurdo, tan jodidamente absurdo. Aquel era el chantaje más descarado que le habían hecho en la vida.

Y vaya que sabía de chantajes, después de todo vivía con Hans.

Esa muchacha la tenía bien acorralada, lo veía en su mirada. Si se le ocurría abrir la boca todo se iba a ir a la mierda.

—¿Juras que después de esto no volverás a molestarme jamás ni dirás nada?

—Te lo prometo, en serio.

—Un día, solo un día. Y no quiero que te vayas a propasar, ¿me entiendes?

—Es lo único que necesito. Elsa, te voy a tratar como a una reina—la rubia la miró con ilusión y ella arrugó la frente.

Aquello era muy incómodo. Suspiró.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?—preguntó rodando los ojos.

—Oh, bueno eso es una sorpresa. Pero nos vemos en mi casa, te pasó la dirección por mensaje, ¿me pasas tu teléfono?

Sí, esa joven era mucho más astuta de lo que su apariencia inocente dejaba ver. Eso era algo siniestro.

—Nos vemos pronto, Elsa. ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue el día!—Aurora se inclinó sobre la barra y se atrevió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse cantando como enamorada.

La platinada se palmeó la frente. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar las cosas más extrañas a ella?

* * *

El día había llegado y cierta rubia esperaba con ansias en el jardín de su casa, una bonita construcción antigua que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Aurora terminó de acomodar unas cuantas flores en el florero que había colocado en la mesa que formaba parte de los muebles de exterior.

No se sentía tan emocionada por salir con alguien desde que había cortado con su novio y mucho menos imaginaba que llegaría a sentirse igual por una chica. Aquella era una oportunidad única para acercarse a la muchacha en la que no dejaba de pensar.

Elsa era tan hermosa, tan delicada.

Si no fuera por ese estúpido pelirrojo todo sería más fácil. No entendía como alguien tan dulce e inteligente como Elsa podía estar con él. El tipo era nefasto y egocéntrico. No se merecía a una muchacha como ella. Por eso tenía que aprovechar muy bien el chance que se le presentaba y cuando menos, lograr que la aceptara como amiga. Ya después podría arreglárselas para acercarse un poco más.

Ansiosa, miró su reflejo en la ventana revisando una vez más su apariencia. Elsa debía estar por llegar en cualquier momento y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

A través del ventanal distinguió una cabellera platinada acercándose y asomando por entre la valla del jardín. Contenta, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—¡Elsa, llegaste!—al ir a recibirla su sonrisa se borró por completo.

La mencionada no venía sola. Una persona odiosamente conocida se encontraba a su lado, luciendo una sonrisa petulante en los labios. Los ojos verdes de su hermanastro le dirigieron una mirada sarcástica al verla acercarse.

Aurora miró a su invitada con confusión.

—Lo siento pero Hans insistió en acompañarme—dijo ella, respondiendo a la pregunta que no había formulado aún—, dice que va a ser mi chaperón o algo así. Es muy estúpido—Elsa esbozó una sonrisa torcida y lo observó con disimulada frustración—, pero bueno, tampoco es como si fuera fácil hacerle entender. Es algo corto de entendederas.

—Mira quien habla, sabandija. Las gracias deberías de darme por estar aquí—Hans enredó un mechó de su cabello en su dedo y le dio un tirón—. Ese trasero tuyo necesita supervisión, eres tan torpe que no puedes ir por ahí sin tropezarte o atraer la atención de violadores en potencia—cuando dijo esto le dio un vistazo hostil a Aurora, que yacía enfrente de ellos observándolos con cara de no entender.

La blonda le propino un pellizco en la mano, sin borrar su sonrisa irónica y entonces ambos se miraron como si intentaran contener las ganas de golpearse.

—¿Si estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas decir tantas estupideces por segundo? No entiendo—Elsa lo miró ceñuda y después se volvió a la otra chica—, lamento que él esté aquí. Si quieres dejar esto para otro día, yo…

—Pero que dices, claro que no—Aurora recompuso su sonrisa como si todo estuviera en orden—, es muy lindo de tu hermanastro el querer acompañarte.

—¿Eh?—Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—Hans solo quiere cuidarte, se ve que se preocupa por ti. Eso es muy considerado de su parte y lo respeto. De hecho, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo la otra vez, se ve que no eres un mal tipo—la chica le extendió una mano al pelirrojo—, me gustaría llevar las cosas en paz. ¿Amigos?

—Sí, como no—el colorado rodó los ojos—. Mira, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo. Pero si te pasas de lista, no respondo, ¿entendiste?

—La verdad no es esa mi intención—Aurora devolvió su mano y se encogió de hombros inocentemente—, aunque entiendo que todavía estés enojado por lo de la otra vez. Ahora que estás aquí, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa ¿vale?

—Como sea—espetó el muchacho.

—¡No seas grosero, Hans!—Elsa le pegó una colleja y él refunfuñó.

No confiaba en esa oxigenada y su sonrisita de niña buena. Elsa era demasiado ingenua pero él, era harina de otro costal. Bastaba con echar un vistazo a la muchacha para saber cuales eran sus intenciones. Se había esmerado especialmente en su aspecto ese día, recogiendo su cabello dorado en una larga coleta y vistiendo una minifalda de zorra que dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto.

¿A quién creía que iba a impresionar con eso? ¿En serio pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con Elsa?

Cuando terminara de arruinar ese pobre intento de cita, no le iban a quedar ganas de meterse con lo suyo.

—¡Ven! Quiero que conozcas a mi tía—Aurora tomó del brazo a Elsa y la arrastró al interior de la casa entusiasmadamente—, le pedí que preparara algo muy especial para ti, ¡hace una tarta de chocolate que te va a encantar!

Hastiado, el cobrizo las siguió de cerca e ingresaron al interior de la casa, primorosamente decorado, con flores y elegantes muebles por todos lados.

—¡Tía Flora! ¡Elsa está aquí! ¡Y trajo a su hermano!—anunció la muchacha, sentándose en un sofá con la mencionada al lado.

—Hermanastro—corrigió el aludido con fastidio.

Una mujer de cabellos grises y ataviada con un vestido verde salió de la cocina, llevando una bandeja con el mencionado postre.

—Qué bueno querida, hace mucho que no traías a tus amiguitos a casa. ¿Cómo están, queridos?—depositó una apetitosa tarta Selva Negra en la mesita de la sala de estar y les sonrió de manera bondadosa—Vaya, pero que bien parecidos son los dos. ¿Y por qué no invitaste también a tu novio, princesita? Hace tiempo que no se pasa por aquí.

—Tía, ya te lo dije, nosotros terminamos. Hace meses.

—¡Oh, eso es tan lamentable!—la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y adoptó una expresión entristecida—Phillip era tan encantador…

—Tía, ¿por qué no vas a regar tus flores? Hoy toca cuidar las rosas.

—¡Por Dios, tienes razón!—la aludida se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, repentinamente alarmada y salió a toda prisa hacia el jardín.

Aurora se volvió hacia Elsa y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi tía Flora ama hacerse cargo de su jardín.

—¿Vives tú sola aquí con ella?—inquirió la platinada con curiosidad.

—Con ella y con mis otras dos tías, ahora se encuentran de viaje—respondió ella, al tiempo que se inclinaba para empezar a cortar la tarta y servir algunas porciones en platitos—, ¿sabes? Ellas solas me han criado desde que era una niña, solo somos las cuatro.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—masculló Hans bruscamente.

Aurora lo miró por un segundo y luego continúo sonriendo como si nada, entregándoles un plato a cada uno.

—Aquí tienen, espero que les guste. Es una receta muy especial—se dirigió a Elsa—, alguien me dijo que te gustaba el chocolate, así que quería sorprenderte con esto.

" _Zorra lameculos"_ , pensó Hans con desdén. Le enseñaría una lección.

Elsa miró con interés su porción de tarta y se llevó un trozo a la boca, emitiendo un sonido de gusto.

—Mmm, ¡de verdad está muy bueno! Tu tía cocina muy bien.

—Bueno, ahora lo hace. Antes era un desastre en la cocina. Una vez cuando era niña quiso hacerme un pastel y terminó haciendo un desastre. Pero de veras aprecio que se esfuerce todos los días. Ella y sus hermanas siempre tratan de hacer lo mejor para mí.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad vives sola con ellas? ¿Tus padres no…?—Elsa se detuvo a mitad de su pregunta y pareció pensarlo mejor—Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era bebé—la explicación de la chica dejó paralizada a Elsa, quien de inmediato se arrepintió por preguntar—, ocurrió un accidente mientras iban en el auto. Es por eso que ellas se hicieron cargo de mí.

El rostro de Aurora se había puesto repentinamente sereno y su tono de voz había cambiado a uno casi melancólico.

—L-lo siento mucho, yo… no debí preguntar, no quise… no…

—Descuida—la joven volvió a levantar las comisuras de sus labios, de manera triste—, no sabías nada y ya estoy acostumbrada de todos modos. Si lo piensas bien, en realidad tengo suerte de contar con una familia cariñosa. En verdad no sé que haría sin ellas.

Sentado a un lado de ellas, Hans solo observaba la escena en silencio y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No tenía idea de nada de eso, no quise inmiscuirme—Elsa le puso una mano en el hombro—, aunque es muy admirable de tu parte que aprecies la familia que tienes.

—Lo intento—dijo Aurora con sinceridad—, después de todo son lo único que tengo en el mundo.

—¿Y tus tías ya saben que eres bisexual? Esa debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para asimilar ¿eh?—intervino el pelirrojo.

—¡Hans!—la albina le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Aurora parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pues la verdad es que hasta ahora no han querido hablar mucho del tema, por más que les insistí en comentarlo; supongo que necesitan algo de tiempo. Pero creo que ya se acostumbrarán—dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

—Sí, porque no todos los días te enteras de que tu sobrina se quiere pasar de un bando a otro como si estuviera jugando un maldito partido de tenis.

—¡Oye Hans, deja de ser tan idiota!—lo regañó su hermanastra.

—¿Qué? Solamente estoy hablando con tu amiguita, no seas tan aguafiestas—se defendió el colorado.

—¡Agh!—Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar toda su atención en su postre, sabiendo que no serviría de nada reñirlo.

Ese torpe siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

—Debe ser bonito eso de tener un nuevo hermano de repente. Se nota que tú y Elsa se toleran bastante bien.

—No solo nos toleramos, sino que compartimos bastantes cosas—mencionó Hans, dándole un tono insinuante y de doble sentido que esperaba que fuera de lo más evidente.

—Me imagino que sí, después de todo ya son una familia.

—Somos más que una familia, ¿no es así, Elsa?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Elsa distraída, completamente perdida en el sabor de su tarta.

Realmente estaba deliciosa, ¡con lo que a ella le gustaba el chocolate!

—Veo que te ha gustado mucho, Elsa. Le diré a mi tía que preparé un par de rebanadas para llevar antes de que vuelvas a casa.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Sí, esta sabandija tiene la alacena llena de chocolate en casa. No necesita más para ponerse como una loca, en especial cuando le llega el período.

—¡Oye Hans, eres un imbécil!

La risa de Aurora irrumpió en la conversación.

—Dios, ustedes parecen hermanos de verdad. Hasta tienen peleas y todo, que envidia les tengo.

—Pero no somos hermanos—apuntó Hans mirándola severamente.

Elsa suspiró y dejó su plato vacío en la mesita frente a ella.

—¿Me permitirías usar tu baño un momento?—la preguntó a su anfitriona.

—Claro que sí, está al final del pasillo. Cuando termines, podremos salir los tres al lugar que quería mostrarte.

La albina se levantó con elegancia y desapareció por el corredor que le indicaba dejándolos solos. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar. Dos ojos verdes taladraban a la rubia como si la quisieran hacer desaparecer.

Aurora se volvió hacia él y sonrió amablemente.

—¿Quieres un poco más de tarta, Hans?

—Bueno, ya basta con esta porquería de teatro. Deja de actuar, tonta—le espetó él.

—¿Disculpa?—la muchacha parpadeó anonadada.

—Esto, esto que estás haciendo. Comportarte como una mosquita muerta y toda esa mierda, dime, ¿a dónde piensas que vas a llegar con todo esto?

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

—Tus padres no murieron en ningún accidente rubia, nada de esa patética historia que contaste para darle lástima a Elsa es cierto—le dijo el colorado—. Pero claro que no ibas a decirle la verdad; que tu padre te envío con tus solteronas tías para deshacerse de ti porque estás loca.

La expresión sorprendida en los ojos de Aurora desapareció para cambiar por una bastante sombría.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Te estuve investigando en Facebook, idiota. Si vas a molestarte en mentir, al menos deberías mantener tu información privada. Puede que Elsa sea tan ingenua como para creerte y no usar su red social como se debe, pero yo no—sonrió victorioso—. De verdad estás desesperada por salir con ella, ¿no?

—Así que alguien decidió jugar a los detectives—la joven sonrió de lado, esta vez con la misma malicia que él acostumbraba expresar en el mismo gesto—, bueno, dicen que todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, ¿qué no? Lo que no entiendo es como supiste lo de papá; ni siquiera tengo una maldita foto de él.

—En serio eres una estúpida. Contacté a ese exnovio tuyo en Facebook. Me estuvo contando cosas muy interesantes sobre ti y sobre porque te botó. Eres una bruja con muchos problemas, ¿no?

Aurora bufó y se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo, inconforme.

—Oh vaya, bravo, hablaste con mi ex por Facebook, te felicito por tu astucia—espetó—, Phillip siempre fue un idiota, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarme a levantar un plato cuando venía a esta casa! Y eso es porque todos ustedes los hombres son iguales; no les importa nadie más que si mismos. Lo único que hacen es aprovecharse de nosotras y botarnos cuando ya no les servimos de nada.

—¿Ese es el discurso que le vas a dar a Elsa cuándo sepa que le mentiste? Dios, eres patética.

—Al menos yo la trato con un poco de dignidad, ¿sabes? Ella es demasiado buena e inocente como para estar con alguien como tú—le dijo defensivamente—, queriendo controlarla a cada momento, viendo con quien sale y con quien no. Te haces el arrogante pero por dentro eres más inseguro que un niño de tres años y eso, es aún más patético.

—Oye, yo no soy el que está aquí fingiendo toda esta farsa para tratar de darle lástima, ¿sí?

—¿Y qué? Piensas decirle a tu hermanita que nada de lo que le dije es cierto. ¿Tan desesperado estás por su atención que me ves como una amenaza? La verdad es que si no fuera así no te molestaría un poco de sana competencia.

—Sana competencia mis bolas.

—¿Tienes miedo de que de verdad pueda llegar a gustarle, no es así?

Hans entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

—Primero que nada, ella no es mi hermanita, que te quede claro. Segundo, Elsa siempre me va a preferir a mí y no solamente porque yo tengo algo entre las piernas que tú no—Aurora hizo un gesto de desagrado—, sino también porque yo la entiendo. Compartimos más de lo que tú piensas.

—Sí, ya ella me dijo que lo de ustedes no era nada serio, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que mencionó la otra vez? Ah sí… "que solo estaban pasando el rato". Eso a mi parecer, es luz verde para intentar.

—Vas a quedar como una estúpida cuando ella te rechace.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—No te voy a privar del intento, quiero estar en primera fila cuando hagas el ridículo rubiecita de quinta.

—Eso es algo que está por verse, marica.

Una serie de pasos detuvo su conversación haciendo que tan solo se miraran fijamente, en un silencioso desafío. Elsa regresó a la sala de estar y los miró de manera interrogante, alertada por la expresión de sus rostros.

—¿Sucede algo aquí?—inquirió.

—Le estaba diciendo a Hans que es un día genial para estar al aire libre—Aurora sonrió con dulzura al encararla—, hoy el cielo está muy bonito, ¿no crees? ¿Nos vamos?

Hans volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, lanzándole una mirada de velado desdén a su contrincante. La muchacha se creía muy lista pero si había alguien que supiera sobre como manipular a los demás era él, y no iba a dejar que se acercara a Elsa.

Después de esa cita de segunda, esa zorra iba a quedar muy mal y él se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

El pequeño parque hasta el que habían caminado estaba repleto de áreas verdes y era muy bonito, en especial por el hermoso rosedal hasta el que Aurora le había conducido, después de pasear un poco por el centro de la ciudad. Por petición de esta última se habían tomado algunas fotos, mientras Hans permanecía a un lado y miraba con expresión de asco la escena.

Antes de eso, la rubia le había mostrado un negocio _vintage_ en las calles del centro que de inmediato llamó su atención por todos las cosas antiguas que ofrecía y los ejemplares originales de libros que se podían conseguir allí. Con lo que a ella le encantaba leer.

Aurora muy amablemente le había comprado uno de las novelas que había estado hojeando, por más que ella le había insistido en que no era necesario. Se trataba de un ejemplar de Jane Austen en su idioma original, que aunque se veía algo raído por el tiempo le pareció un tesoro invaluable.

Casi inmediatamente después, Hans también había salido de la tienda con otro libro y un pequeño joyero que le había tendido sin decir una palabra. La mirada que le había dirigido a la muchacha de cabellos dorados fue desafiante.

Pero ella solo había sonreído. Siempre sonreía.

Ahora, mientras permanecía sentada en un banco para descansar después de una larga caminata, Elsa no podía evitar reparar en la actitud de ambos durante toda la cita.

¿Era su imaginación o entre esos dos las cosas se habían puesto más feas?

—Elsa—Aurora llegó junto a ella con una cono de helado de chocolate en la mano, que le tendió gentilmente—, te traje esto. Imaginé que tendrías calor.

—Yo también te compré uno—Hans apareció junto a la chica y le acercó otro cono del mismo sabor, con el doble de bolas de helado.

Aurora volteó a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Eh… no puedo comerme todo eso—la platinada se puso de pie de manera incómoda y hizo a un lado los postres suavemente—, ¿por qué no se los comen ustedes? Yo no tengo calor.

—Yo tampoco—Aurora recompuso su sonrisa y tiró el helado en un basurero cercano—, ¿rentamos unas bicicletas? ¡Hay que dar una vuelta por todo el parque!

Rápidamente se colgó del brazo de la rubia y la condujo hasta el sitio en donde se rentaban las bicis. El pelirrojo tiró su helado y fue detrás de ellas, con una mirada de lo más amenazante.

Después de pagarle al encargado, Elsa tomó una bicicleta de color azul y colocó la pequeña bolsa en donde traía sus regalos en la cesta.

Echó un vistazo a sus acompañantes, que hacían lo mismo.

—¡Alcáncenme más adelante!—exclamó, antes de ponerse a pedalear y alejarse a toda velocidad.

Aurora rió por lo bajo y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se volvió al colorado con una mueca exasperada, sujetando el manubrio de una bici roja. Hans, quien estaba a punto de montar la suya de color verde, la fulminó con sus pupilas.

—¡Mira idiota, ya me estás cansando! ¡Deja de sabotear mi cita con Elsa! ¡Has estado comportándote como un imbécil toda la tarde!

—¡Aún no he comenzado, oxigenada de mierda! ¡Entiende, ella no es gay!

—¡Vaya cretino resultaste ser!—la muchacha frunció los labios. Ese estúpido iba a echar todos sus planes a perder—Hay que resolver esto de una vez por todas.

Hans levantó una de sus cejas.

—Tres vueltas alrededor del parque. El primero que las complete podrá quedarse con Elsa.

—¡Ese reto es estúpido! No voy a competir contigo, tarada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te gane?

El cobrizo apretó los dientes y ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Si yo gano, vas a largarte y a dejar que estamos el resto de la tarde en paz.

—Y si yo gano nunca más vas a volver a acercarte a ella, ni para darle el saludo. ¡Y nada de espiarla por Facebook! ¿Entendiste, feminista de poca monta?

—¡Bien!—Aurora se montó en su bicicleta con decisión; no por nada había pedaleado en varias maratones antes—¡Te voy a dejar en ridículo, bestia!

—¡Quién va a quedar en ridículo eres tú, bruja de trasero plano!—la joven lo asesinó con los ojos, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! Le iba a enseñar.

Los dos salieron disparados en sus vehículos. Hans era fuerte al pedalear y muy veloz, pero tenía que admitir que su contrincante también dominaba bastante bien aquello. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando la vio adelantarse un poco, no se lo iba a permitir.

Pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente logró dejarla atrás, sintiendo la deliciosa satisfacción de la victoria temprana. Más adelante, Elsa conducía tranquilamente su bici sin percatarse de nada; eso hasta que ambos la rebasaron, poniendo todo su encono en vencer al otro.

Al doblar para dar la primera vuelta, el pelirrojo sintió un empujó en la llanta trasera y se volteó para encontrarse con que la chica le estaba pisando los talones y al parecer, quería derribarlo.

—¡Eh, que demonios! ¡Basta zorra, basta!

Aurora le dio otro empujón.

Con que esas tenían. Logró desestabilizarlo momentáneamente y se le adelantó, alzando orgullosamente su nariz.

Hans aferró de nuevo el manubrio y retomó la carrera. Ya no iba a ser más caballeroso.

Cuando logró alcanzarla en un camino flanqueado por árboles y cercano a una fuente, ambos pedaleaban en paralelo y él aprovecho para empujarla con el hombro, haciendo que se tambaleara. Ella logró mantener el equilibrio y le devolvió el empujón con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos comenzaron a espolearse tratando de hacer caer al otro de la bici.

En cuanto llegaron al lado de la fuente, Hans arremetió de nuevo contra ella con tan mala suerte, que por fin la hizo caer dentro de las aguas de la misma, salpicando todo a su alrededor de manera estrepitosa.

" _Oh, mierda"_ , pensó para sus adentros. Ahora sí que se había pasado, empujar a una chica al agua de esa manera estaba mal, por más que ella hubiera comenzado aquello.

Miró a su alrededor nervioso, donde varias personas observaban atónitas. ¿Y si alguien lo había grabado?

Dubitativamente se acercó hasta la fuente, en donde la muchacha hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

—Oye… oye, ¿estás bien?

Aurora estaba completamente empapada. Su impecable cola de caballo se había soltado y ahora, parte de su melena empapada le caía encima de la cara. Su mano buscó a tientas un lugar donde apoyarse y le tendió la suya para ayudarla a salir. La rubia la tomó y entonces tiró de él para arrastrarlo al agua, en donde cayó casi con el mismo estrepito que ella.

Ante la mirada atónita del resto de las personas, ambos empezaron a chapotear y a decirse todo tipo de improperios, hasta que el sonido de otra bicicleta llegando los alertó.

Elsa desmontó del vehículo y lo arrojó a un lado, mirándolos altivamente y con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos! ¡Esta cita es un asco!—reclamó enojada.

—Elsa, ¡él me empujó! ¡Iba pedaleando como si nada y de pronto comenzó a atacarme!—la voz de la rubia en la fuente se escuchaba quebrada y angustiada.

—¡No! ¡No ibas pedaleando como si nada! ¡Estabas tratando de tirarlo de la bicicleta mientras él hacía lo mismo! ¡¿En serio creen que no los vi?!

Sus acompañantes la observaron sorprendidos.

—¡Estoy harta de su estúpida competencia! ¡Tú!—miró a Aurora—¡Creí que eras una buena persona y que de verdad podíamos ser amigas, pero ya me doy cuenta de que solo eres una caprichosa! ¡Entiéndelo, no me gustas! ¡Y tú!—miró a Hans—¡Ya estoy cansada de tus estúpidos celos! ¡Siempre quieres que todo gire a tu alrededor! ¡Siempre me pones en ridículo! ¡Nunca vas a madurar!

La platinada los congeló con la mirada.

—¡Me largo a casa yo sola! ¡Y quédense con sus tontos obsequios!—chilló, antes de alejarse a toda prisa de ahí.

Ellos inmediatamente salieron de la fuente.

—¡Elsa espera, por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, sabandija?! ¡Vuelve!

—¡No era mi intención Elsa, te lo juro!

—¡¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?! ¡¿Elsa?! ¡Elsa, no empieces a correr! ¡No corras! ¡Maldición, no corras!

La aludida no hizo caso de los gritos que resonaban detrás suyo y comenzó a correr, saliendo del parque sin mirar atrás. Únicamente quería encontrar un taxi para dejar atrás esa cita de locos. Quería estar sola.

Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Odiaba ser el centro de la atención y sobretodo, verse en medio de una absurda competencia. Ella era una persona que podía decidir y pensar sin que nadie interviniera con eso, ¿por qué esos tontos no lo comprendían? Los aborrecía y en especial a Hans.

Siempre quería que todo se tratara de él.

Sin prestar atención al tráfico que inundaba la calle, se aprestó a cruzar para alejarse lo más que pudiera de las voces que gritaban tras ella.

—¡ELSA!—el grito asustado de su hermanastro la hizo reaccionar para darse cuenta con terror, que se encontraba en medio de la calle y un auto estaba a punto de impactarla.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de cerrar los ojos. Dos manos grandes la empujaron y la hicieron caer sobre el asfalto, apartándola del camino. El vehículo colisionó contra otro cuerpo, que se dobló contra el capo del mismo y luego rodó hasta el suelo violentamente.

Cuando Elsa pudo incorporarse y mirar hacia atrás, el corazón le latía agitadamente y un sentimiento de pavor le brotó del pecho.

Sus ojos se posaron con desesperación en el pelirrojo ya yacía en el piso.

—¡HANS!—aterrorizada se precipitó junto a él, mirando con desesperación el hilillo de sangre que brotaba por una de las sienes del cobrizo, quien de milagro todavía estaba consciente.

Elsa poso una mano en su mejilla sin atreverse a moverlo, en tanto la gente se congregaba a su alrededor.

—¡Tranquilo, vas a estar bien! ¡Por favor, vas a estar bien! ¡Yo estoy contigo!—las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

El muchacho había cerrado sus ojos, pero se quejaba de dolor y temblaba de manera incontrolable.

Ella se preguntó entonces si lo que acababa de suceder no sería una pesadilla.

* * *

Apesadumbrada, Elsa trató de contener las lágrimas mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en su regazo. La sala de espera del hospital estaba llena con los murmullos de quienes aguardaban a sus seres queridos y de los médicos que iban de un lugar a otro, y por Dios que esos sonidos no hacían más que aumentar su ansiedad.

Hacía más de media hora que habían ingresado a Hans para que fuera atendido y hasta ahora nadie había salido a darles razón sobre él. Sus padres se encontraban haciendo el papeleo correspondiente en recepción y ella, que se había negado a moverse de ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento era capaz de salir corriendo para ir y buscarlo por todo el hospital.

Sentada en el pulcro sofá frente a ella, una apenada Aurora le dirigió una mirada azorada. Sus ropas todavía estaban húmedas por al chapuzón que se había dado en la fuente, pero no prestaba atención a eso. Quería decir algo para consolarla pero después de lo que había sucedido, no le salían las palabras.

Por alguna razón se sentía muy culpable.

Luego del horrible accidente que Hans había sufrido por salvar a la albina, apenas y había atinado a tomar su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia y luego a su tía. Las manos le temblaban tanto, que había sido un milagro haber marcado los números.

Y los gritos y lloriqueos de la otra chica habían sido lo más desgarrador.

Una mano masculina se posó en el delgado hombro de Elsa, dándole un apretoncito afectuoso.

—Tranquilízate amiguita, todo va a salir bien—sentado a su lado, Eugene trató de calmarla—, ya verás que nuestro principillo no tiene nada. Ese pelirrojo tiene la cabeza tan dura que es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

La platinada lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

—¡Es que es mi culpa, no debí correr! ¡Si le pasa algo, yo no…!

—Hey, ¿quién dijo que le va a pasar algo? Tranquila Els, ni siquiera estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajeron aquí. Todo va a estar bajo control, créeme.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Es que no debí de ser tan dura con él! ¡Le dije tantas cosas malas!—la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos y liberó un pequeño sollozo, en tanto el castaño le palmeaba la espalda.

Aurora se sintió pésima al verla así, jamás había tenido la intención de que las cosas llegaran a tanto. Suspiró, después de eso, lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse con su hermanastro por ser tan inmadura.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron con pena por un momento en Elsa y luego fueron hasta su acompañante, quien le devolvió la vista con curiosidad.

—Oye—Aurora frunció levemente el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo—, yo a ti te conozco… ¿no eres ese chico que hace cortometrajes para Youtube?

—¡Eh, pues sí chica, ese soy yo! ¡Flynn Rider!—Eugene sonrió con su acostumbrada vanidad—¿Eres fan de mi canal? ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

—No—la rubia aumentó su ceño fruncido—, mi exnovio es a quien le encantan tus vídeos. Yo en lo personal, creo que tu trabajo es falto de sensibilidad y una verdadera oda al machismo.

—Yo hago cortometrajes de terror y bromas, ¿qué tiene eso de machista?

Aurora bufó y se cruzó de brazos y piernas desviando su mirada. Su tía ingresó a la sala de estar con pasos apresurados y un semblante nervioso.

—¡Oh querida, que bueno que estás bien! ¡Vine corriendo en cuanto me llamaste!—la mujer envolvió con sus brazos a la joven—¡Creí que te había pasado algo, cariño! Como comprenderás tuve que avisarle de esto a tu padre por si las dudas. Le deje un recado con su secretaria.

—¿Cómo dice?—Elsa levantó la cara de entre sus manos y miró a la mujer con sorpresa.

—Ya sabes como es él, pajarita. Seguramente va a regañarte por el accidente… y a mí también por dejarte salir de nuevo.

Aurora se quedó lívida. El timbre de un teléfono resonó de repente y Flora se apresuró a buscar en su bolso, aún más nerviosa que antes.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma—miró la pantalla del móvil con sorpresa—, es tu padre querida, seguro que ya se enteró de todo.

La aludida tomó el teléfono bruscamente y lo contestó con sus facciones crispadas.

—¡¿Qué, papá?! ¡¿Qué?!—las pupilas azules de Aurora despidieron chispas al hablar. Al otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina y alterada podía distinguirse—¡Oh, así que ahora te acuerdas de que tienes una hija! ¡Pero no pensaste en eso cuando me enviaste lejos de casa! ¡Hombre desnaturalizado y ruin!—el mencionado gritó por el altavoz—¡No, tú cierra la boca!... ¡Tú!... ¡Tú cierra la boca, anciano!

Eugene y Elsa observaron a la joven con asombro. La tía Flora los miró y les sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, como si lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera de lo más normal.

—¡Eres igual a todos los hombres, no tienes alma, tú… engendro egoísta! ¡Mal padre!—las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a mirar a Aurora, alertados por sus exclamaciones—¡No me importa tu reunión de negocios! ¡Maldición papá, nunca tienes tiempo para mí!—la voz que hablaba por el móvil se escuchó aún más exaltada, aunque apenas y pudieran distinguir lo que decía—¡Pues que se joda! ¡No sería la primera vez!... ¡No, no metas a mamá en esto, no te atrevas a meterla!—su delgada mano se cerró en un puño que descargó contra el asiento del sofá—¡Pues tú también te puedes ir al infierno, bastardo sin corazón!... ¡No, no, no, tú vete al infierno!... ¡Tú vete al infierno!... ¡Voy a escaparme de casa y a merodear sin rumbo hasta que un auto me arrolle como a una vagabunda! ¡¿Eso te haría feliz, verdad papá?! ¡Oh, claro que te haría feliz! ¡Librarte al fin de la carga que tienes por hija! ¡Perdón por no ser un varón como siempre quisiste! ¡Perdón por no ser un hombre de mierda como tú!—el rostro de Aurora se tornó rojo de la furia y entonces gritó sobresaltando a todos—¡Te odio, papá! ¡Te odio con todo mi ser!

—Muy bien princesita mía, suficiente charla de padre e hija por hoy—la tía Flora le quitó el móvil sin borrar su bondadosa sonrisa y colgó—, vayamos a casa para dejar en paz a estas buenas personas. Tu tía te preparará una rica taza de té y luego tomarás una siesta… una muy larga.

—¿Por qué tu respuesta para todo lo que hago es tener que sedarme? ¡Ya no tengo tres años!—replicó Aurora frunciendo los labios.

—Pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeñita especial, y como tal sé muy bien que cada vez que hablas con papá te pones un poquitito alterada—Flora le tocó la punta de la nariz—, dormir un rato te hará muy bien, mi bella durmiente.

—¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero hablar con papá!

—Y estoy segura de que él también quiere hablar contigo, dulzura. Pero eso será después de tu siesta—la mujer la tomó del brazo y se volvió hacia Elsa y Eugene—, buenas tardes, jóvenes. Buenas tardes a todos—se despidió tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas molestas y perturbadas que los demás le lanzaban tanto a ella como a su sobrina.

Ambas desaparecieron por la salida de la sala de espera, con Aurora todavía renegando.

—Amiga, esa chica está muy mal del cerebro. ¡Qué mierda!—exclamó el moreno, todavía observando el lugar por donde la muchacha había desaparecido con extrañeza.

Elsa suspiró exasperada y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Al principio de verdad había pensado que la joven era una chica amable a pesar de todo, le había tenido lástima… ¿y ahora resultaba que todo lo que le había dicho eran mentiras? Nunca antes se había sentido tanto como una perdedora.

—Soy una estúpida.

—Eh, no digas eso Elsie. Tranquila.

Un médico salió entonces preguntando por los familiares de Hans. Ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre para ir a la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo en tanto él iba a hablar con su padre.

Lo encontraron dentro del dormitorio de paredes blancas y tendido en una cama reclinable, con el brazo sujeto en un cabestrillo y varias gasas y banditas departidas por todas partes de su cuerpo, bajo la bata de hospital. Un enorme crespón yacía a un costado de su cabeza, cubriendo la enorme contusión que había recibido allí y tenía un ojo morado y un raspón en la mejilla.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón al mirarlo. Le pareció que nunca antes lo había visto tan indefenso y herido. Y todo era por su causa.

—¡Viejo, pero que demonios!—Eugene lo miró alarmado—¡Mírate como estás! Amigo, tu brazo, tu cara… mierda Hansy, vas a tener que demandar a ese conductor, ¿eh?

—Cállate, hippie—le espetó Hans fulminándolo con la mirada.

No estaba de humor para escuchar las tonterías de ese vago.

—Bueno, al menos estás lo suficientemente bien como para insultarme, eso es una buena señal—dijo Eugene y luego se aprestó a pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la blonda—, ¡te lo dije, amiguita! Está casi como nuevo. Un cuerpo hecho mierda, ¡pero con el mismo sarcasmo y actitud hostil hacia el mundo!

—Te voy a patear el culo en cuanto salga de aquí, idiota.

—Eso Hansy, eso, piensa positivo y saldrás de aquí muy pronto. Eso es bueno para ti, viejo.

El colorado hizo ademán de moverse y lanzó un quejido, lo cual los alarmó y les hizo acercarse a él para contenerlo.

—Eh, despacio amigo, despacio, demonios ¿cuál es la prisa?

—Me duele todo.

—Obvio viejo, un coche te embistió. Caramba, te pudo haber ido peor si lo piensas—Eugene le esponjó la almohada con las manos y lo ayudó a acomodarse mejor—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Agua. De limón. Con burbujas.

—Enseguida vuelvo—el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta y los miró antes de salir, de modo divertido y apuntándolos con el índice—, no vayan a hacer nada indebido mientras no estoy, ¿eh?

Elsa se ruborizó y frunció el ceño al tiempo que lo veía marcharse.

—¡Y mejor que esté fría, hippie!—Hans le gritó cuando salió al pasillo y luego miró a la platinada—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces allí? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

La joven se llevó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, azorada.

—¿No vas a hacerme notar lo estúpido que fui a esta vez o a seguir reclamándome por lo del parque? Vamos sabandija, quiero terminar de una vez con esto…

Sin previo aviso, Elsa se volvió a acercar a él y delicadamente le echó los brazos al cuello, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Qué… qué demonios…?—el pelirrojo se quedó anonadado, el mal humor desvaneciéndose por completo de su rostro.

—¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!—lo riñó, con la voz ahogada—¡¿Sabes cuánto miedo pasé temiendo que te sucediera algo malo?! ¡Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que te estuvieras grave, de que no despertaras…!—un ligero sollozo brotó de la garganta de la muchacha, haciendo que su corazón latiera con violencia—¡Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, Hans! ¡Me moriría si te pasa algo!

Mientras las lágrimas tibias de su hermanastra le mojaban el cuello e iban a perderse en la bata que traía puesto, el tiempo pareció detenerse para el aludido. Su respuesta se escuchó, queda y lívida, junto al oído de la jovencita.

—Yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti.

Elsa se apartó ligeramente de él para mirarlo a la cara.

—No podía permitir que nada te sucediera, Elsa. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Actúe sin pensar.

—¡Eres un tonto!—la albina le dio una pequeña e indolora palmada en el hombro—¡No necesito que te arriesgues por mí! ¡Ese maldito auto pudo matarte!

—O a ti.

—¡Tonto!—repitió ella y enseguida estampó sus labios de manera brusca con los suyos, dándole un beso casto e impetuoso—¡Más te vale que no vuelvas a darme un susto como este, ¿entiendes?! ¡Maldita sea, Hans! ¡Tú siempre quieres sacarme de quicio, estúpido y exasperante hombre!

Hans aferró su mandíbula con la mano que no colgaba del cabestrillo y la acercó a él violentamente, dejando que sus bocas se encontraran una vez más y capturando la suya de manera hambrienta.

Se besaron ávidamente y con furia contenida. Elsa mordió insistentemente su labio inferior y después, el metió la lengua entre sus belfos, haciendo presión con sus dedos a ambos lados de su barbilla mientras las manos de ella se cerraban en torno a su pelo. El beso se extendió por largos minutos, olvidándose ambos por completo de que en cualquier momento podría entrar el médico, una enfermera, sus padres o por supuesto, Eugene, que de seguro ya venía de regreso.

En ese instante solo querían disfrutar al otro como no lo habían hecho en horas. Habían pasado por tanto esa tarde.

Elsa se despegó de sus labios con la respiración agitada. Un pequeño rastro de saliva marcaba las bocas de ambos, hinchadas y humedecidas. Cuando lo miró, con el pelo revuelto, ese cardenal en el ojo y la mirada cansada y turbada por su cercanía, supo que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible hasta que se recuperara.

Cuidarlo como él había cuidado de ella hasta ahora.

—En serio, mejor no vuelvas a hacer algo así Hans. Por favor, no sabes la angustia que pasé—murmuró.

—No puedo prometerte nada. ¿No lo ves?—el colorado deslizó suavemente su mano por una de sus mejillas—Haría lo fuera para protegerte.

—Hans—la blonda suspiró su nombre conmovida.

¿Qué era lo que tenía él que cada día parecía meterse más profundo en su corazón, a pesar de toda su arrogancia y su manera de ser? No lo comprendía.

—Será mejor que descanses—Elsa se acercó una vez más para besarle la frente—, vas a tener que estar muy tranquilo si quieres salir pronto de aquí. No te preocupes—sus dedos le acariciaron el pelo rojo que caía sobre su frente—, yo te cuidaré.

Y en ese momento, al mirarla frente a si, él supo que sí, que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

* * *

Elsa terminó de cerrar la caja registradora con llave y colocó esta debajo de una de las máquinas de helado, antes de prepararse para salir de la heladería. Tenía prisa por llegar al hospital para ver como se sentía su hermanastro, quien tendría que permanecer una semana más en reposo. Era insoportable saberlo ahí y no en casa, como siempre, pero sabía que no podía quejarse.

De camino allá, pasaría a comprarle un par de los cupcakes de limón que tanto le gustaban y quizá uno de chocolate para ella. En la clínica tenían que cuidarse demasiado las espaldas para no ser evidentes ante nadie; pero bien podía explicar su actitud con mero agradecimiento.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y volteó para ver como una chica de cabellera doraba entraba. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Oh no, no, no, por favor—bufó mientras Aurora se acercaba a la barra con una sonrisa de chica buena que a esas alturas, ya empezaba a ponerla nerviosa—, ¡no! Oye, si vienes a chantajearme de nuevo con alguna cita loca o algo, voy a tener que…

—Hey, tranquila—la muchacha le hizo un ademán con las manos para que se calmara—, no estoy aquí para eso, ¿sí? Después de lo del sábado ya me quedó muy claro que no tengo oportunidad contigo.

Elsa frunció el ceño ligeramente, esperando que eso fuera cierto.

—Es una lástima, realmente me pareces una chica muy bonita, pero bueno, cuando no hay química pues no la hay—Aurora colocó las manos tras su espalda y la miró con inocencia—, yo en realidad venía a disculparme contigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculparte?—la platinada relajó su expresión.

—Así es, por chantajearte un poquito y todo eso, realmente no tenía malas intenciones ¿sabes? Es solo que… no sé, estoy acostumbrada a esforzarme por lo que quiero, supongo.

—Hum—Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora que ya me quedó claro que no tienes esas inclinaciones, espero que al menos podamos ser amigas. Realmente eres una persona muy dulce y siento mucho todo lo que hice—repuso la otra con amabilidad.

—Creo que no es conmigo con quien tendrías que disculparte—dijo la albina con seriedad.

La expresión de Aurora se tornó incómoda.

—Ya lo sé—aceptó y dio un largo suspiro—, ¿cómo se encuentra, Hans? ¿Está bien?

Elsa la analizó un par de segundos más antes de responder. Parecía sinceramente preocupada.

—Está mejor, el accidente no fue nada grave. Aunque sí tendrá que guardar reposo por algunos días. Tiene un brazo roto y muchas contusiones.

—De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención que le ocurriera algo así—se lamentó Aurora—, estaba pensando en visitarlo personalmente para pedirle una disculpa. Reconozco que mi comportamiento en nuestra cita fue… muy inmaduro. ¿Crees que acepte verme?

—En realidad no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—Lo presentía—la chica sonrió de lado y metió la mano en el bolso que le colgaba del hombro—, bueno, entonces tal vez quieras darle esto de mi parte. Como una ofrenda de paz.

Le extendió una pequeña caja cuidadosamente cerrada, que Elsa tomó con precaución.

—Son galletas, mi tía Flora las hizo—explicó la rubia disipando todas sus sospechas—, le pareció que sería una buena idea para disculparme. Ojalá no sea alérgico a la canela ni nada de eso, no me gustaría que me culpe de querer intoxicarlo—añadió con humor.

—Yo se las daré—repuso Elsa con frialdad.

Vio como la joven desviaba la miraba y jugueteaba con sus dedos encima de la barra.

—Sigues molesta por lo del sábado, ¿eh? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que me perdones en serio? Ya sabes, al principio la pasaste bien…

—Antes de que un auto atropellara a mi hermanastro, quieres decir y de que me enterará que todo lo que me dijiste, son puras mentiras—señaló Elsa—, sin mencionar que me encanta que dos personas me traten como un objeto. Creí que tú ibas en contra de eso.

—Ya, ya sé que me pasé. Lamento mucho haberte mentido, la relación con mi padre no es muy buena y no me gusta hablar de eso—la vio llevarse una mano a la nuca—. También siento haberme puesto pesada con tu hermanastro. Discúlpame Elsa, pero tienes que admitir que Hans saca de quicio a cualquiera—bueno, eso no tenía ni como discutírselo—, además debes comprender. A los dos nos gustas mucho; no digo que estuviera bien pelearnos como dos perros por un trozo de carne pero bueno… así es el amor…

—No exageres—la aludida se ruborizó intensamente.

—No es exageración, lo que él hizo por ti fue algo verdaderamente valiente, hasta a mí me sorprendió—dijo Aurora—, tengo que aceptar que detrás de esa fachada de niño consentido y egoísta que tiene, realmente se preocupa mucho por ti. Y yo puedo respetar eso. Y también el hecho de que… bueno, de que a ti te van más los chicos. Ahora entiendo porque estás enamorada de él.

—¿Disculpa?—Elsa levantó una de sus cejas.

—Bueno sí, ya sabes, al principio no tenía idea de que era lo que veías en él; no pareces alguien que se deje llevar por la apariencia. Y fuera de eso, Hans es un idiota manipulador con complejo de príncipe que piensa que todo el mundo debe besarle el trasero—explicó la muchacha rodando los ojos—, no podía creer que alguien tan centrada como tú se fijara en él. Pero supongo que lo que dicen acerca de que no escoges a quien quieres es verdad. Y si ustedes tienen algo serio no me quiero interponer.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Hans—dijo la albina firmemente—, nosotros solo pasamos el rato. No nos queremos, solo nos gustamos. ¡Ni siquiera hemos dejado de discutir a menudo!

Aurora la miró atónita por un momento y luego volvió a sonreír, como si supiera algo que ella no.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?—inquirió—Después de lo que vi a mí me pareció algo muy distinto. Y no hablo solo del accidente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Elsa arrugó su frente con suspicacia.

—Me refiero a que debí verlo antes. La manera en que lo miras, hasta cuando estás enojada con él y el modo en el que te preocupaste cuando lo golpeó aquel auto…

—Bueno, eso era obvio, ¿no lo crees? No iba a ser como que me quedara tan tranquila por algo así. Es solo una cuestión de… de familia.

—Puede ser—Aurora adoptó una postura pensativa—, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que tú sientes algo muy fuerte por él. Estas cosas suceden aunque no lo quieras. Solía sentir lo mismo por mi novio antes de separarnos. Al principio yo también estaba muy enamorada.

—No, yo no… yo no siento cosas por él—refutó la platinada dubitativamente, apartando la mirada de su acompañante—. Es un cretino por el que jamás sentiría nada que no fuera más allá de una atracción física. Eso es todo.

No podía estar enamorada de Hans. Ese sería sin duda el peor de sus errores, estando consciente de que él no sentía lo mismo, se lo había dejado claro muchas veces.

Ella solo le gustaba por su físico, por el trato fácil que tenían para calmar sus hormonas.

No había cabida entre ellos para tener algo serio.

—Ay Elsa—Aurora rió por lo bajo al contemplarla—, eres muy inteligente pero sigues siendo muy ingenua para ciertas cosas, ¿sabes? Tú quieres a Hans, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta. O más bien te cuesta aceptarlo. Lo entiendo, es un tipo difícil—se encogió de hombros—, pero si de algo sirve, estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti. Así que no deberías tener miedo.

Mientras la mencionada ponía una expresión confundida, avanzó hasta la puerta y antes de salir, la miró por sobre su hombro.

—Piénsalo, tal vez puedan tener algo más bonito que solo salir a escondidas. Prometo que ya no intervendré—rió por lo bajo—, no se te olvide darle esas galletas ¿vale?

Se alejó definitivamente del local, dejando tras de sí a una rubia muy confundida.

Elsa frunció su entrecejo, preocupada y fijo sus ojos azules en la caja que le había entregado, pensando profundamente en sus palabras.

" _Tú quieres a Hans"._

¿Era eso lo que definía la sensación de sentir acelerarse su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, o las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago cuando la besaba? ¿Se debía a eso y no solamente a algo físico?

Mientras ella se hacía todas estas preguntas, no pudo dejar de sentirse como si realmente se hubiera equivocado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Jelouuuu, hermosas personitas de Fanfiction. El capítulo de hoy fue bastante loco pero como ven, Elsa acaba de tener una súper revelación. Ay, el amor. :3

Un poco de angustia de vez en cuando no está mal para abrirle los ojos a la niña y como ya se ha visto, Hans es capaz de hacer todo con ella, aunque se pase de tarado. ¿No es un amor? *w*

Continuamos con la mezcla de personajes, como ven este episodio estuvo lleno de referencias a "La Bella Durmiente" y salió una de las madrinas de Aurora, (esas mugrosas hadas siempre me cayeron mal por cierto, excepto la gordita Primavera) y después de adaptarlo todo a una era moderna, confío en que se entienda un poco más el porque de su forma de ser en este fic. Si vieron "Maléfica" se habrán dado cuenta de que su padre no era una buena persona, (vamos, que mandar a tu única hija a vivir lejos no habla muy bien de ti xD), así que quise basarme un poco en ese hecho para describir su pésima relación y la aversión de la rubia hacia los hombres. Sí, me tomé demasiadas licencias al escribir, espero que a Mickey no le de un infarto. LOL

En fin, vamos a los anónimos.

 _Ana briefs_ : No, la verdad que DBZ no era lo mío. Creo que todas se sorprendieron de que Hans haya resultado ser más inocente de lo que aparentaba. No sé, para mí tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta su trasfondo. xD ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de este avance!

 _Guest_ : Muchas gracias por comentar y por decir que no te molesta desvelarte. xD Hoy actualicé más temprano para evitarte eso (sí es que vives en México, claro, si no a lo mejor te sigue tocando desvelarte o leer el lunes LOL).

 _Ari_ : Awwww, saludos costarricenses, mil gracias chiquilla. :3 Sí, Hns y Elsa de verdad están hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de que choquen constantemente. Ellos ya lo saben pero se hacen los locos y así los amamos. Pero pronto, muy pronto nos darán algunas sorpresas. ;D

 _SamanTha_ : A mí también me gusta "El Origen de los Guardianes", (sí, a mis veintitantos años todavía no puedo superar la emoción de ver películas animadas xD), cuando salió amé que no fuera la típica película navideña melosa, con Santa siendo un pusilánime y todo eso. Sin embargo, no puedo entusiasmarme con Jack Frost del mismo modo que lo hago con Hans u otros personajes; a él le hace falta ese algo que solo el pelirrojo tiene con su retorcida forma de ser. Por eso también soy 100% Team Helsa. Y bueno, muy feliz de que te hayas divertido con todas las sorpresas del capítulo anterior, para que conste, Anna no aplica las mismas técnicas que uso con Gothel con su suegra, la señora Bulda es una persona buena y paciente. xD El Helsa no tiene cura y yo encantada de empeorar tu adicción, ¡vamos a dominar al mundo! Ok, te presto mi muñeco inflable de Hans para que les des besitos. Vayamos a la casa de Punzie a armar una fiesta. x3

Calabacitas, estoy muy emocionada en este momento. Acabo de ver el tráiler de la nueva versión de "La Bella y la Bestia" con Emma Watson y es ¡simplemente perfecto! *o* ¿Alguien más lo ha visto y ha fangirleado tanto como yo? ¿Dónde está ese espíritu Disney? No sé, estoy eufórica de verdad, si no lo han visto, véanlo por lo que más quieran. :3

Nos leemos por aquí muy pronto, criaturas. Díganme que les pareció el capítulo de hoy y que se esperan para el siguiente. ;)


	25. Reencuentro

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **25**

 **Reencuentro**

* * *

Estar en el hospital era una mierda. No solamente por el hecho de tener que pasarse horas postrado en una cama y la pésima comida que le habían servido al principio, (aunque por suerte, más tarde su madrastra se había encargado de llevarle sus comidas desde casa a diario), sino también porque lo quisiera o no, había visitas que se veía obligado a recibir y podían ser de lo más inconvenientes.

Justo como la que tenía en ese instante.

—¡Listo! ¡Ahora tu yeso es una hermosa obra de arte!—Rapunzel sonrió satisfecha al terminar de decorar el vendaje que le inmovilizaba el brazo debajo del cabestrillo—. ¿Qué te parece?

La castaña se había pasado la última media hora pintándolo con sus acuarelas de colores y ahora, la escayola lucía un colorido paisaje abstracto de flores, estrellas y demás cosas que no quería ni esforzarse en reconocer.

Hans frunció el ceño al observar el dibujo, todavía un poco húmedo a causa de las pinturas.

—Parece como si un drogadicto con sobredosis hubiera venido a mearme el brazo—respondió seriamente.

—¡De nada!

—Esta cosa es lo más gay que he tenido puesto jamás y cuando el doctor me la quite, voy a tirarla en alguna alcantarilla.

—Oye viejo, no te escuché quejarte mucho mientras Punzie te brindaba un poco de su arte—objetó Eugene, sentado al otro lado de la cama con su cámara en mano.

—Sí lo hice, le dije cinco veces que no quería que me hiciera nada y solo decidió ignorarme. Ahora esta cosa que tengo en el brazo se ve mucho más ridícula. ¿Y por qué estás grabando esto? Solamente estoy acostado quejándome.

—Tu proceso de recuperación es fascinante, amigo.

—Eres un jodido raro, muero por salir de aquí para ya no tener que aguantar sus visitas.

—Pfff, ¡a ti te encantan nuestras visitas! No mientas—la castaña sacó a su camaleón de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de su cabeza.

—Quítame a este animal de encima. ¿Cómo carajos lo metiste aquí?

—Aww Hansy, te ves tan tierno en este momento.

—Agh, en serio estoy harto de ustedes dos. Voy a escaparme de este maldito hospital.

—Claro que sí, campeón—Rapunzel le pico una mejilla con su dedo índice y luego repitió la misma acción en el resto de su rostro mientras hacía ruidos graciosos.

—Basta, ¡basta! ¡Maldición, dile a esta hippie que se calme!

—Vamos viejo, relájate un poco, no te vas a recuperar si continúas con esa actitud de mierda—le dijo Eugene, levantándose e imitando a la muchacha.

—Sí, antes eras más divertido.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme, malditos vagabundos!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás de ellos dejando ver a Idun, quien ingresó observando un poco sorprendida la escena.

—No sabía que tenías visitas, cielo—comentó, mirando con curiosidad y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo intentó relajar su semblante, cosa que no era sencilla con aquel camaleón caminándole entre el cuero cabelludo.

—Oh, nosotros ya nos íbamos—anunció Rapunzel recogiendo a su mascota y poniéndola de vuelta en su bolsillo—, solo pasamos rápido a visitar a Hans, se nota que está muy aburrido aquí. En fin, ¡nos vemos lueguito!

—Recupérate pronto, viejo. La casa está muy sola sin ti.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras los veía salir de la habitación, ocultando lo aliviado que se sentía de que por sin lo dejaran. Ese par se ponía muy intenso especialmente con él, como si fuera alguna especie de imán para hippies o algo por el estilo.

Su madrastra le sonrió amablemente y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? El doctor dice que la has pasado un poco mal por las noches.

—Es por mi espalda, extraño un poco mi colchón. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí.

La castaña mujer coloco sobre la mesita de noche el enorme bolso que llevaba consigo y extrajo de ahí un par de recipientes, además de unos cuantos cubiertos que acomodó en una bandeja cercana.

—Te traje el almuerzo, todavía está caliente. Son tallarines con carne y queso mozarella—anunció ella destapando uno de los recipientes.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron al vislumbrar el apetitoso contenido. Sin duda aquello era mucho mejor que la comida del hospital, que ni por ser privado mejoraba en ese detalle. O tal vez él era muy exigente.

—En verdad te lo agradezco, no tenías porque molestarte.

—Por supuesto que sí. Después de lo que hiciste por Elsa, es lo menos que puedo hacer—dijo Idun ayudándolo a enderezarse para comer—, de no ser por ti tal vez ella pudo sufrir un accidente peor. Me angustia pensar en eso.

—A mí también—confesó el pelirrojo con seriedad—, yo… he llegado a quererla mucho—añadió en un murmullo.

Los grandes ojos de Idun se fijaron en él con algo de sorpresa y luego, la vio sonreír dulcemente de nuevo. Parecía muy enternecida por lo que había hecho.

—Mi hija también ha llegado a apreciarte bastante, aunque a veces no lo demuestre. Es por eso que me ayudó a preparar la comida de hoy; se veía muy ilusionada porque te gustara.

El corazón de Hans dio un vuelco al escucharla decir aquello. Imaginarse a la rubia haciendo cosas por él era… era lindo y le hacía experimentar una agradable calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía. No recordaba la última vez en que alguien realmente se había preocupado por él de esa forma.

Con más entusiasmo, hundió la cuchara en el tazón y comió el primer bocado, haciendo un gesto de gusto al probarlo.

—Está realmente bueno.

—Me alegro de que te guste, Elsa se pondrá muy feliz.

—Realmente ha mejorado mucho en la cocina.

—Eso también ha sido gracias a ti—Idun adquirió una pose pensativa—, pensar que al principio se resistió tanto a la idea de tener un hermanastro. Creo que al final el cambio ha resultado bien para todos… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hija tan feliz.

Hans la miró.

—Cuando tuve a Elsa era muy joven, siempre quise algo diferente para ella. Estábamos solo las dos y me entristecía un poco no poder brindarle una familia normal, aunque nunca me reclamara nada. Creció siendo tan callada y reservada que muchas veces me preocupé por tener que dejarla sola tanto tiempo—prosiguió—, hubiera querido darle una hermana o hermano, pero dada nuestra situación… en fin, me da gusto que ahora lo tenga—la mujer le devolvió la mirada con afecto—, es fácil ver que ambos se han tomado cariño como verdaderos hermanos.

El joven tragó pesado.

—Esa es la manera en que vi a Elsa desde el día en que la conocí… como a una hermana.

Si ella supiera que quería a Elsa como algo más que a una hermana, seguramente no le tendría tanta confianza. Si supiera las cosas que hacían a escondidas por los rincones o como la tocaba haciéndola gemir… por un breve instante, un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

Lo único malo de su relación clandestina era tener que mentirle a Idun, que era tan ingenua y tan buena persona. Una de las únicas a las que de hecho, le pesaba engañar.

Hace tiempo que sentía verdadero cariño por su madrastra, casi tanto como por su madre.

Haciendo a un lado sus remordimientos, se obligó a levantar las comisuras de sus labios al devolverle la mirada a la mujer y cuando ella desvió la conversación hacia temas más seguros, ese sentimiento se desvaneció lentamente.

* * *

La puerta se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de Elsa en el umbral, todavía ataviada con esos pequeños shorts que debía llevar al trabajo y sosteniendo entre sus delicadas manos una caja que le resultó conocida. Era de esa cafetería donde hacían los esponjosos pastelitos que tanto le gustaban.

La platinada le sonrió dulcemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y acudir a su lado.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?—le preguntó llegando junto a él.

—Podría estar mejor, pasarme todo el tiempo en esta habitación es una mierda… aunque la comida que me enviaste no estuvo nada mal.

—En serio me alegro de escuchar eso—Elsa le echó un vistazo al colorido diseño que ahora decoraba su brazo en recuperación y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Rapunzel estuvo aquí—respondió el joven, sin necesidad de que dijera nada—. No preguntes.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

La muchacha le besó la mejilla y acto seguido subió a la cama, sentándose en flor de loto y colocando la caja en medio de sus piernas para abrirla, revelando dos cupcakes de chocolate y otros dos con glaseado de limón. Tomó uno de estos últimos y lo llevó hasta la boca del pelirrojo, permitiendo que él saboreara la cobertura ácida con deleite.

—Si no salgo pronto de este maldito hospital y me siguen alimentando así, voy a acabar por subir de peso. No me muevo en todo el día.

—Je je je, te vas a poner gordo—Elsa lo vio fruncir el ceño, espantado ante tal posibilidad y movió el cupcake hacia su nariz para mancharle la punta—, imagínate eso.

—De ninguna manera, en cuanto salga de aquí voy a ir a correr todos los días hasta destrozarme los pies. Mierda, creo que ya hasta he empezado a acumular grasa.

—Pues será mejor que te des prisa, ¿eh?—la chica le pinchó el estómago con su dedo índice, picoteando unos inexistentes rollitos con afán de fastidiar.

—¡Ya basta!—Hans la retiró con un pequeño manotazo.

—Te vas a poner pachoncito como mi gato.

—Nunca seré como esa bola de pelos gorda, nunca.

—Sí, sí lo serás—volvió a picarle el vientre—, gordito.

—Basta.

—Estás muy renegón el día de hoy—alegó la muchacha mientras lo continuaba picando.

Hans apresó sus manos entre las suyas y tiró de ella hacia si, inclinándose hacia adelante para cubrirle la boca con la suya, sintiendo como se tensaba y luego se dejaba llevar por el beso.

Elsa se despegó de él suavemente.

—¿Y eso qué fue?

—No encontraba una manera mejor de callarte.

—Tiraste los cupcakes—dijo ella con un puchero, viendo como los pastelitos se hallaban desperdigados en la cama.

—En este momento me apetece probar algo diferente—el pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y volvió a besarla, encerrándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

La muchacha no opuso resistencia y se dejó sostener por él, sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo. Era increíble el control que Hans tenía sobre su persona y aún más que le permitiera tenerlo.

Definitivamente esos acercamientos la estaban afectando.

El beso se profundizo y sus lenguas se encontraron. Elsa suspiró entre sus labios, sintiendo el agradable sabor a limón que estos tenían. No podía imaginarse nada mejor que aquello.

El sonido de pasos por el pasillo los alertó de repente, haciendo que la chica se despegara bruscamente y se apresurara a bajar de la camilla, al tiempo que la puerta se abría dando paso a una persona.

Una joven enfermera de largo cabello castaño entró en la habitación y les dio las buenas tardes.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido nuestro paciente el día de hoy?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Tengo que darte tus medicamentos. Y también veremos como va ese brazo.

La enfermera se acercó a él con una sonrisa felina, metiéndole un par de pastillas a la boca y acercándole un vaso de agua para ayudarle a tragar. Su mano se mantuvo en la nuca del cobrizo, permitiéndose rozar algunos de sus cabellos antes de soltarlo.

—Ahora déjame revisar tu brazo, cariño. Creo que el yeso está haciendo bastante bien su trabajo—la mujer se inclinó sobre él sugestivamente para desatar el cabestrillo.

Elsa frunció el ceño y la miró con frialdad, creyendo que estaba siendo demasiado atenta con su hermanastro para su gusto. ¿Qué se creía para hablarle así? Debía llevarle por lo menos tres o cuatro años; la muy depredadora.

—Vaya, está sanando rápido—la enfermera apretó levemente el antebrazo de Hans y luego le sonrió—, es una suerte. Sería una lástima que un muchacho tan guapo como tú quedara con el más leve daño físico.

El aludido sonrió arrogantemente ante la lisonja.

—Se ve que eres muy resistente, ¿vas a ejercitarte?

—Solo salgo a correr.

—¿De veras?

Un sonoro carraspeo distrajo a la recién llegada, que se volvió para mirar a Elsa. La adolescente estaba de brazos cruzados y la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

—Creí que usted estaba aquí para atender a los pacientes, no para conversar con ellos—apunto la rubia de manera afilada, de manera que la enfermera pareció descolocada por un momento.

—Disculpe señorita, pero solo trataba de hacer sentir cómodo al paciente, ya sabe, ese es mi trabajo—la castaña le volvió a sonreír al colorado—. ¿Ustedes son familiares?

—Soy su novia—la chica respondió antes de que Hans pudiera decir una palabra—y no me parece que te tomes tantas confianzas al atenderlo, así que termina y haz el favor de marcharte. Estábamos conversando antes de que tú entraras.

La expresión sonriente de la enfermera se desvaneció al instante, como si le hubiera revelado algo decepcionante. Desde su lugar, Hans arqueó una ceja.

—Ya veo—la joven continúo revisando su brazo, esta vez mostrándose tensa—, yo… no lo sabía. Bueno, todo parece en orden—volvió a ponerle el cabestrillo—, mantén tu brazo quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando se incorporó para tomar las medicinas su mirada se cruzó con la de Elsa, quien todavía la observaba de manera glacial, por lo que frunció los labios y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Con permiso—se despidió cortantemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

La platinada bufó. Como si tuviera derecho a indignarse, la muy zorra. Todavía sentía como le hervía la sangre solo de recordar como tocaba y le hablaba a su hermanastro.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi novia?—la pregunta burlona de Hans la devolvió a la realidad.

Él la veía desde la cama con una de las comisuras de sus labios alzada y la ceja derecha en alto, del modo tan engreído que solía emplear para fastidiarla. La chica se sintió ruborizar.

—Solo le dije eso para que no se tomara tantas atribuciones. Se supone que las enfermeras están aquí para atender a los pacientes, no para comportarse como mujerzuelas.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Acaso estás celosa, copo de nieve?

El retintín socarrón de Hans le hizo arrugar frente. ¿Celosa ella? Ella no estaba celosa. No, ella jamás se permitía tener esas actitudes tan inseguras e infantiles.

Eso era cosa de Hans. Él podía hacer un escándalo por cuantas personas trataran de acercársele y todo eso, porque era un posesivo y un inmaduro, pero Elsa estaba muy por encima de eso. Y una muchacha como ella jamás, jamás se dejaría llevar por algo tan irracional como lo eran los celos…

—Es adorable verte tan molesta, ¿lo sabes?

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?

—No hay razón para que te pongas tan celosa, Elsa—el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo con perversidad—, tú siempre vas a ser mi favorita.

Liberó una risa sardónica y satisfecha. Dios, era tan genial que esa chiquilla recibiera una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Ahora sabría que sentía él cada vez que alguien se le acercaba con malas intenciones y la muy ingenua nunca quería escucharlo. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban encendidas y el brillo peligroso de sus ojos azules, en conjunto a su ceño fruncido, le daban un aspecto de lo más encantador.

Pensó que podría mirarla así todo el tiempo.

Elsa entornó los ojos y camino hacia él amenazadoramente. Acto seguido, llevo una mano hasta su oreja y se la pellizco fuertemente.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

La albina le tomó la otra mano con fuerza, cuando hizo ademán de hacer que lo soltara.

—Deja de hablar tantas estupideces, pareces un niñito de preescolar—Elsa le tironeó la oreja—, que sea la última vez que das semejante espectáculo con una mujer, y encima una mayor, ¡esa tipa es mayor que tú! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Oye, mierda, no es para tanto… ¡aughhhh!

—¡No creas que no vi como la mirabas! ¡Sucio pervertido!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ni siquiera la miré! ¡Solo estaba mirando mi brazo!

—¡No me contradigas! ¡Grosero!—Elsa jaloneó su oreja una vez más, como si estuviera riñendo a un niño—¡A mí no me importa si soy tu novia o no! Mientras continuemos con esto no vas a estar con otras chicas, ¡porque si no te mato! ¿Entendiste, playboy de cuarta?

—¡Sí, sí, que demonios! ¡Maldición!—Hans logró zafarse por fin de su mano y se frotó la oreja—Aghhh, me duele. Demonios niña, lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi culo. Sé que te encanta.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Cómete tu cupcake—la platinada recogió el pastelito a medio comer de entre las sábanas y antes de que pudiera alegar cualquier cosa, se lo metió en la boca y lo obligó a masticar, convirtiéndose aquello en una discusión llena de regaños y balbuceos.

Mientras trataba de no atragantarse con el postre e insultaba como podía a su hermanastra, Hans trató de no dejarse llevar mucho por el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, le había encantado verla celosa. Incluso le había gustado la escenita que le había montado después, con jalón de orejas y todo.

Elsa podía aparentar ser tan fría como el hielo pero en el fondo era de armas tomar y eso, hacía que sintiera nuevamente mariposas en el estómago.

Él nunca había sido de los que buscaran comprometerse con alguien, pero de pronto, la idea de tenerla como novia y no como una simple aventura no le parecía tan mala. En absoluto.

No cabía duda de que la situación lo había vuelto un blandengue.

—Joder, casi me ahogo con ese maldito cupcake.

—Qué bueno, para que aprendas a no andarte con payasadas. Cómete otro.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!—le metió el segundo cupcake entre los labios a la fuerza y de nuevo empezaron a forcejear.

Había cosas entre ellos que nunca iban a cambiar.

* * *

El tema de las visitas en el hospital no parecía acabarse nunca. Era como si de repente todos tuvieran la obligación de ver como se encontraba, pese a que lo único que quería era un momento de paz.

Claramente, las personas que estaban en su habitación en ese instante no tenían claro ese concepto.

—¡Cielos Hans! Ese auto sí que debió ser enorme, te ves muy jodido—Anna parloteaba como de costumbre, sin el más mínimo tacto o reflexión hacia la situación—, ¿es verdad que rodaste por el capo antes de caer en el suelo? ¿Y que luego te pasó por encima? ¿Cómo se sintió?

—Anna, deja de exagerar—la reprendió Kristoff, quien estaba parado a un lado de ella y al contrario de la colorada, no se veía en absoluto complacido de encontrarse ahí.

Sus pupilas ambarinas se cruzaron por un segundo con las de él, con expresión seria, antes de que el pelirrojo se volviera a la chica para responderle con sarcasmo.

—A ver, ¿y tú como crees que se siente ser golpeado por un auto? ¿Te gustaría hacer la prueba? ¿Eh?

—¿A ti te gustaría salir de aquí con los dos brazos rotos? Podemos hablarle a Punzie de una vez para que decore un segundo yeso con otro diseño marica—espetó el rubio amenazadoramente, empuñando una mano y envolviéndola con la otra.

Los dos se observaron de forma desafiante.

—Hombres, nunca saben hacer otra cosa que pelearse como los animales que son—Mérida, quien se hallaba justo al otro lado de su cama, se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y le dio un golpe en su hombro sano, haciéndolo quejarse—. ¡Y tú! ¿En qué estabas pensando al ponerte enfrente de ese maldito coche? ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

—¡Oye bruta, le vas a dislocar el hombro!—chilló Anna frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Tú cállate, trenzuda! ¡O también te doy lo tuyo!

—¡Pues ven acá y dámelo! Pero antes avísale a un doctor para que traigan otra camilla, ¡porque te voy a dejar convaleciente!—Anna formó dos puños con sus manos y moviéndolos como boxeador.

Kristoff la tomó de las muñecas y le hizo bajar ambos brazos, conteniéndola de ir hacia la otra muchacha.

—¡Bah! No vales la pena—Mérida le miró con desdén y luego se volvió nuevamente al cobrizo—, y a ti más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer otra tontería como esta. Porque si quieres romperte los huesos, de eso me puedo encargar yo—crujió sus nudillos—, pero a nadie le gustaría que echaras a perder ese cuerpecito de playboy barato que tienes. No hasta que te hagas viejo y te pongas irremediablemente flácido como el trasero de mi padre.

—Muchas gracias por ese comentario de mierda. Tú siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor—le espetó Hans con ironía.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Unas flores y una tarjeta para que te sientas bien?—Mérida le asestó un zape—Pues no, lo que hiciste fue bastante estúpido, que lo sepas.

—Ay, en serio eres una perra—dijo Anna frunciendo los labios—. Yo creo que lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, Hans. De no ser por ti, Elsa estaría aquí ahora mismo o quien sabe…

—Espero que esa Barbie al menos te haya dado las gracias—repuso la otra chica.

—No se hacen estas cosas para que te lo agradezcan, bruja. ¡Se hacen por cariño y desinterés! Solo alguien capaz de llevar a cabo un verdadero acto de amor sabe lo que es eso—Anna se cruzó de brazos—, pero que vas a saber tú si solo te la pasas lanzando flechas por ahí y golpeando gente.

—Awww, ternurita. ¿Sacaste eso de alguna película cursi de Disney? Porque suenas igual que una de sus patéticas princesas.

Anna bufó y rodó los ojos, optando por ignorarla.

—Como sea, la verdad es que queríamos pasar a verte antes pero ya sabes, el trabajo. Kristoff y yo estuvimos pensando en que podíamos traerte para que te sintieras mejor y coincidimos en que no hay mejor manera de recuperarse que disfrutando de algo dulce, así que te trajimos una caja de deliciosos chocolates, porque a todo el mundo le gustan los chocolates, ¿verdad Kristoff?

—Seee—respondió el blondo secamente.

Era obvio que si por él fuera, Hans bien podía haber caído en coma y ni siquiera se hubiera dado por enterado. Solo estaba allí por su novia.

—¿Y bien?—el colorado arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?—la pecosa parpadeó.

—Los chocolates, ¿dónde están?

—¡Oh, me los comí! Ay, es que era tan largo el camino al hospital que me dio hambre, ¡el transporte público se demora mucho!

Hans contuvo las ganas que tenía de levantarse para colgar de las trenzas a la joven. Era tan tonta, por Dios.

—Velo por el lado amable, principillo. No necesitas más calorías ahora que estás postrado en esa cama, sin poder mover el trasero. Tanta inactividad te va a poner fofo—Kristoff lo miró con socarronería—, aunque esos chocolates sí que estaban buenos.

—Oh sí, estaban riquísimos, estoy segura de que te habrían gustado.

Hans los fulminó con la mirada. En serio eran unos idiotas.

—Bueno, pues yo si te traje algo para que no te la pases tan mal aquí. Es tu bebida energética favorita—Mérida le extendió una lata alargada—, sabor a limón por supuesto.

—Compraste esa bebida barata en el dispensador que está en el pasillo—alegó Anna.

—Al menos yo no me la tomé en el camino, estúpida.

—¡Te voy a moler el trasero a golpes!—bramó Anna volviendo a empuñar sus manos y dando una patada en el suelo. Kristoff le dio un codazo y de repente pareció recordar algo—¡Oh, cierto! La madre de Kristoff también mandó algo para ti; es de su tienda, ¡tienen tantas cosas místicas e interesantes allí!—sacó de su bolsito una piedra de forma irregular y transparente—Es un cuarzo curativo. Sirve para purificar las energías y amplificar tus vibraciones para ponerte en sintonía con el universo, ¡apuesto a que no tardarás en sentirte mejor!

—A mí me parece solo una roca—dijo Hans.

—Es solo una roca, animal—repuso el rubio con obviedad—. Por alguna extraña razón mi madre quiso tener un detalle contigo, así que déjate de romper las bolas y acéptalo.

Hans lo fulminó con sus pupilas esmeraldas, en serio, ¿quién se creía que era ese grandulón para venir a hablarle así en sus narices? Si estuviera en condiciones le patearía el culo con facilidad… o bien, quizás no, considerando que Kristoff era mucho más fornido, pero sí podría darle uno o dos palos para que se dejara de joder.

—Puedes usarlo para detener tu puerta—sugirió Mérida mirando el cuarzo.

—Si serás idiota, esto no se usa para detener puertas—dijo Anna—, se supone que tiene que limpiar su aura. Así—movió la roca alrededor de Hans, como si estuviera esparciendo algo—, ya puedes sentir como purifica tu energía, ¿cierto?

—Ah sí, ya lo creo—dijo él siguiéndole la corriente.

Cuando estuviera en casa, dejaría arrumbada esa piedra en el rincón más olvidado de sus cajones y punto.

—¡Oh sí! Puedo sentir como la energía negativa en esta habitación se disipa poco a poco. Debería mover la piedra más para ese lado—Anna miró a Mérida con los ojos entrecerrados—, hay mucha negatividad desde allí.

—Aquí hay otra cosa para que disipes con tu piedra mágica, zorra—Mérida le mostró el dedo medio.

—Bueno ya cálmense, ¿por qué no pueden llevarse bien? Creí que las chicas eran un poco menos obvias con sus rivalidades—mencionó Kristoff.

—Pues yo no veo aquí a ninguna otra chica aparte de mí—dijo Anna haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Ya estuvo, trenzuda! ¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme a base de puños!

—Veremos quien le va enseñar a quien—Anna se puso en posición defensiva, lista para el ataque, antes de ser tomada del brazo por el blondo.

—Muy bien, suficiente de visitas por hoy. Vámonos Anna—dijo Kristoff—, hay que llegar a casa para darle un paseo a _Sven_. Recuerda que le prometimos sacarlo a caminar.

—Sí, eso enana, escóndete detrás del trasero rubio de tu novio. Como se ve que necesitas a un hombre para que te defienda.

—¡Al menos yo tengo novio, melenuda!

—¡Argh! ¡Maldita hobbit barata!

Hans intentó no reír al escuchar el insulto de su amiga. De vez en cuando, la escocesa soltaba unos comentarios muy chistosos para referirse a los demás.

—Vuélveme a decir así y te arranco esos pelos de guiñapo que tienes—amenazó la cobriza.

—Ya Anna, déjate de gritar—la atajó el pelirrojo—, estamos en el maldito hospital, por Dios. Vuelve a la aldea de los pitufos y déjame descansar, ¿vale?

—¿Cómo que la aldea de los pitufos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—la mencionada frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a la cadera.

—Quiere decir que eres insignificante, del tamaño de una hormiga—espetó Mérida—, eres una maldita pitufa, una hobbit, una liliputiense, un jodido gnomo de jardín. Cuando estás sentada con una multitud y les dicen a todos que se pongan de pie, a ti te lo piden dos veces.

—¡Te voy a romper la nariz, machona!—chilló Anna con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello en tanto Hans se echaba a reír, esta vez sin poder contenerse.

Su risa fue abruptamente cortada por el golpe que Kristoff le asestó en su hombro sano, haciendo que lo mirara con enojo. ¿A eso le llamaban una visita decente? Estaba convaleciente y no hacían más que faltarle al respeto, como odiaba ese hospital de mierda. Y al grandulón ese también.

Todavía tomada del brazo por su novio, la pecosa forcejeaba para abalanzarse sobre la otra muchacha, que se estaba tronando los nudillos otra vez.

—Tranquilízate Anna, no hay razón para enojarse.

—¡Pero me dijo liliputiense!

—Yo creo que tu estatura es perfecta y adorable. Como tú.

—Awww—al instante, el semblante iracundo de Anna se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por uno enternecido.

La colorada se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besar a Kristoff. Hans los observó con desagrado.

—¡Agh, que asco! Consíganse una habitación, idiotas—espetó Mérida.

—¡No estoy escuchando nada de lo que cacareas!—Anna le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y después le sonrió al pelirrojo—¡Hasta luego, Hans! Espero que te recuperes muy pronto… Kristoff, dile que tú también esperas que se recupere—añadió, dándole con el codo al aludido.

—Él ya sabe que sí—discutió él con fastidio.

—¡Díselo!

—Agh, recupérate pronto, lo que sea—le deseó Kristoff hoscamente, rodando los ojos.

—Váyanse, por favor—repuso el colorado con seriedad.

Anna le dedicó una última seña grosera a Mérida con su mano y salió sonriente de la habitación, dando saltitos y siendo seguida por el rubio.

—En serio, ¿qué es lo que ese fortachón le ve a esa enana ridícula? No entiendo—la joven se cruzó de brazos con una mirada incrédula—, es como tú con Barbie. Ustedes los hombres están locos.

—Algún día encontrarás a alguien que pueda soportarte, engendro.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Sí, claro. Y hablando de eso, necesito que me expliques una cosa—Mérida sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo encendió para mostrarle algo. En la pantalla, reconoció una notificación que indicaba un montón de mensajes de Whatsapp, todos del mismo número—, ¿por qué tu hermano no deja de enviarme mensajes para molestar? ¿Cómo se supone que averiguó mi teléfono? ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil cuando lo vea!

Hans parpadeó sorprendido. Tal parecía que Lars nunca aprendería.

* * *

Elsa avanzó por los blancos pasillos del hospital, impaciente por encontrarse con su hermanastro. Quedaba tan solo un día para que pudiera regresar a casa y aquella sería la última noche que tendría que permanecer ingresado. La mayoría de sus lesiones habían sanado y aunque tendría que llevar el yeso de su brazo por unas semanas más, todo parecía indicar que se encontraría maravillosamente.

Y ella no podría estar más feliz.

Al doblar por un corredor distinguió a su padrastro al final de este, hablando con alguien. Era una mujer a la que nunca había visto, de cabello rubio y vestida de manera elegante. Si bien no levantaban la voz, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

La platinada frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—… no creo que haya necesidad de eso, él ha estado muy bien aquí—Adgar se detuvo en medio de su argumento al notar su presencia y adoptó un tono de voz más suave—. Elsa, llegaste. Ella es mi hijastra.

La mujer se volvió a ella, revelando un rostro de rasgos maduros pero atractivos y un par de ojos verdes que le resultaron extremadamente familiares.

—Ya veo. Se parece mucho a tu esposa.

—Sí—Adgar le sonrió de la manera bondadosa en que acostumbraba—, Elsa, te presento a Sofie… es mi ex esposa.

Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa. Por supuesto, tenía los mismos ojos esmeraldas de Hans. Era obvio que su madre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de enterarse de lo que había sucedido con su hijo. De pronto se sintió avergonzada.

—M-mucho gusto, señora—dijo con timidez, cruzando sus manos enfrente de ella.

—Es un placer, Elsa. Mi hijo Lars me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La chica parpadeó impresionada. Adgar desvío su mirada hacia un doctor que se aproximaba por el lado opuesto del pasillo.

—Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el médico un momento—se retiró dejándolas a solas.

Elsa sintió la mirada de la mujer analizándola de pies a cabeza, con nerviosismo. ¿Se habría enterado de la razón por la que su hermanastro estaba hospitalizado ahí? De solo pensar que sí se moría de la vergüenza.

—Vienes a ver a mi hijo, ¿verdad? Adgar me comentó que has estado viniendo a visitarlo todos los días. También me dijo lo que ocurrió respecto al accidente.

Elsa enrojeció violentamente.

—Yo también he venido a verlo; me habría gustado estar aquí antes pero las circunstancias lo hicieron imposible—Sofie se acomodó su bolso caro en el hombro—, ¿sería molestia que me acompañaras a la cafetería por un té? Quisiera que conversáramos un poco.

Intimidada, Elsa la siguió hasta la cafetería del hospital, sin el atrevimiento de negarse o de inventar una excusa. Ella nunca había sido buena para hablar con desconocidos, pero jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en presencia de uno.

Observó en completo silencio como Sofie pedía un vaso de té de jazmín y rechazó de manera apocada su ofrecimiento cuando le preguntó si quería algo.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa, la albina jugueteando con su trenza incómodamente.

La mujer no decía nada, sino que se limitaba a soplar sobre su bebida delicadamente y a beber unos cuantos sorbos, en tanto sus orbes de jade la observaban una vez más, inquisitivamente. La tensión era insoportable.

Ahora que la veía más de cerca, era fácil darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer considerablemente mayor que su madre (y eso tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hijos que había tenido. El propio Adgar lo era, aunque se conservara bastante bien), pero que todavía conservaba el atractivo y la belleza que seguramente debieron ser impresionantes en su juventud.

—Eres una chica muy bonita, Elsa—le dijo con sinceridad.

—G-gracias—respondió la adolescente con retraimiento.

A decir verdad, esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a reclamarle por el estado de su hijo y como no, ella estaba dispuesta a disculparse, ya que todavía se sentía culpable por eso.

—Realmente te pareces muchísimo a tu madre, es una mujer bastante guapa—admitió Sofie con educación. No se notaba en su voz el menor resentimiento o indicio hacia la mencionada o hacia su ex marido—, Adgar siempre tuvo buen gusto para las mujeres. Aunque he de decir que me sorprendió bastante su suerte. Tu mamá es muy joven y con los años e hijos que tiene él… pero en fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿verdad?

Dejó el vaso de té sobre la mesa.

—Quisiera que me platicaras un poco sobre mi hijo, me he enterado de que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos, algo que me asombra. Hans parece tranquilo por fuera, pero tiene un carácter muy difícil.

" _Y que lo diga"_ , pensó la adolescente mordiéndose un labio.

—Me gustaría saber como ha estado en todo este tiempo, si se siente a gusto aquí y si ha hecho amistades. Lars me comentó después de su visita que todo parecía estar en orden, pero tú que llevas más tiempo conviviendo con él, seguramente puedes darme más detalles.

—¿Él no le ha contado nada?—inquirió Elsa, dándose cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca había visto que Hans tomara el teléfono para llamar a casa de su madre.

Aunque siempre había supuesto que se comunicarían de alguna otra manera.

—No he hablado con mi hijo en meses—reveló Sofie poniéndose seria—. Cuando se marchó de la casa no estábamos en los mejores términos y me temo que soy tan orgullosa como él. En todo este tiempo, nuestra única comunicación se ha basado en mensajes de texto y algunos correos electrónicos—suspiró—, muchas veces pensé en llamarle pero no me gusta presionarlo. Hans es muy reservado y nunca habla de lo que siente. No desde que era niño.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía—dijo Elsa, sinceramente apenada—. Él mencionó alguna vez que tenía problemas en Drammen pero nunca quiere hablar de eso.

—Entiendo. Supe cuando se fue de casa que las cosas no iban a ser iguales—Sofie desvió la mirada hacia el contenido de su vaso, pensativa—, Elsa, ¿te ha hablado mi hijo acerca de sus hermanos?

—No. Nunca los menciona. Solamente Lars es a quien parece tolerar un poco pero del resto… pues no suele expresarse muy bien.

—Mis hijos no han tenido una relación sencilla, desafortunadamente. Temo decir que no somos una familia modelo. En fin, eso realmente no tiene importancia—repuso la mujer—, ¿la ha pasado bien aquí? ¿Es feliz con su padre?

—Me gusta pensar que sí, aunque no suele expresarse mucho con su madre. En casa todos lo apreciamos y también ha hecho amigos. Mamá le ha tomado mucho cariño.

—Y tú también por lo que veo.

—Sí—contestó ruborizándose.

Pensó que si se enterara de como se trataban entre ellos al principio, tal vez no estaría hablándole con tanta amabilidad.

—Es una ganancia. Siempre me pregunté como haría mi hijo para lidiar con una "hermana menor", siendo el más joven de tantos hermanos. Supuse que la idea le podría disgustar un poco.

—Bueno, al inicio era difícil pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido a… llevarnos bastante bien.

Sofie sonrió de lado. El gesto era igual al que hacía el muchacho cada vez que se complacía con algo.

—Tanto así que mi hijo no dudó en protegerte de ese accidente.

Elsa sintió que sus mejillas ardían aún más con el comentario.

—¡Y quiero que sepa que lo lamento profundamente! No era mi intención que le pasara nada—aseguró azorada—, de verdad no sabe cuanto lo siento, si yo hubiera podido evitarlo…

—No te estoy echando la culpa—dijo ella tranquilamente, bebiendo otro largo sorbo de su té—, sé muy bien como ocurrieron las cosas. Y debo admitir que Hans me ha sorprendido mucho esta vez… mi hijo no suele hacer cosas desinteresadas por nadie, a menos que realmente signifique algo para él. Un honor del muy pocos gozamos debido a lo orgulloso de su personalidad. Realmente debe quererte mucho para haber hecho semejante cosa.

Elsa no supo que decir ante tales palabras, aunque no podía negar que su corazón se había acelerado con ellas.

Sofie volvió a suspirar, mirándola de nuevo. No necesitaba de muchas evidencias para comprender que era lo que en verdad ocurría allí. Esa jovencita era aún más linda de lo que su hijo, Lars, le había dicho al regresar a casa luego de su corta estadía en Oslo durante el verano. Resultaba obvio porque había atraído tanto la atención de sus dos hijos menores, algo que la había hecho recelar al principio.

Y ahora Hans estaba encandilado con ella. Su hermanastra parecía ser una buena persona y bastante tímida como para andar jugando con nadie; pero conocía muy bien a su hijo como para temer por su bienestar emocional.

Hans era más sensible de lo que parecía a simple vista, aunque tratara de ocultarlo con su fachada fría, despreocupada y manipuladora. Como su padre, siempre había tenido debilidad por una cara bonita y si se estaba involucrando tanto como sospechaba, corría el riesgo de salir lastimado.

Otra vez.

Su hijo no contaba en realidad con ninguna experiencia amorosa, pero el comportamiento de sus hermanos lo había vuelto cínico y quebrantable.

—Hace mucho que quería tener una conversación con mi hijo, de modo que espero que no me ignore. Siempre tuve mis dudas acerca de dejarlo mudarse aquí. En realidad me gustaría mucho que volviera a casa—Elsa se sobresaltó al escucharla y se tensó en su lugar, alerta—, quizá con un poco de suerte y las palabras indicadas, pueda convencerlo.

—Pero no entiendo… ¿no dijo que no se llevaba bien con sus hermanos? Él de verdad se siente muy a gusto aquí—repuso apresuradamente.

—Es precisamente por eso que me gustaría que vuelva, las cosas no están tan tensas cuando se marchó. Pienso que me gustaría que mis hijos arreglaran las cosas entre ellos—Sofie terminó de beber su té y depositó el vaso vacío ante ella—, además, como madre también lo extraño. Y estoy segura de que en el fondo él también. Realmente solíamos tener mucha afinidad antes de su mudanza, ¿sabes?

Elsa se quedó paralizada en su lugar, sin saber bien que decir. De pronto, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba reaccionar.

Pensó en la posibilidad que mencionaba y se estremeció. ¿Hans regresando con su madre de nuevo? ¿Viviendo lejos? ¿Después de todas las peleas, de todos los momentos y afectos que habían compartido? ¿Realmente sería capaz de dejar todo eso atrás por volver a su ciudad?

—De cualquier manera, no es una posibilidad definitiva—Sofie se levantó de su asiento con gentileza—, tendríamos que hablarlo bastante. Sé que sus estudios aquí ya van bastante avanzados y no quisiera que se retrasara… pero supongo que eso es algo que tendré que hablar con él. Si me disculpas, Elsa. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

La mujer le sonrió por última vez antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo y ella la miró alejarse, sintiendo que no podía ignorar esa opresión en su corazón.

* * *

Hans observó de manera neutral a su madre, que había tomado asiento a un lado de él. Su postura era perfecta y elegante, como correspondía a la mujer de sociedad que siempre había sido. Sus manos estaban cruzadas en su regazo con calma y sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos, le devolvían la mirada con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

Aunque estaba claro que se encontraba preocupada por él. Lo había visto en sus pupilas al ingresar a la habitación y fijarse de inmediato en su rostro, que todavía mostraba señales del cardenal que había recibido y en su brazo roto.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que pudieran verse o hablar de manera normal.

—No pareces muy contento de verme—dijo Sofie con tranquilidad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy… sorprendido, supongo.

—¿Tiene algo de extraño que una madre quiera ver a su hijo después de enterarse que tuvo un accidente?

—Podrías haber venido antes—dijo Hans de manera irónica—, estoy seguro de que papá te informó de inmediato.

—Lo hizo, sí. Aunque me aseguró que te encontrabas bien, no me fue posible venir antes. En realidad estuve preguntándome muchas veces si debía hacerlo… la última vez dejaste en claro que no querías volver a verme.

Hans desvío la mirada incómodo. No quería recordar ese momento.

—Estaba muy molesto.

—Debías estarlo. Yo también me sentía así… dije muchas cosas sin pensar.

—¿Cómo está todo en casa?—preguntó él dubitativamente, casi como si temiera saber la respuesta.

—Todo va muy bien, hijo. Mejor que cuando te fuiste—Sofie lo observó de manera compasiva—, las cosas han mejorado bastante. Tus hermanos… bueno, creo que también te extrañan.

—Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría creer—espetó el pelirrojo entre dientes—, sabemos muy bien que a ninguno de ellos les importa lo que me pase. Solamente Lars me ha llamado. Para el resto, bien podría haber sido arrollado por ese auto y no tendría importancia.

—Tus hermanos te quieren, Hans. Aunque no sepan como demostrártelo.

—No quiero hablar de ellos—dijo él terminantemente—. Ya me viste, estoy bien. Si era eso a lo único que venías, puedes marcharte.

—No era eso a lo único que venía—la mujer lo miró con reproche—y tampoco esperaba ser tratada con tanta frialdad por mi propio hijo.

—Las cosas han cambiado bastante.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta.

Hans bufó y miró hacia otra parte, sabiendo que no podía enfrentarse a los ojos entristecidos de su madre. No quería ser débil ante ella de nuevo.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos Hans y contrario a lo que puedas creer, es algo que me duele. Si no he insistido antes en volver a acercarme a ti, es porque sé lo mucho que odias que te presionen. Pero debo decirte que el día en que te fuiste de casa y me dijiste todas esas cosas, me lastimaste muy profundamente.

—Tú no parecías muy interesada en que me quedara.

—Lo sé—admitió Sofie—y me he sentido mal todo este tiempo por ello. Pero supuse que necesitarías un tiempo lejos de tus hermanos para pensar mejor las cosas.

—No he tenido nada que pensar en todo este tiempo que tenga que ver con ellos.

—Puedes ser muy convincente cuando mientes hijo, pero no he dejado de conocerte mejor que nadie—la rubia se levantó de su asiento y separó junto al borde de su cama, haciendo que la mirara de reojo—. Hans, estuve hablando con tus hermanos acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche y me lo contaron todo. Me temo que fui demasiado dura contigo al creer que tenías la mayor parte de la culpa. Empiezo a comprender porque siempre me decías que te sentías rechazado por ellos.

El pelirrojo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca quise creer que la situación llegara a tal extremo, no es fácil para una madre ver que sus hijos están tan separados—colocó una mano sobre la suya—y menos que se ha equivocado tanto. Podría decirte que debí haber prestado más atención pero eso no remedia nada, ¿verdad?

—No lo hace—Hans apartó su mano de la de ella.

—Pues bien, entonces déjame ofrecerte una disculpa por las cosas que te dije aquella vez. Estaba tan asustada por lo ocurrido, que no pensé en ninguna de mis palabras. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a tu hermano…

—Mamá, basta—la cortó él—, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?

Sofie sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y se esforzó por seguir hablando.

—Entonces di que me perdonas—le pidió—, di que me crees cuando te digo que te juzgué mal. Yo no debí ser tan dura contigo, hijo.

Hans apretó los dientes, tratando de contener la humedad que asomaba a su mirada. Realmente no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, no de nuevo. Pero su madre siempre había sido su mayor debilidad.

—Entonces te perdono.

—Desearía que lo dijeras de corazón—la mujer le tomó la mano de nuevo, esta vez dispuesta a retenerla—, pero está bien, sé que has pasado por mucho. ¿Crees que algún día podamos volver a ser como antes? Realmente te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—admitió Hans, esta vez volviendo a encararla—, pero necesito algo de tiempo, mamá.

—Entiendo—ella le dio un apretón y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante—. Entonces, ¿eres feliz aquí? ¿Tu padre y su esposa te han tratado bien?

—Estoy muy a gusto en este lugar. No hablo mucho con papá, pero Idun es muy amable conmigo. Se ha esforzado mucho por hacerme sentir bienvenido.

—Ya veo—Sofie sonrió de lado con melancolía, tratando de evitar la punzada de celos maternales que sintió por un momento—, eso me da mucho gusto. ¿Has hecho amigos en la universidad?

—Sí, todos son muy amables.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu hermanastra?—preguntó ella, atenta a su reacción—¿Qué se siente ser el mayor?

El semblante de Hans se volvió apacible y pudo atisbar el destello embelesado que apareció en sus pupilas, y que instantáneamente él se encargó de encubrir.

—Ella es bastante soportable—dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente—, no me da muchos problemas así que, puedo decir que convivimos muy bien.

—Es por eso que no dudaste en arriesgarte por ella al recibir el impacto de ese coche. Yo diría que la consideras algo más que soportable.

Hans se ruborizo y frunció el entrecejo.

—Por favor mamá, no empieces a mostrarte celosa ¿quieres? Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Tú quieres a esa muchacha, ¿verdad Hans?

Él la miró alarmado.

—Fue algo que hice sin pensar. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona que se encontrara en peligro.

—No, no lo habrías hecho—dijo Sofie con seguridad—. Quieres a Elsa. Y no como a una simple hermana.

Hans le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza y entonces supo que no podría ocultarle nada. Nunca lo había hecho de todas formas.

—¿Ella lo sabe?—inquirió y él se quedó mudo—¿Le has insinuado alguna vez tus sentimientos?

—Solo sabe que me gusta.

—¿Y lo acepta?

—Sí.

Sofie no necesitó atar muchos cabos para saber cual era la situación entre ambos hermanastros. Resultaba más que obvio, conociendo a su hijo.

—Imaginó que ni tu padre ni su madre sospechan nada—afirmó con razón—, ¿entiendes lo inapropiado qué es esto, viviendo los dos en la misma casa?

—Mamá, no me reprendas. No puedo evitarlo.

—Y eso es justamente lo que me preocupa. Ambos son jóvenes y no estoy segura de que puedan… lidiar con las circunstancias como se debe. Ella es muy niña todavía y tú no sabes nada sobre la vida.

—Mamá, no soy ningún niño irresponsable, ¿de acuerdo? Entre Elsa y yo no hay nada serio.

—Pero tú la quieres—reafirmó su madre—y no quiero que te lleves una decepción si más adelante resulta mal. Ustedes son una familia ahora y su madre confía en que le des el debido respeto. Honestamente Hans, no sé si sea buena idea que permanezcas aquí por más tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—el colorado arrugó la frente con recelo.

—He estado pensando, hijo… y quizá sería buena idea que regresaras a casa, ahora que las cosas se han calmado. Tus hermanos se han sincerado conmigo y creo que estaría bien que todos charláramos juntos y que conviviéramos más. Estoy segura de que después de lo que sucedió, todos al fin han comprendido que deben acercarse a ti…

—No voy a volver, mamá—dijo él decididamente, cortando sus palabras—. No quiero volver. No quiero charlar con mis hermanos, ni convivir con ellos. Sé que son mi familia pero no quiero estar cerca de ellos, ya es muy tarde para eso ¿entiendes? Ellos nunca se interesaron realmente por mí y yo no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Solo espero que me dejen tranquilo. Te quiero mamá, pero no pienso volver a vivir con ustedes. Estoy mejor aquí.

Sofie lo miró anonadada y luego sus ojos verdes se pusieron tristes.

—¿Es tu última palabra?

—Sí y ya sabes que no podrás convencerme de lo contrario.

—No sé porque pensé que podía, siempre fuiste muy resuelto—la mujer le soltó la mano—. Aunque insisto en que me preocupa que te dejes llevar tanto por una chica.

—Esto no es por Elsa, mamá—dijo el muchacho—, quiero decir, no se trata solamente de ella. Es una buena razón para quedarme, sí, pero a mí me gusta estar aquí. Creo que es mejor para todos que esté separado de mis hermanos, nosotros nunca vamos a llevarnos como a ti te gustaría. Además… estar con papá no es tan malo.

Sofie asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

—Pues espero que sepas lo que haces con esa jovencita. No voy a insistir con el tema porque sé que es inútil y ya estás grande para saber lo que te conviene—suspiró—, pero ojalá hagas las cosas bien. Hans. No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera, ella todavía es menor de edad. Parece una buena chica.

—Lo es.

La rubia se inclinó para besarlo en la frente y luego en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, hijo. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Yo también.

Hans cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiendo el cuidadoso abrazo de su madre. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación.

—Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Vas a volver a casa ahora?

—No, estoy hospedándome en un hotel cerca de aquí. Vendré a verte mañana temprano antes de volver. Me gustaría saludar a Eugene, me he enterado de que está aquí y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

—Sí, ese idiota se va a alegrar de verte.

Sofie sonrió por el comentario y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

—Al menos él está aquí para hacerte compañía. Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando su madre salió de habitación, el pelirrojo se acomodó mejor contra la almohada y se quedó pensativo. Ahora se sentía como si gran parte del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se hubiera desvanecido.

* * *

Que bien se sentía estar por fin en casa, lejos de esa incómoda cama de hospital y esa habitación de paredes blancas que lo estaba volviendo loco. Hans ingresó en su dormitorio, contento de ver sus cosas y los posters de rock que adornaban sus paredes. Todo estaba en perfecto orden como de costumbre y su madrastra se había tomado la molestia de perfumar su almohada y sus sábanas.

Incluso _Marshmallow_ le había dejado un regalito en la alfombra.

—¡Agh, maldición!—el cobrizo barrió con la punta del zapato una bola de pelos—¿Por qué tu gato tiene que entrar aquí, Elsa? Te dije que no lo dejaras.

—Creo que le gusta tu cama—respondió ella, que había entrado tras él tan pronto como habían llegado a casa.

—Pues a mí no me gustan sus asquerosos pelos, los odio. Míralo, allí esta—el minino ingresó a la alcoba orgullosamente, con sus ojos amarillos fijos en él y podría jurar que hasta tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su pequeño rostro.

 _Marshmallow_ se subió de un salto a la cama y le maulló fuertemente, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida de una manera muy socarrona. Sus diminutas garras se hundieron en el edredón con descaro y comenzaron a picotearlo, al tiempo en que le sostenía la mirada desafiantemente.

Hola de vuelta Hans, te estaba esperando. Podrás poner tus manos y tu boca sobre mi dueña todas las veces que quieras pero mira lo que yo hago con tus preciosas sábanas, hijo de puta; era lo que parecía decir.

—¡Maldita sea, gato! ¡Márchate! ¡Fuera de mi habitación, maldito engendro!

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y tomó al animal en sus brazos, que aun observaba con malignidad a su hermanastro. _Marshmallow_ alzó su cabeza y lamió su mejilla repetidas veces, restregándole sus orejas también.

—¡Agh! No sé como soportas que te haga eso, es desagradable.

— _Marshmallow_ es muy cariñoso, ¿sabías que los gatos marcan a sus dueños cuando se frotan contra ellos? Al parecer liberan una feromona o algo.

—Asco.

—Debe sentirse celoso de ti. Desde que paso más tiempo contigo ha estado actuando un poco raro.

—¿Ah sí? Pues que se joda. ¿Escuchaste eso, gato? Jódete—Hans se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del felino y sonrió de modo malvado—, es mía, pequeño idiota.

 _Marshmallow_ le lanzó un zarpazo y él se alejó sobresaltado.

—¡Mierda, casi me arranca la nariz!

—¡Déjalo en paz, Hans! Deberías tratarlo mejor—la adolescente le rascó las orejas al minino—, ahora que nosotros nos llevamos bien tendrías que hacerte su amigo. Si no te va a seguir guardando celos.

—Eso es algo que no va a pasar—dijo él terminantemente y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Oye, nuestros padres van a volver a la oficina y el hippie se va a ir a pintar más paredes con su noviecita, ¿por qué no vienes y repetimos lo que estábamos haciendo en el hospital?—agregó en tono pícaro, refiriéndose a la última sesión de arrumacos que habían compartido en la camilla de la clínica, antes de que le dieran el alta.

—Prefiero ver una película—dijo ella sin mostrar interés.

—¿Qué pasa, copo de nieve? Cuando estábamos allá parecías más cooperativa.

—Sí… antes de que entrara tu madre a despedirse de ti.

Hans levantó una ceja, preguntándose que tendría eso que ver. La muchacha fijó sus ojos en el lomo de su mascota y luego los alzó hacia él, mostrando una expresión seria.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo aquí?

—Ayer tuve la oportunidad de conversar un poco con ella.

Hans se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Y de qué hablaron?

—Me preguntó cosas sobre ti, si estabas a gusto aquí y todo eso. También dijo que esperaba convencerte de regresar con ella.

—Oh.

La expresión de Elsa se ensombreció.

—¿Tú quieres hacer eso? ¿Regresar?

—Sigo aquí, ¿no?

—Puedes decidir irte después—Elsa soltó a su gato y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otra parte y tratando de aparentar indiferencia—, al fin y al cabo ella es tu madre y con ella está tu casa… seguro que lo consideraste, ¿no? ¿Por qué no volviste con ella? ¿No la extrañas?

—¿A ti te gustaría que me fuera?

—Si así fuera, ¿Qué podría decir yo? Eso es cosa tuya.

Elsa se dio la vuelta y centró su atención en mirar el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, esa novela de Stephen King que mostraba a un grotesco payaso en la portada*. _Marshmallow_ se había entretenido en rascar la alfombra.

Fingió no escuchar como el pelirrojo se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba hasta ella, pero cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta—le dijo Hans al oído y su cálido aliento le erizó todos los cabellos de la nuca.

—Tú no contestaste las mías—contraatacó en un murmullo.

—Extraño mucho a mi madre, me gustaría estar tan cerca de ella como antes—Elsa se sintió desfallecer con esa confesión, como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón—, pero ya le dije que eso es algo que no va a pasar. No echo de menos ese lugar. No quiero estar cerca de mis hermanos, mi sitio está aquí. Tengo muchas razones para quedarme… y también estás tú—añadió rodeándola con sus brazos.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, la joven se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de tu madre?

—Me reconcilié con ella después de muchos meses sin hablarnos. Eso es lo único que importa.

—¿Y de verdad no extrañas ni un poquito vivir con ella?

—Tal vez extrañe algunas cosas como hablar con ella y verla, pero eso es algo que se puede arreglar desde aquí. Además—apretó el agarre en torno a su talle y aproximó el rostro al suyo, rozando su pequeña nariz—, se está mucho mejor aquí.

Elsa sonrió sin poder contenerse, mirándolo con dulzura.

—Entonces no te vas a ir.

—No me voy a ir a ningún a ningún lugar—dijo Hans imitando su gesto de modo arrogante—, lo quieras o no, vas a tener que soportarme para siempre, sabandija.

—¿Y si dejamos de gustarnos? ¿Si volvemos a pelear como antes? ¿Tampoco te vas a ir?

Hans pensó para sus adentros que eso era imposible; dejar de pensar o de sentirse tan atraído por ella como lo hacía. Dejar de quererla. Eso no iba a suceder nunca. Pero aun así le respondió.

—No, aquí me voy a quedar. Siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte, copo de nieve—le acunó la mejilla con una mano—y eso te conviene, porque siempre te estas metiendo en problemas.

Elsa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entonces la besó, de manera tierna y profunda. Disfrutando de la sincronía de sus labios que cada vez se volvía más arriesgada y perfecta, ¿cómo pensar siquiera en dejar todo eso? ¿En dejarla a ella? Hans la seguiría sin importar a donde fuera, como si fuera su fiel perro guardián.

El beso se alargó por varios minutos y los dos se despegaron con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas ruborizadas. Las pupilas de Elsa estaban más brillantes que nunca.

 _Marshmallow_ emitió un potente maullido y trepó por una de las piernas del bermejo, quedándose incrustado a la altura de su rodilla y observándolo desafiante.

—¡Maldición, odio a esta jodida bola de pelos!—bramó Hans sacudiendo su pierna para intentar quitárselo de encima, sin ningún éxito.

El gato continúo maullando a la par de sus gritos, como si se estuviera enfrascando en una discusión con él.

Elsa solo suspiró.

* * *

* Eso. Novela de Staphen King por la que todos odiamos a los payasos. Los payasos son seres ridículos y muy molestos, espero que todos se pudran. :3

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! No me vean con esas caras de angustia y enfado, ya saben que la tía Frozen es bien impuntual. :) Pero espero que este largo capítulo haya compensado la espera.

No hubo mucha acción (o tal vez í), pero si bastante revelaciones, comenzando porque Elsa también puede sentirse celosa (algo que muchas ya estaban esperando) y que Hans definitivamente, estuvo involucrado en algo grave para decidir salirse de su casa. ¿De qué se tratara? e.e Es algo que solo yo sé y de lo que ustedes pueden sospechar. Vamos, ¿quién tiene una teoría?

Como verán aquí apareció la suegra de todo el fandom y pobre Elsa, estuvo muy nerviosita. x3 Yo no soy mucho de usar OC's, no me gustan mucho pero dado que no sabemos mucho de esta mujer, pues me la tuve que inventar, espero que haya quedado convincente. Y pues nada, que viva el Helsa. :)

Por cierto, de verdad que son absolutamente geniales, ¡alcanzamos los 300 reviews! *w* No saben cuanto aprecio tanto cariño, es genial ver a tantas personitas que siguen la historia, miles de gracias * _Frozen Fan_ suelta una lágrima*.

 _Ana briefs_ : Sip, al fin Hans pudo deshacerse de Aurora y esperemos que ya no se le atraviesen más obstáculos en el camino, a excepción de _Marshmallow_ , que ya venía incluido con copo de nieve desde el principio. xD Gracias por tus siempre estimulantes palabras.

 _Guest_ : Uy sí, todo el desmadre que andaban haciendo por hacer gay a Elsa, algo que no creo que suceda de verdad. Bueno, ya había opinado sobre esto anteriormente, pero al margen de que como tú no pueda imaginarla con una chica por mis inclinaciones Helsa, repito que realmente se me hace pretencioso eso de querer volver gay a un personaje solo porque es soltero. Amo a la comunidad LGTB, pero estoy segura de que no necesitan de medidas tan desesperadas como presionar a las productoras de animación cuando pueden hacer algo mucho mejor. :3

 _Ari_ : Cierto, Hans ama a Elsa y Elsa lo ama a él, aunque todavía no lo acepten. n.n El trailer de "La Bella y la Bestia" es impresionante, realmente amo el soundtrack de la película original y me dio mucho gusto que lo utilizaran, es una obra maestra. :')

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Holaaaa! Ja ja ja, que hermoso review. Espero que te haya ido bien con tus exámenes. Cierto, Aurora resultó un problema que afortunadamente ya está bajo control. Hans realmente es un héroe, capaz de hacer todo por copo de nieve y ella por supuesto le supo agradecer. Sí, Elsa necesita que todos le expliquen con pelos y señas sus sentimientos, es muy despistada la niña pero afortunadamente va por buen camino. xD ¿Verdad que el trailer de "La Bella y la Bestia" es impresionante? Espero verla con ansias. :3 Gracias por cuidar bien de mi muñeco inflable de Hans. Tengo un plan para secuestrar a Mickey y obligarlo a poner Helsa en la secuela, pero les doy los detalles luego, preparen sus armas, bandidas del Helsa. LOL

Ya saben lo que siempre les dice la tía Frozen, pórtense mal y déjenme un review con mucho amor. :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	26. Aprendiendo a quererte

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **26**

 **Aprendiendo a quererte**

* * *

El estridente sonido del videojuego que ocupaba la pantalla plana de la habitación, retumbó en los oídos de Elsa de manera casi ensordecedora. Llevaba al menos una hora observando como los personajes de aquel juego sangriento se disparaban entre sí, gritaban y corrían por todas partes sin un objetivo en común. El alarido victorioso de su hermanastro le hizo fruncir los labios.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama de Hans, sosteniendo los controles de la consola entre sus manos. El cobrizo se hallaba sentado con la espalda recargada en las mullidas almohadas que rodeaban la cabecera, las piernas dobladas con las rodillas hacia arriba y las plantas sobre el colchón. Ella se había ubicado justo en medio, completamente apoyada sobre su pecho y sus propias piernas extendidas en tanto era rodeada por el cuerpo masculino. A los pies de ambos, _Marshmallow_ se había acostado perezosamente, sin que el ruido pareciera perturbar en lo más absoluto su modorra.

Pese a lo cómodo de su ubicación, Elsa no podía evitar sentirse bastante aburrida. Todo en ese juego solo se trataba de disparar a alguien y ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en eso, cuando bien podían estar mirando una película, escuchando música o haciendo… cosas más interesantes.

—¡A ese, dale a ese! ¡Sí carajo!—el entusiasmo de Hans era realmente espeluznante.

—¿De esto se trata todo? ¿Solo vamos a dispararle a los demás?—inquirió oprimiendo un botón como le decía—Dijiste que sería divertido.

—Matar personas es divertido.

—Te escuchas como un maldito sociópata.

Un par de meses habían pasado desde el accidente del muchacho y como era de esperarse, él se encontraba ya en perfectas condiciones, habiendo recuperado por completo la movilidad de su brazo y sanado de sus lesiones. Lo primero que había hecho después de ser librado del insoportable yeso, había sido botarlo al basurero, de donde más tarde la propia Idun lo había rescatado aludiendo a que sería una auténtica lástima que "tan preciosa obra de arte en un objeto tan común", fuera a perderse de esa manera.

La castaña mujer lo había enmarcado en un cuadro y colgado en un pasillo, haciendo gala una vez más de su buen proceder y su ingenuidad casi infantil. Ahora, Eugene no perdía la oportunidad de restregarle la nueva decoración en su cara cada vez que salía de su dormitorio.

Realmente se portaba como un imbécil cuando se trataba de los dibujos de su noviecita… o lo que fuera de él esa rara.

—En serio estoy aburriéndome mucho—Elsa se enfurruñó contra el abdomen del pelirrojo, que seguía ocupado exterminando personajes en la pantalla—, deberíamos ver una película.

—¿Para qué me pongas a ver otra de esas películas de terror en blanco y negro? No gracias, no soy Eugene.

—Entonces deberíamos bajar y hacer brownies—insistió la platinada recargando la cabeza en su hombro y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un puchero—, hace mucho que no me preparas unos.

—Joder sabandija, tú no te cansas del chocolate ¿no? Sí sigues así, un día vas a terminar igual que esa bola de pelos— _Marshmallow_ levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre y fijo sus ojos en él, con expresión maligna—, míralo, está gordo como una vaca. Una muy fea y peluda.

El gato le siseó amenazantemente desde su lugar.

—No está gordo, solo es pachoncito—la rubia le dio un manotazo—, ¡y tampoco está feo!

—No me interrumpas, copito—los ojos verdes se mantenían fijos en la pantalla, con una concentración que solo le había visto cuando estudiaba para un examen o la acorralaba en algún rincón.

—Hum—Elsa no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Tenían la casa completamente sola para los dos y no era posible que desperdiciaran su valioso tiempo… con eso.

Suavemente, frotó sus labios y su mejilla contra la línea de la mandíbula de Hans, ligeramente áspera debido a una barba incipiente que quería asomar en torno a su barbilla. Esa mañana no se había rasurado aunque por alguna razón, le gustaba que tuviera esa sensación en su rostro. Le daba un aire tan apuesto.

—¿Y si hacemos algo… distinto?—inquirió en un murmullo seductor, trazando una línea de besos mariposa en torno a su cuello y su pómulo.

El colorado esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa al sentir aquel contacto. Realmente, Elsa se había vuelto muy curiosa y pícara desde que habían decidido llevar un trato más cariñoso. A veces todavía le costaba creer que se tratara de la misma jovencita fría, estirada y en el fondo, tímida, que había conocido.

Sin más preámbulo, pausó por completo el juego y arrojó su consola sobre la alfombra en tanto ella dejaba la suya en la mesita de noche.

El pelirrojo cerró fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la tumbó sobre el colchón, posicionándose encima y atacando sus labios con ferocidad, en tanto ella lo recibía con gusto.

Elsa no tardó en abrir sus labios dejándolo hacer y respondiendo con intensidad. Era imposible que le gustaran tanto los besos de ese hombre y odiaba que él lo supiera; pues no necesitaba más razones para inflar su enorme ego. Sin embargo allí estaban, enredados el uno con el otro, como si nunca quisieran dejarse ir.

Hans le mordía los labios, besaba su mandíbula, mordisqueaba y lamía su cuello, haciendo aparecer esas marcas violáceas que cada vez le costaba más trabajo ocultar pero que él se sentía orgulloso de dejar en su piel.

Y con cada beso, ella gimoteaba aumentando sus ganas de comérsela.

—Ay Hans… Hans… —la voz de la platinada era un murmullo gozoso que a sus oídos, sonaba como verdadera música.

El aludido volvió a subir para capturar sus labios entre los suyos, recibiendo en respuesta el agresivo roce de la lengua de Elsa, que acaricio su belfo inferior y exploró a placer esa húmeda cavidad, tocando su paladar, frotándose con su propia lengua… vaya que había aprendido demasiado rápido.

La muchacha se separó de él con la respiración entrecortada y después volvió a presionar la boca contra la suya, de un modo mucho más agresivo, peleando por el dominio del beso. Hans no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles; aunque amaba la iniciativa de su pequeño copo de nieve, era él quien siempre marcaba el ritmo y no cedería así como así. Obviamente ella no pensaba igual.

La sintió empujarlo y ambos rodaron sobre la cama sobresaltando a _Marshmallow_ , quien les envió una penetrante mirada de resentimiento.

Ya están de nuevo, chicos sucios, no hay decencia entre estas malditas cuatro paredes; parecía decir el minino, mirando de mala manera especialmente a Hans, quien siempre parecía aprovecharse de su dueña con su tamaño y esas manos que no se mantenían quietas. Era increíble como la jovencita había pasado de odiarlo a… esto.

Los dos dejaron de rodar y cuando Elsa quedó arriba, rápidamente aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el vientre del cobrizo afianzándose con sus rodillas.

—Creo que es hora de que alguien te enseñe a ser más sumiso, hermanito—murmuró de manera felina, inclinándose encima de él y dejando que su larga trenza plateada cayera por uno de sus costados, acariciando el cuello masculino.

—¿Y quién se supone que va a hacer eso? ¿Tú?—Hans esbozó una sonrisa burlona—No me hagas reír, gatita.

Elsa adoptó una expresión peligrosa y descendió sobre él, volviendo a besarlo provocativamente. Ese arrogante chico despertaba un lado muy primitivo en ella, del que ni siquiera estaba consciente hasta hacía unos cuantos meses. La incitaba con cada toque de sus manos, cada sonrisa engreída, cada comentario mordaz y ese brillo depredador que tenían sus ojos verdes cada vez que la veían.

Lo único que quería hacer era quitarle esa altanera expresión del rostro y mostrarle que ella también podía mandar. Y a Hans eso no le disgustaba precisamente.

Solo que ahí, únicamente podía haber un vencedor.

Con facilidad la aferró de la cintura y rodaron una vez más, quedando la blonda nuevamente debajo. Él le mordió el labio posesivamente.

—Me encanta tu entusiasmo, copito de nieve. Es adorable—dijo, rozándole la boca con la propia y acunándole la mejilla con una mano—, pero no se te olvide que aquí siempre mando yo. Solamente yo—la besó con voracidad.

—No es justo—se quejó Elsa tan pronto como él hubo descendido por su garganta.

—La vida no es justa, hermosa—el colorado enterró su nariz en el espacio de su cuello—, pero tú eres demasiado deliciosa como para estar sin supervisión. Me parece que me voy a divertir un buen rato contigo…

Elsa se sintió estremecer ante dichas palabras, ¡cómo le encantaba cuando la ponía en su lugar, demonios! Ella no era de las que se dejaban mangonear así sin más, pero cuando Hans la tenía bajo su control, simplemente se derretía como si fuera mantequilla en una sartén.

Él, por su parte, estaba demasiado extasiado con el cuerpo que tenía debajo como para pensar en nada más. Le encantaba todo de la rubia, su olor, el color de su piel, su calor y sentir su menuda figura entre sus brazos.

Lentamente succionó un pequeño punto en su cuello haciéndola gimotear por lo bajo, mientras sus manos se atrevían a colarse debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la piel tersa de su abdomen plano y pulcro como la porcelana. Hacía poco tiempo que sus acercamientos estaban subiendo de tono peligrosamente.

Elsa no se resistía sino que lo dejaba hacer a su antojo, revolviéndole el pelo con las manos. Estaba demasiado encantada como para pensar. Solo serían unos roces inocentes y después haría que parara… sí, después lo pararía. Mucho después…

Las manos de Hans ascendían arriesgadamente hasta su sostén, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

El corazón de él latía de manera furiosa. Sus manos tocaron el borde de la prenda interior que contenía los pechos turgentes de la joven. No se quería detener y ella no hacía nada para disuadirlo. Solo un poco más y estaría completamente perdido…

El sonido del timbre los sobresaltó violentamente. Hans se despegó de ella y ambos se miraron, completamente acalorados y con los cabellos fuera de su lugar. La blusa de Elsa estaba torcida y dejaba todo su estómago el descubierto, y sus respiraciones seguían aceleradas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!—Hans sintió la ira emerger dentro de sí.

¿Quién carajos podía estar tocando en ese instante? Con lo bien que se la estaban pasando, habría sido solo cuestión de segundos para…

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitirse ser irresponsable en ese momento. Elsa se enderezó ruborizada y se acomodó la ropa, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Volvieron a llamar a la entrada.

—Mierda, más vale que sea importante—masculló él, peinándose el pelo con las manos y saliendo de la alcoba seguido por ella.

Desde la cama, _Marshmallow_ los vio salir con una expresión burlona y se extendió a sus anchas sobre el colchón.

Los hermanastros se dirigieron hasta la puerta, no sin antes verificar que se encontraban lo suficientemente presentables como para atender. A nadie era conveniente dar la impresión de que hace solo un minuto, se estaban revolcando como dos animales hambrientos.

Hans abrió la puerta dispuesto a decirle a quien quiera que estuviera afuera, que no les interesaba comprar nada y que no volviera jamás. Cuanto antes regresaran a su habitación mejor.

Oh sí, tenía unas ganas de morder a Elsa y hacerle tantas cosas…

El rostro familiar de su hermano le sonrió apenas hubo abierto, haciéndolo palidecer repentinamente.

—¿Extrañándome Hansy?

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—negó rápidamente, apresurándose a cerrar la puerta con pánico.

Lars anticipó sus movimientos y la detuvo con su mano, abriéndose paso mediante forcejeos y disfrutando de la expresión entre espantada y exasperada de su hermanito. Ese chico nunca iba a cambiar.

—¡Pero que cálido recibimiento!

—¡Maldita sea, Lars! ¡No! ¡Te dije que no volvieras aquí! ¡¿Es qué no te acuerdas en lo que habíamos quedado?!—exclamó el menor neuróticamente.

A esas alturas ya no se creía capaz de lidiar con tantos celos y estrés como la vez pasada, y menos después de los problemas en que se había metido con la última "pretendiente" de Elsa. Si su hermano se atrevía a coquetearle o a tocarla de nuevo, esta vez sí que lo iba a matar.

—¿Quedamos en algo? Debe estarme fallando la memoria, porque que yo sepa no fue así—Lars depositó su pequeña maleta en el suelo y le sonrió a la platinada—. ¡Elsa! Que bueno es verte de nuevo, tan guapa como siempre. Cada día te pones más bonita, ¿lo sabías?

—Hola—lo saludó ella con cierta incomodidad, mirando como su hermano lo fulminaba con los ojos—, que… sorpresa tenerte aquí.

—Sí, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué viniste?!

—Tranquilos muchachos, no vengo por lo que están pensando. Cuanta desconfianza, creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre los tres desde mi última visita.

Hans entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con suspicacia. Aquello no le olía nada bien.

—Veo que no hay nadie más en casa… ¿qué estaban haciendo?—Lars sonrió socarronamente, reparando en sus caras encendidas y en sus melenas, que todavía lucían un poco despeinadas.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada, idiota! ¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro!—lo incordió Hans—Oye, si vienes aquí a insistir con la sabandija, ni creas que te…

—Cálmate hermanito, cálmate—Lars le sujetó la cara con una mano y la palmeó la mejilla con la otra, haciendo que él se zafara bruscamente—, ya te dije que no hay razón para alarmase. No chiquillos, el motivo de mi visita es otra. Esta vez mi estancia será corta. Solo tengo un fin de semana para arreglar mis asuntos aquí y después tengo que volver. Así que descuida Hansy, que no voy a tocar a tu "sabandija".

Elsa se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, papanatas? Ella no es mi sabandija ni nada, ¡deja de decir estupideces!

—¿En serio siguen con esa mala actitud? Yo creí que a estas alturas ya habrían terminado con toda la tensión romántica y eso. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Els? ¿No has sabido meter en cintura a mi hermano?

—No… no entiendo de lo que hablas—musitó ella, odiando sentirse tan azorada.

—Vaya, ustedes no tienen ningún remedio. En fin, será como digan—Lars habló como si les estuviera siguiendo la corriente y se sentó en la sala de estar, seguido por la pareja—, hacer viajes relámpago en realidad no es lo mío pero ya les comenté que tengo un asunto pendiente en este lugar. Y quiero que ustedes dos pajaritos, me ayuden a dejarlo saldado.

—¿De qué estás hablando esta vez, animal? ¿A qué te refieres con asunto pendiente?—le preguntó Hans con desconfianza—Que yo sepa aquí no tienes ninguno.

—Oh, pero en eso te equivocas hermanito, sucede que sí lo tengo y creo que tú lo conoces muy bien, je je je.

—Esto no me gusta nada—dijo el menor.

—Chicos—Lars levantó la mirada con solemnidad, como si estuviera a punto de anunciar algo—, estoy enamorado.

—¿Otra vez?—preguntó Elsa parpadeando.

—Nunca antes me había sentido así en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Elsa me gustaba me sentía tan agitado… tan vivo—la albina arqueó una ceja y Hans se llevó la mano a la frente—, quiero decir, contigo fue como 'oh sí, es una linda chica, bueno, inténtemoslo'—la susodicha se cruzó de brazos—, pero con ella hay algo más. Ella no solo es linda, su personalidad es… es… no sé como describirlo, solo sé que mientras más se me resiste, más quiero tenerla.

—¿De quién estás hablando, idiota?—lo urgió su congénere.

Odiaba cuando Lars se ponía a parlotear como una quinceañera enamoradiza.

—De Mérida, por supuesto—respondió él, haciendo que ambos desencajaran la mandíbula—. Hermano, jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanto fuego, tanto carácter. Desde que jugamos aquel partido de damas chinas y me golpeó con el tablero en la cabeza, supe que había algo especial en ella. Esa fierecilla se hace la difícil pero ya te digo que pienso ganármela como sea. Y ustedes van a ayudarme.

—¡Ah no, no, no Lars! ¡Eso sí que no!—Hans lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Eres un idiota, ¿ya has olvidado todos los romances anteriores que tuviste? Siempre sucede lo mismo, te quedas prendado de alguna chiquilla como si fueras una adolescente hormonal, y a los tres días te pasa lo mismo con otra. ¡Eres el colmo!

—¡Maldición Hans! Esto no es lo mismo, ¡amo a esa pequeña bruja!—protestó Lars—Tú no entiendes, llevo meses hablándole por Internet y sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo siento aquí—se apuntó al corazón.

—Sí, ella lleva meses quejándose de que la acosas por Facebook. ¡Creo que hasta te bloqueó!

—Es que se hace la difícil, yo sé que en el fondo empiezo a agradarle—Lars suspiró y luego sonrió engreídamente—, no sabes cuanto me gusta, hermanito. Sus ojos azules, su cabello de fuego, esos emoticones que pone cada vez que me manda a la mierda. Jesús, ¡pero que chica!

—No puedo creer que esto en serio este pasando, no lo puedo creer—Hans cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente nasal con desesperación.

—¿En serio te gusta tanto?—inquirió Elsa con curiosidad y sorpresa.

No negaba que la joven era bonita, o al menos lo era cuando se vestía apropiadamente y no actuaba de una manera tan violenta. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo Mérida tendía a ser más bien… rústica.

—Me encanta. Adoro la manera en que su cabello parece tener vida propia y las amenazas que me manda por Whatsapp para que le deje de enviar mensajes de madrugada. A veces no puedo dormir y me emociona hacer que me escriba. Las chicas en Drammen no tienen tanto carácter como mi pequeña bestia de rizos rojos. Chicos, necesito tener una cita con Mérida—Lars los miró con determinación—, pero no cualquier cita, sino una que la convenza de que soy el hombre indicado para ella.

—Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes—le espetó su hermano.

—¿Y por qué no tendría que pasar? ¡Dame una buena razón para eso, idiota!

—Te voy a dar tres buenas razones, cretino—Hans levantó una mano y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. Uno, te odia, le pareces un principito de mierda con la edad mental de un niño de tres años; palabras de ella, no mías. Dos, son completamente opuestos, ella ha noqueado como a diez tipos y tú eres un payaso al que le gusta sacarse _selfies_ en el baño como una señorita. Y tres, tienes veinte años y ella diecisiete, ¡maldición Lars, eres perturbador! ¡Búscate a alguien de tu edad!

—¡No quiero buscar a nadie de mi edad! ¡Si no me ayudas, voy a mudarme aquí!

—No lo harías—el más joven entrecerró sus ojos.

—Me daré de baja en la universidad y le diré a papá que también he decidido vivir con él. A eso es a lo que me vas a obligar si no dejas de actuar como una perra y mueves el trasero para ayudarme. Tendré que mudarme para estar cerca de la fierecilla.

—Dios, eres tan idiota, tan idiota—Hans volvió a tomarse el puente de la nariz y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

Y pensar que Lars era el mayor.

—Yo pienso que podríamos intentarlo, después de todo solo se trata de una cita—habló Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hablas en serio?—su hermanastro la miró con incredulidad.

—Si Lars dice que lleva mucho tiempo insistiéndole, es porque se lo está tomando en serio. Además, tal vez a Mérida no le haría mal tener una relación a distancia—dijo la blonda—, eso podría ayudarle a controlar mejor su carácter y no ser tan… como es ella.

—O podría salir jodidamente mal y terminaría mandando al hospital a este tarado. ¿Cómo culparla si eso sucede?

—Ay Hans, no seas tan negativo. Ella podría gustar de tu hermano perfectamente.

—Sí, pequeño amargado. Si tú le gustaste, con mayor razón le voy a gustar yo. Soy como tú pero más guapo.

—Quisieras, pedazo de inútil.

—Además, esta es una buena manera de compensar lo que pasó aquella vez en el supermercado. Despidieron a Mérida por nuestra culpa y bueno… creo que en cierta forma se lo debemos.

—Tú se lo debes, yo no. Es a ti a quien siempre quiere pegarle, no a mí. Me hice pasar por su novio casi un mes completo con esa familia de locos.

—Y tan mal novio falso fuiste, que se terminó hartando de ti y te envío a la mierda, hermanito.

—Bueno, ya cálmense los dos—Elsa se puso en medio de ambos para detener la retahíla de insultos que estaban por comenzar—. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero deberíamos hacer esto, la idea no es tan mala. Tendría que gustarte hacer algo por tu hermano y por tu amiga, ¿sabes?

—Por eso te quiero hermanita, siempre eres la voz de la razón—Lars le sonrió pícaramente.

Hans lo asesinó con sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices hermanito? ¿Me ayudas con esto o no? Sabes que no me voy a rendir de todos modos.

El susodicho dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que solo el presentía que aquella locura no podía traer nada bueno. Pero como siempre, parecía que no quedaba más remedio.

—Si Mérida termina golpeándote, espero que no te pongas a llorar como un marica.

—¡Sabía que ibas a aceptar al final! Bueno muchachos, no hay tiempo que perder, Hansy debe contactar con la fierecilla. Pero primero, voy a decirles lo que tengo planeado…

A continuación, el recién llegado comenzó a explicarles su plan detalladamente, sin reparar en la expresión cada vez más escéptica de su hermano menor. Elsa no tenía idea de como iba a terminar aquello, pero contra todo, esperaba que de alguna manera resultara bien. Aunque fuera para hacer algo por una chica que había amenazado con golpearla repetidas veces.

La vida daba muchas vueltas.

* * *

El lugar elegido para comenzar con la cita fue un pequeño restaurante de hamburguesas, al cual Hans convenció a Mérida de ir después de llamarla como de costumbre. Cabía mencionar que en sus adentros, el pelirrojo ya se preparaba para que en cualquier momento la chica estampara su puño en el rostro engreído de su hermano, al ver cuales eran sus intenciones.

Y en el suyo también, por andar de celestino.

—No entiendo que es lo que estamos aquí cuando la cita la tienes tú—le dijo a Lars con el ceño fruncido—, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

—Ya te lo dije, hermanito. Ustedes son mi seguro para que esa fierecilla no se me vaya encima al primer intento. Si ve que estamos acompañados se va a calmar. Mérida no es una chica muy romántica.

—Pues si tanto te gusta debiste considerar eso, so tonto.

—¡Bah! Eres tan negativo como de costumbre—Lars se volvió hacia Elsa, que se encontraba sentada frente a él con el menor. Todos habían ordenado unas bebidas mientras esperaban—, ¿cómo me veo? ¿Luzco bien?

—Luces muy bien—lo tranquilizó ella—, no estés ansioso.

—En serio espero causarle una buena impresión. No quiero que me rompa la cara antes de tiempo sabes.

—Todo esto es una payasada—dijo Hans sombríamente.

En ese momento, la figura familiar de la pelirroja a la que estaban esperando atravesó el umbral del establecimiento, desafiante como siempre y con quince minutos de retraso. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cargo color caqui, sus habituales zapatillas Converse y una blusa negra de tirantes. El contraste con su cita arreglada era notoria; tal parecía que la chica nunca le pondría la suficiente atención a su aspecto.

Pero eso era algo que a Lars no pareció importarle conforme se acercó a su mesa, con la larga melena rizada y roja moviéndose a cada paso que daba.

—¡Fierecilla! Que gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí me extrañabas—sonrió seductoramente—, fue por eso que vine especialmente desde Drammen para verte. Creí que no ibas a venir.

—Y yo creí que te había bloqueado de Facebook—le respondió ella desdeñosamente, antes de dirigirse a Hans—, ¿qué hace él aquí?—preguntó cortantemente.

—Te dije que te tenía preparada una sorpresita. Sorpresa, engendro—dijo él con sarcasmo y alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa malvada.

—Ay, en serio eres un imbécil, voy a darte tantos golpes por esto—Mérida comenzó a hacer crujir sus nudillos como de costumbre—. ¿Y qué es esto? ¿También trajiste a Barbie para ver? Bueno, a ti te encanta darme excusas para romperte el culo, ¿no?

—Mi nombre no es Barbie, Mérida. Te lo he dicho muchas veces—replicó Elsa con un tono frío y paciente.

—¿Qué dijiste Barbie, muñeca de plástico desteñida, estereotipo de rubia oxigenada y anoréxica?

—Ay, olvídalo—la mencionada rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada con aburrición, ya bastante acostumbrada a esas alturas a los insultos de la colorada.

—Woah, cálmate fierita, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así. Mira, te traje un obsequio—Lars dejó ver un pequeño oso de felpa que le tendió con galantería—, es para ti. Un oso salvaje y rebelde como tú. Ya, di que te gusta.

Mérida sostuvo el muñeco entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente ante las miradas expectantes de los demás. Luego llevó una mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de donde extrajo una navaja, la despegó delante de sus expresiones perturbadas y decapitó al oso limpiamente, dejando que la cabeza y algunos trozos de relleno cayeran hasta el suelo.

—Odio los osos—dijo—, cuando era pequeña uno atacó a mi padre en un campamento. Tuvo suerte de poder escapar, casi le arranca una pierna.

—Yo… n-no… no sabía eso… —balbuceó Lars.

—O-oye, ¿por qué no guardas tu navaja?—aventuró Elsa, agazapándose en su esquina.

Esa chica cada vez le daba más razones para catalogarla como una delincuente juvenil. Pese a todo, la pelirroja le hizo caso.

—Entonces, ¿alguien va a explicarme que significa todo esto o…?

—Bueno fierecilla, esto es a lo que tengo que recurrir para llamar tu atención. ¡Ya nunca quieres contestar mis mensajes!

—¡No quiero que me envíes mensajes, animal! ¡¿Qué parte de 'vete a la mierda' no entiendes?!

—Ahí está de nuevo. Esa actitud. ¿Por qué no vienes y te calmas un poco? Ni siquiera me das un chance. Siéntate, tranquilízate y hablemos acerca de porque deberías dejar de portarte como una cretina y salir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hans le lanzó a su hermano una mirada significativa, ("¿en serio? ¿Meses tratando de agradarle y es lo único que se te ocurre decir?") y Elsa frunció los labios, mirando como aquella cita se iba mucho al carajo antes de empezar. Los dos implicados no hacían más que sostenerse la mirada, Lars con una sonrisa confiada y Mérida con el ceño fruncido, contemplándolo como si de pronto estuviera en frente de un gusano o algo parecido.

—Me largo—dictaminó dándose la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

La mueca alegre de Lars se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una desconcertada. Rápidamente le dio un codazo a su hermano, desesperado.

—Lars va a pagar todo lo que pidas—dijo él haciéndola detenerse—, todo lo que quieras. Él invita.

El susodicho arrugó la frente y miró a su hermano con incredulidad. La colorada miró por encima de su hombro.

—Eh… sí, claro. Lo que tú quieras, fierecilla. Quédate, je je je.

Mérida se dio la vuelta y lo volvió a mirar un par de segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros y sentarse junto a él.

—Qué demonios, nunca rechazo una comida gratis, además ya me hicieron venir hasta acá, así que… —miró el pequeño menú dispuesto en el centro de mesa—, quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino y papas fritas. Ahora—demandó.

—Lo que mi lady ordene—el muchacho a su lado le guiñó un ojo.

—No me llames así y mueve tu mano de mi rodilla—la muchacha le dio un golpe en el hombro y él aparto la mano—. También quiero un trozo de pie de queso y una malteada de galletas. Y una Coca Cola.

—¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?—inquirió Elsa con algo de asombro, en tanto el aludido se levantaba para ir a ordenar la comida de todos.

La única persona que conocía que era capaz de comer tanto era Anna, a pesar de su menudo tamaño. Una regla que también parecía aplicarse a la chica de rudos modales, que a pesar de su fuerza, era delgada como un junco.

—Sí Barbie, en serio me voy a comer todo eso. Lamento si eso incomoda a Su Majestad, pero como comprenderás, no soy una de esas chicas que se matan de hambre para mantenerse perfectas.

—Yo tampoco lo soy—protestó la rubia lanzándole una gélida mirada.

—Ay por favor muñequita, claro que sí. Apuesto a que te metes los dedos en la garganta después de cada comida para seguir tan escuálida. Eres como esas modelos esmirriadas de pasarela, todas unas melindrosas de mierda. Ni siquiera tienes trasero para sentarte.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí!

—Claro que no, Barbie. Mira lo que estás bebiendo, ¿quién demonios toma agua en un restaurante de hamburguesas? En serio eres tan estirada—se sentó derecha en su silla y adoptó una expresión altanera, imitándola—, mírenme, ¿quién soy?—se aprestó a actuar como Elsa, agudizando el tono de su voz y haciendo gestos exagerados como si fuera de la realeza.

Hans rió de modo nada disimulado haciendo que la platinada lo asesinara con sus pupilas; de verdad que Mérida no se medía con sus palabras, ese engendro era muy ingenioso cuando se trataba de fastidiar. Elsa se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos sin poder creer que hubiera accedido a meterse en aquel enredo.

Iba a ser un muy largo día.

* * *

El sonido de las bolas de boliche era todo lo que inundaba los alrededores, junto con las risas, gritos y aplausos de las personas. Mérida entrecerró los ojos mientras veía como ese pelirrojo zopenco que la acosaba por Internet se agachaba frente a un andén y lanzaba una bola con perfecta maestría, logrando derribar la mayoría de los bolos al final, antes de mirar por sobre el hombro y dedicarle otra sonrisita de principito galante.

Esa actitud en serio que le reventaba los ovarios. Aquella bolera había sido el lugar elegido para continuar con aquella cita estúpida, después de un almuerzo que había resultado interminable.

Con los insoportables coqueteos del chico que tenía sentado al lado (como si ella fuera una chiquilla ridícula que cayera con algo tan barato; eso tan solo funcionaba con muchachitas tan ingenuas como Anna) y las miradas sorprendidas que le lanzaba Elsa, obviamente perturbada por su manera de comer (¿ella que culpa tenía de tener buen apetito? Le encantaba comer, no como a esa copia barata de Barbie), y el idiota de Hans que no hacía nada para ayudar.

Realmente había sido una tarde difícil. E iba a empeorar.

—¿Viste eso, fierita? Un tiro prácticamente perfecto—Lars se le acercó confiadamente—, ¿te gustaría que te enseñe?

—¿Enseñarme tú a mí?—la pelirroja arqueó una ceja—Juego bolos desde los doce años principito, así que no me jodas.

—Oh—Lars sonrió maliciosamente—, bueno, entonces me gustaría verte. A ver si eres tan buena como dices, monstruito.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?—preguntó empuñando sus manos.

—Ja ja ja, te ves linda cuando te enojas, bestiecilla.

—Uy, ¡voy a molerte las bolas a pisotones cuando acabe de aplastarte en los bolos!

—Pfff, eso no va a pasar—Lars se sentó y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra—. Bueno fierecilla, muéstrame, no tenemos todo el día ¿sabes?

 _"Ya te voy a mostrar, principito de cuarta"_ , pensó ella tomando una bola y acercándose al andén.

Un par de lugares más allá, sus acompañantes también jugaban o al menos trataban de hacerlo. Hans era más o menos bueno en los bolos pero como era de esperarse, la muñequita no tenía mucha suerte con la mayoría de cosas que implicaban una actividad física.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, vio como Elsa hacia amago de tomar una de las pesadas bolas de boliche que descansaban en un rincón.

—¡Ay!—la blonda se quejó y dejo caer la pelota, que rodó pesadamente lejos de ella mientras sacudía su mano.

¿Era en serio lo que estaba viendo? ¿Es que esa Barbie no podía ni sostener una bola sin romperse una uña o algo?

Y como siempre, Hans acudía a su lado cada vez que se quejaba como si fuera una damisela en apuros, el muy idiota. Lo vio llegar junto a ella y reñirla, recibiendo a cabo una mirada molesta de la chica seguida de un intercambio de insultos breves. Así era como ellos expresaban su afecto.

El pelirrojo tomó la bola que había rodado lejos y la ayudo a sostenerla, colocándose detrás de ella y enseñándole como tenía que tirar. Como si la platinada tuviera cuatro años.

—¡Sigo esperando, muñequita!

Mérida sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Recordando sus viejas prácticas con su padre en la bolera, tiró con fuerza la bola lejos de ella, que logró describir un recorrido en línea recta y tirar todos los bolos excepto uno.

—¡Trágate eso, Westergaard!—gritó, volviéndose a él con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Pura suerte, ¡no tiraste uno!

—¡A ti te quedaron tres por tirar, inútil principillo!

—Bah, estaba distraído. De hecho estoy seguro de que puedo obtener una mejor puntuación que tú.

—¿Ah sí?—Mérida alzó una ceja, desafiante. Aquello acababa de ponerse interesante—¿Qué te parece si levantas el trasero y lo demuestras en vez de parlotear como una princesa? Muero por verte hacer el ridículo.

—Ridículo es lo que vas a hacer tú cuando te haga tragarte esas palabras, greñuda.

Lars se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, tomando otra bola y esperando a que volvieran a colocar los pinos.

En cuestión de minutos, aquello se había convertido en una acalorada competencia entre ambos, en la que pusieron todo su empeño con tal de vencer al otro. Pronto, el empate se hizo evidente y la tensión por determinar un ganador aún más.

Detrás de ellos, Hans y Elsa habían terminado sentados observando toda su interacción. Los bolos no eran lo suyo y el espectáculo que la pareja de pelirrojos estaban dando era más interesante. Atónitos, observaron como la chica gritaba por centésima vez en tanto el colorado volvía a restregarle en la cara su último tiro.

—Por Dios, esto se ha vuelto psicótico—comentó la rubia—, ¿deberíamos detenerlos?

—Bah, ¿qué más da si se matan? Igual les gusta pelear.

—Hum—Elsa miró como Mérida le daba un empujón al mayor y este le tiraba del pelo—, quiero pensar que cuando discutimos no nos vemos… así.

—Nuestras peleas tienen más clase que esto.

De pronto, un grito proveniente de la colorada volvió a llamarles la atención.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?! ¡¿Qué haces?!—empujó al cobrizo lejos de ella y acto seguido, comenzó a limpiarse la boca con el dorso del brazo, como si hubiera probado algo que le supo mal.

Al parecer, Lars había intentado besarla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Relájate fierecilla, no es para tanto!

—¡Eres un imbécil!—la jovencita lo abofeteó llamando la atención de todo el mundo—¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, pequeña bestia?! ¡Estoy harto de tratar de darte gusto!—Lars se frotó la mejilla, aún roja por el golpe—¡Te he dejado ganar todo este tiempo ¿y así me lo agradeces?! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy intentando salir contigo!

—¡¿Cómo está eso de que me estás dejando ganar?! ¡Es un empate, papanatas!

—¡Y bueno sí! ¡Te iba a dejar ganar en la siguiente ronda! Pero ahora no voy a hacer nada, ya que eres una jodida bruja con un carácter de mierda, ¿entendiste, pequeña bruta?

—¡Agh!—Mérida le asestó un rodillazo en las partes bajas que lo hizo soltar un alarido y caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo la entrepierna con ambas manos—¡Tarado de mierda!

Sin importarle el sufrimiento del colorado, se dirigió a pasos furiosos y agigantados al baño, en tanto la risa de Hans resonaba por todo el lugar.

Eso sí que había estado bueno.

Elsa se apresuró a seguir a la chica, escandalizado, en tanto su acompañante se acercaba a ver como estaba su hermano, todavía riendo a mandíbula batiente. Ese hombre no tenía consideración con nadie.

El baño de mujeres era una estancia amplia y cubierta de azulejos blancos, con un enorme espejo cubriendo la pared de los lavabos e inodoros privados en buen estado. Allí fue donde encontró a Mérida, demasiado ocupada en patear un bote de basura, con los puños apretados y mascullando todo tipo de insultos a diestra a siniestra.

—Oye, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allí afuera?—inquirió con el ceño fruncido—Demonios Mérida, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Él solo quería que te la pasaras bien…

La aludida volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una mirada peligrosa.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no. Tú no vas a venir a sermonearme ahora con esa mierda, Barbie—le dio una última patada al basurero, que desparramó todo su contenido por el suelo y se sentó en la barra de los lavabos con los brazos cruzados—. ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

—¿Yo? Tú ni siquiera has dejado de comportarte como una malagradecida todo el día, ¡organizamos esta cita pensando en ti y todo lo que haces es quejarte!

—¡Yo ni siquiera quería tener una cita! ¡Las odio!—se quejó Mérida—¿Sabes cuan frustrante es tener que soportar a mi madre presionándome para que salga con chicos? ¿Insistiéndome en que me comporte como si fuera una maldita muñeca de plástico? Y entonces llega este idiota y pretende tratarme como una, ¡apuesto a que eso hace con todas en casa!

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces, observando como las mejillas blancas y pecosas de la muchacha se ponían rojas y como sus ojos brillaban con rabia. No, no era rabia, era frustración.

De repente pensó que quizá no había sido buena idea presionarla.

—¡Estoy harta de que los demás me digan que hacer! Y si piensas que tú vas a hacer lo mismo estás equivocada, no eres más que una maldita presumida con aires de reina, que se cree que todo el mundo debe besarle los pies.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte conmigo?—inquirió Elsa ofendida.

—¡Porque odio esa jodida manera que tienes de ser! ¡Por eso! Tú no haces más que ir por ahí con esa cara de niña buena y basta para que todos te crean la gran cosa. En cambio yo solo respiro y nadie me deja tranquila ni un momento—Mérida bufó—, mi mamá, los profesores, ese imbécil que no ha dejado de acosarme todo este tiempo… ¿en serio crees que necesito ayuda para tener una cita con alguien? Ya sé que soy un desastre, ¡pero eso no significa que este desesperada!

Elsa se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómoda. Tenía razón, ella también odiaba que se inmiscuyeran con su vida amorosa. Bastaba tan solo que Anna o alguien más hiciera un comentario para que se sintiera avergonzada y sin darse cuenta, de pronto había actuado de la misma forma.

—Creí que sería una buena manera de compensar lo que pasó la otra vez en el supermercado—dijo en voz baja—, tuve la culpa de que te despidieran y tú nunca aceptaste mi disculpa.

—Ay claro, porque ahora resulta que eso te importa—dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

—Pues es que sí me importa. Mira Mérida, yo sé que tú no tienes la mejor opinión de mí y no te culpo por eso, pero yo no soy tan mala como tú crees. Perdonaste a Hans por lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión y él sí es un presumido y lo sabes. Me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo conmigo, aunque no seamos amigas.

La mirada peligrosa de la chica se suavizó.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí—afirmó Elsa—, yo en realidad no creo que seas una mala persona. Aunque actúes como un chico y creas que todo se resuelve a golpes.

—¡Oye!—se quejó Mérida estampando un puño contra su palma abierta—¡Yo soy como soy y si tienes un problema con eso, entonces te puedes ir a la mierda!

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero. Podrías dejar de insultar y amenazar de vez en cuando e intentar, no sé, hablar como una chica civilizada.

—¡Hablar es para imbéciles! Y como sea, hace mucho tiempo que se me quitaron las ganas de darte una paliza y eso se lo puedes agradecer a Hans—dijo ella—, en realidad, el incidente del supermercado ya se me había olvidado también. Ese lugar era una basura. Pero que puedo decir, supongo que me gusta molestarte. Tú me quitaste al chico, yo me desquito a mi modo. Así es como lo hacemos las mujeres.

—¿C-cómo dices?

—No te hagas la desentendida Barbie, ya sé que tú y él se traen algo. Hans no me lo ha dicho con todas sus letras, pero yo lo conozco perfectamente desde hace tiempo como para darme cuenta de cuando el idiota oculta algo. Y esa cara de imbécil que pone cada vez que le hablan de ti no la puede disimular. Así como tampoco esas miraditas que se lanzan—Mérida sonrió petulantemente—, de verdad tienes suerte de que esa tonta de Anna nunca se entere de nada o ya la tendrías encima de ti.

Elsa no supo que contestar, sorprendida por su comentario. ¿De verdad eran tan evidentes?

—Pero no pongas esa cara, princesita. No le voy a decir a nadie, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar ventilando sus porquerías, ¿sabes?

Elsa frunció el ceño y la observó dubitativa. De repente, una inquietud la había asaltado.

—¿Tú todavía lo quieres?—le cuestionó con seriedad—¿Sientes algo por él?

Mérida la miró con la misma expresión.

—Sí—respondió y por un instante, la rubia sintió una opresión desagradable en el pecho—, lo quiero como a un amigo. Es el primer chico con el que puedo hablar y ser yo misma sin que me juzgue o tenga segundas intenciones, aunque a veces se comporte como un auténtico tarado—se bajó del lavabo y se puso de pie frente a ella—, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie Elsa y no voy a ir detrás de alguien que evidentemente, ya escogió a alguien más. Y eso también aplica para el estúpido de su hermano.

—Pero es que a Lars sí le gustas.

—¿Y qué? Antes también le gustabas tú. Yo no me voy a quedar con tus sobras y si crees que me estás haciendo un favor con esta cita de mierda, voy a tener que reconsiderar esa idea de la golpiza, ¿escuchaste?

—Un momento, la idea de la cita fue de él, no mía. Solo lo ayudé porque en verdad creí que te debía algo, pero él viajo desde casa solo para verte a ti—le explicó la platinada—, y no son mis sobras, yo nunca tuve nada con Lars y tampoco podría tenerlo. El día que te conoció, yo también note que le habías agradado pero no se dio cuenta si no hasta después.

Mérida frunció la boca con escepticismo.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que en verdad le gustas—dijo la albina con sinceridad—, solo que a veces es un poco… extremo con lo que siente. Pero no sé, tal vez puedes intentar darle una oportunidad. Si Hans te gustó antes…

—Hans no me gustó por su cara de principito, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Fue el primer chico en años que me mandó a la mierda sin contemplaciones. No me gusta que me traten como a una niñita y por si no te has dado cuenta, los hombres con carácter no abundan aquí. Ese idiota de su hermano me está tocando los ovarios con su insistencia en tratarme como a una muñequita, osea, como si fuera tú o algo por el estilo.

—Entiendo—Elsa cruzó las manos delante de ella—, entonces… esto no fue una buena idea.

—No exactamente.

—Ya… lo siento.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Mérida parecía extrañada.

—Que lo siento, no debí inmiscuirme en tu vida sin preguntarte. Yo también sé lo fastidioso que puede ser que los demás lo hagan y traten de presionarte para que salgas con alguien. Creo que debimos pensarlo mejor—suspiro—, si deseas irte a casa no te voy a culpar. Si quieres hablo con Lars para que deje de molestarte.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije?

—Sí—Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

Las finas facciones de la colorada volvieron a suavizarse.

—Supongo que no eres tan egoísta ni superficial como creía después de todo. Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Barbie.

—¿Eso significa que ahora si aceptarás mis disculpas por lo de la otra vez?

—Sí, sí, si tanto significa para ti las acepto, como sea.

—¿Dejarás de molestarme y ponerme sobrenombres?

—No.

—Eso creí—Elsa suspiró. Algo era algo—. Vamos afuera para terminar con esto.

Ambas salieron del baño más tranquilas y lo primero que hicieron, fue buscar a los chicos con la vista. Los dos se encontraban sentados donde los habían dejado, ya Lars completamente repuesto del rodillazo de Mérida y con una expresión muy seria, que se tornó en una sonrisa altanera apenas las vio acercarse.

—Bueno, miren quien decidió salir por fin del baño. ¿Terminaste de hacer tu berrinche, fierecilla? Porque ahora sí estoy listo para patearte el culo como se debe.

—Oye Lars, no… —la oración de Elsa fue interrumpida por el alarido de la chica.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir, pedazo de cretino?! ¡¿Tú patearme el culo a mí?!

—Claro, me harté de ser un caballero, por lo visto eso no te gusta. Así que voy a darte el honor de comerte mi polvo en esta bolera de mierda, ¿qué te parece eso, eh?

—¡Te voy a enseñar quien le va a patear el culo a quien, animal!

Ambos se observaron retadoramente, la electricidad y tensión entre los dos era más palpable que nunca.

—Muy bien idiotas, es hora de jugar—dijo Hans autoritariamente—. Empiecen de una buena vez y esta vez no vayan a actuar como niños de preescolar. El que gane recibirá doscientos euros de premio—añadió mostrando un billete.

—¡Oye Hans! ¡Sacaste eso de mi cartera, inútil!—le recriminó su hermano.

—Ahora tendrás que ganártelos, marica. ¡Empiecen a jugar!

Los pelirrojos se posicionaron en sus lugares y tomaron cada uno una bola de boliche, mirándose provocadores. Sin nada más que hacer, Elsa se sentó al lado de su hermanastro para observar como aquello se convertía en una competencia aún más reñida que la anterior, con amenazas, insultos y uno que otro golpe de por medio por parte de Mérida.

Sin embargo, a medida que fue avanzando el reto pudo notar que la joven ya no parecía tan fastidiada como antes. El ceño fruncido de su rostro había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una mirada llena de decisión.

Hasta podría jurar que la había visto sonreír un par de veces. Por fin se estaba divirtiendo.

—Bueno bestiecilla, parece que terminaste comiéndote mi polvo después de todo—murmuró Lars al final, después de un intenso juego que había terminado con el marcador a su favor—, lamento que no pudieras ganarte esos euros. Si quieres, los uso para comprarte algo bonito—agregó con presunción.

—No quiero tu dinero, idiota—Mérida alzó la cabeza y se puso las manos en las caderas—, en todo caso, ahorrártelos para pensar a donde me vas a llevar la próxima vez, porque esto no se queda así.

—¿La próxima vez, dices?

—Sí. Podrás ser muy bueno con los bolos, pero quiero ver que tal eres con el fútbol. Seguro que ahí sí acabo dándote una paliza.

—¿Significa eso que podré besarte de nuevo?

—No me pongas a prueba, principillo. Te lo advierto.

Los dos se observaron profundamente, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor.

Elsa se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyo en rostro en sus dos manos, confundida.

—No entiendo. De verdad que no entiendo nada.

—No hace falta entender—Hans elevó una de las comisuras de su boca—, esos dos solos se entienden.

La blonda asintió con la cabeza. A esas alturas, ya no dudaba de que en el amor todo fuera posible.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, esa noche, Lars todavía mostraba en su rostro esa estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que acentuaba aún más su ridículo aspecto de adolescente enamorado. Era en ocasiones como esas cuando Hans se cuestionaba si realmente tendría veinte años.

La mayoría del tiempo no parecía más que un chiquillo.

—Esa fierecilla sí que se hizo la difícil conmigo, pero te dije que tarde o temprano iba a caer. Un poco de tiempo más y conseguiré domar ese fiero carácter que tiene, hermano, te lo juro por Dios.

—Sí, sí claro—Hans se apoyó en el umbral de la habitación de huéspedes, en tanto lo veía tumbarse en la cama eufórico—, espero que para eso no me pidas ayuda. Hoy fue un día muy largo.

—Eso de hacerse el chico malo sí que dio resultado, pero presiento que a partir de ahora yo podré hacerme cargo; ya ha pasado lo más difícil. Tarde o temprano, haré que la señorita ruda acepte algo más serio conmigo. Seremos muy felices, Hansy.

—Si tú lo dices.

Lars lo miró de reojo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

—¿Y tú, qué me dices hermanito? ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Elsa?

—¿Qué va a pasar entre esa sabandija y yo? Ya la conoces, no me soporta y yo igual.

—¿En serio? Yo los vi más relajados que la vez pasada, ¿eh?

—Es la costumbre. Hasta nos cansamos de pelear.

—Con que sí, ¿no?—Lars levantó una ceja y esta vez, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—¿A quién piensas engañar, Hans? Parece que se te ha olvidado ya quien es el mayor aquí.

—¿Qué?—el mencionado frunció el ceño.

Él no podría estar sospechando nada, ¿verdad?

—De verdad te has vuelto pésimo mintiendo hermanito, esa expresión de felicidad que tienes últimamente no la puedes disimular—Lars se echó a reír ante la expresión desconcertada del menor—y tampoco las miraditas que he visto que se echan entre ustedes. ¿En serio creyeron que no lo iba a notar?

—Oye, esto no es lo que tú…

—No, en serio, no me interesan los detalles. Yo sabía que de alguna u otra manera iban a terminar así. Digo, vamos hermano, la tensión entre tú y Elsa era tremenda como para no estallar en cualquier momento. Y siendo justos, a ella siempre le gustaste tú.

Hans miró con nerviosismo por encima de su hombro. El pasillo estaba desierto. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y entrar completamente en el dormitorio. ¿Para qué se iba a molestar en negar lo que pasaba? Lars parecía un tonto la mayoría del tiempo, pero no lo era.

—Oye, no es nada serio ¿sí? Solo estamos pasando el rato, nada importante. Ni siquiera pensamos que vaya a durar.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No, demonios! Somos hermanastros, ¿te imaginas si nuestros padres se enteran? Podrían echarnos de casa.

—No, no creo que eso pudiera llegar a suceder. Y tampoco te creo cuando dices que no es nada serio. Lamento informarte hermanito, que tú estás enamorado.

—¡Oh, por favor…!

—Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora. Sientes algo por Elsa. Y yo sé muy bien que te gustaría tener algo más con ella—Lars tomó la almohada de su cama y se puso a juguetear con ella—, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Oye, esto no es para tanto…

—Entonces pídele una cita, una de verdad, como yo hice con Mérida. Merece que hagas algo especial por ella, que le digas lo que sientes de verdad… pero tienes miedo de que ella te rechace ¿no?

Hans se quedó paralizado en su sitio, odiando el hecho de que su hermano pudiera leerlo tan bien.

—No es así.

—Tienes que aprender a arriesgarte un poco más si de verdad quieres tener algo con ella, hermanito—prosiguió el otro, ignorándolo—, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? A Hans se le ocurrían un montón de posibilidades y no todas ellas tenían que ver con la rubia diciéndole que no. También involucraban a sus padres, a lo que sentirían si se enteraban, el miedo de decepcionarlos o hacer sufrir a Elsa…

—Es más complicado de lo que entiendes.

—Estas cosas no tienen porque ser complicadas si no quieres. Solo tienes que decirle y ya; cada vez que ella te mira, hay un no sé que en sus ojos que hace que se le ilumine la mirada, aunque sea tan solo para gritarte o decirte algún insulto—Hans le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa—, ya sabes, hace meses me habría encantado que me mirara así.

—No puedo tener nada con ella. Papá e Idun…

—Bueno, ese sí es un problema—reflexionó Lars—, ¿pero te digo algo, hermanito? Cuando alguien te importa de verdad, lo de menos es romper unas cuantas reglas. Ustedes nunca serán una familia de verdad de todas maneras, no es como si estuvieran teniendo un incesto o algo así.

—A veces siento como si fuera de esa manera.

—Pues no deberías. Y si los mayores no lo pueden comprender, entonces que demonios, simplemente estén juntos como puedan. Maldición, ahora estoy hablando como esas películas románticas de segunda—el joven volvió a reír—, creo que el amor también me está afectando a mí. Nos ha pegado fuerte, ¿eh, hermanito?

—Sí… puede ser…

Hans observó en silencio a su hermano, reflexionando en todas sus palabras. ¿Valdría la pena tomar su consejo esa vez? Aunque de hecho, él nunca acostumbraba hacer caso de sus consejos.

Una vez más, su familia demostraba que todavía podía sorprenderlo.

—No lo pienses demasiado ¿quieres? Yo sé porque te lo digo—Lars se volvió a recostar, extendiéndose perezosamente en el colchón—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Hansy? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, mereces que te pase algo bueno… aunque sigas comportándote como un soplapollas de vez en cuando.

El menor suspiró, ya sin hacer caso del insulto.

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio que pensarlo… buenas noches, Lars.

—Buenas noches, hermanito.

Hans salió de la alcoba dejándolo solo.

* * *

Recostado en su cama y con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, Hans no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez la conversación que había sostenido con su hermano. Era como si él definitivamente tuviera la capacidad de ponerlo todo de cabeza con cada una de sus visitas. Excepto que en esta ocasión, habían acabado por ser más sinceros el uno con el otro. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el mayor había hecho.

¿Realmente sería buena idea llevar las cosas más lejos con Elsa?

A veces le daban ganas de hacerlo, de dejar en claro que quería tenerla solo para él. De referirse a ella como algo más que la aventura del momento, porque la rubia se había convertido en algo más que eso.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante para él sin darse cuenta? Ya no solo se trataba de su linda cara o de su cuerpo, o de lo genial que era hacer algo más "productivo" que insultarse el uno al otro. Ella realmente lo complementaba en cada aspecto. Ahí donde él era fuego, Elsa era como hielo puro que sabía bien como contener sus ansias, como tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sonreír.

La quería a todas horas y de todas maneras. La necesitaba más de lo que se había prometido que iba a hacer jamás.

Estaba enamorado de Elsa.

Pero ¿qué sucedería si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Si él realmente solo era una cuestión hormonal o un romance momentáneo? No estaba listo para dejarla ir, ni lo iba a estar jamás.

Las dudas daban tantas vueltas en su cabeza. Suspirando, se levantó de su cama y fue a la habitación de la rubia.

Era bastante tarde y ya todos se estarían preparando para dormir, si es que no estaban soñando ya. Lentamente abrió la puerta, esperando ver a la muchacha descansando. Su frágil figura se hallaba de espaldas a él y en el borde de la cama, a sus pies, su gato se había hecho un pequeño ovillo como siempre.

Hans cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se acercó sigilosamente, procurando no despertarla. Se tumbó detrás de la blonda sobre el edredón y rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo, mientras reposaba el otro sobre la almohada para jugar con su melena platinada.

Elsa se removió y se dio la vuelta repentinamente, encarándolo con una expresión adormilada. Sus párpados estaban cerrados a medias sobre sus enormes ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con sorpresa.

No hizo ningún intento por echarlo, sino que se quedó mirándolo en medio de la penumbra, admirando como su cabello de fuego estaba desordenado y el rastro de pecas que recorría su clavícula hasta la camisa del pijama levemente abierta.

—Solo… quería darte las buenas noches—murmuró él, moviéndose para besarle la frente.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír con modorra.

—Oh—Elsa se acurrucó más contra él y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho—, que mal que solo sea eso. Podría acostumbrarme a dormir de esta manera.

El corazón del pelirrojo se puso a latir con fuerza. Sentir el aroma y el calor que Elsa desprendía tan de cerca, tenerla así entre sus brazos, era demasiado para su propia voluntad.

La muchacha se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar poco a poco al mundo de Morfeo.

Hans se sorprendió de lo bien que parecían encajar sus cuerpos, la manera en la que el cuerpo femenino se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos y como ella ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Era como si ella estuviera hecha para él.

—Debería volver a mi alcoba.

—Pues vuelve.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se metió debajo de las sábanas y aferró a Elsa, acunándola hacia él. No había nada mejor que estar así, juntos.

Sin pensarlo, inclinó su cabeza y la besó, no de la manera hambrienta en que siempre lo hacía, sino manteniendo un contacto lento y apasionado. Casi con ternura. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de la muchacha con cuidado, sintiéndola seguirle el ritmo.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho esa jovencita?

Elsa suspiró y volvió a recargar la cabeza en su hombro con satisfacción, dispuesta a dormir definitivamente. Se sentía tan protegida y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable en los brazos de su hermanastro. No quería perderse nunca de esa sensación.

—Elsa.

—Hum…

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Hmmm… —el cansancio cada vez arrastraba su conciencia más lejos.

Hans acarició con su mano las hebras plateadas de su cabello, consciente de la calidez y del perfume a flores de la chica, ese que tantas veces había sentido y deseado tener, de la misma manera en que lo hacía ahora, con ella en medio de su abrazo.

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, temerosas de salir y revelarse como algo indebido.

—Te quiero, Elsa—le confesó e hizo una pausa, dudando de si debía seguir hablando—. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo.

La aludida no respondió. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida y entonces suspiró.

Estar enamorado no era tan sencillo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hoy se pusieron las cosas muy intensas con Lars y Mérida, esa pareja inventada que es como un Helsa, pero más extremo. LOL

Por ahí me andaban preguntando por ellos, así que aquí los tienen. Espero que su romance (o el comienzo de este), les guste y no se vea como algo muy sacado de la manga, aunque de hecho sí me lo saqué de la manga.

¿Y cómo ven a mis pajaritos de fuego y hielo? La temperatura sube poco a poco con ambos, y el fluff también. :3 Muy pronto, ambos aceptarán completamente lo que sienten y tendrán que tomar decisiones. Oh sí, decisiones. ¿Cómo creen que terminará esto? ¿Ambos se atreverán a vivir su amor? ¿O habrá más obstáculos en el camino¡ ¿Eugene dejará algún día de fumar hierba? Ay, tantos misterios por resolver. D:

Otra cosita que hacía falta era una buena conversación entre Elsa y Mérida. La pelirroja no es mala, solo se siente muy presionada. En fin, espero que hayan fangirleado con el capítulo de hoy, ¿qué parte les gusto más?

 _Ana briefs_ : Gracias por tus palabras, en serio que me vas a hacer sonrojar. :D Cierto que ya le tocaba a Elsa ponerse celosa, pobre Hans, todo él. Disfruto mucho de escribir las peleas de Anna con Mérida, son dos pelirrojas muy explosivas. xD Respecto a lo de ella con Lars, bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya complacido. ;D

 _Ari_ : Elsa es tan celosa como Hans aunque no le guste demostrarlo. Y sí, ya hacía falta que apareciera la suegrita, la que se armó con ella. x3 ¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!

 _SamanTha_ : Gracias por las felicitaciones, por el review y todo. :) Pues vino la mamá y vino Lars también, ¿cómo la ves? xD Y la verdad es que a Hans sí que le llovieron visitas, entre los hippies, las pelirrojas y ese Kristoff que no lo soporta ni en pintura pero admítamoslo, es adorable la rivalidad de ambos. xD Ya viste que Mérida no le guardaba rencores a Elsa después de todo... o bueno, no muchos, pero ya ellas se arreglaron al fin o algo así. :3 Por lo que veo a todas les fascinaron los celos de Elsa, ¡son hermosos! Pero que mala eres con Sofie. xD Un sí rotundo a todo lo que dijiste, lo sentimos pero su hijo ya no le pertenece, ahora es propiedad de Elsa. ;D Piensas bien sobre Marshmallow, nada más anda checando a Hans porque no le gusta compartir a su dueña, él es el único rival a la altura del pelirrojo, sépanlo. LOL Espero que todo vaya bien con tus exámenes, que disfrutes mi muñeco inflable de Hansy y que se arme la revolución Helsa. ¡Vamos gente!

En el siguiente capítulo, más Helsa love, un momento lleno lleno de hippie power entre Eugene y Rapunzel y alguien descubre el secreto de nuestros tortolitos, ¿quién será? ¿Se lo imaginan? :D

¡Feliz semana a todo el mundo!

PD. Por cierto, ¿qué carajos pasa con Fanfiction? Hace un rato estaba intentando subir el capítulo y ahora resulta que ya no acepta .docx, sino una extensión rara llamada msword o algo así, por lo que tuve que modificar un documento que tenía guardado por aquí. ¿A alguien más le ha pasado?


	27. Decisiones

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **27**

 **Decisiones**

* * *

—Aquí estamos. Wow, mira esa pared, en serio necesita una buena capa de pintura, ¡está tan gris y solitaria!—Rapunzel miró el enorme muro desprovisto de color con las manos en las caderas—Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí, voy a pintar un mural enorme con el espacio sideral. O no, mejor un camaleón galáctico, sí, eso voy a hacer.

Mientras el muchacho castaño a su lado la miraba con dubitación, tomó uno de los muchos botes de pintura en spray de distintos colores que había llevado consigo, lo agitó y comenzó a esparcirlo en la pared tarareando por lo bajo.

—Oye Punzie, he estado pensándolo mucho últimamente… ¿sabes qué es gracioso?

—¿Un gato tocando el piano con una camisa puesta?*

—Je je, sí, un gato tocando el piano con una camisa puesta—Eugene carraspeó—. Pero, el punto es que también llevamos unas… no sé, tres semanas haciendo esto de pintar paredes y todo eso. ¿No sientes ganas de hacer algo distinto?

—¿Algo cómo qué?—la chica tomó una lata de color distinto y volvió a agitarla, con los ojos siempre puestos en su obra de arte.

—Bueno no sé, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que la vida es más que vandalizar paredes y pintar camaleones raros en ellas?

—Mmm… —Rapunzel adquirió una pose pensativa, mirando al cielo por un momento—, no—respondió antes de seguir pintando.

—Pues yo sí, digo, podríamos ir a caminar por ahí, o ir a cenar o algo.

—Ja ja ja, ¿cómo si fuéramos una pareja?

—Bueno, sí, esa es otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar. Preciosa, ¿qué somos tú y yo exactamente?

—¡Pero que pregunta, Flynn! Creí que ya lo habías asimilado—la morena se dio la vuelta momentáneamente y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente—, ¡somos almas gemelas! Dos espíritus libres que disfrutan de ir por la vida llenando muros vacíos como este con el poder del arte.

—Creo que no estaría mal pensar en algo más definitivo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues tú sabes, tu amigo ricitos está saliendo con Anna y ahí tienes a Hans y Elsa, que estoy seguro que se traen algo, aunque piensen que nadie sospecha nada.

—Ja ja ja, ¡lo sé! Todos sabemos que se desean y ellos creen que nadie se da cuenta, son tan tiernos.

—El punto es que tendríamos que llamarnos como algo más que almas gemelas, ya sabes, solo para tener claras un par de cosas.

—Ay Flynn, nosotros no necesitamos de eso, las etiquetas no van con nuestro espíritu libre, eso arruinaría toda la diversión y lo sabes.

—Eh, pues sí pero…

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo?—tronó una voz detrás de ellos, cortándolo bruscamente.

—¡Oh, rayos!—murmuró Rapunzel, ocultando el aerosol que tenía detrás de su espalda y volteándose a encarar al policía que se acercaba en medio del callejón con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya muchas veces se le había ocurrido que en alguna ocasión los tendrían que atrapar, pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Ah, vaya preciosa, está no es nuestra casa—comentó el pardo, mirando a su alrededor con fingida confusión.

—No te hagas el listo, muchacho. ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para pintar aquí?

—¿Desde cuándo se necesita permiso para el arte? ¡Esto es una flagrante transgresión de mis derechos!

—¿Ah sí? Pues vamos a discutir sobre tus derechos en la comisaría, jovencita. A ver que tienen que decir tus padres al respecto. Quedan arrestados por vandalismo, andando.

" _Mierda"_ , fue todo lo que puso pensar Eugene mientras el oficial los guiaba hasta una patrulla estacionada cerca de la entrada del callejón.

* * *

El timbre de la casa resonó distrayendo momentáneamente a Hans de la tarea de seguir cortando zanahorias. Detrás de él, su hermanastra dejó de remover la sopa que estaba haciendo y volteó por encima de su hombro, obsequiándolo con una mirada de esos ojos azules que últimamente lo hacían suspirar.

—Yo voy a ver quien es—le dijo, quitándose momentáneamente el delantal que llevaba puesto—, sigue con eso. Y no vayas a pasarte con la sal.

Elsa no le rezongó como acostumbraba cada vez que le daba una indicación, sino que se limitó a sonreírle de una manera dulce, que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara en su pecho.

Como la quería.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, abrió la puerta encontrándose en el umbral con un adolescente delgado y de cabello castaño. El chico vestía una sudadera de color azul y a juzgar por las apariencias, no tendría más de unos quince o catorce años. Sus ojos marrones lo miraron con sorpresa un momento, antes de desviar la mirada con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Sí?—lo instó a hablar.

—Disculpa… esta es la casa de Elsa Sorensen, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo barrió con la mirada, preguntándose que podría querer con la rubia.

—¿Quién la busca?—inquirió con seriedad.

—Yo… yo voy en su colegio, soy de primer año—el castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Me llamo Jack Frost y yo… bueno, yo me preguntaba si podría hablar con ella un momento, es importante…

—¿Para qué?—replicó Hans autoritariamente.

El mocoso no le daba buena espina.

—Demonios amigo, solo dime si está o no, en serio es urgente.

El colorado lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo a hablarle de tal manera? ¿Y para qué carajos quería hablar con Elsa? Aquello era tan impertinente.

—¿Tú eres su hermano?—le preguntó Jack, analizándolo cautelosamente con la mirada—Bueno, pero claro que debes de serlo, sino no me habrías abierto, je je…

—¿Qué quieres con ella?—le repitió el joven, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Ah, pues yo… bueno, es que hace un par de días la vi en la biblioteca y yo… yo me preguntaba… ¡bueno, no importa! Tan solo quería darle esto—Jack se sacó un papelito del bolsillo de la sudadera y lo sostuvo ansiosamente entre sus manos.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Mi número de teléfono. La verdad es que me gustaría invitarla a salir.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con incredulidad primero y después se entornaron de manera asesina. ¿Había escuchado bien acaso? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese mocoso de mierda?

—Sí, me gustaría invitarla a salir porque, pues bueno, he intentado saludarla varias veces y parece que no me nota. Así que luego la seguí hasta aquí y entonces…

—¿Estás acosando a Elsa, idiota?—le espetó él agresivamente.

—¡No! No, no, para nada, no es lo que parece. Digo, sé que se escuchó mal, pero tengo buenas intenciones con ella y…

Hans extendió una mano y le arrebató el papel sorpresivamente, haciendo que el menor le reclamara. Sin importarle que lo taladrara con los ojos, se aprestó arrogantemente a desdoblarlo y leer el contenido.

—¡Oye, eso es privado!

—Cállate, mocoso de porquería—lo acalló Hans.

Lo que estaba escrito allí era para no creerse.

 _Hola Elsa, probablemente no me conoces pero yo a ti te he visto muchas veces en la escuela y me pareces una chica muy bonita. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? Te aseguro que tendrás el mejor día de tu vida. Llámame, nena. ;)_

El número telefónico del tarado firmaba aquella insulsa nota.

Hans sintió que una vena le afloraba en la sien mientras las entrañas se le revolvían del coraje. Había soportado muchas cosas pero aquello era realmente el colmo.

Primero había tenido que aguantar a ese meserito nerd, con su actitud gentil de mierda, después, a su propio hermano, luego a esa maldita zorra feminista que casi había hecho que lo arrollara un auto… ¡¿y ahora esto?! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? ¡¿Por qué me odias, Dios?!; era lo que se preguntaba en esos instantes.

Todos le rompían las bolas, ¡todos!

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que se dejaran de joder? ¿Acaso debía pegarle un letrero a la blonda en la frente con la leyenda PROPIEDAD DE HANS WESTERGAARD? Ese chiquillo se iba a enterar de quien era él.

—Ahora escúchame bien, pequeño marica. No vas a acercarte a Elsa, ni ahora ni nunca. ¡Ella no va a salir contigo jamás! Si no la dejas tranquila, ¡voy a tener que romperte la cara a golpes!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decidir eso?!—inquirió el chico mirándolo desafiantemente.

Hans sonrió de manera engreída.

—Soy su hermano mayor, idiota y yo decido con quien sale o con quien no—le dio un empujón, haciendo que bajara bruscamente los escalones del porche—, ¡ahora largo de mi casa, antes de que te patee el culo mocoso!

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!—Jack lo miró con furia y él solo se limitó a observarlo, sarcásticamente.

—¿En serio?—tomó el pomo de la puerta—Creo que ya lo hice.

—¡Pero…!—el sonido de la puerta azotándose acalló por completo al recién llegado.

Satisfecho, Hans arrugó el papel que le había arrebatado con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la cocina nuevamente, en donde la platinada lo miró de manera interrogante.

—¿Y quién era?

—Uno de esos chicos que vendían galletas. Le dije que no queríamos nada.

—¿Era necesario cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza?

—Es que esos chiquillos en serio me hacen perder la paciencia.

Elsa rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Un día vas a tener que aprender a controlar mejor tu carácter. A veces explotas por nada, si sigues así, te va a dar una úlcera.

—Pero tú sabes muy bien como puedes dominar mi carácter, copo de nieve—le murmuró al oído, posicionándose detrás de ella y tomándole la cintura con las manos.

—Hans, aquí no, la cena se va a quemar… —replicó ella débilmente.

—Yo me voy a quemar si no haces algo pronto.

La aferró entre sus brazos y Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus labios descendían hasta su blanco cuello de porcelana. Definitivamente ese hombre sabía bien como manejarla.

Vencida, se dio vuelta y le echó los brazos al cuello para encontrar su boca con la suya, arqueándose ligeramente contra su torso duro. Amaba la sensación de sentirse abrazada por él. Su lengua se hallaba empeñada ya en la tarea de delinear el labio inferior masculino, cuando el sonido del teléfono rompió su burbuja.

Hans frunció el ceño y se despegó de ella ligeramente para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, cuya pantalla resplandecía ampliamente, emitiendo una melodía estruendosa.

—¿Quién es?

—Eugene.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el aparato por un par de segundos, antes de que el pelirrojo colgara y lo botara en la isla detrás de él, para volver a enzarzarse los dos en una fiera batalla de labios.

Cualquier cosa que quisiera el castaño, seguro no se trataba de nada importante.

* * *

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—Eugene miró como la pantalla de su teléfono se quedaba completamente sin batería, después de que su llamada fuera completamente ignorada—¡Maldito principillo de cuarta! Sé que te diste cuenta de mi llamada, idiota.

Suspiró, maldiciendo a Hans para sus adentros. Estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo lo había ignorado deliberadamente. Solo por eso, iba a subir a Internet el vídeo que le había tomado cuando el gato lo había atacado en el jardín y él había gritado como un desquiciado, para vengarse.

" _Joder, esto está muy mal"_ , se dijo a si mismo mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Su tío lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de que se había metido en problemas de nuevo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la pequeña celda de la estación de policía a la que el oficial los había llevado, una minúscula habitación de paredes blancas y barrotes en la parte frontal. Al otro lado de la misma, Rapunzel se hallaba de espaldas a él y muy entretenida en dibujar un paisaje en el muro, con los gises de colores que traía en el bolsillo. Hasta se había puesto cómoda tomándose la libertad de quitarse sus sandalias.

¿Es qué esa chica no se cansaba de hacer lo mismo? Amaba su entusiasmo por el arte, pero en esa situación, el mismo era totalmente inapropiado.

—Oye, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estamos en una celda. El policía se va a enfurecer si ve que has montado otra obra de arte aquí.

—Pero es que este lugar esta tan vacío y triste. Con razón esos ebrios de la primera celda nos miraron feo cuando nos vieron pasar, ¡cualquiera se sentiría deprimido por estar aquí!

—Eso no es depresión, es resaca. Y en serio, en serio apreciaría mucho que dejarás de dibujar por un momento para enfocarte en la situación. Mira, no suelo ser un aguafiestas pero esto de verdad está muy jodido.

—Y sí. Ese policía me confiscó todas mis pinturas, ¡que fascista!

—¡Esto es en serio, mujer! Estamos en la maldita cárcel, no me gusta estar encerrado, ¡tengo problemas con la autoridad!

—Sí, también yo. Por eso les dejaré un recuerdito para que se den cuenta de mi inconformidad ciudadana. ¿Te gusta? Es un hippie corriendo desnudo.

—Por Dios Punzie, ¿cuál es tu problema? Estamos arrestados por vandalismo y tú solo piensas en actuar como Picasso, dime ¿al menos has pensado en lo que le dirás a tus padres cuando vengan a sacarte de aquí? Porque yo no sé qué le voy a decir a mi tío, se puso furioso cuando se enteró de lo que pasó en Alemania. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió allí?

—Ja ja ja, sí, me contaste. ¡Fue divertidísimo! Dios, eres todo un malviviente.

—¡Pues ese es el problema! Yo no soy ningún malviviente, aunque me guste descontrolarme de vez en cuando. No me hace ninguna gracia ser arrestado y mucho menos que me traten como a un criminal. Hay niveles Punz, hay niveles.

—Relájate Flynn, ya le hablé a mi padre para que nos viniera a ayudar. Estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos. Él llega, paga la fianza ¡y listo! Saldremos como si nada.

—Ah, nada más, ¡qué fácil!—exclamó el castaño con sarcasmo.

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Pues no! Qué demonios chica, ¿no te das cuenta del enorme problema que es esto? Los arrestos son antecedentes, yo ya llevó dos y en cuanto salgamos de aquí, lo que va a pasar es… ¿quieres dejar de dibujar un segundo? En serio, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso por un momento y escucharme?

—¿Cómo dices?—la trigueña lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro, preciosa. Me encantan tus dibujos, sí, y todo lo que haces con tus manos es muy superior a la media. Pero no eres Van Gogh, no eres Da Vinci ni Frida Kahlo, sino más bien una personita que debería dejar de emocionarse tanto con sus clases de arte y prestar atención a lo que es importante, porque de verdad estamos en una situación muy jodida, y si no tú no te das cuenta de eso, pues no sé como hacer para que lo hagas Punzie, porque ese retrato que estás haciendo ciertamente no nos va a ayudar mucho.

Un repentino silencio se adueñó de la celda por breves segundos, haciéndolo tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la misma Rapunzel se le adelantó, retomando su labor de colorear.

—Hum. Pues yo no sé porque haces tanto escándalo, yo nunca me he quejado de que lleves tu camarita a todos lados—dijo tranquilamente, aunque con un deje de ironía casi imperceptible—, ¿quién eres? ¿Tim Burton? Filmar un vídeo de quince minutos sobre unas figuritas de plastilina moviéndose un milímetro cada segundo no te convierte en él.

—¿Ah no? Tengo más de 200,000 suscriptores que no piensan lo mismo.

—Ay Flynn, por favor, tus suscriptores son en su mayoría chicos de entre de diez y diecisiete años que aplaudirían cualquier cosa que les pongas enfrente. La mitad de ellos son chicas que solo te quieren por tu apariencia y la otra mitad gente que pone en los comentarios "dale like a esto si vienes por no sé quién". Totalmente absurdos.

—Al menos ninguno de mis vídeos ha hecho que me arresten, te repito, ¿ya viste dónde estamos?

—¿Y qué? ¿Cuáles serán los cargos por eso? ¿Nos demandarán por embellecer y darle vida a una insulsa pared?

—¡Los cargos son vandalismo! ¿No escuchaste a ese oficial?

—Pfff, ahora hablas como todo un conformista, ya decía yo. Por lo menos yo quise hacerle un favor a la sociedad al darle belleza a un espacio decadente. Digo, no es como que robé el auto de nadie y lo fui a estrellar contra un edificio porque estaba demasiado ocupada fumando hierba como para ver por donde iba.

—Mira Punz, te estás pasando de la raya. Mejor no toques ese tema.

—Ay, pues ya lo toqué. Dios, en serio que te pones pesado con esto de la policía, ya relájate hombre.

—¡Pues no me voy a relajar! ¿Y qué demonios tengo que hacer para que dejes de rayar ese muro?

—Mira, si dejas de ladrar por un momento podré concentrarme mejor en terminar con este pequeño mural. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrido?

—Se llama madurez. Y es algo que no te haría daño practicar a veces, solo de vez en cuando.

—No puedes hablarme de madurez cuando llevas puesta esa camiseta de Mickey Mouse. Así es, la noté aunque la lleves por debajo y conozco niños de cinco años que ya han dejado de usar cosas como esas.

—¿Qué te parece si ya que nos pusimos cómodos, me la quito y te la doy para que tengas algo más básico que dibujar? Porque ese hippie que estás haciendo, está quedando muy mal. Su pierna es más grande que la otra, ¿y qué es ese extraño animal que tiene cerca? ¿Se supone que eso es una ardilla? No sabía que habíamos regresado en el tiempo y que de pronto nos encontramos en tu clase de arte del jardín de niños.

—Y yo no sabía que de tu boca pudieran brotar tantas idioteces. Lo impresionante es que esta vez ni siquiera estuviste fumando hierba.

—Para que sepas ya dejé eso. Pero ese mural que haces, parece una copia muy barata y descolorida de una obra de Ratatouille, o como se llamé ese pintor francés que mencionaste el otro día. Ni te puse atención.

—Es Renoir*, ¡ignorante!

—¡Inmadura!

—Dios Flynn, si tuviera una sartén en este momento en serio que te haría desmayar a golpes.

—Y yo dejaría que lo hicieras para ya no tener que escuchar más de esta estúpida conversación. O ver ese mural espantoso.

—Seee, see, di lo que quieras. Igual es mejor que tus vídeos con sangre falsa.

—Igual les diste like cuando los viste.

—En cuanto regrese a casa voy a meterme a Youtube para darle dislike a todo, ¡y ya no seré más tu suscriptora!

—Ay, que preocupación. Cuando lo hagas puedes suscribirte a un canal que te enseñe a dibujar de verdad. Yo me quedaré con mis otros 200,000 fans.

—Agh, ¡que idiota!

La discusión se vio interrumpida por el mismo oficial que los había arrestado, quien los miró con cara de pocos amigos y abrió la celda informando que la fianza estaba pagada. Rapunzel tomó sus sandalias con una mano y salió con la nariz en alto, seguido por un pardo que tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

En la recepción de la comisaría esperaba una pareja que de inmediato supuso que serían los padres de la chica. El hombre era alto y estaba ataviado con un traje pulcro y costoso, además de lucir una prominente barba con un espeso bigote. La mujer por otra parte estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido de diseñador, sus finas facciones guardaban un claro parecido con los de la joven. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño del mismo tono que su hija.

Apenas los vio salir fue de inmediato a abrazarla, visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Descuida mamá! Si casi no había nadie en las celdas, je je je.

La aludida volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos impulsivamente. Mientras tanto, su esposo terminó de firmar unos papeles y luego la miró con resignación.

—Hija mía, recuérdame porque nunca procedí con la idea de enviarte a un internado en Suiza en todos estos años.

—Pues porque me amas demasiado y no soportarías verme tan lejos—Rapunzel esbozó una sonrisita.

—Sí. A veces desearía no haberte hecho caso cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera—extendió la mano y le dio un zape en la nuca.

—¡Ay!

—¿Vandalizando propiedad pública? ¿Qué cosas son esas, señorita?

—¡Ay, papá! Era un callejón sucio al que nadie se asomaba, ¡yo lo mejoré!

—Nada de excusas, señorita. No vas a tener ninguna tarjeta de crédito después de esto, ¿me oyes?

—Ay cariño, deja de regañar a la niña. Seguro que ella no sabía que estaba haciendo mal.

—Tú siempre quieres solaparle todo, Primrose. Y eso le hace daño.

—No es así. Además, te recuerdo que ella no usa tarjetas de crédito.

—¿No? Pues entonces tendré que confiscarte todas las pinturas. Las quiero todas, por un mes. Hasta los lápices de colores.

Eugene miró la escena con algo de extrañeza. Había imaginado muchas veces como serían los padres de la morena, pero aquello no encajaba mucho con sus estimaciones. Al menos no completamente.

—¡Pero papá!

—Sin peros, señorita. ¿En qué problemas acabas de meter a este muchacho?—su padre señaló a Eugene con una mano—No me gusta que seas una mala influencia.

—¿Por qué siempre crees que yo tengo la culpa de todo?

—Porque ya te conozco. No creas que ya se me olvidó que le diste a tu tía drogas para dormir, que vergüenza hija.

—¡Pues es que necesitaba relajarse! Tanto botox ya ni la deja conciliar el sueño.

—Estuvo muy mal señorita, muy mal. Esa buena mujer te cuidó cuando eras pequeña, tienes que aprender a ser más agradecida con ella.

—Y ponte tus zapatos, ¡por el amor de Dios!—expresó su madre llevándose una mano a la frente.

—No me gustan los zapatos. Si pudiera andaría descalza todo el tiempo para sentir el mundo bajo mis pies.

—Y pensar que te los escogí en Italia.

—Quiero todos tus materiales de arte en mi despacho en cuanto estemos en casa. Ah, y de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

Su madre aflojó el abrazo y luego se volvió hacia el castaño con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres un amigo de Punzie? Nunca te habíamos visto—comentó con amabilidad.

—No somos amigos—intervino la jovencita seriamente.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces están saliendo.

—¡Mamá, no!—exclamó su hija ruborizándose abruptamente.

—No nos habías dicho que ya tenías novio, querida.

—¡No es mi novio!

—No tengas vergüenza, hijita. Deberías invitarlo a cenar a casa para conocerlo mejor.

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta! Todos están escuchando…

—Pues eso tendrá que ser después porque obviamente, estás castigada—volvió a hablar su padre—. Sin salir por un mes, señorita.

Rapunzel hizo un puchero y pateó el piso.

—Disculpa las molestias, joven. Ya está pagado todo, te agradecería que no le comentes esto a nadie, ya sabes, hay que ser discretos—le dijo el hombre a Eugene—. Sé que mi hija puede ser un poco extravagante a veces, pero aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿eh?

—¡Papá!

—Y pásate después por la casa para visitarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar si ustedes dos están saliendo—añadió su esposa amigablemente.

—¡Aaaaagh!—la chica se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y salió corriendo lejos de sus padres, quienes le dieron a él las buenas noches antes de seguirla con tranquilidad.

Después de ver semejante escena, estaba claro de donde provenía su singular personalidad.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases se dejó escuchar por toda la escuela, antecediendo a los estudiantes que salían animadamente de sus aulas, listos para dejar atrás la jornada escolar.

Camino entre los jardines que rodeaban al colegio, una pelirroja de trenzas gemelas se estiró perezosamente e hizo bolita unos cuantos papeles que traía en la mano.

—¡No puedo creer que ese viejo me haya bajado dos puntos por mi informe! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio con todo mi ser!

—Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta de que copiaste todo de Wikipedia; no está tan senil—le señaló Olaf a su lado con una sonrisa divertida.

—Seee, bueno pues a la mierda con esta tarea—Anna llevó su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó fuertemente los papeles, que fueron a dar a la cabeza de un profesor que justo salía de su aula.

El aludido, de bigote canoso y gafas pequeñas, chilló cuando el arrugado informe rebotó contra su calva desacomodándole el peluquín y se volvió a la colorada con furia.

—¡Dahl! ¡¿Por qué está aventando cosas en medio del pasillo?!—bramó, con una voz atiplada de anciano.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor Weselton—respondió la aludida esbozando una sonrisita inocente—, estaba practicando para mis clases de beisbol, ¡tengo que mejorar mis lanzamientos!

—¡Pues váyase a practicar al patio y no esté ensuciando la escuela con sus papeles! ¡Hum!—Weselton alisó los pliegos y miró con suspicacia el deber que él mismo había rechazado—Ah, con que se trata de ese infame informe que osó entregarme esta mañana. Ustedes los jóvenes ya no saben hacer nada sin una computadora, ¡disciplina! ¡Eso es lo que necesitan!

Se volvió inquisitivamente hacia los tres estudiantes que estaban plantados frente a él, la cobriza y el pelinegro que lo observaban expectantes y una platinada que parecía ausente, pues sus grandes ojos azules no expresaban la frialdad acostumbrada, sino una expresión que parecía soñadora.

Eso le extrañó por un momento, después de todo, Elsa Sorensen era una de las únicas estudiantes que valían la pena, siempre entregaba sus tareas a tiempo y nunca hacía ruido ni hablaba.

Todo lo contrario al desastre que era su mejor amiga; a veces se preguntaba que diablos era lo que hacían esas dos juntas, ¿habría algún motivo para preocuparse?

Sus pequeños ojos se entrecerraron antes de volverse de nuevo a Anna.

—Espero las quince páginas de su nuevo informe para mañana, o si no, ya sabe, ¡la repruebo en mi materia!—advirtió airadamente—¡Y nada de bajarlo de Internet!

—No se preocupe, profesor. ¡Mañana lo tendrá!—repuso la aludida con una falsa y enorme sonrisa.

—¡Y lo quiero escrito a mano!

—¡¿A mano?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!—protestó la muchacha, cambiando su expresión alegre por una desesperada.

—¡Nada de reclamos, Dahl! Bien servida debería de darse porque aún la reciba en mi clase—Weselton alzó la carpeta que traía en una mano, la hizo rollito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la chica elevando su brazo. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era considerable; aun tratándose de alguien tan bajita como Anna—, ¡es un desastre! ¡Buen día!

El enjuto maestro se alejó por el corredor con andar gracioso, todavía llevando el peluquín mal puesto. Anna frunció las cejas e hizo un puchero.

—Pequeño andropaúsico—murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—Estás perdida, ahora sí no podrás descargar nada de Internet—señaló Olaf burlonamente.

—Maldición. Tendré que pedirle otra vez ayuda a Kristoff para hacer mi tarea.

—Siempre que le pides ayuda él termina haciéndola por ti.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es.

—Bueno sí, pero es que tú sabes que Historia no se me da mucho.

—Ni matemáticas, ni literatura, ni química, ni nada más que no implique la clase de deportes—bromeó el chico.

—¡Oye! Yo soy buena en algunas cosas ¿y por qué me regañas? Eso es tarea de Elsa—la pelirroja se volvió a su amiga, sorprendiéndose de verla tan distraída—¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!

La blonda volteó bruscamente al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Anna?

—¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, has estado en las nubes todo el día. Weselton acaba de gritar frente a nosotros y tú ni te diste por enterada, hasta te miró raro. La verdad es que andas muy rara de un tiempo a acá. Hablas menos de lo normal, sueñas despierta y creo que una vez hasta te sorprendí tarareando una canción romántica—Anna la miró con suspicacia—, ¿qué estás ocultando, rubia?

—Nada. ¿Por qué habría de ocultar algo?

—No lo sé, hay algo que quieras decirme.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, tú dímelo. ¿Ha pasado algo en tu vida últimamente? ¿Algo cómo… un romance misterioso?

—Ja ja ja, Anna, tú y tus tontas ideas—la albina rió de buen modo y le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo—, esas series asiáticas que ves te están haciendo delirar más de lo normal.

La pecosa entrecerró los ojos, sospechando aún más que antes. La Elsa que conocía habría rodado los ojos y la habría regañado por decir cosas absurdas, en vez de tomárselo con tanta ligereza. Definitivamente sucedía algo. Y ella tenía que saberlo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… aunque si algo importante sucediera, como no sé, que estuvieras saliendo con alguien… tú me lo dirías, ¿no?

—Pues vaya pregunta, claro que sí Anna.

—Ok—Anna la contempló un momento más, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo—. Bueno, ¡pues vámonos, muchachones! Que se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar con Oaken.

—Yo aún tengo que terminar el trabajo de literatura, me va a llevar una eternidad—dijo Olaf—, ¿me prestarías tus apuntes, Elsa? Tú siempre anotas todo.

—Sí—la platinada abrió su bolso para buscar su cuaderno, sin poder hallarlo—. Rayos, me los he dejado en el casillero, tengo que volver por ellos.

—Pues vamos.

—No, adelántense, iré a buscarlos y los veo en la entrada.

Sus amigos continuaron hacia la salida y ella regresó hasta los casilleros para abrir el suyo. Extrajo del bolso un llavero en forma de copo de nieve y abrió el correspondiente para tomar su libreta. Cuando cerró la portezuela, alguien parado a su lado la sobresaltó.

—Hola.

La muchacha reaccionó sobresaltada y miró con turbación al chico de cabello castaño que había llegado sin que lo escuchara. Vestía el uniforme del colegio y aparentaba ser un par de grados menor que ella, además de mirarla con una sonrisa galante. Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—Perdón, te asusté. Suelo ser muy sigiloso. Elsa, ¿verdad?—la aludida asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.

—¿Te conozco?—inquirió la rubia.

—Soy Jack. Me sentaba delante de ti en la clase de francés, el semestre pasado.

—¿Ah sí?

—El chico que siempre te pedía la goma de borrar prestada. Si te acuerdas, ¿no?

—No.

—Bueno, también suelo sentarme bajo el árbol que está cerca de la puerta en los recreos. Tú siempre pasas por ahí con tu amiga.

—No.

—¿Y en el partido de basquetbol de la semana pasada? Estoy en el equipo, seguro me has visto allí.

—Odio los deportes.

—También actúe en la última obra escolar navideña, "Los Guardianes de las Fiestas"* a esa sí fuiste ¿no?

—Esa obra de teatro fue estúpida.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre los dos. Jack se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo. Elsa solo lo miraba con frialdad.

—Eh, sí, creo que fue algo tonta ahora que lo pienso… el punto es que quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa; no es que te estuviera siguiendo o algo, te juro que no soy un pervertido, un maestro me dio tu dirección; y en fin, te estaba buscando porque yo… yo quería…

—Si necesitas que te de tutorías no va a poder ser. Ya no enseñó a alumnos menores—Elsa guardó su cuaderno con indiferencia—, trabajo por las tardes.

—Sí, no, ya sé, no era para eso, es que yo… bueno, yo en realidad quería invitarte a salir. Creo que no lo has notado, pero—Jack se ruborizo y tragó saliva nerviosamente, acentuando su postura azorada—me gustas mucho, desde que íbamos juntos en esa clase de idiomas. ¡Pero luego me abrió la puerta ese idiota y entonces…!

—¿De qué idiota estás hablando?—preguntó ella de manera altiva.

—Bueno, perdón, de tu hermano mayor. Sé que no debería expresarme así de él, pero si te soy sincero, el tipo es un completo pelmazo—el castaño sonrió con simpatía—, en serio, ¿cómo lo aguantas? Se nota que te quiere controlar en todo; si te molesta, puedo hacerle un par de bromas para que se relaje un poco…

—Yo no tengo hermanos—lo interrumpió Elsa cortantemente—, de quién estás hablando es de mi hermanastro. Y no es ningún idiota.

—Ah, bueno, yo no sabía que…

—Niñito, no tengo tiempo para esto, se me está haciendo tarde—dijo Elsa condescendientemente—, ¿por qué no le llamas a tus padres para que vengan por ti? No es bueno que un chiquillo ande solo por aquí tan tarde. Adiós.

—Pero… pero… —Jack no pudo decirle nada más, al verla darle la espalda y alejarse con paso elegante.

Con cara de póquer, la miró desaparecer haciendo caso omiso de su declaración. Dejándolo paralizado en su sitio, hasta que su voz resonó en los pasillos con una única exclamación.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

* * *

Elsa terminó de contar el dinero que había en la caja registradora, la cerró con llave y oculto esta última en el lugar de costumbre. A esa hora, la heladería se encontraba completamente vacía, a no ser por Oaken que se encontraba haciendo cuentas en la trastienda. Nunca se daba cuenta de cuando se marchaba a casa, pero seguía teniéndole la confianza suficiente como para permitir que dejara el dinero resguardado.

Ya Anna se había marchado a casa hacía pocos minutos y el letrero de "Cerrado" había sido puesto en la puerta. Únicamente le restaba recoger sus cosas para emprender también el camino a casa.

Con este pensamiento en mente, limpió por última vez la barra, tomó su bolso y salió del establecimiento para encontrarse con la figura familiar de su hermanastro caminando hacia ella. Su pelo rojo brillaba bajo la escasa luz del cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. La rubia le sonrió al verlo acercarse.

—No sabía que hoy ibas a venir por mí.

—¿Estás bromeando, copito? Tendría que hacerlo todos los días, no me gusta que andes por ahí sola de noche.

Elsa negó levemente con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Le enternecía como ese joven, que tan desconsiderado y nefasto le había parecido en un principio, se tomara tantas molestias por ella. Cada día le gustaba más.

—Bueno, pues entonces vamos—entrelazó su brazo con el de Hans y lo miró cándidamente—. Muero por llegar a casa para darme un baño caliente y descansar.

—¿De verdad? Ta vez pueda ayudarte con eso—murmuró el colorado, inclinándose para hablarle al oído con un deje de perversión.

—¡Hans!—la chica le dio un manotazo—No seas tan depravado.

—Hey, solo quiero ayudarte a que te relajes. Si quieres, puedo enjabonarte la espalda…

—De ninguna manera—Elsa alzó su nariz orgullosamente—, pero si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo.

—Bueno, gracias copo de nieve, eres muy amable al permitírmelo—replico él con sarcasmo, consciente de que ya ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle.

Durante las últimas noches ambos habían descansado deliciosamente, el uno al lado del otro. Hans siempre se las arreglaba para ir hasta su habitación y abrazarla debajo de las sábanas, levantándose temprano para regresar a su dormitorio antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

No necesitaban subir las cosas de tono para disfrutar de esos momentos, que se habían convertido en sus favoritos al caer la noche.

—¿En serio tienes tanta prisa por volver a casa? Todavía no es tan tarde, podemos sentarnos en los columpios si quieres—Hans señaló con la cabeza al área de juegos del parque de enfrente; ese mismo en el que alguna vez habían compartido un helado.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú dijiste que te gustaba sentarte ahí sabandija.

—Bueno sí, pero ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a mi habitación. Mis pies me están matando, hoy fue un día muy pesado en la escuela y la heladería.

No bien hubo acabado de decir esto, cuando vio al cobrizo agacharse y de pronto sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Elsa soltó un alarido de sorpresa y le rodeó el cuello con las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!—exclamó, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Creí que habías dicho que tus pies te estaban matando. Solamente quiero ayudar—Hans mostraba una sonrisa socarrona que claramente, indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

—No es necesario que me lleves en brazos, puedo andar perfectamente. Eres demasiado sobreprotector—bufó la albina—y solo lo haces para molestar.

—Un poco—admitió él sin vergüenza—, aunque la verdad es que me encanta tenerte así, ¿sabes?

—Bájame, nos pueden ver—Elsa intentó bajarse de sus brazos sin éxito.

—¿Quién nos va a ver? La calle está desierta, relájate un poco, sabandija.

—En serio Hans, a veces actúas como si fueras un niñito de preescolar. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—A ti también te gusta, no mientas—el aludido dio una vuelta con ella en volandas, haciéndola reír—. Ahí está, una sonrisa. Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes, rubita.

—¡Ya! Me voy a caer.

—No voy a dejar que eso pase.

—Eres un tonto.

Hans volvió a dar una vuelta en medio de la acera y los dos rieron, mirándose con los ojos brillantes. Realmente era increíble darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su relación, cuanto habían cambiado ellos. En ese instante, Elsa pensó que no había otra persona con la cual quisiera estar más que con ese colorado arrogante y lleno de sorpresas.

Todo él llenaba su vida de emoción.

Lo vio inclinarse sobre su rostro e instintivamente abrió sus labios para recibir su beso, tan hambrienta como la primera vez que habían dejado salir toda esa tensión y atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Nunca se cansaba de los labios de Hans, que eran cálidos y gentiles, siempre apasionados y ansiosos de obtener más de ella.

Gustosa, movió su boca al ritmo de la de él, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en medio de la calle, que estaba siendo sostenida por él y que probablemente, cualquier persona que llegara a verlos pensaría que estaban cometiendo faltas a la moral pública, por el modo voraz en que se devoraban el uno al otro. Incluso Oaken podría salir en ese mismo instante y toparse con tan interesante espectáculo.

No importaba, porque una vez que su hermanastro la dominaba con sus labios, el resto del mundo se podía ir al carajo…

—Oh, vaya—la voz familiar que escucharon los hizo quedarse paralizados y despegarse el uno del otro, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la expresión de quien ha sido atrapado in fraganti.

Frente a ellos, un chico de gafas y cabello negro los observaba anonadado, encima de su bicicleta de color verde. Olaf se notaba aún más sorprendido que ellos.

—O-O-Olaf… ¿q-qué… qué…?—Elsa balbuceó mientras sentía como el pelirrojo la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo, sintiéndose descubierta.

—Bueno, iba camino a tu casa a devolverte tus apuntes pero pensé que podía alcanzarte aquí en la heladería. Aunque creo que ya estás muy ocupada como para repasar literatura.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando!

—¡Esto no es lo que parece!—los hermanastros soltaron sendas exclamaciones al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron con pánico.

—¿Ah no? A mí me parece que acabo de ver a dos personas besándose apasionadamente en plena calle—Olaf sonrió de manera picaresca—, y la última vez que fui al oculista, dejo muy bien ajustado el aumento de mis gafas.

Hans y Elsa se miraron nerviosamente el uno al otro. Tantas molestias que se habían estado tomando para ocultar lo suyo, todo para arruinarlo en un segundo.

—Wow, esto es bastante bizarro, creí que ustedes dos se odiaban—el pelinegro adoptó una pose pensativa—, aunque mirándolo en retrospectiva, supongo que era algo obvio.

—¿C-cómo que algo obvio?—Elsa experimentó un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Últimamente no te quejabas tanto de Hans, ni te referías a él como un sociópata de mierda—comentó Olaf inocentemente—, debí haber sospechado.

—¡Olaf, escucha…!

—¡¿Cómo que un sociópata de mierda?!

—Oh sí, cuando estábamos en la escuela antes, Elsa tenía todo un repertorio de sobrenombres para referirse a ti. A veces te llamaba "principito estúpido" o "parásito idiota". Era chistoso.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!—Hans descargó un zape contra la nuca de la muchacha.

Esta vez sí se había pasado, ¿cómo que hablaba así de él en el colegio?

—¡Ahora no, Hans!—chilló ella dándole un empujón.

Menuda manera de terminar el día.

—Olaf, ¿podemos hablar un poco?—le preguntó ansiosamente—Tengo que explicarte…

—¿Explicarme? Bueno yo entiendo bastante bien, estás teniendo una aventura con tu hermanastro. Eres una pillina, ¿eh? Aunque no entiendo porque no nos contaste nada a Anna o a mí, imagínate, se habría puesto eufórica…

—No es tan sencillo—Elsa se apresuró a tomar a su amigo del brazo—, ¿vamos? ¿Por favor?

Olaf la miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si eso quieres. Aunque insisto en que todo está muy claro…

La blonda lo guio con nerviosismo hasta los columpios, en tanto Hans se limitaba a esperarlos a distancia. Suspiró pesadamente. Solo esperaba que ambos pudieran salir bien librados de esta.

* * *

En silencio, Elsa se mordió el labio y se balanceó en su columpio, mirando hacia el piso. Consciente en todo momento de la mirada de los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo sobre ella. Pensando por donde debía comenzar para explicar la reveladora escena que acababa de presenciar. Se sentía tan avergonzada…

—Entonces, tú y Hans están saliendo ¿no?

—¡N-no!—se apresuró ella a responder, alzando la cabeza y negando ansiosamente—No es eso, de verdad que no…

—Oh, entonces han decidido dejar de pelear para sostener una relación de hermanos más cercana. Bien por ustedes.

Elsa suspiró, viendo una vez más la sonrisa bonachona del chico sentado en el columpio de al lado. A veces su inocencia resultaba más confusa que la actitud infantil de Anna.

—Es… complicado de explicar—dijo—. Nosotros… no es como que tengamos algo serio ni nada, solo estamos pasando el rato… digo, tú entiendes, después de vivir juntos tanto tiempo uno se cansa de discutir todos los días… y bueno, él me gusta, yo le gusto a él… ¡pero no es nada serio! Solo… solo es para entretenernos y eso…

Olaf escuchó con paciencia las atropelladas explicaciones de su amiga y luego empezó a mecerse con tranquilidad.

—Oh, ya entiendo—contestó—. La verdad no le veo lo complicado.

—Tú no entiendes, se supone que era un secreto, pero ahora tú nos viste y bueno… no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, solo no quería decirle a nadie porque, me da miedo que todo el mundo se entere. Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas lo que nuestros padres pensarían de nosotros si lo descubrieran?

—Sí, creo que eso sería bastante malo.

—Ellos creen que ya nos llevamos mejor y si se enteraran de lo que en verdad estamos haciendo… ¡no porque hagamos nada malo, no! Solo… solo salimos por ahí y eso…

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—Elsa lo miró confundida—, últimamente estabas muy rara, ¿sabes? Andabas con la cabeza en las nubes y suspirando por los rincones, igual que Anna cada vez que habla de Kristoff, ja ja. En serio tienes suerte de que ella sea tan despistada o estaría tomándose sus sospechas más en serio, y tú sabes que te habría hecho muchas preguntas.

La platinada se ruborizó por completo.

—Yo… ¿yo en serio me he comportado así?

—Bueno Els, hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden disimular. Y tú enamorada, es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que ver.

—¿Qué? Espera no estoy enamorada—Olaf se detuvo en su balanceo para mirarla—. No estoy enamorada, él me gusta mucho, sí, pero yo no estoy… no puedo estar enamorada—repitió, como si tratara convencerse más a si misma que al muchacho.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No sé, yo… me gusta estar con él solamente. Cada vez que lo veo el corazón me empieza a latir muy rápido y siento que no quiero estar en otro lugar. Cuando me besa siento cosquillas en el estómago y cuando me abraza, me siento protegida y al mismo tiempo tan pequeña… pero eso no significa que… —Elsa se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo insulsas que sonaban esas últimas palabras luego escuchar lo demás.

—Bueno, si eso no quiere decir que estás enamorada, entonces no quiero imaginarme cuando lo estés de verdad—Olaf dejo escapar una risa breve y siguió columpiándose ligeramente.

Su amiga era tan inocente a pesar de su frialdad.

—Oh no—Elsa suspiró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados sobre el regazo.

Aquello estaba mal. Ni siquiera necesitaba que el chico se lo dijera con todas las letras para darse cuenta. Pero como si todavía no estuviera lo bastante claro, lo dijo y ella se sintió desfallecer por un momento.

—Tú quieres a Hans, Elsa. No tienes que actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo, de cualquier modo, todos sabemos que ustedes se gustan.

—¡¿Qué?!—la aludida volvió a levantar la cabeza alarmada.

—Si es bastante obvio, ¿o acaso creías que Anna hacía sus comentarios tan solo por molestar? En el fondo ella siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que pase esto. Es una lástima que quieras mantenerlo en secreto, porque se sentiría muy feliz por ti.

—Yo… no sé que es lo que debería hacer, Olaf—confesó—. Yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera estoy segura de si estoy enamorada de verdad, digo, nunca me he enamorado de nadie. ¿Y si solo es algo pasajero?

—Entonces tienes que disfrutarlo tanto como puedas.

—Pero ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si me dejo llevar demasiado y él no me corresponde? Tú ya sabes como es Hans, tengo miedo de que al final se canse de mí—la blonda sostuvo una de las cadenas del columpio con timidez—, después de todo él es guapo, encantador… podría tener a la chica que quisiera.

—Pero él solamente te quiere a ti, eso es algo que se nota a la legua—Olaf detuvo su balanceo—, mira, podrán fingir todo lo que quieran pero esas cosas se notan. Incluso cuando solo querían matarse el uno al otro era evidente. Así que ¿para qué complicarse tanto? Si lo dices por sus padres, entiendo que quieran mantenerlo en secreto pero creo que no sirve de nada negártelo a ti misma.

Elsa calló, sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe para terminar enamorándose de alguien tan arrogante como su hermanastro?

—Tú estás enamorada—le repitió su amigo—y yo me siento muy feliz por ti. Hacen una bonita pareja.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, son muy distintos el uno del otro pero a la vez, no sé, encajan o algo así. Como el fuego y el hielo.

Elsa sonrió de lado por la comparación. En cierta forma tenía sentido.

—¿Te soy sincera? La verdad es que no sé en que va a terminar todo esto. Puede que nos terminemos desilusionando el uno del otro y volvamos a odiarnos aún más que antes.

—O puede que no. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ustedes en verdad tengan que estar juntos?

—A veces suenas como un soñador, Olaf.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Sea como sea, tienes que disfrutar de esto al máximo, de todas maneras ya estás metida hasta el fondo. Si vas a tener una aventura romántica, mejor haz que valga la pena.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de todo, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Fueran o no correspondidos sus sentimientos, ella había aprendido a amar a Hans, con todos sus defectos y esas cosas que la enamoraban cada día más. Si algún día eso iba a terminarse, mejor aprovechar el momento todo lo que pudiera.

—Pero… ahora que lo sabes…

—Oh, descuida, no voy a decírselo a nadie—el chico le sonrío picaronamente—. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aunque si me pides mi opinión, yo creo que en algún momento tendrás que decírselo a Anna, son mejores amigas. Pero no será por mí por quien ella vaya a enterarse.

—Gracias, Olaf—la albina le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente—. No es que no confíe en ella, solo… quiero disfrutar de esto antes de que ella estallé de felicidad.

—Descuida, sé que va a entender. Sabemos lo reservada que eres, Els—ambos abandonaron los columpios y se pusieron de pie—, aunque podrían ser un poco más discretos a la próxima si quieren seguir de incógnito.

—Créeme, lo voy a tomar en cuenta,

—¿Me das un abrazo?

La platinada ensanchó su sonrisa y envolvió con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del muchacho, que la abrazo cálidamente. Ciertamente él era una de las únicas personas cuyas muestras de afecto no le incomodaban. A pesar de tomarse las cosas a la ligera, Olaf siempre sabía que decir.

—Vamos, tu príncipe te espera.

—Él no es mi príncipe.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como lo llamas? Tengo curiosidad de ver si se ponen sobrenombres el uno al otro, además de insultarse y todo eso.

Elsa rió y negó con la cabeza en tanto ambos se encaminaban hacia el otro lado del pequeño parque, donde Hans los aguardaba al lado de la bicicleta de su amigo. Su semblante seguía tan serio como cuando se habían alejado.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo. Conociéndolo, por fuera podía aparentar estar tranquilo, pero por dentro seguramente era como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Bien, Olaf y yo hemos estado hablando y…

—No digas más—la cortó el pelirrojo—, yo sé bien lo que hay que hacer en esta situación—se volvió entonces hacia el chico y su expresión se transformó en una bravucona—. ¡Oye mocoso, si te atreves a mencionar algo de lo que viste, te juro por Dios que te voy a romper las…!

—¡Hans, Hans!—su hermanastra se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para hacer que se calmara—¡Tranquilízate! Dios, tú nunca escuchas a nadie.

—Sí, estás demasiado a la defensiva para alguien que hace media hora le estaba dando arrumacos a Elsa—la pareja se ruborizó al escucharlo—. Relájate, le dije a ella que no le voy a contar a nadie. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero chismoso no soy—añadió con su característica sonrisa inocente.

El colorado dejó de estar tenso.

—Bueno… pues más te vale que sea así. Porque de esto no se puede enterar nadie—Hans los miró a ambos—, en lo que a nosotros tres concierne, aquí no ha pasado nada.

—Descuiden, nadie lo sabrá. Además no es tan sorprendente como parece—el cobrizo arqueó una ceja mientras veía como Olaf montaba en su bicicleta con eso, ¿a qué se refería con eso?—, en fin, yo los dejo. Seguro que se mueren por llegar a casa para hacer otras cosas—replico con algo de sorna.

Hans bufó.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos a casa? Está oscuro—sugirió su amiga.

—Descuida, ya sabes que vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Nos vemos mañana—el pelinegro se despidió y comenzó a alejarse pedaleando—. ¡Y no hagan nada indebido!

Se perdió de vista riendo y Hans frunció el ceño.

—Impertinente—se quejó.

—Al menos no le dirá nada a nadie.

—¿Y tú como puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo sé, es mi amigo y él sabe guardar secretos. No lo hará.

Hans no insistió más.

—Y bueno… ¿de qué tanto hablaban tú y él? Se tardaron un poco, ¿no crees?

—Oh—Elsa desvió la mirada, implorando que sus mejillas calientes no la delataran—, de nada, ya sabes. Estaba muy sorprendido. Quiero decir, todos creen que nos odiamos.

—Y más vale que así siga siendo. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez, copito.

—Sí—la rubia se colgó mejor su bolso al hombro y volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el de Hans—. Vamos a casa, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Voy a hacerte los espaguetis a la carbonara que tanto te gustan.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y luego dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro mientras andaban sin prisa. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que provocaban que cada día se enamorase más de él.

* * *

De vuelta en la privacidad de su habitación, Elsa pensaba una y otra vez en la conclusión a la que había llegado. Tal vez la había obtenido hacía bastante más tiempo del que pensaba, pero siendo como era, se había negado a aceptarla. Las cosas habían pasado tan deprisa que apenas y podía creer que se encontrara en dicha situación.

Hacía meses, se había jurado a si misma que detestaba a Hans Westergaard y que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacer que se largara de casa. Ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en tal posibilidad.

Le dolía estar lejos de él. Necesitaba estar a su lado. Todo el tiempo.

Descubrir tal hecho la asustó, más de lo que nunca nada lo había hecho en toda su vida. Ella era una persona fría y racional, que no se dejaba llevar por los romances. Haber sido criada por una madre soltera le había enseñado los errores que debía evitar. Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo Hans era tan especial. Todo él encajaba a la perfección con ella, como si fuera la pieza que había faltado por tanto tiempo en su vida.

Pensativa, terminó de deslizar el camisón azul para dormir sobre su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por el dormitorio, sin poder quedarse quieta. Desde la cama, _Marshmallow_ la contemplaba con curiosidad.

—Al fin y al cabo, ¿yo qué sé del amor? Podría ser algo pasajero y yo solo estoy confundida… —expresó en un murmullo.

Su gato movió las orejas, como si quisiera indicarle que estaba escuchando.

—Pero es que me siento tan bien con él… es tan guapo… claro que es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, aunque cuando lo conoces mejor te das cuenta de que es una buena persona… aunque me haya hecho la vida imposible hasta hace poco tiempo—suspiró—, ¿cómo fui a fijarme en alguien así?

 _Marshmallow_ emitió un maullido, como si estuviera de acuerdo con dicha afirmación. A veces ese minino le parecía casi humano.

—Pero es que no sirve de nada negar lo que siento… ¿qué más da si ya siento algo por él? No es como que pueda deshacerme de eso—se detuvo en su caminata y miró a su mascota—, el hecho es, que puede que este enamorada de Hans.

El felino dejó escapar otro maullido, esta vez con un tono lastimero, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

—Estoy enamorada—la rubia se quedó callada por un instante, consciente de sus propias palabras.

Una vez que lo aceptaba, no era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que hasta ella podía caer por un chico. Aunque hubiera rechazado miles de veces la idea. No obstante, ahora su corazón latía de una cálida manera y sus labios se contorsionaban en la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado jamás.

—Estoy enamorada de Hans—reafirmó y esta vez, _Marshmallow_ maulló en clara protesta.

De la nada, Elsa echó a reír y tomó al gato entre sus brazos, dando vueltas con él por toda la alcoba. Estaba comportándose como una niña estúpida, sí, pero ya no importaba. No tenía remedio.

Feliz, se dejó caer de espaldas encima de su cama sosteniendo a _Marshmallow_ sobre su cabeza, quien parecía mirarla con consternación.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero realmente lo quiero—suspiró—, en que lío me he metido, ¿verdad?

El minino dejó escapar un chillido prolongado, parecido al de un niño pequeño cuando se empeñaba en hacer un berrinche. No, eso no está bien, recuerda en lo que habíamos quedado, Hans es un maldito imbécil, un imbécil; parecía decir con desesperación.

La albina volvió a reír y apretó al gato contra su pecho, quien ya lucía resignado. Un toque a la puerta la distrajo.

—Adelante—dijo, incorporándose en el colchón hasta quedar sentada con _Marshmallow_ en su regazo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la alta figura de su hermanastro, que se posó en ella con ojos anhelantes. Como de costumbre, el gato le dirigió una mirada penetrante que él ignoró por completo.

—Imaginé que ya estarías dormida—Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca—, hay algo que debo decirte.

—Oh—la platinada se puso de pie con una sonrisita felina—, pues adelante, pasa.

Hans cerró la puerta detrás de él y observó con más detenimiento a su hermanastra. El camisón azul de algodón que llevaba puesto le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando gran parte de sus largas y torneadas piernas al descubierto, con sus pequeños y descalzos pies. Se había soltado el cabello de su habitual trenza, que ahora caía libre en delicadas ondas por sus hombros y espalda. Adoraba ver su melena.

Mirarla así, de esa manera, era como ver a una niña con una faceta que lo volvía loco. Definitivamente, Elsa nunca dejaba de despertar en él la misma admiración y embeleso.

Sin dejar de sonreír ni de sentirse complacida con su observación, la chica tomo asiento enfrente de su tocador y comenzó a cepillar las hebras aperladas de su pelo, sin perderlo de vista por el espejo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Hans hizo un esfuerzo por apartar sus ojos de la manera en la que su cabello parecía relucir con cada movimiento del cepillo, resistiendo la tentación de ir y sentirlo con sus dedos.

—He estado pensándolo mucho, Elsa. Sobre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas cuando mencionamos al principio que nada de esto se iba a poner serio? ¿Qué no dejaríamos que esto fuera demasiado lejos para evitarnos dramas y esas cosas?

—Sí—la sonrisa de la mencionada se desvaneció, dando paso a una expresión confundida.

—El caso es que, realmente yo creo que ya ha ido muy lejos. Y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Pero las cosas son así. Siempre cambian.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió la muchacha, con el corazón dándole un vuelco.

¿Acaso quería terminar con lo que tenían? ¿Justo ahora? No podría soportarlo si decidía que no quería tener nada con ella, no ahora. Ya estaba demasiado involucrada. Había cometido ese gravísimo error y no había vuelta atrás.

—Me refiero a que, no sé como vayas a tomar esto, pero tengo que decirlo o si no, creo que voy a terminar explotando—Hans se acercó hasta ella, repentinamente nervioso. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, haciendo más evidente ese rastro de pecas que coronaba sus pómulos y el puente de la nariz.

" _Solo dilo"_ , pensó ella sin atreverse a encararlo y aguardando con el corazón en un puño, _"di que no quieres que continuemos con esto y podré culparme a mi misma por ser tan tonta. Anda, atrévete a decirlo idiota…"_

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—¿Cómo dices?—Elsa parpadeó desconcertada y se volvió para mirarlo.

Ahora, su hermanastro lucía terriblemente azorado.

—Eso, una cita. Salir. Tú y yo—le repitió escuetamente.

—Creí que nosotros ya salíamos—dijo ella sintiendo una oleada de alivio repentino y volviendo a componer una leve sonrisa.

Se veía tan tierno de ese modo. Realmente parecía muy avergonzado.

—Quiero decir una cita en serio, escucha, sé lo que dije antes… no, déjame hablar—la cortó cuando estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo—, ya sé lo que dije, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé… solo me gustaría pasar un día completo juntos, donde no nos tengamos que esconder de nadie ni todo eso. Llevarte a un lugar bonito, sin preocuparnos por nada… estar contigo solamente. Yo… quiero que tengamos una cita de verdad, ¿comprendes?

Elsa se ruborizó, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba. ¿Estaba sucediendo aquello realmente? Como si alguien hubiera esculcado en lo más profundo de si misma, estaba escuchando justo lo que quería oír.

—No me preguntes porque, ni me digas nada—le pidió el pelirrojo—, solo… esto es algo que debo hacer. Dime que vas a salir conmigo. Por favor.

La adolescente lo miró por un instante, enfocando sus orbes con dulzura en el apuesto rostro frente a ella, casi sin poder creer que este joven fuera el mismo desalmado que la había amenazado el primer día que había llegado a casa.

Definitivamente. Hans tenía un gran corazón que escondía bajo un exterior frío y desconsiderado. Pero así era como había aprendido a quererlo.

—Sí quiero—le respondió—, me encantaría salir contigo, Hans.

Su respuesta fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para el colorado, que le devolvió la sonrisa y avanzó un par de pasos para colocarle un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.

 _Marshmallow_ los miró con aburrimiento desde la cama.

—No importa adonde me lleves, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Tengamos un día para los dos.

—Te prometo que valdrá totalmente la pena—Hans se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle de cerca, permitiendo que su aliento cálido y mentolado le rozará los labios—, voy a tratarte como la reina que eres.

Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa antes de que él acortara la distancia que los separaba, plantando un beso profundo en su boca. Y ella se dejó llevar, abandonándose entre sus brazos.

Eran dos enamorados que todavía no se atrevían a confesarse el uno al otro.

* * *

*Keyboard Cat. Ese adorable y legendario vídeo de un gato tocando el piano en Youtube. :3

*Renoir. Pintor francés impresionista del siglo XX.

*"Los Guardianes de las Fiestas*. Una clara parodia de ya saben que película. xD

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Bonjour, panquecitos. :D ¿Es tardísimo? Sí. ¿Estoy avergonzada? Algo, ya se me hizo costumbre. ¿Tengo justificación? Bueno, sí, pero son unas cuantas cosas que no vienen al caso en este momento.

Espero que tanto el largo del capítulo como las sorpresas hayan compensado la espera. Nuestros pajaritos por fin van a dar un paso importante; y es que ya todos nos cansamos de leer como todos insisten en que se aman para que tarden tanto en aceptarlo. xD Por fin, prepárense, porque las cosas se ponen mucho más serias. A pesar de ese pequeño estorbo que apareció. Ay sí, tenía que poner a Jack Frost, el único personaje de Dreamworks que aparecerá para añadir un toque de comedia. LOL Han trolleado a Hans en tantos fics de otros ships (no solo del Jelsa), que es hora de darle un poco de su propio chocolate al señor invierno. Oh sí, la tía Frozen es ruda. ;)

También apareció Weselton, ningún buen fic de Frozen puede estar completo sin él. Y bueno, es que como se habrán dado cuenta me encanta burlarme de los personajes jocosos. x3

Pero lo que sí les debe haber causado impacto, fue la pelea de nuestros queridos hippies. ¿Se esperaban algo así? Ellos que eran todo paz y amor y ahora nos salen con esto. De vera que hasta yo misma me sorprendo, un día los voy a matar con tantas sorpresas. D: Pero sí, el Eugenzel estará un poco restringido ahora, tendré que pensar en la reconciliación, jijijiji.

 _nina_ : Ay sí, todas quisierámos que hubiera Helsa en Frozen 2 o ya de perdido que rediman a Hans. :( Pero no sabremos nada hasta el 2018, ¡que injusticia!

 _Ari_ : Lo sé, Mérida y Lars forman una pareja más que interesante, if you know what I mean. 7u7 Y sí, seguirá habiendo uno o dos obstáculos para el Helsa porque sin ellos todo sería aburrido, pero ya sabes, eso no significa que nuestros niños se vayan a dejar de querer, ¡eso nunca!

 _SamanTha_ : Sí, la verdad que Lars fue muy inoportuno, podría haber llegado una media hora hora después como mínimo y entonces, tal vez sus "hermanitos" habrían tenido un momento XXX. xD Pero bueno, al menos ya quedó claro que ni él ni Mérida se interpondrán con el Helsa, sino que fluirán con él en armonía, como hacemos todos. :D Y sí, esa plática de chicas era necesaria y aunque no creo que ahora Elsa y Mérida vayan a ser las mejores amigas del mundo, pues sí se llevarán mejor. Con cada capítulo queda claro que Marshmallow es el único rival para Hans; lo siento pelirrojo, pero no puedes competir con un gato, su nivel de adorabilidad está a la par de tus encantos. La demás chusma (dígase Tadashi, Jack, Lars, etc.) sí se puede ir. LOL ¡Vamos Revolución Helsa!

En fin, esta chica se va. Disfruten su semana y piensen es más Iceburns/Helsa/Hansla (¿y por qué Hansla? ¿No debería ser Hanselsa? Nunca he comprendido esa extraña abreviatura xD). ¡Chao!

PD. Necesito sinceramente su opinión, ¿en dónde y cómo les gustaría que fuera la primera cita en serio de Hans y Elsa? Piénsenlo bien, estaré tomando en cuenta las mejores sugerencias. :3


	28. Un día para los dos

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **28**

 **Un día para los dos**

* * *

La exclamación triunfal de Anna resonó por toda la sala de estar, dejando sordos momentáneamente a sus acompañantes, reunidos alrededor de la mesita de café para jugar Monopoly.

—¡Oh sí! Parada libre, ¡vengan a mí billetes!—chilló, tomando algo del dinero falso que reposaba en un rincón de la mesa.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas, enana escandalosa. Cuando acabemos este juego ridículo, tus finanzas van a acabar siendo más bajas que tus calificaciones.

Eugene dejó escapar un silbido ante el comentario.

—Mira Hans, te paso lo de mis calificaciones, hasta yo sé que son muy bajas. Pero si vuelves a decir algo sobre mi estatura, voy a verme en la penosa de necesidad de tener que golpearte. Sí, eso voy a hacer.

—Enana.

La pelirroja tomó un cojín del sofá detrás de ella y se lo lanzó a la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Hans tomó el tazón de palomitas que tenían cerca y se levantó para volcarlo sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—¡Ay, ya basta! Dios, miren que desastre—se quejó Elsa.

—Tú te callas sabandija, ni siquiera puedes jugar hasta que salgas de la cárcel.

—Sí Els, hace dos turnos que no puedes salir de ahí. No has tomado muy buenas decisiones como empresaria, amiguita—atajó el castaño analizando cuidadosamente el tablero.

—Eso es únicamente porque Hans es un maldito corrupto monopolizador, ¡lo quiere todo para él! ¡Ladrón egoísta!

—Sí, el gobierno de un país tercermundista es más transparente que él, ¡todo lo que toca con sus manos se corrompe! O se convierte en un hotel de cinco estrellas con pésimo servicio—se quejó Anna.

—Sigan llorando, perdedoras. Soy el puto amo del maldito Monopoly y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

—El puto amo, mis ovarios acalambrados a fin de mes—repuso la colorada con un puchero.

—Els, ¿quieres cambiar tu compañía de electricidad por mi empresa de transportes? Es una muy buena oferta, amiguita—le propuso Eugene con una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego vayas y se la vendas a Hans haciéndonos quebrar a todos? No gracias, ya sé muy bien que estás de su parte.

—Pfff, uno que te quiere ayudar y tú solo muerdes la mano que te da de comer. ¡Pues pásatela encerrada en la cárcel entonces!

—Sí, él sabe bien de lo que habla. No es como si el hippie no tuviera experiencia en estar encerrado.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Basta con eso! ¡Basta! Dijimos que no íbamos a mencionar esa mierda—espetó Eugene con el ceño fruncido.

—Todavía no puedo creer que los arrestaran por vandalismo, ¡la policía no aguanta nada!—dijo Anna.

—Yo sí lo puedo creer. Les dije que tarde o temprano iba a pasar—Elsa lanzó su dado al tablero—. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tiene una que hacer para que le salgan dobles en este juego?

—Pues yo creo que no es para tanto, estaban haciéndole un bello servicio a la comunidad—comentó su amiga tomando el dado.

—Y una mierda de servicio a la comunidad. Vaya idiotas que resultaron ser, dejar que los atraparan en pleno vandalismo. Ja ja ja, hippies tontos.

—¿Podemos en serio no hablar de esto, por favor?—pidió el trigueño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sigues resentido porque tu noviecita ya no viene a verte para que vayan a caminar descalzos por ahí y fumar hierba? Que patética historia de amor—se burló el cobrizo sin ninguna consideración.

—En primer lugar, no es mi noviecita. En segundo lugar, nunca fumamos hierba, eso es algo que ya dejé y no entiendo porque insistes en pensar lo contrario…

—Ya, pero bien que iban a embriagarse a esa taberna de poca monta con un patito pintado en la entrada. No creas que no lo sabía, vago.

—En tercer lugar…

—¡En tercer lugar prepara bien tu culo, Hans! ¡Por qué acabo de comprar el hotel de la competencia y te voy a patear bien fuerte el trasero!

—¡Maldita hobbit de mierda!

—… no me interesa si ella vuelve o no, en serio, estoy muy cómodo con mi tiempo libre. De hecho ya se me había olvidado lo sucedido, ¿pueden creer que desperdicié tanto tiempo pintando paredes por ahí? Eso definitivamente no es para mí, viejos.

El timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar y Elsa se levantó para ir a atender.

—Sí claro, por eso siempre que sales de la habitación y ves esa cosa ridícula que ella pinto y que Idun colgó en la pared, suspiras y te alejas arrastrando los pies como un patético perro—Hans movió su figura de Monopoly sobre el tablero y le dio un manotazo a Anna cuando esta extendió una mano para tomar más dinero.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no hago eso, maldita sea!

—No te preocupes Eugene, estoy segura de que Punzie te va a perdonar, ella no es rencorosa—dijo la pecosa moviendo su propia figurilla.

—¿Perdonarme? ¿Ella perdonarme a mí? Punzie no tiene nada que perdonarme, ¡yo soy él que la tiene que perdonar por meterme en sus juegos de vandalismo! Uno trata de darle gusto ¿y qué es lo que obtiene a cambio? ¡Un pase directo a la celda como si fuera una especie de criminal! No viejos, no. Hay niveles y esta vez va a ser ella quien tenga que venir a pedir perdón como la descarriada que es, sino, que ni sueñe con que le voy a hablar de nuevo.

—Pues ya puedes quedarte a esperar sentado, porque eso es algo que no va a pasar—dijo una vocecita en la puerta de la estancia, que hizo que los tres se volvieran.

Rapunzel estaba de pie ahí, sosteniendo una chaqueta en la mano y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al castaño, que de inmediato la miró sorprendido para luego cambiar su expresión por una indiferencia.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer por aquí. ¿Extrañándome, preciosa?

—Je je je, que gracioso eres Flynn, siempre haciendo bromas. Pero no tonto, vine a devolverte la chaqueta que me prestaste la otra vez, ¡no quiero tener nada tuyo!

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste la otra vez que salimos a la taberna de tus amigos motociclistas. "Ay Flynn, hace tanto frío aquí, estoy temblando de frío. Muchísimas gracias por tu chaqueta, eres un amor"—habló Eugene, imitando la vocecita de la morena y haciendo unos ademanes amanerados.

—¡Eso no fue lo que yo dije!

—Sí lo hiciste, hasta me hacías ojitos para que te la prestara, no digas que no. Pero bueno, supongo que eso es algo a lo que debes estar acostumbrada, ¿o no, Punz?

—Ay, vete al demonio.

Todos se quedaron observando la escena anonadados; Hans con especial interés. Simplemente no se podía creer que esos estuvieran discutiendo, ellos parecían la pareja más relajada y feliz del mundo.

—"Vete al demonio"—Eugene la volvió a imitar exageradamente.

—Basta. ¡Yo ni siquiera hablo así!

—¿No? Deberías grabarte para escucharte a ti misma, suenas como una niña de cinco años.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Inmadura!

—Ay, por Dios—Hans los contempló con asombro por un momento y luego curvo sus labios en una malvada sonrisa—. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto, ¡es una pelea de hippies!

—No soy inmadura—Rapunzel avanzó hasta quedar a dos pasos del pardo y lo miró con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido—, vivo la vida intensamente y con mucha felicidad, ¡no necesito de una estúpida cámara tras la cual ocultarme porque veo el mundo con mis propios ojos!

—Veo el mundo con mis propios ojos, te pasaste con esa frase tan llena de genialidad Punz. Alguien tendría que darte un premio, amiguita.

—No soy tu amiguita, ¡ya ni siquiera soy tu suscriptora! Le di dislike a todos tus vídeos y le dije adiós a tu canal para siempre, remedo de Spielberg.

—¡Auch! Ay Punzie, Dios, eso sí que me rompe las bolas—Eugene hizo un gesto de fingido dolor—, auch Punzie, ¿ya no estás suscrita a mi canal? ¿Es en serio? No me aprietes tanto las bolas, preciosa. ¡Ay!

—Esto se está poniendo feo—murmuró Anna al oído de su amiga.

—¿Tú crees?—Elsa arqueó una ceja sin perder de vista a los castaños.

—Dios mío, que lástima. Tendré que quedarme con tan solo, no sé, ¿los otros 200,000 suscriptores que tengo? La última vez que los conté tenía esa cantidad. ¿Cuántos tienes tú en tu canal de dibujitos? ¿Cinco?

—¡Yo no tengo un canal en Youtube, idiota!

—Eso es porque si lo tuvieras, no tendrías éxito. A la gente no le gustan los dibujos absurdos y aburridos—dijo Eugene moviendo su dedo índice como si le estuviera dando una lección, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran rojas del coraje.

—¿Y como sabes? Si tantas personas ven las estupideces que tú subes a Internet, por supuesto que lo mío les podría encantar.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Cómo que estupideces?

—Eso es, que fluya, que fluya el odio—Hans observaba fascinado la discusión—, ¡quiero verlos destruirse!

—No eres más que un engreído con aires de director de Hollywood que cree que todos deben besarle los pies.

—Y tú eres una hijita de papi que se cree Picasso, ¿pero adivina qué? ¡No lo eres!

—¡Aquí tienes tu estúpida chaqueta! ¡No quiero volver a tener cerca de mí nada tuyo!

—El bolsillo está húmedo. Y se siente raro.

—Sí, Pascal se cagó en ella.

—¡Argh!—Eugene soltó la prenda con repugnancia y luego miró a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué mierda, Punz? ¿Así es como va a ser? ¿De veras vamos a llegar a esto?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Pudiste lavarla antes de venir, torpe! O más bien, pedirle a alguno de los sirvientes de tu mansión de burguesa que lo hiciera por ti, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes prender una lavadora.

—Mira quien habla, ¡a ti te mantiene tu tío!

—¡No lo hace!

—Sí lo hace—intervino el pelirrojo.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues ya viste que no la lavé! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto?

—Holgazana.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?—Rapunzel acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de puro disgusto.

—Holgazana. Eres una burguesita tonta que no sabe mover ni un dedo—Eugene se inclinó para observarla con el mismo enfado—y los murales que haces, no son una expresión artística de individualidad. Son una prueba urgente de que necesitas crecer y hacer algo más que ir pintando todo lo que se te pone enfrente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—No debiste decir eso—repuso la castaña fríamente, antes de tomar un cojín cercano y comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza, haciendo que la casa entera se llenara con los alaridos del joven—. ¡Toma, inútil! ¡Toma! ¡Para que aprendas lo que es arte, vagabundo inculto!

—¡Maldición mujer! ¡En la cara no, deja en paz mi cara!

—¡Punzie, detente!

—¡Lo vas a lastimar!

—¡Dale a ese hippie lo que se merece!

Entre los gritos de las chicas y los vítores de Hans, la morena continuó golpeando a Eugene hasta que él optó por correr alrededor de la sala de estar. Acto seguido, ella tiró el cojín a un lado y fue detrás suyo subiéndose en su espalda y jaloneándolo para el espanto de sus amigas, y las risas del cobrizo.

—¡Te voy a enseñar a criticar mi arte, maldito arenoso!

—¡Quítenme a esta mujer de encima! ¡Elsa, auxilio!

—¡No pidas ayuda! ¡No pidas ayuda, cobarde!

—¡Argh! ¡Me golpeó! ¡Me ha golpeado en la mejilla! ¡Dios mío, mi rostro!

Con la castaña en su espalda, el muchacho dio vueltas gritando como loco hasta que Anna fue capaz de alcanzarlos y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Elsa le ayudó a detenerla.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, le voy a dar a este inculto lo que se merece!

—¡¿Inculto?! ¡Me arde la mejilla, maldición! Un espejo, ¡necesito un espejo!

—Woah woah, ¡tranquilos! ¡Tienen que calmarse!—exclamó Anna alarmada—¡Por Dios, amigos! ¿Qué les ha pasado? Antes eran todo amor y libertad, ahora… ¡ahora son como una versión muy bizarra de Hans y Elsa! Una más liberal y peor vestida.

Elsa miró a su amiga con expresión turbada.

—¿Todo amor y libertad? ¡No se puede ser todo amor y libertad con este… con este fascista! ¡Opresor del arte! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, ya estoy tranquila!—Rapunzel se zafó del agarre de ambas chicas y se peinó su alborotada melena con los dedos—¡Un inculto arrogante, eso es lo que eres! ¡Bestia!

—¡¿Bestia?! Mira mujer, si me dejaste marca en mi bella cara, tú y yo vamos a tener un serio problema. ¡¿Dónde carajos hay un espejo?!

—¡¿A mí que me importa tu cara?!

—¡¿A mí que me importa tu arte?!

—¡Uy, eres un…!—la morena rechinó los dientes y levantó las manos en forma de garras, como si estuviera resistiendo el impulso de estrangularlo.

—¿Soy un qué? El arruinar mi físico no va a hacer que tus pinturitas se vean mejor, ¡ya deberías saberlo!—espetó Eugene.

—Ten—Hans, quien se había ausentado un momento en la cocina, le entregó a Rapunzel una sartén enorme—. Pártele la cabeza.

La aludida miró el utensilio con sorpresa y luego se volvió al trigueño peligrosamente.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Punzie, baja eso, bájalo. Atrás, ¡atrás, criatura del demonio! ¡Augh!—la sartén impactó contra su hombro, haciéndolo encogerse en un rincón y cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—¡Esto, es por ser un insensible patán! ¡Creí que eras diferente! ¡Es mi culpa por confiar en ti! ¡Presumido! ¡Desubicado! ¡Ignorante!—fue descargando varios sartenazos en él, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

Eugene esquivó un golpe y salió corriendo a esconderse bajo el enorme comedor de roble, con la mencionada blandiendo el sartén por detrás al tiempo que los demás los seguían profiriendo todo tipo de exclamaciones.

—¡Sal de ahí abajo! ¡Sal para que pueda golpearte como te mereces!

—¡Si me vas a golpear es obvio que no voy a salir!

—¡Oigan, oigan tranquilos! ¡Podemos hablarlo, vamos!—atajó Anna con urgencia.

—¡No, no podemos hablarlo! ¡Voy a darle a ese tarado cinco segundos para que salga de ahí o lo saco a sartenazos! ¡Lo saco a sartenazos!

—Una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, Eugene estaba jugando un partido de fútbol y tuvo una lesión en la rodilla. Si me lo preguntas, ese es su punto débil, por si quieres evitarlo para ser considerada con él… o no—soltó Hans astutamente.

—Eres un cizañoso de lo peor—le dijo Elsa, mirándolo ceñuda.

Rapunzel golpeó la mesa con la sartén, impacientemente.

—¡No voy a salir!

—Wow, ustedes sí que tienen muchos problemas, no había visto tanta energía negativa en una relación desde que tuve dos hámsteres que trataron de comerse entre ellos—comentó Anna.

—¡Eso es culpa de él! Yo siempre soy súper buena gente y trato de darle alegría a todo el mundo, ¡pero no! ¡Al parecer eso nunca ha sido suficiente para Flynn! ¡Y pensar que creí que éramos almas gemelas!—Rapunzel hizo un gesto dramático—¡¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrar a un chico que me comprenda?!

—Yo sé por qué, ¡porque estás loca!—le respondió Eugene desde abajo.

La castaña volvió a apretar los dientes e hizo ademán de entrar bajo la mesa, antes de que Elsa y Anna la detuvieran.

—¡Muy bien, basta ya! ¡Te vas a tranquilizar de una buena vez!—la rubia intentó arrebatarle la sartén en tanto Anna la sujetaba de los brazos.

—¡Déjenme!

—¡Sí, déjenla que se desahogue! ¡Ese hippie necesita una paliza!

—Hans, no estás ayudando—le espetó su hermanastra.

—No quiero ayudar, quiero ver una buena pelea entre este par de vagabundos y ustedes están interfiriendo.

—Pelea la que te voy a dar en cuanto pueda salir de aquí, ¡yo no me peleo con chicas!—protestó el castaño.

—No, lo único que sabes es grabar mierda con tu cámara. Jodido raro.

—¿Y tú que vas a comprender? ¡Lo que yo hago es arte audiovisual puro!

—Arte audiovisual, mis bolas.

—¡Sí! ¡Arte audiovisual sus bolas! ¡Sal de ahí, poco hombre!—exclamó Rapunzel.

—¿Cuál es el problema de ambos? A los dos les encanta el arte a su manera. Ni siquiera tendrían que estar discutiendo por esto—Elsa por fin pudo quitarle la sartén de las manos.

—Ah no, no, no. No compares lo que yo hago con lo que él hace. ¡Lo último que subió fue un vídeo de si mismo rasurándose en el baño! ¡Rasurándose en el baño! ¡¿Qué le pasa a la gente?! ¿Por qué querrían ver algo así? ¡Eso es… eso es…!

—¿Gay?—inquirió Hans.

—¡Sí! ¡Es gay! ¡Es muy, muy gay! ¿Oíste? ¡Eres gay!—le gritó Rapunzel a la mesa.

—¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

—Eso no es lo único que tiene en su canal y lo sabes. Yo pienso que sus cortometrajes caseros son muy buenos—dijo Anna.

—¿Estás bromeando? Dime que estás bromeando.

—No, no estoy bromeando. Esos suscriptores no se los ganó de a gratis.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tal vez también me haga un tonto canal para tumbar al suyo!

Aprovechando la distracción de la morena, Eugene salió de debajo de la mesa y subió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

—¡Vuelve aquí, idiota! ¡No huyas!—protestó ella al darse cuenta.

—No va a salir hasta que te vayas—Elsa la miró con una ceja alzada—. Ustedes tienen que hablar decentemente. Y de preferencia, sin esto—blandió la sartén.

—Yo con ese no voy a volver a cruzar una palabra. A menos que sea para que se disculpe—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mentón orgullosamente.

—Vamos Punzie, no seas así. Ustedes se aman, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro por mucho tiempo—aseguró Anna con una sonrisita suplicante.

—¡Agh! Voy a hacer como que no dijiste nada de eso ¿sí? ¿Cómo podría amar yo a alguien que critica tanto mi arte?

—Y sí, como cuando se puso a criticar el yeso que me pintaste en el hospital. Apenas me lo quité y dijo que tendríamos que botarlo a la basura, pero yo no le hice caso y decidí enmarcarlo. El arte bueno, se aprecia como se debe—mintió Hans con todo descaro.

—¡¿Que qué?!

Elsa se palmeó la frente.

—¡¿Él en serio hizo eso?!

—Y vaya si lo hizo, la verdad es que Eugene no sabe una mierda de arte, lo que graba con su cámara es de aficionados. Tú tienes mejor gusto, ¿pero él te respeta como debe? No. Por pura envidia. Si yo fuera tú, me ganaría un poco de ese respeto dándole una buena lección—agregó el pelirrojo manipuladoramente—, sobretodo después de que dijo que ese yeso era una basura psicodélica que no servía ni para limpiarse el culo. Que ignorante.

—¡Ay, ahora sí lo mato!—Rapunzel se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta y salió airadamente.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Anna.

—¡Voy a ver a Kristoff! ¡Le pediré que me enseñe a pelear para darle a ese cretino lo que se buscó!—se dio la vuelta y avanzó nuevamente hacia ellos con decisión—¡Voy a darle tan duro, que no va a poder ni levantar su camarita para grabar lo apaleado que va a quedar!

Hans sonrió de manera maligna.

—¡Pero yo creí que eras pacifista!

—¡Al carajo con el pacifismo! ¡Nadie insulta mi arte! Voy a cambiarle todos los colores del rostro por rojo y morado, y cuando eso suceda, ¡quiero que tú estés ahí para tomar un vídeo!—señalo a Hans con el dedo índice—¡Por qué voy a abrirme un canal en Youtube y eso será lo primero que voy a subir! ¡A ver qué le parece eso a sus suscriptores!

—Como tú digas Punzie, como tú digas—dijo el pelirrojo conciliadoramente—, es tu idea.

La morena volvió a darse la vuelta y se alejó mascullando cosas.

—Chicos, esto está muy pero muy mal—dijo Anna con preocupación—, ¡no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder! Quiero decir, ellos eran tan unidos…

—Todas las personas tienen problemas, Anna. No todo puede ser perfecto, en especial cuando hay un manipulador de la peor calaña empeorando las cosas—Elsa le dio una fuerte colleja a su hermanastro—, espero que estés satisfecho, Hans. Acabas de enemistar a dos personas que se quieren sinceramente con tu red de asquerosas mentiras.

—Estoy muy satisfecho, sí.

—Ni siquiera te gustan las pinturas de Rapunzel, ¡solo le hiciste creer que sí para usarla en tus juegos mentales!

—Yo pienso que todo lo que ella hace parece la alucinación barata de un drogadicto.

—Lo peor fue que le hiciste pensar que Eugene había dicho cosas que tú dijiste, ¡tú!

—Eso es lo que lo hace aún más divertido.

Empezó a reír maquiavélicamente y sus carcajadas sonaron como las de un villano de una película para niños.

—Mierda, en serio que es tétrico, no sé porque no te creía antes cuando lo decías—Anna miró al pelirrojo reír con una ceja alzada—. Bueno amiga, yo creo que ya está claro lo que hay que hacer aquí, ¡voy a hacer que esos dos se reconcilien, sí o sí!

Hans le dirigió una mirada hastiada a la pecosa. Esa enana siempre tenía que arruinar la diversión.

—Anna, mejor deja las cosas como están. No quiero ser mala contigo pero tú sabes que luego tus planes tienden a empeorar.

—Ay Elsa, ¡cómo eres! No puedo dejar esto así, Punzie es mi amiga y debo ayudarla a como dé lugar.

—Hace pocos meses decías que era una zorra—le espetó el colorado.

—¡Razón de más para hacer algo por ella! En serio estaba muy equivocada, pero no voy a dejar que pierda a su alma gemela así como así. Les aseguro chicos, ¡esos dos van a estar mejor que antes o dejo de llamarme Anna Dahl!

La blonda y el pelirrojo se miraron con escepticismo.

* * *

Ansiosa, Elsa volvió a mirar la hora en su teléfono celular y se removió una vez más en la banca del parque donde estaba sentada. Faltaban todavía diez minutos para que Hans la recogiera allí mismo pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Después de todo, aquella iba a ser su primera cita oficial y ambos deseaban que todo fuese perfecto.

El día había llegado.

Para evitar levantar sospechas en casa, habían acordado que se verían en un lugar fuera, diciendo cada uno que estarían en sitios diferentes. Él, en casa de unos amigos mientras ella iba a ver una película con Anna.

Solo que en realidad iban a estar el día completo juntos y el hecho de haberse citado en el parque, como si no vivieran en la misma casa, lo hacía más emocionante.

La rubia volvió a juguetear con el asa de su bolsito de bandolera, rogando al cielo porque el pelirrojo no se retrasara. Se había arreglado con esmero para dicha ocasión, enfundándose en un par de jeans ajustados, sus botines favoritos y una camiseta de color verde esmeralda que dejaba su pálida clavícula al descubierto e insinuaba una buena porción de piel. Incluso se había maquillado cuidadosamente, peleándose con la máscara de pestañas y el delineador líquido, y optando por dejar la mayor parte de su cabello suelto, simplemente enroscando dos mechones de los laterales hacia atrás.

Esperaba que a Hans le agradara el cambio. Solo imaginar lo que harían ese día hacía que sintiera cosquillas en el estómago y que una tonta sonrisa aflorara en sus labios. Dios, ¿cuándo había pasado a comportarse como una colegiala torpe y enamorada?

—¿Elsa?—la voz que pronunció su nombre la sacó de su ensoñación.

Frente a ella, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y que portaba una gorra la miraba con algo de extrañeza, como quien se encuentra con un amigo al que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. De inmediato, la mirada de la joven se volvió tan fría como de costumbre.

—Tadashi—dijo ella de modo neutral, descubriendo con satisfacción que ver de nuevo al mencionado no despertaba absolutamente ninguna emoción en su persona—, que sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió él esbozando una incómoda sonrisa, a la que siguió una pausa entre ambos. El moreno malabareó con los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo—. Eh… ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y ya no te pasas por el café.

—No, trabajo por las tardes, así que no tengo tiempo para eso—repuso Elsa de manera distante.

—Claro, lo imaginaba—Tadashi se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin saber que decir.

¿Por qué no se iría?, se preguntó ella para sus adentros. Era claro que ninguno de ambos quería tener aquella plática.

Sin embargo, los ojos oscuros del asiático la recorrieron un momento, con curiosidad.

—Te ves bien—le dijo como cumplido—, vas… ¿vas a ver a alguien?

—Creo que eso es obvio—Elsa volteó la cara para mirar si su cita se aproximaba, conservando su porte distante y frío—, aunque ultimadamente eso es solo asunto mío, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, perdón por querer tratar de hacer conversación como una persona decente—repuso él con ironía, arqueando una de sus cejas oscuras—, si tanto deseas que me marche solo bastaba con decírmelo. No entiendo cual es tu problema.

—¿Cuál es mi problema?—la blonda se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo con incredulidad—¿Cuál es tu problema? Llevas meses sin hablarme y de pronto esperas que me tome esta escena con normalidad, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o no sé qué. Bueno, pues no somos amigos y si no te molesta, me gustaría mucho que me dejaras tranquila.

—¿Qué? Oye, yo no… —Tadashi se detuvo a mitad de la oración y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella—, mira, sé que las cosas se enfriaron entre nosotros de un tiempo a acá, pero esa no es razón para que nos hablemos así. Especialmente considerando que tú fuiste la que empezó con todo esto.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, tú, no te hagas la sorprendida. Lo único que pretendo es que las cosas estén en paz entre ambos, si es que se puede.

—Pues no veo como habría de poderse, después que decidiste pasar de mí tan tranquilo de un día a otro. Y para colmo ahora vienes a acusarme de algo de lo que no tengo la menor idea.

—Mira Elsa, yo no te estoy acusando de nada, solo digo que las cosas se dieron de una manera y tendríamos que comportarnos como personas maduras, en vez de ponernos a discutir así. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Hablar de qué?—la chica se cruzó de brazos y alzó la nariz altaneramente.

—Tú sabes bien de que, hay cosas que no nos dijimos en su momento y que tendríamos que aclarar de una vez por todas, porque aunque no lo creas, he echado de menos verte por el café. Tal vez las cosas no se dieron bien entre los dos, pero al menos éramos buenos amigos… digo, porque quiero pensar que lo éramos ¿o no?

Elsa lo miró suavizando la mirada, con un poco de nostalgia. Sabiendo muy en el fondo que tenía razón.

—Si lo hubiéramos sido, creo que habrías podido tomarte la molestia de no ignorarme y decirme las cosas de frente, ¿no crees? Hubiera bastado con decirme… que no estabas interesado en mí para no formarme historias en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Elsa? Tú eres la que no estaba interesada en mí, por eso fue que decidí poner distancia. No quería incomodarte con mis sentimientos, o lo que fuera que tuviera contigo. La verdad es que ahora no estoy seguro de lo que era.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es lo que dices?—Elsa miró incrédula e indignada al mismo tiempo—¿Tú, sentimientos por mí? ¿Es en serio?

—De verdad tú nunca lo notaste, ¿o sí? Porque a decir verdad, yo me cansé de mandarte indirectas.

—Oh sí, se nota. Porque no tardaste nada en correr a los brazos de tu amiguita para no quedarte solo, ¿no?—la albina se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—No metas a Honey en esto, eso es muy aparte de nosotros. Y sí, la verdad es que me cansé de intentar ser algo más que tu amigo cuando fue obvio desde el principio que nosotros dos no encajábamos para nada.

—Ah, ¿y te diste cuenta de eso porque…?—Elsa levantó una ceja escépticamente.

—¿En serio me vas a hacer decirlo? Cuando tú eras quien hablaba de él todo el tiempo…

—¿Qué?—ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—De tu hermanastro—Tadashi la miró seriamente—, desde que llegó a vivir contigo parece que puso alguna clase de hechizo sobre ti. Yo no quería creer que te hubieras fijado en él, por tonto, porque en verdad llegué a pensar que tendría una oportunidad contigo—negó con la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente—, pero de alguna manera u otra siempre terminaba tratándose de él, ¿no, Elsa? Todo el tiempo quejándote, colándolo en la conversación, hablando de lo mucho que te hartaba o hasta de los gestos más pequeños que te hacían exasperar. De un momento a otro fue como si tu mundo entero girara alrededor de Hans.

—Yo no… eso no…

—Yo me dije que no debía ser fácil para ti, ¿a quién le gusta tener que compartir su casa y a su familia de repente con un desconocido? Pero la verdad es que no se trataba de esto, al menos no después. Empecé a darme cuenta de como lo mirabas, como no podías evitar hablar de él sin importar las circunstancias… ¿y para qué me engaño? También lo noté en Hans. De hecho, todos lo hacían así que, ¿qué caso tenía insistir?

Elsa parpadeó asombrada. Hasta ese instante no había tenido consciencia de todos esos pequeños detalles.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que fuimos al cine? Me dejaste a mitad de la película para irte, ni siquiera contestaste mis mensajes—la muchacha se ruborizó—, hasta tuve que llamar a tu casa para ver si habías llegado bien.

—Yo…

—Pero Hans fue detrás de ti y de pronto todo estuvo muy claro, ¿no? Después te pedí salir de nuevo y era como si no pudieras dejar de hablar de él una vez más, ¿sabes lo tonto que me sentí? Tratando de fingir y poner buena cara, diciéndome que eran cosas de familia.

—No tenía idea de que te sintieras así…

—Por supuesto que no, Elsa—el pelinegro se sentó a su lado mirando hacia el frente, pensativo—, ¿qué se suponía que fuera a hacer? ¿Actuar como un tipo celoso? Tú y yo ni siquiera éramos nada, y tu actitud no me ayudó mucho. Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto por días enteros—soltó un respingo—, y después llegó Honey, y no sé…

Hubo otro silencio lleno de tensión entre ambos.

—Y descubriste que te gustaba—concluyó ella seriamente.

—Sí—aceptó él—. No ocurrió al instante, tú todavía me gustabas mucho, pero te veía tan distante…

—¡Es que yo creí que tú estabas siendo el distante conmigo!

—… no quería atosigarte, no quería verme como un tipo que estaba rogándote todo el tiempo. Creí que lo mejor sería darte espacio y después, no sé, irías a buscarme o algo…

—Creí que te habrías dado cuenta que no soy de las que buscan a los chicos—Elsa miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada—, no soy buena con los hombres.

—Ni yo con las mujeres, lo único que sé hacer es armar cosas en mi garaje y asegurarme de que mi hermano no se meta en problemas. Y ni siquiera eso último me sale bien—lo escuchó liberar una risa sardónica—, el punto es… que no sé, empecé a enfocarme más en mis proyectos de la escuela y en las tutorías, y sí, luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Aiko. Con ella las cosas son muy diferentes, podemos hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando estoy a su lado, siento que de verdad se interesa en mí.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo no lo hacía?

—No estoy insinuando nada de eso, pero tienes que admitir Elsa, que nuestras conversaciones no eran exactamente profundas. Contigo no podía hablar de las cosas que hago sin temor a aburrirte.

—Tal vez si lo hubieras intentado te habrías dado cuenta de que no es así—lo acusó ella con resentimiento.

—No, no habría resultado, créeme—la atajó Tadashi—, la verdad es que después de pensarlo mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que nosotros nunca nos gustamos en realidad. Lo nuestro parecía más un jueguito de niños de primaria que un romance en serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que mi hermano tenía razón, yo solo me fijé en ti por tu apariencia. Estaba como deslumbrado por ti, nunca antes había conseguido que una chica tan guapa me prestara atención, ¿sabes?—escucharlo admitir aquello la sorprendió. Siempre había creído que de los dos, ella era la más tímida y la única que idealizaba su supuesta relación—Y tú eres muy guapa Elsa, mucho. Pero la verdad es que hace falta más que eso para enamorarse de alguien. Una cara bonita no es suficiente cuando no puedes compartir momentos o tener una conversación estimulante.

—Bueno gracias, eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor—espetó ella de mala gana.

—No es para que te lo tomes así, no estoy diciendo que seas tonta ni mucho menos—aclaró él rodando los ojos—, solo… no estamos en la misma sintonía. A ti gusta ir a patinar y ver películas de terror, prefieres leer una novela de Austen que un libro de ciencia. Yo solo soy un tipo que se la pasa encerrado en su garaje o en el laboratorio de la escuela, y que tuvo la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que comparta ese interés. Pero hay que aceptarlo Elsa, esto no se trata de Honey, ni de Hans, ni de ninguna otra persona. Simplemente nosotros no habríamos funcionado.

—Yo… supongo que ya no vale la pena hablar de eso—dijo Elsa agriamente—. Hace mucho que tomaste tu decisión.

—Tomamos, Elsa. Tú también tenías una visión muy equivocada de mí, nunca me conociste en realidad; estoy seguro de que solo te gustaba porque tenía gestos amables contigo y ya tú misma me has dicho que no tienes mucha experiencia con chicos—la blonda se mordió el labio, no queriendo aceptar del todo que tenía razón—. Además, decidiste ponerle más atención a tu hermanastro—le aclaró el joven con firmeza—, Hiro me dijo que ustedes dos tenían algo, que los había visto. No valía la pena seguir siendo un tercero entre ustedes.

—¿Hiro te dijo qué?—largó ella con desdén—¿Sabes que él también me advirtió que debía alejarme de ti? ¿O se le olvidó mencionar eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Tadashi parecía desconcertado.

—Habló de que tu hermanito tiene serios problemas para compartir. Dejamos que un niño de catorce años nos manipulara sin darnos cuenta—Elsa suspiró, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado con su malentendido—. Aunque bueno, no parece que él tenga un problema con tu nueva novia, eso está claro. Tal vez solo pensó que yo no estaba a tu nivel intelectual.

—No, él no… —Tadashi soltó un suspiró también, cayendo en la cuenta de lo sucedido—, mierda. Voy a tener que hablar con ese chico.

—No, no le digas nada. Después de todo tienes razón. Ya pasó, no habría funcionado.

—Tengo que, tú no tienes idea de las cosas que me dijo. Me convenció de que era mejor no hacerme ilusiones porque, ¿qué ibas a hacer tú con un tipo como yo, cuando tenías a Hans, que era como un maldito modelo de pasarela? No sé, llegó un momento en que eso tuvo sentido para mí, tu hermanastro parecía estar más a tu nivel… es bien parecido, tiene dinero, está bien educado… parece perfecto para la clase de chica refinada que eres tú. Además, Hiro me aseguró que los había visto juntos.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Las cosas que se le podían ocurrir a un chiquillo.

—Tu hermano no pudo haber visto nada porque yo de verdad odiaba a Hans. De verdad, en ese entonces ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza acercarme a él como no fuera para estrangularlo.

—Hablas en pasado—notó Tadashi mirándola con atención.

—Sí—la rubia asintió.

—Mi hermano no se equivocó en una cosa y es que hay algo entre ustedes dos, es evidente para quien lo que quiera ver. Elsa, tú sientes algo por Hans, ¿no es así?

La aludida volvió a asentir, esta vez con mayor lentitud.

—Que absurdo, ¿no?—volvió a reír irónicamente—Sucedió en verano, cuando nos percatamos de que nos atraíamos físicamente. Vivir bajo el mismo techo hace que te des cuenta de muchas cosas. En fin, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora… no sé en lo que estoy metida, solo que me he dado cuenta de lo mal que lo juzgué al principio. Y de que lo quiero—clavó sus ojos en la punta de sus botines, prolijamente lustrados—, ¿a qué es estúpido?

—No lo es—le dijo Tadashi—, estas cosas pasan sin que uno se dé cuenta. Es lo que tiene el amor, terminas al lado de quien menos te lo esperas.

Elsa se quedó pensando en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras y de repente, descubrió que ya no estaba enojada con él.

—Es a él a quien estás esperando, ¿no?

—Sí, se supone que hoy vamos a tener una cita. Una de verdad, Hans lo planeó todo—la platinada sonrió con dulzura y sus mejillas ardieron levemente—, realmente él es muy distinto a como yo creía. Es tan considerado y se preocupa tanto por mí…

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y también me da gusto verte enamorada—Tadashi se cruzó de brazos y se relajó completamente sobre la banca—, ¿te sientes feliz con él?

Elsa contestó de nuevo con un asentimiento.

—Me da gusto por ti, en serio. Espero que lo de ustedes funcione.

—Gracias. Yo… también espero que seas muy feliz con Honey.

—Oh sí, bueno tú sabes, no todo es estar encerrados en el laboratorio o hablando de lo próximo que vamos a construir. También hay otras cosas—sonrió pícaramente—, hasta un nerd como yo lo sabe.

Ambos rieron de manera sincera y como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Ahora sí parecían un par de viejos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien entre nosotros dos?—insistió el asiático volteando a verla—¿Amigos?

Elsa sonrió y se puso de pie, haciendo que el muchacho la imitara.

—Amigos—le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechara.

Tadashi lo hizo y luego, impulsivamente, tiró de ella para que se dieran un abrazo que Elsa aceptó con gusto. Se sentía bien volver a recuperar un amigo, porque ahora le quedaba claro que solo eso habían sido y solo eso podían ser.

Su corazón solo le pertenecía a una persona y esa era Hans.

Separándose delicadamente del moreno, logró distinguir una presencia por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió. Frente a ellos, el pelirrojo observaba la escena con un semblante furioso y dolido, que hizo que se alejara inmediatamente de Tadashi.

—¡Hans!

El aludido no respondió, sino que se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a alejarse a grandes zancadas de allí, visiblemente molesto. La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—¡Hans, espera!

—¿Quieres que yo…?

—¡No!—Elsa cortó al pelinegro antes de ir corriendo detrás de su hermanastro, a quien alcanzó tomándolo por el brazo.

Él se zafó de su agarre bruscamente.

—¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡¿Qué estabas dejando que ese idiota te abrazara cuando supuestamente habían dejado de verse?! ¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Elsa?!—el colorado la encaró y ella pudo notar que tenía los ojos cristalinos de furia—¿De eso se trata para ti? ¿Me das falsas esperanzas para luego hacerme esto? ¿O era todo un plan para darle celos a ese estúpido?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—negó ella desesperada—¡Yo no tengo nada con él! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo en meses!

—¡Eso no era lo que parecía!

—¡Solo estábamos hablando! Arreglando nuestras cosas, Hans escúchame—volvió a tomarlo del brazo cuando hizo ademán de irse—, a mí ya no me importa él, ¡me importas tú! Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿crees que habría corrido detrás de ti si me interesara tener algo con Tadashi?

El joven pareció dudar y ella aprovechó para acercarse.

—Solo estábamos hablando, te lo juro. Como amigos. Él me ha contado que esta con Honey y yo le he confesado que voy a salir contigo, porque yo… —Elsa se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y desvió la mirada con timidez—, porque tú eres importante para mí. Porque hoy descubrí que en realidad nunca sentí nada por él, no como lo siento por ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?—Hans la contempló con la duda inscrita en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Por Dios, ¡claro que sí!—Elsa se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la comisura de los labios—Claro que sí, tonto. Eres el único con quien yo quiero estar, no deberías dudarlo. Nunca.

Hans se quedó callado y luego se llevó una mano hasta la nuca.

—Mierda, ahora me siento como estúpido.

—Pues sí. ¡Ay!—ella se quejó cuando el enroscó un dedo en un mechón de cabello y le dio un tirón.

—Por tu culpa, ¿qué creías que iba a pensar al encontrarme con una escena así? ¿De dónde salió ese nerd de todas formas?

—Iba pasando por aquí, juro que fue casualidad. Bueno, después de todo esto es un parque.

—Ya. Bueno, yo… lo siento, Els. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco—habló él recuperando la compostura.

—Sí, te pasa a menudo. Te he dicho que eres muy temperamental.

—Lo sé. En fin, no vuelvas a abrazarlo ¿sí?

—¿Es en serio, Hans?

—Sí. Bueno, yo… mmm… —el pelirrojo se notaba bastante abochornado, algo que la hizo enternecer—, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Ya preparé varias cosas para ti. Hagamos como que esto no pasó, ¿vale?

Elsa entrelazó su palma con la de él y le sonrió cándidamente.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver a dónde vas a llevarme.

—Bien copo de nieve, digamos que esta cita va a ser algo que no se te va a olvidar. Créeme.

* * *

Después del incómodo incidente en el parque con Tadashi, Elsa realmente agradecía que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien. El pelirrojo se había calmado con la misma facilidad con la que había estallado en cólera y ahora, parecía haberse olvidado de todo respecto al asiático. Con el semblante tranquilo y los ojos brillantes la llevó de la mano a lo largo de un inmenso pasaje rodeado de paredes curvas y transparentes, que formaban un precioso túnel a través del cual podían ver enormes barreras de coral de diversos colores y peces nadando en aguas turquesas.

Estaban en el enorme acuario local, uno de los sitios familiares más famosos en Oslo. Ciertamente el último lugar que se habría imaginado, pero estaba bien para ella, porque el sitio era muy tranquilo y entre los pasillos no había demasiada gente. Además, la atmósfera que se creaba con la increíble visión marina que los rodeaba tenía algo especialmente mágico.

Elsa nunca había sido fanática de los lugares concurridos o ruidosos, mucho menos de los puntos de moda como los bares o las discotecas. Podía intuir que Hans había pensado realmente en ella al elegir ir allí.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, él inclinó la cabeza a un lado para mirarla y sus orbes esmeraldas hicieron contacto con los suyos, llenos de curiosidad.

—Sé que no es exactamente el sitio ideal para una cita—explico—, pero supuse que querrías ir a uno que fuera tranquilo y todo eso. Además, si lo piensas bien, no hay posibilidades de que ningún conocido nos encuentre aquí. Nadie de nuestra edad quiere ir al acuario en fin de semana.

Elsa sonrió levemente, dándole la razón en silencio.

—No es precisamente emocionante, pero descuida, tengo planeadas otras cosas. Solo quería traerte aquí para…

—Hans—lo interrumpió, ensanchando la curvatura de sus labios—, es perfecto. Me encanta—miró hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, donde un banco de peces de colores nadaba tranquilamente—, adoro ver todo esto, hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí. No hay ruido, ni nadie que nos moleste. Además—le dio un apretón en la mano—, lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

El colorado sonrió satisfecho y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Adoraba la simpleza con la que la muchacha disfrutaba de las cosas más sencillas. Eso la hacía tan distinta al resto de las mujeres.

En silencio, se quedaron mirando el paisaje acuático frente a ellos, sin soltarse en absoluto. Habían aprendido hacía poco que no necesitaban hablar para sentirse cómodos en la presencia del otro. Como cuando permanecían sentados el uno al lado del otro en la biblioteca por horas, leyendo o escuchando música. O cuando podían despertarse tarde para permanecer recostados en la cama de Elsa, abrazados y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Todo era ideal cuando estaban a solas.

—En fin, imaginé de todos modos que te gustaría ver a los animales y todo eso, ya que eres tan empollona. He notado que ves muchos documentales en casa—Hans le pellizco una mejilla para molestarla—, tú no tienes ningún remedio, copo de nieve.

—¡Oye!—la rubia lo apartó de un pequeño empujón y luego él volvió a atraerla hacia si, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Los dos rieron como si fueran dos niños jugando.

El joven le apretó la pequeña nariz con dos de sus dedos un momento, antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, manteniéndola rodeada con uno de sus brazos. Elsa experimentó como algo cálido se extendía por todo su pecho.

—Ni te imaginas las sorpresas que he preparado hoy para ti, copito.

—No sé bien como debería sentirme respecto a eso, ¿debería estar asustada?

—Debes—replicó él a manera de broma. Luego deshizo su abrazo y movió su brazo para abarcar su cintura, mirando una vez más hacia las paredes de cristal, por donde se acercaba una manta ralla—. Hablando en serio copito, espero que esta cita sea algo que no se te olvide. Quiero decir, ¿cuántos chicos te habrían llevado a un lugar como este? Es muy bueno para estar solos.

—Es romántico si lo piensas—comentó la platinada, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Hans—, con el agua, los arrecifes, el silencio, todos los peces que nadan alrededor… realmente es lindo.

—Sí—el cobrizo se inclinó una vez para rozar su barbilla contra la mejilla nívea y suave de la chica—, presentí que dirías algo como eso. Además—sonrió petulantemente—, aquí podemos hacer esto sin que nadie nos moleste.

Acto seguido atrapó los labios de la blonda entre los suyos, abrazándola de nuevo y haciendo que lo encarara para profundizar el beso con más comodidad. Sintió sus brazos delgados en torno a su cuello y como Elsa suspiraba dentro de su boca al introducir su lengua en su húmeda cavidad.

—Sí seguimos besándonos así no creo que nos dejen estar por mucho más tiempo—repuso ella, una vez que se despegaron con los alientos entrecortados—, aquí sigue habiendo personas.

—Estoy seguro de que tienen cosas más interesantes que ver que a dos tontos besándose.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

—Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Y tú no me tientes a mí—le dijo ella desprendiéndose sin prisa de su abrazo—, que este no es el lugar.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando te tengo así de cerca—Hans hundió su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiró suavemente.

Le encantaba sentir su perfume, esa mezcla de vainilla con flores que junto con su aroma corporal, formaban un olor que lo volvía loco. Un estremecimiento recorrió a la blonda de pies a cabeza, haciendo que los cabellos en su nuca se erizaran al sentir ese simple roce que le propinaba el muchacho.

Vaya si había aprendido bien como manejarla hasta con los movimientos más inocentes. La tenía en la palma de su mano, al igual que él estaba en la suya.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso—murmuró Hans y un agradable cosquilleo se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

—¿Qué?—respondió en el mismo tono de voz, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como una madre llegaba con su hijo a pocos metros de ellos, y le señalaba con la mano un pez espada que pasaba nadando en ese instante.

Aparte de ellos, el pasadizo se encontraba completamente vacío, por lo que no hizo ademán de alejarse cuando su hermanastro aumentó el agarre sobre su cintura y comenzó a mover su pulgar en círculos, acariciándole levemente la cadera.

—Esto, estar así—lo escuchó decir con un dejo de ironía—, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Fue un desastre…

—Sí, casi rompes mi bola de nieve—Hans se despegó de la chica y la encontró mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido, al recordar dicha escena—. Realmente eras un idiota—le dio un manotazo.

—Quería ser encantador pero alguien no estaba poniendo de su parte—el cobrizo sonrió de manera arrogante y le pellizco una mejilla—, fuiste muy descortés, copito.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para reclamos, ¿no, Hans?

—Sí—contestó él—, han pasado muchas cosas. Solo que es extraño recordarlo… digo, míranos, hace meses no imaginaba que íbamos a terminar… pues, así—la señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Incluso te arreglaste para mí, gatita. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Y no fue fácil considerando que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que íbamos a hacer hoy. Pero me complace que te hayas fijado—Elsa le dirigió una sonrisita picarona—, quería estar bonita para ti el día de hoy.

—Tú siempre estás bonita, Elsa. No importa lo que te pongas.

Inclino una vez más su cabeza hasta rozar su nariz con la cabeza y se miraron un momento a los ojos, pensando en cuan increíble era la manera en que cambiaban las cosas. La vida era un camino lleno de sorpresas.

—¿Te digo una cosa?—musitó ella, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su rostro—Al principio, cuando tú llegaste aquí y te vi por primera vez, sonriéndome… yo pensé…

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?—la instó Hans.

De repente, se moría de la curiosidad por saber que era lo que se le había pasado a esa rubia por su linda cabeza en ese instante decisivo. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba conocer todo acerca de Elsa y convertirse en una necesidad para ella también, tanto como lo era para él. Quería todo de su hermanastra.

La platinada se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente, como intuyendo su desesperación. Rápidamente retrocedió sin dejar de exhibir esa mueca encantadora y lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo andar.

—¡Vamos! Quiero ir a ver a los pingüinos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Dime—trató de asirla y solo la escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—No es nada importante—replicó juguetonamente.

—A mí sí me importa, dime. Vamos—intentó detenerla una vez más—, esos pájaros no se irán a ninguna parte. Elsa…

La aludida se soltó de su mano y echó a correr mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Te lo diré más tarde! ¡Vamos!

—Pero…

—¡Alcánzame!

Hans se quedó plantado en su sitio, con expresión anonadada, antes de ir detrás de la jovencita con un semblante confundido. Estaba muy claro que cuando quería, sabía muy bien como jugar con él y vaya que disfrutaba hacerlo.

Ahora la duda no lo iba a dejar en paz por el resto del día.

* * *

Después de recorrer el acuario entre bromas y uno que otro arrumaco, su siguiente parada fue en un punto a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de los suburbios. Allí, la yerba se extendía de manera extensa dejando ver un cielo azul y límpido, y en el aire se sentía el perfume fresco del césped y las flores.

Hacía un precioso día de principios de otoño y algunas hojas de color amarillo y naranja se confundían con el verde que todavía predominaba en el paisaje.

Hans detuvo su auto frente a un prado despejado y fue entonces cuando su rubia acompañante lo miró de manera dubitativa. Tal parecía que las sorpresas no se iban a detener ese día.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dijiste que iríamos a almorzar.

—Y eso haremos. ¿No te gustan los picnics, sabandija?

La chica sonrió de manera divertida. Definitivamente, esa cita iba a ser algo que recordaría por bastante tiempo.

—¿Vamos a hacer un picnic? ¿Tú preparaste todo?

—Por supuesto, copito. Y te va a gustar tanto que vas a terminar reventando, te lo aseguro.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa cristalina y ambos descendieron del vehículo, el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia el maletero para extraer todo lo que esa misma mañana había dispuesto. Se había esmerado hasta el último detalle para que fuera perfecto.

La albina le ayudó a llevar una manta a cuadros y unos cuantos utensilios, en tanto él transportaba una enorme cesta y una botella con jugo, hasta un sitio despejado.

Fue allí donde extendieron la frazada y dispusieron todo lo que necesitaban para almorzar, en medio de miradas furtivas y sonrisas de medio lado. No fue sino hasta que el colorado comenzó a sacar la comida que había dispuesto en la cesta, que la chica reparó en el hambre que tenía. Y lo cierto es que bastó con solo mirar todo lo que su hermanastro había preparado para que se le abriera el apetito.

Frente a ella fueron dispuestas varias fuentes con ensalada, pasta, frutas y un montón de sándwiches. Más allá había un recipiente con cupcakes de chocolate y algunos platos y cubiertos cuidadosamente separados. El joven realmente se había esmerado en aquello y darse cuenta de su dedicación la enterneció.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de dulzura en el rostro. Hans no era el tipo egoísta e insensible que había pensado al conocerlo. Era mucho más que eso.

El cobrizo se dio cuenta de su observación y se volvió a verla sonriendo levemente.

—Espero que te guste. Me pase toda la mañana preparando las cosas que te gustan.

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—¿Todo esto para los dos? Podrías alimentar a un equipo de hockey completo con este picnic, ¿sabes?

—Quería asegurarme de que almorzaras bien, digo mírate, estás en los huesos.

La platinada volvió a reír y extendió una mano para tomar un emparedado.

—Gracias, Hans. Por todo, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí—le dijo sinceramente—, es muy tierno de tu parte.

—¿Vas a decirme que era lo que ibas a decir antes? Cuando estábamos en el acuario…

—¿Qué?—la chica volvió a levantar la cabeza y clavó sus pupilas de hielo en él con curiosidad, mientras mordisqueaba el sándwich.

—Lo que me estabas a punto de decirme, lo que pensaste de mí el día en que me conociste—Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca dubitativamente—, no te hagas la despistada ahora, sabandija.

—Oh—la muchacha sonrió con la misma malicia de antes—, bueno…

—¿Tan mala impresión te causé? ¿Es eso?

—No—Elsa negó con la cabeza divertida, como si fuera consciente de un gracioso secreto—, no se trata de eso…

—¿Entonces…?—no pudo terminar la pregunta, debido al emparedado de queso que ella le metió en la boca.

—Come algo. Tú también estás muy delgado, ¿lo sabes?

—Como no—masculló él con el ceño fruncido, esforzándose por masticar y sosteniendo el bocadillo con su mano—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Tan mal pensaste de mí? Así no es exactamente como imaginaba nuestra primera cita.

—No es que haya pensado algo malo de ti, bueno, si me diste algo de desconfianza para serte sincera. Y puede que también te haya tenido celos, te ganaste a mamá de inmediato y aún no me acostumbraba a compartirla con tu padre—confesó Elsa—, pero no fue eso lo primero en lo que pensé al descubrir que ibas a vivir en casa.

—¿Ah no?—Hans enarcó una ceja—Me siento intrigado.

—¿Ya te fijaste en lo bonitos que están los árboles? Me encanta cuando las hojas se comienzan a caer, tienen un color tan precioso…

—Elsa…

—Voy a decírtelo—repuso ella, sin dejar de curvar sus labios en ese gesto enigmático que estaba comenzando a desesperarlo—, más tarde. Quiero disfrutar de este día juntos y después… después te lo confesaré todo.

Hans frunció el ceño preguntándose que clase de cosa tendría en mente como para no poder decírsela en el instante, pero intuyó que era mejor no preguntar. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a esa rubia, era aún más testaruda que él y ya sabía de sobra que no iba a convencerla.

Tenía razón. Ese día era solo para ellos y tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Tienes suerte de que te deje salirte con la tuya, pequeña embustera.

La mencionada le dedicó otra resplandeciente sonrisita y por el siguiente par de horas, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una fascinante conversación en la que pudieron indagar más en la vida del otro. Hasta el momento, en realidad no se habían tomado la molestia de conocerse más allá de los instantes secretos que compartían o lo que habían aprendido a observar el uno del otro, por lo que fue agradable descubrir que aún tenían sorpresas que revelarse entre ellos.

Hans se enteró de que su pasión desmedida por el patinaje sobre hielo y prácticamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el invierno, había surgido desde que su madre la llevara a ver las nevadas fuera de casa cuando era una bebé y de cada vez que la había animado a meterse en la pista de hielo, cuando era niña. Había sido Idun también quien le había inculcado el casi obsesivo gusto que tenía por la lectura, al regalarle libros que la mantenían entretenida en casa cada vez que la mujer salía a trabajar, pues era demasiado tímida como para relacionarse con otros niños. Elsa incluso le había revelado lo mal que la había pasado en sus primeros años de escuela, pues sus compañeros nunca dudaban en meterse con ella al ver que casi no hablaba y se mantenía apartada del grupo. En ocasiones, incluso había llegado a mojar la cama del miedo que le ocasionaba ir a clases.

Eso había cambiado al entrar a segundo grado y conocer a cierta pelirroja parlanchina, que de inmediato se había pegado a ella como una lapa a pesar de su frío apocamiento. Anna había comenzado a defenderla del resto de los chiquillos, no dudando en liarse a golpes con ellos o recibir regaños de los profesores con tal de verla tranquila. Ese había sido el comienzo de su amistad.

Había sido su primera amiga de verdad.

Para sus adentros, el colorado pensó que al menos eso podía agradecerle a la pecosa. Algo se removía en su interior al imaginarse a una niña rubia y pequeña, demasiado asustada de los demás. Contrario a la manera en la que habría reaccionado antes, no se burló ni hizo comentarios soeces.

Y Elsa lo recompensó con la más dulce de las miradas, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzada por compartir todo aquello.

Por su parte, la muchacha se enteró de lo difícil que había sido para Hans convivir con tantos hermanos, cuando los mayores ni siquiera se fijaban en él y los menores disfrutaban de gastarle todo tipo de bromas, muchas de las cuales terminaban con frecuencia en algún juguete suyo destrozado, una caída fea o una rodilla rota que lo empujaban a llorar en los brazos de su madre. Para el joven, la lectura también se había convertido en una fuente de evasión a la hora de protegerse de ellos.

Conforme iba creciendo la convivencia se había vuelto mucho más difícil y solía encerrarse en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, ignorando lo que pasaba afuera. Las canciones de rock le sirvieron para canalizar toda esa frustración que sus hermanos despertaban en él y más tarde, también para desahogar su descontento con el divorcio de sus padres, hecho que luego dejó de importarle.

Había exactamente hecho lo mismo cuando su perro, Sitron, había sido atropellado por un auto al salir de casa cuando uno de sus hermanos dejó la puerta abierta. Esa fecha desafortunada, se había quedado en la clínica veterinaria a su lado hasta que no hubo nada que hacer por él y finalmente, había regresado a casa para encerrarse todo el día siguiente en su dormitorio, con el repertorio de Led Zeppelin a todo volumen como única compañía y negándose a derramar una lágrima.

Elsa sintió que su corazón se apretujaba al escucharlo relatarle aquello, con un rostro carente de expresión. En verdad, su hermanastro era mucho más sensible de lo que todos imaginaban pero no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta por miedo.

Lo vio recargar su cabeza en su regazo y cerrar los ojos, ya los dos cesando en la conversación y contentándose con los ruidos de las hojas a su alrededor.

Pensativa, recorrió sus apuestos rasgos con la punta de sus dedos, fijándose en ellos con tanta atención como no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos. Desde el inicio de su melena rojiza hasta sus párpados cerrados y cubiertos por tupidas pestañas, las pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz recta y aristocrática y la barbilla levemente pronunciada.

Una vez más caía en la cuenta de que Hans era el tipo más guapo que había visto en su vida; aunque ella realmente no era de fijarse mucho en los hombres. Pero a él, a él tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a querer toda la vida…

De repente, sus orbes de jade se abrieron y se posaron en ella con intensidad, sorprendiéndola. Por un momento lo había creído dormido.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti—le anunció recuperando el brillo juguetón en su mirada.

Como si un rato atrás no se hubieran estado haciendo confidencias tristes.

—¿Otra sorpresa?—inquirió parpadeando.

Al parecer sí que había pensado en todo para esa cita.

—Esta sí que te va a gustar, copo de nieve—le dijo él incorporándose y con un tono socarrón que por un momento le hizo dudar—, me voy a asegurar de que la recuerdes por mucho tiempo.

—Una vez más, no sé si debería sentirme emocionada o todo lo contrario. ¿Qué estás tramando, Westergaard?—la blonda lo analizó inquisitivamente.

Por toda respuesta, Hans se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Elsa se paró de donde estaba disfrutado de la calidez de esa palma grande y cálida en torno a la suya.

—Tú solo confía en mí, ¿lista para irnos?

—Para irnos sí. Para lo otro no sé.

El bermejo dejó escapar una risa llena de humor que a ella le hizo experimentar de nuevo la familiar sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Entonces se encontró pensando que podría escucharlo reír cada día sin cansarse.

* * *

—Ok—Elsa miró el arma alargada que sostenía en sus manos, con cara de póquer—, esto definitivamente no era lo que me imaginaba con respecto a una sorpresa. Ni por asomo.

La chica se había enfundado en una especie de mameluco de plástico de color gris y puesto también un par de gafas protectoras de plástico sobre sus ojos, además de haberse recogido su pelo en un rodete alto.

Su última parada había resultado ser un campo de _paintball_ , actividad que ella nunca antes había practicado y que la hizo fruncir el ceño levemente al ver la pistola cargada de municiones de pintura que debía disparar. Todo el terreno estaba lleno de obstáculos y sitios en los cuales esconderse, permitiendo a los concurrentes pasar un rato lleno de acción.

Realmente, cuando Hans había hablado de transformar la cita en algo inolvidable lo decía en serio.

—¿Qué pasa, gatita? ¿Acaso temes mancharte tus manos y tu carita de pintura?—el pelirrojo, vestido de la misma manera que ella, la miró sonriendo sarcásticamente—¿O es que no quieres porque sabes que te voy a ganar?

—Ni en sueños vas a ganarme, tonto. Voy a darte con esto hasta en las pelotas—Elsa entrecerró sus ojos desafiantemente, ya sin poder echarse atrás desde que había escuchado sus burlonas palabras—, vas a caer, ¿entendiste?—se acomodó mejor las gafas y tomó su arma con más firmeza.

—¿Sí? Pues eso lo vamos a ver, rubia—repuso él ensanchando su sonrisa ladina—. ¿Lista?

—Más que tú.

Se sonrieron astutamente antes de partir cada uno hacia extremos opuestos de la zona que se les había asignado, esperando la señal para comenzar a moverse. Un pitido sonó a la distancia y tanto ellos, como otras personas, salieron disimuladamente de sus escondites.

El corazón de Elsa latía más fuerte que nunca, tratando de recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Estar con su hermanastro hacía que cada día fuera algo fascinante y lleno de emoción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a distinguir una melena rojiza y se ocultó detrás de una rampa justo a tiempo para esquivar la descarga de pintura roja que fue arrojada en su dirección. Era rápido el coloradito, pero se iba a necesitar más que eso para ganarle a ella, que no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente.

Agazapada, le quitó el seguro a su pistola como le había enseñado el instructor del lugar antes de comenzar la sesión y asomó la cabeza tratando de encontrar a su rival.

Por todos lados, la gente reía y se disparaba con misiles de colores, pero de Hans ni el polvo. Seguramente se había escondido cerca y estaba segura de que también la estaba observando.

Sigilosa, avanzó por encima de unos neumáticos dispuestos en el suelo a manera de trampa y saltó detrás de un fardo de paja, esquivando por los pelos otro proyectil.

—¡No tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí, copo de nieve!—lo escuchó bramar más cerca de lo que creía.

—¡Hablas mucho para alguien que falla todo el tiempo al disparar!—le gritó de vuelta.

Cerca de ella, un muchacho fue abatido por montones de balas de pintura que la sobresaltaron.

—¡¿Por qué no sales de allí para que pueda darte lo tuyo, niña?!

Riendo de manera ahogada y nerviosa, Elsa asomó por encima del fardo y lo vio, de pie a pocos metros de su improvisado refugio. Rápidamente disparó una andanada de pintura azul que falló. Hans había anticipado sus movimientos muy hábilmente.

—¿Decías algo sobre disparar?

—Apenas estoy calentando, principito.

Sorpresivamente rodó fuera de donde estaba y volvió a disparar, esta vez persiguiendo al cobrizo que corrió ágilmente hasta otro punto del terreno. Los dos gritaban y reían como dos chiquillos en medio de un juego.

Elsa se detuvo a pocos metros de una estructura de madera, detrás de la cual se ocultó el muchacho. El sitio no era muy amplio y prácticamente, se había acorralado él solo. Sonriendo de manera triunfal, volvió a recargar su arma y saltó detrás emitiendo una exclamación de triunfo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Eh…?—musitó, al notar la ausencia de su hermanastro.

¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba segura de que estaba ahí…

—¡Ahhh!—gritó al sentir el impacto de algo húmedo contra su hombro y descubrir, alterada, que estaba empapada de pintura carmín.

—¡Te tengo!—la expresión malvada en el rostro de Hans delataba cuan en grande se la estaba pasando, ¡no era justo!

Eufórica, apuntó el arma hacia él y disparó en ráfaga todas sus cargas de pintura azul sobre el pecho del cobrizo en tanto lo miraba hacer lo mismo, quedando los dos pintados de pies a cabeza.

—La presa no le apunta al cazador, copo de nieve—dijo Hans arrogantemente, sin dejar de curvar sus labios en esa sonrisa torcida que le gustaba tanto—, ahora vas a ver…

Su amenaza quedó interrumpida al disparar y descubrir que había agotado todas sus reservas.

A Elsa no le importó estar más sucia de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, tener la cara completamente manchada o que su perfecto cabello rubio tuviera rastros de aquella pintura.

Volvió a cargar su arma como si fuera una cazadora profesional y lo tumbó en el suelo de un disparo.

Una vez allí, con el joven tirado de espaldas y haciendo esfuerzos por cargar su propia pistola de nuevo, avanzó un par de pasos y volvió a tirar contra él una lluvia de color azul, que le tiñó el rostro, las manos, el pelo y cuanto aún estuviera a la vista fuera del traje de _paintball_.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Ya sin municiones que agotar, dejaron las armas a un lado y Hans se puso de pie, aproximándose con la sonrisa más ancha que le había visto hasta ese momento.

Incluso lleno de pintura parecía el chico más apuesto del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿fue buena idea venir aquí o no?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Siempre soñé con poder patearte el trasero de esta manera!—Elsa formó un diminuto puño con su mano y lo golpeó en el hombro, a modo de juego.

—Vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas para entrar en casa sin que nadie nos vea así, menudo desastre—Hans movió una mano hasta su mejilla para intentar limpiarla un poco, solo consiguiendo que la pintura roja se esparciera más.

A pesar de eso, ella rió como una niña pequeña que se la estuviera pasando en grande.

—Me ha encantado venir aquí. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Claro que sí, me voy a voy a vengar dándote lo que te mereces—Hans se aproximó hasta que solo estuvieron separados por unos cuantos centímetros—, pero ahora quisiera darte otra cosa.

—¿De qué se trata?

Ambos se miraron por un breve instante, con sus ojos brillando de una forma especial.

Hans abrió el traje que tenía puesto y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo algo que lanzó un destello al encontrarse con la luz del sol. Era un brazalete de plata del que colgaba un dije cristalino, con la forma de un corazón.

La platinada lo observó expectante.

—Hace unos días, estaba buscando algo especial que darte para nuestra cita de hoy. Vi esto y supe que tenía que ser para ti—confesó, observándola con una mezcla de anhelo y dubitación—y es que, Elsa… tengo que decirte algo.

La mirada cerúlea de la aludida se posó en él prestándole toda su atención e instándolo a continuar.

—Todos estos meses en que las cosas han cambiado tanto, me he dado cuenta de que eres muy diferente a como creía. Quiero decir, al principio te veía como una malcriada y me decía que no valía la pena conocerte, pero para serte sincero, tú siempre despertaste mi curiosidad…

Ella sonrió de lado, comprendiendo y viéndose reflejada en su propia inmadurez. Realmente habían sido unos tontos.

—El punto es Elsa, que te quiero. Y no solo como a una hermana o alguien para pasar el rato. Te quiero de verdad. No es como si alguna vez hubiera esperado decirte esto… o decírselo a alguien—el bermejo desvío su mirada, levemente ruborizado—, yo… no tengo tanta experiencia en estas cosas como parece. Pero si me dejas quisiera estar contigo… de un modo distinto. Y no me importa lo que digan nuestros padres o los demás, porque lo que de verdad quiero es verte feliz a ti.

La muchacha lo contempló ansiosa, ya sus latidos habiéndose vuelto un ritmo desenfrenado.

—Entonces Elsa—volvió a mirarla con un ápice de nerviosismo que a ella le pareció enternecedor—, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Una sonrisa irremediable se formó en los rosados labios de la aludida al escucharlo, preguntándose interiormente si aquello era real. Pero por supuesto que lo era. Porque estaban ambos ahí, disfrutando de un momento que se podía prolongar cuanto quisieran y ella solo tenía que decir que sí.

—S-sé… sé que al principio dije algo completamente distinto, y que tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos de nuestros padres de todos modos… y que todavía piensas que soy un idiota, y tal vez lo soy pero—la oración de Hans se cortó abruptamente cuando la albina se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo brevemente en la boca.

Su semblante era el de una persona feliz.

—Sí—musitó por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente para que Hans se sintiera pletórico.

Le había dicho que sí, ¡ella le había dicho que sí! La vio mirarlo, con sus ojos azules y preciosos, llenos de ilusión.

—Te quiero, Hans—le confesó ruborizándose—, eres… eres lo más importante que me ha sucedido.

Él deslizó el brazalete por su muñeca y luego le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para besarla de manera hambrienta, logrando con ello que los dos se mancharan aún más los rostros. No importaba.

—Tenemos una pinta ridícula en este instante. Las cosas en las que me haces meterme, ¿eh, copito?

Elsa volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Cosas extraordinarias sucedían todos los días. Incluso a dos sujetos testarudos que como ellos, no solían creer en el amor.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Awww, pero que final de capítulo tan dulce. :3 Ahora es oficial, ¡felicidades mis niños! ¡Viva el Helsa Love!

¿Qué puedo decirles? Realmente no pude actualizar más temprano debido a un compromiso que tuve hoy. Fue una semana de locos, tanto que ni siquiera he respondido reviews. xD Pero sí que tomé en cuenta sus sugerencias para la cita. Por ahí hubo quienes mencionaron que querían verlos en una pista de hielo, algo obvio en un Modern AU. La verdad es que ya tenía (tengo) planeada una escena así para más adelante, así que opté por tomar otras ideas para hacer la cita original. Personalmente me encantó la idea de imaginarlos en un acuario y en un _paintball_ , creo que son lugares estupendos, así que agradezco a quienes mencionaron esos sitios. n.n Y tampoco podía faltar el picnic, como dijo _Ani_ , para que se conozcan más. Creo que esa plática que tuvieron les hizo muy bien a los dos.

Hans es todo un amor (cuando quiere), pero yo no me olvido de su sexy lado malvado y ya lo vieron al principio, separando a los hippies. En realidad él no lo hace con tan mala intención, solo quiere pasar un buen rato porque bueno, ya sabemos lo mucho que los alucina. xD Pero no se me inquieten, que ese es otro pendiente que se va a arreglar. Por lo pronto, me encantó escribir la pelea. Todas las parejas tienen problemas, hasta una tan melosa como lo es la de Eugene y Rapunzel. ;)

Para quienes comentaban que extrañaban a Tadashi, pues aquí lo tienen señores, por fin se arregló con Elsa y quedaron como lo que deben ser: dos excelentes amigos. ¿A qué ahora que hablaron ya no piensan tan mal de él? ¿Ven cómo todo tenía una perfecta explicación? ;)

 _Annimo 1331_ : Gracias por comentar. Veremos un poco más de Lars/Merida (¿Larsida? xD) más adelante, realmente fueron una pareja que me salió de la manga pero han gustado tanto, que merecen más momentos juntos. Tienes razón, él no puede domarla (más bien sabemos que será al revés LOL), pero definitivamente puede mostrarle que el amor no es tan malo como se lo imagina. Eso sin que ella deje de ser tan independiente como nos gusta. :3

 _Ari_ : ¿Y te ha gustado la cita? :D ¡Debo tratar de poner más momentos de debilidad! Lo sé.

 _SamanTha_ : ¡Pues sí! Fue un capítulo lleno de sorpresas el anterior y gracias por aclararle esos tres puntos importantísimos a Jack. xD Alguien debería recordárselos más seguido. Jackie, por el amor de Yisus criaturo, tienes catorce años, no hagas que metan a Elsa en la cárcel. Entiende, ella es una mujer y como tal necesita un hombre *cof cof Hans cof cof*, no un niño, como tú comprenderás. Que cuando tú apenas vas, ellos dos ya han regresado y dado dos vueltas. :P La abreviación de Lars y Mérida yo creo que quedaría como Larsida o Meridars, no, no sé, la verdad. x3

La tía Frozen ya se va, no sin antes desearle una bonita semana, llena de Helsa y cosas así bien sensuales como ustedes. ¡Nos leemos!

PD. ¡Devuelvo reviews pendientes en la semana! :D


	29. Puntos de luz

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **29**

 **Puntos de luz**

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Amodorrada, Elsa se removió perezosamente y abrió los ojos con lentitud, descubriendo su propia habitación a media penumbra. Frente a ella, el rostro apuesto y pacífico de su hermanastro continuaba sumido en el mundo de Morfeo. La rubia bostezó ligeramente y se acurrucó más contra él. Aún faltaba un rato para que tuviera que levantarse para ir al colegio y él se retirara a su habitación.

Dormir juntos se les había vuelto una costumbre un poco peligrosa, pero sin la cual ninguno de los dos podía vivir ya. Era de verdad una suerte que a nadie se le ocurriera asomarse a sus dormitorios a esa hora de la mañana o por las noches.

Cómodamente, cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco de su nuca y aspirando el aroma que se desprendía del pelirrojo; una mezcla de su loción de afeitado y su perfume habitual que combinado con su olor corporal, hacían que el corazón se le acelerara por completo.

Como le gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

En silencio y fingiendo dormir, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos hasta el momento, tratando de recordar en que momento habían pasado de odiarse a estar enamorados el uno del otro.

Y ahora eran novios. Ella nunca antes había tenido un novio; ni siquiera había estado de manera romántica con un chico (las citas con Tadashi no podían considerarse como tales, ahora que lo pensaba) y ciertamente, no habría imaginado que estaría con uno en sus actuales circunstancias.

Pero por Dios que lo adoraba y mucho. Ahora podía comprender porque Anna parloteaba tanto y hablaba como una chiquilla de su relación con Kristoff.

Estar con alguien a quien querías y saberse correspondido era algo maravilloso.

El roce que sintió en su mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hans estaba despertando. Pudo sentirlo por la manera en que su abrazo en torno a ella se afirmó y por como movía su cabeza para inclinarse sobre ella y rozar su mejilla con sus labios. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir su beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Sé que estás despierta—murmuró él en su oído, provocándole un cosquilleo—, gatita tramposa.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y entonces abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda que tanto se había acostumbrado a querer. Constantemente se había sorprendido a si misma pensando, en lo increíble que era que la misma pudiese expresar tanto. Desde frialdad, sarcasmo y condescendencia, hasta la ternura y embeleso con que la miraba en esos instantes.

—No me dejas dormir—se quejó falsamente.

—¿Quieres dormir? Creí que podría convencerte de hacer algo más interesante, antes de levantarnos—Hans la estrechó en sus brazos y se inclinó sobre su cuello, comenzando a besar y mordisquear la piel.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo deliciosa que eres por las mañanas, copito?

—Sí, todo el tiempo—Elsa echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que profundizaba su contacto y un escalofrío de placer la recorrió en toda su columna vertebral—. Vas a dejarme una marca de nuevo.

—Eso no importa, así todos sabrán que eres mía—el pelirrojo abandonó su cuello para acercar su rostro al suyo—. Mi novia.

"Novia". Era extraño escuchar esa palabra, pero a Elsa le gustaba oírla de sus labios. Ambos eran novios… que raro y hermoso era a la vez.

—Mmm… —volvió a suspirar, frotando ligeramente su nariz contra la del colorado—, creo que me estoy malacostumbrando a esto.

—¿Tú crees?—susurró su hermanastro encima de sus labios, para a continuación besarla ávidamente.

Por instinto, Elsa abrió su boca permitiéndole mayor acceso y le correspondió con toda la experiencia adquirida, después de infinidad de momentos de encontrarse a escondidas. Su lengua acarició la de Hans lentamente, sintiendo su deliciosa humedad y atreviéndose a recorrer el paladar masculino.

Pronto, el juego de lenguas dio paso a las mordidas, los chupones y los besos interrumpidos que llenaban la habitación con el sonido de sus belfos encontrándose una y otra vez, como dos personas hambrientas la una de la otra.

Desde un rincón del dormitorio y acurrucado en el sillón puff de color azul de Elsa, _Marshmallow_ les envió una mirada penetrante.

Hasta el minino se había acostumbrado a sus arrumacos furtivos de noche y parecía casi resignado a tener que compartir el cariño y atención de su dueña. Pero incluso así, no perdía la oportunidad para regañarlos con los ojos; especialmente a Hans.

En la cama, la rubia se sintió colocada de espaldas sobre el colchón y enseguida el peso de Hans, dominándola y encerrándola bajo su cuerpo. Vio que le dedicaba otra sonrisa arrogante antes de descender sobre sus labios, ya bastante hinchados a causa de los besos matutinos. Esa se había convertido en su rutina de las mañanas.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de quedarme contigo—murmuró él, besándola una y otra vez—, todo el día, así… solos tú y yo…

—En un mundo perfecto no tendríamos que levantarnos jamás—Elsa suspiró y se dejó hacer—, pero dentro de unos minutos tendré que hacerlo y arreglarme para la escuela. Y tú también.

Hans aligeró su agarre y volvió a dejarse caer a su lado. A veces, cuando se dejaba llevar demasiado y miraba a la blonda de esa manera, con el camisón de dormir y su melena plateada desordenada y esparcida sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, la sangre se le calentaba y temía llegar demasiado lejos.

Elsa lo provocaba demasiado pero como buen caballero que era, se había esforzado por no sobrepasar los límites. Pero por Dios que eso era difícil.

—Ya, tendremos que—bufó, al tiempo que recorría con su dedo índice el cuello y la clavícula femeninos—. Odio que aún sea mitad de semana.

—No te quejes, que ni siquiera en fin de semana podemos estar tanto tiempo así. Sería demasiado sospechoso—Elsa se estiró ligeramente, tratando de sacudirse la modorra—. Anda, es hora de que vayas a tu habitación.

—¿Así nada más? ¿No vas a darme algo para desearme un buen día?—Hans se le acercó exponiendo su peculiar sonrisa torcida—¿Qué tal un último beso para soportar el resto de la mañana?

Elsa sonrió maliciosamente y posó una mano sobre su mejilla para atraerlo a ella nuevamente. Lo beso de modo lento y experimentado, mordiendo brevemente su labio inferior y presionando firmemente sus labios contra los de él, que estaban ansiosos de llenarse de los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban oscurecidos de satisfacción.

—Ahora será más complicado salir de aquí.

—No—Elsa rió por lo bajo y lo empujó para que se levantara de la cama—, anda, que se hace tarde.

Por toda respuesta, él volvió a depositar un último beso en su boca antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse sigilosamente a la puerta, arreglándose la camisa de dormir y saliendo con cuidado.

La platinada soltó otro suspiro y rodó en su cama. Una sonrisa tonta adornaba sus facciones.

* * *

—¡Festival de linternas!—Anna exclamó esas tres palabras como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento importante y colocó el panfleto delante de sus amigos, que la miraron con rostros asombrados.

—¿Festival de linternas?—inquirió Olaf echándole un vistazo inocente al folleto, en el cual se podía leer bastante información sobre el mencionado evento.

—Festival de linternas—repitió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con expresión satisfecha.

—Ya… ¿y esto nos importa por qué…?—Elsa levantó una de sus delicadas cejas al mirarla.

—¡Por qué es un instante perfecto para volver a reunir a Punzie y Eugene! Ella me comentó el otro día que estaba impaciente por ir, le encanta ver todas esas luces en el cielo—dijo Anna con emoción—, piénsenlo, el ambiente es perfecto. El cielo nocturno iluminado por todas esas linternas flotantes, la música llenando el aire y miles de parejas dándose arrumacos alrededor. ¡Es perfecto para una reconciliación! ¿No lo creen?

—Anna, creí haberte dicho que dejaras ese asunto en paz—la riñó la platinada suavemente.

—¡Y yo creí haberte dicho que no me iba a dar por vencida hasta ver a esos dos juntos de nuevo! Solo míralos, es deprimente. Antes eran todo sonrisas y felicidad, y ahora no se mandan mensajes ni por Whatsapp. Sin mencionar que Punz ha abierto un canal en Youtube solo para molestarlo a él, y la verdad que no es muy bueno.

—¿Tú crees que reunirlos en el mismo lugar vaya a dar resultado?—le preguntó su amigo.

—¡Por supuesto! Confíen en mí, mi plan es tan perfecto que antes de que se den cuenta, ellos volverán a ser los de antes.

—O volverán a tener una escena vergonzosa enfrente de todo el mundo si Rapunzel encuentra algo parecido a una sartén con lo que golpearlo—atajó Elsa—. Toda la semana él se ha estado quejando por el golpe que le dio en la mejilla y ya saben lo vanidoso que es. En serio, ha estado insoportable.

—¿Ves? ¡Eso es porque le falta un poco de amor!

—¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en decirte nada, ya sé que no me vas a hacer caso.

—¡Gracias Els! Eres genial. ¿Y tú que dices Olaf? ¿Me vas a ayudar con este loco plan de romance?

—Pues claro que sí, Anna. Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para tus tonterías.

—¡Estupendo! Pues entonces, ¡que dé inicio la Operación Amor Hippie!—la colorada lanzó por los aires el resto de papeles que hasta ese momento había estado sosteniendo en sus manos, conformado por más folletos y tareas arrugadas que había sustraído del fondo de su bolso escolar.

Todos ellos quedaron desperdigados por el suelo, en torno a la sección de jardín en la que estaban sentados. Un profesor de cabello cano y baja estatura que se había detenido cerca de ellos, frunció el ceño al ver tal desastre y se aproximó hasta la pecosa.

Weselton volvió a enrollar la carpeta que como de costumbre llevaba en la mano para descargarla contra su cabeza.

—¡Ayyyyy!

—¡Dahl! ¡¿Qué es todo este desorden?! ¡¿Acaso esta es la manera en la que tiene su casa?!

—¡No, profesor!

—¡Entonces recoja esto inmediatamente! ¡Qué desastre, qué horror!—los agudos gritos del anciano resonaron en sus tímpanos como el llanto de un bebé. Anna se apresuró a juntar todos los papeles que había lanzado y entonces el anciano se volvió a Elsa—, Sorensen, la quiero en mi oficina de inmediato. Hay una cosa que tengo que discutir con usted—ordenó, antes de encaminarse hacia el mencionado lugar.

La blonda intercambió una mirada de nerviosismo con sus amigos. ¿Para qué podría quererla Weselton en su despacho? ¡Ella nunca hacía nada!

Presurosa, tomó su bolso y siguió al anciano a través del patio escolar y las aulas de clases, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, obedeció su indicación de cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento. Como coordinador de su grado, tenía una oficina privada que había decorado de manera un tanto extravagante. Pudo notar en las repisas varios retratos de un joven escuálido y bajito, a quien pudo reconocer como el mismo maestro en sus mejores tiempos, además de algunos adornos un poco burdos para su gusto.

—Dígame Sorensen—la atiplada voz del viejo la sacó de su observación. Vio que había sacado unos cuantos papeles de su escritorio que le parecieron familiares—, ¿qué ha pensado hacer cuando salga de aquí? ¿Tiene planes para ir a alguna Universidad?

La aludida parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Oh, pues… en realidad todavía estoy pensando en eso…

—¿Ha decidido ya que le gustaría estudiar?

—Sí, tengo un par de opciones pero no me he decidido aún por ninguna—contestó vagamente—, en realidad me cuesta un poco elegir.

—Bien, quizá esto le pueda echar una mano. Su profesora de literatura me estuvo mostrando algunos de sus ensayos, me ha comentado que son muy sobresalientes. Usted tiene mucho talento para los trabajos escritos, señorita Sorensen—dijo Weselton, colocando las mencionadas tareas sobre el escritorio y extendiéndoselas—. Estos en especial han resultado ser excelentes. ¿Ha considerado hacer una carrera en periodismo? ¿En letras tal vez?

—En letras, sí, creo que eso me gustaría.

—Lo imaginaba, Me he tomado la libertad de enviar estos ensayos a algunas facultades que podrían interesarle. La mayoría de ellas me han contestado positivamente y estarían encantadas de que tener una entrevista con usted. Es una muy buena oportunidad para cuando se gradué del colegio.

—¿Está hablando en serio?—Elsa parpadeó sorprendida y después, lo vio buscar algunos folletos en su cajón para extenderlos.

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita Sorensen. Usted es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su amiguita—soltó el anciano con cierta ironía—, pero en fin, estamos hablando de usted. Si de verdad la interesa, podríamos programar algunas entrevistas para las siguientes semanas. La fecha de solicitudes de ingreso para la Universidad está cerca y no sería bueno que dejara pasar más tiempo.

—Yo… sí, ¡muchas gracias!—exclamó repentinamente emocionada. De pronto, la perspectiva de estudiar aquello le parecía excitante—Me encantaría que lo hiciera.

—Espero que sepa aprovechar estas oportunidades, muchacha. No todos los estudiantes cuentan con las mismas ofertas, pero usted tiene un futuro muy brillante—el diminuto anciano se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola e indicándole que podía salir—. Estaré informándole de las entrevistas, por ahora puede irse.

—Gracias de nuevo, profesor. Le aseguro que no le fallaré.

—Eso es lo que espero.

La jovencita se despidió con un asentimiento de su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

—¡Y dígale a su amiguita que no ande causando tanto barullo!—lo escuchó gritar a sus espaldas y mientras lo hacía, casi pudo imaginarlo blandiendo una mano en el aire, como cada vez que hacía al regañar a la pelirrojo.

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

* * *

—¿Entrevistas en Universidades?

—Sí, el profesor dice que hay muchas posibilidades de recibir una respuesta positiva. Estoy muy emocionada.

Elsa miró con una sonrisa al pelirrojo que, sentado frente a ella, la contemplaba con atención. Esa era una de sus tardes libres, por lo que habían decidido ir a un café lejos de su vecindario, mismo que la muchacha llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer por la fama de sus deliciosos postres y claro, porque parecía un sitio ideal para que nadie los reconociera.

Todavía seguían ocultando lo suyo a pesar de haberlo hecho oficial. La emoción de la clandestinidad.

—¿Y todas ellas están cerca de aquí?—inquirió Hans con interés, observando como un mesero terminaba de colocar en su mesa un batido de café y otro de chocolate, además de dos rebanadas de pie de manzana.

La rubia le dio las gracias antes de que se alejara con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, sí, la mayoría lo están. La opción más viable claro está, es la Facultad de Letras que está aquí. La verdad es que no me he puesto a analizar todas las opciones como debería, tendré que hablarlo con mi madre.

El cobrizo soltó un suspiro y le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero no quisiera que te mudaras. Digo, estamos empezando con esto y tener que verte partir…

—Bueno, habrá que ver. Todavía no decido nada, aunque no me gustaría dejar tampoco a mamá. Pero las otras opciones siguen siendo buenas. Y podrías irme a ver todos los fines de semana.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Elsa, ¿podrías considerar quedarte aquí? ¿Por mí?

La aludida esbozó una dulce sonrisa y le dio un apretón con la palma que le tenía sujeta.

—Es muy temprano para pensar en eso aún, deberíamos disfrutar de esto mientras podamos. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que después de todo tengo que mudarme?

—Pues que demonios, tendría que hacerlo yo también—gruñó él—, no… no me gusta la idea de saberte tan lejos.

—Oh, Hans…

—No me gusta. Ya sé que sueno como un imbécil dependiente, pero… pero no me acostumbraría. Yo te quiero mucho… —el joven bufó y desvío la mirada disgustado—, ni siquiera puedo creer que este diciendo estas cosas.

Elsa lo miró con ternura. Realmente significaba mucho para ella conocer esa faceta conmovedora de su hermanastro, que era tan cínico con todos quienes lo conocían. Se sentía afortunada.

—Yo también te quiero, no deberías preocuparte por nada. De todas maneras, estudiar aquí es la opción más probable. No me gustaría estar lejos de casa, yo sola—se mordió el labio inferior—, no me siento preparada para algo así.

—Espero que no cambies de opinión.

—Cambiemos de tema—lo atajó ella—, la verdad es que por el momento tenemos cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparnos. Anna está preparando un plan para reconciliar a Rapunzel con Eugene; la verdad es que el enojo ya les duró bastante. Es raro verlos peleados, considerando que no son el tipo de personas que se molesten fácilmente.

—Pfff, ¿a eso le llamas urgencia? Eso ni siquiera es asunto nuestro.

—Sí lo es y especialmente te incumbe a ti. ¿Ya se te olvido que la última discusión que tuvieron fue culpa tuya?

—Ja ja ja ja ja ja, esa vagabunda en serio jodió bien al hippie. Dios, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Que idiotas.

—¡Tú en serio que no tienes remedio, Hans!—la albina se soltó de su mano y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate con el ceño fruncido—No entiendo porque les tienes tanta mala voluntad, y más a Eugene. Es prácticamente como de tu familia, sé que puede ser algo intenso a veces pero no te haría daño ser más considerado y leal con él.

—Pero yo no soy considerado, ni leal. Ni siquiera me gusta ayudar a la gente sin obtener algo a cambio.

—¡Y lo dices tan suelto de cuerpo!

—Pues sí, así soy. ¿Qué quieres? No puedo cambiar, copito. Me encanta causar problemas sin que nadie se entere, es como mover los hilos de unas marionetas que hacen lo que a ti se te antoja, ¿sabes cuan gratificante es la sensación de poder que se obtiene de eso? Si lo supieras entenderías.

—Ay, Dios mío—Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo.

¿Cómo se había ido a enamorar de un auténtico sociópata? Era su culpa por quererlo tanto, aún con su retorcida forma de ser.

—¿Y se puede saber que obtienes tú de que ellos sigan peleados? A ver, ¿qué tiene eso de beneficioso para ti?

—Pues mucho, para empezar es muy divertido. Y ahora que Eugene no anda con esa hippie de un lado para otro, ni siquiera tiene ánimos de salir a molestar con su camarita. Se ha vuelto muy pasivo ese idiota y a mí me encanta que sea de esa manera.

—¿Y no te sientes mal de verlo tan decaído?

—No, la verdad que no.

La blonda se quedó mirándolo con mucha seriedad, mientras comía tranquilamente su porción de pie y se quedaba tan indiferente.

—Hans, ¿sabes qué era eso que te quería decir el otro día, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita?—inquirió misteriosamente.

—¿Hablas de lo que pensaste de mí al verme por primera vez? Por más que te insistí nunca me dijiste—el mencionado entrecerró sus ojos verdes—, espero que no vayas a salirme con algo desagradable.

—No—Elsa se enderezó en su asiento—, si de verdad te interesa saberlo, lo cierto es que aquella vez, cuando llegaste de sorpresa a casa y te vi sentado con tu padre me llamaste mucho la atención.

El pelirrojo la observó con interés.

—Lo primero que pensé fue que eras el muchacho más guapo que había visto en mi vida y no es fácil que yo admita algo como eso, no soy de las que se fijan mucho en los chicos—los orbes esmeraldas de Hans se dilataron con sorpresa y luego, su boca se torció en una sonrisa satisfecha y engreída—. Pero tú me pareciste atractivo, elegante y bueno, para que negarlo, también muy encantador, al menos superficialmente. Como uno de esos príncipes de las películas de Disney.

—¿En serio?—la sonrisa prepotente del colorado se ensanchó—¿Y qué más pensaste, copito?

—Me diste desconfianza al principio, sí, pero más tarde recordé lo amable que te habías mostrado y me sentí mal por pensar que podías ser un peligroso manipulador o algo así. Porque en realidad fuiste muy educado y comprensivo. El chico con el que cualquier mujer soñaría.

—Oh bueno, vaya gatita, no sabía que pensabas eso de mí, ¿qué puedo decir? Así es como soy.

—Sí, pero me equivoqué porque la verdad es que sí eres un manipulador y un mentiroso de lo más vil que disfruta haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás.

—¡Oh, vamos copo de nieve!

—¡Es la verdad! Te escucho hablar y te juro que no me lo puedo creer, yo realmente creí que en el fondo eras más sensible.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo soy así, no es mi culpa disfrutar manipulando a los demás. No sé, me hace feliz. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Ser amable con esos hippies? Eso no va conmigo y lo sabes.

—Lo que se supone que hagas es arreglar el malentendido que empeoraste, para variar.

—Sí, como no. ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?—Hans tomó otro bocado de su pie sin mostrar el menor interés en el asunto.

—Para empezar, ayudándome a llevar a Eugene al Festival de Linternas de este sábado. Anna se va a encargar del resto.

—Esa enana siempre tiene que estropear lo divertido. ¿El Festival de Linternas? Eso es tan marica…

—Hans, por favor…

—Maldición copo de nieve, en serio me haces parecer como un maldito desalmado o algo así. No, no pongas esa cara. Por Dios, ¿de verdad vamos a involucrarnos en esto? Podríamos hacer algo más interesante que ir a ese estúpido festival.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos. Tendría que adoptar medidas más drásticas si quería asegurar la cooperación del colorado. Era más terco que una mula y un orgulloso de lo peor.

—Muy bien, si no me ayudas, olvídate de dormir juntos o besarnos. No hasta que arregles el malentendido que causaste.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacerme eso, te besaré cuando quiera—replicó su hermanastro arrogantemente.

—No, no te dejaré—lo amenazó, enviándole una mirada glacial desde su lado de la mesa.

Hans levantó una ceja y le devolvió la misma expresión desafiante, en un juego de miradas que ya habían sostenido demasiadas veces. Finalmente, el muchacho bufó y rodó los ojos, devolviendo la vista a su plato.

—Bien, las voy a ayudar con ese par de hippies. Hoy me siento generoso así que, que más da—refunfuñó, escarbando con su tenedor dentro del pie.

Elsa parpadeó sorprendida. Había esperado un poco más de resistencia por su parte, aunque lo cierto es que aquello había sido sencillo.

—Pero más les vale que funcione, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo—dijo Hans seriamente—. Las cosas que me haces hacer por ti, copito. Francamente.

La chica sonrió de manera maliciosa. Al parecer había descubierto que tenía un poder más grande de lo que pensaba sobre ese joven necio y petulante.

* * *

—¡Agh! ¡Agh!—el sonido de los puños de Rapunzel al estrellarse contra las manos de su mejor amigo llenaron por completo el espacio del garaje en donde estaban entrenando.

La castaña estaba poniendo todo su empeño en entrenar como le había indicado el muchacho, aunque se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo. Él apenas si se había movido con cada golpe descargado, pues se encontraba frente a ella con las manos extendidas y pose relajada.

—Muy bien, Punzie. Eso debe bastar para derribar al señor Hollywood. Se nota que es más blando que un gatito—comentó Kristoff con aprobación.

—¡Ese cretino no sabe la que le espera!

—Cuando llegues con él, agáchate y pégale directo en las pelotas. Eso servirá para distraerlo desde el principio.

—En las pelotas, ¡entendido!

—Yo creía que no estabas hablando en serio—Anna saltó de la capota del auto en donde estaba sentada y se acercó a ella—. ¿Por qué tanta violencia, amiga? Deberías tranquilizarte un poco…

—¡No, nada! Ese arenoso va a saber de lo que soy capaz.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Este mismo fin de semana se muere!—Rapunzel asestó otro puñetazo, esta vez a un saco de lona que se encontraba cerca—¡Ouch!

—Despacio campeona, esos bracitos no se hicieron para el entrenamiento duro—Kristoff le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Dame veinte lagartijas, Punz. Hay que trabajar con tus antebrazos.

—¡Veinte lagartijas! ¡Entendido!—la morena se colocó boca abajo sobre el suelo y comenzó a ejercitar con esfuerzo—U-unoooo—empezó a contar, con voz fatigada.

La pelirroja se aproximó a su novio para murmurarle con emoción contenida.

—¡Tengo un plan buenísimo para que esos dos se reconcilien de una buena vez! Solo sígueme la corriente…

—Anna, yo no creo que esa buena idea. Lo que sea que estés pensando.

—D-dossss…

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! Descuida, funcionará. Impediré que esta pobre ahuyente a su alma gemela para siempre.

—Pero Anna, yo sí quiero ver como Punz le da una buena tunda, o intenta. Nunca la he visto hacer algo así.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—T-treees… uff…

—No sé, suena divertido. Además ese individuo es un poco presumido a veces, necesita que alguien le acomode las ideas. Y ya sabes, insultó su arte. Eso es tan malo como cuando se meten con tu estatura.

—¡Eso es solo un malentendido! Créeme, esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿me ayudas? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

—Demonios Anna, me pones en una difícil situación. Ya sabes que no todos los días puedo presenciar una buena paliza… no es que Punzie la vaya a dar, quiero decir, mírala. Pero algo es algo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo más! Soy tan débil—la voz fatigada de Rapunzel resonó desde el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

La vieron desplomarse en el piso, tal como si acabara de recorrer una maratón.

—Oye Punzie, ¿sabes que sería una buenísima idea? El Festival de Linternas Flotantes va a llevarse a cabo este fin de semana en el fiordo, ¿por qué no vamos?—le propuso la pecosa entusiastamente.

—¡Oh sí! Me encanta ese festival—la trigueña se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo y miró hacia arriba con sus ojos verdes brillando de expectación—, todo es tan mágico y bonito. ¡Podemos ir después de darle su paliza a Eugene!

—¡No, no, no, no! Hay que llegar temprano, ya sabes, todo se llena y luego no conseguimos linternas ni lugares buenos. ¡Y ya ni se diga si queremos rentar un bote para entrar al lago! Hay que evitar a la multitud, ¿o es que quieres quedarte a ver desde algún sitio de mierda lejos de allí? ¡Eso le quita todo lo mágico!

—Mmm… —Rapunzel pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos—, bueno, pues si lo pones así. Está bien, vayamos temprano. ¡Primero el festival y después la paliza!

Anna sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Ay, me muero porque llegue el fin de semana! Voy a llevar mis acuarelas para decorar las linternas que compremos, ¡hay que tomar muchas fotos para subirlas a Instagram! ¡Qué emoción, muchachos!

—Jejeje, sí, ¡la vamos a pasar muy bien, ya verás! Necesitas distraerte amiga, has tenido demasiado estrés estos últimos días.

—¡Lo sé! Y eso que yo nunca me estreso. ¡Todo es culpa de mequetrefe, gañán, insensible retardado…!

—¡Hey! Guarda toda esa energía para el festival, chica. Vamos a necesitarla para manejar un bote.

—Yo sigo pensando que hay tiempo para la paliza—Kristoff recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas y una mirada asesina de parte de la colorada.

Si todo salía conforme a sus planes, era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo volviera a tener a otra pareja feliz.

* * *

La vista de los fiordos en otoño era algo realmente digno de ver, con las aguas calmas de los lagos que los rodeaban y las hojas de árboles que caían poco a poco, tiñendo de naranja todo el verdor que los rodeaba. Durante un fin de semana, definitivamente eran el lugar idóneo para pasar un rato relajante.

—¡Wow! Todo se ve hermoso—Anna miró con asombro el paisaje—, y miren, todavía no hay demasiada gente. ¡Aún estamos a tiempo de apartar un buen lugar!

—¡Vamos a comprar linternas para decorarlas!—exclamó Rapunzel.

Ambas se pusieron a correr como niñas pequeñas por el lugar y se dirigieron a uno de los vendedores que estaba cerca, ofreciendo las consabidas linternas de papel.

—Esas dos—Kristoff negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente—, ¿crees que Punzie se tome bien lo que vamos a hacer?

—Seguro, si Anna dice que todo va a salir bien, ¿por qué no hacerle caso?—Olaf se veía bastante optimista para con los planes de la pelirroja.

—Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa—murmuró el rubio, antes de extender en el césped la manta que la mencionada había llevado para que se sentaran y armaran un picnic, hasta que el cielo se oscureciera.

Olaf colocó en el suelo la cesta con comida que la madre del blondo les había preparado. Minutos después, las chicas hicieron acto de aparición con un montón de linternas colgando de sus manos.

—¡Uy, que emoción! Compramos muchas linternas, se verán preciosas al elevarse—Rapunzel haló su mochila y comenzó a sacar algunos materiales de allí, entre los que había acuarelas y crayones de colores—. Papá por fin aceptó devolverme algunas de mis cosas para pintar, ¿quién quiere dibujar conmigo?

—Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, muchachos. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche va a ser muy especial—dijo Anna haciendo énfasis en la última frase, que la castaña no notó.

—¡Seguro que sí! No hay nada mejor que el Festival de las Linternas Flotantes. Cuando era pequeña, mis padres me traían aquí todo el tiempo—dijo Rapunzel mientras se ponía a mojar un pincel en una de las acuarelas—, ¡siempre quise venir con amigos! Jamás me olvidaré de esta noche, chicos.

—Je je je je, créeme, así será, je je je je—Anna sacó un emparedado de la cesta y lo empezó a engullir en medio de risitas, mientras Kristoff solo la observaba con una ceja alzada.

Durante el siguiente par de horas se dedicaron a comer y conversar, además de dibujar sobre las linternas lo mejor que podían. Comparados con los dibujos de la morena, el resto de ellos solo podía atinar a hacer unas cuantas figuras básicas, expectantes a lo que se suponía que iba a ocurrir después.

—¡Qué hermoso patito he dibujado!—Anna miró con orgullo el extraño pato que había hecho sobre una linterna—Cielos, esto de explorar tu lado artístico de vez en cuando sí que es desestresante.

—Oh Anna, ¡me encanta tu uso del color! Es tan original—Rapunzel levantó su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía al dibujo—, eres muy artística.

—¡Lo sé!

—¿Eso es un pato? Yo creí que era una gallina que había abusado demasiado de las drogas—dijo Kristoff mirando hacia la linterna con confusión.

La colorada le dio un golpe en el hombro que él apenas y sintió.

—¡Estamos teniendo un momento de conexión artística, Kristoff! ¿Por qué no intentas dibujar algo tú también?—lo animó su amiga.

—No, no soy tan bueno dibujando. Además, ya pronto va a oscurecer. Deberíamos ir acercándonos al lago si es que quieren dar una vuelta.

—¡Ay sí! ¡Tenemos qué!

—Un momento, muchachos—Anna tomó su teléfono disimuladamente y esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa—, debo mandar un mensaje a alguien…

 _[ Anna Dahl: ¿Dónde están? ¿Ya vienen? D: Recibido 17:27 ]_

Al otro lado del campo que rodeaba el fiordo, Elsa contempló el mensaje en su teléfono y activó la pantalla táctil para escribir una rápida respuesta, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermanastro y de Eugene.

—¿Así que este es el famoso Festival de las Linternas Flotantes? De lujo, viejos. Se nota que voy a tener mucho material para grabar, no quería quedarme en casa todo el día—comentó Eugene al tiempo que enfocaba con su cámara el paisaje entero.

—Sí, de haber sabido que habría tantas malditas personas, quizá lo habríamos hecho—Hans miró con desdén a su alrededor.

—Al menos aún llegamos a tiempo. Deberíamos ir a ver si podemos alcanzar un bote—sugirió la rubia.

—Sí, antes de que la demás gentuza se apodere de todos.

—Awww, ¿y qué van a hacer cuando consigan un bote, tortolitos? ¿Se sentaran a navegar para darse cariñitos? Ja ja ja ja, eso es tan idiota—dijo Eugene burlonamente.

La blonda y el pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas.

—No, de seguro se pondrán a pelear como siempre. ¿Saben que sería bueno? Que se pusieran a empujarse como de costumbre y uno de los dos se cayera al agua, me encantaría grabar algo así. ¿Eh, Elsa? ¿A que sería genial que el principillo se diera un chapuzón?—le dio con el codo a la aludida.

—Je je je, sí.

—¿Por qué no vas por ese bote y haces una escena para el tío Gene?

—Tal vez.

—Así me gusta, señorita. ¡Siempre buscando la aventura!

—Deja de hablar mierda, hippie. La única escena que vas a tener es conmigo pateando tu trasero si no te callas.

—Demonios Hansy, solo estoy bromeando—el castaño esperó a que Hans mirara a otro lado para murmurar hacia la platinada—No lo estoy.

Los tres deambularon por el lugar un poco antes de acercarse a uno de los vendedores, al cual Elsa le compró unas cuantas linternas.

—Entonces, uno se mete en un bote a navegar y suelta estas cosas hasta el cielo, ¿no?—inquirió Eugene mirando con interés como la chica comenzaba a armar una linterna de papel.

—No, simplemente te subes al bote y te las metes por el culo—respondió el cobrizo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno Hans, si tanto te gusta meterte cosas por el culo no voy a juzgarte. Después de todo no debería sorprenderme, ¿no?

El aludido le dio un empujón que le fue devuelto, y ambos comenzaron a atacarse infantilmente hasta que Elsa se puso en medio.

—Siento que estoy a cargo de dos chiquillos, en serio—dijo fríamente—. Toma—le dio una linterna a Hans—, entretente con algo.

—Si Hansy, pon esas manitas a trabajar viejo, que buena falta te hace.

—Y tú también. Tienes que tener una linterna si vas a entrar al lago—le dijo Elsa dándole una a él también—, la inflas y le pones estas velitas dentro—le puso una vela en el bolsillo.

—Amiga, esto es igual que en esa escena de Harry Potter, donde todos esos niños entraban al lago. No puedo esperar para grabar todo eso—Eugene se puso la videocámara debajo del brazo y se concentró en armar la linterna.

—Sí, sí, asegúrate de que quede bien—la muchacha vio de reojo como se concentraba y luego le echo un segundo vistazo a su teléfono, que acababa de vibrar en su bolsillo.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en leer un nuevo mensaje y entonces, disimuladamente se volvió hacia Hans y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El pelirrojo se dirigió al castaño.

—Oye Eugene, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó señalando detrás de él.

—¿Qué?—con las manos ocupadas, el mencionado miró hacia atrás y Elsa aprovechó para extender una mano y arrebatarle la videocámara, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué dijimos acerca de tocar mi cámara? ¡Dámela!—demandó el pardo, enojado.

Su ceño se frunció aún más al notar la risita que liberó la blonda.

—Ven tú por ella si puedes.

—Awww, el hippie se molestó.

—Maldición, no estoy jugando. ¡Cuidado con esa cosa!—Eugene trató de arrebatársela y ella retrocedió corriendo a su alrededor.

El moreno tiró la lámpara al suelo y fue una vez más tras ella.

—¡Eres demasiado lento para tener esas piernas tan largas! Cielos Eugene, necesitas ponerte en forma, ¿no crees?

—Sí, hasta un anciano podría atrapar a esa sabandija en cuestión de segundos. ¡Maldito vagabundo flojo!

—¡Déjense de joder, idiotas! ¡Quiero mi cámara, ya!—el joven trató de quitársela una vez más y Elsa lanzó el aparato hacia el bermejo, que se elevó por el aire trazando una curva perfecta antes de caer en sus manos.

—¡Maldita sea, cuidado! ¡Eso es delicado, con un demonio!—chilló Eugene histéricamente.

Realmente era extraño provocarle esa reacción.

—No seas tan imbécil, tiene su funda protectora—espetó Hans apretando la gruesa funda que le había colocado a la cámara, para protegerla contra los golpes.

—¡Marica, te juro que si no me das mi videocámara en este momento te voy a destrozar el culo a golpes!

—Por Dios, relájate. Es solo una cámara, te pones muy alterado—lo molestó la rubia sin borrar su sonrisita.

—¡Sí, estoy alterado! Y tú, me las vas a pagar también—Eugene la apuntó con el dedo índice antes de abalanzarse sobre el cobrizo, que volvió a lanzarle la cámara a su hermanastra justo a tiempo de que el castaño impactara con él.

La cámara fue a dar bruscamente a las manos de Elsa, pero luego resbaló y cayó en el césped rodando un poco. Los tres se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. El rostro de Eugene, usualmente relajado, se puso rojo de la furia.

—¡Los mato!—bramó con enojo, viendo como la albina volvía a tomar la cámara rápidamente y echaba a correr, seguida inmediatamente por los dos chicos.

En el lago, varios botes se preparaban para adentrarse en el lago bajo un cielo que poco a poco se iba tornando de diferentes matices, con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Rapunzel se acomodó en un lado del que habían rentado con una enorme sonrisa, habiendo acomodado todas las linternas que había decorado a su alrededor y viendo como su amigo rubio ayudaba a subir a Anna, quien se sentó frente a ella al lado de Olaf.

Los dos le sonreían casi de manera juguetona.

—Oigan, ¿están emocionados? Se nota que están tan emocionados como yo—dijo la castaña, apretando sus manos en puñitos y moviendo los pies desde su lugar.

—Uy sí, no sabes, ¡nos la vamos a pasar increíble!—exclamó la pelirroja.

—No sabes cuanto—coincidió Olaf y entonces, él y su amiga intercambiaron miradas significativas y rieron por lo bajo.

Kristoff miró como su amiga los veía con ingenuidad. Realmente tenían suerte de que no fuera buena sacando conclusiones, o ya habría sospechado desde hacía rato. Esos dos no eran muy discretos.

—¡Vamos Kristoff! Métete tú también, ya todos están navegando.

—Espera Punzie, creo que deje mi linterna por aquí—el aludido fingió buscarla al lado de la cesta de picnic que habían llevado y el resto de sus cosas, que aún reposaban en el suelo.

Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con varias familias que aún comían o correteaban cerca del fiordo, y algunas parejas que ocupaban el tiempo en hacer cosas más interesantes. En la orilla, un grupo de amigos reía y amenazaba con arrojar a uno de ellos al agua.

—¿A quién estás buscando, Kristoff?

—A nadie Punz, a nadie.

—Je je je je, ¡todos están muy raros hoy!

Un grito a lo lejos volvió a captar la atención del blondo. Ante su visión no tardó en aparecer una jovencita de cabellos platinados y arreglados en una trenza, que corría lo más rápido que podía con una sonrisa traviesa y lo que parecía ser una funda de cámara en sus manos. De cerca la seguía un muchacho pelirrojo y más atrás, uno de cabellos pardos que les gritaba de todo mientras ambos reían malvadamente.

Había llegado el momento.

Anna y Olaf saltaron del bote y se posicionaron a su lado frente a él, frente a una confundida castaña.

—¡Hijos de puta!—se escuchó muy cerca de allí.

Ahora, Hans y Elsa volvían a malabarear con la cámara, lanzándosela entre ellos sin ninguna consideración. Realmente era un milagro que no se les hubiera vuelto a caer.

El aparato volvió a parar a las manos de la rubia, quien ya casi sin aliento, llegó hasta el bote en donde estaban sus amigos y la arrojó al regazo de Rapunzel, quien la recibió con cara de no entender nada.

Eugene saltó dentro de la barca y se la arrebató respirando entrecortadamente, casi sin reparar en su presencia.

Para entonces los demás ya la habían empujado al agua con fuerza. Kristoff se demoró más en soltarla, adentrándose en el fiordo para darle más impulso y sin importarle mojarse las alpargatas y parte de sus bermudas.

—¡Y no vuelvan hasta que se hayan reconciliado!—gritó Anna desde la orilla, a manera de advertencia—¡O los volvemos a empujar!

—¡Ya verán cuando vuelva, idiotas!—protestó Eugene mirando a la platinada y al colorado que lo veían con sonrisas burlonas.

Hans se inclinó al lado de la cesta de los otros para recoger una botella de agua vacía y la lanzó con fuerza al moreno, en cuya cabeza rebotó para ir a parar al piso del bote. Eugene soltó un quejido y se derrumbó allí mismo.

Todos rieron al verlo, inclusive Kristoff. Las chicas los despidieron con la mano.

—¡Pero qué mierda!—Eugene se enderezó de inmediato, tratando de mantener lo que le quedaba de dignidad en alto. Ese par de muñequitos de plástico se la habían hecho buena, en complicidad con los demás. Pero ya verían cuando estuvieran en casa.

" _¡Qué humillación!"_ , se lamentó en lo más profundo de su ego, apresurándose a revisar que su cámara estuviera bien e ignorando a su acompañante olímpicamente.

Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó en su lado del bote, su expresión radiante reemplazada por una molesta y dolida. Así se sentía una cuando la apuñalaban por la espalda, ¡vaya amigos que había resultado tener!

Ayudado por la corriente del lago, el bote se fue alejando en medio de los demás.

* * *

—¿Vas a estar todo el rato sentado allí y mirando esa cosa? No entiendo cual es tu problema, en serio—Rapunzel bufó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, sintiendo el ligero movimiento del bote.

La pequeña corriente del fiordo hacía que no fuera necesario usar los remos a menudo, sin embargo, estaba de más decir que se encontraba mortalmente aburrida y molesta. Llevaban al menos veinte minutos allí y el castaño ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar los ojos de su videocámara o dirigirle la palabra. No es que quisiera que lo hiciera.

—Shhh—y ahora la callaba.

¿Se podía ser más cínico? ¿Qué diablos era lo que le había hecho desperdiciar tanto tiempo con él al principio?

—¡Shhhh, tú! ¡Odio cuando te distraes con esa cosa!—protestó ella—¡¿En serio tienes que mirarla todo el tiempo?!

—Tengo. Estoy revisando que cada uno mis vídeos se encuentren en orden, en especial después de todo ese corre que te pillo, no puedo creer que los muchachos me hayan hecho algo así—el joven respingo y negó con la cabeza—, esos malditos Barbie y Ken de pacotilla.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, porque parecen dos muñecos de plástico, todos estirados y bien vestidos…

—Je je je je, ¡sí les queda!—la morena rió involuntariamente por un instante y luego se puso seria de nuevo—Igual es tonto que te obsesiones con esa cosa, ¡ni que hubieras grabado algo importante!

—¡Lo hice! Y déjame decirte una cosa, ¡llegando a casa se va directo a Internet! Si esos dos creían que lo del supermercado había sido humillante, es que no saben las tomas que he captado sobre ellos—Eugene entrecerró los ojos con malignidad—, dos palabras chica, vergüenza viral, ¡vergüenza viral!

—Bueno, pues tal vez yo también le juegue una broma a los demás, ¡porque dejarme en el mismo bote que tú es algo de pésimo gusto!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo estar conmigo? Soy guapo, carismático, tengo una voz bonita y esta cámara de última generación. ¿Sabes de cuánto te has estado perdiendo por tu berrinchito de la cárcel?

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien se molestó! ¡Y además insultaste mi arte!

—¡Yo jamás hice eso! O al menos no lo hice en serio.

Rapunzel frunció el ceño y se levantó para pararse frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Dijiste que el yeso que le había pintado a Hans era una basura psicodélica que no servía ni para limpiarse el culo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca dije algo así!

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—No, no lo hice.

—¡Lo hiciste!—la chica pateó el suelo del bote y perdió el equilibrio, yendo a parar contra Eugene, cuyos brazos impidieron que tuviera una fea caída que tal vez, los habría hundido a ambos.

La trigueña levantó su rostro y cuando sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con la mirada masculina, se ruborizó.

—No lo hice, te lo juro.

—¿E-entonces quién d-diría algo así?—balbuceó Rapunzel, apartándose suavemente de su abrazo.

—No sé, no importa, pero yo jamás diría algo como eso. Demonios preciosa, tus pinturas son lo mejor que he visto, quiero decir, ¿has visto cómo dibujo yo? No me salen bien ni los perros, jamás podría igualar lo que tú haces con tus manos.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?—preguntó ella, mirándolo con una expresión en el que el recelo y la ilusión se mezclaban a partes iguales.

—Sí, por supuesto—Eugene se llevó una mano a la nuca, azorado—. Disculpa todo lo que te dije antes, florecita. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo, no sé… de verdad me estresé al estar encerrado en esa celda. Ya he estado en una situación así antes y saber que pude haber pisado una cárcel de verdad no me trae buenos recuerdos. No debí desquitarme contigo.

—No, no debiste. Solo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor esa vez—Rapunzel se sentó frente a él, ya más tranquila y puso las manos en su regazo—, pero si dices que lo sientes te creo. Y también si dices que no dijiste nada malo.

—Nunca podría decir nada malo en serio de tus pinturas, preciosa. Tienes un talento único y está bien que lo muestres.

La aludida rió por lo bajo.

—Discúlpame tú también por pegarte y todo eso. No debí insultarte ni decir cosas malas de tus vídeos. Creo que tienes razón en que la mayoría del tiempo soy muy inmadura.

—Nah, tienes una adorable forma de ser. Si cambiaras, no serías la chica que yo adoro.

Rapunzel ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó una de las linternas del piso.

—Creo que nos comportamos como unos tontos, ¿eh?

—Y que lo digas.

Los dos volvieron a reír, ya olvidándose al instante de rencillas pasadas. Era como si todo su enojo se hubiera desvanecido al instante y pudieran estar como siempre. Ahora sabían cuanto habían echado de menos al otro.

—¿Qué dices si hacemos las paces, preciosa?—Eugene le guiñó un ojo y le extendió una mano con simpatía—¿Amigos?

La chica le estrechó la palma pero luego para su sorpresa, se volvió a acercar a él y le plantó un beso, justo en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Amigos, Eugene? Creo que ambos sabemos desde hace rato que somos más que eso—le dijo, casi en un ronroneo—, somos almas gemelas, recuérdalo.

Esta vez, fue el rostro del pardo fue el que se llenó de rubor, sin embargo eso no le impidió exhibir la sonrisa bobalicona que se extendió en su boca al ver a su compañera tan cerca.

—Lo que tú digas, preciosa.

Rapunzel se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el cielo con una serena sonrisa en el rostro. La luna brillaba ya en todo su esplendor y el resplandor de las estrellas se veía tenuemente acrecentado por los cientos de linternas que comenzaban a prenderse en todas partes, y a elevarse en el cielo.

—Wow, que hermoso. Este festival siempre ha sido uno de mis momentos favoritos. Cuando las luces flotantes aparecen es como si el cielo se iluminara de una manera distinta.

—Es lindo. Nunca antes había estado en un evento así.

Rapunzel volvió a verlo y le dedicó otra sonrisa radiante.

—Bueno Flynn, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que encender unas cuantas linternas!

—Me temó que perdí la mía antes de la corrediza con esos dos principillos.

La muchacha soltó una risita y tomó una de las que había traído para dársela.

—Toma, fíjate bien como lo hago—la castaña sacó un encendedor y prendieron algunas velas que colocaron en el interior, en medio de roces y miradas fugaces.

Definitivamente no estaban hechos para estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo.

Cuando soltaron sus linternas, estas se pusieron a flotar, entrelazadas, hasta alejarse y convertirse en un punto lejano y luminoso de los que ahora cubrían todo el fiordo. Eugene abrió una vez más su cámara y la fijo en el paisaje nocturno, admirándose para sus adentros. Definitivamente esa sería una noche que no olvidaría nunca y no solo por esa nueva tradición.

—Realmente me alegro de estar aquí contigo, Flynn. No volvamos a pelear de nuevo.

—Te prometo que no, preciosa. Yo también me alegro de estar a tu lado.

—A que es bonito, ¿verdad?

El aludido desvió la lente de su cámara desde el cielo, hasta el fino perfil de la jovencita, que miraba fascinada el manto de luces y estrellas.

—Sí que lo es.

Rapunzel miró hacia la cámara y sonrió una vez más, esta vez con cierto semblante de dulzura que supo que atesoraría para siempre entre sus más bellas tomas.

En la orilla del fiordo, cinco personas observaban también los botes en la lejanía y las linternas que se iban elevando, creando un espectáculo difícil de olvidar. Pocas veces los lagos se habían visto tan magníficos.

—¡¿Los ves?! ¡¿Los alcanzas a ver?!—Anna chillaba dando saltitos en su lugar y cuestionando a Kristoff, quien tenía la vista clavada en las barcas.

—No, realmente están muy lejos. Pero si no se ponen a hablar como la gente con un ambiente como este, pues yo no sé con que más lo van a hacer.

—¡Oh, espero que lo estén pasando muy bien! Esto es tan romántico—la pelirroja se le colgó del hombro—, ¡vamos a lanzar nuestra linterna, Kristoff!

Ni corto ni perezoso, el mencionado obedeció a su novia y la dejó encender el artilugio de papel que ambos sostenían para entonces dejar que se perdiera en el aire.

—¡Oh! ¡Es tan bonito!—exclamó Anna y luego se puso de puntillas para besar al rubio, quien aceptó gustoso.

Unos metros detrás de ellos, sus tres acompañantes miraban sentados desde la hierba.

—Bueno, ahora en serio que me siento como mal tercio y por tres. Todos tienen pareja menos yo—dijo Olaf, sin que ni el blondo ni la colorada pudieran escucharlo.

—No digas eso, Olaf. Nosotros estamos contigo—lo animó Elsa, sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ah, pero eso es porque no tienen un espacio más privado. Que si no, ya ni los estaría viendo por aquí picarones.

Hans tomó unas briznas de hierba y se las arrojó al pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no lo dices más alto para que se enteren todos? Maldición Elsa, dile a tu amiguito que sea discreto, por Dios—masculló él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hey! Yo solo digo la verdad. Además nadie está mirando.

—¿Por qué no encendemos una linterna?—Elsa tomó la que había traído y se dirigió a ambos de manera conciliadora, lo que bastó para evitar una discusión.

Olaf colocó una vela en el interior y Hans la encendió, haciendo que la lámpara adoptara el mismo resplandor que los demás. La albina estiró sus brazos para ponerla en alto y luego la liberó, haciendo que se alejara cada vez más de la vista de los tres.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Els. No fue tan mala idea venir a este sitio—la mirada del bermejo era serena.

Entre el césped, su mano gruesa se posó sobre la suya y la acarició tiernamente, obteniendo un ligero apretón a cambio. No necesitaban palabras para saber que ese sería uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida.

—¿Crees que Eugene quiera vengarse de nosotros por lo que hicimos hoy?—susurró ella al oído del cobrizo.

—Probablemente, pero no me dirás que no fue divertido—Hans sonrió de modo maligno y la rubia soltó una risita musical.

—Sí, fue divertido.

Por una vez habían logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

Disimuladamente y aprovechando que nadie los miraba, Hans se inclinó para plantar un casto beso en sus labios y entonces ella recargó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Esa noche, las luces flotantes brillaban más que nunca.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Y la luz hoy veo en tiiiiiiii, se apago aquella nieblaaaaa...! ¿Cómo están? :D Yo inspiradísima con el capítulo de hoy porque justo ayer, vi Tangled y Frozen, y bueno, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que este episodio tuvo una fusión de ambos a full. :D Con los fiordos y las dichosas linternas.

Eugenzel is love, Eugenzel is life. Les dije que esos dos no podían estar mucho tiempo enojados (y si no les dije, pues sépanlo, no pueden :D), son demasiado tiernos.

¿Y nuestros queridos Helsa? Cada vez se ponen más atrevidos. Más amorosos. 7u7 Una de las cosas que me encantan al escribir, es plasmar la doble personalidad de Hans. Todas nos derretimos porque sabemos perfectamente lo tierno que puede llegar a ser, pero solamente con Elsa porque en el fondo, siempre seguirá siendo un cizañoso manipulador hambriento de poder, jajajajaja. Hardcore Hans, bitches! e.e

 _Ari_ : ¡Hermosos momentos de debilidad! En serio que estoy pensando cuantos más puedo agregar, pero lo primero es lo primero. xD Me encanta que amaras la cita, realmente nuestros pajaritos son un amor. :3

 _Anonimo 1331_ : Larsida. Próximamente más de eso. ;) Y bueno, yo creo que o mejor de Hans es justamente esa dualidad, el poder ser romántico y un manipulador al mismo tiempo, jajaja, admitámoslo, lo amamos por eso. Así como también amamos ver el lado bitch de Rapunzel y Eugene. LOL

 _kristal_ : ¡Saludos paisana! Que gusto que te encante el fic y te rías tanto con él, tus palabras me sonrojan, jijiji. En fin, bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del Helsa, en serio, yo feliz de ver que el fandom crece día con día. xD Por aquí hay muchísimas historias de estos dos que vale la pena leer, así que espero que te diviertas. ;)

 _Alexa_ : Mil gracias por comentar, que bueno que te encantara el capítulo. :)

 _SamanTha_ : No te apures, yo encantada de que vengas a comentar aunque sea de último. :3 Pues sí, ¿cómo ves? De verdad que el capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de sorpresas, la más importante por supuesto, la cita de nuestros tortolitos. ¿El Shedd Aquarium? No lo conocía, pero ahora que busqué imágenes en Google coincido contigo, es un hermoso lugar y queda que ni pintado para el fic. *w* La verdad al principio me inspiré en el Bergen Aquarium, un lugar muy parecido en Noruega pero no está en Oslo, sino en la ciudad del mismo nombre. En fin, nuestros tortolitos claro que tienen tiempo de sobra para conocerse y cada vez más intímamente (if you know what I mean, jojojo), y más si Hans continúa siendo tan encantador.

No me queda más que desearles una gran semana, ¡nos vemos dentro de siete días! ;D


	30. Un nuevo amigo

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **30**

 **Un nuevo amigo**

* * *

Dentro del interior del auto, la pareja miró con preocupación hacia las afueras. El sol estaba ocultándose lentamente y sabían bien que aún no se encontraban a salvo. A la deriva. En las afueras y al acecho de cualquier cosa que hubiera perdido su humanidad. El mundo estaba perdido.

—¿Ves algo?—preguntó la blonda, observando por las ventanas con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—Shhh—su compañero la acalló y hurgó con los ojos a través del parabrisas, con la misma actitud de paranoia—, no veo nada—susurró—, pero están ahí, puedo sentirlo…

El rubio se tensó en su asiento, buscando algo en la guantera. Extrajo de allí una navaja con ademanes nerviosos y la alzó frente a su rostro, con los labios apretados de pánico.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer?—inquirió su compañera, encogiéndose a su lado y observando el arma.

—Lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir—el joven le devolvió la mirada con decisión—, abriré la puerta y cuando lo haga, quiero que bajes de este lado y corras. Yo iré detrás de ti y si algo ocurre… no quiero que mires atrás.

—Tengo miedo.

—Descuida, nos protegeré a ambos. Y si algo ocurre… solo déjame, ¿comprendes?

—¡Espera! ¡No!—la exclamación de la platinada se cortó cuando él puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta del coche… y entonces algo impactó contra el parabrisas.

Los gritos de terror de la pareja inundaron el vehículo, al mirar a la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo que golpeaba furiosa el vidrio. La carne de su rostro se caía a pedazos y en sus ojos, se mostraba una expresión de pura demencia e instinto asesino.

—¡Aaaaaarghhh! ¡Cerebroooooos! ¡Denmeeeee… cerebrooooooos!

—¡Corte!—la exasperada voz de Eugene se hizo escuchar por centésima vez en medio del jardín, a través de un megáfono—¡Anna! ¡¿Qué te llevo diciendo todo este tiempo?! ¡Apégate al libreto!

—¡El libreto es aburrido! ¡No tengo ningún diálogo!—se quejó la colorada, bajándose del capo del auto y haciendo un puchero.

—¡Porque eres un jodido zombie! ¿Qué parte no entiendes de eso? ¡Solo tienes que gruñir y verte amenazante! ¡Sin diálogos!

—¡Estás limitando mi capacidad actoral! ¡Yo soy mucho más que una bestia amenazante! ¡Mi personaje también tiene un trasfondo complejo y fascinante!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Tu personaje es el de una vagabunda que se contagió con un virus!

—¡Eso es porque tú no tienes mi visión artística!

—¡Tú vas a acabar enterrando mi sueño, mujer!—Eugene suspiró pesadamente y se inclinó en su silla hacia delante exhausto, con la cabeza en medio de sus rodillas—¿Por qué nadie entiende el sentido de este cortometraje? Una vez más, desde el principio.

—Hace calor aquí adentro—se quejó Elsa, bajando una de las ventanas del coche—, quiero beber algo.

—Y yo tengo hambre—la secundó Kristoff, abriendo la puerta de su lado con seriedad.

—Miren, no empiecen con esas actitudes de divos, eso no es nada profesional, viejos. No van a llegar a ninguna parte en esta industria si se ponen así desde el principio, ¿entienden?

—Llevamos todo el día aquí encerrados haciendo la misma escena. Tenemos hambre, sed y calor—replicó la albina—. Que te hagamos el favor de actuar para ti, no significa que nos puedas mangonear así.

—Además aquí adentro huele un poco extraño—agregó Kristoff con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia la castaña que observaba todo sentada en un rincón del inmenso jardín, como de costumbre con su pequeño camaleón en el hombro.

—¡Es que hace un año que nadie lo usa! Desde que papá se compró un coche nuevo como que se le olvido que tenía este, ¡por eso no creo que le importe si lo golpeamos un poco!—respondió ella con una sonrisita.

La vida de los ricos.

—¡Vuelvan adentro y háganlo otra vez! Luces, cámara…

—¡Esperen! Tengo que retocar sus maquillajes, estar allí sí que les hace brillar la piel—dijo Rapunzel tomando un pequeño maletín que tenía al lado y corriendo hasta ellos.

Una vez allí lo abrió y sacó una brocha y unos polvos, que empezó a aplicar en la nariz de una cansada rubia.

Grabar un cortometraje de solo diez minutos estaba conllevando más trabajo del que imaginaba. Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero llevaban allí desde las seis de la mañana, para que la mayoría pudiera caracterizarse como zombies. Desde que había aprendido como hacer maquillaje falso, Rapunzel había reemplazado el ir a vandalizar paredes por la caracterización cosplay.

Y de más estaba decir que lo hacía muy bien. El aspecto de Anna como muerta viviente era realmente deplorable y realista, no solo por los andrajos falsos que vestía, sino por la sangre casera que le manchaba el rostro y la boca y el látex adherido a su piel, que daba la impresión de ser verdadera carne en descomposición.

Más allá, otros dos pelirrojos mostraban el mismo aspecto y miraban con fastidio todo a su alrededor.

Anna por el contrario, se mostraba muy entusiasmada con la idea de grabar un corto, aunque hubiera tenido que pasarse dos horas aguardando a que terminaran de maquillarla. La colorada se acercó con entusiasmo a Kristoff.

—¿No es emocionante? ¡Vamos a ser estrellas en Internet! ¡Esto podría ser el comienzo de una carrera hacia el estrellato!

—No.

—¡Los festivales independientes de cine amateur son fascinantes! Apuesto a que después nos van a pedir muchos autógrafos.

—No.

—Uy, si fuera un zombie de verdad y estuviéramos en una escena apocalíptica y todo eso, ¿sabes que parte de ti me comería primero? ¡Tu trasero! Apuesto a que sabría delicioso.

—¡Anna!—exclamó el blondo ruborizándose y mirando azorado hacia todas partes.

—¡Eres una depravada de mierda!—le gritó Mérida desde su sitio. Su alborotada melena rojiza lucía aún más con el saco hecho trizas que tenía encima, los jeans rotos y el maquillaje con efecto de podredumbre en su cara—Oye idiota, ¿dónde diablos está mi dinero? Dijiste que me ibas a pagar cien euros por participar en esta payasada—añadió dirigiéndose hacia Eugene.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero yo cuando dije eso?

—¡Ayer mientras me suplicabas por Whatsapp, cretino! ¡No te hagas el tonto!

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando, en serio. ¿Qué no quieres ser famosa?

—¡Yo quiero mi dinero, tramposo de mierda!

—¡Diablos, mujer! Esto es lo que me gano por querer hacer de ti una estrella, cuanta ingratitud—Eugene tomó el megáfono de nuevo y habló a los dos rubios y la cobriza en escena—. Muy bien muchachos, una vez más…

—¿De dónde se supone que sacaste esa cosa, animal? Si sabes que te ves ridículo, ¿no?—lo interrumpió Hans, llegando por detrás y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

También él estaba caracterizado como muerto viviente, con un par de notorias ojeras, un trozo de piel falsa colgando de una de sus mejillas y la mitad del rostro cubierta de sangre. Su disfraz consistía en unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta raída.

—¿Me lo dices cuando tienes esa pinta, viejo? No me hagas reír—le replicó el pardo—, ahora silencio que debo rodar esta escena. ¡Todos vuelvan a sus lugares!

Una serie de quejas y uno que otro insulto se hizo escuchar entre los improvisados actores.

—¡¿Qué?! Maldición gente, en serio se están comportando como un montón de perras.

—Pero tengo sed.

—Y yo tengo hambre.

—Deberíamos discutir mi falta de diálogos en este corto, ¡porque en serio estás desperdiciando la excelente actriz que soy!

—¡Yo quiero mi dinero, inepto!

Hans le dio una colleja al castaño, que volvió a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza, mientras todos continuaban quejándose y algunos se reían de él. Perseguir su sueño era tan difícil, pero más cuando tenía que dirigir a un montón de tarados. Alguien le aventó a la cabeza una pelota de tenis que estaba desperdigada en la hierba.

—¡Cálmense chicos, calma! Iré adentro a buscar papas fritas y todo estará bien—dijo Rapunzel sonriendo conciliadoramente, antes de correr hacia el interior de la mansión de manera infantil.

—Y otra cosa, marica. ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser un puto zombie y el grandulón es el protagonista? ¿Crees que voy a estarme levantando varias veces a las cinco de la mañana para hacerme este maquillaje de porquería? ¡Además él no actúa una mierda!—exclamó Hans.

Kristoff fulminó con la mirada al bermejo.

—Porque idiota, ya te lo dije, la gente quiere ver a dos rubios calientes en primer plano dentro de toda historia—explico Eugene como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—, ¡no a un jodido neurótico con esa expresión psicótica y ese cabello tan extraño! Los pelirrojos son la semilla del mal, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

—¡Oye!—se quejaron Anna y Mérida.

—Ya tengo mi guion bien estructurado y allí dice que tú eres un zombie. Punto final y me dejas de romper las bolas.

—Me cago en el guion.

—Bah, tú que sabes de estas cosas—Eugene le hizo una seña condescendiente al colorado y volvió a tomar el megáfono—. Oye ricitos, ¿por qué no entras de nuevo a ese auto y vuelves a repetir tu primer diálogo? Quiero hacerle un close-up a tu rostro con ese cabello de princesa—dijo, dándole un par de palmadas a la súper ocho que había conseguido especialmente para la ocasión.

—¿Por qué no me esperas ahí con el trasero listo para rompértelo a patadas?

—Que hormonales están todos hoy.

En su lugar, Elsa se abanicó con la mano para refrescarse un poco. Era increíble que hiciera tanto calor para ser finales de otoño y estando dentro de ese coche se sentía aún más.

Después de lo que ella y su hermanastro habían hecho en el Festival de las Linternas Flotantes con la cámara de Eugene, no habían tenido más remedio que acceder a formar parte del corto que grababa para presentarlo en un festival de cine de terror indie; su nueva meta. Ella había tomado prestado uno de los vestidos de su madre junto con un par de zapatillas, y recogido el pelo en un moño alto, mientras que Kristoff vestía unos pantalones formales que lo hacían ver muy distinto a los jeans desgastados que llevaba siempre y una camisa que seguramente pertenecía a su padre.

Se suponía que fueran un matrimonio que se había perdido en el campo, en medio de una epidemia de zombies. El enorme jardín de casa de Rapunzel había servido perfectamente como escenario; ella incluso le había hecho el favor al moreno de dibujarle un storyboard completo para planificar cada escena pero la verdad es que mucho no estaban avanzando.

—¿Quieren dejar de quejarse y volver a sus lugares? Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, más rápido podrán irse.

En medio de murmullos de descontento, todos siguieron la indicación de Eugene. Elsa y Kristoff se sentaron en el auto con expresiones hastiadas.

—¡Quiten esas caras! ¡Quiero sentir su pánico! ¡No me hagan ir allí!—les advirtió el trigueño por el megáfono—Toma veintiséis, "Pandemia". Luces, cámara…

—¡A comer!—anunció Rapunzel, volviendo con dos bolsas enormes de papas fritas y unas cuantas latas de soda que dejó caer en el pasto.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, arrebatándose las sodas entre si y abriendo las papas con desesperación, como si fueran animales hambrientos. Kristoff había salido disparado del coche; seguido por una blonda que casi se tropieza al correr en tacones, solo para darle un empujón al colorado que le devolvió el golpe. Anna recibió un jalón en el pelo por parte de la otra pelirroja, a quien le respondió con un cabezazo.

—¡Perra!

—¡Arpía!

—Ay por Dios, olvídenlo—Eugene arrojó el megáfono al suelo—. Esta gente no comparte mi pasión por el cine, ¿qué voy a hacer, florecita? Mira a estos tipos. Esos no son actores, son bestias.

—¡No te rindas, Flynn! Aún podemos hacerlo—lo animó Rapunzel alzando uno de sus puños—, uno nunca debe dejar de seguir su sueño ideal. ¡Vamos! Solo necesitamos un poco de motivación, ensayo y más papas fritas.

—Y quizá consiga un poco de hierba, porque estos sujetos en serio me hacen extrañarla.

—Eres un hippie de mierda—Hans le aventó una lata de soda medio vacía y todos rieron.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Nadie me respeta!—se quejó Eugene con la castaña, como si fuera un niño enfurruñado.

—Quizá si fueras menos gritón cuando estás rodando, te respetarían un poco más—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero tengo que gritarles! Se supone que los estoy dirig-¡ya basta!—se quejó Eugene cuando alguien volvió a lanzarle algo; esta vez una de las bolsas de papas que los jóvenes se habían zampado en cuestión de minutos. Las risas volvieron a inundar el jardín—¡Esto es en serio, viejos! Si no me ayudan, voy a subir a Internet todos los errores que han tenido hoy para que queden en ridículo, no estoy bromeando.

Las risas cesaron de repente.

—Así está mejor. Ahora, tengo una idea, necesito poner más zombies pelirrojos en este cortometraje para acelerar la acción—se volvió hacia Mérida—, ¿por qué no traes a tus hermanitos para que pueda grabarlos? Eso sería muy original.

—¿Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza? ¡Mis hermanos no son animales de circo para que los andes exhibiendo públicamente! No a menos que me pagues. Cien euros por cada uno, cretino.

—¿Qué? ¡Esos enanos no valen tanto! Son todos iguales. ¿Además de donde se supone que voy a sacar esa cifra?

—¡No seas tan tacaño, idiota!

—¡No soy tacaño!

—Pues yo no soporto a esos mocosos, así que más vale que no estén o me largo de esta estupidez—espetó Hans, consiguiendo con ello un fuerte golpe de la pelirroja de rizos.

—¡Eres un mierda!—le gritó ella y entonces se pusieron a forcejear.

Frente a ellos, Elsa rodó los ojos.

—Bien, ¡pues no hay enanos entonces!—Eugene se puso de pie y tomó su megáfono de nuevo—¡Dejen de comer y vuelvan a sus posiciones! Hay que sacar esta escena para hoy, ¡y mañana los quiero bien temprano también!—otra serie de quejas se hizo oír—No, nada de eso, ¡no se quejen! Vamos a hacer esto una y otra vez hasta que lo hagan bien, una y otra vez hasta que cada escena sea perfecta y sobretodo, una y otra vez hasta que Anna entienda que no puede hablar. Muevan esos culos y denme un poco de malditas emociones. Demonios viejos, tengo que filmar algo decente aquí así que no se atrevan a reclamar. ¡Luces, cámara y…! Oh, hola perrito.

Todos miraron al extraño perro que había aparecido de repente, un enorme pastor escoces blanco con varios mechones rubios y grises que se había atravesado frente a la cámara y que ahora miraba penetrantemente a Eugene.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Estás perdido? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—el animal no hizo ápice de moverse, sino que siguió en su sitio, escrutando al castaño con sus ojos oscuros—¿Alguien quiere mover a este perro? Necesito comenzar, traigan un-¡eh, no!—gritó cuando el can repentinamente gruñó y se lanzó contra él, tumbándolo en el suelo ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos.

El perro comenzó a mordisquear el trasero de su pantalón, gruñendo y arrastrándolo por todo el jardín, en tanto el pardo se ponía a gritar y clavaba las uñas en el suelo. Vaya que el animal parecía tener fuerzas.

—¡Ayúdenmeeeeeeee! ¡Nooooo! ¡Mi rostro!

Hans, Kristoff y Mérida rompieron a reír con estrépito, la última dando aplausos y brinquitos en su lugar, en tanto el resto de las chicas se ponía a gritar histéricamente.

El can arrastró a su presa un par de metros por el suelo y los gritos se incrementaron.

Anna tomó un rastrillo que se encontraba cerca y corrió, tratando de ahuyentar al perro, con tan mala puntería que solo consiguió descargar el azadón contra la espalda de Eugene, quien gritó aún más fuerte. El volumen de las risas y los chillidos de sus amigas también se acrecentó.

Finalmente, Rapunzel dejó de gritar y corrió a tomar una manguera. El chorro de agua salió disparado directo contra el animal, quien salió corriendo no precisamente espantado; y mojando también al moreno, que quedó tendido boca abajo dando débiles gemidos.

—Mi trasero… mi pobre trasero… —lloriqueó él.

La castaña se arrodilló a auxiliarlo.

—¡Dios, eso fue genial! Debieron grabarlo—dijo Mérida con emoción.

—Yo lo grabé—afirmó el rubio oprimiendo la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

—Ahora sí le dieron una buena tunda a ese hippie.

—No entiendo, ¿y ese perro de dónde salió?

—El jardinero debió dejar la puerta abierta, apuesto a que se metió por allí—dijo Rapunzel, tratando de hacer que el trigueño se levantara sin éxito—. ¡Oh, pobrecito! Debió morderte muy fuerte. Vamos adentro para revisarte.

—¡Sí, yo te ayudaré! Vayamos adentro—dijo Anna acomedidamente.

—¡Anna!—le llamó la atención su novio.

—¿Qué? ¡Solo quiero ayudar, no pasa nada! No es como si le quisiera ver el trasero a Eugene ni nada por el estilo, je je je je je je je…

Los ojos de Kristoff la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer la pecosa se había levantado muy pervertida esa mañana.

Lentamente, los demás fueron recogiendo sus cosas. Era obvio que habían terminado por ese día.

* * *

Después del ataque del perro misterioso, Eugene dio por suspendidas las grabaciones para alivio de todos, al menos hasta que se pudiera reponer del trauma que había supuesto ser arrastrado por ese animal, que a saber de donde habría salido. Un par de hombres de control animal habían recorrido el vecindario más tarde, avisados por Rapunzel, sin poder encontrarlo por ningún sitio.

De más estaba decir que el muchacho no había querido ni salir de casa por un par de días. Hans todavía se burlaba de él por el incidente.

—No deberías ser tan malo con él—dijo Elsa—, un día de estos, se va a cansar de ti y se lo va a tomar muy en serio.

—Que va, si ese hippie es el primero que empieza—el pelirrojo apretó la mano de su novia y ambos continuaron caminando por esa calle poco concurrida del centro de la ciudad.

Ese tipo de salidas cada vez se volvían más frecuentes entre ambos, aunque siempre tenían mucho cuidado de ser discretos por si se topaban con algún conocido. Era una suerte que no les hubiera vuelto a suceder.

—Pues yo sigo preguntándome de donde pudo haber salido ese perro y porque lo atacó así; parecía como si hubiera entrado únicamente a molestarlo a él—dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no se te hace raro?

—Solo estaba jugando, así son ellos.

—¿Jugando? ¡Lo arrastró por medio jardín! Y pudo haber tenido rabia o algo…

—Pero no la tuvo y yo pienso que fue genial—Hans volvió a reír malvadamente, mientras Elsa lo miraba con una ceja alzada—, Dios, que momento tan divertido. Espero que se encuentre bien. Parecía no tener casa.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que sea de la calle. Un perro doméstico no atacaría a alguien así. Tuve mucho miedo, pudo haber seguido con cualquiera de nosotros.

—Hey, ¿tú crees que habría dejado que te hiciera algo? Habría dejado que me mordiera a mí con tal de defenderte—la platinada rió—, ¡es verdad!

—Sí, lo sé y yo te habría recompensado muy bien por eso—se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla, sintiendo una leve aspereza—. Tu rostro pica.

—Me fastidia afeitarme. Estaba pensando en volver a dejarme las patillas de nuevo.

—No, por favor.

—¿Qué? No tenían nada de malo.

—¡Parecías un tipo de los setenta!

—No, no es verdad.

—Sí, sí lo es. Solo te faltaban los pantalones de campana y una camisa colorida. Te habrías visto tan gay.

—Ugh, solo Eugene usaría algo así—ambos se detuvieron cerca de un puesto callejero que vendía hamburguesas al estilo americano. El olor de las mismas se extendía apetitosamente por todo el ambiente—. ¿Quieres una?

La platinada asintió con una leve sonrisa y entonces se acercaron.

Compraron un par de ellas y continuaron caminando calle abajo, observando como los comercios comenzaban a encender las luces de sus letreros al hacerse de noche y la gente que transitaba tranquilamente por las aceras. A lo lejos, una melodía de jazz se escuchaba en algún pub.

El colorado rodeó con su brazo a Elsa, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía su hamburguesa, ya a medio comer.

—Comes como ratoncito—le dijo después de mirarla por unos segundos—, si sigues así nunca te la vas a acabar.

—Y si tú sigues así te va a dar una indigestión, de lo rápido que comes.

Ambos rieron, enviándose miraditas juguetonas. Era increíble pensar en que hacía tan solo unos meses, ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin insultarse y ahora estaban ahí, riendo como niños pequeños y enamorados.

—Mira—Hans apuntó con su cabeza hacia arriba y ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—El cielo. Está muy despejado hoy, se pueden ver las estrellas—menciono él—, solía mirarlas de esta manera con mi padre de pequeño, a veces. Antes no éramos tan distantes…

Elsa observó el manto oscuro y plagado de luces con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, el cielo estaba especialmente bello esa noche.

Pero lo más importante es que podía observarlo junto a él.

Hans se inclinó de repente y depositó un beso en su sien. No podía imaginarse un instante mejor que ese, al lado de la rubia en la que no dejaba de pensar.

La vida era buena con momentos así. Y no quería que se terminaran nunca.

* * *

El sonido del garaje abriéndose para recibir el pequeño auto de color plateado, se hizo escuchar a través de la estación de radio que los tres ocupantes sintonizaban. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Idun sonrió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es en momentos como estos que aprecio mucho tener a dos chicos acomedidos en casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras, queridos.

—Hey, siempre es un placer ayudar a una bella dama—repuso Eugene al volante, guiñándole un ojo a manera de broma.

Sentado atrás, Hans escuchó a su madrastra reír y rodó los ojos. A veces le parecía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a las ridiculeces del castaño. El muchacho se había ofrecido a conducir para llevar a la mujer al supermercado; aunque había pasado tiempo desde su accidente, Idun no parecía muy dispuesta a manejar de nuevo, ni porque su padre le hubiera obsequiado aquel precioso vehículo. Él por su parte, también había acudido para ayudarla a cargar las cosas, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Realmente esa mujer era capaz de hacer que todos en casa movieran un dedo, sin necesidad de gritar ni dar órdenes.

Enseguida, todos salieron del carro para comenzar a descargar los víveres contenidos en el maletero hasta la despensa, el pelirrojo todavía frunciendo el ceño o los labios al escuchar las bromas que hacía Eugene.

Estaban terminando de sacar las últimas cosas, cuando un fuerte ladrido resonó en el jardín haciéndolos mirar.

Allí, parado en el césped y con una postura de alerta, se encontraba de pie un perro al que reconoció al instante. Era el mismo que había atacado a Eugene el otro día. El can debía haber aprovechado el momento en el que entraron el auto para acceder.

—Oh no, no, no, no—musitó él; ya con todo el color desvaneciéndose de su rostro.

En lo que fue un microsegundo, el animal gruñó de manera amenazante y se lanzó hasta los bajos del jean del pardo, que no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar ni de ocultarse.

Un fuerte alarido brotó de su garganta, al tiempo que era arrastrado por el enorme perro desde el garaje hasta el jardín, el animal sin soltar su pantalón y resistiendo sus intentos por escapar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—Idun se llevó una mano a la boca y miró la escena con espanto.

—¡Noooo! ¡Auxilio!—Eugene cayó al suelo retorciéndose y rodando de un lado a otro, con el animal siempre pegado a él—¡Quítenme a este maldito perro de encima!

El can volvió a ladrar y le mordisqueó los vaqueros, arrastrándolo de un lado a otro.

Con nerviosismo, la castaña mujer estuvo a punto de alzar su teléfono para llamar a la perrera hasta que vio como su hijastro se acercaba cautelosamente y se ponía de cuclillas a dos metros del animal, haciendo un ruido con la lengua para llamar su atención.

El perro levantó las orejas y miró en su dirección, accediendo a soltar a Eugene, que quedó tendido en el suelo quejándose.

Curioso, lo vio aproximarse hasta la mano del colorado para olisquearla y entonces, inesperadamente, comenzó a mover la cola y a ladrar más animadamente. El joven le rascó las orejas y le acarició la cabeza.

—Hola amigo, hola—le habló amistosamente—, eres un buen perro, ¿a qué sí?

—¡Ese animal me volvió a morder!

—Sí, eres un buen chico, un muy buen chico—Hans esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad que el can pareció corresponder.

—¡Maldición, creo que me rasgó todo el pantalón!

—Tanto escándalo por unos vaqueros baratos.

—¡Pero qué dices, so bobo! ¡Si era tuyo!

—Ya ni me gustaba—repuso el cobrizo encogiéndose de hombros.

Idun miró como continuaba acariciando al perro mientras el otro muchacho se arrastraba lloriqueando hasta el auto, en donde finalmente se encerró. Luego sonrió ligeramente. Al parecer Hans tenía buena mano con los perros.

—Hey amigo, ¿de dónde saliste, eh? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Quizá alguno de los vecinos lo perdió, aunque nunca lo había visto por aquí—aventuró su madrastra.

—Sí, pero no tiene collar. Debió haber llegado al vecindario hace poco, hace un par de días nos topamos con él.

Desde el carro, Eugene se asomó por una de las ventanas con recelo. El perro lo vio y le ladró fuertemente, lo que ocasionó que volviera a meter la cabeza rápidamente.

—Debe ser callejero, se ve un poco descuidado—el pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue hasta una de las bolsas con víveres que todavía se encontraban fuera. De ella sacó un paquete de galletas y desenvolvió una para ofrecérsela al perro, que la engulló con gusto y moviendo la cola.

—Oh, que hermoso—Idun lo miró con ternura—, le encantan las galletas.

—¡¿Es en serio?!—dentro del auto, el moreno se quejó.

Esa bestia lo había atacado de la manera más inexplicable, ¡y se ponían a alimentarla como si nada!

—Vaya que tienes hambre, muchacho. Tendré que conseguirte unas cuantas croquetas.

—Y también hay que darle un poco de agua—Idun siempre preocupándose por todos, fueran personas o animales.

—Tendré que llevarlo con el veterinario, espero que no tengas pulgas amigo.

—Es muy noble de tu parte querer adoptar de un animal sin hogar, cariño. Eres muy generoso.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Cómo que adoptar?!—Eugene volvió a asomarse por una ventana, completamente escandalizado—¡No entiendo eso!

La mujer se volvió hacia él sin dejar de lucir su sonrisa serena.

—Bueno querido, es obvio que si nadie lo reclama tendremos que, no podemos dejar al animal a su suerte—regresó su vista al perro—. Pobre, se ve que está muy flaquito.

Hans sonrió una vez más de modo astuto y fijó sus ojos en el trigueño, con absoluto cinismo. El can a su lado, quien acababa de comerse otra galleta, mostró sus dientes y pareció imitarlo de una manera muy siniestra.

Dos bestias malvadas dispuestas a hacerle la vida imposible.

—¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego rotundamente!—Eugene estampo su puño contra la puerta del auto—¡No, no y no!

Un nuevo ladrido resonó en el garaje y él se volvió a meter apresuradamente, golpeándose la cabeza de manera torpe y ocasionando las risas de Idun y del pelirrojo.

Durante ese instante completo, el perro no apartó sus ojos de él enseñando sus dientes y su lengua con aparente felicidad, pero dándole una mirada que parecía decir "bienvenido a tu nueva pesadilla".

* * *

Como ya lo pronosticara Idun, el perro se quedó en casa bajo el cuidado de su hijastro. Luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie buscándolo en los alrededores, fue obvio que no tenía dueño, por lo que a él no le fue difícil hacer que se sintiera como en casa ya que el can parecía simpatizar mucho con él. Y a pesar de las protestas de Eugene, nadie más se quejó de su presencia.

Si bien a Elsa le preocupaba que su gato pudiera sentirse incómodo con el nuevo animal, en realidad no tuvo corazón para pedir que volvieran a echarlo a la calle y su padrastro se comportó de una manera bastante neutral con el tema.

De modo que en poco tiempo, _Maximus_ , como lo había nombrado el pelirrojo, se acostumbró a estar cerca de todos los habitantes de casa (excepto de Eugene, quien por alguna extraña razón parecía desagradarle y no podía pasar delante suyo sin temer una mordida o un gruñido suyo).

Hans estaba encantado de la vida con su repentina mascota. No solo "le daba lo suyo a ese hippie", sino que era leal y lo recibía muy contento en cuanto llegaba a casa. Le recordaba mucho a su querido _Sitron_.

Hasta había servido para impedir que _Marshmallow_ siguiera entrando a llenarle de pelos su habitación, pues mientras de día se dedicaba a corretear por el jardín trasero, por las noches entraba a dormir en la cama habitualmente vacía de su nuevo amo. Cuando eso ocurría, el pobre minino no se atrevía a salir del dormitorio de Elsa y las veces que se había cruzado con el can, solo le enviaba miradas de recelo con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

Lo primero que hizo el colorado, después de darle un buen baño y llevarlo con el veterinario, fue conseguirle un llamativo collar de color rojo que le puso alrededor del cuello.

Poco después, salió a llevarlo a dar una vuelta por ahí. Elsa lo acompañó y llevó su bicicleta, aprovechando que nadie en casa los había visto. Se dirigieron, no al parque estaba cerca de su vivienda, sino a uno más lejano en donde pudieran pasear sin recibir miradas indiscretas de nadie.

Allí, el muchacho soltó la correa de _Maximus_ y se sacó una pelota del bolsillo, misma que procedió a lanzar para que el animal fuera detrás.

En el par de semanas que llevaban juntos le había enseñado varios trucos.

—Bien hecho amigo, eres un buen chico—Hans le arrebató la pelota al perro de la boca y frotó su cabeza—, ¿quién es un buen chico?

 _Maximus_ jadeó animadamente con la lengua de fuera y lo miró emocionado.

La rubia, sentada en la hierba y con la bici a un lado, sonrió al ver a su novio hablándole de una manera tan tierna al can. Verlo de esa forma era raro pero a la vez, muy lindo. Su semblante arrogante se relajaba por completo y aparecía en sus ojos un brillo que solo le había visto cuando estaba con ella, lo que significaba que era realmente feliz. Se veía mucho más atractivo de esa manera.

Quería verlo así todos los días.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?—la voz de Hans la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El cobrizo le extendía la pelota con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mmm… no sé, eso estuvo en su boca.

—Vamos, no seas tan estirada.

Elsa tomó la pelota finalmente y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo, haciendo que rodara cerca de unos arbustos. _Maximus_ se puso una vez más en alerta y salió disparado detrás de ella, moviendo la cola.

Hans se sentó a su lado mientras lo observaba y la chica recargó su rubia cabeza en su hombro.

—Ese animal es muy listo, me pregunto donde se la habrá pasado antes. Aprende rápido para ser un adulto.

La platinada lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a sonreír.

—Me gusta verte así.

—¿Cómo?

—Así—Elsa lo miró al rostro—, contento. Sonriendo de verdad. Hace que a una se le olvide lo sociópata que puedes ser a veces con la gente.

—Pfff, que cosas dices, claro que estoy contento. Los perros son de las únicas criaturas que valen la pena en este mundo—de nuevo ese tono ligeramente amargo que podía notar en él la mayor parte del tiempo—, siempre puedes confiar en ellos. Me gustan mucho. _Max_ me hace acordarme mucho del que tenía.

—Es muy tierno lo que haces por él. Antes no te habría tomado por el tipo de persona que fuera tan sensible con los animales. De ver como tratabas a mi gato…

—Sí, es que tu gato es estúpido.

Elsa alejó la cabeza de su hombro y le dio un golpe en el hombro, al tiempo que se enfurruñaba. El joven soltó una risa grave que resonó por todo el parque.

 _Maximus_ volvió junto a ellos como contagiado de la alegría de su dueño, sosteniendo la pelota en el hocico. Sus ojos oscuros e inteligentes brillaban con lo que parecía ser felicidad genuina y más al escuchar reír a Hans.

—Ya estás de vuelta, muchacho. Quítale la pelota de la boca.

Elsa acercó cautelosamente su mano al juguete y forcejeó un poco para arrebatárselo como había visto hacer a su hermanastro.

—Buen chico—le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza delicadamente, antes de volver a lanzar la pelota.

Y de nuevo fue el perro tras ella.

—Mírate copito, ya eres toda una experta con perros. Yo diría que te he sensibilizado un poco.

—Oh cállate—le dijo ella rodando los ojos y alzando una comisura de sus labios—, a mí también me gustan. Pero sigo prefiriendo a los gatos. Son más limpios, más elegantes y tienen esos hermosos bigotes que hace que los quieras abrazar todo el tiempo.

—Sí, sí, hablando de abrazar—Hans se inclinó encima de ella y la hizo recostarse en el pasto para poder rodearla con sus brazos, haciéndola reír—, este es un excelente lugar para hacerlo, ¿eh?

La muchacha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo largamente, hasta que ambos sintieron algo frío en sus rostros. _Maximus_ había vuelto y reclamaba su atención, tratando de interponerse entre los dos y pegando su nariz húmeda en sus mejillas.

Hans volvió a incorporarse para acariciarlo y jugaron un rato más. Luego la blonda se montó en su bicicleta y dio un par de vueltas al parque mientras el chico la seguía trotando ligeramente, con el perro correteando detrás de ellos.

Al final de la tarde estaban tan exhaustos, que lo único que querían era llegar a casa para comer un bocadillo y acurrucarse, tal vez en la biblioteca leyendo algo o en la habitación de alguno de ambos, mirando una película. Claro que tendrían que ser cuidadosos por si había alguien.

Hans tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y la sentó el manubrio de la bicicleta, antes de montarse en ella y comenzar a pedalear de regreso hasta el auto, con _Maximus_ yendo a trote a un lado.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un tenue naranja y tras salir del parque, habrían de pasar por varias calles antes de llegar al vehículo.

—Me ha gustado mucho este parque. Es muy tranquilo y creo que por aquí no vendrá nadie que nos pueda ver.

—Te lo dije gatita, siempre tengo razón. Vendremos aquí más seguido.

—Eres un engreído, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero así me amas de todos modos.

—Sí, pero no te mataría ser un poco más humilde de vez en cuando. Ese ego tuyo no necesita estar más inflado de lo que ya está.

—La humildad es para los idiotas, e inflaré mi ego tanto como se me dé la gana—repuso Hans arrogantemente, dando la vuelta en una esquina y descendiendo por una calle—. No pesas nada copito, podría llevarte en esta cosa todo el tiempo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta por si alguna vez me canso de caminar.

Repentinamente, Hans frenó al llegar a otra esquina en donde una persona estaba a punto de cruzar la calle.

Al jovencito de cabellos castaños que ahora estaba frente a ellos se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Elsa. Inmediatamente enderezó su postura y dibujo una sonrisa infantil que seguramente, a su manera ver pretendía ser seductora.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido.

—Hola Elsa, ¿cómo estás?—preguntó con un tono de voz entre animado y sugerente.

La aludida lo miró un momento.

—¿Quién eres?

Al adolescente se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—¡Soy Jack! ¡Era tu compañero en la clase de francés! Yo… y-yo… ¡hablamos frente a tu casillero el otro día!

La rubia pareció recordar algo.

—Ah sí—confirmó sin mucho interés.

Un momento de silencio incómodo se hizo entre los tres. El colorado fulminaba con los ojos al chico.

—Ah, entonces… —Jack carraspeó y se llevó una mano a la nuca—, con que saliste pasear, ¿eh?

—Creo que eso es obvio.

Hubo otra pausa en la que el castaño solo enrojeció.

—Je je, sí, claro… oye, que bonito tu perro, por cierto.

El animal gruñó en dirección al adolescente, haciéndolo tragar pesadamente.

—No es mío, es de mi hermanastro—Elsa volteó hacia atrás y sonrió de lado—, lo acaba de adoptar. ¿A qué es tierno?

—Ehm, see, claro. En fin, ahora que te veo, ya que no terminamos de hablar el otro día, yo me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos alguna vez…

—Mocoso, ¡deja de molestar y hazte a un lado! Llevamos prisa—le espetó Hans de mal talante, haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes a mí, idiota! ¡Y estoy hablando con Elsa, no contigo!

—¡Chiquillo de mierda! ¡Te voy a patear el culo!

—Hans, basta—lo regañó la rubia frunciendo el ceño y bajándose del manubrio de la bicicleta—, no discutas con el niño. Quizá está perdido.

—¿Niño? ¡Yo soy ningún niño! ¡Es que me veo demasiado joven!—protestó el pardo.

—¿Saben tus padres que estás fuera? Ya empieza a ponerse oscuro, ¿necesitas que llamemos a alguien?

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cuántos años crees que tengo?!

—Este no necesita nada, ¡que se largue!

—Hans, no ayudas en nada—dijo la blonda cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Me importa una mierda ayudar!—el pelirrojo hizo a un lado a su novia de manera suave pero firme y encaró al chico—¡Oye, idiota! ¿Qué te dije que te iba a pasar que te iba a pasar si te veía rondando a Elsa, eh? Pusilánime mocoso.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que me hayas dicho! ¡Le demostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad!

—¡¿Un hombre de...?! ¡Pero si eres un jodido mocoso de porquería!

—¡Dudo que ella quiera volver a tener nada contigo después de probar lo que tengo que darle!

—No me hagas reír, chiquillo marica. ¿Qué se supone que le vas a dar? Si no eres más que un niño con complejo de mayor que muy apenas puede hacerse ver.

—¿Quieres apostar, imbécil?

—¡Escucha mocoso, ya colmaste mi paciencia! ¡Será mejor que mantengas tu trasero lejos de mi mujer, si no quieres que te lo destroce a patadas! Así es, ¡mi mujer! ¡Que no te sorprenda, pedazo de idiota!—el cobrizo volteó hacia atrás exaltado—¡Elsa, dile a este mierda que tú…! ¿Elsa?

Ambos observaron confundidos a lo lejos como la rubia hablaba con quien parecía ser un oficial de policía, el cual la escuchaba con atención. La muchacha señaló con su dedo índice a Jack y entonces el hombre se fijó en él inquisitivamente. El castaño arrugó el ceño con algo de preocupación, mientras veía como los dos se acercaban.

—Disculpa chico, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí tú solo?—le preguntó a Jack, apenas estuvo enfrente de él.

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo solo? No entiendo—replicó él a la defensiva.

—Esta jovencita dice que estás perdido—insistió el policía, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—, ¿puedes mostrarme tu identificación?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo… ellos… espere, oigan… ¡¿qué?!—Jack volteó hacia los otros jóvenes, solo para ver como se alejaban con la bicicleta y su perro pisándoles los talones. Ni cuenta se había dado cuando comenzaban a alejarse—¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van? ¡Elsa, espera! ¡No me puedes dejar así!

—Muy bien niño, basta de escándalos y ven conmigo. Creo que voy a llamar a tus padres.

—¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!

—Es un poco tarde para que estés fuera, ¿no crees? Andando, no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Pero… pe-pero… espere, ¡no es justo!—se quejó el chico cuando el oficial lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo andar.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue atinar a mirar hacia atrás para ver como "el amor de su vida" se alejaba con ese idiota engreído, al que ya sentía que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Elsa soltó un sonoro suspiro al sentir los labios de su hermanastro en torno a su cuello, succionando el mismo punto sensible al que ya se había acostumbrado a marcar cada vez que pasaban unos momentos a solas. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente como poner a funcionar sus hormonas con un solo roce y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Sin mencionar lo cuidadosa que había tenido que volverse al ocultar las evidencias de ese tipo de besos.

Hans apretó más el agarre que mantenía en su cintura y ella se retorció, incrementando la cercanía con ese cuerpo duro y varonil que tenía encima de ella. Sus manos tiraron del cabello del joven, revolviéndolo y apretándolo, causándole un estremecimiento que a él le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Tumbados en la cama de la rubia y con el piso superior de la casa completamente desierto, podía decirse que estaban a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de sus padres o de que los ruidos que hacían se salieran lo suficiente de control como para ser escuchados. La mutua atracción física que sentían se había vuelto cada vez más desesperada y era difícil estar demasiado tiempo sin siquiera tocarse.

Hans volvió a alzar su rostro para atrapar los labios de la blonda entre los suyos, dejando una marca húmeda y palpitante en su cuello de porcelana. La beso con ansias y con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como ella le respondía de la misma manera. Elsa era tan suave, tan tentadora, la manera en que su pequeño cuerpo se movía entre sus brazos despertaba algo en él que no se estaba seguro de poder contener; su pelo, su aroma, su sabor, todo eso lo hacía desearla con desesperación…

Cuando la muchacha volvió a gemir, esta vez de un modo mucho más sugestivo e inconscientemente se arqueó, tocando su zona baja, fue como si un resquicio de razón se colara en su cabeza y supo que tenía que alejarse antes de que aquello llegara muy lejos.

Con el aliento entrecortado, se despegó de la joven y se incorporó sobre el colchón, sintiéndose acelerado y más acalorado que nunca.

Elsa lo miró con confusión.

Aturdido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando poner sus pensamientos y sus hormonas en orden. ¿Qué diablos les estaba pasando?

—Hans…

Volteó. Elsa se había puesto de rodillas sobre su lecho y lo miraba de una manera que, oh Dios, no era buena para su cordura. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban oscurecidos, su pecho bajaba respirando de manera agitada y su melena aperlada estaba tan desordenada como la de él. Tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloreadas por el calor del momento. De repente le pareció más preciosa y prohibida que nunca.

—Yo… no… —carraspeó incómodo y aparto la mirada—, lo siento.

Sintió su delicada mano en torno a uno de sus hombros.

—Está bien—le susurró ella al oído, haciéndolo estremecerse—, yo también quiero estar contigo.

Aquello lo paralizo por completo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

A sus espaldas, la sintió plantarle un beso en la clavícula y luego en la mejilla, tratando de convencerlo de volver a su lado. Y él quería, oh tan desesperadamente quería hacerlo. El corazón le latía como un tambor en el pecho.

—Elsa—volteó a mirarla, con una expresión tan oscura como la de ella—, ¿estás segura…?

La albina lo interrumpió con otro beso lleno de ansia, tomándole su cabeza entre sus delgadas manos.

En ese momento no estaba segura de nada, por primera vez estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos de adolescente, en lugar de escuchar a la razón como era su costumbre. Estaba cansada de ser razonable cuando se encontraba con Hans. Él sacaba su lado más salvaje, uno que no sabía que tenía.

Lo sintió encima de ella, tan lleno de necesidad y anhelante…

El bermejo se despegó bruscamente una vez más, gruñendo y poniéndose de pie. Volvió a despeinarse con frustración.

Elsa lo miró confundida.

—Hans, ¿qué…?

—Lo siento—dijo él cortantemente—, no puedo.

—Pero…

—No puedo—repitió el joven, como si esas palabras le costaran un trabajo terrible de pronunciar—. No va a ser así, Elsa. No pasará, ¿comprendes?

La rubia sintió como los ojos se le aguaban. ¿La estaba rechazando? ¿Por qué lo haría? Si ella quería estar con él. ¿Sería acaso que no le gustaba lo suficiente? ¿Habría algo malo en su forma de besar, con su cuerpo?

—Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación—dijo Hans seriamente—, voy a dormir ahí esta noche.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, le vio salir como alma que llevaba el diablo, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Elsa se dejó caer lentamente en la cama y luego se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda a la entrada de su dormitorio y cerrando los ojos, que ya le escocían por la incertidumbre.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Nuestros amiguitos van a hacer un corto de terror, ¿creen que lo logren? :3 Yo no, la verdad, jajajajajaja.

En otras noticias, nuestro amigo Jack comienza a sufrir el karma impuesto simplemente por fijarse en Elsa. xD ¡Ella es mayor que tú, jovencito! Lo suyo no puede ser. x3

Y sí, yo sé que me están odiando por esta última escena, todo pintaba para subir de tono y pues nada más no. Soy muy mala. D: Pero con lo que me gustan los cliffhangers. No se preocupen, les prometo que ese momento llegará. ;)

Por cierto, hablemos de _Maximus_. xD Creo que con la llegada del "perrito" ya tenemos incluido también a todo el elenco de Tangled, aunque sea también incluyendo solo las menciones. ¿Qué piensan de él? ¿No es el mejor?

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, han sido días agitados pero como siempre, me he esforzado para actualizar en regla. Tarde pero en domingo.

 _Andy Tom_ : Jajajaja, sí, el sábado pasado justamente vi Frozen y Tangled seguidas en Disney. La tía Frozen todavía ve sus películas en ese canal. :3

 _Ari_ : Otro bello capítulo sin muchos momentos de debilidad pequeñuela, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya más o menos sé como poner algunos más adelante.

 _kristal_ : Lo bello de Hans es su dualidad, puede ser tan tierno como manipulador. n.n

 _Ana briefs_ : El final de esta historia, algo de eso hay, estamos por entrar en la última recta justamente pero descuida, todavía hay Helsa para rato. :3 ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

 _SamanTha_ : Sí, ¿cómo ves a estos dos? Van con todo los pillines. ;) Así es, Elsa sabe muy bien como persuadir al pelirrojo, ya le tiene tomada la medida. Él por su parte sabe como despertar sus instintos hormonales, lo cual ya es mucho decir de alguien como ella. xD Realmente sí que sorprende ver cuanto han avanzado, siendo que antes se odiaban. Pero bueno, eso es justamente lo más bonito del Helsa. ;3 Creo que ya vi por ahí el fic que mencionas aunque nunca me anime a leerlo, precisamente porque no soporto cuando emparejan a Anna con Hans, aunque temporalmente. En serio, el Hanna me rompe mucho pero mucho los ovarios, no lo soporto. xD Pero bueno, la verdad es que después de este fic tengo un par de ideas distintas, aunque creo que antes me tomaré un descanso. Sin embargo lo del fic deportivo suena bien, siempre es bueno ver a Hans y Elsa compitiendo, ¿ya has considerado escribir algo tú? A lo mejor nos sorprendes. ;D

En el próximo capítulo pasará algo de verdad impactante, así que esperénlo con ansias. :D ¡Hasta la próxima!


	31. Confrontación

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **31**

 **Confrontación**

* * *

—¡Hola amigos! Bienvenidos de nuevo al canal de Flynn Ryder. El día de hoy he preparado una sorpresa muy especial para todos ustedes, voy a hacerle una broma a mi querido amigo Hans, que se encuentra tomando una siesta. El pobre no sabe lo que le espera y tiene el sueño muy pesado—el castaño exhibió una sonrisa perfecta frente a la cámara que sostenía frente a si—, me he tomado la libertad de traer algo para él, ya que le encanta nadar. Y tal vez no me crean si les digo que no se dio cuenta cuando lo puse ahí, pero ahora van a ver lo mucho que le gusta dormir. Oh, pero le gustará más la sorpresita que va a recibir, viejos. ¿No lo crees tú así?—desvío la videocámara hacia el suelo, en donde un gato de esponjoso pelaje blanco lo observaba inquisitivamente—Yo ya lo creo que sí. Bueno, ¡veamos qué le parece!—exclamó animadamente, al tiempo que enfocaba la lente hacia el frente y recogía a _Marshmallow_ del suelo, quien se dejó hacer.

Eugene se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la biblioteca, en donde un pelirrojo se hallaba profundamente dormido sobre el sofá, roncando ligeramente. A su lado, en el piso, había una pequeña piscina infantil inflable y llena de agua, que el muchacho había dispuesto allí previamente.

Despacio, se colocó detrás del sillón y puso al felino encima del colorado, quien ni siquiera pareció sentirlo. Eugene miró hacia la cámara sonriendo maliciosamente una vez más, antes de dejarla grabando sobre un mueble y agacharse para coger otra cosa.

Una pequeña bocina de aire.

El trigueño oprimió el objeto soltando un sonido agudo y penetrante, que llenó toda la estancia y asustó a _Marshmallow_ y al muchacho durmiente. El gato erizo su pelaje y salió corriendo despavorido por encima de la cabeza del cobrizo, quien gritó al sentir un arañazo en su mejilla. Luego se movió bruscamente y cayó dentro de la piscina para niños, ante las estridentes carcajadas de Eugene.

—¡Hijo de perra!—gritó Hans, enfurecido.

Mientras se las apañaba por salir de la diminuta alberca, el castaño tomó su cámara y se alejó corriendo.

—Bueno, pues parece que no le gustó mucho mi pequeña broma, ¡pero como nos divertimos en esta ocasión! En fin, si quieren ver más vídeos como este, no olviden dejarme sus sugerencias en la caja de comentarios, suscríbanse a mi canal para ver bromas anteriores y añádanse a mis redes sociales, cuyas direcciones pueden ver aquí abajo. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto, viejos!—el moreno fue empujado bruscamente contra la pared, teniendo que cortar su grabación abruptamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

—Hans, cálmate viejo…

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Una tina inflable! ¡¿Es en serio?!—gritó el mencionado—¡Dejaste un desastre en ese maldito lugar!

—Es solo agua amigo, relájate…

—¡Te voy a romper el culo a patadas!—gritó Hans tomándolo de las solapas de la camiseta.

El pardo solo rodó los ojos. Ese sujeto era demasiado temperamental para su propio bien.

—Cálmate—le repitió Eugene, aflojando el agarre que mantenía en torno a él—, caray amigo, si sigues enojándote de esa manera un día de estos te va a dar un ataque al corazón. Fue una broma inofensiva…

—¡Te voy a matar, imbécil!

—… y también iré a limpiar el agua de la biblioteca, si eso te preocupa tanto. Ya sé como eres de obsesivo con el orden. Dios, a veces pienso que en serio tienes un trastorno, necesitas terapia viejo.

—¡La única terapia que necesito es sentir como se quiebran tus huesos bajo mis puños, infeliz de mierda!

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero, diablos amigo, estás más irritable que de costumbre. ¿Por qué tanta frustración?

Hans lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes, con la ropa todavía empapada por el chapuzón que se había dado.

—Ah, no me digas, creo saber porque, ¿qué te hizo nuestra pequeña rubia esta vez?—Eugene lo miró enarcando una ceja y llevándose una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera analizándolo—Estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con ella, siempre tiene que ver con ella… aunque es raro, ahora que lo pienso, ya no los he visto pelear tan a menudo, de hecho andan muy civilizados ustedes dos… y el otro día creo que Elsa hasta te estaba sonriendo y tú fuiste amable con ella, ¡con ella, viejo! Sí, definitivamente aquí pasa algo…

—Lo que único que pasa aquí es que eres un mierda—Hans lo volvió a empujar contra la pared—, si vuelves a usarme en otras de tus ridículas bromas para Internet, te juro que te voy a romper esa cámara de porquería.

—Bueno, pues parece que ya tengo otro tema con el cual entretenerme en lugar de las bromas pesadas. Y uno muy interesante por cierto—Eugene lo miró de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa picarona—, awww, no me digas que la reina de hielo ha logrado derretir por fin ese frío corazón tuyo, Hansy. Eso es tan conmovedor.

—¡Que estupideces dices!—le espetó el pelirrojo—El hecho de que me haya cansado de discutir con esa sabandija no significa nada, excepto que pareces ser la única persona a la que no le ha llegado la madurez.

—Madurez, a mí esto me huele a otra cosa.

—Cállate o te hago a callar a golpes.

—Maldición viejo, ya tranquilízate. ¡Demonios!—Eugene volvió a apartarlo cuando hizo ademán de golpearlo y se sacudió la camiseta con una mano—Necesitas salir a que te dé el aire, de preferencia con ese pulgoso tuyo, que también parece tener muchos problemas. Pero bueno, dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños…

Hans hizo crujir sus nudillos.

—Volviendo a nuestro tema, tú y Elsa han estado muy tranquilitos, viejo. Que me corten las bolas si no está pasando algo aquí, puedo sentirlo.

—No puedes sentir una mierda. Y de lo de tus diminutas bolas puedo encargarme yo, imbécil de porquería.

—¿Por qué te pones nervioso, Hans?

—Yo no estoy nervioso, ¡nunca estoy nervioso!

—Te has puesto a la defensiva, eso significa que tengo razón. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarle al tío Gene? Habla con confianza—lo apuntó con la cámara.

Hans apretó sus puños y sus dientes, conteniéndose para no estrellarlo contra la pared y tumbarle todos los dientes. Ese hippie en serio que le colmaba la paciencia. Además, no necesitaba que le recordara a la causa de su mal humor, al margen de su estúpida bromita.

Hacia un par de días que Elsa estaba rara con él. Después del incidente de la última vez, con el pelirrojo huyendo de su habitación, la muchacha había adoptado la misma actitud fría que le mostraba al principio. Como culparla.

Hans era un gran cobarde, ni siquiera había querido encararla luego de aquello, pero su distanciamiento lo estaba matando.

Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar para que pudiera explicarle lo que ocurría. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero no ir tan rápido. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla.

Y ese inútil de Eugene no le ayudaba en nada.

—No voy a hablar una mierda contigo—le espetó—porque aquí no pasa nada. Si vuelves a hacerme otra patética broma como esta, voy a romperte la cara y después te voy a echar encima a mi perro para que te destrocé el culo a mordidas, como debí dejarle hacer tantas veces—el castaño frunció el ceño.

—Oh vamos Hansy, tú no le harías eso a tu amigo del alma.

—Estás advertido—el cobrizo lo miró con seriedad antes de alejarse a su habitación; tenía que hacer algo para curarse el rasguño que le había ocasionado esa bola de pelos.

Mientras lo veía marcharse, Eugene levantó una ceja y adoptó una mirada suspicaz. Conocía demasiado bien a ese principito como para creerle sin más y él estaba seguro de que algo escondía. Algo que tenía que ver con cierta rubia y que hacía tiempo que despertaba sus sospechas.

Tendría que poner más atención de ahí en adelante.

* * *

Cansada, Elsa se desprendió de la parca que traía puesta y la colgó en el armario de los abrigos, donde colocó también las ridículas astas de reno que todavía debía seguir llevando en la heladería. Lo único que había cambiado del uniforme eran los pequeños shorts que solían llevar, pues muy pronto sería invierno nuevamente.

Con el semblante serio, se dispuso a ir a su habitación, jugueteando con la trenza rubia sobre su hombro. Ese día no se encontraba de ánimo para nada.

—Hey—la voz masculina que resonó detrás de ella la paralizó.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Hans la observaba desde la escalera, con lo que parecía ser consternación. Eso le chocó, porque a su manera de ver, él no tendría porque estar preocupado por ella.

—Volviste temprano, ¿quieres que hagamos chocolate o algo?

—No, estoy cansada—respondió ella fríamente, volviendo a darse la vuelta—, iré a mi habitación…

El pelirrojo la retuvo tomándola de la mano y entonces se congeló.

—No estés así conmigo—le pidió Hans—, yo quiero explicarte…

—¿Qué me vas a explicar?—Elsa se volvió hacia él con una mirada decepcionada en el rostro—¿Qué resulta que ahora no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿Te confundiste y ya no me quieres? ¿Es eso?

—Si no te quisiera no estaría aquí pidiéndote que me escucharas.

—¿Entonces de qué trata, Hans? Porque yo no entiendo—la platinada retiró su mano y cruzó los brazos, en una postura defensiva—, antes parecía que deseabas que estuviéramos juntos y ahora no quieres. ¿Es qué hice algo mal? ¿No te gusto?—sus ojos se cristalizaron; era evidente lo insegura que se sentía en ese instante, a pesar de su acostumbrada frialdad—¿Hay algo malo con mi cuerpo?—musitó, casi en un susurro.

El joven le acunó una mejilla con la mano, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

—Tú eres perfecta—le dijo con adoración—, nunca podrías tener nada que me disgustara, ¿es qué no te has visto en un espejo? Eres hermosa, Elsa.

La aludida sintió sus mejillas arder, se sentía tan avergonzada. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenía de perder al joven. Nunca había sido muy segura de si misma. Por eso en el pasado, le había costado tanto enamorarse de alguien.

—Elsa, no es que no quiera estar contigo, me muero de ganas—le confesó él, aproximándose hasta que no estuvieron separados más que por un par de centímetros—. Tú lo has visto, por Dios. Me cuesta mucho contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado.

—¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?—le preguntó ella, dolida—Yo quería estar contigo.

—No es que te rechace, es que no quiero sea así—Hans se pasó una mano por el cabello—, aquí, con miedo de que alguien nos vea, con prisa, sin nada especial. Yo quiero que sea especial para ti, ¿me entiendes? No nada más un instante para desahogar nuestras hormonas.

Elsa pareció impresionada por sus palabras y luego descubrió que tenía razón. Ambos merecían que fuera inolvidable. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse tan decepcionada.

—No quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad.

—Pero no te estás aprovechando, yo estaba de acuerdo—replicó la blonda, ya sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas abandonaran sus orbes azules.

—Aun así, quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿sabes? Ya me he equivocado bastante como para echarlo todo a perder una vez más—antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, él secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza—No llores, odio verte llorar—suspiró—. Últimamente nos hemos dejado llevar demasiado, pero este no es el lugar ¿comprendes? ¿Qué pasaría si te lastimo por ir muy rápido? ¿O si te dejo embarazada? ¿Cómo crees que podríamos explicarles algo así a nuestros padres?

De pronto, Elsa se sintió como una chiquilla tonta. Hans tenía toda la razón, podía haber muchas malas consecuencias con algo como aquello y ser madre a los diecisiete definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Y se suponía que ella era la razonable.

—Mira, yo no digo que no quiero que suceda, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más. Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado—el colorado la rodeó con sus brazos, suavemente—, y ya te dije que quiero que sea especial. Tú te mereces lo mejor. Y yo quiero dártelo, pero no será ahora.

—¿Entonces?—la platinada volvió a levantar la vista, sus ojos brillando por el llanto contenido.

—Después… cuando cumplas dieciocho. Será en un lugar apropiado, donde no tengamos que darle explicaciones a nadie. Será perfecto—Hans se inclinó hasta posar su frente sobre la de ella—, solo tenemos que esperar, ¿crees que podamos esperar un poco más?

Dios sabía cuanto le costaba decir aquello, la necesitaba tanto. Varias veces se había sorprendido a si mismo descargándose en los rincones de su habitación o en el baño, ante el deseo que le despertaba la muchacha; a veces era casi doloroso. Pero le debía respeto, Elsa no era solamente una calentura de juventud ni mucho menos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que tenían juntos iba para largo. Y como la persona responsable ahí, tenía que asegurarse de que hicieran las cosas bien.

En silencio, la miró asentir con la cabeza, apenada por su comportamiento.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trata solamente de eso?—inquirió con inquietud—¿No hay nada malo… conmigo?

—¿Algo malo contigo? ¿Qué podría ser?

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Ya sabía bien que no era el tipo de persona atrevida o exuberante que a los chicos les llamaba la atención, por lo que no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose insegura. No podía creer que lo pensara, pero realmente quería estar a la altura de su novio.

Él era tan apuesto y parecía tan seguro de si mismo. Y ella a veces se sentía tan insignificante.

—Lo único malo que tienes es pensar que no me gustas lo suficiente, ya deberías saber que estoy loco por ti—el bermejo le besó la comisura de los labios, tiernamente—. Te quiero. Más que nada o a nadie.

Finalmente, la rubia mostró una ligera sonrisa. Él no sabía cuanto bien le hacían esas palabras.

Hans volvió a inclinarse y la besó en los labios, de manera gentil y hambrienta. La chica le respondió con gusto, acariciando la boca ajena con la suya, moviendo la cabeza al compás de la de él.

Se separaron con los alientos entrecortados.

—Vámonos de aquí, cualquiera podría vernos a medio pasillo—murmuró el pelirrojo.

Elsa soltó una risa por lo bajo y él le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Me gusta más verte así—le dijo Hans mirándola con atención—, adoro tu sonrisa.

Elsa ensanchó un poco su gesto, pero luego lo desvaneció al darse cuenta de la línea roja que surcaba la mejilla de su novio. Preocupada, la tocó suavemente con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué…?

—Eugene. El idiota me jugó una broma pesada y asustó a tu gato, me pasó despavorido por la cara—la albina mostró una expresión sorprendida y luego frunció un poco el ceño, negando con la cabeza—, ya me encargué de darle lo suyo.

—Ustedes dos no tienen remedio. ¿Te limpiaste eso?

—Sí.

—¿Te duele?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Elsa se paró en las puntas de sus pies y besó el rasguño tiernamente, provocándole un cosquilleo.

—Vamos a preparar ese chocolate, ¿sí?

Lo tomó de la mano y fueron a por la ansiada bebida.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no habrá ningún problema?—Elsa miró a su hermanastro mientras ambos andaban por el estacionamiento de la compañía.

Isles Corp. era una de las empresas más respetadas en Oslo y como tal, el edificio con sus laboratorios era imponente, resaltando de él su aspecto moderno y los enormes ventanales que poseía.

Aquel día, Elsa tenía planeada su primera entrevista universitaria en la Facultad de Letras de Oslo. Su profesor le había comentado que necesitaría un par de cartas de recomendación para entregar a la institución; una de él y otra de alguna persona de confianza. Hacía un par de días que su padrastro le había asegurado que podría hacerse cargo de ello, pero se había olvidado de pedírsela hasta el momento.

—No, seguramente papá ya la dejó con alguna de sus secretarias o algo así—Hans le abrió la puerta para que pasara a la recepción, una estancia enorme y muy elegante, desde la cual se podía ver pasar a montones de personas en traje o en bata blanca por los pasillos adyacentes.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, no me lo imaginaba tan grande.

—¿Nunca habías venido? ¿Ni para ver a tu madre?

—No.

La recepcionista los atendió y les indicó que subieran y esperaran fuera de uno de los despachos. Subieron unas escaleras y se encontraron en una especie de sala de espera pequeña, donde solo había un par de sofás y una mesa pequeña. A un lado, una segunda escalinata doblaba a la derecha y conducía a la oficina de Adgar, que seguramente estaría ocupado a juzgar por las voces que vagamente llegaban desde ahí.

Ambos se sentaron a esperar.

—¿Estás nerviosa por tu entrevista?

—Un poco, no tengo idea de lo que me van a preguntar.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se recargó a sus anchas en el sillón, subiendo los brazos al respaldo.

—Relájate, apuesto a que solo serán tonterías.

—Eso espero.

Una tercera persona entró a la sala por el lado opuesto al que habían llegado. El muchacho se dio cuenta y de repente, se tensó en su lugar y adquirió una expresión a la defensiva.

El recién llegado era alto, de ojos pardos y abundantes pecas en el resto. Tenía los cabellos rojos como los de Hans y una mueca despectiva que parecía natural en su semblante.

Los miró, primero con sorpresa y luego, con auténtica condescendencia.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien me he encontrado aquí—dijo esbozando una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca torcida—, no creí que volveríamos a vernos las caras en mucho tiempo, hermanito.

—Lo mismo te digo—la voz de Hans se había tornado tan dura como su postura. Bajo los brazos del sofá y se enderezó en su asiento—, ¿qué haces aquí, Fredric?

—Estoy de paso. Vine a ver a papá para hablarle de algo importante. Asuntos que no te incumben—espetó el mayor.

—Como si me interesara algo de lo que tú hicieras—respondió el joven con resentimiento.

Elsa miró a uno y a otro con duda. De pronto el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado.

—Bueno vaya, parece que a alguien no se le ha quitado la manía de andar de contestón—dijo Fredric de manera desagradable—, es una lástima. Creí que papá te metería en cintura pero como siempre, tú eres lo último para él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quiere lidiar con tan poca cosa?

Hans se crispó y le sostuvo la mirada con una profunda antipatía, mientras que a su lado. Elsa clavaba los ojos en el recién llegado con frialdad.

¿Entonces él era otro de sus hermanos? Ahora no le cabía duda de que el pelirrojo no exageraba cuando hablaba de ellos. El tipo solo había pronunciado tres frases y ya se notaba que era un imbécil. Si él era así, ¿cómo serían los demás?

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer o como me tratan aquí no es de tu incumbencia—respondió Hans arrogantemente—, piérdete Fredric. No quiero verte ni hablar contigo.

—¿Acabas de decirme qué?—el aludido se aproximó con una ceja en alto—¿Qué me pierda? ¿Acabas de darme una orden? ¿Quién carajos te crees para darme órdenes?—le dio un empujón sin previo aviso, que lo hizo chocar contra el respaldo del sofá—Es la maldita empresa de mi padre y estoy donde me plazca. Tú no eres nadie, imbécil. Recuérdalo.

—¡Déjalo en paz!—Elsa se levantó enojada y lo encaró—¿Quién te crees tú para tratarlo así? ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!

El sujeto la observó con desdén.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? Ah ya, espera—volvió a sonreír con aires de desprecio—, eres la hija de esa mujer. Maldición—la miró de pies a cabeza—y yo que creí que no iba a tener que lidiar con esta basura en cuanto llegara aquí.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—¡Fredric, basta!—Hans se levantó y se colocó ligeramente por delante de ella, a manera de protección—¡No hagas una escena aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerte el caballero ahora, hermanito? Por todos los cielos, esto es bajo incluso para ti—escupió Fredric—, creí que hasta tú tendrías el sentido común de poner en su lugar a esta gente, pero no sé porque no me sorprende. Al fin y al cabo, siempre te ha importado un carajo nuestra familia.

—¿Familia? ¿A qué le llamas familia, imbécil? ¿Hablas de ti y de todos esos desgraciados?—Hans lo fulminó con la mirada—Porque hasta donde yo sé, solo tengo un hermano. ¡Por mí el resto de ustedes se puede ir a la mierda ya mismo!

—Hans, tranquilo—la rubia trató de calmarlo poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

—Sí Hans, escucha a la niña, tienes que aprender a controlar mejor tu carácter—se burló su hermano para luego desviar su atención nuevamente a la chica—. Sabes ganarte méritos muy bien, ¿no, bonita? Igual que tu madre.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Elsa le devolvió la mirada con enojo.

—Ya sabes a que me refiero. Ella debe haberte enseñado a la perfección, ¿eh?—la mueca socarrona se ensanchó hasta formar otra sonrisa torcida y cruel—Primero ella enreda a mi padre y ahora tú lo haces con el hijito al que nadie le presta atención. Lo que esa mujer es, es una sucia trepadora.

Por un instante, los ojos de la platinada se abrieron como platos antes de cristalizarse por la furia y la indignación. ¿Cómo podía decir él tal cosa? ¿Hablar tan mal de su madre, a quien nunca le había importado el dinero, ni nada de lo que tuviera su esposo? Si tan solo la conociera se abstendría de sugerir algo tan horrible.

Hans vio como la mirada azul de la muchacha se aguaba y sintió como la sangre se le calentaba. Estaba acostumbrado a las groserías de su hermano y el resto, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Podía meterse con él todo lo que quisiera, humillarlo las veces que le diera la gana, pero con ella no. Con ella nunca.

Rápidamente lo aferró por el cuello de la camisa, tomándolo por sorpresa y estrellándolo contra la pared contigua. Elsa ahogó un gemido alarmado.

—No vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa, ¡imbécil! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!—exclamó enfurecido—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarle así a Elsa y mucho menos vuelvas a referirte así a su madre! ¡Aquí, el único trepador eres tú!

Fredric se zafó de sus manos y le dio un violento empujón.

—¡¿Te atreves a insultarme a mí, jodido estúpido?! ¡Mocoso de mierda!—se acercó a Hans en dos zancadas y lo empujó de nuevo bruscamente—¡¿Tú te atreves a reclamarle a alguien aquí?! ¡¿Ya se te ha olvidado toda la mierda que nos hiciste?! ¡Maldito imbécil!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!—de pronto, Hans temblaba.

—Por Dios, ¡debiste morirte en aquel accidente!—bramó su hermano—¡Debiste morirte y así no tendríamos que soportar más toda tu mierda! ¡Nunca has servido para nada!

Hans apretó la mandíbula y los puños, temblando de rabia, de miedo… de vergüenza.

—Eres una mierda de persona y nunca lo vas a dejar de ser—siseó Fredric venenosamente, caminando hasta que solo quedó a un palmo de distancia del menor y observándolo con vehemente desprecio—, nunca vas a valer nada en tu jodida vida y si piensas lo contrario, déjame recordarte porque siempre has sido el último. A nadie le importas, Hans. Haznos un favor y muérete.

El mencionado se quedó sosteniéndole la mirada, rabioso y dolido por sus palabras, sus ojos verdes brillando de impotencia.

Sin previo aviso, Fredric alzo un puño y descargó un golpe en el estómago del pelirrojo, que trastabilló hacia atrás sin aire y cayó sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, volcándola con estrépito.

—¡Hans!—Elsa gritó alarmada.

El joven se levantó con esfuerzo pero no hizo amago de defenderse. En lugar de eso, se sostuvo la zona golpeada y salió corriendo con la cabeza gacha.

Elsa le dedicó a Fredric una mirada de profundo odio antes de salir tras él.

Lo siguió tan rápido como pudo a través de corredores acristalados, personas que iban y venían de los laboratorios mirándolos con extrañeza y puertas que se cruzaban en su camino. En el exterior lo perdió de vista y se detuvo sin aliento. A su alrededor, un jardín que rodeaba la parte trasera del edificio se levantaba, con sus bardas llenas de enredaderas y sus arbustos con flores.

Elsa caminó buscando con la mirada por cada rincón, hasta que un sollozo ahogado captó su atención. Con prisa, se dirigió hasta un lugar oculto a medias detrás un rosedal.

El pelirrojo se estaba sentado allí, con una de sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y el brazo reposando sobre ella, la cara enterrada en la parte posterior de su codo y su cuerpo dando estertores por el llanto.

A la albina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que lo veía en un estado tan vulnerable.

—Hans—murmuró arrodillándose a su lado y tocándole el hombro con suavidad—. Tranquilo, shhh… —le hizo una caricia con el pulgar—, está bien…

—Soy una mierda—musitó él con la voz quebrada.

—No, no digas eso—lo consoló ella—. No hagas caso de lo que él dice, solo quiere lastimarte…

—Pero es verdad—Hans volvió a sollozar, tenso y con los puntos apretados—, ¡soy una mierda, una mierda! ¡Nunca hago nada bien, maldición!

Elsa lo observó con preocupación,

—¡Estoy harto!—un lamento más prolongado salió de los labios del muchacho y a ella se le rompió el corazón—Estoy harto de arruinarle la vida a los demás. No sabes cuanto me odio…

—Hans, tú no le has arruinado la vida a nadie, ¿qué…?

—¡A donde quiera que voy siempre termino estropeándolo todo!—exclamó él con rabia—¡Primero con mis hermanos y después contigo! Sé que me odiaste desde el primer día—Elsa se mordió el labio, incómoda—y tenías razón. No merezco que me mires.

—Hans, eso era antes de conocerte. Estaba muy equivocada—la jovencita le acarició el pelo—, no hay nada en ti que pueda hacer que te odie de verdad.

—Tú no lo entiendes—Hans levantó la vista y la miró con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas—, hice una cosa terrible.

El semblante de la platinada se volvió consternado.

—Estoy podrido por dentro—murmuró volviendo a agachar la cabeza—. No deberías estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Elsa frunció levemente el ceño.

—Porque es la verdad—Hans se estrujó los ojos con una mano, limpiando el mar de lágrimas que brotaba de ellos.

Entre ambos se hizo una pausa silenciosa e incómoda, en la cual la blonda no supo que decirle. Jamás había visto a su hermanastro en un estado tan frágil.

—Ocurrió el año pasado, meses antes de que me mudara aquí—habló él de repente. No se atrevía a mirarla—, dos de mis hermanos mayores acababan de regresar de su viaje por Inglaterra. Marten y Nils, los gemelos. Mamá estaba eufórica, los había echado de menos. Me dijo que preparara una cena especial—la comisura derecha de sus labios se levantó, formando una mueca irónica—, como si alguna vez fueran a agradecerlo. Pero lo hice, que más daba.

'Cenamos todos en calma, mamá, ellos, Fredric, Jorgen, Daven, Lars y yo. Hacía tiempo que los mellizos no vivían en la casa, pero esa era una ocasión especial. Desde luego me ignoraron, como era su costumbre. Pero no me importaba, ya me daba lo mismo. Todos bromeaban y hablaban acerca del viaje; yo solo quería levantarme de la mesa y largarme. Estaba fastidiado. Un rato después los mayores salieron a beber por ahí. Lars se fue a otra parte… creo que había ido a casa de uno de sus compañeros, no recuerdo. El caso es—hizo un sonido con la nariz, conteniendo otro sollozo, como si le costara recordar todo aquello—que mamá y yo quedamos solos en casa'.

'Era bastante tarde cuando recibí una llamada. Reconocí la voz de Jorgen en la línea, estaba bastante ebrio. Ninguno de los cinco había llevado su auto; ya sabían bien a lo que iban—añadió amargamente—y como siempre, estaba yo para hacer de su chófer. Pero que más iba a hacer ¿no? Quiero decir, después de todo eran mis hermanos… ojalá nunca hubiera salido esa maldita noche'.

Elsa lo vio soltar otro gemido y frotarse los ojos de nuevo, toda su atención enfocada en él.

—Llegué al bar en donde estaban, era uno de esos con salones privados. Uno se puede encerrar a beber con otras personas y hacer estupideces… era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así. Fuera de eso, no había bebido más que en las fiestas de la preparatoria y solo por compromiso. Quería quedar bien con los demás, hacer como que era alguien. La verdad es que, nunca he tenido lo que se dice mucha intimidad con otras personas… no soy un tipo al que se le dé bien hacer amigos—Elsa sintió una punzada de pena por el pelirrojo. Desde que había llegado, siempre lo había tenido como el típico muchacho vano y engreído que seguramente se la pasaba en fiestas pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, realmente Hans no era una persona estrictamente sociable, a menos que se tratara de fingir por conveniencia. Fuera de Mérida y de alguna extraña manera, Eugene, no le conocía amigos de verdad—. Cuando los encontré estaban borrachísimos, se habían encerrado en un salón junto a unas tipas. Te juro que no los reconocí, estaban tan distintos… todos se reían y tenían la ropa desaliñada, Jorgen apenas y podía tenerse en pie. Me incomode.

'Les dije que nos fuéramos, mamá se iba a poner furiosa si llegaba a verlos en ese estado. Se rieron de mí. Me dijeron que me relajara y me sentara a beber algo. Estaban muy amables para tratarse de mí, siempre me trataban con la punta del pie. Pero esa noche estaban contentos y al parecer no les importó que llegara para aguarles la fiesta. '¿Por qué no bebes, Hans? Celebra con nosotros', me dijo Daven. Me negué. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, mucho menos para probar una gota de alcohol, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me odiaban?'

'Me insultaron. Me dijeron que era un marica por no beber, que no tenía las agallas ni era digno de sentarme con ellos. Se burlaban de mí… no sé que me pasó. Me chocó bastante todo lo que me dijeron, me chocó que esas chicas se rieran a mi costa, que ellos me menospreciaran… me deje llevar por el enojo'.

'Tomé una cerveza para cerrarles la boca, una no iba a hacer mal. Ellos me animaron, me palmeaban la espalda, me felicitaban y cantaban. Una tipa se me sentó en el regazo… no recuerdo bien que pasó después, todo se me confunde… solo sé que bebimos, bebimos mucho… me sentí mareado y eufórico. Muy eufórico. Era la primera vez que estaba en una habitación a solas con mis hermanos sin insultarnos siquiera, la primera vez que me trataban con algo de "respeto"… y también me sentía parte de algo. No sé, creo que en el fondo, siempre había querido que me aceptaran y si para eso teníamos que embriagarnos, pues que más daba, ¿no? De modo que seguimos festejando, hasta que uno de los encargados del bar nos dijo que teníamos que irnos. Era muy tarde'.

'Nos metimos todos en el auto, mis hermanos querían seguir celebrando. Eran expertos en irse de juerga. Yo no pude decirles que no, en ese momento habría sido una locura. Estábamos demasiado bien como para ser el aguafiestas. Nos pusimos en marcha, no sé ni como, con lo intoxicado que estaba… pero yo iba al volante. Ellos gritaban y se reían, alguien subió el volumen de la música y no podía pensar. No recuerdo como pasó después pero vi una luz muy brillante y escuché más gritos…'

'Cuando volví en si estaba en mi asiento todavía, me había golpeado la cabeza y manaba sangre de mi frente. En la parte de atrás dos de mis hermanos lloraban y el resto estaba inconsciente. Era horrible. El parabrisas estaba roto, todos ellos estaban cubiertos de sangre, alguien había vomitado—Hans tembló incontrolablemente—, era… era tan espantoso—sollozó—y Jorgen… Jorgen tenía la cabeza rota, estaba inclinado entre los dos asientos delanteros, entre Fredric y yo, no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. No sé como no nos matamos'.

'Chilló horrorizado y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, llorando inconsolablemente. Elsa se paralizó por completo, mirándolo con una mezcla de espanto y consternación. El joven que estaba a su lado ya no era un tipo arrogante y seguro de si mismo; era un niño que estaba terriblemente asustado. Y sentía un gran remordimiento'.

—¡Quería morirme en ese instante! ¡Quería morirme! Escuché la sirena de la ambulancia llegando. Uno de mis hermanos salió como pudo y gritó por ayuda. Después… no sé… los paramédicos me subieron a una camilla y volví a perder la consciencia. Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital. Milagrosamente no me había roto nada, a excepción del golpe que tenía en la frente. Necesité varios puntos. Recuerdo… recuerdo que mamá llamó al cirujano plástico para que nos atendiera, uno por uno, hasta que prácticamente no quedaron secuelas del accidente.

'Fueron días muy difíciles. Mis padres no querían hablarme. Yo estaba muy confundido. Pregunté que había ocurrido. Lars fue a visitarme y me lo contó todo. Nos habíamos estrellado contra el costado del camino y derrapado por una pendiente, al tratar de eludir a otro vehículo que venía del lado opuesto. Por suerte el conductor se salvó… pero nosotros caímos y todo se fue a la mierda. El capo del coche quedó destrozado. Todos mis hermanos tuvieron lesiones por el accidente. Daven tenía una pierna rota, Fredric varias fracturas, uno de los gemelos necesitó un trasplante de sangre… y Jorgen… Jorgen se golpeó la cabeza—al decir esto, la voz del colorado se quebró tanto, que ya parecía completamente distinta del sonido grave y profundo que solía salir de su garganta—, se fracturó el cráneo y… y… —el temblor aumentó, Elsa volvió a apretarle el hombro con suavidad—, no despertó. No despertó en mucho tiempo. Pasó tres meses en coma. ¿Sabes qué clase de mierda me sentí en ese momento? ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería morirme para no sentir toda esta culpa? Para no ver a mi madre llorando una vez y culpándome en silencio, por haber puesto a uno de sus hijos al borde de la muerte. Me quise matar'.

'Pero estaba convaleciente y, para empeorar las cosas, había sido el único que no tenía heridas de consideración. El mundo era tan injusto. Quise ser yo quien estuviera postrado en esa cama, sin poder moverse y no Jorgen, no él. Pero las cosas no se habían terminado a él'.

'Los médicos nos habían hecho análisis al llegar al hospital. Habíamos ingerido mucho alcohol, pero los resultados arrojaron algo que lo empeoró todo. Drogas. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando tomé esa porquería! Pero todos la teníamos en el organismo… mis hermanos en menor dosis… no, no entiendo… supongo que mezclaron algo nuestras bebidas, las tipas que estaban con nosotros, no conocía a ninguna… de cualquier manera, ya no valía la pena hacer preguntas. El daño estaba hecho. Papá se puso furioso, tuvo que pagar para que los medios no hicieran un escándalo de la noticia… solo imagínatelo, su flamante apellido involucrado en un asunto de drogadicción, sus hijos siendo acosados por la prensa… no, eso no podía ser. Pero aun así, un par de periódicos locales hablaron del accidente'.

'No sabía que hacer, me sentía tan mal. Cuando por fin pude salir del hospital, volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Mi madre me había dicho que estaba muy decepcionada de mí, el más razonable de sus hijos, el más centrado. Quise mandar todo a la mierda. Quise morirme pero era tan cobarde'.

'Mis hermanos tampoco iban a perdonarme fácilmente. Un rato de juerga no iba a cambiar las cosas y apenas fueron dados de alta también, las cosas se pusieron peor que antes. Me culpaban por lo de Jorgen. Y por supuesto, yo los dejaba. No intenté ni defenderme. Pero aun así sus palabras me dolían tanto… los odié como nunca. Desee que estuvieran muertos y luego… luego me sentí tan mal otra vez. Fui a ver a Jorgen al hospital, le pedí perdón aunque sé que no me escuchaba… creo que no me escuchaba. Pero cuando entré en su habitación y lo vi allí, conectado a todas esas máquinas, con el rostro lleno de contusiones… simplemente me derrumbé. Sentía tanto asco de mi mismo, tanta rabia'.

'Cuando volví a casa mis hermanos estaban esperándome. Me increparon por haber ido a verlo. 'Eres una mierda, Hans. ¿Para qué fuiste? ¿Acaso quieres terminar con el daño que hiciste?', sí, me dolieron mucho sus palabras en ese instante. Tanto, que exploté. Los insulté a los cuatro. Peleamos. Me encerraron en el garaje y me dieron una paliza… Daven todavía estaba sanando de la fractura de la pierna y los demás no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero de todas formas, eran todos contra mí. Y ya tenían práctica de años. Me dejaron tirado en el suelo, llorando. Cuando se fueron, me las arreglé como pude para levantarme y salir de ahí. No volví a aparecer en casa por el día entero. Me puse a vagar por ahí. Pasé la noche en un parque'.

'A la mañana siguiente regresé a casa. Mi madre estaba allí. Me abofeteó. Me preguntó donde guardaba las drogas y yo la miré sin entender. Creí que estaba zanjado ese asunto pero de alguna manera, mis hermanos se las habían ingeniado para convencerla de que yo tenía problemas, de que estaba mal de la cabeza. Fredric le dijo que hacía tiempo sospechaba que andaba en malos pasos y verme todo golpeado, llegando de quien sabía donde, solo hizo que pensara lo peor de mí. 'No te reconozco, Hans', me dijo. Que no me reconocía, ¡a mí, que siempre le contaba todo! ¡Que siempre estaba con ella! Mierda, ¡me sentí tan traicionado en ese momento, tan solo!'

'Así que una vez más, me desquité con quien no debía. Le dije que si tanto desconfiaba de mí, podía subir ella misma a registrar la habitación. Le grité tanto y ella me abofeteó de nuevo. Nos dijimos muchas cosas que no debíamos. Me culpó por lo de Jorgen y yo le dije que no quería verla de nuevo nunca más. Lloró pero no me importo. Ahí estaban mis hermanos para consolarla; ya que les creía más a ellos, bien podía olvidarse de mí. No le dirigí la palabra en mucho tiempo. Empecé a odiar estar en casa. Los gemelos se marcharon de nuevo y Jorgen despertó poco después… sentí tanto alivio, que por un momento me pareció que me quitaba un peso de encima. Pero no era tan fácil'.

'A Jorgen le quedaron secuelas del accidente, su fractura tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar, su memoria se había visto afectada, ahora no podía recordar varias cosas. Entonces decidí irme. A un lugar donde pudiera estar lejos de todos ellos, pero sobretodo, donde no pudiera lastimar de nuevo a nadie. Me forcé a olvidar y a fingir. Haría como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido y tal vez, con suerte, todos podríamos superarlo. Papá se casó de nuevo, aceptó que viniera a vivir con él. Pensaba que todo iba a ser tan sencillo'.

El bermejo dejó escapar una risa irónica y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero luego te conocí y supe que ibas a ser un problema. ¡Nunca dejabas de hacer preguntas, ni de sacarme de mis casillas! Tuve miedo de que lo descubrieras todo y me lo hicieras revivir, de que me arruinaras la vida… no sabes cuanto llegué a odiarte en ese entonces—suspiró hondamente—, eras como una piedra en mi zapato pero no dejaba de pensar en ti. Después me di cuenta de que te quería y… no sé… pensaba que con un poco de suerte, jamás tendría necesidad de tocar este tema.

Elsa lo observó con el corazón encogido, reteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

—Así que… ahora ya lo sabes—Hans le devolvió una mirada en la que se podía leer una profunda decepción a si mismo—. Soy una basura de persona. Soy un tipo que no vale la pena. Yo… yo no merezco que me quiera una persona tan pura como tú, solo te haré daño. No sé porque pensé que podía cambiar las cosas. Soy una mierda.

Sollozó, esta vez en silencio. Enterró el rostro en sus rodillas y espero a que ella lo dejara. Como culparla.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso sintió como la muchacha lo rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, comprensivamente. Aquello lo dejo anonadado. ¿Es qué no sentía repulsión hacia él, después de saber todo lo que había hecho?

—No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de ti, Hans. Tú no eres como dices—él alzo la mirada—, eres una de las personas más valiosas que conozco. Y si tus hermanos no lo pueden ver, entonces siento lástima por ellos.

—Pero Elsa, yo…

—Solamente te equivocaste, todos tomamos malas decisiones en algún momento. Y esa noche, todos estaban bebiendo. Tus hermanos se aprovecharon de ti. Pero lo más importante, es que todos ustedes salieron con vida. No hay razón para que te sigas culpando de algo que ya pasó.

Hans negó con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocada. Yo… yo no merezco que pienses así de mí. Soy malo, arruino todo lo que cae en mis manos. Por eso ninguno de ellos me ha querido nunca.

—No necesitas que lo hagan para sentirte valioso, hay muchas cosas buenas en ti. Y si ninguno de ellos te quiere, no importa—Elsa le sonrió con ternura—, porque yo te amo. Más de lo que todos ellos podrían hacerlo nunca.

Aquello terminó de romper por completo al pelirrojo, que agachó la cabeza y se puso a sollozar como un niño herido. Elsa lo atrajo hacia si, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su hombro y que le mojara el cuello con sus lágrimas. Lo escuchó llorar, destrozado y le acarició el cabello.

Por dentro se sentía asqueada, pero no por él, sino porque apenas podía creer que varias personas de la misma familia se unieran para hacer tanto daño. Hans no había exagerado en todo ese tiempo. Sus hermanos eran monstruos.

Sintió rabia contra todos ellos, por hacer a una persona tan vulnerable. Si alguna vez llegaba a toparse con alguno, no dudaría en hacerle saber la clase de basura que era.

Jamás se había imaginado ver a su hermanastro de esa forma. Ansiaba protegerlo.

Hans lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, experimentando un cúmulo de sentimientos que lo abrumaron de repente. Alivio, pena, agradecimiento, amor… sentía que no se merecía tanto pero no importaba, porque no quería perderlo. No quería volver a sentirse solo nunca más.

Siguió llorando, hasta que sintió que la opresión en su pecho se desvanecía por completo.

* * *

Hans tomó un sorbo del chocolate que la rubia le había preparado. Aun se le notaba el semblante serio por el desagradable encuentro que había tenido con su hermano, pero ella sabía bien que era porque estaba decaído. Lo entendía perfectamente.

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas.

Viéndolo allí, sentado frente a la chimenea sin hablar y con los ojos aún enrojecidos por haber llorado después de contárselo todo, finalmente todo tenía sentido. Su insistencia por no volver con su madre, su actitud defensiva y arrogante al principio, su reticencia a hablar del pasado.

En el fondo era tan inseguro como ella, pero siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte. El orgulloso que no necesitaba de nadie.

De pronto le invadieron unas ganas inmensas por protegerlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó.

—Sí—respondió él inexpresivamente—, no tenías que prepararme esto.

—Sí tenía, te dije que el chocolate siempre me hacía sentir mejor—Elsa se sentó a su lado y le besó la mejilla—. Quiero que estés bien.

El pelirrojo bufó y clavó sus ojos en la taza.

—Soy un débil—murmuró, decepcionado de si mismo.

Odiaba que sus hermanos siguieran teniendo tanto control sobre su vida, aun estando tan lejos.

—No, no lo eres—le dijo ella—, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. No merecías que ellos te hicieran pasar por tanto.

Hubo una pausa entre ambos, en la que el colorado solo se quedó mirando su bebida, sin verla realmente. No se atrevía a mirar a Elsa a los ojos.

—¿No estás… decepcionada de mí?—le preguntó—¿No piensas que soy una mala persona? ¿Un cobarde?

—Jamás podría pensar algo así de ti, antes era distinto, pero ahora entiendo—la blonda le acarició un mechón de cabello—. Hans, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó, o al menos no toda. Tus hermanos te incitaron a beber y lo demás fue un accidente. Si los tuviera en frente, les diría que son ellos los cobardes—apretó los dientes momentáneamente, intentando controlar el acceso de furia que de repente sentía. Aprovecharse de alguien como ellos lo habían hecho de Hans, era lo más bajo que había escuchado jamás—. No merecen que te sigas sintiendo mal por algo que provocaron ellos, son unos monstruos. Pero tú te equivocaste y eso es algo que yo puedo entender—Elsa le levantó la barbilla con la punta de sus dedos e hizo que la mirara—, sé que eres una buena persona, aunque muchas veces no quieras demostrarlo ante los demás. Aunque creo que eso es algo que ni siquiera tú mismo te acabas de creer.

Hans apartó el rostro y se limpió los ojos, que le habían empezado a escocer de nuevo, con una manga.

—Es difícil creer en eso cuando la mayoría de tu familia te trata como mierda—espetó—. Hasta mi padre piensa que soy una basura.

—Eso no es verdad—repuso ella—, él te quiere pero no sabe como demostrarlo… creo que no puede, porque siempre alzas la guardia.

—No me importa—dijo Hans—, de todas maneras… no hay muchas personas en las que se pueda confiar.

Elsa lo miró con pena. El joven le devolvió la mirada con sus orbes brillantes.

—Como tú; eres la única persona en la que confío totalmente, siempre haces que todo valga la pena—dejó la taza de chocolate a medio terminar en la mesita de enfrente—. Creo que no sabía cuanto necesitaba desahogarme.

—Sabes que siempre puedes hacerlo conmigo. Yo nunca voy a juzgarte, Hans.

—Lo sé—él lo miró de nuevo y esta vez, pareció un poco más animado—, es por eso que te amo—el corazón de Elsa se aceleró—, tú siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor, gatita.

Elsa sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, ese es mi trabajo. Y si puedo, voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que te olvides de esos idiotas—llevó una mano a su costado y le hizo cosquillas, haciéndolo liberar una risa ahogada—, aquí hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparte, ¿eh?

—¿Cosas como cuáles?—inquirió él, recuperando el brillo habitualmente malicioso que mostraba en sus ojos y sonriendo de lado.

—Tú sabes—Elsa lo imitó, esbozando una sonrisa idéntica a la suya y arrodillándose sobre el sofá, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él de manera felina—, cosas.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos, con una suavidad que después fue convirtiéndose en ansia y necesidad. El bermejo la aferró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia él, hasta que quedó recostado sobre el mueble y tuvo cómodamente a Elsa apoyada encima, sus delgadas piernas envolviéndole la cintura.

Se besaron hambrientamente, enredándose el uno con el otro y dejándose llevar por la calidez de sus bocas. Elsa saboreó con deleite el labio inferior del pelirrojo, sintiendo el delicioso sabor del chocolate que hasta hace poco estaba degustando. Lo asió con sus dientes y haló de él lentamente, haciendo que Hans gruñera de manera gutural. Le revolvió el pelo con sus manos y volvió a presionar sus belfos con los suyos.

Haría que se olvidara de cualquier mal rato.

Las manos de él se quedaron quietas en su cintura, firmes y acariciando con sus pulgares la piel cubierta por su blusa de algodón. Se moría por tocarla entera pero tenía que contenerse, por ambos.

—Elsa… esto se está acelerando, ¿no crees?—murmuró, debatiéndose entre ponerse de pie o dejarse arrastrar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Mmm… —ella abandonó la comisura de su boca y se movió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo suavemente y haciéndolo estremecer.

Por Dios, ¿desde cuándo ella era tan atrevida?

—Solo… tómatelo con calma… —dijo, con la voz débil por la atención que ella le estaba prodigando.

—Tenemos la casa para los dos solos—ronroneó Elsa en su oído—, hay que divertirnos.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu entrevista…

—Shhh… hay tiempo de sobra…

—Sí… pero… pero… —las palabras de Hans se frenaron en seco al sentir los delgados labios de la muchacha bajando por su cuello y succionando con suavidad, igual que él solía hacer al marcarla.

Y de pronto perdió todo atisbó de razón.

Su agarre sobre el talle de la rubia se hizo más fuerte y cuando ella regresó a sus labios, volvieron a besarse de manera voraz, usando sus dientes y sus lenguas. Hans enterró una de sus manos en la melena platinada y Elsa le apretó la cintura con las rodillas.

Aquello se sentía tan bien. Estaban tan inmersos el uno con el otro, que en cualquier instante terminarían perdiendo el control…

—No… me… jodas—expresó una voz anonadada, que hizo que de inmediato se separaran con alarma y se incorporaran torpemente, buscando a quien fuera que hubiera hablado.

De pie en el umbral de la sala de estar y con su cámara de vídeo en alto, Eugene los observaba con profunda sorpresa y algo de incredulidad. Su boca estaba semi-abierta y sus ojos abiertos como platos. A los hermanastros inmediatamente se les fue el color del rostro.

—¡Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes!—exclamó el castaño de manera triunfal—¡Joder, ¿pero cómo no lo vi antes?! ¡En mis propias narices, maldición viejos!

Elsa se le quedó viendo con un tic en el ojo, de pronto sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

—Pero… pero… ¿c-cómo…?—empezó a murmurar.

—Uy, y lo mejor de todo es que lo tengo grabado—el moreno miró hacia su cámara y rebobinó la filmación, de la cual pudieron escuchar una serie de sonidos sugerentes que al instante les hizo temblar—. Ah sí, material de calidad, viejos. Elsa, no sabía que eras tan fogosona…

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!—exclamó Hans, observándolo con furia.

No podía creer que los hubiera descubierto, tantas precauciones que habían tomado para nada.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?—preguntó la blonda sin dejar de lado su tic.

Ahora sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

—¿Cómo qué que voy a hacer? ¿Acaso crees que yo…? ¡Hey, yo no soy ningún chismoso! Ni siquiera si se trata de algo tan increíblemente jugoso como esto…

—¡Dame esa cámara, retardado de mierda!

—Alto ahí, antes hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Ni crean que se van a librar de darme unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¿Qué… qué quieres saber?—inquirió Elsa con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, pues para empezar, ¡todo! Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios fue eso? Antes ustedes eran como, ¡grrrrr!—Eugene gruñó de manera exagerada—Y ahora están como… —se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a si mismo haciendo sonidos de besuqueo y movimiento las manos por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!

—Hey, esto es muy bizarro, viejos. Mucho muy bizarro aunque en cierta manera extraña, también tiene bastante sentido. Ya lo decía yo desde el primer día en que puse un pie en esta casa, entre ustedes dos pasaba algo—el pardo volvió a darse la vuelta—, ¿pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—¡Eso no te interesa, idiota! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?—le espetó Hans.

—Desde que dijiste que las cosas se estaban acelerando y nuestra pequeña rubia se montó encima de ti como una _femme fatale_ de película de detectives. Picarona—Hans se relajó un poco al escucharlo responder; no le habría gustado saber que lo había visto lloriqueando.

Pero su novia por el contrario, no parecía pensar igual.

—Ay, por Dios—la aludida bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

—Así que ya está, quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente, y no escatimen en detalles porque el tío Gene no se conforma cuando quiere llegar al fondo de una historia.

—Pero, ¿por qué carajos?—inquirió el colorado.

—¡Porque soy un morboso! Me encantan este tipo de historias tórridas y calientes—Eugene los enfocó con su cámara una vez más—. Oh no, no se preocupen, ya se los dije, su secreto está a salvo conmigo—añadió—, yo no soy de los que delata, lo saben de sobra. Claro que, tomando en cuenta este gran gesto de generosidad, ustedes podrían hacer unas cuantas cosas por mí.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—¿Nos estás chantajeando?—Elsa levantó la mirada de sus manos incrédula.

—¡Woah, ¿chantajeando yo?! Prefiero llamarlo un intercambio justo de favores. Yo les hago un favor, ustedes me lo devuelven, así es como funciona el mundo, viejos. ¿Qué sería de la humanidad sin un poco de gratitud?

—Eres un miserable hippie de quinta—Hans empuñó sus manos e inhaló y exhaló aire profundamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? Buena pregunta—Eugene pareció pensarlo un poco—, podríamos empezar por mi cortometraje. Ya saben, el que todos ustedes se empeñan en arruinar con esa actitud de cero profesionalismo.

—¡Ese corto es estúpido! No tiene futuro—protestó el cobrizo.

—¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!—el castaño lo apuntó con el dedo índice—¡Es una historia que puede funcionar! Solo necesita pulir unos cuantos detalles.

—Es una mierda de historia. Es absurda, repetitiva y poco original, y ese grandulón como protagonista da asco. ¡Igual que tú como director!

—¡Hey, hey! ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones, ignorante lameculos!—Eugene lo apuntó una vez más y luego pareció relajarse, como reconsiderando algo—Aunque ahora que lo pienso… quizá sí convendría hacer unos cuantos cambios—los observó detenidamente—, mmm… sí…

Elsa frunció el ceño con preocupación. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sus presentimientos nunca se equivocaban.

—¿Saben qué? ¡Ya está! Olvídense de esa historia. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa y voy a escribir un nuevo guion, ¿y adivinen qué?—Hans rodó los ojos, preparado para cualquier estupidez que fuera a soltar a continuación—¡Ustedes van a tener el honor de ser los protagonistas! ¿A qué es emocionante?

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Ah sí, ya lo creo que será fantástico, ya verán, será el mejor cortometraje del mundo—Eugene cerró su cámara con entusiasmo—, queda pendiente nuestra plática, viejos. Tengo que ir a escribir pero prepárense, porque este será su gran debut.

—¿Y si no queremos actuar en ese cortometraje de mierda?—replicó Hans desafiantemente.

—Bueno, entonces alguien tendrá que subir por "accidente" cierto momento candente a Internet—estaban atrapados, no tenían ninguna opción. Hans maldijo por dentro.

Impávidos, se quedaron observando como el pardo subía las escaleras frotándose las manos y soltando una risa entre malvada y juguetona.

Sí, acababan de meterse en un lío muy grande.

* * *

—No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto—Hans apretó los dientes y se acomodó el sombrero estilo fedora que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Hey, tranquilízate hombre, ¿no te quejabas de que ricitos de oro fuera el protagonista? ¡Ahora tú te vas a robar escena, viejo! Quiero ver ese rostro de detective rudo y mal encarado que pones—el pelirrojo miró a Eugene con la misma seriedad que de costumbre y este asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Ya lo tienes! Mantén el personaje.

Hans suspiró y se acomodó la corbata que traía puesta. El traje que lucía junto con el sombrero y el bigote falso, lo hacían parecer como un tipo salido de la década de los veinte.

—Te lo juro amigo, este corto ahora sí va a tener estilo. Un par de efectos en sepia y va a lucir como una película antigua, y mira que distinción.

—Si serás idiota, ¡nos vas a exponer frente a todos! ¿No podíamos rodar esta escena a solas?

—Tranquilo Hansy, todos van a pensar que están actuando.

—¡Por fin voy a tener diálogos!—exclamó una pelirroja desde una esquina.

Anna se había colocado un disfraz de _maid_ a la francesa y acababa de entrar sonriente a la estancia en donde se encontraba, con su nuevo libreto en mano. La locación, nuevamente, era la mansión de Rapunzel, específicamente su elegante sala de estar, que muy amablemente ella les había cedido.

La historia del cortometraje había cambiado hasta situarse en el año 1924. Hans iba a interpretar a un detective que se inmiscuía en la búsqueda del hermano desaparecido de una joven de la clase alta, quien al final resultaba haber sido infectado en un extraño laboratorio convirtiéndose en una especie de zombie. Eugene tenía una especie de fijación con esas criaturas pero hasta él tenía que admitir que el guion había mejorado bastante.

—¿Cómo se oye mejor? Señorita Vanderbilt, el detective Cooper acaba de llegar—Anna repitió su línea (la única que iba a tener) con un tono de voz sumiso y calmado—o, ¡Señorita Vanderbilt, el detective Cooper acaba de llegar!—exclamó con tono de urgencia—. No sé, el primero me parece más convincente pero el segundo tiene más personalidad, y mi personaje sí que tiene capas, muchas capas para ser solo una empleada doméstica…

—Ay por Dios, ¿en qué me he metido?—Eugene rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su silla de director, que era más bien un banco que había sacado de la cocina—. Muy bien, ¡todos a escena, viejos!

—¡El departamento de maquillaje acaba de terminar con lo suyo!—Rapunzel ingresó contenta a la sala, seguida de un rubio y de una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

—Aún no puedo creerme que hacer esto se demore tres malditas horas—Kristoff se tocó el látex que colgaba de su mejilla, simulando la piel podrida de un zombie y la castaña le dio un manotazo para que se dejara de manosear.

—¿Era necesario maquillarme como una meretriz?—inquirió Mérida con el ceño fruncido.

Su cabello encrespado relucía aún más con el tocado de plumas que traía puesto, en contraste a su llamativo maquillaje y el vestido rosa de flecos que traía puesto.

—¡Ja ja! ¡Sí pareces una meretriz!—se burló Anna.

La aludida se quitó uno de sus zapatos de tacón, con los que apenas y podía caminar y se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

—¡Ayyyyyyy!—chilló la cobriza.

—Shhhh—las acalló Eugene—. Muy bien, hora de grabar. ¡A escena!

Elsa entró en ese momento en la habitación luciendo un delicado vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, lleno de encajes, abalorios y con mangas circulares hasta los codos, como era la moda en la época. Se había recogido el pelo en un falso bob que hacía ver su melena más corta y llevaba un maquillaje muy sutil y un collar larga de perlas falsas.

—¡La ropa que nos conseguiste está súper, Punzie!—dijo Anna con emoción—¡No puedo creer que hallarás disfraces para todos!

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡es fácil cuando tienes un amigo que guarda tantas cosas locas en su casa! Mi amigo Fred tiene su mansión a unas cuadras de aquí y te juro que hay de todo, ¡hasta tiene un disfraz de dinosaurio! Un día se los tengo que presentar.

—Luces, cámara…

Todos hicieron silencio, en tanto la rubia se sentaba en medio de la sala y tomaba un libro para hacer como que leía.

—¡Acción!

La súper ocho comenzó a rodar. Anna entró en escena con su pelo rojo arreglado en un coqueto rodete y una cofia blanca en la cabeza, a juego con el delantal de su trajecito.

— Señorita Vanderbilt, el detective Cooper acaba de llegar—pronunció colocando las manos al frente y haciendo una ligera inclinación.

—Hazlo pasar aquí de inmediato—dijo Elsa, dejando su lectura a un lado con el porte de una reina.

La colorada desapareció del plano por unos segundos, antes de dejar pasar a un pelirrojo que entró con cara de pocos amigos. La platinada se puso de pie para recibirlo con frialdad.

—Me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar para saber noticias de usted—dijo a modo de saludo—, quiero suponer que me trae noticias de mi hermano.

Hans sonrió de lado, con prepotencia y avanzo hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de la muchacha.

—También estoy encantado de verla, señorita—contestó, casi como en un ronroneo—. Una cara bella siempre es algo que alegra las noches de un detective, con todos esos callejones oscuros en los que me tengo que adentrar. Aunque yo diría—su brazo derecho se enroscó en la cintura de la blonda con atrevimiento, acercándola a él—, que en su caso, ha sabido pagar el precio de mis servicios con gran generosidad.

Detrás de Eugene, Anna y Rapunzel contuvieron la respiración, mirando a la pareja con sorpresa.

—Canalla—murmuró Elsa con rabia contenida, mirando a ese par de ojos esmeraldas con intensidad.

La mueca arrogante del colorado se ensanchó.

—Pero este canalla es el único que te ha hecho suspirar como no lo hacías en años, ¿no, Virginia?—Hans la apretó más contra sí—Ese semblante de jovencita frígida no te va cuando estamos a solas, cariño…

—Vaya, el fumetas sí que se inspiró esta vez—susurró Mérida a Kristoff, que también miraba la actuación de la dupla con una ceja alzada—, como para dejar de jugar a Spielberg y ponerse a escribir novelas de romance.

—Gay al máximo—concordó él.

—¡Shhh!—el pardo los acalló con el ceño fruncido para volver a ver por la cámara.

—Quiero que me digas donde está mi hermano—espetó Elsa, aún demasiado cerca del apuesto rostro de su co-protagonista.

—Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—Hans se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con la pequeña boca femenina pintada de rosa—, siempre…

—Es increíble la química que existe entre ambos—murmuró Rapunzel por lo bajo, admirada ante su performance.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, completamente embobada con la escena. Casi ni parecía que estuvieran actuando o que recordaran que estaban acompañados en la habitación.

De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo estampó su boca de manera furiosa contra la de la adolescente, que al instante le respondió con fervor, impactando a todos. Habían leído el guion por supuesto, pero nunca habían creído que en verdad fueran a hacer algo así; aunque Mérida no se veía tan sorprendida.

La mayoría de los chicos había creído que aquello simplemente era una broma muy pesada de Eugene, pero ahora…

Anna y Rapunzel abrieron los ojos como platos y emitieron chillidos ahogados de emoción.

—¿Es en serio?—musitó Kristoff observando el beso con cierto asombro y repulsión.

—¡Shhhh!

El beso entre los protagonistas continúo, ya ellos olvidándose del mundo entero. Sus labios se movían de manera suave y hambrienta, como si llevaran años deseando ese beso. Las manos de Hans se estrecharon sobre la pequeña cintura de Elsa y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, como si fuera una muñeca vulnerable.

—Oh, Dios mío—susurró Rapunzel anonadada.

—Agh—Mérida rodó los ojos. Esos calenturientos, ya ni se molestaban en disimular.

—Excelente, ¡corte!—gritó Eugene.

Si dejaba que esos dos continuaran con su espectáculo, los demás no les iban a creer que estuvieran actuando.

Pero ni siquiera dieron muestras de escucharlo. El pelirrojo y la rubia aún estaban demasiado concentrados en besar al otro, moviendo sus labios y sus bocas de una manera que definitivamente no sugería el odio que afirmaban tenerse hasta ese momento. Eugene carraspeó ruidosamente. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, ¿cómo lo culpaban a él de querer delatarlos, cuando todo lo facilitaban ellos mismos?

—Corte, ¡corte!—Elsa se despegó sobresaltada del cobrizo y volteó con las mejillas ruborizadas—Ya, ya está bien muchachos. Ustedes sí que se toman la actuación en serio. ¿eh?

Con pánico, los ojos azules de la aludida se fijaron en sus compañeros. Mérida tenía un semblante aburrido, pero las otras dos chicas aún la observaban con emoción contenida. A un lado, Kristoff le daba una mirada perturbada que parecía decirle "¿en serio acabas de hacerlo?", mientras que Eugene se encogía de hombros a manera de disculpa, como si dijera "bueno, esto es nos salió de las manos pero oye, no puedes culparme a mí".

"Oh no", pensó ella, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían aún más. Se había dejado llevar. Todo era culpa de Hans; ese incauto siempre hacía que se olvidara de todo con sus besos. ¿Por qué habían accedido a hacer una escena así?

A su lado, el pelirrojo no se veía mejor. Incómodo, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta mascullando. Malditos fueran sus impulsos y él por no controlarse, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Elsa estaba tan hermosa en ese vestido de época, tan delicada y tentadora... la vio morderse el labio inferior por el rabillo del ojo, muy abochornada.

—Elsa, amiga, tenemos que hablar—la afirmación de Anna en conjunto a su sonrisa picarona y sus ojos brillantes le auguraron que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

" _Mierda"._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Pero en que lío se acaban de meter nuestros tórtolos. 7u7

Antes que nada, ¡hola! Espero que estén listos para comenzar la semana con toda la actitud, (dejando de lado el hecho de que una vez más, llego tardísimo), últimamente yo he estado con más ocupaciones que de costumbre, pero aquí seguimos, con Helsa power a todo lo que da. Y vaya que fue un capítulo lleno de revelaciones, empezando por las explicaciones de Hans y esa historia sobre su pasado. El misterio se ha desvelado y creo que ahora podrán entender porque su forma de ser, y porque tanto estrés al principio. El chico la ha pasado realmente mal. Mírenlo, a una solo le dan ganas de abrazarlo. D:

Por otra parte, gracias a la poca discreción y nulo control de nuestros pajaritos, su secreto ha sido destapado. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Pues una cosa sí les digo y es que hemos entrado en la etapa final de BEMT, por lo que habrán un par de sorpresas más antes de la conclusión. Una de ellas, por supuesto, está pendiente con los hermanos de Hans (bastardos) pero la otra ni se la imaginan. :3 ¿Quieren intentarlo?

 _Ari_ : Así es, copo de nieve es totalmente irresistible para Hans y es por eso que él le tuvo que poner un alto, antes de hacerle un hijo. xD Maximus es el mejor, lo sé.

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste la historia, es divertido colocar a los personajes en la era moderna, todos son adorables. n.n Ah sí, cuenta con el misterio, de hecho se viene algo muy, muy grande, jejejeje. ;)

 _Ana briefs_ : ¡Gracias por esos reviews que me motivan tanto! Yo creo que el Helsa es la perdición de todas, jajajaja. :D

 _SamanTha_ : ¿Así fue fuiste una chica mala? La tía Frozen se siente orgullosa de ti. xD Yo suelo aparecerme tan tarde como tú, así que la disculpa está de más, tranquila, jajajaja. Me encanta que te gustara mi OS Kristanna, a mi me encantan esos dos, son como un Helsa menos hardcore, lo sé. x3 Y sí, Max apareció para alegrarle el día a todos menos a Eugene. LOL Ahora Hans tiene un aliado; que mal lo de tu alergia, yo no soy alérgica pero aquí de todos modos no puedo tener mascotas y me encantan. :( Es muy triste. Oh, Hans es de Elsa pero quizá la pueda convencer de que te lo preste un ratito, un minutito ¿eh? 7u7 Sobre lo de escribir, bueno, nunca se sabe, tal vez si un día te inspiras y lo intentas puede salir algo bueno. Sé que la hoja en blanco intimida, pero eso nos pasa a todos, no te preocupes. Y si no, bueno, aquí habemos varias que seguiremos dándole duro al Helsa. ;)

Ah sí, a partir de ahora **los días de actualización serán los lunes**. Me acomoda más escribir los fines de semana, porque actualizar los domingos nada más no. :(

En fin, sean felices, pórtense mal ¡y nos leemos el siguiente lunes!

PD. Hoy fui a ver "Buscando a Dory" y fue simplemente una película genial, ¿alguien la ha visto ya? :3


	32. Revelaciones

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **32**

 **Revelaciones**

* * *

El sonido amortiguado de los auriculares era lo único que se percibía dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo. Tumbado de lado sobre su cama y después de cerciorarse de que había puesto la canción correcta en su reproductor de música, Hans los colocó en torno a la cabeza de la jovencita rubia que estaba acostada frente a él, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

Definitivamente no había manera mejor de pasar una tarde libre. Los dos solos y sin nadie que los molestara, sin hablar y escuchando música. Solamente mirándose. Amaba mirar a Elsa y reparar en cada uno de los pequeños detalles que le encantaban de ella, desde sus diminutas pecas hasta sus largas pestañas.

Y vaya que debían aprender a aprovechar mejor su tiempo, dado que últimamente no tenían muchos en los que pudieran estar tranquilos.

Desde que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que tenían, un completo caos se había desatado; tanto así que era un milagro que sus padres aún no se hubieran enterado de su relación, (al menos habían prometido ser discretos).

Anna particularmente, se había vuelto la más fastidiosa. La pecosa había desarrollado una especie de obsesión estúpida por enterarse de cada detalle de su relación clandestina y todo el tiempo bombardeaba a Elsa con preguntas, o trataba de espiarlos para ver sus muestras de afecto, haciendo sonidos enternecidos que provocaban que a él le dieran ganas de colgarla de las trenzas por entrometida.

Pero por suerte, ahora no tenían que soportar a nadie.

Hans se inclinó hacia el rostro de su novia y depositó un beso en su frente y otro en la punta de su nariz. Ella cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la canción que había puesto. El cobrizo cerró los brazos en torno a su delicado cuerpo y la atrajo hacia si, apretándola ligeramente contra su pecho.

Lo que más había llegado a amar de esos momentos, era saber que no tenían ninguna necesidad de intercambiar palabras entre ellos. Bastaban los gestos y las miradas para saber que el otro se sentía bien.

El bermejo se concentró en sentir la respiración tranquila de Elsa hasta que un par de minutos después, se removió en medio de su abrazo y alzó la mirada para verlo.

—Creí que te habías dormido—le dijo Hans con suavidad—, ¿se terminó la canción?

Elsa sonrió ligeramente.

—Es linda—murmuró ella—, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

— _Stairway to heaven_ , un clásico—respondió Hans—, me sorprende que no la conozcas, copito. No te tenía tanto por la clase de chica que solo se dejaba llevar por el pop.

La mencionada hizo un puchero.

—Yo no soy así—protestó tiernamente—, es solo que tú escuchas cosas muy… ruidosas. Aunque esto no es ruidoso.

—No, es una de mis canciones preferidas—dijo él, retirándole un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja—. Me hace pensar en ti.

—¿En serio?—la platinada parpadeó y lo miró con ilusión.

—Sí—Hans besó la comisura de su boca y luego se deslizó a lo largo de sus labios, depositando pequeños besos—, hace tiempo que todo me recuerda a ti, princesa.

Elsa se ruborizó intensamente.

—Debo tener una enorme influencia en ti, entonces—murmuró ella con una sonrisita presuntuosa.

—No te imaginas cuanto—la besó una vez más y los dos rieron, mirándose como enamorados.

La vida era buena cuando tenían esos momentos juntos.

—Pareces estar de mejor humor—observó ella acariciando un mechón rojizo en su frente—, ¿me dirás que fue lo que tenías esta mañana? No parecías muy contento…

—No es nada. Olvídalo.

—Hans… —los grandes ojos cerúleos de su novia lo miraron insistentemente y él desvío la mirada incómodo.

Cuando lo veía de esa forma no podía mentirle ni negarle nada. Ensombreció su talante y se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Es que, papá me hizo ir hoy a encontrarme con Fredric. Ya sabes que pasó la noche en un hotel y necesitaba que le entregara unos papeles. Al parecer está por empezar un negocio y papá lo ayudará con la inversión; pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ir a dárselos él mismo. Por suerte ya se largó.

Elsa bufó y se incorporó también sobre el colchón, quitándose los auriculares.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te lastimó?—inquirió preocupada y sin ocultar su molestia ante el mencionado.

Hans resopló, encorvado como estaba.

—¿Y qué más me iba a decir? Solo los mismos insultos de mierda que siempre salen de su boca en cuanto me ve. Le arrojé los papeles y me largué antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

La rubia se acercó a él por la espalda y depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—No deberías dejarlo, tendrías que decirle a tu padre la clase de persona que es.

—¿Tu crees que a él le importa una mierda lo que él o los otros me hagan? Ni siquiera confía en mí—espetó el cobrizo bruscamente.

Elsa se apartó con lentitud y él la miró de reojo.

—Lo siento, copito. Es que en serio esto me pone mal—confesó el pelirrojo.

—No puedes seguir así Hans, es obvio que hasta ahora tus hermanos siguen afectando demasiado tu vida, a pesar de que estén tan lejos—la muchacha se le volvió a acercar y recargó la cabeza en su hombro—, ¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando… has tenido que pasar por tanto, pero los dos sabemos que ellos son tan responsables como tú de lo que sucedió. Creo que tendrías que reunirte a hablar con ellos, para dejar claras algunas cosas. Necesitas sacar todo eso que llevas por dentro.

Hans dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—¿Hablar con ellos? Elsa, tú no sabes como son—soltó irónicamente—, jamás me han escuchado, nunca han mostrado el menor interés por mí. Para ellos, siempre seré el imbécil que por poco los mata esa noche. Créeme, no vale la pena ni intentarlo. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esos tipos.

—Escúchame, sé que te puede asustar un poco y no te culpo—le dijo ella sentándose a su lado—, pero si quieres dejar esto atrás tendrían que hablar seriamente. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que confrontar con ellos y lo sabes. ¿Por qué tú eres el único que tiene que cargar con lo pasó esa noche? Hay algo muy raro en este asunto que no me da buena espina—Hans la miró sin comprender—, sobretodo por los análisis que cuentas que les hicieron después. Presiento que aquella vez ocurrió mucho más de lo que puedes recordar realmente, empezando por el asunto de las drogas.

—Elsa, ya te lo dije. Nos mezclaron las bebidas, las tipas que estaban con mis hermanos debieron hacerlo. Y no es un tema que quiera tocar, realmente.

—Pero ¿por qué lo harían? ¿Acaso los robaron? ¿Se llevaron algo de ustedes?

Hans frunció el ceño, reflexionando.

—No… no realmente. Al menos mis hermanos no reportaron nada y yo… bueno, apenas y me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió.

—Entonces, ¿para qué se tomarían la molestia de drogarlos, si no iban a robarles? Dices que cuando salieron de ese lugar ni siquiera iban con ustedes, ¿por qué lo harían entonces?

—Yo… ¡no sé! No tengo la menor idea—Hans suspiró—, quizá… por diversión, no…

—Por favor Hans, nadie haría algo así solamente para divertirse sin sacar provecho. Creo que aquí hay cosas que te están ocultando. No creo que hayan sido esas chicas quienes les dieran drogas.

—¿Estás insinuando qué…?—cuando el pelirrojo se volvió, la mirada azul de su novia lo miraba con determinación y entonces él sacudió la cabeza—No, sería demasiado bajo. Demasiado bajo, incluso para ellos. No me cabe en la cabeza que se arriesgaran tanto…

—Hans, piénsalo, nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿No crees que vale la pena averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió aquella vez? Al menos para quitarte este peso de encima. Créeme, le he estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto desde que me lo contaste y tengo un mal presentimiento. No quiero que sigas sufriendo por algo que tal vez ni siquiera es tu culpa. ¿No te has parado a pensar en esa posibilidad?

—Aunque así fuera, ¿qué te hace pensar que admitirían algo así? Elsa, mis hermanos me odian, ha sido así desde siempre, yo no sé si pueda… —las pupilas esmeraldas se cristalizaron y la joven sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón.

Tiernamente tomo el rostro de su hermanastro entre sus manos y limpió con su pulgar la lágrima que se formaba en uno de sus ojos.

—Hey, eso no importa. Te prometo que yo estaré contigo, no dejaré que ninguno de ellos te haga sentir mal—le dijo—, ¿confías en mí?

Hans se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirando hacia esas pupilas que lo cautivaban y que ahora no le daban otra opción que enfrentarse con lo que más temía. Suspiró.

No estaba seguro de lo que iban a hacer.

* * *

¿Cómo diablos había llegado a meterse en esto? Hans no dejaba de preguntárselo mientras miraba la autopista de salida de Oslo pasar frente a sus ojos, con los autos que iban a venían a lo largo del camino. Sintió un nudo en el estómago que trató de ignorar, intentando comprender como Elsa había logrado convencerlo de ir a Drammen para hablar con sus hermanos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que les iba a decir, como los iba a enfrentar.

Nunca podía decirle que no.

—Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí—en el asiento delantero y al volante, Eugene ajustó el espejo retrovisor para echarle un vistazo a los hermanastros, sentados atrás—, iremos en viaje relámpago hasta Drammen para poder disfrutar de una linda reunión familiar… ¿y luego qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Hans tiene que hablar con sus hermanos—le explicó Elsa—, es un asunto personal. Importante.

—Ajá.

—Sé que no tiene mucho sentido.

—No, no creas, me encantan este tipo de dramas familiares. Siempre hay tanto que mirar, los reencuentros, las discusiones, la cara de esos inútiles cuando me vean de nuevo; se pondrán peor que Hansy, créeme—el moreno sacó un peine de la guantera y se cepilló el cabello, aprovechando un semáforo—. Ah sí, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes.

—Ya lo creo que sí, barbudito. Si esos tipos se pasan de la raya, voy a encargarme personalmente de inculcarles un poco de respeto—a su lado, Mérida estampó su puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano.

—Sigo sin entender como se coló Mérida aquí. Sin ofender, melenuda—Eugene la miró de soslayo y luego volteó sobre su hombro—, ¿estuviste de acuerdo con esto?

—¿En serio crees que me preguntó?—inquirió la albina con una ceja arqueada.

—Alguien necesita cuidar el trasero del principito, vagabundo—replicó la muchacha, mirándolo ceñuda.

—Nah, a otro con ese cuento, hermana. Sé perfectamente que vienes con nosotros para ir a echarle un ojo a Lars, no creas que no me ha dicho por Facebook que ustedes dos se traen algo. Zorrilla.

Mérida le asestó un puñetazo en el hombro que lo hizo gritar.

—¡Cierra la boca, tarado de mierda! ¡Voy a hacer que te pongas en cuatro patas y a meterte la mano en el trasero solo para destrozarte las bolas desde adentro!

—¡Demonios! ¡Creo que me rompiste el brazo!—lloriqueó el moreno.

Elsa soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser un largo viaje.

Desde su lugar, le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo que no había pronunciado palabra desde su salida de casa. Él le devolvió la mirada con inquietud y ella extendió una mano para acariciarle el brazo.

Quería que confiara en que todo estaría bien.

Un par de horas más tarde, a mitad del camino, cuando Eugene se detuvo en una estación de gasolina para recargar el tanque, todos salieron del vehículo a estirar las piernas.

Hans se dirigió hasta una máquina expendedora de bebidas e introdujo una moneda sin mucho ánimo. Aún se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí, que pretendía obtener de esa visita. Lo más seguro era que sus hermanos lo recibieran con la punta del pie. Enfrente de Elsa. El nudo en el estómago empeoró.

—¿Hans?—la voz de la platinada resonó detrás de él.

El mencionado volteó y casi de inmediato volvió a desviar la mirada. Elsa se puso de pie a su lado.

—No has hablado ni un poco desde que salimos de casa—le dijo la muchacha—, ¿te sientes mal?

—No estoy seguro de hacer esto, Elsa.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, incómoda.

—Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

—Lo sé.

—Si te sientes así, podemos simplemente regresar—lo tomó del brazo y se lo acarició como hiciera en el coche—. No quiero obligarte a nada.

Hans negó con la cabeza.

—No me estás obligando a nada. Tienes razón, hay demasiado que necesito saber de esa noche… es que… mis hermanos pueden ser muy crueles.

La blonda lo observó con preocupación.

—No importa nada de lo que digan, Hans. Lo único que importa es que estoy contigo—le dijo—y oye, no vas a estar solo. Hasta Mérida quiso acompañarnos para ponerlos en su lugar si es necesario. Y es raro que diga esto pero me alegro de que esté aquí, ¡porque si esos tipos se pasan de la raya, te juro que hasta yo…!

Hans volvió a negar y sonrió con tristeza.

—No quiero nada de eso. Solo, no sé, con suerte pueda dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez y disculparme con Jorgen. Es el único al que siento que le debo algo por el accidente.

Elsa le dio un apretoncito en el antebrazo, mirándolo con pena. En el fondo, Hans realmente era una persona buena y capaz de sentir remordimientos. Quería ayudarlo, hacer que dejara de sentirse tan temeroso.

Echo un vistazo alrededor y luego lo empujó contra la pared, a un lado de la máquina expendedora.

—Elsa, ¿qué…?

—Shhh—ella lo acalló—, sé que es una situación difícil para ti, pero solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor—le dijo, poniéndose de puntitas y rozando sus labios con los de él—, no te preocupes por nada, Hans. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Sin más, colocó su boca contra la suya y lo besó profundamente, viéndose correspondida casi al instante. Los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él tanto como le era posible. Ella sintió como le mordía el labio inferior y gimió suavemente, al tiempo que abría la boca para que la lengua del cobrizo entrara a acariciar la suya.

Como le gustaba cuando la besaba tan posesivamente y sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente…

—¡Arghhhh! ¡¿Es en serio, principitos?!—la voz de Mérida resonó detrás suyo, provocando que se separaran bruscamente—Al menos podrían haberse metido a uno de los baños. Una viene por algo de beber y se encuentra con esto.

Elsa se ruborizó y frunció el ceño al ver como sus acompañantes los miraban con atención.

—¡Uff! ¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí, viejos?—Eugene alzó su cámara y los apuntó—¿Podemos regresar a la parte en donde se metían las lenguas? Dense un poco de amor para el tío Gene.

—¡Qué asco!—se quejó la pelirroja.

Elsa bufó y se dirigió molesta de vuelta al auto. Menuda manera de matar el momento.

—Oye viejo, ya sabes que no hay prisa. Si quieres terminar con lo que estaban haciendo. Ya sabes, se meten a un baño, nosotros nos tomamos un cafecito…

—Agh—el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y lo hizo a un lado, yendo en la misma dirección que su hermanastra. No tenía tiempo para escuchar las tonterías de ese hippie.

Aún les quedaba un largo camino por delante.

* * *

El nudo en su estómago pareció tensarse aún más cuando las calles de su viejo vecindario le dieron la bienvenida. Ni siquiera haber hablado con su madre por teléfono lo había tranquilizado. Sofie se encontraba fuera de casa pero apenas había recibido su llamada para avisarle que estaban llegando, le aseguro que iba en camino. No tenía porque llegara.

Si las cosas se iban a poner feas con sus hermanos, al menos quería un momento a solas para evitarle el mal rato a ella.

—Vaya, nada como el hogar. Mira la casa Hansy, es menos grande de lo que yo la recordaba—dijo Eugene animadamente mientras aparcaba frente al garaje—, supongo que cuando eres niño todo te parece enorme, ¿eh?

El aludido suspiró observando la elegante casa de tejados inclinados y dos pisos que se levantaba frente a ellos; si bien no tan amplia como la recordaba el castaño, sí considerablemente grande como para algún día, haber albergado a catorce niños y adolescentes.

En silencio, los cuatro se apearon del jeep y tocaron a la puerta. No transcurrieron ni un par de minutos cuando esta se abrió, mostrando a Lars en la entrada.

—¡Fierecilla! ¡Viniste a verme!—sonrío de lado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y enfocándose en la pelirroja—¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!

—Así es, principito. A ese trasero tuyo ya le hace falta una buena paliza—repuso Mérida a modo de saludo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo también con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Grrrr, me encanta cuando hablas así! ¡Fogosa!—Elsa y Hans hicieron un gesto incómodo al percibir el intercambio de miradas y palabras entre esos dos—Este trasero está listo para ti, muñeca.

—Hola viejo, también nos da gusto verte—dijo Eugene con sarcasmo y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡Hola! Vengan, pasen adentro—Lars se hizo a un lado para cederles el paso—, les diré la verdad, no esperaba esta visita, pero ya que están aquí seguro que la pasaremos bien. A mamá le va a dar gusto.

Elsa miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, admirando el vestíbulo de la bien iluminada casa. Las paredes y la balaustrada de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso tenían detalles de madera y por todas partes se podían ver retratos de niños pelirrojos. Era un lugar agradable.

—Lars, no vinimos aquí a pasarla bien—lo atajó Hans con seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Tengo que hablar con los otros.

El semblante alegre de Lars se desvaneció.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? Hans, no creo que…

—No—el menor lo miró con determinación—, déjame Lars. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Es muy importante.

Lars lo miró unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Su mirada castaña se cruzó con la de sus acompañantes y entonces pareció comprenderlo todo.

—De acuerdo—dijo, un tanto inquieto—, yo… bueno, ellos están abajo… ¿estás seguro de esto?

Por toda respuesta, su hermano atravesó el pasillo y bajó por una pequeña escalera que daba al espacioso sótano, seguido por los demás. La estancia entera había sido remodelada para ser utilizada como habitación de juegos. Una gruesa alfombra decoraba el suelo y en el centro, había una costosa mesa de billar, rodeada por objetos como sillones, un mini frigorífico y consolas para videojuegos.

Tres pelirrojos los recibieron con sorpresa. Uno de ellos, sentado en el sofá y con semblante algo demacrado, le echó una rápida ojeada a sus inesperados invitados y luego reparó en Hans, en quien se detuvo por un par de segundos antes de retirar su mirada incómodamente.

En la mesa de billar, Fredric y otro colorado que parecía un par de años menor que él detuvieron su juego y los recibieron con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Lars, idiota! ¿Qué significa esto?—espetó Fredric.

—¿Y tú qué crees que significa? Es obvio que tenemos visitas—contestó el mencionado con un tono condescendiente, que hizo que Fredric frunciera la boca.

—Ya lo noto. Buenas tardes, señoritas—saludó el muchacho junto a él esbozando una sonrisa desagradable—, que sorpresa tan oportuna—sus ojos, de un tono avellana, miraron lascivamente a Mérida, quien de inmediato le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira.

—¡Hey, cuidado cretino!—le advirtió Lars al ver como observaba a la colorada—Déjense de tonterías, Hans quiere hablar con ustedes.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar con ese mierda—dijo Fredric, tomando de nuevo su taco de billar e ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano menor, mientras se volvía de nuevo a su juego—, ya pueden regresarse por donde vinieron.

Lars fue hasta él y lo tomó del hombro bruscamente para darle la vuelta.

—¡No seas imbécil, Fredric! Si está aquí es porque se trata de algo importante, así que cierra la jodida boca y escucha—le espetó.

—¡Bueno, deja ya de joderme!—Fredric se soltó de su agarre y se volvió enojado a los recién llegados—¿Se puede saber qué hace esta gente en mi casa?

—Un momento, yo a ti te conozco—dijo el otro cobrizo, mirando a Eugene con el ceño fruncido—, ¿Fitzherbert?—pareció reconocerlo de pronto y bufó exasperado—¡Argh! ¡¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?!

—Es genial verte de nuevo a ti también, Daven—saludó el moreno con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Bueno vaya, pero sí parece que se juntó toda la familia—habló Fredric con desdén—, aquí tenemos al recogido y a la intrusa—miró a Eugene y a Elsa con marcado desprecio—, sin olvidarnos por supuesto de la oveja negra de la familia—reparó en Hans—, ¿y tú eres?—inquirió, alzando una ceja en cuanto su mirada alcanzó a la chica de melena alborotada.

—Yo soy Mérida y si se te ocurre decirme algo, estás muerto—lo amenazó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y el puño elevado amenazadoramente.

—Es mi novia, tarado—agregó Lars.

—Ya. Lo dicho, tenemos una improvisada reunión familiar—continúo el mayor de los hermanos con ironía—, no precisamente con lo mejor de la parentela, pero en fin, no se puede pedir mucho. ¿O no, chicos?—se volvió a sus acompañantes con presunción.

El joven del sofá no decía nada, sino que se limitaba a mirar a un punto vacío de la habitación, con seriedad. Daven mientras tanto, continuaba con su descarado escrutinio a las muchachas.

—Yo a esta rubita también la conozco de alguna parte—dijo centrando toda su atención en Elsa, quien lo miró con recelo—, ¡hey, claro! Eres la nueva hijita de papá, ¿cómo lo pasé por alto?

—¿Hijita?—Fredric volvió a fijarse en ella sin disimular en absoluto su desagrado—No seas ridículo, Daven. Esta chiquilla nunca será nada de él. Ni de nuestra familia, ¿entiendes? Ni ella ni su madre.

—Bueno hermano, ya sé que no confías mucho en esa mujer, pero lo que sea de cada quien, la verdad es que papá sí que sabe donde poner el ojo. Hay que aceptar que está buenísima—respondió el otro con descaro, provocando que Elsa apretara los dientes—y se nota que su hijita va por el mismo camino—se acercó a la blonda y le tomó la barbilla con una mano, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y examinándola como si fuera una especie de obra de arte—, eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?

—¡No me toques!—chilló la jovencita apartándose con furia, antes de que el impertinente muchacho fuera empujado con violencia por Hans.

—¡Eh, idiota! ¡¿Qué carajo…?!—el colorado lo sujetó de las solapas con violencia.

—¡Nunca la vuelvas a tocar! ¡Si te le acercas te mato!—gritó, rojo de ira—¡Y si vuelves a decir algo sobre su madre, te voy a mandar a la mierda, imbécil!

Daven lo apartó de un empujón en tanto Fredric se acercaba a auxiliarlo, los dos con intenciones de pegarle. Lars se puso enfrente de su hermano menor, en postura defensiva.

—¡Eh, eh, tranquilos!—bramó Eugene, tratando de meterse entre los hermanos.

—¡Cierra la boca, infeliz! ¡Apártate, Lars! ¡Vamos a darle a este mierda lo que se merece! Venir a hablarnos así a nuestra maldita casa…

—¡Quien tiene que apartarse eres tú! ¡Ya basta, Fredric!

—¡No me jodas, estúpido! ¡Apártate, si no quieres que te muela a golpes a ti también!

—¡Ya basta!—el grito que resonó en la habitación los tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Los ojos de los presentes se volvieron hacia el joven que no se había movido del sofá. Estaba todo tenso y miraba a Fredric con una expresión entre crispada y suplicante.

—¡Ya basta, Fredric! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?!

—¡Jorgen, no seas estúpido! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que quiere esta gente?

—¡No, tú no seas estúpido! ¡Estoy harto de los malditos problemas que causas! ¡Me tienes harto! ¿Escuchaste?

—No eres el mismo desde que ese accidente te dejó medio tonto—espetó el aludido con desdén.

Hubo un segundo en el que Jorgen pareció dolido y entonces, se levantó lleno de ira para empujar a Fredric contra la mesa de billar, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Eres una maldita mierda!—le gritó—¡Una maldita mierda, carajo! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, así que cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más!—lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó fuertemente contra la superficie de la mesa ante las caras atónitas de todos—. ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo recordar nada!

Su contextura física era considerable, de modo que le llevaba bastante ventaja en aquello. Fredric trató de zafarse.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Fue culpa suya! ¡Fue culpa de él!—señaló a Hans con el dedo índice, quien ahora observaba la escena, consternado—¡Él iba conduciendo!

—¡No, Fredric! ¡Fuiste tú quien nos metió en todo este embrollo con tus porquerías! ¡Nos jodiste la vida esa noche! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto de que todos los días actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¡Quiero matarte con mis propias manos!

—¿De qué estás hablando?—la voz temblorosa de su hermano menor lo hizo mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Has venido por eso ¿no? Quieres saber lo que ocurrió esa noche—Jorgen lo miró con severidad—, pues bien Hans, te diré que fue lo que pasó esa noche…

—¡Jorgen, basta!—Fredric volvió a hablar y fue estampado una vez más contra la mesa.

—Escucha bien hermanito, ¡escuchen todos de una maldita vez!—rugió el fornido pelirrojo—¡Este imbécil es la peor mierda con la que cualquiera podría toparse! ¡Este maldito nos dio drogas a todos aquella vez! ¡Coloco esa porquería en tu vaso—señaló a Hans—para poder divertirse a tus expensas! ¡Y como siempre, no hicimos nada! ¡No hicimos nada! ¿Verdad?—se volvió hacia Daven, quien de repente se había puesto pálido.

Todos abrieron los ojos con espanto. Elsa ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Claro que no lo hicimos! ¡Nos pareció divertido meternos con el pequeño Hans! ¡El pobre diablo de la familia, ya lo creo que nos divertimos esa noche! ¡Y luego por poco nos matamos por culpa de este infeliz! Pero claro que él no tuvo problemas en zafarse de la situación, ¿no es así, Fredric?

—¿Qué?—Lars tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

Hans miró con incredulidad a sus hermanos. De repente, todo él temblaba.

—¿Hablas en serio?—musitó.

—¿Acaso todavía lo dudas? ¿Qué tan ingenuo eres, hermanito?—inquirió Jorgen—No somos más que una mierda.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que llevo culpándome todo este tiempo?—el menor lo miró con odio y apretando los puños—¡Fui al hospital a pedirte perdón!

—Y yo te escuché—al fin, Jorgen soltó a su hermano, quién se desplomó—. Te escuché llorar a mi lado, mientras estaba postrado en aquella cama. Te oí pedirme perdón una y otra vez. Pero el hecho es, Hans, que yo nunca merecí que lo hicieras, porque tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que me pasó. La verdad es que habría sido mejor que me hubiera muerto en ese accidente.

—Sí—convino Lars mirándolo seriamente—, habría sido lo mejor. Todos ustedes deberían haberse muerto.

Jorgen no dijo nada, era obvio que el remordimiento también lo estaba matando. Sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su hermano menor, se clavaron en él con culpabilidad.

—Perdón, Hans—le dijo—. Te juro que no era mi intención llegar tan lejos. Para nosotros era simplemente una broma.

El aludido respiró con dificultad. Los ojos le escocían y el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia, indignación, cólera, desconfianza… tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía contener. La parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer de rodillas pero no, no quería darle el gusto a esos tipos.

—¡Eres una mierda!—fue Lars quien le gritó a Jorgen, llegando hasta él y empujándolo al suelo, de donde no hizo ni amago para levantarse—¡Eres una maldita mierda! ¡Todos son una mierda! ¡Te mereces todo lo que te pasó! ¡No deberías haberte despertado nunca! ¡Basura! ¡Y tú!—se volvió a Fredric con desprecio, quien ahora lucía algo desconcertado y sin su usual cinismo.

Lars le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le quitó el aire y lo envío al suelo. El muchacho fue a inclinarse sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Eugene y Mérida, quienes le pidieron que se tranquilizara.

Hans bajó la vista, decepcionado y furioso. Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para insultarlos después de saber la verdad. Todo ese tiempo, culpándose por lo sucedido…

—Lo siento—repitió Jorgen, recogiendo sus rodillas y enterrando su cara en ellos—, no quería que pasara todo esto. Perdón…

—¡Pedir perdón no resuelve nada, maldito imbécil!—le gritó Lars—¡¿Sabes todo lo que nuestro hermano ha estado sufriendo este tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué no se murieron esa maldita noche de una vez?!

—¡Era solo una broma, no queríamos causar problemas!—intervino Daven, que se había encogido con nerviosismo en un rincón.

Lars mostró intenciones de ir hasta él para darle una paliza, pero fue nuevamente sujetado por los otros.

—¡Los voy a matar a todos, malditos!

—¡Ya basta con esa mierda, Lars!—Fredric se incorporó del suelo con dificultad, todavía sujetando el estómago adolorido—¡Siempre queriendo cuidar el trasero de tu hermanito! ¡¿Por qué no dejas que se defienda él solo por una maldita vez?!—se volvió hacia Hans y entonces, ambos intercambiaron miradas del más puro odio—¡Deja que haga algo por sí mismo, para variar!

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hans, sosteniéndole la vista desafiantemente.

—¿Por qué?—repitió él sonriendo desagradablemente—¡Porque quisimos! ¡Por qué nos pareció divertido reírnos a costa tuya y simplemente lo hicimos! Porque era fácil, Hans, siempre es fácil contigo. Eres tan patético, siempre has tenido que acaparar toda la atención, ¿no es así? La de mamá, la de nuestro padre, todo era para ti simplemente por ser el último, eso me enferma como no tienes idea—confesó—. Así que sí, puse algo en tu bebida. Te presionamos para que bebieras, sabiendo el pobre niñito patético y hambriento de aceptación que eres. Nos divertimos mucho, hermanito. Mucho. Pero las cosas se nos salieron de control. Y aquí estamos—abrió los brazos—, armando este maldito teatro por ti. ¿Era eso lo que querías, Hans? ¿Qué te dijéramos la verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?—preguntó, cínicamente—¿Piensas que alguien te va a creer de todos modos? Pensé que la paliza que te habíamos dado te había dejado en claro como son las cosas. Ni siquiera nos costó trabajo hacerle creer a mamá que tú eras el de las drogas. ¿Ves cómo ella nunca ha confiado en ti, realmente?

Hans sintió como algo se le rompía en el pecho. Sabía bien que sus hermanos no lo querían, pero nunca se había imaginado que fueran capaces de hacerle algo así. En su cabeza solo podía preguntarse, ¿por qué?

—Entonces, no era cierto—la voz que se escuchó repentinamente hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde una mujer rubia y ataviada con un elegante vestido verde miraba a Fredric con la más absoluta frialdad. El joven palideció.

Sofie avanzó hasta él, en medio del tenso silencio que se había formado en la estancia.

—M-mamá… y-yo… —Fredric se vio cortado por el fuerte bofetón que le propinó su madre.

—Me dijiste que todos habían bebido—le espetó ella—, creí que me estabas diciendo toda la verdad.

—Mamá, déjame explicarte…

—¡Cállate, monstruo!—exclamó la aludida con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que volvía a abofetearlo. El rostro de Fredric ahora estaba enrojecido—¡Basura! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano!

Fredric agachó la cabeza como un perro apaleado. Sofie se volvió hacia sus otros dos hijos, que también mostraban expresiones apenadas.

—Los quiero a los tres arriba, ahora mismo. Van a escucharme y después, tendrán lo que se merecen.

Los mencionados subieron en silencio y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Su madre estaba lívida. Consternada, se volvió hacia los recién llegados.

—Disculpen—dijo en voz baja—, tengo que hablar con ellos.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los de Hans, quien aún estaba en shock. Ambos se miraron con dolor y entonces, Sofie suspiró tristemente y fue detrás de sus hijos. Quienes quedaron en la habitación se miraron los unos a otros, incómodos.

—Que hijos de puta—dijo Mérida de repente y luego se volvió a su pareja—. Es un decir. Sin ofender a tu madre.

—No, ya lo sé—Lars suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Luego, intentó poner una mano en el hombro de su hermano, pero él se alejó y se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza baja. No quería ver a nadie—. En fin, al carajo con ellos. ¿Quién tiene hambre? Deberíamos ir por unas pizzas, ¡venga, vámonos!

La colorada se colgó de su brazo y salieron hablando del hambre que tenían, en un intento obvio por dejar atrás la situación. Eugene los siguió reticentemente, lanzándole una última mirada al menor de los hermanos antes de subir. Sabían que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Elsa se sentó suavemente a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda, sintiéndolo temblar todavía. Siempre había sospechado que había algo más detrás de la historia que le había contado, pero enterarse de la verdad era horrible.

No comprendía como sus propios hermanos habían sido capaces de hacerle algo así.

—¿Por qué, Elsa?—le preguntó él, con la vista clavada en la alfombra—¿Por qué me odian tanto?

La rubia lo abrazó fuertemente y Hans enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

* * *

El bullicio de la pizzería llenaba el lugar con risas de niños, conversaciones y la música pop que sonaba de fondo. No era el lugar más distinguido de todos para comer, pero era agradable y la comida que servían tenía un olor y sabor maravillosos.

Lamentablemente eso no parecía ser suficiente para abrir el apetito del pelirrojo, que desde hacía rato permanecía indiferente a la enorme rebanada de pizza con aceitunas y carnes frías que reposaba en el plato delante suyo.

—Hey viejo, anímate, todo estará genial—Eugene trató de animarlo, sentado frente a él—, ya lo peor ha pasado. ¿Por qué esa cara larga, campeón?—lo enfocó con su cámara y Hans lo observo sombríamente.

—No has tocado para nada tu comida—a su lado, Elsa le tomó la mano—, y es tu sabor favorito. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Después de lo que pasó allá, no creo que vuelva a tener apetito—murmuró el pelirrojo con desánimo.

La rubia y el castaño intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Los tres estaban sentados en la misma mesa, mientras que Lars y Mérida habían decidido ocupar otra un par de lugares más allá para conservar algo de intimidad.

Al parecer se estaban tomando muy en serio su extraña relación romántica, surgida de ni ellos mismos sabían donde.

—Deberías sentirte aliviado, Hans. Digo, no es agradable lo que tus hermanos te hicieron, pero al menos ahora sabes que nada es tu culpa—su novia lo consoló, dándole un apretón—. Tú jamás serías capaz de hacer algo tan malo, por más engreído que seas a veces.

—Y sí que lo eres—Eugene hizo ruido con su pajilla al tomar un sorbo de su soda de naranja.

—Ustedes no entienden—resopló el colorado—, yo siempre he sabido que no le agrado a mis hermanos. Pero tanto como para que fueran capaces de hacerme lo que me hicieron… me hace sentir como una basura.

Elsa frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Oh vamos viejo, no empecemos con esto de nuevo. Basta de autocompasión—Eugene puso su cámara en la mesa y lo miró fijamente—, está bien Hans, cálmate y escucha, porque solo te voy a decir esto una vez. Puede que seas el peor neurótico que he conocido y también un idiota que disfruta manipulando a la gente y que piensa que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor; te encanta sembrar cizaña adonde quiera que vas y esas patillas que usabas, eran casi tan perturbadoras como la maldad que guardas en el interior. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que hasta tú tienes algo que te diferencia de esos mequetrefes: dignidad, hermano. Jamás caerías tan bajo como ellos lo hicieron esa noche, ellos sí son una basura. Y sí vas a seguir dejando que te hagan sentir como un imbécil por algo que ni siquiera fue tu culpa, bueno viejo, entonces no sé como puedo ayudarte, porque claramente les estás dando una importancia que no se merecen. Sí, los tipos te odian, nos odian mejor dicho. ¿Y qué? ¿Quién los necesita?—repuso—Relájate amigo, la vida sigue. Tus hermanos probablemente nunca cambien, pero al menos tú sí puedes hacerlo. Deja de permitir que te hagan sentir así.

—Él tiene razón, Hans—Elsa le sonrió conciliadoramente—, eres una buena persona, a pesar de que seas un presumido e idiota a veces.

—Gracias—respondió él con sarcasmo.

—Tus hermanos tendrán lo que se merecen y oye—le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para que volteara a mirarla—, tú no tienes que pensar más en ellos. Nos tienes a todos nosotros.

—Sí viejo, relájate un poco. Disfruta la vida.

El cobrizo suspiró, dándose cuenta de la razón que tenían. Se estaba comportando como un perdedor. Sin embargo uno no podía enterarse simplemente de que la peor noche de toda su vida, había ocurrido porque sus hermanos, su familia, lo habían drogado para burlarse de él.

Y luego casi se mataban.

—Ya sé que soy un imbécil. Pero esto… es una mierda.

—Y que lo digas, viejo. Pero estoy seguro de que lo superarás, siempre lo haces. Y si no me crees, mira eso—el trigueño señaló con el índice a Lars y Mérida, que reían en su mesa y se atascaban de pizza, al parecer compitiendo por quien podía comer más. La pelirroja no destacaba precisamente por sus modales—, creíamos que este zoquete nunca iba a encontrar a alguien que lograra que dejara de perseguir a jovencitas y allí lo tienes. Si eso no es una prueba de que todo es posible, entonces te falta fe, amigo.

Hans fijó su vista en la pareja, que en aquellos instantes devoraba un par de enormes trozos de pizza como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Agh, son unos cerdos—musitó Elsa apartando la vista con desagrado—, ¿hay necesidad de atascarse así de comida? Estamos en público.

—Relájate, princesita. Se están divirtiendo, no todos pueden tener tu etiqueta. ¿En serio estás usando cubiertos para comerte eso?—inquirió Eugene.

—No me gusta llenarme las manos de grasa, ¿sí?

—Y es en momentos como este cuando creo que Mérida tiene razón al decir que eres una Barbie estirada. Joder, Elsa.

La albina lo picoteó con su tenedor.

—¡Y tú eres un hippie come flores!

—¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

—Como si pudieras pensar en algo mejor.

—Muñeca de plástico.

—Remedo de Scorcese.

Hans soltó una risa al escuchar su discusión y entonces su hermanastra se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, al fin un sonido que no es para auto-compadecerse, bien hecho amiguita—dijo Eugene—. ¡Venga, viejo! Anímate.

—Bah, no molestes hippie—el cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida—, además… sus insultos fueron mejores que los tuyos—tomó una papa frita del plato del centro de la mesa y se la metió en la boca.

—Eso dices tú por obvias razones. Oigan, ¿no van a ponerse igual que en la estación de gasolina o sí? Porque miren que si es así, mejor me voy un poquito más allá a grabarlos…

Elsa rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado. En la mesa, su mano volvió a entrelazarse con la del colorado. Él le dio un pequeño apretón.

En ese momento, lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado.

* * *

Sentado de nuevo en el asiento trasero del jeep, Hans observó el paisaje a los costados de la carretera moverse frente a sus ojos, trazando una sucesión interminable de árboles y montañas que se recortaban contra un cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

En el asiento delantero, una canción de Freddie Mercury resonaba desde la radio. Al volante, Eugene cantaba tratando de imitar la voz del cantante de una manera por demás patética e hilarante, moviendo la cabeza y los hombros y haciendo gestos con las manos. Distraídamente lo escuchó tratar de convencer a Mérida para que cantara con él, pero la pelirroja solo le dio un golpe en el hombro (esta vez más inofensivo que el de la vez anterior) y le dijo que se escuchaba como un marica.

El colorado sonrió desde su lugar. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan ligero, tan libre de las culpas que por mucho tiempo había estado cargando y que no le correspondían.

Y pensar que había estado amargándose por meses por algo que no tenía sentido.

—IIIIIIIII'm burning through the sky, yeah… two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheeeeeeit… ¡vamos amiguita, canta conmigo!

—Ja ja ja ja, eres un idiota. Tengo que grabarte haciendo esto, hippie.

Desde su lugar, Hans levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, por primera vez sintiéndose realmente feliz en mucho tiempo. Y todo eso se lo debía solamente a una persona.

Su mirada verde se desvió hacia la rubia que dormitaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Su frente era rozada por unos cuantos mechones platinados que como de costumbre se escapaban de su trenza y sus rosados labios se encontraban semi-abiertos. Se veía tan pacífica e inocente. Costaba creer que pudiera conciliar el sueño con el ruido que hacían sus acompañantes adelante, pero con solo echarle un vistazo, supo que para ella ese también había sido un día lleno de emociones.

Cuidadosamente, pasó un brazo por su espalda y la envolvió con él, acercándola hacia sí. Elsa apenas y se movió, enterrando más el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido, tan completo. Pensar que antes había llegado a alucinar a esa muchachita estirada y ahora le debía tanto.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

La quería, la amaba con todo su corazón. Ahora lo tenía muy claro y lo más sorprendente, fue darse cuenta del tiempo que había desperdiciado en sentirse culpable y enfadado por tantas cosas. Su familia no era perfecta y tal vez nunca iba a contar más que con dos o tres personas dentro de ella, pero eso no le importaba cuando había encontrado algo mejor.

A partir de ese momento, se enfocaría únicamente en proteger y hacer feliz a Elsa. Ella era lo único que le importaba.

Por fin parecía que las cosas estaban tomando su lugar.

Su mente divagó hasta esa misma tarde, antes de partir de nuevo. No había visto a sus hermanos al volver a casa con los demás. Su madre, en cambio, se había dirigido hacia él con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

En sus ojos se leía un enorme remordimiento.

—¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto con tus hermanos, Hans? Si hubiera sabido lo que pasó en realidad… —sus palabras eran una mezcla de tristeza y culpa, cuando ambos se habían retirado para hablar un momento a solas en tanto los demás se preparaban para volver.

Hans había negado con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle importancia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Y yo que llegué a desconfiar de ti, mi pobre niño—Sofie le acunó una mejilla con la mano, acariciándolo suavemente—… no entiendo… como fueron capaces…

—Basta, mamá. No te sientas así. Ya pasó.

Ella negó lentamente.

—No ha pasado. Una persona que es capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hermano, no merece la más mínima consideración—habló de manera resuelta—. Tus hermanos necesitan ayuda, pero yo no se las puedo brindar. Me han engañado todo este tiempo y siento que nada de lo que haga a estas alturas les hará aprender, me he equivocado bastante con todos ustedes.

Apartó la mano y la cruzo con la otra frente a su regazo, en una postura tensa.

—Ellos se marcharán de esta casa, tendrán que aprender a vivir sin nuestro apoyo económico. Después de lo que hicieron, está claro que no merecen seguir recibiendo más. He hablado con tu padre por teléfono y únicamente continuará pagando la rehabilitación de Jorgen; al menos él parece arrepentido por lo que hizo. No puso objeciones—resopló—, pero Fredric está furioso, tendrá que despedirse de cualquier inversión en su negocio y arreglárselas por su cuenta. Lo mismo irá para los gemelos, tu padre está terriblemente disgustado con todos. Presiento que tendrá una larga charla contigo en cuanto vuelvan a casa.

Hans se encogió de hombros, a esas alturas, ya le tenía completamente sin cuidado cualquier cosa que el hombre pudiera decirle.

—No, ya sé lo que estás pensando—su madre pareció leerle la mente—, pero debes darle una oportunidad. Tu padre no es tan malo como crees. Simplemente nos hemos equivocado. Y él también está muy arrepentido por no haber creído en ti al principio. La verdad es que tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta de muchas cosas hace tiempo—suspiró pesadamente—. Perdóname, hijo. He sido ciega para muchas cosas, debí haberte defendido mejor. Pero te prometo que las cosas serán distintas de ahora en adelante.

El joven no le dijo nada. Solamente agachó la cabeza y dejó que ella lo envolviera con sus brazos, escuchándola pedirle perdón otra vez. Sus lágrimas le mojaron el cuello.

Habría preferido nunca haberle causado ese dolor.

Por suerte Sofue pareció recuperarse lo suficiente cuando lo acompañó para despedirlo con el resto con el resto de sus acompañantes, a quienes les aseguró que podrían volver cuando quisieran.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Hans había vuelto a subir al asiento trasero del jeep junto con Elsa, quien fingía no ver como su hermano y Mérida se despedían de una manera por demás escandalosa.

—Maldición viejos, miren esa batalla de lenguas—Eugene grababa desde el asiento del conductor a la pareja de pelirrojos, quienes se besaban con el más absoluto descaro. La colorada de rizos al parecer tenía una manera muy agresiva de demostrar sus sentimientos, pues tiraba del pelo de Lars con sus manos mientras le devoraba la boca y él no se quedaba atrás, con sus gruesas manos apretando la cintura de la chica y pegándola a él—, ¿quién diría que la greñuda tuviera esas mañas, eh? En serio amigos, no sé si sentir repulsión o fascinación ante estos dos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Els?

—Es escalofriante—respondió la rubia neutralmente, mientras pasaba el índice por la pantalla de su iPod escogiendo algunas canciones para el viaje de vuelta.

—Ya lo creo que sí, amiga. Esto es como grabar un documental para Animal Planet, pero mejor… ¿acaso ella le acaba de dar una nalgada? Ah, chica ruda, apuesto a que le va el sadomasoquismo.

Hans frunció el ceño mirando brevemente a la pareja que conformaban su hermano y Mérida. En el fondo se alegraba de que por fin ambos tuvieran una relación, por más extraña y disfuncional que fuera, pero Elsa tenía razón. Daba un poco de escalofríos.

—Sí Mérida, aprieta ese trasero, eres una chica mala—murmuraba el castaño con su cámara en alto—, menudo cabrón. Se nota que le van las palizas. ¿Saben una cosa? Ahora que esta casa va a tener dormitorios de más, podríamos venir un día y aprovechar para transformar uno en una especie de calabozo sexual. Eso le encantaría a estos dos. Hasta podemos regalarles trajes de látex e instrumentos de tortura.

—¿Sí escuchas lo que dices?—Elsa arqueó una ceja y miró al moreno con desaprobación.

—Por favor Elsie, no te escandalices. A juzgar por lo que también sabemos de ustedes dos, apuesto a que la idea no te es tan desagradable. Seguro que dejarías que Hans te amarrara a la cama y entonces…

—¡Eugene, eres un imbécil!—la blonda se ruborizo abruptamente y le dio una patada al asiento del mencionado.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuidado con mi espalda, demonios!

Hans rodó los ojos y resopló. Ese maldito hippie de mierda y sus fantasías baratas de película porno.

La puerta del asiento del acompañante se abrió dejando entrar a Mérida.

—Bueno, hola señorita dominatrix. ¿Adivina quién tiene un primer plano de ti y de Lars probando la lengua del otro? Anna se va a morir cuando se lo muestre, no nos cree que ustedes tienen una relación…

—¡Baja esa maldita cámara, estúpido idiota!—fue lo primero que había gritado la pelirroja, tomando su celular y lanzándolo con fuerza a la cabeza de Eugene, quien emitió un chillido de dolor.

Mérida había tomado a continuación una botella de agua a medio tomar de la guantera y se había abalanzado sobre él, golpeándolo repetidas veces en los hombros y la cabeza en tanto Elsa se ponía a patear el asiento de nuevo, provocando más quejas y súplicas del trigueño.

Afuera, Lars reía a mandíbula batiente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano menor, quien solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa de lado.

El mayor sonrió, como diciéndole de forma silenciosa que todo estaría bien y para su sorpresa, Hans le correspondió ensanchando su gesto.

Ahora le creía.

Quizá no tuviera una familia perfecta, pero definitivamente se daba cuenta de que ahora estaba rodeado de gente que valía la pena.

—I'm traveling at the speed of liiiiiight… I wanna make a supersonic woman of youuuuu… —las desafinadas voces de los pasajeros en el asiento delantero, mezcladas con sus risas llegaron lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

Discretamente, se agachó para depositar en beso en la cabeza de Elsa y en silencio le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado.

De ahora en adelante, las cosas iban a estar mejor.

* * *

El frío de comienzos de invierno se había apoderado ya de cada una de las calles de Oslo. Hacía días que las primeras nevadas habían comenzado a aparecer y con ellas, los paisajes que Elsa tanto adoraba ver al despertar por las mañanas y mirar a través de su ventana. No había época que le gustara más en el año.

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, camino de la mano de Hans por las calles, en tanto él sujetaba la correa de _Maximus_ , que caminaba animadamente adelante, olisqueando cada esquina que se cruzaba en su camino.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre?—le preguntó la rubia al tiempo que se detenían a mitad de un puente.

El agua corría con tranquilidad por debajo de ellos, en medio de las casas antiguas que flanqueaban las aceras de los lados. Era un bonito paisaje.

—Por supuesto—dijo él con seriedad—, fue… diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Creo que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él sin que me riñera por algo o me echara en cara las cosas—suspiró—. Me pidió disculpas por lo que había sucedido con mis hermanos. Nunca lo había visto tan decepcionado… siento lástima por él.

—No debe ser fácil tener hijos como ellos—coincidió Elsa.

—No y por lo que parece, creo que no querrá saber nada de ellos en un largo tiempo—añadió el muchacho pensativamente y por un instante, los dos se quedaron en silencio—. Esta es la primera vez que tengo una conversación tan profunda con él sin sentirme mal.

La blonda le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿están bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. Me dijo que me quería y que lamentaba no haber confiado más en mí. Dice que desea que pasemos más tiempo juntos. Veremos que pasa, no me resulta fácil abrirme con él—se encogió de hombros—, pero creo que yo también lo había estado juzgando muy mal últimamente. Tenías razón, no es una mala persona.

—Yo siempre tengo razón—repuso ella levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios irónicamente, y entonces él la rodeó con un brazo y le despeinó la cabeza, haciéndola reír—, me da gusto que todo se haya solucionado entre ustedes. No era justo que estuvieras sufriendo.

—Si no fuera por ti, estaría todavía atormentándome por toda esa mierda—dijo Hans—, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien—volteó y besó la sien de la muchacha—. Muchas gracias, princesa.

Por toda respuesta, Elsa ladeó la cabeza y la hizo reposar en su hombro. Se quedaron así, mirando hacia el horizonte sin decir nada, en tanto _Maximus_ se entretenía correteando hormigas en el suelo con el hocico.

—Elsa, hay algo que me causa curiosidad desde hace tiempo y que no me había atrevido a preguntarte—le dijo el cobrizo.

La adolescente levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Bueno, tú ya conoces a mis padres, pero me estaba preguntando… ¿qué pasa con tu padre?—inquirió Hans—Nunca lo has mencionado y creo que Idun tampoco ha tocado nunca el tema. Por papá nunca pude enterarme del todo como eran las cosas; tan solo mencionaba que se había enamorado de una madre soltera.

Los ojos de la platinada adquirieron un gesto glacial.

—¿Tu padre… está vivo? ¿Vive en otro lugar o…?—Hans se detuvo al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la chica y desvió la mirada apenado—Disculpa, no es de mi incumbencia. Si no quieres…

—Nos abandonó—respondió ella con frialdad, manteniendo sus pupilas fijas al frente—. Mamá se embarazó de mí cuando todavía era una estudiante al comienzo de su carrera. Él no quiso hacerse cargo de nada, así que se fue y ella continúo sola.

—Lo siento—dijo Hans mirándola preocupada.

—¿Por qué? Mamá se las arregló muy bien sola, nunca nos faltó nada. Y en lo que a mí respecta, estoy bien—dijo Elsa escuetamente.

—¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber de él o conocerlo?—le preguntó el colorado.

—No—contestó la chica heladamente—, ¿por qué me interesaría en alguien que nunca se preocupó por mí? Hasta donde yo sé, ese hombre no es nada mío y estoy muy bien sin conocerlo. Nunca lo he necesitado.

—Tienes razón—Hans la miró incómodo—. Perdona Elsa, no quería molestarte con el tema.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, con la calidez regresando a sus ojos.

—No me molesta, es solo que no tengo necesidad de hablar de eso. No vale la pena. Además, no importa. Mamá tiene a Adgar—sonrió—y yo te tengo a ti.

—Y siempre me tendrás, gatita. Te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado—Hans se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente contra la de Elsa y frotó levemente su nariz encima de la femenina—, aquí estaré para cuidarte.

La rubia ensanchó su sonrisa y se puso de puntillas para besarlo largamente, hasta que el sonido cercano de una cámara les hizo romper el contacto.

Frente a ellos, un chico de cabellos teñidos de blanco los miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Ay, que lindo es ver a dos "hermanitos" que se quieren—se burló—, hasta dan ganas de gritarlo para que todo el mundo se entere, ¿a que sí?

 _Maximus_ gruñó.

—¡Mocoso!—espetó Hans con los dientes apretados.

¿Qué hacía allí ese chiquillo de mierda? ¿Y quién rayos se creía que era tomándoles fotos? Le iba a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro…

—¿John? Pero, ¿qué haces?—preguntó Elsa confundida.

—¡Jack! ¡Es Jack! ¡Jack Frost! No es tan difícil de recordar—el adolescente frunció el ceño y pateó el suelo—¡He estado tratando de llamar tu atención todo este tiempo y ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre! ¡Ni siquiera me volteas a ver! ¡Es como si fuera invisible! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me veas? ¡Dime!

—¿Qué pasa, idiota? ¿Una paloma te cagó en la cabeza?—Hans alzó una ceja y apuntó a su melena teñida.

—¿Qué? ¡N-no!—Jack se llevó una mano al pelo y lo miró desafiantemente—¡Cállate! Es solo tinte para el cabello, para cambiar mi look. A las chicas les encanta.

—Claro que no—dijo Elsa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Me veo atrevido y genial!

—No, no es así—dijo Hans.

—La verdad que no.

—¡Bueno, como sea! ¡Los tengo atrapados!—Jack los apuntó con el dedo índice amenazadoramente—Ahora sí voy a hacer lo que quiero, ¡no debiste ignorarme nunca!—se dirigió a Elsa.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¡Te patearé el culo!—lo amenazó el pelirrojo.

Ese niño ya le había roto bastante las bolas.

—¿De verdad? Yo que tú no haría eso, en especial cuando tengo bastante material comprometedor aquí—dijo el chico alzando la cámara y meneándola triunfalmente—, oh sí, llevo siguiéndolos desde que salieron de casa y digamos que he captado cosas muy interesantes. Cosas que seguramente no les gustaría ver a sus padres.

—¡Oye, eres un mocoso desubicado!—lo increpó Elsa con enojo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Si no sales conmigo, voy a repartir estas fotos por todos lados!—la amenazó Jack.

—¡¿Qué?!—la platinada lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa por su atrevimiento.

Ya estaba harta de que la chantajearan por su relación. Había pasado por eso una vez y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un niñito despechado se burlara de ella. No señor, eso no se iba a quedar así.

No iba a aceptar ser amenazada nunca más.

Decidida, camino hasta el adolescente, quien solo se le quedó mirando sin saber si retroceder o quedarse donde estaba.

Elsa se paró en frente y le tomó las orejas con las manos, ejerciendo una fuerte presión.

—¡Auch!

—¡Ahora escúchame bien, mocoso malcriado, absurdo y fastidioso! ¡No vas a mostrarle esas fotografías a nadie, ni me vas a venir a chantajear a mí! ¡¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?! ¡¿Doce?!

—¡Tengo quince! ¡Casi dieciséis!—se quejó Jack intentando escabullirse de su agarre—¡Aghhhh, me lastimas!

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a salir contigo? ¡Eres un niñito! ¿Acaso quieres que me acusen de estupro? Dime, ¿quieres que alguien me arreste por corrupción de menores?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quería salir contigo! ¡Es que me gustas mucho!

—¡Mocoso precoz y desubicado! Si sigues molestándome, voy a romperte tus pequeñas pelotas con mis propias manos, ¿entiendes?

—¡S-s-sí! ¡Auuuuuu!—Jack aulló de dolor cuando le torció las orejas.

Detrás de ellos, Hans soltó una risa. ¿Quién diría que su copo de nieve fuera tan determinada?

—¡Perdona! ¡Me buscaré a alguien de mi edad! ¡Auuuuch!—Elsa lo soltó y él se frotó sus orejas enrojecidas—Aunque… aún tengo sus fotos.

La albina miró a su hermanastro por encima del hombro y él se acercó amenazadoramente. Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Jack por los hombros y lo tumbó boca abajo sobre la nieve. _Maximus_ ladraba con estrépito.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame! ¡No!—sus gritos se vieron acallados cuando Hans aplastó su rostro contra la nevisca, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Elsa se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la cámara de la mano, en tanto seguía forcejeando. Tranquilamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la galería digital para borrar cualquier evidencia. Sin embargo, su ceño solo se frunció al observar las imágenes.

—¿Esto es…? ¿Qué es esto?—murmuró arqueando una ceja—¿Ibas a delatarnos con estas fotos? ¡Ni siquiera nos enfocaste bien!

Hans liberó la cabeza del adolescente y él la levantó respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Hey, estoy aprendiendo! ¡Apenas llevo una semana en el club de fotografía! ¡Ese aparato es complicado!

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ¡Solo tienes que apretar un botón!—le dijo Hans.

—¡Déjame, hijo de puta! ¡Aléjate de mí!

 _Maximus_ gruñó y se apoyó con las patas traseras en su espalda, tumbándose sobre él y haciéndolo hundirse de nuevo en la nieve.

—Osh, no puedo creer esto—Elsa se palmeó la frente ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Ese chiquillo era por mucho el pretendiente más estúpido que había tenido. En la mayoría de las fotos solo se podían ver partes de sus cuerpos, desenfocados o a lo lejos. Ni siquiera la última fotografía que les había tomado besándose había salido bien, pues sus dedos cubrían gran parte de la lente.

Aun así, por las dudas borro todo y volvió a agacharse para bajarle los pantalones al jovencito y meterle el aparato entre el trasero y su ropa. Una queja amortiguada provino de él.

—Es la última vez que me sigues, mocoso. ¡Para que no se te olvide, te voy a dar una lección!—tomó el elástico de su ropa interior y tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciéndolo gritar.

Hans se rió con ganas. No conocía la faceta ruda de su novia, pero debía decir que le estaba gustando.

—¡Bastaaaaaa!

—¿Vas a dejarme en paz, niñito?

—¡Siiiiiií!

—¡Eso espero!—Elsa tomó una bola de nieve y se la metió por la espalda, provocando que se retorciera de frío y gimoteara—¡Vámonos, Hans! He terminado con este mocoso.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa—el pelirrojo miró malvadamente al adolescente, que aún se quejaba en el suelo—. Y ya sabes, chiquillo de mierda. ¡No nos jodas más o te las verás con nosotros!

—¡Sí, te las vas a ver!

Por toda respuesta, Jack solo dejó escapar otro berrido. Los mayores rieron con descaro y se alejaron corriendo, seguidos alegremente por _Maximus_ , que pasó por encima del chico sin contemplaciones.

Se detuvieron unas cuadras después, respirando entrecortadamente y expulsando vahos de frío por la boca.

—No te conocía esas mañas, copo de nieve.

—Meh, es que ese niñito ya me estaba hartando. Es muy molesto, ¿y por qué se habrá pintado el cabello de esa forma? Parece un anciano.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo sexy que eres cuando te portas mal?—Hans la acorraló contra un muro sonriendo de manera torcida—Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—Mmm… no te acostumbres. Ni yo misma sabía que lo era. Creo que alguien ha sido una mala influencia para mí.

—¿En serio?—Hans se acercó a besar la comisura de sus labios—Debe ser una persona de lo más fascinante.

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—Presumido.

Entre ellos, un copo de nieve descendió para posarse sobre la nariz de la rubia, que parpadeó sorprendida.

—Hey, está nevando—la joven sonrió y miró hacia arriba, observando con los ojos brillantes la nevada que comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

No había nada que amara más que ver aquello, excepto cierto colorado.

Mientras el frío los envolvía, sintió a su hermanastro descender para besar la pequeña punta de su nariz y una calidez repentina la envolvió.

Sí, definitivamente, el invierno era su estación favorita.

* * *

* _Stairway to heaven_. Canción de Led Zeppelin, muy buena. :3

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Feliz semana, panquecitos del Helsa! ¿Se esperaban esta Civil War entre hermanos? :3 Hubo drama por montones, yo sé que les encanta.

Los hermanos Westergaard ya necesitaban un enfrentamiento. Eso es lo que se ganan por hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro gatito. 7n7 Pero les dije que las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Creo que después de leer estos últimos dos capítulos, muchas cosas tienen sentido. Pero ni crean que el drama se va a acabar de allí, porque aún falta algo más grande. ¿Se imaginan que puede ser? :D Nah, yo creo que no, jejejejejeje.

¿Y esa última escena con Elsa siendo mala? Todos sabemos que en el fondo ella es una chica ruda y atrevida. ;)

 _kristal_ : Sip, la historia de Hans resultó ser realmente impactante. Ahora pueden darse cuenta porque al principio se molestaba tanto con Elsa, pero al final, todas las cosas salen a la luz. :3

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que también hayas disfrutado de "Pasión de Invierno", es un fic muy especial para mí. n.n

 _Ari_ : Ya sé, la historia de Hans es muy triste, estoy segura de que en el universo canon él también es así por culpa de sus hermanos. Mi gatito pelirrojo. :( Sí, tengo planeado hacer un short-fic Helsa en colaboración con otra autora, cuando acabe BEMT. Ya se enterarán dentro de poco. ;)

 _Nina_ : Si pudiera y funcionara, haría una campaña masiva para pedir Helsa en Frozen 2, ¡es mi sueño! xD

 _SamanTha_ : Lo sé, fue un capítulo muy intenso el anterior, Hansy tiene muchos problemas pero Elsa es buena para hacérselos olvidar. Respecto al vídeo, estoy segura que tuvo cientos de likes, con ese protagonista tan sexy ¿como no iba a ser así? x3 Ah sí, la tía Frozen está orgullosa de ti por ser una chica mala. ¡Viva el Helsa! Y sí, te recomiendo mucho ver "Buscando a Dory" en cuanto puedas, para mantener el espíritu Helsa bien en alto.

Nos vemos el lunes que viene con otro capítulo lleno de sorpresas, pastelillos. Créanme, se van a impactar cuando lo lean, jojojo. :3


	33. Navidad a tu lado

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **33**

 **Navidad a tu lado**

* * *

El bullicio de la tienda departamental era algo que nunca pasaba desapercibido apenas iniciaban las temporadas navideñas, incluso comprando con días de anticipación. De cualquier manera, Elsa había olvidado lo complicadas que se ponían las compras durante el último mes del año. Cansada, suspiró mientras recorría con sus ojos azules las prendas expuestas en la sección masculina. ¿Quién diría que hallar un simple obsequio navideño sería tan difícil?

—¡Anímate, Els! Después de comprar nuestros regalos iremos a conseguir chocolate caliente—dijo felizmente la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, examinando los jerseys de punto en una estantería—, no hay nada mejor para olvidarse del frío y de la gente, ¿eh?

—Pero aún no he encontrado ningún regalo que pueda darle a Hans—dijo la platinada con desánimo, desistiendo de mirar los abrigos expuestos cerca de allí—, ya sabes que tengo que esforzarme bastante. Digo, el obsequio de la Navidad pasada no fue exactamente el mejor—recordó frunciendo la boca.

—Al menos le sirvió para quitarse esas estúpidas patillas—dijo Anna levantando un suéter con un patrón de renos tejido encima—, ¡qué bonito! ¿Crees que esto le guste a Kristoff?—inquirió volteando la prenda y colocándola sobre su propia silueta, la cual se quedaba pequeña en comparación.

—Supongo que sí, tiene esa extraña obsesión por los renos que le hará aceptar cualquier cosa que los tenga—volvió a suspirar.

Si no encontraba algo decente pronto, se iba a morir.

—No deberías estresarte tanto por un obsequio, Hans se alegrará con cualquier cosa que tú le des. Ya todos sabemos que está loco por ti—le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa soñadora—, lo cual es bastante lindo, ya que tenías razón al decir que es una especie de sociópata, ¡pero esto demuestra como los sentimientos cambian a la gente!

—No es un sociópata, solo tenía muchos problemas que no sabía como canalizar.

—Awww, mírate, ahora lo estás defendiendo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te referías a él como un monstruo manipulador y sin corazón al que querías estrangular? Definitivamente los dos han cambiado mucho.

Elsa sonrió de lado, sabiendo que era verdad. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

—Bien, eso no quita que aún deba encontrarle algo que le guste. Nada de lo que hay aquí me parece muy bueno.

—Ustedes son muy exigentes. Kristoff y yo acordamos no regalarnos nada que sea muy costoso, porque lo más importante es que salga del corazón, ¡así que le voy a tejer un suetercito!

—Anna, tú no sabes como tejer.

—Lo sé, pero compraré uno de estos jerseys y haré como que lo tejí para verme súper habilidosa—la cobriza dobló el suéter que había escogido y se lo puso sobre un brazo—, ¿verdad que soy buena?

Elsa negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Su amiga jamás dejaría de ser todo un caso.

—Bueno, vamos a pagarlo entonces y salgamos para seguir buscando, que no creo encontrar nada que me guste—le dijo y juntas se dirigieron a cajas.

Las compras navideñas realmente eran un desafío.

Después de salir de la tienda departamental, encontraron en un local que vendía discos y videojuegos. La platinada se detuvo a analizar unos álbumes clásicos de rock con dubitación.

—¿Crees que alguno de estos le guste a Hans? A él le encanta este tipo de música—habló, al tiempo que tomaba uno entre sus manos y lo examinaba—, aunque nunca me he puesto a mirar los discos que ya tiene, capaz que ya ha comprado alguno de estos. Y hoy en día, ya casi nadie los usa…

—Wow, eso cuesta un poquito caro—la pecosa fijó sus ojos turquesas en el precio con sorpresa—. En serio debes querer mucho a Hans para gastar así.

—Llevo ahorrando todo el mes para comprarle un buen regalo, no quiero darle cualquier cosa—Elsa dejó el álbum en su lugar—, pero es difícil cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de que le podría gustar que no tenga ya.

Ambas abandonaron el local de música dispuestas a buscar en otro establecimiento.

—¿Por qué no le regalas un libro? Dices que le gusta leer tanto como a ti. O quizás algo para cuando se ponga a cocinar.

—Sí, podría ser, lo del libro no suena tan mal.

Ahora se habían detenido en una pequeña isla de rosquillas que estaba dentro del centro comercial para comprar un par de donas glaseadas y algo de chocolate caliente. El aroma de la bebida y los postres era realmente delicioso y les estaba abriendo el apetito.

Se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar de su improvisado almuerzo y de repente, pudieron distinguir a una joven que se acercaba con alegría, cargando varias bolsas en sus brazos.

—¡Hola muchachas!—saludó Rapunzel con entusiasmo—¿También están haciendo sus compras de Navidad?

—Sip, le compré un suetercito de renos a Kristoff, ya que no puedo tejer una mierda. Pero no importa, porque sé que ambos haremos como si yo lo hubiera hecho con mis propias manos.

—¡Qué bien! Yo también estoy comprando regalos para todo el mundo, hoy conseguí varios para los chicos del Patito Modosito—la morena se agachó para sacar una chaqueta de denim de una de las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo—, ¡¿a qué es genial?! Voy a teñirla en casa para que se vea súper alocada. ¡Ya quiero ver el rostro de los muchachos cuando abran sus obsequios!

—¿Y has encontrado algo para Eugene?—inquirió la rubia con curiosidad, viendo como el semblante alegre de la chica se tornaba en uno muy molesto.

—¡Ay, no me hables de ese! ¡Vago sin corazón!—exclamó— ¡Estoy muy enojada con él!

—¿Otra vez?—Anna levantó una ceja y le dio otra mordida a su rosquilla.

—¡Sí! ¡No saben lo que hizo! Le pedí que cuidara a Pascal solo cinco minutos en lo que hacía mis cosas, ¡cinco minutos! ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro cuando regreso a mi habitación? ¡A mi mascota toda pintada de morado y él grabándola mientras le disparaba con una pistola de agua! "No pasa nada con tu rana, florecita. Estoy haciendo un corto de humor. A las ranas les gusta el agua", me dice el muy idiota—imitó momentáneamente la voz del mencionado, con una mano en la cintura—, ¡Pascal casi se muere del susto! Y ni siquiera le pidió perdón. ¡Espero que ahora esté atormentándose por la culpa! Apuesto a que ni puede dormir, porque yo en su lugar no lo haría.

—Ahm… see—musitó Elsa dándole por su lado.

No creía que fuera buena idea mencionar que el castaño, lejos de mostrarse decaído o angustiado, había estado riendo en casa mientras miraba otra de sus películas de culto clase B y se atragantaba con palomitas.

—¡Ah, pues qué bueno! ¡Bien merecido se lo tiene! ¡El muy insensible!

La albina intercambió una mirada con su mejor amiga. Al parecer la relación de esos dos era mucho más compleja de lo que cualquiera suponía.

—¡En fin!—Rapunzel volvió a sonreír—Veo que ustedes dos picaronas, sí que han estado buscando regalos para sus novios. ¿Tú ya sabes que le vas a regalar a tu querido pelirrojo, Elsa?—cuestionó, mirando a la rubia con las manos en la espalda y una expresión de inocente curiosidad.

—No, de hecho no tengo idea de que es lo que podría darle. Se supone que Anna me ayuda a buscar—miró de reojo a la pelirroja, que en ese momento devoraba de un bocado lo que quedaba de su rosquilla como si llevara días sin comer, manchándose la cara de azúcar glaseada—… pero no he avanzado mucho.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué no le compras uno de esos audiolibros para ser feliz? Así no estaría tan amargadito a veces.

—Mmm… no, no creo que esa sea buena idea—dijo la blonda.

—Bueno, si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar a buscar. ¡Ya he terminado por hoy! Y tengo toda la tarde libre desde que ese idiota ni siquiera me ha llamado para disculparse—la castaña volvió a cambiar de humor repentinamente—, ¡que insensible! ¿Saben que voy a hacer? ¡Le voy a arrancar su estúpida barba con cera para depilar! O no, mejor con pinzas, ¡a ver si eso le gusta! Y después lo voy a golpear con mi sartén hasta dejarle el culo morado, ¡igual que la pintura que le puso a mi camaleón! ¡Uuuuuy, se acabó el oleó completo, el muy bestia!

Las chicas la observaron con algo de asombro. Rapunzel casi nunca se molestaba por nada pero cuando lo hacía, era una persona de cuidado.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —Anna se fijó en el joven alto que hacía aparición alegremente entre las personas que iban y venían de las tiendas.

Eugene se dirigió a ellas con su habitual sonrisa de confianza.

—Hey, chicas. Un pajarito me dijo que iban a estar por aquí. De compras ¿eh? ¿Alguno de esos regalos es para mí?—señaló una de las únicas bolsas que Elsa llevaba consigo.

—Sí, pero no puedes verlo todavía—le dijo la aludida dándole un manotazo cuando hizo ademán de mirar.

Hasta el momento, había encontrado regalos para todos en casa a excepción del más importante.

—¿Y tú, florecita? ¿Encontraste algo interesante para tu alma gemela? Porque yo vine especialmente a buscar tu regalo, ¿sabes?—Rapunzel, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, se alejó un paso cuando quiso pasarle un brazo por los hombros y lo miró molesta.

—¡No! ¡Y no me importa que me regales nada!

—Oh vamos Punzie, ¿todavía sigues molesta por lo de tu rana? Ya te dije que solo estaba jugando, a tu mascotita le gustó.

—¡No me llames así! Y es un camaleón, no una rana—la morena le dio un golpecito con su bolso—, ¡aprende la diferencia!

—Amanecimos de malas hoy, ¿eh? Yo sé que te hará cambiar de opinión—Eugene dejó ver la mano que mantenía detrás de la espalda y mostró un pequeño títere de calcetín, bastante mal hecho—¡Vamos Punzie! Perdona a Flynn, perdónalo—imitó una voz chillona al tiempo que movía la marioneta y tiraba del pelo de la muchacha—, ¡voy a robarme tu pendiente!—le dio un tironcito al pequeño arete que colgaba de su oreja y ella le dio una palmada—¡Perdona a Flynn!

La mencionada lo ignoró.

—¡Mira lo que tengo!—su mano balanceó el bolso de la chica frente a sus chicos.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!—Rapunzel miró con sorpresa el objeto y luego su hombro, de donde hasta hacia un par de segundos estaba colgando.

—¡Perdona a Flynn, tienes que perdonarlo!—Eugene le apretó la nariz con la mano del muñeco sin dejar de hacer aquella ridícula voz, ante las caras de póquer que mostraban la rubia y la pelirroja, sentadas en la banca.

—¡Basta!

—Flynn no te lo devolverá hasta que digas que lo perdonas, andaaaaa—Rapunzel trató de contener una risa ahogada, sin mucho éxito—. Quiero ver una sonrisaaaa—la trigueña rió, esta vez sin poder evitarlo—¡Ahí está! Te hice reír.

—¡Ay, ya!—la jovencita lo apartó mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su cara—Sabes que no puedo estar enojada mucho tiempo contigo, ¡tonto!—rió y le dio un empujón—¡Vamos a mi casa para caminar descalzos sobre la nieve del jardín!

—Hey preciosa, yo te sigo adonde tú vayas—ya hablando con su voz normal, el muchacho le ayudo a cargar algunas de las numerosas bolsas que llevaba, la tomo de mano y se alejaron andando felizmente y riendo, olvidándose por completo de las otras dos.

Anna se los quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron, con Rapunzel saltando y halando del moreno.

—¿Tú crees que ellos consuman drogas o algo así?—preguntó.

—Es probable, Eugene dice que hace tiempo que no fuma nada, pero la otra vez encontré una pipa muy extraña en su habitación—Elsa le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

—¿En su habitación?

—Sí, estaba buscando a mi gato. _Marshmallow_ encontró esa cosa en un rincón del suelo y se puso a olfatearla… andaba muy mimoso ese día—comentó la platinada pensativamente, antes de ponerse a terminar con su rosquilla.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la línea de tiendas y repentinamente, se abrieron más de lo normal al detenerse en el escaparate de una. Rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hasta allí, seguida de la colorada.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo?

—Sí. Creo que acabo de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Hans.

—¿Ah?—Anna miró hacia la vitrina de la tienda y de repente pareció comprender todo—Oh.

La albina sonrió satisfecha. Estaba segura de que esa Navidad, iba a ser la más memorable para los dos.

* * *

Dejándose guiar por la cálida mano de su novio que aferraba la suya, Elsa bajó con cuidado las escaleras, en tanto él le rodeaba la cintura con su otra palma para impedir que se cayera. Era difícil ver por donde se iba cuando se tenía una gruesa venda cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿No estarás tramando una broma de mal gusto, verdad?—preguntó con desconfianza, al tiempo que escuchaba una risa maliciosa de su parte.

—¿Cómo crees eso, copito? ¿Qué, ya no confías en mí?—bajaron los últimos escalones—Cuidado, ya estamos abajo.

—No es eso, es que, te dije que no me gustaba mucho festejar mis cumpleaños. No tenías que hacer nada de esto, ¿sabes?

—Dame el gusto, gatita. Es un día especial—el pelirrojo se acercó para hablarle al oído y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse—, no todos los días cumples dieciocho años.

La muchacha fue capaz de sentir el tono sugerente que se ocultaba tras sus palabras y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Ese día era veintiuno de diciembre y probablemente, el aniversario más importante que tendría en su vida, como su madre le había dicho esa mañana al entrar a su habitación con un pequeño pastel para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.

Era mayor de edad y ahora, ellos no tenían ningún impedimento para estar juntos… en todas las maneras posibles.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Shhh—Hans la abrazó delicadamente—, no pienses en nada. Preparé algo muy especial para ti, no me vas a desairar ¿verdad?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por él, quien hizo que se sentara encima de algo mullido.

—¿En dónde estamos?—le preguntó—La casa está muy sola, ¿verdad?

—Sí, le sugerí a papá que llevara a tu madre al cine y el hippie también salió, así que—se colocó detrás de ella para empezar a quitarle la venda de los ojos—, tenemos la casa para los dos solos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Elsa le diera un nuevo estremecimiento, que le recorrió completamente la columna vertebral. ¿Acaso su hermanastro estaría insinuando lo que se imaginaba?

La penumbra de la biblioteca, apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas encendidas la recibió.

—Oh—musitó, al mirar con atención la habitación completa.

Las luces apagadas en contraste con el fuego que brillaba en las veladoras le daban un ambiente muy romántico y acogedor, con todos esos libros que tanto amaba apilados en las paredes. Frente a ella, en una pequeña mesa para café habían sido dispuestos dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos, vasos y servilletas, todo acomodado de manera minuciosa. El colorado también había dispuesto un pequeño candelabro y un florero con tres rosas blancas y unas cuantas nomeolvides de color azul; todas ellas sus favoritas.

—Oh, Hans—murmuró, al mirar todos los detalles que había colocado—, ¿hiciste todo esto para mí?

El aludido le dio un beso en la sien.

—Por supuesto que sí, pequeña—le susurró—. Te dije que esta es una fecha especial, ¿no? Te preparé tu cena favorita y después… tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

—¿Otra sorpresa?—Elsa lo miró con curiosidad—¿Qué es?

—Si te lo dijera no tendría sentido—rió el cobrizo—, no seas impaciente—le dijo tocándole la nariz cuando ella hizo un puchero—, ahora espero que tengas apetito.

—Cuando tú cocinas, siempre—la rubia se acomodó mejor sobre el cojín en el que estaba sentada, al estilo japonés—. Curiosa elección comer aquí, por cierto.

—Imaginé que te gustaría, es más íntimo que el comedor—su novio le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas torcidas antes de salir—, vuelvo en un segundo.

Casi de inmediato regresó llevando consigo un carrito para comida, en el que pudo distinguir un par de fuentes y una jarra con jugo de naranja, del cual se apresuró a servir dos vasos ante la mirada ilusionada de su novia.

—Te ha quedado todo muy lindo—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esa era la idea, gatita. Me encanta que te guste—el joven tomó su vaso y lo levantó—. Vamos a brindar, ¿eh? Por tu mayoría de edad.

Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Por nosotros—dijo ella, chocando su vaso con el suyo y bebiendo un sorbo.

Se dispusieron a comer. El colorado había preparado una cena muy elaborada que enseguida le abrió el apetito. Comenzaron con unos deliciosos espaguetis a la carbonara; sus preferidos, seguidos por pastel de carne y ensalada de hojas verdes y al final, un brownie de chocolate con helado de vainilla.

—Uff—la platinada hizo un gesto de fatiga y se frotó su estómago, imperceptiblemente abultado por la comida—, si sigues alimentándome de esta manera, voy a subir de peso. Y eso no te gustará.

—No digas tonterías, tú nunca podrías dejar de gustarme—le dijo Hans levantándose de donde estaba y yendo hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y hacer que se levantara—. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá no te haría mal con lo delgada que estás—le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la acercó a él—, a veces me da la impresión de que te vas a romper.

La blonda puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió de lado, antes de colocarse de puntillas y besar el borde de sus labios.

—¿Qué hay de mi otra sorpresa—inquirió, relegándose sutilmente contra el duro cuerpo masculino.

Hans rió por lo bajo.

—Estás ansiosa, ¿o no gatita?—le dijo, al tiempo que desplazaba las manos hacia su cintura—¿Antes te importa que hagamos una cosa? Hace tiempo que quiero intentarlo contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Bailar lento—respondió y entonces Elsa frunció levemente el ceño—, vamos, rubita. Será divertido.

—Pero yo no sé bailar.

—Eso no importa—dijo Hans extendiendo una mano hasta el equipo de sonido que se encontraba cerca de ahí—, tú solo deja que yo te guíe.

—¿No es un poco ridículo ponernos a bailar aquí, los dos solos?

—¿Ridículo, por qué? Somos dos novios disfrutando de un baile—una conocida balada comenzó a sonar y ella se mostró sorprendida—, ¿recuerdas esa canción?

—¡Es la misma que pusieron en mi baile escolar! Como olvidarla—Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de su boca con deleite—, fue la primera vez que te vi de esmoquin. Te veías muy guapo.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo él con presunción—. No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi bajar de tu habitación con ese vestido. Ahí me di cuenta de que eras la chica más hermosa a la que había visto, Elsa.

La muchacha ocultó su ruborizado rostro en el hombro de Hans, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la balanceara al ritmo de la música. Lo único que quería era hacer durar ese momento, con sus brazos apretándola suavemente y el aroma de su colonia filtrándose por sus fosas nasales, todo eso haciéndola sentir más cálida que nunca.

Cuando la canción terminó, el colorado se apartó suavemente de ella y la observó con una expresión socarrona bailándole en la cara.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que recibas tu sorpresa, copo de nieve. Vamos afuera.

—¿Afuera?—Elsa alzó una de sus cejas rubias.

—Que mejor que puedas estrenar el regalo que te dio papá, ¿no? Ya sabes conducir perfectamente.

—Todavía no he sacado la licencia—dijo ella jugando con sus manos y ocultando la felicidad que la embargaba al poder estar al volante.

—Eso no importa, vamos a ir muy cerca de aquí—Hans le tomó la mano y la llevo hasta el garaje, en donde estaba guardado el obsequio más grande que había recibido jamás.

Esa misma tarde, la chica se había puesto eufórica cuando su madre y su padrastro le habían desvelado el Mini Cooper descapotable de color azul que habían comprado para ella. En una acción muy poco propia de ella, había abrazado a ambos adultos y se había pasado el día entero dando vueltas alrededor en su nuevo vehículo. No veía la hora de usarlo para ir a la universidad.

—Pero adónde vamos, dime—lo urgió la platinada mientras ingresaban en el vehículo, ella agitando sus llaves con emoción.

—No comas ansias, gatita. Solo dirígete al parque ¿sí?—Hans se sentó a su lado y luego miró alrededor—, ¿estás segura de que te gusta esto? Es muy pequeño aquí, apenas quepo.

—Eres demasiado alto, echa el asiento hacia atrás.

—En serio Elsa, este coche parece hecho para alguien del tamaño de tu amiguita la hobbit, no eres tan bajita—la albina le dio una palmada en el hombro al escucharlo referirse a Anna—, hay más espacio en el mío.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte—le dijo ella encendiendo el motor—, ¿listo?

—Sí.

Se pusieron en marcha y al llegar al parque, la platinada se estacionó en una esquina, aún sin comprender. Su novio sacó de su bolsillo la misma venda que había usado para cubrirle los ojos y ella frunció los labios.

—¿Es en serio?

—Vamos copito, te dije que sería una sorpresa.

Con reticencia, permitió que le volviera a vendar los ojos y que la ayudara a descender del carro, llevándola de la mano por la calle. Si alguien pasaba por ahí de seguro le estarían dando un espectáculo.

Elsa escuchó como abrían una puerta y el sonido de una campana que se le hizo familiar, aunque no supo discernir de donde…

—¡Sorpresa!—el fuerte gritó que resonó por todo el lugar la sobresaltó, apenas la venda fue retirada de sus ojos.

El _Lucky Cat_ café se encontraba decorado de una manera por demás festiva, con varias lámparas de colores que colgaban del techo y copos de nieve de papel plateado esparcidos en todas partes. Las mesas también habían sido adornadas con centros de mesa de motivos invernales y en la barra se podía apreciar un enorme pastel de chocolate, junto con unos cuantos bocadillos y sodas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!—Anna apareció en frente suyo y le dio un fuerte abrazo que interrumpió su contemplación—¡Ya eres mayor de edad! ¿No estás emocionada?

—A-Anna… me estás asfixiando—musitó la rubia entrecortadamente.

—¡Oh! Ups, je je je je je—la colorada aflojó sus brazos y la dejó nuevamente en el suelo, de donde había logrado levantarla unos cuantos centímetros—, ¡lo siento!

Definitivamente esa muchachita nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla con su enorme fuerza.

—Sé que no te gustan mucho las celebraciones, pero este era un día demasiado especial como para seguir ignorándolo, ¡así que te hicimos una fiesta!—prosiguió la pecosa sonriendo inocentemente—Solo cumples dieciocho años una vez en la vida.

—Así es, Barbie. Así que más te vale que no vayas a renegar y que lo disfrutes, ¡o voy a meterte este pastel por ese pálido culo que tienes!—exclamó Mérida desde detrás de la barra, ocasionando las risas de todos y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Anna.

Elsa sonrió y volvió a mirar alrededor, reparando en cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

—No sé qué decir, nunca antes me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa—dijo—, muchas gracias a todos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—le dijo Kristoff—, en todo caso, agradécele a Anna, ella fue quien tuvo la idea de organizar todo esto—extendió una de sus manazas y despeinó a la cobriza, quien lo miró sonriente.

—Creo que la cumpleañera tiene que probar su pastel—Tadashi fue hasta la barra y tomó el postre, que curiosamente estaba adornado con unas cuantas cerezas, virutas de chocolate blanco y crema que formaban la cara de un muñeco de nieve—, Punzie nos hizo el favor de hornearlo y decorarlo. Es una artista.

—Je je je je, ¡me sonrojas!—exclamó la castaña.

—Pues algo de provecho tenía que poder hacer, aparte de andar descalza por ahí con ese hippie—dijo el pelirrojo con cizaña, haciendo que Eugene tomara un servilletero cercano y se lo lanzara a la cabeza.

Hiro surgió de un rincón del café llevando unas cuantas velitas y colocándolas en el pastel. El chiquillo le sonrió a la rubia y ella le correspondió el gesto.

—Bueno, tienes que pedir un deseo Elsa—le dijo Olaf poniéndose de pie a un lado de la festejada, mientras tomaba asiento frente al postre y Anna se ubicaba a su otro costado—, ya sabes como es esto.

La platinada se quedó contemplando las velitas que eran encendidas lentamente por Tadashi, pensando en que se suponía que podría desear. Para ella, todo en su vida por fin estaba en orden y tomando el curso que debía tomar. Tenía más amigos de los que en un principio se imaginaba, una familia más grande y maravillosa y por sobre todas las cosas, el cariño de un muchacho que aunque tenía sus defectos, también era la persona más fascinante a la que conocía.

Por primera vez sentía que no le hacía falta nada.

" _Desearía que las cosas fuesen siempre así"_ , pensó, al tiempo que soplaba sobre las velitas apagándolas y recibiendo aplausos de todos.

Elsa frunció el ceño al mirar como la última de las velas permanecía encendida y sopló de nuevo con fuerza, sin conseguir que se apagara.

—¡Ja! Vela de broma, Els. Deberías ver tu cara en este instante—le dijo Eugene apuntándola con su cámara, mientras Hiro reía a su lado—, no es como si no la fueras a ver después de todos modos. ¿Unas palabras de la cumpleañera?

—Ay Flynn, que malo—lo regañó Rapunzel.

El castaño recibió una colleja del colorado.

—¡Ya te enseñaré a hacerle bromas a mi chica, pelmazo!

La platinada se ruborizó intensamente al escucharlo. Aunque ya todos supieran de lo suyo, aún debía acostumbrarse a ser tratada como su novia enfrente de los demás. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

Anna retiró la última vela y le pasó un cuchillo para que cortara una rebanada de pastel, siempre sonriente. Elsa le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a servir unas cuantas porciones.

—¡Apúrense con eso, muñequitas de plástico! Tengo hambre—escuchó rugir a Mérida.

Alguien puso música y una animada canción comenzó a sonar. En menos de un minuto, la reunión en el café pasó a convertirse en una fiesta no tan alocada como la última en la que habían estado, pero sí bastante ruidosa.

Elsa tomó un sorbo de su soda de manzana y fue a encontrarse con su hermanastro, que se encontraba de pie cerca de la barra, sosteniendo un plato con un trozo de pastel. Durante la última media hora se había dedicado a observar como era felicitada y abrazada por todos de un rincón a otro.

Hans la sonrió arrogantemente.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, princesita?

—Sí, mucho—admitió ella—. No me esperaba algo como esto.

—Ya sé que no eres de fiestas, pero la enana insistió y tuvimos que seguirle la corriente—Hans se encogió de hombros—, me dijo hasta el cansancio que tenía que arreglármelas para traerte hasta aquí. Entre ella y el grandote hicieron todos los preparativos. Ese nerd les prestó el lugar y la hippie lo decoró todo, cuando quiere hace bien las cosas—se llevó un bocado de tarta a la boca—, como este pastel, que por cierto, me extraña que no te estés devorando como lo hace esa hobbit—señaló a Anna, que al otro del local comía de su propia porción como si no hubiera probado bocado en días.

—Está delicioso, pero después de todo lo que preparaste tú, no creo tener espacio para nada más—Elsa tomó una servilleta de la barra y le limpió la comisura de la boca, manchada con chocolate—. De veras la estoy pasando muy bien—le confesó, sonriéndole de manera dulce.

—Me alegro y se va a poner mejor—el cobrizo se inclinó hacia ella y le retiró un mechón rubio del rostro—, ven, quiero mostrarte una cosa.

La tomó de la mano y la guio hasta la pequeña cocina del local, que estaba completamente en penumbras. Elsa levantó una de sus delicadas cejas y sonrió de lado.

—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?—se puso frente a él y se pegó a su cuerpo con una expresión traviesa—¿Acaso quieres portarte mal?

Hans la recibió gustoso cuando se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y respondiéndole con intensidad. El sonido de sus labios chocando inundó por completo la solitaria estancia, sobre el eco de la música proveniente del café.

Cada vez que la tomaba de esa manera se le hacía más difícil controlar sus hormonas y todas las reacciones que le provocaba.

—Dios, eres increíble—musitó el bermejo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida al separarse—, pero tranquilízate, no te traje aquí para eso. Esas cosas pueden esperar.

—Que sorpresa que tú digas eso—ronroneó Elsa acariciándole el cabello con las manos y haciéndole experimentar un escalofrío.

—Tengo en mente algo más especial para ese momento—murmuró él acariciándole una mejilla—, pero ahora… —se apartó suavemente y buscó algo debajo de un anaquel, al tiempo que encendía una luz.

Elsa lo vio sacar un paquete alargado y cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de fantasía de color azul, que le extendió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, copo de nieve—le deseo, mientras ella tomaba el regalo.

—¿Un obsequio? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste hoy? Hans, no debiste…

—Déjate de cosas y ábrelo, gatita. Lo escogí especialmente para ti.

Elsa se apresuró a abrir el paquete, topándose con una caja de cartón. La abrió y ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver lo que había en el interior. Una caja rectangular de color azul pálido, con una rosa dorada tallada en la tapa y detalles del mismo metal en las esquinas. La extrajo para verla de cerca.

—¿Un alhajero?

—Una caja de música—le explicó el pelirrojo extendiendo una mano y abriéndola, para dejar salir una dulce melodía—. No me preguntes por qué, pero en cuanto la vi supe que te gustaría.

—Me encanta, es muy linda—Elsa acarició los bordes de la caja con fascinación–, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

—La tienda de antigüedades del centro comercial. El encargado me dijo que supuestamente la habían traído de Dinamarca, al parecer la encontraron en un castillo o algo así… qué se yo, no hago mucho caso de esas cosas.

—Debió costarte muchísimo.

—No, no demasiado. Además—la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó la cara con delicadeza—, nada es suficiente para alguien como tú.

—Oh, Hans—la joven lo miró con ojos brillantes, dejándose llevar por la melodía que emanaba de su regalo.

Era tan dulce…

—Wow, no me digan que van a tener relaciones aquí o algo por el estilo. Nunca más volvería a comer nada en este café—la voz que se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta los sobresaltó. Mérida estaba de pie allí con su teléfono en mano—, ¿qué crees, Barbie? Lars ha llamado para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, no querrás hacerlo esperar.

Elsa tomó con sorpresa el celular y contestó.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Hey, hermanita! ¿Cómo va todo? ¡Bienvenida a la mayoría de edad!_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea— _¿Estás lista para descontrolarte?_

La rubia rió ligeramente.

—Eso creo. Gracias por acordarte.

— _Mientras Facebook este allí para recordarnos lo que es importante, recibirás mis llamadas. Y no te preocupes, enviaré tu regalo en un par de días; estuve buscando como loco._

—Ay, no tenías que hacerlo, de verdad.

— _No, no, no, en serio Elsie, somos de la familia, ¿no? ¿Cómo está el pequeño Hansy? ¿Todo bien por allá?_

La blonda volvió a soltar una risa y miró a sus acompañantes.

—Disculpen—dijo, antes de retirarse un poco para seguir hablando. Presentía que esa conversación se iba a explayar un poco.

El colorado la siguió con la mirada.

—Quita esa cara de borrego muriéndose, principillo. Pareces un idiota—se burló Mérida.

—Al menos lo nuestro no se basa en darnos palizas el uno al otro, como tú haces con mi hermano, pequeña bestia.

—Eso dices tú, no sé que mañas tengan ustedes. Ay, el amor—la pelirroja se recargó desenfadadamente contra uno de los gabinetes—, esa mierda funciona de maneras extrañas, ¿no crees?

Al mirar a lo lejos como su novia sonreía y se paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano. Hans no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

* * *

La mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre se anunció fría y en medio de canticos navideños. Como ya era costumbre en casa, todos bajaron a la sala de estar para abrir los regalos que se encontraban debajo del árbol. Un montón de paquetes de todos los tamaños envueltos en papel de diversos colores yacía esparcido sobre la alfombra; que pronto se vio llena de envolturas.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y agradecimientos fueron todo lo que se escuchó en la estancia por un buen rato, en el que la familia completa se sentó aún con sus ropas de dormir para disfrutar del momento.

Sentada en flor de loto cerca del árbol como lo hiciera hace un año y todavía envuelta en su bata de color azul, Elsa tomó una caja adornada con papel plateado. Era el único obsequio que le faltaba por abrir y la etiqueta con su nombre prolijamente escrito, le indicaba claramente de parte de quien era.

Tratando de evitar ruborizando y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, quitó cuidadosamente en envoltorio de fantasía y abrió la caja que había debajo, descubriendo en el interior un par de patines nuevos para el hielo.

—¡Oh, cielos!—exclamó con fascinación, sacándolos del paquete para examinarlos.

Nunca en su vida había tenido unos tan bonitos. Cada detalle denotaba elegancia y calidad. Las navajas en la parte inferior relucieron cuando los alzó para verlos mejor.

—¡Oh hija, son preciosos!—detrás de ella, su madre también se quedó admirada con el presente—Si pudiera haberte comprado unos así antes… que lindos que son…

La rubia dibujo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y lo alzó para mirar a su hermanastro, que estaba sentado en silencio sobre el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Hans—le dijo—. Son hermosos.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente, mientras ambos se observaban con embeleso. Fueron obligados a romper el contacto visual gracias al carraspeo que Eugene, apostado al otro lado del árbol, hizo para que no levantaran sospechas ante sus padres.

La albina volvió a bajar la vista ruborizada y se dedicó a seguir admirando su obsequio.

No volvió a mirar a Hans sino hasta que los mayores se hubieron retirado a preparar el desayuno y recién entonces, se dio el chance de ir hasta él y plantar un beso en su mejilla con ternura.

—¡Gracias! ¡Están preciosos!

—Los escogí especialmente para ti, gatita.

—Y a mí solo me regalaste un par de jerseys, ¡que tacaño, viejo!

—Mejor di que te di algo, hippie. Porque me has estado rompiendo tanto las bolas este año, que estuve tentado a no comprarte nada—le tono de voz del pelirrojo cambio drásticamente del suave que empleaba para con ella, al sarcástico que siempre reservaba para Eugene.

—Bah, te encanta mi presencia, no lo niegues—el castaño recogió algunos de sus obsequios y se aprestó a salir de la habitación—. Mejor me voy a dar un baño, aún tengo que ir a buscar a Punzie para darle su obsequio—se detuvo en el umbral y se volteó para mirarlos con picardía—, no vayan a portarse mal hoy, tortolitos. No voy a andar cerca para vigilarlos.

Soltó una risa y desapareció rumbo a su dormitorio.

Elsa se volvió de nuevo hacia su novio y, aprovechando que estaban solos, lo beso rápidamente en los labios.

—Tengo algo especial para ti—anunció.

—¿Algo más? Creí que con el libro y esta bufanda que me diste era suficiente—el cobrizo se arregló alrededor del cuello la prenda de color azul marino sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa arrogante.

—Esos son obsequios simples. Yo quiero darte algo mejor.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa que tú me des es especial, copito.

No obstante, Elsa alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios y sacó algo del bolsillo de su bata.

—¿Es eso un USB?

—Una grabación, la hice en el centro comercial—la platinada le puso el pequeño dispositivo en la mano—, ¿quieres escucharla? La hice especialmente para ti.

Con curiosidad, el bermejo le extendió la otra mano y ella la tomó para subir juntos hasta su habitación, en donde él conectó la memoria a su laptop para poder escuchar la única pista de MP3 que había dentro.

Una versión de _Stairway to heaven_ comenzó a hacer eco a través de los altavoces, entonada por la melodiosa voz de la muchacha. Hans escuchó con fascinación como la canción que tanto le gustaba, sonaba perfecta en boca de la rubia. La primera vez que la había escuchado cantar, también se había quedado maravillado.

—Eres tú—musitó, emocionado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta esa canción y desde que me la mostraste no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza. Quería cantarla para ti.

—Es hermoso. Cantas como un ángel.

La chica bajo la mirada sonriendo con timidez.

—Ahora esta canción me gusta más—sintió al colorado acercarse por un costado y tomarla de la cintura—, pero lo que deberíamos hacer ahora, es ir a que pruebes esos patines. Estoy ansioso por verte en el hielo.

Elsa volvió a mirarlo con ansias.

—¡Claro que sí!

Su novio rió al ver la emoción que aquello le provocaba. Parecía una niña pequeña cuando se trataba del patinaje.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en el centro comercial, encaminándose a la pista de hielo y con la chica llevando orgullosamente sus patines en el bolso. No podía esperar a usarlos en el hielo.

Se detuvieron a mirar el escaparate de una tienda de música, justo cuando dos muchachas salían de la misma. Una de ellas miró en su dirección y sonrió.

—¡Elsa, hola!—el colorado se tensó al escuchar esa voz.

No otra vez, suplicó para sus adentros.

La platinada volteó y pareció experimentar la misma reacción, antes de contestar educadamente.

—Hola… feliz Navidad—deseó con algo de duda en su voz.

—Feliz Navidad, no pongan esas caras, hasta parece que no les da gusto verme—Aurora rió secundada por la chica que la acompañaba, una guapa rubia de ojos azules a quien traía tomada de la mano.

Al parecer las rubias eran lo suyo.

—¿Cómo estás Hans? Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿recibiste mis galletas?

—Estaban asquerosas. Me enfermé del estómago por probar esa porquería.

—Que mal, las había hecho con la mejor intención, tal vez me pasé con la canela—miró a su acompañante y ambas volvieron a reír traviesamente, haciendo el joven las fulminara con la mirada—, pero no me veas así, te juro que no hice nada. ¿Todavía desconfías de mí? ¿Qué no ves que traigo compañía?—señaló a su pareja, cuya blonda cabellera era de un tono menos intenso que la suya—Ella es Ella, mi novia.

—Hola—saludó la mencionada, sonriendo animadamente.

—Y ella es Elsa, la chica de la que te hablé antes y su… hermanastro—dijo Aurora sin quitar su sonrisita socarrona ni sentirse intimidada por como la asesinaban los ojos de jade que tenía en frente.

—Hermanastro, yo sé de eso, tengo dos en casa—el gesto alegre de Ella se transformó en uno de desdén—. Perras.

—Sí, son unas jodidas brujas, hay que darles una lección—coincidió su pareja—. ¿No te apetece acompañarnos, Elsa? Podría ser divertido—la invitó, disfrutando de como la molestia del cobrizo se hacía más evidente con ello.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a ella, maldita oxigenada?—protestó Hans.

—¿Qué? Solo le hice una invitación—Aurora pestañeó inocentemente—, no tiene nada de malo. Si quieres hasta tú puedes venir, por si las cosas se ponen interesantes. ¿Te lo imaginas? Un trío entre rubias, hasta te dejaríamos ver y todo—le guiñó un ojo—, ¿a poco no te da morbo?

Aurora y su novia volvieron a reír, esta vez con menos decoro, mientras la platinada solamente enrojecía y desviaba su mirada incómoda.

—Agh, en serio eres una golfa—espetó Hans desagradablemente.

—Bueno ya, era una broma principillo, tienes que enseñarle a tu hombre a no tomarse las cosas tan a pecho, Els. Cada día está más amargado.

—Es una lástima, con lo guapo que es—dijo Ella y entonces ambas rieron una vez más, como si alguien les hubiera contado un chiste que solo ellas podían entender.

El cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco y Elsa frunció el ceño, ¿es que esas dos no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—En fin, ya nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Pero que conste que mi oferta sigue en pie, por si algún día les apetece—bromeó Aurora.

—Oh, sería estupendo. Tu amiguita es tan adorable—dijo Ella con descaro, recorriendo rápidamente a la albina con la mirada.

Elsa sintió como le subían de nuevo los colores al rostro, al tiempo que las observaba alejarse abrazadas y en medio de risas. A veces le parecía que ese mundo moderno iba demasiado deprisa para ella.

—Que par de zorras—masculló su novio volviendo a mirar la vitrina con el ceño fruncido, donde un vinilo de música rock había llamado su atención con anterioridad.

—No les hagas caso, vamos a patinar—Elsa se colgó de su brazo y prosiguieron hacia su destino.

* * *

La pista de patinaje, sorprendentemente y para tratarse del día de Navidad, no se encontraba tan abarrotada como de costumbre. Alrededor del lugar podía observarse a personas de todas las edades que patinaban (o al menos lo intentaban) con bastante alegría.

Elsa terminó de atarse sus patines nuevos para el hielo, mirando con ilusión como le calzaban. Eran por mucho, los más bonitos que había tenido jamás.

—Te quedan bien—la alentó su novio, sentado frente a ella y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado—. Te ves linda.

—Son preciosos—dijo la rubia, alzando uno de sus pies y observándolo con aprobación—y se sienten genial. Debieron costarte una fortuna.

—Eso no importa, copito. Tú te mereces solamente lo mejor, además—Hans ensanchó su sonrisa con presunción—, a mí también me gusta como te quedan. Tienes unos pies muy bonitos, ¿lo sabes?

La muchacha soltó una risita y se levantó de donde estaba para ir hacia él y tenderle una mano.

—Bueno, es hora de probarlos. ¡Vamos a la pista!

—Aguanta un minuto, gatita. No estoy seguro de esto, nunca he patinado—el pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño y miró hacia sus propios patines, que había rentado en el lugar y se había puesto sin mucha seguridad—, mejor ve y yo te miro desde aquí.

—Vamos Hans, ya los pagaste, tienes que intentarlo—la chica le tomó una mano y trató de tirar de él para hacer que se levantara—, ¡será divertido!

—¿Qué tal si me caigo ahí enfrente de todos?

—No serías el único—comentó Elsa con una risita, que hizo que él la mirara con una ceja arqueada—. Anda, te prometo que no te dejaré caer—se inclinó para hablarle de cerca, con esa sonrisita a la que sabía que no se podía resistir.

Sin más, se levantó y salieron tomados de la mano a la pista, en donde tan pronto como la joven sintió el hielo bajo sus pies hizo ademán de ir más rápido, pero después se vio restringida por el fuerte apretón que le dio su acompañante.

—¡Woah! ¡No tan rápido, sabandija! Recuerda que yo nunca he hecho esto—Hans se aferró a su mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba de una de las paredes que rodeaban el lugar.

—¿Nunca?

—No—respondió él arrugando el entrecejo y mirando con desconfianza alrededor.

Aunque algunos de sus hermanos mayores habían jugado hockey o patinado sobre hielo, a él siempre le había dado miedo caerse y bueno… tampoco era como si alguno de ellos le hubiera querido enseñar alguna vez.

—No te preocupes, es fácil. Suéltate de ahí—Elsa lo hizo soltar la pared con algo de reticencia y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas—, ven, sígueme. Mueve tus pies despacio, como si caminaras. Eso es.

Hans hizo lo que le indicaba, sintiéndose más ligero poco a poco. El hielo bajo sus patines se sentía resbaloso, pero el agarre que la blonda tenía sobre él lo hacía sentirse completamente seguro.

Después de todo, había visto como ella patinaba cientos de veces y el hielo parecía ser su elemento. Era fantástica cuando se desplazaba sobre él.

—¿Quieres que vayamos un poco más rápido?

—Está bien—Elsa volvió a halar de él y juntos dieron una vuelta, riendo.

El joven jamás se había imaginado que algo tan simple como patinar pudiera sentirse tan bien. Bueno, tenía que serlo cuando contaba con la ayuda de tan linda compañera de patinaje.

—¿Lo ves? Es muy sencillo—la chica volvió a girar arrastrándolo con ella y le soltó una mano.

—¡No me sueltes!—exclamó él con algo de inquietud.

Todavía no se sentía listo para intentarlo solo.

—Relájate, todo está bien—Elsa le sonrió dulcemente—. No puedes aprender si no te caes unas cuantas veces.

—No quiero caerme, no me vayas a soltar—repuso Hans con seriedad.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de tantas otras parejas, patinaron dándole varias vueltas a la pista, siempre tomados de la mano. El colorado clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en la platinada, dejándose llevar por ella. Se fijó en su cabello que se agitaba con la velocidad a la que iba, dejando que los mechones que escapaban de su trenza le acariciaran el rostro, en su perfil que mostraba una sonrisa infantil y preciosa, en cada uno de los detalles que no se cansaba de observar día a día; su pequeña y respingada nariz, las diminutas pecas que le poblaban los pómulos, su pequeña boca rosada y sus espesas pestañas… cuanto la amaba.

Elsa volteó a verlo con los ojos brillándole de alegría y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente.

—¿La estás pasando bien?—le preguntó.

—Mucho—contestó Hans, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa embobada al contemplarla—, eres asombrosa patinando. Podría mirarte todo el día.

La muchacha se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Los patines que me regalaste son excelentes, me muero por venir a usarlos todas las vacaciones—le confesó—, unos días más y estarán listos para hacer piruetas con ellos.

—¿No puedes hacerlas ahora?

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—No, primero tengo que ablandarlos un poco o podría lastimarme. Cosas del patinaje.

—Sabes bastante de esto—le dijo él con admiración—, no sé porque no continuaste nunca con tus competencias. Pareces un ángel sobre el hielo.

—Es lo más bonito que me han dicho cuando estoy patinando—dijo Elsa—. Patinar en serio es algo muy exigente y no sé… no estoy segura de haber podido manejarlo con la escuela y todo eso. Prefiero disfrutarlo como una actividad que hago para relajarme.

—Y no hay nadie que lo haga mejor tú, princesa. Eres maravillosa.

El color en las mejillas de la aludida aumentó, pero se le notaba más que agradecida por el cumplido.

—Cuando aprendas a patinar bien, podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

—No creo que pueda aprender a hacerlo igual de bien que tú—Hans rió con algo de ironía—, pero para mí siempre estarán las bancas. Desde allí podré mirarte bien.

—Vamos, al menos trata. Eres atlético, no hay ninguna razón para que no puedas aprender una o dos cosas.

El bermejo hizo un gesto engreído al escucharla. Tal vez le tomara la palabra.

—Creo que ya le agarraste el truco. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú solo?

Hans lo pensó un momento, antes de asentir. Disminuyeron la velocidad y la chica lo soltó lentamente, permitiendo que patinara solo. Así lo miró andar, con la mirada fija en sus patines y un gesto de concentración.

—¡Mírame!—exclamó con orgullo.

—¡Lo estás haciendo!—Elsa dio una vuelta y se colocó frente a él, patinando hacia atrás con soltura y contemplándolo con felicidad.

—Esto no es tan difícil—dijo él, yendo un poco más rápido.

—Te lo dije, yo… ¡cuidado!—la rubia se lanzó hacia él justo cuando lo vio resbalar para tratar de detenerlo, pero solo consiguió chocar contra su duro abdomen y verse arrastrada al suelo a su lado.

Hans liberó un aullido de dolor al sentir su costado y su codo golpeándose contra el hielo, pero luego su atención se enfocó en su novia, que había caído encima suyo. Había tratado instintivamente de colocarse debajo para amortiguar su caída.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?—inquirió preocupado.

En torno a ellos, la gente seguía pasando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, algunos mirándolos con curiosidad y un par esbozando sonrisitas burlonas y pasando de lado.

Elsa alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque por su semblante se adivinaba que también la caída le había dolido un poco. La vio sacudir su cabeza y acomodarse mejor el gorro de lana azul sobre su melena aperlada.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada—le dijo—. Hacía mucho que no me caía sobre el hielo… desde aquella vez cuando fuimos a acampar al fiordo.

Ambos rieron acordándose del accidente. En ese entonces, todavía no se soportaban.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hans.

—No te apures. Ya aprenderás. Vamos a venir a practicar seguido.

—No estoy seguro de que me agrade esa idea.

—Pues tenemos que, pienso gastarme estos patines y tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo—Elsa se inclinó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz—, no dejarás que venga yo sola.

—Si haces eso cada vez que me caiga, me lo pensaré. Necesito algo para soportar el dolor.

La sonrisa de la adolescente se ensanchó hasta volverse un gesto lleno de malicia y picardía y, sin importarle que estuvieran estorbando a media pista, se volvió a acercar para besarlo de manera más intensa en los labios.

Hans le correspondió y le colocó una mano en la nuca para intensificar el contacto, mandando a la mierda las miradas indiscretas que pudieran recibir.

No había nada mejor que aquello.

* * *

Regresaron a casa observando la caída de la nieve a través de las ventanas del auto de Elsa, mientras la alegre versión rockera de un villancico hacía eco en la radio y más felices de los que les había parecido sentirse en días. El pelirrojo alternaba su mirada de jade entre el paisaje nevado y su novia, que conducía con toda la precaución que le era posible de camino a casa.

—Ten cuidado, copito. El asfalto se puede poner muy resbaloso.

—Lo sé, descuida—la rubia negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

A veces Hans se preocupaba demasiado cuando ella conducía. No era por nada pero se había vuelto muy buena al volante.

Ingresaron al jardín y dejaron estacionado el auto en el garaje, antes de apearse riendo y tomados de la mano. Antes de entrar al recibidor se miraron traviesamente y Hans se inclinó para besarla de manera larga e intensa; sus padres estaban adentro y seguramente querrían pasar esa tarde en familia, por lo que no iban a tener mucho tiempo a solas. Había que aprovechar.

El sonido de pasos aproximándose los hizo separarse apresuradamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas. La puerta de acceso se abrió e Idun apareció en el umbral con un semblante serio. Sus ojos denotaban más frialdad que nunca.

—Ya han llegado—dijo, sin la calidez que la caracterizaba—. Entren. Tenemos que hablar.

La manera tan escueta en que su madre se dirigió a ellos hizo que a Elsa se le fuera el color del rostro. ¿Acaso se habrían enterado de lo que sucedía entre ambos? ¿Iban a reclamarles por lo que tenían? ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su madre se alejó en dirección a la sala de estar. Preocupada miró a su hermanastro, quien también tenía un gesto de consternación.

Hans le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza como tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien, al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y la instaba a ir. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sus padres tuvieran que decirles, tendrían que defenderse con lo mejor que tuvieran.

Elsa nunca había estado más nerviosa. Se encontraba elucubrando una serie de explicaciones en su cabeza cuando entraron en la estancia y entonces, frunció el ceño.

Sus padres no se encontraban solos.

Adgar se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual cerca de la chimenea, mientras su esposa se recargaba en uno de los apoyabrazos, con la expresión más tensa que le había visto jamás. Al otro lado y ocupando el elegante sofá, una pareja de ancianos se volvió para mirarlos y concentró toda su atención en ella.

El hombre, de complexión rolliza y una prominente nariz, denotaba una calva con mechones de cabello rojizo a los costados y tenía la mirada verdosa. La mujer por otra parte, era más delgada y tenía su cabello grisáceo recogido en un elegante moño. Los dos vestían ropas de invierno que a juzgar por el aspecto, parecían ser bastante finas y no dejaban de mirarla. La anciana le susurró algo a su compañero, observándola con una especie de admiración que a ella le incómodo.

—Pasen, por favor—su padrastro les indicó que se acercaran—, siéntense.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento juntos en el sillón, sin saber como reaccionar. Aparentemente lo suyo seguía siendo un secreto.

—Oh, Kai—la mujer volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más audible—, mírala. Tiene el mismo porte que él…

El aludido colocó una de sus gruesas manos sobre la de ella, quien parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Elsa arrugó el ceño con mayor incomodidad y miró a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa?—inquirió con inquietud.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención ante alguien que no conocía.

Idun le rehuyó la mirada por un momento, con uno de sus codos apoyado sobre la mano izquierda y la mano derecha cerca de su boca, en un ademán nervioso. Finalmente, sus ojos conectaron con los de la chica y suspiró.

—Tenemos que hablar, Elsa—repitió—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

La muchacha se encogió en su lugar, intranquila. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas?—preguntó, volviendo a mirar con desconfianza a la pareja de ancianos, que ni por un segundo le habían quitado la vista de encima.

—¿Nunca le hablaste de nosotros?—la anciana se volvió a su madre con decepción.

La vio suspirar con tristeza y su mano volvió a ser apretada por la de su acompañante, que le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. Idun fijó su vista en ambos con expresión gélida.

—Nosotros somos Kai y Gerda—le respondió el hombre—. Somos tus abuelos paternos.

Los ojos cerúleos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Sus abuelos? ¿De qué estaba hablando ese desconocido? Hasta donde ella sabía, nunca había tenido más familia que su madre.

—Mamá… —Elsa se volvió hacia la castaña con el mismo gesto de una niña perdida, pero la reacción de esta última no la tranquilizó mucho.

Idun había fijado su propia mirada en un punto de la alfombra y tenía los brazos tan apretados en torno a su cuerpo, que ni siquiera la cercanía de su esposo; que siempre conseguía serenarla, parecía poder tranquilizarla.

—Es mejor que nos escuches, Elsa—dijo su madre finalmente—, los cuatro vamos a tener una larga conversación.

La blonda se removió inquieta en su lugar, apenas sintiendo como Hans le tomaba una mano para tranquilizarla. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquello.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Uy, uy, uy, esto se va a descontrolar. :3 Cliffhangers everywhere.

Es gracioso, todos suponían que lo que se avecinaba era el descubrimiento de la relación de nuestros pajaritos por sus padres pero no, en lugar de eso habrá una revelación muy distinta, una que como ya han de suponer, tiene que ver con el padre de Elsa. ¿Se imaginan de que se trata? :D Yo sé que no, muajajajajajaja.

Sin embargo tuvimos mucho Helsa love para compartir y una fiesta de cumpleaños muy especial, con momentos navideños, regalitos y todo. ¿Recuerdan cuando en la pasada Navidad nuestra bella parejita solo quería asesinarse y darse obsequios horribles? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! xD Y como les dije antes, tenía que hacer una escena con ellos patinando y el pelirrojo cayéndose. Parece que no todo te sale bien, ¿no, Hans? ;)

Se avecina un drama descomunal y un último giro argumental antes de despedirnos de BEMT, así que prepárense.

Por cierto, edito para agregar una cosita: ¿se les hizo familiar la caja de música que Hans la regaló a Elsa? :D No es coincidencia criaturas, es la misma que en "Pasión de Invierno", un guiño para todos quienes adoraron ese fic, jajajaja. En mi universo Helsa, es probable que ambos reencarnen y reencarnen en diferentes épocas para encontrarse una y otra vez hasta vivir varias historias de amor llenas de odio y pasión. (Disculpen, la tía Frozen fumó un poco de esa hierba que le dio Flynn.) LOL

 _nina_ : Todos tenemos la esperanza de que aún pongan Helsa en Frozen 2, o si no que tan siquiera rediman a Hans, ¡o si no que tan siquiera aparezca! D:

 _Guest_ : Fanfiction estuvo portándose muy mal hace días, pero por suerte se solucionó. Espero que hayas podido disfrutar del capítulo anterior. ;)

 _kristal_ : Gracias por comentar, mi pobre pelirrojo ha sufrido mucho pero por suerte tiene amigos que lo apoyan y todo. Me encanta poner en su lugar a Jack Frost, le da mucha comedia al asunto. xD

 _Ari_ : Civil War Westergaard al extremo, chérie. Creo que esa fue la discusión más intensa de todas en el fic, jajajaja.

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Muchas preguntas que responder. :3 Para empezar, no, no habrá más secretos y conspiración entre Hans y sus hermanos, no creo que les queden ganas de volver a meterse con mi gatito colorado después de verse descubiertos y como habrás notado, es hora de centrarnos un poco más en el pasado de Idun y Elsa, jojojo. ¿Qué si sus padres se enteraran de su relación? Sí, algún día lo harán. xD ¿Habrá más intrusos? Puede que sí, puede que no, en realidad nos quedan pocos capítulos y van a estar muy moviditos pero no lo descarto. ¿Olaf llegará a tener novia? Espero que sí. LOL Y bueno, solo Elsa puede comer tanto chocolate sin engordar al ser creada por un grupo de animadores que la hicieron hermosa y esbelta. :'( ¿Por qué no todos podemos ser creados por Disney?

 _SamanTha_ : Yo sí estoy emocionada por sobrepasar los 400 reviews, ¡ustedes son los mejores, ahora y siempre! Cierto que el Helsa es una fuerza que crece y se hace cada vez más indestructible. Nuestros gatitos de fuego y hielo definitivamente no pueden resistirse el uno al otro, son la pareja ideal. Y bueno, entre la escena con Jack Frost y la confrontación de hermanos creo que el anterior fue un capítulo lleno de emociones. :D Sin olvidarnos de la pillina de Mérida. Anotado lo de los insultos, Hans si debería darle lecciones a Elsa para agredir verbalmente a otros, ya que es tan bueno haciéndolo. x3 Sí, Fanfiction de verdad se emberrinchó estos últimos días; la semana pasada también duró como 3 días sin mostrar los nuevos reviews, parece que ahora está estable, por suerte. Y por supuesto que desde luego que habrá más Helsa después de BEMT, ya lo has dicho tú misma, ¡somos indestructibles! ¡Que se sienta el Helsa Power! :D Siempre habrá quienes critiquen a la parejita, no podemos evitarlo; lo que yo no entiendo es porque vienen o que esperan encontrar aquí, si tanto odio le tienen al ship deberían quedarse en su fandom y todos contentos. Pero en fin, cualquier troll puede seguir desperdiciando sus minutos en dejar un comentario que a mí me va a llevar solo un segundo borrar, así que meh.

En fin, es lunes (los odio) y no hay nada como empezar la semana con un poco de Helsa, así que espero que les haya gustado. Les pregunto, ¿qué piensan que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Por qué estarán los abuelos de Elsa allí? Digan sus teorías. :D


	34. Caminos separados

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Momento lime casi al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **34**

 **Caminos separados**

* * *

La tensión que se había apoderado de la sala de estar era más que palpable. De un momento a otro, un incómodo silencio se había formado entre las seis personas que se encontraban sentadas, las unas frente a las otras, sin que nadie se animara a seguir hablando. Sus inesperados visitantes, al igual que Idun, parecían estar pensando en las palabras adecuadas para expresar todos los sentimientos que se adivinaban en sus semblantes. Sorpresa, decepción, ansiedad…

Hans miró a los ancianos con algo de recelo, sin dejar de apretar la pequeña mano de la rubia, a quien sentía cada vez más incómoda a su lado. Algo en esa visita no le daba buena espina. ¿No se suponía que su madrastra era el único familiar de Elsa?

Por otro lado, la muchacha no dejaba de mirar alternativamente a su madre y a sus recién descubiertos abuelos, que tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima. Gerda especialmente, parecía estar luchando contra el llanto y las ganas de acercarse más a ella, siendo retenida por el agarre que su esposo mantenía en torno a sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

—¿Les gustaría tomar algo?—preguntó Adgar, en un intento por suavizar la situación—Puedo preparar un poco de té…

Gerda fijo por un momento sus ojos en él, nerviosa y luego los volvió a dirigir hacia su nieta, quien solo le devolvió la mirada con confusión e incomodidad; frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Una taza de té nos haría muy bien, gracias—dijo Kai, volviendo a apretar una de las manos de su mujer.

Adgar se levantó y salió en silencio a la cocina para preparar la mencionada infusión. Eso no hizo que Idun tomara el asiento que había desocupado sino que por el contrario, permaneció estática en donde se encontraba, con la mano apretada cerca de los labios y un gesto de frustración y miedo en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Todo esto debe ser muy sorpresivo para ti, Elsa—Kai tomó la palabra de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la mencionada—. Tu madre nos ha dicho que esta es la primera vez que sabes de nosotros.

Por toda respuesta, la blonda solo asintió con la cabeza, seriamente.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando conocerte, ¿sabes? Creíamos que no íbamos a dar contigo nunca—prosiguió el hombre.

—¿Ustedes querían conocerme?—preguntó la platinada de manera fría.

—Desde luego que sí—Kai le sonrió cálidamente—, estuvimos buscándote por varios años, no fue cosa sencilla. Te pareces bastante a tu padre, ¿sabes? Tienes su pelo y su forma de mirar. Él siempre parecía saber como dominar a las personas con una sola mirada.

—Y también tienes su porte—habló Gerda, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Aren siempre era tan elegante al caminar y se mantenía tan firme… como un rey…

—Eso no me interesa—la cortó la joven gélidamente—, lo que me gustaría saber es que hacen aquí.

Los ancianos la miraron con sorpresa, impresionados ante sus fríos modales.

—¿Dónde está él?—inquirió Elsa—Imagino que no vino con ustedes, ya que nunca se preocupó por nosotras. Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Él los ha mandado? ¿O han venido por cuenta propia?

Kai y Gerda se miraron con consternación y entonces los ojos de la mujer se aguaron.

—Tu padre falleció, Elsa—le informó, dejando a la chica anonadada—, hace tres meses. Tenía un tumor cancerígeno en etapa terminal… no pudimos hacer nada por él—sollozó incontrolablemente, hundiendo el rostro en una de sus manos.

Kai la reconfortó atrayéndola más hacia él. Idun los observó con un poco de sorpresa y por primera vez, pareció experimentar algo parecido a la pena.

—Nuestro hijo llevaba dos años luchando con esa enfermedad, le vino de manera repentina—explicó Kai con tristeza—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte tanto como nosotros, pero la enfermedad se lo llevó antes. Lo último que nos pidió es que diéramos contigo, para que pudiéramos darte lo que te corresponde de su herencia.

—¿Herencia? ¿De qué están hablando?—la platinada miró a su madre como pidiéndole una explicación—¿A qué se refieren con que estaba tratando de encontrarme?

—Nuestra familia es dueña de una empresa dedicada a la producción de chocolates y otros confites. No es demasiado grande, pero da lo suyo—le respondió Kai con cierto orgullo—, mi padre fue quien la fundó hace años. Ha crecido bastante y como podrás darte cuenta, nos ha permitido una buena calidad de vida.

—¿Esa empresa está aquí?

—No, está en Francia. Allí es donde vivimos, en París—esta vez fue Gerda quien le contestó, reponiéndose lo mejor que pudo de su acceso de llanto y extrayendo un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Mi padre era comerciante y emigró desde Noruega para asentarse en la capital francesa. Le fue muy bien—dijo Kai—, pero no era una persona que se olvidara de sus raíces. Así que de tanto en tanto volvíamos a Namsos, donde él había nacido. Fue allí donde conocí a tu abuela—miró a Gerda con cariño—y eventualmente, nos casamos y volvió conmigo a Francia. Tu padre nació allá.

—Aren era un hombre muy trabajador, siempre se preocupaba por su familia—recordó Gerda con melancolía.

—No… no entiendo—musitó Elsa—. Mamá dice que él nos abandonó…

—Creo que lo mejor será empezar esta historia desde el principio—habló su abuelo—, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicar… los tres—miró de soslayo a Idun, quien finalmente accedió a sentarse en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado su marido, emitiendo un pesado suspiro.

Hans tuvo ganas de ir hasta ella para reconfortarla, se veía que la estaba pasando muy mal con todo aquello.

—Cuando tus padres se conocieron Elsa, tu madre era muy joven—relató el anciano—, apenas una jovencita un par de años mayor que tú. Nosotros estábamos pasando un verano en Forde, un pueblecito de las montañas en donde teníamos una casa. Éramos yo, tu abuela y tu padre.

—¿Es eso cierto?—preguntó la blonda a Idun, como esperando una confirmación.

—Sí, es cierto—respondió ella con voz cansada, casi resignada—, era demasiado joven. Yo vivía allí con mi padre. Realmente era un pueblo pequeño, apenas unos cientos de personas. Papá solía trabajar como chófer por temporadas para tus abuelos… fue así como conocí a tu padre.

—Pasamos una larga temporada allí, Elsa. Tus padres se involucraron el uno con el otro—continúo Kai—, sin que nosotros lo supiéramos. No me enorgullece mucho admitir que Aren se dejaba llevar a menudo por sus impulsos.

—Estaba casado—comentó Gerda—, con una muchacha a la que conoció desde siempre en el colegio. Tuvieron un hijo pequeño pero aquella vez, ninguno de los dos nos pudo acompañar. Mi nuera no era muy entusiasta del clima de este país.

Elsa abrió los ojos con estupefacción. ¿Un hijo? ¿Su padre había tenido otro hijo y además estaba casado? ¿Tenía un hermano de verdad? Volvió a ver a su madre con desesperación pero ella parecía enfrascada en sus propios recuerdos. Ahora su cara estaba crispada en un gesto de dolor y frustración.

—Tu padre era considerablemente mayor que tu madre, debió parecerle fácil contar con su compañía—dijo Kai con suavidad—, actúo sin pensar en ella o en la familia que lo esperaba. Y como podrás imaginar, el resto es historia. Tu madre quedó embarazada de ti.

—Entonces, él la engañó—afirmó Elsa con indignación—. Se aprovechó de ella y después salió huyendo como un cobarde. Y ustedes no hicieron nada para impedirlo…

—No, Elsa—la cortó la castaña con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules a punto de rebalsarse de lágrimas—. Tu padre no me engañó, siempre supe que tenía una familia. Pero me enamoré tan profundamente de él, que creí que sería capaz de dejarlos solo para estar conmigo—la rubia la observó con incredulidad—, era muy ingenua Elsa y muy ambiciosa. Desde el primer momento me quede deslumbrada con él, con su aspecto, con todo lo que poseía… tu abuelo y yo teníamos muy poco, siempre estábamos pasando por dificultades económicas. Incluso tuve que pedir un préstamo para poder ingresar a la universidad y buscar trabajos temporales. Además, mi padre era muy duro, estaba ansiosa por librarme de esa vida. Aren siempre me dejó en claro que no tendríamos ningún compromiso, que ante todo estaba su familia… así que decidí embarazarme de él—confesó—, creí que sería suficiente para atarlo y que los dejará a ellos por mí. Fui tan estúpida—suspiró—, no funcionó. Tu padre dijo que no quería verme más.

Idun se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, visiblemente afectada por el recuerdo. Elsa sintió como si algo le atravesara el corazón. ¿En serio su madre había sido capaz de hacer algo así, de querer separar a una familia? ¿La había tenido solo por conveniencia?

—Tu madre acudió con nosotros—dijo Gerda—, nos contó lo que sucedía y nos dijo que tendríamos que hacernos cargo de ustedes. Aún tenía la esperanza de casarse con Aren.

—Pero él no se iba a separar de su esposa, ni abandonar a su hijo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo—dijo Kai—, la asistiríamos durante el embarazo hasta que el bebé naciera y entonces, nosotros nos quedaríamos con él y nos haríamos cargo de su educación.

—Convencimos a Aren de que era lo mejor, a pesar de que tendría que explicárselo a su esposa. Y entonces él aceptó. Incluso empezó a mostrarse feliz con la noticia.

—Idun nos pidió una compensación económica para después de dar a luz… por los inconvenientes que nuestro hijo le había causado—agregó su abuelo, con algo de incomodidad.

Elsa clavó sus pupilas en la mencionada, sintiendo cada vez más dolor e indignación.

—Sí—admitió su madre con seriedad—, lo hice.

El silencio volvió a hacer mella en la habitación. En ese momento, Adgar entró cargando una bandeja con una tetera y tazas que colocó sobre la mesa y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a servir algunas de ellas.

La primera se la extendió a Gerda, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas después de murmurar un agradecimiento, mientras que la segunda fue a parar a manos de su esposo.

Sirvió otra que trató de hacerle tomar a Idun, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza.

—Era demasiado joven—habló la morena sin mirar a nadie en especial—, estaba a mitad de la carrera, sin posibilidades de sostener a un bebé, prácticamente sola, papá nunca lo habría aprobado. Y no me veía siendo madre soltera tan pronto, yo todavía quería vivir para mi misma… de modo que decidí que sería lo mejor arreglar las cosas de esa manera. Pero entonces mi padre se enteró antes de tiempo y se puso furioso. Casi me mata. Tuve que salir huyendo de casa y tomé un tren a la ciudad más cercana. No podía recurrir a nadie. Solo tenía el cheque con el adelanto que me habían brindado tus abuelos, así que desaparecí. Quería estar lejos hasta que las cosas se calmaran y luego del parto, ya los buscaría.

'Viví unos meses yendo de una ciudad a otra, trabajando de lo que podía. El dinero con el que contaba alcanzaba para sostenerme por un buen tiempo, pero no quería despilfarrarlo todo. No podía ni regresar a la universidad, así que di por perdido el semestre. Estaba tan deprimida, que no podía pensar ni en retomar los estudios'.

'Al final llegué a Oslo y alquilé un pequeño departamento. Conocí a una pareja joven que vivía en el mismo edificio y fue muy buena conmigo, me apoyaron en todo, se preocuparon por mí. Hasta el final del embarazo, seguía decidida a contactar a tus abuelos y cumplir con el trato que teníamos para seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero entonces di a luz… y cuando te vi, supe que no podía separarme de ti nunca más, Elsa. Cambiaste por completo mi mundo, mis prioridades—Idun sollozó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo la caricia que su marido le daba en la espalda—, no quise renunciar a ti. Entonces tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo de que tu padre me encontrara y me obligara a hacerlo. Después de todo, yo ya había tomado parte de su dinero y estaba sola…'

'Así que recurrí a los únicos amigos que tenía en ese entonces, mis vecinos. Ambos me ayudaron a ingresar en una universidad privada para terminar con mis estudios, en la que gasté los últimos ahorros con los que contaba. Fueron muy amables al ocuparse de ti cuando tenía que enfocarme en estudiar, éramos como una familia—la mujer alzó la cara y sonrió tristemente—, lamenté mucho que se mudaran a Suecia más tarde, te habría encantado conocerlos. Te querían mucho. Pero lo importante es, que salimos adelante'.

'Tendrías unos tres años cuando me gradué y por suerte conseguí un buen empleo. Hacía tiempo que usaba mi apellido materno para evitar problemas. Tu padre no sabía muchas cosas sobre mí, pero no quería tentar a la suerte, sabía que tenía recursos para dar con nosotras si lo intentaba. No sabes cuantas noches me costó dormir pensando en eso. Pero el tiempo pasó y las cosas se estabilizaron, así que di por hecho que había perdido el interés. Después de todo, él ya tenía a su familia y yo te tenía a ti. Nunca quise hablarte de Aren porque para mí, era una equivocación que se había quedado en el pasado. Creía que con suerte, nunca tendrías que enterarte de nada de esto—Idun volvió a suspirar y la miró con tristeza—, he cometido muchos errores pero siempre quise lo mejor para ti'.

—Si eso fuera cierto me habrías dicho la verdad desde el principio—le reclamó Elsa con enojo.

Idun se sobresaltó con su manera de hablarle, nunca antes su hija se había dirigido a ella con tanta frialdad.

—No tiene mucho caso pensar en ello, las cosas son como son—dijo Kai serenamente—, lo importante ahora, Elsa, es centrarnos en el presente. Hay cuestiones que tenemos que atender. Como te dijimos, tu padre ha dejado una herencia y una parte te corresponde a ti.

—Aren tenía una parte mayoritaria dentro de la empresa que es nuestra—explicó Gerda—, ha dejado todo para sus hijos. Por ahora, tu medio hermano es quien se está haciendo cargo de que las cosas funcionen como deben. Pero está claro que vamos a respetar tu parte.

—Yo… no entiendo que esperan que haga—dijo la muchacha.

—Bueno—Kai se enderezó en su lugar—, esperábamos que pasaras con nosotros una temporada en París para que conozcas a fondo la empresa y decidieras si te gustaría colaborar en ella en el futuro. Si no es así, seguirías percibiendo tu parte de las ganancias como debe de ser. Pero quizá sería bueno que conocieras el lugar… si tú y tu madre aceptan, claro está.

—Ella no tiene que aceptar nada—dijo Elsa cortantemente, ignorando la expresión angustiada que ahora le dirigía la castaña.

A su lado, Hans, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco. ¿Irse a París? ¿Así nada más? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Miró alarmado a la jovencita, que se mantenía tensa en su lugar. Parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia y a juzgar por su mirada, también que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Siempre trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

—Tenemos una casa muy agradable en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la empresa—dijo Gerda, sonriendo ligeramente por primera vez—. Estoy segura de que te encantaría… incluso nos tomamos la molestia de arreglar una habitación para ti, por si algún día podías volver con nosotros…

—No comprendo—repitió la platinada—, ¿cómo fue que dieron nosotras? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto antes?

—Las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas cuando tu madre desapareció, Elsa—le dijo su abuelo—, tratamos de encontrarla, pero se fue tan repentinamente que no pudimos hacer demasiado. Además, aún teníamos la esperanza de que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros. Y también estaba la esposa de Aren; como era de esperarse, quedó devastada con la noticia, su matrimonio se derrumbó. Si bien no se separó de tu padre, las cosas entre ambos no volvieron a ser iguales. Él tuvo que acceder a no seguir buscándolas para que ella se quedara tranquila.

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que me han encontrado—espetó ella con amargura.

Kai y Gerda intercambiaron miradas de tristeza.

—Ella murió hace varios años, Elsa—le dijo su abuela—, en un accidente automovilístico. Fue un golpe muy furo para todos.

—Recién entonces emprendimos la búsqueda de nuevo, pero era difícil, les habíamos perdido la pista por tantos años. Y luego tuvimos que enfrentarnos con la enfermedad de tu padre. El cáncer consumió todas sus fuerzas, pero él siempre quiso reunirse contigo. Habría estado muy feliz si decidieras darte la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que ha construido.

—Si de verdad hubiera querido eso, no habría dejado de buscarla nunca—habló el pelirrojo agresivamente, sorprendiendo a todos—. Elsa no puede irse con ustedes, ella tiene su vida aquí, nosotros somos su familia.

Los ancianos fijaron su vista en él con desconcierto.

—Esto es algo que ella tiene que decidir, joven. Y es un asunto que solo nos compete a nosotros—dijo Kai con seriedad.

—Pero… —la réplica de Hans se vio cortada cuando su padre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

No podía evitarlo; estaba tan angustiado. Elsa no aceptaría irse a ningún sitio, ¿o sí?

—No tienes que sentirte obligada a nada, Elsa—habló Gerda comprensivamente—, entenderemos si decides quedarte, después de todo, esto es muy repentino. Pero las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

La albina la observó sintiendo conmoción. Sentía muy sinceras las palabras que acababa de decirle y de repente, entre el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, no pudo evitar la curiosidad que empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

—Yo… no sé…

—Sabemos que no puedes irte así como así, tendrás muchas cosas de las que hacerte cargo aquí, empezando por la escuela—dijo Kai—, no queremos interferir con tu vida.

—Eso es lo último que queremos.

—Pero vamos a pasar unos cuantos días en Oslo por si quieres pensarlo—el hombre extrajo una elegante tarjeta de su bolsillo y se puso de pie para entregársela—, puedes llamarnos para reunirte con nosotros cuando quieras. Entendemos que tendrás muchas preguntas.

—Estamos hospedándonos en el Hotel Bondeheimen, por si quisieras visitarnos.

Apenas hubo tomado la tarjeta, Elsa sintió otra presencia a su lado. Su madre se había levantado de su lugar y miraba a la pareja con sus ojos hinchados por llorar, pero desafiantes.

—Vamos a discutirlo las dos y entonces ella se pondrá en contacto con ustedes—dijo imperativamente, con la frente en alto—. Todavía tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo—le dijo la blonda despectivamente, sin siquiera mirarla.

El semblante de Idun se mostró dolido, antes de volver a endurecerse.

—Vas a escucharme lo quieras o no—dijo con firmeza—, tenemos que hablar las dos. A solas—se volvió duramente hacia la pareja.

Gerda la miraba con recelo, pero Kai mantuvo su compostura y asintió educadamente.

—Buenas tardes a todos—se despidió, siendo únicamente correspondido por Adgar y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Se detuvo en la entrada del salón de estar para esperar a su esposa, que se demoró un poco más al acercarse a la rubia dubitativamente.

—Hasta pronto, Elsa. Por favor, no olvides llamarnos—le pidió, poniéndole una mano momentáneamente en el hombro ante la mirada impasible de su madre.

Los ancianos fueron acompañados hasta la salida por Adgar, en tanto el resto permanecía en la estancia en medio de otro silencio incómodo.

—Vamos Elsa, tenemos que hablar—le dijo su madre indicándole que la acompañara a su habitación.

—¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!—exclamó ella con furia—¡Mentirosa!

El labio inferior de Idun tembló.

—¡Dijiste que mi padre nos había abandonado!

—Si me dejaras explicarte…

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me digas más mentiras?!—estalló su hija, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos empañados—¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de tanto?! ¡Prácticamente me vendiste!

La castaña palideció, aguantando de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Se la veía tan asustada.

—Tienes que escuchar lo que tu madre tiene que decirte, Elsa—Adgar volvió a entrar en la habitación—, no es justo que la juzgues sin saber.

—¡Tú no te metas!—le gritó la aludida—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero ni verte!—chilló a su madre, con el rostro enrojecido por la fuerza de su indignación.

La expresión de Idun se desencajo, indicando que rompería a sollozar en cualquier momento. Pero en lugar, aferró con fuerza la muñeca de la muchacha, la hizo ponerse de pie y la llevo a rastras escaleras arriba.

Hans se quedó mirando desde su lugar, impotente, con esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz desde que esas personas se habían presentado para complicar las cosas.

No le gustaba nada la situación.

Elsa todavía se sentía temblar de rabia cuando su madre, que jamás le había puesto una mano encima, entró en su dormitorio tirando de ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí fuertemente. Idun también temblaba pero a diferencia de ella, sus ojos mostraban tanto miedo como frustración.

—Las cosas no son como tú piensas—le dijo apenas estuvieron a solas.

—¡¿Y entonces cómo son?!—chilló la blonda—¡Dime, mamá! ¡¿Cómo son?! ¡Ibas a deshacerte de mí! ¡Te embarazaste de mi padre solo para chantajearlo!

—¡Ya sé que me equivoqué!—exclamó la mujer con desesperación—¡Ya sé que hice todo mal! No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido vivir con esto, con miedo de que nos encontraran, de que te enteraras de todo lo que hice… —el discurso de Idun se vio cortado por un lastimero sollozo, que la hizo apoyarse en la cómoda más cercana, como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento—¡Era muy joven, Elsa! Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar, sin nadie que me apoyara. ¡Mi padre jamás fue comprensivo conmigo!

—Eso no te impidió meterte con un hombre casado—le espetó la muchacha, acercándose para mirarla con severidad—, destruiste a una familia y tomaste su dinero. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Yo solo quería una vida mejor. No sabes lo duro que era vivir con alguien como tu abuelo… y estaba enamorada. Elsa, tú no sabes lo que es querer a una persona al punto de hacerlo todo por estar a su lado, incluso lo que nunca te imaginaste capaz de hacer.

La platinada apretó los dientes con rabia. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¡ella también estaba enamorada y jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo! Apenas y podía creer que la mujer frente a ella fuera en realidad una desconocida.

—Fui muy tonta, Elsa. Y muy egoísta. Yo también me he recriminado todo este tiempo por lo que hice, pero sí cambié fue únicamente por ti—Idun volvió a clavar su vista en la de ella—, todo lo que he hecho ha sido siempre por ti.

—Ibas a deshacerte de mí como si fuera una cosa a la que pudieras vender—la increpó la rubia con dolor—, como si fuera mercancía. Solo querías tenerme por dinero.

—Elsa, eso fue mucho antes de tenerte—su madre hipo—, yo era demasiado joven, no sabía nada de la vida, no tenía idea de como haría para mantenerte. Tus abuelos lo tenían todo, simplemente pensé que estarías mejor con ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un bebé a mi edad, fuera de casa, sin tener a dónde ir?—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—Pero aun así cambié de parecer, ya lo sabes. Desde que naciste, no ha habido un solo día en el que no hiciera nada para cuidar de ti.

Idun colocó sus manos juntas y las miró, como si estuviera observando algo diminuto entre ellas.

—El día en que naciste sentí tanto miedo y desesperación. Pero entonces te vi y te convertiste en lo más precioso del mundo. Eras tan hermosa, tan pequeña—dijo—, te amé como no te imaginas. En ese momento dejó de importarme el dinero, tu padre, todo; porque por primera vez tenía algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa. Te tenía a ti y eso me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante. No quise compartirte con nadie más, aunque tuviera que desgastarme trabajando para dártelo todo. Y lo hice, a partir de ese momento viví solo para ti. ¿Es que acaso eso no significa nada para ti?

—Dijiste que papá nos había abandonado—repitió la joven gélidamente—, ¿tienes idea tú de cuantas veces me sentí mal por ello? Creí que nos odiaba y terminé odiándolo… y ahora resulta que todo eran mentiras tuyas—la voz se le quebró—, ni siquiera pude conocerlo…

—Tu padre—Idun escupió las palabras con el más puro resentimiento—, él también era muy consciente de sus acciones en el momento en que se metió conmigo, a pesar de su familia. Siempre mostrándose encantador, dándome esperanzas… ¿y para qué? ¡De todos modos no quiso ayudarnos!—se acercó a Elsa con determinación—¡Él nunca estuvo a tu lado para verte crecer, para reconfortarte cuando no podías dormir en las noches! No se desveló las veces que te enfermaste, ni trabajó para pagar las clases de patinaje que tanto amabas. ¡No hizo nada por ti! ¡Yo fui quien se encargó de todo! ¡Yo fui quien siempre estuvo ahí para ti y lo seguiré estando!—acunó con una mano la mejilla de la chica—A pesar de todo lo que hice, sabes que me he esforzado por ser una buena madre para ti.

—¡No me toques!—Elsa apartó su palma, como si su solo contacto lo repugnara—¡No quiero seguir recibiendo nada de ti! ¡Eres una horrible persona!

—Elsa… —la mujer trató de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta!—la blonda retrocedió y se dirigió a ella con furia—¡Ahora escúchame tú a mí! ¡Yo nunca sería capaz de caer tan bajo como tú! ¡No importa lo enamorada o lo sola que pueda llegar a estar! ¡Jamás lo haría!

Idun apretó uno de sus puños cerca del corazón, sintiendo como si algo le atravesara el pecho.

—¡Todas esas veces que te preguntaba por mi padre y decías que nos había dejado, me hacías sentir como una basura!

—¡Yo no quería lastimarte!—se excusó su madre—¡No quería que le dieras una importancia que no se merece! ¡Me tenías a mí! ¡Siempre me has tenido a mí! ¡Siempre te dije que yo te querría por los dos! ¡Creí que eso era suficiente!

—Pues no fue suficiente—los ojos de Elsa estaban llenos de lágrimas—, te desconozco, mamá.

—Hija…

—Nunca creí que fueras capaz de llegar a tanto, para mí eras una persona intachable, te admiraba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no eres más que una mujer hipócrita e interesada. Me avergüenzo de ti. Yo… no quiero estar más contigo.

Idun se abrazó a si misma y se puso a sollozar.

—Iré a buscar a mis abuelos. Hablaré con ellos y después… tomaré una decisión.

El delicado rostro de Idun se contorsionó en un gesto de pánico.

—¡Elsa, no!—le suplicó con angustia—¡No me dejes! Te lo suplico hija, no te vayas. Yo… lo siento, perdóname—se retorció las manos con desesperación—, yo no quería causarte daño, ¡te juro que no quería causarte daño! ¡Eres lo que más amo en este mundo!

Elsa la esquivó cuando intentó rodearla con sus brazos.

—¡Perdóname hija, perdóname! ¡Ya sé que hice mal!—se lamentó—¡Haré todo lo que quieras para reparar mi error, lo que tú me pidas! Entiendo si no quieres hablarme, si estás molesta, si estás decepcionada… pero no te vayas, por favor mi cielo, no sabría que hacer sin ti—se puso a llorar, de una manera en que nunca antes lo había hecho.

A la muchacha se le estrujó el corazón.

—Siempre hemos estado juntas Elsa, nadie te quiere más que yo—trató de persuadirla Idun—, siempre te he cuidado, ¿no he hecho todo por ti? Dime que no haría por ti, mi vida—le tomó una mano entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios—, no me hagas esto, hijita.

—Suéltame—le pidió ella desviando la mirada.

—No me dejes mi niña, por favor no me dejes…

—¡He dicho que me sueltes!—Elsa se zafó con violencia de su agarre—¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti! ¡Mentirosa!

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo a encerrarse en la suya, escuchando como el llanto de su madre empeoraba y gritaba su nombre, como si se hubiera perdido.

Si tan solo pudiera entender que así era exactamente como se sentía.

Elsa cerró su puerta con estrépito y se derrumbó en la cama, en medio de los espasmos que le provocaban las lágrimas. Todo era una mierda, se sentía tan mal…

 _Marshmallow_ subió con cautela a la cama y acercó su rostro con suavidad al suyo, ronroneando. Ella apenas y lo notó. Lo único que quería hacer era aislarse de todos, olvidarse de las súplicas hipócritas de su madre.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¡Largo!—gritó, alzando su rostro de la almohada.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado.

—Elsa, soy yo—escuchó decir a su hermanastro.

Después de dudar un par de segundos, la chica se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la alta figura del pelirrojo, contra la cual inmediatamente se arrojó para seguir llorando, Hans la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, ingresando y cerrando la puerta. Nunca antes había sentido tanto el impulso de protegerla.

—¿Por qué me mintió tanto todo este tiempo?

—No lo sé—respondió él, no había mucho que pudiera decir—. No te preocupes, Elsa. Todo va a estar bien.

Ambos se derrumbaron contra la puerta hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, con ella sollozando suavemente en su pecho y él acunándola con todo el cuidado que le era posible. Acarició su cabello con una de sus manos.

—Me siento como una basura—musitó Elsa, con la voz ahogada por su cuerpo.

Tristemente le recordó a él mismo, cuando se había deprimido al recordar el incidente con sus hermanos. Aún en momentos como esos, no dejaban de parecerse.

—No tienes porque sentirte así, no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu madre… se equivocó, eso es todo—murmuró, depositando un beso en su coronilla—. Todo esto va a pasar, Elsa.

La chica hipó.

—No quiero volver a verla, no quiero estar cerca de ella—liberó otra serie de sollozos.

—Shhh—Hans la arrulló—, está bien, no pienses en eso. Yo estoy aquí.

Elsa soltó un largo suspiró, sintiendo como el llanto amainaba poco a poco. Solo él tenía la habilidad de tranquilizarla.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí, mi amor.

Anhelaba que al menos eso fuera verdad.

* * *

A partir de tantas revelaciones, las cosas en la casa no pudieron estar más tensas. Elsa no se dejaba llevar por las miradas lastimeras que le daba su madre o los pequeños gestos con los que intentaba contentarla, que iban desde hacer su desayuno favorito hasta dejarle pequeños chocolates o libros en su habitación. Ninguno de esos gestos bastaría para arreglar las cosas, estaba tan dolida que dudaba que algún día las cosas pudieran ser iguales entre ambas.

A los siguientes tres días también le había dados vueltas al asunto de sus abuelos. No se había atrevido a llamar a ninguno aún y ellos tampoco se habían vuelto a presentar de nuevo. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si era lo correcto. Después de todo realmente no los conocía.

La única manera de llegar al fondo del asunto y tomar una decisión, era reuniéndose con ambos.

—Y ahora vamos a verter la salsa aquí… ¿Elsa? Elsa—la voz de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena de esa noche. El colorado había intentado de todas las formas posibles distraerla del mal momento que estaba pasando y esa tarde, le estaba enseñando a preparar lasaña.

Lástima que en esos instantes ni su talento con la cocina fuera suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?—inquirió, mirándolo desanimada.

—Has estado divagando todo este rato—le dijo Hans dejando en la cacerola el cucharón que estaba usando y levantándole la barbilla con una mano—, ¿qué pasa?

Elsa dio un respingo, dudando de si debía contestarle. No quería preocuparlo más.

—Sigues inquieta por todo ese asunto de tu madre y tus abuelos… no te sientas mal por ello, Elsa. Todo pasará pronto, ellos regresarán y todo podrá ser como antes…

—Es que ya nada puede ser como antes—la blonda movió la cabeza para zafarse de su agarre y suspiró—, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo ya no puedo confiar en ella.

—Tu madre te mintió pero lo hizo para protegerte—el muchacho se encogió de hombros y siguió acomodando la lasaña en el recipiente que iba a meter al horno—, estoy seguro de que está realmente arrepentida.

—¿Y todo lo que me estuvo ocultando qué? ¿De qué me sirve su arrepentimiento?—Elsa arrugó el ceño con indignación—No sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces que pretendes hacer? No es como si tú pudieras cambiar algo.

—Voy a hablar con mis abuelos—dijo ella con determinación—, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles. Necesito tomar una decisión.

Hans se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose repentinamente tenso. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la chica de manera agresiva.

—¿A qué te refieres con tomar una decisión?—preguntó a la defensiva—No estarás considerando en serio ir con ellos.

—No lo sé… hay mucho que tengo que pensar, mucho que quiero saber… en este momento no quiero estar cerca de mi madre…

—¡No conoces a esas personas, Elsa! ¡Tú no sabes como son!—el cobrizo resopló tratando de contenerse, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que iba tomando esa conversación—¿Qué esperas exactamente obtener con esto?

—Pues, saberlo todo—contestó ella—, yo nunca tuve una familia de verdad, me gustaría conocerla… saber más de mi padre…

—Tu familia somos nosotros. Nunca quisiste saber de tu padre y él ya no está de todas formas, ¿por qué insistir con ello?

—¡Pues porque quiero saber de donde vengo! ¡Tú no entiendes!—exclamó la platinada—Siempre que le preguntaba a mi madre acerca de él, cambiaba el tema o me recordaba que nos había abandonado. No era que lo hiciera muy a menudo, yo no quería hacerla sentir mal… pero después de todo, creo que en el fondo nunca me conformé con saber tan poco.

—¿Y eso significa que te quieres ir a París?—preguntó Hans, cada vez más alterado con aquella posibilidad.

—Quizá… si tuviera que hacerlo…

—¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo! Elsa, ¡reacciona! ¡No puedes dejar así a tu madre! ¡Ella está muy mal!

—Ella me mintió…

—Se equivocó, ¡sí! Pero nunca hizo nada a propósito para lastimarte, siempre se ha preocupado por ti. Ella fue quien estuvo todo el tiempo para cuidar de ti, ¡no ellos!—replicó el tratando de hacerla entrar en razón—¡Idun te lo ha dado todo, siempre ha estado ahí para ti! Lo único que ha hecho es protegerte, ¿por qué quieres darle la espalda?

Elsa abrió sus ojos con incredulidad que luego se convirtió en indignación.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha dolido enterarme de todo esto? ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar que yo también puedo estar afectada, sentir curiosidad por la familia que no sabía que tenía? ¡Creí que tú mejor que nadie comprenderías eso!

—¿Comprenderlo? ¿Y por qué iba a comprenderlo? Casi toda mi familia es una mierda—espetó él—, ni mi madre que es una buena persona pudo hacer nada para impedir que mis hermanos me arruinaran la vida. Mi padre mucho menos; al menos Idun siempre ha estado dispuesta a protegerte, aunque fuera con mentiras.

—Ahora te estás poniendo de su parte—musitó la albina con resentimiento.

—No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie, ¿no ves lo que sucede aquí?—los orbes esmeraldas del muchacho adoptaron una expresión suplicante—Tengo miedo de que me dejes.

Ella sintió como se desarmaba.

—Hans…

—Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado, que podía contar contigo. ¿Qué yo no cuento? ¿No te importa lo que tenemos?

—Sí me importa, pero en este momento están pasando demasiadas cosas. Hay cosas que debo saber…

—¿Por qué, Elsa? ¿Por qué tienes que insistir en saberlo? Eso no cambia nada, yo estoy aquí.

—¡Es que esto es algo que necesito hacer! Entiéndeme…

—Entonces te vas, es eso lo que quieres decir—la interrumpió Hans duramente—, te quieres largar con ellos.

—Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer—respondió la muchacha cortantemente—, necesito tiempo. Tiempo para tomar una decisión, para saber con que voy a hacer con mamá… y para pensar lo nuestro.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes que pensar?—Hans la miró enojado—¿No me quieres?

—Más que a nada en el mundo.

—¡¿Entonces qué carajos tienes que pensar?! Elsa, no hay tiempo para que te pongas a dudar como una niñita que no sabe lo que quiere. Dime si te vas a quedar conmigo o no. Olvídate de tu madre, olvídate de su pasado—se acercó a ella para encararla—, en este momento soy yo o esas personas. ¿A quién vas a elegir?

Los ojos cerúleos de la aludida se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡No puedes pedirme que decida! ¡Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo!—le reclamó enojada.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Puedes olvidarte de este asunto y quedarte aquí conmigo a tratar de que las cosas se solucionen. O irte con una familia que no conoces a complicarlo todo.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nada se va a solucionar!—exclamó Elsa—¡Nada de esta mierda se va a solucionar! ¡Si de verdad entendieras como me estoy sintiendo no me obligarías a elegir entre dos cosas que me importan!

El semblante de Hans se mostró sorprendido por un segundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le hablaba así. Luego, volvió a ser tan frío como antes.

—Yo solo te digo que si decides irte con ellos, olvídate de lo nuestro.

La blonda se alarmó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—preguntó, sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba un poco tan solo de pensar en dicha posibilidad—Hablas como si me fuera a ir para siempre, Hans las cosas no son así…

—¿Y según tú por cuánto tiempo van a ser como tú dices?—el pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé… no tengo idea, pero, por favor, compréndeme, necesito un tiempo lejos…

—¡Entonces lárgate!—bramó Hans exaltado. Le aterraba demasiado la idea de estar un solo segundo sin ella, le dolía como nunca nadie lo había lastimado—¡Vete a averiguar todo lo que quieras! ¡Resuelve tus asuntos con tu nueva familia, ya que esta no te importa para nada!—agregó sarcásticamente—Pero si lo haces, no quieras pretender que seguiremos teniendo algo. Yo no puedo esperarte.

—¿Por qué no?—Elsa lo contempló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente que me rodea me decepcione—Hans le devolvió la vista, con sus ojos igualmente cristalizados—, así que, da igual. Supongo que esto no debería sorprenderme.

Los dos se quedaron enfrentándose en silencio, callando tantas cosas que se querían decir. Pero que en ese instante no hubieran servido de nada.

—Es tu decisión—murmuró Elsa con aparente calma—, yo no voy a dejar que mi vida sea condicionada por nadie… ni siquiera por ti.

Hans pareció herido.

—De todas formas, esto se iba a tener que acabar un día ¿no?—prosiguió ella, aguantando las ganas de sollozar—¿A dónde queríamos llegar? Dos hermanastros, dos personas que apenas y se soportan… ni nuestros padres lo habrían aprobado.

—Tú no sabes… no sabes nada…

—Exacto Hans, no lo sé, no puedo estar segura de nada—la chica se secó las lágrimas con furia—, la vida es así, las circunstancias cambian, la gente cambia. No puedes esperar a que alguien te prometa que va a estar allí siempre, ni exigirle que te siga a todas partes. No puedes esperar que todo se mantenga de la misma manera. Pero creo que te importa un carajo lo que me suceda mientras no te afecte a ti—se quitó el delantal que traía puesto, con enojo y lo arrojó sobre el mesón—, pues bueno, al demonio con lo nuestro. ¡Al demonio con todo!

Se marchó antes de que él pudiera decirle nada, directo a encerrarse en su habitación. Hans se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, sin ánimos para ir detrás de ella.

Luego se apoyó en la isla con la cabeza entre sus manos y se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

De pie frente al elegante Hotel Bodenheim, Elsa suspiró. Había llamado a Kai con anterioridad para ver si podían reunirse y hablar y de inmediato, el anciano le había comunicado que estarían felices de recibirla en la habitación donde se hospedaban. Ahora que estaba allí no se sentía tan segura. ¿Qué ocurriría si se enteraba de algo todavía más desagradable? ¿Y si ellos también le estaban mintiendo? Después de todo ella no conocía a esas personas.

La discusión que había tenido con Hans tampoco estaba ayudando a que se sintiera mejor. Las crueles palabras del cobrizo aún resonaban en su cabeza y le hacían sentir como si algo le hubiera atravesado el corazón

Pero esto era algo que debía hacer, Tenía que seguir adelante.

—Elsa, ¿entramos?—a su lado, Anna la miró con dubitación.

Su amiga ya estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y después de hablar, había coincidido con ella en que lo mejor sería tener una plática con sus abuelos para aclarar varias cosas. Incluso la había acompañado para que no se sintiera tan sola.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza e ingresaron al hotel, donde fueron recibidas por un elegante vestíbulo.

En la recepción preguntaron por Kai y Gerda y después de hacer una llamada, el encargado les indicó un elevador por el que podían subir. Ambos ancianos estaban esperando en una de las suites.

Hacía allí se dirigieron, a uno de los pisos más altos del lugar. Doblaron por un pasillo y Elsa tocó a la elegante puerta de roble de una de las estancias.

Su abuela le abrió acompañada por su esposo. Ambos la miraron con profunda calidez.

—Elsa, viniste—musitó la anciana, observándola con el mismo anhelo que la primera vez que se encontraron. La platinada jugueteó con su trenza, incómoda.

—Ella es mi amiga Anna, me acompañó para que no estuviera sola.

Los ancianos miraron a la pelirroja y sonrieron con amabilidad. Anna les devolvió el gesto con nerviosismo y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Anna! Oh, creo que eso ya lo mencionaron, je je… en fin… creo que iré a pasear por allí para que hablen solos, ¡mándame un mensaje cuando estés lista para marcharnos, Els!—dijo, y antes de que pudiera detenerla, se marchó saltando por el pasillo.

" _Muchas gracias, Anna"_ , pensó la platinada con ironía, al tiempo que era invitada a pasar por la pareja.

La suite era pequeña pero muy elegante. Había un par de habitaciones en el interior, una de las cuales era el dormitorio principal y la otra conformada por una pequeña sala de estar, además del baño y algo que parecía ser un vestidor. Se sentaron en la estancia y Gerda haló un carrito en el que se encontraba un juego de té y algunas pastas.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Elsa? ¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó cariñosamente, algo que la hizo sentirse aún más fuera de lugar.

—N-no, gracias… en realidad, solo vine a hablar con ustedes.

—Sabíamos que terminarías buscándonos. ¿Me aceptas una taza de té?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y la anciana se puso a servir tres tazas con la infusión.

—Debes tener todavía varias preguntas—dijo Kai—, hablaste con tu madre, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la muchacha se endurecieron.

—Sí—contestó con frialdad—. Me está costando algo de trabajo asimilar lo que ella es capaz de hacer. Nunca pensé que fuera tan interesada.

Los ancianos se miraron con preocupación.

—Elsa, nosotros entendemos que lo que sucedió no fue solo culpa suya. No queríamos ocasionarte ningún problema con tu madre.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde para decir eso—objetó ella con sarcasmo, a la vez que aceptaba la taza que le extendía Gerda.

—¿Quieres leche? ¿Azúcar?

—Una nube de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar—la mujer agregó a su taza los ingredientes y ella los revolvió en silencio, antes de decidirse a hablar nuevamente—, ¿mi padre de verdad quería reunirse conmigo?

—Quería, sí. Empleó todas sus últimas fuerzas en encontrarte para conocerte—Kai tomó un sorbo de su propio té—, Aren nunca se quedó tranquilo desde que tu madre desapareció. Con lo mal que iba su matrimonio y los fallidos intentos por arreglar a su relación, creo que reunirse algún día contigo fue lo único que lo motivo a seguir adelante.

—Aun así iba a abandonar a mi madre al principio—murmuró ella gélidamente, soplando encima de su taza de té.

—Sí, Aren era muy orgulloso e impulsivo, siempre tuvo problemas cuando alguien intentaba imponerle una responsabilidad que no se hubiera buscado él solo—aceptó Gerda—, hizo muy mal en tener una aventura. Pero al final se ilusionó mucho con el nuevo embarazo. Estoy segura de que de haberte conocido te habría adorado—sonrió—, ustedes se habrían llevado muy bien.

—Yo no estoy segura de eso—Elsa bebió un sorbo de su té y luego lo dejó encima de la mesita—. Dijeron que tenía un hijo.

—Adam, tiene veintitrés años y vive con nosotros en París—la sonrisa de Gerda se ensanchó hasta transformarse en un gesto repleto de orgullo—. Ahora es él quien está llevando la dirección de la empresa, realmente es un joven muy tenaz. En eso se parecen los tres.

Elsa miró a Kai interrogativamente.

—Realmente el único parecido evidente que tienen es su carácter, él también se parece más a su madre—el viejo se levantó y extrajo de un cajón un pequeño camafeo que le extendió a la joven, en cuyo interior había guardada una imagen—. Tú sacaste su pelo y él sus ojos. Y ambos tienen su porte.

Elsa miró la fotografía con atención, desde la que un hombre apuesto y de cabellos platinados pareció devolverle la mirada, que era de un azul más intenso que el de ella. Tenía la expresión autoritaria y confiada de un rey.

—¿Se llevaba bien con su hijo?—preguntó, alzando la vista.

—No—Kai pareció entristecerse—, la relación entre ambos era casi inexistente. Adam no acudió a verlo sino hasta los últimos días en los que estuvo agonizando en el hospital. Siempre le recriminó haber engañado a su madre, la situación entre ambos durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo con vida le afectó mucho.

—Discutían bastante y él no lo soportaba—Gerda soltó un suspiro—, es triste decir que mi nieto no sentía mucho afecto por Aren.

—Genial—Elsa cerró el camafeo con otro gruñido irónico y se lo devolvió a su propietario—, supongo que tampoco le hará mucha gracia saber que existo.

—Tu hermano es una persona muy noble, Elsa. Le ha tocado vivir muchas cosas tristes—se apresuró a decir su abuela—y es reservado, pero en el fondo es un excelente muchacho. Si se conocieran estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien.

Ella lo dudó bastante.

—Bueno Gerda, la chica aún no ha decidido nada, es normal que sienta curiosidad—la atajó su esposo—, imaginó que no querrá despegarse de su madre…

—De hecho—lo interrumpió ella, volviendo a atraer la atención de los dos ancianos—, eso es algo que estoy considerando. Yo no… no sé si pueda seguir estando más con mamá. Me duele mucho lo que ella hizo.

Bajo la mirada, intentando no recordar la manera en la que Idun le suplicaba que no se fuera. Como si fuera tan sencillo quedarse.

—Oh, pequeña—Gerda se levantó impulsivamente de su asiento y fue hasta ella para envolverla entre sus brazos. Elsa se quedó paralizada, sintiendo el suave abrazo de la mujer. Olía a una fragancia de flores y a algo más que de pronto, la hicieron sentirse como si estuviera en un lugar cálido—, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello. Lo importante es que ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Hemos querido conocerte por tanto tiempo. Ahora que te tenemos aquí, te queremos como si fueras parte de la familia desde siempre.

Elsa le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a su abuelo, que también observaba conmovido la escena. Le pareció que eran sinceros. Se sintió muy extraña.

—Podrían… ¿podrían hablarme un poco de mi padre?—pidió, decidiendo que era momento de saciar toda esa curiosidad que había sentido durante años, por lealtad a su madre que le había mentido—Solo eso quisiera. Quiero saber quien es. Creo que en el fondo, siempre tuve el deseo de conocerlo… aunque él no quisiera saber de mí.

—Tu padre te amaba mucho Elsa, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo—Gerda acarició lentamente el cabello de su coronilla y por primera vez desde que estaba allí, ella no se sintió tan incómoda.

—Creo que esta será una larga conversación. Hay muchas cosas que contar—Kai se sirvió una segunda taza de té y su esposa fue a sentarse a su lado.

De un momento a otro, la tensión que había en la habitación comenzó a desaparecer con la plática de ambos ancianos. Elsa hizo varias preguntas que fueron debidamente contestando y se sorprendió escuchando con atención todo lo que ellos tenían que contar. Anécdotas y cosas que tenían que ver con la forma de ser de su hijo, desde la manera en la que tomaba el té hasta el como solía reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones, y lo mucho que había trabajado para levantar la empresa familiar de una momentánea racha de pérdidas.

Con todo, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia el hombre que nunca había conocido, por su manera de tomarse las cosas y la forma en la que se enfocaba en su trabajo. Incluso se permitió reír unas cuantas veces con sus abuelos, cuando se pusieron a recordar los momentos graciosos que habían pasado en familia.

Realmente eran personas agradables.

—¡Oh, por Dios!—exclamó alarmada al mirar un reloj de pared y darse cuenta de la hora—Es muy tarde, ¡Anna!—se acordó de su amiga y se levantó de su asiento—Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme, no me di cuenta de la hora.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?—Gerda pareció un poco decepcionada.

—Sí, tengo que llevar a mi amiga a casa—Elsa tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro, mirando a ambos ancianos con algo de apuro—, pero yo… me gustaría mucho volver a hablar con ustedes. ¿Puedo venir mañana?

—Puedes venir las veces que quieras, Elsa—le dijo su abuelo.

—Pasaremos aquí el año nuevo—añadió su esposa—, tal vez te gustaría cenar con nosotros para pasarlo juntos.

—Sí, me gustaría.

La mujer sonrió una vez más y ahora, ella le correspondió con sinceridad. Siempre se había preguntado como sería tener una familia de verdad, además de su madre.

Comenzaba a pensar que se había estado perdiendo de mucho.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Elsa se acostumbró a pasar casi todo el tiempo en compañía de Gerda y Kai. La última noche del año cenaron juntos en el hotel y ellos le hablaron acerca de su casa en París, las cosas que solían hacer en la ciudad y la empresa, y por supuesto, le contaron más acerca de su padre, a quien ya lamentaba no haber podido conocer.

Sin embargo ellos estaban allí para hacerla sentir como si por fin fuera parte de su familia. Disfrutaba enormemente estar con ambos.

Las cosas en casa se habían vuelto insoportables, entre la indiferencia que guardaba para con su madre y la misma reacción que Hans tenía hacia ella, como si pretendiera castigarla. Eso la estaba matando por dentro pero como la chica orgullosa que era, se negaba a derrumbarse por ello.

Él ya había tomado una decisión. Y después de pensarlo hasta el cansancio, Elsa también.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a ir?—Anna la miró entristecida.

Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas afuera de la heladería. Ese día no les tocaba trabajar, pero habían decidido pasar a tomarse algo, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. Las dos amaban los postres helados de Oaken.

Elsa hundió su cuchara en la tarta de helado de chocolate que compartían y asintió, incómoda.

—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer; ya no me siento bien en casa y bueno… lo he pensado. Quiero conocer mejor a mis abuelos, saber más de mi padre, estar en donde creció—le devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja con pena—, no es como si no fuéramos a mantener el contacto, podemos hablar por Internet. Mis abuelos conocen una escuela donde están seguros que me pueden matricular para terminar la preparatoria y luego entrar a la universidad y bueno… no soy tan mala con el idioma y…

—Pero eso significa que ya no nos graduaremos juntas—los ojos de Anna se cristalizaron.

—Oh, Anna…

La colorada se limpió la mirada con el dorso de la manga y negó con la cabeza.

—No, haz lo que tengas que hacer Elsa—le sonrió tristemente—, sé como debes sentirte. Si tienes que ir voy a desearte suerte. Quiero que seas feliz, amiga.

—Ay, Anna—la rubia no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar ante sus palabras.

Se levantó de su asiento y la envolvió con sus brazos, siendo correspondida en su abrazo. Esa era una de las cosas más difíciles de tener que marcharse, separarse de su mejor amiga. Habían estado juntas desde niñas y Anna era como una hermana para ella.

—¿Cuándo te irás?—preguntó la pecosa, con la voz ahogada en su hombro y tratando de disimular lo quebrada que estaba.

—En un par de días, hay que estar allá pronto para arreglar lo de la escuela… ay Anna, te voy a extrañar tanto…

—Ya se lo has dicho a tu madre, ¿no?

Elsa suspiró.

—Se lo dije ayer. Ahora es ella quien no quiere hablarme… como si importara—se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Toda la situación la tenía terriblemente mal, de modo que cuanta más distancia hubiera, mejor.

—¿Y Hans?

La pregunta de su amiga hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón. El pelirrojo era un caso aparte.

Anna se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara, pero la albina solo agachó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si intentara restarle importancia. Bastaba con verla para saber que realmente estaba destrozada.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Bueno—Anna se levantó e intentó componer una amplia sonrisa—, eso significa que no debemos perder el tiempo. ¡Antes de que te vayas tenemos que divertirnos como nunca!—exclamó con repentino entusiasmo—¡No puedes marcharte sin que te demos la despedida que mereces!

—¿Anna?—Elsa parpadeó—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo libre Elsa y podemos aprovechar el tiempo que queda para que te vayas—la cobriza la tomó de las manos—, así que hay que olvidarnos por ahora de despedidas y hacer todo lo que tengamos ganas de hacer. Tenemos que pasarla bien, ¿qué dices?

La blonda sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba.

La bermeja le llamó a Olaf y los tres acordaron pasarla como nunca antes de que ella se fuera. Lo primero que hicieron fue acudir juntos a un parque para deslizarse sobre la nieve con su trineo, como si fueran tres niños pequeños. Armaron hombrecillos con la nevisca y tuvieron una guerra lanzándose bolas entre ellos, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Luego fueron al cine, donde se atiborraron de palomitas y bocadillos y más tarde, acudieron a la pista de patinaje junto con Kristoff para deslizarse en el hielo.

La platinada lamentó mucho no haber llevado los patines que había recibido en Navidad, pero no iba a pasarse por casa para recogerlos, solo para toparse con las miradas recriminatorias de Hans y con su madre dando lástima por los rincones… no, esos últimos días serían enteros para ella y como su amiga le había dicho, prefería vivirlos al máximo que andar lamentándose.

Juntos, los amigos salieron de la pista de patinaje después de un par de horas en las que estuvieron deslizándose como nunca y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de tatuajes. El mostrador, Rapunzel se hallaba inmersa en hacer un nuevo dibujo de su bloc mientras a su lado, Eugene le hablaba sobre algo que según lo que pudieron captar, tenía que ver con su videocámara y una tanga masculina... nada de lo que quisieran enterarse realmente.

—¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy?—los saludó la morena animadamente, cerrando su cuaderno de bocetos y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Vinimos a patinar todos juntos! Hoy la pista de hielo estaba más entretenida que nunca—respondió Anna devolviéndole el gesto.

—¡Qué bien! Un día de estos tenemos que ir tú y yo juntos, Eugene. Podemos ponernos a patinar como esas parejitas que se toman de la mano, o bueno a intentarlo, porque yo no sé muy bien, je je je.

—No te preocupes preciosa, para eso está tu novio que te puede enseñar… después de que tome unas clases.

—¿Novio?—Elsa pasó con curiosidad su mirada azul de uno a otro, y notó como la trigueña sonreía tímidamente y se ruborizaba antes de desviar la mirada.

—Así es amigos, por fin después de súplicas y súplicas y muchas más súplicas, le dije a Punzie que sí quería ser su novio—el estruendo de la colleja que la aludida le dio al muchacho resonó en todo el local—. Ok, yo fui quien le rogó—rectificó, sobándose la nuca.

—¡Muchas felicidades!—exclamó Anna de manera entusiasta—¡Oh, se ven tan lindos juntos! Ahora podremos salir en citas dobles de parejas, ¿verdad, Kristoff?

—Sí, lo que sea—masculló el rubio.

—¡Gracias! Aún estoy acostumbrándome al cambio, todo esto del compromiso y las etiquetas es algo nuevo para mi espíritu libre—dijo Rapunzel haciendo aspavientos con sus manos—, pero bueno, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?

—En realidad sí. Estamos pasando tiempo con Elsa antes de que se vaya a Francia y ella decidió que quiere intentar algo nuevo—habló Olaf.

—Ah, entonces sí te vas a París después de todo—dijo Eugene con una voz repentinamente desanimada.

Intercambió una mirada con su novia y de repente, los dos castaños parecieron entristecerse.

—¡Oigan, oigan! Quiten esas caras largas, nuestra Elsa no se va a desaparecer así como así. Seguro que sus abuelos la dejarán regresar de vez en cuando—repuso Anna con su habitual alegría—, ¡además podemos tener videoconferencias grupales en Skype! Será como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—¡Pues más vale que así sea! Porque si no, yo misma tendré que ir a verte para asegurarme de que no se te olvide ¡y no me importa si tengo que usar mi sartén!—la amenazó Rapunzel.

Todos soltaron una risa y la blonda negó con la cabeza. Realmente iba a extrañarlos a todos.

—Lo recordaré para no estar más de lo debido—dijo—, ahora quisiera que me ayudaras con otra cosa.

—¡Tú dirás!

—Verás… me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje—reveló Elsa, haciendo que los pardos mostraran caras de sorpresa—, quiero llevarme un recuerdo de aquí para tenerlo siempre conmigo… y en fin… —se encogió de hombros, algo apenada por su repentino atrevimiento.

Rapunzel dejó escapar un chillido de emoción.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Oh, ¡esto va a ser tan sensacional!—dio un par de saltitos en su sitio—¿Qué te gustaría tatuarte? ¿Una frase, un animal? ¿Algo en tercera dimensión? ¡Oh, iré por los papeles!—desapareció como un ráfaga en las trastienda antes de darle tiempo a responder.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Elsa? Será algo permanente—le dijo Kristoff dudando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy a punto de vivir una nueva experiencia, así que ¿por qué no? Nunca me he atrevido a hacer cosas.

—¡Así se habla, amiga!—exclamó Anna—¡Verás que va a quedar muy bien!

La trigueña volvió con unos papeles en la mano y después de firmarlos como era debido y permitirle su reciente identificación, todos pasaron al saloncito de tatuado, que por suerte seguía tan limpio como ella lo recordaba.

—¡Pasa y siéntate, Elsa! ¿Dónde vas a querer el tatuaje?

La albina se dio la vuelta y señaló su espalda baja.

—¡Wow! Sí que va a ser muy sexy, ¿y qué te gustaría tatuarte?

—Un copo de nieve—la rubia alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios—, que sea de color azul.

—Je je, claro, tiene sentido—Rapunzel le pasó otro cuaderno de bocetos mientras los demás curioseaban alrededor—, aquí hay unos que quizá te gusten. Vamos a elegir la forma y el color y en unos minutos comenzaremos.

Elsa tragó saliva con nerviosismo y optó por hojear el catálogo. Cuando hubo escogido el copo que quería y los tonos de azul que llevaría, siguió las instrucciones de la morena para colocarse boca abajo en la silla, que fue inclinada hasta quedar en forma casi horizontal. A continuación sintió como Rapunzel levantaba su chaqueta y su suéter para exponer el sitio donde la tatuaría y se ruborizó un poco, pues todos estaban mirando.

—¡Esto va a ser tan genial! Siempre quise hacerte un tatuaje, tu piel es tan blanca y lisa, ¡es como un lienzo nuevo en donde pintar!—dijo con felicidad.

—Que bonitas bragas traes puestas, Els—dijo Eugene socarronamente.

La mencionada enrojeció y trató automáticamente de subirse un poco el pantalón. En buen momento se le había ocurrido hacer aquello.

—¡Oye! ¿Tú qué crees que estás mirando?—Rapunzel le llamó la atención y le pegó en el hombro—¡Tus ojos aquí arriba, aquí arriba! ¡Voltéate y vete al rincón!

—Pero quiero ayudarte, cariño… ¡auch!—la castaña le dio otro golpecito.

—¡Nada! ¡Al rincón dije!—demandó ella y Eugene no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a una esquina de la habitación para darles la espalda, como si fuera un chiquillo castigado.

Todos rieron sin disimular y Elsa solo se llevó la mano a la frente. Sintió algo frío en la espalda y supo que la estaban desinfectando. Escuchó el zumbido de un instrumento y se tensó.

—Anna… —gimoteó, buscando la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Tranquila amiga, todo estará bien—le dijo ella tranquilizadoramente.

—¿Estás lista?—escuchó que le preguntaba Rapunzel.

—No.

—Bien, ¡aquí vamos!

Anna le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y ella la agarró con fuerza. La aguja con la tinta se acercó a su piel y lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue su grito de dolor y sorpresa haciendo eco en la habitación.

* * *

Sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca, Elsa se encogió en un rincón del sofá y miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, que todavía estaba oscuro. Los días habían transcurrido con demasiada prisa y dentro de un par de horas, estaría tomando un vuelo a París con sus abuelos para no volver en mucho tiempo… ¿cuándo era que las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

Sentía tanta tristeza y a la vez tenía tantas expectativas. Quería despedirse del sitio que por meses se había transformado en su hogar y en donde había pasado tantos momentos buenos y malos.

Esa habitación llena de libros había sido su refugio muchas veces.

Suspiró, levantó las rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de perdonar a su madre. Seguro se sentiría mejor una vez que estuviera en el avión…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó y entonces alzó la cabeza.

Desde el umbral de la habitación, un par de ojos verdes la lanzó una mirada profunda y oscura. Elsa se sintió estremecer por dentro.

En la penumbra, murmuró el nombre de su hermanastro pero el pelirrojo no pareció darse por enterado. En lugar de eso, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se aproximó contemplándola de la misma manera extraña que la ponía a temblar como si fuera una chiquilla.

Nunca antes la había mirado de un modo tan intenso.

—Estás lista para irte.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, arrepentida del distanciamiento que tenían. Habría sido todo tan sencillo si no hubieran peleado. Quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, lo mucho que lamentaba irse, lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba sin haberse marchado.

—Hans, yo… —pero lo que fuera que tenía en mente desapareció por completo de su cabeza, cuando impulsivamente el muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y la beso de un modo hambriento, acallando todas sus palabras.

La joven dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y luego le correspondió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y moviendo su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Si iban a separarse por tiempo indefinido, quizá para siempre, no se iba a ir sin sentir por última vez como era capaz de hacerla volar con un solo roce de sus labios. Quería disfrutar por última vez de la cálida sensación de sus besos y su cuerpo rodeando al de ella.

Hans le mordió el labio inferior y la apretó contra él, provocando que gimiera de un modo más audible. Esos días sin él se habían sentido como una eternidad.

—Maldita sea—lo escuchó murmurar contra sus labios—, voy a echarte tanto de menos… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa?

Elsa no pudo contestarle. La boca del colorado había vuelto a capturar la suya, dominante, desesperada. Se sintió desfallecer.

Lentamente, su hermanastro la recostó encima del sofá y se posicionó encima con decisión, seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Y ella no lo detendría. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni voluntad. Un extraño cosquilleo se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Hans la besaba de manera frenética, con violencia y con dulzura al mismo tiempo, casi como si tuviera miedo de separarse de su cuerpo. Y Elsa simplemente se dejaba hacer.

No lo detuvo cuando sus manos fueron hasta el nudo de la bata que llevaba puesta y la abrieron, dejando expuesto el camisón de invierno con el que dormía cada noche. Ni siquiera protestó cuando esas mismas manos, más atrevidas que nunca, se deslizaron por su cintura y sus costados, acariciándola encima de la ropa y haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente.

Las yemas de sus dedos eran como llamas ardientes sobre su piel cubierta.

Cerró los ojos y lo escuchó murmurar su nombre. Una mano masculina se metió por debajo del camisón acariciando sus piernas y enviando un delicioso escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Cuanto se moría de ganas por estar con él.

Los labios de Hans descendieron a lo largo de su cuello, besaron su clavícula y se detuvieron en el inicio de sus senos, cubierto por el detalle de encaje de su camisón de mangas largas. Aquella siempre le había parecido una prenda muy inocente, igual que la rubia; pero en ese instante lo único que quería era arrancárselo del cuerpo.

No lo pensó. Subió su mano libre y desató el delicado listón que cerraba aquella parte, casi con furia, abriendo los pliegues de encaje y exponiendo la piel blanca y suave del pecho de la blonda.

Elsa dejó escapar otro gemido, esta vez entremezclado con sorpresa y sintió que el cosquilleó se incrementaba entre sus piernas y en los pechos.

Debajo del camisón no llevaba más que un par de bragas blancas. Siempre había querido que Hans la mirara de aquella manera, sin nada encima, en un momento especial… ahora no sabía si el momento era el adecuado, o si debían hacerlo así, enojados como estaban el uno con el otro, pero no importaba, porque las caricias del pelirrojo se sentían tan bien…

Elsa emitió otro sonido ahogado cuando sintió como ahora sus manos se movían debajo del camisón. La que se lo había abierto por adelante aferró un pecho pálido y pequeño entre sus dedos, y entonces ella se sintió estallar de placer.

Nunca había sido tocada de esa manera tan íntima, tan única. El bermejo sabía bien lo que hacía, sus dedos se movían en círculos alrededor de la areola, pellizcaban el capullo rosado y abarcaban el seno completo en su mano, transmitiéndole una calidez que, oh Dios, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado cuando en las noches, soñaba que los dos yacían en la cama haciendo algo más que dormir.

La mano restante ascendió entre sus piernas y se frotó insistentemente contra su intimidad, haciéndola morderse el labio inferior y apretar los muslos para intensificar el roce. Aquello era tan maravillosamente estupendo.

Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás. Sus manos, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido tensas en torno a los hombros del muchacho, bajaron hasta los botones de la camisa de su pijama y empezaron a desabrocharlos torpemente, colándose al interior apenas hubo bastante piel expuesta como para calmar sus ansias.

Hans tenía un torso duro y de piel tersa, en el que cada músculo marcaba contornos que ella estaba deseosa de recorrer con sus dedos. Quería aprenderse de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, cada peca y cicatriz existentes en la geografía del joven al que amaba.

—Elsa—susurró él con la voz enronquecida—, te necesito tanto, tanto…

Sus labios volvieron a besarla. Le metió la lengua. Movió la suya para enredarla con la de él, respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus manos le tocaban los senos y rozaban su ropa interior.

De repente fue consciente de algo entrando en su interior. Hans había introducido un dedo. Se movía de forma lenta, cadenciosa, deliciosamente torturadora. Gimió dentro del beso, pidiendo por más. Un segundo dedo fue introducido entre los suaves pliegues de su carne y la tensión se hizo insoportable. Sintió algo duro contra su muslo y entonces, mordió su labio de nuevo, presa de la excitación.

Hans se despegó de ella y su boca descendió sobre uno de sus senos. La lengua trazó el contorno de la areola lentamente, después sus dientes mordisquearon el pezón. El masaje en su intimidad incrementó su ritmo, esta vez él empleaba casi todos sus dedos y aquello le producía cosquillas de una manera deliciosa.

Gimió incontrolablemente, cuando esos dedos fueron acercándose a un punto secreto que no sabía que tenía y los labios calientes de su hermanastro abandonaron su seno para devorar el otro.

Sus propias manos se movieron por el torso y la espalda del pelirrojo, arañándolo.

Hans subió una mano hasta su boca y acalló los sonidos de placer que habían incrementado en volumen. No les convenía que los descubrieran así, en su despedida personal. Y el cielo sabía lo mucho que necesitaba hacer aquello, antes de perderla indefinidamente, aunque no la perdonara por dejarlo tan solo.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todo lo que había hecho para demostrar lo distinto que podía ser por ella, por quererla.

Elsa era suya. No podía irse sin saberlo, sin saber que adonde quiera que fuera o lo que quiera que hiciera, él siempre estaría persiguiéndola, en sus pensamientos y a partir de ahora en su cuerpo. Siempre sería suya.

La albina suspiró de manera sonora contra su mano, arqueándose todo lo posible para disfrutar del roce de sus dedos. Su femineidad ahora estaba húmeda y palpitante, ansiosa por recibirlo dentro de sí. Encima de ella, vio como el colorado comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, casi jadeante, sin despegar su mirada verde de la de ella. Y entonces lo intuyó todo.

Apartó suavemente la mano de su boca para susurrarle algo que él no comprendió, perdido como estaba en darle placer. Luego, una mano pequeña aferró el elástico de su pantalón y comprendió.

—Elsa… —trató de decirle algo, no sabía que, pero todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza en cuanto aquella misma mano se introdujo en su ropa interior, aferrando su virilidad. El solo contacto de la palma suave de su hermanastra le hizo ahogar un gemido.

La piel suave y fría de la muchacha contrastaba con la rigidez caliente de su miembro, de un modo extraordinariamente placentero. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado antes.

Elsa lo acarició a consciencia y luego, lentamente, sacó su hombría de los pantalones, erecta ya en toda su longitud y apenas visible con la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Sus ojos azules se clavaron con miedo y fascinación en él, mientras Hans analizaba su reacción. Estaba tan hinchado y era tan grande… mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado tantas veces, y el solo pensar en tenerlo dentro de sí la llenaba de escalofríos pero también de impaciencia.

Lo acarició una vez más, dejándose guiar por su instinto para estimularlo y esta vez, el pelirrojo gimió en voz alta y se reprendió mentalmente por no controlarse. No era cuestión de que alguien y los encontrara dando semejante escena.

Así que volvió a inclinarse sobre Elsa y los dos se besaron con fervor, siempre explorando la intimidad del otro, acariciándose, mientras el brazo libre de la rubia rodeaba el cuello del bermejo para mantenerlo pegado a ella y la mano libre de Hans le apretaba los pechos, ya tan endurecidos como su propia masculinidad. Ardía en deseos de poseerla y sin embargo…

Jadeando, apartó su boca de los labios femeninos quedando ambos unidos por apenas un diminuto rastro de saliva. El rostro de Elsa estaba más arrebolado que nunca y con los ojos brillantes. Se veía tan preciosa. Nunca quería dejar de mirarla así.

—Voy a terminar—le murmuró y en respuesta ella se arqueó inocentemente, separando las piernas bajo el camisón que él le había subido hasta las caderas y lista para recibirlo, aunque sin dejar de temblar.

Hans negó con la cabeza y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no embestirla de un golpe ahí mismo.

Elsa fue la primera en alcanzar el orgasmo, en medio de un suspiro ahogado que retumbó en las paredes de la biblioteca. El muchacho extrajo su mano, húmeda por el masaje previo a su amante y se la llevó a sus labios, limpiando sin rastro de recelo la esencia que le había entregado la blonda, ante los ojos sorprendidos y nublados de places de ella.

La mano femenina continuaba estimulándolo, constante pero a un ritmo menor. Hans se acercó hasta rozarle el muslo y por un instante ella lo soltó y se preparó para recibirlo… pero entonces, lo único que hizo él fue liberar un hondo suspiro y correrse de manera copiosa, derramándose sobre sus piernas y la superficie de cuero del sofá. Ganándose una mirada confundida de la blonda, a la que solo respondió con indiferencia.

La sola expresión de su rostro le caló a Elsa más de lo que lo había hecho toda su frialdad en los últimos días y sus reclamos. Y entonces comprendió que no iba a tomarla esa noche. Ni esa. Ni tal vez ninguna. Pero le había brindado el mayor placer que había soportado jamás.

Tratando de recuperar la respiración, los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, Hans desafiándola, ella con dolor.

Sin decir una palabra, Elsa se acomodó el camisón y la bata, se puso de pie y huyó corriendo descalza hasta su habitación. Hans creyó escuchar como ahogaba un sollozo pero solo se quedó en donde estaba, inmóvil y vacío.

Más vacío que nunca.

Espero en silencio hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar y luego se dispuso a ponerlo todo en orden, borrando cualquier huella de su encuentro de manera mecánica, como un autómata. Subió también a su habitación y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, se calzó los zapatos deportivos y salió de casa en silencio, a emprender una larga caminata.

No quería estar allí cuando Elsa tuviera que salir al aeropuerto y empezaras las insoportables despedidas. No quería tener que decirle adiós. Volvería cuando ya ella se encontrara en un avión camino a París y con suerte, se haría a la tarea de olvidarse de sus sentimientos para continuar como siempre.

Él nunca había necesitado a nadie de todos modos. En el jardín, _Maximus_ salió a su encuentro intuyendo que había despertado y lo acompañó a perderse antes de que todos en casa despertaran.

* * *

— _Pasajeros con destino a París, favor de abordar su vuelo en el ala este_ —Elsa sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar el llamado por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

Sus abuelos, que habían estado sentados pacientemente en la sala de espera más próxima, se levantaron y le dieron una mirada para esperar a que los siguiera. La rubia se volvió hacia atrás, donde su familia le esperaba para despedirse de ella.

Anna se había aparecido intempestivamente esa mañana en casa para acompañarla al aeropuerto. No había tenido suficiente con el adiós que se habían dado el día anterior, con el resto de sus amigos. Todos se habían reunido en el _Lucky Cat_ para desearle buena suerte y darle algunos obsequios. Inclusive Mérida había estado allí y aunque no parecía muy conforme con su decisión, no le recriminó nada cuando se acercó para despedirse, dándole un apretón inmenso que por poco le rompía la mano y le hizo morderse el labio para no gritar. Había sido la despedida más extraña que había tenido.

Hasta Honey se había aparecido por el lugar para acompañar a su novio y decirle que, aunque no la había llegado a conocer muy bien, esperaba que tuviera un buen viaje y que pudieran ser amigas a distancia, así como lo era con Tadashi. La platinada se descubrió prometiéndole que sí con la misma sinceridad.

Los brazos de Anna envolviéndola la devolvieron a la realidad. Elsa le devolvió el abrazo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la escuchó sollozar. Sus ojos también se cristalizaron.

—¡Cuídate mucho, amiga!—le deseó con la voz quebrada—¡Promete que me vas a contactar desde París! ¡Por favor!

—Te lo prometo, Anna—la muchacha hundió su rostro en el cuello de la colorada—, cuídate mucho. Y no te metas en problemas, ¿quieres?

La aludida dejó escapar una risa y se separó de ella con los ojos hinchados. Ambas se observaron con tristeza antes de separarse.

—Te quiero—le dijo Anna.

—Y yo a ti—Elsa le apretó cariñosamente una mano antes de alejarse completamente.

La rubia se acercó a Eugene, que estaba de pie cerca de ahí esperando pacientemente a que se despidieran. El castaño la abrazó suavemente y ella le pasó los brazos por el torso, sintiéndose cada vez más melancólica. En los pocos meses que llevaban de conocerse y estar en la misma casa, prácticamente lo había llegado a considerar como un hermano mayor.

—Oye Els, no vayas a olvidarte de nosotros en París ¿quieres? Sé que allá es muy fácil con todo lo que te espera, pero hablo en serio. No nos hagas ir a buscarte demasiado pronto, ¿eh?—le dijo con su habitual tono bromista—Promete que estarás bien, ¿sí?

—Tú igual—musitó Elsa y se separó un poco de él—, y cuida también de Hans, por favor. Él… es más frágil de lo que parece—agregó tristemente.

Ni siquiera la había querido acompañar al aeropuerto para darle el último adiós, pero supuso que era de esperarse. Tendría que esforzarse por olvidarlo y un día, llegarían a verse con la indiferencia de dos personas que por accidente habían llegado a formar parte de la misma familia.

—Hey, del principito no te preocupes que ya me encargo yo. Ya sabes que entre tú y yo lo conocemos mejor que él mismo. Idiota orgulloso, ya verás como esto se le va a pasar—se separaron y Eugene se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Que tengas suerte, Els.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ya sin poder detener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. El altavoz del aeropuerto hizo una segunda llamada y escuchó como sus abuelos la conminaban a darse prisa.

Tras darle una última mirada a Anna, que lloraba en silencio, tomó su bolso de viaje y vio como su madre y su padrastro se levantaban para seguirla.

Idun estaba más tensa que nunca, tenía el rostro pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar. Adgar por su parte, solo tomó el par de maletas que había empacado en casa con serenidad y entonces, ambos fueron tras ella y la pareja de ancianos.

Llegaron los cinco lo más lejos que se les permitía ir juntos, el pasillo de abordaje. Sus maletas fueron puestas en la transportadora de equipaje. Elsa se acercó a su padrastro y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La jovencita sollozó suavemente contra su pecho.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño. Y no te olvides de estar en contacto—Adgar le habló como si fuera un padre con su hija—, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que llamar.

—Adiós—se despidió la platinada—y perdón por haber sido tan grosera contigo—hipó—. Siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo.

Adgar le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y le acarició el pelo, antes de dejarla ir.

Elsa vio por el rabillo del ojo como su madre se le acercaba dubitativamente. No hizo afán de moverse o mirarla. Idun la encerró impulsivamente entre sus brazos, como si nunca quisiera dejarla marchar y sollozó amargamente en su hombro. La chica sintió como si algo agudo le atravesara el corazón.

—Mi niña, mi niña—la castaña la apretó con fuerza, pero ella no le correspondió el abrazo—, ay Elsa, perdóname. Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca, nunca… —una de sus manos se enterró en su nuca y la mencionada sintió por última vez el perfume que tan bien conocía de su madre, esa mezcla de lilas que le había fascinado desde pequeña—, ojalá algún día comprendas que eres todo lo que más quiero en este mundo. Hijita mía.

Una tercera llamada a abordar se hizo oír por los altavoces.

—Elsa… —Kai la llamó dubitativamente. A su lado, su esposa contemplaba la escena con pena.

Idun se incorporó de repente y le arregló la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y los mechones que escapaban de su trenza. Dos gruesos caminos oscuros de lágrimas y maquillaje manchaban sus mejillas, enrojecidas por el llanto.

—Es hora de que te vayas—le dijo nerviosamente—, cuídate mucho. Y no dejes de comunicarte… aunque sea con Adgar—la besó en la frente y en las mejillas—, te amo Elsa. Te amo mucho, mi cielo. No lo olvides.

La joven se apartó tan pronto como la hubo dejado y le dio la espalda, sintiendo que ella también iba a romper a llorar de la misma forma en cualquier momento, como si volviera a ser la niñita que llamaba a su madre en las noches. Y no quería eso. Ella no lo merecía.

Su abuelo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se dirigieron al avión.

Aun mientras abordaba el vuelo y se ubicaba junto a los ancianos en sus asientos de primera clase, Elsa se sintió como si todo lo que la rodeaba fuera un sueño. No fue sino hasta que se tuvo que abrochar el cinturón de seguridad y el vehículo empezó a moverse, que tuvo consciencia de cuan real era todo.

De la importante etapa que estaba por iniciar en su vida. Se sintió asustada.

El avión emprendió el vuelo y ella se quedó mirando por la ventanilla como el aeropuerto de Oslo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta que no pudo distinguir nada más. Solo entonces enterró la cabeza en sus manos y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Echaba tanto de menos todo, a todos…

—Oh, cariño—Gerda la abrazó maternalmente desde su propio asiento y trató de consolarla—, ya, ya querida. No llores. Todo va a estar bien. Verás que en cuanto lleguemos haremos un montón de cosas, no tendrás tiempo de pensar en nada más. No te preocupes, corazón.

Ni las palabras de consuelo de la buena mujer, ni las miradas tranquilizadoras que le daba su esposo fueron suficientes para conseguir que se calmara. Sabía que de ahora en adelante tenía que ser fuerte.

Con enorme tristeza volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla, despidiéndose mentalmente de todo.

" _Adiós, Hans"._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡No me maten! D: Ok, sé que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido pero vamos, saben que no todo puede ser momentos calenturientos Helsa y bromas entre los personajes.

Uy y hablando de momentos subiditos de tono, ¿qué les pareció ese lime? No se lo esperaban ¿verdad? 7u7 Sí, yo tampoco, en serio, solo salió de no sé donde y dije bien, pongámoslo. Lástima que al final nuestra parejita no pudo consumar su amor, así que el verdadero instante lemmon sigue pendiente. Así de mala soy y así de mala me encanta ser *alguien le arroja una botella y ella se agacha para esquivarla*.

Por otra parte tenemos la historia del padre de Elsa y demás. Sé que tampoco se lo esperaban, pero ya ven que nuestra rubia y su madre también tienen un pasado. ¿Se imaginaban que Idun escondía algo así?¿Están molestos con ella? D: Yo la verdad espero que no, la pobre solo se equivocó bastante.

Espero que no hayan necesitado muchos pañuelos, entre las despedidas, la historia de Idun y sus disculpas, y demás. Sé que la separación de nuestros gatitos duele, pero esta es una etapa por la que Elsa necesita pasar, así que no me odien y confíen en mí. :) Aún hay varias cosas por leer.

 _Guest_ : Jijiji, sí, yo todo el mundo estaba apostando a que los descubrirían pero no, ya vieron lo que sucedió. Soy terrible, lo sé. :3

 _Ari_ : Sí, la verdad es que a Elsa le fue muy bien de regalos, tanto de Navidad como de cumpleaños, ¡quién fuera ella! xD Y bueno, pues ya vimos como acabó esa charla con Kai y Gerda, ¡drama everywhere! :D Tenía que poner el detallito de "Pasión de Invierno", creo que es un fic que ha significado mucho para todos y siempre estará en nuestros corazones. *-*

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Misterio desvelado, se pusieron buenas las cosas con la llegada de los abuelos. xD Sobre tu idea, es buena pero honestamente no sé si pueda llevarla a cabo, tengo ya un pequeño fic planeado para después de BEMT pero ando ocupadísima, así que probablemente este menos activa en el fandom después de esto (lo bueno es que me está ayudando otra maravillosa autora :3).

 _SamanTha_ : El Helsa se siente en el aire, efectivamente. n.n Anna no solo fingió haber tejido ese jersey, sino que Kristoff lo supo y fingió también con ella para no hacerla sentir mal. LOL Punzie y Flynn son un caso aparte, pero sí se quieren pelear de verdad, bien podrían pedirle lecciones a Hans y Elsa, sus discusiones eran aún más épicas. xD Hablando de nuestro pelirrojo, la verdad es que sí se lució; solo él puede ser un caballero y un sexy malvado al mismo tiempo. Jajajaja, me halagas de veras; es que ya sabes, los detalles son importantes en toda historia. :3 Y creo que estarás satisfecha de ver que te acercaste bastante con una de las posibilidades que mencionaste sobre Kai y Gerda, ahora nos esperan unas cuantas cositas más antes de despedirnos de BEMT y averiguar que pasa con nuestros pajaritos. ;)

Debo irme criaturas, pero antes me gustaría recomendarles un fic genial que me topé el otro día en el fandom de Tangled, (andaba con ganas de Eugenzel), se llama "Si fuera un cuento de Grimm", es un Modern AU interesantísimo que los atrapará tanto como a mí si aman a esta pareja, ¡pero solo tiene 3 reviews contando el mío! (O los tenía la última vez que estuve ahí). Es inaudito. Si les interesa, se los recomiendo y también que comenten aunque sea poquito, que ese fandom es muy pequeño y sería triste que la autora dejara la historia. :( Es de LadyEpona93 por cierto y pueden encontrarlo si le echan un vistazo a los favs de mi perfil. n.n

La tía Frozen se despide de nuevo, advirtiéndoles que esperen más drama y emociones, además de nuevos personajes que por la mención del hermano de Elsa y el lugar al que van, me imagino que ya saben quienes serán. x3 (Sí, a esta chica le encanta inventarse relaciones o parentescos entre personajes de Disney que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro, acostúmbrense, jejeje).

PD. Devuelvo reviews por la noche, que han sido días ocupados. ¡Pórtense mal! :P


	35. Duele tu ausencia

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **35**

 **Duele tu ausencia**

* * *

Las calles de París eran mucho más hermosas de lo que había visto en libros y películas. El encanto de las casas que flanqueaban las calles, los barrios llenos de artistas y elegantes cafés, los paisajes que se confundían con la sofisticación de las antiguas construcciones… todo eso y más conformaba una visión magnífica para Elsa, quien observaba la ciudad desde los cristales tintados del auto en el que viajaba con sus abuelos.

Aun así nada de aquello era suficiente para consolar su ánimo. Nada de eso significaba mucho sin tener a alguien especial con quien compartirlo.

" _Me haces falta"_ , pensó, odiándose por no poder desprenderse de la imagen de cierto muchacho de cabellos rojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a olvidarlo de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría tan lento?

El vehículo se internó en un barrio lleno de residencias y finalmente, atravesó las verjas de hierro de una mansión de dos pisos, muy amplia y con un enorme jardín. Los enormes ventanales y la elegante fachada encajaban perfectamente con el lado más tradicional de la ciudad luz.

La rubia suspiró y salió del carro junto con Kai y Gerda, quienes le indicaron al chófer que bajara sus equipajes para que pudieran ser llevados a sus habitaciones.

La anciana le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Ven cariño, vamos adentro. Te mostraré cual será tu habitación—juntas ingresaron a la vivienda, en donde lo primero que vio fue un enorme vestíbulo—, espero que te guste, tiene un enorme balcón que da hacia el jardín y la vista es muy bonita, ya lo verás…

Elsa dejó que continuara hablando, cada vez más perdida en sus pensamientos. Cierto era que durante todo el viaje en avión los ancianos habían tratado de levantarle el ánimo, pero era inútil. A cada segundo que transcurría, más se preguntaba si había tomado una buena decisión al marcharse de casa.

Pero luego recordaba lo enojada que estaba con su madre y se decía que tenía que mantenerse firme.

Gerda se detuvo en frente de una puerta blanca y la abrió. Aquella habitación era considerablemente más grande que la que tenía en casa y gritaba Chanel por todas partes. Las paredes eran de un bonito color crema que reflejaba la luz natural que entraba por los miradores del balcón y en el interior, había muebles de madera oscura y una cama con dosel blanco, además de otros accesorios de decoración en colores neutros. Sus maletas ya habían sido puestas en una esquina.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó su abuela, dejándola para que recorriera el dormitorio.

—Es lindo—respondió ella de manera ausente, posando una mano encima de la cómoda más cercana.

Comparada con aquella estancia, su habitación en Oslo parecía casi infantil, por lo que supuso que le vendría bien el cambio. O al menos trató de convencerse de eso.

—Podemos cambiar lo que tú quieras si hay algo que no te guste—le dijo Gerda—, o cambiarte de habitación si lo prefieres. Hay muchas que no ocupamos y…

—Está bien así—la joven se esforzó por mirarla y esbozar una sonrisa, que más bien pareció una mueca desanimada—, todo está perfecto.

En ese momento, Kai entró y las miró sonriendo.

—¿Qué te parece la casa, Elsa? ¿Te gusta?—inquirió.

—Sí—dijo ella asintiendo—, es muy linda.

—Ah y eso que todavía no la conoces completa, te va a gustar más cuando sepas en donde está cada cosa—dijo su esposa imitando su gesto alegre—, y también el vecindario y la ciudad. Sabemos que no pudiste traer todas tus cosas contigo, pero no te preocupes, porque ya comparemos todo lo que te haga falta. Esta misma tarde si quieres, podemos ir a…

—En realidad—la blonda la interrumpió suavemente—, estoy un poco cansada por el viaje. Me gustaría mucho quedarme a descansar.

Los ancianos intercambiaron una mirada y luego Kai le dio un asentimiento.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida. Hay mucho tiempo para todo lo demás—se dirigió con su mujer a la salida—, ponte cómoda. ¿Necesitas que alguien te ayude a desempacar?

—No, yo me encargo.

—Bien.

—Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista, cariño—le dijo Gerda—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísanos.

Cerraron la puerta dejándola sola y entonces, se derrumbó en una silla cercana y volvió a suspirar tristemente. Ni todas las cosas de las que iba a disfrutar allí se comparaban con lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar, a sus amigos, a Hans…

Levantó su muñeca derecha dejando ver el brazalete que le había regalado tiempo atrás y del que le había resultado imposible desprenderse. El pequeño corazón de cristal resplandeció cuando la luz le dio por completo. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de que lo que ambos tenían no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Dejando las maletas de lado, fue hacia la cama y sollozó contra la almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

En sus sueños, vio de nuevo al pelirrojo asegurándole que siempre estarían juntos.

Unos toques a su puerta la sacaron de su ensueño. El cielo había oscurecido y la habitación se hallaba en penumbra.

—Elsa cariño, ¿estás ahí?—la voz de su abuela se hizo escuchar afuera.

—Sí—musitó incorporándose en la cama.

—La cena ya está lista, ¿quieres bajar?

—Iré en un momento—respondió y luego oyó los pasos de la mujer alejándose.

Rápidamente se incorporó y entró a un baño adjunto en el dormitorio, encendiendo la luz. Había una bañera y otros muebles lujosos dentro y estaba tan bien decorado como su alcoba, pero apenas y prestó atención a esos detalles.

En lugar de eso se enjuagó el rostro, hinchado por haber llorado y trató de hacer algo con su trenza desarreglada. Era un desastre.

Una vez que estuvo presentable salió de su habitación y bajo a reunirse con sus abuelos, guiándose por las voces que se escuchaban al otro lado del vestíbulo. En el amplio comedor habían sido dispuestos lugares para tres personas y Kai estaba sentado a la cabecera, con su esposa a un lado. Ambos la recibieron sonrientes.

Elsa se ubicó a un lado de su abuelo, en el momento en el que una mujer regordeta y de cabellos blancos salía de la cocina.

—Ella es nuestra cocinera, la señora Potts—la presentó su abuela—, le pedimos que preparara una cena especial para recibirte. Hizo todos tus platos favoritos, ¿sabes?

—Es un placer conocerla señorita, bienvenida—la mujer le sonrió bondadosamente, hablándole en un perfecto francés que por suerte, pudo reconocer—. Espero que se sienta como en casa.

—Muchas gracias, lo intentaré—le respondió ella en el mismo idioma, ganándose una mirada satisfecha de Kai.

La cena fue servida aunque la muchacha no se sintió con mucho apetito a pesar del delicioso aspecto y olor de cada uno de los platillos, varios de ellos muy populares en Noruega. Se notaba que los ancianos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarle el ánimo, por lo que no quería ser desagradecida.

En silencio, permitió que su abuela le sirviera un poco de todo y trató de poner su mejor cara para conversar, aunque la mayor parte de la plática transcurrió con ambos hablando de los lugares a los que tenían planeado llevarla y demás. Su abuela le habló de ir al Louvre, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el arte y su abuelo sugirió que fuera a conocer el negocio con él al día siguiente, mencionando lo mucho que le encantaría probar todos los chocolates que tenían en el establecimiento y demás.

En el fondo, la platinada sintió una mezcla de pena y sorpresa por ambos. Se notaba que se sentían un poco solos desde la muerte de su hijo y que realmente querían ganarse su confianza.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que escucharon como la puerta se abría a lo lejos y luego pasos que se acercaban al comedor. Un joven alto de largos cabellos dorados agarrados en una coleta informal y penetrantes ojos azules, hizo acto de aparición. Llevaba una chaqueta colgada del hombro y aspecto de cansancio.

—Abuelo, tenemos que hablar sobre la media de producción en la empresa, creo que… —el muchacho se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de la albina.

Elsa se tensó en su lugar. Aquellos orbes azules, más profundos que los suyos, la analizaron con detenimiento, adquiriendo una expresión fría y severa. Fue Kai quien se atrevió a hablar para romper el silencio que se había formado.

—Adam, me alegra que estés de vuelta, creíamos que no ibas a llegar a tiempo para cenar con nosotros. Siéntate, hijo.

—¿Y esto qué significa?—repuso él volviéndose al anciano. Su voz era serena y moderada, pero debajo de aquel tono se podía intuir fácilmente un estado de ánimo muy agitado. Aquello no le gustó a la chica.

—Bueno, sucede que tenemos visitas muy especiales hoy.

—Tu hermana ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros, Adam—dijo Gerda sonriendo con suavidad—. Va a estar viviendo aquí para que convivamos como familia. Sería bueno que ustedes dos…

—Basta—Adam levantó una mano y la acalló de modo imperativo—. Creí que ustedes solo iban a ir a verla. No dijeron que la traerían aquí—volvió a mirar a Elsa con descontento y ella le sostuvo la vista con recelo.

—No sé porque te sorprende tanto, sabías que esa era una posibilidad—dijo Kai tranquilamente—, al fin y al cabo, esta casa es tan suya como de cualquiera de nosotros. Y somos una familia. Sería apropiado que empezáramos a comportarnos como una.

—Familia—el rubio masculló la palabra como un insulto—, ¿desde cuándo le llamas familia a una equivocación? ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que hizo mi padre? ¿Lo que le hizo a mi madre?

—Cálmate y siéntate, querido—le dijo Gerda.

—¡No! ¡No voy a sentarme en la misma mesa que ella!—exclamó él perdiendo los papeles—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me insultan de esta manera?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a traerla aquí?! ¡No tiene nada que hacer en este sitio! ¡Con su madre es con quien tiene que estar, con esa maldita mujer!

Elsa apartó la mirada y la clavó en su plato con los dientes apretados, sus ojos cristalizándose de rabia y tristeza. A su lado, su abuelo le tomó una mano con la suya y se la apretó gentilmente.

—Elsa es parte de nuestra familia y no será insultada—dijo de modo autoritario—, lo que concierne a sus padres es un caso aparte y no volveremos a mencionarlo aquí. ¿Me has entendido?

—¡Qué fácil es para ti! ¡Eres igual que mi padre, solo miras lo que te conviene!—Adam les dirigió una mirada rabiosa a los tres—¡No voy a formar parte de esta maldita farsa! ¿¡Les ha quedado claro?!

—Cariño, Elsa es tu hermana… —intentó decir Gerda.

—¡No es mi hermana! ¡Nunca será nada mío!—replicó él elevando la voz y clavando sus ojos con rencor en la mencionada—¿No lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera nos parecemos, no somos iguales! ¡Yo vengo de una mujer decente!

—¡Basta!—Kai se levantó de su asiento con estrépito—¡He dicho que no mencionaremos este asunto más! Elsa es tu hermana, te guste o no. Si no estás dispuesto a comportarte como una persona civilizada, no tiene caso que compartas nuestra mesa. Retírate ahora mismo.

—¡Por supuesto que me voy a retirar! ¡Jamás aceptaré a esta… equivocación, maldita sea!—vociferó el joven—Me decepcionas mucho, abuelo. ¡Me decepcionan mucho ambos!

Furibundo, se alejó en dirección a la escalera maldiciendo y azotando cosas en su camino. Elsa temblaba en su asiento. Una lágrima traicionera abandonó sus ojos. Kai le acarició afectuosamente la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No hagas caso de nada de lo que dice, cariño. Necesita tiempo para adaptarse—le dijo—, en el fondo es un buen chico. Es solo… que ha sufrido mucho.

—Tu hermano no es tan malo, Elsa—le dijo Gerda, tratando de excusar a su nieto—, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es una persona gentil. Te aceptará, ya lo verás.

La aludida no dijo nada. Se sentía terriblemente mal, como si fuera un deshecho al que nadie necesitaba. ¿Para eso se había alejado tanto de casa? ¿Para ser tratada así? ¿Era que siempre tendría que cargar con las acciones de su madre?

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse ido de casa.

* * *

Sentada al islote de la enorme cocina con gabinetes de caoba y cristal, Elsa bufó con aire melancólico. Empezaba ya su segundo día en París y no encontraba nada que hacer. Sus abuelos habían salido a arreglar unos asuntos, no sin antes prometerle que pasarían juntos toda la tarde y que mientras tanto, podía ir adonde quisiera dentro de la casa. Pero a ella no le apetecía mucho ponerse a explorar un lugar que cada vez se le antojaba más vacío.

La señora Potts colocó una taza de chocolate humeante frente a ella.

—Aquí tienes querida, espero que te guste—le dijo cálidamente.

Unos cuantos malvaviscos flotaban en la superficie del líquido espumoso. No era muy adepta a ellos, pero no se iba a poner especial cuando la mujer había sido tan amable. Sopló encima de la taza y la probó.

—Le falta vainilla—musitó en voz baja, casi para si misma.

Cada vez que Hans le preparaba chocolate en casa, le ponía una pizca de vainilla y desde entonces no había querido tomar ningún cacao diferente. Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿es qué todo tenía que recordarle a él?

—¿Pasa algo, cariño?—la cocinera la miró con inquietud.

—No, no es nada. Hablaba conmigo misma.

—Puedo volverte a preparar otra taza si quieres.

—No, no se moleste—se apresuró a decir—, está muy bien así. Gracias.

Tomó en silencio unos cuantos sorbos de la taza mientras la señora Potts se entretenía en tararear una canción en francés y preparar lo que parecía ser un estofado para el almuerzo. Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en una ventana, nublada por la escarcha. Los inviernos en París eran un poco menos fríos que en Noruega, pero en esos momentos, ni ver la nieve la podía animar.

Como echaba de menos pasear en trineo con sus amigos.

—Hola—una vocecita infantil la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con dos ojos curiosos de color celeste. Un niñito de unos siete u ocho años la miraba con atención. Ella se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Tú quién eres?—antes de que pudiera contestar, el pequeño había hablado de nuevo.

—Ella es la señorita Elsa, es nieta de los señores Solberg—respondió la cocinera detrás de ambos, volviéndose para hablarle al niño—. Te acuerdas que te hablaron de ella, ¿verdad?

—Oh, ¡sí!—el chiquillo pareció recordar algo de pronto y amplió su sonrisa—Ya recuerdo. Yo me llamo Chip.

—¿Chip?—la blonda arqueó ambas cejas, extrañada ante el nombre del niño.

—Así es como le gusta que le llamen, en realidad su nombre es Louis—explicó la señora Potts volviendo junto a ella para empezar a cortar unas verduras y mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño—, cosas de niños.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención al aludido, que se había sentado frente a ella y sostenía en sus manos un muñeco de acción al que reconoció como el Capitán América, uno de los amores platónicos de Anna. La pelirroja siempre había sentido fascinación por los superhéroes.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo muñeco?—preguntó Chip amistosamente—Es súper poderoso, tiene un escudo de verdad.

La albina ensanchó un poco su sonrisa al ver como le mostraba el juguete moviendo sus brazos y el mencionado accesorio.

—Es muy lindo—le respondió, sorbiendo un poco más de chocolate.

—Adam me lo regaló, siempre me compra todo lo que yo le pido—dijo el niño con orgullo, sin percatarse de como el semblante de la muchacha se tornaba serio—. ¿Tú eres hermana suya?—inquirió, observándola de nuevo atentamente.

—Se supone que sí—respondió Elsa secamente, pensando para sus adentros cuan desafortunado era aquello.

Ese sujeto y ella podían tener la misma sangre, pero estaba claro que nunca tendrían nada en común. Ni siquiera Hans había sido tan odioso como él cuando había llegado a vivir con ella. Y de nuevo sus pensamientos iban hacia el colorado.

—¡Él también es como mi hermano! A veces sale a jugar conmigo y me lleva al cine o a comer helado. ¿Tú haces esas cosas con él?—Chip la miró inquisitivamente y entonces pudo percibir un atisbo de celos que casi la hizo echarse a reír.

En lo que a su hermano postizo se refería, el pequeño podía quedarse tranquilo. Después de la escena de anoche, Elsa no tenía el menor interés en convivir con él, sin importar lo que dijeran sus abuelos.

—No—respondió, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la señora Potts había vuelto para echar los vegetales en la cazuela y la revolvía mientras tarareaba—. Nosotros… no nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Por qué no?

Elsa tuvo ganas de suspirar. Había olvidado lo difícil que podía ser tratar con niños.

—Porque… no. Él no es… muy amistoso.

—Eso no es verdad, ¡Adam es muy bueno! Aunque a veces se enoje un poco. Pero conmigo nunca se ha enojado—lo defendió el pequeño—. ¡Él es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo! Y no me gusta que hablen mal de él.

La rubia parpadeó asombrada al ver como Chip defendía al mencionado con uñas y dientes. Le parecía imposible que una persona como él pudiera mostrarse tan amable con el chico.

—Cariño, deja de molestar a la señorita Elsa—la cocinera le llamó la atención y volvió junto a ellos—, ella ha tenido un largo viaje y aún está cansada. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar en la nieve con tu muñeco de acción?

A Chip se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la sugerencia.

—¡Oh, haré una avalancha enorme de nieve!—gritó con entusiasmo.

—Pero no olvides ponerte bufanda y guantes.

—¡Sí, mami!—el niño saltó de la silla y salió corriendo, sin ver como la muchacha se volteaba aún más impresionada a ver a la mujer.

La cocinera, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando, le sonrió y se sentó a pelar unas patatas.

—Sé lo que está a punto de decirme señorita, soy muy vieja para tener a un chico tan pequeño—Elsa se ruborizó pero ella siguió hablando antes de que pudiera excusarse—. En realidad lo adopté hace pocos años, la madre de Chip era una amiga mía, muy joven, que lamentablemente murió en un accidente. Como no tenía a nadie me dejó la custodia, ya ve. Afortunadamente sus abuelos lo quieren mucho y el joven Adam también—puso las cascaras de papa en un plato—. Hasta su difunto padre llegó a encariñarse con él, antes de que su enfermedad se lo llevara. Pobre hombre, era reservado pero buena persona.

Elsa soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Es raro que ayer no notara a su hijo, creí que aquí no vivían más que mis abuelos y sus empleados.

—Oh, Chip se la pasa correteando en el jardín de atrás cuando no va a la escuela. Ayer usted estaba tan fatigada que de seguro ni lo escuchó. Y bueno, imaginé que sus abuelos y usted querrían tener una cena más íntima, así que lo mandé a dormir un poco más temprano. Aunque es raro que se esté quieto.

—Parece que quiere mucho a Adam.

—Ah sí y él también lo quiere, eso me alivia pues el joven no es muy abierto. Tiene su carácter, creo que ya lo notó—la platinada hizo una mueca—. En el fondo es un excelente muchacho, se lo prometo. Solo tiene que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse. No suele ser muy sociable con la gente y además, le afectó mucho la situación de sus padres. Pero estoy segura de que a usted la va a querer con el tiempo—Elsa frunció el ceño—, confíe en mí, señorita.

—No me interesa que me quiera ni nada—replicó ella orgullosamente—, vine aquí para estar con mis abuelos.

—Ah, ya veo que es usted igual de terca. Los dos lo sacaron de su padre—la señora Potts rió y empezó a picar sus patatas—, supongo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo—dijo más para si misma.

La rubia alzó su nariz con dignidad y se tomó el resto del chocolate, haciendo a un lado tal posibilidad.

—¿Tienen wi-fi aquí? Me gustaría comunicarme con mi amiga—dijo al terminar con su bebida.

—La clave está en la biblioteca, querida. Vaya y póngase cómoda.

Elsa se dirigió al mencionado lugar, asomándose con curiosidad a todas las estancias que encontró en su camino. La mansión de sus abuelos era en verdad muy grande, más que su casa en Oslo, que también era bastante lujosa. La biblioteca también superaba por mucho a la que compartía con su familia. Todas las paredes, excepto el ventanal que daba al jardín, estaban llenas de libros de pies a cabeza; aquello debía ser el paraíso para toda amante de las historias como ella, no obstante descubrió que por el momento ni siquiera eso la animaba un poco.

Suspiró de nuevo y fue hasta la iMac ubicada en un escritorio central, donde rápidamente localizo la clave de la conexión a Internet. Después de configurarla en su teléfono, le mandó un mensaje a Anna y otro a Olaf, avisándoles que estaba bien. No le contestaron; la diferencia horaria y el hecho de que debían estar aprovechando al máximo sus últimos días de vacaciones debían tenerlos algo ocupados.

Recorrió los contactos de Whatsapp y se detuvo en el de cierto pelirrojo, que le sonreía con altanería desde su foto de perfil. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Después de dudar si debía escribirle algo o no, optó por salir de la aplicación y guardar su teléfono.

Nunca había tenido madera de masoquista y no iba a empezar.

En lugar de eso escogió un libro con cuentos (Guy de Maupassant era el autor) y decidió buscar un buen lugar para leer. Aquello sería bueno para practicar un poco más con el francés.

Recorrió la planta baja hasta dar con una estancia retirada que parecía agradable; era como un saloncito de estar que había sido decorado con muy buen gusto pero estaba cerrado. Se encogió de hombros y entró para sentarse en un sofá. Notó en una repisa un retrato familiar y sintió algo amargo en el pecho. La imagen mostraba a su padre, un apuesto hombre de pelo rubio, al lado de una mujer de cabellos rubios dorados y un niño que tendría once o doce años. El hombre mostraba una sonrisa que parecía forzada, mientras que su esposa se mostraba con una expresión neutral en el rostro y los ojos de su hijo parecían tristes.

Al lado de la foto había un retrato de mayor tamaño en el que aparecía solo la mujer, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. La esposa de su padre había sido realmente una mujer atractiva, con el mismo pelo y los azules eléctricos que le había heredado a su medio hermano. Por un instante se sintió mal. Parecía buena persona al sonreír de aquel modo.

Estaba claro que la única que había arruinado las cosas, era su madre. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo con esa mujer sin saber cómo era realmente?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—la voz repleta de frialdad que se escuchó detrás de ella la dejó paralizada.

Elsa miró por encima de su hombro, antes de ver como algo se dirigía a toda prisa hasta donde estaba y le arrebataba la fotografía con violencia. Ella dio un par de pasos atrás sobresaltada.

—¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! ¡¿Y qué estabas haciendo con esto?! ¡Dime!—Adam parecía tan furioso como la noche anterior.

No tenía idea de que se encontrara en casa, creía que también se había ido al trabajo.

—Y-yo…

—¡No puedes entrar aquí! ¡Este lugar está prohibido para ti, ¿me oyes?!

—Mi abuelo me dijo que yo podía entrar adonde quisiera—Elsa recuperó rápidamente la compostura y lo encaró con determinación—. Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

—¡Aquí no puedes entrar!—el rubio se inclinó para hablarle entrecortadamente, como si quisiera amedrentarla con su diferencia de altura—Esta era la estancia personal de mi madre.

El súbito dolor que acompañó a sus palabras la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Ahora lo sabes y tú más que nadie tienes prohibido estar aquí—le espetó él, mientras la hacía a un lado y volvía a colocar el portarretrato en donde estaba—. ¡Más te vale que te mantengas alejada de esta habitación!

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ya sé que estás enojado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de esta situación!—le reclamó ella exaltada—. ¡Ni siquiera iba a quedarme en la estúpida habitación! Solo estaba mirando.

Adam la miró con desdén.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó—¿A qué viniste? ¿Te enteraste de la herencia y no quisiste demorarte en reclamar tu parte? Seguro que tu madre recibió encantada la noticia.

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto!—chilló Elsa—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto! ¡Y a mí no podría interesarme menos! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Por favor, no quieras hacerte la digna conmigo—le dijo Adam cruelmente—, sé bien la clase de persona que es esa mujer. ¿Por qué habrías de ser diferente a ella? Después de todo, el dinero es lo único que siempre les ha importado a las personas como ustedes, ¿estoy equivocado?

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, ni sobre mi madre! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de esta forma!

—¡Tengo todo el derecho de decir la verdad! ¡Ustedes destruyeron esta familia!—gritó Adam; perdía los papeles con mucha facilidad al parecer—¡Y si crees que vas a estar a tus anchas aquí, lamento romper tus estúpidas ilusiones!

Dio la vuelta como un león enjaulado por toda la estancia y tiró al suelo las cosas que estaban en una cómoda.

—¡Puede que mis abuelos te hayan recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero por mi parte, que te quede claro que no eres bienvenida en esta casa ni lo serás nunca! ¡Si no fuera por ellos, ni tú ni tu madre pondrían un pie aquí!

—¡A mi madre no le interesa nada de esto! ¡Y a mí tampoco! ¡Lo único que quería era conocer a mi familia!—bramó Elsa—¡No necesitamos nada de lo que ustedes tienen!

—Eso no detuvo a esa mujer de tomar su dinero en un principio, ¿no?—señaló él con cruel ironía.

—Quien parece preocupado por el dinero eres tú, lo cual tiene sentido—contraatacó la blonda con saña—, ni siquiera querías a papá. ¡Qué alivio has de haber sentido cuando se marchó! Veo que te das buena vida con todo lo que te ha dejado, ¿no es así?

Los ojos del muchacho resplandecieron con odio puro.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mí de esa manera—le advirtió caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente—, yo soy el hijo legítimo. Tú solo eres un error, un inconveniente, la pobre niñita a la que nadie esperaba—Elsa sintió como si algo le oprimiera el corazón al escucharlo—, eres producto de una sucia aventura. Deberías avergonzarte, así como mi padre debió avergonzarse de si mismo. Traicionar a una buena mujer por una cualquiera—escupió con desprecio—, darle la espalda a una familia decente por esa prostituta. Porque eso es lo que tu madre es, una mujer baja, sin valor. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue esconderse. Y no importa lo que hagas o adonde vayas, nunca dejarás de ser la hija de una prostituta. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que quieras recriminarme por algo.

Elsa respiró con dificultad, los ojos le escocían y la opresión en su pecho había aumentado. Temblando, se encontró carente de respuesta para las crueles palabras del joven. Lo miró con resentimiento, con más resentimiento del que le había tenido a nadie… y entonces, lo empujó y salió corriendo de allí.

Adam frunció el ceño y clavó su vista en la alfombra, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a apoderarse de él. Siempre cometía el error de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Fuera de la habitación, la albina se dirigió a prisa y volvió a encerrarse en la biblioteca para encogerse en un rincón a llorar, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y ocultando el rostro entre ellas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan poca cosa.

En ese momento, odio a su madre más que nunca, a su padre y a ella misma. Pero sobretodo a ese arrogante imbécil que era su medio hermano. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle lo que ya sabía?

Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Solo quería desaparecer.

Ojalá nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

Sus sollozos aumentaron de volumen, no dejándole escuchar como la puerta se abría ni los pasos que se acercaban en su dirección. Solo cuando sintió una mano tocándole el hombro con suavidad, fue capaz de levantar su cabeza, con algo de sobresalto. Frente a ella, un par de ojos avellanas le devolvieron la mirada con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó la recién llegada, una chica que parecía de su misma edad y llevaba unas delgadas gafas sobre el puente de su pequeña nariz.

Era muy guapa. Tenía la piel clara y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, lo que acentuaba aún más sus finas facciones. Sus grandes orbes del color de la miel transmitían una sincera inquietud. Elsa contuvo otro sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó, de una forma más ruda de lo que en realidad pretendía.

La otra muchacha no pareció molestarse, sino que sonrió y dejó a un lado el par de libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, para buscar algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Ten, sécate—le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo, que ella tomó con algo de reticencia—. Me llamo Bella Dupond, ¿puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

Ella le respondió y entonces la castaña arqueó sus cejas en señal de comprensión.

—Ah, así que tú eres la nieta de los señores Solberg. No sabía que vendrías de visita.

—Sí, al parecer nadie se lo esperaba—dijo la rubia con ironía.

—Pues no, de un tiempo a acá ellos hablaban mucho de ti y de ir a conocerte, pero no se veían muy esperanzados de que quisieras venir. Qué bueno que lo hiciste, se nota que les hacía ilusión—Bella se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, la cual aceptó—. ¿Por qué llorabas?

—No es nada, es una tontería—repuso Elsa rehuyendo su mirada y cruzándose de brazos, en actitud defensiva.

—Nadie llora por una tontería, algo te pasa—replicó la chica con suavidad, agachándose una vez más para recoger sus libros y comenzando a caminar frente a las estanterías, como si buscara un sitio para ponerlos—. ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

Elsa hizo un sonido nasal y terminó de limpiarse los ojos.

—¿Tú eres algo de mis abuelos?—inquirió, tanto por cambiar el tema como por extrañeza. Al parecer esa casa estaba cada vez menos sola de lo que pensaba.

—No, pero mi padre trabaja para ellos, se encarga de arreglar las máquinas que hacen chocolates y todo eso. Bueno, después de todo él las inventó—rió un poco—, es un hombre excéntrico. Los señores Solberg me dejan venir aquí a veces para tomar prestados libros, son muchos y nadie los lee—agregó, colocando los volúmenes que traía con ella en un hueco y agarrando otro de considerable tamaño—. Justo acabo de finalizar esos dos. Soy un ratón de biblioteca, lo sé.

Elsa sonrió de lado y liberó una pequeña risa ahogada. La muchacha le caía bien, aunque solo llevaran un minuto de conocerse. No conocía a ninguna otra chica de su edad que disfrutara de la lectura tanto como ella; normalmente las otras jóvenes la consideraban rara o aburrida si llegaban a enterarse.

—Eres de Noruega, ¿verdad?—Bella volvió a acercarse a ella y la examinó brevemente—Ya la señora Gerda me había comentado que iban a viajar para buscarte.

—Sí, de Oslo—la platinada dobló su pañuelo cuidadosamente y se lo devolvió—, me cayeron de sorpresa.

—Ya. ¿Y extrañas mucho tu casa? ¿Por eso estás así?

—Echo mucho de menos a mis amigos, pero no lloraba por eso—le contestó. La expresión paciente de la joven era como una invitación en desahogarse—. Es que… al parecer no a todo el mundo le agrada que esté aquí—murmuró con desánimo.

—Hablas de Adam, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?—la afirmación de su visitante la tomó por sorpresa—Vamos, es obvio que hablas de él. Mira, no eres la única con quien tiene problemas, él es malo con casi todo el mundo. Deberías ver como se desquita con sus empleados a veces. No le hagas caso, así es su modo de ser, creo que ni él mismo se soporta—añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Hablas como si lo conocieras bien.

—Y sí, tengo el "honor". Una vez, tu abuela me había invitado a tomar el té con ella, pero tuvo una emergencia y me dijo que me pusiera cómoda mientras salía. Entre en una habitación para leer en silencio y se puso como loco cuando me vio allí. Jesús, creí que me iba a arrancar la cabeza—Bella rió con humor—. Pobre, no sabe controlar su carácter. Parece una bestia. Un día de estos le va a dar una úlcera si sigue enojándose así.

Elsa se le unió, ya con más ánimo.

—Me temo que conmigo sí tiene razones para sentirse molesto. Es… difícil de explicar—musitó, desviando sus ojos para clavarlos en el ventanal con tristeza.

—No imagino cuales pueden ser si ustedes apenas se conocen. Nadie debería ser tratado tan mal cuando está tan lejos de casa—Bella la miró un momento, como si estuviera pensando y luego la mirada se le iluminó—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no sales un rato conmigo? Te invito a comer a mi casa—le ofreció—, no es tan grande como aquí pero a mi padre y a mí se nos da bastante bien cocinar. Te agradará conocerlo, es un tipo divertido. Y si quieres, después te puedo presentar a unos amigos. ¿Vamos?

La blonda dudó un poco pero al ver la cálida sonrisa que adornaba el fino rostro de la morena, se sintió un poco mejor y decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo, si pasaba un segundo más en aquella casa terminaría asfixiándose.

—Está bien. Le mandaré un mensaje a mi abuelo.

—Genial, alcánzame en la entrada. Traje mi bici, no te molesta que vayamos en ella, ¿no?

—No… —sin quererlo, Elsa recordó aquel día en el parque en el que había salido a pasear en bicicleta con Hans y su mascota.

Lo habían pasado tan bien. Solo pensar en él dolía como jamás nada la había herido.

—… no, está bien.

—Pues bien, te espero.

Bella salió con andar refinado del lugar, en tanto ella volvía a tomar su teléfono para hablar con su abuelo, tratando de ignorar el creciente malestar que se había apoderado de si misma.

* * *

Kai pareció ponerse contento al saber que había hecho una nueva amiga. De inmediato le dio permiso para que saliera con la señorita Dupond, "pues era una chica muy confiable y educada". Le dijo que se tardara el tiempo que quisiera y que al final mandaría al chófer a buscarla.

Minutos después se vio sentada en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Bella, un bonito vehículo turquesa de aspecto _vintage_ , mientras la castaña le decía que se aferrara a su cintura y comenzaba a pedalear. Pasaron varias calles hasta llegar a un barrio más modesto que el de sus abuelos, pero con casas encantadoras y bien cuidadas. La muchacha vivía con su padre en una pequeña y acogedora vivienda con el jardín lleno de flores.

El señor Maurice era un hombrecillo tan excéntrico como lo había descrito su hija, de baja estatura, cabello cano y temperamento nervioso pero sin duda tan alegre como ella. Su casa parecía estar llena de piezas y artilugios por todos los rincones, todos ellos parte de los inventos que había hecho él; era un ingeniero que amaba su trabajo y a su hija.

Para alivio suyo, se puso muy feliz al recibirlas a ambas en casa.

Entre los dos consiguieron hacerla reír en varias ocasiones, contándole anécdotas que le habían ocurrido al señor Dupond en la pequeña fábrica de sus abuelos o en su propia casa, al estar inventando algo; mientras disfrutaban una cazuela de _Ratatouille_ , una comida bastante habitual en Francia.

Luego de eso, Bella la llevó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, entraron a su café favorito y le presentó a dos de sus amigos que trabajaban allí como camareros. El más alto de los dos, un tipo muy flaco y de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta al que llamaban Lumiere, intentó coquetear con ella al tomarle la orden. Y el otro, un muchacho castaño y regordete al que apodaban Ding-Dong y que atendía el mostrador, apenas y le prestó atención afortunadamente. Parecía más preocupado por reprender a su compañero y tratar de mantener un orden obsesivo en las mesas.

Para el final de la tarde, Elsa se sentía lo bastante cómoda como para hablar con ella y contarle lo que había estado viviendo en los últimos días. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, que necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien.

Bella era buena escuchando. No le hizo muchas preguntas al contarle la discusión que había tenido con su madre y como había decidido viajar a París para estar con sus abuelos.

En cambio, fue capaz de animarla cuando supo el enfrentamiento que había tenido con su recién descubierto hermano y porque parecía que ellos nunca podrían llevarse bien. A pesar de todo, Elsa seguía teniendo un enorme sentimiento de culpa con el que odiaba cargar.

—No deberías sentirte de esa manera, no eres responsable por nada de lo que hicieron tus padres—le dijo tomando un sorbo de su capuchino—. Adam tendrá que terminar por entenderlo también. Es necio pero no tanto.

—No digo que quiera que me acepte, sé muy bien porque no lo hace. Es solo que… me siento terrible al saber lo que mi madre le hizo a su familia—Elsa suspiró con tristeza y fijó la mirada en su frapuchino.

—Sí, él está muy afectado por ese asunto hasta donde sé, nunca pudo perdonar a su padre. Incluso hasta ahora solo ha utilizado su apellido materno—Bella cortó un trozo del brownie de chocolate que compartían y se lo llevó a la boca—. Pero te diré algo, él no puede quedarse viviendo en el pasado para siempre, un día va a tener que superarlo. Y ahora que lo sabes tú también—comió otro pedazo y volvió a hablar con cautela—, y si me permites decírtelo, creo que tampoco deberías ser tan dura con tu madre. Ella se equivocó pero por lo que me cuentas, se nota que ha tenido mucho tiempo para cambiar.

—¿Y cómo no puedo pensar lo peor de ella? ¿Sabes el dolor que sentí al enterarme de lo que pensaba hacer conmigo?—la albina agachó la mirada con renovada rabia—Tú no entiendes lo que se siente que tu propia madre haya pensado en deshacerse de ti.

—Pero no lo hizo—atajó Bella con neutralidad—. Entiendo que estés molesta, yo también lo estaría. Y también creo que hiciste bien en poner distancia entre las dos, ambas necesitan espacio para pensar. Pero no deberías olvidar que ella te ha dado todo. Ser padre soltero es muy difícil, cuando mamá murió mi padre también tuvo que esforzarse el doble. El que tu madre haya decidido conservarte y trabajar para ti demuestra que te ama sinceramente.

La platinada frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando su vaso con enojo.

—Ya sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero bueno, pareces estar algo confundida. Solo quiero ayudar, pareces una buena chica—le dijo la castaña—. Y la verdad es que nuestros padres no son perfectos, ningún adulto lo es. Y seamos realistas, cuando una mujer tiene un hijo, no toda la responsabilidad es de ella.

—Ella lo planeó todo…

—Tal vez, pero no es precisamente como si tu padre hubiera sido obligado a nada, ¿no?

Elsa permaneció en silencio, enfurruñada en su asiento pero admitiendo para sus adentros que tenía razón. Aún así resultaba tan difícil dejar la rabia de lado.

—No voy a insistir con esto, creo que necesitas tiempo para ver las cosas diferente—Bella extendió una mano y le palmeó la suya cariñosamente—. Es bueno que estés aquí, creo que tomaste una buena decisión al venir a conocer a tu familia. Pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano terminarás regresando.

Elsa levantó la mirada.

—No estoy tan segura de eso.

—Ah, lo harás, créeme. Mientras tanto vamos a pasar tiempo juntas, ¿te parece?—la trigueña le sonrió—Seremos muy buenas amigas, ¿sí?

La albina volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Bella no era tan entusiasta y chispeante como Anna, pero tenía una serenidad que la tranquilizaba al instante y le gustaba su sinceridad. Se alegraba de contar al menos con una amiga allí.

—Tú no estás mal solamente por lo que ocurre con tu familia, extrañas a alguien más—Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida de la habilidad de la muchacha para leerla con tanta facilidad—. ¿Es tu hermanastro? Lo mencionaste varias veces.

La platinada se sonrojó. Había tratado de omitir muchos detalles respecto a Hans, pero sus propias reacciones físicas la traicionaban cuando se trataba del pelirrojo.

—La relación con él es complicada.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Es el tipo más arrogante, molesto y vano con el que te puedas encontrar.

—¿En serio?—Bella la observó con atención.

Elsa soltó un largo suspiro y entonces la castaña le volvió a sonreír comprensivamente. Sabía que lo echaba demasiado de menos, más que a cualquier otra persona.

—¿Por qué no intentas comunicarte con él? Seguro que querrá saber que te encuentras bien.

—No—musitó Elsa—. Estaba muy molesto conmigo cuando le dije que me iba. Discutimos.

—No te desanimes, él no habría actuado así si no te quisiera lo suficiente. Así pasa con las personas que nos aman—le dijo Bella—. Debe sentirse tan mal como tú, pero dale tiempo. Entenderá porque tuviste que irte.

—¿Y qué más da? De todas formas nosotros no funcionamos juntos—replicó la blonda tratando de convencerse a si misma—, quizá sea mejor así. Peleábamos más de lo que nos gustaba estar juntos.

—¿De verdad?

—No—suspiró nuevamente y apoyó la frente contra la palma de su mano.

Bella volvió a tocar su mano restante para darle un apretoncito.

—Solo dale tiempo. Estoy segura de que te va a esperar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si te quiere tanto como creo que lo hace, lo hará. No se olvidará de ti.

—Lo extraño demasiado. Lo echo tanto de menos que duele.

—Lo sé, descuida. Dale tiempo al tiempo—repitió la morena—, eso es lo que dice mi padre cuando las cosas no salen como se espera.

Elsa se quedó pensando, esperando en sus adentros que ella tuviera razón. De repente se sentía un poco mejor.

* * *

—¡Dale a ese! ¡A ese!—Hans apretó los dientes el escuchar otro de los estruendosos alaridos de Anna, jurando para sus adentros que si no se callaba, iba a perder la paciencia y a terminar colgándola de las trenzas en algún sitio.

No importaba que ese gorila rubio que tenía por novio estuviera sentado justo a su lado.

De alguna extraña manera, los dos habían terminado sentados en el suelo de su habitación, jugando en la consola de videojuegos a la que él, recostado en la cama, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Visitas para levantar el ánimo, había dicho la colorada. Como si necesitara que alguien hiciera alguna maldita cosa para levantarle el ánimo.

Estaba jodido. Habían pasado solo dos días desde que Elsa decidiera largarse y la casa no podía sentirse más vacía. Su madre estaba decaída, la había escuchado llorar repetidas veces, sin que las palabras cariñosas de su padre pudieran hacer nada por ella. Hasta esa cosa peluda que era su gato parecía echarla de menos.

Y él… él se sentía destrozado por dentro. Nunca nadie lo había decepcionado tanto, ni se había sentido más vacío. Las noches eran insoportables sin el calor que hasta entonces le había estado proporcionando la pequeña figura de la muchacha. Sin ver la traviesa mirada que le dirigían sus ojos azules cuando estaban a solas. Sin besar esos labios sin los que ya no podía vivir.

Elsa le hacía falta en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Y lo que más lo lastimaba, era que se hubiera marchado sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mandarle un mensaje; pero sí que lo había hecho con sus amiguitos.

¿Por qué había creído que podían tener algo juntos? Estaba claro desde el principio que ambos encajaban tan mal como el agua y el aceite.

—¡Ah, maldito! ¡Me destrozaste la cara!—Anna chilló cuando su personaje en la pantalla recibió un disparo en pleno rostro—¡Hijo de tu tal por cual!—se exaltaba mucho cuando jugaba videojuegos.

Kristoff emitió una risa seca a su lado y ella se volvió hacia atrás para mirar al cobrizo.

—¿Quieres ahora jugar tú una partida, Hans?—le propuso la chica con una sonrisa—No has dicho nada desde que empezamos el juego.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir?—espetó él, dándose la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a la muchacha groseramente.

Kristoff lo miró de reojo con fastidio.

—¡Oh vamos, Hans! Anímate, este juego te encanta. ¡No hay nada que te haga sentir tan bien como dispararle en la cara a tus contrincantes! ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo no le contestó.

—Anna, deberíamos irnos. Te dije que esto no era tan buena idea… —empezó a decirle su novio, pero ella lo acalló con una mano.

—Bueno, si no quieres jugar, podemos salir a algún lado. Kristoff y yo estábamos pensando en ir a ver una película, ¿vamos?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se incorporó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, desde donde le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la pecosa. ¿Qué demonios era lo que pretendía? Fastidiándolo en su propia casa si tan siquiera dejarlo estar a gusto con su miseria, con esa actitud optimista de mierda que le apretaba las bolas.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?—preguntó de mal talante—Vienen a invadir mi casa como si nada, se sientan a armar un escándalo y luego tú me sales con esa porquería de plan, como si fuera a sentirme bien con tu lástima. Carajo, ¿no ves que estoy mal?

—Oye, tranquilo imbécil—lo atajó Kristoff volviéndose también para él—, Anna solo está tratando de ayudarte. Quedarte en cama como un jodido emo no suena mucho mejor.

—Vete al carajo, idiota—replicó Hans—y tú—señaló a la pelirroja—, basta con esta mierda, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué tiene uno que hacer para que lo dejen en paz, maldita sea?

—Al demonio con este—el blondo se puso de pie con evidente molestia—, Anna, vámonos.

—No.

—Anna…

—Espera—la joven se puso de pie también y miró a Hans con el ceño fruncido—, ¿cuál es tu problema, idiota? Ya sé que la extrañas, pero por si no lo has notado, no eres el único que la está pasando mal con esta situación.

Hans arqueó una de sus cejas rojizas.

—¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en que todos nosotros extrañamos a Elsa? ¿En que ella también echa de menos su casa? Está en un lugar desconocido y todo lo que sabe es que su novio, la persona que supuestamente la quería más que nadie, la detesta—dijo Anna con indignación—, ni siquiera tuviste la consideración de ir al aeropuerto a despedirla, toda su familia estaba allí. ¿Sabes lo mucho que le daba miedo marcharse?

—Eso no le impidió largarse de aquí—siseó el pelirrojo con desprecio.

—Claro que lo hizo, tarado. ¡Quería conocer a su familia!—exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia—¡Tú también habrías hecho lo mismo si de repente te enteraras que tienes abuelos y que tu propia madre quiso venderte! ¿Cómo esperabas que se quedara aquí, después de saber semejante cosa? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Hans?!

—¡Su madre no es una persona perfecta! ¿Y qué?—bramó él levantándose y encarando a la bermeja—¡Cometió una equivocación! ¡¿Y qué hay de todos los años que la crio, que se mató trabajando para ella?! ¡Es que eso no cuenta! ¡Maldición Anna, todos la conocemos y sabes muy bien que no es el monstruo que ella dice que es!—gritó—¡¿Pero acaso eso le importa?! ¡No!¡No tuvo ningún problema en marcharse para darnos la espalda a todos! ¡Esa desconsiderada!

—¿Desconsiderada por qué? ¿Por querer conocer de dónde viene? ¡¿Y tú que habrías hecho, patán?!—la discusión iba incrementando su tono peligrosamente.

—¡Me hubiera quedado con las personas a las que sé que les importó!—chilló Hans—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Ni siquiera pareces afectada por esto! ¡Es tu mejor amiga, maldición!

—¡¿Y tú cómo sabes que no me afecta?!—los ojos de Anna se cristalizaron y la voz se le quebró—¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que la extrañó?! ¡Hemos estado muy unidas desde niñas y ahora ni siquiera podremos graduarnos juntas! ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?

Hans la miró, turbado. Frente a ellos, Kristoff se frotaba la nuca con incomodidad.

—Daría lo que fuera porque Elsa jamás se hubiera ido. Cada vez que me acuerdo de ella, me doy cuenta de la falta que me hace y es como si estuviera incompleta. Es la mejor amiga que tendré jamás—se limpió una lágrima traicionera con la manga de su campera con la cara de un Pokémon—, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me creo con propiedad sobre ella y quiero que sea feliz. Y si eso significa que tendrá que irse por un tiempo, por su bien, ¡pues le dejo que lo haga, maldita sea!

Kristoff la miró preocupado e hizo ademán de acercarse cuando contuvo un sollozo, pero entonces ella volvió a hablar.

—No eres más que un maldito egoísta, Hans. Solo piensas en ti—le dijo con indignación—, nunca te paraste a considerar sus sentimientos, sus ganas de saber. Cuando ella lo hizo todo por ayudarte cuando tuviste problemas. ¡Te acompañó a encarar a tus hermanos y te hizo sentirte mejor cuando ellos solo se trataban como basura!

El labio inferior del aludido tembló. Percatarse de que tenía razón era un golpe sumamente bajo.

—Te dio una oportunidad aún después de todas las cosas malas que le hiciste, quiso estar contigo aunque al principio no hicieras más que fastidiarla. ¿Y así es cómo le pagas? ¿Recriminándole apenas las cosas se ponen mal? ¿Diciéndole que no la vas a esperar? ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!

Hans apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían también.

—¡Elsa no se merecía nada de eso! Ella no ha hecho más que soportarte y comprenderte y tú en cambio, le das la espalda apenas tienes oportunidad. Pero claro que ibas a hacerlo, cuando la situación no se trata de ti solo te haces a un lado.

—Tú no sabes nada… —musitó el colorado con furia y tristeza a partes iguales.

—¡Y te diré otra cosa!—Anna prosiguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado—Quizá su madre se equivocó y no sea una mala persona; todos sabemos lo mucho que la ama y cuanto se ha esforzado por ella. Pero no puede ocultarle una cosa como la que hizo durante años y pretender que la perdone tan fácilmente. ¡Hasta ella tiene que darse cuenta de que algo así tiene consecuencias! Y si eso va a seguir haciendo sufrir a Elsa, ¡espero que no vuelva nunca!—agregó, ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas—¡Por qué ella merece ser feliz aunque sea lejos de todos nosotros! Y sobretodo lejos de ti, que no has demostrado comprenderla en absoluto. Le fallaste, ¡le fallaste después de todo lo que hizo por ti!

Los dos colorados se quedaron de pie el uno al otro, devolviéndose la mirada con rencor y con las lágrimas brillando en sus orbes verdosas.

—¡Vete a la mierda!—le espetó Hans.

—No, ¡tú vete a la mierda!—respondió Anna—¡No eres más que un egoísta e imbécil! Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en querer ayudarte; supongo que es lo que a Elsa le habría gustado, porque estoy segura de que ella sigue pensando en ti. ¿Pero sabes qué? Es obvio que todo esto te importa un carajo. No te la mereces.

—Anna, vamos—le dijo Kristoff caminando hacia la puerta—, no vale la pena—miró de soslayo al otro muchacho con seriedad.

—¡La próxima vez que quieras volver a hablar de ella como si no le importaras, solo recuerda las cosas que hizo por ti!—exclamó la pecosa—¡Y cómo tú solo la dejaste ir con el corazón roto, cuando se supone que la querías!

Hans desvió la mirada con enojo.

—Eres un jodido egoísta, ¡eso es lo que eres!—Anna se encaminó al lado de su novio—¡Vámonos, Kristoff! Antes de que le rompa la nariz a este imbécil.

La chica se alejó dando tumbos por el pasillo y antes de seguirla, el rubio solo le dirigió una mirada de decepción a Hans que mostraba cuanto estaba de acuerdo.

Se marcharon y el colorado se derrumbó contra la pared, sintiéndose aún peor que antes. ¿Qué había hecho? Odiaba admitir que esa chiquilla escandalosa pudiera tener razón, pero era verdad. Elsa siempre había estado con él, lo había ayudado a superar todos los problemas que había tenido con su familia.

¿Y qué le había dado a cambio? No había hecho ni el mínimo esfuerzo por entenderla. Pero es que tenía tanto miedo de quedarse solo, tanto miedo de perderla…

" _No sabes cuanta falta me haces, Elsa"._

* * *

La chocolatería _Solberg Factory_ resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que sus abuelos modestamente le habían dicho. El establecimiento se encontraba en el centro de París y la parte delantera estaba ocupada por un local con elegantes ventanales y vitrinas, en donde se exponían todo tipo de confites. Kai la llevó a hacer un pequeño recorrido por la fábrica, donde pudo ver como el delicioso chocolate era mezclado en fábricas y luego tratado artesanalmente para formar todo tipo de dulces.

Un sabroso aroma a cacao inundaba el ambiente, mientras caminaban alrededor de empleados ataviados con guantes, cubrebocas y gorros para el cabello, y unas batas rojas con el elegante logo de la marca, que en su haber contaba ya con varias sucursales a lo largo de toda Francia.

Sabiendo eso no era de extrañar que los ancianos pudieran llevar una vida tan cómoda.

—Ah, prueba estos querida—Kai le señaló la bandeja que uno de los trabajadores acababa de traer, con unas cuantas muestras de lo que parecían ser trufas—, son una de nuestras últimas creaciones. Chocolate amargo y crema de avellanas. Te van a encantar.

Elsa extendió su mano para tomar uno de los dulces y lo llevó hasta su boca, soltando un sonido de agrado al sentirlo en su lengua. A Anna sin duda le encantaría estar en ese lugar. Todo lo que había probado era delicioso.

—¿Y bien?

—Está muy rico, abuelo—le sonrió al hombre—, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan orgulloso de este lugar.

—A tu padre le encantaba venir y probar las cosas él mismo, antes de que salieran a la venta. Siempre tuvo un paladar muy exigente—habló mientras continuaban caminando hacia las enormes cocinas—, creo que gracias a eso nuestras ventas se incrementaron. La gente adora los dulces que hacemos aquí.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos, mientras Elsa observaba con curiosidad como los cocineros vertían el chocolate en moldes para mezclarlo con otros ingredientes o darle las refinadas formas que podían apreciarse en la tienda.

—Dime Elsa, ¿te has sentido bien en casa? ¿Te gusta la ciudad?—le preguntó Kai—Sé que has estado un poco desanimada, pero…

—La ciudad es maravillosa—se apresuró a contestar ella—y la casa está bien… dentro de la que cabe. Tú, mi abuela y los empleados han sido muy buenos conmigo. Estoy segura que dentro de poco me acostumbraré a estar aquí.

Kai asintió con la cabeza, sin parecer muy convencido pero optando por dejar el tema de lado.

—He notado que te has hecho muy buena amiga de la señorita Dupond. Es una buena compañía para ti, Elsa, asiste al mismo colegio al que tú vas a ir; le conseguimos una beca hace años y es una de las más sobresalientes de su clase—dijo él con orgullo—y ya arreglamos todo para que tú también asistas cuanto antes. Hablaremos con el consejero escolar para que pueda asesorarte con tu entrada a la universidad…

La rubia se alegró de saber aquello. Estaba nerviosa por empezar de nuevo en un sitio diferente, aunque aquel fuera a ser su último semestre. Sus amigos le iban a hacer mucha falta, pero contar con una cara conocida en clases la aliviaba.

En silencio, permitió que su abuelo siguiera hablándole sobre los planes que tenían en lo que respectaba a la escuela, asintiendo de vez en cuando o dándole una respuesta corta.

Esa misma tarde recorrió con Gerda el centro parisino, dejando que la anciana le arrastrara por múltiples tiendas y la llenara de regalos. No le emocionaban mucho pero se notaba que la mujer se sentía realmente feliz de llenarla de atenciones. Como si tratara de compensar todos los años que habían pasado sin conocerse.

Al regresar a casa repleta de compras, aprovechó para enviarles unos cuantos mensajes más a sus amigos. Anna no había dejado de responderle por Whatsapp desde la noche del día anterior.

Ardía en deseos de preguntarle sobre cierto pelirrojo en el que no dejaba de pensar, pero ni siquiera se atrevía al recordar el dolor que la invadía desde su separación.

Los días fueron pasando para ella, en una lenta sucesión de experiencias que cada vez se le antojaban más rutinarias. Poco a poco se acostumbraba al idioma y las costumbres de los franceses, especialmente desde que entro al costoso colegio en donde la habían matriculado sus abuelos y en el cual no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Su consejero se había encargado de que todos sus maestros fueran amables con ella y aunque Bella se encargaba de ayudarla con sus tareas y de aclararle las cosas que no entendía en sus clases, no podía evitar echar de menos su anterior institución, con las risas de sus amigos, las materias que le gustaban, sus patios y cada uno de sus rincones.

Hasta echaba de menos a Weselton y la clase de deportes con su estúpido juego de quemados.

Durante las siguientes semanas habló varias veces con su padrastro, quien se encargaba de decirle como se encontraba su madre, aunque ella jamás se lo preguntara. Muy en el fondo, agradecía que al menos él estuviera allí para cuidarla.

Comunicarse con sus amigos era otra cosa. Ellos eran quienes se encargaban de alegrarle los días a distancia, de contarle lo que sucedía a menudo y de decirle cuanto la extrañaban. Fue así como se enteró de que el cortometraje de Eugene se hallaba entre los finalistas del concurso de cine independiente, de que Anna había vuelto a ganarse una detención por arrojarle un balón al profesor de deportes en plena clase y que a Olaf lo había invitado a salir una chica de la clase de arte.

Como deseó haber podido presenciar todo eso en persona.

No era tan malo vivir con sus abuelos. Kai y Gerda se desvivían en atenciones para con ella y ya la habían llevado a conocer muchos fascinantes rincones de la ciudad. En casa la servidumbre también era muy atenta y lo más que tenía que soportar, era la indiferencia y las miradas de desdén que Adam solía enviarle, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

El joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y ciertamente, Elsa tampoco, pero podía vivir con eso.

Un buen día y después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió por fin a enviarle un mensaje a Hans. Los dos podían haber terminado pero a final de cuentas seguían siendo hermanastros. Algún día, muy lejano probablemente, tendrían que volver a verse y no podían estar resentidos el uno con el otro.

Aunque cada noche lo único en lo que pensara fuera en él y la manera en que la había acariciado y besado antes de irse. La manera en que la había hecho suspirar y sentirse más deseosa que nunca.

Así que tomando valor, le escribió con dedos temblorosos.

 _[ Elsa Sorensen: ¿Cómo estás? El clima en París es frío. Te he echado de menos. Recibido 2:07 ]_

Esperó expectante. Sabía por su estado en Whatsapp que estaba conectado. Las señales al lado de su mensaje no tardaron en volverse azules, indicando que ya había sido leído. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Sintió que los ojos le escocían y arrojó el teléfono al suelo de la habitación. No sabía ni para que se molestaba.

—Tienes que darle tiempo, Elsa—fue lo que Bella le dijo esa misma tarde, mientras las dos se encontraban en la biblioteca aprovechando para terminar una tarea en equipo y después de que la rubia le hubiera contado lo sucedido con desánimo—, si está tan dolido como dices, es comprensible que tome esa actitud. No es la más madura pero bueno—recortó una imagen de una revista y la pegó sobre el cartel que elaboraban—, si te hace sentir mejor, esa es una clara muestra de que no se ha olvidado de ti. Sé que suena contradictorio, pero ¿si no por qué actuaría de esa forma?

—¿Y cuánto tiempo necesita? ¡Ya han pasado semanas! Yo lo único que quiero es que estemos bien—refunfuñó la blonda escribiendo en su libreta con enojo—, ¡ni siquiera le pedí que me esperara! ¡Ya ni siquiera espero nada de él! Solo… solo quiero que nos llevemos cordialmente, es lo mínimo después de todo lo que ha pasado. No quisiera tener que volver al principio y actuar como si fuéramos los peores enemigos del mundo—cerró su cuaderno de golpe—. ¡Pero no! ¡Hans siempre lo hace tan difícil! ¡Es un idiota, egoísta, desalmado que no ve por nadie más que si mismo! ¡Es un… es un…!—apretó los dientes, sintiendo la familiar y amarga sensación de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No lloraría. Ya no lloraría por él.

—Oye—Bella le tomó una mano para tranquilizarla—, no te tortures más con este asunto. Estoy segura de que Hans piensa en ti tanto como tú en él.

Elsa le envío una mirada lastimera y estaba a punto de contestarle que no le importaba si el pelirrojo pensaba en ella o no, (una gran mentira por supuesto), cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron.

Adam entró con cara de pocos amigos, (una expresión que ya se había acostumbrado a ver en él) y se dirigió a la platinada con su habitual hostilidad.

—Tú—le espetó, nunca le hablaba por su nombre—, mi abuelo quiere que vayas con él ahora. Al parecer tiene algo que mostrarte.

—¿No puede esperar? Estoy algo ocupada aquí…

—Ahora es ahora, mocosa. No voy a andar de mandadero solo porque no sabes escuchar—fue hasta ella y la tomó bruscamente por la manga del suéter para obligarla a que se parara—, ¡así que levántate y ve, con un demonio!

—¡Oye!—la muchacha se quejó y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre—¡No eres nadie para tratarme así! ¡No me toques!

—¡Tú no me levantes la voz! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora vas a empezar a hablarme como si fuéramos iguales?—los ojos azules de su medio hermano la fulminaron amenazadoramente—No se te olvide que aquí eres un estorbo, ni siquiera sé porque sigues en esta casa—masculló—. Lo que deberías hacer es marcharte de una buena vez al lugar de donde saliste.

Elsa apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada furiosa y dolida, antes de irse a pasos agigantados y azotando la puerta. A veces tenía la impresión de que se le iba a acabar la paciencia con ese sujeto.

Adam se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por la que había salido con su permanente expresión de menosprecio, hasta que una vocecita le llamó la atención.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!—Bella se levantó de donde estaba y lo miró molesta, con las manos con la cintura.

El aludido se volvió hacia ella y rodó los ojos con desagrado.

—Agh, no tú—espetó, como si recién reparara en la presencia de la castaña—, ¡no te metas en esto!—exclamó autoritariamente.

Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar otro de los sermones de esa molesta jovencita con cuyas visitas ya tenía bastante. No tenía nada personal en contra de Bella, pero a veces la chica podía ser realmente fastidiosa aunque se veía linda cuando hacía ese mohín de disgusto con su boca y sus ojos avellanas despedían chispas de enojo.

Justo como ahora.

—Pues sí me meto—replicó ella desafiantemente, odiaba que fuera una de las únicas personas con el valor para hablarle así—, ¿en serio tienes que ser tan desagradable? Por Dios, ¡Elsa no te ha hecho nada! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con saber de la pequeña aventura de mi padre, todavía tengo que soportarla en mi propia maldita casa! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando mis abuelos al traerla aquí?!—contestó Adam perdiendo la paciencia—¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que verla todos los días y acordarme de todo lo que hizo ese hombre?! ¡¿De todo lo que le hizo a mi madre?! ¡Maldición, si hasta tú conoces la historia!

—¡Elsa no tiene la culpa de nada, idiota! ¡Es tan víctima como tú!—objetó Bella defendiendo a su amiga y haciéndolo enfadar más, si es que eso era posible. Siempre tenía esa jodida costumbre de hablarle sin el menor respeto, la muy imberbe—¿Crees que vas a arreglar algo tratándola de esa manera? ¡Ella vino aquí esperando conocer a la familia que nunca tuvo y tú no haces más que tratarla de esa manera desconsiderada! ¡Madura ya!

—¡A conocer a su familia, como no! ¡No ha hecho más que darse la buena vida con todo lo que gastan mis abuelos en ella!

—¡Cómo si tú no lo hicieras, cretino!

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Mierda!—el rostro del muchacho se había puesto rojo de furia—¡Es solo que no me gusta que esté aquí! ¡Me hace recordar demasiadas cosas, ¿sí?! Esa maldita forma de comportarse, como si nadie la mereciera. Se parece… ¡se parece demasiado a él!

Bella parpadeó un par de veces y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—se cruzó de brazos con indignación—¿Comportarse como si nadie la mereciera? ¡Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de hablar con ella decentemente! ¡Tú eres quien se comporta así! ¡Tú!

—¡Oye! ¡En serio estás hartándome con esta mierda!

—Mira—la trigueña soltó un pesado suspiro y luego se sujetó el puente de la nariz, debajo de sus finas gafas—, ya sé que eres un poco, no, que eres bastante bestia en lo que a tratar a la gente se refiere—dijo haciéndose énfasis en el desagradable adjetivo—. Pero en serio tienes que cambiar tu actitud, Elsa no tiene la culpa de tu pésimo carácter, ni de lo que su padre hizo. ¿Sabes lo mal que se siente después de enterarse de todo lo que pasó? Está muy molesta con su madre, mucho.

—Eso no me interesa—espetó Adam con frialdad.

—No, ya sé que no te interesa, principito mimado y egoísta—prosiguió la joven—, pero si al menos te tomaras la molestia de conocerla un poco mejor, te darías cuenta de que no tienes por que tratarla así. Lo de sus padres está en el pasado, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Tienes que mirar hacia adelante y darte cuenta de que puedes llevarte bien con tu hermana…

—Esa niñata no es nada mío—dijo él con obstinación.

—Sí lo es—insistió Bella rodando los ojos—y ya la has fastidiado bastante con esos arrebatos tuyos. ¿No has pensado en buscar ayuda profesional para controlar mejor tu carácter? Juro que eso no puede ser saludable, por Dios…

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar a no más de un par de centímetros de ella. Bella se sorprendió pero alzo la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada. Adam de Forestier podía intimidar a muchas personas, pero la castaña no se contaba entre ellas.

—Tú no entiendes nada—masculló con resentimiento—, hago esto por mi madre. Ella sufrió mucho… por su culpa.

La expresión de los ojos de la morena pareció suavizarse un poco y entonces lo miró con lástima. Odiaba eso.

—Entiendo como te sientes—le dijo de modo más amable—y sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti también. Pero, si tan solo intentaras darle una oportunidad. Sé que aun recuerdas con pena a tu madre, pero…

—¿Y tú como puedes entender lo que siento?—la cortó él bruscamente—Ni siquiera conociste a la tuya.

El rostro de Bella se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa que luego, pasó a estar profundamente triste.

—No, tienes razón—musitó con un tono de voz tan frío como el suyo—, supongo que nadie puede entender. No sé ni para que me molesto.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo con la espantosa sensación del remordimiento que últimamente lo asaltaba más a menudo que antes. Lo peor era la manera en que sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, haciéndolo replantearse con reticencia, su manera de ver las cosas.

¿Podía ser que tuviera razón y necesitara cambiar?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hello calabacitas, ¿cómo están en este endemoniado lunes? :3 *Alguien le lanza un tomate que se estrella en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza*.

Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por el flujo de emociones que causó el capítulo anterior. xD Créanme, no quería causarles depresión, ustedes saben que el Helsa es mi vida. Nuestros gatitos solo están pasando por un mal momento. Sin embargo me siento un poco halagada por todas esas reacciones, jajaja, no es que disfrute de su sufrimiento pero si les llegó tanto quiere decir que como escritora hay algo que estoy haciendo bien, ¿no? ¿No? *Le vuelven a lanzar cosas*

Mejor coméntemos las cosas que han sucedido el día de hoy. Ay, han pasado tantas. Sé que han de sufrir por la separación de mis queridos Helsa, mis niños, son tan orgullosos. Y Elsa no se la ha estado pasando tan bien en París, creo que ya se esperaban ese recibimiento por parte del hermano. D:

Creo que ya he comentado que _La bella y la bestia_ es una de mis películas favoritas, de hecho está en mi Top 3 junto con _Frozen_ y _La princesa y el sapo_. xD Así que tenía que invitar a jugar a los personajes también. Bella y Adam son como un Helsa al estilo francés. xD Recuerdo que de niña me encantaba esa relación tan tensa que llevaban al principio y el mal genio de él y como ven, aquí no habrá mucha diferencia. El resto de los personajes pues los conocimos muy por encima, pero espero que les hayan traído buenos recuerdos; obviamente me tomé unas cuantas licencias por ahí para hacer que todo fuera más realista.

Sobre Hans: Hay mucho en lo que tiene que pensar. Creo que Anna tuvo razón al decirle que estaba siendo muy egoísta, porque Elsa hizo muchas cosas por él. Pero nuestro pelirrojo es así y es lo que nos gusta de su personalidad. Ahora es cuando comienza a arrepentirse de su reacción, ¿pero quién lo culpa?

Anonymous time!

 _Ari_ : Ay sí, mucho drama en el capítulo anterior, Idun se equivocó pero era natural que Elsa reaccionara así. Necesitan tiempo separadas para pensar y recuperar su relación. Y mi pobre Hansy no se queda atrás; estarán separados pero recuerda que esto aún no se termina. ;) Y sí, el tatuaje de Elsa debe ser espectacular, jojojo.

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Es malo que Elsa no pudiera conocer a su padre, pero prometo que las cosas mejorarán para ella. Hubo mucho sufrimiento en este capítulo pero ya me conocen, primero la hago llorar un poco y después le doy felicidad. xD

 _SamanTha_ : Mucho drama, mucho, mucho drama. Son tiempos difíciles para nuestros niños. Kai y Gerda quieren lo mejor para Elsa, aunque a muchos les parecerá que se están aprovechando pero más adelante quizá cambien de opinión. ;) Y bueno, ya viste que el encuentro entre hermanos no fue el mejor. LOL Pobre Hans, de verdad le dolió mucho la partida de la rubia, ¿cómo no iban a discutir? Obvio aún así tuvo una gran despedida, empezando por ese sexy tatuaje, te aseguro que al pelirrojo le encantaría. ;) ¿Y la despedida Helsa? Ufff, hace calor aquí. Agradezco que comentes que la historia de Idun ha sido realista, cuantas madres solteras no habrán pasado por algo así. Ahora, a seguir leyendo con muchas ansias hasta el final porque aún me quedan sorpresas bajo la manga (no tristes ni desagradables, lo prometo). Y claro que la ía Frozen les enseña a portarse mal, es lo que mejor sabe hacer. ;D

En el próximo capítulo: una seria conversación entre Elsa y Adam (¡chan chan chan!), locuras por Skype y el primero colocón de Punzie por fumar hierba. ¿Alguna otra idea de lo que vendrá a continuación?

¡Pasen una feliz semana! :D


	36. Vidas paralelas

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **36**

 **Vidas paralelas**

* * *

El sonido de la videollamada por Skype no tardó en llenar la habitación de Elsa, ya enfundada en un elegante camisón de lana y recostada contra los muchos almohadones de la cabecera de su cama, con el iPad en su regazo. La muchacha se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos antes de que la pantalla mostrara a una chica pelirroja que la saludó desde donde estaba.

—¡Elsaaaaa!—la chillona voz de Anna la hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Como extrañaba el entusiasmo de la pecosa—¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos? ¿Te gusta tu nueva escuela?—ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestarle el saludo cuando ya se encontraba haciendo preguntas.

—Es linda, aunque a veces me pierdo con el idioma. Todos aquí hablan muy deprisa—contestó la platinada sonriendo ligeramente—. Por ahora solo tengo una amiga, Bella. Es muy amable conmigo.

—¿Ah sí?—Anna levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Te caería bien. Es muy gentil y le encanta leer, ya hemos empezado un nuevo libro juntas—tomó de la mesita de noche un ejemplar de poemas de Bécquer—, este. Es muy bonito.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Leer?—Anna respingó—¡Como se nota que no es tan divertida como yo! ¡Adivina quien se vengó del profesor de Deportes en un juego de quemados!

—Tú—Elsa volvió a reír y devolvió el libro a su lugar—, no tienes remedio, Anna.

—¡Lo hice por ti! Ese sujeto nunca más volverá a ponernos a jugar así en su clase. Aunque debo admitir que extrañaré golpear al resto, no había nadie que me pudiera ganar—se señaló a si misma orgullosa.

—Eres una pequeña alborotadora—una voz masculina se escuchó tras la cobriza y Elsa ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver más allá de su mejor amiga.

—¿Kristoff está contigo?

—¡Saludos!—dijo el aludido desde alguna parte, antes de que Anna se acercara más a la cámara.

—¡Muéstrame tu habitación! Debes vivir en una casa preciosa—le pidió con emoción.

La rubia movió el iPad para enfocar todo su dormitorio, escuchando la exclamación asombrada de la cobriza.

—¡Es hermoso!—Elsa volvió a apuntar la tableta hacia sí—Que suerte tienes, ¿por qué no subes más fotos a Instagram? ¡Quiero conocerlo todo! Desde tu casa hasta las calles de París.

—Lo haré a partir de mañana—le prometió ella.

—¡Genial! Y pasando a otros asuntos de mayor importancia, debo decirte que no me pude resistir y busqué por Facebook a tu hermano, ¡qué hombre!—Elsa hizo una mueca al escucharla. Se le había salido el nombre del joven en una conversación por Whatsapp y debió darse cuenta de que Anna no se quedaría con la curiosidad. La pelirroja se acercó más a la cámara y puso una mano al lado de su boca, como si le fuera a confiar un secreto—Aquí entre nos, eso es lo que yo llamo todo un bistec. Con sus ojos azules y su pelo largo—suspiró—, ahora ya entiendo que lo guapo debe venir de familia, ¿eh?

—Anna, estoy a tu lado y puedo escuchar todo lo que dices—la voz de Kristoff volvió a hacerse oír, esta vez más cerca de la aludida.

—¡Está como quiere! Vi unas fotos en donde se le ve el trasero ¡y wow!—prosiguió ella, ya sin disimular.

—¡Anna!—le reclamó el blondo.

—Claro que nunca será tan impresionante como el trasero de mi amadísimo Krissy—repuso la colorada sonriendo inocentemente y mirando a su costado al mencionado, aún fuera de cámara—, sus pompas son como dos perfectas rocas circulares y firmes en las que podría sentarme todo el tiempo… ¡ay!—se quejó cuando una mano masculina tiró de sus orejeras de panda hacia abajo, provocando que le cubrieran la cara hasta la nariz.

—No me llames Krissy, ya te dije que odio ese estúpido sobrenombre—replicó Kristoff, alejando la laptop para que esta vez la cámara los enfocara a los dos—, hey.

—Hola—Elsa le sonrió—. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

—Extrañándote, especialmente esta fierecilla—Anna se acomodó sus orejeras solo para ver despeinado su flequillo por una de las manos de su novio—, pero las cosas han ido bastante bien. ¿Pueder crees que esta vez Anna pasó todas sus materias con un promedio de ocho?

—¿De verdad?—Elsa parpadeó sorprendida; aquello era un logro considerable para la muchacha, quien volvió a sonreír vanidosamente—¡Muy bien hecho, An! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Ese cascarrabias de Weselton me amenazó con hacerme repetir año si no subía mis calificaciones. Además de que necesitaba un promedio decente para entrar a la escuela de periodismo, así que bueno… me apliqué un poco.

—¿Periodismo?—inquirió la albina con curiosidad.

Hasta ese entonces, Anna nunca había dado muestras de saber que es lo que quería hacer en la vida.

—No digas que te sorprende, con lo chismosa que es—bromeó Kristoff—, ¡ouch!—la chica le dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

—¡Me da mucho gusto por ti, Anna!

La cobriza esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no fue lo único en lo que me apliqué en todo este tiempo—jaló su mochila y buscó algo en el interior. Luego alzó entre su índice y su pulgar algo peludo y gris.

—¿Eso es…?—Elsa miró el objeto con incredulidad.

—¡El peluquín del viejo! ¡Te dije que lo robaría algún día!—los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

Elsa se sujetó el estómago sintiendo que le dolía por la risa. Como había echado de menos esas conversaciones espontáneas. En momentos como ese, daba gracias por contar con tanta tecnología.

—¡Anna, eres terrible!—la regañó, aunque sin dejar de mostrar una enorme sonrisa—¡Pobre viejecito! Seguro que se ha vuelto loco buscándolo.

—Y sí, ya lleva tres días amenazando a todo el mundo. Creo que sospecha de mí, pero no tiene pruebas.

—Deberías devolvérselo, sabes bien que no puede vivir sin esa cosa.

—Mañana lo dejaré en su despacho. Creerá que se lo dejó ahí el muy tonto, je je je je.

—Hazlo por favor, eso huele como mi perro cuando está mojado—atajó Kristoff.

Anna le acercó el peluquín a la cara y él lo apartó de un manotazo. Los dos se dieron de empujones con el postizo en medio y Elsa volvió a reír.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas con tu nuevo hermano, Elsa? ¿Todo bien?—preguntó el rubio, después de haberle arrebatado la peluca a la chica y arrojarla por ahí.

El rostro de la blonda se ensombreció y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te digo? La verdad es que no me dio el más cálido recibimiento.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué te hizo ese?—Anna adoptó una expresión fiera a través de la pantalla—¡Le voy a patear el culo!—chilló, olvidando que hace unos instantes estaba alabando su belleza.

—Anna, ni siquiera lo conoces—le dijo Kristoff.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Puedo mandarle insultos por Facebook! Moveré mis influencias para que le hagan bullying en su perfil—la chica se volvió hacia Elsa de nuevo—, ¡¿qué te hizo?!

La rubia suspiró.

—No es nada Anna, en serio. Solo que… tú sabes lo que ocurrió entre nuestros padres y es obvio que no me iba a recibir precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Pero estoy bien, de verdad, solo nos ignoramos y listo. Mis abuelos y el resto de la gente son muy buenos conmigo—sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a la pecosa.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Elsa—dijo Kristoff—, ojalá no tengan problemas.

—Sí, porque si te causa problemas, voy a mandarle un mensajito que no se le va a olvidar—Anna entrecerró sus ojos.

—En serio, todo está bien, no se preocupen por mí. Mejor díganme, ¿cómo están los demás? Me enteré de que Olaf tuvo una cita.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Oh Elsa, se veían tan tiernos juntos! Una muchacha de la clase de arte lo invitó a salir y fueron al cine. Pero creo que él solo la ve como amiga, ¿tú crees que sea gay?

—Anna—Kristoff le llamó la atención mientras Elsa ponía una cara de póquer.

—¿Qué? No tendría nada de malo, si es así podemos conseguirle un chico lindo.

—Creo que él puede hacerse perfectamente cargo de sus relaciones—repuso el rubio—. De quien no estoy tan seguro es de Punzie, desde que se toma más en serio su relación con el señorito Hollywood ha estado descarriándose mucho. ¿Sabes que la otra vez pase a su casa y los encontré en ropa interior en pleno jardín? Me preocupa de veras.

—No sé si eso debería sorprenderme o no—musitó Elsa arqueando una ceja.

—En serio, esos dos necesitan controlarse un poco. Ayer pasé a la farmacia y le compré un paquete de preservativos para que los usara, porque uno nunca sabe.

—Dime que no hiciste eso de verdad—Anna se palmeó la frente.

—Los embarazos no deseados son cosa seria, Anna. No quiero que mi amiga pasé por algo así, ya sabes que Punz no mide el peligro.

—Por Dios, ¿quién eres? ¿Su padre?

—Alguien tiene que enseñarle a cuidarse, sus padres nunca están en casa y su tía está loca. Y además ese tipo, Eugene, no es el más precavido. Todos sabemos que fuma hierba aunque se la pase negándolo, deberían hacerle una intervención.

—¿Sabes, Kristoff? A veces te escuchó hablar como un anciano y me preguntó porque me gustas. Ah sí, fue por esto—Anna apretó uno de sus bíceps con sus dedos—, tienes suerte de ser tan lindo, porque de veras que te hace falta divertirte.

—Y tú tendrías que preocuparte por divertirte menos.

—Oigan, ¿y cómo está Hans?—la pregunta de Elsa los hizo mirarla con sorpresa y luego intercambiar miradas de preocupación, lo que alarmó a la platinada—¿Pasó algo?

—Él está bien, Elsa. Dentro de lo que cabe—respondió Anna, quien de pronto parecía molesta—, claro que eso no le quita que sea un imbécil. No deberías preocuparte tanto por él.

—¿Cómo me dices eso? Claro que me preocupo… después de todo, es parte de mi familia—dijo ella melancólicamente.

—¿Sí? Pues la familia no siempre es tan buena, ya sabes lo que dicen, uno no escoge a sus parientes. Tenías razón al decir que solo te iba a causar problemas, no sé ni en lo que estaba pensando cuando te decía que ustedes dos podrían tener algo, mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

Elsa frunció el ceño y luego miro al rubio inquisitivamente. Kristoff suspiró.

—Hans ha estado saliendo con otras personas, Elsa—le reveló él, como si odiara decirle aquello—. Lo hemos visto… bueno, con dos o tres chicas por ahí.

Elsa sintió como si algo le oprimiera el corazón. De pronto su mirada estaba consternada, dolida.

—¡Pues vaya, tarado! Es obvio que solo lo está haciendo porque está despechado—explotó Anna—, ¡todas eran rubias! Es tan estúpidamente obvio. Ayer pasó con una por la heladería y no me aguante, ¡le di un buen golpe en la nariz! ¡Por ridículo y resentido!

Elsa se alarmó y luego adquirió una expresión fría.

—Pues no debiste hacer eso—le dijo glacialmente—. Hans es libre de salir con quiera. Él y yo terminamos—agregó, tratando de mantener la coraza de hielo que siempre usaba para encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Lo que hace no tiene nada de malo. Me alegro por él.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!—Anna la miró con indignación—¡Elsa, es un estúpido! ¡Todo mundo sabía que lo que tenían ustedes era real! ¡Era amor de verdad! ¡Y ahora él sale con esto! ¡Debería haberle pateado bien las bolas!

—Déjalo, Anna—insistió ella—. De verdad estoy bien. Quiero que retome su vida amorosa y todo, no quiero ser un estorbo en su vida. Yo… intentaré hacer lo mismo.

—Puede que sea lo mejor, Elsa—comentó Kristoff, aunque lo cierto era que él tampoco se veía muy convencido.

Anna se cruzó de brazos inconforme y farfulló lo que parecían ser insultos contra el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, pues ya que estás en eso, deberías empezar de una buena vez—le dijo acomedidamente—, buscar a un francesito que esté mucho mejor que él. ¡A ver si eso le gusta! Y vaya que tienes material para escoger, si todos allá son como tu hermano, seguro que te conseguirás un culo muy bueno o dos.

—¡Anna!—gruñó Kristoff.

Elsa levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo tristemente.

—Ya veremos, en realidad ahora estoy enfocándome en estudiar y todo eso. Debo irme, acá ya se ha hecho muy tarde, ¿saben? Hablamos después.

Antes de que los dos pudieran despedirse, Elsa finalizó la videollamada y escribió unas palabras en Skype para desearles buenas noches. Después hizo a un lado el iPad y se arrebujó entre las sábanas de su cama, que de pronto le parecía demasiado grande y solitaria.

Hundió la cara en una almohada y se echó a llorar.

* * *

—Que pinta tan buena tienes hoy, principito—Hans bufó y levantó su vista esmeralda hasta la pelirroja de rizos sentada frente a él, con una sonrisa socarrona—, nada como una nariz hinchada para atraer a las chicas. Adivino, ¿la enana?

El pelirrojo volvió a resoplar y clavó la vista en el emparedado que estaba frente a él, sin mucha hambre en realidad.

Últimamente sentía que su vida era una mierda, no podía concentrarse en clases y las citas que había tenido habían sido un desesperado fracaso para olvidarse de Elsa, saliendo con tipas que no se le comparaban, porque lo admiraban por su físico o su dinero. Ninguna era como ella.

La extrañaba demasiado. Le hacía falta su risa, la mirada fulgurante de sus ojos azules cuando se enojaba y cuando lo veía con amor, sus labios rosas, el toque de sus manos…

Se había dado por vencido. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero solo había una persona que estaba segura de que lo escucharía y le hablaría con sinceridad, sin sentir lástima por él ni toda esa mierda de la que ya había tenido suficiente.

Mérida revolvió los hielos en su refresco de cola y le miró expectante. Habían acordado reunirse en el _Lucky Cat_ para hablar, ya que él no tenía ganas de estar en casa. Desde que Elsa se había marchado, el ambiente allí estaba para llorar.

Ahora los dos se hallaban sentados en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, él con la correa de _Maximus_ enrollada en la mano y el perro echado obedientemente a sus pies. Era una suerte que nadie le pusiera trabas para entrar con el animal, porque ni loco lo dejaba afuera.

—¿Quieres que vaya y hable con ella para que se calme un poco?—Mérida crujió sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

—No, déjala—dijo Hans—, de todas maneras tiene razón. Soy patético. No sé en que estaba pensando.

—¿Patético? Nadie más que yo puede llamarte así, ¿entendido?—la colorada le dio una enorme mordida a una de sus tiras de pollo—Ya, suéltalo. ¿Qué te pasa?—masculló con la boca llena.

—¿Qué me pasa? Me siento como una mierda, no puedo ni siquiera estar en casa sin que todo me recuerde a ella y ni siquiera he tenido valor para contestarle un mensaje—Hans habló con frustración y tomó una papa frita de su plato, inapetente. Luego lo pensó mejor y bajo la mano para ofrecérsela a su perro, quien la olisqueó y la engulló con gusto—, la extraño demasiado.

—Corta el rollo, playboy. No quiero que esta se convierta en una conversación en donde solo hables de cuanto te hace falta tu novia y termine conmigo consolándote, no voy a hacer eso—dijo Mérida con desagrado—. Solo escríbele un puñetero mensaje y ya, no es tan difícil. No entiendo porque lo hacen tan complicado.

Hans descargó una violenta palmada sobre la mesa.

—¡Tú no entiendes! Antes de que se fuera le dije cosas horribles, ahora ni siquiera me siento digno de escribirle un saludo. Si lo hago, solo recordaré lo mucho que la echo de menos, que los dos terminamos… y tengo miedo de que me responda y me diga que está sufriendo por mi culpa.

—¿No sería eso algo bueno? Significaría que también te extraña. Que la puedes convencer de volver.

—No me interesa que vuelva, ¿no te das cuenta? Después de todo lo que hice, sería demasiado que quisiera volver conmigo—Hans agachó la cabeza con tristeza—. No me la merezco.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse impidió que su amiga le replicara. Por ella, dos castaños ingresaron tomados de la mano de manera algo estrepitosa.

—¡Hola!—saludó Rapunzel con entusiasmo—Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí. ¿Alguna vez se habían percatado de lo brillantes que son los colores de este lugar? ¿No? ¡Pues lo son!

Hans y Mérida la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi florecita se despertó muy enérgica hoy—dijo Eugene con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿No ven que estamos en medio de una conversación seria? ¿Y por qué Picasso viene más tonta que de costumbre?—Mérida miró a la trigueña con una ceja alzada, al ver como liberaba una risita estúpida.

—¡Qué cosas tan graciosas dices, Mérida! ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que amo tu cabello? Es como una nube esponjosa de fuego en la que podría recostarme por siempre—Rapunzel tomó uno de los mechones rojizos de la aludida y esta la apartó de un manotazo—. Amigos, ¡les juro que traigo tremenda nota! Eugene y yo estuvimos conectando con la naturaleza en mi jardín, caminando descalzos, mirando los fascinantes cambios de color de mi camaleón y todo eso. Probé de la hierba que consiguió y por Dios del cielo, no sé como había vivido hasta ahora sin eso, ¡está increíble! Ahora entiendo porque los hippies siempre se ven tan contentos—volvió a tener otro ataque de risa que provocó que se apoyara con una mano en su mesa.

Hans apartó su bebida de ella sin el menor disimulo.

—Punzie, ya cálmate, esto está yendo demasiado lejos—Eugene la tomó de los hombros y la enderezó—. ¡Ni siquiera te di tanto! Ya está, no vamos a volver a fumar nada de nuevo, ahora sí va en serio. Una calada y mira como te pones, por Dios. No entiendo…

—Ay Eugene, que tonto eres. Cuando te distrajiste saqué el porro de tu morral y me lo fumé todo, ¡tienes que aprender a compartir más conmigo! Soy tu novia, por el amor de Dios.

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por las facciones del castaño, que acto seguido abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo frenéticamente. En el suelo, _Maximus_ le gruñó.

—Viejos, esto está mal, esto está muy, muy mal—dijo el muchacho alarmado, después de no encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomó a la morena de un brazo y la miró—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento fantástica, ¡me siento mejor que nunca!—Rapunzel se puso las manos en la cintura—¿No les parece que hace un día precioso hoy? ¡Jamás me había sentido tan inspirada! Siento que podría pintar sobre el lienzo más grande del mundo.

—Felicidades, ya eres una drogadicta—le espetó Hans con sarcasmo—. Ahora podrán irse a vivir debajo de un puente.

—¿Debajo de un puente? Dios, eso es tan triste. Maldición, me muero de hambre—la chica tomó una tira de pollo del plato de Mérida y unas cuantas papas fritas del de Hans, que se zampó de un bocado—, ¿saben que deberíamos hacer todos?—dijo mientras masticaba—Deberíamos rentar una combi, ¿sí? E irnos a viajar por el mundo. Sin ropa. Solo nosotros, nuestra desnudez y un montón de hierba, buenos amigos descubriendo el mundo tal y como Dios los trajo a él, ¿qué les parece? ¿No piensas que esa sería una fantástica idea, Mérida?

—Preferiría ponerme pinzas en los pezones y hacerme arrastrar de los pechos antes que hacer algo así—le respondió ella con su habitual ironía.

—Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja—Rapunzel tuvo otro acceso de risa descontrolada—, ¡amo a esta chica! Es tan mala con todos.

—Punzie, estamos llamando mucho la atención—le advirtió su novio.

—Ah ah, no, antier estábamos llamando la atención. Eugene y yo nos quedamos en ropa interior y practicamos yoga en el jardín. Kristoff se escandalizó al vernos, creyó que íbamos a tener relaciones, ja ja ja ja ja, ¡que despistado!

—Punz, no creo que ellos quieran escuchar…

—… es obvio que si fuéramos a tener sexo no lo haríamos en el jardín. Lo haríamos en el jacuzzi de la habitación de mis padres, o en el sótano porque allí hay muchos muebles que nadie usa…

—¿Por qué estamos escuchando esto?—masculló Hans con molestia.

—No sé, ¡carajo, cállate ya!—Mérida miró a la muchacha con desagrado.

—… pero aun así Kristoff me compró una caja de preservativos. Y me enseñó a poner uno.

—Punz, ya fue sufic-¡¿cómo que te enseñó a usar un preservativo?! ¡¿Cómo está eso?!—reclamó Eugene.

—Sip, con una banana. Aún la tengo por allí, se ve tan chistosa, je je je. Voy a tomarle una foto para subirla a Facebook.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo?—se quejó el moreno.

—Kristoff solo se preocupa, es como un padre para mí, je je je je. Los voy a tirar.

—No, no, guárdalos. Por si las dudas. Pero que sea la última vez que tu amiguito te compra eso, ¿sí? Es muy raro.

Mérida se palmeó la frente, sin poder creer lo estúpido de la situación.

—Ay, tu perro es tan suavecito—Rapunzel se arrodilló junto al can recostado bajo la mesa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, frotando su rostro contra el pelaje del animal. _Maximus_ movió la cola y la recibió con gusto—, que rico que es…

—Muy bien, ¡se acabó!—Mérida tomó su tenedor y lo blandió para amenazar a la pareja—¡Márchense, hippies! ¡Fuera! ¡A molestar a otro lado!

—Woah, ¡cálmate amiga!

—¡Cálmate tú y ve a buscarle algo de comer a tu novia! Por Dios, mira que cuadro, necesita tranquilizarse ya.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero papas!

—Bah, que amargada—Eugene miró con aburrimiento a la pelirroja antes de tomar a la castaña del brazo y levantarla para irse a sentar a otra mesa.

—¿Cómo permiten que esos dos sigan saliendo a la calle? Alguien debería meterlos a rehabilitación—Mérida se sentó de nuevo refunfuñando—, eso para que veas, sí es deprimente. Deberías dejar de compadecerte a ti mismo y llamar a esa Barbie. ¿Por qué dices que no la mereces? Eres alguien difícil de soportar y ella se las arreglaba muy bien, ¿qué más prueba necesitas que eso?

Hans apretó la mandíbula, tensándose. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tadashi se acercaba a la pareja de castaños un par de mesas más allá, sorprendiéndose ante el extraño parloteo de Rapunzel.

—Porque Elsa siempre fue demasiado buena para mí—respondió con desánimo—, siempre me ayudó con todo. Me dio una oportunidad cuando yo solo la traté con la punta del pie, demostrándole mi inmadurez. Me hizo superar lo que había pasado con mi familia, ¿y yo qué hice a cambio? La dejé ir sin tratar de entenderla. Le fallé. Solo pensé en mí mismo cuando ella estaba sufriendo. No la supe comprender—suspiró—, ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que la pueda hacer feliz sin pagarle como yo lo hice. Soy un estúpido.

—Sí que lo eres—Mérida puso una mano sobre la tuya—, pero no digas que no mereces que Elsa te quiera. Ella te amaba mucho y estoy segura de que lo sigue haciendo. Van a superar esto.

—No, no quiero fallarle de nuevo. Quiero que sea feliz. Elsa es demasiado buena para estar con alguien como yo, siempre termino lastimando a la gente.

—Mira que eres necio, hombre. En serio es duro tratar contigo—le pelirroja retiró su mano y suspiró—, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que salgas de esta espiral de autocompasión y le mandes un mensaje? Ya sabes que este tipo de pláticas no se me dan, principito.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Tadashi salía de la cocina y ponía un plato repleto de papas a la francesa en la mesa de los castaños que Rapunzel se puso a devorar con avidez, como si no hubiera comido en meses.

—¿Te digo algo? Si al menos quieres reparar tu error al discutir con ella antes de que se marchara, deberías llamarle y decirle que lo sientes—Mérida tomó un sorbo de soda—, mírame, ya parezco una jodida consejera sentimental. Odio eso. En fin, ustedes tienen que hablar en serio, para que sepa que la estás apoyando sin importar que estén juntos o no. Porque como quiera siguen siendo parte de la misma familia, ¿no crees que al menos merece saber que vas a estar allí para ella? ¿O seguirás haciéndola a un lado?

Hans pareció reflexionarlo.

—No, por supuesto que no—contestó—, yo haría lo que fuera por ella. Aunque no vuelva conmigo.

—Ajá, ok. Pues deja de portarte como una adolescente hormonal con su período y díselo. ¡Rayos! Tengo que decírtelo todo, hombre—Mérida le robó una papa frita y se la metió a la boca antes de voltear a un lado y fruncir el ceño.

Rapunzel se había atragantado con su comida y ahora tosía y el rostro se le estaba poniendo morado. Eugene se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pedir ayuda histéricamente, haciendo que los otros comensales los observaran alarmados.

—Por Dios, ese par siempre tiene que liarla—la pelirroja continúo comiendo y mirando la escena impávida.

Tadashi volvió a salir de la cocina y entre los dos empezaron a palmearle a la espalda a la chica con desesperación.

—¿Qué hago si Elsa no quiere hablar conmigo? Después de las cosas que le dije… —Mérida volvió su atención al colorado.

—Lo hará, Hans. Créeme, la princesita es tan sentimental como tú. Te apuesto a que está igual de deprimida aunque esté rodeada de croissants y todo eso. Agh, ustedes en serio que son unos cursis, que bueno que Lars no es así.

En otro rincón del café, Rapunzel era alzada de su asiento y tumbada en el suelo por los jóvenes que la auxiliaban, ya ambos entrando en pánico y provocando murmullos alterados entre la gente del lugar.

—¡¿Qué hacen, idiotas?! ¡Así no! ¡La van a matar! ¡Dios, que retrasados!—gritó Mérida.

La muchacha saltó de su propio asiento y fue hasta allí para levantar a la trigueña del suelo y comenzar a hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich, ante los gritos de un asustado Eugene.

Hans dejó de prestar atención y miró el mensaje sin contestar que tenía en su teléfono.

 _[ Elsa Sorensen: ¿Cómo estás? El clima en París es frío. Te he echado de menos. Recibido 2:07 ]_

"Extrañándote", había querido escribirle, "echándote aún más de menos, muriéndome sin ti". Pero era tan cobarde, tan poca cosa al lado de ella. Tenía tanto miedo, primero de perderla y ahora de terminar lastimándola más de lo que ya estaba, porque si algo había aprendido era que tarde o temprano, todo lo que amaba terminaba mal.

No quería que pasara lo mismo con ella, pero le hacía demasiada falta.

Distraído, escuchó a Rapunzel darle las gracias a una fastidiada Mérida por salvarle la vida, quien le respondió gritándole que más valía que se le quitara de encima, quejándose de un abrazo al que Eugene no tardó en unirse, los dos aprisionándola al estilo de un sándwich.

—¡Suéltenme, estúpidos! ¡Maldición, huelen a jardín botánico!

Hans miró por la ventana.

" _Ojalá nunca te hubieras ido, Elsa"._

* * *

Tratando de disimular su semblante decaído lo mejor que podía, Elsa se acomodó la boina de terciopelo negro sobre su cabello suelto y se miró al espejo de su habitación. No era como si estuviera de ánimos para salir, pero en su situación era lo mejor que podía hacer, con tal de no seguir pensando en cierto pelirrojo. Además, era una pena que su abuela hubiera gastado tanto en ropa de marca como para no ir a lucirla a alguna parte.

Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que lo enamorada no se le iba a pasar de la noche a la mañana.

Un sonido proveniente de su iPad la sobresaltó. Estaba recibiendo una videollamada. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cama para tomar la tableta entre sus manos y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver quien se había conectado. Era Hans.

Nerviosa, atinó a acomodarse mejor el cabello y aceptó la llamada con una mano temblorosa. Sus latidos se aceleraron apenas vio como el muchacho aparecía al otro lado de la pantalla, sentado ante la computadora de su habitación y aparentemente, tan nervioso como ella.

Elsa sintió que algo cálido le inundaba el pecho. Cuantas semanas habían pasado sin verlo; mirarlo de nuevo era maravilloso.

Hans se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa incómoda.

—Hola—la saludó.

La rubia se demoró unos segundos para responder en voz baja.

—Hola.

Hans se mordió el labio, obviamente indeciso ante como seguir la conversación. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que habían hablado y su despedida no había sido precisamente la mejor.

—Ha pasado tiempo—musitó.

—Sí… bastante tiempo.

Entre ambos se formó un silencio que buscaban como romper desesperadamente.

—Creí que nunca más ibas a hablarme—murmuró Elsa.

—¿Qué? No… yo solo… yo solo no estaba listo…

—Lo sé… te envíe un mensaje y nunca me respondiste.

—Todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea de que estés lejos—Hans la recorrió con los ojos y ella sufrió al reconocer la misma mirada de adoración que solía dedicarle antes, mezclada con tristeza—, quién lo diría, ¿no? Tanto que nos disgustaba la idea de vivir juntos al principio… y míranos.

—Eso era antes. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Hans.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿La has pasado bien?—en su voz se percibía una auténtica nota de preocupación ante la que Elsa no pudo evitar enternecerse—¿Te tratan bien tus abuelos?

—Sí, son muy amables conmigo. Es como tener dos padres.

—Ya. ¿Y estás comiendo bien? Te veo más delgada…

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa que sirvió para romper el hielo.

—¿Qué dices? Si hasta creo que subí un poco de peso. La señora Potts nunca me deja pararme de la mesa sin que me haya terminado todo lo que hay en el plato, y suele preparar bastantes cosas—le dijo—. Ella es la cocinera.

—Pues qué bueno que sea así, porque en serio lo necesitas—Hans se quedó mirándola unos instantes más, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria ese momento. Ella se sintió ruborizar—. Te he extrañado—le dijo finalmente.

—Yo también—confesó Elsa.

—Todos te extrañan, tu madre especialmente. Idun te echa mucho de menos—la expresión de la albina se ensombreció al oír mencionar a su madre—, ¿sigues molesta con ella?

—No quiero hablar de esto—dijo Elsa cortantemente—, ¿tú cómo estás?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe—respondió el pelirrojo, optando por evadir también el tema—. Yo… lamento no haberte ido a despedir al aeropuerto.

Elsa se le quedó mirando con tristeza, recordando lo amargo que había sido ese momento. Le hacía tanta falta. Era tan terrible poder verse de esa manera y saberlo tan lejos.

—Yo… pensé que necesitábamos hablar—prosiguió Hans, inseguro—, te dije muchas cosas antes de que te fueras que en realidad no sentía. No debí…

—No importa—lo interrumpió la muchacha—, en serio Hans, ya pasó. Los dos nos dijimos cosas… y creo que no tiene caso hablar de eso, dadas las circunstancias.

—No, necesito disculparme—le dijo él sinceramente—, no debí tratarte de esa manera, debí esforzarme por entenderte. Es solo que… tenía tanto miedo de que te fueras… y yo no supe…

—Entiendo—Elsa lo volvió a interrumpir, sintiendo que si seguían por ese camino terminaría echándose a llorar de nuevo. No tenía caso, ellos ya no tenían nada—, no tienes que decir nada más. Acepto tus disculpas.

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que, siempre voy a estar a tu lado Elsa—dijo el joven—, quiero protegerte. No importa si estás lejos o si regresas algún día… eres muy importante para mí.

La muchacha sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de nuevo.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Hans—le dijo—. Yo te…

Un toque a su puerta la interrumpió. En ese instante, escuchó afuera la voz de uno de los empleados que le avisaba que habían llegado por ella. Elsa respondió afirmativamente en francés y luego escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban.

—¿Vas a salir con alguien?—la pregunta acusadora de Hans la hizo volver a mirar al iPad, con el corazón encogido.

Los ojos verdes tenían una expresión dolida y disgustada. Elsa contuvo la respiración antes de responderle.

—Sí—dijo y luego su voz adquirió un tono lleno de frialdad—. Me enteré que tú también has estado saliendo con algunas chicas.

Hans se sorprendió y luego pareció culpable.

—No es lo que tú piensas—se apresuró a justificarse—, ellas no eran nada serio, solo… no sé… quería pasar el rato pero…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones—espetó Elsa, sin poder disimular del todo lo repentinamente molesta que estaba—. Me da gusto que te hayas recuperado tan pronto de lo nuestro. Veo que no has tardado en buscar a otras personas.

—No digas eso, Elsa. No sabes cuanto me equivoqué al hacerlo, yo no tengo nada con ninguna de esas chicas. Solo salimos porque…

—Me da gusto que estés tratando de seguir adelante—replicó ella, sin darle oportunidad a seguirse explicando—, es lo mejor. No tienes que avergonzarte por nada, Hans. Después de todo, los dos terminamos. Y yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo.

Los orbes verdes del mencionado brillaron con auténtica decepción.

—Espero que pronto encuentres a una buena chica.

Hans apretó los dientes conteniéndose de responderle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Encontrar a otra chica? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a otra que fuera como ella? ¿Qué tuviera su personalidad, sus ojos dulces y su piel de porcelana? ¿Qué sacara a relucir lo mejor que había en él, (lo cual en su opinión, no era bastante)? ¿Cómo?

Él no quería estar con nadie más. Quería a Elsa. Quería esperarla, decirle que la amaba y que nunca iba a sentir lo mismo por nadie más…

Pero de nuevo estaba siendo egoísta y no podía permitirse tal cosa. Si Elsa había decidido seguir por otro camino, no era nadie para interponerse con el mismo. Ya le había hecho mucho daño y merecía la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que sí se la mereciera.

Aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

—Yo también espero que encuentres a alguien digno de ti—terminó respondiéndole, sin darse cuenta del dolor que eso le causaba a Elsa—, te lo mereces. Nosotros… siempre seremos familia, ¿no?

A la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Así de fácil la dejaba ir? ¿No iba a reclamarle por nada? ¿No iba a insinuar que tan siquiera podían guardar una esperanza? Que ilusa era, no sabía que era lo que esperaba después de aquello.

—Tengo que irme—dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar—, ya me esperan… hablaremos en otra ocasión.

—Cuídate, Elsa—le deseó Hans tristemente.

Los dos se miraron una vez más a través de la pantalla antes de que ella susurrara una despedida y cortara la llamada, desconectándose.

La rubia se dejó caer contra las almohadas de su cabecera, conteniendo a toda costa sus lágrimas. Ya era tiempo de dejar de llorar e irse olvidando de su hermanastro. Si él estaba tan decidido a hacer lo mismo, no valía la pena seguir sintiéndose mal por ello.

Furiosa y dolida, se levantó de la cama y se echó un último vistazo al espejo, retocando su delineador. No era cuestión de que se estropeara el maquillaje y le hiciera sospechar algo a Bella, que la estaba esperando para salir a pasear juntas. Tratando de poner buena cara, tomó su bolsito de una percha y salió dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás.

* * *

El sonido de la cafetera avisándole que su bebida estaba lista sacó a Hans de sus pensamientos. Lentamente, tomó la jarra del aparato y vertió el líquido humeante en su taza con el diseño infantil de un león enojado. El animal había sido pintado encima de la porcelana con pinturas especiales y trazos que mostraban al melenudo animal con las fauces abiertas y una mirada amenazante en sus ojos, representados por dos motitas verdes.

Elsa le había regalado esa taza. Ella misma había pintado el adorable león en su clase de arte y luego, había llegado muy animada de clases para obsequiarle su proyecto.

Podía acordarse de la escena como si hubiera pasado ayer.

—Tengo algo para ti—le había dicho ella traviesamente, todavía vestida con el uniforme del colegio y sosteniendo su regalo tras la espalda.

Hans había arqueado una ceja pelirroja al mirarla.

—Por esa cara, intuyó que no se trata de nada bueno.

La muchacha le había extendido entonces la taza, musitando un "es tuya" y aguardando pacientemente a que él terminara de examinarla.

—Ya—había dicho después de examinar el recipiente, deteniéndose con socarronería en el león que parecía haber sido pintado por una chiquilla—, no voy a cuestionar tus habilidades artísticas copito, ¿pero por qué un león enojado?

—Es gruñón como tú—le había respondido ella burlonamente—y se cree que es el rey de todo.

—¿Ahora soy un león gruñón?

—Y muy molesto también.

—¿Ah sí?—Hans había dejado la taza encima del mesón para mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante—Me sentiría ofendido si ese león no pareciera más bien un gato flacucho con exceso de pelo.

—Oye, hago lo mejor que puedo. No soy Rapunzel—Elsa se había colocado sus manos en las caderas, sin dejar de sonreír de la misma manera arrogante que tan bien había asimilado de él—, además, así tendrás algo más interesante en que tomar tu café que en esa horrible taza gris. ¡No tiene personalidad!

—¿Desde cuándo interesa que las tazas la tengan?—él se había aproximado para cubrir sus manos con las suyas, tomándola firmemente del talle—Y además, deberías saber muy bien una cosa…

—¿Qué?—Elsa había levantado su cabeza hasta sus narices quedaron rozándose.

—Que a los leones nos encanta comer presas más pequeñas—Hans le había mordisqueado el lóbulo de la oreja al hablarle—. Has hecho enfadar bastante al león, gatita.

Acto seguido, su agarre sobre su cintura se había afirmado para subirla en la isla contra la que estaban apoyados, quedando ella sentada y él entre sus piernas.

Elsa liberó una risa traviesa antes de que se inclinara para besarla y le rodeó el cuello.

Aún podía sentir el calor de ese abrazo y la suavidad de su boca moviéndose debajo de la suya. El suave gemido que ella había liberado cuando profundizó el contacto metiéndole la lengua, sus manos recorriendo ansiosas sus caderas sobre la falda escolar…

¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a olvidarla?

Volviendo al presente, Hans se contentó con mover su café con desánimo. Un roce en sus tobillos llamó la atención.

Desde el suelo, _Marshmallow_ maulló quejumbrosamente.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, bola de pelos?—preguntó con tranquilidad.

El gato volvió a maullar y lo miró con insistencia.

—A ese hippie se le ha olvidado alimentarte de nuevo, ¿eh?—murmuró el pelirrojo yendo hasta la alacena y abriéndola—Que tipo.

En ausencia de Elsa, se suponía que Eugene fuera el encargado de darle de comer al minino y estar al pendiente de él, ya que a diferencia de _Maximus_ el gato parecía haberle tomado afecto. Pero con lo olvidadizo que era el castaño estaba claro que aquella no había sido la mejor decisión.

El colorado sacó una lata de comida húmeda y la horadó sintiendo los insistentes toquecitos que el animal le daba con sus patas.

—Ya va, gato. Por Dios, cuanta impaciencia—Hans volcó el contenido de la lata dentro del platito azul del felino y lo vio acercarse a comer con voracidad—, ¿cuál es la prisa por comer, bola de pelos? No es como si lo necesitaras—su índice picoteó la barriga del animal y este lo miró fijamente, aunque sin el odio que le demostraba al principio.

En algún momento se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y ahora que la rubia no estaba, debía admitir que ver a su mascota rondar por los rincones era en cierta forma, reconfortante.

No cabía duda de que las cosas podían cambiar bastante con el tiempo.

 _Marshmallow_ terminó con su ración en cuestión de unos minutos y Hans le sirvió un poco de leche que pronto se puso a lamer. Se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

—Jesús, que manera de comer que tienes. Es culpa de tu dueña que te ha malcriado tanto—le rascó una oreja—. ¿Sabes que ha estado preguntando por ti?

El gato emitió un maullido como respuesta.

—No a mí, por supuesto. Pero casi todos los días le manda mensajes al hippie, pidiéndole fotos tuyas. De eso ya debes haberte dado cuenta, ¿a que sí? Puedes apostar a que te extraña bastante.

 _Marshmallow_ lo miró de nuevo y movió sus bigotes.

—Tú también la extrañas, ¿no, bola de pelos?—murmuró y en respuesta, el animal parpadeó y frotó su cara contra su rodilla—Sí, yo también amigo. Yo también.

Genial, la ausencia de la joven lo estaba afectando tanto que ya hasta estaba hablando con su gato. Simplemente genial, pensó.

El animal se acercó más a él y permitió que le pasara una mano por el lomo. Estuvieron unos minutos así, disfrutando por primera vez de la compañía del otro hasta que de pronto, tuvo una idea.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y colocó al minino en su regazo, sin que este pusiera resistencia. Al apuntar la cámara hacia ambos, se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquila. Si Elsa y él no podían estar juntos, al menos haría lo posible para demostrarle que podía contar con su apoyo y su cariño, que seguiría haciendo lo que fuera por verla feliz.

Aquella sería su primera ofrenda de paz. Envío la imagen por Whatsapp, tratando de imaginar la reacción que la blonda tendría al verla.

No se lo iba a poder creer.

Unos pasos en la cocina lo sobresaltaron. Miró como Idun entraba y reparaba en él, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

—¿Te molesto, cariño?

—No, estaba haciendo café—rápidamente se incorporó dejando a _Marshmallow_ en el suelo, que de nuevo se volvió hacia su plato con leche—. ¿Te gustaría una taza?

—Creo que me caería muy bien una en estos momentos.

Su madrastra se acercó al mesón y él sirvió otra taza que colocó junto a la suya, aún caliente. Sacó de un gabinete cercano un tarro con azúcar y otro con crema para el café.

Los orbes azules de Idun se enfocaron en su taza.

—¿Y eso? Nunca me había fijado en ese dibujo—rió por lo bajo.

—Elsa lo hizo, en su clase de arte. Hace poco me la regaló—el pelirrojo giró un poco el recipiente para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor—, dijo que se parecía a mí.

La risa de la mujer aumentó un poco de volumen.

—¿Eso dijo? Que muchachita—musitó—, siempre ha sido una bromista en el fondo—su mirada se entristeció conforme agitaba su café—. No sabes cuanto la echo de menos.

—Todos la extrañamos—Hans le ofreció la azucarera y ella tomó un par de terrones.

—Yo más que nadie, cielo. Pero sé que no me va a perdonar con facilidad, si es que algún día lo hace—suspiró—. No la culpo, ¿sabes? Esperaba que nunca tuviera que saber todo esto… no sé en que estaba pensando hace años, al hacer todo lo que hice. Debes estar pensando que soy un monstruo.

—Nunca pensaría eso de ti—le dijo Hans con sinceridad—, eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco. Pero todos se equivocan a veces… créeme, yo lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, mientras la castaña solo clavaba su mirada con remordimiento en el pozo oscuro que esa su taza de café.

—Era muy joven, ¿sabes? Sé que eso no debería ser excusa, pero en aquel momento yo no pensé con claridad. No sabía nada del mundo. Lo único que sabía es que tenía un padre que apenas y quería hacerse cargo de mí y ninguna posibilidad de ser alguien en la vida—Idun sopló sobre su bebida despacio—, vi una oportunidad y la tomé; creí que sería sencillo. Tenía tantas ganas de contar con alguien, de tener algo… que simplemente no quise pensar en todo el daño que provocaría. Fui terriblemente egoísta, pensaba que la vida no había sido muy justa conmigo—tomó un diminuto sorbo de café—, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Pero como saberlo cuando no eres más que una muchacha sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Hans se quedó en silencio, escuchándola sin sentir aversión o el más mínimo enojo hacia ella. Especialmente porque varias veces se había sentido de la misma manera.

—Mi hija me hizo sentir por primera vez en la vida como si pudiera ser capaz de convertirme en una mejor persona—prosiguió ella—, verla nacer fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Aún me acuerdo del momento, la manera en que lloraba, era así de pequeña—simuló con sus palmas el diminuto tamaño de un bebé—, me llenó de tanta alegría. Aquel fue el primer momento en meses en que me había sentido realmente feliz. La quise tanto desde el primer momento.

—Todos sabemos lo mucho que la quieres. Estoy seguro de que un día te perdonará—trató de animarla él—, tendrá que recordar todo lo que has hecho por ella estos años.

—Eso ya no me interesa. Una madre no hace las cosas que hace para obtener el agradecimiento de sus hijos, sino porque les quiere de verdad. Ella podría hacer todo eso a un lado fácilmente y yo seguiría amándola tanto como desde el primer día. En este momento lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, aunque me duela tanto que esté tan lejos. No quisiera obligarla a soportar mi presencia nunca más, si va a causarle tanto daño—la mirada azul de Idun se cristalizó—, siento tanto remordimiento. Nunca quise hacerla sentir mal, me duele tanto que sufra… soy una pésima madre.

—Si así fuera, te habrías deshecho de ella desde el primer momento—la consoló su hijastro—, hiciste todo cuanto pudiste para que fuera feliz. Te conozco bien y sé que no hay nadie en el mundo que se preocupe por Elsa tanto como lo haces tú.

" _Casi nadie"_ , pensó para sus adentros. Él mismo la amaba tanto o probablemente más de lo que Idun lo hacía.

La trigueña se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y le apretó la mano.

—Significa mucho para mí que seas tú quien me diga eso. Sé lo mucho que la quieres.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo… haría lo que fuera por ella—dijo sin pensar.

Idun lo observó cuidadosamente, como si hubiera algo que quisiera descifrar en su rostro.

—Ya veo cuanto la quieres—murmuró—. Ustedes tenían algo más que un simple cariño de hermanos, ¿no es así?

Hans abrió sus ojos con espanto y entonces, ella pareció comprenderlo todo. La escuchó suspirar y vio como simplemente, volvía a remover su café.

—Yo no… nosotros… —el muchacho se esforzó por moderar el repentino nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él—. No es lo que tú piensas.

—Cielo, no seré muy vieja todavía pero he vivido ya lo suficiente como para intuir cuando dos jovencitos tienen algo debajo de mis narices.

—Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías?—inquirió Hans en un murmullo.

—Tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo. No soy tan despistada como piensan, ¿sabes?—Idun bebió un poco más de su café e hizo un sonido reconfortante—Realmente necesitaba esto.

—¿Papá también?—la mujer se volvió hacia el colorado y lo encontró sinceramente consternado.

—Es posible, Adgar es más astuto que yo para darse cuenta de las cosas. Aunque si fue así, me extraña que nunca haya comentado nada en voz alta—contestó—. Supongo que no había razón para ello, en realidad nunca nos dieron un motivo por el cual reclamarles algo. Y ahora que lo pienso esta clase de cosas no se pueden evitar. Dos chiquillos sin ningún lazo de sangre, obligados a convivir bajo el mismo techo—soltó una risa irónica—, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre.

Hans se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Así que, terminaron enamorándose. ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió algo así? Hasta donde sabía Elsa no te soportaba. Y estoy segura de que tú también debiste cansarte de su actitud malcriada, aunque te comportaras como un perfecto caballero—la castaña sonrió con melancolía—, mi niña es muy obstinada a veces.

El bermejo suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, realmente es una chica de cuidado, ¿no?—se rascó la nuca—No sé… yo… simplemente pasó y cuando menos me di cuenta… estábamos metidos en esto.

—Cuantas cosas no deben haber hecho a nuestras espaldas, ¿eh?—bromeó.

Hans la miró alarmado.

—Yo te juro que nunca hice nada indebido con ella, no…

—Lo sé—lo interrumpió ella—, siempre intuí que cuidarías de Elsa a toda costa. Quizá por eso nunca quise darle importancia a mis sospechas. Sé que ambos son buenos chicos—dijo convencida—, la extrañas, ¿verdad?

Hans sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. De repente fue como si todas las emociones que se había estado esforzando por contener salieran a la superficie nuevamente.

—Me hace mucha falta, mucha… —musitó—, y le dije tantas cosas antes de que se fuera. Yo no quería que se marchara, tenía mucho miedo de perderla… y yo… —se apoyó en el mesón cubriéndose los ojos con las manos—, no me la merezco, es demasiado buena para mí. ¡Pero la extraño tanto! ¡Tanto!

—Oh, cariño…

Idun soltó su taza de café y lo abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

Elsa dejó a un lado la limonada que estaba tomando y atendió su teléfono, en el que había reconocido el sonido de una notificación en Whatsapp. Estaba sentada en la terraza de un pequeño café en el barrio de Montmartre, conocido por estar rodeado de artistas. Por un instante tuvo que desconectarse de lo que le decía Bella, sentada frente a ella. La castaña le hablaba de una manera bastante entusiasta sobre la última novela que había comenzado hacia tres días; una de Stephen King que involucraba a una enfermera psicótica o algo por el estilo* y que había empezado hacia tres días.

Y la rubia que pensaba que jamás encontraría a alguien que amara los libros más que ella. Era increíble la pasión que la muchacha mostraba por la lectura; tanto así que ya le había comentado el interés que tenía de convertirse en editora algún día.

La platinada sonrió de lado y negó levemente con la cabeza, dejándola ser mientras le hablaba de uno de sus personajes preferidos.

Deslizó un dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono y abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de ensanchar su sonrisa. Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Hans la miraba desde el aparato, luciendo una leve sonrisa de lado y sosteniendo en sus manos a _Marshmallow_ , que increíblemente se miraba tranquilo.

Si aquello no era una prueba de que los milagros existían, entonces un rayo tendría que caerle en la cabeza.

Bella se detuvo en su plática y estiró la cabeza para tratar de ver su teléfono.

—¿Y se puede saber que es más interesante que el cautiverio de un escritor a manos de una enferma mental?—inquirió con curiosidad. La albina cedió y le pasó el aparato para que observara—. ¡Qué precioso! Me encantan los gatos, que lástima que no podamos tener uno en casa por la alergia de papá, el tuyo es tan bonito—dijo, mirando al animal y luego al colorado—. ¿Y él? No me digas, es Hans. Basta con ver como te brillan los ojos con solo mirar esta imagen—la vio con picardía y luego volvió a observar el celular—, no está nada mal, por cierto.

—Es increíble que haya cargado a _Marshmallow_ , no se soportaban—Elsa miró con ternura la fotografía en cuanto tuvo su móvil de vuelta—. Siempre dijo que era una molesta bola de pelos—rió.

—Bueno, se nota que hizo el sacrificio por ti. Debe quererte mucho.

La sonrisa de Elsa se esfumó y se encogió de hombros.

—Como hermana tal vez, quedamos en buenos términos, se supone—dijo—. Ha estado viendo a otras chicas.

—Ah, así que por eso estabas tan desanimada hace rato, ¿no? Ya decía yo.

—Está bien, después de todo ya no tenemos nada. Hasta le dije que yo haría lo mismo.

—Y podrías empezar ya, varios chicos te han echado el ojo en la escuela pero tú no les haces el menor caso—Bella se enderezó sus gafas y bebió un sorbo de su té helado—, siempre estás pensando en tu pelirrojo.

—Ya me voy a olvidar de él.

—No deberías castigarte tanto, Elsa. Ya te dije que algún día regresarás y quien sabe si ustedes dos puedan darse una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Elsa suspiró y prefirió no contestar. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para discutir ese asunto de nuevo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar pasar el tiempo.

—Yo a ti no te he conocido a nadie especial—dijo, para desviar el tema.

—No. Ya te dije que soy un ratón de biblioteca—Bella rió de buen ánimo con su propio chiste—, a los chicos no les interesa alguien que todo el tiempo se la pasa hablando de libros y esas cosas. Y a mí tampoco me interesa estar con alguno. A menos que sea lo bastante inteligente como para escuchar dos frases de lo que le hablo sin aburrirse y eso, es muy difícil de encontrar.

—Pero bien que me he dado cuenta de como miras a Adam cuando crees que nadie te ve.

La castaña se atragantó con su té provocándole a Elsa un acceso de risa. No podía dejar de notar como las mejillas de su amiga se habían tornado rosas.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, se nota a leguas que te gusta, con mal genio y todo—Elsa se encogió de hombros—. Tranquila, no voy a juzgarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dices qué yo… qué yo…?—Bella recuperó el aliento y se enderezó en su silla—¿Es en serio? ¡Oye, pero si es una bestia!—se ruborizó violentamente.

—Esas cosas no importan cuando una empieza a querer a alguien. Créeme, lo sé—la blonda volvió a reír de manera amarga, recordando como le había sucedido a ella con Hans.

La reacción de su amiga le hacía pensar en si misma cada vez que alguien insinuaba que entre los dos había algo al principio.

—No, ¡qué demonios!—Bella se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y trató de esbozar una sonrisa socarrona—¿Te imaginas? Él y yo… acabaría enterrada en una zanja cualquier día de estos o a saber qué. Con el mal genio que tiene, ¡nunca se sabe cuando va a perder la cabeza!

—Eso sí, aunque yo creo que tú sabes controlarlo muy bien. Parece que te respeta un poco.

—Pues sí, eso es porque él no me intimida, con su actitud de "nadie me merece y seré un animal con todo el mundo"—Bella rodó los ojos—. Domar a la bestia, eso es lo que todos deberían aprender. Tú también, para que deje de fastidiarte.

—Bella, creo que eres la única que podría domar a ese sujeto—Elsa soltó otro suspiró y revolvió los hielos en su limonada.

—Nah, cualquiera podría, si tan solo no se dejasen impresionar por esa mezquina forma de ser. En serio, no sé porque a casi todos les cuesta decirle que cierre la boca, no es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras a sus gritos y esa mirada con la que parece que quisiera atravesarte. Pff, desequilibrado—sorbió de la pajilla de su té helado, todavía un poco ruborizada y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto al notar algo a las espaldas de su compañera—. Oh, mierda—murmuró.

—¿Qué?—Elsa frunció el ceño.

—¡Es él! No voltees—miró hacia su teléfono aparentando estar ocupada y tirando de su gorro de lana hacia abajo para ocultar su rostro, al tiempo que la rubia parpadeaba confundida.

—¿Adam?

—No, es…

—Bella, preciosa, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí—antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar de hablar, un chico alto y de cabello negro había llegado junto a ella y se había inclinado apoyando un brazo en la mesa.

—Hola Gastón—la aludida lo saludó con fastidio.

Elsa se fijó en que el recién llegado tenía una larga melena atada en una cola de caballo, (al parecer, a los parisinos les encantaba ese estilo), brillantes ojos azules y una prominente barbilla, además de notarse ejercitado. Era apuesto pero no le daba buena espina. Por la manera en que se comportaba parecía muy engreído.

—No has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes—dijo él con un tono resentido oculto en la voz, como si le estuviera reclamando a Bella.

—No. Cuando una persona no te contesta, es porque no tiene nada que decirte—replicó la morena cortantemente.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo. ¿Sabes que me encanta cuando te comportas así?—el pelinegro le habló al oído y Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó cuanto pudo—Es excitante.

Elsa frunció levemente el ceño, como se notaba que ese tipo era un acosador.

—¡Agh! ¡Aléjate!—Bella lo empujó con la mano—¡Dios, ¿no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?! Estoy ocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Gastón arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a la platinada, reparando por primera vez en su presencia y esbozando una sonrisa falsa y galante.

—Y sí, ya veo que tienes compañía. ¿Quién es este pastelito?—inquirió, haciendo que Elsa frunciera aún más su entrecejo—No me dijiste que tenías esas preferencias, muñeca. Eso es tan sexy…

—¡No seas idiota!—Bella explotó y miró de mala manera al tipo—¡Ella es mi amiga! Y su nombre es Elsa, no pastelito. Déjanos en paz, Gastón.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy empezando a hartarme de esa maldita actitud—el mencionado se enderezó y miró a Bella con superioridad—, ¿qué carajos te pasa que no puedes apreciar la atención que invierto en ti? ¿Sabes cuántas chicas se morirían por tener esto?—se señaló a si mismo con las manos—No voy a estar rogándote para que te comportes como una jodida frígida.

—Bien, en ese caso, ve y sal con alguna de esas chicas. Estoy segura de que ellas sí sabrán valorar "esto"—Bella habló con sarcasmo y movió la mano de arriba hacia abajo para señalar el cuerpo del joven, que hizo una mueca.

—Vamos Bella, no hay necesidad de ponernos tan molestos, amor—dijo él volviendo a usar un tono conciliador—. Realmente estoy feliz de verte. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta? Traje mi moto y podemos dar un paseo—volvió a acercarse para hablarle al oído con lascivia, por lo que la castaña lo empujó de nuevo.

—Oye, ella no quiere ir—intervino Elsa esperando ayudar a su amiga.

Ese sujeto realmente era pedante y por lo visto, un machista de primera.

—Preciosura, espera tu turno, estoy hablando con Bella—la rubia abrió la boca indignada—. Vamos Bella, una vuelta, prometo que te gustará—su mano se cerró como una garra en torno a la muñeca de la muchacha, quien se tensó.

—¡Que no! ¡Que no quiero!—ella trató de resistirse cuando Gastón intentó ponerla de pie.

Elsa miró alrededor con preocupación, esperando localizar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles a librarse de ese tipo. Tal vez debía llamar a un mesero.

—¡Ella ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo, idiota! ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?—los tres se sobresaltaron ante la voz que rugió aquellas palabras.

Elsa miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Adam a unos cuantos pasos de su mesa, fulminando con la mirada al azabache. Al parecer no eran las únicas que habían decidido dar un paseo.

—¿Y quién demonios es este sujeto? ¡¿Estás saliendo con él o algo así?!—Gastón encaró a la trigueña con enfado.

—¡Ya, suéltame!—ella se zafó violentamente de su agarre y lo asesinó con los ojos—¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada! ¡Déjame tranquila!

—¡Al parecer no, puesto que ya estás con otro! Así que por esto es por lo que me ignorabas, ¿no?

—Bien deducido imbécil, ¿qué te parece si te vas largando de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara?

Gastón esbozó una sonrisa petulante al enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—Debí saber que se trataba de eso; tanto tiempo haciéndose la mustia para que al final acabara enredándose con otro. Quién diría que fueras tan fácil, _ma chérie_.

De un momento a otro las cosas se salieron de control. Adam se adelantó y descargó un puñetazo contra la mandíbula del moreno, que se derrumbó contra una mesa cercana. Aquello fue tan solo el inicio de una pelea que no tardó en alarmar al resto de los comensales, quienes se pusieron a gritar y murmurar al ver a los dos jóvenes enfrascados en una pelea a puños y patadas, donde el rubio parecía llevar las de ganar. Y estaba decidido a acabar con su contrincante, a pesar de los gritos asustados de Bella que le pedía que parara.

Elsa se quedó mirando sin saber como reaccionar. Sabía muy bien lo explosivo que era el muchacho, pero jamás se había imaginado que fuera capaz de moler a golpes a una persona, (aunque siendo justos, ese tal Gastón se lo merecía).

Al parecer su hermano tenía muchos más problemas de lo que se imaginaba.

Unos cuantos meseros no tardaron en llegar para separarlos, seguidos por el gerente que les pidió de manera autoritaria que se marcharan de allí.

—¡Me las pagarás, idiota!—la amenaza del pelinegro se hizo escuchar por todo el café antes de que se dirigiera a pasos agigantados a su motocicleta estacionada en una esquina de la calle, con un ojo morado y otra contusión en la mejilla.

Adam respiraba entrecortadamente y no dio muchas señales de escuchar cuando el gerente volvió a ordenarle que se retirara del lugar. Aunque no había quedado tan mal como su rival, tenía un labio roto y se sujetaba un costado.

—¡Eres un idiota!—la exclamación furiosa de Bella fue la que finalmente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, pues la miró con una mezcla de confusión y enojo—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que solucionar las cosas de esta manera?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que acabas de hacerme pasar?!—sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enfado—¡No! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No me digas nada! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Me largo!

—¡Bella, espera!—Elsa trató de detenerla en vano, pero la vio correr a la calle y parar a un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

Adam hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero fue detenido del brazo por la rubia.

—¡No! Déjala, está muy molesta.

—¡Suéltame!—el joven se soltó de su agarre bruscamente, recibiendo una mirada de hielo a cambio—¡Maldición! ¿Es así como me agradece? ¡Me partí el culo por ella!

—¡No entiendes nada!—ambos se miraron desafiantemente y el gerente volvió a dirigirse a Adam.

—Señor, si no se marcha de aquí llamaré a la policía de inmediato.

Elsa bufó y tomó su bolso.

—Vámonos, tenemos que ir a curarte eso—dijo de mala gana.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito de tu ayuda?—espetó él agriamente.

—La necesitarás si no quieres darle explicaciones de esto al abuelo—respondió ella con la cabeza en alto—, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso tienes ganas de discutir con él también?

Adam la miró furioso por un momento antes de gruñir e indicarle que la siguiera al auto, fulminando con la mirada a todos los clientes que seguían mirándolo con recelo.

Elsa soltó un largo suspiro y fue tras él.

* * *

Entrar en la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta no fue problema, con los empleados ensimismados en sus ocupaciones y sus abuelos que no volverían sino hasta la hora de cenar, para la cual no faltaba demasiado. De mala gana, Adam se sentó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca refunfuñando. Aún sentía que la sangre le hervía por lo sucedido y encima esa chiquilla queriendo darle órdenes.

Era tan difícil ser él.

Elsa entró discretamente llevando con ella un pequeño bolso y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin decir una palabra, colocó las cosas en una mesa cercana y se puso a mojar un trozo de algodón con desinfectante.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, puedo arreglármelas solo—le dijo él cortantemente.

Ella solo rodó los ojos.

—Con esas maneras, no creo que seas capaz ni de ponerte un curita sin perder la paciencia—le respondió—. Deja de ser tan orgulloso, no es para tanto.

Acercó el algodón a su labio y el muchacho soltó un alarido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele!—apartó su mano bruscamente—¡¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?!

—Demonios, Bella tiene razón, deberías controlar mejor tu mal genio—Elsa se puso las manos en la cintura y lo observó como si hablara con un chiquillo—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que reaccionar así por todo? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Me parto el culo por esa desagradecida y así es como reacciona! ¡Ni siquiera me dio las gracias!—bramó Adam—¡Ustedes las mujeres con todas unas…!

—¿Unas qué?—Elsa se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—¡Bah! No vale la pena—se quejó el blondo—, solo terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?—Elsa se inclinó a curarle el labio partido, viendo como el joven se tensaba y mascullaba una palabrota en francés al aguantar el dolor—Eres demasiado negativo, siempre te quejas por todo y piensas que las cosas se resuelven gritando o en este caso, golpeando a la gente. Eres un desadaptado.

—Vete a la mierda, mocosa.

—Sí, de eso es de lo que hablo. No puedes tener esa actitud y esperar que las cosas salgan como quieres—dijo Elsa sin inmutarse—. Empezando por Bella. Yo sé bien que quieres llamar su atención.

—¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo? ¿Qué es esa estupidez?—Adam se irguió con una mueca de superioridad—¡Por supuesto que no quiero llamar su atención! ¡¿Por qué demonios intentaría algo así?!

Elsa contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo. De verdad esos dos eran todo un caso; ahora comprendía la frustración de Anna y otras personas con ella y con Hans.

Era bastante obvio lo mucho que se esforzaban en negar su mutua atracción.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos esta discusión y pasar directo al punto, ¿quieres? He estado lo suficiente en este lugar como para darme cuenta de que se gustan. Pero como no saben expresarlo, se la pasan peleando. Créeme, yo sé muy bien de eso.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú?—espetó Adam apretando los dientes cuando terminó de limpiarle la herida que tenía sobre una ceja—Carajo, ¡cuidado con eso! No sé ni que hago hablando aquí contigo—murmuró—, tú no eres nada mío.

Elsa se detuvo un momento, dolida en el fondo por sus palabras. No era como si esperaba que su hermano la quisiera; después de todo comprendía su punto de vista. Pero cada vez que se comportaba así con ella, era malo tener que recordar la razón de su odio y el por qué había decidido estar lejos de casa.

—Ya sé que no me consideras de tu familia, no tienes que recordármelo a cada momento. No voy a culparte por eso—desvió la mirada con tristeza—, yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar.

—Agh, ¿en serio? ¿Ahora vas a recurrir a darme lástima? Por favor, hasta tú eres mejor que eso.

—No necesito darle lástima a nadie y mucho menos a ti—repuso ella con frialdad—, lo único que digo es que comprendo tu punto de vista. Pero eso no significa que quiera tu aprecio. No eres el centro del universo, tengo muchas personas con las que puedo contar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudas?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que quien siente lástima soy yo.

—¿Lástima de mí? Debería hacerte tragar esas palabras.

La chica bufó y alargó su mano para tomar el bolso, una vez que termino de limpiarle las heridas. Era imposible tratar con ese sujeto. Sacó de allí algunos cosméticos que el rubio miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Maquillaje, para cubrir las cicatrices.

—¡¿Acaso piensas que soy marica?! ¡No voy a usar nada de eso!

—¡Bien!—Elsa puso de golpe la bolsa en la mesa de nuevo—¡Entonces explícale tú solo al abuelo porque tienes esos golpes cuando vuelva!

Adam gruñó una vez más y apretó sus manos en puños. Como odiaba no tener la razón.

—Maldita sea, ¡ponme esa mierda encima y acabemos con esto, ¿sí?!

La blonda frunció los labios y se dedicó al completar su tarea en silencio, tapando con polvos y corrector cada uno de los golpes en su rostro. No solía usar mucho maquillaje pero debía admitir que para no ser experta, al final había hecho un buen trabajo.

Las lesiones se habían disimulado bien.

—Está listo. No luce nada mal.

Adam sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se miró en la pantalla, arqueando una ceja con leve sorpresa.

—Pues sí—aceptó de manera adusta—, vaya, al menos sirves para algo. Además de para vivir a costa de los demás, como tu madre.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para la platinada.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?!—explotó Elsa—¡Ya entendí que me odias! ¡Ya sé que nací por equivocación! Yo… ¡lo siento, ¿sí?!—sin quererlo, su mirada se cristalizó—¡Siento lo que mi madre hizo! ¡Créeme, a mí también me duele saber que fue capaz de hacer algo tan bajo! ¡Quisiera hacer alguna cosa para remediarlo! Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo y me duele saber toda la verdad, porque antes de eso yo la quería como a nadie en el mundo!—se limpió los ojos con una manga, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por su rostro—¡Y ahora no sé qué pensar! Solo sé que soy un error, una maldita equivocación… ¡y me siento como una mierda!

Un leve remordimiento atravesó por los ojos del muchacho antes de que los clavara en el ventanal, lejos de ella.

—No vas a darme lástima—repitió en voz baja, más como si ahora estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Tú tampoco sabes lo que yo he pasado.

Elsa lo observó con furia reprimida. De repente, aquellos orbes de un azul intenso volvían a estar en ella, acusadores y decididos.

—Mi padre me hizo mucho daño—dijo Adam—, saber lo que le hizo a mi madre y ver como todo el tiempo discutía con ella mataron todo el aprecio que le tenía. Está mal que lo diga, pero cuando se marchó yo sentí un enorme alivio… porque él es la persona más egoísta que he conocido jamás. No siento nada por él y no puedo perdonar lo que hizo.

—Lo sé muy bien. Yo también me siento de esa manera a veces. Cuando supe toda la verdad, primero sentí tristeza por no conocerlo pero ahora, sabiéndolo todo, pienso que quizá fue mejor no haberlo hecho… estoy muy molesta con él y con mi madre por la manera en que actuaron. No sé si algún día pueda perdonarlos—confesó Elsa—, es difícil darte cuenta de que estás aquí por accidente. Tú por lo menos fuiste un hijo deseado. En cambio yo, solo iba a ser usada como moneda de cambio. Saber que mamá era tan mala persona me hace sentir como si yo estuviera sucia. Y la verdad es que siento mucho lo que ocurrió con tu familia, la manera en que mi madre la destruyó. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar pensar en que no debería sentirme de esa manera. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó. Yo no pedí nada de esto, ni me siento orgullosa de mamá. La única razón por la que vine aquí es porque quería estar alejada de ella, pero no me sirve de mucho si a cada momento me estás recordando lo que ocurrió—bufó—. Supongo que eso es algo con lo que tendré que vivir de ahora en adelante, tú no me vas a dejar olvidarlo.

Recogió las cosas que había traído para salir de ahí.

—De todas maneras, deberías tener en cuenta que no estoy aquí para ser tu enemiga, ya estoy pasando por bastante como para querer algo así—se dirigió a la salida cuando la voz de Adam la detuvo.

—Entonces no sabías nada de esto hasta hace poco—dijo él seriamente—, ella nunca te contó nada.

Elsa miró por encima de su hombro.

—Mamá siempre dijo que mi padre nos había abandonado. Solía decir que no me preocupara por eso, porque ella se encargaría de mí… supongo que lo hizo honestamente, a pesar de todo. Por muchos años fuimos solo ella y ya hasta que se volvió a casar… eso ya no importa. No quiero saber de ella.

—Debes estar realmente dolida para pensar de esa manera.

—Como lo estás tú por tu madre, sí. Al menos tus razones son muy diferentes.

Adam exhaló pesadamente.

—Sí, realmente esto no nos va a llevar a nada, ¿no? Quizá… quizá no he estado actuando bien en todo este tiempo.

" _No me digas"_ , no pudo evitar pensar la rubia, aun dándole la espalda.

—Pero no puedes culparme por eso, después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Oye, ¿tratas de decirme algo?—Elsa se volvió a él con gesto receloso.

—Sí. Creo que estoy cansado de esta situación—el muchacho se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella, todavía serio pero más relajado—. Ese idiota me pegó muy fuerte en el costado. ¿Quieres venir y ayudarme?

Elsa se quedó viéndolo con desconfianza, pero luego accedió a volver y volvió a poner sus cosas en la mesita cercana y lo ayudó a levantarse el jersey, haciendo una mueca al ver el enorme moratón que le cubría la piel.

—Demonios, es gigantesco. ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres siempre tienen que arreglarse a golpes?—subió su vista con el ceño fruncido y consternado.

—Es mejor liarse a golpes frente a frente que hablar a nuestras espaldas como hacen ustedes.

—Al menos mantenemos nuestra integridad física. Espero que no tengas nada roto—palpó el moretón obteniendo otro quejido del rubio—, pues parece que no, pero no soy doctora. Voy a tener que vendarte eso y después te vas directo con el doctor.

—Ya te pareces a la señora Potts. Siempre actúa como si fuera mi maldita madre—renegó Adam, pero no hizo ademán de detenerla cuando aplico una crema para detener la inflamación—. Tendrás que ponerme ese maquillaje todos los días hasta que esto desaparezca.

—Te enseñaré como hacerlo tú, no uso mucho estas cosas así que puedes tenerlas—Elsa se permitió sonreír socarronamente—. Te vas a ver muy lindo.

—Que graciosa.

—No te muevas.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Elsa revisaba que no tuviera más golpes y terminaba de cubrir el hematoma del costado.

—Gracias—masculló él por lo bajo—. No tenías porque hacer esto.

—No es nada—repuso la chica, mientras terminaba con su labor.

Algo acababa de cambiar entre ellos.

* * *

* Misery de Stephen King. Notarán que menciono mucho a este autor; sus historias son increíbles. xD

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Otro lunes, otro capítulo. Otro día de Helsa. :3

Pues como ven nuestros pajaritos ya bajaron la guardia un poco y por fin pudieron hablar, pero todavía les queda orgullo que ay, como les hace daño. Eso le pasa a Hans por aplicarle el visto a copo de nieve en Whatsapp, ¡eso no se hace, por Dios! D:

Tuvimos un montón de cosas emocionantes, entre Punzie experimentando con hierba (no usen drogas, recuérdenlo xD) y Adam demostrando por fin que no solo es una bestia, él también tiene su corazoncito pero a veces (siempre) se le pasa la mano. Lo bueno es ya también él cedió un poco y parece que se va a llevar un poco mejor con Elsa, ya que tuvieron una plática corta pero reveladora. Cosas de familia.

Pasando a otras cosas, ¿qué les pareció la conversación de Hans con Idun? ¿Se sorprendieron? Apuesto a que sí, ja ja ja, para que vean que no es tan despistada la mujer. xD Vamos que lo del Helsa se notaba a la legua, estando todos en la misma casa, pero también se notaba que son el uno para el otro así que ya ven.

 _Ari_ : ¿Quién no ama "La Bella y la Bestia? :3 Sí, el capítulo anterior fue intenso y los siguen también, así que no hay que perdérselos. ;D Prepárate porque se vienen un montón de cosas antes del gran final.

 _SamanTha_ : Hans es el más sexy príncipe de Disney pero sí, Adam también tiene lo suyo. xD Créeme, envidio a Elsa no solo por tener al sensual pelirrojo, sino porque también me encantaría tener una habitación con balcón y todo en París, jajaja, me imaginé su dormitorio así súper fino. Bella y ella sí que tienen cosas en común, ambas son listas, les gusta leer y no se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. Lo que es bueno, pues ya con Anna tenemos suficiente. Lo de Hans enseñando a Elsa a ganar una pelea de insultos está pendiente, así como su reacción al ver el sexy tatuaje que se hizo. 7u7 LOL Yo también quiero trufas de la Solberg Factory, aunque sea una empresa que inventé. :( Me encanta el chocolate.

Criaturas del Helsa, manténganse pendientes porque estamos muy cerca del final ya, falta menos de lo que se imaginan. ;) ¿Lograrán nuestros amados Hans y Elsa ser felices?

¡No dejen de contarme sus locas teorías en los comentarios!


	37. Franqueando la distancia

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **37**

 **Franqueando la distancia**

* * *

De alguna manera u otra, el tiempo había conseguido pasar en París más rápido de lo que Elsa se imaginó. Los días en casa de sus abuelos se volvieron más tolerables y aunque el recuerdo de sus vivencias en Oslo y sobretodo con su hermanastro, continuaba persiguiéndola como una sombra que insistía en hacerla sentir incompleta; descubría con gran alivio que cada día era más sencillo adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Logró terminar el semestre con más esfuerzo del que se había imaginado, al hacerlo en un idioma al que también comenzaba a adaptarse. Los estudiantes tuvieron una preciosa ceremonia de graduación en la que sobresalió por ser "la chica extranjera". Y aunque todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en ella, igual las arregló para recoger su diploma.

Aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente orgullosa y triste al mismo tiempo, pues siempre se imaginó viviendo ese momento especial al lado de sus amigos. Pero le tocaba descubrir que las cosas siempre acababan tomando rumbos inesperados.

Sus amigos la felicitaron por Skype y le mostraron sus respectivos diplomas y las fotografías de su propia ceremonia, que traicioneramente le sacaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuanto los echaba de menos a todos.

Incluso Hans se permitió hacerle una videollamada para felicitarla personalmente, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas entre ellos, tan distantes que lentamente perdía las esperanzas. En el fondo, no se atrevía a decirle que seguía amándolo de la misma manera que antes que irse. Pero trataba de resistir, creyendo que un buen día se olvidaría.

Era realmente una suerte que las cosas con Adam se hubieran suavizado considerablemente. En un inicio, los medios hermanos comenzaron tolerándose tratándose con cordialidad, para regocijo de sus abuelos. Luego, sin que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró compartiendo con él más cosas de las que imaginaba que tenían en común. El joven a veces se acercaba a ella interesado por las cosas que hacía, como los libros que leía y los platillos que a veces se ponía a cocinar, (había adquirido la costumbre desde que Hans le enseñara a preparar tantas cosas, aunque todavía tenía mucho por mejorar).

Sus abuelos tenían razón, su hermano no era tan malo una vez que se le trataba bien. Tenía un genio difícil y un humor irónico que a veces podía herir susceptibilidades, pero fuera de eso, tenía que admitir que Adam era buena persona.

Hasta se ofrecía a ayudarla con sus deberes en algunas ocasiones, cuando Bella no podía acudir a casa para asistirla.

Juntos hablaron un poco de sus respectivas infancias y él accedió a comentarle ciertas cosas sobre su padre cuando mostraba curiosidad. Era obvio que le resultaba difícil hablar de un hombre a quien no había tenido mucho en estima.

Inesperadamente terminaron siendo amigos, sino los mejores, al menos dos que podían conversar amenamente y sin discutir tan a menudo.

Era un día resplandeciente cuando decidieron ir a ver una película con Chip. La rubia había podido darse cuenta de lo mucho que el muchacho parecía querer al niño; incluso parecía que tenía más facilidad para relacionarse con él que con el resto de las personas. Todos habían paseado por las calles al salir de la función y Adam le había comprado al pequeño un helado de su sabor favorito antes de volver a nuevo a casa.

Ahora estaban sentados en los elegantes muebles del jardín, mientras el chiquillo corría por los alrededores jugando con su nuevo balón, regalo también de parte de su "hermano mayor".

—Míralo, juro que ni yo tenía tanta energía cuando tenía su edad—dijo Adam mientras lo observaban patear la pelota con fuerza una y otra vez—. Se acerca su cumpleaños, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes idea de algo que le pueda obsequiar? He estado rompiendo la cabeza con eso.

—No tengo la menor idea, la verdad es que ya le has dado muchas cosas—Elsa tomó un sorbo del té helado que estaba bebiendo—, es difícil tratar de pensar en algo que no tenga.

—¿Y qué dices de un paseo? Podemos ir al campo—sugirió él—, en serio quiero que sea un día especial para él. Se lo merece con todo lo que se ha esforzado en sus clases.

—Adam de Forestier preocupándose por alguien que no es él mismo. Definitivamente el fin de los tiempos está cerca—con la cara oculta detrás del libro que estaba leyendo, Bella habló con socarronería.

No había despegado sus ojos de ese tomo desde que se habían sentado a tomar el sol. Adam extendió una mano y tiró el libro de un brusco manotazo al suelo, haciendo que los ojos avellanas de la castaña lo fulminaran con enfado.

Elsa trató de reprimir una risa. Definitivamente esos dos eran un desastre ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Quizá podamos ir a Bretaña y dar un paseo en yate. Invitaremos también a la señora Potts para ir en familia.

—Sí, eso suena lindo. También a mí me gustaría ir allá, he escuchado que las playas son preciosas—dijo Elsa.

—Si estás pensando en asolearte no son lo ideal, la costa de Bretaña es muy fría—intervino Bella tras recoger su libro y sacudir el polvo de la portada—, no es la típica playa soleada que le encanta a todo el mundo.

—Bueno, ir de excursión a un lugar por más frío que esté definitivamente es mucho mejor que quedarse con la nariz pegada a un libro—añadió Adam con obvias intenciones de molestar, logrando que la muchacha se volviera a él con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Estás queriendo decirme algo?—preguntó cortantemente—Por que las indirectas no van conmigo y hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera con alguien como tú.

—No es ninguna indirecta, es la verdad—Adam le devolvió una mirada desafiante—, ¿sabes qué te haría malditamente bien? Despegar tu cara de esos libros que cargas a todas partes y mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor para variar, ¿sabes lo raro qué es encontrarte leyendo en todas partes? Llevas la expresión "ratón de biblioteca" a un nuevo nivel.

—Oh, pues disculpa por querer enriquecer mi mente con un libro de más de cien páginas y sin dibujos para niños, como seguramente deben ser los que tú lees.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Oh claro, se me olvidaba que incluso eso es demasiado para ti—Bella rodó los ojos—, y perdona, pero no estaría todo el tiempo pegada a mis libros si algo de lo que me rodeara fuera mínimamente interesante. Prefiero por mucho esto—sacudió su ejemplar en una mano—, que mirar como buscas excusas con las que desatar tu mal genio, para variar.

—Para ser así te veo muy a gusto aquí—Adam se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—Eso es porque alguien tiene que acompañar a Elsa y aprovechar esa enorme biblioteca que tú no usas.

—¿Quién dice que no la uso? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Sí? La computadora tal vez.

Elsa pasó su vista de uno a otro con curiosidad. Era frustrante y fascinante al mismo tiempo ver sus enfrentamientos; ahora entendía porque el morbo de Eugene en casa por grabarlos a ella y a Hans.

—¿Y por qué todo para ti tiene que basarse en cuanto lee una persona o no? Hay otras cosas importantes, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como la manera en que luces por ejemplo. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en quitarte esas gafas? Pareces uno de esos jodidos hipsters.

—Ay por favor, eso es tan superficial—se quejó Bella.

—No te hagas la intelectual conmigo. Sabes que tengo razón, ¿de cuándo a acá te haría daño arreglarte un poco? No te sentaría mal usar un vestido de vez en cuando, ¿te enteras?

—¡Agh, qué cretino!—Bella se levantó de su asiento haciendo un mohín de disgusto—¿No te cansas de ser tan bestia?

—Otra vez esa palabra de mierda, ¡¿qué te dije de llamarme así?!

—Es lo que eres, un bestia—la morena alzó la nariz con gesto altivo—. Me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana, Elsa. Vengo como a las doce.

—Anda, márchate. Quizá llegues temprano para acabar otro libro aburrido—se mofó Adam—. Tu vida es tan fascinante.

—¡Bestia!—Bella le lanzó otra mirada desdeñosa y cruzó muy dignamente el jardín, solo deteniéndose a despedirse de Chip para luego tomar su bicicleta, colocar su lectura en la cesta y marcharse pedaleando sin mirar atrás.

Elsa se volvió a su hermano arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué?—Adam se hizo el desentendido y tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso de té.

—Oye, en serio tienes que mejorar tu modo de hablarle a Bella—le advirtió la platinada—, si sigues así nunca conseguirás gustarle.

—¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?—inquirió él sarcásticamente, sonriendo de lado cuando Chip le hizo de lejos una señal para indicarle el truco que hacía con su balón.

—No te hagas el tonto, ya te dije que sé muy bien que te gusta pero no estás yendo por buen camino. Alguien tiene que enseñarte como tratar a las mujeres.

—Tonterías.

—¿Has pensado en pedirle una cita?

—¿Una cita? ¿Bromeas? Me rechazaría de inmediato, con lo especial que se pone—Adam rodó los ojos y se bebió el resto de su té de un trago—. No es que me interese, claro. Pero sé que así sería.

—En serio no sabes nada—Elsa suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Ella en serio es tan necia como tú. Si pudieran entenderse bien estoy segura de que lo pasarían increíble.

—Por favor, esas son estupideces.

—Nada de eso. Alguien tiene que poner orden entre ustedes dos—dijo Elsa con decisión—. Por eso te voy a ayudar a pasar un día entero con ella. Solo ambos. Sin pelear.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca!—Adam frunció el ceño—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

—Vamos, no sería tan malo y lo sabes bien. Me encantaría ver como ustedes pueden sostener una conversación completa sin insultarse para variar—repuso ella—. Además, Bella no sería tan cruel como para rechazarte, querrá darte una oportunidad.

—¿Y qué tal si algo sale mal y termina arrojándome uno de esos pesados libros que lee a la cabeza? Una vez lo hizo—espetó el joven sombríamente.

—Confía en mí. Es tiempo de que hagas las cosas bien con Bella—la chica le palmeó un brazo—. Considéralo un favor entre hermanos.

—¿Qué demonios? No vas a dejarme opción, ¿o sí?—refunfuñó él.

La platinada sonrió de lado. Esos dos se entenderían de una vez por todas, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

El resplandor proveniente de la pantalla mostrando una película en blanco y negro, era lo único que llenaba la confortable estancia. Sentado en el centro del sofá, Eugene miró con fascinación el filme que ya estaba llegando a su fin y se metió en la boca otro puñado de palomitas del tazón que sostenía en sus rodillas.

—Mira eso viejo, no hay nada más increíble que _Casablanca*_ , hay algo en esta película que te hace estremecer por dentro, ya te digo—murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla—. Esto es puro arte visual.

—Eso es gay—Hans lo miró con fastidio a su lado y recibió un violento codazo de parte del castaño.

—¡No sabes apreciar nada! Hice este maratón de películas solo para levantarte el ánimo y así me lo agradeces. Pues te diré algo, eres un culo ignorante, eso es lo que eres.

El colorado bufó. Ciertamente una ridícula maratón de películas viejas no era la mejor opción para levantarle el ánimo. Últimamente nada lo era. Lo único capaz de hacerle sonreír a ratos eran los pequeños mensajes que Elsa le mandaba o los breves momentos que compartían online, preguntándose cosas tan rutinarias como que tal les había ido en las clases o lo que pensaban hacer el fin de semana.

La rubia poco a poco estaba rehaciendo una vida feliz. Sin él. Debería sentirse feliz por eso pero lo cierto era que tal cosa solo lo hacía sentirse como una mierda.

Echado en la alfombra, _Maximus_ gruñó en dirección a Eugene y le mostró los dientes cuando hizo ademán de pararse por el control remoto apenas la película empezó a mostrar los créditos.

—Oye, controla a tu pulgoso—se quejó el moreno—, no entiendo que pasa con ese animal. ¡Todos me aman! _Marshmallow_ me ama y ni siquiera la rana de Punzie es tan idiota. Algo anda mal con ese perro—sus ojos pardos se posaron en el pelirrojo, que no daba señales de haberlo oído. En cambio, solo miraba hacia la alfombra con gesto sombrío—. Eh vamos, vamos viejo, quita esa cara. En serio estás deprimiéndome. Maldición, Punzie necesito ayuda aquí. Punz—extendió una mano para mover por el hombro a la muchacha, que yacía durmiendo a su otro lado.

Tenía un brazo apoyado sobre el posabrazos del sofá y su cabeza encima de manera desfachatada. _Marshmallow_ se encontraba acurrucado en su regazo y de vez en cuando le echaba miradas recelosas a _Maximus_ , despatarrado en la alfombra.

Eugene movió el hombro de la chica con más fuerza y esta se levantó sobresaltada.

—¡No, tía Gothel! ¡Deja mi cabello en paz!—chilló moviendo los brazos, como si tratara de ahuyentar a alguien.

—¡Woah, mujer! ¡Controla esas manos! ¿Pues qué es lo que estabas soñando, florecita?

Rapunzel se frotó los ojos y luego hizo un gesto de espanto.

—Awww ¡fue tan horrible! Había una torre como de quinientos metros, ¡y tú estabas allí! ¡Y _Pascal_ estaba allí! Y yo estaba allí pero mi cabello tenía como un kilómetro de largo, súper extraño. Y la tía Gothel era tan pero tan vieja, ¡uuuugh!—se estremeció como si un escalofrío le hubiera recorrido la espalda—No debí fumar esa cosa…

Eugene carraspeó y señaló con los ojos al cobrizo, que seguía enfurruñado en su asiento sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

—Oh—Rapunzel pareció comprender lo que trataba de decirle y se levantó rápidamente, haciendo que _Marshmallow_ saltara de sus rodillas y se fuera a meter debajo del sofá, siempre con sus ojos amarillos puestos inquisitivamente en el perro, que no parecía tener mucho interés en el minino—. ¡Hey, Hans! ¿Qué pasa? Ya sé, te aburriste con esas películas sin color que nos puso Flynn, je je je. Yo también.

—Discúlpame, pero estas películas son joyas del cine y son muy entretenidas—se defendió el aludido frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ay Flynn, tus películas son lo que en el Patito Modosito llamamos, ¿cuál es la palabra que busco?… Ah sí, gay. Son muy pero que muy gay. Eso—afirmó la trigueña con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisita satisfecha.

—¡Ustedes son gay!—refunfuñó el joven, levantándose a parar el DVD y encendiendo las luces mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo acerca de la gente que no apreciaba el verdadero cine.

—¡Anímate, Hans! Podemos ir a mi casa a pintar con los dedos—el colorado le dirigió una mirada de fastidio—, hey, quita esa cara muchachote. Esto te hará sentir mejor—Rapunzel rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, enterrándole la cara en su estómago mientras le frotaba el pelo como si fuera un perro o algo por el estilo—, ya, ya, todo está bien. Eres un buen chico.

—Quítateme de encima o te voy a hacer tragar todos tus pinceles, jodida comeflores—amenazó Hans por lo bajo, tensando todos sus músculos.

—¡Ay! Que energía tan negativa tienes el día de hoy—la castaña lo soltó intempestivamente—, en serio Hans, ya no te reconozco. ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? Antes eras tan alegre y gentil y caballeroso. ¿Dónde quedó ese chico amable y encantador al que le gustaba bromear con todo el mundo?

—No existe, igual que tu inteligencia—le espetó Hans—. Apestas a hierba, como este idiota—volteó a ver al moreno que recogía sus DVD's y los vasos medio llenos de soda que reposaban en la mesita frente al sofá.

Rapunzel frunció el ceño y tiró de su camiseta hacia adelante, para hundir la nariz en el interior y olfatear.

—Demonios, es cierto.

—Maldición, parece que alguien se despertó con su período el día de hoy—bromeó Eugene sonriendo torcidamente—. ¿Qué pasa, Hansy? ¿Necesitas un calmante para los dolores menstruales?

—Si quieres te puedo traer la caja de tampones que guardo en el baño—añadió Rapunzel.

Los dos rieron socarronamente, obteniendo a cambio una mirada fulminante.

—¿Por qué no se largan a drogar por ahí de una vez y me dejan tranquilo? Malditos hippies de mierda.

—Sip, definitivamente esta en sus días—replicó Eugene ensanchando su sonrisa irónica—. Esto va a ameritar algo más que una caja de tampones de máxima absorción, florcita.

—Algo debe haber que podamos hacer por él, no podemos dejarlo así. Míralo, está amargado y todo resentido, como la tía Gothel cuando el cirujano plástico le dice que ya no puede estirarle más la piel porque esa zona ha sufrido demasiadas intervenciones—dijo Rapunzel inocentemente—. Pobre tía Gothel.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Míralo nada más—Eugene le dio una ligera patada a la pierna del cobrizo y _Maximus_ le volvió a gruñir—, está deprimido.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer?—Rapunzel se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se puso a dar pequeñas vueltas por la habitación como si estuviera pensando—¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que llevarlo a París! Un encuentro romántico es todo lo que necesita y si Elsa está allá, ¡podemos reunirlos como las parejas de tus películas gay!

Hans la miró ceñudo.

—Punzie, París está a miles de kilómetros de aquí—Eugene la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Ajá.

—Los boletos de avión cuestan una fortuna.

—¿Ah sí?

—Puede que para ti no sea mucho, pero yo no estoy seguro de que mi tío nos vaya a dejar gastar así como así. Además—Eugene extendió una de sus manos para empezar a enumerar con el índice de la otra mano—, hay que encontrar donde hospedarnos, documentar equipaje, reservar el vuelo… ¡son un montón de cosas!

—Ay Flynn, ¡eso no es ningún problema! Uno de los amigos de papá tiene su propio avión privado y lo sabe volar muy bien. Le pedimos que nos lleve de viaje relámpago, vamos y regresamos en un día. Y si no, nos quedamos en el departamento que mamá tiene en el centro de París, ¡y listo!—propuso Rapunzel entusiastamente.

—Claro, ¿cómo no pensé en eso?... Que tonto soy, je je—Eugene sonrió de manera forzada.

Para la chica todo era siempre tan sencillo, la vida de los ricos.

—¡Pues ya está! Hoy mismo hablo con mi papá para que arregle todo y también…

—No—Hans la interrumpió y se incorporó en su asiento para sentarse derecho—. No quiero que hagas nada de eso.

La pareja lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿No quieres reunirte con Elsa?—Rapunzel adquirió un semblante confuso—Oh vamos, Hans. Ustedes necesitan verse, estoy segura de que ella te extraña tanto como tú, ¡le encantará que vayas!

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Ella está bien sin mí.

—Oh vamos viejo, eso no es verdad.

—Es la verdad, no tienen ni idea de lo mal que la traté antes de que se fuera. No se merece estar con alguien como yo—el bermejo se levantó de su lugar—. No quiero ir a buscarla, ella ya está haciendo su vida en otro lugar y no debo interferir con eso.

—Ay Hans, no seas dramático, ¡todos sabemos que ustedes son el uno para el otro!

—Sí viejo, ya calma tus ovarios. No es tan mala la idea de Punzie, digo, si eso va a lograr que dejes de andar arrastrándote por ahí…

—Háganme un favor y déjenme tranquilo—dijo él pasando en medio de los dos y siendo seguido de inmediato por su perro, que lo miraba de manera decaída con sus grandes ojos oscuros—, no quiero escuchar nada más del asunto.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar, Hans se encerró en su habitación con un golpe seco de la puerta. Los castaños se miraron entre sí con preocupación y Eugene dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Este hombre es más terco que una mula.

* * *

—Esto es completamente ridículo—se quejó Adam mientras su hermana le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa que le había escogido, una prenda de color cobalto que realmente resaltaba sus ojos—, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?—insistió, moviéndose con incomodidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, deja de quejarte—Elsa terminó de acomodarle la camisa y luego movió su cabello dorado, recogido como siempre en su usual cola de caballo—. ¿Nunca has pensado en cortarte el pelo? Te verías interesante con un estilo diferente…

—Me gusta mi cabello como está—farfulló el rubio mirándose en el espejo—. Vas a estar cerca, ¿no? Porque si hago o digo algo estúpido, juro que voy a necesitar ayuda. Esa mujer es terrible.

—Oye, eso no pasará. Pero sí, voy a seguirlos de cerca solo por si las dudas—dijo ella—. Vamos, quita esa cara, parece que te estoy enviando al matadero y no a una cita. Trata de mostrarme una sonrisa—a regañadientes, el joven sonrió esbozando una mueca sonrisa—, bien, quizá no debas sonreír tanto. Solo sé gentil, escucha todo lo que te diga y no la insultes. Ustedes jamás dejan de pelear y eso tiene que cambiar.

Adam suspiró, todavía sin poder creer como se había metido en aquello. De alguna manera milagrosa, Elsa se las había arreglado para conseguir esa estúpida cita y ahora, Bella lo estaría esperando cerca de la Torre Eiffel para dar una vuelta.

Lo peor de todo era que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba emocionado. ¡Estaba emocionado por pasar el día al lado de esa come libros!

Cada vez le costaba más entenderse a si mismo.

Se dirigieron al lugar acordado llegando con quince minutos de anticipación y tras darle unos últimos consejos, Elsa se retiró para ocultarse en las inmediaciones de aquel sitio repleto de turistas.

Si hubiera comprendido lo divertido que era hacer de celestina antes, habría comprendido mejor a Anna y Rapunzel cada vez que hacían sus locuras.

Mientras observaba a su hermano a lo lejos, aprovechó para tomar unas cuantas fotos y subirlas a Instagram, no tardando en ser comentadas por la hiperactiva pelirroja que a diario checaba sus imágenes en la red social.

 _¡Tarde cerca de la Torre Eiffel! Qué envidia te tengo, ¿cuándo vienes por mí para invitarme? #ILoveParis_ , fue el comentario que podía leerse de ella.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y luego compartió la misma foto por Whatsapp. La respuesta que buscaba no tardó en llegar, haciendo latir a su corazón como un desquiciado.

 _[ Hans Westergaard: Tú en la Torre Eiffel y yo encerrado en casa con este maldito ensayo. No sabes lo que te espera en la Universidad. Pásala bien, copo de nieve. Recibido: 12:41 ]_

Elsa sonrió con tristeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba de esa manera. Lo que daría por que él estuviera a su lado de nuevo para escucharlo hablar de tonterías y que la hiciera reír.

Negó con la cabeza y guardó el teléfono. Ya se veía a Bella llegar a lo lejos.

Adam abrió levemente los ojos al verla, sorprendido gratamente. La castaña estaba más bonita que nunca ese día. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido rosa con zapatos planos que dejaba ver las estilizadas piernas que poseía y en lugar de arreglarse el cabello en la cola de caballo que usaba siempre, había optado por recoger la parte delantera, dejando que la mayoría cayera por sus hombros.

— _Bonjour_ —saludó ella tan de buen humor como siempre, incluso para tratarse de él—. Cierra la boca, ya sé que me veo distinta pero no es para tanto—bromeó, aunque sin poder evitar ruborizarse por su reacción.

Se había esmerado en su arreglo personal ese día y se alegraba de ver que al menos estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Yo… eh… —Adam balbuceó torpemente y luego recompuso su expresión carraspeando—. Te ves bien—dijo escuetamente.

—¿Te lo parece? Hace tiempo que no me ponía un vestido—dijo la muchacha alisando la falda de su prenda con una mano—, pero en fin, decidí tratar, ya que "no me sentaría mal usarlo de vez en cuando", ¿no?—añadió con un retintín irónico.

—Y tenía razón, ¿o no?

Bella se encogió de hombros y se acomodó su bolso al hombro.

—Admito que no es tan terrible, no quisiera empezar el día discutiendo, así que dejémoslo así—dijo conciliadoramente—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Su Alteza? ¿Subiremos hasta la cima de la torre?

—¿Es en serio? He subido esa cosa como diez veces ya—Adam miró la construcción con una ceja alzada.

La Torre Eiffel no dejaba de ser hermosa, pero cuando uno había vivido en París toda su vida, recorrer el interior dejaba de ser tan emocionante.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, vamos a almorzar. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde venden los mejores emparedados del mundo. Al estilo americano. Te gustarán.

—¿Emparedados? Y yo que creí que me harías entrar a un algún restaurante súper fino a comer caracoles o algo así—la joven rió por lo bajo.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Qué tan snob crees que soy?

—Tanto como tú crees que yo soy un ratón de biblioteca.

— _Touché_. Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? Quisiera tener al menos el estómago lleno si vamos a hacer lo de siempre.

—Muy bien—inesperadamente, Bella enredó su brazo con el suyo y le dirigió una sonrisa—, vamos por esos emparedados.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Elsa contempló anonadada como se alejaban tomados del brazo y se apresuró a seguirlos, luego de que Adam hubiera mirado brevemente atrás para asegurarse de que seguía cerca. Ya decía que había demasiado magnetismo entre esos dos como para no hacer el intento de juntarlos.

Discretamente, los siguió a través de unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida, dentro del cual se sentaron junto a la ventana.

La albina ocupó una mesa en la terraza del café de enfrente, pidió un cortado y un aperitivo pequeño, fingiendo que leía una revista cuando en realidad no despegaba los ojos de la pareja. Se sentía como en una película de detectives.

Era fascinante la serie de reacciones que ambos tenían. Por sus gestos sabía que estaban discutiendo (tal parecía que no tenían remedio), pero también reían, conversaban tranquilos y en una ocasión, incluso vio como Adam estiraba una de sus manos para acomodarle a la muchacha un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja.

Los dos se veían con timidez y a cada segundo que pasaba, parecían estar más cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Después de almorzar, se dirigieron hacia el barrio de Montmartre al que llegaron abordando el funicular, con Elsa sentada unos cuantos asientos atrás y esforzándose por permanecer de incógnito. Por suerte parecían estar demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para Bella sospechara nada.

Había una exposición callejera en la Place du Tertre que se entretuvieron viendo y en algún momento, la platinada se percató de como se tomaban de la mano con toda naturalidad, sin soltarse cuando comenzaron a recorrer las calles empedradas del vecindario, siempre charlando y dedicándose sonrisas. Su última parada fue en una librería que a Bella le encantaba y en donde no dudó en tomar tres o cuatro libros que de inmediato llamaron su atención.

—Déjame pagar eso por ti—Adam agarró los tomos que había elegido y llevándolos a cobrar con el dependiente—. Vas a tener unas semanas muy entretenidas, ¿eh?

—No tienes que hacerlo, traje dinero suficiente—ella trató de disuadirlo yendo tras él.

—Nada, yo te invité y voy a pagar todo. Quiero hacerlo—aclaró él sacando unos cuantos euros de la cartera—, dame el gusto. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de hacer esto por una chica linda.

—Vale, pero la próxima vez invito yo—repuso la trigueña, tratando de obviar lo roja que se había puesto por su halago.

—¿De verdad quieres que haya una próxima vez?

—¿Y por qué no? Ya nos dimos cuenta de que después de todo, podemos mantener una buena conversación sin discutir… tanto—Bella tomó los libros que el encargado del mostrador le tendió en una bolsa y salieron de la librería—. Supongo que podemos decir que después de todo somos buenos amigos.

—En realidad yo esperaba quedar como algo más. Ya sabes, no soy bueno con las palabras o las personas—Adam se llevó una mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada, nervioso—, pero yo… tú me… bueno yo… —odiaba balbucear cuando no sabía como expresarse.

La joven sonrió comprensivamente y se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas e inesperadamente lo besó, atrayéndolo hacia sí con la mano en su mejilla en un contacto que el rubio no tardó en responderle.

—No digas más, entiendo—los orbes avellanas de Bella lo miraron con cariño—. Tú también me gustas, aunque tengas un genio terrible. Pero creo que podremos solucionarlo—le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro—. Anda, se está haciendo tarde. Dile a Elsa que salga de su escondite y vamos al café de mis amigos, quiero tomar algo caliente.

—¿Cómo dices?—el blondo parpadeó estupefacto.

—Por favor Adam, ¿en serio creían que no iba a darme cuenta? La vi desde que estábamos almorzando. Aprecio mucho sus buenas intenciones pero no soy tan tonta—dijo Bella con una sonrisa—, ¡ven, Elsa! ¡Vamos a tomarnos algo!—gritó volteando hacia atrás con diversión.

Una avergonzada y anonadada platinada salió de detrás del pórtico de una tienda, preguntándose como había sido posible que la descubriera cuando había actuado con el mayor de los cuidados. Su amiga solo se echó a reír y tomó a ambos hermanos del brazo para tomar un taxi e ir al sitio antes mencionado.

Ahí, se sentaron a consumir unos cortados mientras eran atendidos por el regordete amigo de la castaña, que al parecer ese día andaba más refunfuñón de lo normal.

—Bueno Elsa, supongo que debo agradecerte por salirte con la tuya—le dijo Bella amenamente—. No me hagas aceptar que tenías razón, ¿vale?

—Me alegra que estén juntos—dijo ella correspondiéndole el gesto con sinceridad.

—Y a mí me alegra que ustedes se lleven como la familia que son. Tal parece que todo va tomando su lugar, ¿eh?

—Tal parece que así es—Adam probó su café y le hizo una seña al mesero para que le acercara un poco de azúcar.

El rechoncho joven se acercó y colocó la azucarera en la mesa, sin disminuir su semblante molesto.

—Cuando ese bueno para nada vuelva por aquí, le voy a enseñar. Dejarme atendiendo solo las mesas…

—No seas tan duro con Lu—lo atajó Bella—, seguro tiene una buena razón para llegar tarde. Relájate un poco Ding-Dong.

—¡Maldita sea, no me digas así! ¡Tengo nombre!

La puerta del café se abrió haciendo que el aludido dejara de hablar y fulminara con la mirada al rubio que acababa de entrar, llevando a una guapa morena de la cintura. La muchacha de ojos oscuros y un lunar cerca de los labios, sonrió pícaramente apenas llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban.

—Hola a todos, lamento llegar tarde amigo. Quería traer a Marie a conocer el lugar—dijo Lumiere intercambiando con la aludida una mirada sugestiva.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba!—Ding-Dong se quejó cruzando los brazos.

—¡Oye! Yo te conozco—Marie se dirigió a Elsa mirándola con repentino asombro—, eres esa chica de Internet.

—¿Qué?—Elsa parpadeó confundida.

—¡Sí! La que se peleó en el supermercado con ese pelirrojo guapo. _Mon Dieu_ , que lindo es—la platinada abrió sus ojos como platos al recordar el bochornoso vídeo del que hablaban, mientras Adam le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

Ese maldito vídeo, ¿a tanto había llegado que ya hasta lo conocían en Francia? ¡Eso no podía ser!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la muchacha de oscuros cabellos sacó con entusiasmo su móvil y proyectó en él aquel estúpido incidente. Los colores le subieron al rostro al escuchar su propia voz junto con la de Hans y la de Mérida surgir del aparato y lo que era peor, con un remix de música techno de fondo.

—¡Oh la lá! Eso sí que es patear con fuerza—Lumiere sonrió al ver el vídeo, riendo junto con su novia.

—¿Elsa? ¿En serio eres tú?—Bella arqueó sus cejas y luego dibujo una sonrisa amplia—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¡Eres una salvaje!

—"Idiotas en el supermercado, 2016 Remix", vaya, vaya—Adam sonrió a su vez irónicamente—. Ya mismo me estoy descargando este vídeo. ¿Cómo es qué no supe de esto antes?

Elsa estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa y la dejó allí mientras escuchaba reír a todos. Tal parecía que había cosas con las que uno siempre tendría que cargar y más si Internet estaba de por medio.

* * *

Si la señora Potts hubiera entrado en ese instante a la enorme cocina de la residencia de los Solberg, probablemente habría pegado un grito en el cielo al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Había un montón de ingredientes dispuestos en desorden sobre la mesa, cacerolas manchadas y varios electrodomésticos fuera de lugar.

Cerca de la estufa, dos jóvenes trabajaban afanosamente en preparar algo.

Elsa vertió un poco de pimienta en la salsa que se cocinaba en el fuego y luego subió la llama para que rompiera a hervir.

—Si estás segura de lo que haces, ¿no? Creo que el extintor estaba aquí cerca—dijo Adam sarcásticamente.

—Calla, ya he hecho esto muchas veces—repuso ella con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Sin supervisión?—la rubia le dio un manotazo al muchacho tomándolo por sorpresa—Está bien, ya cierro la boca.

—Vas a agradecerme que te enseñe como hacer estas cosas algún día—dijo Elsa, terminando de mover el contenido de la olla—, así no te vas a morir de hambre.

—No te mueres de hambre cuando puedes pagarle a una cocinera—repuso el blondo, aunque sin dejar de picar las setas como le había enseñado—. ¿Cómo es qué sabes tanto acerca de cocinar? Pensaba que no eras más que una muñequita que apenas y movía el trasero.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua?—Elsa arqueó una de sus finas cejas—Yo… mi hermanastro me enseñó en casa a preparar varias cosas. Cada vez que él cocina algo, es imposible no querer repetir aunque ya estés lleno—sin darse cuenta, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tal parece que ese tal Hans es una caja de sorpresas—Adam la miró de reojo, inquisitivamente.

—Sí, lo es—la sonrisa de la menor se desvaneció—. Esto ya está listo—atajó, bajando el fuego y dejando de mover la salsa—. Pon esas setas aquí y yo voy a meter la carne.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de la platinada, Adam continuó revolviendo todos los ingredientes que colocaron en la olla hasta que el platillo estuvo listo. Un delicioso aroma se había apoderado de la cocina y a decir verdad, lo que estaba en la cacerola tenía muy buen aspecto.

Él, que nunca en su vida había cocinado nada aparte de un par de huevos, estaba realmente impresionado.

La albina sacó un par de platos y sirvió dos porciones de comida iguales en ellos.

—Y ahora tenemos que poner encima la crema agria—dijo, halando otro pequeño cazo y vertiendo un poco de crema del interior ante los ojos atentos de su hermano.

—Se ve bastante bien.

— _Bon appetit_ —le deseó Elsa, para que a continuación los dos se sentaran frente a la isla a saborear su improvisada cena.

Después de un día tan largo y lleno de sorpresas (incluyendo las burlas y explicaciones que había tenido que dar por su vergonzoso vídeo), realmente necesitaban reponer energías.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?—preguntó Adam, tomando un poco de la carne con salsa, setas, cebollas y pasta que descansaba en su plato.

—Strogonoff, es de Rusia.

—¿Tu hermanastro siempre hacía cosas como estas en casa? Que fino.

—Siempre le dije que debió haber sido chef en lugar de querer dedicarse a la administración—la joven miró como él probaba un bocado, expectante—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal está?

El muchacho saboreó por unos momentos su comida, antes de emitir un sonido de aprobación.

—Si eres capaz de cocinar cosas como esta, vamos a tener que despedir a la señora Potts—bromeó de buena gana.

—¡Qué dices! Ella es una experta, yo apenas sé que preparar unas cuantas cosas—Elsa rió y removió un poco su propio alimento con el tenedor—, creo que esto es lo más elaborado que he hecho. La cocina no es mi fuerte.

—Está realmente bueno—le dijo su hermano con sinceridad—. Tendré que empezar a practicar para superarte, no creo que me salga igual a la primera.

—Créeme, hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Espero que no nos dé una indigestión—Elsa volvió a reír y comió otro bocado haciendo un sonido de deleite.

Realmente estaba sabroso.

—Pues, parece que Hans te ha enseñado muy bien—dijo Adam—. Es un alivio, con todo lo que me contaste de él, creí que solo se había dedicado a hacerte la vida imposible.

—Nuestra relación es muy complicada, ya sabes, no es sencillo empezar a convivir con una persona a la que apenas conoces en el mismo lugar.

—Dímelo a mí—Adam comió un poco más de su plato con gusto y tragó sin apenas masticar, haciendo que su hermana contuviera la risa. Podía ser un chico de clase de alta pero a veces Bella tenía razón, se portaba como una bestia… literalmente—, sin embargo—dijo con la boca llena—, parece que al final te entendiste con él, ¿no es así?

—Ahm… sí, podría decirse que sí—respondió ella, comiendo con más refinamiento que el joven.

Sus ojos azules habían adquirido un semblante de tristeza.

—Lo extrañas, ¿no?

—¿Eh?—Elsa levantó la mirada y se topó con los orbes de Adam, que la observaban con entendimiento.

—A Hans, lo extrañas—repitió él al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta—. Se te nota en la mirada.

—Extraño a todos mis amigos y a mi padrastro—Elsa enredó un poco de pasta en su tenedor haciéndose la desentendida—y a mi gato. Todos los días hago que Eugene me envíe fotos de él, lo adopté a los doce. Es muy bonito, ojalá pudiera tenerlo aquí.

—Apuesto a que no es lo único que desearías que estuviera aquí—Elsa frunció el entrecejo y lo miró de nuevo—. Sé que aún no te conozco lo suficiente, pero si de algo me he dado cuenta, es que cada vez que hablas de ese sujeto pareces, no sé… triste—le dijo—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Elsa se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo el escrutinio de esos ojos profundos. Luego, se encogió de hombros y devolvió la vista a su plato.

—No pasó nada en especial, nosotros nos gustábamos y luego… luego nos dimos cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, así que lo dejamos cuando yo decidí venir aquí—respondió en voz baja—. No es como si no fuéramos a superarlo algún día… pronto.

—Ya veo—Adam asintió comprensivamente—, estás enamorada de él—ella no tuvo fuerzas para rebatirle esa afirmación—. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres más complicada de lo que creí, muchacha—rió por lo bajo.

Elsa alzó sus ojos sin entender.

—¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Es por qué decidiste venir?

—Sí, a él no le pareció que me marchara. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo iba a estar aquí, así que solo decidimos terminar—suspiró pesadamente—, fue lo mejor.

—¿Y sus padres sabían lo de ustedes? No me imagino como…

—No, no lo sabían—la chica frunció un poco su ceño mientras volvía a revolver su plato, de repente el hambre se le había desvanecido—. Honestamente, no quiero hablar de esto. No tiene caso y si sigues preguntándome sobre eso, te diré que lo único que tienes que saber es…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Elsa parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—repitió Adam—Es obvio que tú todavía lo quieres, que te hace falta. ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? No me malinterpretes, no es que me siga molestando que estés en casa—se excusó, despreocupadamente—, pero Elsa, ha pasado tanto tiempo y es obvio que no te sientes del todo feliz en este lugar. Mírate, ¿cuántos meses has tratado de olvidarte de ese sujeto? Ya me he acostumbrado a verte suspirar por los rincones cada vez que crees que nadie está mirando—los orbes de su hermana se abrieron de sorpresa—, revisas tu teléfono a cada rato y estoy seguro de que es porque tiene que ver con ese hermanastro tuyo. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Algunas veces, sí—admitió ella con recelo—. Quiero decir, después de todo somos de la misma familia y el hecho de que hayamos terminado no significa que…

—Para con eso—la corto él alzando una mano—, no hagas eso, no conmigo. Nunca me ha gustado escuchar ese tipo de discursos sentimentales y no voy a empezar ahora, qué demonios. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es regresar y encontrarte de nuevo con Hans, porque si permaneces un día más aquí sin intentar arreglar lo suyo, tendrás que quedarte soltera y amargada por sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo, ya que es obvio que este método tuyo no está funcionando. Y mira que lo digo yo.

Elsa bufó.

—Tú no entiendes nada, si terminamos fue porque él dijo que no iba a esperarme. ¡No hay nada más que hacer! No me quiere, punto.

—Te dijo eso solo porque en realidad no quería perderte—dijo Adam con convicción—. Tú no has terminado de entender como somos los hombres. Tenemos esa maldita costumbre de ser territoriales con todo lo que queremos y cuando nos damos cuenta de que en realidad no podemos controlarlo, pues bueno… pasa esto, lo mandas todo a la mierda, solo para prometerte que nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo. El hecho es, Elsa, que no puedes impedir que nadie te lastime de vez en cuando o seguir sintiendo cosas por alguien especial. Créeme, no te va a hacer nada bien guardarte tus sentimientos, yo lo hice durante muchos años y ya ves… siempre actúo como un imbécil con la gente.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, melancólicamente.

—Estoy seguro de que él se siente igual que tú. Pero en este instante, debe haberse dado cuenta de que prefiere que vivas tu vida a obligarte a permanecer junto a él.

—Pero nadie me estaría obligando a nada, yo tomo mis decisiones.

—Pero Hans no lo sabe. Él no puede adivinar lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya—el rubio la apuntó con su dedo índice brevemente—, los hombres somos realmente idiotas en estas cuestiones del corazón, pero más sentimentales de lo que piensas.

—¿Tú crees que él de verdad me siga queriendo?—un destello de ilusión brilló en los ojos de hielo de la joven.

—Yo lo único que sé es que si no regresas para averiguarlo, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida—Adam tomó otro enorme bocado y lo ingirió con apetito antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Qué es lo peor qué puede pasar?

Elsa también se lo preguntó para sus adentros y sorpresivamente, se descubrió sintiéndose más esperanzada que nunca. Su corazón latió con fuerza y su rostro se iluminó por un momento… solo para volver a mostrarse decaída al instante.

—No, no puedo volver todavía—musitó—. Yo… no estoy lista para enfrentar a mamá.

El semblante de Adam se ensombreció ante la mención de la mujer.

—Me duele mucho recordar lo que hizo, como separó a tu familia… tu madre no se merecía nada de esto—prosiguió ella casi en un susurro, agachando la cabeza.

—No, no lo merecía—el muchacho suspiró fuertemente.

Ni él mismo creía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Tal vez jamás pueda perdonarle lo que ocurrió, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Debí esforzarme por vivir mejor mi vida en lugar de dejarme amargar por esa situación. Y probablemente mi madre también debió hacerlo. Ni siquiera quiso separarse de mi padre, ¿y para qué? Por puro orgullo, para amargarle la vida. Y entonces un día tuvo el accidente y ya no estaba más aquí… pudo haber hecho tantas cosas en lugar de atormentarse por lo ocurrido.

Elsa lo miró con tristeza.

—Ahora lo comprendo, hay situaciones que no podemos cambiar así que no ganamos nada siendo infelices por ellas. Si mi madre todavía estuviera aquí hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle. Me gustaría al menos poder hablar con ella una última vez, para poder despedirme—confesó él—. Al menos tú todavía tienes la posibilidad de hablar con la tuya.

—¿Pero qué hay de lo que hizo? ¿Eso no te importa ya?

—Claro que sí, pero eso es algo con lo que solo yo debería cargar. La relación que tú tienes con ella es diferente. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y la verdad es que, nuestro padre también tuvo la culpa, nunca supo valorar a su familia. Y conociéndote mejor, me doy cuenta de que al menos tu madre pudo cambiar en algo para criarte decentemente… es lo único amable que voy a decir para con ella—replicó con seriedad—. Pero en fin, si quieres un consejo, tú no deberías olvidarte de todos estos años. Nunca sabes si el día de mañana te puede hacer falta.

Elsa pensó en sus palabras y tuvo que darle la razón. Idun no era perfecta y había hecho algo terrible, pero a final de cuentas, la había criado con todo su cariño. Era a causa de ese amor que le dolía tanto haberse enterado de la verdad, pero también de que tenía una posibilidad de perdonarla.

—¿Qué pasará con los abuelos? Van a sentirse muy mal cuando sepan que quiero volver.

—Ellos van a estar bien, son más fuertes de lo que parece. Es seguro que te van a echar de menos, pero comparado con los años en que no supieron nada de ti, esto será más sencillo.

—¿Y si llegó a casa y me doy cuenta de que todo ha cambiado? ¿Y si no puedo perdonar a mamá? ¿Y si Hans ya no quiere saber de mí?

Adam sonrió de lado.

—En ese caso puedes regresar, ya sabes que nadie te pondrá impedimentos. Esta vez mi recibimiento será muy distinto, te lo prometo.

La mirada de la chica estaba cristalina.

—Vuelve a casa, Elsa—su hermano colocó una mano encima de la suya—, vuelve y trata de arreglar las cosas. Si no funciona, yo mismo iré a buscarte esta vez. En serio.

—Oh—ella se limpió una pequeña lágrima de la comisura de uno de sus ojos.

Impulsivamente se levantó de su asiento y rodeó con sus brazos al blondo, que le devolvió el gesto un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez que compartían un contacto así de cercano.

—Gracias—le murmuró Elsa—, por todo.

El agarre de los brazos de su hermano se hizo más firme.

—No es nada, Elsa. No es nada.

Habrían permanecido de esa manera unos segundos más, sino fuera por la regordeta mujer que ingresó en ese momento a la cocina. La señora Potts miró el desastre de cacerolas, ingredientes y demás y abrió sus ojos con espanto.

—¡Dios santo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?!

* * *

La mañana siguiente hacía un precioso día en las afueras, cuando Elsa irrumpió en el despacho de su abuelo, una estancia cálida y con oscuros muebles de caoba revestidos en telas marrones y verdes. Kai y Gerda se encontraban sentados en un sofá de la habitación, mirando unos cuantos folletos de la Universidad a la que ya habían enviado sus papeles. Los dos levantaron la vista al verla entrar y sonrieron.

—Elsa querida, justo iba a mandar a uno de los empleados a buscarte—le dijo el anciano, indicándole que se acercara—. Siéntate, cariño. Tu abuela y yo estábamos mirando unos folletos que envío la Universidad. Sería bueno que les echaras una ojeada.

—Te va a encantar el lugar, querida. El campus tiene instalaciones maravillosas—comentó Gerda animadamente—, hay un salón de computadoras, piscinas, gimnasio y el edificio en donde están los dormitorios es una belleza. Tienen…

—Abuela, abuelo—la rubia se paró frente a ambos con la frente en alto y actitud decidida, aunque por dentro se sentía tan nerviosa como un ratón acorralado.

Los aludidos clavaron su vista en ella con consternación, comprendiendo que iba a decirles algo importante. La muchacha inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló, soltando la noticia que sabía podía romperles el corazón.

—Quiero volver a Noruega.

Gerda y Kai abrieron los ojos de la impresión. La mujer adquirió una expresión entristecida, mientras él solo suspiraba, sabiendo que había tomado una decisión. Nunca antes había visto a su nieta tan determinada a hacer algo, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Era tan obstinada como su hermano y su padre.

—Siéntate, Elsa—le dijo con tranquilidad, a lo que ella obedeció tomando asiento en el sillón individual que estaba al lado. Se sentó derecha y con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo—. ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres regresar? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te haya hecho decidir eso?

—¿Acaso no te sientes cómoda con nosotros?—Gerda se veía más ansiosa que su marido—¿Alguien te ha dicho algo desagradable? Volviste a pelear con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Elsa alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Todos aquí me tratan muy bien, incluso Adam—respondió con sinceridad—. Me gusta mucho estar aquí con todos ustedes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres irte?—Gerda la miró con melancolía.

La blonda se miró un momento las manos antes de responder.

—El caso es, que extraño mucho mi casa y a mi familia—confesó—. Quisiera ver de nuevo a mis amigos… y a mi madre.

Sus abuelos se miraron entre ellos con algo de sorpresa.

—Así que has decidido perdonarla por lo que ocurrió—afirmó Kai.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ustedes, después de todo lo que pasó entre ella y mi padre y su familia—dijo Elsa—, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde que estoy aquí. A final de cuentas, es mi mamá y aunque no apruebe nada de lo que hizo, tengo que reconocer que siempre se esforzó por mí. Me ha demostrado que me quiere de verdad y yo también a ella, así que puedo perdonarla por lo que sucedió—se encogió de hombros—. Sé que no es fácil de asimilar.

—Nosotros hace mucho tiempo que hemos perdonado a tu madre, Elsa—le aseguró Kai, sorprendiéndola.

—Tu madre se equivocó, cariño y nos costó mucho trabajo entenderla—dijo Gerda—, pero después de la muerte de Aren y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, uno aprende a adaptarse a las circunstancias. Tal vez no le hizo mucha gracia que te apartáramos de ella pero ahora has podido conocer a tu familia completa—mostró una sonrisa que era triste y cálida al mismo tiempo—, y entre todas las cosas que pudo hacer, conservarte y cuidar de ti fue la mejor sorpresa de todas.

—Por mucho tiempo temimos que se hubiera separado de ti de alguna otra forma, pero luego de localizarla nos dimos cuenta de que la juzgamos mal. Además—Kai también sonrió—, no hizo un mal trabajo al criarte. Eres una muchacha buena y gentil.

—Si tu padre viviera aún se sentiría muy orgulloso, Elsa.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar hacia su regazo pensativa. Hasta hace poco, no se había dado cuenta de que tal vez, se había apresurado a juzgar a su madre.

—Todavía me duele saber lo que hizo—dijo en voz baja—, pero luego recuerdo como me ha tratado estos años y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado… por mí.

—Las personas no son perfectas, Elsa. Cuando somos jóvenes podemos cometer muchos errores de los que no nos damos cuenta hasta que nos hacemos más viejos—le dijo su abuelo comprensivamente—, tu padre también tuvo muchos, nunca supo apreciar lo que tenía en casa sino hasta que el tiempo fue pasando. Si no se hubiera encontrado con tu madre… posiblemente terminara repitiendo su historia en otra parte. Pero para nosotros tú nunca serás una equivocación.

—No, tú siempre serás parte de nuestra familia—le aseguró Gerda—, no importa si estás aquí… o si decides regresar.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció con un notorio deje de tristeza. Elsa los miró con pena.

—¿No están molestos porque decida irme?—inquirió, preocupada.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse una vez más entre sí para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Nos sorprende mucho esta decisión, creímos que necesitarías más tiempo para querer regresar con tu madre—dijo Kai—, Noruega es tu casa, sabíamos que tarde o temprano querrías volver. Solo no esperábamos que fuese tan pronto. En fin—suspiró—, supongo que ya no será necesario terminar con los trámites de la Universidad.

La chica se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Siento haberles causado molestias.

—Tú nunca podrías hacer tal cosa, querida.

—Lo que más nos importa es que seas feliz—dijo Gerda—, respetaremos lo que decidas. Aunque es difícil, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a verte aquí. La casa se va a sentir tan sola.

—No digas eso, mujer—la consoló Kai tomándole una mano y apretándola entre las suyas—. Aún tenemos un nieto con el que batallar—bromeó—y un montón de personas aquí que nos estiman. Además, Elsa puede volver de vez en cuando, estoy seguro de que no le negará unas cuantas visitas a sus abuelos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—se apresuró a asegurar la aludida—Les prometo que volveré todos los años—se inclinó y tomó la otra mano de su abuela—, ustedes también son muy importantes para mí. Y hablo de todos.

Gerda ensanchó su sonrisa, aunque sin dejar de mirarla tristemente. Nunca era fácil tener que despedirse.

—Te vamos a estar esperando con muchas ansias, cariño.

—Esta siempre será tu casa, Elsa. Podrás volver cuando quieras.

La joven se levantó de donde estaba para abrazar a ambos ancianos, que le devolvieron el gesto afectuosamente. Ahora tenía una familia más grande que realmente la quería, pero la principal se encontraba en Oslo, con su madre y sus amigos.

Y con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Hans sostuvo frente a si el dibujo que celosamente guardaba en uno de sus cajones, aquel que hace bastante tiempo le habían obsequiado y seguía mostrando a una muchacha rubia y sonriente patinando en medio de un paisaje invernal. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el papel, como si tratara de grabarse en la memoria cada trazo en él.

Echaba tanto de menos a Elsa. La necesitaba tanto que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cada día sin ella era insoportable.

Las breves pláticas que sostenían por sus teléfonos o en Skype eran un recordatorio doloroso de lo vacío que se sentía sin ella. Ni siquiera quería intentar salir con nadie más de nuevo; le costaba admitir que en el fondo todavía tenía esperanza.

Desde el suelo, _Maximus_ se acercó a él y frotó su hocico debajo de su palma para que lo acariciara. El pelirrojo lo frotó suavemente y suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Elsa en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Sería realmente feliz en París?

" _No vas a olvidarle realmente, ¿no?"_ , le preguntó su consciencia. Siempre lo atacaba en los peores momentos.

—Soy un idiota, muchacho—le dijo a su mascota, que lo miraba comprensivamente sentado en la alfombra—. Un verdadero idiota.

 _Maximus_ hizo un sonido triste y le lamió la palma de la mano.

Hans se incorporó en su cama y colocó el dibujo al lado de la mesita de noche. Su teléfono vibró alertando un nuevo mensaje al que atendió de inmediato.

 _[ Elsa Sorensen: La luna se ve preciosa esta noche, espero que desde casa la puedas ver tan hermosa como yo lo estoy haciendo. Buenas noches. Te quiero. 11:17]_

El corazón del joven dio un vuelco y releyó esas palabras de nuevo. Había algo distinto en el tono que mostraban, algo que se alejaba bastante de los mensajes melancólicos y cortos que Elsa se había acostumbrado a enviarle. Y lo más importante, era la primera vez en meses que ella le decía que lo quería.

Lo quería.

Hans colocó lentamente su móvil sobre el colchón, escuchando la fuerza de sus latidos acelerados y mirando una vez más hacia el dibujo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por olvidar a Elsa, por empeñarse en dejarla hacer su vida lejos. Lo que ellos habían compartido por tanto tiempo no podía simplemente acabarse de un día a otro, al menos no sin hacer un último intento. La había dejado ir pensando en no ser tan egoísta, pero lo cierto era que, si no luchaba una última vez, si no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía nuevamente, probablemente estaría cometiendo un enorme error.

No había sido la persona que Elsa se merecía realmente, pero podía esforzarse por serlo. Quería esforzarse por serlo. Porque tal vez ella hubiese empezado a olvidarlo pero él, él no lo haría nunca.

Y se le estaba agotando la paciencia con esa soledad que lo envolvía.

 _Maximus_ pareció intuir su nuevo estado de determinación, porque enseguida levantó la cabeza y movió la cola, soltando un ladrido. Hans le sonrió y volvió a guardar el dibujo, esta vez en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera. Acto seguido, salió de su habitación y entró intempestivamente en la de al lado, sin molestarse en tocar.

Un extraño olor a quemado llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Desde su cama, Eugene se incorporó sobresaltado y tiró a un lado el encendedor que estaba usando para quemar una pipa pequeña.

—¡Maldición, Hans! ¡Toca antes de entrar! ¡Toca!—exclamó, entre molesto y sorprendido—¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy ocupado!

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Drogándote?—el colorado lo miró con desdén y tomó su teléfono del escritorio para lanzárselo—Llámale a tu novia, necesito que me haga un favor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de favor? Viejo, estoy un poco atareado ahora, si pudiéramos dejar esto para mañana…

—He dicho que le llames a esa hippie—ordenó Hans autoritariamente—, tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué carajos?—el castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me largo a París—respondió él como si nada—, si de verdad es cierto lo del amigo de su padre tendrás que hacer que me ayude, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes?

—Oh—Eugene relajó su semblante y desbloqueó su teléfono—, bueno, haberlo dicho antes hombre. Voy a tener que despertarla…

El tiempo que la línea se mantuvo sonando en el altavoz se tradujo en tortuosos segundos para Hans. Finalmente, luego del quinto sonido de espera, una vocecita amodorrada tomó la llamada, murmurando algo incoherente.

—¿Punzie? ¿Estás despierta, florecita?

— _¿Batman? ¿Eres tú?_ —Rapunzel habló con cansancio al otro lado de la línea.

—No, no, soy yo, preciosa.

— _¿Flynn? ¿Qué pasa?_ —la escucharon bostezar— _¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es?_

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero Punz esto es urgente, escucha con atención. ¿Recuerdas lo que le mencionaste a Hans esta tarde? Acerca del amigo piloto de tu padre, te acuerdas ¿no?

—…

—…

Hans frunció el ceño, esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

—¿Punzie?

— _¿Batman?_ —el pelirrojo se palmeó la frente al oír de nuevo la voz cansada de la castaña.

—¡Maldición, hippie! ¡Despiértate!—bramó, haciendo que la chica gritara espantada.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Rapunzel volvió a contestar, esta vez completamente levantada y como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡Necesito volar a París! ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? ¡¿O vas a quedarte ahí a seguir soñando estupideces como este demente?!—el bermejo le arrebató a Eugene su teléfono para hablar con fuerza a su interlocutora.

Un nuevo silencio inundó la línea, haciendo que los muchachos se miraran entre sí.

—¿Punzie?—un grito de la mencionada hizo que se sobresaltaran.

— _¡Vas a buscar a Elsa! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano! ¡Eso es tan lindoooooo!_

—¿Eso significa que puedes ayudar?—Eugene sonrió de lado.

— _Eso significa que tienen que ir preparando sus pasaportes, muchachos_ —Rapunzel habló emocionada y ya con la voz completamente despejada—. _Hagan sus maletas, ¡por qué nos vamos a París!_ —una risita inundó el altavoz.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No tendrás problemas con tu padre? ¿Qué dices si le preguntas primero?

— _¡Descuida! De eso me encargo yo, pero no se preocupen por nada. ¡Este mismo fin de semana presenciaremos un reencuentro único!_

Hans esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, sintiendo una emoción que no había sentido en días. Esta vez lucharía por lo que sentía y no dejaría que nada lo detuviera.

" _Espérame, Elsa. Ya voy"._

* * *

 _*_ Casablanca. Película de 1942 con Humphrey Boggart.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Y aquí es cuando todos decimos "¡Ya era hora!" y le damos de zapes a Hans. x3 Venga, desahóguense, pero no muy fuerte *una lluvia de collejas cae sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo*, ¡ok, ya! No me lo vayan a malbaratar *aleja al colorado y este se retira con cara de enfurruñado*.

Sí, ya sé, nuestros queridos Helsa tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que debían hacer, son un par de orgullosos pero al fin recapacitaron. Y ahora Hans irá en busca de copo de nieve, ¿llegará a tiempo? ¿Qué tendrá para decirle? ¿Entraran Punzie y Flynn a rehabilitación? Tantas cosas por descubrir y aún queda una semana para averiguarlo, ¿no les encanta? xD

Espero que les haya gustado la cita entre Bella y Adam, casi nunca se tiene la oportunidad de ver algo de esta pareja así que quise hacer algo especial. :3

 _VoodooHappy_ : ¡Hola! Quise responderte por MP pero al parecer no los tienes habilitados, así que aprovecho para contestarte por aquí. Antes que nada, bienvenida al oscuro fandom del Helsa, nos da gusto tenerte entre nosotros. xD Gracias por disfrutar tanto con esta adicción que es el Helsa, en realidad no sé de donde sale esta obsesión por la pareja pero en fin, aquí estamos. Tu nickname es adorable, por cierto, jajaja. Espero que te complazca ver que por fin Hans ha recapacitado (en realidad los dos lo han hecho) y ahora, va en busca de su pequeño copo de nieve. Si eso no es amor, entonces que alguien me corte los ovarios. xD Yo sé que los personajes han estado actuando extraño, pero bueno, las historias evolucionan de esa manera cuando menos lo esperamos y esta parejita en especial tenía que pasar por lo suyo. Lo de Idun sorprendió mucho a todos; en realidad no fue como si ella supiera, sino que sospechaba, por eso ahora se lo toma con tranquilidad; su hija está lejos, ya que podía hacer, ¿no? En fin, tomé tu sugerencia de hacer que alguien reconociera a Elsa por Internet como ya ves, pues me encantó, debo decirte. De los personajes que mencionas, veré si puedo aunque sea mencionar a Moana porque de la otra la verdad no tengo ni idea, jejeje y de Moana sabemos muy poquito, pero bueno, es la más reciente. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo planeada una pequeña historia Helsa junto con otra autora, pero de eso les hablaré después. Si tienes una idea puedes decírmela por MP, a veces me sirve de inspiración para oneshots o cositas, así que me encantaría saberla. n.n

 _Ari_ : Hola, panquecita del Helsa. :) Ya sé, muchas cosas geniales ocurrieron en el capítulo anterior y me imagino como te habrá sentado este. Mantén esa atención, porque aún me quedan un par de sorpresas bajo la manga.

 _Samantha_ : Oye, el chocolate y el Helsa van de la mano, eso que ni que. xD Editora y escritora de la saga de libros Helsa, jajajaja, eso me encantaría aunque dudo que Disney ceda tan fácilmente. LOL A menos que obtengan un porcentaje, lo cual no estaría mal para que de una maldita vez por todas hicieran canon a la parejita. e.e Pero en fin, sí, me temo que esta historia como todas se tiene que terminar, pero no desesperes, porque todavía me quedan un par de cositas por contar. Aunque ya no tenga tanto tiempo como antes, intentaré seguir presente por aquí de tanto en tanto porque la verdad es que aún tengo demasiadas ideas. D: ¡Adelante el Helsa!

En el próximo capítulo, el gran final de "Bajo el Mismo Techo". Así es maripositas, esto se acaba ya, ¡sentimientooooooos! Awwww. T-T Pero aún hay un montón de cosas por ver, así que no dejen de leer para averiguar si nuestros tortolitos lograrán quedarse juntos.

¡Hasta la próxima! ;D


	38. El largo camino a casa

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.**

* * *

Canciones recomendadas para la lectura: _Always_ de Bon Jovi (reencuentro), _Because you loved me_ de Celine Dion (baile). La tía Frozen es una sentimental :'(

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **38**

 **El largo camino a casa**

* * *

El bullicio de las calles de París no se comparaba mucho con las de Oslo. La capital francesa parecía tener un no sé qué especial, que hacía que cada esquina, cada puerta, cada persona que iba con prisa de un lado a otro, tuviera un encanto único y peligroso. En uno de los edificios cercanos a la Île de Sant-Louis, las puertas que conducían a la recepción se abrieron, dejando salir a tres personas ansiosas.

—¡Oh, qué bello es todo esto!—Rapunzel miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa y dio una vuelta—Hace tanto que no venía a París, ¡estamos en la capital del arte, muchachos! Arte es lo que se respira en este lugar.

La falda recta de su vestido apenas y se movió cuando giro como una bailarina. Con la chaqueta estilo Chanel, el pañuelo que se había colocado en la cabeza y sus enormes gafas de sol, parecía salida de alguna película de los años dorados de Hollywood.

—Mírate nada más, florecita. Luces como una de esas actrices clásicas del cine.

—¡Pues claro, Flynn! Esto es París, hay que vestirnos con estilo—repuso ella sonriendo y posando para él.

—Aún no puedo creer que convencieras al amigo de tu padre de traernos con tanta facilidad—dijo Eugene, con su videocámara en mano apuntando a todos lados—, ni que tu madre nos dejara quedarnos en su apartamento. Esto es lo que yo llamo una escapada perfecta.

—¡Es tan emocionante estar juntos en París! ¡Tenemos que ir al Museo de Louvre a ver todas las obras de arte! Y a los Campos Eliseos y a Montmartre para ver a los artistas… ¡oh! ¡Y subirnos a la Torre Eiffel!

—Voy a tener mucho material que grabar por estos lares, ¡nunca antes había estado en París! ¿Y sabes qué? Nos veremos geniales mientras recorremos la ciudad.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí, Flynn! Somos como Humphrey Boggart e Ingrid Bergman* en una de tus películas gay.

—Hey, les recuerdo que esto no es un ningún viaje de placer—Hans frunció el entrecejo y los miró seriamente—. No viajé desde tan lejos para pasármela tonteando con ustedes. Estamos aquí por una razón.

—¡Cierto!—la castaña adoptó una pose decidida—Primero es lo primero. Hay que encontrar a Elsa. ¡Estará tan feliz de vernos! Ya quiero presenciar el reencuentro.

—Sigo pensando que debí avisarle que vendría, no tiene idea de que estamos aquí—dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡Eso no sería para nada romántico, Hans!—se quejó Rapunzel.

—¿Y cómo se supone que la sorprenda si ni siquiera sé dónde está su casa? Ni el negocio de sus abuelos… voy a tener que llamarle.

—¡De ninguna manera!—la chica lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de sacar su teléfono—¡Para eso están las redes sociales! Un minuto—sus acompañantes la miraron sacar su propio móvil y buscar algo rápidamente, antes de hacer un sonido de exclamación triunfal—¡Ajá! Aquí está. Elsa acaba de subir una foto desde _le Jardin du Vert-Gálant_ —dijo con una excelente pronunciación—y eso fue… hace cinco minutos. Me parece que hemos encontrado a nuestro objetivo. ¡Gracias Instagram! ¡Vamos!—los tres bajaron rápidamente los escalones de entrada del edificio residencial y se dirigieron a una avenida, en la que Rapunzel hizo a una seña a un taxi para detenerlo.

Abordaron el vehículo, con la muchacha en medio de los dos y bastante prisa. El colorado sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente. Apenas y podía creer que estuviera a punto de reencontrarse con su hermanastra.

Con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—Demonios viejo, es bueno verte sonreír al fin—dijo Eugene con alivio, señalando el gesto que inconscientemente se había formado en sus labios—. Parece que fueron años desde que te vi hacerlo por última vez. No me mires así, idiota. Sabes que digo la verdad.

—Y dentro de unos minutos será mejor—Rapunzel se dirigió al conductor del taxi—. ¡Wilfred, a l'Île de la Cité! ¡Rápido, deprisa!—ordenó en un perfecto francés, haciendo que el hombre se volviera a ella con gesto hosco.

—Mi nombre no es Wilfred, niña. Y hay reglas de tránsito aquí, por si no lo sabes.

La castaña abrió un cierre de su bolso y extrajo un par de billetes de considerable denominación, extendiéndoselos al sujeto.

—Ya veo—el chófer los tomó con una ceja alzada—. Île de la Cité, enseguida—arrancó y se puso en marcha con rapidez.

—Punzie, no deberías estar regalando tu dinero de esa manera—la regañó Eugene—, si alguien ve que llevas tanto encima, van a terminar asaltándote.

—¡¿Cómo crees?! La gente en París es súper amable.

—Claro que no. ¿No has visto _Taken*_? También pasan cosas en esta ciudad. Por otro lado, no sabía que pudieras hablar francés, je. Y yo creí que tendríamos que comunicarnos aquí por medio de señas como esos turistas americanos torpes.

—Oh sí, mis padres me hicieron llevar muchas clases de idiomas desde niña. Francés, inglés, italiano, ¡viajábamos a todas partes! Será divertido recorrer un poco si nos da tiempo después de encontrar a Elsa—dijo la trigueña alegremente—, y hablando de eso, ¿ya sabes qué es lo que le vas a decir una vez que estén juntos de nuevo, Hans?—inquirió con emoción.

—¿Qué?—el mencionado la miró confundido.

Los dos castaños lo miraban expectantes.

—Yo… bueno, no sé, la verdad es que no me he detenido a pensar mucho en eso—repuso él llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Yo… supongo que le diré que la he echado de menos y… no sé, decirle que fui un tonto. Lo que sea para hacer que me acepte de nuevo.

—Aguanta ahí viejo, no puedes llegar simplemente y decirle esas cosas—dijo replicó Eugene—, tienes que tener más clase, más romanticismo. Como Clark Gable en una película clásica.

—¡Sí! Primero que nada, no puedes llegar con las manos vacías—añadió Rapunzel—, ¡Wilfred! ¡Busca un puesto de flores o algo!—el auto viró bruscamente en una calle a la orden de la castaña, haciendo que todos se inclinaran hacia la derecha—Cuando te encuentres con ella, abrázala y dile que lo sientes. Tiene que ver que estás arrepentido.

—Pero no demasiado, amigo. Date a desear, hombre. A nadie le gustan los blandengues.

—Sé tierno. Y considerado también. Deja que lea lo que sientes en tus ojos.

—Pero nada de humillarse, ¿eh? Recuerda que un hombre tiene que mantener su dignidad.

Hans bufó cansinamente. Entre los consejos de esos dos iba a acabar perdiendo el poco valor que había reunido. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de Elsa y decirle que lo sentía y lo mucho que la quería.

Aunque no sabía si ella querría darle otra oportunidad, tenía que hacerlo.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un puesto callejero de flores y Eugene bajó la ventanilla.

—¡Esas! Las rosas blancas, o las rojas… o no, mejor las nomeolvides, ¡son azules! Aunque las violetas tampoco están mal—habló Rapunzel aceleradamente—, ¡oh, qué demonios! Llevémoslas todas. Haga un ramo con un poco de cada una para mi amigo, buen hombre. Necesita reconquistar a una bella señorita—la castaña palmeó el hombro de Hans y el vendedor colocó los mencionadas flores en un colorido y abundante ramo que les pasó por la ventana, recibiendo a cambio un pago excelente—. ¡Gracias! ¡Quédese con el cambio!

— _Bonne chance*_ —escucharon que les deseaba el anciano con una sonrisa, antes de que volvieran a alejarse a gran velocidad.

Hans recibió el enorme ramo de manos de la chica un poco aturdido, aunque sin replicar como era su costumbre. Aquel sería un buen detalle para llegar con su rubia.

—Mira, te voy a pagar cuando volvamos a Oslo, ¿sí?—le dijo incómodo.

No llevaban ni media hora en París y ya la joven debía haber gastado más de cien euros en su viajecito relámpago.

—Hey, nada de eso. Lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas con Elsa y la convenzas de que aún pueden estar juntos, ¡por qué no nos vamos a ir de aquí sin que se hayan reconciliado! ¿Me oyes?

—Sí viejo, no viajamos desde Noruega para que te de calabazas. Más te vale quedar bien con ella o yo mismo tendré que patearte las bolas—dijo Eugene a modo de broma.

—Creo que puedo conseguir que no me rechace—el pelirrojo miró las flores con dubitación—. O al menos intentaré.

—Bien, eso está genial.

—Y si no, tenemos un plan B—Rapunzel abrió su bolso y extrajo de él un enorme saco de lona que ocupaba todo el interior, ante los ojos incrédulos de sus acompañantes—. Escucha, sí se pone difícil, la metes aquí ¿sí? ¡Y salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo! Acordemos una señal desde ahora, un parpadeo para indicar que todo está bien y dos para decir que tenemos que escapar…

—Punzie, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?—la interrumpió Eugene arrugando la frente—¡No vamos a secuestrar a nadie! Esa cosa no se ve muy resistente, además.

—Por Dios, ¡claro que sí! No creo que se rompa, Elsa debe pesar lo mismo que un French Poodle, ¿has visto lo flaca que está?

—Óyeme mujer, de ninguna manera vas a llevar eso cargando por allí—dijo el moreno—. Pareces una roba chicos de la alta sociedad o algo así, suéltalo.

El taxi se detuvo repentinamente.

—Île de la Cité—anunció el conductor, haciendo que se apearan con rapidez en un lugar flanqueado por enormes casas y desde donde podían ver el río Sena en todo su esplendor.

Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el _Jardin du Vert-Gálant_ , una preciosa área verde rodeada por las aguas del Sena y flaqueada por los extremos de un enorme puente, llena de árboles y coronada por un pequeño sauce llorón en la punta que daba hacia el río. Definitivamente el sitio perfecto para ir de picnic o contemplar el paisaje y desde luego, para una reconciliación.

Hans se detuvo frente a las verjas abiertas que daban acceso al jardín, contemplando a todas las personas que correteaban o tomaban el sol en el interior. Apretó fuertemente el ramo de flores con una mano y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba una vez más.

—¿Qué esperas, viejo? Vamos a entrar—lo instó Eugene.

El colorado se volvió hacia él y Rapunzel con una mirada menos severa de las que solía dirigirles. Es más, de pronto su expresión parecía haberse suavizado.

—Oigan, sé que no suelo ser muy amable con ustedes a menudo. Que solo me refiero a ustedes como par de hippies desobligados, y lo son—dijo tocándose la nuca de nuevo—, pero a pesar de eso, no dudaron en ayudarme a venir hasta acá… lo que quiero decir es… yo quiero… bueno…

—Disculpa aceptada, Hansy—Eugene le sonrió socarronamente—. Vamos amigo, sería una completa pérdida de tiempo tomarnos en serio todo lo que dices, ¿no crees?

—Cierto Hans, eres un tipo de mierda a veces, pero es esa maldad interna lo que te hace único y así te queremos—Rapunzel esbozó una sonrisa simpática—. Todos. ¡Ahora entra y ve por ella!

El cobrizo les devolvió la sonrisa de manera torcida pero sincera y juntos, se apresuraron a entrar, buscando con la mirada entre todas las personas.

—No veo a nadie por aquí—dijo Hans frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que estaba aquí, Punz? ¿Por qué no vuelves a revisar tu Instagram? Tal vez se fue…

—¡Miren! ¡Allí!—la muchacha señaló un punto en medio de una de las glorietas cubiertas de césped.

Una pareja conformada por una chica de cabello largo y castaño y un joven de melena rubia, estaba sentada contra un árbol, al parecer entretenidos con un libro. Y cerca de ellos, un niño pequeño jugaba con alguien a quien de inmediato reconoció por su larga cabellera platinada y recogida en una trenza. Elsa estaba más preciosa que nunca, con una enorme sonrisa cruzando por su rostro y el vestido veraniego de un azul pálido que se pegaba con gracia a cada una de sus delicadas formas.

Las pupilas del colorado se ensancharon al observarla.

—¡Elsa!

La mencionada volteó sobresaltada, reconociendo también su voz al instante pero negándose a creer que la había escuchado. Sin embargo, sus orbes celestes se cruzaron con los de él y lo contempló, ahí, parado a unos cuantos metros de ella. Su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa y afán al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hans?—musitó, completamente anonadada.

Los acompañantes de la rubia alzaron la vista de inmediato y la posaron también en el alto muchacho de cabello rojo que la observaba, anhelante. El niño que estaba frente a la albina también miró en la misma dirección y frunció un poco el ceño, receloso.

—Elsa, ¿quién es él?—preguntó de manera poco discreta, halando la falda del vestido de la joven—¿Y por qué te mira? ¿Elsa?

La aludida no dio muestras de haber escuchado la pregunta. Simplemente se quedó en su lugar, mirando como el bermejo caminaba hasta ella con una expresión soñadora en el rostro y aquel enorme ramo de flores en el que reconoció todas aquellas que más le gustaban. Su corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente dentro del pecho.

—Hans, ¿qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo creí… —el murmullo de la blonda se vio interrumpido por el fuerte abrazo que recibió de Rapunzel, que se lanzó contra ella con emoción.

—¡Elsa! ¡Por fin te encontramos! ¡Es tan bueno verte! ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho, mucho!—exclamó, apretándola entre sus brazos.

—Woah florecita, déjala respirar. La pobre no sabe lo que ocurre. Oh, qué demonios—Eugene llegó por el otro lado y se unió al abrazo efusivamente—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Els! ¿Es mi imaginación o has crecido?

Entre los dos la apretaron y ella, contrariada pero contenta, les devolvió el abrazo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Yo también los he echado de menos. A todos. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, ¡esa es una larga historia! Créeme, muchos detalles que explicar. Pero mírate, te ves estupenda—los castaños la soltaron y Rapunzel la tomó de las manos—, ¡Anna estaría tan feliz de estar aquí también! Nos dijo que te diéramos sus saludos por cierto, no te imaginas cuando te sigue extrañando. Todos los días se acuerda de ti.

—Y yo de ella—Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa y pasó su mirada del uno al otro—, de todos en realidad. Me alegra mucho que estén aquí.

Repentinamente, Elsa vio acercarse a su hermano junto con Bella; con una cara de no entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué está pasando?—lo escuchó preguntar con confusión.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder a su pregunta, la morena de cabellos cortos y alborotados se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Adam enérgicamente.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Somos amigos de Elsa, mucho gusto. Yo soy Rapunzel Corona y ese de allí es mi novio, Flynn Rider. A lo mejor lo has visto en Youtube, ¡qué digo a lo mejor! ¡Seguro que sí! Si es súper famoso y yo salí en uno de sus últimos vídeos, je je je je—habló ella en un fluido francés, sin reparar en la cara de extrañeza que ponía el joven—. Creo que una vez mi padre hizo negocios con el tuyo, por allá del 2001. ¡Qué buenos chocolates que nos trajo! Ustedes los franceses sí que saben de eso.

—¿Elsa?—su hermano le dirigió una mirada consternada con la que parecía decirle "quítame a esta loca de encima"—¿Son amigos tuyos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—le echó una ojeada a Eugene, que de nuevo estaba grabando con su cámara.

—¡Oh nada, nada! Estábamos de paso por la ciudad y se nos ocurrió venir a visitar a nuestra querida Elsa, ¡es qué la echamos tanto de menos!—la castaña soltó la mano de Adam mientras seguía parloteando en su idioma—Sobretodo su hermanastro, je je je. Son unos pillos. Aprovechando que ellos tienen que hablar, aquí entre nos, ¿conoces algún sitio confiable donde pueda comprar un poquito de hierba? A mi novio y a mí nos gustaría relajarnos un poco, si sabes a lo que me refiero—añadió, hablando en voz más baja y colocando una mano al lado de sus labios mientras guiñaba un ojo, como si estuviera hablando en confidencias.

—¡¿Qué?!—Adam la miró escandalizado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es algo de lo más normal y para nada nocivo! ¡Así que no nos juzgues, rubio! —replicó Rapunzel a la defensiva—Además, investigué antes de venir aquí y sé que a ustedes también les encanta, entonces no seas tan mojigato. El tabaco y el alcohol te causan más daño que eso para que lo sepas, ¡y son legales!

—Bueno, eso es verdad. El cannabis tiene muchos beneficios medicinales comprobados, así que no deberías reaccionar así Adam—dijo Bella metiéndose en la conversación como si nada—. De hecho, una vez mi padre…

—¡Oye, no tengo idea de lo que están hablando!—exclamó él perdiendo la paciencia—Yo lo único que pregunté fue quienes eran estas personas. ¡Oye tú! ¿Podrías bajar esa cámara? ¡No me gusta que me graben!—resopló dirigiéndose a Eugene.

—Perdón amigo, yo no hablar francés—contestó este sin dejar de sostener el aparato y haciendo señas exageradas—. Yo. No. Hablar. Francés. Could you speak in English?—inquirió, con una pésima pronunciación.

Elsa se palmeó la frente. Estaba contenta de ver a sus amigos, pero siempre tenían que acabarla liando. Desvío su vista hacia el cobrizo, que había acabado tan distraído como ella por semejante escena. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron una intensa mirada que la hizo ruborizar.

Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

—Elsa, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con tu… hermanastro?—Adam miró al colorado recelosamente—Creo que… tienes que hablarle en un lugar más privado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le indicó con la mirada tímidamente a Hans que la siguiera, por lo que se encaminaron hacia el extremo del jardín en completo silencio.

—¡Genial! Ahora, volviendo a la hierba… —eso fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de Rapunzel conforme se iban alejando, toda ella vuelta un manojo de nervios.

Había soñado tantas veces con reencontrarse con Hans, con decirle cuanto lo seguía queriendo, con verlo una vez más… y ahora que lo tenía al lado apenas y sabía como reaccionar. Lo miró de reojo y descubrió que él no dejaba de contemplarla con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó sin malicia, una vez que se detuvieron frente al sauce que se encontraba en la punta del parque, afortunadamente vacía.

La maravillosa visión del Sena los rodeaba por completo.

—Tenía que verte—le confesó Hans, dándole esa mirada en la que dejaba de lado toda su arrogancia para mostrarse tal cual era y que la hacía derretirse de pies a cabeza—. Elsa, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte… tanto, que ni siquiera sé por donde empezar.

La platinada sintió la boca seca y contuvo las ganas que tenía de rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo por el principio—musitó con los ojos brillantes.

Hans dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Cierto. Para empezar—le extendió el ramo de flores—, toma. Las traje para ti.

Elsa las aceptó sintiendo que el color subía a sus mejillas. Una inocente sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Ya sé que no es mucho, pero supongo que es buen comienzo para pedirte perdón.

—¿Perdón?—la blonda parpadeó.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Elsa, he sido un tonto—suspiró—, te dejé ir sin más, sin tratar de entenderte. Ni siquiera pensé en ti o en lo que pudieras estar sintiendo, porque tenía tanto miedo de perderte que al primer inconveniente simplemente me cerré sin querer hacer el intento. No sabes las veces que he pensado en ti, lo mucho que me has hecho falta aunque tú ya estuvieras haciendo tu vida lejos de mí.

—Hans… —musitó, emocionada.

—No, déjame decir esto—la interrumpió él—, tengo que decirlo. Me equivoqué. Fui tan cobarde como para tirar todo lo que teníamos por la borda, pero lo más grave fue que te fallé. Tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, Elsa. Me apoyaste cuando me sentía desplazado por mi familia, me ayudaste a dejar eso atrás. Y lo único que hice fue tratarte mal cuando más me necesitabas, ni me esforcé por entender lo que estabas pasando. Te fallé. Y lo siento.

El colorado extendió una mano para acunarle la mejilla y ella se sintió estremecer.

—Sé que no debería tener cara para decirte todas estas cosas—prosiguió—, pero el hecho de venir hasta acá fue porque necesitaba que supieras cuanto te sigo queriendo. No como a una hermana, ni porque ya seas parte de mi familia, sino porque sigo enamorado de ti. Nunca voy a dejar de estarlo, Elsa. Y aunque sé que he hecho mal y que probablemente no merezca ninguna oportunidad después de como te he tratado, necesito que me la des. Necesito que me dejes demostrarte que puedo cambiar por ti, porque realmente no sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

A la muchacha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes que nunca.

—No soy perfecto, Elsa. Nunca lo seré. Y probablemente, esta no sea la primera vez en la que tengamos un problema, por mucho que odie hacerte llorar—dijo Hans mirándola profundamente—, soy un tonto, nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas sino hasta que es demasiado tarde. Tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con las personas que más me importan—su pulgar acarició la suave mejilla de la albina, provocándole un cosquilleo—y esta vez quien tuvo que pagar los platos rotos fuiste tú.

Elsa negó suavemente con la cabeza y contuvo las repentinas ganas de llorar.

—No fue tanto así… los dos nos dijimos cosas… yo no…

—Fue todo mi culpa, no te merezco—dijo él—y sin embargo, aquí me tienes. Pidiéndote otra oportunidad. Tengo muchos defectos, ya lo sabes, pero por ti sería capaz de corregir cada uno de ellos con tal de convertirme en la persona que te mereces… si aún me aceptas claro está—Hans soltó un hondo suspiro—. Pido mucho, ¿verdad?

—No digas eso…

—Lo hago. Si no te quisiera tanto, ni siquiera habría reunido el valor de venir hasta aquí.

—¿Viajaste a París solamente por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, Elsa. Iría hasta el fin del mundo solamente por ti, copito de nieve.

La joven esbozó una dulce sonrisa al escuchar el sobrenombre. Lo amaba tanto, tanto…

—Hans, pst—ambos se volvieron ante el murmullo nada discreto que escucharon desde unos arbustos cercanos.

Allí, Rapunzel sostenía un enorme saco al que apuntaba con su dedo índice, como si tratara de decirle algo al pelirrojo. Su novio llegó a un lado para tomarla del brazo y alejarla volviendo a darles privacidad.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Debería preguntar qué fue eso?—cuestionó de buen humor—Olvídalo, conociendo a esa chica podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. Aunque he de admitir que también empezaba a extrañar esta clase de locuras.

Su hermanastro la observaba sin dejar de lado su expresión anhelante.

—No sabes cuanto extrañaba escuchar tu risa—le dijo.

Elsa volvió a ruborizarse.

—No podía venir yo solo hasta acá, así que esos dos me echaron una mano… no son tan malos una vez que lo piensas bien.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieran—ambos se sonrieron levemente, absortos por la presencia del otro.

—Te amo, Elsa—le dijo Hans honestamente—, te amo mucho. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Y si eso significa que tengo que sacrificarme un poco o demasiado, no me importará con tal de demostrártelo. Lo que quiero decir es que voy a esperarte el tiempo que haga falta. No importa si te quedas aquí o si te vas al otro lado del mundo… te voy a esperar hasta el día en que puedas volver a mi lado.

Una inmensa emoción invadió por completo a la chica. Había soñado tanto con escuchar esas palabras.

—Creo que la pregunta que debo hacer es, ¿estás dispuesta a perdonarme? ¿Quieres darme otra oportunidad y empezar de nuevo? Solo los dos, juntos—el colorado se acercó a ella y se atrevió a colocar las manos en su cintura para aproximarla a él, mirando con atención con atención sus ojos y luego sus labios—. Te prometo que esta vez todo será diferente. No voy a lastimarte. Nunca más voy a lastimarte de nuevo.

—Oh, Hans—sin poder reprimirse mucho más, ella se pegó al cuerpo masculino y apoyo una mano en su pecho mientras la otra sostenía sus flores—, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. Aún después de todo este tiempo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti.

—¿Hablas en serio?—Hans pegó su frente con la suya, mirándola tiernamente—¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras que te espere?

—No—Elsa rozó sus labios con los suyos—, eso quiere decir que volveré a casa contigo. Te amo.

Los dos unieron sus bocas sin poder resistirse más al otro, saboreándose mutuamente u disfrutando de la sensación que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando. Él sintió cada una de las pequeñas curvas de la muchacha contra su torso endurecido, le metió la lengua, acarició su cintura y aspiró su perfume. No había droga más adictiva que el sabor de los labios de Elsa y su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales.

Se separaron y Hans dejó escapar un ronco sonido.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esto—murmuró. Luego le acunó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para hablarle—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres volver? ¿Qué hay de tu familia, de todo lo que has empezado aquí? No quiero presionarte. Cuando digo que te esperaré, es porque hablo muy en serio. Incluso yo podría…

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—Agradezco mucho el sacrificio, pero no será necesario. Iba a volar pasado mañana hasta Noruega—Hans parpadeó sorprendido—, quería darles una sorpresa a todos. París es lindo, pero Oslo es mi hogar y allí es donde está la mayoría de la gente que quiero. Allí es donde estás tú—la albina se puso de puntitas una vez más para darle otro rápido beso en los labios—y de ahora en adelante, no me iré a ningún sitio como tú no estés para acompañarme. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre—dibujó una sonrisita maliciosa en sus delgados labios—, tú y yo estamos condenados a soportarnos, Westergaard.

El mencionado imitó su gesto.

—No esperaba menos de ti, sabandija.

Los dos rieron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más ternura que en su apasionado contacto anterior. Estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Eso significa que esos hippies solo tienen un día para recorrer París?—Elsa arqueó una ceja al escuchar su pregunta—Están locos por ir a todas partes, Eugene nunca antes ha estado aquí. Creo que se lo merecen por haberme seguido en esta locura.

La platinada alzó las comisuras de sus labios cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo ella—y tú también. Vamos a pasar una noche y un día de ensueño antes de volver a casa.

Elsa lo tomó de la mano para que volvieran junto a sus amigos.

—Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de estar aquí junto a las personas que quieres?

Hans la atrajo hacia él para besar su sien.

—Me hacías falta, gatita. Te adoro.

Ella le dedicó otra mirada llena de amor. No hacía falta decir mucho, cuando sus propias pupilas y gestos se encargaban de decirlo todo.

Al final, su amor había sido más fuerte que la distancia.

* * *

Las puertas del _The Lucky Cat_ se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a una muchacha pelirroja que tenía los ojos pegados a su teléfono móvil, y compañía. Anna miró ansiosamente la pantalla de su celular y luego dio un salto de emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Bulbasaur!—gritó, bailoteando en su sitio—Je je je je je je je…

—¿Es qué todos están enajenados con esa aplicación de Nintendo? No entiendo que le ven, la verdad—dijo Tadashi desde la barra, mirando a la colorada con una ceja en alto.

—Es un juego de realidad virtual muy entretenido, hasta a Fred le gusta—le dijo Honey, apuntando al muchacho rubio con una gorra de lana que estaba sentado en su mesa, enajenado con su propio iPhone.

—¡Sí, viejo! Atrapas pokemones y te vuelves poderoso para poder tener batallas con tus adversarios y ser el mejor entrenador del mundo—agregó el aludido con entusiasmo.

A su lado, un joven de complexión robusta y apariencia afroamericana se empeñaba en acomodar las servilletas con una dedicación obsesiva.

—¡Sí! Y una vez que los atrapas a todos no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerte—Anna habló sonriendo y cerrando sus puñitos.

—Sigo sin ver que tiene de especial eso.

—Bueno Anna, al menos eso hace que te levantes del sofá y camines un poco. Estaba cansándome de ver como solo te quedabas ahí tirada atragantándote con cereal de frutas—le dijo Kristoff socarronamente, quien había entrado detrás de ella acompañado de Olaf.

Tadashi y su grupo de amigos soltaron una risa al escuchar al rubio, mientras la pecosa se volvía a él y saltaba para darle una colleja en la nuca que resonó fuertemente.

—¿Y quién es el amiguito que te acompaña hoy, Mérida? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—inquirió el asiático volviéndose a la mencionada que sentada en la barra, sorbía un capuchino con pastas.

—Ah, se llama Angus—respondió ella mirando al hurón de color negro con manchas marrones y blancas que reposaba en su hombro, sujeto con una correa roja—, Lars me lo envío hace un par de días. Uno de sus amigos se lo regaló a él, pero no podía tenerlo por las alergias de su madre. Y ya tiene bastante tratando de contentarla asistiendo con ella a sus clases de baile de salón, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ja, baile de salón—Anna se burló socarronamente—, eso es gay.

Una de las pastas del plato de Mérida salió disparada hacia su cabeza.

—¡Ay!

—¡No hables de mi hombre, enana de mierda! ¡Te patearé el culo!

—¡Siempre dices eso y nunca haces nada, al carajo!

—Escucha gnomo de jardín, ¡estás reventándome lenta y constantemente los ovarios! Hace mucho tiempo que estoy reservándote una paliza, ¡no me hagas ir a dártela en este instante!—vociferó Mérida apuntándola con el índice.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás amenazándome? ¡¿Estás amenazándome acaso?!—Anna gesticuló exageradamente atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial los amigos de Tadashi, que ahora contemplaban la discusión con interés.

—¡Sí, estoy amenazándote, maldita pitufa!

—¡Tienes celos porque yo sí estoy con un hombre de verdad!—Anna palmeó fuertemente el trasero de Kristoff, haciendo que todos alrededor emitieran murmullos pícaros—¡Míralo bien, bruja! ¡Así es como luce un verdadero macho! No yendo a clasecitas de bailecito, ni nada así. ¡Mira esto!—chilló, apretando uno de sus bíceps.

El rubio suspiró fuertemente y se cubrió la cara con una mano, negando con la cabeza. Amaba a Anna pero siempre le hacía pasar las peores vergüenzas.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me hartaste!—Mérida saltó de su taburete sobresaltando un poco a su hurón, quien se encogió en su hombro—¡Voy a estrangularte de una vez por todas con esas estúpidas trenzas que tienes, hobbit de cuarta!

—¡Pues ven y vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo, melenuda de mierda!

—Anna, tranquilízate—Kristoff la tomó por el hombro intentando calmarla en vano.

—¡No! ¡No! Esta zorra se lo está buscando y ya me hizo enfadar—dijo la pelinaranja—, ¿eso querías, greñuda? ¿Sacarme de mis casillas? ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Soy como una computadora sobrecalentada y acabas de hacer doble clic en la carpeta de las golpizas!

Los amigos de Tadashi dejaron escapar sendos sonidos de morbo y diversión, cada vez más interesados en el enfrentamiento. La única razón por la que el moreno no había intervenido, había sido porque había tenido que regresar a la cocina a por unas cuantas órdenes.

—"Carpeta de las golpizas", juro que el día en que escuche algo coherente saliendo de tu boca, los cerdos estarán volando.

—Anna—Kristoff la tomó por la capucha de su sudadera de unicornio, intentando impedir que avanzara hacia la otra pelirroja sin esforzarse mucho realmente, casi como si estuviera resignado a que aquello ocurriera.

—¡Aquí la única que habla mierda eres tú!

—Ya estuvo, sostén a mi hurón—Mérida le entregó el animal a Honey, quien lo recibió un poco sobresaltada—, voy a darle a esta enana lo que está pidiendo a gritos.

—¡Sí! ¡Pelea de pelirrojas!—Hiro surgió de nadie sabía donde y miro con entusiasmo a las muchachas, secundado por las exclamaciones animadas de los amigos de su hermano.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso!—Tadashi salió en ese instante de la cocina y les gritó a las chicas con desaprobación.

—Esto va a ponerse bueno—dijo Gogo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, en tanto su amiga malabareaba con la mascota de Mérida en sus manos y alzaba su celular lista para grabar la pelea.

Hiro y los demás comenzaron a instar a las chicas a enfrentarse, palmeando las mesas con sus manos, riendo y echándoles porras, mientras ignoraban por completo a un exasperado Tadashi. Anna se arremangó su sudadera a la vez que Mérida hacía crujir sus nudillos.

—¡Maldición, Kristoff! Controla a tu chica—Tadashi se dirigió al blondo con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, atrévete a pasar un día entero con ella y luego hablamos ¿sí?—le dijo él con descaro, aun sosteniendo la capucha de la mencionada aunque no por mucho tiempo—. Anna, quieta.

—¡No, no! ¡Al carajo!—la mencionada se desprendió de su sudadera rápidamente y alzó sus puños, siendo imitada por Mérida.

—¡Oigan! ¡Basta con eso, basta!—Tadashi tomó un cucharón y lo golpeó repetidas veces contra la pared—¡No me hagan ir ahí!

—¡Al carajo es a donde te vas a ir luego de que te arranque esas torpes trenzas!

—¡Hablas mucho y nunca haces nada, cabello de estropajo!

—¡No me hagan ir ahí!

—Solo prepárate, ¡estoy calentando para patearte el culo! Vas a llorar tanto, ¡que ni te van a quedar ganas de salir a jugar con esa app de porquería!

—¡Se llama Pokémon Go*, estúpida! Y quien va a acabar con el culo roto aquí eres tú. ¡Ya me debes varias, bruja!

—Con que sí, ¿eh?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues ven y demuéstramelo!

—¡No! ¡Ven tú y demuéstramelo!

—¡Ya cállense y pónganse a pelear de una buena vez!—les espetó Gogo con impaciencia.

—Sí, lo único que hacen es amenazarse tontamente, queremos ver una buena pelea—añadió Hiro, siendo secundado por todos y recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano.

Las pelirrojas se miraron entre sí con furia contenida, ambas avanzaron en posición defensiva, listas para tirar el primer golpe. Tadashi aferró el cucharón que tenía en la mano y salió de la barra dispuesto a intervenir… cuando la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar, indicando que alguien más había entrado.

—¡Elsa!—el rostro de Anna se iluminó al ver como su mejor amiga hacía acto de aparición en el lugar, seguida por Hans, Eugene y Rapunzel.

La pecosa se dejó de lado por completo su enfrentamiento con Mérida y corrió a abrazar a la platinada, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ambas dando vueltas y riendo como niñas pequeñas.

—¡Volviste! ¿Pero cómo?—Anna se separó de ella—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Qué pasó? Creí que te ibas a quedar en París.

—Y así era, hasta que me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a todo el mundo—la mirada azul de la rubia se paseó con cariño por el resto de sus amigos, que empezaron a acercarse también con sorpresa—y bueno… alguien fue a buscarme—añadió, mirando de reojo a Hans con una sonrisita.

Anna reparó en él también, con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Pues ya era la maldita hora, idiota! Así que, ¿se arreglaron?—preguntó mirando de nuevo a Elsa, en tanto el pelirrojo aprovechaba para mostrarle su dedo medio.

—Sí—respondió Elsa—, todo está bien ahora. Y he regresado para quedarme.

—¡Pues más vale que así sea, Barbie! Porque ni loca vuelvo a hacerme cargo de meter en cintura a ese idiota—Mérida señaló a Hans—, ese es tu trabajo.

Hubo una exclamación general de alegría.

—No se preocupen amigos, ¡es la última vez que nos despedimos de nuestra querida Elsie!—exclamó Rapunzel con entusiasmo—¿Y adivinen qué? ¡La pasamos muy bien en París antes de regresar! Tenemos muchas fotos que mostrarles y la amiga de Elsa también nos indicó muy amablemente donde podíamos comprar un poco de hierba para ambientarnos…

—Algo de lo cual no voy ni a preguntar porque Bella sabía tal cosa—murmuró la platinada seriamente.

—… ¡Flynn y yo regresamos bien abastecidos! Je je je je je je…

—¿Y cómo hicieron para pasar eso por el aeropuerto?—preguntó Kristoff con el ceño arrugado.

—Créanme, eso es algo que nadie quiere saber—respondió Hans con la misma expresión.

Todos dejaron escapar una risa. No había nada como presenciar ese momento.

—¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas regresado, Elsa!—dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa—Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora todo irá fantástico.

—Te echábamos mucho de menos—le dijo Olaf.

—Yo también los extrañaba mucho a todos, no tienen idea. Creo que una no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene, sino hasta que está lejos de casa.

—Awww—Anna volvió a rodearla con los brazos—, ¡te quiero, amiga!

Elsa rió y le devolvió el gesto, en tanto Olaf la abrazaba por el otro lado. Poco a poco, todos se fueron uniendo al abrazo haciéndola sentir más bienvenida que nunca. Tenía razón, era muy afortunada de contar con tantas personas que la querían a su manera.

—¿Qué? ¿No va a haber pelea?—Gogo refunfuñó desde su lugar junto al resto de sus compañeros—Los amigos de tu novio son tan cursis—le espetó a Honey.

La rubia ceniza solo sonrió y tomó una foto de la escena que tenían ante ellos.

* * *

 _Meses después…_

Elsa cogió el delgado listón de un intenso color cobalto y lo anudó en torno al ramo de lilas decorado con brillantes de fantasía que reposaba en una mesita cercana. El detalle fue apenas imperceptible entre las hermosas flores violáceas y blancas que decoraban el accesorio, pero serviría bien. Gentilmente se lo extendió a su madre, que la observaba frente a si con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Idun estaba más radiante que nunca, con el amplio vestido de novia estilo princesa que se ceñía en torno a su aún estrecha cintura y el escote de corazón que acentuaba ligeramente su pecho.

Por fin había decidido casarse en una ceremonia religiosa junto a su marido y ambos no habían podido poner más empeño en el evento.

La boda se realizaría en la imponente Catedral del Salvador de Oslo mientras que para la recepción, el lugar designado había sido un jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, con amplias áreas verdes en las que se extenderían carpas inmensas para contener a los invitados.

Estaba feliz de poder acompañar a su madre en un día tan importante.

—Aquí está, algo azul—dijo, mientras Idun tomaba su ramo con ilusión—, algo viejo—tocó con el índice el pequeño colgante de plata que la castaña usaba en el cuello—y algo nuevo—tomó la tiara que sostendría parte del elaborado moño de la novia.

Ella había optado por llevar un delicado velo a juego con su esplendoroso traje blanco con pedrería bordada en la parte delantera. El resto de los detalles que acompañaban su vestimenta y la decoración de la boda eran violetas, el color favorito de la mujer.

—Te ves muy linda, mamá—le dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias, mi cielo. Tú también te ves hermosa—la halagó ella con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

Como dama de honor que era, la muchacha había elegido un vestido largo tonalidad morada y escote strapless, que se estrechaba en el talle y luego caía delicadamente hasta el suelo. Las ondas de su melena platinada habían sido especialmente acentuadas para la ocasión, cayendo por sus hombros y espalda sin más adorno que la corona de lilas y hojas verdes que llevaba en la cabeza.

Parecía toda una ninfa del bosque.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Elsa—su madre le levantó la barbilla delicadamente con una mano y la miró con cariño—. Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad, mi amor.

La rubia sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Siempre trataste de hacer lo mejor para mí. Sé que a pesar de todo lo que pasó me quieres de verdad.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Eres lo más importante en este mundo para mí, Elsa—le recordó Idun—, te amo, mi niña.

—Y yo a ti, mamá—Elsa le devolvió el abrazo cuando la mujer le envolvió afectuosamente entre sus brazos, besándole la frente.

Ambas se quedaron así un momento y ella pudo sentir de nuevo cuan sinceros eran los sentimientos de su madre. Sus abuelos tenían razón, nadie en el planeta era perfecto pero cuando se querían reparar los errores del pasado, lo único que importaba eran el ahora y el después.

—Oh cielos, será mejor que paremos aquí—Idun se despegó de ella suavemente y limpió un par de lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos—o nuestro maquillaje será un desastre—rió ligeramente—. ¿Estás lista, cielo?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy muy nerviosa—Idun aferró el ramo de novia con emoción—, más que en la boda civil. Tendrás que sostenerme fuerte para asegurarte de que no me desmaye antes de llegar al altar.

Elsa rió también por lo bajo.

—Descuida, mamá. Yo estaré allí. Y no te dejaré caer.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar y ya en la catedral que había sido dispuesta para la boda, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y se acercaban para saludar al novio, que se había apostado en la entrada para recibir a la gente antes de que entraran a ocupar sus lugares.

Cerca del altar, tres jóvenes observaban todo el movimiento que poco a poco empezaba a notarse en el lugar.

—Joder, odio vestirme de esta manera—se quejó Eugene, tirando de la pajarita oscura que decoraba el cuello de su camisa—. No puedo esperar a que la ceremonia acabe para desprenderme de esto—miró con el ceño fruncido el saco de su elegante esmoquin negro, que pese a sentarle de maravilla le incomodaba bastante.

—¿Qué palabras son esas, señorito? Estamos en la iglesia—Lars lo atajó con una socarrona sonrisa, también ataviado con un traje muy similar al de él y su pelirrojo cabello relamido hacia atrás.

—Ah, chúpamela—le respondió el castaño con el mismo gesto lleno de picardía—. Al menos yo no soy el padrino—agregó echándole un vistazo a Hans, quien lucía un sofisticado traje pingüino de color negro, con un chaleco gris y camisa blanca debajo.

La corbata y el pañuelo del bolsillo eran de un tono violáceo, a juego con el ramo de la novia y el vestido de su pareja, quienes no tardarían en llegar al santuario.

—Di lo que quieras, hippie. Me veo mejor que tú y lo sabes—dijo él con arrogancia, acomodándose las solapas de su vestimenta y levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Eso te gustaría, viejo. Sabes que esa corbata es bastante gay, ¿no?—bromeó Eugene—Demonios, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que esto no se demore mucho porque no puedo esperar a llegar al banquete.

—Hombre, deja de quejarte. Ya sabes que fumar esa cosa hace que se te abra el apetito, no trates de engañarme, so tonto—le dijo Lars dándole una pequeña colleja—, en serio amigo, eres un desastre. Hey Hansy, ¿estás nervioso, hermanito?—preguntó, apoyando un brazo en el hombro del mencionado.

—No, no realmente.

—Trajiste los anillos, ¿no?—Hans sacó una caja de su bolsillo y le mostró las dos relucientes argollas de plata.

—Bien, estupendo. Todo irá a pedir de boca, muchachos—repuso Lars con su habitual buen humor—, ¿y saben qué? Mérida va a venir hoy con toda su familia. No sé que me pone más nervioso, si verla otra vez con vestido o conocer a sus padres.

—Yo me preocuparía por los hermanitos—Hans lo miró de manera burlona mientras se volvía a guardar los anillos.

—Sí viejo, esos pequeños son como pequeñas bestias. No me gustaría ser cuñado de esas tres cosas, créeme.

—Yo creo que podré manejarlo bien… digo, son solo niños ¿no?—dijo Lars, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Su hermano y el moreno intercambiaron miradas sarcásticas—Ah, papá ya viene hacia aquí, eso significa que su esposa no tarda en llegar. Hay que ir a sentarse con mamá—revolvió levemente la cabellera de Hans con su mano—, suerte enano. No lo eches a perder.

El colorado bufó y se arregló la melena lo mejor que pudo, mientras veía como su hermano y Eugene se alejaban para ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

Adgar avanzó por el pasillo central de la iglesia hasta llegar al altar para esperar a su esposa y le dirigió una sonrisa a su hijo, que fue correspondida de manera sincera. Era increíble pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, no solo en el ámbito amoroso, sino también con respecto a su propia familia. Se sentía más cercano a su papá que en meses anteriores y había aprendido a valorar más a las personas que siempre se habían preocupado por él.

Sentada en la primera fila de las bancas de la catedral, su madre le sonrió también y entonces se sintió más dichoso que nunca. Todo había vuelto a tomar su lugar.

Desde algún punto del recinto, una pequeña orquesta de violines comenzó a tocar la melodía de _Canon_ , anunciando la llegada de la novia. Idun apareció en las puertas del templo, preciosa en su amplio vestido de diseñador y con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, que había sido acentuado con un maquillaje sofisticado y ligeramente marcado en la mirada. La cola de su vestimenta la seguía de manera majestuosa mientras caminaba hacia el altar con los ojos refulgentes de emoción.

Sin embargo, los orbes verdes de su hijastro no repararon en ella más que un par de segundos para luego desviarse hacia la dama de honor, que caminaba al lado de la castaña de manera elegante.

Ataviada con aquel largo vestido violeta y con la corona de flores que reposaba en sus cabellos platinados, Elsa le pareció la criatura más hermosa en la que jamás había posado sus ojos. Su cara, arreglada con toques de maquillaje más ligeros que los de su madre, mostraba un cutis sonrosado y natural que contrastaba con sus labios brillantes y las sombras rosadas de sus ojos.

Era realmente un ángel.

Elsa entregó a su madre a su esposo con una tierna sonrisa y la castaña se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, antes de que ocupara su lugar a un lado de la pareja. Sus pupilas cerúleas se cruzaron con las de Hans, ubicado frente a ella y los dos compartieron una larga y profunda mirada antes de prestar atención a la ceremonia.

El sacerdote a cargo del casamiento pronto comenzó a hablar de pasajes bíblicos y asuntos de vida en pareja, a los que apenas si prestaron atención.

A lo largo de aquella hora, todo fue un ir y venir de sonrisas tímidas, gestos imperceptibles y más miradas significativas entre el padrino y la dama de honor, que seguro alguna persona fue capaz de notar si prestaba la suficiente atención.

El colorado apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando le llegó la hora de entregar las argollas, que fueron deslizadas en los dedos de cada novio al tiempo que recitaban sus votos.

Cuando finalmente dijeron 'acepto' delante de la concurrencia y sellaron su nuevo compromiso con un largo beso, los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y la orquesta volvió a tocar una balada alegre que acompaño a los recién casados hasta la salida, donde un auto de estilo clásico les aguardaba para trasladarlos al jardín donde tendrían su recepción.

Ya toda la gente comenzaba a salir, dispuesta a abrazar y felicitar a los esposos.

Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por su madre, Elsa bajó los escalones del altar y fue detrás de la pareja, siendo secundada por cierto bermejo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Bien copo de nieve, parece que tu madre se salió con la suya al final. No harás una escena por esto, ¿verdad?

La rubia rió cubriéndose la boca delicadamente con la mano.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de que no escondes nada bajo la manga, señor embustero?

—Definitivamente no. Estoy muy feliz por ambos—alzó una mano y le acomodó un mechón aperlado detrás de la oreja, rozando las hojas de su corona floral—. Quien quita y algún día terminamos en lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

—Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso—Elsa sonrió—, pero quien dice que no será así, ¿verdad?

Hans la tomó de la mano para dirigirse con los demás a la celebración.

* * *

El lugar de la recepción había sido decorado como un jardín de ensueño, salido directamente de un cuento de hadas. Por todo el lugar se extendían carpas elegantes y mesas circulares, con vistosos centros de mesa de apariencia _vintage_.

En la decoración predominaba una mezcla de blanco, negro y gris, con vistosos toques de color violetas y púrpuras, que se notaban sobretodo en las flores que habían sido repartidas por cada rincón. En la carpa central se había dispuesto una improvisada pista para bailar y un sitio desde la cual la misma orquesta de la iglesia tocaba melodías suaves. Más tarde, un DJ se encargaría de poner canciones más animadas.

Adjunto al sitio había un enorme caserón de estilo rústico, en el que los empleados contratados se encargaban de preparar la comida y en cuyas habitaciones superiores, Idun y Adgar pasarían la noche antes de partir de luna de miel hacia las islas griegas, un viaje que a la castaña le hacía mucha emoción y que él llevaba tiempo prometiéndole.

Por todas partes, los camareros ofrecían copas de champaña y canapés de toda clase, ataviados en sus trajes de blanco y negro.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes.

Elsa le dio un cálido abrazo a su madre y a su padrastro para felicitarlos, compartió un breve baile con este último y miró como sus amigos se atragantaban con camarones y alcohol, sentados a una de las mesas primorosamente arregladas.

Los hermanos mayores de Hans habían acudido también a la boda, con la obvia excepción de los gemelos y a los que había conocido en Drammen, para su gran alivio. Lo último que había sabido respecto a ellos era que Jorgen continuaba yendo a sus terapias de rehabilitación, mientras el resto estaban teniendo que vérselas por si solos.

Era obvio que no les quedaban ni ganas de acudir a la celebración de su padre.

El hermano más viejo de Hans contaba ya con esposa e hijos, y estaba en la treintena. Él mismo se encargó de presentarla con todos, quienes los trataron con cordialidad, aunque era notorio que entre ellos y el muchacho no había mucha cercanía.

De cualquier forma era preferible eso, a que fueran como quienes le habían causado tantas dificultades.

Cuando la noche cayó, el lugar se vio iluminado por elegantes guirnaldas de luces que atravesaban de un lado a otro por los jardines, resaltando el aspecto de bosque encantado que rodeaba a los invitados.

Elsa miró enternecida como su madre y Adgar bailaban en el centro de la pista una melodía interpretada por los violines de los músicos, los dos mirándose como si fueran un par de adolescentes enamorados. A su alrededor, unas cuantas parejas se les habían unido. Reconoció a Lars bailando con Mérida, que se había enfundado en un precioso vestido de color azul rey para la ocasión (seguramente obligada por su madre) y traía sus rizos recogidos en un moño alto. La muchacha seguía con algo de torpeza el baile liderado por su pareja, pero se notaba divertida.

Notó movimiento en la mesa de los postres, donde ya había dado buena cuenta de varios chocolates. Anna se servía su segunda ración de helado de coco y ron bañado con salsa de cacao y a juzgar por el color en sus mejillas y su expresión risueña, el licor le estaba haciendo efecto. En un rato tendría que hacer que se sentara o algo, pues a su lado, Kristoff no parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

¿Qué más daba? Si había un día para dejar de preocuparse y relajarse al máximo, ese era aquel.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solita, eh? La fiesta es allá—Hans llegó a su lado y la miró, con su acostumbrado semblante lleno de arrogancia.

Elsa sonrió y se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tan solo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En las vueltas que da la vida—respondió con simpleza—, hace un año me habría puesto mal solo de pensar en esto—señaló con la cabeza a sus padres, que continuaban bailando ajenos a todo—, la boda civil no fue tan pomposa y no tienes idea de lo mal que lo pase. No entendía para nada a mamá. Pero ahora… estoy contenta de que ella sea feliz. Y de que tú estés aquí—levantó una mano para acariciar cariñosamente su mejilla recién afeitada—, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, ni con ninguna otra persona.

El cobrizo entrelazó una palma con la de ella.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque nunca más pienso dejarte ir. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Repentinamente se vieron apuntados por la lente de una cámara muy conocida.

—Que tiernos, son tan dulces cuando no se están queriendo estrangular el uno al otro, pero a veces extraño esas épocas ¿saben?—se burló Eugene; se había quitado completamente la pajarita y el saco y ahora, estaba en mangas de camisa—, ¿unas palabras para los recién casados?

—De director amateur y fracasado a camarógrafo de bodas, yo diría que es un cambio apropiado para ti—replicó Hans con una sonrisa prepotente.

—Amigo, ¿tú qué sabes? En cualquier momento me llaman del concurso independiente para decir que mi cortometraje ha ganado. Entonces me presentaré en mi primer festival y tendrás que meterte tus palabras por el culo—la advirtió el castaño efusivamente—, por otra parte, es obvio que nadie más podía hacerse cargo de grabar la boda. ¿Quién sabe más de planos y ángulos de cámara que yo? Hacer esto es un arte, viejos.

—¿Y sabes que es un arte también? Bailar. Pero creo que tu novia no lo ha captado muy bien—Elsa sonrió sarcásticamente y apunto hacia la pista de baile.

Rapunzel, tomada de una de las manos de Olaf, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras el chico, en su esmoquin azul oscuro, la mirada con cada de no entender. La falda con vuelo del vestido verde botella que se ceñía al delgado cuerpo de la morena se bamboleaba con cada movimiento.

—Desde que esa hippie comparte tus gustos no hay quien la pare, ni siquiera tú te pones tan tonto.

—Hace rato la vi sacar una extraña pipa de su bolso, deberías darle algo de comer.

Eugene suspiró y cerró su cámara.

—Esa mujer me preocupa a veces. ¡He creado un monstruo!—se alejó en dirección a ella para llevarla hacia la mesa de pastas y ensaladas, a ver si con eso se tranquilizaba.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar desde la consola del DJ y Hans dibujó otra sonrisa torcida en su boca.

—Qué canción más marica—murmuró irónicamente, sin embargo, le extendió una mano hacia ella a modo de invitación—, ¿bailamos?

Elsa colocó su pequeña palma encima, dejando que los cálidos dedos de su novio la envolvieran.

—Encantada.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la pista, donde él le tomó la cintura entre sus manos y ella le rodeó el cuello para empezar a moverse armónicamente con la música. Hans inclinó su rostro y rozó su nariz con la respingada de la blonda, en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Sabes que estoy ansioso porque empiece la luna de miel? Vamos a tener la casa toda para nosotros.

—Pero ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada indebido, tu papá nos lo advirtió ya—respondió ella, riendo por lo bajo.

A esas alturas, ya para nadie era un secreto que ambos mantenían una relación. Después de volver de Francia habían tenido que ser muy claros con sus padres, quienes no se impactaron tanto como desde un principio habían pensado que lo harían. Aunque sí se habían mostrado sorprendidos al confirmar sus sospechas, Adgar en especial.

El hombre había tenido una seria conversación con ambos después del incómodo momento de la revelación. Había sido muy claro con los dos. Ni él ni Idun se iban a oponer a lo que tenían, pues estaba claro que sería inútil. Pero por supuesto, tendrían que comportarse mientras estuvieran bajo su techo. Eso implicaba limitar sus muestras de afecto en presencia de los adultos, cuidarse de hacer cualquier cosa irresponsable y sobretodo, actuar con madurez, pues ocurriera lo que ocurriera en el futuro, siempre serían familia, al menos políticamente.

Y ellos no podían pedir más.

—De lo que no se enteren no les hará daño—murmuró Hans maliciosamente, haciéndola reír para luego besar la punta de su nariz y enseguida sus labios.

Sus padres estarían ausentes dos meses completos, recorriendo la geografía griega en un crucero de lujo y como era obvio, ellos quedarían completamente a cargo de la casa en su ausencia (y de Eugene, que pese a ser mayor que ambos obviamente no lo era en edad mental).

Hans había planeado ya un par de cosas para pasar el tiempo con su adorado copo de nieve y estaba de más decir, que las ansias se lo comían por dentro.

—Siendo así, no puedo esperar—Elsa lo observó con la misma malicia y una sonrisa traviesa en su boca tentadora.

La besó de nuevo, acariciando con su lengua su belfo inferior y deleitándose con el sabor del champán que hace poco, la muchacha había estado bebiendo. Elsa le respondió moviendo suavemente su labio y haciendo que ahogara un sonido ronco.

Realmente no podía aguardar mucho más a que estuvieran a solas. Iban a ser unos meses muy entretenidos.

La canción que tocaba se terminó para abrir paso a la tonada de _Linger_ , que reconocieron al instante. El pelirrojo le dio una vuelta grácilmente y la tela morada de su vestido trazó un círculo perfecto cuando separaron fugazmente sus cuerpos, solo para que Elsa se viera atrapada de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero—Hans volvió a apoyar su frente contra la suya—, más que a nada en el mundo. Que nunca se te olvide, ¿vale?

Ella alzó más su cabeza, volviendo a rozar tentativamente su boca con la suya.

—Eso no ocurrirá—dijo—, en tanto usted se mantenga cerca para recordármelo, _Monsieur_ —murmuró casi en un ronroneo.

—Veo que no te sentó mal estar estos meses en París. Quizá deberíamos volver un día de estos.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Les prometí a mis abuelos y a mi hermano que no dejaría de visitarlos, y la próxima vez, tú irás conmigo.

—¿Crees que tus abuelos me acepten?

Elsa le dio un breve pico en sus labios.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Bajo las luces que los rodeaban, bailaron, captando sin darse cuenta la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor que los miraban con admiración, incluidos sus propios padres. Era notable cuan perfectamente encajaban el uno con el otro, cuanto se amaban.

La música se detuvo y un elegante pastel cubierto con fondant blanco y negro fue traído por los camareros, listo para ser partido por los recién casados.

Luego del corte tradicional, sendas rebanadas del postre fueron repartidas entre los asistentes a la boda.

Al final la novia llamó a todas las mujeres para que se reunieran delante de ella y cumplir con la tradición de lanzar el ramo, por lo cual el extremo delantero de la pista fue ocupado por varias chicas divertidas, Elsa incluida.

El ramo de lilas pasó volando por encima de varias cabezas y manos ansiosas de recibirlo, yendo a parar justo en las de una pelirroja que bailaba apartada con su novio, ajena a todo el escándalo que las demás armaban. Mérida parpadeó un par de veces, al ver lo que había atrapado en un acto reflejo. El color se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!—exclamó con indignación, escuchando las risas y exclamaciones de sus amigas y las otras invitadas.

Lars sonreía de manera socarrona.

—Bueno fierecilla, tal parece que el destino nos quiere juntos a como dé lugar. ¿Cómo vas a querer tu vestido de novia?

Aquello le ganó un golpe en el hombro.

Lo último que la colorada vio fue a su madre levantándose de una mesa cercana y abrazándola, como si aquello fuera un augurio de buena suerte por el que llevaba esperando toda su vida.

* * *

Tal y como lo esperaban, apenas sus padres se hubieron marchado a disfrutar de su muy merecida luna de miel, la convivencia en casa se tornó más liberal. Los meses pasados habían tenido que contener bastante sus impulsos, primero a escondidas y luego bajo los ojos vigilantes de sus progenitores. Pero ahora no había nadie que les pusiera límites. Y ellos tampoco querían tenerlos.

Un par de noches después de que comenzara su tan ansiada libertad, Hans preparó una cena muy especial para ambos, para celebrar que estaban juntos. Como de costumbre, se cuidó de preparar todos los detalles, arreglando la mesita baja de la biblioteca y preparando todas las cosas que su rubia adoraba.

Cenaron escuchando _Stairway to Heaven_ y otras canciones a las que se habían vuelto adeptos.

Elsa elogió como siempre la comida y se relamió los labios con el postre, una copa de frutos rojos con natilla de chocolate que le fascinó desde el primer bocado. En lugar de concentrarse en su propio aperitivo, el bermejo no pudo dejar de observar la manera en la que se llevaba una fresa a la boca, la mordía y la lamía de una manera que se le antojó de lo más sugestiva.

Últimamente todo lo que hacía le resultaba de ese modo.

Cuando él se acercó y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, la rubia temblaba por dentro. Una mezcla de miedo y excitación la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Las manos de Hans, grandes y cálidas, la aferraron por el talle y la tumbaron sobre la alfombra, en torno a la cual había apilado varios cojines al estilo oriental donde pudieran estar juntos. La besó de forma hambrienta en los labios, acariciando con su lengua la femenina y el cielo de su boca.

Una de sus manos la acarició por encima del vestido y ella gimió dentro de la humedad del beso. Los largos dedos del muchacho apretaron uno de sus senos a través de la tela y sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

Esta vez nada le impediría entregarse a él.

Hans se despegó de su boca con la respiración entrecortada y le lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Estás lista para esto?—le preguntó, un poco inseguro detrás de la necesidad que asomaba en su mirada. Tenía un enorme miedo de lastimarla; llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose.

Ella se elevó un poco para volver a darle un beso en los labios. En ese momento no quería pensar, solo ansiaba dejarse llevar, distraerse del propio nerviosismo que sentía.

Si iba a dejar su inocencia atrás por completo, quería fuera con él.

Tomando su gesto como una silenciosa aceptación, Hans movió sus belfos al ritmo de los de ella bajando por su barbilla, su mandíbula y su delicado cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, insinuado apenas por el recatado escote de la prenda de algodón rojo que llevaba puesta. Otra mano masculina se coló debajo de faldas y acarició un muslo de alabastro, haciendo a la joven temblar.

Sus propias manos se colaron debajo de la camiseta del muchacho, acariciando su bien definido torso y deleitándose con lo tensos que estaban sus músculos. Ardía en deseos de verlos de nuevo, expuestos en todo su esplendor para ella.

Rápidamente, Elsa tomó el borde de la prenda y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sobresaltando a su pareja y haciéndolo reír.

—¿Impaciente, gatita?—lo escuchó preguntar cerca de su oído.

Por toda respuesta, ella volvió a tirar con más fuerza de la prenda y él se despegó momentáneamente para ayudarle con la labor de quitársela de encima. Tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, tonificado y con la piel dorada ligeramente salpicada de pecas.

Era maravilloso.

Sin previo aviso, Elsa lo empujó para hacerlo rodar y ser ella quien estuviera encima, agachándose para besar cada rincón de su pecho desnudo y haciéndolo suspirar. Sabía que debajo de su faceta fría se ocultaba una jovencita apasionada, pero nunca antes la había visto ser tan atrevida. Eso le gustaba.

Mientras la platinada se entretenía con la tarea de trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, Hans llevó sus dedos hasta los botones que sostenían el vestido en su espalda y con toda la calma que le fue posible, comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, hasta poder deslizar por sus hombros los tirantes de la prenda y despojarla de ella completamente.

La visión que había debajo lo dejó completamente anonadado.

Elsa tenía que saber definitivamente que esa noche iba a ser definitiva para ambos o de lo contrario, no habría elegido el conjunto tan sensual que estaba portando en ese momento.

La rubia había elegido unas bragas pequeñísimas de encaje blanco, que se ajustaban gloriosamente a sus esbeltas caderas, y un sostén a juego tipo corsé que levantaba sus senos de manera primorosa e insinuante. La lencería era completada por un liguero del mismo material que aprisionaba suavemente su diminuta cintura y en la cual se sostenían las elegantes medias transparentes con puntillas del mismo color, que le llegaban a medio muslo.

Se veía exquisita.

—Dios, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?—inquirió Hans colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, con la muchacha permaneciendo a horcajadas encima de él—No lo habrás comprado para nadie mientras estabas en París, ¿no?—añadió con un deje de celos.

—¡Qué cosas dices!—protestó Elsa, entre divertida e indignada.

Durante su estancia en la capital francesa, debía admitir que se había vuelto especialmente asidua a la ropa fina y sobretodo, a la hermosa lencería que vendían muchos establecimientos de moda, llenos de detalles, de encajes y transparencias.

Siempre se había considerado demasiado recatada como para vestir cosas atrevidas, pero la ropa interior era un caso aparte.

Nadie la vería e incluso en aquellos meses de incertidumbre, no había podido evitar hacer muchas de esas compras pensando exclusivamente en el pelirrojo. Y más cuando caía la noche y añoraba sus labios y sus manos encima de ella, tocándola de manera íntima.

Hans subió sus palmas y acunó cada uno de sus pechos por sobre las copas del sostén, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—Maldición—gruñó—, eres tan perfecta…

Cerró suavemente sus manos, estrujando sus pechos y ella gimió, arqueándose contra sus dedos. Dedos que rápidamente viajaron de nuevo hasta su espalda, buscando con desesperación los corchetes que mantenían su sujetador en su lugar y liberándolos casi con violencia.

Cuando la prenda cayó, quedando olvidada en el sofá cercano, Elsa se sintió ruborizar ante la mirada cada vez más deseosa del cobrizo, quien ahora la miraba como si estuviera delante de su platillo predilecto.

Hans tiró de ella hacia abajo y la volvió a colocar debajo de él, sintiendo la piel suave de sus senos oprimirse contra la dureza de su propio cuerpo. Emitió otro sonido ronco y bajó la cabeza para mordisquear hábilmente el pezón rosado de uno de ellos, arrancándole otro ruido de placer que a sus oídos se escuchó celestial.

Una de sus manos se apresuró a masajear el pecho restante, en tanto su lengua trazaba el contorno de la areola del capullo rosado que estaba devorando. Sabía aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

Su mano libre se introdujo lentamente en las braguitas de Elsa y acarició su intimidad, haciendo que se retorciera de delectación.

—Joder, eres tan deliciosa—lo escuchó murmurar, mientras le revolvía el pelo rojo con sus manos, buscando que no parara de masajear sus pechos—, nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Elsa.

Lo sintió lamer el seno restante y cuando sus dedos separaron su femineidad, buscando su punto más sensible, una repentina humedad los envolvió por completo.

Lentamente lo miró separarse de pecho, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre cada pezón y resistiendo la urgencia de empujar su cabeza de nuevo para que continuara. Hans sacó la mano de su ropa interior y hundió los dedos en su boca, limpiando los rastros de su femineidad de una manera que la hizo palpitar entre las piernas.

Impulsivamente se incorporó de nuevo y lo beso, sintiendo el sabor peculiar que habían adquirido sus labios.

—Dios, estás tan mojada—murmuró él entre besos, volviendo a palparla encima de las bragas.

—Quiero que me lo hagas de nuevo—susurró ella, hablando encima de su boca con la respiración agitada.

Hans sonrió de esa manera torcida y arrogante que la volvía loca, y sin previo aviso, la tomó de las caderas para tumbarla boca abajo, recorriendo su espalda completa con los labios y las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó, al toparse con el coqueto tatuaje que decoraba la zona baja antes de llegar al trasero.

Acarició el minucioso copo de nieve en tonos azules que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, mirando con ternura cada detalle.

—¿Te gusta?—consiguió preguntar Elsa en medio del ansia que sentía—Me lo hice pensando en ti.

El colorado depositó un beso justo encima del diseño.

—Me encanta—musitó—. Eres tan hermosa… tan dulce… —desabrochó los breteles de su liguero y lo retiró de su cintura también.

Sus dedos tomaron el extremo de su prenda interior y la deslizaron hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido, que finalmente la dejó expuesta en toda su esplendorosa desnudez. Apreció excitado el pequeño y redondo trasero de la blonda, firme y dispuesto solo para él. Sus manos aferraron cada una de las nalgas, sintiendo la piel tierna debajo de sus palmas y abriendo levemente su intimidad hasta dejar a la vista el comienzo de sus labios inferiores, húmedos y palpitantes.

—Hans, ¿qué…? Ugh… ah… —la platinada gimió entrecortadamente, al sentir como la lengua de su amante comenzaba a hacer estragos dentro de ella, de modo cadencioso y torturador.

Por Dios que ese hombre sí que sabía exactamente lo que hacía, para ser su primera vez. Cuando la punta de su lengua se adentró más y tocó un punto sensible, supo que iba a desfallecer de placer. Hans comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, trazando círculos y lubricándola lo mejor posible hasta que empezó a derramarse sobre las sábanas de algodón egipcio que había dispuesto junto con los almohadones, para que estuvieran más cómodos (cortesía de la habitación de sus padres).

Elsa gimió de manera más audible, apretando la tela debajo de ella con sus manos y abandonándose al primer orgasmo. Se sentía como si estuviera tendida sobre una nube; su cuerpo aun teniendo ocasionales espasmos de placer.

Hans la sostuvo con firmeza y le dio la vuelta una vez más, atacando sus senos con fruición. La noche apenas empezaba y tenía planeado aprovecharla al máximo.

Las pequeñas manos de su novia aferraron el borde de su pantalón y se levantó un poco para facilitarle la tarea de desabrocharlo. Con mayor seguridad que en la ocasión anterior, Elsa le hizo despojarse de la prenda y aferró su masculinidad dentro del bóxer, haciendo que esta fuera él quien gimiera de forma gutural.

Le encantaba la sensación de poder que le hacía sentir aquello.

Intuitivamente movió su mano sobre la punta de su miembro viril, trazando círculos primero y después acariciándolo en toda su longitud, antes de comenzar a menearlo de manera rítmica.

Era tan grande y cálido. Ansiaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

Gradualmente, la respiración y los gemidos del bermejo se fueron haciendo más frenéticos. Él tomó su muñeca haciendo que se detuviera y se desprendió de su última prenda, posicionándose entre sus piernas.

El corazón de Elsa latió violentamente.

Hans le tomó ambas manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos y besándola profundamente. Comenzaba a perderse en la calidez de su lengua cuando repentinamente, lo sintió abriéndose paso entre las paredes de su femineidad, hinchado y erecto.

La joven dejó escapar un lamento dentro de la boca del pelirrojo y se tensó. Estaba húmeda pero dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Hans apretó sus delicadas palmas entre las suyas, concentrándose en entrar de manera tan gentil como le fuera posible. Elsa era demasiado estrecha. Resultaba difícil no introducirse en ella de un solo golpe, como ardía en deseos de hacer. La sensación de sus paredes abrazándolo y el aroma de su piel eran demasiado tentadores como para no dejarse llevar.

De modo que la penetró lentamente, adecuándose a cada resquicio de su femineidad, cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sintiéndola como suya en cada aspecto posible.

Elsa le clavó las uñas en la espalda, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Nunca había imaginado que la primera vez fuera tan doloroso, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera él quien le causara ese dolor. Por él, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Se percató de como uno de los pulgares de Hans limpiaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

De pronto se sintió como una niñita.

—Lo siento, cariño—se disculpó él, mirándola con preocupación—, te prometo que pasará… solo déjame moverme un poco.

Elsa se quedó quieta por unos instantes, permitiéndose acostumbrarse a que su masculinidad la llenara por completo. Después, muy despacio, enredó sus piernas todavía envueltas en medias de seda (lo único que conservaba puesto) en sus fuertes caderas, autorizándolo a moverse a un ritmo cadencioso.

El pelirrojo comenzó a arremeterla lentamente y ella se mordió los labios, gimiendo.

Era doloroso pero poco a poco, la pena abría paso a una sensación excitante y desconocida que se moría por descubrir.

Movió la cadera, dejándose llevar por los movimientos que lideraba su hermanastro. Se sostuvo de sus hombros y volvieron a comerse a besos, devorando todo cuanto encontraban a su paso. Labios, mejillas, mandíbulas, el cuello del otro. Hans volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus pechos y los mordió, haciendo sus embestidas más fuertes.

Para cuando lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella, había alcanzado el clímax de una manera gloriosa, no tardando en ser alcanzada por él.

Ahora comprendía porque ese tipo de intimidad entre dos personas era tan especial.

Aún le parecía sentirlo en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos, tan solo siendo conscientes de la respiración del otro. Hans encima de ella y sin salir de su interior, con la cabeza recostada entre sus pechos y sus cuerpos cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor.

Elsa se quedó con la vista fija en el techo y acarició la melena rojiza del joven. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mujer como en ese momento.

Él se movió y cambio un poco de posición para volver a quedar a la altura de su rostro, besando su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios. Movió con ternura un par de mechones platinados de su rostro y lo acunó entre sus manos.

—Eso fue asombroso. Te amo, copo de nieve.

Ella le sonrió y liberó un pequeño bostezo, amodorrada. De pronto se sentía muy cansada.

—Mierda—Hans suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba tan apresurado que me olvide de sacar la protección. Tenía el condón en el bolsillo.

Para su sorpresa, la rubia solo se limitó a reír.

—Estabas tan apurado que te olvidaste de otras cosas—movió una de sus piernas envueltas en medias para acariciar una de las suyas—, ni siquiera me desvestiste completa.

—Ni falta que hizo, me gusta como te ves así. Estás muy sexy—la apretó entre sus brazos, haciéndola que se recostara contra su pecho—. Pero lo otro…

—No te preocupes, tomé la píldora—Hans la miró con sorpresa y volvió a reír—. No eres el único que puede planear sus encuentros con anticipación.

—Demonios, no sé que haría sin ti—dijo él besando su coronilla—, siempre piensas en todo.

—Además, me encanta sentirte por completo—añadió Elsa, moviéndose para besar su barbilla y su cuello—. Así que no te preocupes de ahora en adelante. Ya me haré cargo de seguir tomándola.

—De ahora en adelante ¿eh? Eres una insaciable—Hans la besó profundamente y después salió de su cuerpo, muy gentilmente, notándola fatigada—. Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, estás exhausta.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?—la chica se acurrucó contra él perezosamente—Me gusta como arreglaste todo.

—¿Ahora prefieres dormir en el piso que en un colchón? Eso es nuevo—el cobrizo rió y de todas formas, se levantó para poder tomarla en brazos, con su blonda cabeza recostada en su hombro—Vamos, que yo también necesito descansar.

Elsa no protestó, sino que se dejó llevar escaleras arriba mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo. Ya se ocuparían de limpiar el desastre que habían dejado más tarde.

Antes de quedarse dormida por completo, pensó una vez más en las vueltas que daba la vida. Un año atrás, los dos eran personas que no se soportaban pero ahora compartían más que un romance. Compartían los mismos sentimientos, el mismo cuerpo. Sentía que iban a estar juntos para toda la vida.

Definitivamente nunca se sabía que puertas usaba el amor para entrar.

* * *

* Humphrey Boggart e Ingrid Bergman. Protagonistas de _Casablanca_.

* Taken. Película con Liam Neeson.

* Bonne chance. Buena suerte.

* Pokémon Go. Creo que ya todos han escuchado bastante de esta condenada app. xD

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡El final está aquí! ¿Qué decirles, criaturos? :D Fue una historia llena de emociones, contratiempos y muchas risas, se siente raro verla llegar a su fin después de tanto tiempo. Este fic me trajo tantas alegrías y lágrimas como a ustedes, es impresionante la manera en que puede evolucionar la relación de estos dos. Y como marca el cliché, ¡hubo una boda en el último capítulo! ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? xD

Sé que ansiaban el reencuentro Helsa con muchas ganas y temían que los aviones se cruzaran en el camino, pero la tía Frozen piensa en todo y tengo que decir, que esa primera escena en París fue emocionante. Hans y Elsa son los mejores, ahora y siempre. *w*

Como ven, también llegó el tan esperado lemmon y solo puedo decir que me encanta escribir intimidad entre estos dos, son tan sensuales que es imposible no inspirarse con ambos.

Ahora yo quiero que me digan, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Cumplieron con sus expectativas? ¿Cuál fue su escena favorita? ¿El lemmon les gustó?

 _VoodooHappy_ : No es tan difícil habilitar los MP's aquí, creo que solo tienes que marcar una opción en la página de tu perfil y listo, no te preocupes. n.n Pues como ves, los aviones no se cruzaron por un día, es lo bueno de que Hans haya recapacitado a tiempo, jajaja. Aunque lo del aeropuerto habría sido muy gracioso. xD Pues sí, aún habrá Helsa en español por mi parte; quizá no tan frecuente como hasta ahora pero sí que tengo un par de ideas que necesitan ser mostradas, pero de eso ya les hablaré más adelante. Me encanta la idea que tuviste para un OS, honestamente no me veo haciendo fics largos en un buen tiempo. x3 Pero me encantaría hacer un episodio con lo que describiste, ¡gracias por la inspiración!

 _Ari_ : Punzie y Flynn necesitan rehabilitación urgentemente. LOL ¿Qué puedo decir, Ari? Siempre cuento contigo para cada locura Helsa, jajajaja. Ha sido un placer leer tus pequeños pero preciosos reviews en cada capítulo y saber que disfrutas tanto. Espero que este final te haya gustado. ;D

 _Elsa_ : Sería muy gracioso, pero no creo que me de tiempo ya de agregar algo así. xD De cualquier manera, gracias por leer.

 _Guest_ : Pues ya ves que no se cruzaron los aviones y al final nuestros pajaritos se reencontraron y están juntos. ;) Respecto a tu petición, ya estoy trabajando en el epílogo y habrá mucha más miel Helsa y aventuras para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia. :3

 _SamanTha_ : El capítulo anterior también me pareció uno de los más hermosos pero este se ha convertido en mi favorito, y tal vez en el tuyo también. x3 Puedes apostar a que Elsa sabe hacer muchas más cosas que seducir a Hans, jojojo. Aunque esto último es su especialidad. ¡Por fin de reencontraron nuestros pajaritos! Sé que lo esperabas con ansias y sí, ya estoy en charlas en Walt Disney Company para hacer de la literatura Helsa una realidad, pero ese maldito ratón corporativo se resiste. D: Negociar con Mickey es más difícil que bañar a un gato, en especial cuando no eres dueña de una multinacional como él. T-T

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir de cerca las aventuras de este par de orgullosos. Nos vemos en el Epílogo. ;D


	39. Epílogo I

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **Epílogo**

 **Primera Parte**

* * *

Impaciente y con el corazón estrujado dentro del pecho, Elsa levantó la prueba de embarazo que acababa de practicarse y la miró con atención. Sintió que se derrumbaba al contemplar el resultado. Positiva. Había salido positiva. La señorita responsabilidad que siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría y jamás actuaba por impulso, había obtenido un embarazo no planeado a mitad de su quinto semestre en la Facultad de Letras. Simplemente perfecto.

La muchacha comenzó a hiperventilarse. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que fuera a hacer? ¿Cómo demonios iba a lidiar con aquello?

—Elsa, ¡sal ya! ¿Qué dice?—la voz de Anna afuera del baño la sacó abruptamente de sus dudas.

Se encontraban dentro de la pequeña vivienda de la pelirroja, aprovechando que sus padres habían salido a hacer la compra. Si algo necesitaban era privacidad. Desde que la rubia había comenzado a sentir náuseas y mareos, Anna había sido la primera en sugerir que fueran a la farmacia a por un test para confirmar sus peores sospechas.

Las cuales habían resultado ser realidad. Iba a ser madre a los veintiún años; ni siquiera había terminado la carrera y ya se había buscado tamaña responsabilidad. Bien hecho Elsa, pensó con amargura, al tiempo que se subía los pantalones y salía del baño.

—¿Qué pasa, amiga? Estás más pálida que de costumbre, ¿todo bien?—Anna la miró con preocupación.

—Estoy… estoy embarazada—anunció ella con voz temblorosa, alzando la prueba y mirando como la pecosa abría los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh, vaya!—Anna contempló la pequeña probeta que mostraba dos líneas rojas.

—Embarazada—Elsa repitió la palabra como si fuera una sentencia a muerte—, ¿cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

—Bueno, ambas sabemos bien como ocurrió, parece que tú y Hans hicieron bien la tarea ¿eh? ¿Eh?—Anna soltó una risita y le dio con el codo juguetonamente, haciendo que la platinada la mirara con incredulidad.

—¡¿Pero tienes idea de lo que esto significa?! ¡Tengo solo veintiún años! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Hans?! ¡¿A mi madre?! ¡Mi carrera! ¡Dios, ¿cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?!—chilló alterada.

—Oh vamos Els, no es tan malo—la pelirroja le acarició conciliadoramente la espalda para que se relajara, en balde—, no eres la primera chica que se embaraza a esta edad ni serás la última. Sabes bien que lo de los estudios puede arreglarse. Y no es por nada, pero tu madre tampoco creo que tenga mucho que reclamarte si recordamos como fue su situación, je je je…

—¡Es que eso no es excusa!—exclamó la platinada histéricamente—¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡¿Con qué cara le voy a decir a Hans que yo… que yo… que nosotros…?!

Volvió a hiperventilarse y se derrumbó contra la pared. Realmente había sido una descuidada.

Hasta ese momento, tomar la píldora anticonceptiva había sido una costumbre habitual en ella debido a los múltiples encuentros que tenía con el pelirrojo. Su relación había florecido rápidamente con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en algo sólido y más serio de lo que jamás imaginaron.

Si bien habían tenido varias discusiones y sus problemas como cualquier pareja, ellos siempre terminaban reconciliándose, ya que nadie podía negar el mutuo amor que se tenían. Un sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Sin mencionar que el sexo era increíble.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente se derretía y se volvía como una muñeca de trapo cuando Hans la tocaba, inclusive las veces que estaban enojados. El pelirrojo era un amante dedicado y ella también había aprendido lo suyo. Tenían tanto deseo el uno por el otro, que lo habían hecho en los lugares más impensables. Los baños del supermercado, la encimera de la cocina, el auto del colorado, su auto; una vez en un viaje a París para visitar a sus abuelos, inclusive se habían encerrado en el servicio del avión para hacerlo, adoptando unas posiciones que… por Dios, enrojecía solo de recordarlo.

¿Cuándo exactamente había dejado que sucediera el embarazo?

Ah claro, debió ser en aquella ocasión en que Hans la había metido en su cuarto de baño para darse una ducha juntos, aprovechando que no estaban sus padres. Y ella como siempre, simplemente se había dejado hacer como la chiquilla sin fuerza de voluntad que era apenas él le ponía las manos encima.

En aquella ocasión habían estado particularmente emocionados. Por alguna extraña razón, el muchacho se había animado a probar algo de la hierba que le había obsequiado Eugene; la había convencido de dar también unas cuantas caladas al pitillo y lo siguiente que recordaba, era sentirse como flotando mientras el agua caliente caía encima de ellos. Ese había sido un episodio sexual memorable, de los mejores que habían tenido, aunque cabía decir que también había sido la única vez que se animaron a fumar de aquello.

Terminó tan desorientada que se había olvidado de tomar la píldora. Se había olvidado como una tonta y ahora estaba embarazada.

¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que ocurrirle a ella?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Hans entenderá—la voz de Anna volvió a traerla de vuelta a la realidad—, no es tan imbécil. ¡Si lo es le voy a patear el culo!—amenazó.

Elsa gimió desconsolada y se dejó caer al suelo.

—Vamos, vamos amiga, es broma—la pecosa se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó—. Ya en serio, estoy segura de que él no te reprochará nada. Es más, te tratará como un príncipe, recuerda que eres la única que puede sacar a relucir su lado más encantador. Él te ama Elsa, llevan casi tres años juntos y jamás ha dejado de quererte, ¿por qué no habrían de poder con esto juntos?

—Yo, es que… es que no sé si yo estoy lista. No me lo esperaba.

—Bueno, nadie está realmente listo para estas cosas. Ya es algo que sucedió, a menos que estés pensando en…

—¡No!—Elsa se volvió hacia ella alarmada, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de insinuar y sintiéndose horrorizada—No, eso no. Ni soñarlo. Sabes que no lo haría, Anna.

—Bueno, pues me alegro, porque estoy segura de que tendrás un hermoso bebé. En serio, tus genes combinados con los de Hans deben ser como… ¡wow! Además, voy a ser tía—añadió con expresión soñadora.

Elsa suspiró.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que van a decir nuestros padres. Ellos nos pidieron comportarnos adecuadamente para proseguir con lo nuestro y mira nada más.

—Oye, ustedes son adultos, ellos ya no les pueden decir que hacer y qué no. ¿Además que van a decir? Hans está a punto de terminar sus estudios y no es como si el dinero fuera un problema. Si su padre no quiere ayudar, tú todavía tienes tu herencia. ¿Pero sabes qué? Conozco al señor Adgar y sé que no les va a dar la espalda—la blonda recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Anna—. Ya amiga, relájate. Todo estará bien.

—Es que no debería ser así, este bebé será responsabilidad nuestra, no suya—Elsa suspiró—. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón. Y oye, en este momento lo más importante es darle la noticia a Hans. Se va a sorprender mucho cuando lo sepa.

La albina hizo un gesto de ansiedad al escucharla.

—Quisiera no tener que pensar en ese momento.

—Vamos Els, no seas fatalista. No ocurrirá nada malo. Puede que se lleve un susto como tú al principio, pero sé que se comportará a la altura y ya te dije, si no, le pateo el culo amiga. Le pateo el culo.

* * *

Sentada en la cama de su novio, Elsa ocultó la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras que había ensayado para informarle la buena nueva. Cada vez se sentía más incapaz de hacerlo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si Hans reaccionaba mal? Ellos nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, eran todavía demasiado jóvenes y había tanto que querían hacer.

¿Y si no soportaba la presión y la dejaba? Si eso ocurría definitivamente no sabría que hacer. No podía imaginarse estando con alguien más que no fuera él, lo quería tanto…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando paso al dueño de sus pensamientos.

Hans dejó su bolso en el suelo y le sonrió al verla esperándolo. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero marrón y la colocó también sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de avanzar hacia ella.

—Hola, gatita—la saludó inclinándose para besar su frente y luego le dio un beso en los labios—. Se me hizo tarde hablando con un profesor, esto de la tesis se está complicando.

La rubia apenas y fue consciente de como la levantaba para colocarla encima de su regazo.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para cenar?

—Hans, hay algo que debo decirte—consiguió murmurar, cada vez más insegura con su decisión.

—¿Qué pasa?—el pelirrojo la miró extrañado—¿Te sientes bien? No me asustes.

Lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero la preocupación que se leía en su mirada era sincera.

—Estás pálida, ¿te sientes bien?—el joven puso una mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

Siempre estaba al tanto de su salud. El invierno pasado, cuando había adquirido un resfriado (cosa rara en ella), prácticamente no se había despegado de su lado ni aunque se pasara todo el día en cama. Realmente apreciaba ese lado considerado que solo se hacía evidente cuando estaban juntos.

—Hans, ¿recuerdas la vez en que nos bañamos juntos? Cuando fumamos de eso…

—¿Y cómo olvidarlo?—el aludido esbozó una sonrisa torcida—Fuiste una fiera esa noche, copo de nieve—se acercó a su oído y mordisqueó su lóbulo—. Es algo que tenemos que repetir un día de estos, ¿sabes?

Elsa contuvo un gemido, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en la situación.

—Incluso puedo ver si ese hippie de Eugene sigue teniendo un poco más de esa hierba… ¿quién diría que serviría de algo? Ahora entiendo porque la fuma todo el tiempo, condenado cabrón…

—Hans—lo interrumpió ella tímidamente—, no estás entendiendo, yo… me olvidé de tomar la píldora esa vez.

—Oh—el colorado se puso serio y la miro a los ojos.

—Sí, yo… fue solo esa vez, me olvidé por completo y bueno… —desvío la mirada como una niña avergonzada—, tú sabes que nunca se me pasa por alto. Pero es que ocurrió todo tan rápido y yo… el punto es… el punto es que…

—¿Qué pasa, Elsa?

La platinada levantó la prueba de embarazo, revelando su resultado ante los orbes verdes del cobrizo.

—Estoy embarazada—confesó.

Hans se quedó paralizado.

—¿Cómo dices?—lo escuchó murmurar con incredulidad. De repente se había puesto tan pálido como ella al principio.

La rubia no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Sintió como él le quitaba con suavidad la prueba de embarazo de la otra para comprobar el resultado con sus propios ojos, repentinamente tenso.

Elsa se sintió como una tonta. Lo había echado todo a perder. Sollozo más fuerte.

—Hey, hey, calma copito, shhh—el bermejo la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y la arrulló—. No llores por favor, sabes que odio verte así.

—¿Y cómo no quieres que llore?—hipó Elsa—Lo arruiné todo. Somos tan jóvenes para esto… tú apenas vas a terminar tu carrera y yo… yo no… oh, ¡fui tan tonta!

—Oye, no digas eso. Hasta donde sé esto lo hicimos los dos—Hans besó una de sus sienes—, todo estará bien, copo de nieve.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¡Nosotros no podemos lidiar con algo así!

—¿Y quién dice que no? Mírame—le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara—, te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

—¿No estás molesto?—Elsa parpadeó y lo miró con confusión.

—¿Y cómo podría? Estoy… sorprendido, no te negaré que no me imaginaba algo así—Hans suspiró y volvió a besarla—, está bien, Elsa. No te preocupes. Ya no hay más que hacer así que nos haremos cargo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Quedarnos atados por mera obligación.

—¿De verdad crees que vaya a pasar eso?

La blonda negó con la cabeza. Al menos de su parte, estaba segura de que Hans era el hombre de su vida. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

—Pues yo tampoco—dijo él con determinación—. Te amo, Elsa. Quiero estar toda la vida contigo. Y puedes estar segura de que a este bebé no le va a faltar nada—el colorado posó su mano encima de su vientre, aún plano—. Voy a cuidarte y a él.

—¡Oh, Hans!—la chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos aliviada, mientras un par de lágrimas volvían a abandonar sus ojos.

Había tenido tanto miedo de que quisiera dejarla, que de pronto el cúmulo de emociones le hizo sentirse mareada.

—¿Sabes en que he estado pensando estas últimas semanas?—prosiguió él, acariciándole en círculos la espalda para que se desahogara—Ya que estoy a punto de terminar con mis estudios y todo eso, me había gustado la idea de alquilar un departamento, juntos. Para no tener que reprimirnos más en frente de nuestros padres. Ya es tiempo de abandonar el nido, ¿no crees?

Elsa lo miró sorprendida.

—Creo que después de saber esto, definitivamente no tendremos opción—Hans sonrió de lado y le retiró un mechón rubio de la frente—, puedo pedirle a papá un puesto administrativo en la empresa. No era lo que tenía pensado para después de la universidad, pero funcionará para empezar.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que él odiaba depender de Adgar para todo y que lo único que quería era tener una empresa propia; pero al menos contarían con algo seguro si trabajaba en la de la familia. Y si no era posible, todavía les quedaba la parte que su propio padre le había dejado de herencia. El negocio de sus abuelos daba muy buenas ganancias y sabía bien que a ellos y a su hermano les alegraría la noticia de un nuevo bebé.

Con todo esto en mente comenzó a relajarse, a la vez que Hans continuaba acariciando su espalda. Las cosas no estaban tan mal pero aún la ponía nerviosa el hecho de tener que comunicar todo aquello a sus padres.

Iban a pensar que eran unos irresponsables.

—¿Cómo vamos a decirle esto a nuestros padres?—inquirió apesadumbrada.

—¿Te preocupan ellos? Ya deberías saber siempre se toman las cosas con más calma de lo que imaginamos—en eso tenía que darle la razón. Hans le besó la punta de la nariz—. Yo hablaré con ambos y luego le pediré trabajo a papá. No quiero que te preocupes por nada.

—Deberíamos decírselos juntos. Después de todo fue un descuido mío.

—No te eches más la culpa. Sé que a veces te instigó demasiado para tener intimidad. Debería controlarme, pero no puedo.

Elsa soltó una risita ahogada.

—Yo se los diré, recuerda que sé como manejarlos—eso era verdad; las dotes de manipulación de Hans podían ser muy útiles hasta con los adultos. Hubo una pausa antes de que una sonrisa esperanzada se dibujara en los labios masculinos—. Vamos a ser padres—musitó, dándose cuenta de lo terrible y maravilloso que sonaba a la vez—. Vamos a ser padres.

Elsa rió en voz más alta y aceptó el beso que depositó en sus labios, sintiéndose también repentinamente feliz con la noticia.

A pesar de todo, tenía el presentimiento de que iban a ser muy dichosos.

* * *

Por días estuvieron pensando en el momento más apropiado para hablar con sus padres sobre el estado de Elsa. A pesar de todo, debían admitir que el hecho les ponía bastante nerviosos; especialmente al pelirrojo, que seguía insistiendo en hacerse cargo de todo. Decidieron esperar a que se graduara por completo, cosa que ocurrió un par de semanas después y con excelentes notas.

Consiguieron permiso de sus progenitores para hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el recibimiento de Hans como administrador y relajarse antes de soltar la bomba; la cual no resultó ser tan pequeña al final.

Varios de los amigos del joven en la universidad habían asistido para volver de la casa un desastre, además de la gente a la que ya conocían.

La música resonaba por cada rincón de la planta baja y tanto en el interior como en el jardín podían observarse a montones de jóvenes bailando, riendo, bebiendo y mezclándose con la decoración de vivos colores que imperaba en el lugar.

Agitada, Elsa entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Había hecho un buen trabajo toda la noche evitando los tragos que le ofrecían; eso con ayuda de Anna, que hasta el momento era la única de sus amigos que sabía sobre su condición. De la pelirroja sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo.

La colorada había estado consumiendo tacos y shots de tequila en la mesa dispuesta en el jardín como si no hubiera un mañana, y ya el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

Esa chica nunca aprendería.

—Aquí estás—la voz masculina que se escuchó tras ella la sobresaltó y enseguida sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola—, me preguntaba donde podías haberte metido, copo de nieve. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar un poco de agua, allá afuera el ambiente se está poniendo un poco extraño y me siento cansada—la rubia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Hans, quien al instante la miró preocupado.

—¿Te sientes bien? Podemos ir a tu habitación si quieres—le dijo, buscando en su rostro algún signo de malestar—, ¿tienes fiebre? Te ves algo sonrojada…

—Estoy bien—Elsa rió enternecida por su preocupación; desde que sabía lo de su embarazo, su novio había estado un poco paranoico y la sobreprotegía—, eso es solo por la fiesta, Anna se ha puesto un poco desquiciada, no sabe controlar la bebida—suspiró—, ¿por qué pensamos que una noche al estilo mexicano iba a ser buena idea?

—Fue idea de ese hippie lameculos, a mí ni siquiera me gustan los tacos—Hans bufó—, en fin, como si no supiéramos que esa enana va en camino de ser una consumada alcohólica. Es decir, solo hay que verla.

La rubia le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Anna no es alcohólica, solo es festiva.

—Sí, especialmente festiva cuando tiene una botella de tequila cerca. ¿A quién le importa?—Hans la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a él—Me he estado muriendo de ganas la noche entera por estar contigo—murmuró, mirándola de manera predadora.

Elsa sintió que se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

—Aquí no, podrían vernos—susurró, mirando hacia ambos lados. Aun así le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo miró pícaramente—, es tu fiesta de graduación, deberías estar disfrutando con los demás.

—Con la única que quiero disfrutar es contigo—el cobrizo mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y luego su cuello, provocándole un gemido—, estoy seguro de que a este pequeño no le importará—añadió, acariciando con la palma abierta su vientre todavía delgado pero que en poco tiempo no tardaría en comenzar a mostrar los primeros indicios de la gestación.

Elsa sonrió con ternura.

—También podría ser una pequeña—dijo, rozando su respingada nariz contra la del muchacho.

—Y apuesto a que sería hermosa como su madre—Hans la besó rápidamente en los labios—, pero en este momento, lo único que me importa es lo bien que se te ve ese vestido, aunque estaría mejor en el suelo.

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon con lujuria por la esbelta silueta de su amada, que estaba resplandeciente con ese corto vestido sin mangas de color negro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando su piel blanca y suave.

—No tienes remedio, Hans.

—Hagámoslo rápido, aquí mismo.

Elsa contuvo un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió como una mano se colaba bajo su falda.

—Pero… la fiesta…

—La fiesta puede seguir sin nosotros un rato—la misma mano la palpó sobre su ropa interior y ella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose humedecer—, quiero estar contigo… voy a tocarte… voy a hacerte temblar…

—Oh—la muchacha suspiró y ocultó la cara en el cuello del bermejo asiéndose con más fuerza a sus hombros. Sintiendo como sus dedos se introducían en ella y comenzaban a hacer estragos en su femineidad lentamente, masajeándola sin piedad. Cualquier persona podía entrar en ese momento pero no quería que se detuviera, aquello era tan excitante—, mmm… ah… ugh—apenas y podía disimular sus propios sonidos de placer.

Por Dios que ese hombre sí que sabía como hacer que perdiera el control.

—Joder, te has puesto tan húmeda. Y eso que no me tienes aún dentro de ti. Se me está poniendo dura de solo pensarlo, amor.

—Demonios—musitó ella mandando al carajo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sus labios se precipitaron contra los de Hans violentamente, metiendo su lengua en la boca masculina y frotándose contra la mano que el mantenía entre sus piernas.

Era increíble que bastaran unas pocas palabras y acciones de su parte para convertirla en una zorra en celo.

Bruscamente se movieron hacia la alacena, casi cayendo en el interior cuando Elsa buscó desesperadamente la manija y la aferró para que entraran, mientras los dedos de su amante aumentaban el ritmo en su clítoris. Allí se encerraron, ella quedando violentamente atrapada entre la pared y el duro cuerpo de Hans, al tiempo que sus bocas se besaban con fiereza. De pronto estaba tan caliente.

El pelirrojo se despegó de su boca haciendo un ruido de succión.

—Voy a follarte, copo de nieve—le dijo, inclinándose para morderle el cuello.

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza. Le encantaba cuando le hablaba sin decoro. Rápidamente, sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de los jeans masculinos y una de ellas acarició su virilidad por encima de la ropa, apretando ligeramente y haciendo que su respiración se agitara.

—Vaya, pues sí que la tienes dura—murmuró de manera felina, mientras en sus labios de color carmín se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa—, eres un tipo sucio, ¿lo sabías?

—Todavía no has visto cuan sucio puedo ser cuando se trata de ti, gatita—Hans extrajo su mano de su femineidad después de hacerla llegar al orgasmo y se llevó sus dedos húmedos a los labios.

Elsa le devolvió una mirada hambrienta, tratando de regular su respiración.

—Pues espera lo mismo de mí porque voy a dejarte seco—tras hacer semejante advertencia, la chica lo empujó hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared opuesta de la pequeña estancia y luego se arrodilló, comenzando a desabrocharle el cinturón de manera salvaje.

Lo sentía temblar de anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella también temblaba. El sexo con su pelirrojo era increíble. Prácticamente no tenían inhibiciones y aunque no pareciera, a ella también le encantaba complacerlo. Sintió que se humedecía una vez más con solo pensar en probarlo y se relamió los labios.

Sus dedos desabrocharon el botón del jean y bajaron la bragueta…

—¡Oh, mierda!—el grito que se escuchó detrás de sí la hizo incorporarse como si fuera un resorte, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

Hans se acomodó la bragueta sobresaltado y miró con ira y apocamiento hacia la puerta de la alacena, que acababa de ser abierta sin previo aviso. Allí, un terriblemente incómodo Kristoff desviaba la mirada hacia el techo y los anaqueles repletos de comida enlatada y otros alimentos, con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¡Maldición chicos! ¡¿Es en serio?!—exclamó escandalizado.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¡¿Por qué te metes así?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!—Hans se abrochó la bragueta con el rostro tan rojo como el de su novia.

—¡Oh, pues perdona por no tocar la puerta de tu jodida alacena!—respondió el rubio con sarcasmo, finalmente animándose a verlo a la cara—Mierda, creí que sus habitaciones estaban arriba. Ya saben, no es como si tuvieran que ir a buscar un hotel ni nada de eso.

—¡Es nuestra maldita casa, imbécil! ¡Hacemos lo que nos viene en gana!

—No me jodas principillo, ustedes comen estas cosas. ¡Sus padres comen estas cosas! No puede ser que… ugh—Kristoff hizo una mueca de desagrado y se apretó el puente de la nariz—, demonios, nunca más aceptaré nada de lo que me ofrezcas aquí, Elsa.

—Ay ya, tampoco es para tanto—repuso ella encarándolo con un rubor que se negaba a desaparecer en sus mejillas y arreglándose su despeinada trenza—, para que lo sepas es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí. No actúes como un frígido.

—Sí, sí claro—el blondo la miró irónicamente.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí de todas formas?—Elsa se cruzó de brazos apenada—¿No deberías estar afuera con los demás? Embriagándote… o algo…

—Vine a buscar algo para los mareos, Anna no se encuentra bien—respondió él frunciendo el ceño—, como no estabas cerca me puse a buscar en las gavetas y en fin… mira, ella no está bien ¿sí?

Hans masculló algo enfadado. Esa enana siempre tenía que arruinar su diversión, solo quería abrir un hoyo en la tierra y meter su cara pecosa en él hasta que dejara de romperle las bolas.

—Ay Anna—su amiga negó con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación y luego se puso a buscar en una repisa cercana, de la que extrajo un pequeño frasco con medicina para el mareo—, esto le va a ayudar. Vamos a hacerle un café también. Bien cargado.

—Buena idea—Kristoff aceptó el medicamento y luego volvió a mirarlos—, oigan…

Dos pares de ojos zafiros y esmeraldas lo vieron con interrogación.

—Son unos cerdos—los rostros de Elsa y Hans volvieron a enrojecer.

—Agh, vete a la mierda, idiota—respondió el colorado de mala gana.

Bonita manera de interrumpir, pensó para sus adentros. Justo cuando Elsa estaba por poner en acción esos preciosos labios suyos ese oxigenado tenía que interrumpir, eso le mataba la pasión a cualquiera. De nuevo su zona baja estaba más dormida que antes de meterse en la alacena.

Como le urgía un momento a solas con la platinada.

Antes de que Kristoff pudiera responder al insulto, dos personas hicieron acto de aparición al lado de él.

—¡Heeeeey amigoooooosssss!—una muy ebria Anna con un sombrero de mariachi en la cabeza se tambaleó mientras era sujetada por Olaf—¡Aquí están! ¡Hans, desgraciado hijo de perra! ¡Justo el hombre al que buscaba! ¡¿A qué no sabesssss?!

Hans la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eugene tiene preparada una enorme sorpresa para tiiiiiii, está allá afuera. ¡Tienes que verla!—chilló con emoción.

—Dile a ese hippie que se puede meter su sorpresa bien adentro del culo.

Anna se rió estrepitosamente, su cara estaba tan colorada como su pelo por la cantidad de licor que había ingerido. Luego una expresión de malestar cruzó por su rostro y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Awww Dios mío, no me siento muy bien. Creo que esos tacos me revolvieron el estómago—se dobló sobre sí misma, sujetándose el abdomen.

—Comías como una desquiciada en medio de un banquete mexicano, An—dijo Olaf burlonamente.

—No debí mezclar tequila con ese porro que me dio Rapunzel… yo… yo… —se desvaneció, sobresaltando a todos.

—¡Anna!—Elsa se precipitó hacia ella asustada, mientras la chica era sostenida por su novio y su mejor amigo.

Angustiada, la rubia la sacudió sin recibir respuesta. Hans se puso enfrente de la inconsciente joven y le abofeteó el rostro, no con mucha fuerza, pero si de una manera que la hizo reaccionar y gritar escandalosamente.

—Dios, siempre quise hacer eso—el bermejo sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Era una broma! No me desmayé de verdad, debieron ver sus caras—Kristoff la ayudó a incorporarse y ella rió ebriamente—, pero ya en serio, sí quiero algo para el mareo.

—No saldremos a ninguna fiesta por lo menos en dos meses—la amenazó su novio.

—Hagamos ese café—dijo Elsa y todos asintieron mientras sentaban a la risueña pecosa en una silla.

Tan solo esperaba que después de tener a su bebé su vida no tuviera tantos sobresaltos.

* * *

Con un suspiro satisfecho, Hans terminó de guardar el documento de Excel en el ordenador de su oficina, un lugar pequeño pero muy limpio que compartía por turnos con otros dos administradores de _Isles Corp._ Su nuevo trabajo demandaba mucho de él y no podía permitirse cometer errores, así que siempre se cuidaba de guardar suficientes copias de seguridad.

Después de haber revelado por fin el embarazo de su novia y en vista de las circunstancias, su padre lo había empleado rápidamente en la empresa. Hablar con él y con su esposa no había sido del todo sencillo.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos se molestó al saber sobre el pequeño que venía en camino, si se mostraron muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido al igual que sus amigos. Nadie negaba que eran demasiado jóvenes como para adquirir tamaña responsabilidad pero con todo y eso, y como había dicho Adgar, tendrían que hacerse cargo como un par de adultos.

Lo primero que había hecho el hombre fue conseguir un apartamento para ambos en el centro de la ciudad, algo que no había sido bien visto por Idun. La castaña insistía en que en la casa había espacio de sobra para todos. Inclusive se había mostrado muy ilusionada por remodelar el dormitorio de Elsa completamente para el bebé, mencionando que ella y su hijastro podrían trasladarse a la habitación de este último.

No quería separarse de su hija ahora que sabía de su estado.

Pero su marido tenía razón y si querían hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, tendrían que empezar a vérselas por su cuenta en ciertos aspectos.

Vivir solos no estaba mal, de hecho. Comenzando porque ahora no tenían que limitar sus muestras de afecto a cada instante por temor a incomodar a sus padres. Además, se sentía feliz de llegar a casa y saber que Elsa estaría esperándolo. La platinada se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de convertir el elegante departamento en un hogar. Cuando no estaba en clases se encontraba llevando a casa nuevos adornos o plantas, cambiando la distribución de las cosas o haciendo listas de compra para llenar la cocina.

Lo último que había hecho, había sido colocar cojines en la cuna de madera que habían ido a comprar el fin de semana, así como como montar un móvil en la parte superior y un poste para que su gato pudiera rascar en el pasillo.

El edificio donde vivían no tenía jardín ni espacio suficiente como para que _Maximus_ pudiera trasladarse con ellos, así que lo había tenido que dejar con sus padres, pero la joven se había mostrado determinada a llevar a _Marshmallow_ a su nuevo hogar. Y a ella nunca podía negarle nada.

El bostezo que Eugene soltó frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo fruncir el ceño. El castaño se había tumbado desfachatadamente en el sofá frente al escritorio para tomar una siesta.

De nuevo se encontraba trabajando como mensajero en la empresa, a fin de ahorrar dinero para realizar su siguiente cortometraje, uno que pensaba postular para un importante festival de cine. Aunque el que había grabado años atrás había resultado ganador, la carrera que había escogido demandaba mucha inversión.

Y el muy idiota se hacía el digno cuando sus suegros le ofrecían financiarlo.

—Oye hippie, baja tus pies de ahí. Esto no es un puto motel—dijo Hans frunciendo el ceño.

—Demonios Hansy, el trabajo sí que te pone irritable ¿eh?—Eugene se estiró perezosamente—La responsabilidad te sienta muy mal hermano, ya te digo.

—Solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez para ir con Elsa, ha sido una semana larga—masculló el pelirrojo empezando a apagar la computadora.

—Ah claro, la querida Elsie. Ustedes dos van a pasar una tarde muy movida el día de hoy—apuntó el pardo adquiriendo una expresión maliciosa.

—¿De qué hablas?—Hans lo miró con recelo.

—Oh, de nada viejo, de nada. Solo digo, quiero decir, eso es lo que ustedes hacen ¿no? Aprovechar su nueva independencia—rectificó Eugene mostrando una sonrisa inocente que para nada le dio buena espina.

Estaba seguro de que algo se traía entre manos, pero no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo. Era viernes, estaba cansado y lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era de estar en su apartamento con Elsa. Pedirían una pizza o algo, verían alguna película en Netflix y se relajarían antes de que la llevara a su habitación para hacer el amor, sintiendo en todo momento los movimientos del bebé debajo de su ya crecida barriga de cinco meses.

Con esto en mente, tomó su chaqueta y su portafolio y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes darle a Eugene una sonora colleja que le hizo soltar una grosería.

Ah sí, la vida era buena cuando uno se tomaba el tiempo de disfrutar cada pequeño detalle.

* * *

Elsa clicó sobre el botón de enviar y sintió gran alivio cuando su ensayo se puso en camino hacia el correo del profesor. Con lo mucho que había crecido su vientre en el último par de meses, las clases se le habían dificultado un poco pero por suerte sus maestros no tenían problema en aceptar que entregara prácticamente todo online. En cuanto naciera el bebé tendría que hacer el semestre de la misma forma en lugar de acudir a la universidad, ya que estaría vuelta loca entre pañales, estrictos horarios de alimentación y llantos interminables.

Aun así no podía esperar a tenerlo en sus brazos. Desde que se enterara de su embarazo había tenido tiempo de sobra para encariñarse con la pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior. Y su familia completa también.

Checó un par de correos en su ordenador portátil de color azul y después, se levantó a la cocina para poner en la olla un poco de pasta y darle de comer a _Marshmallow_. Hans no tardaría en regresar del trabajo y era mejor tener algo preparado, porque seguro estaría hambriento.

Mientras los espaguetis se cocían, volvió a la computadora y se metió en Amazon a mirar las cosas de maternidad. Últimamente los paquetes del famoso portal de ventas no habían parado de llegar al apartamento. Comprar allí era como una adicción y aunque le avergonzaba un poco decirlo, la holgada cantidad que sus abuelos le depositaban en el banco mes con mes estaba permitiéndole solventarla.

Tendría que moderarse un poco más o lo despilfarraría todo, pero es que los artículos de bebé eran tan lindos.

Estaba mirando un corral con dibujos de gatitos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Elsa levantó la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente cuando su novio ingresó, colgando las llaves en un ganchito cercano junto con su chaqueta. Su cabello pelirrojo levemente despeinado y su camisa arremangada denotaban que venía cansado, pero lo hacían ver más apuesto que nunca. De inmediato se levantó de donde estaba y fue a recibirlo con un beso en los labios que él no tardó en profundizar.

No perdía esa costumbre de querer hacerla perder el control.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—le preguntó, apenas le concedió un respiro. Sintió sus manos grandes sosteniéndola firmemente del talle.

—Igual que siempre, Eugene jode mucho—la platinada rió ante la mención de su amigo—, pero todo está en orden. Papá ha estado muy satisfecho con el funcionamiento de las cosas, eso me satisface.

—Me alegro—Elsa se puso de puntitas y le besó la comisura de la boca—. ¿Tienes hambre? Hice un poco de pasta—sin esperar a que respondiera, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia la cocina de estilo minimalista que se apreciaba entre la barra que dividía la sala de estar y esa estancia—, solo hay que agregarle un poco de queso y va a… ¡oh no!—exclamó, al ver que el vapor se desprendía excesivamente de la olla con el mencionado alimento.

Rápidamente apagó la estufa pero era tarde. Apenas abrió la cacerola vio que los espaguetis se habían puesto negros. La muchacha hizo un puchero que a Hans le pareció adorable y no pudo evitar reír.

—Demonios copo de nieve, tal parece que voy a tener que enseñarte lo básico de nuevo ¿no?

—¡No es mi culpa! Es que me puse a ver unas cosas en Amazon y no me di cuenta…

—En Amazon, ¿eh? ¿Qué compraste esta vez, rubita?—Hans acarició su mejilla con cariño—Si sigues así no le van a caber más cosas a la habitación del bebé. Ustedes las mujeres y las compras online no deberían congeniar tanto.

—Oh, solo compro lo necesario. Sabes que quiero que el bebé tenga de todo—se justificó Elsa frunciendo el ceño y removiendo el inútil contenido de la olla. Suspiró—. Cielos, ahí va nuestra cena.

—Creo que por ahora prefiero pasar directo al postre—el cobrizo la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos fuertemente y la acorraló contra un muro, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

La blonda llevaba puesta únicamente una de sus camisas, que dejaba ver sus largas y desnudas piernas y se tensaba ligeramente contra lo redondo de su vientre. La besó profundamente de nuevo, metiendo su lengua en su boca y excitándose al escuchar su gemido. Sus manos se movieron raudas para desabotonar unos cuantos botones de la camisa, ingresando para acariciar la curva de su estómago y acunar sus pechos.

Elsa volvió a gemir cuando sintió como uno de sus pezones era apretado entre su pulgar y su índice, siendo estimulado con maestría. Los labios de su amante se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

—Eres tan deliciosa—murmuró el pelirrojo con voz enronquecida—, me encantas…

Una oleada de excitación recorrió a Hans cuando sus palmas volvieron a recorrer los pálidos senos de la chica, más henchidos y apetecibles que nunca. El cuerpo de Elsa había tenido cambios fascinantes con el embarazo. Su delgada figura tenía curvas nuevas que le encantaba recorrer cada noche y su hermoso rostro estaba radiante, con la mirada resplandeciente y una sonrisa distinta a todas las que en ella había visto antes.

Era verdad lo que mencionaban, acerca de que la maternidad cambiaba a las mujeres. Su mujercita estaba encantadora y no podía esperar a tomarla de nuevo.

Elsa se arqueó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca del pelirrojo descendió más para atrapar uno de los capullos rosados que coronaban sus pechos. Su lengua trazó el contorno de la areola a la vez que sus manos recorrían su vientre y su trasero de manera suave y lenta. Debía ser cosa de las hormonas, porque lo cierto es que lejos de disminuir con el embarazo, su apetito sexual se había intensificado y juntos habían probado unas posiciones de lo más interesantes en su estado.

No aguantaba más. Quería que la llevara a su habitación y la tomara como solo él sabía hacer…

El sonido del timbre los sobresaltó por completo.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Hans apartándose de ella, que de inmediato se cubrió con la camisa.

La vio ante él, con las mejillas rosas y los labios hinchados, levemente despeinada y sus ojos azules oscurecidos de ansia… oh, como la deseaba.

—Ve a la habitación y espérame, voy a deshacerme de quien quiera que esté allá afuera—le dijo con la voz aún ronca por la excitación, pasando la yema de un dedo por su blanca mejilla y comiéndosela con las pupilas.

Por Dios que estaba preciosa.

Elsa se encaminó hacia su dormitorio obedientemente, en tanto él acudía a ver quién tocaba. De seguro era otro paquete de Amazon. Despacharía rápidamente al cartero y después entraría en la alcoba para enredarse con la platinada hasta desfallecer.

La manera más gloriosa de empezar un fin de semana.

Abrió la puerta y sin previo aviso, un montón de personas entraron en medio de risas, exclamaciones y parloteo, quitándolo de en medio como quien pasa a su propia casa. El colorado les miró con incredulidad.

—¡Muy bien, chicas! Es hora de arreglar este lugar. Pongan el pastel en la barra y cuelguen los adornos en las ventanas, yo voy a acomodar los recuerditos aquí, ¡y no se olviden de la mesa de regalos!—Rapunzel comenzó a dar órdenes alegremente a sus acompañantes—Será mejor que empieces a preparar las piñas coladas de una buena vez, Oaks. Estas muchachas no se van a embriagar solas, pero recuerda, sin vodka para Elsie, ¿eh?

Anna soltó una risita estúpida y fue dando saltitos hasta el dormitorio donde lo esperaba Elsa, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Hans reconoció al tipo grande y rubio para el que su novia trabajaba antes (y que ahora era el único hombre en el apartamento aparte de él), yendo amaneradamente hasta la cocina.

—¿Q-qué demonios?—masculló, mirando con un enojo incipiente todo el movimiento que se había desatado en su propia vivienda.

Oaken había sacado la licuadora y unos cuantos ingredientes para preparar cócteles de una bolsa del supermercado que traía con él. En el pequeño comedor, Mérida acomodaba un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel de fantasía, mientras que Rapunzel ponía un pastel en forma de cigüeña en la barra de la cocina y vertía papas fritas y otros snacks en platitos que había sacado de las gavetas. Incluso las amigas de ese nerd de Tadashi habían venido; la coreana ruda y la jirafa con lentes que se la pasaban en el café con él y ahora colgaban adornos ridículos en las paredes.

Todos lo ignoraban por completo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!—exclamó y luego se dirigió a quien parecía ser la responsable de ese desastre—¡A ver, hippie! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

—¿Pues qué más? Estamos preparándolo todo.

—¡¿Para qué?!

—¡Para el baby shower, desde luego!—Rapunzel sonrió animadamente y su cabello se agitó cuando dio un saltito en su lugar.

Su melena había vuelto a crecer en esos últimos años hasta llegarle casi hasta la cintura y volvía a lucir su tono rubio dorado original. En esos momentos la tenía atada en una trenza floja y llena de flores de colores que le daban un aspecto extravagante.

—¿Cómo que baby shower? ¡Nadie me avisó de un maldito baby shower!

—¡Duuuuh!—Rapunzel terminó de vaciar el contenido de una bolsa de nachos y la arrojó al bote de basura, fallando—Obvio no, era un secreto. Quisimos sorprenderlos con una fiestecita para el bebé, ¿a poco no está de lujo? ¡Hasta Eugene me ayudó a hacer las decoraciones!

—Fiestecita mis cojones… un momento—Hans reaccionó al escuchar el nombre del castaño y de repente recordó lo que le había dicho en la oficina. Ese pusilánime hippie de mierda—, ¡hija de puta! ¡Planeaste todo esto con él!

—Je je je je je, ¡sí!—Rapunzel rió descaradamente.

Unas guirnaldas con estrellas azules habían quedado colgando de las paredes, y la mesa de café de la sala de estar ostentaba ahora tres enormes globos del mismo color en el centro.

—Vas a decirle a estas locas que se marchen y regresen otro día, ¡y tú también! ¡Qué demonios! Merezco estar tranquilo en mi propia casa. Elsa y yo ya teníamos planes para esta noche.

—Déjate de joder Hans, ni sueñes con que nos vas a echar—lo atajó Mérida amenazadoramente desde su lugar—, no me puse a envolver todos estos ridículos regalos para nada. No me importa si te urge cogerte a Barbie o lo que sea, ¡vamos a tener esta estúpida fiesta y punto, así que deja de ser un maldito hijo de perra!

Todas las chicas junto con Oaken dejaron escapar exclamaciones para mostrarse de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

—¡Váyanse al carajo, tontas!

Adiós a su noche de pasión con la rubia.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… Elsa apareció en ese instante siendo arrastrada por Anna y se sorprendió al ver todo lo que sus inesperadas visitas habían preparado.

—Oh, cielos—musitó mirando hacia todos los rincones.

—¡Esto es para ti amiga! Le trajimos muchos regalitos al bebé—Anna sobó su pancita de manera cariñosa—, los chicos también te mandaron obsequios, ¡y tienes que ver lo que compramos entre todos! Hay muchos pañales esperando en la mesa.

—Oh, Anna—la mirada de la blonda se cristalizó, súbitamente emocionada. Las hormonas volvían a hacer de las suyas—, muchas gracias. No tenían porque molestarse…

—No es nada, amiga—la colorada la abrazó—, lo que sea por este pequeñín. ¿No es así, Hans?—le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al aludido que solo bufó.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a cambiarme—dijo Elsa.

—Sí por favor, mírate nada más—Mérida la señaló con sorna, reparando en la camisa que apenas y cubría lo necesario y lo despeinado de su trenza—, ya ni disimulas que estuviste fornicando con el principito. Carajo, ustedes son como dos animales en celo, no aprenden nunca.

El apartamento se llenó de risas que hicieron enrojecer violentamente a la albina. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió a la seguridad de su dormitorio siendo seguida por Anna, quien antes de ir tras ella tomó uno de los paquetes de la mesa de regalos.

Momentos después, la futura y joven madre salía de allí luciendo un favorecedor vestido de maternidad nuevo, regalo de su mejor amiga.

Hans la analizó con sus ojos de pies a cabeza, deleitándose con la manera en que la prenda de color esmeralda parecía abrazar cada una de sus nuevas curvas. Suspiró por lo bajo. Lo que daría por quedarse a solas con ella para arrancársela de encima.

Vio como sus amigas la hacían sentarse en el mullido sofá de estilo moderno y se levantó de donde estaba. Esa era su señal para salir.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Anna, a la vez que su novia lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Por una cerveza o algo, no me voy a quedar aquí a ver toda esta locura. Pasaré a visitar a mi perro o a ver qué.

—Oh, ¡pero si el baby shower también es para el padre!—exclamó Rapunzel, siendo secundada nuevamente por las demás.

—¡Oigan, esto ya es bastante! Van a tener su fiestecita marica, pero ni sueñen con que me voy a quedar para verlas hacer el ridículo. ¡Esto es cosa de mujeres! Y si alguna piensa que voy a permanecer para mirar como se vuelven locas, está muy equivocada. ¡No, no y definitivamente no!

—¡Qué te calles y te sientes, estúpido!—Mérida tomó uno de los adornos que reposaban en la mesita de café y se lo lanzó a la cabeza después de gritarle, haciéndole soltar un alarido.

Las risas se desataron de nuevo.

Hans se sobó la cabeza con los dientes apretados y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió las fuertes manos de Oaken en sus hombros obligándolo a ir junto a Elsa y sentarse, cual matón profesional.

Luego colocó frente a todos una bandeja llena de piñas coladas, que las muchachas no se demoraron en tomar.

—¡Pues que empiece el baby shower!—exclamó Anna con esa vocecita que le reventaba los tímpanos.

Jamás se acostumbraría a los chillidos de esa enana. Las demás emitieron exclamaciones de alegría y el cobrizo se preparó para esa pesadilla que prometía extenderse por horas.

A su lado, Elsa le sonrió. Solo por ella valía la pena aguantar ciertas cosas.

* * *

Tomada de la mano de su novio y sintiendo como la otra la conducía desde su espalda baja, Elsa ingresó a _The Lucky Cat_ cuidadosamente. Con siete meses de embarazo no se podía mover igual que antes; su vientre se había hinchado considerablemente y pese a que amaba saber que su bebé estaba creciendo fuerte y sano, la verdad era que con eso venían varias incomodidades.

Pero todo eso valía la pena solo por el bienestar de su pequeño.

—Siéntate aquí, amor. Iré a la barra a pedirte algo—Hans la ayudó a ocupar un asiento junto a la ventana—, ya deben estar haciendo tu chocolate.

—¿Para qué crees que Rapunzel nos haya citado a todos aquí?—inquirió ella con curiosidad.

—Conociendo a esa hippie, podría tratarse de cualquier estupidez—respondió él con sarcasmo.

Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que el muchacho solo hablaba así por costumbre, pero en el fondo apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus amigos tanto como ella. Especialmente a Eugene y Rapunzel por haberlos ayudado a reencontrarse años atrás. Era un alivio que ellos lo supieran también.

—Joder, ¡odio estar en mi período!—una atronadora voz se escuchó desde la entrada.

Mérida acababa de entrar junto con Lars, que había estado de visita en su casa. La expresión en los redondeados rasgos de la chica era más amenazante que nunca.

—Entre mi madre y este dolor de ovarios me van a volver loca, ¡y tú tienes la culpa de eso!—enterró el dedo índice en el pecho de su pareja.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con tu período? ¡Auch!—la joven lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Cállate, ve a buscarme un capuchino—Mérida se sentó frente a Elsa sin saludar y desfachatadamente, como era su costumbre—y también panquecitos de arándano. Maldición, esto es como tener una masacre en mi vagina. Tienes suerte de estar preñada Barbie, al menos tú no has tenido que desangrarte en meses por entre las piernas. Dios, ¡qué pesadilla!

—Tan gráfica como siempre, eres el vivo retrato de la femineidad—dijo Hans con sarcasmo.

La pelirroja le arrojó un salero a la cabeza.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf atravesaron en ese momento las puertas. La chica de trenzas se dirigió a su mesa con entusiasmo.

—¡¿Qué creen que nos quiera decir Rapunzel?! ¡Me dijo por mensaje que tenía una noticia emocionante que darnos! Oh Dios, ¿estará embarazada como tú, Els? Porque si es así tendremos que organizar otra fiestecita, je je je je.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿ustedes son uno de esos raros grupos que mantiene relaciones entre tres? Porque siempre están juntos y eso es súper extraño—Mérida la señaló junto a sus acompañantes con obvias intenciones de molestar.

—Yo tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿tu madre te dejó caer de pequeña? Porque siempre que abres la boca solo sale mierda y eso, bueno eso no es extraño para nada la verdad—dijo Anna socarronamente.

Su rival gruñó e hizo ademán de levantarse para presuntamente golpearla, siendo contenida a tiempo por Lars.

Tadashi se acercó a tomarles las órdenes y de paso, hizo la misma pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo. Sin embargo nadie parecía tener ni una pista del motivo de tan inesperada reunión.

En ese momento, Rapunzel y Eugene entraron tomados de la mano y más animados que de costumbre. La ojiverde parecía especialmente emocionada.

—¡Amigos, qué bueno que están aquí! ¡Tenemos la más maravillosa noticia que darles!—anunció dando saltitos en su lugar.

—¿Estás embarazada?—inquirió Anna.

—¡No!—Eugene respondió por ella escandalizado y luego se volvió a la rubia con nerviosismo—¡Punzie, dile que no es eso! ¿O sí?—de pronto parecía muy asustado.

—No, no, no, tranquilo, je je, tú ya sabes porque estamos aquí—la chica le tomó una mano y se la palmoteó—, respira. ¡Qué susto! Je je je.

—Uff, sentí que se me bajó el azúcar, mujer. En serio Punz, si alguna vez quisieras darme esa clase de sorpresa, está claro que esta no sería la manera indicada. Pero que digo, nosotros no somos tan estúpidos como para tener un bebé a estas alturas, ¿te imaginas? Seríamos unos ineptos, je je—Elsa y Hans lo miraron de manera asesina—, no que ustedes sean unos ineptos, bueno, tú no Elsie… lo que quiero decir es… es…

—¡Ya deja de balbucear y dígannos porque estamos aquí!—reclamó Mérida.

—¡Cierto! No lo van a creer muchachos, pero un cineasta alemán se puso en contacto con Flynn después de ver su último cortometraje. Miró también los vídeos de su canal ¡y ahora quiere que escriba un guion para una de sus películas! ¡Este es un gran paso para cumplir su sueño de ser un gran director algún día!

Todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de alegría y emoción, muchos de ellos felicitando al castaño.

—Sí y eso no es todo, ¡Flynn y yo nos vamos de viaje relámpago a Alemania para conocerlo! Y tal vez pasemos por unas cervezas—canturreó Rapunzel con alegría.

—Eso es genial Eugene, estoy muy feliz por ti—le dijo Elsa sonriendo de manera sincera.

Otra ronda de felicitaciones se hizo escuchar para el pardo.

—Se los agradezco a todos, viejos. Estoy muy emocionado. Caray, siento… siento una emoción aquí en el pecho…

—No te pongas a llorar, idiota—le dijo Hans.

—Sí viejo, no seas marica. Mejor vamos a celebrar—añadió Lars—, ¿saben qué? Pónganse cómodos, ¡yo invito una ronda de cervezas!

—Eh, aquí no vendemos alcohol—Tadashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues entonces que sean cafés, ¡y trae panquecitos para todos!

Un grito general de alegría se hizo escuchar y a continuación juntaron varias mesas para sentarse y conocer más detalles acerca del inesperado viaje que emprendería Eugene mientras festejaban. Nadie dudaba que le iba a ir muy bien.

Su peculiar celebración se prolongó por horas, eran buenos amigos conviviendo a pesar de sus diferencias.

—Bien amigos, fue genial compartir esto con ustedes, pero Punzie y yo tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde para nuestra terapia en grupo. Ya llevamos tres días limpios, viejos. ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Odio esa sensación y odio esa estúpida terapia de grupo, ¡todo es tan aburrido! Esa gente reprime mi creatividad y también la tuya, ¡y lo sabes!—Rapunzel miró ceñuda a su novio.

—Vamos, vamos florecita, no necesitamos fumar nada para ser creativos. Sabes que le prometí a mi tío que asistiría a la terapia o no dejará que vaya a Alemania de nuevo, ¡no puedo hacerlo yo solo!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!—Rapunzel suspiró y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa—Tu tío es tan cuadrado, a mis padres ni siquiera les importó. Hasta me confesaron que en algunos viajes de negocios han hecho lo mismo, que pillines.

—Sí Punz, pero tus padres están locos. Te dejaban con tu tía cuando eras niña y mira como está esa mujer—dijo Kristoff.

—¡Da igual! No tiene nada de malo relajarse de vez en cuando.

—Sí, de vez en cuando, no todos los días cada media hora—agregó el blondo dándole una colleja.

Todos volvieron a reír haciendo que la muchacha dibujara un puchero. Alguien le arrojó una servilleta hecha bolita a la cabeza y volvió a estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Andando Punz, sabíamos que esto no duraría para siempre. Debes superar ese vicio.

—¡Tú me metiste en ese vicio!

—Y ahora te voy a sacar de él, lo juro. ¡Vamos, preciosa!

—Maldición, como amo a este hombre. Las cosas que me haces hacer por ti Flynn, francamente.

La rubia tomó la mano del castaño y se despidieron para encaminarse a la salida.

—¡Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden! Díganle no a la hierba—Anna los animó hasta que cruzaron las puertas del local—, pobre Punzie, realmente la va a echar de menos ¿eh?

Los demás volvieron a reír.

* * *

—¡La habitación del bebé va a quedar preciosísima en cuanto terminemos con todas las decoraciones! Me encantan las cosas que has comprado por Internet, amiga—Anna parloteaba como era su costumbre, mientras desenvolvía otro paquete de Amazon y sacaba varios juguetes—. Caray, no sabía que se vendiera tanto de esto en esa página. Un momento, todo esto es para que lo use un niño de dos años.

Sentada en la mecedora que se balanceaba en un rincón, Elsa se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su trenza.

—Es que quiero que tenga de todo para cuando vaya creciendo—se justificó.

Sabía ahora más que nunca que debía ponerle un límite a las compras online.

—¡Esto es tan adorable! Hasta le compraste un libro de cuentos—Anna abrió un volumen ilustrado justo en la página donde comenzaba el relato de _La Reina de las Nieves_ , que mostraba a una mujer pálida, hermosa y con una corona de hielo en medio de una nevisca—, vas a volverlo un adicto a la lectura como tú. ¿Escuchaste eso, bebé?—se acercó a la barriga de la rubia, ya de nueve meses y más abultada que nunca—Tu mamá te leerá todas las noches antes de dormir.

Elsa rió y acarició su vientre junto a la pelirroja.

—¡Dio una patada!—exclamó Anna con alegría.

Cuanto iban a querer a ese pequeño.

—Oye Anna, no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero ya sabes, sería genial que me echaras una mano por aquí en vez de estar desenvolviendo cosas—desde el otro lado de la habitación, Eugene terminaba de ensamblar un moisés que no se veía muy estable.

Hacía poco que él y Rapunzel habían vuelto de su viaje a Alemania y a pesar de que todo había ido a pedir de boca, él se empeñaba en mantener los detalles del guion cinematográfico que le habían encargado en completo secreto, que no se desvelaría sino hasta el estreno de la película.

En ese instante estaba ayudando a llevar a cabo los últimos preparativos de la habitación del bebé. Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja se habían presentado allí esa mañana para hacerlo, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

—Meh, tú puedes con eso—la colorada hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—, mira, ya casi logras que se sostenga. Anda, esfuérzate un poco más, no hagas que mi amiga se arrepienta de haberte escogido como el padrino de este pedacito de amor—palmeó la barriga de Elsa cariñosamente.

—"Pedacito de amor", demonios chica, a veces tu forma de hablar me da un poco de escalofríos—el joven arqueó una ceja—, además tú vas a ser la madrina, no te haría daño mover un poco el trasero.

—¡Eso hago!

—Ricitos tiene razón mujer, eres demasiado holgazana. ¿Quieres sostener esto? Estoy seguro de que falta una pieza…

Anna fue hasta donde se encontraba y sostuvo el moisés que parecía estar a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

—Maldición Eugene, ¿qué es esto? ¡El bebé se va a caer si lo ponemos aquí! ¿No leíste las instrucciones?

—¡Pues no sé leer coreano! Es el problema de comprarlo todo por Internet, todos los instructivos están en idiomas de los que nadie sabe nada.

—Excepto los coreanos.

—Como sea, no entiendo una mierda de lo que dice aquí.

—¡No sueltes palabrotas! Te va a escuchar el bebé.

—¿Es en serio, Anna?

La cobriza le arrebató el folleto instructivo y le dio una colleja con él, haciendo que se sobara la nuca con un gruñido.

—Joder, no puedo leer nada de esto—dijo al echarle un vistazo, dándole la razón al pardo.

—¿Por qué no le llamas a Ricitos? Se ve que él es más de trabajo manual y todo eso.

—Debería, Kristoff sabe muy bien como arreglar estas cosas. Mi hombre sí que sabe como construir de todo y también tiene muchos talentos adicionales, si saben a lo que me refiero—Anna movió las cejas sugestivamente con una sonrisita perversa, que hizo que sus acompañantes rodaran los ojos.

Elsa sintió una humedad empapándola bajo la falda de su vestido blanco con bordados amarillos y miró alarmada hacia el suelo, en donde un gran charco de líquido comenzaba a extenderse.

—Creo que ese tornillo va por aquí, así—Anna cogió una pequeña pieza, ignorante de lo que ocurría con la rubia y lo colocó al azar en un punto bajo la cunita que estaban haciendo.

—¿Cómo crees que va a ir allí? No encaja para nada, mujer.

—¿Y quién dice que no?

—¡Lo dice en el diagrama!

—¡Dijiste que no sabías leer coreano!

—¿Qué hay que leer? ¡Es un maldito dibujo!

—Chicos… —Elsa trató de llamar su atención, sintiendo como una contracción repentina la paralizaba de la cintura hacia abajo.

—¡Pues al carajo! Ni sé porque tuvimos que comprar esta cuna rara, ¿a quién se le ocurrió?

—A Punzie, la vio en Ebay.

—Bueno, pues de seguro otra vez estaba fumándose algo que tú le diste, porque esta cosa no va a funcionar, no señor—Anna negó con su dedo índice y luego recibió un tironcito en una de sus trenzas.

—Oye, muestra más respeto hacia mi chica. Tú no eres precisamente un ejemplo de seriedad, más bien pareces un hobbit que se queja demasiado.

—¡Hey, hey! Cuidado con mi cabello, hippie—la pelirroja le tironeó de la barba y ambos empezaron a empujarse infantilmente.

Elsa tuvo ganas de suspirar y llevarse una mano a la frente.

—¡Oigan!—bramó, en medio de otra contracción.

—¡¿Qué?!—ambos voltearon a verla de nuevo.

Elsa se sostuvo el vientre con ambas manos y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Mi bebé va a nacer—anunció con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

Basto con decir aquellas palabras para que las expresiones de sus amigos se descompusieran. Rápidamente se incorporaron del suelo y se pusieron a andar con nerviosismo por toda la habitación, que estaba llena de cosas.

—¡Es hora, es hora! ¡Ay, por Dios! Amiga respira, ¡respira!—Anna corrió a su lado poniéndose más ansiosa de lo que ella estaba—¿Estás bien? Recuerda los ejercicios que practicamos en esa clase para embarazadas, te acuerdas ¿no?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza controlando su respiración, en tanto Eugene se paraba en frente y miraba el derrame de su fuente que había empapado la alfombra.

—¡Oh mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡Es la primera vez que me ocurre esto! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

—Deberíamos llamar a Hans—sugirió Anna.

—¡Cálmate mujer! ¡Cálmate!—exclamó el castaño histéricamente, haciendo que las dos lo observaran con los ojos abiertos como platos—Ok, ok, tranquilos, tranquilos todos. ¿Q-qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Ir al hospital?—dijo la bermeja.

—¡Claro!—entre los dos tomaron a Elsa de cada mano y la ayudaron a incorporarse, la pecosa había empezado a reír nerviosamente—Rápido Anna, toma esa bolsa de maricas y salgamos de aquí.

La pelirroja tomó con rapidez la enorme pañalera de Hello Kitty a la que se refería el muchacho y se la colgó al hombro. Ambos tomaron a Elsa en brazos para levantarla del suelo sobresaltándola.

—Esto no es necesario—chillo, sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello de cada uno.

—No te preocupes amiga, ¡vamos a tener a ese bebé!

—Sí Elsa, ya cálmate, ¡no entres en pánico, por el amor de Dios!

—No entres tú en pánico—le dijo ella a Eugene con el ceño fruncido y luego gimió por otra contracción—, maldición, siento que voy a reventar en cualquier momento. Alguien llame a Hans.

—¡Le llamaremos en el camino! ¡Vamos!—con la blonda en volandas, Anna y Eugene salieron disparados hacia la salida del apartamento.

* * *

Precipitándose por las puertas de entrada del hospital, Hans irrumpió en la recepción preguntando por su novia. La encargada lo envió directamente a una pequeña sala de espera cerca del área donde se atendían sus partos, en la que encontró a sus padres con Eugene, Anna y el novio de esta última.

—¿Dónde está?—fue todo lo que pudo preguntar, respirando entrecortadamente.

Tan pronto como había recibido el escandaloso mensaje de voz de la pelirroja, había corrido a su auto y atravesado media ciudad tan rápido como le fue posible. Los nervios se lo comían completo.

—Ya ha entrado en labor de parto—Idun lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia las puertas dobles donde lo aguardaba una enfermera—, es mejor que vayas querido. Ella te necesita.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Tomó la bata esterilizada que le ofreció la enfermera e ingresaron a la sala en la que yacía Elsa, recostada en una camilla, respirando agitadamente y con una mueca de dolor cruzando por sus preciosas facciones. Como le dolía verla sufrir así.

—Hans, viniste… —murmuró con dificultad apenas lo hubo visto.

El cobrizo le tomó una mano y le besó la frente.

—No iba a perderme este momento por nada del mundo—le dijo tiernamente—, ¿estás bien?

Elsa hizo otra mueca de pena al enfrentarse con una nueva contracción.

—Lo estaré tan pronto acabe con esto… Dios mío, nunca imaginé que dolería tanto.

Hans volvió a besarle la coronilla, acariciando su pelo y apartando un par de mechones rubios de su frente, por la que comenzaban a surgir unas gotitas de sudor. Realmente había llegado la hora.

El doctor y sus asistentes se pusieron en posición y entonces, Elsa comenzó a pujar siguiendo sus instrucciones. Su pequeña mano apretó con fuerza la suya, soltando alaridos terribles.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Hans no se sentía tan impotente; viendo como su amada sufría sin poder hacer nada por calmarla. Una de las enfermeras le mencionó que no había querido tomar la epidural para calmar sus dolores.

Hasta cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en madre, la muchacha era una terca.

—Ya casi acabamos aquí, querida—escuchó decir al doctor como si estuviera a una distancia muy lejana, de repente todo aquello le parecía un sueño—, solo puja una vez más. Fuerte.

Elsa apretó los dientes y pujó poniendo todo su empeño, soltando el grito más terrible que le había escuchado hasta entonces.

El llanto atronador de un bebé rompió la tensión que se sentía en el lugar.

Rápidamente, el médico lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al área de reconocimiento de la estancia, donde lo revisarían y le limpiarían los fluidos que cubrían su cuerpecito. Al escucharlo, Hans se sintió como si repentinamente el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies.

Su hijo estaba llorando y era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado jamás.

Aturdido, volvió a besar la frente de Elsa y luego busco sus labios. La joven tenía el rostro aperlado de sudor y lucía exhausta, pero aun así no despegaba con ansias sus ojos azules del doctor y sus asistentes, buscando a su bebé.

—Hans… ¿él está bien?—preguntó, inquieta.

El aludido le acarició las mejillas, buscando tranquilizarla. Una enfermera se acercó para limpiar la cara de la rubia con un trapo humedecido y la ayudó a acomodarse en la camilla.

—Les felicitó a los dos, es un niño muy saludable—el doctor volvió a su lado con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules—, está en perfectas condiciones.

Elsa recibió a su bebé, ya limpio y más tranquilo, entre sus brazos, con una expresión conmocionada en el rostro. Su mirada azul se cristalizó al observar a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. Una capa muy fina y escasa de pelo rojizo le cubría la cabeza, mientras que dos ojitos nublados le devolvieron la mirada.

Su hijo era el ser más perfecto en el mundo.

—Oh, mi amor—sollozó, al tiempo que besaba su cabecita y él volvía a llorar—, ya estás aquí, ya estás con nosotros… te amo.

Hans miró con fascinación el rostro y las manitas del bebé que asomaban entre su frazada, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Nunca antes había sentido una emoción tan grande como la que lo embargaba ahora.

Pensar que juntos habían hecho a esa personita tan hermosa y vulnerable lo llenaba de miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Elsa arrulló al pequeño contra su pecho y recargó su mejilla contra su cabeza.

—Míralo Hans—murmuró, con la voz quebrada—, es igual a ti. Mi pequeño príncipe.

El joven padre se agachó para besar al bebé y tomó una de sus frágiles manitas. Los diminutos deditos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su índice y entonces sonrió. No podía esperar a tomarlo en sus brazos, desvelarse por él en las noches, llevarlo a jugar al parque… había tanto que quería hacer por ese niño.

Y también había tantas dudas e inseguridades que de repente lo asaltaban, al recordar su propia infancia. Tenía un enorme miedo de equivocarse y terminarle fallando a su hijo.

Ahora tenía claro que amaba a su madre y lo amaba a él, que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para protegerlo y darle todo lo que necesitaba sin repetir los propios errores de sus padres, pero observándolo con atención y reparando en lo pequeño que era, en cuan delicado se veía, no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿sería eso suficiente?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, hola, calabacitas del Helsa. ¿Cómo están pasando la tarde? :D O noche, no sé a que hora lean esto. xD

Pues ya hemos llegado al maravilloso epílogo, el cual resultó estar cargado de sorpresas. ¡Y las que faltan! Había tanto que contar aún que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por lo que el próximo lunes ya podremos despedirnos definitivamente de "Bajo el mismo techo". ¡Sentimientoooooooos! T-T

Miro hasta donde llegamos y no puedo creer como avanzaron las cosas, en especial si me pongo a leer los primeros capítulos. ¿Se acuerdan de como inició esta historia? Con Elsa y sus malos presentimientos, toda una adolescente amargada y ahora mírenla, ¡si ya hasta es mamá! (Y adicta a las compras por Amazon) :D Y ni que decir de nuestro suculento príncipe. Definitivamente ambos han pasado por mucho y han aprendido varias lecciones a lo largo del camino, ¿no creen? Y no solamente ellos.

 _Ari_ : Mi querida Ari, siempre gasta el final. :') Sí, no podía ser tan cruel como para hacer que los vuelos se cruzaran, fue un alivio que Hans recapacitara antes. xD Momentos de debilidad, ¿quién no los ama junto con un sabroso lemmon? 7u7 Soy muy mala por pervertir sus mentes (¡qué va! Esas ya estaban mal desde antes que me apareciera por aquí LOL). Me alegra mucho que el final haya cumplido con tus expectativas y créeme cuando te digo que también espero seguir leyendo tus hermosos reviews. :3

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Muchas gracias por tan halagadoras palabras, si hubiera Premios Helsa (así como los Óscares xD), yo también nominaría a muchas buenas historias y me sentiría honrada de recibir una estatuilla, jajaja. Muchas emociones que se vivieron en el gran final, empezando por el discurso romántico de Hans, si es un amor. *w* Por cierto, a mí me encanta Indiana Jones. Me imagino al pelirrojo todo sexy con un sombrero Fedora y un látigo y Elsa su valiente amante/némesis al estilo de Marion Ravenwood. Sería muy bueno. xD Si alguien se anima, ahí está la idea, jojojo.

 _SamanTha_ : Todos quisiéramos tener amigos como Punzie y Eugene, especialmente como Punzie si tienen mucho dinero. xD Pero ya en serio, amé escribir las aventuras de ese par de hippies, _Tangled_ nunca me había llamado demasiado la atención, pero estoy empezando a querer mucho más a esta pareja después de escribir este Modern AU. Yo creo que muy en el fondo, Anna y Mérida son amigas, pero ya sabes, tienen que conservar las apariencias como chicas rudas que son. x3 El romanticismo estuvo a full con nuestros tortolitos en el capítulo anterior, en medio de miradas, bailes, besos, lemmon. 7u7 Agradezco el cumplido por cierto, no me considero experta en escribir ese tipo de cositas pero supongo que esta pareja saca el lado más perver de mí, jajaja. ¡Maldito Mickey! Se hace el difícil con el Helsa pero yo sé que al final dominaremos el mundo. :D

Pues nada gente, muchas gracias por mantenerse leyendo hasta estas instancias, de verdad que me animan un montón. Repito, no puedo creer que esto haya llegado tan lejos, ¡se suponía que iba a ser un fic más corto! xD

Nos vemos el lunes que viene para el final definitivo de esta historia. :')


	40. Epílogo II

Mención de otros personajes de Disney a lo largo del fic. Modern AU. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mío, solo mi cada vez más alocada imaginación.  
**

* * *

 **» • » Bajo El Mismo Techo « • «**

 **Epílogo**

 **Segunda Parte**

* * *

Las calles de Oslo habían quedado completamente cubiertas de nuevo por la nieve. En el vecindario de su madre, los tejados seguían exhibiendo esa capa de un blanco inmaculado que a Elsa siempre le había gustado mirar por su ventana, apenas caía el primer copo de nieve. Claro que no era como si ahora que era madre, no pudiera tomarse unos segundos de su ajetreada rutina para hacer lo mismo desde su precioso apartamento.

Ya no se dijera para visitar de vez en cuando a sus viejos amigos. El entorno familiar del _The Lucky Cat_ lucía tan hogareño como siempre para esas fechas, con luces navideñas colgando de las paredes y el olor a galletas de jengibre recién hechas saliendo de la cocina.

—Chocolate caliente con bastante crema encima—Tadashi colocó una taza de su bebida favorita frente a ella, que le sonrió de vuelta.

Definitivamente no había nada mejor que aquello en invierno.

—Otro chocolate con canela y un capuchino con crema irlandesa para Hans—el joven acomodó las dos bebidas restantes en el cartón para llevar que había puesto sobre la barra—. ¿Fue a trabajar hoy?

—Esta vez se quedó completando sus pendientes desde casa, ya sabes que odia este clima. Y ser el encargado del negocio tiene sus ventajas—habló ella con orgullo.

Hacía poco más de un año que sus abuelos habían decidido abrir una sucursal de su famosa chocolatería en la ciudad, que estaba resultando ser todo un éxito. Las ventas del nuevo establecimiento iban bien y lo más importante, era que la pareja de ancianos había confiado en el menor de los Westergaard para llevar la administración del negocio, cumpliendo con su sueño de hacerse cargo de una empresa propia… o casi propia.

No obstante se le veía muy feliz y eso hacía que Elsa también lo fuera inmensamente.

—Me alegro de que todo marche bien.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo Elsa—, ¿cómo va todo con tu proyecto?

—Lento pero seguro, es difícil conseguir financiación para poner un montón de robots enfermeros en todos los hospitales de la ciudad—Tadashi se llevó una mano a la nuca—, pero un par de inversionistas lo están considerando. Nuestro prototipo tuvo mucho éxito en la exposición de nuevas tecnologías.

—Me alegro por ello, sé que lo lograran.

—Sí, Honey y los demás han sido de gran ayuda, No sé como habría logrado sacar adelante el proyecto sin ellos—ambos miraron de reojo hacia mesa cercana, donde la mencionaba jugaba animadamente con un pequeño pelirrojo de unos cuatro años de edad.

Elsa adoptó una expresión enternecida al ver la manera en la que su hijo miraba con emoción las luces de Navidad que lo rodeaban y reía con las muecas graciosas que le hacía Honey. Aren era un niño algo introvertido aún para su edad, pero una vez que entraba en confianza, podía ser la personita más alegre del mundo. Especialmente con las damas.

Era idéntico a su padre en el exterior, con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas y las pecas que había heredado de él, pero tan similar a ella interiormente. Lo adoraba.

—Ya está enorme—dijo Tadashi mirando también con atención al chiquillo—, debo decirte que nunca pensé en ti cumpliendo con el rol de madre, Els. Pero se te da bastante bien. ¿Segura que no vas a encargar otro?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No por el momento. Las colaboraciones con la revista me tienen muy ajetreada—dijo ella refiriéndose a su reciente empleo.

Se encontraba trabajando como columnista de temas variados en una de las publicaciones más prestigiosas de Oslo.

—No parecías pensar eso por la manera en que los encontré a Hans y a ti el otro día, en uno de los baños… —Tadashi se detuvo al ser interrumpido por el manotazo de la blonda y soltó una risa.

—No menciones eso, ¡mi hijo está cerca!—lo regañó Elsa—En lugar de preocuparte de si tengo más hijos o no, tendrías que ocuparte de los tuyos. ¿Cuándo vas a encargar el primero? Se nota que a Honey le urge ser mamá—añadió socarronamente, señalando a la novia del asiático que se veía completamente embelesada con Aren.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¿qué dices? Todavía no es tiempo—de repente Tadashi parecía nervioso—, ya sabes que tenemos demasiado con lo de Baymax y yo no… no creo…

—Relájate hombre, estaba bromeando—Elsa rió por lo bajo y le palmeó un brazo—. No hace falta que te pongas así… aunque si me lo preguntas, yo pienso que serías un buen padre. Tener hijos puede cambiar a todo el mundo para bien y si no, solo mira a Anna.

Hacía un año que su pelirroja amiga había tenido una preciosa niña con Kristoff, la cual felizmente absorbía todo su tiempo. Y aunque costara creerlo, la muchacha se había vuelto de lo más responsable.

Su bebé era lo más importante para ella y aunque de vez en cuando seguía teniendo sus fallas, hacía lo mejor que podía para cuidarla como debía.

Elsa se aprestó a tomar sus bebidas para despedirse, debía estar en casa pronto para que pudieran empezar a poner el árbol de Navidad en familia. Hans los esperaba en el apartamento, puesto que no era tan fanático de la nieve como ella y su pequeño, a quien le encantaba mirar como esta se arremolinaba en las calles y los jardines de las casas.

Llamó a Aren para que fuera a su encuentro y el niño se despidió entusiastamente de Honey antes de acercarse con timidez a la barra, abrazando una de las piernas de su mamá.

—Adiós hombrecito, vuelve pronto ¿sí?—le dijo Tadashi sonriéndole bonachonamente, a lo que el pelirrojito correspondió con timidez y agitando su manita en silencio.

Elsa lo tomó de la mano y cogió su pedido para dirigirse a su auto y de ahí, al edificio donde vivían y en cuyas ventanas ya podían apreciarse varios adornos de la temporada puestos por los vecinos.

Moviendo los limpiaparabrisas para quitar la nieve que se acumulaba en esta parte del vehículo, consiguió dejarlo en el estacionamiento subterráneo y al salir cargó al niño para tomar el ascensor. El familiar número veintiséis en el que vivían los recibió en el pasillo, junto con la reconfortante sensación de la calefacción.

Ambos ingresaron en el bien decorado apartamento y distinguieron a Hans sentado en medio de la sala de estar, con el ordenador portátil en sus rodillas y un grueso suéter de cachemir envolviéndolo. Las gafas que desde hacía tiempo usaba a la hora de trabajar le daban un aire intelectual y maduro.

—¡Papá!—Aren gritó tan pronto su madre lo hubo dejado en el suelo y corrió hacia él.

Hans cerró su laptop y la dejó a un lado y lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alzándolo para sentarlo en sus rodillas. Aquello era como ver a dos gotas de agua.

—Hola campeón, ¿te divertiste paseando con mamá?—Aren asintió con la cabeza y luego rió cuando su padre lo despeinó con una mano.

Solo con él se permitía ser un poco más extrovertido.

Elsa fue hasta ambos con una sonrisa y les entregó sus respectivas bebidas, sentándose al lado de su pareja y saboreando su chocolate con deleite. No había nada como disfrutar de algo tan simple en compañía de las dos personas que más amaba. Colocó en la mesita el paquete con bizcochos que también había comprado en el café y su hijo saboreó uno golosamente, al tiempo que Hans se inclinaba hacia ella para besar una de sus mejillas.

—¿Terminaste ya con tus pendientes?

—Hace un par de horas, copito. En este momento estaba ocupándome de otras cosas—Hans señaló con sus ojos al chiquillo, entretenido en masticar un panecillo relleno de crema y ella hizo un gesto de comprender al instante.

Con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, ya le había comentado al pelirrojo lo importante que era apartar sus obsequios por Internet para asegurarse de que llegarían a tiempo. Las compras online se les habían vuelto una costumbre.

—Todo está en orden, ya vienen en camino.

—¿Qué cosa, papá?—Aren se volvió hacia él con curiosidad, sobresaltándolo.

—No es nada, cariño—Hans volvió a agitar su cabello con suavidad—, ¿por qué no vas a buscar los adornos para el árbol? Ya es hora de ponerlo.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y de inmediato se bajó de su regazo y corrió hasta perderse por el pasillo.

—Jesús, ese pequeño es una bala—Elsa se acurrucó más contra el pecho del bermejo y el la rodeó con un brazo—, dentro de poco este lugar se va a quedar chico para él, con todo lo que le gusta jugar ¿eh?

—Quizá ya sea hora de buscar algo más grande—Hans besó la punta de su nariz y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Me gustaría tener una casa más amplia, él podría salir al jardín para jugar y andar en bicicleta y podríamos traer a _Max_ a vivir con nosotros. Quién sabe, quizá tener otro perro… y algo más—acarició suavemente su vientre, haciéndola ahogar una exclamación asombrada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

—¿No te gustaría que Aren tuviera a alguien con quien jugar?

La rubia rió.

—Es una posibilidad—admitió—, aunque primero habría que ver lo de la casa, ¿no te parece? Vamos demasiado rápido.

—Ese es nuestro estilo, gatita—el colorado le tocó la punta de la nariz antes de que se levantaran y fueran en busca del árbol que habían tomado por costumbre ensamblar en esos últimos años.

Aren apareció de nuevo, arrastrando una maraña de luces navideñas y con _Marshmallow_ pisándole los talones, atraído por aquel accesorio que arrastraba por el suelo. El paso del tiempo no había logrado disminuir la curiosidad del minino.

Juntos se dispusieron a armar y decorar el árbol, sintiéndose más en casa que nunca.

* * *

Tumbada en medio de la enorme cama king-size de su habitación. Elsa gimió al sentir los labios de Hans descendiendo por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos. El colorado la besaba con pasión y sus manos se colaban de forma sugerente por debajo del delgado camisón de seda que lucía esa noche. La tenue luz de las lámparas que tenían a cada lado era lo único que iluminaba el dormitorio. La estancia principal de la enorme casa con cuatro habitaciones y un inmenso jardín que habían conseguido comprar tiempo atrás.

Era increíble pensar en como pasaban los años.

Ahora, ella tenía veintiocho y él ya estaba en la treintena, pero en momentos como ese continuaban pareciendo dos jóvenes apasionados y ansiosos el uno del otro. Seguían tan enamorados como desde el primer momento y su intimidad continuaba siendo increíble. Más ahora que tenían una hermosa familia.

—Elsa… —lo escuchó decir su nombre con voz ronca y a continuación volvió a gemir, cuando sintió como uno de sus pechos era apresado por una de las palmas masculinas—, eres tan perfecta…

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se arqueó, buscando sentirlo más cerca. Sus largas piernas se enredaron en torno a su cintura, mientras el torso desnudo de Hans se presionaba contra su cuerpo.

La besó con pasión y ella acarició su lengua en una fiera batalla húmeda. Como le gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

—¡Papi!—una vocecita proveniente de la habitación de al lado interrumpió ese instante.

Hans se separó de ella respirando con algo de agitación por el beso. La observó, con los labios hinchados, el pelo platinado esparcido sobre la almohada y uno de los tirantes de su camisón lila resbalando por sobre su hombro, encontrándola irresistible.

Suspiró. Esa noche tendrían que aplazar su encuentro íntimo.

—Pesadillas de nuevo—Elsa sonrió de lado, resignada—. Vas a tener que ir, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé—él se incorporó para buscar la camiseta de su pijama en el suelo, mientras la misma voz volvía a llamarlo.

Rápidamente se vistió y abandonó su dormitorio, en tanto Elsa se acomodaba entre las mullidas almohadas de la cabecera. Desde ahí, pudo escuchar como el cobrizo hablaba pacientemente con su pequeña hija de tres años, quien de vez en cuando los sorprendía con noches movidas como esa.

Kelsea era extrovertida como su padre pero en varios aspectos se parecía demasiado a ella. Sus terrores nocturnos le recordaban demasiado a cuando tenía problemas para dormir de niña y su madre tenía que acudir a consolarla.

No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos cuando Hans volvió a aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, llevando a la niña arrebujada entre sus brazos.

Seguramente le había pedido dormir con ambos de nuevo y como de costumbre, no se había podido negar. Él adoraba a sus hijos, pero la chiquilla parecía ser su favorita y su gran adoración.

Con su melena castaña como la de su abuela, su piel lechosa y sus grandes ojos azules, ella era el vivo retrato de Elsa.

La rubia sonrió cuando el bermejo se acercó y le entregó a la pequeña, a quien acunó maternalmente.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas de nuevo, mi amor?—inquirió, besando con cariño su frente y acomodándola a su lado para abrazarla—No te preocupes, mamá te cantará para que lo olvides.

Kelsea se acurrucó contra ella y se quedó escuchando la dulce canción de cuna que se puso a tararear. La misma melodía que la tranquilizaba desde bebé.

Mientras su papá apagaba su lámpara respectiva y disminuía la intensidad de la otra, los ojos de la niña se cerraron, finalmente sintiéndose relajada. Hans abrazó a la blonda, quedando su hijita en medio de ambos y sumiéndose finalmente en un profundo sueño, al que su madre no tardó en unirse.

Hans besó la cabeza de la niña y luego la frente de su pareja para dejarse arrastrar por Morfeo. Incluso aquello era mejor que tener una noche apasionada.

* * *

No había nada más increíble que despertar de esa manera, al lado de la persona que amaba y con su pequeña en medio de ambos, durmiendo plácidamente. Con sus infantiles rasgos relajados y el pelo castaño que cubría su frente y rozaba sus mejillas, la niña parecía un angelito. Y su hermosa madre no se quedaba atrás.

Elsa rodeaba a su hija delicadamente con los brazos mientras su blanca mejilla se posaba sobre sus cabellos. Kelsea se había acurrucado instintivamente contra el pecho de su madre, relajándose con su respiración acompasada.

Hans extendió una mano para acariciar la cara de su pareja y esta despertó lentamente. Sus ojos azules se posaron en él amodorrados y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sí, definitivamente no había nada mejor que aquello.

—Buenos días—saludó ella con modorra.

—Hola—un dedo masculino acarició la barbilla nívea y luego se deslizó tentativamente hacia el cuello de su camiseta, queriendo entrar entre sus pechos—, ¿cansada, copito?

—Quieto—la blonda detuvo suavemente su mano juguetona—, Kelsea está aquí.

—Y es una lástima, porque te amaneciste realmente deliciosa.

Elsa rió cuando él se incorporó y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Luego rozó su mejilla con su mandíbula áspera, por el vello rojizo que comenzaba a crecer en ella y le hizo cosquillas.

—Basta—lo empujó juguetonamente y rió de nuevo—, pareces un niño.

Entre sus brazos, Kelsea se removió incómodamente abrió los ojos. Habían olvidado lo ligero que tenía el sueño y también lo malhumorada que se ponía por las mañanas. La chiquilla era como un perezoso.

Sus pupilas, idénticas a las de la rubia se fijaron en ella y entonces la vieron fruncir el ceño de manera adorable.

—Mamá, me has despertado—se quejó con su vocecita infantil, haciendo reír a sus padres.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No era mi intención—la pequeña castaña hizo un puchero—, por favor, no te enojes con mamá—Elsa tocó su nariz con la suya y la frotó suavemente, en un intento por mimarla mientras seguía riendo.

Pero su hijita era un hueso duro de roer.

—Parece que alguien no se levantó de buen humor—Hans levantó a la pequeña y la atrajo hacia su regazo para hacerle cosquillas, provocándole una risa—, ¿qué te parece eso, osita perezosa?

La niña volvió a reír y llevó sus manitas hacia las patillas que de nuevo lucía su padre, tirando de ellas levemente. Siempre encontraba la manera de contentarla. Una presencia en el umbral de la habitación llamó su atención.

Aren estaba de pie allí mismo, vestido con su pijama de franela y descalzo. A su lado, una esponjosa bola de pelos también tenía fijos sus ojos amarillos en la familia. El colorado, de siete años ya, caminó hasta la cama de sus padres y trepó por el colchón entusiastamente, seguido por _Marshmallow_.

El gato ya tenía una edad considerable, pero no cambiaba las maneras con el paso del tiempo. Hans hizo una mueca.

—Por Dios, haz que ese animal se baje de la cama. Torpe bola de pelos.

— _Marsh_ no es una bola de pelos, papá—Kelsea rodeó al minino con sus bracitos y lo estrechó contra su pecho—, es nuestro gatito.

Elsa sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hijita. Aren se arrodilló frente a ellos y saltó un poco en el colchón.

—¡Quiero ir a patinar al centro comercial!—exclamó, demandante y con una sonrisa.

—¿A patinar? Hace demasiado frío como para salir de casa, ¿no creen?

—¡Anda, papá! ¡Queremos patinar!—Kelsea secundó a su hermano y enseguida los dos niños se pusieron a soltar suplicas—¡Anda, papá! ¡Por favor!

—Supongo que eso no nos deja más remedio, ¿verdad?—el aludido sonrió de lado arrogantemente, como era su costumbre y se dispuso a salir de la cama para preparar el desayuno—, ¿quién quiere hot cakes?

De inmediato los infantes dejaron escapar exclamaciones de alegría. El fin de semana empezaba oficialmente y todo parecía indicar que iban a pasar un gran día. Elsa miró enternecida a ambos y sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién habría dicho que su vida terminaría siendo de aquella manera? Antes no se lo habría imaginado pero le encantaba.

—¡Y también quiero ir a la tienda de tatuajes!—el animado tono de voz de Kelsea demostraba que su mal humor se había desvanecido por completo.

—¿La tienda de tatuajes?—Hans arqueó una ceja. Eso sí que era nuevo.

—¡Sí! Porque quiero hacerme uno como el que tiene mamá—Kelsea subió la camiseta del pijama de la rubia y se asomó a su espalda con curiosidad, tratando de encontrar el copo de nieve que tantas veces le había visto cuando iban a la playa y Elsa se ponía su bikini.

Sus padres la miraron completamente sorprendidos y entonces la platinada se echó a reír. La inocencia de los niños y sus locas ideas.

—¡De ninguna manera!—dijo Hans terminantemente.

No quería ni pensar en una de esas agujas llenas de tinta acercándose a la blanca piel de su princesita. Jamás, nunca permitiría algo así, se dijo. Se horrorizaba de solo pensarlo.

—No hasta que tengas dieciocho—Elsa tocó la punta de la naricita de la pequeña con su índice, que se había enfurruñado de nuevo.

—Eso está por verse—dijo su pareja entre dientes, calzándose las pantuflas y anudándose la bata de dormir antes de volverse a su hijo—, ¿me ayudas a preparar la masa?

Aren sonrió y corrió a la cocina. Le encantaba cocinar como a su padre y nunca perdía oportunidad de ayudarlo.

En cuanto Hans hubo salido de la habitación, su hija se volvió hacia Elsa, susurrando.

—Mamá, cuando sea grande como tú también quiero dibujarme un copo de nieve. Pero no le digas nada a papá—dijo en confidencia.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente y besó su mejilla, abrazándola cariñosamente.

—Es un trato, mi niña. Solo no crezcas demasiado rápido.

* * *

La pista de patinaje no había cambiado demasiado con el pasar de los años. El lugar continuaba siendo un enorme recinto helado de diversión con las mismas mesas alrededor, las mismas luces que se proyectaban en momentos especiales y por supuesto, las mismas caras sonrientes que iban de un lado a otro.

Y para infortunio de Hans, su poca destreza con el patinaje también seguía siendo la misma. Luego de andar sobre los patines que había rentado por un rato, había acudido a sentarse en una orilla, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su pareja.

Elsa patinaba grácil y rápidamente, sujetando las manos de sus hijos con las suyas y dando vueltas mientras los tres reían como niños pequeños.

Sonrío, atrapado con esa escena. Como le gustaba verlos así.

Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría de esa manera, formando una familia con la muchacha a la que había detestado en un principio y teniendo dos hijos maravillosos (con lo poco que antes le gustaban los niños), se habría echado a reír en la cara de esa persona. Ahora simplemente no podía pensar en nada mejor. Los amaba a los tres.

Ellos era todo lo que necesitaba para llenar su vida.

—Papi—la vocecita de Kelsea lo sacó de su ensoñación.

La pequeña se había parado frente a él, de pie sobre sus diminutos patines. Un gracioso gorro de lana de color púrpura, a juego con su chaqueta, cubría sus castaños cabellos recogidos en dos coletitas.

—Patina conmigo—le pidió, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules a los que no podía negarles nada.

Iguales a los de su madre.

—Pero estoy un poco cansado, princesa. Es difícil hacerlo tan bien como tu mamá—el colorado le echó un vistazo a Elsa, que se acercó detrás de su hija con Aren y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia que él le devolvió de lado.

Kelsea hizo un puchero y extendió su manita para que la tomara, decidida a no aceptar un no por respuesta.

Sin más opción, Hans tomó su delicada palma y volvió a entrar a la pista de hielo, sintiéndose dichoso al escuchar su risa infantil. La pequeña amaba tanto el patinaje como su madre. Tanto así que en un par de meses, se uniría a las clases avanzadas de su hermano y quien sabe que tan lejos llegarían. Elsa estaba muy orgullosa de ambos, tanto como él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la rubia llegaba hasta su altura y le dedicaba otra sonrisita traviesa. Parecía una niña cuando entraba a la pista de hielo.

—No has perdido el toque, copo de nieve.

—Y tú no dejas de seguir intentándolo—Elsa le guiñó el ojo mientras continuaba aferrando a su hijo, que patinaba tan ágilmente como ella.

—Ya sabemos que mis habilidades en el patinaje son muy escasas. Por eso disfruto más de verte a ti, cielo.

Elsa se echó a reír y le tomó la mano que tenía libre de modo que ahora los cuatro pudieran andar juntos. Hans se la apretó y dieron una vuelta, oyendo las risas de los niños y mirándose con ojos brillantes.

Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales adoraba a su familia.

* * *

 _Años después…_

Elsa dejó a un lado la taza de té vacía y cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo, escuchando en el piso de abajo las risas femeninas de su hija y su mejor amiga. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pensando en las vueltas que daba la vida.

Ese fin de semana, la hija de Anna y Kristoff se estaba quedando con ellos en tanto sus padres hacían un viaje relámpago fuera de la ciudad. La pelirroja debía cubrir una nota para su periódico como reportera y su esposo estaría acompañándola (el rubio no había dejado de lado esa costumbre de cuidarla, sabiendo de sobra los problemas en los que se metía a pesar de su edad).

La niña que habían tenido había resultado ser un verdadero encanto. Valiente como su madre pero por suerte, con tanto sentido común como su padre.

Annika era una chica muy amable y había sido la primera amiga de Kelsea en cuanto a esta última la habían adelantado un año al entrar en la secundaria. Su pequeña era muy inteligente pero tan introvertida como ella misma a su edad, de modo que aquel cambio le había supuesto bastante estrés al principio.

Ahora tenía más amigos en su clase pero el vínculo que compartía con la hija de Anna era tan indiscutible como el que esta última aún tenía con ella misma.

Miró el reloj y supo que no faltaba mucho para que Hans regresara del trabajo por lo que era mejor que empezara a hacer la cena. Antes de bajar a la cocina se echó un vistazo en el espejo y arregló su cabello.

A punto de cumplir los cuarenta años, mucha gente continuaba diciéndole que lucía como una veinteañera, lo cual era un gran halago. Solo ella era capaz de ver las casi imperceptibles arrugas que empezaban a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos. Su larga trenza rubia había sido reemplazada con un corte de pelo hasta los hombros, que hacía que las puntas se levantaran graciosamente y contribuía a que siguiera conservando su apariencia joven.

Bajó las escaleras de su bien iluminada vivienda y de repente, una exclamación enfadada la hizo volverse hacia una puerta cerrada.

Esa era la habitación que usaban para entretenerse en familia.

No resistiendo la curiosidad, la albina abrió disimuladamente hasta dejar una rendija del tamaño de un dedo para ver hacia el interior en donde reconoció a dos personas.

La primera era su hijo, alto y ataviado con el traje deportivo con el que había salido a correr esa misma mañana. A sus dieciocho años, Aren eran tan apuesto como su padre y se veía exactamente igual que él a su edad, con el pelo rojizo levemente despeinado, la nariz perfilada, sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes y las pecas que salpicaban su dorada piel. A causa de su bien parecido aspecto el muchacho había desarrollado también la personalidad arrogante de Hans, algo que muchas veces le jugaba en contra.

Como parecía ser en ese momento.

Annika estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante en los bonitos ojos aguamarina que había heredado de su madre. Su largo cabello, de un rubio idéntico al de Kristoff, estaba atado en una descuidada trenza. La chica había resultado ser más alta que Anna a su edad, siendo su mirada y sus pecas los únicos rasgos que resaltaban en su agraciado rostro. Mismo que denotaba una gran molestia en ese instante.

—¿Es en serio, Aren? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan inmaduro?!—exclamó, con una férrea expresión que le recordó bastante a su blondo progenitor.

—¿Qué?—el joven se hizo el desentendido, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

Realmente era igual a Hans.

—¡Mi teléfono, idiota! Dámelo, sé bien que lo tomaste.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Yo simplemente quería ver una película—Aren se volvió hacia el estante en donde habían apilado varios libros y DVD's (que para entonces eran auténticas reliquias, dada la proliferación de los formatos digitales)—, eres demasiado paranoica, rubita. Si sigues así terminarás pareciéndote a la loca de tu madre… ¡auch!—se sobó la cabeza cuando la quinceañera le dio una colleja.

—¡Esa loca es tu madrina! ¡Respétala inútil!

—Eso no quita que esté loca—Aren refunfuñó y la miró con desdén.

Desde su sitio, Elsa no supo si reír o entrar a regañarlo. Sabía que en el fondo su hijo adoraba a Anna, pero tenía esa personalidad engreída que a veces le llevaba a tacharla de demente.

Unas manos en su cintura la sobresaltaron e hicieron que se incorporara como resorte. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada de jade de Hans, que la observaba con una ceja arqueada. La barba rojiza que ahora se extendía por su mandíbula lo hacía ver más maduro que nunca, aunque solo le llevara un par de años.

—¿Espiando por los rincones, gatita? A estas alturas no lo habría creído de ti.

—Shhh—Elsa lo acalló y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse un poco de la puerta. Por suerte los chicos no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada, porque todavía se los oía discutir adentro—, no te escuché llegar. Creía que aún estabas en el trabajo.

—Ventajas de estar al mando—Hans se inclinó para besarla en los labios lentamente, acunándole el rostro entre sus manos—, quizá tengamos un poco de tiempo para divertirnos después de cenar.

—Eso me gustaría—la albina le sonrió de manera perversa a la vez que rodeaba sus anchos hombros con los brazos.

Una exclamación nueva volvió a llamar la atención, haciendo que se retirara para volver a su anterior posición, con Hans a sus espaldas.

—¿Y a quién se supone que estamos espiando?—susurró, antes de que ella lo volviera a callar.

Elsa señaló hacia adentro con un movimiento de su cabeza y ambos fijaron sus ojos en la joven pareja que discutía.

—¡Oye Aren, en serio eres un animal!—chilló Annika, haciéndolos ahogar sendas exclamaciones.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa niña?—murmuró Hans escandalizado.

—Shhh—Elsa siguió mirando.

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado, pequeña mocosa?!

—¡Animal! ¡Es lo que eres! ¡Le diré esto a tu hermana, idiota!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, sabandija!

Ambos empezaron a empujarse infantilmente y Elsa reprimió una carcajada. Sabía que estaba mal pero aquello era como verse a ellos mismos años atrás. Y por Dios que era fascinante.

—¿En serio no vamos a detener esto?—susurró Hans, observando perturbado a su hijo y a la mejor amiga de su pequeña princesa.

Los dos se lanzaban profundas miradas de enojo.

—¿No te recuerda a nadie?—Elsa sonrió de forma inevitable.

—¿Hablas en serio? Els, nosotros no éramos así… ¿o sí?—volvió a ver a los jóvenes, que ahora discutían por algo relacionado con _Marshmallow_ , ya para entonces demasiado avejentado como para recorrer la casa con la energía de antes pero igual de mimoso que siempre.

—No… éramos mucho peor—la platinada rió por lo bajo.

En la habitación, la puerta de cristal corredera que daba hacia el jardín se abrió dejando entrar a Kelsea, con sus castaños cabellos revueltos. La chica seguramente había estado dándole de comer a _Sitron_ , el pequeño labrador que habían adoptado para hacerle compañía a _Maximus_ y con el que siempre jugaba de manera algo intensa.

Con catorce años de edad y su tímida personalidad, se sentía mucho más cercana a los animales que a muchas personas. La parda miró a su hermano y a su amiga y de inmediato frunció el ceño volviéndose hacia el mayor.

—¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, Aren?!—preguntó en tono de exigencia, irguiéndose con la respingona nariz alzada como solía hacer su madre.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué me hablas así, enana? ¡Dile a esta sabandija que se calme!

—¡La sabandija eres tú!—Kelsea tomó un cojín del sofá y golpeó con él al pelirrojo—¡Te voy a dejar peor que esa vez en que la tía Punzie atacó a su marido con la sartén en plena premier de su película!

Su amiga siguió su ejemplo y en pocos minutos, la estancia se llenó de risas femeninas seguidas por las exclamaciones del chico, entre las que pudieron escuchar alguna que otra palabra altisonante.

Elsa cerró la puerta con cuidado, entre divertida e indignada.

—¿En dónde habrá aprendido semejante lenguaje?

—Por favor Elsa, el muchacho ya no es ningún niño.

—Seguramente te escuchó a ti—la rubia le golpeó el hombro—, eres un hombre sin remedio, Hans Westergaard.

—Pero es a este hombre sin remedio a quien amas—el bermejo la tomó por la cintura—, de lo contrario no me habrías dejado hacer a esos dos torbellinos—señaló hacia la habitación cerrada.

—Bien, eso es verdad—Elsa se puso de puntillas hasta rozar sus labios contra los del colorado—, aunque eso implica que tal vez debamos tener una charla con tu hijo. Me parece que esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita. En especial a una que le gusta.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿En serio? Demonios gatita, ¿acaso no has visto como se llevan?

—Por eso mismo lo digo. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿qué no?—la mujer besó la comisura de su boca sugestivamente, hasta que varios gritos volvieron a hacerse escuchar de forma intempestiva.

Ambos adultos se miraron con asombro y luego Hans suspiró. Y pensar que había llegado a creer que su época de locuras se había quedado atrás. Elsa liberó una risa cristalina.

—¿Te queda alguna duda, cariño?

—Lamentablemente me he acostumbrado a ver como siempre tienes la razón—el colorado la besó en la punta de la nariz y la miró amorosamente—, ¿pero en serio crees que eso vaya a llegar a ninguna parte?

—Oye, si nosotros lo hicimos, no veo porque ellos tengan que quedarse atrás—Elsa pasó una mano por su áspera mejilla—. Nuestro hijo es tan orgulloso como tú, pero tiene un gran corazón.

—Y nuestra pequeña nunca dejará de ser tan tímida como tú—Hans le acarició la barbilla—, pero es igualmente hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera.

La blonda se recargó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cercanía. Eran momentos como esos, en los que más que nunca se sentía afortunada de estar con el hombre que amaba, simplemente disfrutando de la familia que habían formado y sin preocuparse demasiado por el futuro.

Habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero había aprendido que la vida podía tomar rumbos de lo más inesperados. Y el suyo le encantaba.

—Te amo, copo de nieve—Hans besó su coronilla y ella sonrió sin abandonar su postura.

—Yo también, Hans. Con todo mi corazón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Después de un enorme retraso, por fin pude traerles la segunda parte del epílogo y con él, el ansiado final. Debería disculparme por llegar tan tarde, pero la verdad es que tuve una semana difícil, llena de altas y de bajas, tan así que me resultaba muy difícil encontrar inspiración para levantarme y ponerme a escribir, pues mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor estos días. :( De hecho, siento que me dejé uno que otro detalle por ahí pero estoy tan satisfecha como puedo por haber terminado esta aventura.

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se esperaban todo esto?

Bueno, nuestros pajaritos no terminaron casados pero todos sabemos que hoy en día eso es lo de menos. xD Tienen una hermosa familia y aunque empezaron detestándose, acabaron tan enamorados el uno del otro como solo yo podía forzarlos a hacer, jajajaja. Ya en serio, el Helsa es hermoso. :D

 _nina:_ Muchas gracias. Me encantaría cumplir con esa sugerencia, pero no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir en los próximos meses. Trataré de estar presente por aquí con otras cosas más pequeñas que espero les gusten. ;)

 _J. Marshmallow_ : Sip, un pequeño Hans, el sueño de toda madre. *w* Uff querida, hay tantas historias Helsa que podría recomendarte, que mejor te voy a sugerir que te des una vuelta por los perfiles de estas autoras: Anielha, Aliniss, Pazhitaa714, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Lollipop87(casi todas las tienes en los reviews de hecho, jajaja), 100years of solitude, Almar-Chan y algunas que ya no están como Butterfly Comte, HoeLittleDuck y Ekishka. Espero no haberme dejado ninguna, sino pásate por mis favoritos y encontrarás una extensa y recomendable colección Helsa en inglés y español. xD Realmente el fandom ha crecido mucho y tiene historias que son una maravilla.

 _VoodooHappy_ : Pobre Idún, aunque entiendo tu postura respecto a ella, creo que sí la hice muy egoísta en este fic. :( Pero bueno, como dice el mismo Adam, hay que dejar ir el pasado en vez de amargarse por él y aunque no creo que tampoco vaya a perdonarla, al menos es feliz y encontró el amor, ¿qué no? 7u7 Sí, Eugene tendría que ser padre, jajaja. Ese es el siguiente paso después de dejar las drogas y convertirse en un exitoso director. xD Lo de Kristoff, Anna y Olaf haciendo eróticos tríos es algo que alguien más tendría que escribir porque yo paso. LOL

 _Ari_ : Como siempre, gracias por tus hermosas palabras chiquilla, me animan mucho. Es un placer leer tus reviews en cada aventura Helsa. :3 Y de acuerdísimo con que cualquier criatura que sea producto de Elsa y Hans tiene que ser una belleza, una verdadera obra de arte. *w* Ese bebé creció para convertirse en una hermosura, jajaja. ¡Nos leemos pronto, pequeñuela!

 _SamanTha_ : Pues bien, ya averiguamos como se llamó el bebé y la que le siguió. ;D Todos nuestros queridos personajes hacen tantas locuras, voy a extrañarlos. De verdad creí que este fic sería más corto que "Pasión de Invierno" y ya ves, yo también me alegro de que se haya alargado pero a la vez estoy feliz de terminarlo; otra historia Helsa, otra aventura que recordar, jajaja. Y es que el Helsa es indestructible, no importa lo que digan los demás, ni siquiera ese malévolo ratón corporativo. e.e Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, tus reviews me encantan. :D ¡Qué viva el Helsa!

Muchos se preguntarán que me depara el mundo del Helsa de ahora en adelante. He estado presente en el fandom por mucho tiempo y las ideas no dejan de llegar. Pero como les comenté, no he tenido días buenos últimamente, mi ánimo ha variado de la felicidad absoluta a la depresión total (etapas de la tía Frozen :(), lo cual me hace sentirme sin inspiración. Aún así tengo en mente terminar con las historias de "Nieve, chocolate y margaritas" y subir una nueva que estoy escribiendo en conjunto con la fabulosa _Aliniss_ , lo cual es complicado puesto que ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas, pero maldición, tenemos que completarla. e.e Será una historia de muy pocos capítulos, de los cuales solo llevamos uno y parte del segundo. xD Más adelante actualizaré mi perfil para que sepan más detalles.

Espero estar de mejor ánimo para traerles todo esto. :) Pero tengo una vida fuera de la computadora y hay cosas que aunque me gustaría, no puedo evitar y me afectan bastante. Aún así aprecio mucho este espacio virtual, a cada una de las personitas que me leen, ya sea comentando o desde el anonimato, y por supuesto a la parejita en la que no dejo de tener fe.

Sin más, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por acompañarme en esta loca aventura que tuvo tantos reviews (más de los que imaginé que conseguiría), tanto apoyo, emoción y que espero les haya hecho fangirlear y reír mucho. Son los mejores lectores que una puede pedir y alegran mucho mis días. :3

Con cariño, y despidiéndose hasta la siguiente historia Helsa, Frozen Fan.

PD. Hoy la tía Frozen se puso un poco emo, pero descuiden, se recuperará. ;)


End file.
